Banzai !
by King Pumkin
Summary: Une fille meurt. Bon, soit. Cette fille se retrouve devant un hollow. C'est bête. Surtout pour le hollow. Et pour les shinigamis. Ou comment traumatiser le Sereitei en dix leçons. Venez lire !
1. Ca commence bien ou pas

Hey ! Ici King Pumpkin, qui vous salue ! Voici ma premiére longue fic, j'espére qu'elle vous plaira !

Disclaimers : Tous les persos sont à moi ! _(menteuse ! Rends les à Tite Kubo !!! _Mais-euh !) Bon d'accord, ils sont à Tite Kubo (c'est possible d'échanger nos noms ? _Même pas en réve_)

Pairing : Surement un ByaRen, et un Grimichi. Surement, ça va dépendre.

* * *

Le jour où je suis morte, j'avais seize ans.

Croyez-moi, crever le jour de son anniversaire, c'est vraiment pas terrible.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé… Alors pourquoi j'étais morte ? C'est vraiment pourri cette histoire.

Je regarde mon corps, étalé sur le bitume comme une mouche après un coup de tapette, qui se vide lentement de son sang… et de tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. La cervelle sort, les tripes font une ballade et tous les autres organes vont faire coucou au goudron. Quand je pense que je me suis donné un mal de chien pour disséquer une bête sourie et voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur quand il suffisait que je meurs pour assister à la dissection de mon corps en direct ? J'aurais du y penser plus tôt.

Le conducteur de la voiture qui m'as percutée –non mais quel chauffard celui-là, même pas capable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez !- et resté sur son siège, à croire qu'il se fout de m'avoir tué… Mais c'est qu'il s'en fiche vraiment en plus !

Les gens n'ont plus aucune morale de nos jours…

Mais je parle, et j'oublie de me présenter –remarque, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, après tout, je suis morte ! J'ai le droit d'être sous le choc, non ?-

Je m'appelle Haruka Matsuri, mais je préfère Haru. Juste Haru, ok ?

J'ai les cheveux blonds, coupés au carré, les yeux verts, un bonnet F… nan c'est pas vrai, en fait, je suis pratiquement aussi plate qu'une planche à pain T_T, et je suis actuellement en train d'essayer de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression en recourant au sarcasme et à l'humour, débile de préférence.

Mourir, ça fait un choc. Mais j'y survivrais, après tout, j'ai vécu pire que ça, non ?

… Non.

Un jour, un mec a dit qu'on meurt comme on a vécu. Eh bien dans mon cas, ça se résume en un mot : Stupidement.

J'ai traversé la rue pour aller à la librairie, une voiture a déboulé, et la suite, vous la connaissez.

Je détourne les yeux de la scène. Bon, maintenant que je me suis apitoyée sur mon sort, il est temps de faire le point sur ma situation.

Je suis morte, soit.

Je suis sous la forme d'un… fantôme ? En tous cas, j'ai la même apparence, mais des vêtements différents.

Je porte une… chemise blanche, les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, des mitaines noires (du cuir ?) aux mains, un pantalon noir large, des bottines noires, en cuir, et… le must du must, une cravate noire, pas nouée entourant le col relevé de ma chemise.

Ma tenue préférée. Géniale !!! Excellent, super, magnifique ! Ca vaudrait presque le coup de mourir, juste pour avoir cette tenue !

Je remarque un truc au niveau des mitaines : il y a… du métal ? Au niveau des premières phalanges, comme un renforcement. Encore plus génial.

Je suis trop contente. La mort, c'est cooool… Si on enlève le principale inconvénient, évidemment.

Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait que je me bouge les fesses, moi. On vient de mettre mon corps dans une ambulance, qui fonce vers l'hôpital. Mais quels abrutis.

Ils ne voient pas que je suis déjà morte ? C'est pourtant clair, non ? Voiture + accident + cervelle et tripes par terre = cadavre !

Manifestement, ça ne l'est pas.

…

M**** !!! P***** de m**** !!! L'ambulance vient de se tirer !!! Je fais comment, moi, pour retrouver mon corps ? Faut bien que je le surveille, non ?

Je vois une tache blanche qui roule. L'ambulance, alléluia !!! Je me mets à courir pour rattraper l'engin. Croyez-moi, si j'avais su que c'est ce que je ferais pendant la moitié de cette fic, eh ben je serais restée couchée, aujourd'hui.

_BAAANZAAAI !!!

Je galope. La tache blanche se rapproche… Hourra ! C'est bien l'ambul… ah bah non, c'est pas l'ambulance.

C'est… un machin avec un masque sur le visage, et un trou dans le torse.

Un Pokémon ?

Le machin en question se tourne vers moi, et sa bouche s'ouvre, avec un grand sourire plein de dents -pointues, les dents- dans le genre « super, un poulet rôti à point vient vers moi, et ça tombe bien, j'avais trop faim ! » et s'avance vers moi.

Re-Banzai. Mais dans le sens contraire au truc, cette fois. Je galope de toutes mes forces.

_AU SECOUUUUUUUUR !!!!!!!

* * *

Que personne ne s'inquiéte, Bya et les autres vont rapidement apparaître

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !

Rewiews ?


	2. Ca n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi

Salut! Ici King Pumpkin pour ce deuxiéme chapitre de "Banzai !" _(le titre est aussi débile que toi)_ Nous allons assister aujourd'hui à la naissance de Haru, la killeuse de Pokémons démoniaques !

Merci encore à Bumblebee-chan et à tenshihouou pour leur rewiews ! Et merci aussi à tous ceus qui m'ont lus !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Les persos sont à Tite Kubo, sauf Haru qui est de moi (_évidemment, qui d'autre que toi pourrais créer une folle pareille ?_)

_Petite précision : L'histoire se passe un an aprés la guerre d'hiver ; Aizen est en fuite, Tosen est mort, Gin a rejoint la Soul Society, où il est en surveillance provisoire, ainsi que quelques arrancars comme Grimmjow, Ulquiorra ou Stark. Voilà ! _

* * *

Je cours, encore et encore. Quand j'étais vivante, c'est-à-dire moins de dix minutes auparavant, j'avais des problèmes d'endurance –comprenez que courir plus de deux minutes était totalement au-dessus de mes forces- mais avoir un Pokémon affamé à ses trousses aidant, je ne ressentais aucune fatigue ou problèmes respiratoires.

_WHAAAA ! JE SUUUUIS PAAAAS COMESTIIIBLEEE !!!!!!

Ca, c'est moi.

_Reviens-ici, petite âme, tu ne peux pas m'échapper !

Ca, c'est le Pokémon.

On dirait un dessin animé ; moi, en train de courir comme une dératé en hurlant, et ce truc en train de me poursuivre.

Je m'engage dans une ruelle. Le Pokémon me poursuit. Je tourne à droite, à gauche, à droite, et encore à gauche.

Je tombe sur un cul-de-sac. C'est bête.

Le Pokémon s'arrête.

_Salut, marmonnais-je.

Je risquais un sourire timide. Bon échec du plan A « on cours et on le sème ». On passe au plan B « sympathisé avec le Pokémon »

_Ca va ? Et ta famille ? Tranquille ? Et les gosses ?

_J'ai faim, petite âme, laisse-moi te manger…

Mais oui, bien sur. Il ouvre la gueule. Des sueurs me coulent dans le dos.

_Bon… ben c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller hein… On s'appelle !

Je commence à me déplacer sur le côté. Malheureusement, le monstre s'élance vers moi. Je saute dans la direction opposée. C'était juste, j'ai failli finir en pâté pour Pokémon.

Attendez une minute. Depuis quand j'ai les réflexes de Bruce Lee, moi ?

Pas le temps de réfléchir, Pikachu version monstre se lance à nouveau vers moi. Je re-saute, et fais une petite prière à Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan et Superman pour que mes super réflexes durent encore un peu.

La patte du monstre m'atteint. Zut ! Je suis touchée à la jambe… Ah bah non, en fait. Quoique… M**** !!!!! Les griffes de ce machin ont déchirées mon super pantalon ! J'y crois pas ! Je meurs, je me retrouve avec la tenue de mes rêves, qui se fait aussitôt déchirer par une réplique de Pikachu !

Je suis maudite.

_Alors ça, tu vas le payer, espèce de cafard géant !!!

Je suis très, très en colère. Et on ne met jamais Haru -et ses nouveaux réflexes de la mort qui tue- en colère. Pas sans le regretter. J'enclenche le plan C : « baston ».

_BANZAI !!!

Je fonce dans le tas et met un pain au Pokémon. En plein dans le masque, yes ! Je l'ai touché !

Je m'écarte un peu, pour ne pas manquer l'explosion qui devrait faire péter le monstre. Je pointe mon doigt sur le Pokémon :

_Haha ! Tu fais moins le malin, mainten…

Le reste du mot s'étrangle dans ma bouche. Le cafard n'a rien, mis à part une petite fêlure dans son masque. Il avance vers moi, et il semble encore plus affamé.

C'est bêêêête… J'ai toujours su que Bruce Lee n'était qu'une lavette.

_Maaangeeer… beugle le monstre.

Oups. Je suis très très mal.

Soudain, j'ai un flash (comme dans les films, ouaish). Je vois… Dragon ball !

Aucun rapport, mais c'est pas grave…

Attendez… Je peux peut-être essayer le Kaméhaméha… De toute manière, au point où j'en suit…

Je me met en position. Je suis tarée, mais au moins, j'aurais tenté.

_KAAAAMEEEHAAAMEEEHAAA !!!!!!

Je tends la main et là….

Rien.

Je suis vraiment maudite.

Le Pokémon me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Il doit se demander si une folle comme moi est comestible.

_Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire, petite âme… Laisse-moi te montrer… Je te mangerais après…

Il ouvre la bouche.

_Ca tombe mal, je suis pas comestible… J'ai un gout vraiment un gout affreux, vous savez…

Quelque chose de rouge se forme, une… boule d'énergie ? Ou une attaque Tonnerre ?

Quoique qu'il en soit, ça fonce sur moi et… MERDEEUH CA FONCE SUR MOI !!!!!

En désespoir de cause, je fais la même chose que lui. En adressant une prière à tous les héros de mangas que je connais. Et à tous les saints. Et à tous ceux qui sont susceptibles de me sauver. N'importe qui, je ne suis pas difficile. MAIS QUELQU'UN PAR PITIE !!!

Je ferme les yeux, me concentre et… quelques secondes passent. Je rouvre les yeux.

… Je ne suis pas morte. Enfin, techniquement si, mais pas une deuxième fois. Bonne nouvelle.

Le Pokémon est allongé sur le sol, il n'y a plus que la moitié de sa carcasse. C'est gore, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle.

C'est moi qui ait fait ça ? Je fixe ma main d'un air critique. Aurais-je réussi à faire Kaméhaméha ? Il semblerait que oui. Je me permets un sourire victorieux, et pointe mon doigt vers la dépouille encore fumante :

_Tu aurais du savoir qu'on ne provoque pas la fille cachée de Sangoku impunément, cafard !

Le cadavre s'éparpille en milliers de petites étoiles noires. J'observe, fascinée. Cool…

Je lève la main et reforme un Kaméhaméha, direct vers le ciel. Une espèce de boule bleue se forme, et se transforme en un rayon, qui tranche le firmament en deux.

En fait, ce n'est pas si difficile, une fois qu'on a pigé le truc.

Je me remet à sourire.

Haruka Matsuri est morte (c'est le cas de le dire), et Haru la killeuse de Pokémons démoniaques est née ! MOUAHAHAHA !!

…

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, là ? Je commence à débloquer complet, moi.

Je m'éloigne de la scène du crime, sans savoir très bien ou aller. Soudain, apparit un autre Pokémon démoniaque. Il s'avance vers moi, et je tends la main :

_Tu as eu tort de croiser le chemin de Haru, Pokémon ! Il est temps pour toi de rejoindre tes ancêtres ! BANZAI !!!

Je fais une boule d'énergie, tout en prenant la pose. Et un Pokémon en moins, un !

Je me retourne, et m'apprête à partir, quand une sensation bizarre m'assaillit.

J'ai loupé ma cible, et elle vient vers moi à toute allure. Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à viser. Je me remet à courir comme une (dé)ratée.

_KYAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!

* * *

Ca vous a plus ? Même si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez des rewiews, ou même des menaces de mort ^^ (_Tu mérite juste la derniére chose)_

Bye Bye ! ^^


	3. Haru la killeuse de hollows

Salut ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 3 de cette super fic _(ça va les chevilles ?)_ rien que pour vous ! Ici, nous verrons le quotidien de Haru, et apparaitrons deux personnages trés connus...

Bonne lecture !

PS : Tite kubo est le maître, seule Haru m'appartient...

* * *

Je marchais dans la rue, par ce beau jour d'été, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Enfin, pas vraiment –ais-je oublié de préciser que je suis morte ?-.

Il faisait chaud, et les gens autour de moi étaient tous en tee-shirt. Personnellement, je ne souffrais plus de la chaleur ou de froid. Plus depuis qu'un abruti de chauffard m'avait renversé, un an auparavant.

Ca fait un an que je suis morte, et ça fait un an que je bouffe du hollow matin midi et soir, oui m'sieur ! Du hollow à la sauce Haru !

Je blague. Je ne mange pas vraiment de hollow. Et de toute manière, ils disparaissent chaque fois qu'on les tue, alors c'est difficile.

C'est pas comme si j'avais essayé mais… ok, j'avoue, j'ai essayé. Et alors ?

C'est pas de ma faute, d'abords, si je créve la dalle depuis que je suis morte ! Personne n'a pensé à inventer le fast-food pour fantôme, alors ça fait un an que je traîne un mal de ventre terrible T_T

La mort c'est cool, mais faut avoir mangé avant. Ou alors être mort d'une indigestion. Histoire d'avoir des réserves, quoi.

Un grognement de mon estomac me tire de ma rêverie. J'ai l'habitude, mais c'est super désagréable, et ça me met en rogne. Autant dire que je suis de super humeur depuis ma mort…

Tiens, pour me venger, je vais aller massacrer quelques hollows. La fille cachée de Sangoku a une mission à accomplir ! Après tout, je ne suis pas Haru la killeuse de hollows pour rien !

Ah oui, parce que les Pokémons bizarres des chapitres précédents, ça s'appelle des hollows, j'ai appris ça récemment, de la bouche d'un hollow, justement, qui en avait marre que je l'appelle Carapuce.

Vous le saviez, que ça s'appelait comme ça ? Bizarre…

Je monte sur un toit, d'un bond souple. Depuis un an que je m'entraîne, j'arrive à faire plein de trucs dans ce genre-là. C'est trop la classe, mieux que Bruce Willis ! J'ai une super-technique, des super-pouvoirs, j'arrive à voler –sérieux !- et je dégomme des super-monstres sans me décoiffer. J'ai la classe in-té-gra-le.

Le seul truc, c'est que personne ne peut me voir, vu que je suis morte…

Mais si on excepte cet inconvénient, plus le fait que je ne peux pas me nourrir, la mort, c'est génial.

Je sens une aura malfaisante. Yes ! Un hollow ! Au moins je n'aurais pas eu à chercher trop longtemps.

Je me poste sur un toit, et ne tarde pas à repérer une masse noirâtre qui terrorise l'âme d'une mémé.

_Maaangeer… brame la chose.

Ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler quelques souvenirs.

Aaah… mon premier hollow… quelle nostalgie… (À noter que le fait que j'ai failli me faire copieusement botter les fesses par ce même hollow ne fait PLUS DU TOUT partie de mes souvenirs).

Je saute, et me place devant le hollow, de manière à ce que le soleil m'illumine (qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on a du style ou on en a pas, hein). La pose, c'est super important.

_Tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde, hollow ! Prépare-toi à rejoindre les enfers que tu n'aurais jamais du quitter !

J'adore cette phrase. Je ne me lasse jamais de la placer chaque fois que je zigouille un monstre.

Je m'élance, et, d'un coup de poing, brise le masque du hollow, et par la même occasion ce qui lui reste de cervelle.

Le démon reste un instant immobile, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrive, puis s'écroule sur le sol. Sa dépouille part en fumée.

Je me tourne vers la mémé. Normalement, elle aurait du se jeter sur moi en hurlant des remerciements, ou des trucs du genre « Vous êtes mon héroïne ! Je vous aime ! Laissez-moi vous offrir des petits gâteaux ! » (la dernière phrase serait la plus appréciée)

Mais la grand-mère se contente de me regarder, et de partir à toute vitesse en hurlant.

Je hais les âmes errantes.

Je me retourne, et quitte l'endroit. Ensuite, je me trouve un coin tranquille, et je repense à la classe dont j'ai fait preuve en butant ce hollow. Un an d'entrainement, et je suis au top ! Je suis sur que même les héros n'ont pas mon style incroyablement parfait.

J'esquisse une danse de la victoire. Je dois paraître ridicule, mais je m'en fiche, d'abord je suis morte et personne ne peut me voir alors zut !

Je n'ai même plus besoin d'utiliser un Big Bang (c'est le nom que je donne à mes kaméhaméha, pour pas payer les droits d'auteur –') pour dégommer un de ces cafards. Mes supers poings suffisent !

Etre morte, franchement, c'est le pied.

Un gargouillement de mon estomac me rappelle la dure réalité. J'ai faim…

Quand le pense qu'il y a un an, de mon vivant, je pouvais me permettre de chipoter quand il y avait des épinards –c'est vraiment dégeux, les épinards-, je me marre.

Aujourd'hui, je me damnerais pour une assiette d'épinards.

Je décide, comme trois milliards de fois auparavant, que Haru la grande killeuse de hollows peut se passer de repas, et d'un bon gros steak bien saignant, avec des frites dorées croustillantes, et…

Bon, ok, j'arrête de baver. Il faut que je me change les idées.

Mon estomac n'est pas d'accord. Rien à faire. Ou si peu.

Je vais aller tuer deux ou trois hollows, ça va me changer les idées. J'inspire, j'expire, j'inspire, j'expire… Je souffle, et me propulse sur un toit. De là, je ne tarde pas à observer quelques hollows –depuis quelques temps, ils pullulent, on dirait des mouches sur un cadavre.

Des proies faciles, ça va être cool.

Je m'élance, avec classe, évidemment. Le combat ne dure pas longtemps, et je ne fais aucun effort. A la fin, trois hollows déchiquetés s'évanouissent et partent en fumée, littéralement.

Ca fait du bien.

Non je ne suis pas une psycopathe totalement dérangée et sadique sur les bords.

Ou alors juste un peu.

_Autre lieu (La Soul Society) même heure :_

__Capitaine ! Ca c'est reproduis ! _

__Encore ?_

__Oui, trois d'un coup, cette fois._

__Nom d'un chien ! Pourquoi ces fichus hollows disparaissent-ils tous d'un coup ? Et pourquoi cette région ?_

__Aucune idée… peut-être faudrait-il envoyer quelqu'un ? _

__Bonne idée. Dépêchez… Kurosaki, il habite pas loin, Jaggerjack, Kuchiki et son vice-capitaine. Ils sont tous en permission prés de l'endroit._

__Trés bien ! _

Retour prés de Haru :

Je pousse un soupir. Je viens de croiser quelques âmes avec qui j'ai –gentiment, évidemment- essayé de faire la conversation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elles se sont enfuies en hurlant dés que j'ai ouvert la bouche. Je pue de l'haleine ou quoi ???

Faut croire… Les âmes sont des mauviettes ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'intéresser à de pauvres petits fantômes même pas capables d'apprécier la perfection incarnée dans toute sa splendeur (à savoir moi).

Je me mets à bailler. Je m'offrirais bien une petite sieste, moi. Je me trouve un coin, et pars dans les bras de Morphée.

…

_En raison de l'horreur de cette scène (Haru en train de ronfler), l'auteure a préférée censuré pour éviter à vous, pauvres petits enfants (plus ou moins) innocents et chastes, d'être totalement pervertis. Rappelez après le bip sonore._

…

Je me réveille, et regarde ma montre. J'ai du dormir deux bonnes heures.

_'Tain ! J'en ai marre ! C'est toujours à moi qu'on refile les missions pourries !

_Arréte de te plaindre, baka.

_Vas te faire voir, poil de carotte !

Je sursaute. Deux voix retentissent prés de moi. Je décide de m'approcher.

_Bon, je vais voir par là. Reste ici toi.

_Chef oui chef ! marmonne la seconde voix –celle du début.

Je sens une énergie s'éloigner. Je m'approche un peu plus.

Un mec est assis pas loin. Je me planque derrière un mur. Ce type est un…

Schtroumpf ?

En tous cas c'est bien imité. Il a les cheveux bleus, et les yeux de la même couleur.

Soudain, j'aperçois un bout de masque sur sa mâchoire. Un hollow ! Je me frotte les mains. Niark niark niark. Il va voir ce qu'il en coute de réveiller Haru quand elle dort !

Je m'avance doucement…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espére que vous avez aimé ^^ A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures, avec la visite... mouvementé de Haru au pays des shinigamis, dans un chapitre intitulé "Haru vs Prédators"

Bye bye ! ^^

PS : Rewiews ? S'il vous plait !


	4. Haru vs Prédators

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 4 de "Banzai !" _(mais quel titre pourri)_, où Haru fait connaissance avec 4 personnages... les ennuis commencent... _(l'ennui pour tes lecteurs quand ils vont lire ce truc)_

Il est peut-être un peu moins drôle que les précédents _(à parce que les précédents étaient drôles ?)_, mais il fallait que je trouve un truc pour faire se recontrer Haru et nos shinigamis préférés, non ? _(non)_

Bonne lecture _! _

PS : Il y a que Haru qui est à moi, le reste est à Tite_._

* * *

Chapitre 4 ; Haru vs Prédators.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je m'avançais vers Schtroumpf-man. Il était assis à même le sol, et marmonnait des jurons, où il était question d'une fraise, de mission… et d'un certain endroit où enfoncer le deuxième dans le premier.

Quel langage fleuri… J'admire l'inventivité des paroles.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du hollow à frire, moi.

Je me plante derriére le hollow aux cheveux bleus, et je zyeute un coup sur le dos magnifiquement musclé qui s'offre à moi. Mmmh… pas mal… Je me demande quel gout il a…

OK, j'arréte mon délire. Haru la killeuse a du boulot, et elle doit le faire. Avec classe.

Je me met légèrement de profil, le gauche, celui qui m'avantage le plus, et pointe un doigt vers le Schtroumpf :

_Bonjour, hollow.

Je savoure la surprise qui s'inscrit brièvement sur son visage quand il se tourne. Ha ha ! Il va comprendre sa douleur ! (ou pas XD ndla)

_T'es qui toi ?

_Ton pire cauchemar…

J'adore cette réplique, mais c'est la première fois que je peux la balancer. D'habitude, les hollows ne demandent pas mon nom. Ils n'ont pas le temps, vu qu'ils meurent asses vite -_-'.

L'être bleu ne hurle pas, ne fuit pas. C'est la première fois que je vois une réaction comme ça. Je me met à sourire, ça va être intéressant.

Le bleu se met aussi à sourire.

…

Mes neurones se déconnectent devant tant de splendeur. Nom de dieu !!! Comment peut-on…

_Comment tu fais ? Demandais-je.

Il ne semble pas comprendre.

_Hein ?

_Le sourire ! Fis-je, en adoration devant le rictus qui dévoile toutes ses dents, comment tu fais pour sourire comme ça !

_ ?

_C'est trop bien ce truc ! Où t'as appris ?

Si seulement je pouvais avoir un sourire aussi sadique quand je défonce des hollows, ce serait tellement… tellement… classe ! Il faut absolument que je sache comment il a fait.

Le péroxidé ne semble toujours pas comprendre. Comment peut-on avoir un sourire si extraordinaire, et être aussi c… débile ? La vie a des mystéres insondables.

Un petit silence s'ensuit, et je comprends qu'il n'a pas l'intention de parler. Tant pis.

_Tu vas regretter d'avoir croiser mon chemin, hollow !

Je me mets en garde, lui aussi. Il sort une épée et la pointe sur moi. Eh ! c'est pas réglo, ça !

_Pas mal, ton cure-dent ! Lançais-je néammoins, avec beaucoup de classe.

Il semble vexé. Tant mieux. Enerver les gens avec style est un art, le fait que Schtroumpf soit en colère prouve que je suis sans conteste maître dans cette matière. Pas que j'en doutais avant, mais ça fait toujours du bien de voir que je ne perds pas la main.

Le hollow bondit, et je m'élance.

_Banzai !

Je balance un coup de pied, évite un mouvement de sabre, et prépare un Big Bang.

A ce moment, alors que je commençais à peine à prendre mon pieds, un éclair roux vient s'interposer entre nous deux.

Un nouvel ennemi ? Je reconnais la carotte qui discutait avec le schtroumpf. Deux contre un, ça me va.

Sauf qu'à ma grande surprise, le rouquin ne s'est pas interposé pour m'attaquer, mais pour me _défendre_.

???? C'est quoi ce bazar ?

_Grimm ! Hurle Carotte-man, depuis quand tu t'en prends à des âmes ?

_C'est elle qui a commencé !

_Te fous pas de moi, c'est juste une âme qui…

_Eh oh vous deux !

Ils se tournent vers moi. Je regarde le roux :

_Je t'ai pas sonné, grand ! J'ai besoin de personne pour défoncer un hollow, alors maintenant barre-toi et laisse-moi finir de le butter !

J'admet, c'est pas très classe, mais quand même, je le trouve gonflé de s'interposer au beau milieu de ce qui s'annonçait un super combat.

_C'est la première fois que je trouve un cafard de hollow aussi doué pour le combat, alors dégage ou attends ton tour pour te battre !

Etrangement, Schtroumpf-man semble asses d'accord avec moi, bien qu'il ait tiqué sur le « cafard de hollow ». Le roux ouvre de grands yeux.

_Tu… tu te battais de ton plein gré avec lui ?

Mais il est con ou quoi ?

_Du calme, Haru. Pense au style, pense au style et à la classe…_

Je hoche la tête. Le rouquin se masse les tempes.

_Bon, écoute, marmonna-t-il à mon intention, tu ne peux pas te battre avec Grimmjow. Tu es une âme, et en tant que telle, tu dois aller à la Soul Society.

Je hausse un sourcil.

_Ah. Cool. Je suis pas intéressée. Merci et au revoir.

_Donc, tu vas te tenir tranquille, le temps que je te fasse un konso, poursuit la carotte qui ne m'a manifestement pas écouté.

Je recule un peu. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un konso, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me tirer pour aller à la Soul Society –dont mon super sens de déduction à déduit que ça devait être une sorte de Paradis-. La Terre est beaucoup trop fun.

_Ca va pas être possible, tu vois, parce que j'ai un empêchement, là…

Trop tard ! Le bleuté –Grimmjow, je crois- s'est transporté derrière-moi et me prends les poignets pour les élever. Je suis bloquée. Le rouquin lève la poigné de son épée, et l'approche de mon front :

_Repose en paix, murmure-t-il.

Je me contente d'un sourire de travers –j'ai trop la classe quand je fais ça-.

_Dans tes rêves mon pote !

Je tourne ma main vers son visage –juste à la bonne hauteur en plus- et balance un Big Bang. Il y a un gros « BOOM ». Un deuxiéme s'ensuit, vu que je viens de faire la même chose avec Schtroumpf-man. Un nuage de fumé s'élève. Je suis libre.

J'entends des grognements et des injures. Ouille. Ils sont pas KO, et ils ont l'air d'être très en colère.

Alors, je fais quelque chose de très, trop, habituel.

Je m'enfuis en courant :

_WHAAAAA !!!!!

* * *

Je cours de toutes mes forces, tout en me disant que cette fic commence à devenir un peu répétitive.

Derriére-moi, deux furies, une bleue et l'autre orange, me coursent en hurlant des trucs que je préfère ne pas comprendre.

Ouuuinn… Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fait poursuivre ??? C'est trop injuste ! La prochaine fois que je croise un hollow, je lui cours après, juste pour le plaisir.

Mais en attendant, il faut que je trouve le moyen de me sortir de cette grosse m… galère dans laquelle l'auteure vient de m'embarquer (EH OH ! On dit pas de mal de l'auteure !).

Je saute de toits en toits, et je trouve quand même le moyen de penser que ce serait vraiment très classe si seulement je ne me faisais pas poursuivre par deux fous furieux.

Je me retourne un peu pour voir deux tornades en train de gagner dangereusement du terrain. Je suis mal.

_Qu'est-ce que… hé !

Je butte contre quelqu'un. Je recule un peu, et me retrouve devant un type aux cheveux rouges et tatoué de partout. Par réflexe, il m'a entouré de ses bras pour ralentir la chute. Ce serait super-romantique, s'il n'y avait pas des psychopathes avides de sang –le mien- derrière.

Merde ! Plus le temps de penser, il faut que je me dégage.

Malheureusement, le type ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher. Aux grands mots les grands remèdes. Je lui mets mon genou dans les parties sensibles.

Aussitôt, il me lâche et passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de devenir d'un beau rouge très intéressant, mais qui jure affreusement avec ses cheveux. Je ne m'attarde pas, et recommence à courir.

Désormais, il y a trois fous furieux derrière-moi. Je suis vraiment maudite.

Soudain, apparais devant moi un type brun, qui marmonne :

_Bakudo no ichi : Hainawa.

Une corde surgit, et fonce vers moi. Surprise, je n'arrive pas à l'esquiver. Je me fais immobiliser. Le type brun ne change pas d'expression. Je commence à forcer, mais il me dit :

_Inutile. Tu ne pourras pas briser cette corde.

_Que tu crois, marmonnais-je entre mes dents, en redoublant d'efforts.

Les trois autres types arrivent, et aperçoivent le brun. Bizarrement, ils semblent se calmer en le voyant.

Ce type doit être quelqu'un d'important, ou en tout cas de très effrayant. En tout cas, il semble capable de congeler une bonne partie de la planète rien qu'avec son regard glacial.

_Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris tant de temps ? Interroge le glaçon.

Mes trois poursuivants me désignent du doigt. Le regard du brun se pose sur moi :

_Ca ? Dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

J'écarquille les yeux de colère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec son ton hautain, cet abruti !

_Vas te f…

L'étau de la corde se resserre, et je grince des dents. La sueur coule dans mes yeux. Je suis fatiguée, et ça se ressent. La corde doit pomper de l'énergie, un truc comme ça.

D'un geste fluide, le type hautain dégaine son épée –c'est la nouvelle mode ou quoi ?) et la plante dans le vide. Une porte apparait et s'ouvre. Whouaaa… Enorme !

Sans réfléchir, je me jette dans l'ouverture, en espérant de tout cœur que je ne vais pas débarquer dans un endroit bizarre…

* * *

Haru : Mais où je vais, moi...

Renji : Comment t'as osé me faire ça !

Auteur : ... (morte de rire)

Ichigo et Grimmjow : Elle est vraiment débile...

Haru : J'ai faim T_T. Il y a à manger dans le prochain chapitre ?

Auteure : Sais pas. J'lai pas encore écrit.

Tous : ALORS GROUILLE-TOI !!!!

J'espére que vous avez aimé ^^

A la prochaine ^^


	5. Rencontre avec le troisiéme type

Salut ! Aujourd'hui, je vous livre ce chapitre 5, où Haru... restera Haru, donc, pas mal de dégats, gamelles, grosses hontes, courses poursuites etc. seront au menu, mais avec toujours (évidemment) beaucoup de classe.

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite Kubo, sauf Haru (Haru : C'est pas juste !)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Rencontre avec le troisième type.

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés. J'étais dans une cour, laquelle cour était entouré de bâtiments à l'aspect antique, derriére-moi, il y avait une grande porte, qui ressemblait toutefois fort peu à celle que j'avais emprunté –ok je m'étais jeté dedans mais on va pas chipoter sur les mots- sur Terre.

Toujours emprisonnée par le truc qu'Iceberg-man avait utilisé sur moi, je vacillais. A mes côtés, les quatre types –Schtroumph-man (un dénommé Grimmjow), Carotte-man (un type avec un nom de fraise, je crois), Ananas-man et Iceberg-man, le brun méprisant, étaient arrivés. Je leur jetais à peine un regard, concentrant mes efforts sur cette salo… saleté de corde qui m'entravait.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que tes efforts étaient vains, déclara d'un ton froid le glaçon.

_Vas te faire voir, glaçon de mes deux, rétorquais-je en luttant.

Les trois types à coté eurent l'air choqué, et l'ananas parut même en colère.

Je n'en avais cure.

Ecartant les bras au maximum (c'est-à-dire à deux millimètres de mon dos), je rejettais la tête en arriére en faisant appel à toutes mes forces.

L'énergie, enfin, le truc dont je me sers pouur les Big Bangs, m'entoura, et devint visible. Je sentais que la corde commençait à céder.

Le noble sembla un peu surpris :

_Arrête, commença-t-il, c'est impossible, tu vas…

Je me concentrais un peu plus et, dans un cri de soulagement, fis exploser la corde.

_Impossible n'est pas Haru ! Lançais-je au brun.

La réplique est très cliché, je sais, mais en même temps c'est trooop stylé… Je plantais mes yeux dans ceux –anthracites- de l'homme :

_Souviens-t-en, Iceberg-man !

Là aussi, très très classe. Je suis super-fiére de moi.

Je tournais les talons, et me préparais à m'enfuir. Sauf qu'une bonne vingtaine de mecs me fixaient avec des yeux ronds.

Ils étaient tous en robe. Comme les quatre autres types, d'ailleurs.

Et ils avaient tous des épées. Allez savoir pourquoi, si le premier détail m'avait fait marrer, le deuxiéme m'angoissa un peu. Surtout quand ils dégainèrent leur sabre pour le pointer sur moi.

… Je suis dans la merde. Jusqu'au cou.

Bon. Le plan B me parait approprié (sympathiser avec l'ennemi).

_Doucement, les gars… j'suis venue en amie…

Pour montrer ma bonne volonté, je levais les mains et fit le signe des extraterrestres (vous savez, le truc avec le majeur collé contre l'index, et l'annuaire contre le petit doigt ^^). Après tout, je semblais être sur une autre planéte (ou au Paradis, mais dans ce cas ils en avaient une drôle de conception) autant s'habituer aux coutumes locales…

Peine perdue. Les types en robes commencérent à avancer. Ils avaient l'air… enragés.

_... Bon ben j'vais pas m'attarder, hein… ciao !

De mes paumes ouvertes, je balançait deux Big Bang qui, en plus de m'offrir une distraction valable, creusérent deux gros trous dans le mur d'en face. Un nuage de poussiére s'éleva, et j'en profitais pour filer. Retour au plan A (courir pour semer l'ennemi).

Je fonçais vers une petite ruelle, poursuivie par une horde de gars brandissant des épées.

_BAAANZAAI !!!

Sans savoir vraiment où j'allais, je bondis sur un toit, et continuais à galoper. Au bout de cinqs ou six toits, je redescendis vers une rue. Il y avait une grande propriété à côté, et seul un mur la séparait du reste.

Sans hésiter, je grimpais.

J'atterris alors dans un grand jardin, au centre duquel poussait un cerisier en pleine floraison.

_Oooh… c'est joli…_

Une idée fit un grand « tilt ! » dans ma tête. Je grimpais au cerisier.

Confortablement installée sur une branche, je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Droite, personne. Gauche, personne. Centre… quelqu'un.

Zut ! Iceberg-man m'avait trouvé.

_Descend, ordonna-t-il.

_Crève !

Il congela une partie du jardin par la seule force de son regard –trop fort le type- et réitéra son ordre. Je lui adressais un très joli signe des mains, le genre que toutes les mères interdisent de faire à leurs enfants, et que tous les enfants font en cachette (mentez pas, je suis sur que vous l'avez déjà fait).

Je crus entendre un léger murmure, du genre « chir… sakura… »

Je haussais un sourcil. Ce type parlait aux fleurs ?

Un pétale de cerisier bougea. Je tournais la tête. Les fleures semblaient être plus nombreuse qu'avant, d'un coup.

Un autre pétale de cerisier bougea. Puis un autre. Et encore.

Tiens ? Les pétales de cerisiers s'agitent. Il doit y avoir du vent.

Tiens ? Elles s'envolent. C'est joli.

Tiens ? Elle forment une masse de pétales. Zarb.

Tiens ? Elles foncent sur mo… ELLES FONCENT SUR MOI !!!!!!!

Je bondis hors de l'arbre et courut dans le ciel, poursuivie par des pétales de cerisiers enragées.

_KYAAAA !!! JE SUUUIIIIS PAAAS COMEEESTIBLEEEEEEE !!!!! (j'ai vraiment l'impression de me répéter en ce moment)

Les types qui me coursaient durent être un peu surpris, car je passais brutalement devant eux, coursée par une masse rose et fleurie.

Je suis maudite. Ouin…

Je passais devant une porte ouverte, où un gamin aux cheveux blancs, assis devant un bureau, me regarda avec étonnement.

Je continuais à courir, et me retournais pour voir si les fleurs enragées avaient trouvé un autre repas.

Manifestement non.

C'est bêêêête.

Soudain, je rencontrais deux obus… pardon deux seins, contre qui je me cognais. Une nana blonde, la proprio des seins, me regarda avec amusement :

_C'est toi la ryoka dont tout le monde parle ?

Les pétales de cerisiers se rapprochant beaucoup trop à mon gout, je décidais d'écourter la discussion, me dégagait des deux airbags et continuait à courir.

Je repassais sur les toits, et vis avec satisfaction les pétales de cerisiers refluer, ainsi que les types qui me courraient après. Ils avaient abandonnés ?

Forcément. Ils avaient du voir qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre la grande Haru.

Une grande ombre se dressa brutalement sur moi. Je levais la tête. Un grands hollow, une espèce de limace verticale noire avec un masque et un nez énorme se dressait devant moi. Il y en avait trois ou quatre autres avec elle.

J'entendis les voix des types :

_Attention ! Des gillians !

_Eh la ryoka ! Reviens ! Tu vas te faire déchiqueter !

Je continuais à courir. Ils avaient peur des limaces ? Une autre grande idée fit « tilt ! » dans ma tête.

J'espérais qu'elle était moins foireuse que l'autre –les pétales de cerisiers enragés une fois ça m'avait suffi- et continuais à courir. Discrètement, je rajustais ma chemise. Pour que ma sublime et incroyable idée marche, il fallait que j'aie la classe.

Mais Haru la grande killeuse de hollows a toujours la classe.

Derrière-moi, les avertissements continuent à retentir, mais je m'en moque royalement.

Admirez le spectacle, c'est pas tous les jours que vous verrez la classe incarnée défoncer des hollows pour vos beaux yeux !

Le premier hollow-limace se rapproche dangereusement. Je saute sur lui et, avec beaucoup de style, je dois le reconnaître, m'écrit :

_Dégage, limace infernale, j'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi !

Hmm… Très classe, je l'avoue. Parfois, je m'étonne moi-même. Même Bruce Willis, Bruce Lee ou Jackie Chan n'auraient pas fait mieux.

Toujours très classe, je bondis sur le crâne du premier hollow, m'appuie dessus avec ma main, forme un Big Bang, le pulvérise, avant de me projetter sur le deuxiéme et de transpercer son masque avec un super-coup-de-pied-de-la-mort-qui-tue made by Haru (marque déposée XD).

Deux hollows éliminés, avec beaucoup de classe.

Les deux hollows restant arrivent vers moi. Je leurs dédit un de mes plus beaux sourires, et m'élance avec une grâce vengeresse dans le ciel, éclipsant un instant le soleil brulant, et me dresse vers eux, grande ombre funeste (la phrase est de moi, vous aimez ? Je trouve qu'elle décrit super bien la scène et ma classe incroyable). Je pointe vers eux un doigt porteur de mortelles promesses (idem) et déclare avec beaucoup de style :

_Allez rejoindre les enfers que vous n'auriez jamais du quitter, hollows !

Et là, franchement, je me sens puissante.

Je n'ose pas me retourner vers les mecs en robe, mais je sens qu'ils sont épatés par ma classe, mon talent, mon style et…

Un des hollows restant ouvre la bouche, et commence à former une boule d'énergie rouge. Je pousse un soupir hautain.

_Attention ! crie un des types.

La boule d'énergie est lancée, je me contente de tendre la main. Le flot rougeâtre vient s'y cogner et se sépare en deux moitiés, qui vont rejoindre les cieux. Je soupire, de soulagement cette fois. J'ai eu de la chance sur ce coup-là… je ne savais même pas que je pouvais faire ce truc !

C'est définitif, j'ai trop la classe.

_Pff, marmonnais-je –suffisamment fort pour qu'on m'entende, tout de même-, c'est ridiculement faible.

Je tends à nouveau la main. Le coup final va retentir, et avec lui toute ma gloire, que dis-je, mon génie, ma perfection, ma… OK, je m'arrête, je commence à débloquer.

_Ca, c'est de la puissance.

Très, très classe. Vraiment. Je m'admire.

Je forme un Super Big Bang De La Mort Qui Tue (big bang pour les intimes). Une énorme boule bleuté vient tournoyer, et je la projette sur les deux hollows.

_Mangez-vous ça, hollows ! Vous allez regretter d'avoir croiser le chemin de Haru la chasseresse !

Le titre exact est « Haru la grande killeuse de hollows », mais sur le moment, chasseresse fait plus classe.

Une énorme explosion retentit, et tous les mecs en robe (je me suis retournée discrètement pour regarder), plongent vers le sol.

Je redescends, les mains dans les poches, et me pose sur un toit. Ensuite, je me repasse toute la scène et décrète que j'ai grave la classe.

_Je suis la meilleure._

Bon. Normalement, ils devraient être tellement stupéfiés par ma puissance, que je devrais pourvoir partir sans problème.

Je commence à marcher vers… l'endroit où la sortie doit se trouver. En admettant qu'il y ait une sortie au Paradis. C'est donc un peu au hasard que je tente de quitter _discrètement_ l'endroit.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, quatre pas… je vais peut-être pouvoir me tirer finalement.

Cinq pas.

Six pas.

Sept pas, je commence à y croire.

Huit pas.

Neuf pas...

Dix pas… Zut ! Je rencontre d'autres paires de pieds. Devant moi. Je lève la tête.

Une dizaines de personnes, dont la majorité avec une sorte de manteau blanc, me fixent d'un air bizarre, épée à porté de main.

Je reconnais Iceberg-man, qui fait honneur à son surnom en m'observant avec un air qui ferait refroidir la banquise.

_Ryoka, veuillez nous suivre. Nous allons vous conduire au Soutaicho.

Je me retiens de leur signaler que mon petit nom à moi c'est Haru, parce qu'on ne fait pas d'humour quand on est encercler par des types qui semblent capables de trucider leurs grand-mère pour le petit-déjeuner. J'essaye de sourire crânement, sans grand succés.

Je suis dans la merde.

* * *

Haru :... J'ai toujours aussi faim... veux manger...

J'espére que vous avez aimé ! Laissez des rewiews ! ^^

PS : Je sais que je comptais faire un ByaRen, mais en fait, je verrais bien Haru avec Bya... Votre avis ?


	6. La réunion de la mort

Coucou ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 6 de cette fic, intitulé "La réunion de la mort" _(le titre est à to image ; débile)_

Remerciement spécial à tous ceux qui laisses des rewiews ^^ et à tous ceux qui me lisent !!!

Enjoy ^^

PS : Y a que Haru qui est à moi

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La réunion de la mort

Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire l'ambiance dans laquelle je me trouvais : Mortelle.

On aurait dit que le mec qui est tout là-haut là-haut (le Big Boss, quoi) avait pris un gros verre de mélasse, ou de plombs, et l'avait renversé sur la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Personne ne bougeait. Les capitaines étaient tous assis sur les genoux –les pauvres- et me contemplaient fixement, avec l'air de souffrir milles morts/ de regarder les restes d'une crotte qu'on vient d'écraser sous sa chaussure/ de s'ennuyer ferme.

Les anges passent, et j'arrêtais de compter à partir du trente-cinquième.

On aurait entendu une mouche voler, et je commençais à prier pour que ce soit le cas - histoire que quelque chose, pitié, n'importe quoi, je suis pas difficile- vienne rompre cette ambiance étouffante.

J'avais des crampes au bras gauche, et une furieuse envie de me gratter le nez, mais je ne pouvais évidemment pas le faire. D'une part, ça n'aurait pas été très classe.

D'autre part, j'avais la très nette impression que si je faisais le moindre mouvement, je me retrouverais en petites boulettes de viande prêt-à-emporter-bonne-appétit-bien-sur- !

Et je ne tenais pas vraiment à vérifier le tranchant de leurs sabres. Je tenais encore un peu à la vie. Enfin, à la mort.

Mais comment, nom d'un canard albinos, comment avais-je atterrit à ce que je commençais très sérieusement à surnommer le « club des coincés et fièrs de l'être » ????

Flash back tout pourri :

__Ryoka, veuillez nous suivre. Nous allons vous conduire chez le Soutaicho. _

_Je me raidis. C'est qui tous ces mecs ? _

_Voyons voir, il y a… _

_Un punk avec des clochettes aux cheveux qui sourit, l'air de penser « je me la ferais bien avec des petits pois et une sauce barbecue, moi, cette nana ». OK. Je vais l'éviter, lui._

_Iceberg-man. Bon, tête connue, aucun risque, sauf celui de se faire congeler. Euh… à éviter, je suis pas particulièrement fan des Haru en esquimaux, moi. _

_Le gosse aux cheveux blancs que j'ai vu en train de bosser. Même regard qu'Iceberg-man, en un peu plus énervé. A éviter par mesure de précaution. _

_Un autre mec aux cheveux blancs. Grand, yeux marrons, il a l'air sympas. Un peu fragile, peut-être. Mouais, je me méfie. Il sourit gentiment, et j'imagine des hordes de fans en train de crier « KYAAA » devant ce sourire. Jugement en cours. _

_Un type en manteau rose, des fleurs dans les cheveux. Pervers détecté. A éviter, je tiens à ma chasteté. _

_Une nana avec une tresse sur la poitrine. Elle ressemble un peu à ma mère. A éviter d'office. _

_Une autre nana, l'air pas commode. Une poitrine encore plus plate que la mienne. Même regard qu'Iceberg-man. On dirait qu'elle m'a dans le collimateur. A éviter, on sait jamais. _

_Un type avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Hmm… Il n'inspire pas confiance, mais il a une certaine forme de classe. J'aime bien. _

_Un… renard géant ? Zarb. On dirait une peluche. Toujours se méfier des peluches, elles sont traître (vieux traumatisme remontant à l'enfance XD)._

_Une chose indéterminée, blanche et noire, les dents en or et les cheveux bleus, qui me regarde avec le même air que le punk surexcité. A éviter d'urgence. _

_Eh ben on peut dire que je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge… _

_Iceberg-man lève la main, et commence : _

__Bakudo no Ichi : Hainawa._

_Le meme truc que tout à l'heure ! Il veut m'immobiliser encore une fois. J'évite facilement la corde –toujours avec la classe-._

__Tu as commis une grave erreur, Iceberg-man ! Je ne me laisse jamais prendre deux fois au même piége ! _

_Je lève la main, et le type dégaine son épée. Trop lent… _

__Goute à ta propre médecine, cafard ! Bakudo no Ichi…_

_Je prie pour que ça marche._

__Hainawa !_

_Faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche ou je vais me prendre la honte de ma vie, faites que ça marche…_

_Une corde fonce vers le brun, qui reste statique. YES !!!!! CA A MARCHE !!!! JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE !!!!!_

_Le type regarde ma corde foncer sur lui. Il ne fait rien. Mais il est débile ou quoi ? _

_Soudain, il disparait, et mon œuvre d'art va se perdre dans le vide. J'ai envie de pleurer. _

__Kuchiki-taicho ! Il suffit ! Le Soutaicho veut la voir ! _

_Le brun lance un regard vers la nana planche-à-pain. Iceberg-man VS Madame Freeze, ils commencent à congeler la planéte par la seule force de leur regard. J'admire, mais franchement, je commence à flipper. _

_Finalement, c'est Iceberg-junior (le nain aux cheveux blancs) qui me dit de les suivre. J'hésite trois secondes, mais la tête des trois glaçons, ajoutée à celles des deux psychopathes (le punk et la chose indéterminée) me convict rapidement sur mon sort si je venais à tenter de m'échapper (voir le passage sur les boulettes de viande). _

_Bon. Quitte à coopérer avec des psychopathes, autant le faire avec classe. _

_J'accentue mon sourire, et replonge mes mains dans les poches, genre « même pas peur, d'abords »._

_La frime, il y a que ça de vrai. _

Fin du Flash back tout pourri.

Et voilà comment je me retrouve chez les CFE (Coincés et Fiers de l'Etre).

Bon. Surtout ne pas rigoler. Et empêcher mon ventre de gargouiller. C'est que j'ai toujours faim, moi…

_Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Ne pas rigoler. Surtout NE PAS RIGOLER. _

Je les regarde discrètement. Toujours le même air. Toujours le même silence. Toujours la même atmosphère. Je vais exploser.

Il y a des gardes aux portes. Ils paraissent nerveux. Pas étonnant. Je leur adresse un petit sourire compatissant. Ils mettent aussitôt la main sur leurs épées. Ouuuh… eh ben ils sont super détendus ici… Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

En quelques minutes, j'ai trouvé un super jeu : Je fais des petits signes aux gardes, qui paraissent toujours plus stressés. J'hésite à me mettre aux grimaces, parce que ce n'est pas très classe, et puis en plus, Maman, Papa, et Fiston Iceberg me regarde méchamment.

Rien à faire, je continue.

_Ryoka.

Je sursaute un peu. Devant moi, il y a un vieux, avec une grosse barbe et les yeux fermés. Pendant un instant, je pense au Père Noël.

_Ne pas rigoler. NE PAS RIGOLER. _

Je décide de ma la jouer classe.

_Salut, papi.

Tous les mecs me jettent un regard dangereux. Je réponds par mon sourire numéro cinq : « rien à fout' de toi, parle à ma main espèce de cafard » Il me semble particulièrement approprié –en plus d'être très classe- quand je regarde Iceberg-man.

_Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?

« Euh… j'ai pas envoyé ma liste au papa noël, cette année ? » Je décide d'arrêter avec l'ironie. Il y a des limites à tout, quand même. Surtout quand ces limites ont des sabres dégainés et très tranchants.

Je me contente donc de hausser les épaules :

_Besoin de compagnie ?

Oups… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Sans tenir compte de mon intervention, un type aux cheveux blancs et la moustache fine prend la parole :

_Tu as refusé de coopérer avec le shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo.

?

_Tu l'as ensuite agressé, lui et son partenaire Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Ah, lui, ça doit être Schtroumpf-man ;

_Suite à une course-poursuite, tu as blessé le vice-capitaine Abarai Renji en le frappant aux… euh…

_Bijoux de familles, suggérais-je, gonades, bonbons, cou…

_Aux appareils génitaux, me coupe Moustache-man, l'air agacé.

Hey, c'était juste pour l'aider à trouver ses mots que j'ai fait ça, moi.

_Enfin, tu as été immobilisé par le capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya.

Lui, ça doit être Iceberg-man.

Il y a un silence générale, et je m'apperçois que j'ai pensé tout haut.

Eh m…

_Enfin bref, reprend le moustachu, tu n'es pas une âme comme les autres. Peux-tu expliquer cela ?

Parce que je suis Haru, la fantastique killeuse de hollows !

Je me tais, parce que je sens que ma réponse ne le satisfera pas.

Un silence s'ensuit.

_Et vous, les mecs ? Vous pourriez me dire qui vous êtes et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

C'est vrai ça. On me poursuit, on cherche à m'immobiliser, on me convoque et tout et tout, mais en attendant, moi, je sais même pas ce qui m'arrive !

Re-silence générale dans la salle. Oups. J'ai de nouveau pensé tout haut.

_Vous voulez dire, commence Papi, que personne n'a pris le temps de lui expliquer où elle est et qui elle est ?

Silence penaud. L'atmosphère se réchauffe au fur et à mesure que Papi semble bouillir de rage.

Finalement, s'ensuit une longue séance d'explication que je ne décrirais pas, pour cause d'ennui intense. Il en résulte néanmoins que j'ai appris :

Que les types en robes s'appellent des shinigamis ;

Qu'Iceberg-man s'appelle bien Byakuya Kuchiki ;

Qu'il y a treize divisions et que les mecs en blancs sont les capitaines de ces divisions ;

Que je suis moi-même une shinigami un peu spéciale ;

Que je vais travailler dans une de ces divisions ;

Que je vais bosser au Sereitei pendant un moment ;

Que je vais vivre chez Iceberg-man pendant la durée de mon séjour… QUOI ????! JE VAIS VIVRE CHEZ UN GLACON ??

_Byakuya Kuchiki posséde une vaste demeure, et est tout à fait disposé à t'acceuillir tout le temps que tu resteras ici, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un logement pour toi.

_... (moi, stupéfié qu'un glaçon puisse être « tout a fait disposé à m'acceuillir chez dans son humble demeure)

_... (lui, congelé. Comme d'hab quoi)

_Vous pouvez donc disposer, conclut Papi père noël en partant.

Iceberg-man me fait signe de le suivre chez lui, sans quitter son air glaciale, et je me dis que, vraiment, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge…

* * *

Voilà ^^ En espérant que ça vous ait plus... Rewiews ? _(dans tes rêves)_

A la prochaine ^^ !!

PS : Alors, haru/Bya ou Renji/Bya ??? Pour le moment, le Haru/ Bya est bien parti, et j'ai l'intention de mettre l'intrigue de la fic sur ce couple, mais si vous voulez changer, dites-le !!!


	7. Installation chez Icebergman

Salut ! Me revoici avec un trés court chapitre (plus court que les précédents, je m'en excuses) un peu _(beaucoup) _pourri, mais je voulais le faire, parce que ça va servir de transition entre deux passages... _(dit la vrai raison, espéce de menteuse) _et puis en plus, c'est un délire que j'aime bien, alors je voulais le poster_ (pathétique) _navrée s'il ne vous plait pas, la suite sera mieux ^^ _(on y croit...)_

Un grand remerciement à tout ceux et celles qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !!

_Enjoy _!

PS : Haru est ma seule créature (Haru : Non mais tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la créature !!!!)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Installation chez Iceberg-man (ça promet...)

Les rues du Seireitei sont désertes. Je regarde autour de moi avec étonnement. Pas un shinigami, ni même un chat qui passe pour venir égayer les alentours.

Eh ben, si tout est aussi joyeux qu'ici, je sens que je vais pas tarder à sombrer dans la dépression.

Devant moi, Iceberg-man, Byakuya de son prénom, marche sans m'accorder un regard. Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on se traine dans ses rues désertes, et une demi-heure qu'il me snobe royalement. J'ai bien entendu essayé d'engager la conversation, mais je me suis heurté à un regard frigorifique et hautain, genre « je-ne-suis-pas-là-pour-te-parler-créature-inférieur-alors-mainetant-regagne-ta-place-et-ne-m'inportune-plus » Dans le genre aimable, vous avouerez qu'on fait mieux.

_Hey ! Iceberg-man !

Il ne me jette pas un regard et continu à marcher.

_Heu… Byakuya ?

J'obtiens un léger froncement de sourcil. Manifestement, il n'a pas l'air d'aimer que j'utilise son prénom. Tant pis, c'est ça ou Iceberg-man.

_Pourquoi y a personne ?

Pas de réponse. Nom d'un canard albinos ! Il commence à me souler lui…

Je décide de prendre mon mal en patience. Après tout, ce mec est sensé me loger, et je n'aimerais pas me retrouver dans une cabane moisie ou à la belle étoile.

Nous marchons encore vingt minutes, et je guette le moindre signe de fatigue, colère, ou même d'émotion sur son visage, histoire de savoir s'il est humain ou bien si c'est juste un robot en plus sexy.

Rien. Je vais finir par l'appeler Robocop.

Soudain, il s'arrête. Ah ? On doit être arrivé.

Il se dirige vers un portail, et je frôle la syncope en voyant la maison.

Nom d'un canard albinos ! Ce type vit dans un château ENOOOOORME !!! J'ai déjà vu Versailles, et croyez-moi, c'est rien à coté de cette monstruosité.

_Mais t'es qui pour habiter là-dedans ? Soufflais-je au brun.

Silence radio. Je tente une autre approche :

_ Pschrrt…allo la Lune ? Pschrrt… Ici Houston ! Je répéte… pschrrt… ici Houston… pschrrt… vous me recevez ?

Etrangement, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, ni même d'apprécier, mon humour.

Bon… Je sens que cette colocation va être agréable…

Remarque, si ce truc est aussi grand qu'il en a l'air, il y a des chances pour qu'on ne se croise jamais. Il y a aussi des chances pour que je me perde définitivement dedans et meure au bout d'années et d'années d'errance, mais je préfère ne pas y penser.

Et si c'était pour ça qu'on m'avait forcé à loger chez lui ? Une tentative d'assassinat déguisé ! On veut la mort de Haru la grande killeuse de hollows ! C'est un complot !

_Je ne ma laisserais pas faire ! Hurlais-je soudainement en fusillant Byakuya du regard.

Celui-ci me regarda soudainement, l'air extrêmement surpris –ses yeux s'étaient ouverts d'au moins deux millimètres, alors je considérais ça comme extrêmement surpris-.

Je m'approchais prudemment du portail considérant les gardes avec attention.

Byakuya entra, sans m'accorder un regard. Je lui courus aussitôt après. Pas question de me perdre hein ! J'allais lui coller aux basques !

Nous entrâmes dans l'imposante demeure.

Le hall était… immense. Beaucoup de déco, beaucoup de dorures, beaucoup de beaucoup, quoi.

_La vaaaaache… marmonnais-je.

Plus m'as-tu-vu tu meurs ! Je me gardais toutefois de le dire.

Le brun me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je m'empressais de faire. Nous traversâmes quelques couloirs avant d'arriver dans une aile très… classe.

_Tes appartements. Ils sont proches des miens.

Stupéfiée, je m'arrêtais. Sept mots ! J'avais tiré sept mots d'Iceberg-man ! Incroyable !

Une petite question me trottait toutefois dans la tête : Je venais à peine d'arriver, comment avait-il su quels appartements me donner ?

_Ce sont les appartements des invités, fit Byakuya.

Aaaaah… je comprenais mieux.

Je me dirigeais vers ce qui semblait être ma chambre. Tout était asses simple, genre minimaliste ou dépouillé. C'était très classe.

_C'est stylé, marmonnais-je.

Sans répondre –je commençais à avoir l'habitude- Byakuya m'emmena visiter la salle d'eau et… les cuisines…

Mon cerveau s'obscurcit instantanément à la vu de cet endroit magique.

_MAAAAANGEEEEEER !!!!!!!

S'ensuivit une déconnection totale de mes neurones.

…

…

…

…

Tiens ? Le courant est revenu on dirait.

Je suis… installée à une table, d'immenses bols de nourritures devant moi, tous vides.

Et je n'ai plus faim. Alléluia ! Pour la première fois depuis des années et des années (un an en fait) je n'ai plus faim !!!!

_OUAAAAAAAH !!!!!

Je me mets à hurler de joie. Je savais que j'avais bien fait d'habiter chez Iceberg-man…

_Haru-sama ? Tout va bien ?

Je repose mon pied (j'étais en train de faire la danse de la victoire, un repas pareil, ça se fête !) et descend de la table (quand suis-je monté sur la table ?)

Une nana aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus me regarde. Elle est plutôt mignonne. Et très bien roulée avec ça. Vraiment très jolie, mais pas mon genre.

J'ai oublié de préciser que j'étais bi ? Dommage pour vous (quoique maintenant les jolies filles sont prévenues XD Gare à vos fesses les nanas !)

_Salut, fis-je avec un sourire très classe, t'es qui ?

J'ai intérêt à assurer sur ce coup-là. Après tout, cette fille vient de me voir faire la dans de la victoire sur une table, alors il faut que je remonte.

_Je suis Rukia Kuchiki, me répond la nana en s'inclinant, sœur adoptive du maître des lieux, Byakuya Kuchiki-sama.

Whouaw. La sœur d'Iceberg-man, hein ? Rien que ça. Au moins, elle a l'air moins congelé, mais tout aussi coincée.

_Vous désirez quelques choses, Haru-sama ?

_Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Et m'appeler Haru. Le sama sert à que dalle, et pis je suis pas ta mère, hein ! J'ai que… (Rapide calcul) dix-sept ans ! (enfin, techniquement seize, vu que je suis morte à cet âge, mais dix-sept ça fait plus… mature. Classe, quoi.)

Elle me regarde, et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur le fait qu'elle soit coincée.

_Vous… tu veux quelque chose de particulier ?

Je réfléchis un peu, avant de remarquer que mes neurones sont beaucoup plus rapides quand je viens de manger.

_Nan, merci c'est gentil. Je vais retourner dans le palais qui me sert de chambre provisoire, et roupiller un peu…

Si je ne me perdais pas avant, toutefois. Je restais méfiante. Peut-être que les cuisines ne servaient qu'à me distraire de mes soupçons, pour mieux me perdre après ? Faudrait que je demande un guide des lieux à Rukia.

Sauf si elle aussi elle fait partie du complot… Raah ! Je ne peux me fier à personne… je suis encerclée… NAAAAAN !!!!

… C'est moi ou je deviens parano ?

Je me dirige vers un couloir, en espérant qu'il méne à ma chambre.

_Euh… Haru ?

_Vi ?

_Ta chambre… elle est de l'autre coté…

Je me retourne en souriant, et remercie Rukia. Garde la classe, Haru, garde la classe…

_Demain, je te ferais visiter les treize divisions. Tu accompliras des travaux pour un peu tout le monde, en attendant que nous ayons trouvé un poste pour toi, m'annonce la jeune fille. Ah oui ! Tu auras des cours à mi-temps à l'Académie des shinigamis, pour te familiariser avec le Seireitei.

Je m'immobilise. Ais-je bien entendu les mots « cours » et « Académie » ?

_C'est pas possible. Dites-moi que c'est pas possible…_

_Je vais… aller à l'école ?

Rukia hoche la tête en souriant. Je m'effondre. Tout ça n'est qu'un complot contre la grande Haru, c'est pas possible autrement…

_Pitié… pas d'écooooooooooole !!!!!_

* * *

Haru : JE VAIS LA TUER !!!!!

Ichigo : Pourquoi ?

Haru : ELLE VA M'OBLIGER A ALLER A L'ECOLE ALORS QUE JE SUIS MORTE !!!!! NOM D'UN CANARD ALBINOS !!!!!

Byakuya : ... (c'est quoi ce juron débile ?)

Moi : (tremblante) Rewiews pour la calmer ? S'il vous plaiiiit, il en va de ma survie....

_(ne laissez pas de rewiews alors)_

PS : Haru/Bya ou un autre couple ? (le gin/haru me tente de plus en plus, j'avoue... vous en pensez quoi ?)

Pour le moment, il est en majorité, mais si vous en voulez un autre, n'hésitez pas !! ^^

Rewiews ?

A la prochaine ^^


	8. Haru au pays des shinigamis

Coucou ! Me voici avec ce tout nouveau chapitre fraichement pondu rien que pour vous ! Aujourd'hui, il y aura... une mission super-secréte, super-dangereuse, une tentatives de viol, un kidnapping et... la tradicionelle course-poursuite par la division la plus tarée et sadique de tout le Gotei. J'espére que vous aimerez ^^ _(l'espoir fait vivre)_

_Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui laissent des rewiews ! _

Enjoy ! ^^

PS : Seule Haru est à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Haru au pays des shinigamis

J'entrais brutalement dans les quartiers de la dixième division, et enfonçais une porte au hasard.

_Vite, je dois me dépécher._

C'était pas la bonne. Nom d'un canard albinos, pourquoi y avait-t-il tant de porte au Gotei 13 ???? Et pourquoi personne n'avait-t-il pensé à mettre des plans pour s'y retrouver ?

_Grouille-toi ma fille ! _

Je retournais dans le couloir, et fonçais vers la prochaine porte, serrant le très précieux objet contre moi. Il fallait que je le sauve. A tous prix.

Sans douceur, j'ouvris brusquement la porte, et tombais sur la personne que je cherchais :

_Rangikuuuuu !

La jeune femme me regarda et, remarquant ce que je portais, ses yeux s'éclairérent :

_Tu l'as fait ?

Je hochais la tête en tentant de prendre ma respiration. Rangiku me prit dans ses bras en hurlant de joie et je lui tendis le paquet :

_I did it !

_Je suis VRAIMENT la meilleur. _

_Tu mérite ton titre, Haru, me déclara solennellement la fukutaicho de la dixiéme division. J'acquiesçais :

_Ouaip.

Matsumoto contempla ce que je lui avais apporté avec admiration. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit une série de photos :

_Tu as réussi à trouver l'endroit où Nanao et Hitsugaya planquent toutes les bouteilles de saké !! Tu es géniale ! C'est incroyable !

_Je trouve aussi.

_Tout le monde pensait que c'était impossible, mais tu l'as fait !

_Evidemment. Impossible n'est pas Haru.

_J'ai trop la classe. J'AI TROP LA CLASSE. _

Pendant que Rangiku serrait contre elle les photos de ses chéres bouteilles, je tendis une pile de papiers, que j'avais planqués sous ma chemise :

_Voici le paiement, déclarais-je avec un sourire.

L'expression joyeuse de Matsumoto s'interrompit en voyant la tonne de rapports que je lui tendais :

_Comment t'as réussi à cacher tout ça sous ta chemise ?

Je préférais ne pas répondre à la question, et enchaina avec un rictus carnassier :

_Ce sont tous les rapports que je dois à Byakuya, Komamura, et… un peu tout le monde en fait. Je les veux demain matin sur le bureau de l'Iceberg. Remplis. T'as intérêt à te dépécher !

Matsumoto tend une main implorante vers moi :

_Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle envers moi, Haru-chaaaaaaan… me dit-elle.

_C'est ce qu'on avait décidé. Moi je te trouvais les bouteilles, et toi, tu me débarrasse des papiers !

_Ouiiiiin…

Je tapote l'épaule de la rousse.

_Moi qui ne te veut que du bien… continue Rangiku en mettant son décolleté en avant.

Je soupire intérieurement.

_Ca ne marche pas sur moi, Ran-chan.

_Je suis sur que oui…

Elle s'approche de moi d'une démarche conquérante, place son visage prés du mien, approche ses lèvres des miennes et…

_Manque de pot, je préfère les brunes, murmurais-je en souriant.

Je lui fous les feuilles devant la figure, et me retourne :

_Je les veux demain matin ! Lançais-je en m'éloignant.

Je quittais le bureau, laissant Rangiku s'apitoyer sur son sort.

J'ai vraiment la classe.

Mais j'ai eu chaud. Quand Ran s'est approché de moi, je me suis vraiment dit qu'un de ces jours, elle finira par me violer.

Finalement, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui montrer où étaient ses bouteilles. Qui sait ce qu'elle peut faire sous l'influence de l'alcool…

Vivement que Matsumoto se trouve une petite copine/petit copain, parce qu'elle commence à me faire peur, ce qui n'est pas rien.

Enfin, en attendant, j'ai pu me débarrasser de tous ces p***** de rapports que je dois remplir, et avec classe en plus.

Ca va faire trois semaines que je vis au Seireitei, toujours chez Iceberg-man. Je me suis pas mal habituée, même si la Terre et tout ses hollows si faciles à charcuter me manquent terriblement. J'y retournerais dés que je pourrais avoir des vacances.

En espérant qu'il y ait des vacances au Paradis…

'Faudra que je demande.

En soupirant, je me dirigeais vers les locaux de ma division provisoire. Devinez laquelle c'était… Cherchez un peu…

La sixième ? C'est votre dernier mot ? (oui Jean-Pierre XD)

BINGO ! Vous venez de gagner le voyage autour du monde ! On applaudit le grand gagnant…

Eeeeeh oui, même quand je bosse, je me coltine Iceberg-man… Mais on va pas se plaindre, hein ? D'abords, c'est un beau gosse, Bya. Un peu gelé, mais beau gosse.

C'est vraiment incroyable le nombre de beaux gosses et de belles filles qui sont ici ! Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux…

Je passe la porte de la sixième, et me fais happer par un tourbillon rouge. Je soupire et me laisse entrainer dans un placard sombre. _On_ me plaque contre le mur, et _on_ s'arrête enfin.

_Vous allez abuser de moi, monsieur ? Demandais-je en mimant un ton innocent, totalement en mode « petite-fille-plus-ou-moins-effarouchée = appel-au-vice-à-la-luxure-et-à-la-débauche » (comment ça je cherche à me faire violer ???)

Renji (qui d'autre ?) ne m'écouta pas. Ou du moins, il fit très bien semblant.

_Tu l'as fait ?

… Evidemment, j'aurais du me douter qu'il voudrait savoir.

_Alors ?

Mais c'est qu'il est impatient ! Enfin, j'imagine qu'au bout de trois semaines, je devrais avoir l'habitude…

_Tss… tu oses douter de MA réussite, Renji ? Je pensais que tu aurais plus de bon sens que ça…

_J'adore cette phrase. Je m'admire. Je suis la classe incarnée, c'est pas possible autrement._

Eeeeeeeh non, mon sens de la classe n'a toujours pas changé XD. Avouez que je vous aurais manqué sinon !

Ledit Renji réussit l'exploit de prendre à la fois un air piteux et victorieux. 'y a pas, j'adore ce mec. Il est trop fort, et en plus, il bosse avec Iceberg-man TOUS les jours depuis pas loin de quarante ans (j'ai demandé) et ne s'est pas fait congelé.

Je m'entends bien avec lui, et on dirait même que le fait que j'ai failli le castrer à jamais ne le gène pas.

_T'es trop géniale, Haru !

Et en plus il est réaliste. Je l'adore.

_Je sais, fis-je avec un sourire élégant.

_J'ai la classe._

Rien que pour l'épater, je pourrais lui raconter tout ce que j'ai vécu en essayant d'aller récupérer ces fichues bouteilles (ais-je omis de préciser que c'est pour ça que nous sommes enfermés dans ce placard ?) si chères à Matsumoto et à Renji. Mais je suis quelqu'un qui a la classe. Et –malheureusement-se vanter à tout bout de champs n'est pas classe.

Mais un jour, je lui dirais.

Je sors du placard, et sonde discrètement les environs. Pas de reiatsus inconnus ou même connus à l'horizon, sauf celui de Renji.

Je suis super forte pour ce genre de trucs. J'arrive à détecter des reiatsus super facilement, dans des rayons de quelques kilomètres. C'est trop la classe.

Ca a drôlement étonné les shinigamis quand je leur ais dit que je savais faire ça. Pff… ils ont affaire à la grande Haru, la killeuse de hollows, faudrait pas oublier quand même !

Je me balade dans les bureaux. A l'heure qu'il est, Byakuya doit être à une réunion des CCFE («Club des Coincés Fiers de l'Etre » voir chapitre précédent XD) aussi appelé réunion de capitaines.

Je m'installe sur le bureau du capitaine en question. Après m'être coltinée THE mission de la mort (les bouteilles), une Matsumoto en chaleur et Renji, je suis crevée (littéralement, mais ça, on le savait déjà)

Renji entre à son tour et me jette un regard dangereux. Ah ? Il apprécie pas que je pose mes fesses sur la chaise de Kuchiki ? C'est vrai que Renji est asses… protecteur avec son taicho.

Rein n'a fout', je pose mes pieds sur le royal bureau de sa Majesté des Glaçons, écrabouillant les rapports impeccablement rangés.

Comment ça je suis méchante avec Bya ? C'est lui qui a commencé, d'abords.

… OK, je suis de mauvaise humeur. Et alors ?

Renji me jette un autre regard, et je cherche son zampacuto du regard. Ouf, il est de l'autre coté de la pièce. Me voilà rassurée, je raffermis ma pose en lançant un regard provocateur au lieutenant.

_T'as peur que je salisse les rapports chéris de Bya-chan ?

Je jubile en voyant son regard alarmé. Certes, j'adore Renji, mais bon, on est sadique ou on ne l'est pas, hein ?

Surtout que j'ai la classe (je me répète, je sais).

Les yeux de Renji sont de plus en plus alarmés.

… Pourquoi il me fait signe de me retourner ?

… Je me retourne. Et croise deux yeux anthracite.

…

Eh merde.

Moi et ma grande g… bouche.

Je me lève de la chaise, et cherche un moyen de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Pas de pelle à l'horizon. Je suis morte.

Iceberg-man s'avance vers moi, et pose la main sur son zampacuto. Je risque un timide sourire. Pas de réponse.

_... Tu m'en veux ?

J'enclenche le mode « Chat Potté », et offre un magnifique regard humide, qui ferait fondre la banquise.

Byakuya ne bouge pas. Ce mec, c'est pas un glaçon, c'est de l'acier trempé !

Soudain, j'entends une voix.

_Haru-san, je suis venue vous chercher.

Je me raidis. Non. Pas elle.

_Pitié, pas elle._

Eeeeeeh si. Unohana Retsu se tient devant moi. Je suis maudite. Il me semble apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Byakuya. Traître.

Elle me sourit. J'ai envie de pleurer. Cette nana me fait peur. Elle est horrible. C'est une sadique, un monstre, une sorciére, une psycopathe, une femme sanguinaire, et en plus on dirait ma mére.

Elle s'approche de moi, et je remarque que sa division de cinglés (c'est tous des horribles sadiques psychopathes !!!! Comme elle !!! Ils me font trop peur !!) la suivent.

_Suivez-nous, s'il-vous-plait, Haru-san. Vous devez aller à l'Académie. Cela fait deux semaines que vous repoussez l'échéance, mais vous devez y aller…

AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Les monstres sont venus me cherchez pour me torturer !

Je veux pas mouriiiiiiiiiir…

_Renji, couvres-moi, ordonnais-je d'une voix raisonnablement calme.

_T'es malade ??

_Couvres-moi ou je dis à Toshiro que c'est toi qui as redonné les bouteilles à Matsumoto.

_Mais c'est toi !

_Moi je le sais. Pas Toshiro.

Sans un mot, vaincu par mon implacable logique, Renji se place devant moi.

Je recule, et ouvre la fenêtre. Je saute :

_BAAAAAANZAAAAAAI !!!!

J'atterris et me mets à courir.

* * *

Voilà ! ^^ Haru est de nouveau pourchassée... j'espére que vous avez aimé !

Dans les prochains chapitres...

Un certain capitaine d'une certaine onziéme division apparait, à la grande joie de Haru...

Un autre capitaine au sourire sadique, futur potentiel petit copain de notre chére Haru, apparait aussi...

La forme de torture la plus élaborée au monde sera mise en oeuvre...

Et plein d'autres trucs !

A la prochaine ^^

Rewiews ? (retour en mode "Chat Potté")


	9. Kenpachi le survivant

Salut ! Me voici de retour avec ce super chapitre, notamment avec THE combat of THE siécle, à savoir le choc titanesque entre la cinglé grande gueule et le punk surexcité... que du bonheur quoi ! ^^

Merci à tous mes lecteurs, et à ceux qui laissent des rewiews !!! Et désolé pour le retard...

Enjoy ^^

PS : Haru est MA propriété alors pas touche !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Ken(pachi) le survivant

La seule chose à laquelle je pense actuellement c'est _j'aurais du m'en douter._ C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Trois semaines sans me faire courses par des fous, c'était vraiment trop beau. Mais comme j'ai reçu plusieurs tonnes de malédictions à la naissance (dont une concernant la perte définitive d'un sens de l'humour à peu prés potable –ben oui, pourquoi vous croyez que je fais des blagues aussi foireuses ???) et une devait expressément stipuler que je devais me faire poursuivre par tous les cinglés que j' avais le malheur de croiser.

Je suis maudite, c'est définitif.

_YAAAAH !

Je fonce dans les jardins des divisions. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir une Matsumoto qui agite joyeusement une bouteille dans ma direction en hurlant « Passe-me voir quand tu veux, chérie ! ».

J'y crois pas.

Ca fait… aller quoi… vingt minutes grrrrrand maximum qu'elle sait où sont ses bouteilles chéries, et elle est DEJA bourrée ???? Cette nana est incroyable.

Folle, obsédée sexuellement, mais incroyable. Pour un peu, je l'admirerais.

Ensuite, je vois le capitaine Minomoys, aussi appelé Hitsugaya Toshiro, qui hurle sur sa lieutenante. Et qui se tourne vers moi. Et qui me lance un regard meurtrier.

NAAAAAOOOOOON !! Comme si j'avais pas asses d'une division de cinglés pour me courser et me torturer ! Pas besoin d'un autre schtarbé !

_Haru-san !

Mon cœur rate une dizaine de battements. Les fous sont derrière-moi. Je sens leur haleine tiéde et humide sur mon cou, leur odeur de hyène affamée me poursuit, et leur regard pervers me trace sans me lâcher. Je suis perdue.

Je cours, encore et encore. A ce rythme-là, je devrais être en forme pour les JO dans peu de temps.

Mes agresseurs gagnent du terrain. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution.

Tout en continuant à courir, je me retourne et lève le bras. C'est parti pour la super-tactique-de-la-mort-qui-tue !

Admirez ma classe…

Je forme deux Big Bangs, qui vont s'écraser prés de mes agresseurs. Un nuage de poussiére se forme, et les silhouettes toussent.

_Bakudo no Ichi : Sai !

J'en emprisonne quelques-uns.

_Bakudo no Ichi : Hainawa !

Cette fois, il y en a pas mal qui se font attraper. C'est ça l'avantage d'avoir une super-réserve de reiatsu, on peux lancer plein de sorts à plein de gens.

Je m'éloigne, tandis que le reste de la troupe continue à me poursuivre.

Je passe dans une ruelle, et remarque une toute petite cachette. Sans hésiter, je me planque.

_Où est passé Haru-san ?

_Par là, je crois…

Je retiens ma respiration, et les entends s'éloigner. J'attends encore un peu, mais vu que je commence à manquer de souffle –et à prendre une jolie teinte bleue-, je me remets à espérer, et sort de ma cachette.

Personne. YES ! Sauvée !

_Je suis la meilleure_.

Je me retourne, et m'apprête à retourner… dans un endroit tranquille situé tréééééés loin de la quatriéme division. Pourquoi pas dans la onzième ?

J'adore la onzième division. Leurs membres ont une conception très saine et équilibrée de la vie. Rien à voir avec les tarés de la quatriéme.

Je n'ai pas fait connaissance avec leur capitaine, Kenpachi, vu qu'il était en mission, mais je m'entends très bien avec Ikkaku –ce type est extrêmement sympa, très gentil, avec une très belle philosophie (butter tout ce qui le mérite) même si elle est moins stylée que la mienne (butter tout ce qui le mérite AVEC CLASSE)- et puis il y a Yumichika, ce mec est géniale, sa conception de la beauté est incroyable, et nous nous entendons super-bien (je lui dis que sa beauté est parfaite, il me dit que je suis la classe incarnée, alors tout va très bien).

En fait, la onzième division est celle où je me sens le mieux –quand je veux me défouler-.

Je fait quelques pas, et… butte contre un immense torse. Je lève la tête :

_Hey, c'est toi Haru ?

… Un mec. Avec un visage. Deux yeux. Des cheveux noirs. Des clochettes et un bandeau… _Des clochettes et un bandeau ???_

Eh ben quand on parle du loup, on voit le bout de son zampacuto…

Le punk surexcité.

_Ouaip, c'est moi. Et toi t'es Kenpachi, c'est ça ?

Il hoche la tête et sourit.

Je lui rend son sourire, un spécial-Haru, à savoir un mélange du rictus psycopathe de Grimmjow –ben oui, j'ai quand même passé trois semaines avec lui, vous pensez si j'en ai profité pour prendre des leçons XD-, du sourire sadique de Gin –idem-, un poil du sourire de Shirosaki –on a fait connaissance tous les deux, et ce mec est un génie, j'avoue- avec une touche personnelle, ce qui le rend absolument te-ri-fiant (j'ai même réussi à donner des cauchemars à Ichigo, c'est dire).

Son rictus s'accentue, et je ne peux qu'admirer la classe. Il me plait ce mec !

_Bats-toi.

Je hausse un sourcil. Franc, rapide et précis. Tout ce que j'aime. C'est juste dommage qu'il n'ait pas ma classe, mais on ne peut pas tout demander à un mec, j'imagine.

Il me plait de plus en plus, Kenpachi.

Derriére-moi, j'entends les monstres de la quatriéme divisions arriver. Pas étonnant qu'ils nous aient débusqué, avec la pression spirituelle que dégage le punk.

Je les sens reculer devant le capitaine de la onzième. Il y a un grand « tilt !!! IDEE LUMINEUSE ALORS GROUILLES-TOI DE L'UTILISER !!!! » dans ma caboche.

Moi = effrayée par la quatriéme division. Quatriéme divisions=effrayés par Kenpachi. Donc moi = copine avec Kenpachi, pour effrayer la quatriéme division !!!

Je suis trop géniale.

_Aller, amènes-toi mon gars ! Lançais-je à mon sauveur.

Il continu à me sourire et dégaine son sabre. Fort heureusement, nous sommes dans une sorte de grande cour, alors il y a de la place.

Kenpachi brandit son sabre, et je lève les poings. La quatriéme division recule. Yes.

_Je suis la meilleure._

Nous engageons le combat.

* * *

POV extérieur.

Le capitaine de la onzième division se précipita vers la jeune fille, qui brandit ses mains. Le sabre décrivit un courbe meurtriére, avant de s'abattre sur l'endroit où se trouvait la poitrine de Haru deux secondes auparavant.

L'adolescente s'était baissée, et avait projeté son pied vers le ventre de Zaraki. L'épée bloqua brusquement la botte de la blonde.

Haru recula un peu, pour jauger son adversaire.

Kenpachi attaqua de nouveau.

Le reste du combat fut une suite de coups brutaux et vifs, qui s'enchainaient sans répit. On aurait dit que les deux protagonistes dansaient, chacun luttant pour sa victoire.

Ils s'étaient rapidement transportés sur les toits du Seireitei, et combattaient dans les airs.

En bas, la quatriéme division avait rapidement battue en retraite, effrayée par les quantités astronomiques de reiatsu qui s'écoulaient. On pouvait apercevoir quelques corps évanouis de shinigamis de très bas étages, qui s'étaient retrouvé cloués au sol par la force spirituelle dégagée par le combat.

_Elle est plutôt forte, fit remarquer Jyuushiro en souriant.

A ses cotés, Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils. Shunsui se contenta de regarder le combat d'un air pensif. Les capitaines étaient assis, réunis dans la division de Byakuya –celle où on avait la meilleure vue sur l'affrontement-.

_Sa force spirituelle est asses impressionante, je dois dire, murmura le capitaine de la huitiéme division.

Les autres capitaines hochérent la tête.

Haru prit appui sur le zampacuto de Kenpachi, et effectua un bond dans les airs. Elle se tourna, et un coup de pied fouetté vint frapper le capitaine de la onzième sur sa mâchoire.

Il y eut un léger craquement, et le brun tressaillit imperceptiblement.

Les capitaines observaient avec des yeux ronds le sang goutter de la bouche du terrible Zaraki Kenpachi.

Déstabilisé, Kenpachi marqua un temps d'hésitation, que Haru mit à profit :

_BAAANZAAAI ! SUPER-UPERCUT !!!!!

Son poing jaillit, et alla frapper le nez du capitaine.

Soudain Haru lâcha un juron, et retira sa main juste à temps, alors que le zampacuto s'abattait sur elle.

_Tch… marmonna-t-elle.

De son coté, Zaraki s'amusait de plus en plus. L'adrénaline procurait une sensation extrêmement agréable.

Haru sentit la sentit aussi déferler dans ses veines, et redoubla l'intensité de ses coups.

« Y a pas, la onzième division, c'est vraiment la meilleure ! songea-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit ses doigts, et balança un Big Bang. Zaraki le trancha en deux.

_Hado no roku jû san : Raikôhô ! (canon d'éclairs rugissants) fit la jeune fille.

Une onde électrique jaillit, et alla frapper de plein fouet le capitaine de la onzième division. Kenpachi leva son sabre, et concentra sa force spirituelle pour diminuer l'attaque.

_C'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de Haru.

_J'suis au courant, merci !

La jeune fille disparut soudainement, pour réapparaître dans le dos du capitaine, et lui assener un coup de botte bien sentit.

« On va passer à la vitesse supérieure, pensa-t-elle.

Elle leva la main :

_Hado no hachi jû hachi : Hiryugekizokushintenraiho ! (canon de foudre du dragon de feu bouleversant les cieux)

Un énorme laser vint percuter l'homme massif.

_... Q-QUOI ?????

L'exclamation retentit chez les capitaines. Shunuis lâche sa tasse de thé, qui alla rejoindre celle de Jyuushiro par terre. Les yeux ronds, les capitaines regardérent Byakuya, qui ne manifesta aucune émotion.

_Tu… tu lui as appris ça ? Demanda finalement Jyuushiro.

Le brun hocha la tête.

_Kami-sama… murmura Shunui, elle est si forte que ça ?

Le noble ne répondit pas.

Il donnait des cours de kido à la jeune fille depuis deux semaines, à la demande expresse du Soutaicho. Elle s'était révélée étonnamment douée.

« Evidemment, avait-elle dit lorsqu'il lui avait fait la remarque, je suis Haru la grande killeuse de hollows, 'faudrait pas oublier quand même ! »

Intérieurement, elle s'était félicitée pour sa classe.

Shunsui continua à regarder le combat.

_C'est drôle qu'elle arrive à parer les coups à main nue, fit-il.

Byakuya ne répondit pas.

_On dirait une sorte de Hierro (la super-peau des arrancars qui les rend plus solides ndla ^^).

Jyuushiro sourit :

_Cette jeune fille est décidemment pleine de surprise…

Il y eu un petit silence, alors que Haru et son opposant s'affronter toujours.

_Dites, on devrait peut-être aller les arrêter ? Suggéra Jyuushiro.

Byakuya le regarda. Shunsui le regarda.

_Nooooooon… firent les trois hommes, avant de rire (enfin, ant que Jyuushiro et Shunsui rient).

Fin POV extérieur.

* * *

Retour POV Haru…

_Hado no hachi jû hachi : Hiryugekizokushintenraiho ! (Je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir réussi à écrire ce truc sans fautes XD ndla)

Le laser s'abattit sur Kenpachi, et pendant un bref instant, je me dis que finalement, les séances avec Iceberg-man n'avaient peut-être pas été inutiles…

Kenpachi se jeta sur moi, légèrement brulé.

… mais ça sert à que dalle le kido !

_NOM D'UN CANARD ALBINOS BYAKUYA CA SERT A RIEN TON TRUC !!!!! Hurlais-je.

Le sabre de Zaraki plongea vers moi, et je l'arrêtais avec mon poing, avant d'envoyer mon pied vers son estomac, et…

_Il suffit.

Brusquement, nous nous arrêtâmes, Kenpachi et moi. Devant nous se tenais Soi Fon, et… Unohana ! Mayday, mayday !

Je reculais tuuuut duuuucement… tuuut duuucement…

_Eh, tu vas où comme ça, Haru-chan ?

Gin me sourit, et je pestais entre mes dents :

_Faux frère !

Il me tira la langue. Je sais que j'adore ce mec, mais là, il me sort par les trous de nez.

_Haru-san, s'il vous plait, suivez-nous. Nous allons vous détailler le déroulement de votre séjour à l'Académie.

NAAAAAOOOOOOOOOON !!!! Je suis piégée ! Je vais mourir… Adieu, monde cruel…

_Suivez-nous, Haru-san.

La sorcière me regarde en souriant.

Maman, j'ai peur…

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Contrairement à ce que peux laisser penser ma description de Uno, j'aime beaucoup Retsu ^^ c'est juste que... ben... elle est un peu flippante quoi...

Rewiews ? (_créve)_

A la prochaine ^^ !


	10. Haru à l'école de sorciers

Coucou ! Me voici me voilà, avec ce super chapitre, où l'Apocalypse Supréme se mettra en marche... Haru ira à l'école !! Niark niark niark... je suis démoniaque ! _(non, juste profondemment débile)_

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews ! ^^

Enjoy ^^

PS : Seule Haru et sa classe phénoménale sont à moi ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Haru à l'école des sorciers.

Je suis debout, au beau milieu du lieu le plus atroce jamais inventé par l'être humain : L'école !

Les éléves grouillent, et me bousculent, leurs piles de livres à la main, en beuglant des « j'suis en retard ! Pousses-toi ! ». Ils sont tous vêtus de la même manière, à savoir avec un kimono raide, rouge ou bleu, et absolument hideux. Heureusement qu'on ne m'a pas obligé à en porter un, sinon j'aurais été dans l'obligation de procéder à un hara-kiri pour cause de manquement incroyable au bon-gout.

Ca sent la sueur et le parquet ciré. Ca pue.

C'est définitif, l'école, c'est PAS CLASSE DU TOUT !

Je jette un coup d'œil sur la modeste feuille de papier qu'ont daignés me fournir mes bourreaux. J'ai cours de… « Histoire géopolitique commentée du Seireitei à travers l'évolution des districts territoriaux ».

Génial.

Rien qu'à voir le nom du cours, j'en ai des frissons d'appréhensions.

Je pousse un soupir, en me remémorant ce qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici.

Début du flash-back tout pourri :

_Je lâchais un grognement, très vite étranglé en voyant le regard de La Sorcière se poser sur moi, et me calais dans un fauteuil, en attendant la suite des événements._

_Lesdits événements s'annonçaient d'ailleurs très, très mauvais. Mais quand je dis mauvais c'est… mauvais puissance Haru, donc vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas cool pour moi. Je suis maudite, c'est pas nouveau. _

_Devant moi, raide avec son balai coincé dans le c… coccyx, il y a Iceberg-man, ce vil traître qui m'as lâchement vendue à La Sorcière. Dire que je commençais –j'ai bien dit commençais- à l'apprécier ! C'est un mécréant dépourvu d'humanité, qui n'a aucune pitié pour moi, pauvre petite Haru sans défense. _

_Juste à côté de lui, il y a La Sorcière. Ouin… Elle est avec Moustache-man_

_Et puis il y a Gin, cet espèce d'abruti fini, ce faux frère, qui m'as trahie, qui est en train de se bidonner en voyant ma tête. Je le déteste. Dés que je serais sortie de cette galère, je remplacerais son shampoing par du désherbant à chat ou de la mort-aux-rats. Ou de la Javel. Ou de l'arsenic. J'aviserais plus tard._

_Je remarque qu'ils ont posté des shinigamis aux fenêtres et aux portes, sans doute pour éviter que je me tire comme la dernière fois. Il y a Renji, qui me jette un regard compatissant, Kira, qui fait sa tête habituelle de dépressif, Isane, la Sorcière Junior, presqu'aussi effrayante que sa supérieure, et des shinigamis que je ne connais pas. _

__Bon, commençons, fait Sasabike._

_J'ai l'impression de revivre une certaine réunion du chapitre 6, pas vous ? _

__Haru, dés demain, vous serez assigné temporairement à l'Académie des shinigamis, où vous prendrez des cours afin de vous familiarisez avec l'environnement du Seireitei, et recevoir l'éducation nécessaire à tout haut fonctionnaire du Gotei 13._

_Arrêt sur image. J'ai du mal comprendre, là._

__Pardon ? _

__Qu'y a-t-il ?_

__C'est quoi cette histoire « d'éducation nécessaire à tout haut fonctionnaire de Gotei 13 » ? Quelqu'un m'explique le délire ? _

_Moustache hausse un sourcil :_

__Eh bien, il est évident que vu votre puissance, vous garder au rang de simple shinigami serait une erreur profonde._

__ ?? Simple shinigami ? _

_Il hoche la tête. _

__En gros, vous voulez que je devienne capitaine, fis-je avec une voix calme._

_Un peu trop calme, ils auraient du se douter de quelque chose. Dommage pour eux qu'ils ne s'en soit pas aperçu. _

__Pas dans un premier temps, mais à long terme, c'est une option envisageable. _

__Ah. _

__En effet, vu votre remarquable aptitude au combat et votre potentiel non-négligeable au kido, vous possédez largement les aptitudes d'un capitaine débutant._

__Certes._

__Seule l'expérience vous fait défaut, mais nous comptons sur vous pour arranger cela, évidemment._

__Evidemment. _

_Sasabike semble soulagé par mon attitude posée. Même Gin à arrêté de rigoler et me regarde fixement. _

__Bien, nous sommes contents que vous sembliez prendre la chose raisonnablement, vous semblez vous être rendue à votre sort._

__En effet._

__Nous en concluons donc que vous acceptez notre proposition._

__Faudrait penser à arrêter la moquette, mon gars ! Fumer, c'est mauvais pour la santé, on te l'a jamais dit, ça ? _

_Eh vlan ! Dans la moustache, vieux schnock ! Nan mais tu croyais vraiment que Haru la grande killeuse de hollows allait autoriser qu'on manipule son destin comme ça ? Je sais que l'espoir fait vivre, mais faut pas exagérer, quand même ! _

_Sasabike me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je prends la pose, et me prépare à leur en mettre plein la vue. Admirez, braves gens ! _

__Je ne laisserais jamais personne décider de ma vie pour moi, fut-il capitaine, commandant ou même dieu. Jamais. Est-ce bien compris, Sasabike Chôjiro ? _

_Il reste muet. YEEEES ! Je leur en aie mis plein la vue niark niark niark. _

__J'irais dans cette… Académie, jetais-je d'un ton dédaigneux, mais se sera uniquement parce que je l'aie décidée, et non pas à cause d'un ordre. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? _

_Je sors sans leur accorder un regard, tête haute et visage froid. _

_Une fois dans le couloir, je me plaque contre le mur, et écoute leur réaction._

_POV extérieur : _

_Il y eu un grand coup de vent lorsque Haru était sortie de la pièce avec une posture de reine. S'était ensuivi un silence glacé, alors que tous les êtres présents se remettaient de leurs surprise. _

_Gin éclata de rire, et se roula par terre :_

__J'le savais ! Elle est géniale Haru-chan ! Fit-il entre deux hurlements de rire._

__Elle a… refusé le poste de capitaine ? Balbutia Renji en ramassant sa mâchoire qui était tombé par terre._

_Matsumoto eut un grand sourire pervers, avant de déclarer :_

__C'est une dominatrice, hein… _

_Isane s'écarta précipitamment de la lieutenante de la dixiéme. _

_Retsu sourit : _

__Cette jeune fille est… particulière. _

_Byakuya ne bougea pas, même si un observateur avisé muni d'une très grosse loupe aurait pu apercevoir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. _

__Elle a tout pour devenir un bon capitaine, déclara alors Sasabike. _

_Il y eu un arrêt collectif, pendant que derrière la porte, Haru maudissait tous les dieux existants. _

_Fin POV extérieur._

_Je quittais mon poste d'écoute, et me dirigeais vers les quartiers des Vizards. _

_A la fin de la guerre d'hiver, on m'avait parlé de ce truc, les Vizards avaient été de nouveau accepté au Seireitei, et ils logeaient dans leurs propres quartiers. En passant, je saluais Lisa, toujours en train de bouquiner ses magazines pornos, Kensei, qui s'entrainait, et Mashiro, qui s'entrainait à embêter Kensei. _

_J'entrais dans une chambre, et saluait Shinji :_

__Ne, Haru, on t'a jamais appris à frapper ?_

__Bonjour à toi aussi ! _

_Je lui souris. Comme d'habitude, la crevette avait mis un de ses CD de jazz. J'ai bien essayé de le convertir au hard rock, mais il est totalement imperléable à la bonne musique. _

_Pas que je déteste le jazz, hein, mais je trouve que quand on a passé pas loin de trois cent ans à n'écouter QUE ça, il faut quand même changer un peu._

__Shinji… _

__Ouaip ? _

__T'as été à l'Académie ? _

_Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise :_

__Tu veux dire que… _

_Je hochais la tête. Shinji s'écroula, mort de rire._

__Hey ! Arrête de te foutre de moi, espèce de crevette de mes deux ! _

__Depuis quand t'en as ? Demanda le blond en ricanant. _

_Je le fixais avec mon regard spécial Iceberg (très fortement inspiré de celui de Byakuya quand il découvre que Renji et moi nous sommes fait la malle en lui laissant tous les rapports à remplir) numéro 5, genre « misérable-insecte-tu-vas-périr-dans-d'atroces-souffrances-et-même-la-mort-te-paraitra-joyeuse-quand-tu-auras-vu-ce-que-je-te-réserve ». L'effet fut immédiat, et Shinji se calma. _

_Nous discutâmes un peu, et je quittais finalement la pièce, pas plus rassurée qu'au début. _

__Nom d'un canard albinos, soufflais-je en « shunpotant » vers mes appartements dans la demeure des Kuchiki. _

_« Crois-moi, m'avait lancé Shinji, tu vas souffrir…_

_J'étais dans la merde._

Fin du flash back tout pourri.

Et me voilà, debout dans ce couloir menant tout droit à mes enfers personnels, j'ai nommé… les salles de cours !

Je consulte le plan. J'ai cours en… salle S3. Coooooooooool. C'est où ?

_Alors… voyons voir… marmonnais-je en regardant ce foutu plan.

J'étais dans le couloir F6. Pour aller en salle S3, je devais…

Emprunter les escaliers A8.

Passer à coté de l'amphithéâtre B4.

Longer le couloir I0.

Traverser la cour d'entrainement T5.

Prendre le chemin de traverse U9.

Descendre les escaliers Y7.

Re-monter les escaliers Y7 pour descendre à l'escalier D12.

Traverser les fenêtres H6.

Toquer à la porte du directeur pour demander mon chemin.

…

Mais c'est une blague ou quoi ???

Un instant, je regardais le plan en me demandant s'ils avaient réussis à caser toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, et si on ne s'était pas un peu foutu de moi.

Je retournais la carte, et aperçu un petit mot :

_Amuses-toi bien ! ^^_

_Gin._

Je vais le tuer.

La sonnerie retentit. Plus de temps à perdre, je me devais de trouver la classe dans laquelle j'allais souffr… étudier.

Je fermais les yeux, et opérais une rapide détection de reiatsu.

« Salle S3… Salle S3… TROUVEE !!! Pensais-je.

Elle était de l'autre coté du bâtiment. Ouin…

J'utilisais le shunpo, et me retrouvais juste devant une porte.

Je toquais, en essayant de rester sereine.

_Garde la classe, Haru, garde la classe. _

Une voix me dit d'entrer, et je poussais la porte. Aussitôt, une trentaine de têtes se tournèrent vers moi, et je soupirais intérieurement.

Ca promet…

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que vous avez aimé...

Dans le prochain chapitre, intitulé "Une journée en enfer"...

Pourquoi l'Académie est-elle aussi grande ?

Est-ce que c'est juste pour caser toutes les lettres de l'alphabet ?

Pourquoi les lettres sont elles avant les numéros ?

Les éleves sont-ils tous des maniaco-dépressifs obsédés par l'heure ?

Par quoi Haru remplacera-t-elle le shampoing de Gin ?

Mais surtout...

Haru arrivera-t-elle à convertir Shinji au hard rock ?

La réponse à toutes ces questions que vous vous posez trés certainement arrivera (ou pas) dans le prochain chapitre !

A la prochaine ^^


	11. Une journée en enfer

Salut tout le monde ! Ici King Pumpkin, qui vous livre ce chapitre ^^

Désolé pour le retard, mais je vais encore ralentir mon rythme de publication, sur mes deux fics, parce que 1) l'inspi me lache un peu en ce moment, et

2) Je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de rewiews, voir même pas du tout, et j'avou que ça me démoralise un peu.

Donc voila^^

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite, sauf Haru

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Une journée en enfer.

_Une voix me dit d'entrer, et je poussais la porte. Aussitôt, une trentaine de têtes se tournérent vers moi, et je soupirais intérieurement._

_Ca promet…_

Je regarde la classe. La classe me regarde.

Il y a plus de garçons que de filles, et ils semblent tous asses âgés. Ils portent un uniforme bleu. D'après ce que je sais, ça doit vouloir dire que c'est la classe des forts. Youpi.

_Vous êtes la nouvelle élève, je suppose ?

Je regarde le prof. C'est un vieux barbon, avec une tête de momie. Si la matière qu'il enseigne est comme lui, je sens que je vais m'amuser (ironie, ironie)

_Ouaish, c'est moi, lançais-je en prenant un air décontracté (même dans les pires situations, il faut garder la classe ! Précepte numéro 1 de la Haru-philosophie !!!)

_Jeunes gens, commence le vioc' en me faisant signe de me placer sur l'estrade, voici une nouvelle élève, qui arrive tout juste dans notre belle école.

Il a un sens très étrange de la beauté, le vieux.

_Bon, eh bien… présentez-vous donc !

Je lui lance un regard désintéressé, très classe, mais je suis surprise. Le Gotei n'a même pas pris la peine d'expliquer qui j'étais ??? Mais c'est quoi cette organisation de merde ? Je vais devoir me débrouiller seule, comme d'hab…

Je soupire d'ennui, et commence :

_J'suis Haru. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Voilà. Précis, nette, rapide et concis. De la classe à l'état pur. Je m'admire.

Le prof semble attendre autre chose de moi, mais, voyant mon silence, il me fait signe de m'assoir.

_Il est donc temps de commencer le cours, marmotte le vieux.

Argh. Je sens que je vais souffrir. J'enfonce ma tête dans mes bras.

_La dernière fois, nous avions parlé de l'organisation du Gotei. Qui peut nous dire comment est constitué le Gotei ?

Silence collectif. Je souris. Au moins une chose qui ne diffère pas des cours terriens.

_Voyons voir… Notre nouvelle venue !

NAAAAN !!! J'aurais du savoir que ça tomberais sur moi, ça tombe TOUJOURS sur moi (y a qu'à voir tout ce que je me coltine depuis le début de cette fic).

_Levez-vous, jeune fille, ordonne le vieux.

_Grmmph, marmonnais-je, super-motivée.

Péniblement, je m'extirpais de ma chaise.

_Parlez-nous donc des différents capitaines et de leurs subordonnés, me fait le prof avec un sourire sadique.

Il doit être cousin avec mon prof de math. Même tendance à me torturer, sauf que là, c'est plus à coup d'équation à doubles inconnues, mais avec des questions de la mort-qui-tue.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, super classe.

_Tsss… vous voulez savoir quoi des capitaines ?

Le type hésite :

_Eh bien… leurs noms, pour commencer.

Pour commencer ? Parce que ce petit supplice va durer encore longtemps ?

_Galééére… murmurais-je.

_Allons, jeune demoiselle, un peu de tenue, je vous prie ! Enumérez-nous les différents capitaines, s'il-vous-plait.

Mais c'est qu'il en tient une couche, avec ses capitaines, l'autre vieux schnock !

…

Je lui dis d'aller se faire voir ?

…

… C'est envisageable…

…

Nan. Ca ferait trop plaisir à Gin que je me fasse virer dés le premier jour.

En soupirant, j'énumérais les capitaines.

_Et puis 'y a Papi Yama, qu'est le Soutaicho. Satisfait ?

Je retins juste à temps le « vioc' de mes deux » qui menaçait de sortir de mes lèvres, et me rassois, avec classe évidemment (même dans les gestes les plus simples, il faut garder la classe ! Précepte numéro 2 de la Haru-philosophie ! *pose ''nice guy''* –voir ''Naruto'' pour les connaisseurs XD)

Le cours continu, et j'échappe au regard inquisiteur des autres élèves en enfouissant ma tête dans mes bras.

Nom d'un canard albinos, comment peut-on être aussi ennuyeux ? J'en ai déjà bavé avec mes profs sur Terre, mais là, ça bat tous les records.

Une heure et un bon roupillon plus tard (ce type devrait être prescrit comme somnifère, sérieux), la sonnerie retentit.

Je me levais, en m'étirant discrètement. Ouaaaah… si tous les cours sont comme ça, je sens que je vais rattraper mes heures de sommeil, moi !

Tous les éléves se jetérent dans le couloir, et je les observais d'un air critique. Ils sont beaucoup trop stressés, ici. C'est mauvais pour les nerfs, de courir partout, tout le temps. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait des tas de shinigamis au bord de la dépression ou complètement stressés au Gotei ! Vu comment ils les forment, ici…

Je sors le plan, en espérant que cet abruti de Gin n'ait pas encore fait des siennes dans mon emploi du temps ou sur le plan.

Cours suivant : « Théorie non-appliquée de l'utilisation et de l'histoire du kido »

Je vais me flinguer.

_Eh la nouvelle, dépêche-toi ! Tu vas être en retard, sinon !

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur la jeune fille qui venait de me parler. Une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Bon reiatsu, mais pas très puissant, comme tous ceux qui étaient ici. Point positif : Très jolie. Point négatif : Très pressée.

_Grouilles ! Fit la nana.

Je marmonnais un « j'arrive », et consultais le plan. Amphithéâtre Z8. Plus question de me laisser prendre au piège du plan infernal, cette fois ! Je procédais à une détection de reiatsu, et utilisais le shunpo pour me rendre dans la salle, sous les yeux surpris de la brune.

J'arrivais directement dans l'amphithéâtre, et m'installais sur une chaise un peu au hasard. Fort heureusement, le prof (le frère jumeau du vioc' de la première heure) ne m'obligea pas à refaire une présentation, aussi je pus tranquillement roupiller durand trois loooooongues heures.

Quand je sortis du cours, je me félicitais de n'avoir pas perdue les bonnes habitudes (dormir en cours)

… J'ai faim. Ca creuse de dormir !

J'accostais la fille aux cheveux bruns, pour lui demander quand est-ce qu'on mangeait :

_Ben… tout de suite ! Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Maaaaaangeeeer…

_Et c'est où la cantine ?

Toujours en souriant (elle commençait à me flanquer les jetons), la nana me conduisit devant une grande salle. En chemin, nous parlions gaiement (enfin, elle racontait sa vie, et moi je répondais brièvement, mais avec classe). J'appris donc que :

Elle s'appelait Sakura Osakawa.

Elle était ravie que nous soyons amies (depuis quand étions nous amies ???)

Elle adorait suivre des cours à l'Académie (… pas de commentaire)

Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter au niveau de mon retard (parce que j'avais à m'inquiéter ?) parce que je pourrais facilement rattraper le programme en travaillant (PARDON ???? Hop hop hop, on arrête le délire ! Faut que je me tape des cours, ok, mais il n'a jamais été précisé que je devais travailler !! Le Gotei peut se gratter pour que je fournisse le moindre effort !)

Que les professeurs étaient très gentils, et que c'était un plaisir de suivre leurs cours (définitivement maso, la nana).

Etc, etc.

Cette fille était probablement très gentille, mais… voilà quoi. On ne met pas Haru la grande killeuse de hollows, allergique à l'école et à ses membres, dans la même pièce qu'une nana comme Sakura Osokawa. Il y a des choses qui ne se font pas, sous peine de voir la fin du monde arriver très prochainement.

Je poussais brutalement la porte, pressée de satisfaire ma panse, et de me débarrasser d'une certaine fleur de cerisier (encore que j'ai une certaine forme très approximativement hypothétique de microscopique très incertaine chance, vu que cette fleur-là n'était pas cannibale –contrairement au certain zampacuto d'un certain capitaine, qui m'a sauvagement poursuivie lors d'un certain chapitre-).

Je poussais donc la porte… et me retrouvais en enfer.

Evidemment. J'aurais du me souvenir de la tête des cantines. J'aurais du m'en douter. Mais non.

Je suis maudite.

Je soupirais, tout en tachant de garder la classe (vous ais-je déjà parlé du precepte numéro 1 de la Haru-philosophie ?), et me entrais dans la salle.

_Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Ne pas hurler. Surtout NE PAS HURLER._

Le fonctionnement de la cantine ressemblait en tout point à celui de ma caféte terrienne. Même plateau, même couverts crades, même tables, même chaises, même éléves bruyants, et surtout, même bouffe affreusement dégeulasse.

Je suis maudite.

Je m'assieds en contemplant le… _truc non-identifié _dangereusement suspect qui flotte dans mon assiette.

_Kessessé ?

Sakura me lance un regard interrogatif, je reprends dans un langage normal :

_Ce truc. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Ah, ça ? Ben, de la soupe.

Je blêmis en regardant le liquide verdâtre qui bouillonne. Rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas un œil que je viens de voir flotter, au moins ?

Avec le bout de ma cuillére, j'approche l'instrument de l'assiette et… KYAAA !!! Ce truc à bougé !! La chose est vivante ! C'est le Blob !!!! On va tous mourir !!!! AU SECOURS !!!!!

_Je… j'ai plus faim, murmurais-je faiblement en repoussant l'extraterrestre qui servait de soupe (nom d'un canard albinos ! Il continu à bouger !!! C'est Mars attaque !!!), et en me levant de table.

_Haru-chan ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Sakura.

Sans un mot, je me précipitais en direction des toilettes.

Pour en ressortir aussitôt. Ces WC étaient les chiottes les plus crades et puantes que j'ai jamais vue, et pourtant, niveau saleté, croyez-moi, j'ai vu des trucs pas mal (mais je passerais sur cette partie de ma vie, qui n'est pas spécialement agréable).

La sonnerie retentit. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment, maudite.

Je pars en direction du prochain cours qui est… Combat ! YES ! Je vais pouvoir me défouler !!

Je pars en direction des salles d'entrainements, avec un immense sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

…

…

Le prochain qui m'approche, je le butte.

Ma frustration atteint son comble. Les combats ont été super-ennuyeux. Pas un adversaire valable ! J'aurais mieux fait d'aller à la onzième division. Non mais rendez-vous compte ; J'ai passé DEUX HEURES à essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui dure plus de dix secondes contre moi !!!

Résultat, j'ai accumulé asses de colère pour détruire une bonne partie du Seireitei et de ses occupants. Il faut vite que je m'adonne à une activité intense, que se soit du combat ou… autre chose (du sport de chambre, par exemple). Je devrais peut-être aller voir Matsumoto ?

…

Non.

Sakura s'approche de moi avec un immense sourire niais (ou juste très gentil, c'est une question de point de vue), et m'annonce que ma journée de torture est finie. Elle me fait la bise (yerk), et part.

Je soupire, en prenant la direction des terrains d'entrainements (pas de sport de chambre, finalement. J'attendrais un peu avant de dévergonder tout le Gotei), histoire de me dépenser un peu avant de rejoindre le manoir Kuchiki.

Je sens que la semaine va être longue…

* * *

Voilà ^^ En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt (ça dépendra de mon inspi et du nombre de rewiews)

Rewiews ?

A la prochaine ^^


	12. Cours Haru, cours !

Salut ! Me voici me voilà, avec ce nouveau chapitre. Au menu... oh et puis non, je vous laisse découvrir x) _(ils vont être déçus)_

Désormais, tous les titres de mes chapitres vont être inspiré de films/chansons/séries/livres. A vous de découvrir desquels il s'agit !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et qui laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Y a que Haru qui est à moi

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Cours Haru, cours !

_J'étais au milieu d'une grande aréne, entourée par un public de statue en carton, représentant toutes une Sakura Osokawa en train de me sourire. _

__Haru ! Répondez ! _

_Prise au piége, je me tassais sur moi-même en tachant de cacher mes tremblements. J'étais perdue. Ma vie allait prendre fin aujourd'hui, dans cette place sanglante et morbide. Autour de moi, des centaines d'Isane Kotetsu me fixaient avec leur air sadique, tout en pointant d'immenses fourchettes sur moi. _

__Répondez ! En quelle année Hinakagashi Moroshino inventa-t-il le sort de bakudo numéro 48 ? _

_Les fourchettes se rapprochent de moi, et les Sakura en carton me regardent avec leurs sourires déments. _

_J'ai peur._

__Répondez !_

_Ma gorge semble s'être définitivement mise en « hors-connexion-rappelz-après-le-bip-sonore-merci-aurevoir-à-la-prochaine- ! », et mon cœur ne va pas tarder à faire de même, si tant est qu'il résiste au rythme de malade que mon corps lui impose. _

__Répondez ! _

_Mon estomac descend dans mes chaussettes, avant de décider de faire des montagnes russes à travers mes membres. J'AIME PAS LES FETES FORAINES !!!! MAMAN J'VEUX DESCENDREEEE !!!! _

_Beuh. Je crois que je vais vomir. _

__Répondez ! _

_Dans un coin, un Iceberg géant avec des yeux noirs me regarde, un grand singe tout rouge accroché en son sommet. Ils me crachent dessus avec mépris (mais comment diable un iceberg peut-il cracher ???!), tandis qu'un Schtroumpf géant discute gentiment avec une fraise mutante. Un canard albinos me fixe avec compassion, un sourire de sadique sur les lèvres._

_Et toutes ces Sakura qui me regardent en souriant…_

__Répondez ! _

__MAIS J'EN SAIS RIEN BORDEL !!!!! _

_Voilà ! C'est sorti… _

_L'aréne se fige. _

__Vous ne savez pas ? _

_Je ne réponds pas, et une moustache s'avance._

__Dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous déclarer officiellement CANCRE ! _

_Les Sakura me jettent des coups d'œil horrifiés. _

__C'est l'impératrice qui va statuer de votre sort ! Déclare la moustache en se servant une tasse de thé. _

_La Sorcière vient au-devant de moi, perchée sur son estrade. Unohana Retsu, la terrifiante, horrible, sadique et méchante Impératrice du Mal (l'école). Elle lève la main et baisse le pouce._

__Votre sort vient d'être décidé,, Haru ! Vous êtes condamnée à la peine capitale !_

_Quoi ??? Je vais… je vais…_

_Des bouteilles géantes frappent en rythme sur des tambours. C'est la marche funèbre._

__Qu'on améne la Chose !_

_Quatre Isane arrivent, tirant une immense boite au-dessus de moi. _

__Déversez… La soupe ! _

_Le liquide verdâtre commence à dégouliner, les Sakura sourient de plus belle et…_

_NAAAAAOOOOOOON !!!!!!! _

_Haru-chan ?

_Qu… GWAAA !!!

Je me réveille en sursaut, et crie en voyant une Sakura penchée sur moi.

_Tu vas bien ?

Je m'aggripe au bureau, prise de panique, avant de réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

_Un rêve. Un bête rêve. Juste un rêve. _

Je me forçais à respirer, histoire de retrouver un rythme cardiaque au-dessous des 300 kilomètres-heures. Sakura me fixa en souriant. Gwaaargh, je suis de retour au pays des cauchemars.

_Tu t'es endormie en plein cours, alors je me suis inquiétée, me dit-elle, et puis, tu parlais de choses étranges, comme de fourchettes géantes, une sorciére et de la soupe. Tu as fait un rêve agréable ?

Je me raidis en entendant mentionner quelques-uns des passages de mon affreux cauchemar. L'école, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Je l'ais toujours dit.

_Pas vraiment agréable, non, marmonnais-je en quittant le cours, suivit de prés par ma Némésis personnelle numéro 5 (Vous voulez les autres ? Ben, en numéro 4 : L'école, en numéro 3 : La soupe de la cantine, en numéro 2 : La quatriéme division en générale, et en numéro 1…. La terrifiante Unohana).

Sakura me rejoint, et continue à me parler avec entrain de ses rêves à elle, qui concernent pour la plupart sa future vie en tant qu'épouse de Byakuya.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, Sakura Osakawa est totalement à fond sur Iceberg-man, comme toutes les filles ici, en fait. Si seulement elles savaient qui est réellement leur noble adoré…

_Dis, Haru-chan, tu m'écoutes ?

Lasse, je fais signe que oui, et elle repart dans ses délires byakuyesques.

Une semaine. Ca fait une semaine que je suis dans cet asile de fous.

_Courage, ma grande. Tu vas survivre, tu peux le faire ! N'oublie pas, tu es Haru, la killeuse de hollows !!! Ta classe intégrale ne va pas faillir à cause d'une simple école !!! Courage !_

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Nous arrivons devant notre prochain cours qui est… aucune idée, vu que je n'ai pas réussi (ou plutôt pas voulu) mémoriser ce p***** d'emploi du temps de mes deux (que je n'ai pas, soit dit en passant).

Vous remarquerez que mon langage ne s'est toujours pas amélioré, malgré de nombreux cours de bonnes maniéres. Eeeeh oui, parce que les shinigamis doivent aussi apprendre les bonnes maniéres, dans le cadre de « l'éducation nécessaire à tout haut fonctionnaire », j'imagine.

Nom d'un canard albinos ! Je me suis bien fait avoir par Moustache-man cette fois-là.

Enfin bref… reprenons.

Nous entrons en cours. Il s'agit des leçons de kido, je crois. Je soupire.

_Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, bonjour ! Veuillez vous installez.

La voix a claqué, sèchement. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'avance. Encore une chose que j'ai remarqué dans cette Académie de mes deux (que je n'ais pas) ; les profs sont tous incroyablement vieux. J'ai même cru croiser la réplique exacte du Père Noël Yamamoto (qui a des ratées) au détour d'un couloir !

_Concentrez-vous, jeunes gens, et faites silence !

Remarque inutile, vu qu'à partir du moment où la bique est entrée, toutes les voix se sont tues. On dirait les cours de Rogue, dans Harry Potter, avec une grosse chèvre visqueuse et toute poilue dans le rôle de notre cher maître des potions.

_Aujourd'hui, vous allez tenter, je dis bien tenter, de produire le sort de hado numéro 31.

Pff… encore un sort de mauviette ! C'est trop facile ce truc, Bya me l'a appris il y a des siècles ! (deux semaines en fait).

_Répétez après moi : Hado no san jû ichi : Shakka Hô !

Lentement, tous les élèves répétèrent les paroles. J'enfonçais ma tête dans mes bras.

_C'est parti pour une nouvelle heure de galère… marmonnais-je.

_Mademoiselle Haru !

'_Tain, on dirait trop mon ancienne directrice ! 'Fait chier, même ici cette nana me poursuit ! Je suis maudite…_

_Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, dites-le tout de suite !

_Seriez-vous voyante, madame ? Comment avez-vous fait pour deviner le fond de mes pensées ? Vous m'étonnez… _

Un silence. Aurais-je pensé tout haut ?

_Vous vous croyez maline, mademoiselle Haru ?

Ah bah on dirait que oui. 'Faudrait que je fasse quelque chose pour cette habitude, ça commence à devenir embêtant.

_Puisque c'est comme ça, venez donc réaliser ce sort !

Tch… Je me lève, sans enthousiasme, et me place devant les cibles. Sans un mot, je lève la main. Une boule rouge se fracasse sur les panneaux de bois. Je me tourne vers la bique :

_Etes-vous satisfaite de ma prestation, madame la professeur ? Demandais-je avec toute l'obséquiosité dont j'étais capable.

Muette, la vieille ne répondit pas. Finalement, elle se reprend, et me hurle dessus :

_Ch… chez le d… directeur, mademoiselle !

Je manque d'exploser de rire. Ainsi la vieille bique bégaille lorsqu'elle est en colère ? Voilà une nouvelle fort réjouissante.

_T… TOUT DE SUITE !!! Hurle la grosse carne en devenant pivoine.

Avec beaucoup de classe, je lui dédie une réverence ironique en déclarant :

_Vos désirs sont des ordres, chévre de mon cœur !

Très dignement et avec un sourire très stylé, je prends congé de la classe, pendant que derrière-moi, la prof semble être sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Je me fais la réflexion qu'elle ressemble à une énorme tomate très poilue, et me dépêche de partir avant d'être prise dans une crise de fou rire qui me ferait irrémédiablement perdre mon image de classe incarnée.

Haru la grande killeuse de hollow a une réputation à sauvegarder, non mais ho !

Une fois dans le couloir, j'éclate d'un grand rire en me remémorant la tête de la bique. Faudra que je remette ça, un jour.

C'est donc avec un immense sourire aux lèvres que je me dirige vers le bureau du directeur.

Soudain, je m'arrête en chemin. Dans le bureau du vieux schnock qui sert de chef à l'école, il y a trois reiatsus que je ne connais que trop bien.

J'ouvre en grand la porte, pour tomber sur Renji, Byakuya et Sasabike en train de parler avec le boss –un vieux grincheux tout le temps malade.

_'Lut, marmonnais-je.

Renji me fait un sourire gêné, et je lève un sourcil. Quelque chose ne va pas. Mon super Haru-instinct danse la rumba avec un troupeau d'éléphants dans ma tête. Une chose atroce va se passer.

Sasabike me salue d'un signe de tête. Il n'a pas de thé sur lui. Mon Haru-instinct a fait chausser des bottes en plombs aux éléphants, et ils sautent tous sur ma tête en me hurlant : « DANGER !!! DANGER !!! DANGER !!! »

Byakuya sourit très légèrement. Okay. Les éléphants sont rejoints par toute l'arche de Noé, et les canards albinos qui beuglent à s'en défoncer le bec « TIRES-TOI VITE !!! CA URGE LA BORDEL !!!! »

_Haru, commence le directeur.

Les canards hurlent de plus belle, et le sourire sadique de Bya s'agrandit encore (de un millimètre, au moins) oulala. Je suis dans la merde. Un truc horrible va arriver. Horrible puissance Haru. Donc super-mauvais pour moi.

_Il a été décidé que, au vu de votre comportement au sein de l'école…

Il faut que je me tire. Je le sens vraiment pas, là.

_Vous seriez punie.

J'y suis ! C'est le retour du complot contre la grande Haru ! D'abord la soupe de la cantine (j'ai failli mourir de faim, à me priver de nourriture), ensuite les profs, et maintenant… qui sait ce qu'ils me réservent ?

_Vous devrez donc, en attendant d'être nommé capitaine…

KWAAAAA ????? Nooooon… tout mais pas ça… Je suis maudite… J'ai peur…

_Rester impérativement à l'Académie durand un mois, et ce, sans avoir le moindre contact avec le Gotei. Vous logerez dans la même chambre que Sakura Osokawa.

Je vais me flinguer.

Je hurle, et sors en courant. J'veux retourner sur Terre !!!!

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

La saga "Haru à l'école" va bientôt prendre fin (dans deux ou trois chapitres, maximum) aprés... il y aura des tas de trucs, que je ne vous dévoilerais pas. Sauf si vous me le demandez dans vos rewiews. Et si j'ai beaucoup de rewiews qui le demandent (moi, faire du chantage ? Absoluement pas)

A la prochaine ! ^^


	13. Réveillemoi si tu peux !

Saluuuuut ! Ici votre citrouille préférée, avec ce nouveau chapitre, au titre inspiré du film "Arrête-moi si tu peux !". Aujourd'hui... un chapitre qui verra l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage : Le Haru-instinct !

AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre n'était pas DU TOUT prévu dans mon programme mais... voilà quoi. J'ai adoré l'écrire, même s'il n'est pas super-drôle ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Seule Haru et son instinct sont à moi

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Réveille-moi si tu peux !

Le temps est lourd. Les jours sont lourds. Les cours sont lourds. Sakura est lourde. Les profs sont lourds. Les dortoirs sont lourds. Mon corps est lourd.

Je m'emeeeeerde…

Ca fait trois semaines. Trois semaines que je végéte –que dis-je, trois semaines que je POURRIE- ici, dans cette école de merde, avec ses cours de merde, et ses occupants de… merde, vous l'aurez deviné.

La prochaine fois que je voix Byakuya ou un autre de ces connards du Gotei 13 qui ont osé m'expédier ici, je vous jure que je lui éclate la tronche de manière _très_ douloureuse. Et croyez-moi, en trois semaines d'ennui intensif, j'ai inventé des manières de mourir extrêmement cruelles et surtout très longues…

Je sais, je vire psychopathe, mais d'abords, c'est la faute à tous ces abrutis qui m'ont lâchement abandonné ici !!! JE VEUX SORTIR !!!!

J'enfonce la tête dans ma couverture. Il est sept heures du mat' et je suis déjà à bout. Les lits de l'Académie sont horribles ; le matelas est affreusement dur (la première nuit, j'ai eu l'impression de dormir sur de la pierre), il est perpétuellement froid (et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'y foutre le feu pour le réchauffé un peu, ou au moins avoir la satisfaction d'avoir fait cramer la chambre) et je ne compte plus les punaises, araignées et autres insectes –que je respecte profondément, soit dit en passant, mais franchement, essayer d'entrer dans mon nez à deux heures du matin, c'est pas sympa- que j'ai eu a affronter pour avoir un semblant de sommeil. Heureusement que j'ai les heures de cours pour me rattraper…

_Haru-chan ! Il est l'heure de te lever !

Aaaaargh… le pire élément de ma détention revient me hanter… Vous voyez qui c'est ? Un indice : c'est brun aux yeux bleus, et ça à un putain de caractère de chamalow à la guimauve. Vous avez deviné ?

… Sakura Osokawa ?

BRAVOOOO !!! On applaudit l'heureux gagnant !

_S'il-te-plait, Haru-chan, lèves-toi vite ou nous allons être en retard ! Et n'oublie pas que nous commençons par les cours pratiques de kido, aujourd'hui !

_Gnnnfff… pars sans moi… j'reste ici… T'te manière ç'lui f'ras les pieds à c'te vieille bique…

_Haru-chan, ne dis pas de mal de notre sensei, s'il-te-plait ! Nous lui devons le respect et l'obéissance !

Non mais tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton respect ? Okay, laissez tomber, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

_Lève-toi tout de suite ou je pars sans toi !

Mais tires-toi ! Tu vois pas que j'attends que ça ???

_Eh, doucement avec cette jeune fille_, me souffle mon Haru instinct (qui a laissé tomber les éléphants et les canards albinos en train de danser la rumba pour une petite voix passablement énervante qui vient m'embêter quand elle n'a rien de mieux à faire)

_Elle ne t'as rien fait, après tout !_

« Elle existe.

_Tu es pitoyable._

« Même pas vrai !

_Alors relève-toi ! Nom mais tu t'es vue ? Elle est où la grande killeuse de hollows ? Pour le moment t'es juste une ado sans la moindre classe !_

« Q… QWAAAA ??? Nom mais je rêve ???

Mais comment ose-t-il m'insulter, cet Haru-instinct à la noix ?

_Haru-chan ! Cette fois je vais m'énerver !

_...

_Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix… PETIT PAPAAAA NOEEEEEL, QUAND TU DESCENDRAAAAAS DU CIEEEEEEL…_

Je me frotte les yeux. C'était quoi ce hurlement immonde ?

_Ce qui va continuer à te suivre si tu ne te lèves pas de ce lit tout de suite. _

P***** de Haru-conscience de mes deux !

_Moi aussi je t'aime._

En rechignant, je m'extirpe quand même du lit, avec ce cher père Noël –que je commençais sérieusement à songer à étriper- en musique de fond. Je grimace quand Sakura me pousse dans la salle de bain en me disant de me dépêcher.

Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ? C'est QUI qui squatte la douche pendant deux heures, en épuisant toute l'eau chaude (je sais très bien que l'eau froide c'est bon pour la circulation sanguine, pour ralentir l'excitation –mâle ou femelle, j'ai testé- mais bon… trois semaines à me doucher à -30 degrés, merci bien !), et qui s'admire pendant des années sur le miroir pour savoir si oui ou non Bya-chou l'aimera avec du mascara ???

Pas moi, en tout cas.

C'est donc en ronchonnant que je passais rapidement la tête sous l'eau (avec un peu de chance, peut-être que mon Haru-instinct crèverait à cause de l'eau froide ?), me coiffais etc, etc, bref, réalisant tout ce pénible rituel quotidien, mais néanmoins nécessaire pour garder la classe (ben oui, parce que on peut butter des hollows avec le plus grand style qui soit, si on est pas coiffé ou encore en pyjama, c'est franchement pas terrible).

Dix minutes plus tard, je sortis, aussi majestueuse qu'à mon habitude.

J'ai à peine le temps de faire trois pas, que Sakura m'empoigne le poignet, et se jette dans le couloir, en me trainant derrière elle.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu des canards albinos (ou à qui que se soit d'autre) pour me retrouver dans une galère pareil ?????

_C'est entièrement de ta faute._

« Comment ça DE MA FAUTE ??? Qui c'est qui m'a pas prévenu quand j'ai débarqué dans le bureau de ce ***** de dirlo ?

_Je t'ai prévenu, t'en fait quoi des éléphants qui dansent la rumba, hein ??? C'était pas annonciateur comme signe, ça ??? _

« Ouais ben… d'abords t'avait qu'à me prévenir plus tôt !

_C'est ça…_

Je laisse tomber, et nous arrivons en cours. La vieille bique me salut, et je lui fais une courbette.

_Eh bien, mademoiselle, vous paraissez fatigué… ne dormiriez-vous pas bien ? Persifle la chèvre.

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire ironique :

_C'est qu'à la pensée que j'avais cours avec vous, je n'ai pu fermer l'œil tant l'horreur m'a saisie… répondis-je d'un ton aimable.

Et vlan ! Dans les dents ! Et sur un langage châtié, en plus. Elle peut pas se plaindre que je sois grossière, la carne. Je suis la meilleure.

_Ben voilà, je te retrouve enfin ! _

… Finalement mon Haru-instinct n'est peut-être pas aussi chiant que ça.

_Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit._

_Votre insolence m'insupporte, mademoiselle ! lance la bique.

Je hausse un sourcil :

_Moi, c'est votre odeur qui s'en charge, madame.

J'ai la classe. J'ai trop la classe. Je m'admire.

_Ca va les chevilles ? _

_Il suffit ! Veuillez sortir de mon cours, je ne tolérerais pas votre insubordination plus longtemps !

Elle sort les grands mots, hein… je suis étonnée qu'elle sache ce que signifie « insubordination ». Néanmoins, plutôt que de répliquer, je sors avec grâce.

Une fois dehors, je me remets à respirer.

En sifflotant, je sors dans la cour de l'Académie. Le cours de kido est sensé durer deux bonnes heures. J'ai le temps de faire une sieste.

… Finalement non. Le béton de la cour est effroyablement dur, et en plus il est jonché de déchets. Je vais glandouiller dans un coin, avec classe évidemment.

_Tu ferais mieux de réviser ton kido ! Si Byakuya et les autres s'aperçoivent que tu n'as pas progressé d'un pouce durant ces trois semaines de punition, ils vont bien se foutre de toi ! _

« Mmmmh… pas faux. T'es utile en fait, de temps en temps.

_Merci du compliment._

Je vais derrière les bâtiments. Là-bas, il y a un petit espace confortable, pratique pour s'exercer sur les sorts. Une fois arrivée, je fais un kekkai pour qu'on ne me repére pas (eeeeh oui, je fais des kekkai. Ca vous en bouche un coin, hein ?) et je fais un petit récapitulatif de ce qui me reste à apprendre, en sortant une liste de mon soutif (ben oui, on cache ce qu'on a où on peut).

Gracieusement fournie par Môsieur le grand spécialiste du kido, Byakuya Kuchiki, elle indique pratiquement tous les sorts.

Alooooors… je dois maitriser le numéro 90 de hado, kurohitsugi –il est super-dur celui-là- et il faut que je m'entraine à faire le raikôhô sans incantation.

Bien, ça devrait m'occuper. Pour le bakudo, je verrais plus tard.

Je règle mes appuis –vachement important, les appuis. Sans ça, la pose est foutue et j'ai plus du tout la classe- et inspire.

_Hado no kyû jû ! Kurohitsugi !

Je concentre mon reiatsu et… un début de cercueil apparait dans les airs… J'y suis presque… MERDE !!! Il a disparu ! Nom d'un canard albinos, mais ce sort est impossible à réaliser !

_Eh bien, aurais-tu trouvé tes limites, très chère ? _

« Va te faire, Haru-instinct !

_Il serait temps de me trouver un autre nom._

« Mouais, j'y penserais… Maintenant ferme-là et laisse-moi me concentrer !

Je recommence. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi ce fichu sort de mes deux (que je n'ai pas) me résiste-t-il ?

_Essaye avec quelque chose de concret._

« ???

_Le Kurohitsugi est fait pour enfermer quelqu'un dans un cercueil. Essaye d'enfermer quelque chose de réel, plutôt que de le réaliser sur de l'abstrait. _

Je réfléchis un instant.

« C'est pas con.

_Merci._

Je soupire. Maintenant qu'elle a découvert qu'elle avait raison, elle va être intenable.

_Je t'emmerde._

Je souris.

… Mais c'est pas un peu zarb d'avoir des conversations avec soi-même ?

_Ca s'appelle de la schizophrénie, ma chérie. _

Bon, ben c'est prouvé, je suis tarée. Mais au moins j'ai la classe.

Enfin, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un sort de kido à maitriser, moi ! Je prends un caillou qui trainait comme par hasard dans le coin (merci l'auteure de laisser trainer les accessoires !) et le dispose à quelques mètres de moi.

Le caillou. Viser le caillou. Le caillou.

_Tu fais un peu débile à répéter « caillou » comme ça._

« La ferme !

Le caillou… caillou…

_Hado no kyû jû : Kurohitsugi !

Cette fois je mets la dose ! En projetant une quantité non-négligeable de reiatsu, je vois avec satisfaction le cercueil se former, emprisonner le caillou et quelques pointes venir le transpercer.

Nom d'un canard albinos ! Mais c'est quoi ces mikados ? J'veux des vrais points, moi ! Pas des… des brindilles comme ça !

_Relaaaax, tu peux pas tout faire en un coup. _

« J'voudrais bien t'y voir, toi !

_Je fais partie de toi, je te signal. _

« …

N'ayant rien à répondre, je recommence à m'entrainer.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la sonnerie retentit, et j'annule le kekkai. Sakura se précipite sur moi :

_Haru-chan ! Tu n'aurais pas du te faire renvoyer, c'est très vilain ! Narotomi-sensei n'était pas contente du tout !

Je grommelle, et me laisse entrainer vers une autre salle par la brune, qui continue son babillage :

_Enfin, en tout cas, nous ne devons absolument pas être en retard pour l'intervention !

Hein ?

_Quelle intervention ? Interrogeais-je.

Elle me jeta un regard consternée :

_Mais enfin, Haru-chan, je t'en ai parlé pas plus tard qu'hier !

Et tu crois que j'écoute ce que tu dis ?

_Euh… j'ai oublié, mentis-je.

Elle soupira.

_Aujourd'hui, des personnes très importantes vont venir pour constater nos progrés, et il ne faut surtout pas les décevoir !

_Qui ?

Elle s'arrêta brutalement, et je me cognais contre elle. Sakura se retourna, et me fixa avec un air suffisant (je l'apprécie de moins en moins, cette fille) :

_Mais les capitaines, bien sur !

_Face à une fenêtre, une ombre regarda Haru partire. Elle avait assisté à tout son entrainement._

__Elle fera une trés bonne capitaine, murmura la silhouette avant de s'éloigner._

* * *

Voili voilou ^^

à la prochaine !^^

Rewiews ?


	14. Chéri j'ai pété une durite !

Saluuuuuut !!! Me voici, en ce dimanche 11 Avril, jour béni des dieux, puisque c'est le jour où la créature la plus parfaite au monde est née : MOI !!! _(arrête ton trip mégalo tout de suite ou je te fait inerner)_

Voici donc le chapitre 14 de cette fic, dont le titre est inspiré du film "Chérie, j'ai rétrécie les gosses !" Et la signification est que Haru... pête un cable brusquement, pour mon plus grand plaisir (j'adore la maltraiter, je vous l'ai déjà dit ?) et au votre, du moins je l'espére.

Ce chapitre signe donc la fin de la saga "Haru à l'école", pour entrer dans une autre, que je ne nommerais pas (suspense suspense) x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Seuls Haru et les profs (malheureusement) sont à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Chéri, j'ai pété une durite !

Les capitaines patientaient à l'entrée de la salle. Gin soupira légèrement, sans rien perdre de son sourire, néanmoins. Il détestait devoir se taper ces stupides rencontres avec les étudiants. D'ailleurs, parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester avec Aizen plutôt que de trahir et se retrouver avec ses collègues à poireauter comme un débile.

Et dire qu'il détestait les enfants… qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Ah oui, il avait déserté, tué nombre de shinigamis, s'était allié au plus grand fou de toute l'histoire du Seireitei et s'était battu contre le Gotei, mais méritait-il vraiment _ça_ ???

Rien qu'à la pensée de voir des centaines de têtes mièvres se tournant vers lui, il en avait la nausée.

Quoique… il y avait Haru. Peut-être rendrait-elle cette rencontre intéressante ? Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis trois semaines, même s'il gardait un souvenir impérissable de sa dernière farce.

Gin s'était baladé pendant deux jours avec de charmants cheveux vert fluo. D'un côté, il avait adoré l'idée, et s'était promis de la mettre en pratique. De l'autre, il avait envie d'étriper Haru pour avoir « malencontreusement interverti son shampoing avec de la teinture.

Enfin, la laisser cloitrée durant un mois dans l'école devait être une vengeance suffisante, songea-t-il.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, et les trois capitaines –Gin, Byakuya et Toshiro- suivit de leurs lieutenants respectifs, entrèrent dans la salle. Immédiatement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, et Gin poussa un énorme soupir mental.

La pièce était vaste, asses pour contenir tous les élèves de dernier cycle. Il y avait donc un peu plus d'une soixantaine de personnes, toutes abordant la même expression –une admiration sans borne-. Evidemment, c'était vers Byakuya et Toshiro que tous ces petits regards étaient dirigés.

Tss… cela faisait à peine trente secondes qu'ils étaient là, et il s'ennuyait déjà. Mais où était Haru quand on avait besoin d'elle ?

Le prof –un vieux barbon qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Gin (attendez… c'était pas LUI qui enseignait lorsqu'il était entré à l'Académie, il y avait un siècle de cela ?) commença à parler :

_Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs…

SI ! C'était bien ce sale vieux prof, qui l'avait humilié, qui l'avait forcé à… travailler. La gorge de l'albinos se serra lorsqu'il repensa à tous ces longs devoirs qu'il avait été obligé d'exécuter. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce type !

_J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter trois capitaines extrêmement prestigieux…

Oh Kami-sama, c'était reparti pour un grand discours à la noix dont le vioc' avait le secret –Gin se souvenait parfaitement (et même un peu trop bien) des discours pompeux qui duraient des heures et des heures- On était pas sorti du Hueco Mundo…

_Voici donc le trés honorable Kuchiki-sama, son collégue Hitsugaya-sama, et enfin…

L'expression du vieux se modifia laissant très nettement percevoir du dégout, et Gin se surpris à serrer les poings. Même plus d'un an après, les préjugés avaient la vie dure, surtout à son encontre.

_Ichimaru-san, siffla le professeur.

Le sourire de Gin ne vacilla pas, même si, intérieurement, il bouillait de rage. Comment est-ce que ce vieux OSAIT prononcer son nom avec autant de dédain ? Il…

_TOIIIIIII !!!!

Le cri fit sursauter toute la classe, et même les capitaines se montrèrent surpris.

_ESPECE DE FAUX FRERE !!!!

Gin eu tout juste le temps de se plaquer au sol, alors qu'une chaise venait se fracasser contre le mur –à l'endroit exact où il se tenait deux secondes plus tôt- et il ne put retenir un grand sourire.

Haru était vraiment, vraiment fantastique…

POV Haru :

La tête dans les bras, je n'écoutais pas un mot de ce que pouvez dire le vioc'. J'avais complètement zappé les capitaines, pour me concentrer sur ce ***** de sort de mes deux (que je n'ai pas) qui m'avait échappé durant mon entrainement.

Ca m'énervait ! J'avais toujours tout réussi en kido, alors pourquoi celui-ci me résisterais-t-il ?

_Peut-être est-ce du à la taille de tes chevilles ? _Suggéra mon Haru-instinct (Faut vraiment que je lui trouve un nom à lui) d'une voix où suintait l'ironie.

« Vas te faire !

_Eh bien eh bien, que d'impolitesse, très chère… _

« Grmph.

… _Quel magnifique mot. La complexité de ton vocabulaire m'étonnera toujours._

Je préférais ne pas répondre.

Il allait falloir que je m'entraine dur pour pouvoir réussir ce fichu sort. Je pouvais sécher tous les cours de kido, ceux de combat et… tous les autres, en fait. Ouais, c'est une bonne idée.

Je commençais à faire mon futur emploi du temps, lorsque le vieux annonça quelques noms :

_Voici donc le très honorable Kuchiki-sama, son collégue Hitsugaya-sama, et…

Ils sont venus, hein… Respire, Haru, respire.

_Ichimaru-san.

QUOI ?????? CE TRAITRE, CET IDIOT, CE ***** DE MES DEUX A OSE ???? IL EST VENU ????

_Tu vois bien que oui, alors arrête de dire des trucs débiles et éclate-lui la tronche ! _

Manifestement, mon Haru-instinct est aussi remonté que moi. Tant mieux.

Je me lève, et balance ma chaise en hurlant un «TOIIIIII !!! » retentissant. La fureur obscurcit ma vue, et je suis absolument enchanté de donner libre cours à toute la frustration accumulée durant ces trois semaines de calvaire intensif.

Je rajoute un « ESPECE DE FAUX FRERE !!!! », cherche autre chose à envoyer. Mon regard tombe sur le pupitre. Bien.

Je soulève le bureau –avec quelques difficultés, certes, mais la colère décuple mes forces- et, concentrant mon reiatsu dessus, le balance sur le traitre qui a plongé à terre.

_TU AS OSE !!!! TU AS OSE ME LARGUER DANS CE LIEU POURRI PENDANT TROIS SEMAINES ET MAINTENANT TU AS LE CULOT DE VENIR CONTEMPLER TON FORFAIT !!!!

Le bureau va pour l'écraser, mais il l'évite souplement. Je continu à beugler :

_TU VAS VOIR !!! JE VAIS RETAPISSER LES MURS AVEC TON SANG, ME FAIRE UNE CARPETTE AVEC TES BOYAUX, ET PUIS JE T'ARRACHERAIS LES YEUX ET J'TE FORCERAIS A LES BOUFFER !!!!!

Nom d'un canard albinos, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien…

Une minute… Est-ce que cet abruti fini de Gin… Non, dites-moi qu'il ne fait pas ça… Il est… IL SE MARRE CE CON !!!!

Je me jette sur lui, et nous roulons tous deux sur le sol. Il s'approche de mon oreille et chuchote :

_Je t'adore, Haru-chan… tu as l'art de rendre tous les trucs ennuyeux intéressant !

Malgré moi, je sens la colère me quitter, et je lui adresse un sourire narquois, avant de me relever et de m'épousseter. J'entends quelqu'un toussoter, et me retourne pour voir toute la classe qui me regarde avec des yeux ronds, le prof qui semble au bord de l'apoplexie (si seulement il pouvait y avoir succombé !), Bya qui me contemple avec un air ennuyé, tandis que Toshiro semble en colère. Je remarque la présence de Renji, qui se bidonne, Matsumoto, qui me jette un regard prédateur, et Kira, qui n'a pas de réaction.

_C… comment osez-vous avoir ce comportement indigne, mademoiselle ! S'écrie soudain le prof, qui est en train de devenir vert de rage, ceci est tout a fait indigne de notre belle Académie et…

_Oui bon ça va, on a compris, l'interrompt Gin, qui n'aime manifestement pas le prof, maintenant arrêtez de nous casser les oreilles et continuons cette présentation.

J'adore ce type, je vous l'ai déjà dit ?

Le vioc' a l'air un peu choqué, mais il se ressaisit et m'ordonne d'aller m'assoir. En chemin, je crois successivement le regard d'Iceberg-man (attendez… c'est moi ou il a un petit sourire en coin ???!), celui de Toshiro (… je vais l'éviter, il a pas l'air super content) et de Sakura (Elle a l'air furieuse après moi, et je résiste à l'envie de lui faire une grimace).

En soupirant, je me mets sur une chaise vide (la mienne ayant été malencontreusement fracassée sur un mur, rappelez-vous).

Le vieux recommence à parler, et j'observe Gin. Il me fait des petits clins d'œil auxquels je réponds discrètement. Nous commençons une discussion ab-so-lue-ment passionante.

_Tu lui pardonne bien vite._

Mon Haru-instinct est sarcastique.

« Bah… je lui ferais regretter plus tard.

_Ca ne te ressemble pas. Tu ne serais pas amoureuse, toi ?_

Je sursaute.

« PARDON ????

_Je dois me répéter ?_

« JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE !!!! Et encore moins de Gin !!!

_Je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai jamais parlé de Gin. Tu y as pensée toute seule._

Je rougis légèrement.

« J'suis pas amoureuse. Et de toute manière, je le connais presque pas, alors c'est impossible.

_Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que c'est toi-même que tu cherches à convaincre ? _

« …

Je ne réponds pas. Mon Haru-instinct est trop débile.

_Et maintenant, il est temps de montrer à nos très estimés capitaines ce que vous savez faire, conclut le vieux. Allez dans la grande cour, vos professeurs vous rejoindront.

Sans un mot, tous les élèves se levèrent et allèrent vers la grande cour. Je les suivis d'un air super-motivé (ironie, ironie).

Une fois dans la grande cour, je râlais ouvertement pendant que les autres se mettaient en ligne.

La vieille bique débarqua, aussi charmante qu'à son habitude. Elle me jeta un regard noir, avant de me postillonner sur le visage comme quoi j'étais d'une insolence incroyable et que je ne méritais pas d'étudier dans une école aussi prestigieuse que la leur, et que…

Je levais la main :

_Permettez ? Merci.

Sans un mot, je me baissais et fouillais dans mon sac (oui, j'ai été obligé d'avoir un sac pour aller dans cette fichue académie, soi-disant pour mettre mes affaires de classes… comme si j'avais des affaires de classes !) et prit un parapluie, volé à Urahara lors d'une de ses visites au Soutaicho. Et l'ouvrit devant la prof :

_Vous comprenez, j'ai déjà pris ma douche ce matin, et je n'aimerais pas être remouillé par vos délicats postillons, madame.

Je suis démoniaque. Je m'admire. Je m'aime. Je suis incroyable. Je suis la classe incarnée. Je suis…

_Oui bon ça va hein, je crois qu'on a compris._

« Ca faisait longtemps.

_Moins de dix minutes._

« C'est une expression.

La bique est devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et je vois le dirlo avancer vers nous, accompagné des capitaines. Je cache le parapluie dans mon sac, et ouvre de grands yeux innocents tandis que la chèvre me hurle dessus. Vite fait bien fait, je me mets en ligne avec les autres, juste à côté de Sakura qui me lance un regard noir :

_Tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement de tout à l'heure, Haru-chan ! Tu as crié sur un capitaine ! Je suis sur que Kuchiki-sama a eu honte de ton attitude ! Lui qui est si respectueux des règles !

Oh non. Elle est repartie dans son délire sur « Kuchiki-sama ». Au secours, quelqu'un !

_Nous allons à présent commencer une démonstration des talents qu'héberge notre école, fait le directeur. Préparez-vous !

Alléluia, Sakura se tait. Elle se met en position, et je soupire d'ennui. Gin me fixe en rigolant, et me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui jette un regard noir, tandis que la prof de kido nous ordonne de jeter un sort.

Ca va être long…

* * *

Et voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus ^^

Au fait, dernier rappel, pour le moment, le nombre de vote en faveur d'un gin/haru sont en majorité, donc la fic va peut-être s'amorcer sur ce couple, mais si vous êtes partisant d'un autre, notamment le bya/haru, qui est le plus demandé aprés le gin/haru, dites le maintenant !!!!!

Rewiews ? Allez, c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai droit à un pitit cadeau, non ? _(non)_

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille.


	15. Le puceau, la déverguondée et le hollow

Salut à tous ! Me voici, avec un chapitre trés... particulier... et j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur des réactions parce que même si je me suis éclaté pour l'écrire, eh ben... j'en ai parlé à des proches, et ils ont tous été choqués (en même temps, mes proches sont assez complexé à ce niveau. En espérant que vous ne serez pas comme eux !).

Ce sera aussi l'occasion du voir une autre facette de la personnalité de Haru, que je vais commencer à développer au fur et à mesure des chapitres...

On m'a demandé pourquoi je ne répondais pas (ou trés rarement) aux rewiews (anonymes ou pas), et la réponse est simple : Soit par manque de temps, soit par oubli (j'ai honte, je sais). Néammoins je répondrais à toutes les rewiews dans le chapitre prochain, parce que je n'ai actuellement pas le temps ; je m'appréte à m'envoler pour la Gréce durand une semain, et je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !!!!

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite sauf Haru et son instinct (auquel il va falloir que je songe à lui trouver un nom... des idées ?)

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le puceau, la déverguondée et le hollow

Il faisait bizarrement froid, d'un coup. J'entrouvris un œil encore embrumé par le sommeil, et passais une main de mes cheveux. Ouuuuuah… J'ai bien dormi, moi.

J'essaye de me relever, mais la terre se met soudain à trembler dangereusement, aussi je me rassois. Euh… procédons à une vérification de l'état général…

Bon, alors… J'ai super mal à la tête ;

Mon estomac fait le grand huit dans mon ventre ;

La terre tourne beaucoup trop vite ;

Le sol est instable ;

Mes tympans menacent de péter au moindre bruit ;

Tout est flou.

Je reconnais là tous les symptômes d'une grosse gueule de bois. J'ai du me taper une énorme cuite, et j'en subis les conséquences. Raaaaah… je savais que fêter mon départ de l'Académie n'était pas une bonne idée.

La seule chose que je n'explique pas, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait aussi froid.

Je baisse la tête, et tout s'explique. Je suis à poil.

Oups… j'ai encore fait des miennes…

Une forme endormie à côté de moi remue doucement. Je lève un sourcil. Voyons voir qui j'ai dévergondé… Je soulève doucement un bout de couverture, pour apercevoir un dos fin, et indubitablement masculin. Je soupire de soulagement. Je n'ai pas couché avec Matsumoto, c'est déjà ça.

Hmmm… Ce type a une descente de rein vraiment pas mal. La nuit a due être très agréable.

Les souvenirs me reviennent soudain, et j'écarquille les yeux.

Nooooooooon.

_Et siiiiiii._

Ma dites pas que j'ai couché avec…

Une tignasse orange sors de sous la couette. Ichigo Kurosaki. J'ai couché avec Ichigo Kurosaki. Et il est vachement doué, ce gamin !

_Gnfffmm…

Ah ? Le cri typique du mâle ayant une grosse gueule de bois. Il se tourne vers moi, et me considère longuement, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler de qui j'étais. Rien d'étonnant à cela, c'est très fréquent après une soirée bien arrosée.

_Kissecté ?

Wow. Je suis impressionné par un tel niveau de vocabulaire. Qui aurait cru que Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplaçant de son état, connaissait des dialectes préhistoriques ?

Carotte-man se frotte les yeux, et parait retrouver un peu de lucidité. Il me regarde bizarrement et ouvre la bouche, pour beugler un « Haru ? » un peu trop fort à mon gout. Hey, doucement avec mes pauvres tympans ! Moi aussi j'ai la gueule de bois !

_La ferme, marmonnais-je en tentant de préserver mes oreilles.

_Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi t'es toute nue ?

Et en plus il se met à rougir le bougre ! On dirait une vierge effarouchée... Sauf que s'il continu à hurler comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien. Et je ne suis pas sûre que Papi Yama apprécie que je flingue le seul mec ayant réussi à battre Mèche rebelle ('me souviens plus de son nom) à coup de Big Bang.

Brusquement, ses yeux s'arrondissent, et il se rend compte qu'il est lui aussi en tenue d'Adam.

_P… Pourquoi je suis tout nu ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retiens de lui signaler qu'il radote, parce que le sarcasme pendant un décuvage, c'est pas terrible.

_A ton avis, qu'est-ce que deux êtres à poils peuvent bien faire dans le même lit ?

Avec une immense satisfaction, je peux observer la vérité se faire jour sur son visage. Il rougit encore plus, et je me retiens de fermer sa bouche, qui est allé dire bonjour au sol. Il se lève d'un coup, et je peux constater que mes souvenirs ne me trompaient pas ; il est bien monté.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit de mon regard (moi, avoir une lueur perverse dans les yeux ? Jamais !) il se rassoit précipitamment et prend un bout de draps pour cacher ses parties intimes.

_On a… on a vraiment fais… tu sais quoi ?

Ok, là, c'est plus de la gueule de bois, c'est juste une stupidité profonde.

_Bien sur que non, répondis-je calmement, on s'est juste contenté de boire comme des trous, et après on est allé se déshabiller pour dormir dans le même lit !

Il ne semble pas apprécier mon sens de l'humour.

_Evidemment qu'on a couché ensemble, crétin, lançais-je en rigolant.

Il pâlit, rougit, verdit, bleuit, et je m'apprête à lui demander s'il va se taper toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel quand une révélation me frappe soudain :

_Nooooon, marmonnais-je en ouvrant de grands yeux amusés, me dis pas que…

Il hoche la tête.

_C'était ta première fois ?

Alors ça, c'est excellent. Qui aurait-cru que ce mec –qui est quand même pas mal, avouons-le- sois encore puceau ? Avec toutes les nanas qu'il a à ses pieds (eh oui, il n'y a pas que des fans de Bya à l'Académie !) il n'a jamais trouvé le moyen de s'en faire une ? Moi qui pensais que tous les mecs étaient des pervers, j'ai du tomber sur l'exception…

_Ravie de t'avoir dépucelé, vieux, maintenant si tu voulais bien t'habiller et partir, ce sera pas mal.

C'est que j'ai une gueule de bois à soigner, moi !

_Att… je… tu… on a…

Je commence sérieusement à me demander si l'alcool n'a pas grillé son cerveau, ou si c'est naturel (quand on fréquente des gens comme Renji, on a appris à se poser la question).

_Oui, Ichigo, dis-je d'un ton las (dû au fait que mon mal de tête ne cesse d'empirer, et que le sol n'a manifestement pas pigé qu'il devait être en bas vu comment il tourne), nous avons couché ensemble. Tu sais, c'est ce que font les lapins, les vaches, et par extension tous les êtres vivants. Tes parents t'ont jamais expliqué comment on faisait les bébés ?

_M… Mais… c'était ma… ma première fois…

_Et alors ? T'étais bourré, moi aussi, je t'ai dépucelé, on a dormi, on s'est réveillé. Fin de l'histoire.

_Ma première fois… et j'étais bourré…

Il a l'air de bloquer sur le sujet. Booooon, je sens qu'on va passer un bout de temps là-dessus.

_Bah, y en a qui ont fait pire !

Ca devrait le consoler, non ?

Vu sa tête, non.

_Qui ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

_Euh… Ben moi par exemple ! Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me regarde d'un air septique. 'Tain mais il lui faut quoi à lui pour le convaincre ? Tout le monde sait qu'il y a autrement plus grave que de se faire piquer sa première fois en étant bourré ! (enfin… selon moi)

_Ah ouais ?

Je lui jette un regard sombre.

_Ouais.

_'A m'étonnerais, baille le rouquin.

_Il y a des centaines de façon que de se faire prendre sa première fois alors qu'on est complètement bourré –ce qui est vraiment très con, si tu veux mon avis, _Kurosaki_- et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir lesquelles, répliquais-je d'un ton polaire.

Quel abruti. Je n'aime pas me rappeler de ma première fois, parce que c'était vraiment, vraiment horrible (non, je ne raconterais pas. Un jour… peut-être.)

Refroidi par ma réponse, il baisse les yeux, rencontre une certaine partie de son anatomie, et semble décider qu'il ferait bien de s'habiller. Je fais de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je le raccompagne dans le couloir, m'apercevant soudain que nous sommes dans le manoir Kuchiki (j'habite toujours chez Iceberg-man, mais mon appart est pour bientôt ! Enfin, j'espère…), et je manque de m'étouffer de rire en imaginant la tête du noble s'il apprenait ce que j'ai fait dans _sa _précieuse demeure.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence gêné –pour Ichigo- et confortable –pour moi-, il prend la parole :

_Dis… Haru…

_Vi ?

_Que… comment… comment j'étais ?

_Ohoooo… Monsieur Ichigo désirerait-il connaître ses performances au pieu ?

_Ben… oui…

Le dernier mot a été chuchoté. Quand à moi, je me mets à rigoler, et je vois que le roux commence à pâlir. Il semble au bord de l'asphyxie, et je me trouve face à un choix cornélien : Je le laisse mariner pendant quelques temps ou je lui dis la vérité ?

Il devient bleu, et je me dis que je vais éviter qu'il crève bêtement.

_T'inquiète, t'étais pas mal du tout, gamin, lançais-je, même si ton hollow était aussi vachement doué.

Il bloque un moment, et je ricane.

_Tu… tu as… mon hollow… il…

_**Eh oui mon roi ! Moi aussi j'ai profité ! **

La voix vient de retentir, et je me marre franchement.

_Pauvre gosse. Je suis sûre que tu viens de le traumatiser à vie._

« En voilà une qui fait son grand retour… T'étais où ?

_J'ai été faire une petite virée dans les bars du coin, et puis après, je suis allé au ciné…J'étais dans ton corps, dois-je te rappeler que je fais partie de toi ? _

« Oh ça va, hein, pour une fois que j'essaie d'être sympa !

_Tss… Tu as aimé te farcir deux hommes l'un après l'autre ? _

« Moui, c'est pas mal.

_C'était ironique. _

« Oh, vraiment ?

_Oui. Ta conception du sexe me dégoute. _

« Chacun ses droits.

_... Haru ?

Je reprends pied avec la réalité, et regarde Ichigo. Nous sommes à présent aux portes du manoir, et il se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement assez mal à l'aise. Il a encore une question à poser celui-là…

_J'ai une question…

Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je vous avez dis !

_Quand on a… tu sais… enfin voilà quoi… donc quand on a fait ça… il y avait mon hollow aussi… et… avec Shiro on se demandait… qui… avec qui tu… l'avais fait… en premier…

Eh bien, on dirait que ma réponse va déterminer pas mal de chose… Je dis la vérité ?

_Tu vas lui briser le cœur._

« Niark niark niark.

_T'avais vraiment besoin de lui pourrir sa première fois ? _

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai pas POURRI sa première fois. C'est de sa faute s'il a bu comme un trou et s'il m'a fait des avances.

_Auxquelles tu as répondue. _

« J'étais bourrée aussi. Mais en tout cas, c'est lui qui a choisi, s'il le regrette, c'est pas moi que ça va empêcher de dormir ! (ou de faire autre chose, soit dit en passant)

_Maintenant, il va avoir une conception horrible du sexe._

« Je ne pense pas. Il aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un de largement pire que moi (et difficilement meilleur, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire) qui lui aurais fait des trucs pas nets. Je parle de vécu.

_Je sais. J'étais là aussi. _

_Shiro, annonçais-je avec un sourire.

_Hein ?

_C'est Shiro qui y est passé en premier.

_HEIN ????!

_**J'le savais ! J'suis trop fort ! **

Laissant Ichigo se lamenter sur le fait que son hollow se soit fait dépuceler avant lui, je tourne les talons, et file dans ma chambre m'enfouir sous la couette. Ma gueule de bois se rappellant douloureusement à mon souvenir…

* * *

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Je repose la question : gin/haru, ou gin/bya ? Le gin/haru est en nette supériorité, mais le gin/bya le talonne de prés... On m'a fait remarquer que Gin et Haru serait mieux avec une relation de "frére et soeur" que de couple, mais encore une fois, c'est vous qui décidez...

Rewiews ?

Allez, ça prend dix secondes, et ça motive les auteurs pour écrire !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille


	16. Very bad trip

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !!!! revoici la fabuleuse King Pumkin !!! J'vous ai manqué, pas vrai ?

Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon tréééés graaaaaaaaand retard, mais j'ai eu des problémes et... voilà quoi ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous livre ce chapitre, qui marquera un des premiers tournants de l'histoire (eeeh oui, il va y avoir une vraie histoire, et pas uniquement des délires... pas de soucis, je ne ferais jamais des trucs trop sérieux ni trop angst, mais dans pas mal de chapitres, ça pourra peut-être arriver... ou pas XD)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !!!

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Very bad trip

Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre, et plonge dans l'étreinte bienfaisante des couvertures. Aaaaaah… bénie soit le type qui a inventé la couette. Ce mec était un génie, je l'admire.

J'enfouie mon visage dans les replis des draps, et attends patiemment que la Terre cesse de danser la macarenna.

_J'aimerais savoir quelque chose. _

Rah, voilà que l'autre si met... eh d'abords, pourquoi est-ce que ce truc a une voix aussi forte et criarde ?

_Va demander aux bouteilles de Matsumoto. _

« Pas besoin de me le rappeler, merci.

_C'est de ta faute._

« Je suis au courant. Dois-je te rappeler que ce n'est pas la première cuite que je prends ?

_Ni la première fois que tu te retrouve avec un inconnu dans ton lit._

« Tu vas me lâcher avec ça ?

_J'ai vraiment besoin de répondre ?_

… Je capitule. Mon Haru-instinct est vraiment énervant quand il s'y met. En plus, notre petite conversation me donne encore plus mal à la tête. Nom d'un canard albinos, le sol est-il débile au point de ne pas comprendre qu'il doit rester en bas, et non pas bouger dans tous les sens en me secouant comme une patate ?

« Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me demander ?

_Je constate que l'alcool et l'abus de sexe n'ont pas réussi à détruire le neurone qui te reste. Cela me surprend. Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais te rappeler de quelque chose comme ça ?_

« T'es obligé de donner dans le sarcasme ?

_Oui._

« … Tu es méchante.

_Qui te dit que je suis une fille ? _

« T'es un mec ?

_P'tête ben qu'oui, p'téte ben qu'non._

« Je vois…

Tout va bien. Mon Haru-instinct est un être androgyne, manifestement allergique au sexe et à l'alcool, et il fait parti de moi. Cela voudrait-il dire que j'ai des tendances transsexuels, que je vais faire vœu de chasteté et me priver d'alcool à vie ?

Je suis maudite.

_Ha ha ha. _

Je le/la laisse rigoler dans son coin, et tente de replonger dans les limbes du sommeil. Hélas, trois fois hélas, ma gueule de bois revient me hanter, et avec elle tous les souvenirs de ma dernière nuit de débauche…

_Eh allez, on est repartit pour un flash-back pourri… _

« La ferme.

**Flash-back : **

_Haru était assise sur la terrasse, en compagnie de Renji –déjà passablement bourré-, Matsumoto –était-il besoin de préciser qu'elle était totalement ivre ?- Ichigo –c'était probablement sa première cuite, et il semblait mal à l'aise malgré les verres qu'il s'était déjà enfilé- Kira –identique à lui-même malgré une légère rougeur sur ses joues- Shuuhei -…- et Kyoraku –qui avait réussi à semer sa vice-capitaine pour se rendre à la fête. _

__Et là, eh ben, j'rentre dans la caverne ! Bredouilla Haru en buvant du saké. _

_Elle était en train de raconter le sauvetage héroïque des bouteilles de Matsumoto (lesdites bouteilles étant actuellement en train d'être vidé par une bande d'ivrognes sans scrupules)_

__Et pis figurez-vous qu'il y avait plein de sorts de kido qui se sont enclenché, et qui visaient l'endroit où devait se tenir les c... gonades de Shunsui ! _

_L'alcool n'avait pas altéré sa capacité à parler, ce qui témoignait d'une grande expérience. Tous regardèrent la jeune fille avec admiration. _

__T'as… t'as vraiment fait ça prmoi ? Demanda Rangiku, les larmes aux yeux._

_Haru opina, et la lieutenante de la dixiéme division se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. La jeune fille se laissa faire, et participa même un peu. Bah, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait une fille, et Matsumoto était un beau morceau alors, pourquoi pas ? _

_Elle songea un instant qu'elle était vraiment dépravée, puis haussa les épaules. _

_Matsumoto finit par se détacher d'elle, et Shunsui la regarda avec un désir évident :_

__Yale, yale… marmonna-t-il, tu es vraiment attirante, Haru-chan… _

_Il s'approcha d'elle, pour se faire repousser d'un geste de la main :_

__Tu es en couple, Shunsui-chan, répondit Haru en riant, j'ai des principes, moi ! _

_Ne jamais coucher avec une personne déjà casée. Surtout si cette personne n'est pas vraiment attirée par elle, comme Shunsui. _

_Laissant les autres finir de vider le saké, elle partit à l'intérieur. Ichigo vint la rejoindre. Ils discutèrent et… tout dégénéra. _

Mais ça avait tout de même été une très bonne nuit.

**Fin du flash-back.**

_C'est bon ? T'as fini ta séance souvenir ? _

« Je t'emmerde.

_Ton amabilité m'étonnera toujours._

Je ferme les yeux, et le noir m'entoure. 'Faudrait peut-être que je pense à me lever… Oh et puis non, j'ai trop la flemme. Et si je restais couchée pendant deux ou trois siècles ? C'est une bonne idée, non ?

_Franchement tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ferme-là par pitié. _

« Oho, Môsieur mon instinct est de mauvaise humeur… t'aurais pas la gueule de bois toi, par hasard ?

_Abrutie. _

Je lève un sourcil. Finalement, ma Haru-conscience n'est peut-être pas aussi chaste que ça… Il semblerait que toutes mes personnalités soient des grandes gueules dévergondées. Mais je suis la seule à avoir autant de classe, même quand je bois.

_Haru-chaaaaaaan !!!!

Oh nooooon… il ne manquait plus qu'elle… mon mal de tête redouble d'intensité.

Matsumoto se jeta sur les couvertures, et je roulais sur le côté, toujours emmitouflée dans la couette.

_Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Haru-chan ! Remarqua-t-elle, aurais-tu la gueule de bois, par hasard ?

Ha ha ha. Trop drôle Rangiku ! Je grogne une vague réponse, mais elle continue à m'embêter. Je sors un de mes bras de sous la couette, et fais un geste extrêmement malpoli à la jeune femme.

J'entend un hoquet de stupeur, et il ne provient pas de Matsumoto. Et m…

_Haru-neechaaaaan !!! C'est quoi ce que tu fais avec tes doigts ?

Yachiru. La tornade rose. Youpi.

Je sens un poids monter sur mon dos, et avant même que j'ai le temps de dire « hollow », la lieutenante de la onzième division me saute dessus comme une forcenée. En temps normal, je lui aurais balancé deux ou trois sorts de kido, assorti d'un bon vieux Big Bang, mais là, j'avoue que je suis crevée.

_Dis dis dis dis !!!! C'est quoi que tu fais avec tes doigts !!!!! Moi aussi j'veux faire !!!!!

Dieu des canards albinos, pitié… Epargnez-moi cette torture… je jure que si je m'en sors, je ne toucherais plus à une goutte d'alcool de toute ma vie !

_Vraiment ?_

« J'ai croisé les doigts.

_Je me disais aussi…_

_Debout Haru-chan ! Le Soutaicho veut te voir !

Je sors ma tête de sous les couvertures et hausse un sourcil :

_Pourquoi le vieux voudrait-il me voir ?

Matsumoto hausse les épaules :

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Au départ, il voulait envoyer Sasabike pour te réveiller, mais finalement, c'est moi qui suis venue avec Ya-chan !

Je crois que j'aurais préféré que ce soit Moustache-man qui vienne. Mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller…

Je sortis péniblement de la couette, et me levais alors que Rangiku me contemplais d'un air appréciateur :

_T'es drôlement sexy quand tu sors du lit, Haru-chan !

Je grognais et elle s'approcha de moi, pour passer un index sur ma joue. Je repoussais gentiment sa main. Elle eut l'air déçu :

_Haru-chan…

_Ca suffit, Rangiku, l'interrompis-je fermement, ce qu'on a fait hier, c'était parce qu'on était bourrées. Ca ne va pas plus loin.

_Du sexe pour le sexe, hein ? Tu es dégoutante. _

« Personne ne t'oblige à rester squatter chez moi.

_Trop drôle. _

Matsumoto me regarde un instant, puis me fait un sourire lumineux, que je lui rends :

_Ca me convient, Haru-chan ! Dit-elle en riant.

Parrrrfait, songeais-je gaiement. Enfin une fille qui me comprend.

_Zut._

_Bon, tu viens Haru-neechan ? Demande Yachiru en grimpant sur mes épaules.

Mais c'est qu'elle est lourde ! Et pas qu'au sens figuré…

_J'adore cette gamine, je te l'ai déjà dit ? _

Matsumoto me prends la main, et me traine à travers les couloirs du manoir Kuchiki. Je me laisse faire, occupée à éviter de me faire broyer le dos par un bonbon rose surexcité qui me prend pour son cheval.

_Hue dada ! Beugle la gamine en souriant comme une tarée.

Quelques portes s'ouvrent, pour laisser voir des domestiques qui me regardent avec affolement. Pensez-donc ! Une gamine qui vient distraire le sacro-saint silence du grrrrrrand château Kuchiki, c'est horrible !

Remarque, le silence à déjà dû être bien atteint la nuit dernière, vu ce que j'ai fait… je ricane. Dans les tréfonds de mon esprit, j'entends mon Haru-instinct rire.

« T'es peut-être pas aussi coincé du cul que je le pensais, finalement !

_Avec une propriétaire comme toi, j'aurais du mal… _

Je lui tire mentalement la langue.

Nous arrivons à l'entrée du manoir, et je finis de raconter mes… aventures nocturnes avec Ichigo à Matsumoto, quand je vois une silhouette familière. Yachiru descend de mes épaules pour venir se percher sur celle de Gin, qui l'accueille en rigolant.

_Salut Haru-chan ! Me lance-t-il.

Je lui souris, et nous partons tous les quatre en direction du bureau du Soutaicho.

Je me demande pourquoi je suis convoquée… J'ai rien fait de particulièrement préjudiciable, pourtant…

_Mis à part organiser une fête, faire boire tous les fonctionnaires du gotei comme des trous et pervertir un innocent jeune homme ? _

« D'abords, c'est Matsumoto qui a organisé cette fête. Ensuite, tous ceux qui ont bus étaient consentant, et enfin, Ichigo aussi était consentant !

_Ca va, j'ai compris… _

Nous arrivons devant la porte du papi, et j'entre sans cérémonie. Papi-Yama est assis sur son bureau, comme d'habitude, et me dévisage sans montrer d'expression. Tous les capitaines sont là, et me regardent fixement. Prés du vieux, raide comme un piquet, Sasabike prend la parole :

_Mademoiselle Haru…

Et c'est repartit pour un discours long et ennuyeux ! Je me demande si j'arrive à dormir les yeux ouverts…

_Cela fait bientôt un mois que vous demeurez dans l'enceinte du Gotei 13, aussi nous avons décidé que votre période probatoire était terminée…

Hein ?? Ma période probatoire ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?

_Vous aurez donc l'honneur de recevoir un poste dans une des divisions du Gotei…

KWAAAA ??? Mais je veux pas moi !

_Vous serez donc employée dans une des divisions, dont vous recevrez le nom demain. Votre nomination prendra effet dans les jours qui suivent.

Bouhouhou… pourquoi moi…

_T'es dans la merde ma grande !_

« J'suis au courant, merci !

Vite, une idée, un argument… n'importe quoi pour pas être enrôlée ! Euh… TILT !

_Je ne peux pas ! Annonçais-je fièrement à une assemblée de capitaines médusés.

_Et pourquoi donc, jeune fille ? Demande finalement le chef des shinigamis.

Avec un grand sourire et une pose super-classe (vous vous souvenez du précepte numéro 1 de la Haru-philosophie ?), j'annonce :

_Parce que je n'ai pas de zampacuto !

* * *

Haru a réussi à trouver THE argument qui tue... se fera-t-elle enroler dans les shinigamis ou pas ? Mystére mystére...

Aura-t-elle un zampacuto ? Tout dépend de vous, chers lecteurs, et de vos rewiews...

Rewiews ? Allez, ça prends trois secondes au lecteur, et l'auteur poste trois jours plus tôt, parce qu'il est super-motivé par les rewiews ^^

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille.

PS : Dernier appel pour les couples !!! Si je ne reçois pas un grand nombre de rewiews en faveur du Bya/Haru, ce sera un Gin/Haru, puisqu'il est en nette majorité ! (si c'est du Gin/Haru, je préviens tout de même qu'il y aura un passage centré sur Haru et Bya, vu qu'elle tentera de décongeler Iceberg-man... avec plus ou moins de succés et de jalousie de la part d'un certain albinos...) Votez maintenant !!!!


	17. Un zampacuto sinon rien

SALUUUUUT !!!! Me revoici, en trés trés trés grande forme ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire, sinon que ben... dans ce chapitre, je vais développer les liens entre shinji et haru... je les aime bien ces deux-là, allez savoir pourquoi x)

Au fait, c'est décidé, le couple sera un... *roulement de tambour* GIN/HARU !!! Suite à l'écrasante majorité des votes, c'est ce couple qui gagne ^^

Néammoins, il y aura quelques petites... choses avec Bya, que je ne dirais pas (faut garder la surprise niark niark niark) et pis, des surprises avec un certain vizard blond...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite sauf ce qui n'est pas à lui _(sans blague ?)_

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Un zampacuto sinon rien

Ha ha ha. Je suis la meilleure. I've got THE power !!! J'ai trop la classe, c'est indéniable.

_Tu es tellement modeste… ça fait peur._

Même Kiki ne pourra pas me gâcher cet instant parfait. Je suis trop géniale. Vous devriez voir la tête des capitaines, et celle du vieux en chef ! C'est presque jouissif…

_Attend, tu m'as appelé COMMENT ???_

« Kiki.

… _Pitié dis-moi que je rêve._

« C'est très joli, Kiki.

_C'était le nom du hamster de ta tante._

« Cette chère tante Bertha et son hamster, que de souvenirs…

_T'as quand même pas oublié que cette chose ne savait pas faire ses besoins autre part que sur les gens ?_

« Aaaaah…. Je me souviendrais toujours quand je l'avais apporté en classe, et qu'il avait fait pipi sur mon prof… que de souvenirs…

_Je refuse CATEGORIQUEMENT de porter le même nom qu'un sac à puce incapable de contrôler sa vessie ! _

« Depuis quand t'as le choix ?

Pas de réponse. Le fait d'avoir cloué le bec à Kiki ne peut rendre cette journée qu'encore plus fantastique qu'elle ne l'ait déjà.

Si seulement j'avais pensé à cet argument plus tôt… j'aurais pu retourner sur Terre, continuer à butter des hollows avec classe, et faire tout un tas de trucs super-intéressant. Mais j'aurais aussi pu rester au Gotei, et continuer à m'éclater avec Matsumoto et les autres. Ou faire un mix des deux.

J'aime bien la dernière solution, je pense que je vais l'appliquer…

_Bon ben j'y vais ! A plus !

Avec un sourire très classe, je me retourne, et marche vers la porte de sortie.

Ouiiiiiiii, la délivrance approche… Dix mètres, neuf, huit, septs, six, cinq…

_Attendez !

NAAAAAAAAAN !!!!! Pourquoi mwaaaaaa… Je suis maudite.

Je me retourne froidement, et Sasabike me regarde. Je le regarde. Les capitaines me regardent. Nous nous regardons.

_Elle m'a appelé Kiki… j'y crois pas… _

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

_Kiki… bouhouhou…_

En plus, il est bloqué en mode « lamentations ». Tch.

_Mademoiselle, nous savions pertinemment que vous ne possédez pas de zampacuto, aussi, nous avions déjà pris nos précautions à ce sujet.

KWA ?

_Vous subirez donc un entrainement similaire à celui que reçoivent les jeunes recrues afin de découvrir au plus vite un zampacuto.

Je suis maudite. Je vais devoir _encore_ me taper un entrainement, pour un zampacuto que je n'aurais sans doute jamais… help.

_Vous pouvez dés à présent disposer.

Lentement, je pars en tentant de me retenir de fredonner la marche funèbre. Dans mon esprit, mon Haru-instinct se lamentait toujours, ce qui fait que toutes mes personnalités (enfin, toutes mes personnalités connues étaient à présent totalement dépressives à tendances suicidaires.

Youpiii…

Sans conviction, je marche vers les appartements de mon vizard préféré, que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps : Shinji.

J'entre comme une furie dans les appartements des ex-capitaines, appartements partagés avec les anciens espadas ayant trahis Aizen, et me précipite vers la chambre d'un certain blond.

J'entre sans m'annoncer, comme d'habitude, et tombe sur tous les vizards, bouteilles de champagne à la main, et une grosse banderole avec marquée « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARU ! »

Je reste stupéfaite.

_Qu… qu'est-ce que…

Shinji me saute dessus en beuglant un « HARUUUU ! », et je me retrouve plaquée à terre, tandis qu'il s'assoit à califourchon sur moi.

_Joyeux anniversaire, s'exclama-t-il, hilare.

Il m'embrasse joyeusement sur les deux joues.

_Euh… Shinji ?

_Voui Haru-chérie ?

_C'est pas mon anniversaire, tu sais ?

Grand éclat de rire général. Mashiro me répond avec un grand sourire, tout en agitant dangereusement sa flûte de champagne, dont le contenu menace d'aller se renverser sur Kensei :

_Mais on le saiiiiiit !

D'accoooooords… Trop logiques, les vizards.

_Mais alors pourquoi vous me le fêtez ?

_Ben, faut bien une raison pour faire la fête, non ? Me rétorque Shinji en haussant les épaules.

Je vois. Moi qui étais venu me lamenter sur mon sort dans les bras de mon blondinet d'amûûûr, je vais être servi.

Ledit blondinet capte mon regard, se relève, époussette ses vêtements et déclame haut et fort :

_Ma nouvelle fiancée et moi allons dés à présent dans la chambre de Kensei pour fêter comme il se doit notre nuit de noce ! Vous pouvez continuer à vous bourrez la gueule pour nous encourager et nous féliciter pour notre mariage !

Ah parce que maintenant c'est un mariage ? Pourquoi pas…

_Tes potes sont cinglés._

« C'est pour ça que je les adore.

J'entends un rire léger. Je me lève, et accompagne Shinji dans l'autre chambre. J'ai à peine le temps de percevoir Kensei trempé de champagne tentant d'étrangler une Mashiro hilare, quand l'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division me prend sur ses épaules.

Je ne réagis pas. En fait, il est plutôt confortable, le Shinji.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, il me dépose sur le lit et me fixe :

_Allez Haru, raconte à tonton Shinji c'qui s'passe.

Je grommelle quelques trucs inintelligibles, et il rigole :

_C'est le vieux, pas vrai ?

_Grmph… saleté de vioc' et ses idées à la c…

_Hey ! Un peu de pitié pour mes chastes oreilles, s'il-te-plait !

_'Ten foutrais moi, des chastes oreilles… marmonnais-je.

Je roulais sur le ventre, pour me retrouver face à face avec l'estomac du vizard. Sa chemise était légèrement entrouverte, et laissait apercevoir une musculature fine mais bien dessinée.

_Jolis abdos.

_Merci mon chou. Alors, tu me raconte tes problèmes ?

J'adore ce mec, je vous l'ai déjà dit ?

En quelques mots, j'expliquais la situation. J'avais parfaitement conscience que mes 'problèmes' étaient ridicules, mais zut ! C'est les miens, alors j'ai le droit de les trouver tragiques si je veux. Na !

_Tu es ridicule._

« M'en fous.

_Mais j'admets que le vieux a des idées bizarres. Et stupides._

« … Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Kiki ?

_NE M'APPELLE PAS KIKI !!!_

Je lâche un rire mental, tandis que Shinji se met sur le coude pour m'observer :

_C'est n'importe quoi, fit-il avec une moue contrariée, un entraînement pour recevoir un zampacuto, pff…

Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend !

_De toute manière, tu l'auras bien assez tôt, ton épée !

… Euh… pardon ? J'ai pas tout compris là.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

Le blond me regarda un instant avant de répondre :

_Ben, tu vas avoir un zampa' quand tu seras prête, ça parait évident !

_Pourquoi ? J'en veux pas moi !

_T'as pas le choix.

Bouhouhou… Je suis maudite…

_Un zampacuto, c'est comme un prolongement de ton âme, m'explique Shinji. Tu sais pourquoi tous les shinigamis en ont un ?

Je fis signe que non.

_Ils ne t'ont même pas expliqué ça, à l'Académie ? S'étonna mon ami, l'air choqué.

_Euh…

Peut-être, peut-être pas… ils pouvaient en avoir parlé, j'avais un vague souvenir d'un prof déblatérant sur ce truc, mais rien de bien précis.

_En fait, j'écoutais pas vraiment en cours, murmurais-je, un peu honteuse, je l'admet.

J'entendis un rire moqueur, et me renfrognais.

_Oui bon ça va, hein !

_J'aurais dû m'en douter… rigola Shinji.

Il reprit son sérieux :

_Eh bien, comment dire… pour être un shinigami, il faut posséder une certaine puissance.

Non, sans blague ? Ok, j'arrête le sarcasme, c'est pas bon pour la santé.

_Et l'inconvénient de cette puissance, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment, elle devient un peu incontrôlable.

Incontrôlable ? C'est-à-dire ? Incontrôlable gentil, genre « désolé de t'avoir fait un peu mal, je ne me maitrise pas » ou incontrôlable méchant, genre « oups ! Je viens accidentellement de cramer tout le Gotei en pétant ! Vraiment navré les mecs ! ».

_Il y a des euh… accidents un peu mortels et très douloureux si un shinigami voit sa force être hors de contrôle…

Un peu ? Comment un accident peut-il être UN PEU mortel ??!

_C'est pour ça qu'il existe une sorte de protection les zampacutos. Ils servent de canaliseurs à l'énergie, un truc comme ça, et ça t'empêche de crever dans les pires souffrances inimaginables.

… Ah.

_Ha ha ha. _

« C'est pas drôle !

_Oh que si. _

« C'est ça, fous-toi de moi en plus…

_Avec plaisir, très chère._

_C'est vraiment la merde, soupirais-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

Le vizard leva un sourcil :

_Pourquoi donc ?

_Parce que, si je suis ton raisonnement, je suis obligé d'avoir un zampacuto, pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête, et je gémis :

_Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun argument pour refuser de faire officiellement partie du Gotei. Je vais être embrigadée.

Arrêt sur image.

_C'est la merde, conclut très philosophiquement un certain blond.

Ou comment enfoncer les portes ouvertes, par Shinji Hirako.

_T'auras qu'à rejoindre notre division, fit Lisa en haussant les épaules.

…

…

…

_Faudrait peut-être songer à reconnecter ton cerveau._

… Reconnection en cours, veuillez patienter…

…

…

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUT LA ???!

La vizard s'allongea sur le lit et se mit à lire un de ses magazines pornos.

_Lisa, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Interrogea très calmement Shinji, même si la petite veine qui battait à sa tempe en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

_J'étais venue voir vos ébats, mais c'est vraiment inintéressant. Je suis déçue.

Nous grognons tout deux, mon blondinet et moi. A cet instant, les autres vizards débarquent en trombe et nous sautent dessus. S'ensuit une bataille mémorable, et je me dis que je devrais fêter mon faux anniversaire/mariage/quoi que se soit d'autre plus souvent.

Finalement, j'ai plus si envie que ça de retourner sur Terre… j'suis trop bien ici !

* * *

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Rewiews ? Siouplaiiiiiiit...

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille.


	18. Haru et les Kuchiki

Saluuuuuuut ! Me voici en trés grande forme, avec ce splendide chapitre, dont le titre est inspiré de Alvin et les chipmunks x), parce que Haru et la famille Kuchiki c'est une grande histoire d'amour, de haine, et de beaucoup d'autre sentiments bizarres qui n'existent que dans cette fic ! XD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Seule Haru et Kiki sont à moi

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Haru et les Kuchiki

J'essuyais doucement la sueur qui coulait le long de mon front, tout en tentant de garder la classe. Pas facile, mais quand on s'appelle Haru on peut tout faire, pas vrai ?

Même affronter le roi des Glaçons en personne, pas vrai ?

Devant moi, Byakuya je-me-la-pête-parceque-je-peux-t'atomiser-en-un-seul-regard Kuchiki me contemple fixement, une main sur son zampacuto. Je baille très élégamment. Il faut garder la classe.

Mais je le sens pas. Je le sens VRAIMENT pas.

_Je me marre._

« Je t'emmerde.

_En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me faire exploser par Mister Freeze. Et tout ça…_

« Ne dis rien. NE DIS RIEN.

_Parce que tu as roulé le patin du siècle à sa fille. Définitivement, je me marre._

« Raaaaah… Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, nom d'un canard albinos ? Tu peux me le dire Kiki ?

_Ne m'appelle pas Kiki espèce de blonde dégénérée ! _

Je ne réponds pas, et Iceberg-man fait un pas vers moi. Il a l'air… impassiblement assoiffé de sang. Comment est-ce qu'il arrive à avoir cette expression là, je n'en sais rien. Mais une chose est sûre, je vais me faire flinguer. Enfin, zampacuter.

Je suis maudite, je l'ais toujours dit.

Bouhouhou… pourquoi moi ?

_Tu es déverguondée, grande gueule, impossible à blairer, un aimant à problèmes, horriblement narcissique… je continue ? _

« Nan c'est bon merci.

_Ce fut un plaisir très chère._

Mais franchement là j'avais rien fait de mal… alors pourquoi ça m'ait tombé dessus ?!

* * *

Flash-back :

__Tu veux QUOI ???!_

_Devant moi, Rukia se met à rougir comme une folle. Hmm… craquant. _

__Je voudrais que vous m'embrassiez, Haru-san._

_Je déteste quand elle me vouvoie et qu'elle m'appelle 'Haru-san'. Ca me rappelle la quatrième division (ayez pitié de moi, ne me faites plus jamais rencontrer les monstres). _

_La petite Kuchiki me regarde. _

__Tu veux que je t'embrasse, répétais-je. _

__O… oui. _

_Je sais pas ce qu'elle a fumé, mais ça doit être fort ! _

__Tu es au courant que je suis une fille ? _

__Evidemment ! _

_Je lève un sourcil._

__Rukia, tu es hétéro. _

_Elle secoue la tête et ses joues reprennent feu :_

__Je… je ne sais plus. _

_Ohooooo… voilà qui est intéressant… _

__Tu veux dire que tu fantasme sur des filles ? _

_Elle acquiesce et baisse les yeux. _

__Sur qui ? _

__Ran… Matsumoto-fukutaicho. _

…

_KWA ???! _

_Rukia, la gentille, sage, jolie, bien roulée… euh… très intelligente, timide, coincée, cette Rukia-là FANTASME SUR MATSUMOTO ?! _

__Alors, Haru, tu veux bien m'embrasser ? _

… _Error system… _

__Haru ? _

_Je reviens à la réalité._

__Tu fantasme sur Rangiku et tu veux m'embrasser moi ? _

_Elle opine du chef. Elle est pas logique cette nana._

__Je peux savoir pourquoi ? _

_Rukia baisse les yeux et serre les bras, ce qui fait ressortir ses petits seins. Nom d'un canard albinos ! Est-ce qu'elle a conscience qui si elle continue à m'allumer comme ça je ne réponds plus de rien ?_

__Eh bien… _

_Elle se mord la lèvre, et je me force à éloigner mes idées perverses de ma tête. Mais n'empêche elle est trop… trop ! _

__Je voudrais savoir quelles sont mes véritables orientations sexuelles, avoue-t-elle en rosissant._

_Kawaiiiiiii… le rose lui va bien…_

__Alors, tu veux bien m'embrasser ? _

_Je note qu'elle est repassée au « tu » affectueux, et qu'il y a quelque chose de tendre dans sa voix. OMG. Cette fille est une séductrice née. _

__Mais pourquoi tu vas pas embrasser Matsumoto ? Elle serait ravie de le faire ! _

_C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Pitoyable, je sais. _

_La petite sœur de Iceberg-man (qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout à cet instant précis, avec son air timide et légèrement sensuel) porte une main à sa bouche avant de marmonner : _

__C'est pour vérifier si j'aime les femmes ou si c'est juste Matsumoto-fukutaicho… _

_Elle se tourne, probablement morte de honte, et je réprime un sourire. C'est trop mignon ! (je vire fleur bleue, je suis au courant merci)._

_Rukia fait mine de s'éloigner, mais je la retiens par l'épaule. _

__C'est d'accord. _

_Je suis trop sympa. Je suis admirablement gentille, incroyable, admirable, géniale, superbe été extraordinaire. Je m'aime. _

_Et je vais donner le meilleur baiser de sa vie à cette fille. _

_Rukia s'approche et bat des cils._

__Je… c'est vrai ? _

_Je hoche la tête :_

__Prépare-toi à passer un très bon moment ! _

_Très classe. Très très classe. Encore une fois, je m'admire. _

_Je prends la petite brune par la taille, et enclenche la technique 'Haru-kiss'. _

_Je me penche légèrement vers elle, laissant nos souffles se mêler, puis je frotte doucement mon nez contre le sien (qu'elle a de très joli, soit dit en passant), avant de grignoter doucement sa lèvre inférieur. _

_J'embrasse doucement sa bouche, avant d'approfondir le baiser. Doucement, je mets mes mains en coupe pour cueillir son visage, et je l'entends gémir. _

_Ca doit être la première fois qu'elle embrasse une fille aussi douée que moi. Pas étonnant que je lui fasse cet effet-là ! Ca surprend toujours quand on rencontre la perfection incarnée… _

_Nos langues entament un ballet enfiévré, et nos corps se rapprochent lentement. _

_Ca dure quelques minutes, le temps pour moi d'étaler une part de ma science du 'Haru-kiss', le temps pour Rukia de déterminer si oui ou non elle aime les femmes. Bien que se sera surement un oui. Qui pourrait ne pas aimer le baiser d'une femme telle que moi ? _

_Je suis la meilleure. Mouhahahaha. _

_Finalement, à bout de souffle, Rukia se décolle de moi, comme avec regret._

__Alors ? Demandais-je avec un sourire très stylé. _

__... J'aime les femmes._

_Je le savais ! Je suis géniale, fantastique, incroyable, sublime et… ok j'arrête. _

_J'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge à côté de nous. Je me retourne, et voit Renji qui nous regarde en bavant. J'avais oublié ses fantasmes pervers. _

_J'avais également oublié que Rukia et moi étions dans une division. _

_J'avais oublié le numéro de cette division._

_J'avais oublié que dans cette division se trouvait le grand frère le plus atteint du sister complex et le plus protecteur que la Terre eut jamais porté._

_Et ces erreurs devaient m'être fatales._

_Je suis maudite._

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Et voilà comment le lendemain matin, après une nuit de course folle pour échapper au glaçon le plus dangereux de tous les temps, je me retrouve dans ce terrain d'entraînement, face à ledit glaçon qui est prêt à me tuer pour avoir entrainé sa sœur sur la voie du crime et de la débauche.

Bien sur, ce n'est pas le motif officiel.

Non, le motif officiel qui va lui permettre de me charcuter comme une dinde le jour de Noël c'est la '_découverte de mon zampacuto'._

Vous vous souvenez de la décision de Moustache-man, dans le chapitre précédent ? Celle qui disait que je devais suivre un entraînement pour trouver mon épée ? Eh ben voilà. C'est Bya-chou qui est sensé s'occuper de mon entraînement.

Et quelque chose me dit que ça va être une boucherie. Avec moi dans le rôle de la viande froide.

_XD_

« Je te rappelle que si je meurs tu meurs aussi. Alors pas la peine de faire des smileys jubilatoires.

… _Merde c'est vrai._

Ha ha ha. J'ai cloué me bec à Kiki. Je peux mourir en paix… mais en fait non. J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire, d'alcool à boire et de lits à baptiser ! Je veux pas mourir ! Pas une deuxième fois !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Shinji et les vizards qui se sont amassé au bord du terrain, et qui me font de grands signes de main.

Sans un mot, Iceberg-man se jette sur moi, épée à la main. J'esquive souplement et bondit en arrière. Eh ben… il doit être sacrément remonté pour attaquer comme ça !

J'évite un sort de kido basique, et riposte par un Big Bang bien placé.

_Haru ! On avait dit pas d'attaques de ce genre ! Beugle Renji, qui fait office de surveillant.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, pas de kido ou de Big Bang. Je suis sensée affronter Bya à mains nues. Bouhouhou.

_Niark niark niark._

Le chef des Kuchiki attaque à nouveau, et je ne peux que m'effacer souplement pour ne pas prendre un coup de zanpakuto un peu trop aiguisé. Garde la classe Haru, garde la classe.

Nous continuons à nous affronter encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Byakuya décide brusquement de passer aux choses sérieuses. Oskour.

Il marmonne quelque chose, et je recule prudemment.

C'est le retour des pétales de roses carnivores. Je suis maudite.

Bon eh bien quitte à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, autant faire ça avec classe.

Je me déplace sur le côté, et me met en garde. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, Byakuya plus-coincé-tu-meurs Kuchiki ! Tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu tuer Haru la killeuse de hollows ! Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, même ta mère elle te reconnaitra plus ! MOUHAHAHAHA !!!

Les pétales se jettent sur moi. J'évite. J'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose que je peux faire contre ces trucs avides de mon sang. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont un plus rouges que roses. Rouge sang ? Possible.

Help.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû toucher à Rukia, siffle une voix froide.

Tiens ? Le glaçon a parlé. Rendons grâce mes frères !

_Amen._

Kiki a le sens de l'humour. Incroyable mais vrai.

_Au lieu de dire des conneries, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur le combat._

« Pas faux.

_Espèce de dévergondée, gronde Bya.

_Et fière de l'être ! Répondis-je en souriant, tout en évitant une nouvelle salve de pétales.

Ce qui a l'air de le mettre dans une rage folle. Sa bouche se plisse légèrement et ses yeux lancent des éclairs silencieux.

_Tu n'arriveras jamais à me toucher, lance le brun en projetant ses fleurs sur moi.

Très peace and love, non? J'ai toujours su que Bya était un hippie pacifique et gentil (ironie ironie).

_On parie ?

Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Très très classe. Je suis la meilleure.

Il se raidit imperceptiblement. Je décide d'enfoncer le clou.

_Tu sais, Bya, c'est pas comme si ta sœur n'était pas consentante…

Je me plaque contre le sol et une nuée rose passe au-dessus de moi.

_C'est elle qui me l'a demandé.

_C'est faux, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

Il est butté le Kuchiki ! Et très aveugle au sujet de sa sœur.

Je feinte les pétales, me projette sur le côté, bondit, cours, et réplique :

_Tu ne peux pas garder cette fille dans une cage, aussi dorée soit-elle, Byakuya !

OMH (Oh My Haru). J'ai trop eu la classe sur ce coup-là. Je m'aime.

_Toujours aussi modeste._

Je souris d'un air un peu bravache. Et des centaines de fleurs me tombent dessus. Je fais mon coup d'éclat. Passant au travers du nuage, je me jette sur le capitaine de la sixième division :

_Laisse-la vivre, BYAKUYA !

Et là, j'empoigne le col de son haori pour lui foutre un monstrueux coup de boule. Le zanpakuto de Bya m'entoure, et je me sens griffée de partout. Merde. Merde. Merde. Ca fait mal.

Quelque chose de dur heurte mon dos. Le mur. J'ai été balancée contre le mur du fond.

_Haru ! _

Les ténèbres envahissent ma vision.

_Haru putain réponds-moi ! _

Je m'affaisse sur le sol, et balbutie quelques mots :

_J'ai… gagné…

Pitoyable. Mais c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Je vois le visage de Shinji au-dessus de moi, l'air inquiet, Gin et Rangiku, qui viennent vers moi en courant, et la silhouette sombre de Byakuya, que me fixe d'un air indéchiffrable.

Je ferme doucement les yeux et laisse l'inconscience m'emporter.

* * *

...

j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait un chapitre avec une fin sérieuse...

... je suis émue (*essui une petite larme*)

Peut-être que j'ai autre chose qu'une citrouille à la place du cerveau ?

... Non.

Enfin bon, assez bavassé, je vais aller me féliciter dans un coin (ou me flageler, au choix), à la prochaine ^^

Rewiew ? Pleaaaaaase ! Pour le prochain chapitre !

Aurevoir ^^ et à dimanche prochain ! (ou à jeudi prochain si j'ai suffisament de rewiews, tout dépend de vous !)

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille.


	19. Il faut sauver le soldat Haru

Hey ! Me voilà rien que pour vous trés chers lecteurs, avec ce chapitre, où... oh et puis non, je ne dirais rien ! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite, sauf Haru et Kiki (ainsi que les diverses références pourries)

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Il faut sauver le soldat Haru

La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est… une envie subite de pizza. Une pizza avec des tonnes de fromage, des grosses anchois bien salées et surtout des kilos de pepperonis. Beaucoup de pepperonis. Y a des pizzaïolos au Gotei ?

La seconde, c'est que j'ai une putain de troupeau d'éléphants qui dansent une putain de samba au rythme d'une putain de musique beaucoup trop forte.

La troisième, c'est que je deviens de plus en plus vulgaire.

Et enfin, la quatrième, c'est que où que je sois actuellement, c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment, flippant.

Je suis dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et je ne vois même plus mes mains ou le bout de mon nez. Si je ne savais pas que j'étais là, j'aurais pu croire qu'il n'y avait personne. Il fait beaucoup plus noir que tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Même en étant enfermée dans un placard, même en me barricadant dans les toilettes par une nuit sans lune, même lorsque je fermais les yeux en me mettant les mains dessus, rien n'égalait ces ténèbres.

C'était le noir total.

Etrange.

J'essaye de bouger, sans résultat. Je ne sais même pas où se trouve mon corps. Nom d'un canard albinos ! C'est vraiment une situation merdique.

Je réfléchis un moment. Enfin j'essaye, puisque les éléphants ne veulent toujours pas se calmer. Les éléphants… éléphants… MON HARU-INSTINCT ! Où qu'il est lui ?

« Kiki ? T'es où ?

Pas de réponse, mais soudainement l'air autour de moi prends une senteur… agacée. Je hausse un sourcil (enfin, j'ai l'impression d'hausser un sourcil). Depuis quand est-ce que l'agacement peut se sentir ?

« Kiki ? Retentais-je timidement.

Silence. Bon… Manifestement ce cher Kiki a décidé de faire la gueule. Juste au moment où j'avais besoin de lui. Génial.

Le silence s'installe, et je tente de faire fonctionner mon cerveau. Voyons voir… je suis dans le noir, personne ne m'entend, et Kiki s'est barré. Que du bonheur.

Soudain, quelqu'un allume la lumière, et je plisse les yeux. Hiiiirk ! C'est beaucoup trop blanc ! Je mets une main devant mes pauvres petites mirettes agressées par tant de blancheur, et je commence à détailler l'endroit.

Pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à détailler, franchement. En fait, c'est comme quand j'étais dans le noir, sauf que tout est blanc et que je peux me voir. Ah oui, mon ombre est anormalement foncée. Je me tortille pour la voir, et elle me fait un grand sourire de psycopathe. On dirait un croissant de lune blanc à l'envers sur son visage noir.

Ok. Pas normal ça. Pas normal du tout.

Je scrute l'immensité blanche qui m'entoure. C'est… vide. Beaucoup trop vide. J'aime pas le vide. Ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Et mon ombre qui continue de ricaner. Flippant, j'avoue.

Une silhouette noire apparait brièvement, pour disparaître aussitôt. Je n'arrive pas à la détailler. Elle réapparaît derrière moi, je me retourne, mais elle est déjà partit. Ca commence à m'énerver.

_File. Tu n'es pas encore prête à rester dans cet endroit. _

Je lève un sourcil. Kiki ?

« Qu'est-ce qu…

Sans avoir le temps de finir ma phrase, tout se met à tourner (ou alors c'est moi qui fais des pirouettes, impossible de savoir avec tout ce blanc) et le noir revient lentement. Je ferme les yeux…

Pour les rouvrir aussitôt, suite à une aggravation soudaine de mon mal de tête. Ouille.

Je papillote des paupières. Oooooh… un éléphant rose…

Je suis grave. Pourtant j'ai rien bu, pas vrai ?

_Tu es bourrée au naturel._

Je ne relève pas. D'autant plus qu'il y a une part de vérité.

Je tourne la tête. Je suis dans un lit. Un lit d'hôpital. Un lit d'hôpital du Gotei. Et le seul hôpital du Gotei c'est la division des…

Oh non. Pitié. Pas les monstres.

_Haru-san ?

Je me fige. Oskour. Je dois m'échapper. Vite.

J'enclenche le plan A, comme « Allons vite nous planquer pour ne pas se faire déchiqueter/martyriser/torturer/découpé par des monstres affreux ». Haru Bond is in the place ! Mettez la musique, ça va faire mal…

_Non mais tu te crois dans un film ?_

« Ma vie est le meilleur film du monde.

Je me lève doucement, et marche en crabe contre le mur. Vérifions les issues de secours. Porte ? Gardée par les monstres. Fenêtre ? Libre. Okay, issue repérée. On fonce ! Go go go !

_Pathétique._

Je m'approche de la fenêtre, je suis presqu'arrivée, je suis arrivée et… la porte s'ouvre bruyamment sur la Sorcière en chef, et ses toutous enragés. Mayday, mayday ! Ennemis repérés ! Démarrage du plan B comme « BORDEL, MAIS FONCE HARU ! ».

Je fonce… vers la porte. Merde.

Je file comme l'éclair, traverse les monstres, et m'élance dans l'hôpital. Banzai ! YIHAAAAAAA !

_Ca y est, après James Bond, elle se prend pour Lucky Luke._

« Faut dire que ça sonne plutôt bien, Haru, la fille qui tire son coup plus vite que son ombre !

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu as mis un sous-entendu pervers dans cette phrase ?_

« Peut-être parce que c'est le cas.

Je continue à courir, traverse le hall et… ALLELUYA ! Sauvée ! Je vais pouvoir partir ! Je suis libre !

Je m'arrête de courir, me planque contre un mur et jette quelques coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. Personne. Haru la cow-boy de la mort qui tue va pouvoir chanter son générique de fin.

_I'm a poor lonesome cow-boy, with a long way from home…

_C'est de balancer un coup de boule à Bya qui a supprimé ton dernier neurone ou c'est un pétage de plomb naturel ?_

« Tss… t'es juste jaloux.

_Explique-moi pourquoi j'aurais des raisons de l'être. _

« Parce que MOI j'arrive à avoir la classe même en chantant le générique de Lucky Luke.

… _Mais pourquoi, parmi tous les p***** de shinigamis qu'il y a dans ce monde il a fallu que je tombe sur la seule qui a un neurone périmé depuis sa naissance ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? _

« Euh… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Franchement. J'aurais pu être formé à partir d'un bon shinigami, gentil, un minimum intelligent, sympathique, facile à vivre, mais non. Il a fallu que je fasse partie de CA. _

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le « ça » ?

_Kami-sama, t'as vraiment exagéré là. Okay j'avais un peu bu pendant l'anniv' de Lucifer mais quand même, me faire ça c'était vraiment cruel comme punition ! _

« ?

_Je t'ai peut-être un peu traité de débile dégénéré ayant un petit pois à la place du cerveau mais c'était une blague, tu sais ? _

« … tu m'explique le délire ?

_Eh ça va durer pour l'éternité. Pitié, Kami, t'aurais pu choisir moins cruel ! J'ai peut-être un peu couché avec Lucifer, mais c'était son anniversaire ! C'est pas comme si j'avais perdu un pari ! _

« Kiki ?

_Et puis tu sais, le coup des photos de toi en slip kangourou rose qui ont été diffusé à toute la presse angélique, c'était pas moi hein ! L'idée était de Belzébuth, et puis on avait un peu bu alors… mais tu m'en veux pas, pas vrai ? _

« Kiki !

_C'est comme pour les braises dans ton lit, mais c'était pour te réchauffer, j'te jure ! Il fait froid chez les angelots, alors on a voulu se réchauffer. C'est pas ma faute si ça a pris feu ! Je pouvais pas savoir que la soie angélique était inflammable au contact des flammes de l'enfer ! _

« KIKI !

_Et puis je… Oui ?_

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que t'as fumé ? Nan parce que ça à l'air vraiment fort.

_Euh… tu comprendras plus tard… _

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Oh, vraiment ?

_Oui, vraiment._

« Et si j'ai pas envie d'attendre ?

_Tu attendras._

« Crache le morceau. T'es qui au juste ?

_Je ne dirais rien même sous la torture. _

« Vraiment ?

_Oui._

Je laisse un sourire diabolique se former sur mes lèvres. Alors comme ça Kiki me défie ? C'est ce qu'on va voir… Niark niark niark. Mon mal de tête est partie, remplacé par une élaboration de plan machiavéliquement machiavélique. Huhuhu…

_Euh… Haru ? Tu fais quoi là ?_

« Tu résisteras même sous la torture, hein ?

_Parfaitement._

« Très bien. C'est ton choix.

_Evidemment._

« Ce sera aussi ta douleur.

_Ou… HEIN ? Quelle douleur ? _

« C'est partit !

_Haru att…_

« AU CLAIR DE LA LUNEUUUUUH ! MON AMIIII PIERROOOOOOT !

_Aaaaargh…_

« PRETEUUUUH MOIIII TA PLUUUMEUUUUH !

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?_

« POUR ECRIIIIIR UN MOOOOOOT !

_Oskour ! Help ! _

« AU CLAIR DE LA LUNEUUUUH !

_Pitié ! _

« PIERROOOOT REPONDIIIIIT !

_JE ME RENDS ! JE ME RENDS ! ARRETE CE MASSACRE !_

Voyant que Kiki est revenu à de meilleurs sentiments, je stoppe ma douce voix. Je suis décidemment géniale. Je m'aime. Je m'admire. Je suis la meilleure. Je suis fantastique, magnifique, je…

_Oui bon ça va hein._

Je laisse tomber le narcissisme.

« Alors tu m'explique ce que tu es ?

_Tu peux pas attendre un peu ?_

« Laisse-moi réfléchir… non.

J'entends un soupir de frustration. Hahaha. Je vais le faire craquer. Je le sens. Vive moi.

_Ta dernière phrase n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. _

« N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation.

_Moi ? Faire ça ? C'est toi qui le fais tout le temps ! _

« Pas du tout.

_Bien suuuuur… Tu es démoniaque, Haru. Ne dis pas le contraire._

« Ca me blesse profondément que tu puisse croire cela, moi qui suis aussi innocente qu'un bébé vipère venant de naître !

_Tu t'es démasquée toute seule. _

« Pas du tout. C'est très mignon un bébé vipère.

Il y a un silence, et je reprends finalement :

« Alors, tu me dis ce que t'es ?

_Hummm… _

« Tu veux que je recommence à chanter ?

_NOOOOON ! _

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors, tu me réponds ?

_Eh bien, comment dire… _

« Avec des mots, proposais-je gentiment (avec une pointe de moquerie aussi, je l'admets).

_Ha ha ha._

« Alleeeeez ! Réponds ! Steuplait !

_Ca va, ça va ! Je vais te répondre ! Je suis…_

_Haru-san ? Vous êtes là ?

Une sueur glacée coule le long de mon dos. Je me retourne lentement, au bord de l'apoplexie. Oh non. ILS sont là. Et ILS veulent ma mort. OMH.

Je suis maudite.

La Sorcière, Rukia et Bya-chou. Ils me fixent bizarrement. Nom d'un canard albinos ! J'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi ? Je m'apprête à fuir, lorsque Rukia tend soudain le bras :

_Haru… je… tu…

_Oui ? Marmonnais-je en cherchant une issue de secours du regard.

_Tu… tu as…

Il y a un petit passage qui méne à la cinquième division. Peut-être que je pourrais l'emprunter et réussir à feinter ces trois-là…

_Une… une épée !

… pardon ? J'ai dû mal comprendre là. Je me regarde. Il y a un sabre à ma ceinture.

_Je suis ton zampacuto._

…

…

_HEIIIIIIIIN ?

* * *

Voili voilou... en espérant que ça vous ait plus !

Rewiews ? Alleeeeez !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle


	20. Le monde intérieur et les 999 squatteurs

Salut ! Je sais que je suis en avance sur l'horaire, mais bon, c'est le vingtiéme chapitre, fallait bien fêter ça, non ? En plus il est plus long que d'habitude, alors... Et tout ça rien que pour vous ! Si je gâte pas mes lecteurs, hein...

En plus, j'ai passé la barre des 200 rewiews, j'suis trop contente ! On se donne rendez-vous pour les 1000 ? A vos claviers chers lecteurs !

Que dire de plus ? Ah oui, cette fois, le titre est tiré du film "le manoir hanté et les 999 fantômes". Parce que même s'il n'y a pas encore 999 gratteurs dans le monde d'Haru, ça ne saurait tarder... mais je ne dis rien de plus, alors bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Seule Haru, Kiki et son ombre sont à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Le monde intérieur et les 999 squatteurs

OMH. Oh My Haru. Je reste bloquée, genre « arrêt-sur-image-veuillez-contactez-le-service-de-dépannage-pour-cela-appeler-tel-numéro-deux-eurons-cinquante-la-minute-merci-aurevoir ».

J'ai un zanpakuto.

Un zanpakuto.

Nom d'un canard albinos.

J'ai un zanpakuto.

_Bon, tu comptes rester longtemps à te lamenter ? _

J'ai un zanpakuto et il a un caractère de merde.

_Va te faire cuire un œuf chez les grecs._

OMH. Je suis maudite.

_Dis tout de suite que tu veux pas de moi ! _

Pourquoi moi ? Hein ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être ignoré ? _

Bouhouhou…

_Hem… Haru ?

Je lève la tête. Rukia me regarde, et moi je regarde l'épée. Mon épée. Mon zanpakuto. Mon zanpakuto à moi. Mon seul argument contre mon embrigadement au Gotei qui vient d'être balayé par une petite voix et un bout de métal. Nooooooon…

_Sympa pour le bout de métal en question. _

_Il semblerait que vous ayez enfin trouvé votre zanpakuto, lance Bya.

Il est perspicace le petit Bya-chou ! Je retiens le sarcasme qui menace de franchir mes lèvres, et recule d'un pas. La Sorcière se rapproche. Hiiiiirk ! Comme si j'étais déjà pas assez enfoncée dans la merde comme ça…

C'est moi ou je deviens de plus en plus vulgaire ?

_Il va donc falloir que vous nous suiviez chez le Soutaicho, Haru-san, murmure le Monstre en souriant (c'est vraiment flippant). Sasabike a exprimé le désir d'être mis au courant de la découverte de votre arme dés que s'eut été fait.

« Dés que s'eut été fait ». Euh… c'est quel temps ce verbe ? J'ai quitté l'école à seize ans, moi (ben oui, chuis morte, faudrait pas oublier) j'ai pas eu le temps de faire les belles-lettres (pas que ça me manque, hein) !

Je me détache de cette grammaire bizarre, pour comprendre le sens global de la phrase. Euuuuuh… mais oui mais non.

_Très clair, bravo. _

Il est hors de question que j'aille dans cette première division de mes deux (que je n'ai pas), alors que je l'ai quitté il y a tout juste quelques jours en clamant haut et fort que non, je ne rentrerais pas dans ce putain de bordel que sont vos putains de divisions, fourrez-vous ça dans votre putain de têtes bandes de vieux schnocks.

Je deviens vraiment très vulgaire.

_Tu viens, Haru ?

Et Rukia, cette fichue Rukia, à cause de qui je me retrouve dans cette grosse grosse mouise, me regarde avec ses grands yeux éplorés, avec sa poitrine qui… STOOOOOP ! Je ne fantasmerais plus sur Rukia Kuchiki, j'ai déjà assez souffert comme ça, merci, au revoir et bonjour chez vous.

_Je… je vais réfléchir un moment, ok ? Baragouinais-je en continuant de reculer.

_Mais…

Je saute sur un toit et me mets à courir, laissant les trois gais lurons en bas.

Il faut que je me trouve un endroit calme pour organiser mes pensées. Sinon je vais exploser. Et vu la quantité de reiatsu qui semble vouloir s'écouler hors de moi, ça va péter.

_Sur la falaise du Sokyoku. _

Je remercie mentalement Kiki, et me dirige vers le grand rocher. Ca ne prend pas longtemps (c'est vraiment tout petit le Gotei, à se demander comme ils font pour caser treize divisions dans tout ce fourbi), et j'arrive sans beaucoup de classe, pour m'assoir et ramener mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

Putain de bordel de merde.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, et reste un long moment comme ça, en essayant de ne penser à rien. Ca ne marche pas. Ca ne marche jamais.

_Haru, écoutes-moi. Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. _

« Va te faire.

_Arrête de faire ta gamine et écoutes-moi ! _

« …

_Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas de zanpakuto. _

« Ah ouais, ricanais-je.

_Je fais partie de toi, Haru. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais me virer comme un indésirable. _

« 'Peux toujours essayer.

_Mais combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Je-suis-toi ! _

« Grmph.

_Je t'ai déjà félicité pour ton vocabulaire formidablement développé ? _

Je parviens à sourire un peu.

« Jamais deux fois de suite.

_Considère que c'est fait. _

Je ferme les yeux. Bon, si j'arrive à me tirer du Gotei et à retourner sur Terre, je pourrais peut-être envisager de garder cette épée. Ou alors je balance ce truc quelque part et je garde juste Kiki.

_NE M'APPELLE PAS KIKI ! _

Et là, je me demande comment j'ai pu juste penser à me débarrasser de _Kiki_ juste un instant. Il me manquerait trop si je le faisais. Je suis démoniaque. Je suis génialement démoniaque. Je m'admire. Je m'aime. Je suis la meilleure. Et par-dessus tout, j'ai TROP LA CLASSE.

Pourquoi ce brusque élan de narcissisme ?

Tout simplement parce que je viens d'avoir une idée, incroyablement, génialissimement, fantastiquement, machiavéliquement, superbement parfaite. Une idée qui me ressemble, en fait.

_Euh… tu m'expliques ? _

« Oh que oui, très cher. Je vais me faire une joie de tout t'expliquer _en détail_… ronronnais-je.

_Tu commences à me faire peur, tu le sais ça ? _

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises expliques-moi plutôt comment je peux accéder à mon monde intérieur.

_Ton quoi ? _

« Fais pas l'innocent. Le truc blanc que j'ai vu quand j'étais dans les pommes, c'était bien mon monde intérieur, pas vrai ?

… _Depuis quand t'es aussi intelligente, toi ? _

« Faudra aussi que tu penses à me dire ton vrai nom, parce que Kiki c'est pas très élégant pour un zanpakuto.

_Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Haru ? _

Je ne réponds pas, et Kiki soupire, avant de marmonner un « _tiens-toi bien, on y va_ ». Je m'apprête à lui rétorquer qu'il s'agit d'un voyage 'spirituel' et dans mon esprit, donc que je ne risque pas de bouger de là où je suis, quand tout deviens noir.

Un battement de cil plus tard, me revoilà dans ce grand truc blanc avec mon ombre ricanante accrochée aux basques. Elle fait toujours autant flipper celle-là.

_Merci d'avoir voyagé sur Air-Zanpakuto, nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable moment, et vous disons à bientôt._

Ca y est, j'ai un zanpakuto hôtesse de l'air. Je suis maudite.

_Je t'emmerde. _

Je sursaute, et un truc noir se matérialise devant moi. Et là, la seule chose que je peux dire c'est…

« Wouaw…

_Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ? _

« Je… tu…

_Il, nous, vous, ils. Certes, je connais mes pronoms, merci. Maintenant, si je pouvais espérais te tirer plus qu'une leçon de grammaire basique, j'en serais heureux. _

Je souffle. Devant moi, une fine silhouette, d'environs un métre soixante-quinze, voir quatre-vingt (je fais pâle figure du haut de mon un mêtre soixante-huit… c'est pas ma faute si tous les gens sont grands dans ce fichu pays !... Enfin, il y a Rukia, douce, petite et délicieuse Rukia…). Une peau d'albâtre, des cheveux plus que noirs ébouriffés, qui pointent dans tous les sens, une queue de cheval qui descend jusqu'à ses pieds, et une frange irrégulière qui cache ses yeux.

Il est androgyne, des traits fins et délicats, mais pas vraiment de formes, que ce soit à la poitrine ou dans le pantalon. Il porte un long manteau noir, qui parait légèrement poussiéreux, un pantalon fin noir, et… une paire de bottes. Noires, cela va sans dire.

Mais ce qui me stupéfie le plus, ce sont ses yeux.

Ses yeux, dont je ne vois que l'éclat, étant donné qu'ils sont cachés par quelques mèches aile-de-corbeau, sont d'un nacre étincelant, et pourvu d'une pupille onyx fendue.

Mon zanpakuto est un gothique. Et un gothique flippant en plus. Je suis vraiment maudite.

_C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je suis déçu. _

« … C'est vraiment toi, Kiki ?

_NE M'APPELLE PAS KIKI ! _

C'est bien Kiki, pas de doute.

Le jeune homme (à moins que ce soit une jeune fille ?) reprend d'un ton calme :

_Bon. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir discuter. _

« Tu vas me dire ton nom ? Interrogeais-je, curieuse.

Il/Elle fait mine de réfléchir :

_Hem… non._

Je lui lance mon regard spécial numéro 3 : les yeux petit-cocker-battu-abandonné-sur-la-route-par-un-jour-de-pluie-qu'un-a-envie-de-prendre-dans-ses-bras-tellement-il-est-trognon. Je me récolte juste un ricanement amusé. Pff… évidemment, le/la seul(e) à résister à mes regards, c'est mon zanpakuto. C'est pô juste.

_Ha ha ha. _

Je jette un coup d'œil rageur sur Kiki, qui se bidonne allégrement. Bon, au moins j'ai pas hérité d'un coincé du cul. Je me demande ce que j'aurais fait avec une réplique de Byakuya.

_Probablement pas grand-chose_, me répond mon zanpakuto, une lueur amusé dans l'œil (enfin, dans ce que j'en vois).

« Bon, si tu refuse de me dire ton nom, tu pourrais bien me dire un truc sur toi…

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? _

« T'es un mec ou une fille ?

Nouveau hurlement de rire. Bon, finalement je crois que j'aurais préféré la réplique d'Iceberg-man. Kiki se calme, et marmonne un truc du genre « _t'aimerais bien le savoir, hein…_ »

« C'est juste que ça me faciliterais la vie au niveau du langage. C'est vrai quoi ! J'en ai marre de devoir répéter deux fois les trucs qui s'accordent juste parce que mon épée n'as pas daigné me dire sa nature !

_Okay, c'est, je vais te le dire…_

« Pas trop tôt !

_En fait non. Je vais te laisser poireauter un peu._

Ouinnnnnn… Pourquoi moi ? Hein ? J'aurais pu avoir un gentil petit zanpakuto, mais non, il a fallu que je tombe sur l'épée la plus ingrate de toute le Gotei ! Je suis vraiment maudite…

_Plains t'en à ta personnalité de merde, je te rappelle que je suis formée à partir d'elle. _

« En gros c'est de ma faute si t'as un caractère de cochon.

_Oui._

Mon ombre se met à ricaner de plus en plus fort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle ?

Kiki a suivi mon regard, et marmonne :

_T'occupe pas d'elle. Elle te mettra dans les emmerdes suffisamment tôt, alors profite du temps qu'il te reste avant qu'elle se décide à nous pourrir la vie._

A parce qu'elle aussi elle a l'intention de rester squatter chez moi ? Mais c'est plus un monde intérieur là, c'est carrément un hôtel ! C'est qui le prochain, que je prenne la réservation ?

_Eh ben maintenant que t'en parles, il se trouve que j'ai une bande de potes qui cherchent un endroit où crécher, alors…_

« …

_Tu comprends, ils se sont fait virer par Saint Pierre, et même Lucifer veut pas d'eux, donc ça les arrangeraient si tu pouvais les accueillir pendant quelques temps. _

« Très drôle.

_Je sais._

Je soupire. Eh ben avec ça, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge. Et l'autre tarée qui continue de rigoler dans son coin… Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'ambiance dans mon monde intérieur !

« Nan sérieux, t'es sûr que tu veux pas me dire ton nom ?

_Certain._

Je m'immobilise, avant de sauter en l'air tout en hurlant « YES ! ». J'entame une petite danse de la victoire, sur ces paroles très, mais alors très profondes…

HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN !

HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN !

_Ca y est, elle devenue folle. Paix à son âme. _

Je me ressaisis, et lance un sourire à Kiki :

« T'es un mec !

Il hausse un sourcil et me fixe d'un air dubitatif :

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? _

Ha ha ! C'est là qu'entre en jeu mon formidable génie ! Je prends la pose (menton relevé, pipe imaginaire à la bouche, bras croisés, et regard à la Sherlock Holmes)

« Quand je t'ai posé la question si tu étais sûr que tu ne voulais pas me dire ton nom, tu as répondu '_certain_', poursuivis-je en imitant le ton narquois et légèrement moqueur de mon zanpakuto. Donc, tu es un garçon ! Elémentaire, mon cher !

Je suis la meilleure. Sherlock Holmes peut aller se rhabiller, Haru est dans la place !

_Ca ne veut rien dire._

« Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

Kiki croise à son tour les bras, et s'assied sur un siège imaginaire. Je tente de faire de même, mais ne réussi qu'à tomber par terre –sur mon ombre qui continue à se bidonner- et mon épée réprime un ricanement.

_Tout simplement parce que j'aurais pu répondre 'certain' juste pour t'induire en erreur et te faire croire que je suis un homme alors que je suis peut-être une femme._

Je suis déstabilisée. Zut. Une faille dans mon beau raisonnement. Tss…

_Bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons, tu n'avais pas un plan ? _

Je sursaute, avant de me ressaisir. Ah oui, le plan… Je fais signe à Kiki de s'approcher, et, après m'être redressée, lui murmure quelques phrases à l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans mes explications, je peux voir un beau sourire carnassier grave flippant apparaitre sur les lèvres de mon zanpakuto.

_Intéressant, très intéressant… je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, Haru… _

Le tout prononcé avec un rictus prédateur. Hiiiirk… il fait peur de temps en temps, mon Kiki.

« Bon, on met le plan en marche ? Lançais-je.

_Quand tu veux ma grande ! _

C'est ainsi que l'Opération commença… Tremblez shinigamis !

* * *

Et voilààààà... c'est ici que se finit ma fic... Au revoir !

Naaaaan, je blague XD il y aura bien une suite la semaine prochaine, avec l'explication de ce fameux plan... Vous avez envie de savoir, hein ?

Rewiews ? Pleaaaaaaase... pour une suite rapidement... (du chantage ? Où ça ?)

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle


	21. Opération SAUMON

Salut tout le monde ! Voici aujourd'hui, ici et maintenant le chapitre 21 de 'Banzai !', où les préparatifs du Plan se mettent en place... que les shinigamis tremblent, Haru est dans la place !

Le titre est inspiré du film 'Opération ESPADON", alors ben... j'ai opté pour le saumon XD

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Seule Haru et son génie sont à moi x)

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Opération SAUMON

Je me frotte les mains en ricanant. Deux jours ont passé depuis que j'ai imaginé le Plan. Et aujourd'hui commence l'Opération. Mouahahahaha. Je suis la meilleure.

_Au lieu de dire des bêtises, concentre-toi plutôt sur ton boulot._

Kiki n'a pas changé. On aurait pu croire que le fait que je découvre qu'il/elle était mon zanpakuto aurait pu adoucir son caractère, mais non. Rien. Nada. Nicht. Toujours le même caractère de merde, hélas, trois fois hélas.

Je regarde mon épée, qui est attaché à ma ceinture. La garde est noire, le fourreau aussi. Mis à part ça, c'est une lame tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi ? _

Je hausse les épaules. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je bosse, moi. Le Plan n'attend pas. En quoi consiste-t-il ? Vous voudriez le savoir, hein ! Eh ben nan, vous attendrez d'avoir la surprise en même temps que nos chers petits shinigamis… ça va saigner, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

_J'ai hâte._

« Moi aussi.

_Je ne te savais pas si rancunière._

« Ils l'ont mérité.

_Oh._

« Ils ont voulu me forcer à les rejoindre. Ils veulent qu'on joue ? Parfait. Mais maintenant, on joue avec MES règles.

Niark niark niark. Le Gotei va souffrir… Aujourd'hui, le Plan commence !

Etape 1 : Se procurer le matériel.

_Moshimoshi ?

_Bonjour mon Kisuke-chaaaaaaaan ! Roucoulais-je au téléphone.

_Haru-chan ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

Je souris. Kisuke et ses inventions géniales sont un élément essentiel de mon génialissime Plan. En plus ce type est fantastique, ce qui ne peut être qu'un avantage.

_Vois-tu j'aurais… comment dire… besoin de quelques-unes de tes incroyables découvertes…

_Ohoooooooo, voyez-vous ça ! Et de quoi aurais-tu besoin, exactement ?

_Eh bien, il me faudrait…

J'énumère la liste de ce dont j'ai besoin, ce qui dure un petit moment. Ben quoi ? Quand on veut bien faire les choses, il faut mettre le paquet !

_Tout a fait d'accord avec toi. Néanmoins, je te ferais remarquer que tu as oublié de demander la sauce piquante._

Nom d'un canard albinos ! Comment ais-je pus oublier ça ? La sauce piquante est un élément essentiel à mon Plan –ainsi qu'à l'accompagnement de ma pizza pepperoni-anchois dont je rêve depuis le chapitre 19-.

_Et rajoute une demi-tonne de sauce piquante, s'il-te-plait.

_J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour assaisonner de la pizza.

_Pas entièrement, non.

Il y a un silence méditatif de l'autre côté du fil (mais comment ils ont fait pour mettre un téléphone au Gotei et le relier à la Terre ? Il y a Darty chez les shinigamis ?)

_Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ?

Je m'attendais à cette réplique. Mon Kisu-d'amûûûr ne fait jamais rien sans rien. Ca tombe bien, moi non plus.

_Une énorme rigolade sur le dos de l'administration du Gotei, ça te vas ?

_Il te faut ton matériel dans combien de jour ?

_Combien de temps il te faut pour le préparer ?

_Si tu me laisse y ajouter deux ou trois caméras… je dirais une semaine.

_Mets-en une dizaine et c'est marché conclu.

Il acquiesce. YES ! Première partie du plan : Accomplie !

Etape 2 : Choisir ses complices.

Je sors de la sixième division (Aurais-je oublié de mentionner que c'est là-bas que je bosse comme shinigami larbin ? Vous l'aurez compris, ma requête pour travailler dans la division des vizards a été rejetée par Papi-Yama, résultat, je bosse avec un Iceberg qui pense que je dévergonde sa petite sœur adorée) et me dirige vers les seules personnes qui ne seront pas touchée par mon diabolique Plan ils sont tarés, ils sont cool, ils sont fun, ils sont à moitié hollow, j'ai nommé… SHINJI & CO !

J'entre dans leurs locaux –ils vivent un peu à l'écart des autres divisions-, et immédiatement, Mashiro me saute dessus :

_HARU-CHAAAAAAN ! Kensei il est trop méchant ! Kensei il a dit qu'il allait me tuer !

Ledit Kensei débarque, visiblement furieux, les cheveux d'une teinte rose absolument ravissante.

_Très fashion ta nouvelle coupe, commentais-je d'un ton calme.

C'est moi ou je viens d'avoir une classe intersidérale en disant ça ? Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant eu la classe. Quoique, à la réflexion, j'ai_ toujours_ la classe. Je possède la classe la plus fantastique, la plus incroyable, la plus génialement géniale, la plus…

_Modeste aussi._

« La perfection n'a pas besoin d'être modeste. Ce serait mentir.

… _Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce que j'ai hérité d'une shinigami comme toi ?_

« Tu as était un affreux sorcier dans une autre vie, t'as tué des tas de gens, et maintenant tu dois payer tes erreurs passées.

_Ah oui c'est vrai._

Je me marre discrètement.

_Hey, Haru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me tourne vers Shinji qui vient d'arriver en sueur, zanpakuto à la main. Il revient manifestement d'un entrainement d'ailleurs, je vois arriver Lisa, Rose et Love, eux aussi trempé. Ils sont complètement à plat, alors que Shinji ne semble pas éprouvé de fatigue particulière. Il est trop fort mon Shinji à moi !

_Dis-moi, Shinji… t'es drôlement sexy quand t'es trempé !

Bon d'accord, c'était pas ce que je voulais dire, mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est sorti tout seul d'abords ! Et puis c'est vrai qu'il est super-beau, avec son tee-shirt qui lui colle aux abdos…

_On en mangerait._

« Ouaip, t'as entièrement rai… HEIN ?

C'est moi ou Kiki vient de faire une remarque peverse et à sous-entendu sexuel ? (qui as parlé de Shinji et de beaucoup de chocolat chaud ? Avec de la chantilly ? Et avec… ok, je me tais)

_Tu es la seule à voir des sous-entendus pervers dans cette phrase._

Je remarque qu'il/elle n'a rien dit sur le sexuel de la chose. Je savais que Kiki était un petit pervers !

_NE M'APPELLE PAS KIKI !_

« Le jour où tu me diras ton nom.

Pas de réponse.

_Vizards, écoutez-moi !

Silence général. Je me mets en mode « Haru-discours ». Une main sur le cœur, l'air grave, le ton solennel… j'ai la classe.

_On vous a méprisé pendant des années. On vous a chassé, persécuté, ignoré, détesté, haïs, et bien d'autres choses encore. Vous vous êtes retrouvé seuls face à l'adversité, et personne n'était là pour vous porter secours. On vous a délaissé !

_...

_Alors je vous le demande, comptez-vous laisser cela impunis ?

_...

_Il faut vous venger !

_... Euh… Haru ?

_Oui ?

_Et si tu nous disais plutôt pourquoi t'es là au lieu de te prendre pour Cicéron ?

Mais c'est qu'ils ont des références littéraires, les Vizards ! Ils se sont tapé les cours de latin eux aussi ?

_J'ai un Plan super-génial qui vas faire de la vie du Gotei un enfer.

_Ben voilà, quand tu veux tu peux ! S'exclame Shinji.

Je lève un sourcil.

_Je. Vais. Faire. De. La. Vie. Des. Shinigamis. Un. Enfer.

Grand silence. Soudainement, Shinji m'interroge :

_Et pourquoi tu nous le dit ?

_Fais fonctionner tes neurones, mon chou. Je te propose la plus grosse marrade de toute ta vie. Votre réponse ?

Je vois avec plaisir un sourire maléfique se dessiner sur toutes les lèvres. Je savais que j'avais bien fait de les choisir.

Etape 3 : Préparer la catastrophe (pour les shinigamis) et la grosse marrade (pour moi)

Mouahahahaha. Je suis génialissime.

Une semaine a passé depuis l'étape 2. Je suis dans une des salles d'entrainement, Renji en face de moi, Zabimaru en mode shikai dégainé.

Pauvre Renji. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais sa vie va prochainement devenir un remake des flammes de l'enfer. Mouahahaha

_C'est moi ou tu as une nette propension au rire mégalomaniaque et ridicule ?_

« Je nierais toute implication du mot 'ridicule'. Mon rire est uniquement mégalomaniaque et sadique. Il est CLASSE.

_Mais oui._

Tss… Kiki est énervant.

_En garde, Haru !

Renji se jette sur moi. Je dégaine Kiki.

« Va vraiment falloir que tu me dises ton nom un de ces jours.

_Crève._

Zabimaru s'abat sur moi dans un arc de cercle élégant. Je pare, et bondit dans les airs.

_Raikoho !

Renji évite, et j'enchaine avec un Big Bang.

_Haru ! C'est du combat avec des épées, pas de kido !

Pff… c'est pô juste. C'est pas ma faute si je suis pas douée pou ce genre de truc !

Je consulte ma montre. Tous mes entrainements sont chronométrés, tout simplement parce que j'ai un emploi du temps extrêmement stricte à respecter.

_On se demande pourquoi._

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un alibi cocotte !

Eeeeeeeh oui, j'ai tout prévu ! Depuis une semaine, je me fais un emploi du temps, je surveille toutes mes futurs victimes, je repère tous les endroits, bref, je mets le Plan en place !

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, c'est ça être un génie… Mouahahaha.

_Quelle modestie._

J'évite un coup d'épée, et me rapproche de Renji. Je n'ai pas le temps de le toucher, qu'un violent coup d'épée me fait voltiger au loin.

_Byakurai !

Le bras du lieutenant de la sixième est légèrement touché par mon éclair.

_Pas de kido !

_Je m'en fous !

Nous combattons encore un peu, et je dois avouer que sans mon habileté fabuleuse à maitriser les sorts de kido, je me serais très vite fais laminer. Oui je ne sais pas manier un zanpakuto, et alors ? Je préfère le kido et les combats à mains nues, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de répréhensible à cela.

_C'est juste. Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi nulle que ça. C'est pas normal._

« M'en fous.

_Pas moi. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi mon manieur n'est pas foutu de me manipuler correctement._

Je hausse les épaules, et balance un énième coup de pied à Renji. Qui se le prend en pleine poire. Ah ? Etrange.

Soudain, j'aperçois Mashiro, qui me fais de grands signes, de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Voilà qui explique la soudaine distraction de Renji. Je le salue, et me casse en vitesse. Qu'ils envoient Mashiro venir me chercher n'a qu'une seule signification. Le matériel était arrivé.

Je suivis la vizard jusqu'au grand hall de la quatorzième division (la division non-officiel de Shinji et compagnie). Là-bas, ils m'attendaient tous. Kisuke, Yoruichi, Shinji, Hiyori, Love, Rose, Kensei, Lisa, Mashiro et Hachi. Je souris.

_Mes amis… Que le Plan commence !

* * *

Et c'est fini... pour cette semaine !

Rewiews ? Pleaaaaaaase !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle


	22. Haru Arienai et la derniére farce

Salut à tous ! Me voici, avec ce nouveau chapitre au titre inspiré de 'Indiana Johns et la derniére croisade' !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Seule Haru est à moi

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Haru Arienai et la derniére farce.

_

* * *

_

_Un groupe de personnes était assis dans une petite pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par la lueur tremblotante de la dizaine d'écrans suspendus devant eux. L'une d'entre elle se leva :_

__Bon, tout le monde a ses cibles ? Vous savez ce que vous devez faire ?_

_Acquiescement général._

__Laissez-moi récapituler. 1 ) Vous vous glissez incognito jusque chez vos cibles, vous mettez les pièges en place, et 2)Vous vous barrez le plus vite possible sans regarder derrière vous. Compris ? Super. Des questions ? _

_Une silhouette leva la main._

__Oui ? _

__Et si on se fait repérer, on fait quoi ?_

__Tu passes directement à l'étape 2). D'autres questions ?_

_Une main se leva._

__Encore ? _

__Je t'emmerde. _

__Moi aussi je t'aime, mais vas-y, pose ta question, je t'en prie mon chou. _

__Pourquoi on s'est enfermé dans cette salle toute petite et pas confortable ?_

__Parce que les plans se déroulent TOUJOURS dans des salles toutes petites et pas confortables. Ca fait parti du mythe. _

_Soupir général. _

__Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que j'y aille, moi ! Ma cible m'attend et j'ai pas envie de finir congeler, rigola la silhouette. _

_Elle avança vers la porte, avant de se rappeler que la salle était dans les égouts, et qu'il fallait sortir par un conduit d'aération. Elle se retourna, et ouvrit une petite grille. Elle grimpa dedans, et avança en rampant. _

_« Tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour le mythe, songea-t-elle en fronçant le nez à cause des odeurs. _

_Et dans la petite salle, l'assemblée entonna la marche funèbre, et eut une pensée émue pour Haru, partit se sacrifier à Byakuya Kuchiki, pour la noble cause des farces. Des petites larmes coulèrent, les mains se posèrent sur les cœurs, et Kisuke alluma la télévision :_

__Bon, vous avez pensé à apporter du pop-corn ? _

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki remplissait ses rapports, élégamment assis sur son bureau. Son pinceau parcourait rapidement les feuilles, les remplissant de kanji magnifiquement exécutés.

_Ohaio Bya-chou !

Le pinceau ne bougea pas. Non. Il n'avait pas bougé, et même que la grosse tache d'encre sur la feuille des budgets sanitaires de la sixième division n'était pas de sa faute. C'était la faute de son septième siège, d'abords. Son maudit septième siège…

Haru Arienai. Promue septième siège le lendemain de son combat avec lui. Et dans sa division, en plus. Et ce nom de famille ! Elle avait refusé de dire le sien, prétendant ne plus s'en souvenir, et avait choisi ce mot. (Arienai signifie illogique et impossible, ndla).

Elle avait dévergondée sa jeune sœur, et ils osaient la faire passer septième siège ? Mais où allait le monde ?

Haru passa devant le bureau, eut un large sourire et s'approcha.

_J'ai un truc pour toi, Bya-chou !

_C'est Kuchiki-taicho pour vous, Arienai.

Elle sortit un post-it de sa poche –elle portait toujours ses vêtements bizarres, ayant refusé de mettre l'uniforme des shinigamis- et le colla sur le rapport. Le bout de papier était d'un rose criard, et un 'Réunion des CFE demain !' le parsemait.

CFE = Coincés et Fiers de l'Etre. C'était ainsi que Haru désignait les capitaines, bien qu'elle se soit gardé de leurs dire.

_Faut pas oublier ! Allez tchuss !

Elle partit en courant, et le capitaine de la sixième division résista à la tentation de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de piquer une crise.

Piquer une crise n'était pas digne du chef du clan Kuchiki. Piquer une crise n'était pas digne du chef du clan Kuchiki. Piquer une crise n'était pas digne du chef du clan Kuchiki. Piquer une crise n'était pas digne…

_... Taicho ?

Renji était arrivé, du thé à la main :

_Vous désirez du thé ? La réserve vient d'être renouvelée, et il parait qu'il est excellent !

C'était Haru qui lui avait dit, et il s'était empressé de la croire.

Dignement, Byakuya accepta la tasse de thé. Il la porta à ses lèvres, tandis que son fukutaicho faisait de même.

_BLEUARGH !

Sur cette exclamation très distingué de Renji, lui et son taicho recrachèrent dans un bel ensemble tout le thé.

_'A PIQUE ! Hurla le roux.

Il se précipita dehors, sans doute pour chercher de l'eau. Et Byakuya, très très digne, attendit patiemment qu'il soit hors du champ de vision de son lieutenant pour courir jusqu'au bureau d'Abarai, ouvrir un des tiroirs, en sortir une boite de biscuit et les avaler à toute allure, en espérant éteindre le feu qui brulait sa gorge.

Le piment se calma, et le brun jeta un coup d'œil au thé, qui parut le lui rendre. Manifestement, un petit malin avait cru amusant de parfumer sa boisson à la sauce piquante. Des cris lui signifièrent qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait les frais de cette blague. Mais il était celui qui avait le plus de tenue, songea-t-il.

Et au loin, un nouveau hurlement lui appris que Renji venait de comprendre _pourquoi_ il ne fallait jamais boire de l'eau après avoir pris de la sauce piquante.

_

* * *

_

__Alors ? C'est commencé ? Lança la silhouette, de retour dans la petite salle._

__Ouaip, mon chou. Les pièges sont tous en place ! _

__Paaaaarfait._

_Haru s'installa sur les genoux de Shinji, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de place._

__Pop-corn ? _

* * *

Mayuri Kuritsuchi, capitaine de la douzième division, marchait dans son labo, en réfléchissant à un moyen de disséquer la nouvelle septième siège –Haru quelque chose- en toute tranquillité. Il avait voté pour son intégration au Gotei, parce que ses manières de se battre et son affinité avec le kido l'intriguait.

Peut-être pourrait-il l'attirer dans sa division, et l'endormir ?

Il resta un moment sur l'idée, et un grand sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il poussa la porte dans l'intention d'appeler Nemu quand…

_BOUH !

_Hiiiiii !

Le savant fou fit un bond de trois mètres de haut et sortit son zanpakuto.

_HA HA HA JE T'AI EU !

Une mini-réplique de lui, aux grands yeux jaunes innocents, se foutait littéralement de lui, la langue sortit hors de la bouche.

_MAYURI L'EST POURRI ! MAYURI L'EST POURRI ! HA HA HA !

La peluche, suspendue au plafond par un fil, se mit à rire mécaniquement. C'était… un peu flippant, il fallait l'avouer.

_HI HI HI

Mayuri calma les tremblements de son cœur artificiel, et décapita la peluche d'un coup d'épée.

_HA HA HA

Quoi ? Une autre peluche avait surgi de nulle part, pour éclater de rire juste à côté de l'oreille du capitaine. Il la déchiqueta.

_HE HE HE

La peluche était déguisée en fille. Et elle entama une petite danse en chantant un 'MAYURI L'EST POURRI ! MAYURI L'EST POURRI !' extrêmement irritant. Hop, en confettis.

_HO HO HO ! BONJOUR LES PETITS ENFANTS !

Un Mayuri-Père Noël lui sauta à la figure pour l'embrasser.

En quelques instants, il était entouré de peluches Mayuri, qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux mignons tout plein… Mais le coup final fut quand Nemu arriva, un grands bouquet à la main :

_Pour vous, Mayuri-sama. Bonne fête des pères.

_AAAAAAAARGH !

_

* * *

_

_Dans la petite salle, une dizaine de personnes étaient mortes de rire._

__OMH, hoqueta Haru, vous avez vu sa tête quand Nemu a débarqué ?_

__Et quand il s'est fait attaqué par le Père Noël ? _

_Ils repartirent tous dans une crise de fou rire, et félicitèrent Kisuke, très fier de lui._

__Tes poupées sont incroyables ! Tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir les même pour Moustache-Man ? Demanda la blonde._

__Oï ! J'ai apporté les pizzas ! Qui a la sauce piquante ? S'exclama Yoruichi en sortant du conduit d'aération._

_Le ravitaillement disparu dans les mains des comploteurs, et la sauce piquante circula rapidement._

__'Tain, j'y crois pas ! J'ai loupé Mayuri ! Vous auriez pu m'attendre quand même avant de lancer les poupées ! _

__T'inquiète pas Yo-chan, assura Kisuke avec un sourire charmeur, on a tout enregistré… _

_La Shiouin sourit, rassurée, puis s'installa à son tour pour regarder la suite du spectacle… _

* * *

Sasabike Chojiro servit doucement du thé à son supérieur, Yamamoto-sama. La cérémonie du thé devait être parfaite, et elle l'était toujours.

_Merci, murmura le vieil homme.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, et son lieutenant fit de même. Ils burent en silence. Sasabike trouva que le thé avait un drôle de gout… sa réserve personnelle venait d'être refaite, et les livreurs devaient s'être trompés de thé.

Bah, ce n'était pas si grave, et puis, ce nouveau thé avait un petit gout de revenez-y…

Il se servit une deuxième tasse. Yamamoto fit de même.

Dans la dixiéme division, Rangiku fouillait son bureau à la recherche de sa réserve de saké, mystérieusement disparue…

_

* * *

_

__Haru… dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça…_

__Fais quoi mon chou ? _

__Le thé._

_Il y eu un silence. _

__Ben… tu vois, il y avait pratiquement plus de sauce piquante et je me suis dit que…_

__Papi-Yama il est bourré-eu ! Papi-Yama il est bourré-eu ! S'exclama Mashiro en regardant un des écrans. _

__Déjà ? Demanda Haru en s'approchant. Il est pas très résistant._

__Il a l'air d'avoir l'alcool triste, diagnostiqua Yoruichi. Vous avez vu comment il pleur ? _

__Et vous avez vu la tronche de Moustache-man ? Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup de sacrifier un peu de saké, non ?_

_Shinji ricana, et croqua une part de pizza pepperoni. _

* * *

Tous les capitaines étaient réunis autour d'une grande table, et ils étaient dans un sale état.

Entre Mayuri qui sursautait toutes les deux secondes, Byakuya qui mangeait les gâteaux de Renji à toute vitesse –mais très dignement, cela va de soit-, Yamamoto qui pleurait, Kenpachi qui se baladait avec une ravissante perruque rose, Soi Fon qui serrait dans ses bras une mini-Poupée Yoruichi, et Komamura qui se balladait avec un collier antipuces –ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se gratter régulièrement, le spectacle était animé.

_Il faut faire quelque chose ! Fit Hitsugaya, qui tentait de s'éloigner de Komamura et de ses puces.

_Je suis d'accord, murmura Sasabike.

_Est-ce qu'on sait qui a fait ça ?

_On a pas de preuves, mais…

La pensée « cette sale gamine de Haru » était présente dans tous les esprits.

_Il faut que nous y remédiions, murmura Ukitake.

_Quelqu'un a une proposition à faire ?

_

* * *

_

__Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Soi Fon, Hiyori ? Demanda Yoruichi._

__J'ai suivi le plan d'Haru._

__Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Soi Fon, Haru ? _

__... _

__Haru._

__Bonbons spécial St Valentin de Kisuke, marmonna la jeune fille en souriant. _

_Kisuke se cacha derrière son éventail, tandis qu'il se faisait poursuivre par une Shihouin en furie. Haru rigola, avant de soupirer. Le Plan était pratiquement terminé._

C'est tout ce que tu as prévu ? _Interrogea Kiki._

_« Non. Mais le reste arrivera plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard._

Pourquoi ?

_« Les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes, et celle-ci est terminée. _

… Dommage.

_« Si ça peut te consoler, les effets vont durer quelques temps._

J'ai une question.

_« Qui est ? _

T'as mis quoi dans les biscuits de Renji ?

_« Rien, pourquoi ? _

Byakuya n'arrête pas d'en manger.

_« Oh, ça… Eh bien, je dirais que c'est une affaire de gouts._

Le gout de qui ?

_« Là est tout l'amusement, très cher. _

* * *

Byakuya mangea un nouveau biscuit, assis dans son bureau. Il aimait bien ces friandises. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du les découvrir, et encore moins les manger, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il les adorait.

Et puis, leur gout un peu épicé et sauvage lui rappelait quelqu'un…

* * *

Voilààààààààà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Le Plan n'est pas fini, mais il va passer au second plan (c'est le cas de le dire) pour laisser place à l'arriver de l'intrigue un peu plus (mais pas beaucoup, hein) sérieuse !

Mesdames et Messieurs, préparez-vous... ça va secouer !

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle


	23. Kiki le petit zanpakuto

Bonjour tout le monde ! Il est samedi matin et je péte la forme ! Et vous, ça va ? (évidemment, puisque je viens de poster et que vous me lisez, suis-je bête XD)

Voici un nouveau chapitre, au titre inspiré de 'Kiki la petite sorciére'.

Eh bien eh bien, que dire de plus sinon... merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Disclaimer connu, pas vrai ?

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Kiki le petit zanpakuto

« Dit-le moi.

_Non._

« Steuplaiiiiiiiiiiit….

_Non._

« Allez !

_Non._

« Pourquoi ?

…

« Hein ? Pourquoi ?

…

« Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ! Toutes ces épreuves traversées tous les deux, soudés comme les doigts de la main !

…

« Les joies qu'on a eu ! Les moments de détente, mais aussi les colères, les pleurs et les cris ! Les rires, le bonheur ! Tout ce qui fait qu'on est amis ! Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

… _Excuse-moi mais tu me parlais là ? _

« …

_J'ai été distrait par un nuage. Tu voulais dire quelque chose ? _

…

Bouhouhou… De tous les zanpakutos du monde, il a fallu que je tombe sur le seul qui a un sens de la répartie et de la vanne supérieur au mien. Je suis maudite.

« T'es un mec ou une fille ?

_Je ne parlerais pas._

Raaaaaaah ! Il m'énerve ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !

_Moi aussi je t'aime. _

D'un pas rageur, je parcours les couloirs de la dixiéme division, une pile de rapport sous le bras. Pourquoi des rapports ? Tout simplement parce que je suis 'officiellement chargée du transport des papiers administratifs en tant que coopérante inter-division'.

En gros, c'est un beau titre ronflant pour dire que c'est moi qui doit transbahuter la paperasse d'un coin du Gotei à un autre.

Toute la journée. Croyez-moi, c'est joyeux.

Pourquoi cela ? Et bien, disons simplement que ma petite blague n'a pas été appréciée par tout le monde… Et résultat : Ca fait une semaine que je joue le larbin de service pour toutes les divisions.

Mais bon, ça en valait la peine. Juste pour le plaisir de voir Mayuri faire une crise cardiaque chaque fois que je lui fait 'BOUH' en entrant dans son labo (et c'est absolument _in-cro-yable_ le nombre de fois où je passe à sa division. Il y a un nombre fou de rapports à amener à la douzième division.) ou encore Renji en train d'inspecter une tasse de thé avec frayeur.

Ouais, ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Je croise Toshiro, qui me jette un regard réfrigérant. J'aperçois vaguement deux oreilles pelucheuses pointer du haut de sa tête :

_Fais gaffe Neko-chan ! Ca dépasse !

Neko. Chat, si vous préférez. Eeeeh oui… vous ne pensiez pas sérieusement que je n'allais pas embêter mon glaçon préféré, non ? (enfin, mon deuxième glaçon préféré. Le premier étant… bah c'est facile, je vous laisse deviner).

Il se trouve que Toshiro, ce petit Toshiro, a commis la grave erreur de manger une trééééééés jolie et appétissante plaquette de chocolat qui se trouvait tout à fait _par hasard_ sur son bureau…

_La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, Ne-ko-chan, chantonnais-je en voyant le blandinet tenter de rabattre ses oreilles félines sur sa tête.

Au cas où des petits curieux se poseraient la question, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas fait les choses à moitié. Je vous ai déjà dit que Hitsugaya était absolument ravissant avec une queue dépassant de son haori ?

_Et de la fourrure sur tout le corps._

Awwwww… il est trop mignon en chaton… C'est Hiyori qui va baver…

Une fois arrivée au bureau du taicho de la dixiéme division, je dépose les rapports sur le bureau, sors un post-it rose, et un feutre noir. Niark niark niark.

_._

_Changement de POV (eeeeh oui, après le chapitre précédent, l'auteure a pris gout au POV extérieur… comme quoi…)_

.

Toshiro Hitsugaya miaula de déception, avant de refermer la bouche vite fait. Il jeta un regard noir à l'ombre de la Traitresse, cette infâme Démon, cette immonde vipére (comprendre 'Haru') qui, pas folle se barra vite fait bien fait, ne laissant derrière qu'une légère petite brise.

Et tout son bureau sentait l'herbe à chat. Et Toshiro sourit. Et il se mit une baffe mentale pour avoir fait ça. Non il n'a pas souri ! Non, il n'aime pas du tout l'odeur de l'herbe à chat ! Non, ce ne serait pas agréable d'aller se rouler dedans, de miauler à en perdre haleine, et de…

_RAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le petit capitaine, après avoir lâché ce saisissant cri du cœur, tente de se calmer. Il respira profondément, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, maitrisa son envie de tout casser, et s'approcha de son bureau.

Une pile de rapport à remplir. Toshiro se relaxa. Voilà qui allait l'aider à se changer les esprits.

Mais il remarqua un détail. Un détail fatal. Un détail fatal qui avait pris la forme d'un ravissant post-it rose.

_._

_Tu apprécie le nouveau parfum de ton bureau, Neko-chan ? Je l'ai choisie exprès pour toi ! _

.

Ce n'était pas signé. Ca n'en avait pas besoin. Tout le self-control de Toshiro Hitsugaya s'effondra.

_HA-RUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Dans la première division, Sasabike Chojiro inspectait soigneusement le thé. Il sentit la décotion, la fit décanter, la remua, la testa, encore et encore. Finalement, après deux heures de test, il décida qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de saké dedans.

Le thé pouvait être servi à Yamamoto-sama.

Soudain, un léger doute prit place dans l'esprit de l'homme. Le thé de Yamamoto-sama semblait trop… délicieux. Beaucoup trop bon. Ce n'était pas normal. Le thé de Yamamoto-sama avait l'air trop parfait.

Il attirait irrésistiblement Sasabike. Ce thé était la tentation même. C'était suspect, pas vrai ?

Et en tant que shinigami chargé de protéger Yamamoto-sama, il se _devait_ d'y gouter, pas vrai ?

Lentement, il approcha ses lèvres de la tasse, et les plongea dans le liquide chaud qui bouillonnait paresseusement. C'était mal. Très très mal.

Brusquement, la catastrophe arriva. La bouche de Sasabike prit feu.

_OUAAAAAAAARGH !

_Qui avait dit que Haru avait remplacé le thé contaminé par du vrai ? _

Yamamoto Genrusai soupira. Cela faisait une semaine que les farces avaient cessées. Une semaine que Haru leur rendait la vie infernale par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas du la re-balancer sur Terre et l'y oublier définitivement.

Mais il pensait à sa quantité de reiatsu. Il pensait à son habileté étrange au kido. Et il maudissait les sales gamines trop puissantes pour leur propre bien. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour occuper la fo… l'enfant. Et vite.

Parce qu'il n'était pas sur que le Gotei résiste bien longtemps à une Haru déchainée.

_._

_Retour au POV Haru (faut garder les bonnes habitudes, pas vrai ?)_

.

C'est en sifflotant que je dépose tous les rapports dont j'avais la charge. C'est fou ce que j'aime embêter les gens…

_Sadique._

« Et fière de l'être !

Je me dirige vers la sixième division d'un pas léger. Je me demande si Kisuke accepterait de construire des pistolets de peinture pour le Gotei. J'ai toujours voulu faire du paint-ball.

_Hors de question._

Je lève un sourcil.

« Gné ?

_Tu ne toucheras pas ces pistolets._

Mais depuis quand il/elle me donne des ordres ?

« Pourquoi ?

_Il est absolument prohibé que tu te serves d'une autre arme que moi. _

Arrêt sur image. J'ai bien entendu là ?

« Ne me dis pas que tu me fais une crise de jalousie !

… _Pas du tout. C'est seulement que…_

J'y crois pas ! Kiki est jaloux ! Il est jaloux d'un pistolet à peinture !

_JE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! _

« Tu es jaloux-eu !

_C'EST MEME PAS VRAI D'ABORDS ! JE SUIS TON ZANPAKUTO ALORS JE SUIS TON ENTIERE PRIORITE EN TANT QU'ARME ! JE N'AI AUCUNE RAISON D'ETRE JALOUX ! _

…

…

… OMH. Je viens de comprendre.

Mon zanpakuto fait une crise d'insécurité. Mon zanpakuto pense que je vais le laisser tomber pour un pistolet à peinture. OMH.

« Kiki tu… tu réalise que c'est ridicule.

_Je ne suis jamais ridicule. Et je ne me sens absolument PAS insécurisé. _

Okay. Là, j'avoue que je suis complètement dépassée. J'ai une épée à rassurer, et je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre.

Byakuya arrive. Me jette un regard noir et ouvre la bouche. Je prend mes jambes à mon cou, et me dirige vers la division de Shinji. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peu m'aider, c'est lui.

Une fois arrivé dans les bâtiments, et parés m'être maladroitement employée à rassurer Kiki, qui se terre dans un silence un peu effrayant, je me jette sur Shinji.

_Haru-chan ! Ca va ?

_J'crois pas non. Dis, Shinji…

_Vi ?

_Ton zanpakuto…

Haussement de sourcil.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Il a déjà fait une crise d'insécurité ?

Silence glacial. Aïe. Pas bon signe ça.

_Ton… ton zanpakuto fait… une crise ?

Tous les vizards autour imitent des statues. Shinji me prend par le bras et m'emmène dans sa chambre.

« Euh… Kiki ?

Pas de réponse.

_Haru. Tu es consciente que cette fois tu viens de faire une connerie plus grosse que toi ?

_Je fais _toujours_ des conneries plus grosses que moi.

_Sauf que là, c'est vraiment, vraiment grave.

… Je m'en doutais un peu.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que ton épée fasse ça ?

_J'ai dit que j'allais faire une partie de paint-ball.

_...

Un ange passe. Shinji met sa main sur mon front. Tout devient noir.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans mon monde intérieur. Mon blondinet est à côté de moi.

_C'est ça ton monde intérieur ? Souffle-t-il d'un air ébahi.

_Euh… d'habitude c'est tout blanc… soufflais-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Autour de nous, tout est éclaboussé de rouge, comme si un peintre contemporain avait projeté des litres et des litres de peinture pourpre sur une grande toile. Un jour, Gin m'a dit que les mondes intérieurs changeaient lorsque le shinigami éprouvait des émotions fortes. Chez Ichigo, par exemple, il pleut. Eh ben chez moi, manifestement, il saigne.

Loin, très loin, une forme sombre nous regarde. Kiki.

_Haru, chuchote Shinji. Tu as de gros problèmes.

_Je passe mon temps à me fourrer dans de gros problèmes, mec.

_... Tu sais pourquoi il fait une crise ?

_Si je le savais, je ne t'aurais pas demandé des conseils.

Un silence.

_Ecoute, Haru. Tu as vu que tes points forts, c'est le kido et le combat à mains nues.

Je hoche la tête.

_De ce fait, tu n'utilise pratiquement jamais ton zanpakuto.

Certes.

_Il se sent délaissé.

Je m'immobilise. Et c'est tout ? Tout ça parce que Kiki fait un caca nerveux ?

_Juste pour ça ? M'exclamais-je.

Shinji me regarde d'un air horrifié.

_Haru ! Ton zanpakuto fait parti de toi ! En le délaissant c'est comme si tu reniais une partie de toi-même !

… Ah bon ? Zarb.

La silhouette sombre avance vers nous.

_Bon ben j'te laisse hein, murmure le vizard. Tu vas régler tes problèmes toute seule comme une grande, pas vrai !

_Hey Shin…

Il disparait. TRAITRE !

Soudain, Kiki est devant moi. Il lève la main. Je me jette à terre pour éviter le Big Bang qui jaillit.

Le combat commence.

* * *

Vous avez quand même pas cru que je me passerais du plaisir d'embêter Toshiro, pas vrai ?

Enfin bon... une partie plus sérieuse sur les déboires de Haru et Kiki commence... ça va faire mal !

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle


	24. Kiki contreattaque

Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retardn mais j'ai eu un week-end trééééééés chargé, qui m'a tenu éloigné de mon ordi (deux jours sans écrire... j'ai eu du mal...)

Pour me faire pardonner, voici ce chapitre, qui marque un grrrrrrand tournant dans l'histoire ! Et juste pour me marrer, il y a plein de passages hollywoodien (c'ui qui trouve lesquels, je lui offre un OS sur le couple de son choix !) parce que les films américains made in Hollywood me font toujours délirer par leur ridicule... alors je profite !

D'ailleurs, le titre de ce chapitre est une référence à Star Wars, film au combien culte (que je n'aime pas, mais ça me fait marrer, alors...) avec 'L'empire contre-attaque'.

Bon ben enjoy, hein !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite sauf ce qui est à moi

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Kiki contre-attaque

Je me baisse, esquive, me redresse, bondit à quelques mètres de là (ou kilomètres, impossible d'avoir la moindre idée de mesure avec tout ce blanc) pour m'aplatir à nouveau à terre, histoire de ne pas finir en purée, écrabouillé par un Big Bang.

Malgré toute l'adrénaline procurée par le combat (ou plutôt ma fuite désespérée), l'essoufflement et la fatigue, je trouve quand même le moyen de parler :

_Hey ! Je peux savoir quand est-ce que je t'ai donné le droit d'utiliser mes attaques ? Espèce de plagieur !

Mon incroyable style m'étonnera toujours.

Il n'y a pas de réponse. Pff… même pas drôle. Je tente une dernière vanne :

_Tu pourrais répondre, Kiki ! C'est pas marrant que je parle toute seule ! Ai pitié de ta petite Haru !

… Non, ne dites rien, je sais que c'est pitoyable. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a en stock actuellement, alors si vous êtes pas content, eh ben c'est pareil. Après tout, ça dois bien faire des heures qu'un fou furieux essai de me trucider, alors j'estime que j'ai le droit à un petit relâchement dans ma super-classe habituelle.

Un nouveau Big Bang. Ca commence à devenir répétitif tout ça.

_Hem… on peut parler _calmement_ ?

Oui. Comme des personnes civilisées. Avec des mots. C'est bien les mots. Ca fait pas mal. Pas comme _certains_ Big Bangs qui m'arrivent sur la gueule depuis tout à l'heure.

_On pourrait discuter de ce qui va pas… de nos problèmes communs… et tout ça…

Y compris du fait que mon zanpakuto souffre apparemment de folie meurtrière. Et qu'il cherche à me tuer.

_Bats-toi. Prouve que tu me mérite, humaine ! _

_Euh… techniquement, j'suis plus humaine depuis longtemps.

_Bats-toi ! _

Boooooooooooon… on dirait que Kiki est en mode 'brute sanguinaire'. Je ne sais pas lequel est le pire… ça ou le silence ? Question à creuser… ou pas.

Je m'élance sur le côté, et tend la main pour formuler un Big Bang. J'y mets toute ma puissance, histoire de finir ce combat ridicule au plus vite. Une boule bleu tourbillonnante se forme, je me concentre, prête à lâcher la bombe, et là…

''Puf ''

…

…

…

Puf. Ca a fait puf.

…

Mon super Big Bang a fait puf.

…

OMH. Ca a fait puf. OMH.

Je suis maudite.

Déjà, que je loupe un Big Bang, c'est pratiquement impossible. Je dirais même plus totalement impossible. Je suis Haru la killeuse de hollow ! Alors pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça a fait PUF ?

_Tu n'es rien sans moi. Tout ton prétendu contrôle n'est rien._

Oh ? On dirait que Kiki est passé en mode 'grand méchant machiavélique, mégalo et casseur de trip'. Je crois que je préférais le mode 'brute sanguinaire'.

Mais nom d'un canard albinos, pourquoi est-ce que ça a fait PUF ?

_Tu n'es rien sans moi._

… Bon, récapitulons. Mon zanpakuto fait une crise d'insécurité. Ensuite, il m'attaque, et encore après, il se tape des trips mégalos, et un des mes Big Bangs a fait puf. Je suis vraiment maudite.

Et un des mes Big Bangs a fait PUF ! Non mais PUF quoi !

_On peut parler, steuplait ?

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?

_Non. Battons-nous. Montre-moi la vrai Haru. _

Je lève un sourcil, et la silhouette noire de mon épée se rapproche de moi. Il a pas l'air content, le Kiki.

_Je veux voir le vrai toi. Pas ce masque ridicule que tu persiste à montrer. _

Wow. Alors là, c'est carrément de la SF. Avec Kiki dans le rôle du grand manitou sage (qui a dit 'maître Yoda' ?) et ses préceptes débiles genre ''_c'est en découvrant le vrai toi que la Force tu trouveras''…_ Non mais j'vous jure.

_Bats-toi ou tu trouveras la mort._

_C'est un peu con ce que tu dis.

Pas de réponse. J'imagine que dire 'pourquoi ?' ne fait pas parti du mythe du grand manitou aux phrases zarbs. Je décide donc de rendre service au monde entier et de continuer ma diatribe (que je trouve assez stylée, soit dit en passant)

_Nan parce que si je meurs, tu meurs aussi. Or, je suppose que crever n'est pas vraiment le rêve de ta vie. Donc c'est un peu con ce que tu dis.

_Bats-toi, alors._

Simple, précis et logique (ironie, ironie). C'est tout mon Kiki à moi, ça.

_...

Je ne trouve rien à répondre. Ca aussi c'est con.

Kiki fonce sur moi. Et m…

Bon ben, quand on a pas l'choix, on a pas l'choix, hein ! (à noter : prendre un accent paysan pour dire cette phrase dans toute sa splendeur). Je me jette sur mon zanpakuto. Et s'engage un combat pour le moins épique.

Enfin, si le fait qu'une silhouette noire (Kiki) se fasse une joie de tabasser dans les règles de l'art une pauvre petite fille innocente et terrorisée (moi). Qui a parlé de laminage ?

BAM ! Je me prends un Big Bang en pleine poire, qui m'envoie voltiger à Tripettes-les-Pimprenettes.

… Pourquoi est-ce qu'un canard albinos danse le tango avec un éléphant ? Et c'est quoi toutes ces étoiles roses qui me font des doigts d'honneur ? Et comment elles réussissent à faire des doigts d'honneur alors que _techniquement_, une étoile ça a même pas de main ?

Et puis d'abords, pourquoi est-ce que les Big Bang de Kiki font BAM et les miens PUF ? Hein ?

Je me relève, en vacillant un peu. Je tends la main et…

Puf. Bouhouhou.

_Inutile. Il est inutile de lutter. Tu n'es rien. _

Je m'arrête. Cette phrase… Cette phrase… c'est… c'est ce qu'_il_ a dit la première fois.

''_**Inutile de lutter. Tu n'es rien, Haruka Matsuri. Juste une petite pute qui ouvre les cuisses pour n'importe qui. Alors maintenant fais ton job''**_

_Tu ne peux rien. _

_TA GUEULE !

Folle de rage, je retends la main.

_Tu ne peux…_

_JE T'AIS DIT DE LA FERMER !

Je plisse les yeux. Et là…

* * *

_POV extérieur._

Et là… L'impensable se produisit. Une énorme boule bleu vint réchauffer la paume de la main d'Haru, et explosa en un jet de lumière aveuglante qui fonça vers l'être aux cheveux noirs.

Le zanpakuto évita l'attaque, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour parer le coup de poing qui venait juste derrière. Et Kiki fit un grrrrrrrrand vol plané… pour se rétablir promptement sur ses deux jambes, dix mètres au-dessus de son adversaire.

_Eh bien, _murmura l'étrange personne_, on dirait que tu n'es pas si faible que ça… _

Elle s'approcha d'Haru, qui la fixait furieusement, ses yeux verts ternis par la rage qu'elle éprouvait.

_Tu me mérite peut-être, finalement. _

Sans un mot de plus, l'être posa ses lèvres pâles sur celles de sa maîtresse.

_Fin POV extérieur (c'était court, hein ?)_

* * *

… euh… y'a comme un blême, là.

Je me redresse. Je suis sur mon lit. Soit. Mais y'a un blême. Parce que 1) j'étais sensée être dans la division de Shinji, et non pas dans mes quartiers dans le manoir de Bya-chou, et 2) Il fait presque nuit alors que c'était le matin avant…

Avant quoi, au juste ?

Soudainement, je prends conscience qu'il y a un gros trou noir dans ma mémoire. Je me rappelle de mon arrivée chez Shinji pour un prétexte flou, et puis plus rien… sauf un mot : puf. Et une grosse vague d'indignation.

Je lève un sourcil. Puf ? Pourquoi puf ?

Un terrible doute m'effleure l'esprit.

« Kiki ?

_Vi ?_

« Est-ce que tu aurais l'amabilité de m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un trou de… quelques heures (à ce qu'il semble, je calculerais plus tard) dans ma vie ? Et c'est quoi ce puf ?

… _Hem… Euh… Comment dire… _

« Avec des mots, peut-être, suggérais-je, non sans humour (et avec beaucoup de classe).

… _J'ai… euh… fait… euh… _

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

_Tu devrais aller parler à Byakuya. _

Je comprends pas très bien, là.

« Quel est le rapport ?

_C'est à propos de…_

_HARUUUUUUUUUU !

Je fais un bon de trois mètres de haut, et m'accroche au plafond (Spider-Haru !). Devant moi, un Shinji très essoufflé (il a fait le 110 mètres haies ou quoi ?) me regarde d'un air inquiet.

Et là, je me pose une question absolument existentielle qui est : Est-ce que mes appartements, et donc par extension le manoir Kuchiki, sont devenus un lieu de passage public ? Nan parce que j'ai l'impression de recevoir tout le Gotei alors que _techniquement_, c'est quand même sensé être un endroit _privé_.

_Ca va mieux ? Me demande-t-il.

Gné ?

_La crise de ton zanpakuto, précise le blondinet en plissant les yeux, ça s'est arrangé ?

… Error system, reconnexion en cours, veuillez patienter…

… Kiki a fait QUOI ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeen… en fait, ça a été plutôt bénéfique… _

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec ma perte de mémoire et ce 'puf' mystérieux ? Sherlock Haru est sur l'affaire ! (Pour les références littéraires, on repassera).

« J'aimerais une explication.

Un sifflotement dans mon esprit.

_C'est rien, je t'assure._

« Tu me prend pour un gland ?

_Absolument pas._

Kiki me prend pour un gland.

Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Hein ? Nan parce que franchement, je trouve ça un peu flippant, de me réveiller avec un trou dans ma vie. Et si j'avais été possédée ? Et si j'avais tué quelqu'un ? Hein ? Ou, plus grave, si j'avais été pelotter Rukia ? Ran va me tuer…

Et soudain, le flash. Tous mes souvenirs me reviennent. Kikii m'a embrassé. Kiki m'a embrassé.

Oh putain. Kiki m'a embrassé. Et un des mes Big Bangs a fait puf. Puf.

Oh putain.

… _C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? _

Kiki m'a embrassé. Et mon Big Bang a fait puf.

_Consternant._

« Nan mais PUF, quoi ! Franchement !

Un silence résigné. Je mijote sur le 'puf' du déshonneur, pendant que Shinji (je l'avais oublié celui-là) me regarde d'un air un peu halluciné.

_Bon ben… j'vais te laisser discuter avec ton zanpakuto…

_Moui, c'est ça… marmonnais-je distraitement, concentrée sur le moyen d'enrayer ce 'puf' de ma mémoire.

Et puis Kiki qui m'a embrassé… et puis après, il m'a…

Il m'a… OH PUTAIN !

_Ah bah quand même… je commençais à désespérer. _

Je me précipite dehors, en empoignant mon épée. Je galope autant que je peux, voyant défiler les blancs murs du Seireitei, et les routes grises qui s'effacent sous mes pas. (Il est à noter que l'idée de me servir du shunpo ne m'est pas venue. Mon seul et unique neurone étant probablement suffisamment chargé d'informations, rajouter du boulot aurait été malvenu).

J'arrive enfin devant la sixième division. Et me fais harponner par Renji :

_Haru ! T'étais passé où ? Je te rappelle que ta punition finit aujourd'hui, et qu'on doit aller boire un coup pour fêter ça ! T'avais oublié ?

Pour être tout a fait honnête, oui. Mais c'est compréhensible étant donné ma perte de mémoire, les retrouvailles avec ladite mémoire, le puf, le baiser, et la nouvelle.

J'ouvre la bouche, et là…

_ON EST ATTAQUE !

Le hurlement vient de retentir, tandis que de grandes silhouettes noires apparaissent dans le lointain. Euh… pas prévu ça. Pas prévu du tout. Renji me tire par le bras, et m'entraine à sa suite :

_C'est des hollows venus pour nous détruire !

Renji Abarai, ou l'art de dire des évidences. Appréciez, mesdames et messieurs.

Il dégaine Zabimaru, et je fais de même, avant de me souvenir que je suis une grosse merde avec une épée dans les mains. Et un gillian –il y en a une douzaine- se jette sur moi. Oups. Et je suis sensée utiliser mon épée. Re-oups.

Alors, rassemblant tout mon courage, mon incroyable classe, ma perfection, et priant le dieu des canards albinos (amen) pour que ça marche, je m'élance dans les airs, brandit mon zanpakuto, et crie :

_Valse avec les ombres, Meeka no gen'sou !

* * *

A suivre...

Vous me détestez, pas vrai ?

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Pour un nouveau chapitre plus rapidement (du chantage ? Où ça ?)

A la prochaine ^^ (et n'oubliez pas : il faut des rewiews !)

Signé : La folle (qui s'est tapé un gros délire sur les films hollywoodiens)


	25. Le parfum : Histoire d'une folle

Salut ! Me voici, en vacances, avec ce nouveau chapitre qui débarque en avance rien que pour vos beaux yeux !

Aujourd'hui, le titre est inspiré du film 'La parfum : Histoire d'un meurtrier'. Le choix a été trééééés difficile, parce que je voulais aussi l'appeler 'Fly me to the moon' (en hommage à Franck Sinatra -dont je suis fan-) en référence à un certain moment du chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : bla bla bla Tite Kubo bla bla bla moi bla bla bla...

PPS : **ATTENTION ! CECI EST UN AVERTISSEMENT SERIEUX ! CE CHAPITRE PEUT-ETRE CHOQUANT POUR LES PLUS JEUNES _(mentalement ou physiquement)_ CAR, COMME L'INDIQUE LE TITRE, IL CONTIENT UN TRES GROS PETAGE DE CABLE DE LA PART DE L'AUTEURE ET DE HARU ! _(mais de toute maniére, on a l'habitude)_**

**VOCABULAIRE VULGAIRE, PEUT CHOQUER LES PLUS SENSIBLES _(ou pas hem...)_**

**JE VOUS AURAIS PREVENU ! _(mais à quoi ça sert étant donné que les lecteurs SAVENT que tous les chapitres sont des pétages de plombs et que même toi tu as fait cet avertissement pour te marrer ? Hein ?)_**

**(... c'est la premiére fois que je fais un truc aussi sérieux... j'suis impressionnée...)**

* * *

Chapitre 25: Le shikai : Histoire d'une folle furieuse

.

_JE VEUX SORTIIIIIIIIR! *BAM!*

Mon pied va heurter la porte de la cellule où je suis honteusement détenue. Parfaitement, messieurs ! Honteusement ! Ils ont osés m'enfermer dans cette soi-disant 'salle d'observation' ! Salle d'observation, mon cul oui ! Prison ! Je suis en PRISON !

_FAITES-MOI SORTIR ! *RE-BAM*

Un instant de silence. Mon pied se rappelle à moi.

_PU*bip* DE B*bip* DE MES DEUX !

Mémo : Ne plus jamais donner un coup de pied dans un mur de pierre, sauf si je me découvre une soudaine passion pour le masochisme. Je tiens à conserver mes appendices pédestres.

_Ha ha ha. _

Et ce maudit zanpakuto qui se marre… dire que c'est à cause de lui que je suis là, enfermé dans cette stupide pièce !

.

* * *

_Flash-back : _

_._

__Valse avec les ombres, Meeka no gen'sou ! _

_Un éclair… dieu des canards albinos, steuplait, fais que ça marche ou je vais me taper la honte de ma vie… pitiiiiiiiiiiiiiié… _

_J'ouvre un œil. Ca a marché. Ca a marché. YES ! ALLELUYAH ! Je suis la meilleure. J'ai trop la classe. Je suis trop forte. Vive moi. _

_Ca a marché. Enfin… je crois. Perplexe, je regarde autour de moi. Le hollow a disparu. Bon, soit. J'ai du l'éliminer dans une flamboyante explosion de mon sublime pouvoir, magnifié par mon incroyable shikai (ou pas). _

_D'ailleurs, où est passé ledit shikai ? _

_Je fixe mes mains. Mes mains qui n'ont pas d'épée. Alors ou je suis grave dans la merde ou Kiki –dans un fabuleux sursaut d'intelligence- a compris qu'il ne servait à rien de me foutre une épée dans les paluches. _

_Hmm… avec ma chance habituelle, c'est la première solution. _

Loupé…

_« Gné ? _

Le shikai a supprimé ton dernier neurone ou quoi ?

_Je décide de ne pas relever. _

_Bon. Réfléchissons. Si c'est bien mon shikai, je devrais avoir des trucs spéciaux, nan ? Genre encore plus de pouvoir, de classe et de merveilleux style… (Bien qu'il soit techniquement impossible d'avoir plus de classe que celle que j'ai dans mon état normal). _

_Je jette un coup d'œil un peu partout. Pas d'épée en vue, ni quoi que se soit d'autre. Mais où il s'est planqué, mon shikai ? Je vais quand même pas devoir siffler pour qu'il accoure ? _

Hey ! Je suis pas un chien !

_« Dans ce cas, dis-moi OU est mon foutu shikai ! _

_Pas de réponse. Ah bah si même Kiki me laisse tomber, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge ! _

_Je fais un pas en avant, bien décidée à débusquer la foutue manifestation spirituelle de mon foutu zanpakuto (nom d'un foutu canard albinos !) et là… Une succession d'onomatopés aussi rapides qu'incompréhensibles. En gros, ça donnait : _

_BAM (moi qui me ramasse par terre)_

_SBLAF (ma tête qui s'écrase contre le sol)_

_BONG (le reste de mon corps qui suit le mouvement)_

_AIIIIIIEUUUU (moi tout court)_

_Je suis sur que ma tête est fracassée ! Ma cervelle doit se répandre partout, tacher mes splendides habits, mon sang doit dégouliner hors de mon corps, pareil pour mes tripes, ça doit être dissection en direct comme lors de mon accident (il y a un paradis pour les shinigamis morts ?) et ma queue… _

_Attendez une minute… ma QUEUE ?_

_J'ai une queue (virez-moi tout de suite ces mines perverses, bande de petits cochons !). Une queue de plusieurs mètres de long, manifestement. En métal. Segmentée. Semblable à celle d'un scorpion. Ou de Sasori dans 'Naruto' (excusez les références débiles, mais on n'a pas tous fait les Belles-Lettres, hein). _

_Oh putain. J'ai une queue. Mon shikai est une queue._

Félicitation ! Vous repartez avec le voyage au tour du monde ! On applaudit le grand gagnant !

_Oh putain. _

_Je me relève avec difficulté, et tente de faire un autre pas en avant. Re-gamelle. Raaah ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? _

_Je lance un coup d'œil rageur à ma queue, qui reste sur le sol sans bouger. Je tire, mais ne récolte rien d'autre qu'une autre gamelle et un popotin douloureux. 'M'énerve._

__Tu vas bouger, oui ? Stupide queue ! _

_J'agrippe l'appendice à deux mains, dans le vain espoir de le soulever. Ca pèse une tonne ce truc ! Je tire, pousse, tire, pousse et… merde ! Ca me soule ! _

… Consternant.

_« Toi, on t'a pas sonné ! _

_Je m'escrime encore quelques minutes à pousser, mais rien ne se passe. Merde, merde, MERDE ! _

__Bouge ! Bouge ! Bouge-eu ! _

_Je concentre mon reiatsu pour soulever ce fichu truc. Concentration… _

… _Je disais donc, je concentre mon reiatsu pour soulever ce fichu truc._

… _Je CONCENTRE mon reiatsu ! _

…

…

_Mais pourquoi ce putain de reiatsu ne veut pas se concentrer ? _

Ha ha ha.

_« Tais-toi ! Je suis con… _

Je suis agréablement surpris de voir que tu es lucide à propos de toi-même.

_« Centrée ! _

_Et là… et là… et là… _

_Puf. _

_Encore. _

_OMH. Le puf de la honte est de retour. _

_« Kikiiiiiiii ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, nom d'un putain de bordel de foutu canard albinos ! _

'Va falloir bosser ton shikai.

_« Ne change pas de sujet ! _

_Pas de réponse. Et cette maudite queue qui ne veut pas bouger… ET LE PUF ! _

_Je suis maudite. Bouhouhou. _

__Hem… Haru ? _

_Je me retourne brusquement et ma queue aussi. Plus vive que l'éclair, la pointe fend l'air et… va se planter à deux millimètres de la tête de Renji. _

_Oups. _

_Ca, c'est la première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit, la deuxième étant un amalgame de jurons et de politesses très polies (si si, je vous assure) ressemblant en gros à : « PUTAIN DE MERDE MAIS POURQUOI CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE TRUC DE MES DEUX NE MARCHE QUE QUAND CA LUI CHANTE, BORDEL ! »_

_C'est moi ou je suis de plus en plus vulgaire ? _

__Ha… Haru ? Tu peux retirer ce… truc, s'il-te-plait ? _

_Renji a pris la couleur du mur : un ravissant blanc sans défaut. Il devrait se marier avec Ukitake, ils seraient assortis tous les deux. _

_Jetant un regard à ma queue, toujours fichée dans le mur, je me concentre au maximum pour l'enlever. _

_Ce qu'elle fait. Cool. _

_Pour aller aussitôt se lancer dans les airs, m'entrainant avec elle. Moins cool. _

__KYAAAAAAAAAAH ! _

_Moi. Comme d'hab quoi. _

NIAHAHAHA ! GEANT !

_Kiki. Le sale traitre. Et c'est quoi ce rire pourri ? _

_« Kiki ! Je veux descendre ! _

Tu peux toujours courir… ou plutôt voler ! NIAHAHAHAHA !

_Le retour de mégalo… Mamaaaaaaaaaan ! J'aime pas les montagnes ruuuuusses ! _

XD

_« Arrête les smileys jubilatoires, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! J'ai la mal de l'aiiiiiiIIIIIIIIAAARK !_

_Deux Big Bang fleurissent dans mes mains, qui s'agitaient jusque là désespérément, et explosent dans le ciel, me projetant vers le sol. _

_Qui se rapproche d'ailleurs un peu trop vite à mon gout. 'Y a pas des limitations de vitesses pour ce genre de truc ? Non ? Dommage pour ma peau. _

_Et d'abords, comment ça se fait que mes Big Bangs Marchent MAINTENANT alors que je ne les ait même pas appelé ? Hein ? Mais pourquoi le monde est-il aussi mal foutu ? _

Je me marre. Franchement, je me marre.

_« Je vais te tuer. _

_Avant que Kiki ne puisse répondre, le sol décide de venir percuter mon petit corps, et accélère pour me frapper. _

_Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ca fait mal. Vraiment. _

Euh… Haru ?

_Ooooh… des étoiles… pourquoi elles me font des bras d'honneur ?... wouaaaa… space… quel trip de malade… j'savais même pas que les étoiles avaient des bras… whouaaa… _

_Et soudainement, quelqu'un éteignit toutes les lumières du monde. _

_._

_Fin du flash-back. _

* * *

Pov extérieur

.

_FAITES-MOI SORTIR !

Bam. Bam. Bam.

Un cri de douleur. Manifestement, Haru s'était fait mal quelque part. Suivirent des jurons qui firent trembler Hanatarou, pâlir Renji –pourtant difficilement impressionnable à ce niveau-là- et tressaillir imperceptiblement Byakuya. Une dame bien comme il faut n'était même pas sensée connaître ces mots.

_Mais depuis quand Haru était-elle une dame bien comme il faut ? _

Le noble fronça légèrement les sourcils. Voilà qui était vrai. Haru –pardon, Arienai- n'était pas une dame. C'était… eh bien c'était Haru, tout simplement.

_Quelle réflexion intelligente… _

Mais c'était vrai. Haru –pour une obscure raison, il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler Arienai- était inqualifiable. Même le mot fou semblait trop faible pour elle. Cinglée. Tarée. Toquée. Complètement barge.

Voilà qui était plus proche de la vérité. Mais bien entendu, Byakuya ne reconnaitrait jamais avoir utilisé de tels mots, fut-ce dans le plus profond secret de son âme.

_Bien entendu… après tout, s'aurait été indigne du chef du clan Kuchiki, n'est-ce pas ? _

_RENJI ! BYAKUYA ! OU MEME QUI QUE SE SOIT QUI SE MARRE EN ME REGARDANT ICI, JE JURE QUE SI TU NE ME FAIS PAS SORTIR DE LA, J'ARRACHERAIS TES COUILLES –OU TON UTERUS SI T'ES UNE FILLE- ET JE TE LES FERAIS BOUFFER AVEC DES PETITS POIS ! COMPRIS ?

Hanatarou s'évanouit.

_De mieux en mieux… _

Le capitaine se retint de soupirer, alors que Renji foudroyait tout le monde à coup de regard noir.

_C'était une mauvaise idée ! Clama-t-il.

_Capitaine Evidence est de retour… _

_C'est la règle, Abarai-fukutaicho, observa doucement Unohana. Tous les shinigamis ayant atteint le shikai doivent être placé en observation pour tester la stabilité de leur reiatsu. Vous-même l'avez subit et y avait survécu.

_JE VAIS ARRACHER LES YEUX DE LA SORCIERE ? ET PUIS CEUX DU PAPY, ET APRES JE LES FARCIERAIS AVEC LES TRIPES DE RENJI, ET JE LES BOUFFERAIS DEVANT LEURS YEUX !

_Ainsi que vous le voyez, continua calmement le médecin, comme une grande majorité des shinigamis, la découverte et l'augmentation de son reiatsu donne à Arienai-san des émotions très violentes…

_ET PUIS J'ARRACHERAIS LES MEMBRES A TOUT CEUX QUI M'ONT ENFERME ICI ! ET PUIS JE BOUCHERAIS LES WC AVEC LEURS BRAS, ET JE FERAIS REMONTER LES EGOUTS ! MAIS AVANT FAITES-MOI SORTIR !

_Qui font qu'elle pourrait peut-être être partiellement instable.

« Noooooooon, tu crois ? » était la pensée de tous.

_JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUEEEEEEEER !

_Et qu'elle pourrait être un peu violente, termina Unohana avec un sourire aimable.

_V… vous voulez dire encore plus que d'hab… d'habitude ? Balbutia Hanatarou –qui n'avait manifestement pas compris à qui appartenait les hurlements-.

_JE ME FERAIS DES CHAUSSURES AVEC VOTRE PEAU ! ET PUIS JE REPEINDRAIS LES MURS DU GOTEI AVEC LE SANG DES SHINIGAMIS !

_Un petit peu plus, sourit Unohana. Mais de toute manière, nous savons qu'Arienai-san ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, n'est-ce pas ?

_JE VAIS TOUS VOUS BUTTER !

Cette dernière déclaration amoindrisit considérablement les paroles rassurantes du médecin, et Hanatarou alla encore une fois taper la discute avec le sol.

_C'était une mauvaise idée ! Ca va la rendre encore plus en colère d'être enfermer là-dedans, tempêta Renji, je vous l'avait...

Le dernier mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge à la vue du regard réfrigérant de son capitaine. Et brusquement, le lieutenant sembla rétrécir au lavage.

_C'est tout de même étrange, intervint Ukitake. Je ne me souviens pas d'un shinigami ayant eu une réaction d'une telle violence…

_En réalité, il y a eu Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Madarame Ikkaku, et à peu prés tous les membres de la onziéme division ayant atteint le shikai, fit Unohana.

Le « Eh merde… » fut général.

* * *

.

Voilàààààààààààà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus... moi je me suis bien marré en l'écrivant !

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeeez ! (comme ça je poste le prochain chap lundi, et samedi prochain x)

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : meeka no gen'sou signifie 'seigneur des chiméres (ou) illusions'


	26. Le Diable offre des petits gâteaux

Salut ! Voici un chapitre un peu en avance -pour remercier mes super rewieuweurs(es)- dont le titre est inspiré du film _le Diable s'habille en Prada_.

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais c'est l'amorce d'un des premiers couples qui se mettra en place dans l'histoire, et une occasion de m'éclater pour moi... Bonne lecture !

Merci ) tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite sauf Haru, Kiki, et les petits gâteaux (recette de grand-maman alors pas touche !)

* * *

.

Chapitre 26 : Le Diable offre des petits gâteaux (avec le sourire, en plus)

.

_Tout le monde est prêt ?

Pas de réponse, mis à part quelques hochements de têtes tremblants. Renji soupira :

_Ecoutez, il n'y a pas à avoir peur la période dangereuse est passée, aussi il n'y a plus-de-risque ! Vous m'entendez ? Plus-de-risque !

Un observateur avisé aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même, mais il n'en était rien. Renji Abarai ne tremblait pas. Il n'avait pas peur. Non non non. Ses mains n'étaient pas en train de s'agiter. Non, il avait juste des problèmes aux yeux.

De même, ses genoux n'étaient pas en train de se taper une salsa endiablée. Non non non. Ils… ils… ils ne faisaient rien du tout ! Voilà !

Et ses tripes n'étaient pas _du tout_ en train de se faire un trip d'enfer en faisant un remake des montagnes russes. Non non non. C'était les sushis de la sixième division qui n'étaient pas frais ! Il n'aurait pas du en prendre pour le déjeuner… c'était pour ça !

Et le fait qu'il soit huit heures du matin _donc_ que le déjeuner ne soit pas encre venu n'avait rien à voir ! Rien du tout !

Unohana prit la parole :

_Il n'y a absolument rien à craindre, vous savez, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire doux. Le stade de trop grande violence est passé depuis environs deux semaines. Il n'y a donc plus aucun danger !

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez gardée deux semaines de plus ?_ Fut la pensée générale.

_Très bien ! Décida Renji. Vous avez entendu Unohana-taicho ? Il n'y a plus de risque ! Alors maintenant, tout le monde se pousse, dégaine son zanpakuto, et on ouvre cette porte !

_S'il n'y a plus de risque, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit sortir nos épées ?_

Quatre shinigamis de la sixième division se rassemblèrent prés des deux battants en tremblant. Ils avaient été 'désignés volontaires' par leur capitaine. Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient _un peu_ bu la veille et que Kuchiki les avaient surpris en train de faire un strip-poker ! Et maintenant, ils étaient punis… pourquoi eux ?

_Ouvrez la porte !

Renji en était sur, les sushis devaient vraiment être avariés pour que son estomac face ça... plus de sushis ! Plus jamais !

Les shinigamis avalèrent leur salive, déglutirent, adressèrent une petite prière à Kamis-sama (priez pour nous, pitiiiiiiiiiiiié), rédigèrent mentalement leur testament, inspirèrent, expirèrent, et tendirent leurs mains tremblante vers la porte. Pour laisser sortir le monstre…

**Hiiiiiiiinnn… **fit la porte.

**Grommbloblle**… fit le ventre de Renji.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **! Firent les shinigamis.

La porte était entièrement ouverte, Renji sur le point de vomir, et les shinigamis terrorisés quand de la fumée en sortit.

_Pas bon_.

Avec un craquement sinistre, une silhouette apparue à travers le brouillard.

_Pas bon du tout. _

Deux pupilles brillantes étincelèrent d'un éclat rouge dans la brume. Un éclat rouge sang.

_Pas bon du tout du tout. _

Une paire de lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour former un sourire sadique, et dévoiler une dentition affamée.

_Vraiment pas bon du tout du tout ! _

Une voix rauque s'éleva. Un chant de mort. Un appel au meurtre.

_Oskour. _

Un pied se leva, se reposa. La silhouette avançait vers ses victimes.

_ON COUUUUUUUURT ! _

Immédiatement, la place se vida, ne laissant que quelques ombres funestes en pâture au monstre.

Et Haru rigola, très fière de son petit effet.

* * *

POV Haru.

Je me trouve fantastique. Non, sérieusement. Je me trouve vraiment géniale. Admirable. Superbe. Digne d'éloges. Parfaite, même.

_Ca va les chevilles ? _

« Gandhi a dit : 'Cultiver la modestie revient à cultiver l'hypocrisie'. Je suis parfaitement honnête, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être modeste.

… _ah._

« CQFD !

Je suis trop forte. Je m'aime. Vraiment.

_Sauf que tu oublie la suite de la citation où Gandhi déclare que 'l'humble n'a pas conscience de l'être'. _

Eh merde. Dire que j'avais tout fait pour l'oublier celle-là, de phrase… pourquoi est-ce que mon zanpakuto partage les même connaissances que moi ? C'est pô juste.

_C'est pour ton bien. _

… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce ton moralisateur…il me rappelle ma mère dans ses meilleurs moments (généralement lorsqu'elle me collait dans un énième pensionnat 'trés bien fréquenté, tu vas vor ma chérie, tu vas avoir plein de _bonnes fréquentations_ et faire honneur à la famille ! C'est pour ton bien, tu sais ?).

_Désolé. _

« Nah, ça va… c'est pas grave… 'Toute manière, c'est loin tout ça.

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu te la joues ? _

« Sans doute parce que c'est vrai.

_J'aurais du m'en douter. _

Je rigole, puis jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Une grande pièce, vide, et derrière moi, une porte. Cette foutue porte que j'ai tenté de détruire durant je ne sais combien de temps (un mois en fait). Un mois qu'ils m'ont enfermé ici, les saligauds !

Ils vont me payer ça, et avec les intérêts… MOUAHAHAHA !

_Un mois enfermé là-dedans et ton cerveau débloque encore plus que d'habitude… c'est consternant. _

« Je t'emmerde.

_Oui mon chou, je sais. _

Je fais les cent pas tout en grinçant des dents. Kiki m'énerve profondément, avec sa manie de toujours avoir le dernier mot…

_NE M'APPELLE PAS KIKI ! _

La vengeance est douce… je m'aime.

_Je te signal que mon nom, c'est Meeka no gen'sou ! Maintenant que tu le connais, tu pourrais l'utiliser, non ? _

« Non.

… _Pourquoi ? _

« Parce que c'est trop long, Mekka no gen'sou. Il faut donc que je t'appelle par un diminutif !

_Kiki n'est pas le diminutif de Meeka no gen'sou, que je sache. _

« Si. Parce que si tu regarde bien, dans Meeka ne gen'sou, la seule chose qu'on peut prendre et raccourcir, c'est Meeka, ce qui donne 'Ka'. Tu suis ?

_Hn. _

« Or, si on utilise 'Ka', ça donne 'Kaka', ce qui est idiot et très laid. Tu suis ?

_Hn. _

« On peut essayer avec le 'e', mais ça donne 'Keke', et ça fait penser à 'quequette', ce qui est vulgaire, idiot et très laid. Tu suis ?

_Hn. _

« Ensuite, on peut essayer le 'o', ce qui fait 'Koko'. Seulement, Koko fait penser 1) à un fruit pas particulièrement beau, 2) à une appellation pas très classe ni digne de moi et 3) au nom d'un singe. Donc, exit. Tu suis ?

_Hn. _

« Il reste le 'y'. Sauf que Kyky, ça fait panser au cri d'un chien à qui on a marché sur la patte, tu sais, 'Kaï, Kaï', ou alors à un bégue qui essaye de commander une caille dans un restaurant. Donc exit aussi. Tu suis ?

_Hn. _

« Ne reste donc plus que 'Kiki', qui, en plus d'être sympa et marrant, a le mérite de me rappeler le hamster de cette chère tante Bertha, et d'être le seul qui reste. Fin de la démo !

… _ta logique me laisse patois. Et consterné. _

« Hey ! Tu dis ça juste parce que tu es jaloux !

_Non. Juste anéanti devant la stupidité congénitale de mon shinigami. _

Je lève un sourcil devant le 'mon'. Kiki est devenu possessif… on dirait un amant jaloux !

_Je t'emmerde ! _

« Oui mon chou, je sais.

Un grognement agacé fait suite à ma réplique. Je souris.

_... A… A… Arienai-san ?

Je me tourne vers la source du bruit, et trouve un shinigami de la sixième division, tout tremblant, planqué dans un coin, qui me regarde avec effroi.

Niark niark niark. Une gentille petite victime… à l'attaque !

_Ton changement soudain d'humeur fait franchement flipper. _

_V… vous de… devez venir a… a… a…

_B, C, D. Bravo petit, tu connais ton alphabet ! Maintenant, si je pouvais espérer avoir une phrase complète –genre sujet-verbe-complément, tu vois ?-, se serait bien.

_Av… avec… avec…

_Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

Il pâlit encore plus. Je me marre.

_N… nous… s… s'il v… s'il vous plaiiiit ! Me tuez paaaaaaaaaas !

Délirant. J'adore faire flipper les gens.

_Je vais y réfléchir, gamin (je me sens puissante). En attendant, si tu pouvais préciser le 'nous', se serait bien.

_P… précis… préciser ?

_Oui, préciser. Verbe du premier groupe, signifie 'expliciter une chose'. Pigé ?

_O… oui.

_Cool. Alors gamin ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !

Il tremble. Je m'admire, franchement. Vive moi. En quelques phrases, je viens de l'assassiner. Je suis sur qu'il va en faire des cauchemars… MOUAHAHAHA !

… _J'avoue avoir un peu de mal avec ta conception de l'humour. _

« Pas grave. Ca viendra.

_Je n'ai pas tellement envie de tourner psychopathe. _

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupe.

_K… Kuchiki-ta… taicho veut vous… vous voir… avec Abarai-fukutaicho…

Je lui souris gentiment :

_Ben tu vois ! C'était pas si difficile !

Il semble rassuré.

_Au fait !

_Oui, Arienai-san ?

_Un conseil gamin (qu'est-ce que j'aime appeler les gens comme ça)…

_Oui ?

_File te planquer dans un endroit sur. Sur Terre, par exemple. Ou alors à l'autre bout de la galaxie. MAINTENANT !

Il devient blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et part en courant. Je rigole. Terroriser les gens, c'est vraiment génial.

_Définitivement psychopathe. _

« C'est pour son bien que j'ai fait ça !

_Vraiment ? _

« Oui. Ca va lui éviter une mort lente et douloureuse quand le Gotei s'effondrera.

_Tu prévois un séisme ? _

« Ouaip. Et même qu'il s'appelle Haru !

Je détruis le mur avec un Big Bang (Mon reiatsu fonctionne correctement quand je ne suis pas en shikai, Dieu –des canards albinos- merci) et m'avance vers la sixième division en faisant craquer mes poings, zanpakuto à la ceinture.

Ca va saigner.

Je fais craquer mon cou, sourire psychopathe aux lèvres et lueur psychotique dans les yeux. J'ai la classe. Vraiment.

_Hem… _

« Oui ?

_Tu devrais arrêter de regarder les gens comme ça. Tu leur fais peur. _

« C'est le but.

_Ah… _

J'arrive devant la sixième division. Je fais craquer mes doigts, racle ma gorge, prépare un nouveau sourire sadique, et entre en silence. Très important ça, l'entrée. Rapidement, j'avance vers le bureau de Byakuya, où je suis pratiquement certaine de retrouver Renji, et jette un coup d'œil discret.

Il n'y a pas Renji. Dommage.

Byakuya est installé à son bureau, en train de manger quelque chose. Je lève un sourcil avant de voir ce qu'il mange si délicatement. Des gâteaux. Mais pas n'importe lesquels !

_Ces_ gâteaux-là. Ceux qui se trouvaient dans le bureau de Renji. Ceux que je lui ait offert parce qu'ils lui ressemblaient. Ohoooo…

Mais le meilleur, ce n'est pas ça. Non, le meilleur, c'est qu'après avoir délicatement pris une des petites gâteries, Byakuya la tourne entre ses doigts fins, et murmure :

_Renji...

Eh bien, on dirait que j'ai trouvé quelque chose de _beaucoup plus _intéressant que la vengeance, finalement…

.

* * *

.

Voilàààààààà... le Bya/Ren (j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'en faire un, désolé) va se mettre en place... mais pas tout de suite, parce qu'avec ces deux-là, Haru a du boulot... mais je n'en dit pas plus ! (souvenez-vous seulement que j'avais promis un pitit Bya/Haru...)

En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Rewiews ? Pleaaaaaase !

A la prochaine ! (samedi si j'ai beaucoup de rewiews x)

Signé : La folle


	27. Le retour du chamalow

Salut ! Aujourd'hui, un super chapitre (selon moi), au titre inspiré du _retour du Jedi_ (star wars pour les incultes XD), car un personnage que tout le monde aime qui avait disparu depuis une petite dizaine de chapitre fait son grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrand retour, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Haru... ou pas.

Quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, j'étais pété de rire du début à la fin... prenez garde !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews ! (j'ai vu que j'avais dépassé les 300... merci beaucoup ! Maintenant, direction les 400, je compte sur vous !)

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à Tite sauf Haru et le perso mystére...

* * *

.

Chapitre 27 : Le retour du chamalow

.

_Marche un peu… voilà… comme ça… maintenant, saute… avec grâce ! Là, on dirait un éléphant constipé ! _

« Si tu crois que c'est facile !

_Je ne crois rien du tout, j'en suis sûr. Il ,'y a que toi pour ne pas voir l'extrême simplicité de cet exercice. _

« Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai une queue de trois tonnes et demi qui m'empêche de bouger ?

_Dois-je te rappeler que le but de cet exercice est précisément de te permettre de bouger avec ladite queue ? _

Je grommelle. Foutu zanpakuto et son shikai encombrant !

_Tu aurais préféré une épée, peut-être ? _

« … Non, pas vraiment. Mais t'aurais pu choisir un truc un peu plus maniable qu'une queue !

_Bien suuuuuuuuur… comme si je pouvais modifier mon shikai ! _

« Ah non ?

_Tu pourrais modifier ta connerie, toi ? _

« Ben… nan.

_Pareil. _

Je soupire et recommence à sauter. A chaque bond, ma queue s'envole, puis retombe lourdement sur le sol. Très peu élégant, pas du tout classe, et aussi digne qu'une carotte mutante se faisant bouffer par un lapin unijambiste. C'est pas la gloire quoi.

_Tu dois amortir la chute de ta queue ! Pense qu'elle est une de tes jambes ! Si tu atterrissais comme ça, tu te briserais tous les os ! _

« Mais c'est PAS une de mes jambes ! On s'en fiche qu'elle tombe souplement ou non !

_Et en plein combat ? Si tu continu à ne pas maîtriser la chute de ta queue, tu perdras de précieuses secondes qui permettront à n'importe qui de te tuer sans avoir le moindre effort à faire ! Alors maintenant, ASSOUPLI-MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE QUEUE ! _

Je sursaute –il cri fort, le Kiki- et me concentre. Je saute et pense de toutes mes forces à faire retomber _souplement_ le gros machin métallique qui orne mon popotin. Finalement, j'arrive à retomber sur mes pattes et sans bruit. Je suis la meilleure.

_Recommence. _

« KWAAA ? Mais c'est quoi c'te blague ?

_Tu le referas jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais même plus besoin de penser à ta queue pour qu'elle bouge correctement. Elle doit devenir… un… euh… un membre a part entière de ton anatomie, comme une jambe. _

« Bien suuuuuuuuur... après tout, les gens naissent tous avec trois jambes, dont une attachée au c…

_Langage ! _

« J'allais dire coccyx !

_On y croit. _

Je soupire, et me mets a marcher, forçant mon appendice à me suivre à une distance respectable du sol (c'est fatiguant de la maintenir en l'air, mais franchement, elle fait un barouf pas croyable en trainant au sol alors ben… de deux mauls, je choisis le moindre !).

Bon, la marche, c'est ok. J'ai plus qu'à maîtriser… tous le reste. Su-per.

Tss… 'y a pas à dire, le shikai, c'est vraiment chiant.

_Eh ben on n'est pas prés d'atteindre le bankai à se rythme-là… _

Je grogne. Comme si j'avais la moindre envie d'atteindre le bankai ! 'Faut voir ce qui m'est tombé sur la gueule avec le shikai, alors le grade au-dessus, n'en parlons pas !

Même qi j'avoue que se serait cool d'avoir une super-évolution de mon zanpakuto super-classe et tout et tout, histoire d'en mettre plein la vue aux gens mais non, non et NON ! Hors de question que je passe lieutenant, capitaine ou une autre connerie de ce genre !

_T'es bien troisième siège. _

« A cause du shikai ! Foutue promotion !

Ignorant les grommellements de Kiki (_Comme si c'était de ma faute, franchement. On n'a pas idée de blâmer un honorable zanpakuto qui essaye de faire son job, c'est vraiment un monde ça, quand je pense que…)_, je me pince l'arrête du nez d'un air fatigué. Il y a deux jours, j'ai été nommée troisième siège de la sixième division. Troisième siège, non mais vous vous rendez compte ?

C'est la merde. Vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter, déjà ?

_Ton absence de cerveau. _

Ah oui, c'est vrai… je voulais être plus proche de Renji et Bya, histoire de les mettre ensemble une bonne fois pour toute. J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer les marieuses !

_Fantasme personnel ? _

« J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça comme ça.

_Eh ben ça promet… Au fait, tu devais pas rencontrer ton quatrième siège aujourd'hui ? _

Je me fige. Zut, j'avais oublié ! Le septième siège qui me remplace vient d'être nommé aujourd'hui… c'est un curieux hasard que le troisième et septième siège partent pratiquement au même moment, non ? En plus, c'est juste à temps pour m'accueillir, moi et mon nouveau compagnon d'infortune… Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?

_Merci à Papi-Yama ! _

Tient ? Kiki pique mes surnoms.

_Humpf. _

Je désactive (ça fait un peu science-fiction de dire ça, mais c'est le seul mot que j'ai trouvé pour caractériser ce que je fais) mon shikai, sors de la salle d'entrainement et cours vers le bureau de Bya. Je suis en retard. Oops.

J'entre sans frapper, me coltine le regard glacial du taicho ('faudrait qu'il investisse dans les esquimaux, lui) et résigné de Renji.

_Bonjooooooour ! Lançais-je avec un grand sourire, je suis en retard, maiiiiiiiiis…

Une excuse, une excuse, une excuse… et surtout, ne pas rire en voyant ces deux-là, ne pas rire… (c'est pas de ma faute si je ressens l'envie d'hurler de rire depuis que j'ai surpris Bya dire le nom de son lieutenant en mangeant !)

_Maiiiiiiiiiiis, poursuivis-je, il y a… euh…

_Haru ! Tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir été en retard ! Ce n'est pas bien !

…

…

…

Arrêt sur image… error system…

…

Oh non.

Oh non.

_Et si. _

Oh putain. Pas elle. Tout, mais pas elle.

_Il faut toujours être à l'heure, car cela fait partie de la plus élémentaire des politesses, me dis Sakura Osokawa, n'est-ce pas Kuchiki-taicho ?

Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Sakura Osokawa et son caractère de chamalow. Sakura Osokawa, que je pensais avoir quitté définitivement à ma sortie de l'Académie.

Eh ben non, manifestement.

Je suis maudite. Bouhouhou.

_Haru, je te présente Sakura, dit Renji. C'est elle le nouveau septième siège !

_Oh mais nous nous connaissons déjà, répond Sakura avec un grand sourire guimauve, c'était ma colocataire lorsque nous étions à l'Académie !

Triste, triste époque. Vraiment.

_Niyahahaha… _

« Arrête avec ton rire pourri, et compati un peu à ma situation !

_XD_

« Mais arrêt-eu !

_Haru va vous montrer vos quartiers, Osokawa, murmura Bya en me jetant un coup d'œil moqueur.

Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce que Iceberg-man se découvre des capacités émotionnelles juste pour se foutre de moi ?

Je fais signe au chamalow de me suivre, et sors du bureau –non sans avoir assassiné Byakuya du regard-. 'M'énerve ce type. Quand je pense que je complote pour le marier à l'homme de sa vie ! Il ne me mérite pas, na !

_Je te signal que c'est toi qui as décidé de les marier sans qu'ils soient au courant. _

« Ben justement ! Il pourrait m'être reconnaissant, quand même !

… _Ta logique m'étonnera toujours. _

_Ok, alors là, t'as la cour intérieur de la division. Après, il y a quelques bâtiments, les dortoirs et le terrain d'entrainement… et puis c'est tout.

Clair, net et précis. C'est tout moi ça.

Je tourne les talons, et part sans un regard pour elle. J'irais bien taper l'incruste chez Shinji, moi.

_Retourne t'entrainer. _

« Kaw ? Nan !

_Si. Tu dois maîtriser ton shikai. _

« Mais-eu ! Je viens juste de subir un grand choc émotionnel ! Tu pourrais me laisser me rétablir !

_Choc émotionnel mon c…_

« Langage !

_1) j'allais dire coccyx _(« on y croit » _la ferme_), _2) tu es mal placé pour me dire de modérer mon langage _(« modérer ton langage… t'as vécu à quel siècle, Kiki ? »_ mais ferme-là ! _« Ca, c'est plus actuel, bravo ^^ »_… consternant_) _et 3) arrête de piquer mes expression ! _

Je rigole.

_Haru !

Quoi encore ? Je me retourne, et observe Sakura courir vers moi. Mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de truc ?

_Dis-moi, me souffle-t-elle d'un air conspirateur, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Kuchiki-taicho ?

Un horrible doute m'assaille.

_Je veux dire, tu es proche de lui, non ? Tu dois connaître des trucs sur Byakuya-sama, pas vrai ?

Oh non. Me dites pas que…

_Tu sais quel est son genre de fille ? Tu crois qu'il aime les brunes ? J'ai une chance de lui plaire ?

OMH. Mort de rire. Ou de chagrin, c'est selon.

J'avais oublié la fascination aveugle –et légèrement malsaine selon moi- qu'avaient les filles comme Sakura pour notre glaçon national.

Quel dommage qu'il ait fait son coming-out, pas vrai ?

_Il est probablement bisexuel. _

« C'est beaucoup plus jouissif d'imaginer Sakura en train de se pâmer devant un être insensible à ses attributs plutôt que devant quelqu'un qui pourrait les apprécier.

_Je vois._

_Alors ? Tu pourrais dire quelque chose enfin, Haru !

Je me retiens de lui lancer un 'Tu veux que je te dise ? Bya est encore plus gay qu'un pinson !' et me compose un sourire hypocrite :

_Je n'en sais foutrement rien, Sakura.

Bon, d'accord. J'étais peut-être pas aussi mielleusement polie que je l'avais prévu, mais cette nana me tape sur les nerfs, c'est vraiment pas croyable…

Un silence.

Soudain, l'intelligence semble poser son doigt fin sur le front obtus du chamalow (comprendre Sakura). Son visage s'éclaire, et elle parait transfigurée. Alléluia ! Un de ses neurones s'est mis en marche ! Prions, mes frères…

_Tu es amoureuse de lui !

… Okay, finalement elle repassera, pour l'intelligence.

_Je le savais, s'exclame théâtralement la brune, tu aimes Byakuya-sama !

Vraiment très conne. Sérieux.

_Tout a fait d'accord. _

_C'est vrai qu'il a tout pour lui, tu ne penses pas ?

Et la voilà partit au pays des bisounours adorateurs de 'Byakuya-samaaaaaaaaaaaa'. On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…

_Il est beau, fort, élégant, digne, noble, riche, puissant, splendide…

Et gay.

_Magnifique, incroyable, génial, superbe, fier, ténébreux…

Elle a avalé un dico ou quoi ?

_Beau, généreux, remarquable, ravissant, vertueux, sublime, éblouissant…

Je me décide finalement à l'interrompre (je n'ai pas besoin de cours sur les synonyme du mot 'sexy', merci bien).

_Oui bon, on a compris qu'il était plutôt mignon, mais…

_Mignon ? Haru ! Byakuya-sama est un dieu !

C'est exact. C'est un shinigami, après tout (shinigami = dieu de la mort, remember ?).

_Euh…

_Mais tu es une roturière, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas la splendide beauté virginale (je manque de m'étouffer à ce mot) de Byakuya-sama !

Voilà qu'elle me sort le numéro de la vierge offensée… cette fille me tape vraiment sur les nerfs.

_Alors je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un comme _toi_ s'approcher de Byakuya-sama ! Il est trop pur pour qu'une fille du peuple le touche ! Seules les grandes familles nobles sont dignes de lui ! Et moi, descendante de la fière lignée des Osokawa, je le prouverais !

…

_Byakuya-sama sera en amour avec moi ! Je ne te laisserais pas conquérir son doux cœur encore chaste et innocent ! Il est beaucoup trop parfait pour un simple manant tel que toi ! Je serais la prochaine femme de Byakuya-sama, tu m'entends ? Ceci est une déclaration de guerre !

Elle part d'un air digne.

…

J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode, là. Est-ce que Sakura vient _réellement_ de me déclarer la guerre pour gagner le cœur de Byakuya ? Elle pense vraiment que je suis amoureuse de lui ?

…

Oh putain.

.

* * *

.

Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Sakura Osokawa fait son come-back ! avouez qu'elle vous avait manquée... (ou pas hem).

Et Haru qui essaye de maîtriser son shikai... c'est pas gagné !

En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Rewiews ? (comme ça je poste le prochain chapitre mardi x))

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.


	28. Gay, vous avez dit gay ?

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Voici ce nouveau chapitre en exclu rien que pour toi cher petit lecteur que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup !

Le titre est inspiré de 'vampire vous avez dit vampire ?'

**ATTENTION ! POUR L'ECRIRE J'AI ECOUTE SUCCESSIVEMENT : Rihanna (...), Franck Sinatra (idem) et Lily Allen ('') ! DONC, WARNING ! GAFFE AU PETAGE DE PLOMB ! **

Vous êtes prévenus XD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à tite sauf Haru et Kiki x)

.

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Gay, vous avez dit gay ?

* * *

.

_Un champ de fleur au coucher du soleil. Les roses qui nous entoure sont d'un rouge pur qui n'est pas sans rappeler l'amour que nous nous portons, moi et mon sublime Prince. Il s'approche de moi, un lys blanc à la main. Il me le glisse dans ma chevelure et dit : _

__Oh ma chérie… Tu es si belle… _

__Mon amour, tu es trop bon… je ne te mérite pas ! _

_C'est la vérité. Il est beaucoup trop parfait pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je ne suis qu'une simple jeune fille et lui, l'homme le plus parfait de tous les temps. Je l'aime._

__Non, ma tendre femme, c'est moi qui ne mérite pas une beauté telle que toi… _

__Arrête, je me sens rougir… _

_Je dois être ridicule ! Et lui qui reste maître de lui en toute circonstance… non, je ne le mérite vraiment pas. _

__Tu es magnifique quant tu rougis, laisse-moi admirer la couleur de tes joues, ma chérie… _

__Tu es si flatteur ! _

__Non, car ce n'est pas flatter que de dire la vérité… _

_Ses yeux s'illuminent en me regardant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce regard soit pour moi ! Comme si j'étais quelqu'un de spécial pour lui… il est tellement gentil avec moi, je ne peux pas croire à ma chance ! _

__Tu es si doux, mon cœur… _

__Haru…_

__Yamamoto… _

_GYAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Je bondis hors de mon lit en hurlant. Je viens de faire le rêve le plus horrible de toute ma carrière de dormeuse.

Moi et Papy-Yama, en couple ! Non mais VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ?

C'est probablement la chose la plus atroce qu'il m'ait jamais été donnée de rêver. Non mais franchement, MOI (la talentueuse, sublime, parfaite Haru la killeuse de hollows) et PAPY-YAMA (le vieux croulant qui se bourre avec du thé) !

Réservez-moi une place à l'asile psychiatrique, s'il-vous-plait.

_C'est fait. _

« Kikiiiiiiiiiii… tu as vu ce dont j'ai rêvé ?

_J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Je tiens à mon estomac. _

« C'est de la faute de Sakura ! Si elle ne m'avait pas fait sa petite scène sur 'Byakuya-samaaaaaa', j'aurais eu des rêves normaux !

_Parce que tu considère que la fois où tu as rêvés que tu jouais à Super Mario avec une tomate géante et un orque était un rêve normal ? _

« Cette fois-là j'avais bue !

_Et celle où tu dansais en soutif devant une assemblée de cacahuètes aussi ? _

« J'ai ingurgité pas mal d'alcool dans ma vie, tu sais.

_Oui, malheureusement. _

Je m'enfouis dans ma couverture, prête à me rendormir et à avoir des rêves _normaux_.

__Oh oui Gen… fais-moi plaisir… _

HOP HOP HOP ! Ce n'est pas un rêve normal ! On arrête la bande-son _tout-de-suite_ !

_Je crois que je vais vomir. _

« Sors de mon monde intérieur avant ! J'veux pas avoir à nettoyer !

… _Trop tard._

« Eh m…

Je soupire, et plonge ma tête dans mon oreiller. Dodo…

_Haru ! Il faut te lever sinon tu vas être en retard !

Un jour, je vais flinguer cette nana. Sakura Osokawa, autoproclamé 'ta pire ennemie et ton réveil attitré'. Qui me pourris la vie depuis… depuis toujours en fait. Ou tout du moins une petite semaine.

_Dépêche-toi ! Tu ne voudrais pas que Byakuya-sama soit fâché contre toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Respire Haru. Calme-toi. Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalme-t…

_Cela réduirait pratiquement toutes tes chances de conquérir son cœur, tu sais ?

_VALSE AVEC LES OMBRES, MEEKA NO GEN'SOU !

Une chance que je maîtrise correctement ma queue. Je m'en serais un peu voulu d'avoir décapité le chamalow.

Faut dire que le sang, ça part pas facilement des murs. Et se serait dommage d'abîmer les appartements de Bya, pas vrai ? Sans compter qu'il me ferait probablement tout nettoyer _à la main._ Brr… j'en frémis d'avance.

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que commettre un meurtre t'importe moins que de devoir travailler ? _

« Parce que c'est la vérité. Et puis d'abord, tuer Sakura, c'est pas un meurtre.

_Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? _

« Un service rendu à la société.

… _T'as pas tort. _

Je regarde la petite forme avachi au sol. J'y aie peut-être été un peu fort. Elle va probablement rester dans le coltard pendant quelques heures.

LIBERTEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Liberté chérie ! Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir !

_T'as vu l'heure ? _

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Je suis en retard. Bya va me tuer.

Eh merde.

.

* * *

.

_Article 321 a) Tout shinigami non-gradé (à savoir ne dépassant pas le rang de troisième siège) se doit de montrer le plus profond respect aux gradés. _

_b) En cas où ce respect ne serait pas usité par lesdits shinigamis, les gradés sont en droit d'exiger la tenue d'une cours martiale où l'étude du cas réfractaire et la sentence en découlant seront examinées par la chambre des 46. _

_Article 322 : Les sentences en cas d'insubordination sont : _

_a)… _Putain c'est chiant ce truc…

_b) _Et puis d'abords c'est quoi ce langage préhistorique ? Non mais franchement, '_cas d'insubordination_' '_usité_' (ça existe ce verbe ?). Les shinigamis ont arrêtés l'évolution de la langue au Moyen-âge ou quoi ?

Je lève le nez du bouquin. Le code pénal de la Soul Society ! Vous y croyez, vous ?

Moi non. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Byakuya m'oblige à le lire pour avoir attaqué le chamalow à coup de shikai. Vous saviez que ce truc fait très exactement neuf mille six cent quatre-vingt dix-huit pages ? Et c'est écrit en pattes de mouches.

Ca fait deux heures que je potasse et franchement, des fois je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée –ce que j'aurais volontiers fait si un chamalow ne m'avait pas forcée à me lever-.

Oh et puis crotte ! Je referme le livre –qui fais voler une tonne de poussière- et sors de la sixième division. Je vais aller trouver Renji, et mettre en marche le plan 'Marions-les !'.

_Bonjour Kuchiki-taicho ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'être en retard, mais j'ai du aller à la quatrième division pour me faire soigner… je suis vraiment navré ! Puis-je vous être utile ?

Je me fige. Manifestement, je n'ai pas assez mis la dose… Cette nana me soule. Vraiment.

Elle est à côté de Bya, un sourire niais aux lèvres, et minaude comme une strip-teaseuse chez le président (ne me demandez pas d'où me vient cette métaphore. Moi-même je n'en ai aucune idée.)

'M'énerve cette fille. Elle voit pas que Bya est gay ?

_Il ne l'est pas. _

« 'M'en fous. Il est amoureux de Renji donc pour le moment, il est _gay_.

_Ta logique est consternante. _

« Je sais.

_Et en plus, on n'est même pas sur qu'il soit amoureux de Renji, ni que la réciproque soit vrai. _

« Crois-moi, ils le sont. Ils ne le savent pas, mais ils le sont.

_Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay… Et tu compte t'y prendre comment pour qu'ils aient la 'révélation' de leur coming-out respectif ? _

Je fais craquer mes poings :

« Fais-moi confiance Kiki… Ca va chauffer !

_Les pauvres. _

Je sors de la pièce, et me dirige vers le bureau de Renji d'un pas conquérant.

_Renjinounet ? Demandais-je en passant la tête par l'entrebâillure de la porte. T'es là ?

Pas de réponse. La pièce est vide.

Etrange. Il est peut-être à l'entrainement des lima… hem, des shinigamis (entrainement que je sèche depuis mon arrivée ici, d'ailleurs). Je shunpote jusqu'au terrain. Personne, mis à part les deux trois glandus qui trainent toujours dans les parages.

Intriguée, je visite tous les placards de la division. On ne sait jamais, au cas où il aurait décidé de passer à l'acte plus vite que prévu avec Bya…

_Tout le monde n'a pas ton appétit sexuel. _

« J'apprécie les bonnes choses, c'est différent.

_Comme les coups d'un soir. _

« Il n'y a aucun mal à prendre son pied avec un(e) beau/belle inconnu(e).

_J'abandonne. Tu es irrécupérable. _

Je fais un clin d'œil mental à mon zanpakuto, avant de vérifier un autre placard.

_Hem… Haru ?

Je sursaute et me retourne. Devant moi se tient…

Oh My Haru.

Oh My Fuckin' Haru.

Je suis au paradis ? Au royaume de la luxure ? C'est ça ? La magnifique créature qui se tient devant moi est un succube, pas vrai ? Je peux la violer ? Siouplaiiiiiiiiiiiit…

_Rukia ! Tu… tu …

J'ai toujours eu un petit béguin pour la sœur de Byakuya. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie, qu'elle a un corps bien fait, mais là… Ca devrait être interdit de porter des trucs pareils !

Son uniforme de shinigami a été… euh… remixé. Raccourci serait plus juste. Tous ses atouts –et croyez-moi il y en a- sont mis en valeur et c'est… un appel au viol.

_Ca me va bien ?

Et cette voix ! Cette voix !

_Euh… je… ben…

Pitoyable, je sais. Mais pour le moment, je suis plutôt occupé à m'empêcher de baver devant ce corps –et quel corps, mes amis ! Quel corps !- pour avoir le courage de faire une réponse correcte.

_Le pouvoir de la matière sur l'esprit. _

« Franchement, je suis prête à laisser cette… matière empiéter sur mon esprit _sans problème_.

_Obsédée._

« Et fière de l'être, mon chou.

_Je… tu crois que ça va plaire à Matsumoto-fukutaicho ?

Et vlan ! Douche froide sur la petite Haru.

_Nyahahaha. _

« Oh ça va, hein ! J'avais oublié qu'elle est amoureuse ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

_Je suis sûre qu'elle va a-do-rer ! La rassurais-je avec un clin d'œil.

Si elle ne lui saute pas dessus pour déchirer la robe avant, évidemment.

_C'est pour un rendez-vous ?

Elle secoua la tête :

_En fait, j'espérais plutôt la… euh… dagurer ?

Okay. J'ai compris.

_C'est draguer, Rukia. Draguer.

_Oh euh… je vois.

Apparemment non.

Je prends Rukia par les épaules et l'entraine dans une pièce vide (qui s'avère être le bureau de Renji). Il est temps d'expliquer les choses de la vie à cette petite.

Je prends une chaise, la fait s'assoir. Je farfouille dans les tiroirs et en sors un stock de papiers et un stylo –j'ai horreur d'écrire avec un pinceau-.

Sur une feuille et écris :

LES BEBES NE NAISSENT PAS DANS LES CHOUX !

_je le sais, Haru, marmonne Rukia en rougissant.

Eh ben, si elle rougit seulement là, on n'est pas encore sorti de l'auberge !

_Je t'écoute, comment on fait ? Interrogeais-je très sérieusement.

_Eh ben… euh… le papa, il met la petite graine dans la maman…

…

OMH.

Si elle ne sait même pas comment on fait l'amour dans un couple hétéro, comment je vais lui expliquer un couple homo ?

_Avec des mots, peut-être… _

Je prends une grande inspiration et commence :

_Bon. Il faut que tu saches qu'une femme possède des organes génitaux appelés…

Je fais ma leçon d'un air très pro qui, j'en suis sûre, ne doit pas manquer d'impressionner grandement ma petite Rukia.

_Et donc lorsque le plaisir est à son apogée, tu as ce qu'on appelle un orgasme.

_Et… c'est bien ?

_Si c'est bien fait, c'est très, très agréable, répondis-je avec un sourire un brin lubrique.

Elle se tait un moment. Je suis très fière de moi. Ma petite Rukia va devenir une femme ! Ca me fait tout drôle, snif…

_Dis, Haru…

_Oui ?

_Tu peux me réexpliquer comment est-ce qu'on fait avec des femmes ?

Je pousse un gros soupir. Ca va être long…

_Eh bien, on-

_HARU ! TU DEVINERAS JAMAIS CE QUE…

Nous sursautons toutes deux et faisons face, épées dégainées (parano, nous ? Nooooooon), à Renji, qui aborde une grosse banane en guise de sourire.

_Renji ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il ne me répond pas, et lorgne Rukia, l'air intrigué. Il ne bave même pas !

« Définitivement gay.

_Pas forcément. _

« Ah oui ? Explique-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bave pas devant _ça _? Tout mec (ou nana) hétéro/bi doit baver face à une fille avec un corps comme ça !

_Il peut ne la voir que comme une petite sœur et donc ne pas la considérer comme une vraie femme. _

« C'est un peu bancal comme raisonnement.

_Ca se tient. _

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Renji ? Questionne Rukia avec curiosité.

Il parait hésiter, puis un énorme sourire fleurit sur son visage –il commence à devenir flippant, je vous jure- et nous annonce tranquillement, avec la fierté d'un gamin :

_Je vais être nommé capitaine !

.

* * *

.

Voilàààààààààààààà... je vous avez prévenu du pétage de plomb... mais j'espére que ça vous a quand même plus...

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle (qui écoute actuellement Lily Allen)


	29. Une marieuse dans le Gotei

Salut ! Voici ce nouveau chapitre, qui ne fais pas avancer l'histoire DU TOUT mais qui m'a fait marrer donc... ben j'espére que vous aimerais aussi XD

Le titre est inspiré de 'Un indien dans la ville'

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Disclaimer connu, pas vrai ?

* * *

/

Chapitre 29 : Une marieuse dans le Gotei.

/

_Chers confrères. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer…

Dormir…

_L'union de deux âmes fidèles…

Veux dormir…

_Haru Arienai et Yamamoto Genrusai !

Dodo… KWAAAAA ?

Sortant de mon demi-sommeil, je me redresse à moitié. Et m'aperçois que tout le monde me regarde avec un drôle d'air et que Papy-Yama à l'autel… euh pardon, à l'autre bout de la salle, me fusille des yeux. Oups.

Eh bien, il semblerait que mon demi-sommeil n'ait pas été si 'demi' que ça, finalement. Re-oups.

_Hallucinations auditives caractérisées. T'es bonne pour l'asile ma grande ! _

Je me rassois sous les yeux réfrigérant de Byakuya. Il n'a pas l'air content. Je vais me faire flinguer. C'est l'effet papillon…

Renji capitaine = cérémonie de sacre ennuyeuse = moi, pauvre Haru forcée de venir (pour remplacer le lieutenant), je m'endors = rêve atroce sur le papi = réveil en sursaut = honte intégrale = Bya furax = moi en charpie…

Eh merde.

La cérémonie reprend, et j'ai tout loisir de m'interroger sur les signes cachés de mes fréquents rêves avec le papi.

_Fantasme caché ? _

Je me retiens de pousser un glapissement de dégout. Moi et le papi ? Euuuuuuuurk !

« T'es fou ?

_Ca parait logique. _

Je lève un sourcil. La logique de Kiki m'échappe totalement.

_Réfléchis trente secondes, tu veux ? _

« Hmph.

_Yamamoto Genrusai représente une dignité et un raffinement qui n'existaient plus dans ton milieu. _

« Va dire ça à ma mère !

_Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. _

Je grogne, et me fais de nouveau congeler par Byakuya. Oh ça va hein ! Si on n'a même plus le droit de parler avec son zanpakuto, où va le monde ?

_Dis, tu m'écoutes ? _

« Bien sur.

_Donc, je te disais que d'un point de vue moral, Yamamoto représente tout ce que tu n'as jamais été : romantique, digne, élégant, traditionnel et vertueux. _

Je viens de basculer dans un monde parallèle. Depuis quand Papy-Yama est-il ROMANTIQUE et ELEGANT ?

_D'un point de vue moral. Ton point de vue moral en l'occurrence. _

C'est la quatriéme division. Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !

_C'est donc normal que tu désire ce que tu n'es pas. _

« Ou alors c'est juste que je fais des rêves bizarres à cause de Sakura et de son speech sur 'Bya-samaaaaa'.

_C'est une possibilité… fort peu probable. _

« Tu devrais arrêter de lire Freud. Ca ne te réussis franchement pas.

_Renji Abarai, veuillez avancer.

Je lève les yeux. Renji, dans son habit de capitaine, avance vers Papy-Yama. Sa nouvelle lieutenante, Hinamori, l'attend avec une mine neutre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aborder un autre air depuis que je suis là.

Le reste du 'sacre' se déroule dans une atmosphère ennuyeuse au possible. 'Y a pas, les cérémonies, c'est chiant. Vraiment.

Après un long moment (heureusement que les shinigamis sont éternels, sinon je me serais sentie vraiment horrifiée par un tel gâchis de temps)(quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, même en étant éternel c'est une perte de temps incroyable) ce truc est _enfin_ terminé.

Renji est capitaine, vive Renji !

Je me lève, faisant craquer mes orteils –deux heures à rester agenouillée, je vous dis pas le calvaire- avec délectation.

Rangiku, Gin et Kenpachi se dirigent vers moi. Je les salue joyeusement. M'ont manqué ces trois-là…

_Alors Haru-chan, t'es passée troisième siège ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Demande Matsumoto.

_Franchement ? C'est la merde.

Deux éclats de rire, et un hurlement d'hyène de la part de Kenpachi. Il a un rire space ce mec. Je vous aie déjà dit que je l'adorais ?

_Tu adores toute la onzième division. _

« Voui.

Je croise le regard de Ran-chan, qui lorgne mon anatomie d'un œil appréciateur. L'image d'une brune dans un uniforme alléchant me vient en tête, et je me flagelle mentalement pour ce que je vais faire.

_Ran ?

_Oui ?

_Suis-moi. On revient dans trente secondes, lançais-je en direction de mes deux autres interlocuteurs.

Je prends la rouquine par la manche, et l'entraine en dehors. Une fois arrivé dans un coin d'ombre, je la plaque contre le mur. Un sourire séducteur fleuri sur mes lèvres. Le numéro 2 : 'T'es-hétéro- ?-no-problem-je-me-charge-de-faire-virer-ta-cuti…-on-se-trouve-une-chambre- ?'

Très très classe, je sais. Vive moi.

_Consternant. _

Rangiku répond à mon sourire par une mine sensuel, se penche vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle frôle mes lèvres.

_Dis-moi, Ran…

_Oui, Haru ?

_Tu aimes les brunes ?

/

* * *

/

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous rejoignons Gin et Kenpachi. Rangiku est extatique –faut dire que je lui aie arrangé le coup du siècle- et moi, j'essaye de ne pas montrer ma déception.

Rukia m'est à jamais perdue… bouhouhou… je n'aurais jamais connu son petit corps fragile se tordre de plaisir entre mes doigts experts… ouinnnn…

_Complètement dépravée. _

« Ne te gêne pas pour m'enfoncer, tu peux même aller me chercher une corde aussi.

Renji vient vers nous alors que je discute avec Gin :

_Donc, tu dis que toutes les installations sanitaires sont reliées ?

_Oui. Il n'y a que celles du Papy qui sont indépendantes.

Je hoche pensivement la tête. C'est bon à savoir, ça.

_Blague en vue ? _

« Tu connais Halloween ?

… _Oh non. _

« Et si.

_Hem… Haru ?

_Oui Renji ?

Il parait embarrassé. Et _là_, la compréhension pose son doigt fin sur mon magnifique front. Je SAIS ! Il l'a fait !

_Tu lui as avoué ?

Il s'est rendu compte de son amour pour Byakuya et lui a dit ! Ils ont découverts qu'ils sont des âmes-sœurs ! Ils ont fini au lit ! Et il vient m'inviter au mariage ! HALLELUIA !

_De quoi ? Me demande-t-il, l'air complètement perdu.

_Les illusions perdues, acte 2… _

« Gna gna gna.

Je change de sujet avec un sourire.

_Rien, laisse tomber Renji.

_C'est Abarai-taicho, maintenant ! Rétorque-t-il, fier comme un pou.

Fierté que je vais me faire un plaisir de démolir :

_Mais enfin, mon petit Renjichounet, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, à moi ! Moi qui t'aie vu grandir… je me souviens quand tu n'étais encore qu'un petit bébé baveux qui souriait aux gens… c'est si loin tout ça, mais je me souviendrais toujours de mon petit Renji-chou qui m'appelait 'Tatie Haru'. Tu étais si mignon, dans tes petits habits bleus et roses !

Je le vois blanchir, alors que tous les capitaines lui jettent des coups d'œil moqueurs. Pas un seul n'a pensé que je mentais comme un arracheur de dent. Je m'aime. Vraiment.

_Tu me paieras ça, me souffle mon 'Renjichounet' en serrant les dents.

_Quand tu veux mon bébé, répliquais-je avec un sourire.

Il grogne, et m'entraine hors de la salle, et s'arrête dans un coin. Ironiquement, je constate qu'il s'agit du même coin que nous avons utilisé avec Ran quelques secondes auparavant.

_Haru…

_Oui ?

Il n'a pas l'air en colère. Plutôt inquiet en fait. C'est ce qui m'alerte immédiatement.

_Que se passe-t-il Renji ? Questionnais-je d'une voix douce.

Il rougit un peu, et commence :

_Eh ben, tu sais, comme je suis capitaine… je pourrais plus être à la sixième division.

_Ca parait logique.

_Et… euh… le taicho… il…

_Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

_Tu pourrais veiller sur lui ? Lui apporter son repas le midi quand il oublie ? Plier son haori correctement quand il le laisse froissé ? Vérifier qu'il se nourrit correctement ? Qu'il n'ait pas trop de travail ? Qu'il ne soit pas submergé sous les rapports ? Que Kenpachi ne l'embête pas ? Qu'Ichigo ne débarque pas tous les quatre matins pour le défier ? Que Rukia ne fait pas des siennes –ça l'empêche de dormir- ? Que rien n'arrive à la sixième ? Que les recrues font leur entrainement ? Que le taicho n'ait pas à s'occuper d'elles ? Qu'il…

_Wow, du calme Renji !

C'est vrai ça, il est tout rouge –il a débité sa tirade sans respirer- et il halète.

Il me faut un moment pour percuter ce qu'il vient de dire. Il faut faire KWA ?

_Attends… tous les trucs que tu viens de dire… c'est tout ce que JE vais devoir me taper comme corvées maintenant que tu t'es tiré ?

Le traitre. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde veut devenir capitaine ! C'est pour pouvoir refiler le sale boulot aux autres… pas con, j'avoue. J'veux êtres capitaine !

_... Non… han… mais… han… c'est… han… pour que… le… han… taicho aie moins de… han… travail…

…

…

…

YES ! I'M THE CHAMPION ! YEEEEEEEEEEEES ! JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE ! JE LE SAVAIS ! YOUHOUUUUUUUUU ! VIVE MOI !

Je suis trop forte-eu ! Je suis trop forte-eu ! Je suis trop forte-eu ! Je suis trop forte-eu !

_Hem… tu peux arrêter ton délire dix secondes et m'expliquer ? Non parce que tu fais vraiment peur, là. _

« La preuve !

_Gné ? _

« La preuve que Renji est amoureux de Bya ! Je l'ai !

_Vraiment ? _

« Vi ! Je suis la meilleure !

En toute modestie, cela va de soi.

« Il fait plein de trucs inutiles et chiants pour Iceberg-man, donc, il l'aime ! Il y a que les amoureux pour faire des conneries pareilles ! Et il s'inquiète pour lui… je suis la meilleure !

… _J'ai honte de le dire, mais ça se tient. _

J'ai rêvé là ? Kiki est d'accord avec moi ?

_Ton raisonnement est en effet correct. _

C'est plus dans la quatrième dimension que je suis tombée, mais dans la trente-septième !

_Oui bon ça va hein ! _

« Enfin, ça prouve une chose : Leur amour est possible !

Très fière de moi, je plante Renji là pour me diriger vers ma division en sifflotant. Maintenant que j'ai la confirmation que les deux partis sont consentants (_T'en sais rien_. « Mais ta gueule !), je vais mettre l'opération 'Marions-les !' en place.

Mais avant, il faut que je m'achète un calendrier. Est-ce Kisuke pourrait m'en vendre un ? Et puis il me faudrait encore de la sauce piquante. Et aussi des pizzas. Il faut toujours des pizzas pour fêter une réussite.

Et puis, il y a _ça. _Il faut aussi que j'en reprenne. A moins qu'il m'en reste… je ne sais plus.

Je marche pensivement vers mon nouveau bureau –quand il n'y a plus de lieutenant, c'est le troisième siège qui le devient temporairement- en croisant Sakura, qui babille gaiement avec Byakuya.

Il va vraiment falloir que je commande quelques petites choses à Kisuke. Cette fille mérite une fin atrocement douloureuse. Et vraiment marrante. Un tel obstacle à l'amour de ces deux êtres ne saurait être toléré ! Sakura doit mourir ! (ou tout du moins se tirer rapidement).

C'est en cogitant que je fais les cent pas dans la pièce. Comment faire pour réunir deux ânes buttés comme ces deux-là et (accessoirement) écarter le chamalow de moi ?

Lentement, une idée se fait jour dans ma petite tête, et je souris. Niark niark niark.

Attention les yeux, Haru version marieuse est dans la place, et croyez-moi, ça va faire _très_ mal. En particulier pour certaines personnes…

/

* * *

/

_A quelques pas de là, Sakura se mit à éternuer violemment. Elle eut un regard surpris. Pourquoi cette subite quinte ? Elle n'était pourtant pas malade ! _

_Elle relégua cela dans un coin de son esprit, et se concentra sur sa discussion –ou plutôt son monologue- avec Byakuya-sama. Le si vertueux Byakuya-sama… _

_A quelques pas de là, Haru (qui était sorti de son bureau) la suivit du regard avec un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres. Le chamalow allait souffrir. Vraiment. _

_Elle partit en direction de la onzième division avec un air satisfait. _

_/_

* * *

/

En espérant que ça vous aie plus... prochain chapitre, le début du plan !

Rewiews ? (comme ça je poste le prochain chapitre lundi)(parce que je pars en vacance donc c'est ça ou pas de chapitre pendant pas mal de temps -pratiquement deux mois en fait XD)(du chantage ? Ou ça ?)

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (qu'à même pas honte de faire du chantage à la rewiew)( Complétement dépravée, on vous avait prévenu !)


	30. Sakura, ou les malheurs de sa connerie

BONSOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! Me voici, en grande forme, pour ce qui n'est PAS un chapitre, mais plutôt un... un... chapitre spécial -pas d'autre mot pour le décrire- que je me suis éclaté à écrire.

C'est un POV Sakura inédit, pour votre plus grand boheur...

Le titre vient d'un roman : 'Justine, ou les maheurs de sa vertue' écrit par le marquis de Sade.

Vous saviez que c'est lui qui est à l'origine du mot 'sadique' ? Ca veut tout dire...

Voici donc un chap spécial guimauve entre Sakura et son Grand Amour !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy !

PS :... la flemme de mettre le disclaimer - -'

/

* * *

/

INTERLUDE : Sakura, ou les malheur de sa connerie

/

Sakura vivait sur un petit nuage rose. Des petits cœurs voletaient un peu partout en lui montrant le chemin qui la conduirait vers Le Grand Amour. Le Big Big Love.

Sa vie allait vers son accomplissement final, elle en était sûre. Bientôt, elle serait la femme la plus comblée du monde, elle serait aux côtés de son ange pur, de son Kami-sama à elle, de son faon en sucre d'orge, de son petit bichon d'amour à la crème, de son… bref. Voilà quoi.

Une fois qu'elle serait à ses côtés, tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Les oiseaux chanteraient, les nuages seraient tous en forme de cœur, il y aurait des arc-en-ciel même sans pluie (surtout sans pluie), les fleurs seraient là toute l'année, et il n'y aurait que des roses rouges.

Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil…

Et son Amour était tellement sublime, tellement magnifique, tellement parfait ! Songea la brunette. Si noble, si pur, si fantastique, si virginal !

C'était son Prince Charmant. Celui dont elle rêvait depuis sa naissance, dans la noble maison des Osokawa.

Les domestiques de ses parents lui en parlaient souvent en guise d'histoires pour s'endormir –sa mère étant trop occupée pour lui en raconter-. La Princesse et le Prince.

Quand elle avait grandie, sa génitrice lui avait parlé des bons partis pour se marier. Elle aurait voulu que se soit fait avant d'entrer à l'Académie des shinigamis, mais aucun n'avait plus à Sakura. Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop indigne de sa personne.

Mais son Amour, c'était différent. C'était son âme sœur. Il était le seul qui lui correspondait. Le seul qui pourrait répondre à ses attentes. Le seul qu'elle pourrait combler, et aimer de tout son cœur.

IL était parfait. Incroyable. Génial. Pur. Vierge. Riche. Sublime. Comme elle, en fait.

Elle se dirigea vers sa division.

Dorénavant, elle allait être encore plus proche de LUI que n'importe qui, grâce à sa nouvelle promotion. Ils seraient heureux ensemble.

Et Haru, cette petite pimbêche d'Haru, ne pourrait rien y faire !

Oh Sakura voyait bien que –sous sa feinte mine innocente et joyeuse- la blonde mourrait de jalousie. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une roturière et elle, elle était une jeune femme noble !

Quelque part, ça se comprenait. Il était normal que le bas-peuple envie ses supérieurs.

Mais cette fois, elle ne montrerait aucune compassion ! Elle empêcherait ce démon aux yeux vert de s'approcher de son tendre Amour. Elle l'empêcherait de pervertir son ange de douceur et de tendresse. Elle le ferait pour la protection de son (futur) mari !

Néanmoins, elle se sentait un peu triste de devoir laisser Haru dans sa folie. C'était normalement le devoir des êtres supérieurs de remettre les pauvres gens sur le droit chemin, mais elle avait abandonné.

Oh, elle avait tout de même essayé !

Elle avait tout tenté pour remettre cette petite âme égarée sur le véritable chemin de la sagesse elle était même devenue son amie ! Pensez donc ! Elle, Sakura Osokawa, amie avec une… une… une gueuse !

Si sa famille avait su ça, nul doute qu'elle eut été sévèrement punie. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour sortir une pauvre jeune fille du chemin de perdition où elle s'était engagée…

Mais Haru s'était montrée réfractaire à toutes ses tentatives de la civiliser. Souvent, Sakura avait eu envie de perdre espoir, mais elle avait résistée ! Elle avait tout tenté pour obtenir la salvation de la jeune fille, allant jusqu'à partager sa chambre avec elle.

Mais rien n'avait suffi. Rien n'avait pu venir à bout de ce démon.

Alors, elle l'avait laissé dans sa fange, se repesant de son vice et de ses souillures.

Elle ne regrettait rien. Après tout, une dame de la haute société se devait de reconnaître lorsqu'une cause était perdue, et celle-là l'était.

Qu'Haru reste parmi les déchets ! Elle, Sakura Osokawa, allait s'élever dans les hauteurs dorées avec son Amour, et convolerait en justes noces dans sa paradisiaque existence.

En sautillant, elle alla vers son Ange de bonté.

Pour lui plaire, elle s'était habillée avec son plus beau kimono. Il était rose, brodée de fils d'or, et ornementée de pétales de roses en forme de cœur. Un kimono splendide, auquel elle avait ajouté une ombrelle de dentelle rose, sur laquelle des rubans d'un splendide rose foncés avaient été fixés.

Elle était splendide. Digne, et splendide. Une vraie femme, en somme.

Elle entra dans sa division. Et là, elle LE vit.

Sa Beauté.

Son Ange.

Son Amour.

Son Apollon.

Son Soleil.

Son Ame.

_Mon petit faon en suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucre ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant au cou d'Ikkaku Madarame.

/

* * *

/

_Planquée dans un coin de la onzième division, Haru tentait péniblement de ne pas s'étrangler en riant. _

_Les bonbons spécial Saint-Valentin de Kisuke avaient repris du service… _

_Des bruits de coup se firent entendre, suivi de plusieurs insultes et de pleurnicheries féminines : « Mon piti choupineeeeeeeeeeeeeeet… ». _

_Manifestement, Yumichaka n'avait pas apprécié que le chamalow touche à SON Ikkaku. _

_Haru laissa un sourire satisfait fleurir sur ses lèvres. Première partie du plan : Check ! _

_/_

* * *

/

...

...

...

y'as quelqu'un ?

...

ehooooooooo !

...

bon ben... en espérant que ça vous aie plus !

Rewiews ? Allez !

A la prochaine pour un vrai chapitre avec l'accomplissement du Plan !

PS : je profite de ça pour dire que je ne ferais probablement pas de lemon, quel que soit le couple ^^ ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas ça (au contraire !) mais je doute de pouvoir en écrire un qui soit bien fait, et comme il n'y a rien qui m'énerve plus qu'un lemon mal écrit, je ne veux pas vous imposer ça.

Attendez-vous donc à du soft, sauf changement de derniére minute x)

en espérant ne pas trop vous avoir déçue...

Signé : La folle


	31. Marionsles I : My name is Bond

Salut ! Me voici de retour de vacance, avec ce chapitre 100 % délire mais où je vais néammoins poser une question qui me taraude depuis longtemps.

Pourquoi est-ce que les gens normaux vont à la plage en été ?

Ca n'a aucun rapport avec le chapitre, mais c'est une des seule chose que je ne comprend pas chez nous autres humains (avec la passion des filles -et garçons- pour Robbert Pattinson) et ça fait plusieurs années que je me le demande, et comme les gens de mon entourage me disent justes 'parce que c'est bien' (sans m'expliquer pourquoi c'est bien) je me suis dit que les lecteurs seraient plus explicites sur ce sujet, puisque vous êtes tous fantastiques.

Mis à part ça ben... ce chapitre est un trés gros délire, avec plein de super-références.

(rien que le _Marions-les !, _qui est tiré du premier _Américan Pie_)

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à Tite sauf Haru et les références.

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Marions-les ! Premiére partie.

* * *

I : My name is Bond, Haru Bond.

* * *

.

_La même petite salle sombre que dans le chapitre 22, mais avec moins de personnes (et pas de pizzas). _

_Haru est debout, poings sur les hanches. Derrière elle, un grand tableau blanc qui prend toute la place. Les complices sont entassés au fond de la salle. _

_L'un d'entre eux leva la main. _

__Oui ? _

__J'aimerais savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là. _

__Je ne l'ai pas encore expliqué ? _

_Soupir général. La jeune fille se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec classe (évidemment). _

__Le Gotei, commença-t-elle avec emphase, a besoin de sentiments tels que l'amitié, l'amour, le courage, la passion, le… _

_Un grognement général. Haru s'interrompit et se plaça sur le côté du tableau et tendant le bras._

__Trés bien. Puisque vous ne voulez pas de mon super discours, je vais vous le montrer en image. Kisuke, s'il-te-plait…_

_Le marchand tripatouilla quelques boutons sur une télécommande et le tableau s'illumina. _

_Un long silence succéda à l'affichage. _

_C'était un montage photo, représentant deux jeunes éphèbes nus, enlacés dans un lit. Byakuya et Renji. Au-dessus de la photo était marqué : OPERATION CUPIDON _

_Il y eu plusieurs saignements de nez. _

__... Nii-sama… _

_Rukia s'évanouit bruyamment, rattrapée de justesse par Matsumoto, qui se fit une joie de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche (étant totalement dévouée au genre féminin, elle était pratiquement la seule à n'être pas impressionné par la photo et donc en mode opérationnel, les autres étant sur répondeur). _

__Tadam ! S'exclama joyeusement Haru en pointant le tableau. Voici le nouveau Plan ! _

_Silence. _

__Euh… les gens ? _

_Silence. La blondinette se décida donc à expliciter son Plan, tout en évitant de regarder les deux hommes sur le tableau (elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir garder son calme face à eux). _

__Etant donné qu'ils sont manifestement faits l'un pour l'autre, Cupidon a décidé de leur faire découvrir l'étendue de leur amour réciproque, et m'a choisi comme instrument du destin afin de réunir l'avenir de ces deux êtres ! _

_Silence. Shinji –présent en tant que meilleur complice officiel d'Haru- prit finalement la parole. _

__Ils sont au courant ? _

__Qui ? _

__Byakuya et Squatteur-san (à force de fréquenter Kisuke, il avait fini par chopper certains de ses surnoms). Ils savent pour Cupidon ? _

__Non. _

_Un autre silence. Puis, dans un très bel ensemble, les 'complices' éclatèrent de rire (excepté Rukia, toujours évanouie). _

__Tu sais quoi Haru-chan ? Lança Gin._

_La concernée leva un sourcil. _

__Oui ? _

__Je t'adore. Vraiment._

_Il se récolta un charmant sourire 'haruesque', et sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui. Bizarre. _

__Trrrrrrrrrés bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord, nous pouvons lancer l'opération 'Marions-les !' _

__Je pensais que c'était 'Opération Cupidon' ? _

__Ta gueule. _

_La blonde se tourna, et pointa à nouveau le tableau. _

__Nous devons obtenir ça, indiqua-t-elle en montrant la photo. _

_Nouveaux saignements de nez. _

__Mais avant, nous devons passer par ça ! _

_Plusieurs lignes s'étaient inscrites sur le tableau. La première titrait 'PHASE 1 : Renji'. _

_Et à mesure que les complices lisaient, leurs visages s'éclairaient, et bientôt, un grand sourire légèrement psychopathe vint fleurir sur leurs lèvres. _

__C'est parti. _

Pov Haru.

Etape 1 : Renji et son coming-out. 

1 : Trouver les preuves dudit coming-out.

_Je pensais que tu étais sure qu'il était gay !

Je toussote discrètement, et fusille Matsumoto du regard. Mais pourquoi elle dit ça maintenant, elle ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour son couple…

_Oui, on sait tous à quel point ça t'a couté de devoir laisser partir Rukia sans avoir couché avec elle. _

« Je me passerais de tes commentaires, Kiki.

_Je suis sure qu'il est gay, mais il vaut mieux le prouver avec des vraies preuves. Et en plus, ça nous donne une occasion de tester le matos de Kisuke.

Et de jouer à James Bond (ce qui est surtout la véritable raison de l'étape 1)).

Les autres acquiescent, manifestement convaincus.

_Forcément, ils sont tous aussi tarés que toi._

Je souris fièrement. Dans mon _Agence tout risque_ (mes complices quoi), il y a :

-Shinji Holmes, mon plus fidèle lieutenant.

-Le docteur Gin et son sourire de renard.

-Rukia Poirot et son acolyte (voir plus si affinité) la capitaine Rangiku Hasting.

-Miss Shihouin.

-Inspecteur Kisuke Gadget.

-Toute l'équipe des Vizards, regroupée sous le nom de _Ligue des Super-Hollows _(avec Hit-Yori, Flashiro, BatRose, VulcanoLove_._, Big Hachi, CatLisa, et Super-Kensei)

-Et enfin moi, la grande, la sublime, la parfaite agent 007, Haru Bond.

_J'admire tes références littéraires. _

« Yep.

Nous sommes tous en tenue camouflage, du charbon sur les joues, zanpakuto à la main et talkie-walkie dans l'autre. Et nous sommes tous excités comme des puces (même si MOI j'ai la classe, évidemment).

_Bob-Man ? Ici Yellow-Master, je répète, ici Yellow-Master, vous m'entendez ?

_Ici Bob-Man, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq Yellow-Master !

_Ici Yellow-Master, précisez-moi votre position !

_Ici Bob-Man, moi et l'équipe Alpha sommes à cinq mètres de la cinquième division, dans les pots de fleurs !

_Ici Yellow-Master, depuis quand est-ce qu'il y a des pots de fleurs ?

_Ici Bob-Man, environs cinq minutes pourquoi ?

_Ici Yellow-Master, non pour rien.

_Ici l'équipe Alpha, arrêtez de monopoliser la ligne ! Nous aussi on voudrait parler !

_Ici l'équipe Bêta, on est d'accord. On voudrait juste demander pourquoi est-ce que c'est nous les Bêtas. On voulait être les Alphas !

_Ici l'équipe Alpha, vous êtes les Bêtas parce que c'est nous les premiers à avoir été nommés.

_Ici l'équipe Bêta, mais c'est pas juste !

_Ici Yellow-Master, de toute manière c'est Bob-man qui décide des équipes parce que c'est son matos.

_Ici Bob-Man, j'allais le dire, Yellow-Master.

_Ici le seul qui paraisse encore avoir un cerveau actuellement, qu'est-ce que…

_Ici Yellow-Master, est-ce qu'on a donné un surnom pareil à un des membres de l'équipe ?

_Ici Bob-Man, je ne crois pas non.

_Ici Yellow-Matser, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

_Ici Bob-Man, mais c'est Super-Kensei ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas dans l'équipe Bêta toi ?

_J'aimerais savoir ce qu'on fout ici !

_Ici Yellow-Master, mais t'as rien écouté à mon Plan ou quoi ?

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! A quoi ça sert que je me casse le c…

_Langage ! _

« Mais combien de fois tu vas me la sortir celle-là ?

_Autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour corriger tes paroles. _

« Ben on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge…

Je disais donc : A quoi ça sert que je me casse le _coccyx_ (regard appuyé sur Kiki dans mon monde intérieur) si personne n'écoute mes plans ?

_Non mais je… Oh et puis laissez tomber.

Il se détourne, et repart vers l'équipe Bêta (la mienne).

_Ici Bob-Man, on en était où ?

_Ici Yellow-Master, il faut repérer Marry-me !

_Ici White Fox, je vous signale qu'il approche… oups, il est derrière Kisuke.

_Ici Bob-Man tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt Gin, espèce de… Oooooooh ! Bonjour Squatteur-san ! Comment vas-tu ?

Planquée derrière un mur, avec toute mon équipe (qui comprend Super-Kensei, BatRose, CatLisa, Rukia Poirot, Shinji Holme, Docteur Gin et Rangiku Hasting, tous très occupés à rigoler depuis le début de l'opération –Allez savoir pourquoi), j'observe Kisuke se dépatouiller misérablement avec Renji.

Qui n'a pas l'air convaincu par ses explications (vous seriez convaincus vous, par un type qui porte des fleurs sur son bob ?), et darde un regard suspicieux sur l'équipe Alpha.

Bon d'accord, ils sont tous en tenue GI –piquées aux services secrets américains, selon Kisuke-, ont du charbon sur les joues, de l'herbe sur la tête et se planquent dans des pots de fleurs, mais c'est pas une raison, si ?

_Si._

_Et après, il nous a fallu affronter des taureaux mutants, puis nous sommes allé sur Mars avant de retourner ici, et c'est tout… A bientôt Squatteur-san !

Médusée, j'observe l'équipe Alpha se carapater rapidement. Mais qui est-ce qui m'a foutu cette équipe de lâche ?

_Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui les as choisis ? _

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… merde.

_Langage ! _

_Dis, Shinji…

_Shinji.

Je jette un regard torve à ma crevette d'amour et son humour foireux.

_Tu es mal placée pour parler. _

« Je ne répondrais pas à cette accusation éhontée.

_Toi, tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, pas vrai ? *yeux de chiot éploré*

_Bien sur que non mon chou ! Je serais toujours là pour toi !

Interrompant notre séance de fluff intensif, Gin s'interpose entre nous deux et me fais un ravissant sourire reptilien. Je lève un sourcil. Il est bizarre des fois, ce type.

_[Profond soupir]_

« Quoi ?

_Rien, laisse tomber. _

Perplexe, je fixe les yeux fermés de mon albinos favori, puis décide de laisser tomber.

_Hem… Ici Big-Beauty.

Je me tourne vers Rangiku.

_Ici Yellow Master, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Ici Big Beauty, Renji est là.

Je me retourne, et lance un ravissant sourire à l'objectif de la première phase de l'opération.

_Bonjour Ren-chou ! Tu vas bien ?

_Haru ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_Question existentielle, mon cher Renji, dis-je doctement. Que fais-je sur cette Terre (ou ce Gotei, question de point de vue) ? Qui suis-je ? Où vais-je ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

_Alors dans l'ordre des questions : Tu emmerdes le monde, une blonde sans cervelle, dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, parce que Kami-sama était bourré quand il t'a créé._

« …

_Hein ?

Pauvre Renji qui ne comprend pas la métaphysique.

_Ce n'est pas de la métaphysique. _

« M'en fous ça fait classe.

_Consternant. _

_La vie, mon très cher Renji, ne se résume pas à manger, vivre, dormir et copuler. Il faut aussi parfois savoir s'intéresser à…

_Copu quoi ?

Brutalement interrompue dans mon monologue philosophique, je jette un regard noir au capitaine de la cinquième division, avant de me rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire.

OMH. Il ne serait quand même pas…

_Copuler Renji. Passer à l'acte. Conclure.

_Gné ?

_Baiser. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

_Langage !_

« Parfois, il faut savoir appeler un chat, un chat.

Je m'épate moi-même. J'ai vraiment trop la classe.

_Ben oui, évidemment.

Bon. Son cas n'est définitivement pas perdu.

_Je sais que ça veut dire embrasser, je suis pas con non plus.

Dieu des canards albinos, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar.

_Je parle de faire l'amour, Renji.

_Faire l'amour ?

OMH. OMFH. Il est pire que Rukia (et moins sexy en plus).

_Laisse tomber. Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Pour le moment, il faut surtout que je me remette du choc que je viens de subir. Est-ce que tous les shinigamis du Gotei ont la même connaissance sexuelle que des gosses de cinq ans (et encore je suis sympa) ?

_Tout le monde n'est pas aussi dépravé que toi. _

« Oui, mais tout de même…

_La petite graine ? La rose ? Le chou ? Les cigognes ? La cheminée ?

_Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_Rien. Rien du tout Renji.

_... Euh ok.

Il commence à s'éloigner, et je laisse échapper un soupir contrarié.

Le Gotei a décidemment l'air de cumuler tous les extrêmes entre Rangiku (et moi), perverse de première et Renji et Rukia (même si son énorme potentiel commence à être exploiter, mais pas par moi malheureusement, snif) totalement ignorants sur le sexe, c'est vraiment pas triste.

Conclusion : La Soul Society a besoin d'un sexologue. Et devinez qui se présente pour le poste…

Mais en attendant, Renji s'éloigne, et nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé les preuves de sa 'gayittude'.

_Squatteur-saaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Surprise, je vois Flashiro faire honneur à son surnom et se précipiter vers l'ananas rouge pour l'empoigner par le col de son uniforme et le secouer comme un prunier (étrange pour un ananas…)

_Dit, dit, dit, dit !

_Grblmmm dit dit dit ?

Elle doit vraiment le secouer très fort pour que son cerveau soit atteint à ce point.

_T'es gay ? Est-ce que t'es gay ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ?

_Ngrrrmbb laaaAachEE-MoiIIiiii !

_Si tu réponds !

Scène surréaliste : Un petit pois vert fluo secoue un ananas aussi vert que ben… un petit pois.

Je crois qu'il va vomir.

… Eh mais attendez !

_C'est pas comme si on allait partir de toute manière. _

Ignorant la vanne de mon zanpakuto, je me précipite sur Flashiro, et remarque que VulcanoLove et Super-Kensei ont eu la même idée. L'habitude, surement.

Nous effectuons un super plaquage de genoux Super-Kensei et moi, ce qui nous vaut une rencontre inopinée de nos deux têtes (et celle de ce type est vraiment très dure), et nous laisse quasiment assommés sur le sol –j'ai encore la force de penser, c'est déjà ça-, tandis que VulcanoLove plaque sa main sur la bouche de Flashiro et fait un grand sourire à Renji.

_Oui.

Arrêt sur image.

_Hein ? (cri collectif).

_Ben oui. Je suis gay (la bombe est larguée, tout le monde sous les bunkers !)

Lentement, nous fixons le futur marié, qui reprend difficilement ses esprits.

Lentement, nos cerveaux assimilent l'information.

Lentement, nous comprenons que notre beau Plan a servi a repeindre le plafond de ma grand-mêre (fantastique allégorie que voilà).

Lentement, nous intégrons que là où nous avons passé des heures il suffisait d'une petite question et d'un légume (un petit pois en l'occurrence)

Lentement, les regards se tournent vers moi.

Lentement, ils deviennent meurtriers.

Lentement, je me relève.

Lentement, ils se dirigent vers moi.

Lentement, je me mets à courir.

_DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

.

**_Phase 1 du Plan : Check ! _**

**_._**

* * *

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Au fait ! Tout le monde à comprit les références ? Non ? Bon ben, je les mets là les moins évidentes :

_Docteur Gin : Docteur Watson.

_La ligue des Super-Hollows : La ligue des Super-Héros (un Marvel plutôt sympa).

_Hit-Yori : Hit-Girl, dans _Kick Ass_ (super-film, soit dit en passant).

_Flashiro : Flash l'éclair.

_BatRose : Batman.

_VulcanoLove : Vulcano (héros d'un dessin animé pourrave dont je ne me souvient plus du titre)

_Miss Shihouin : Miss Marple (héroine d'une série de livres d'Agatha Christie)

_Capitaine Rangiku Hasting : Capitaine Arthur Hasting, accolyte d'Hercule Poirot (ici Rukia Poirot)

__Yellow Master_ n'a pas de racines particuliére. Il signifie _Maître Jaune_, en référence à la couleur des cheveux de Haru.

A la semaine prochaine, avec cette fois Byakuya comme victime... mais rira bien qui rira le dernier, car Haru pourrait avoir quelques surprises avec notre glaçon national...

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.


	32. Marionsles II : OSS 117

Salut ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre qui est -selon moi- plus proche d'un Interlude que d'un vrai chapitre, parce qu'il s'agit uniquement d'un délire sur les talkies-walkies que j'ai mis ici parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire et que je me suis dit que je devais vous en faire profiter !

Ah oui, au fait ! Je repars en vacance le 11 Aout, et je ne reviens que le 27 ^^' *va se planquer*

MAIS comme ce délire a été facile à écrire, il va me permettre de poster un VRAI chapitre (qui fera avancer l'histoire, promis) avant de partir (du moins je l'espére)

Le titre est inspiré de 'OSS 117 : La Caire, nid d'espion' et j'ai même trouvé à quoi va correspondre OSS dans ma fic : Organisation Sans Souci, ça le fait, non ? (non)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Marions-les !

Partie II : OSS 117 : Le Gotei, nid d'espion

* * *

.

_La salle sombre, les silhouettes, des écrans de surveillance, des talkies-walkies et du pop-corn. _

_Haru prend la parole :_

__OK ! Maintenant que nous savons que Renji est gay, il faut trouver les preuves pour Byakuya ! _

__On pourrait pas juste lui demander ? Ca a marché la dernière fois… _

_Tous les regards convergent vers Rangiku. _

__Tu irais vraiment voir ce type et lui dire : Bonjour Byakuya, es-tu gay ? _

_Un silence. _

__C'est bien ce que je pensais, termine Haru. Bon, pour extorquer ces informations à Byakuya, il va falloir le suivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, grâce à ça ! _

_Elle désigne les caméras. Murmure appréciatif, suivi d'un petit rire sadique. Le projet emballait manifestement tout le monde… _

__Phase 2 de l'opération 'Marions-les' : Enclenchée ! _

_

* * *

_

_Le bureau de Byakuya : _

_

* * *

_

_Haru et Rangiku sur le terrain, planquées dans le couloir, le reste devant les écrans de contrôle. _

_

* * *

_

_Ici Bob-man ! Je répète, ici Bob-man ! Nous observons le site !

_Ici Yellow Master, bien reçu ! Quelque chose sur les écrans alentours ?

_Ici Full Teeth, non, rien du tout !

_Ici Big Beauty, prévenez-nous quand Iceberg en mal d'amour arrive !

_Ici White Fox, évidemment Ran-chan !

_Ici Big Beauty, toi je te retiens Gin !

_Ici White Fox, pourquoi tant de haine ?

_Ici Big Beauty, je te signal que la dernière fois que tu devais signaler quelqu'un, tu as attendu qu'il soit derrière Bob-Man !

_Ici White Fox, c'était qu'une petite blague !

_Ici Big Beauty, c'était pas drôle !

_Ici…

_Ici Little Bean, arrêtez vos disputes d'amoureux tous les deux !

_Disp… amou… *Boung*

_Euh… Ici Full Teeth, je crois que Brother Complex viens de s'évanouir !

_Ici Big Beauty, Rukia ! C'est pas vrai ! Je te trompes pas, promis ! Et surtout pas avec un homme ! Encore moins avec _ça _!

_Ici Yellow Master, qu'est-ce qu'il a le _ça _?

_Ici Kitty Kitty, c'était pas à Gin de dire ça ?

_Ici Yellow Master, la ferme Yoruichi !

_Ici Full Teeth, tu n'aimes pas qu'on s'en prenne à Gin, Haru ?

_Elle a rougit-eu ! Elle a rougit-eu !

_Mais ta gueule Mashiro !

_Ici Moliére, je vous signale que Iceberg en mal d'amour approche !

_Ici Bob-man, regardez sur l'écran de control ! Haru a rougit !

_Ici Moliére, je répète, Iceberg en mal d'amour approche !

_Ici Yellow Master, bien reçut, merci Rose !

_Ici Full Teeth, ne crois pas t'échapper comme ça Haru, on va en reparler !

_Ici Yellow Master, vous vous souvenez du plan ?

_Ouiiiiii ! (cri du cœur)

_Ici Yellow Master, Iceberg en mal d'amour approche, c'est à Big Beauty de jouer !

_Ici Big Beauty, on va voir s'il résiste à mes charmes !

_Ici Yellow Master, phase 2, action !

* * *

__Bonjour, Kuchiki-taicho… _

_Ici Bob-man. Elle est plutôt douée.

_Tu l'as dit.

_Qui a parlé ?

_Haru.

__Voici les rapports que vous aviez demandé… _

_Elle a une voix très… très.

__C'était à Ha… Arienai-fukutaicho de les apporter._

_... Depuis quand t'es lieutenant Haru ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

_Dites, vous avez remarqué qu'il a failli dire 'Haru' ?

_Putain, mais remettez les surnoms, les gens ! On s'y retrouve plus maintenant !

_Qui a parlé ?

_Haru.

_Et avant ?

_Aucune idée.

__C'est que je voulais vous les apporter en main propre… j'avais tellement envie de vous voir… _

_Elle est plutôt douée.

_Et vous avez vu ce décolleté ? Mais comment elle fait pour trouver des soutifs à sa taille ?

_Elle n'en porte pas.

_... *saignement de nez collectif*.

_Rukia, petite cachottière, tu nous avais cachée que tu étais déjà passée à l'acte !

_Bouhouhou…

_Haru ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Rien snif c'est… l'émotion, c'est tout… ma petite Rukia est devenue grande…

__Regardez, ils sont remplis comme il faut… _

_Mais si t'as besoin d'un truc dans la nuit, hésite pas hein ^^

__Vous voyez ? _Les gars, je vous signale que je vous entends ! Et toi Haru, arrêtes de draguer MA Rukia !

__Que dites-vous, Mastumoto-fukutaicho ? _

__Rien, rien du tout… ils sont bien faits, vous ne trouvez pas ? _

_*grognement de la part d'Haru*.

__Oui. Je dois admettre qu'Arienai-fukutaicho fait bien son travail. _

_Pardon ?

_J'ai bien entendu ?

_... Mais il a bu quoi Byakuya ? Depuis quand il est content de moi ?

_Depuis quand tu fais ton boulot ?

_Juste le minimum syndicale pour ne pas me retrouver affectée à la quatrième division, promis !

__C'est vrai… Dites-moi, taicho, est-ce que vous aimeriez que nous passions un peu plus de temps ensemble ? _

_Son uniforme vient de glisser… Kami-sama, quelle femme !

_*hochement de tête général*

_Alors là, s'il ne réagit pas, c'est qu'il est vraiment gay !

__Non. _

_Ce type est un robot ou quoi ?

_Il n'aime peut-être pas les grosses poitrines…

_Qui n'aime pas les grosses poitrines ?

_Moi.

_Mais t'es une fille, Haru.

_Et alors ?

_Non laisse tomber, c'était idiot.

__Je vois… bon eh bien, au revoir, Kuchiki-taicho… _

_Bon eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons qualifier cette première phase d'échec…

_Encore heureux ! Rangiku n'ira jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre, fut-il Nii-sama !

_Du calme, Rukia ! C'est juste pour déterminer si ton frère est vraiment gay !

_Nii-sama est destiné à Renji ! Il n'y a aucune raison de faire ce genre de chose !

_Aïe ! Rukia arrête ! Fais pas…

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-bas ? On entend que dalle avec les talkies !

_Haru ! Rukia a pété un plomb !

_PARDON ? QUI A DIT CA ?

_P… personne, Rukia, ca… calme-toi…

_Rangiku ! On se replie ! Rukia a besoin de toi !

* * *

_Médusé, Byakuya observa Haru et Mastumoto se faire la malle (presque) discrètement. _

_Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici. _

_

* * *

_

_WC personnels de Byakuya, à midi.

* * *

_

_Depuis quand les capitaines ont des WC personnels ?

_Tu vois vraiment Byakuya pisser dans les toilettes de la sixième division ?

_...

_Voilà.

_Mais tous les capitaines en ont ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

_Bon, il faudrait vraiment qu'on sache qui parle parce que je suis complètement paumée là !

_Oh mon Dieu… vous avez vu la taille de ce truc ?

_Ce type est monté comme un dieu !

_Ne parlez pas comme ça de Nii-sama !

_Nous ne faisons que dire ce qui est, ma petite Rukia…

_REMETTEZ LES SURNOMS, ON COMPREND PLUS RIEN LA !

_... N'empêche, il est _vraiment _monté comme un dieu…

_Tout est subjectif, tu sais Haru ?

_Est-ce que tu serais jaloux, Gin ?

_Les surnoms… mettez les surnoms, pitié…

* * *

_Chambre de Byakuya, la nuit. _

_

* * *

_

_Sommeil…

_Dodo…

_Veux dormir…

_La ferme ! Concentrez-vous plutôt sur lui !

_Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'il mette son pyjama nous renseigne sur sa cutti !

_Ce n'est pas un pyjama ! C'est un kimono !

_C'était qui là ?

_Rukia.

_Je m'en doutais un peu.

_Mais pourquoi personne ne met les surnoms ?

_Là ! Il s'est endormi ! On va pouvoir écouter ce qu'il dit !

__... Zzzz… Rrr… zzz… Ren… Rrrren… _

_J'y crois pas ! Il ronfle !

_C'est pas interdit par le code Kuchiki ça ?

_Il ronfle ! L'Iceberg ronfle !

_Et je ne vais pas tarder à faire de même… sommeil…

_Nii-sama… Nii-sama ronfle…

_Rukia ?

_Oui ?

_Ferme-la et dors !

_Mais… mais…

_Haru ?

_Oui ?

_C'est pareil pour toi !

* * *

_Vaincue, la jeune fille ferma les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne vit le capitaine de la sixième division se relever, à peine endormi (il avait juste cédé un petit moment -d'où les ronflements). Pas plus qu'ils ne virent la quatrième division pénétrer dans leur pièce, armés de masque à gaz, et les porter avec beaucoup de précaution jusqu'à leurs locaux. _

_Unohana Retsu apparut dans la chambre de Byakuya, et lui dédia un sourire aimable : _

__Bravo, Kuchiki-taicho. Vous avez été d'une remarquable perspicacité. _

__Ils n'étaient pas discrets, rétorqua le capitaine. Et votre gaz-somnifère a été très utile._

_Un autre sourire de la jeune femme. Le brun la salua d'un signe de tête, et elle partit en direction de ses nouveaux coba… patients. _

_Le capitaine se recoucha, une interrogation dans la tête : Mais que cherchaient Haru et ses amis en l'espionnant ? _

* * *

_Le lendemain matin… _

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine-iceberg de son état, prenait tranquillement son thé du matin quand…

_AAAAAAAAAAAH ! AU SECOUUUUURS !

Un peu plus d'une dizaine de cris horrifiés retentirent au même moment, faisant trembler les murs de toutes les divisions.

Un micro-sourire fit son apparition sur le visage pâle de l'homme. Visiblement, Haru et les autres n'avaient pas l'air de trouver leur nouvelle 'demeure' à leur gout… Il eut une pensée pour sa jeune sœur, injustement entrainée dans cette entreprise, mais la chassa bien vite (il l'avait fait libérer).

On ne s'attaquait pas à Byakuya Kuchiki sans en subir les conséquences !

* * *

_**Phase 2 du Plan : Echec ! **_

**_

* * *

_**

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Haru s'est bien faite avoir sur ce coup-là XD elle doit me hair... (Haru : JE VAIS LA FLINGUER ! Kiki : Non ! Utilise-moi ! Je suis même pas apparu dans ce chapitre ! Auteur : Euh... help ?)

Avez-vous deviné qui était désigné par les différents surnoms ? Celui qui les trouves tous, je lui offre un drabble sur le couple de son choix (yaoi, yuri ou même hétéro) sur le manga ou livre de son choix (si je connais, évidemment XD)

Rewiews ? Allez !

A la prochaine ! (avant mercredi si j'ai des rewiews xp)

Signé : La folle


	33. Marionsles III : Le pére Kisuke

Salut ! Me voici, juste avant de partir, avec ce nouveau chapitre nommé d'aprés le film 'le pére Noël est une ordure'.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, sinon que ben... je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et j'espére que vous vous éclaterez à le lire x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews ^^

Enjoy !

PS : tout est à tite sauf Haru et Kiki

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Marions-les !

III : Le pére Kisuke est une ordure

* * *

.

__Ohaio Pap… Yamamoto-sama ! _

_Le Soutaicho leva les yeux de ses rapports et fixa le nouveau lieutenant du capitaine Kuchiki. Nouveau lieutenant qui lui avait donné beaucoup de maux de tête récemment. _

__Arienai-fukutaicho. Que signifie cette visite ? _

_La blondinette lui fit un ravissant sourire. Le même sourire qu'elle avait fait aux shinigamis venus la chercher à l'hôpital de la quatrième division avec ses complices, où ils avaient étaient enfermés durant quelques jours, attachés à un lit. Elle leur avait donc sourit, accompagnée par ses complices._

_Deux secondes plus tard, l'hôpital explosait. _

_Aussi, il était facile de comprendre pourquoi Yamamoto était légèrement… tendu face à ce sourire. _

__Eh bien voilà… j'ai consulté récemment le code pénal du Gotei (Byakuya le lui avait fait recopier entièrement) et j'ai vu que tous les shinigamis avaient droits à des congés ! _

__Vous venez demander vos congés. _

__Oui. _

_Le Soutaicho avala péniblement sa salive. Arienai voulait des congés… Kami-sama, faites que se soit pour dormir… _

__Et qu'allez vous faire durant ces congés ? _

_Un nouveau sourire légèrement psychotique. _

__Eh bien… des trucs, par-ci par-là… je prends un jour ! A demain Papy-Yama ! _

__Trés bien._

_Elle partit, aussi vive que… ben qu'une Haru quoi. _

_Et le Soutaicho resta seul. Et il se dit qu'il venait de faire une connerie. Et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. _

* * *

.

Je marche tranquillement dans le Gotei en sifflotant. J'arrive dans la sixième division, entre dans le bureau de Bya, ouvre un tiroir pour y déposer les petits gâteaux, et me tire en vitesse. J'ai rendez-vous avec la Terre, et je ne compte pas le manquer.

Je fais un détour par la onzième –où je n'ai pas été depuis longtemps- pour m'assurer que le chamalow est toujours coincé dedans, et pars en direction de la porte. Je l'emprunte et direction ma planète préférée !

_En même temps, c'est la seule que tu connaisses. _

« Me gâche pas mon plaisir toi !

_Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes y faire ? _

« Aha… tu voudrais bien le savoir, pas vrai ?

Pas de réponse, mais un silence boudeur s'installe dans mon monde intérieur.

_Haru-chaaaaaan !

Kisuke se jette sur moi pour m'étreindre théâtralement.

_Tu vas bien ?

_R… put… kisu… raaaargh…

_Que dis-tu ? Je n'entends pas ?

_Kisuke… tu m'étouff… peux plus…respirer… urgh…

Je vais mourir comme une cloche, étouffée par un bob géant sans cerveau. C'est pas classe du tout ! Au secouuuuuuuuurs !

Déjà, je sens que mon visage doit devenir bleu, mes lèvres violettes, et mon cerveau doit s'asphyxier à cause du manque d'oxygène. Bientôt, mes yeux sortiront de leurs orbites à cause de la pression, mon corps se raidira et je serais morte (encore une fois). Je veux pas mouriiiiiiiiir ! A l'aide ! Help !

_Hem… Haru ? _

« Adieu Kiki... malgré tout, tu auras été un bon zanpakuto. Ca a été cool de me friter avec toi…

_Haru ! _

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait évoluer au bankai comme les Pokémons…

_Haru, bordel ! _

« Trouves-toi un autre shinigamis qui sera mieux que moi et qui boira moins, mais garde moi une petite place dans ton cœur…

_Haru, il t'a lâché ! _

« Quand je serais redevenue de la poussière spirituelle, je voudrais… Hein ?

J'ouvre les yeux (que j'avais fermés pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent à cause de la pression) et constate qu'effectivement, Kisuke m'a lâché.

_Ah… euh…

Je reprends rapidement contenance (garde la classe Haru ! garde la classe !) et lance un ravissant sourire au blondinet et à Yoruichi, qui me regarde en hurlant de rire.

_Alors Haru-chan ? Ca va depuis la dernière fois ?

J'acquiesce dignement (enfin, aussi dignement qu'on puisse l'être après avoir été surpris à s'étrangler tout seul) et lui retourne la question.

_Et l'hôpital ? Toujours en reconstruction ?

_Et ouais… faut dire qu'on n'y est pas allé de main mort !

_Ca… _

« Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient !

_Je ne dis pas le contraire. _

Je lâche un petit rire satisfait, en repensant à la tête des monstres lorsque leur hôpital a pété.

De toute manière, ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient pour nous avoir attachés à des lits et nourris à la petite cuillère durant trois jours. En plus, ils ont eu le culot de nous faire tester des médicaments !

_J'ai bien aimé celui à la fraise moi. _

« Tu rigoles ? Il m'a fait pousser des cornes !

_Justement. _

« … Tu me fais beaucoup de peine, Kiki…

_Ne m'appelle pas Kiki ! _

« Te réjouir ainsi de ma souffrance… pauvre de moi !

Enfin bon. Tout ça pour dire qu'une fois relâchés, nous n'avons pas mis longtemps à nous venger. Résultat ? Une quatrième division traumatisée, une punition collective pour moi et mes complices, et une grosse marrade.

Mais ça, c'était il y a une semaine. Maintenant, seul le présent compte. Et le présent, c'est…

_Ca ! Termine fièrement Kisuke en me montrant une porte.

Je regarde la porte. La porte me regarde. Nous nous regardons.

_Quelles brillantes phrases. Je reconnais bien là ton intelligence surdéveloppée. _

_Il faut ouvrir la porte, Haru-chan.

Aaaaaah, d'accord… s'il le précise pas aussi, comment je peux deviner moi ?

_En faisant fonctionner ce qui te reste de cerveau peut-être ? _

Ignorant la vanne de mon zanpakuto, je tourne la poignée et entre dans la pièce.

« Oh putain.

_Pa… pareil. _

_T'as fait un remake de Star Wars ou quoi ?

_Personnellement, fait remarquer Yoruichi, j'aurais plutôt dit que ça ressemblait à la machine de Mayuri.

_Laquelle ?

_Celle qui vidait les entrailles avec des tire-bouchons.

_... Ouais, c'est vrai.

_Je vous interdit d'insulter ma beauté ! Ne les écoutes pas mon bébé, ils sont trop méchants !

Médusée, j'observe Kisuke aller enlacer la machine/chose/alien en ferraille/autre en pleurant des larmes de crocodiles.

_Ton bébé.

_Vous êtes trop méchants !

_T'es grave Kisuke.

_Bouhouhou…

Yoruichi et moi échangeons un regard résigné puis elle s'approche de son ami/amant (aucune idée de leur relation, plus mystérieux tu meurs !) et lui flanque un grand coup sur la tête.

_Arrête tes conneries, Kisuke !

_Mais-eu…

_Montre-lui plutôt à quoi sert ce truc !

En soupirant, mon marchand préféré se tourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire made in Urahara en agitant son sempiternel éventail :

_Très bien ! Alors maintenant, Haru-chan, ouvre grand tes oreilles parce que les explications ne sont pas faciles à comprendre pour une gamine comme toi !

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine ? Rétorquais-je en lui tirant la langue.

_Très mature, félicitation. _

« Merci ^^

_Ce n'était pas un compliment ! _

_Je peux expliquer ? Génial. Donc, comme je le disais, ce petit bijou de technologie peut produire un bonbon semblable aux pilules d'âmes artificielles. Sauf que ce bonbon ne créera pas une âme. En fait, il va te faire ressentir une personne.

…

_Ca te développe l'odorat ?

_T'es vraiment conne._

« Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce point depuis longtemps ?

_Non, bien sur que non, répond Kisuke en me donnant un coup d'éventail.

_Tu veux un Big Bang ?

_Yoru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Haru elle est méchante avec moiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

_Mais ta gueule Kisuke, et continu plutôt d'expliquer !

_Toi aussi tu m'abandonnes, Yoru-chan ? *grands yeux de cocker mouillé*

Eh bien il faut croire que son regard attendrissant ne marche pas, parce que tout ce qu'il récolte, c'est un autre coup sur la tête.

_Elle est très bien cette jeune fille. Tout ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que se soit à toi qu'elle donne des coups. _

« Kiki ! Tu es méchant avec moi !

_Je suis ébloui par tant de perspicacité. _

_Hem, donc, comme je le disais, la pilule qui va sortir de mon bébé contient une fraction du reiatsu de Byakuya. Et celui qui l'avalera va pouvoir… euh… ben… lire les pensées de notre Kuchiki.

J'ouvre de grands yeux :

_Tu déconnes !

_Mon génie n'a pas de limite, ma chère Haru-chan.

Nom d'un canard albinos, mais c'est géant ! Si j'avais eu ça quand j'étais encore en vie, mon prof de maths n'aurait plus eu de secret pour moi et adieu les mauvaises notes !

_Tu es méprisable. _

« Et fière de l'être mon chou !

_Enfin, quand je dis lire dans les pensées, c'est pas vraiment ça… disons, que ça va mettre la personne –par exemple toi- dans l'état d'esprit de Byakuya, et que tu auras accès à diverses informations, telles que celle qui nous intéresse...

Sa sexualité. Ce mec est un génie.

_'Tain Kisuke ! Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit plus tôt que t'avais un truc dans le genre ?

Il se gratte la tête d'un air embarrassé.

_Ben… en fait… ça marche pas vraiment. Je l'ai jamais testé et je n'ai aucune idée des effets secondaires.

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur le génie de ce type.

_Mais alors ça sert à rien ton truc.

Il s'approche de moi avec un sourire légèrement inquiétant.

_Eh bien il va servir… il faut juste un cobaye.

Je vois d'un coup les vizards entrer dans la salle. Ils abordent tous le même faciès réjouie sauf Shinji, qui me lance un regard désolé en haussant les épaules du genre « pas pu les arrêter, navré ». Yoruichi les rejoint.

… _Je le sens pas là. _

« Pour une fois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, ça devrait se fêter.

_Une autre fois tu veux ? _

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Je recule silencieusement vers la porte, et tente de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Je le sens vraiment pas, là… help ?

_Arrête de raconter des conneries et COURS ! _

Je m'apprête à obéir avec joie à mon zanpakuto, quand tout le monde se jette sur moi pour m'immobiliser.

_Bande de salops ! Je vais tous vous tuer dés que je serais libre… z'allez voir !

Je me débats du mieux que je peux, mais les vizards savent ce qu'ils font et je ne peux pas bouger… je vais les butter, vraiment. Soudain, je sens des pinces prendre mes bras, et réalise que la machine/alien en métal/truc de Kisuke vient de m'accrocher à elle et que je ne peux plus remuer du tout.

_ESPECE DE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE PETITS MERDEUX ATROPHIES DU BULBE ! JE VAIS VOUS ECORCHER VIFS, ET APRES, JE ME FERAIS UNE BLOUSE AVEC VOS PEAUX, ET PUIS JE VOUS ARRACHERAIS LES TRIPES AVEC LA MACHINE A TIRE-BOUCHONS DE MAYURI, ET J'EN FERAIS DES COLLIERS !

Je les vois légèrement blanchir. Folle de rage, je m'apprête à continuer, quand je m'aperçois que Kisuke a mis sa machine en marche, et qu'un long tuyau vient de cracher un bonbon rosâtre dans sa main.

Il s'approche de moi, et je ferme la bouche. Hors de question que j'avale un truc pareil !

_Allez Haru-chan… fais pas chier et mange ça ! Tu devrais être contente, c'est pour ton Plan !

_HmmmHMMMHhmmmMMMMHHRRRRFGMMMM !

_Ouvre !

_HMMMR ! (Crève !)

_Allez !

_HmmHHHRRMmm ! (Vas te faire foutre !)

_T'es méchante !

_HmmHMMhmm ! (Je t'emmerde !)

Finalement, Yoruichi me pince le nez. Tss… comme si ça allait marcher !

Elle me griffe la bouche :

_PUTAIN ! MAIS CA FAIT MAL, ESPECE DE MRGNFGLEAURGH…

Ils m'ont enfoncé la pilule dans la bouche, ces abrutis ! Ca fait mal !

_Bougagloup ? Bageu ? Cloclo ?

Gné ? Pourquoi ils se mettent à parler martien (ou jupitérien, j'en sais rien) ?

_Gagareuh ! Appoutignééé ! Gapalop ! Cococoung ! _

Cococoung ? Pourquoi il fait cococoung ? Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que Kiki fait cococoung ? Et c'est quoi ce cococoung ?

… Wow… Kisuke ressemble de plus en plus à un lampadaire… une mutation naturelle ?

Interrompant mes délires hallucinés (mais c'est quoi ce cococoung ?), quelqu'un éteint la lumière, et je plonge dans une obscurité étrange…

Pour me réveiller aussitôt, avec la vague impression de m'être faite mâchée puis recrachée tel un chewing-gum.

J'ouvre les yeux, et papillote un instant des paupières. Tiens le décor a changé. Je suis… où que je suis d'ailleurs ? _That is the question ! _

_Taicho ? Vous allez bien taicho ?

Gné ? Pourquoi qu'il m'appelle taicho lui ? Et pis c'est qui d'abords ?

_Je… oui c'est bon… tires-toi… putain j'ai un de ces mal de crâne ! Quelqu'un a une aspirine ?

_Ta… taicho ? *Boung*

Mais c'est qu'il vient de s'évanouir cet abruti ! Je me lève d'un bond et remarque que j'étais assise sur le siège de Byakuya. Mais quand est-ce que je suis revenue à la Soul Society, moi ?

_Réveilles-toi ! Réveilles-toi putain ! 'Pas que ça à foutre moi, de m'occuper des gars bourrés !

Je remarque en passant que ma voix est plus grave que d'habitude. Zarb…

Il ouvre brièvement les yeux :

_Taicho ?

_Non putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à me confondre avec lui ?

Il se ré-évanouit. Mais merde-eu ! Je pue quand même pas de la gueule à ce point ?

Je deviens vraiment vulgaire… Kiki ne devrait pas tarder à me le dire…

Rien.

« Kiki ?

Pas de réponse.

…

… un horrible doute me traverse l'esprit.

Je me lève en courant, traverse toute la division sans prêter attention aux regards étonnés.

_Le bureau de Bya… une voix grave… pas de Kiki… oh merde… _

Je fonce dans les toilettes de la division et me poste devant le miroir.

Deux yeux noirs.

Une masse de cheveux noirs.

Des traits fins, altiers, mais surtout très masculins.

Oh putain.

_ !

Mon visage… c'est celui de Byakuya !

* * *

...

...

*s'éloigne en sifflotant vers son bunker antiatomique*

et voilà ^^ je pars pour deux semaines, donc pas de chapitres ^^' *va se planquer*

Rewiews ? Allez ! *tremble alors que Byakuya s'avance vers elle, Senbonsakura à la main*

Moi : Tient... salut Bya... ça va ?

Byakuya : ... *dégaine*

Moi : Bon ben... help ?

Des rewiews, comme demandé ci-dessus ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine ! (dans deux semaines... *va se cacher*)

Signé : La folle


	34. Mettoi à ma place !

SALUUUUUUT ! THE CITROUILLE IS COME BACK FROM ANGLETERRE ET ELLE PETE LA FORME ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !

...

Pardon pour ce petit écart, ça ne se reproduiera (presque) plus, promis.

Mais rendez-vous compte, chers lecteurs j'ai survécu à l'Angleterre, aux sandwiches fromage-concombres, à la quasi-inexistence d'internet là-bas et surtout, surtout, aux claviers qwerty (terrible engeance que voilà...) !

Alors me revoici en un seul morceau, avec ce nouveau chapitre au titre inspiré (comme toujours) d'un film !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Met-toi à ma place !

* * *

.

Byakuya s'était toujours considéré comme un homme d'une intelligence plutôt élevée –sans fausse prétention, évidemment- capable de réflexion et de pensées cohérentes.

Il pouvait également se targuer de posséder un esprit analytique puissant, ce qui lui donnait une compréhension immédiate de son entourage, et lui offrait ainsi de redoutables avantages stratégiques –qualité qui avait été louée maintes et maintes fois par les autres capitaines, amis ou ennemis-.

C'était donc sans fausse modestie qu'il pouvait dire qu'il était sans conteste un homme sur de lui, maître de ses capacités et surtout de son esprit.

Et pourtant, actuellement, il ne comprenait strictement _rien. _

Une fraction de seconde plus tôt, il se trouvait dans son bureau, en face d'un shinigami qui lui exposait consciencieusement les restrictions budgétaires imposées par la première division au niveau des bâtiments, et après, le trou.

Trou qui avait duré approximativement deux secondes. Il s'était senti comme aspiré et violemment bousculé avant de rouvrir les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Et là…

_Relax ! C'est juste une blague, ce truc ne te feras rien, alors tu peux arrêter d'avoir cette mine de déterré !

_C'est juste une vengeance pour la quatrième division… maintenant on est quitte !

_Tu nous en veux ? Hein ? Tu nous en veux ? Dis, dis, dis !

En face de lui, se trouvait Kisuke Urahara, l'ex-capitaine de la douzième division, Yoruichi Shihouin –cet insupportable chat- et un membre des Vizards aux cheveux verts.

_Puis-je savoir ce que signifie cette mascarade ? Interrogea Byakuya d'une voix polaire.

_Gné ?

_Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné la permission d'entrer dans mon bureau. Veuillez en sortir immédiatement.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid sur l'assemblée, et il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas dans son bureau. Il était attaché à une sorte de créature métallique qui l'enserrait avec force.

_Il suffit, ordonna le capitaine. Détachez-moi et cessez cette farce. Le Soutaicho sera informé de vos actions, et il ne tolérera plus d'idioties pareilles.

_Ha… Haru ?

Byakuya chercha du regard la jeune fille, qui était probablement responsable de tout ceci, mais il ne la trouva pas.

Une mèche de cheveux blonds vint obscurcir son champ de vision, et il allait secouer la tête quand…

Attendez. Une mèche de cheveux _blonds _?

_Kami-sama, murmura un des vizards. T'as fait une connerie là, Kisuke.

_Byakuya ? C'est toi ? Questionna la Shihouin.

Le capitaine mit un moment à répondre, mais il le fit avec une froideur qui aurait congelé un esquimau.

_Il se trouve que oui. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon corps. J'exige des explications !

Il haussait rarement la voix, mais quand il le faisait, il possédait une autorité qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle du Soutaicho (les flammes en moins).

Sans un mot, un des Vizards amena un miroir. On le détacha, et il affronta son image.

Haru se tenait devant lui. Il se retourna, mais elle n'était pas là. Alors, il du admettre ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Ce corps n'était pas le sien. Et il dut affronter LA vérité. Il était dans le corps de son lieutenant. Ce qui signifiait qu'Arienai…

Et là, Byakuya Kuchiki, le glaçon officiel de la Soul Society, celui qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, _s'évanouit. _

_On est dans la merde, murmura Kisuke.

.

* * *

POV Haru

.

_Holly fucking shit. _

J'ai appris un peu d'anglais à l'école, mais pas vraiment de l'anglais conventionnel genre _Hi, what is your name ? _Ou les phrases à la con genre _where is Brian ? _

Alors plutôt que de localiser ce connard de Brian dans la maison, j'ai appris tout un tas de jurons, et je trouve particulièrement approprié de les utiliser dans le cas présent, pas vous ? Ah bon. J'aurais cru, pourtant…

_Bya… Haru ? Tout va bien ?

Je fixe Shinji, qui s'approche de moi, l'air inquiet.

_Bien sur mon chou, persiflais-je entre mes dents, aussi bien qu'on puisse aller après avoir échangé de corps avec un autre –qui plus est cet autre-_là _!

Je suis méchante, je sais. Mais franchement, _holly fucking shit_ (sacré bordel de merde pour les non-initié à la langue de Shakespeare), qui ne le serait pas à ma place ? Comprenez-moi quoi : je me retrouve à la place de _Byakuya Kuchiki_ ! Byakuya Kuchiki, merde ! Vous imaginez ça ?

Bon, lui non plus il n'a pas l'air bien, coincé dans mon corps. Et ça faut vraiment bizarre de me voir avec une expression made in Bya sur le visage. Je fais presque… sérieuse.

Flippant, je sais.

_Il s'avère donc qu'un regrettable incident s'est produit durant le jour de congé du lieutenant Arienai, fait Papy-Yama.

Eh ! Pourquoi il me fusille des yeux ? C'est même pas moi qui ai foutu la merde, pour une fois ! (je suis de plus en plus vulgaire, je sais merci). Je voudrais rappeler que dans l'histoire, c'est moi la victime ! Alors pas de jugement hâtif s'il-vous-plait !

Le vieux parcours l'assemblé du regard. Nous ne somme pas nombreux, juste les vizards, Byakuya et moi.

_Oui ^^ c'est regrettable n'est-ce pas ?

Ca, c'est Kisuke, toujours en pleine forme malgré les deux séries de tentatives d'étranglements/éviscérations/meurtres/tortures diverses et variées/autres qu'il s'est pris en se pointant au Gotei (une de moi, une de Byakuya).

_Et pouvez-vous inverser le processus ? Questionne Papy-Yama.

_Pas tout de suite.

_Quand ?

Il hausse les épaules et agite son éventail avec un grand sourire. _Bloody fucking shit_, je vais tuer ce mec.

_Aucune idée. Dans un jour…

YES !

_Ou dans un an, je ne sais vraiment pas.

Je vais le butter.

_Dans ce cas, mettez-vous y tout de suite. Il faut que cette erreur soit réparée au plus vite.

J'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais le vioc' n'a pas tort. Je veux mon corps, moi !

Sans compter que celui de Bya est un peu trop…masculin à mon gout. Bon ok, je n'ai rien contre les mecs en général, mais je n'aurais jamais cru devoir me trimballer avec un service trois pièces entre les jambes !

Au niveau de la poitrine par contre, ça ne change pas trop. Planche à pain je suis, planche à pain je resterais !

Mon corps me regarde froidement (ça fait bizarre de dire ça…) et prend la parole d'une voix presque polaire (hey, faudrait tout de même ne pas oublier que c'est MES cordes vocales et que Iceberg-man et moi on n'a pas vraiment le même type de voix… dommage pour Bya) :

_Et que vais-je devoir faire dans cette situation ? Je ne peux pas gérer ma division dans ce corps.

Il a échoué à donner un ton glacial à ma voix, alors il parle comme… comme… comme un mec (enfin, plutôt une fille dans le cas présent) qui aurait oublié de mettre des inflexions à ses phrases. Et ça fait vraiment bizarre de me voir parler (déjà que me voir en 3D direct live c'est étrange) de cette manière.

_Eh bien, il semblerait que vous alliez devoir échanger vos places, Arienai et vous.

_KWA ? *Bam* Aï-eu ! Putain de bordel de merde, ça fait mal ! (pour info, je viens de me cogner le petit doigt de pied dans le bureau de Papy-Yama en me levant)

Tous les visages se tournent vers moi et abordent un air plus que choqués.

_...

Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tous ? Je pue ou quoi ?

… Ah oui c'est vrai que je ne suis plus dans mon corps mais dans celui de Byakuya face-de-pierre Kuchiki. Ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude de le voir en train de gueuler comme une poissonnière (ou un poissonnier dans le cas présent).

Oups.

Oh et puis zut, hein ! Je suis coincée dans ce corps pour une durée indéterminée, alors autant qu'ils s'habituent tout de suite au nouveau Byakuya, non ?

En fait, a bien y réfléchir, c'est pour leur bien que je fais ça… je suis une sainte.

J'attends patiemment la réplique de Kiki qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, avant de me souvenir que Kiki est resté dans mon corps et que le zanpakuto de Byakuya est aussi aimable que son si gentil et souriant propriétaire.

_N'insulte pas mon maître, misérable roturière ! Il est largement plus noble et supérieur que tu ne le seras jamais ! _

Et en plus il vénère Bya-chou. Je sens que je vais m'amuser, moi (notez l'ironie).

« Euh, rassures-moi, tu n'es pas une réincarnation du chamalow par hasard ?

Pas de réponse. Si c'est oui, je suis dans l'_intersideral shit. _

Récapitulons.

1) Je suis coincé dans le corps de Byakuya. Noté 7 sur une échelle de 1 à 10 (avec 10 à la catastrophe maximum)

2) Byakuya est coincé dans mon corps. 8.

3) Il peut faire n'importe quoi avec. 10.

4) Personne ne le sait exceptés les vizards et le Soutaicho. 4.

5) Nous devrons partager nos corps durant une durée indéterminée. 8,5.

6) Je devrais me faire passer pour Bya et inversement durant ladite période. 46 (comment ça c'est pas sur l'échelle ? On s'en fout d'abord, alors _shut up_ !)(et puis en plus c'est justifié !)

7)… Je viens de penser à un truc… Un truc vachement bien…

Je suis dans le corps de Byakuya. C'est un fait (et un fait vachement emmerdant, même).

Le corps de Byakuya m'obéit. Un autre fait.

Personne ne sait que Byakuya n'est pas Byakuya (enfin si d'un point de vue technique, le corps de Byakuya est toujours Byakuya, mais son esprit c'est moi et… je laisse tomber, je commence à avoir mal à la tête). Encore un fait (dites donc ça pullule ces derniers temps !).

Doooooooooonc, conclusion logique, je peux faire ce que je veux avec ce corps.

Intéressant… très intéressant, même…

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, finalement.

.

* * *

.

_Le Soutaicho finit ses explications et ordonna le secret le plus absolu sur ce qu'il estimait être 'une merde pas possible' (dixit Kuchiki… enfin Arienai dans le corps de Kuchiki quoi). Il était parfaitement d'accord sur le terme, même s'il ne l'aurait bien entendu jamais avoué (c'était quand même Arienai (enfin techniquement, c'était Kuchiki, du moins son corps, mais… bon, voilà quoi). _

_Il observa le visage d'Arienai (enfin, de l'Arienai possédée par Kuchiki, pas le visage de Kuchiki possédé par Arienai), aussi impassible que Kuchiki (mais le Kuchiki possédé par le Kuchiki, pas le Kuchiki possédé par Arienai), même si un léger rictus trahissait sa contrariété._

_Il observa le visage de Kuchiki (le Kuchiki qu'Arienai possédé, pas l'autre). Il était froid, ce qui étonna le vieil homme. Depuis quand Arienai était calme ? _

_Puis, il vit la petite lueur sadique dans les yeux anthracite habituellement si calmes. Il se rendit compte qu'Arienai acceptait son sort avec un peu trop de sérénité. Il mit son cerveau en marche. Il additionna deux et deux, multiplia par la taille du diamantaire brute et divisa par l'âge du capitaine._

_Et il commença à avoir mal à la tête. _

_Les prochains jours s'annonçaient animés… _

_._

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

comme vous avez put le remarquer, j'ai appris plein de trucs utiles en angleterre que je réutilise ici (genre le _holly fucking shit_ que j'ai adoré) xD

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (qui ne se trouve pas si folle que ça comparé aux anglais et à leur langage bizarre... comme dirait Coluche : _l'ennui avec les étrangers, c'est qu'ils ne parlent pas français, que étranger. Et en plus, suivant le pays où on va, c'est pas le même étranger ! _... ok je sors x))


	35. Le manuel de survie I

____

Saluuuuuuuuuuuut ! Me voici me voilà, tout juste en vie aprés la rentrée (pourquoi mwaaaaaaa T-T) avec ce nouveau chapitre au titre inspiré d'un livre (qui est aussi un film) : 'Le manuel de survie du voyageur intergalactique'

Au menu ?

Les tribulations de notre glaçon préféré à travers son nouveau corps, et une trés ancienne quéte qui se réveille chez Haru... (quéte qui occupe d'ailleurs les tout premiers chapitres de cette fic.. c'est si loin tout ça... *essuie une petite larme*)

Au fait ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais depuis le chapitre 30, un petit fait est apparu, ce qui m'a mit dans une joie folle.

Dans la liste des chapitres, il y a désormais une barre pour monter et descendre ! Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai été super contente, parce que ça signifie que ma fic est une longue fic ! Hurraaaaaaaaaah ! *se cache*

____

Bref. Où en étais-je avant de me mettre à délirer sur une barre ?

... euh...

Bon ben, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Le manuel de survie du voyageur intercorporel I

* * *

____

**_Comment survivre ? _**

**_a) Vous adapter à votre nouvelle condition et vous faire à toutes les coutumes et mœurs locales. _**

**.**

_

* * *

_

_Jour 1, six heures du matin, chambre de Byakuya dans le manoir Kuchiki. _

J'ouvre les yeux en grognant. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé (ou alors juste un tout petit peu) et je suis sûr que même les coqs roupillent. Mais pas Byakuya.

Non, Sa Seigneurie des Glaces se lève avant les poules (c'est dire !), et il a tellement bien programmé son corps que je me réveille toute seule ! Ce type est maso, il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

Je baille en m'étirant, et me gratte machinalement la tête. Pff… je veux me rendormiiiiiiir… ouin…

______

_Il suffit ! _

« Grmmph…

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai Super-Nanie sur le dos pour me dire ce que je dois faire. Youpi.

Je cherche la salle de bain à l'aveuglette, avant de me rendre compte que je suis dans les appartements principaux du manoir Kuchiki et que les pièces sont à trois kilomètres les unes des autres. Et merde… Quelqu'un a un plan ?

______

.

* * *

_Jour 1, huit heures du matin, appartements d'Haru (elle a hérité de l'ancien logement de fonction de Renji)_

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, parfaitement réveillé. Il rencontra un réveil du regard, et se leva brusquement.

Huit heures du matin ! Il s'était réveillé à huit heures du matin ! Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes !

C'était la faute d'Haru : elle avait inculqué de mauvaises habitudes à son corps. En fait, tout était de sa faute. L'échange, la décision de Yamamoto-Soutaicho, l'inextricable problème dans lequel il avait été coincé, et pour finir… ça !

Il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, rencontra deux toutes petites bosses qui dépassaient du pyjama, et détourna rapidement la tête en rougissant.

______

… Wow.

Et le maudit zanpakuto de cette maudite fille qui faisait des commentaires déplacés ! Son zanpakuto à lui était bien élevé, au moins, même s'il parlait un peu trop.

_Eh, c'est bon hein ! _

Non, ça n'était pas bon. Rien n'était bon.

Il alla vers la salle de bain, dans la ferme intention de procéder à ses ablutions matinales. Il lui fallait retrouver un peu de sérénité, au nom du grand clan Kuchiki.

.

* * *

_Jour 1, sept heures et demi du matin, salle de bain du manoir Kuchiki._

Courage Haru, tu peux le faire. Courage Haru, tu peux le faire. Courage Haru, tu peux le faire. Courage Haru, tu peux le faire. Courage Haru, tu peux le faire. Courage Haru, tu peux…

_NAAAAAAAOOON ! Hurlais-je devant la glace, prête à éclater en sanglot. Je peux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

L'image de Byakuya catastrophé aurait pu me faire rire, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette chose, cette si horrible et terrible chose à faire… OMH.

Je pris le gant, et me le passais sur le visage. J'étais torse nu, et seul le bas du kimono restait encore à enlever pour que je puisse prendre ma douche. Le bas qui contenait Byakuya junior et sa fière érection matinale.

J'ai fait tout un tas de trucs dans ma vie, dont beaucoup en rapport avec la fête, l'alcool etc. J'ai bu un cocktail vodka/pastis/tequila/saké (je me souviens encore du lendemain et de la gueule de bois monstrueuse que j'avais… et aussi du mec avec qui je m'étais réveillée). J'ai fumé deux ou trois joins (pas plus, promis), et j'ai fait quelques trucs pas clairs avec des gars pas clairs non plus.

Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je baisse timidement le regard vers Popol, bien caché dans le kimono, pour remonter aussitôt la tête. Non. Je ne peux pas laver ce truc.

Je décide de prendre ma douche plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Et avec deux ou trois vers de saké dans le nez si possible, merci.

Je m'apprête à aller déjeuner, quand une horrible question se pose à moi :

Je vais faire comment pour m'habiller ?

.

* * *

_Jour 1, huit heures et cinq minutes, salle de bain d'Haru. _

Byakuya Kuchiki avait combattu beaucoup d'ennemis –et les avait tous vaincus (excepté Ichigo Kurosaki, mais lui était l'exception qui conformait la règle)-.

Il avait survécu à un nombre incroyable d'épreuves, avait surmonté de terribles douleurs, avait toujours fait preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire, d'une utilisation justifiée de ses capacités, avait été éprouvé de nombreuse fois, mais avait toujours, toujours vaincu.

Mais là, il abandonnait.

Parce qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'il touche à un cheveu de ce corps et à plus forte raison qu'il le déshabille pour le laver.

Hors. De. Question.

_Tu vas te laver ! Je ne veux pas que le corps de MON maître pue quand il reviendra ! _

Et le zanpakuto pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait, et se montrer aussi protecteur qu'un grand frère atteint du sister complex (comment ça il partait du réel ? Il ne voyait pas du tout à qui cela pouvait faire référence…), ça n'y changerait stri-cte-ment rien.

Voilà. C'était dit.

Il croisa résolument les bras devant la glace, et en profita pour observer les traits d'Haru de plus prés (puisqu'il n'était pas question qu'il touche à son corps, autant ne voir que son visage)

Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, remarqua-t-il. Sa bouche était trop grande –pas étonnant qu'elle parle autant-, ses yeux un peu trop enfoncés dans leurs orbites, ses sourcils trop épais, presque masculins, et son menton pointait légèrement trop en avant pour qu'elle soit qualifiée de 'belle'.

Mais il y avait un truc. Elle attirait les gens, hommes comme femmes, il ne savait pas comment. Que lui trouvaient-ils ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle souriait tout le temps, et que son exubérance plaisait autant qu'elle exaspérait.

Il décida brusquement qu'il avait assez pensé à Haru pour toute la journée, et partit vers la cuisine pour prendre son thé matinal.

Et surtout, surtout, il refusa de penser à ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'il irait s'habiller.

.

* * *

_Jour 1, sept heures quarante-cinq du matin, cuisine du manoir Kuchiki. _

*Hiiiin*

*…*

*BLAM*

*Hiiiin*

*…*

*BLAM*

*Hiiiin*

*…*

*BLAM*

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il y a rien à manger ici ou quoi ?

J'ouvre un énième placard (*Hiiiiiin*) jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur (*…*) et referme brutalement les portes (*BLAM*). Rien, rien, et encore rien.

Tous les placards de cette fichue cuisine sont vides. Vides, merde !

Mais comment je fais pour manger, moi ? Je suis une ado, j'ai besoin de nourriture pour vivre et me développer ! Sinon, je vais mourir de faim !

Je fouille méthodiquement la cuisine, mais pas la moindre petite trace de nourriture. Même pas des cacahuètes, vous vous rendez compte ? Pourtant, tout le monde a des paquets de cacahuètes chez soi (ou au moins le numéro du livreur de pizza) !

Je grogne.

Oh, mais je vois très bien ce qu'ils veulent faire ! Ils veulent faire mourir la grande Haru de faim ! C'est un complot ! Parfaitement, un complot ! (_ndla : elle semble avoir oublié qu'elle est dans le corps de Byakuya XD)_

_Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Hurlais-je en agitant mon poing. Je trouverais de la nourriture, foi de Haru ! BANZAIIIII !

Retroussant le kimono de Byakuya jusqu'à ses mollets, je m'élance vers les placards encore non fouillés et…

FOOOOOOOD ! De la nourriture ! J'ai trouvé de la nourriture ! Hip hip hip hourrah ! Vive moi !

J'attrape le paquet poussiéreux, qui se trouve sous un des meubles (oui j'ai été regarder sous les meubles, et alors ?) et le retire.

Des cacahuètes. Un paquet de cacahuètes.

Je l'avais dit ! Tout le monde a des cacahuètes chez soi ! C'est un fait universellement reconnu !

J'en retire une, la contemple avec gourmandise, m'apprête à la porter à la bouche pour gouter enfin à la saveur délicieuse de la nourriture, l'approche de moi, ouvre la bouche, avance la langue, quand…

_Kuchiki-sama !

Une main vient et intercepte ma cacahuète, tandis qu'une autre prend le paquet.

…

…

… error system, please wait for the reconnexion…

_Vous n'avez pas à manger ce genre de chose, enfin ! Merci beaucoup de nous avoir signalé cette immondice, nous allons nous en occuper maintenant.

Interdite, je fixe la servante (une femme d'âge mûre) qui s'éloigne avec force de courbette en tenant MON petit-déjeuner du bout des doigts.

_Mais…

_Votre thé est servi, Kuchiki-sama, prenez place s'il-vous-plait !

Je m'agenouille prés de la table, toujours effondrée par la perte de mes cacahuètes, quand une tasse est déposée devant moi. Et des larmes de dépit coulent à flot sur mon visage.

Du thé. Bouhouhou…

Je suis maudite.

.

* * *

_Jour 1, huit heures et demi, cuisine de Haru. _

Statufié, Byakuya fixait les étranges produits alignés devant lui.

Pancakes, pop-corn, sirop d'érable, céréales, café, chocolat chaud, beurre, confiture, nutella et chantilly, tels étaient les noms de ses actuels ennemis. Qu'était-ce ? Pouvait-on le manger ?

Mais surtout, surtout, où était le thé ?

Il se mit à fouiller, à la recherche de la moindre trace de son précieux breuvage. Après tout, tout le monde avait au moins un sachet de thé dans sa maison, n'est-ce pas ? C'était comme… les cacahuètes, par exemple.

Il allait en trouver. Il devait en trouver.

Il ouvrit un autre placard et continua ses recherches…

.

* * *

_Jour 1, neuf heures, chambre de Byakuya. _

Oh My Haru.

Oh My Fucking Haru.

Je regarde fixement les choses étalées devant moi. Des tonnes et des tonnes de tissues, déroulées en longs rubans lisses et soyeux.

Haori. Hakama. Kimono(ou quoi que se soit d'autre).

Mais comment je vais réussir à enfiler ça, moi ? Hein ? Il y a un mode d'emploi quelque part ? Y a-t-il un couturier dans la salle ?

Je prends un vêtement au hasard, ferme les yeux (hors de question que j'ai à voir le Popol de Bya !) et commence à m'habiller à l'aveuglette.

Ca marchera probablement… ou pas.

.

* * *

_Jour 1, neuf heure, chambre de Haru. _

Le capitaine de la sixième division saisit une étoffe blanche et la retourna dans tous les sens. Mais comment Haru pouvait-elle mettre ce genre de chose ? C'était totalement incompréhensible. Comment cela s'appelait-il déjà ?

Quelque chose comme _chemise_, se rappela-t-il.

Son ventre gronda, et Byakuya fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Il n'avait pas eu son thé du matin, ce qui expliquait le bavardage intempestif de son estomac (enfin, de l'estomac d'Haru).

Ce vêtement était véritablement indécent, se dit-il en examinant la chemise de plus prés.

Son regard tomba soudain sur une petite chose noire ornée de fausse dentelle.

Un soutien-gorge.

Oh oui, songea-t-il, totalement indécent.

.

* * *

_**Au même moment, les deux jeunes gens finirent de s'habiller, Haru enfila son haori de capitaine, Byakuya accrocha l'insigne de lieutenant sur son bras, ils ouvrirent la porte de leur demeures provisoires, et songèrent une seule et même chose : **_

_**Et dire que la journée venait seulement de commencer… **_

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	36. Le manuel de survie II

Salut ! Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre où... non, je ne dis rien, vous découvrirez par vous-même x)

Zavez vu ? J'ai posté plus tôt ! *trés fiére d'elle*

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Le manuel de survie du voyageur intercorporel II

* * *

_**Comment survivre ? **_

**_b) Exécuter toutes les taches nécessaires à votre intégration (et accessoirement à votre survie)_**

* * *

Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà demandé s'il existait un dieu au-dessus de nos têtes ?

Par un soir sans lune, alors qu'il pleut et qu'on déprime parce que le petit copain/copine vient de nous larguer, il n'y a jamais eu personne pour se dire : Merde, mais est-ce qu'un type a prévu ça ? Il m'en veut ? Pourquoi ma putain de vie n'est-elle pas un peu plus putain de correct ? (bon d'accord, il n'y avait peut-être pas les gros mots, mais l'esprit du message est là)

Non ? Si ?

Parce que moi, je suis sérieusement en train de me demander s'il n'y a pas un mec sur ma tête qui s'amuse à me faire des crasses dans la vie en se foutant de moi (et non, je ne parle pas des lecteurs de cette fic).

Personne ne s'est jamais demandé si le Destin ou même Zeus existait ?

Remarque, il y a forcément des gens qui se la sont posée –d'où l'existence des religions- et qui ont trouvé une réponse plus ou moins plausible.

Dans ma 'vie' sur Terre, je n'avais jamais réellement cru en un dieu quelconque. J'allais de temps en temps au temple avec mes potes pour délirer sur la tête des moines (si j'avais deux ou trois verres dans le nez) ou glander (même chose) ou pour faire plaisir à mes parents, mais rien de plus.

D'aucun diront que j'aurais dû avoir la réponse à ma question quelques mois auparavant à ma mort, et à ma rencontre avec les shinigamis, mais jusque-là, je n'ai rencontré personne qui ressemble vraiment à un dieu.

Peut-être Papy-Yama, de dos, dans la nuit et avec une myopie particulièrement forte, mais sinon, il ressemble plus au père Noël qu'autre chose.

Alors je vous le demande : existe-t-il un putain de type qui se fout de ma putain de gueule en m'emmerdant à mort ?

_Alors, voici les rapports concernant le budget alimentaire de la sixième division, ceux du salaire des nouvelles recrues, ceux du salaire des anciennes, ceux des réparations sanitaires des toilettes de la huitième division et…

C'est un cauchemar. Vraiment.

_La gestion des réserves de thé de la huitième division, ceux de la cause de la grève de l'administration de la huitième division, ceux de la cause de l'arrêt de la grève de l'administration de la huitième division, ceux des réparations des canaux des cantines de la huitième division, ceux des approbations des nouvelles recrues pour la huitième division, ceux…

… Attendez une minute.

C'est moi ou quelque chose ne va pas dans la liste que me fait Monsieur Larbin-préposé-aux-rapports ?

_Stop.

_Du budget pour embaucher les nouveaux chefs cuisiniers de la huitième… oui Taicho ?

_Je veux les rapports de la sixième division moi, pas ceux de la huitième. Alors maintenant faites votre travail correctement.

Le type ('me souviens même plus de son nom… ils sont trop nombreux dans cette division, fais chier…) parait hésiter.

_Et bien en fait, nous nous occupons des rapports de la huitième division, Kyoraku-taicho nous les envoie régulièrement. Euh… je les dépose là… Sayonara Taicho !

Il se carapate en vitesse et même son ombre parait effrayée.

Je pourrais trouver ça cool (et je trouverais probablement ça très cool) si j'avais été dans mon corps à moi, mon cher corps d'Haru, pas celui de Byakuya.

Je contemple la pile de rapport –qui est plus grande que mon corps actuel- vaciller un moment. Les trois quarts des papiers portent le kanji de la huitième sur leur couverture.

La prochaine fois que je vois Shunsui, je le butte.

J'avise le bout de bambou (le Gotei s'étant arrêté d'évoluer au milieu du Moyen-âge, ils ne connaissent pas les stylos… génial) qui me fixe depuis le bureau et la bouteille d'encre pleine à côté de lui.

Et là, je me repose la question : Dieu existe-t-il ou suis-je simplement dotée d'une poisse incroyable ?

Il est dix heures dix-sept du matin, et ma journée est déjà foutue. Youpi.

Je m'assieds sur la chaise de Bya et avance une main tremblante vers le bambou en tachant d'ignorer mon estomac qui crie famine.

Vivement midi… je n'ai eu qu'un thé ce matin (mon sachet de cacahuète ayant ignominieusement été confisqué) et ça n'est pas _vraiment _nourrissant. Après tout, c'est juste de l'eau et de l'herbe.

Et je tiens quand même à rappeler qu'au départ, l'eau ça se boit et l'herbe ça se fume. C'est TOUT, on ne mange pas ce truc.

Mais quelqu'un a manifestement oublié de l'expliquer à notre Bya national (je soupçonne la nana qui a confisqué mon paquet de cacahuètes) parce qu'il n'est pas au courant que le thé n'est pas un petit-déjeuner suffisant.

_En raison des articles 146 a), 146 b) et 237 bis, les restrictions budgétaires appliquées au conventum de la huitième division par le conseil des 46 durant la semaine 37 de cette année ont été légitimement légalisés en l'application du Code de la Soul Society… _

…

_Dans les circonstances décrites dans les articles 59 b) et 344 c) [prière de se référer aux articles cités] les restrictions sont directement obtenues et concluent à l'association du Gotei et de Nutella… _

… Hein ?

Je fixe le papier et les kanjis qui défilent devant mes yeux.

C'est moi ou quelque chose ne va pas dans ce que je viens de lire ?

Je regarde l'encre noire et conclut rapidement que j'ai besoin de vacances… en oubliant que cela fait seulement trois minutes que je 'travaille' (traduction : que je fixe cette feuille sans rien faire).

_Travaille ! _

« … La fleeeeeeeeme

_Tu fais honte au corps de mon maître !_

« Oui Bobonne, on sait tous que tu vénères Byakuya, mais est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser tranquille avec tes putains de réprimandes de mes deux ?

S'ensuit un silence offensé qui me fait marrer pendant au moins dix minutes.

Soudain, une petite voix se fait entendre :

_Pourquoi Bobonne ? _

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres, et je m'empresse de le cacher (Papy-Yama et Bya m'ont menacé de m'écorcher vive s'ils apprenaient que j'ai fait paraître une expression sur le visage d'Iceberg-man).

« Parce que dans Senbonsakura, on peut raccourcir le nom. Tu suis ?

_Hmm. _

« Il y a d'abord Sa. Mais Sasa c'est moche, Soso c'est anglais, Sisi c'est canin, Susu c'est… voilà quoi, et Sese c'est sec. Tu suis ?

_Hmm. _

« Ensuite, Ku. Kuku c'est cucu (admirez la magnifique touche d'humour), Kaka, no comment, Keke c'est un truc de paysan, Koko c'est un fruit (ou un perroquet, au choix), et Kiki c'est déjà pris. Tu suis ?

_Hmm. _

« Puis Ra. Bon là, tout est moche, Riri, Rara, Roro, Ruru et Rere. Tu suis ?

_Hmm. _

« Vient Sen. Même chose que Sa. Tu suis ?

_Hmm. _

« Et enfin, Bon. Sauf que Bonbon c'est con (poètes du soir, bonsoir !), Binbin c'est bégue, _et cætera et cætera. _Tu suis ?

_Hmm. _

« MAIS, il y a une solution ! Poursuivis-je en agitant un doigt imaginaire.

_Hmm ? _

La manière dont ce type peut produire des _hmm _de significations totalement différentes me fascine.

« Solution qui est d'enlever le premier _n _de Bonbon, de le rajouter derrière le second _n, _puis de réaliser que cela rappelle un surnom très connu qui est : Bobonne ! (surnom hautement flatteur, qui plus est, n'est-ce pas ?)

_Je… wouaw ! Dire que je portais ce nom depuis tellement longtemps et que ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte des infinies possibilités de variation qu'il y a ! C'est incroyable ! Je suis… étonné par tant de beauté dans mon patronyme. _

Arrêt sur image.

Dites-moi que je rêve. Dites-le, s'il-vous-plait.

C'est moi ou le zanpakuto de Byakuya Kuchiki vient de s'exciter devant ma démonstration (bon d'accord, elle est fantastique et classe, comme moi, mais tout de même…) comme un gosse de cinq ans devant un magasin de sucettes ?

Il faut vraiment que les gens arrêtent de me faire des peurs pareilles, parce que mon cœur ne va pas résister longtemps à ce genre de chose.

Tient, à propos, c'est possible d'être cardiaque quand on est mort ?

A moins que Bobonne ne soit une partie cachée de la personnalité de Bya, pleine de joie et de bonne humeur… je crois que je viens de mettre la main sur le secret le plus honteux du roi des Pingouins !

Niark niark niark (*frottements de mains imaginaires*)

Mis à part ça, je vais peut-être pouvoir m'entendre avec ce glacial zanpakuto pas-si-glacial-que-ça, non ? Ce séjour s'annoncera peut-être plus amusant que prévu…

_Mon maître est vraiment un être supérieur pour avoir un zanpakuto au nom si splendide ! _

…

Je retire tout ce que je viens de dire.

_Travaille ! _

« Oh ça va hein !

Bobonne se tait, et je peux à nouveau m'adonner à mon activité première : Fixer du papier.

Puis, une idée me vient à l'esprit et je souris brièvement. Et si je m'échappais discrètement pour me réfugier dans un coin tranquille et jouir d'un sommeil bien mérité ? Après tout, personne n'oserait dire au terrifiant Byakuya qu'il ne doit pas dormir, pas vrai ?

Je suis géniale. Mouahahahaha.

Doucement, je me lève de mon bureau, et me dirige sur la pointe des pieds vers la sortie en retenant ma respiration.

Byakuya n'est pas là (je l'ai envoyé porter des trucs –je ne sais même plus quoi- à la première), Bobonne est bâillonné au fond de mon esprit, et il n'y a personne (enfin je crois) prés d'ici.

Liberté, me voilà !

Un mètre, deux mètres, trois mètres et… quelqu'un. Meeeeeeeeerde.

_Taicho ? Je viens vous apporter les rapports.

… Hein ?

Médusée, j'aperçois le shinigami apporter une pile de papiers sur mon bureau déjà trop rempli à mon gout et partir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

C'est un fait, je suis maudite.

Je fixe les rapports (qui portent pratiquement tous le seau de la huitième division) qui tanguent dangereusement. Et puis, c'est le drame.

Tout me tombe sur la gueule, et je me retrouve ensevelie sous des tonnes et des tonnes de papiers.

… Euh… Help ?

.

* * *

.

_Quelque part dans le Gotei, un cri de rage retentit dans le ciel et fit frissonner les shinigamis qui passaient par là. _

_Dans ce quelque part, Haru se releva, retroussa ses manches (enfin, les manches de Byakuya) et fronça les sourcils d'un air décidé. Elle se planta au milieu des papiers, une expression déterminée sur le visage. _

_Il y avait des choses à changer dans les divisions, et elle allait s'en charger, non mais ho ! Et ça commençait par une certaine visite chez une certaine personne. _

_A la huitième division, Shuinsui Kyoraku éternua dans sa tasse de saké et leva un sourcil interrogateur. _

_Haru éclata d'un grand rire machiavélique (imaginaire, évidemment. Les menaces de Byakuya et du Soutaicho planant toujours sur sa tête).Que les shinigamis prennent garde, parce que le cyclone Haru allait arriver sur eux, et ça allait faire très mal… _

_._

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	37. La revanche d'une blonde

Salut tout le monde ! Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, au titre inspiré (et même copié) du film du même nom x)

Ici, eh ben... on peut dire qu'un certain capitaine va s'en prendre plein la poire (sadique, moi ? Si peu...). Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 36 : La revanche d'une blonde.

* * *

.

Shunsui Kyoraku était tranquillement affalé sur le plancher de la terrasse de sa division, une coupe de saké à la main, en train d'observer paisiblement le Gotei en train de s'agiter (mais il ne regarde pas dans la bonne direction, dommage pour lui, niark niark niark…)

Il soupira de bien-être. En cette paisible journée d'automne, tout était parfait.

Non seulement Nanao ne l'avait pas encore embêtée, mais en plus tous ses rapports étaient partis à la sixième division pour un remplissage aussi parfait que rapide.

Il était géniale… et il pouvait se reposer en buvant du saké.

Il ne vit pas Nanao saisir une bouteille de saké, se fustiger pour ce qu'elle allait faire, en avaler deux ou trois lampées, et avancer vers lui en tachant de maîtriser ses tremblements.

_Ta… taicho ? Appela-t-elle timidement.

L'homme se retourna, et faillit s'étrangler avec son saké en la voyant.

Les joues rouges (merci le saké !), les yeux brillants (d'appréhension, certes, mais brillants quand même), la main gauche posée sur son bras droit, faisant admirablement remonter sa poitrine, et ses jambes fines découvertes par son uniforme raccourci.

_Na… na… Nanao-chan ? Bredouilla le capitaine en rougissant fortement.

_Je… je ne peux plus me refuser à vous, taicho… j'en ai assez de faire semblant…

Lentement, le cerveau de Kyoraku (enfin, la partie qui n'était pas imbibée de saké) se mit en marche et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Yale, Nanao-chan… alors tu m'aimes, finalement ?

_Je ne veux plus résister ! Je veux être à vous, Taicho ! Hurla la lieutenante.

Elle alla l'enlacer, enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine, le visage furieusement rouge. Enfin, elle se leva, l'entraina avec elle jusqu'à son bureau, et se pressa contre lui.

_Nanao-chan, balbutia timidement l'homme, je ne sais pas si…

La jeune femme mit timidement un doigt dans sa bouche et murmura en papillonnant des cils :

_V… vous ne m'aimez pas, Taicho… ?

_N… non… mais…

Un mouvement suggestif des hanches de la brune fit déconnecter son dernier neurone (et par là-même ses dernières hésitations).

Il se jeta sur sa lieutenante, prêt à lui faire subir les derniers outrages, quand…

*BAM*

A moitié assommé par le livre de Nanao, il recula, butta sur sa chaise et s'assit brutalement. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard satisfait de la jeune femme, qui tenait une corde dans ses mains, et deux pupilles anthracite qui le fixaient, une lueur psychopathe dans l'œil.

_Eh merde… _songea-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, bailla, et tenta de porter une main à sa bouche.

_Inutile, Kyoraku. Tu ne pourras pas faire cela.

Le capitaine se rendit alors compte que sa main droite était ficelée à un bambou, lui-même relié à un pot d'encre, tandis que la gauche était attachée au bras de sa chaise –comme tout son corps.

Il était ligoté par ce qui semblait être des centaines de kilomètres de cordes.

Nanao le regarda, très fière d'elle-même.

_Vous ne pourrez plus vous échappez, Taicho ! Déclara-t-elle en éclatant d'un grand rire psyco… tar… cing… joyeux (un lapsus ? Quel lapsus ?).

_Na… Nanao-chan ? Pourquoi ? Demanda pitoyablement le brun (il était plutôt bon acteur).

Un autre éclat de rire :

_Grâce à Kuchiki-taicho, je vais enfin réussir à vous faire travailler ! Vous remplirez tous ces rapports ou je ne vous détacherais jamais !

Le plus puissant capitaine de la Soul Society –exception faite du Soutaicho- se mit alors à trembler légèrement en se demandant où diable était Ukitake quand on avait besoin de lui.

Et les hollows ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir une attaque de hollows ?

A quoi ça servait qu'Aizen se soit rebellé s'il n'était même pas capable d'attaquer la Soul Society quand on avait besoin de lui ? Mais c'était quoi ce tyran à deux balles ? Et Gin ? Il ne pouvait pas faire une énième traitrise et le sauver d'une mort imminente (les rapports) en le conduisant à une autre mort (les hollows) ? Hein ?

Et… attendez une minute.

Est-ce que Nanao avait bien parlé de _Kuchiki-taicho _? LE Kuchiki-taicho ? (ndla : Et nous avons ici un magnifique exemple de cerveau détruit… comme s'il y avait deux Kuchiki-taicho, franchement ! –Déjà qu'avec un on n'est pas dans la m… ok ok j'arrête).

Par le string de Yamamoto –et ne lui demandez pas comment il avait sut que son Soutaicho portait des strings, la chose était suffisamment traumatisante comme ça.

_Que… Commença-t-il.

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre, et Kyoraku déglutit péniblement.

Byakuya Kuchiki se tenait devant lui, un rouleau de scotch à la main. Il tira un bout de scotch, et le bruit que fit le papier en se décollant donna la chaire de poule au pauvre capitaine (dont nous avons tous pitié, n'est-ce pas ?) ligoté.

_Bya… Byakuya ! Tu… que… ne… glmrrrfffff !

Le capitaine de la sixième division lui avait collé une généreuse dose de scotch sur la bouche, et en remettait avec un sourire sadique.

… _Un sourire sadique ? _(le cerveau de Shunsui, essayant péniblement d'arriver à réfléchir)

_Lui ? Le glaçon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bu ? _

_Merci beaucoup, Kuchiki-taicho ! S'exclama Nanao avec un sourire ravi.

_Mais pourquoi elle lui sourit ? Moi aussi je veux que ma Nanao-chan me sourie ! C'est pas juste ! _

_C'est un plaisir, Nanao-fukutaicho. Il y a longtemps que cela me démangeait.

_Quoi ? _

_Oh, Kuchiki-taicho… vous êtes un génie ! Sans votre plan, nous n'aurions jamais pu le faire travailler !

_Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle roucoule ou quoi ? _

_En vérité, c'est votre talent d'actrice qui nous fut fort utile, Nanao-fukutaicho.

_Et lui ? Pourquoi il n'a pas sa voix de glaçon ? _

_Oh… je… je ne mérite pas vos compliments, Kuchiki-taicho… vous me flattez beaucoup trop…

_Elle roucoule ! Elle roucoule ! _

_Ce n'est pas flatter que de décrire ce qui est vrai, Nanao…

_Kami-sama il… il… il… il la DRAGUE ! _

Médusé, le capitaine vit un lent sourire prédateur se dessiner sur les lèvres fines du glaçon national du Gotei, alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de la lieutenante.

_Mais depuis quand il a des expressions ? Surtout celle-là ! _

_Kuchiki-taicho… que faites-vous ?

_Nanao-chaaaaan ! Ecarte-toi de ce pervers ! _

Le capitaine de la sixième division ouvrit de grands yeux durant une fraction de seconde, puis il reprit une expression normale, effaça le sourire prédateur de ses lèvres et se retourna.

_Je vous laisse Kyoraku-taicho. Un shinigami passera livrer les rapports dans quelques minutes.

_Il se carapate ! Depuis quand le grand Kuchiki se carapate ? _

Kyoraku se mit à parler, oubliant qu'il avait deux tonnes de scotch sur la bouche.

_MGGNFFFFMM ! (Nanao-chan ! Aide-moi !)

Sa lieutenante remonta ses lunettes et afficha un grand sourire.

_MGHFMMMCHMM ! (Ce n'est pas Kuchiki ! J'en suis sur !)

_Très bien Taicho… alors maintenant…

Plus vive que l'éclair, elle se saisit de la plus grande peur de Shunsui.

_MMMMMMMMMMMMM ! (NAAAAAAAAN !)

Devant lui, un rapport ouvert l'attendait.

_Je ne vous détacherais pas avant que vous les ayez tous remplis ! Déclara Nanao avec un rictus satisfait.

Le capitaine déglutit péniblement.

_Et maintenant… AU TRAVAIIIIIIIIIIIIL !

_Pourquoi moi ? _

* * *

_Pov Haru_

_._

Je sors de la division, le cœur battant. Dans ma tête, une seule résolution : Il faut que j'arrête de draguer, sinon je vais me faire écharper par Papy-Yama et Bya (enfin, une fois que je serais revenue dans mon corps).

Mais c'est pas ma faute, d'abord ! J'étais tellement contente de voir que je n'aurais plus de rapport à remplir (j'ai « accidentellement » fourgués ceux de la sixième à ma victime… oups ?) que ma version 'Haru-seductor' s'est mis en marche.

Comme au bon vieux temps… songeais-je avec nostalgie, lorsque j'écumais les boites de nuits japonaises pour finir la nuit avec un/une partenaire que je quittais au matin…

_Je_ _ne comprends pas._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bobonne ?

_Tu es morte à seize ans. _

J'acquiesce mentalement, intriguée. Le zanpakuto de Bya reprend, manifestement perplexe :

_Les « fêtes » terriennes ne sont elles pas interdites aux mineurs ? _

« C'est là qu'intervient le génie de la civilisation, très cher Bobonne.

Il ne répond pas, et j'explique :

« Généralement, les videurs des boites de nuits où j'allais n'étaient pas regardant sur la qualité de la marchandise, du moment qu'on faisait du chiffre… C'est comme ça que marche le monde de la nuit !

Enfin, c'était comme ça que le mien fonctionnait (mais je suis morte alors adieu les femmes, adieu les hommes, enfin… les vivants en tout cas)

_Ah. Je vois. _

Un silence. Je regagne la sixième division, vérifie que personne ne regarde, et m'affale sur mon siège en poussant un soupir de bien-être. C'est fou ce que ce bureau parait mieux quand il n'y a pas de rapports dessus…

_Kuchiki-taicho.

La voix qui m'appelle est plate, et je me retourne pour m'apercevoir (enfin, pour apercevoir Byakuya dans mon corps).

_Les papiers que vous avez…

_La feeeeeeerme !

Je saute sur la porte, la ferme, et bâillonne mon corps, qui émet un grognement agacé.

_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Il secoue la tête, et je le relâche, furieuse.

_Pourquoi cette agitation ? Questionne Bya avant de légèrement froncer les sourcils. Et je ne vous permets pas de mouvoir mon corps de cette manière. Rappelez-vous de l'accord que nous avons passé.

_Ben justement ! Comment oses-tu faire ça ?

Il parait ne pas comprendre, ce qui me met dans une rage encore plus grande.

_Tu me VOUVOIE ! Et tu m'appelles Kuchiki-taicho !

Il hausse un sourcil. J'imagine que ce geste devait paraître très aristocratique, mais dans mon corps c'est juste… très très stupide (eeeeh oui, sans moi, mon corps –peu importe par qui il est habité- n'a pas la classe !).

_C'est ce que veulent les usages, rétorque-t-il.

… Mais il est con ou quoi ?

_Byakuya.

Il se fige au ton de ma voix. Je sens une petite veine palpiter sur ma tempe.

_Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu respecter les usages ?

Un silence puis la compréhension semble se faire jour sur son visage (il essaie de l'effacer, mais ma formidable face n'est pas faite pour afficher une expression byakuesque, manque de pot pour lui…).

_Je vois. Que dois-je faire dans ce cas ?

Je suis étonnée par une reddition si soudaine. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

_Eh bien… tu dois agir comme moi (quand je suis dans mon vrai corps).

_Je dois agir comme si j'étais stupide. Est-ce cela ?

…

Je vais le flinguer. Non, rectification. Je récupère mon corps et APRES je le flingue. Voilà, ça c'est du plan. Un Haru-plan de toute beauté.

_Alors ? Demande le futur macchabé.

_Tu agis comme moi, c'est tout.

Je me détourne, et entreprend de me tourner les pouces dans les règles de l'art. A son tour, Byakuya s'installe dans mon ancien bureau et saisit un rapport (je ne les aie pas donnés à Shunsui par pure cruau… gentillesse. Je sais que Bya-chou _adore_ remplir des papiers)

Je fais craquer mes doigts, et m'assied à nouveau. A présent, c'est une toute autre étape qui m'attend…

* * *

.

_Dans la cinquième division, Renji se mit à éternuer furieusement, alors qu'il triait des papiers. _

_Il se demanda ce qui se passait. Il n'était pas malade, pourtant… Peut-être que quelqu'un pensait à lui ? Peut-être même était-ce son ancien capitaine ? Non, mieux valait ne pas trop songer à lui. _

_Il continua à travailler, ignorant qu'il allait bientôt être la cible d'une dangereuse blonde dans un autre corps… _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Comme vous le voyez, les choses sérieuses commencent ! Renji survivra-t-il à une Haru déchainée, prisonniére dans le corps d'un dieu ? Ou succombera-t-il au désir ardent qui le tenaille (ou pas xD) ?

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	38. Dangereuse séduction

Salut à tous ! Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre que tout le monde attend depuis loooooooongtemps, puisqu'il marque une étape dans l'histoire (ou tout du moins dans le délire, c'est selon).

Le titre est tiré du film du même nom, encore une fois ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : On m'a posé une question intéressante dans les reviews (Zod'a et eve-wolf se reconnaitront xD)à savoir : Peut-on coucher avec son zanpakuto, et donc par là (implicitement) y aura-t-il un lemon Kiki/Haru ?

Alors pour la question explicite... hem, j'imagine que oui, mais aprés, c'est selon la forme du zanpakuto (j'imagine mal Renji se faire _honorer_ par le babouin et le serpent qui lui tiennent lieu d'épée -quoique...) et puis, quand on voit le nombre de fic Ichigo/Shirosaki... mais je pense que c'est un peu, euh... incestueux et nombriliste (même si je n'ai rien contre ces fics, au contraire x))

Quand à la question implicite, et bien _non_, Haru ne couchera pas avec Kiki, parce que sinon, elle saurait si c'est un garçon ou une fille, et... rien en fait, mais ça serait moins drôle.

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Dangereuse séduction

* * *

_Plaqué dans un coin sombre, une silhouette haletait, les joues rougies et une réaction… intéressante au niveau sud de son anatomie. _

_Un petit rire retentit dans la pénombre. _

__Eh bien… on dirait que tu aimes ça… _

_Le capitaine de la cinquième division sentit une nouvelle caresse aérienne venir le frôler, et il déglutit. _

_Comment était-il arrivé ici, déjà ? _

* * *

Renji ne comprenait plus rien.

Bon, certains (qui se moquaient souvent de son intellect pour une raison inconnue) auraient dit que ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais là, c'était différent.

En fait, tout avait commencé à cause d'Haru. Depuis qu'elle avait débarqué dans le Gotei –non, depuis qu'elle lui avait accidentellement écrasé les organes génitaux-, tout avait commencé à partir en vrille.

Bon, le point positif, c'est qu'il avait eu une promotion.

Le point négatif, c'est que… ben… il y avait eu _l'incident. _

La _chose _s'était produite quelques semaines auparavant, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Urahara et toute sa bande déguisé en pot de fleurs devant sa division.

Le marchand lui avait servi une obscure histoire de taureaux mutants –que Renji n'avait pas vraiment compris- avant de se tirer en vitesse, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Haru l'avait remplacé, une expression un brin gênée sur le visage.

Elle lui avait parlée de choses bizarres, comme _copuler. _Il ne connaissait pas cette expression, mais il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec l'odeur (il n'était pas totalement débile non plus, hein).

Mais savoir pourquoi elle lui parlait de puanteur était resté un mystère –peut-être un message subliminal ? Pourtant, il prenait une douche tous les matins…-.

Et après, elle avait dit _baiser_. Embrasser, quoi. Sauf qu'Haru n'avait pas parut comprendre, et qu'elle avait ensuite énuméré un nombre de choses sans rapports les une avec les autres. Une _cigogne_, des _roses_, et une _graine_.

Peut-être une recette de cuisine terrienne…

Enfin bref. Quelques secondes après, un éclair vert s'était jeté sur lui et lui avait posé une question banale –à ses yeux-, en le secouant en tous sens : _t'es gay ? _

Et il avait dit oui. Pour qu'elle le lâche, surtout. Et aussi parce que c'était la vérité.

Après tout, il était d'un naturel bon vivant, c'était connu, non ?

Mashiro l'avait lâchée, sa bouche emprisonnée par la main de Rose, Haru s'était carapatée pour une raison inconnue, poursuivie par les Vizards et il s'était retrouvé seul comme un con.

_Normalement_, cet incident aurait dû partir dans la catégorie 'conneries à oublier' de son cerveau. _Normalement_, il n'aurait plus dû y penser, ou alors sauf lors d'une cuite sévère avec Matsumoto, Haru et les autres.

Mais voilà, un type planqué quelque part dans la voute divine avait décidé que le mot _normalement_ n'avait plus aucun sens.

Eh bien Renji espérait de tout son cœur que ledit type s'éclatait bien à le regarder, parce qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire lorsqu'il lui aurait arraché les yeux, histoire de lui apprendre la vie.

Mais assez digressé.

Doooooooonc, puisque la normalité s'était barrée à toute vitesse le jour où Haru avait posé le pied (ou plutôt les fesses, vu la manière par laquelle elle était arrivée au Gotei) chez les shinigamis, Renji avait fait une des choses les plus stupides de toute sa vie (avec draguer Rukia, suite à un pari, devant son frère –il avait encore les cicatrices).

Il avait été consulter le dictionnaire.

L'édition _Shinigamots 234_, qui faisait très exactement six milles trois cent soixante-huit pages. Si ça se savait, sa réputation allait en prendre un sacré coup !

Passons.

Il avait donc été voir le dictionnaire, pour vérifier la définition de _baiser_. Après tout, on ne savait jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

_Baiser [v] : 1 : Embrasser (qqun, qqchose). _

Il avait été soulagé pour une obscure raison. Il le savait ! Baiser, ça voulait dire embrasser !

Par curiosité, il avait laissé son regard vagabonder sur la page. Et là, il était tombé sur le _2_ de la définition. Ce maudit _2. _

_2 : Mot fam. __**Baiser qqun**__, faire l'amour avec, avoir du sexe avec. _

Et là, le petit monde bien rangé de Renji s'était cassé la gueule.

_Sexe ? _Avoir du _sexe _? Il s'était longtemps creusé la tête pour savoir ce que cela voulait dire, et avait conclu que ça avait un rapport avec… quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais ça devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec, non ? _(ndla : et là, tout le monde admire les fantastiques capacités de raisonnements de Renji xD)_

Sa tête avait commencée à lui faire mal –la faute du livre ! Il avait toujours dit que c'était mauvais pour la santé ces choses-là !- et il allait refermer l'ouvrage, quand un brusque coup de vent avait soulevé des pages.

_Saloperie de destin_, avait-il songé plus tard.

Mais sur le moment, il n'avait eu d'autres réactions que de regarder la page, et de tomber sur _la _définition.

_Gay [n. comm] : Personne masculine attirée par des personnes du même sexe qu'elle. _

…

…

…

Telle avait été sa réaction. Un grand moment de silence devant la page. Son cerveau avait lentement commencé à mettre les différents éléments en relation.

_T'es gay ? _

_« Attiré par le même sexe qu'elle »_

_T'es gay ? _

_« Attiré par… »_

_T'es gay ? _

_« Le même sexe… »_

_T'es gay ? _

_« Qu'elle »_

_Oui. _

Par le string de Yamamoto. Il était dans la merde.

Il s'était assis, avait mis sa tête entre ses mains, et avait commencé à se masser les tempes. Mashiro lui avait posé une question à laquelle il avait répondu par une bêtise. Le Seireitei allait en faire ses choux gras !

Bah, il n'aurait qu'à faire un démentit, avait-il pensé sur le moment.

Soulagé par l'apparente simplicité de la solution, il était allé se coucher, ignorant la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Non, il n'était pas gay !

… _Vraiment ? _

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passés, et Renji n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de faire son démentit. Il avait été absorbé par son travail à la cinquième division, au point qu'il n'avait même pas vu le temps passer. Une semaine et demie s'était écoulée depuis la _découverte_, et son esprit n'avait plus été effleuré par l'éventualité d'une reconsidération de son orientation sexuelle.

Jusqu'au jour fatidique (eh oui, encore un).

Il allait à la sixième division pour demander des rapports à Haru, quand il avait croisé Byakuya.

Il n'avait plus trop revue son capitaine depuis sa nomination, mis à part aux réunions. Il veillait néanmoins à s'assurer qu'il mangeait bien, que les recrues de la sixième ne l'embêtaient pas trop, _et cætera et cætera._

Aussi il fut très surpris lorsqu'une main fine lui déposa une légère caresse sur les _fesses. _

Incrédule, il s'était retourné, mais il n'y avait que son capitaine, qui s'éloignait, aussi froid et glacial qu'à son habitude.

_Bah_, s'était-il dit, _ça dois être un courant d'air. _

Un courant d'air particulièrement mal placé, voilà qui avait été sa première hypothèse –réconfortante, gentille petite hypothèse…- il avait été rassuré, et avait poursuivi sa route.

Mais comme avait dit moult et moult prophètes mystérieux au cours de moult et moult films américains de base, _ça ne fait que commencer, jeune padawan… _

Et effectivement, ses emmerdes venaient seulement de commencer –mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

Il avait donc relégué l'incident 'courant d'air' au fond de sa tête, et avait été déposé les rapports auprès d'une Haru étrangement froide.

Une fois sa mission terminée, il avait été manger en sifflotant joyeusement. Au menu : Ramens ! _(nda : Crossover avec Naruto ? Possible…)_. Il s'en réjouissait d'avance…

*_Pouf*_

Il s'était stoppé. Un autre… _courant d'air_ venait de taper ses fesses.

Byakuya l'avait dépassé sans un mot.

Et Renji avait commencé à se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas (enfin, encore plus que d'habitude).

Mais il avait passé outre (encore une fois).

Il était allé manger.

Il avait fini de manger.

Son ancien capitaine lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

… Un clin d'œil.

Et brusquement, Renji s'était dit que le fameux courant d'air n'en était peut-être pas un.

Il s'était aussi dit que le thé faisait vraiment des ravages chez les personnes sensibles (heureusement que lui ne buvait que de l'alcool !).

Il avait été dans un couloir peu fréquenté.

Et là, après s'être assuré que personne ne le verrait, il s'était très proprement évanouit.

* * *

Une caresse sur la joue l'avait éveillé. Il avait ouvert les yeux, mais n'avait pas pu distinguer grand-chose.

Une autre caresse sur son torse. Il avait battu des paupières, surpris.

_Que…

Une petite tape sur la joue l'avait fait taire.

_Taisez-vous, Abarai, souffla une voix prés de son oreille.

Le capitaine avait frissonné et prit une inspiration précipitée. Dans l'air flottait un léger parfum de fleur de cerisier, qui avait fait se figer Renji.

_Ta… taicho ? Avait-il balbutié, incrédule.

* * *

_Il ne se rappelait de la suite qu'une succession de sensations aériennes qui l'avaient rapidement faites décoller. Des sensations que BYAKUYA KUCHIKI s'appliquait à lui faire ressentir dans toute leur intensité. _

_Cette fois, Renji en était convaincu. Il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension. _

_Mais cette dimension était vraiment, vraiment… wouaw. _

_Une caresse particulièrement bien placée le fit hoqueter. Des cheveux plus doux que la soie le frôlèrent, et il inspira bruyamment. _

_Et puis, tout disparut. L'odeur des fleurs de cerisier, les caresses, tout. Ne resta plus que lui et son érection de cheval. Byakuya s'était tiré. Par le string de Yamamoto ! _

_L'homme resta encore quelques minutes à fixer son Buddy personnel, qui semblait quasiment le supplier de s'occuper de lui. Tout ça par la faute de son ex-capitaine qui l'avait laissé en plan. _

_Brusquement, la question de Mashiro lui revint en tête. _

_**T'es gay ? **_

_Un sourire bizarre fit son apparition sur Renji alors que sa main avançait vers son sexe tendu. _

_Il était définitivement gay, et quelque chose en lui sut qu'il allait adorer ça. _

...

_**A quelques pas de là, un rictus satisfait fleurit sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible de Byakuya Kuchiki, alors que des gémissements étouffés se faisaient entendre. Le capitaine alla rejoindre son bureau, s'assit tranquillement, et croisa les mains sous son menton. **_

_**Haru était vraiment très contente d'elle-même. **_

* * *

... En fait, ça n'a rien fait avancer du tout... *va se cacher*

Je blaaaaaague *évite les pierres* en fait, ça fait avancer l'histoire, mais vous ne vous en rendrez compte que dans quelques chapitres xp *repart se cacher*

Renji : ... *s'évanouit*

Byakuya : ... *dégaine son sabre**s'aperçoit que c'est pas le sien vu qu'il est pas daons son corps* Et merde-eu...

Renji : *se re-évanouit en entendant son capitaine*

Haru : *s'étrangle de rire*

Moi : Hem... Reviews ?

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	39. Boire et déboires

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre au titre tiré du film du même nom (comme d'habitude, en fait)

Au menu pour vous, messieurs mesdames, la cuite du siécle !

Je n'en dit pas plus...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Boire et déboires

* * *

.

Byakuya Kuchiki, actuellement coincé dans le corps de sa lieutenante, la tristement (pour lui) célèbre Haru Arienai, était en train de se demander s'il supporterait de devoir passer le reste de sa vie dans un corps étranger pour avoir massacré le sien, et surtout l'horreur qui était dedans.

_C'est à boire-euuuuuuh… c'est à boire-euuuu qu'il nous fauuuuuut ! Beugla Iba en agitant une bouteille de saké.

_Bali Balo dans son berceauuuuuu bandait déjàààà comme un taureaaaaau… Chantait (ou plutôt braillait) Ikkaku en versant de l'alcool sur son crâne luisant.

_Mais comment diable tout ceci avait pu dégénérer ? _

Telle était la question que se posait actuellement le glaçon national de la Soul Society, coincé entre un chauve et Renji Abarai, tous deux complètements cuits.

Mais qu'avait-il fait à Kami-sama pour mériter une telle malédiction ?

Dire que cette soirée était _sensée _être une réunion pour les vice-capitaines. Mais toute la subtilité étant dans le mot _sensée_, Byakuya se retrouvait à présent –sans savoir comment- entouré par à peu prés tous les membres du Gotei pour ce qui allait par la suite s'avérer la plus grosse cuite de sa vie (mais ça, il l'ignorait. Pauvre petit chou…).

_Roh, Haruuuuuuuuu, beugla un Shunsui passablement bourré, qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as l'air d'avoir un *hips !* balai dans le *hips !* cul !

_Ouaiiiiiiiiiis, renchérit Matsumoto, on dirait Bya… Bya… euh… Byamachinchose, là…

_Byabuca, fit le capitaine de la huitième division d'un air entendu.

_Ouais… Byaguya Gnouchiki… Iceberg-man…

Byakuya sa raidit en entendant le surnom qu'on lui avait manifestement attribué.

Soudain, une bouteille de saké surgit devant son nez, tandis que la vice-capitaine de la dixiéme division lui souriait largement :

_Allez Haru ! Bois un coup ! T'es toute tristounette aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

_Ce qui ne va pas ? Voulez-vous vraiment que je vous dise ce qui ne va pas, Mastumoto ? _

_Dis-moi touuuuuuut !

Voyant que la jeune fille (qui était en fait un homme, mais ça, notre chère Ran-chan ne le sait pas) ne pipait mot, la pulpeuse lieutenante se fit un devoir de lui coller la bouteille de saké à la bouche pour la faire boire.

Ce qui marcha visiblement, au vu du grand bruit de déglutition qui fit la blonde en vidant un bon quart de la bouteille.

Byakuya sentit un liquide étranger lui couler dans la gorge, en y laissant au passage une grande trace de brulure. Interloqué et surtout brulé, il voulut recracher, mais échoua lamentablement, ne parvenant qu'à s'étrangler à moitié.

_Haru ? Haru ? Ca va ? Hurla Matsumoto en lui flanqua de grandes claques dans le dos.

_... Gnurk…

Etait-ce bien lui qui venait de produire un son aussi indigne ? S'indigna le capitaine de la sixième division.

C'était la faute du corps de son maudit lieutenant. Et la légère sensation de vertige qu'il ressentait aussi. Et son envie de rire bêtement. Tout était de sa faute.

Lentement mais surement, la colère montait en lui et bouillait comme du lait sur le feu.

_Allez, Haruuuu, roucoula Rangiku en passant une main dans sa chevelure, raconte-nous tout, tu sais qu'on est tes amis…

_Ouais ! Renchérit Renji en brandissant sa bouteille, qu'est-ce qui vas pas ?

Le lait explosa. La goutte d'eau fit déborder le vase. Le hollow se transforma en Arrancar. Papy-Yama activa son Bankai. Bref… Byakuya péta un plomb.

_Ce qui ne va PAS ? Vous me demandez ce qui ne va PAS ?

_Ben… oui.

Le jeune homme referma la bouche un moment pour rassembler ses idées et tenter de se calmer.

_Se mettre en colère n'est pas digne du chef du grand clan Kuchiki. Se mettre en colère n'est pas digne du chef du grand clan Kuchiki. Se mettre en colère n'est pas digne du chef du grand clan Kuchiki. Se mettre en colère n'est pas digne du chef du grand clan Kuchiki. Se mettre en…_

_Vazzzzzzzzzzy !

Ce dernier cri d'Iba (qui avait mystérieusement appris à parler martien, visiblement) acheva de le mettre hors de lui.

_TRES BIEN ! JE VAIS VOUS DIRE CE QUI NE VA PAS !

Il se leva brutalement, vacilla un peu, arracha la bouteille de saké des mains de Matsumoto et but un grand coup avant de se lancer :

_D'ABORDS, J'ECHANGE DE CORPS AVEC MON LIEUTENANT, QUI SE RETROUVE DANS LE MIEN ET DOIS DEVENIR CAPITAINE ! CAPITAINE ! ALORS QUE C'EST MOI LE CAPITAINE ! C'EST MON POSTE ! ELLE AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE ME LE PRENDRE ! C'EST DE SA FAUTE !

Il rebut.

_ENSUITE, JE SUIS CONDAMNE A ETRE LIEUTENANT ! JE VEUX PAS ETRE LIEUTENANT ! C'EST NUL ET JE M'ENNUI !

Zoup ! Une autre gorgée de saké.

_ET MAINTENANT, VOILA QUE JE ME RETROUVE COINCE AVEC UNE BANDE D'ALCOOLIQUES ALORS QUE C'ETAIT SENSE ETRE UNE REUNION POUR LES VICE-CAPITAINES ! ET D'AILLEURS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA MADARAME ? T'ES MEME PAS LIEUTENANT !

Encore une.

_ET TOI SHUNSUI ? ESPECE DE FEIGNANT ! T'AS PAS HONTE DE TRAINASSER TOUTE LA JOURNEE ? COMME HARU EN CAPITAINE ! PARCE QUE MAINTENANT ELLE S'APPELLE BYAKUYA KUCHIKI ! BYAKUYA KUCHIKIIIIIIIIIII !

Il remarqua distraitement que sa voix montait dans les aigus lorsqu'il criait.

Suite à sa déclaration, un long silence se fit.

_... Wouaw. T'es déjà dans un gros trip toi ! Fit remarquer Madarame en buvant.

_Wééééé ! Et nous aussi ! Conclut Matsumoto en saisissant une autre bouteille de saké. Buvons à… à… à Byaduya !

_A Dyabuya ! Reprit Shunsui.

_A Craduya ! Fit Renji en levant sa bouteille.

_A m… Bayuda, lança finalement Byakuya en rebuvant, ne prêtant même pas garde aux malformations qu'avait subit son prénom.

Après ceci, le reste de la soirée se résuma à une succession de flashs embrumés par l'alcool.

_Shunsui entamant une discussion avec Renji au sujet du capitaine de la sixième division…_

_Matsumoto soupirant le prénom de Rukia…_

_De la poussière qui le faisait éternuer…_

_Madarame qui se battait avec une chaise au sujet de son crâne… _

_Shuhei –que faisait-il là ?- embrassant furieusement un fauteuil en lui balançant des ''t'es le seul qui me comprend, entre toi et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort !'' et autres ''je t'aiiiiiiiime-euuuuu'' avinés…_

_Lui-même, chantant ''le plus beau de tous les tangoooooos du monde-euuuuu, c'est celui que j'ai dansééééé avec toiiiiiii''… _

_Renji tombant par terre, et faisant la surprenante découverte de son non-talent absolu pour la danse, plus précisément le tango…_

_Shunsui parlant de ficelle, bambous, rapports, et Nanao…_

_Encore et toujours Nanao… _

_Renji embrayant sur le capitaine de la sixième division (donc Haru dans son corps… à moins que se soit lui dans le corps d'Haru… ou Haru dans le corps d'Haru… il ne savait plus et de toute façon, il avait mal à la tête). _

__Une main aux fesses ! J'te jure ! _

__Moi, il m'a attaché ! Et après… après… j'ai du corriger des rapports… sanglota Shunsui. _

__Il m'a coincé dans un coin sombre, et là… c'était chauuuuuuud ! _

_Son cerveau embrumé par le saké qui refusait d'assimiler les éléments… _

_Une nouvelle chanson : ''C'est l'histoiiiiiiiiire de la vi-euuuuuu, le cycle éterneeeeeel…''. Il se sentait d'humeur vocale ces temps-ci…_

_Son corps qui débarquait… HEIN ? _

_La Belle au bois dormant est réveillée ?

Byakuya ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et remarqua trois choses :

Le Seireitei subissait un tremblement de terre.

Il était nu.

Son corps était allongé à côté de lui et le regardait d'un air moqueur.

_Que… HIIIIIIII !

_Très viril, félicitation, bailla Haru en se levant.

Le brun (qui était pour le moment une blonde) regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre au manoir Kuchiki.

_Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

Son corps lui jeta un regard surpris.

_Mais enfin, mon petit Byakuya, tu ne te rappelles plus de notre nuit de débauche ?

Arrêt sur image.

_Je vous demande pardon ?

_Excuses acceptées, rigola Haru en s'appuyant contre un mur.

_Nous avons… quoi ?

Cette fois, ce ne fut plus un rire, mais un hurlement de joie, alors que son corps, son si habituel et digne corps, se roulait par terre en beuglant de rire.

Byakuya se massa l'arrête du nez, et tenta –sans succès- d'endiguer son mal de tête.

_Relaaaaax, Bya, fit la jeune fille entre deux hurlements de rire, on a rien fait… enfin, j'ai rien fait. Toi, par contre…ouahahahaha !

Bon. Au moins, il n'avait pas _honoré_ son propre corps. Une bonne chose. Mais il en restait encore une… que s'était-il passé durant la soirée ? Il ne se souvenait de rien du tout.

_Ca s'appelle la gueule de bois mon grand ! Lança Haru avec un énorme sourire. Félicitation, t'es un homme maintenant !

_Il suffit, gronda Byakuya. Racontez-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé.

Immédiatement, son corps rougit imperceptiblement, et un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres fines. Intrigué, le capitaine haussa un sourcil.

_Avant ou après ton strip-tease ?

…

…

_HEIIIIIIIN ?

* * *

.

Mouahahaha, je vous l'avez dit : La cuite du siécle !

Mais vous pensez que c'est fini ? EH BEN NON !

Rien que pour vous, chers lecteurs, et pour vous remercier de toutes vos super reviews, j'ai composé un petit bonus qui porte sur les difficultés du changement de corps... il y en aura un par chapitre à partir de maintenant...

Vous m'aimez, pas vrai ?

Mais trève de bavardage ! Voici des maintenant...

* * *

**LES COULISSES DU TOURNAGES : **

**

* * *

**

_Chers amis,_

_Si vous lisez ce texte, c'est que je suis morte. _

_Je vous en pris, ne me pleurez pas. Enfin, pas trop. Faites votre deuil, mais passez à autre chose. Ne m'oubliez pas, et gardez-moi une petite place dans votre cœur, d'accord ? _

_Ma mort aura été le résultat des conner… __**(le mot est barré deux fois)**__ écueils de la vie. _

_L'existence est une salo… __**(ratures)**__ jeune femme cruelle, qui décide du Destin avec une déb…__**(ratures)**__ objectivité sans faille. Elle maîtrise nos misérables petites vies et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. _

_Alors voilà. Maintenant faites pas chier et passez à autre chose, merde ! __**(la phrase est consciencieusement barrée)**_

_Je ne veux pas vous voir désespérer à cause de moi, alors je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, très chers amis, ne vivez pas avec le poids de ma mort sur la conscience. Libérez-vous, et songez que je n'aurais jamais voulu vous voir sombrer dans le malheur le plus profond si je venais à décéder. _

_Je crois que tout est dit. _

_Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez combien j'ai apprécié ces moments passés avec vous, à me bourrer la g… __**(ratures)**__ à rire aussi bien qu'à pleurer. Merci, vraiment, pour tout ceci. _

_Alors maintenant, adieu. _

_Signé : Votre très regrettée Haru._

_PS : Matsumoto, je te fais confiance pour vider toutes les bouteilles de saké du Gotei et emmerder Shiro-chan à ma place. _

_PPS : Ikkaku, tout le monde sais très bien que tu es chauve alors arrête de nous faire croire que tu te rases, t'es vraiment pas crédibles. _

Haru soupira de soulagement, satisfaite d'avoir finie, mis la lettre dans une enveloppe qu'elle posa sur son bureau, et partit vers sa probable mort prochaine.

_Kuchiki-taicho, Unohana-taicho vous attend pour la consultation hebdomadaire des capitaines ! Lança Hanatarou en s'inclinant.

_Au secouuuuuuuuur… _

* * *

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	40. V for Vodka !

Bonjour à tous, bonjour à toutes !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre... mais tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser une chose :

Ero usagi-san a écrit une fic -bien avant la mienne- qui s'appelle ''l'effet miroir''. Elle est réellement fantastique, et je vous invite tous à aller la lire ^^

Le probléme, c'est que dans 'Banzai !', j'ai reprit -sans le vouloir- le scénario de cette fic : l'échange de corps entre Byakuya et une autre personne. Alors je voulais dire que NON, je n'ai pas plagié !

Le plagiat est une chose vraiment débile et dégeulasse, et ça va totalement à l'encontre de l'esprit de ffnet !

Donc voilà. Cette histoire n'a aucune origine illégale, et toute ressemblance avec des personnes connues et/ou des fics existantes est pure coincidence xD

Mis à part ça, ben...

40 chapitres ! Hip hip hip Hourrah !

Et plus de 600 reviews (606 exactement... je vous aime ! On se revoit pour les 1000 ?), je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires !

Merci !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Tout est à Tite Kubo, sauf Haru et quelques petites choses.

PPS : le titre est inspiré de _V for Vendetta_.

* * *

Chapitre 40 : V for... Vodka ?

* * *

.

Je me marre. Vraiment. Fortement. Incroyablement. Intérieurement (ben oui, je suis toujours dans le corps de Bya).

Pourquoi ? Très bonne question, mes chers amis… très bonne question, qui mérite une explication à sa hauteur ! Laissez-moi vous raconter ce qui me fait actuellement tellement rigoler, d'accord ?

Tout a commencé par une longue et terrible nuit glacée…

* * *

Une longue et terrible nuit glacée, avec un vent qui semblait pénétrer dans les os pour les geler encore plus.

Haru –enfin, le corps de Byakuya- avançait dans les rues désertes du Gotei en pestant entre ses dents. Mais dans quoi s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Hein ?

La pluie tombait doucement, mouillant les longs cheveux noirs si soyeux du capitaine de la sixième division.

Un shinigami passa timidement à côté de lui et tenta un 'je peux vous aider, Kuchiki-taicho ?' qu'il ravala bien vite en voyant deux yeux noirs le foudroyer rageusement. L'instinct de survie dudit shinigami se mit en marche et se brancha sur 'Code Rouge, merde alors TIRES-TOI !'et l'homme recula.

_Toi…

La voix était rauque, et pleine d'une fureur contenue. Le shinigami commença à prier.

_Tu vas…

« Notre Kami qui êtes aux cieux…

_Me dire…

« Sauvez-moi de cette grosse merde, par pitié… Promis j'arrête de boire, et je ne tromperais plus mas femme… pitiiiiiiiiiié…

_Où se trouve le bar 'Shinigaboire'. Tout de suite.

« Et je ne torturerais plus les nouveaux… hein ?

_Hein ?

Byakuya Kuchiki rouvrit la bouche pour souffler d'une voix frigorifique :

_Le Shinigaboire. Maintenant.

L'homme bleuit (c'était lui ou la température venait de perdre une vingtaine de degrés ?) et indiqua en tremblant une rue, avant de s'évanouir proprement.

Haru le regarda, pesta contre 'ces mauviettes incapables de formuler une réponse correcte' et partit dans la direction du bar, bien décidée à sauver sa réputation des mains du psychorigide qui devait actuellement la démolir joyeusement.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui a prit à ce crétin d'accepter d'aller boire ? Ronchonna-t-elle.

Il allait foutre sa réputation en l'air, elle en était sûre. Il allait passer la soirée dans son corps, à réprimander les autres pour leurs comportements, et Haru la fêtarde ferait place à Haru la rabat-joie.

Et adieu l'alcool, adieu les invitations, adieu les fêtes…

_NAAAAAAOOOOOON !

Haru hurla un bon coup, puis se ressaisit. Elle avait une mission à accomplir, et sa vie en dépendait !

Ce fut donc d'un pas sur (bien qu'hésitant à cause de la route glissant) qu'elle partit vers le Shinigaboire –nom hautement philosophique s'il en était.

Le bar était bruyant, manifestement plein à ras bords de gens complètement cuits.

Un endroit où, si elle avait eu son véritable corps, Haru aurait adoré y aller. Mais pour le moment, elle était plutôt énervée à la pensée du parasite qui occupait son corps en train de détruire sa réputation.

C'est pour cela qu'elle fit irruption dans le bar en hurlant :

_BYAAA-

Haru se figea. Devant elle, l'apocalypse. Une horreur. Une atrocité.

_C'est l'histoire-euuuuuu, de la viiiiiiiiie… le cyyycle éterneeeeeeeeel…

Byakuya Kuchiki en esprit et conscience –à défaut d'être en chaire et en os-, dans le corps d'une certaine blonde, le glaçon de la Soul Society, Iceberg-man, était en train de chanter.

Et franchement, la voix d'Haru ne lui allait pas du tout. Vraiment.

_L'histoiiiiiiiiiiiiire de la viiiiiiiiiiiiie…

Mais le pire n'était pas là.

Non, le pire, c'était que Byakuya se tenait debout sur une table, une bouteille en guise de micro, et tournait sur lui-même en caressant son corps. Enfin non, le corps d'Haru. Qui était à moitié nu.

Bon, d'accord, son corps était sexy et classe, mais… pas avec Byakuya dedans.

Malgré cela, Haru eu un sourire, et sortit son appareil photo (piqué à Kisuke en prévision de l'opération finale du Plan 'Marions-les', qui était très, très chaude).

Elle mitrailla l'assemblée de flashs, et s'acharna particulièrement sur son propre corps et sur Renji.

Une fois qu'elle eu accompli toutes ses aspirations journalistiques, elle grimpa sur la même table que Byakuya (qui était passé à _Je voudrais déjà être roi_), et lui flanqua deux baffes retentissantes.

_Que… Byakuya ? Balbutia l'homme ivre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en face de moi ? Reviens dans mon corps !

_Est-ce que je suis aussi conne quand je suis bourrée ? _Se demanda la jeune fille.

_C'est Haru.

_Haruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ? Kissekça ?

_Il est vraiment con. _

_Ton lieutenant, abruti (elle pouvait l'insulter tant qu'elle voulait, il ne se souviendrait plus de la soirée le lendemain, alors…). Allez, suis-moi.

_Naaaaaaaaaan ! J'veux paaaas ! Je veux embrasser Renjiiiiiiiiii !

… _J'ai rêvé là ? _

Les yeux ronds, mais un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, Haru s'autorisa une petite danse de la victoire, vite rejointe par Byakuya, qui en profita pour ôter son soutien-gorge.

_WHOPOPOPOP ! Hurla Haru en saisissant son corps. ON TOUCHE PAS A CES TRUCS-LA !

Elle chargea Byakuya, qui tenta de se débattre en hurlant de 'Laisse-moi tranquiiiiiiiiille ! Je veux chanter !', et l'entraina hors du bar, sous les acclamations des autres convives, complètement bourrés eux aussi.

Matsumoto leva sa bouteille de saké et beugla :

_A Haru et ses nichons !

_OUAIIIIIIIIIIIS ! Répliquèrent les autres poivrots.

Ils burent tous un grand coup, quand un froid glacial s'introduisit dans la pièce.

Rukia Kuchiki et son zanpakuto en shikai regardait sa petite copine d'un air absolument… terrifiant :

_Je peux savoir de quels nichons tu parles, _Rangiku chérie _? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse en pointant son sabre.

La lieutenante de la dixiéme division ravala sa salive :

_Ru-Rukia-chan, je…

Trop tard. Rukia, la douce, gentille et petite Rukia, leva son épée, et hurla d'une voix perçante :

_Tsugi no mai : HAKUREN !

A quelques pas de là, Haru frissonna. _Tiens ? On dirait qu'il va neiger. _

Puis, tenant un Byakuya préalablement assommé, elle continua de marcher, ignorant le drame (pour certains) qui se déroulait derrière elle.

* * *

Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il faut bourrer Byakuya plus souvent, parce que c'est vraiment marrant.

_Et… c'est réellement ce qui s'est passé ?

J'observe mon corps, qui me regarde d'un air inquiet, et songe brièvement à dire 'Non, en fait, tu t'es tapé la moitié du Gotei en chantant _ce matin un lapin a tué un chasseur_ de Chantal Goya', mais la vision d'un Papy-Yama me bousillant pour l'homicide involontaire de son capitaine (mort d'une crise cardiaque, paix à son âme), me convint de dire la vérité :

_Oui.

Il blanchit, rougit, verdit, bleuit, et se laisse tomber sur le futon.

Je l'entends marmonner un 'mes aïeuls, qu'ais-je fais ?' qui me fait exploser de rire. On dirait une vierge effarouchée !

_Je vous interdit de rire, lance Byakuya en tentant de me balancer un regard réfrigérant (ce qui ne marche absolument pas).

_Roh, allez Bya, faut pas t'en faire ! Après tout, '_c'est l'histoi-reuuuuu de la viiiiiiiiiie….'_ Rétorquais-je entre deux hurlements de rire.

Il s'enferme dans un silence boudeur, ce qui fait redoubler mes ris.

Il me regarde durant quelques minutes, avant de détourner les yeux et de marmonner un :

_Cessez de vous comporter ainsi avec mon corps, Arienai, et apportez-moi des vêtements convenables, afin que je puisse me vêtir.

Je cesse de rire, et réponds moqueusement :

_Oui Maître, vos désirs sont des ordres, ô mon divin Maître, j'entends et obéihihihihi… ouahahahaha…

Je repars dans une crise de fou rire, sous le regard interloqué de mon corps, qui soupir et tire la couverture sur lui. Quand à moi, je suis trop occupée à me rouler par terre pour m'occuper de la princesse à la gueule de bois.

En parlant de gueule de bois…

Je me relève, tache de me calmer un peu, et attrape un verre que j'avais préparé auparavant, pour le tendre à mon corps :

_Cadeau.

Byakuya me regarde bizarrement, et je me justifie :

_C'est une aspirine… un truc contre le mal de tête si tu préfère, ajoutais-je en lui tendant.

Il me regarde à nouveau et, sans un mot, prend le verre et l'avale.

* * *

Byakuya retint une grimace. La _spirine_ (ou quoi que se soit d'autre) que lui avait donné son lieutenant n'avait pas vraiment bon gout.

_Navré, Kisuke n'avait plus celles qui étaient à la fraise, précisa Haru, hilare.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, et regarda le soleil se lever par une fenêtre.

_Vous paraissez habituée à ce genre de fête, remarqua-t-il finalement en croisant les mains.

_J'en ai fait un certain nombre, répondis distraitement la blonde en s'appuyant contre le mur et en regardant ses doigts. Tu me laisserais me faire une french manucure ?

L'homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une _franch manucure_, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

_Non. Je pensais que vous ne vous souveniez plus de votre vie d'humaine.

_Dommage. J'ai dit ça moi ?

Byakuya pinça les lèvres. Haru Arienai aurait-elle mentit ? Ce n'était pas son genre, pourtant…

_Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais petit-déjeuner, moi ! T'as faim ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, intérieurement ravi : Il allait enfin avoir son thé !

Il se leva donc, malgré son mal de tête et les étranges tangages de la terre, et suivi son lieutenant jusqu'aux cuisines.

Là-bas, l'Apocalypse Suprême l'attendait. La Fin du Monde.

La cuisine, auparavant lieu sobre, serein et propre, était devenu un véritable capharnaüm. D'énormes sacs étaient entreposés un peu partout, débordants d'étranges choses. Et surtout, surtout, la table était entièrement recouverte de pots en verre remplis de pâte brune, sur lesquels était marqué _Nutella. _

_Que…

_Vas-y, sers-toi, fit Haru avec un geste négligent de la main. J'ai prit un peu de tout, histoire d'avoir des réserves… tout est sur la note du manoir Kuchiki, mais de toute manière, vous êtes super-riches alors ça pose pas de problèmes… bon app' !

Médusé, Byakuya observa son corps se jeter sur d'étranges galettes rondes (des _pancakes_, à priori), les empiler par les unes sur les autres (il devait y en avoir des dizaines ! Comment allait-elle manger tout ça ?), y mettre une noisette de beurre (même si à ce niveau-là c'était plutôt une pomme) et engloutir le tout sous une cascade de sirop d'érable.

_Yeurk. _

_Lachez ceci tout de suite, ordonna-t-il.

La bouche plein, son corps le regarda, ne comprenant manifestement pas l'injonction.

_Il est hors de question que mon organisme ingurgite ces _choses_. Ce n'est pas sain, et pourrait causer problème lors d'un combat.

_'Ais 'est-ce 'ue 'u 'a'onte ? Bredouilla Haru, la bouche plein.

(Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?)

_Cette… nourriture n'ira pas dans MON corps.

_'Ou'oi ? 'Est 'a'ement 'on 'u 'ais, et 'a 'e 'é'oin'erais 'o'e'ent !

(Pourquoi ? C'est vachement bon tu sais et ça te décoincerais drôlement !)

_Veuillez recracher ceci tout de suite.

_'Ais 'est 'ade !

(Mais c'est crade !)

_J'ai dit : Tout de suite !

_'O'e 'u 'eux. 'Ais 'iens 'as 'e 'ain'e 'uand 'e 'o' 'e 'a 'ui'i'e 'era 'a'o'é !

(Comme tu veux, mais viens pas te plaindre quand le sol de ta cuisine sera salopé !)

_... Arienai ?

_Ouaip ?

_Pourquoi avoir fait… cela ?

_Tu m'as demandé de cracher, j'ai craché !

_...

Byakuya inspira, et expira. Son mal de tête redoubla malgré l'aspirine, et le Gotei partit dans un tango endiablé.

_La journée s'annonçait difficile… _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Et tout de suite...

.

**LES COULISSES DU TOURNAGE : **

On dit que quand on meurt, on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Ne le croyez pas, c'est totalement faux. Je ne sais pas qui a dit ça, mais il devait être sacrément bourré.

Parce que moi, je suis sur le point de mourir, et tout ce que je vois, c'est un dangereux monstre en train de pointer l'arme de ma destruction sur moi.

__Allez Kuchiki-taicho ! On fait 'aaaaah' et on avale le mdéicament ! Fit Unohana en souriant. _

_Haru blêmit et se tassa sur son siège. _

'_Mais pourquoi moiiiiii…'_

_

* * *

_

Un pitit drabble juste pour le fun... ça vous a plus ?

Reviews ?

Allez, à la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	41. Le monde intérieur, the return !

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! (enfin, surtout à toutes, vu le nombre de filles qu'il y a)

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre... et vu le titre, je suis sur que vous savez de quoi il va parler x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

PS : tout est à tite sauf ce qui est à moi xp

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Le monde intérieur et les 999 gratteurs, the return.

* * *

_T'es sur que ça va marcher ?

_Oui.

_Sur ?

_Oui.

_Sur sur sur sur sur ?

_Cessez ces enfantillages, Arienai, et concentrez-vous !

_Oh ça va hein ! Je voudrais bien vous y voir, vous !

Yamamoto se retint de soupirer, et se contenta de fusiller le corps de Kuchiki du regard.

Ledit corps lui rendit son regard noir, et grommela quelques imprécations, avant de saisir son zanpakuto, les mains tremblantes et le teint verdâtre.

A côté d'Haru, Byakuya n'en menait pas large non plus –même s'il le montrait moins.

La perspective d'utilisait d'autres zanpakutos que les rendaient malades, et tous les shinigamis présents (à savoir Yamamoto, Kisuke et les Vizards) les comprenaient, et serraient les dents en voyant les épées sortis.

_Allez-y, ordonna le Soutaicho.

Ce fut le capitaine de la sixième division qui s'exécuta le premier, de très mauvaises grâces, suivi de prés par Haru :

_Valse avec les ombres, Meeka no gen'sou !

_Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura !

Il y eu deux grands éclairs –pas habituels du tout- et toutes les personnes fermèrent les yeux, éblouies.

*Puf*

Il y eu un _puf_.

La lumière se dissipa, et laissa voir deux corps inanimés sur le sol.

Shinji se précipita sur celui de Byakuya (qui contenait Haru), et poussa sans ménagement le corps d'Haru (qui contenait Byakuya) pour secouer son amie :

_Haru ! Haru ! Ca va ?

Il continua d'appeler son amie, sans réponse. La blonde ne se réveillait pas, et il en fut de même pour le capitaine à quelques pas d'elle.

* * *

_Chez Haru… _

Je papillote des paupières, légèrement déconcertée.

_Euh… Y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le silence me répond (et encore, même lui, il semble me faire la gueule), et je m'assois (et remarque que j'étais allongée).

Je me frotte les yeux, et recommence :

_Youhouuuuuuu !

Pas de réponse.

Euh, rassurez-moi, c'est pas une pelote de poussière qui vient de rouler, là ?

Ah ben si. On se croirait dans un mauvais western, c'est flippant (si Ronald Reagan débarque, je ne réponds plus de rien).

Je me lève, et plisse les yeux.

Bon. Analysons calmement et intelligemment la situation.

Je suis dans une espèce de grand désert/océan (aucune idée) à la guimauve, plein de rose et de violet. Nom d'un canard albinos ! C'est horrible ! Je suis… je suis… DANS LE MONDE INTERIEUR DE SAKURA OSOKAWA !

_ ! Pitiiiiiié… tout mais pas ça ! Au secours !

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter _ça _? Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? Bouhouhou…

*BAM*

Je voltige à travers le désert/océan comme une marionnette désarticulée, les yeux grands ouverts. Ca, ce n'était pas prévu. Pas prévu du tout.

Mais enfin, remarquez qu'avec la haine que me voue Sakura, c'est pas étonnant que son zanpakuto me tabasse.

N'empêche, ça fait mal.

Oui je sais, je devrais m'y habituer, vu le nombre de gens qui me tapent depuis mon arrivée ici (et même avant), mais quand même quoi. Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de m'envoyer voltiger ? Hein ?

Je me relève finalement, m'époussette, et remarque que je suis dans mon vrai corps. Ah ? Bizarre…

Mais ça explique que le zanpakuto de Sakura m'ait tapé. Elle n'aurait jamais osé blesser le corps de son chéri. Cela dit, c'est vraiment étrange que je sois dans le monde intérieur du chamalow plutôt que dans celui d'Iceberg-man.

…

Attendez une minute ! Mais c'est vrai ça !

Qu'est-ce que je fous dans le monde de Sakura alors que je devrais être dans celui de Byakuya ?

A moins que j'ai _encore_ changé de corps ? Putain, mais ça devient lassant à la fin !

*BAM*

Je re-voltige. Ca fait toujours aussi mal.

Sauf qu'à cette douleur s'ajoute l'indignation d'avoir été transportée dans le monde intérieur du chamalow. Et quand Haru la killeuse de hollows s'indigne, c'est pas beau à voir !

Je me relève, retrousse mes manches, et passe en mode 'Céréales Killeur' (on applaudit la blague pourrie…) :

_Alors comme ça tu me provoque, _petite merde _?

Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps, quand je tabassais des hollows à tour de bras sur Terre… mais c'est si loin tout ça…

_Si tu crois que je vais t'épargner parce que t'es le zanpakuto d'une fille, tu te trompe lourdement, continuais-je avec un sourire dangereux.

Ca fait longtemps que j'avais plus dit ça, et ça m'avait vraiment manqué. Alors maintenant, je me rattrape et je dis haut et fort : J'AI LA CLASSE INTERSIDERALE.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah… ça fait du bien.

Le zanpakuto de Sakura s'arrête, et parait étonné :

__Que… Pour quel zanpakuto me prends-tu, humaine ? _

_Alors comme ça tu veux te la jouer ? Pas de problème, ça me convient aussi…

J'ai la classe, j'ai la classe, j'ai la classe. Je m'aime, je vous l'aie déjà dit ?

De toute manière, on ne répète jamais assez ce genre de vérité. C'est comme _étudier tue. _Ca aussi on ne le dit jamais assez ! Ca devrait être marqué dans les écoles, comme les paquets de cigarettes ! Parce que _fumer tue_, tout le monde le sait, mais _aller à l'école_ tue aussi !

La preuve ? Elémentaire mon cher… Vous vous souvenez de la manière dont je suis morte ? La voiture et tout et tout ?

Eh bien quand je suis morte, j'allais à la librairie. Mais ça aussi vous le savez.

Ce que vous ne savez pas en revanche, c'est que j'allais à la librairie pour acheter un livre que notre prof de japonais nous avait donné à lire. Donc, c'était pour _étudier_ ! Et je suis morte à cause de ça : CQFD !

Dire que je ne me souviens même plus du titre de ce bouquin… M'énerve…

__Je suis Senbonzakura. _

Tient ? C'est marrant (enfin, plutôt tristement ironique) que le zanpakuto de Sakura aie le même nom que celui de Byakuya. Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment d'elle.

__Je suis le zanpakuto de Byakuya Kuchiki._

…

Mon cerveau met un petit moment pour assimiler l'information.

_Tu es le zanpakuto de Byakuya ? Bobonne ?

__En effet. _

_... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le monde intérieur de Sakura ?

__Ceci est le monde intérieur de mon maître. _

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Le monde intérieur de Byakuya. Ceci, cette chose rose et guimauvesque digne d'un chamalow, est le monde intérieur de BYAKUYA ?

Nom d'un canard albinos.

* * *

_Senbonsakura regarda d'un œil critique la jeune fille blonde, qui affichait un air dangereux un instant auparavant, partir dans un grand rire et se rouler par terre en tapant des poings. _

_Elle crachota quelques mots, parmi lesquels on pouvait reconnaitre « monde de chochotte », « iceberg » et « guimauve ». _

_Visiblement, les coups qu'il lui avait donné pour avoir empiéter sur le monde de son maître avaient dérangés son cerveau (déjà bien atteint)._

_Il soupira. _

_Vivement que cette fille retourne dans son corps… _

* * *

_Du côté de Byakuya… _

Le capitaine de la sixième division ouvrit les yeux et se leva, sur ses gardes.

Devant lui, une immensité blanche semblait le regarder.

Il savait très bien que, techniquement, c'était impossible, mais c'était bien l'impression qu'il avait –et puis de toute manière, avec Haru, mieux valait s'attendre à tout, le meilleur comme le pire.

Surtout le pire, en fait.

_Réfléchissons. _

Il se trouvait dans le monde intérieur de son lieutenant, et le zanpakuto de cette dernière n'allait probablement pas tarder à arriver.

La question qui se posait maintenant était : que faire ?

L'objectif initial de l'expérience était de voir s'ils pouvaient utiliser leurs zanpakutos en shikai, et manipuler leurs reiatsu. Kisuke avait élaboré une théorie comme quoi être en shikai créerait entre eux un lien psychique et pourrait les faire regagner leurs corps respectifs.

_C'est quoi ce truc fumeux ? _avait dit Haru.

Il avait froncé les sourcils devant sa vulgarité, mais à présent, il était totalement d'accord avec elle.

Parce que pour un truc fumeux, c'était un truc fumeux.

__Je ne te le fais pas dire. _

Le brun sursauta (enfin, faillit sursauter) et se retourna pour faire face à… un… une… _quelque chose_.

C'était grand, noir, un peu poussiéreux, et ça avait des yeux flippants. Et puis surtout, c'était assis dans le vide, un verre de vin (en tout cas, c'était rouge) à la main.

__Le 'ça' te remercie. _

Et ça parlait. Haru était décidemment pleine de surprise.

__Mais je t'en prie, vas-y, continu de monologuer… tu veux un café aussi, peut-être ? _

Cette chose devait être son zanpakuto. En tout cas, il avait une verve qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa propriétaire.

__Tu le dis si je t'embête, hein ! _

Un ricanement se fit entendre, et Byakuya baissa les yeux jusqu'à son ombre, qui se moquait ouvertement de quelque chose. Encore une bizarrerie d'Haru ça. Une ombre qui _ricanait_, pensez donc !

__Bon écoute, je vais être clair : Débrouille-toi pour me rendre MA Haru et vire d'ici. Cet endroit n'est pas pour toi. Tu le dérange. _

_Très bien. Connais-tu une solution, zanpakuto ?

Le… La… enfin, l'épée pinça les lèvres et se leva. Sa coupe de vin disparut d'un geste et elle s'approcha de Byakuya, menaçante :

__Pour le moment, tu vas juste dégager d'ici ! _

Le capitaine leva un sourcil, dubitatif. Il allait reprendre la parole, quand un coup de poing le fit voltiger sur plusieurs mètres. Il s'écrasa au sol, totalement ébahi. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à être accueilli par de grands cris de joie, mais de là à se montrer violent…

Il se releva lentement, et fixa le zanpakuto qui venait vers lui.

_Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous trouverons la solution.

Meeka no gen'so s'arrêta et croisa les bras :

__Je protège l'espace personnel de mon maître, c'est tout. _

_C'est digne d'un zanpakuto.

L'épée hocha la tête, mais resta sur ses gardes. Byakuya fit de même.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et tentèrent mutuellement de congeler l'atmosphère durant un long, long moment…

* * *

_L'ombre ricana en regardant le zanpakuto et le capitaine se tuer des yeux sans bouger, campés sur leur position. _

_« Putain, songea-t-elle, trop tordant ! »_

_N'empêche, elle s'ennuyait un peu. Elle n'avait pas encore assez de force pour débarquer et animer l'ambiance, mais elle savait que ce jour viendrait bientôt. Mais pour le moment… _

_« Vivement que la blondasse revienne, parce qu'on s'emmerde ici, sans elle ! »_

_Et elle se remit à ricaner, comme ça, sans raison. _

* * *

Shinji regardait mornement les deux corps allongés sur le sol. Plus loin, Yamamoto engueulait Kisuke, et les Vizards étaient étrangement silencieux.

Finalement, ce fut Lisa qui mit des mots sur ce que tout le monde pensait :

_L'ambiance est pourrie quand elle est pas là… Fait chier !

Les autres hochèrent la tête, totalement d'accord.

Et Shinji soupira de nouveau.

_Ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde… _

* * *

**LES COULISSES DU TOURNAGE : **

Je déglutis péniblement, et ferme les yeux.

Pour les rouvrir aussitôt. C'est vrai qu'il faut _regarder_ pour accomplir ça.

Bon, courage. Tu peux le faire, Haru. YES WE CAN !

Tu es la killeuse de hollow, tu as la classe suprême et tu es parfaite… alors qu'est-ce qui peux te faire peur ?

_Ca_.

Je soupire en mémorant le nombre de fois où j'ai balancé _tu veux que je te la tienne_ à un pote pour rigoler. Si j'avais su…

J'avance vers l'urinoir. Au secours...

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus... moi, perso, ce chapitre m'a fait délirer !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la rpochaine !

Signé : La folle


	42. Un long dimanche de bataille

C'EST LES VACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCES ! JE SUIS LIIIIIIIBRE ! PLUS DE COURS, PLUS DE PROFS, PLUS DE CONTROLS, PLUS DE REVEIL... I AM FREEEEEEEEEEE !

Tout le monde s'en fout, mais je voulais le dire... vive les vacances !

Et pour fêter ça, voici un chapitre spécial délire, avec un Soutaicho dépressif, et un complot diabolique, ainsi qu'une mystérieuse prophétie qui va bientôt être dévoilée, et qui pourrait bien changer le destion de nos héros... Pouront-ils sauver leur monde ?

...

OK, ne croyez surtout pas ce que je viens de dire, c'est le fruit d'une soudaine pensée qui vient d'obstruer mon cerveau.

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici en exclusivité rien que pour vous lecteur le dernier volet des aventures d'Haru dans le corps de Byakuya, alors... bonne lecture !

Le titre est inspiré de 'Un long dimanche de fiancaille'. Me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien.

Merci à tous ceux qui me llisent et laissent des reviews !

PS : tout est à tite sauf Haru.

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Un long dimanche de bataille...

* * *

.

Yamamoto était allongé sur son lit, un linge frais sur la tête et deux yeux au beurre noir.

_Je veux des vacances. De trééééés longues vacances. _

A côté de lui, une tasse de thé fumait tranquillement. Il tourna la tête et voulut approcher son bras, mais il laissa finalement tomber et retourna à ses pensées.

_A Bora-Bora… ou aux Bahamas… au soleil… ou même au Pole Nord avec des hollows-pingouins, je m'en fous ! Mais un endroit TRES TRES LOIN DE CE PAYS DE FOUS !_

Parce que c'était ce que le Seireitei était devenu. Un asile où était regroupés tous les tarés les plus atteints de l'univers.

Et les deux plus grands étaient probablement Byakuya Kuchiki et Haru Arienai.

Le second nom était prévisible. Après tout, la lieutenante de la sixième division, depuis son arrivée au Gotei jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait fait que causer problème sur problème. Mais le premier… le premier… le premier était une surprise –et un désespoir- absolue.

Le Soutaicho soupira et se remémora comment toute la _merde_ où ils étaient actuellement enlisés avait commencée.

Pas au moment où la satanée gamine avait débarquée pieds et poings liés par un portail. Ni même celui où elle avait échangé de corps. Non, tout cela avait commencé quelques jours auparavant.

Quand Kuchiki et la morveuse s'étaient réveillés, après avoir passé une semaine endormis, plongés dans leur monde intérieur.

Ils avaient clignés des yeux, sous le regard soulagé de l'assistance, et s'étaient levé en tanguant un peu. Jusque-là, rien que des choses normales.

C'était après que ça avait dégénéré.

Les deux protagonistes s'étaient regardés, et Arienai avait brusquement hurlé de rire.

Yamamoto avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque en regardant le corps de Byakuya Kuchiki rire à gorge déployée.

Et l'autre avait lancé la première salve.

_Vous pouvez toujours rire, avec la chose que vous considérez comme un zanpakuto.. _

Le vieil homme avait toujours considéré Kuchiki comme quelqu'un de calme, mais de profondément fier. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était sa fierté qui lui avait fait dire ces mots (sans rapport avec le contexte, qui plus était).

_Stupide gamin_, songea-t-il en serrant les dents.

Et Arienai avait soudainement cessé de rire. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis, et elle avait rétorqué acidement :

_Tu veux qu'on cause de ton monde de chochotte ? _

Et tout avait dégénéré.

Le si habituellement sur de lui et maître de ses émotions Kuchiki avait engagé une joute verbale avec Haru, et ils allaient en arriver aux mains, lorsque les autres étaient finalement intervenus pour les séparer.

Et après, silence radio.

Durant deux jours, tous les shinigamis avaient guettés l'explosion imminente, une de celle qu'Arienai savait si bien réaliser. Une revanche envers Byakuya, qui avait eu le dernier mot dans leur dispute.

Mais rien. Juste un silence glacé et glaçant, qui avait régné dans la sixième division.

Et le jour fatal était arrivé.

Haru (dans le corps de Byakuya) avait fait LA chose.

Elle avait été donner (anonymement, bien sur) des photos très… euh… _dénudées_ de son corps actuel aux membres de l'association des femmes shinigamis.

Et en deux temps trois mouvements, tout le Gotei savait que Byakuya en avait une toute petite. Et Haru avait secrètement remercié les montages photos.

La réponse était arrivée le lendemain, et les shinigamis avaient vu toute leur boisson et nourriture se transformer en thé.

Le hurlement de rage qu'avait poussé Arienai avait été audible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Et le jour suivant, le manoir Kuchiki avait été peint en rose.

Le bureau du capitaine de la sixième division avait été retrouvé enseveli sous les rapports.

Haru était venue habillée en lieutenant, et avait conservé toute la journée une mine glaciale qui avait fait fuir tout le monde. Et une rumeur la désignant comme psychorigide avait commencée à courir.

Le soir même, tout le monde savait que Byakuya Kuchiki se travestissait lors de son temps libre.

Le lendemain, Haru avait un fils caché qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné sur Terre.

L'heure d'après, Byakuya avait un cœur tatoué sur la fesse droite.

Haru avait des tendances zoophiles.

Byakuya avait fait pipi au lit jusqu'à l'âge de vingt ans.

Haru était en réalité un homme.

Byakuya était amoureux d'Omaeda.

Haru était fan de Justin Biber.

Byakuya portait des petites culottes en dentelles roses _avec_ son uniforme de shinigamis.

Haru avait la phobie des limaces.

Byakuya était…

_STOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! Avait hurlé le Soutaicho en entendant Sasabike (qui adorait les potins) lui raconter que le plus grand fantasme d'Arienai était d'embrasser un cochon.

Fou de rage, il avait été voir les deux têtes de mules à la sixième division, bankai déployé et barbe au vent. Il avait littéralement enflammé l'atmosphère avant d'ouvrir violemment la porte du bureau du capitaine :

_KUCH…

Le 'Iki' s'évanouit avant même d'avoir franchi ses lèvres, et le vieil homme resta sans voix devant le champ de bataille qui s'étendait devant lui.

_SAI !

*Zim*

_SHO !

*Puf*

_BYAKURAI !

*Bouarp*

Kuchiki et Arienai s'affrontaient à coup de ce qui aurait du être du kido.

Sauf que ce qu'ils utilisaient n'en était _pas_. Ca ressemblait plus à… à rien, en fait.

_TERAN !

La gamine blonde (dans le corps du gamin brun) avait lancé un autre sort, qui avait filé sur le gamin brun (dans le corps de la gamine blonde), pour s'évaporer au dernier moment.

Byakuya eu un reniflement dédaigneux.

_Vous ne savez que parler, Arienai ! Mais même vos sorts sont piteux… RAIKOHO !

Un éclair rose (depuis quand le Raikoho était-il rose ?) alla se jeter sur son adversaire, qui se retrouva projetée contre le mur.

_C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? SOREN SO…

_CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX, BORDEL DE MERDE !

Yamamoto avait bondi dans la pièce, fou de rage.

Deux sorts de kido malhabiles foncèrent sur lui. Il y eu un 'BOOM', et puis plus rien.

Et voilà comment le shinigamis le plus puissant du Gotei s'était retrouvé cloué à son lit, deux yeux au beurre noir et un bon quarante degrés de fièvre.

_Je veux ma retraite ! _

Oui. Il voulait partir très très loin. Ou alors, il voulait un tournevis pour exterminer les deux crétins tréééééés lentement et tréééééés douloureusement.

_Mon royaume pour un tournevis ! _

Sasabike arriva avec un nouveau linge frais.

_Où… où sont les deux avortons ? Questionna faiblement le Soutaicho.

_Urahara fait des tests sur eux. Désirez-vous une autre tasse de thé, Yamamoto-sama ?

_Non… mais… je veux… un tournevis…

L'homme haussa un sourcil, pas surpris pour deux sous. Bah, c'était la vieillesse, et la sénilité guettait le Soutaicho depuis des années.

Il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant qu'Alzheimer frappait de plus en plus tôt et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps que Yamamoto-sama rencontre un spécialiste qui pourrait lui parler de tout ça et lui prescrira des médicaments.

Et il faudrait penser à engager une infirmière à domicile pour s'occuper du Soutaicho lorsqu'il serait impotent… hors de question qu'il change les couches de son patron !

_Tourneviiiiiiis… tuer… vacaaaaaaaances…

Ssabike murmura un 'mais oui, mais oui, Yamamoto-sama. Vous allez prendre des vacances, promis' condescendant avant de s'éloigner en se demandant si piquer dans la réserve de thé du Soutaicho était un crime passible de peine de mort.

Il sourit en se disant que non.

Et Yamamoto se jura de faire virer son second dès qu'il serait rétabli.

Mais en attendant…

_Il arrachait délicatement les yeux de Kuchiki avec un tournevis, tandis qu'Arienai, les tripes à l'air, hurlait. _

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… Ca faisait du bien. _

Le Soutaicho s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Kisuke travaillait tranquillement dans son labo. Derrière lui, un silence glacialement offensé régnait.

_Vous êtes ridicules, vous savez, lança tranquillement Yoruichi.

_Ta gueule ! Fut la seule réponse.

_Roooooh, vous êtes méchaaaaaaaaaaants !

Byakuya (dans le corps de Haru) pinça les lèvres.

Haru (dans le corps de Byakuya) aussi.

Et ils tentèrent encore une fois de se libérer des liens qui les attachaient, sans succès.

_Ca ne sert à rien, rigola la femme-chat, c'est du solide !

_Hmmphr…

Un ange passa, et se fit aussitôt dégommer par deux regards noirs.

_Pff… soupira Yoruichi, vous êtes vraiment des gamins ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?

_CHEZ MOI ? MAIS C'EST PAS CHEZ MOI QUE QUELQUE CHOSE NE VA PAS ! C'EST CHEZ LUI/ELLE !

Le cri avait retentit en même temps, et Kisuke soupira.

_C'est normal, expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

_... Kisuke… est-ce que tu réalise que Byakuya-bo vient de CRIER ?

_C'est normal, mon chou.

Les yeux de Yoruichi s'agrandirent.

_Pardon ?

_Excuses acceptées.

_Je suis sérieuse !

_Moi aussi. Leur réaction est tout à fait normale. En fait, on peut même dire que ça fait parti du processus d'inversement.

_... Tu m'explique ?

Le marchand opina et se retourna vers son amie, sans prêter attention aux deux jeunes gens qui grognaient :

_Eh bien en fait, quand ils ont échangés de corps, ils n'ont fait qu'inverser leurs esprits. Reiatsu et zanpakuto son restés à leur place, ce qui veut dire que –il agita un doigt- une partie d'eux est restée dans leur corps. Doooooooooooonc…

_Donc ?

Urahara eu un sourire :

_Ils se font rejetés par la part de l'autre dans le corps, ce qui explique l'instabilité de caractère, l'incapacité à produire un sort de kido correct et l'animosité des zanpakutos !

La femme-chat ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma pour réfléchir à ce que venait de dire le blond.

_... VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE J'AI COHABITE AVEC UNE PARTIE DE CETTE CHOSE ? S'écrièrent simultanément deux voies horrifiées.

Et les deux adultes soupirèrent. Ils les avaient oublié ces deux-là…

_Allons les enfants ! Fit Kisuke, on se calme, d'accord !

_JE SUIS TRES CALME !

Le marchand soupira.

_Bon, je vais devoir le faire… nous n'avons plus le temps, ni le choix… _

Avec une mine sinistre, il attrapa _l'arme_.

Haru et Byakuya le regardèrent avancer avec stupeur.

_Que…

*Zip*

_Uraha…

*Zip*

_MPHHH ! MMMHFF !

Et Kisuke repartit travailler sur son antidote, laissant derrière lui deux shinigamis à la bouche recouverte de scotch.

_Ah… ça fait du bien. _

* * *

**LES COULISSES DU TOURNAGE : **

Byakuya se plaqua contre un mur, le souffle court.

Il avala sa salive et cligna des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Hors de question.

_Mais il le faut_, lui souffla sa conscience.

Oui, il le fallait. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi lui ? Il avait affronté des tas de dangers, vécu des tas de situations périlleuses, mais _là_, c'était trop.

Mais il devait le faire. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Byakuya avança vers le magasin de lingerie et demanda à la vendeuse :

_Vous avez des tampons ?

* * *

.

Ben oui, il fallait bien que notre Bya-chéri découvre quelques aspects... spéciaux de la féminité, pas vrai ?

En espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Reviews ?

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.

PS : Je pars en vacance, alors le prochain chapitre ne sera posté que mardi prochain.


	43. Le retour du Chappy

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici me voilà (et encore désolé pour le retard, mais chuis partie en vacances, et j'avais pas internet... bouhouhou...) avec ce chapitre au titre inspiré du 'retour du Jedi'

Tiens, à propos, petite blague : Quand à été tourné _le retour du Jedi ?_

Réponse : Entre le mercedri et le vendredi ! (à prononcer mercredaï et vendredaï)

*se cache*

Hem... Enjoy ?

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 43 : Le retour du Chappy

* * *

LIBERTE ! LIBERTE CHERIE ! ME VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

HIP HIP HIP HOURRA ! VIVE MOI ! VIVE MON CORPS !

Je m'aime. Je m'adore. Et surtout, je suis LIIIIIIIIIIIIBRE ! Fini les galères aux chiottes et dans la salle de bain ! Fini les érections matinales ! Fini le thé ! Fini la nounou chiante ! Et surtout, fini ma vie dans ce corps !

FINI ! F. I. N. I !

Haru is back dans son corps ! VIVE HARU !

_Ouais… toi aussi tu m'as manqué. _

Et Kiki ! Ce bon vieux Kiki ! Je suis tellement heureuse de le retrouver !

« Kikiiiiiiiiii… je t'aime !

_Pas moi. _

« Tu m'as tellement manquéééééééééé, avec tes sarcasmes, ton caractère pourri et tout le reste !

_Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas réciproque. _

« Bouhouhou… je suis tellement émue… sob…

_Arrête ! Tu vas me noyer avec toutes tes larmes ! _

« M'en fous… sob… suis trop heureuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse… snif…

Je saute en l'air, folle de joie, des larmes d'allégresse roulant sur mes joues.

Eh oui ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour car JE SUIS DE RETOUR DANS MON CORPS ! Mon petit corps adoré qui m'a tellement manqué !

Kisuke a _enfin_ trouvé l'antidote, et nous l'a administré alors que je me crêpais le chignon avec Bya.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais de nouveau dans mon corps. Mon corps, vous vous rendez compte ? Mon super, parfait, génial, magnifique, splendide corps !

_Je constate que ta tête est toujours aussi enflée. _

« Je suis juste réaliste.

_Bien suuur… _

Je souris joyeusement, heureuse de constater que tout est redevenu normal.

A côté de moi, Byakuya sautille d'allégresse. Bon, d'accord, il sautille de façon Byakuyesque, donc personne ne le remarque.

Sauf que _moi_, j'ai vécu dans son corps pendant pas loin de trois semaines (voir même un mois). Et croyez-moi, je connais ce type peut-être aussi bien que sa mère.

Alors ses combines de _je suis un iceberg et j'assume_, ça ne marche plus sur moi !

Surtout depuis que j'ai découvert certaines choses…

En sifflotant, je me dirige vers la division des Vizards, laissant derrière moi Papy-Yama, Bya-Bya, Kisuke et Yoruichi.

La vie est belle, quand on la voit depuis son propre corps !

_Que du cliché… _

« Gné ?

_L'héroïne (blonde, en plus), court dans le soleil couchant en souriant niaisement, et lance des phrases à deux balles qui donnent des feuilletons débiles du genre 'Poubelle la vie'. _

« C'est 'Plus Belle La Vie' !

_Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce titre n'est même pas grammaticalement correct ? _

« On s'en fout !

_Ne me dit pas que tu regarde ce navet ? _

« Bien sur que non !

_Me voilà rassurée. _

« J'ai toujours nettement préféré 'La Star Academy' et 'Secret Story' ! C'est largement mieux !

… _Au secours. _

« Je blaaaaaaaaaaague !

_Tant mieux. _

« Les Feux de l'Amour, c'est le must du must !

_Argh. _

J'éclate de rire et marchant, sous le regard surpris des passants.

* * *

_SHINJIIIIIIIII !

_HARUUUUUUUUU !

_MON AMOUUUUUUUUR !

_MON COEUUUR !

_TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUEEEEEE !

_TOI AUSSIIIIIIIIII !

_JE T'AIME-EUUUUUUU !

_JE T'AIM-EUUUUU AUSSIIIII !

_SHINJIIIII !

_HARUUUUUU ! CES MOIS SANS TOI ONT ETE TELLEMENT LOOOONGS !

_SHINJIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_HARUUUUUUUUUU !

Les Vizards soupirèrent en voyant les deux blonds courir l'un vers l'autre, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Haru était _définitivement_ de retour.

* * *

Byakuya avança calmement vers son bien-aimé manoir.

Il soupira imperceptiblement de bien-être.

Il entra, ne prêta pas attention aux serviteurs, et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Il sentit un début de sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Serein.

En paix.

Heureux.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre.

Il s'immobilisa.

Son visage pâlit.

Il crispa les poings.

_On reste calme, on reste calme, on reste calme, on reste calme, on reste calme, on reste calme…_

Alors, il eu une réaction d'un calme absolu.

Il s'évanouit.

Devant lui, une chambre repeinte en rose et bleu l'attendait. Et avec elle, des milliers de peluches Chappy qui lui tendaient les bras.

Haru avait laissé Rukia redécorer sa chambre.

_Pourquoi moi ? _

* * *

Yamamoto regarda son bureau vide de toute agitation. Enfin.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le Gotei était serein. La Soul Society toute entière rayonnait de calme et de _silence_.

Du silence.

Pas trop tôt.

Le vieil homme sourit, apaisé.

_Maintenant, je peux mourir en paix. _

Il ferma les yeux et se leva.

Et lorsque Sasabike passa devant le bureau de son patron, il s'arrêta un moment, ébahi.

Ses yeux jaillirent hors de leurs orbites, et sa mâchoire tomba sur le sol.

Le Soutaicho, le si respectable, sérieux, calme et imposant Yamamoto-sama était en train de danser ?

_Complètement gâteux_, conclut l'homme en partant.

'Faudrait qu'il pense à diminuer la consommation de thé du Soutaicho. Ca devenait urgent.

Il regarda la tasse de thé qu'il tenait à la main, et décida de commencer tout de suite.

* * *

_Je l'ai fait !

Shinji me regarde avec admiration :

_Nooooooon !

_Siiiiiii ! Je te jure !

Les autres Vizards applaudissent joyeusement :

_Je pensais pas que t'aurais le courage de le faire ! Lance Rose en souriant.

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens :

_Hey ! Je suis Haru, mec ! Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pas eu le cran ? Cela me déçois profondément…

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : J'ai. La. Classe.

Ca m'a tellement manqué ça aussi ! Pouvoir être sublimement stylée à n'importe quel moment de la journée, et toujours avoir la perfection la plus parfaite qui soit !

_Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier alu… _

« Toi aussi t'as vu la pub ?

_Crétine. _

_Quand même, fait Love, je n'arrive pas à croire que t'ai _osé_ confier la déco de la chambre de Kuchiki à sa sœur !

Je souris d'un air bravache.

Je m'aime.

_Et moi qui pensais que ce séjour t'aurais fait redescendre sur terre… _

« Je peux pas, je suis morte.

_Hein ? _

« Très élégant, rigolais-je intérieurement.

_Ha ha ha. Bon, tu m'explique la blague ? _

« Ben si je suis morte, je peux plus retourner sur Terre !

S'ensuit un silence consterné, et je me marre.

Les Vizards discutent entre eux, parlant de la Terre. Tient, en parlant de ça…

_Vous savez où est Gin ?

Un silence.

_Tu ne sais pas ?

_Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je lance acidement, j'ai passé un mois à me dépatouiller dans le corps d'un glaçon ambulant, donc _non_, je ne sais pas.

Shinji sourit avant de répondre :

_Il est en mission sur Terre. Une histoire de reiatsu inconnu d'origine hollow.

_Encore une corvée, c'est ça ? Demandais-je, écœurée.

Mon blondinet hocha la tête, et je soupirais.

A mon arrivée ici, on m'a raconté –en gros- l'histoire du Gotei, notamment la partie concernant un type qui avait trahi les shinigamis pour devenir roi du Hueco Mundo et s'était allié avec des arrancars.

Et Gin l'a suivi, accompagné d'un aveugle dont le nom m'est inconnu.

Et ce mec à lunette ('me souviens plus de son nom… un truc du genre Alien, avec uke dedans…) a décidé de combattre la Soul Society pour devenir Roi du monde des Esprits.

Calife à la place du calife… je me marre.

_Bravo les références !_

« Que veux-tu, on n'a pas tous fait l'Académie Française, hein !

_Comment tu connais ça toi ? _

« Ma mère était française, t'as oublié ?

_Oh. _

Enfin bref. Le résultat, c'est qu'il s'est avéré que Gin a trahie le camp d'Alien Soumis pour rejoindre les shinigamis, qu'Ichigo (tient, ça me fait penser que j'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis son dépucelage… faudra que je passe sur Terre le voir un de ces jours) a battu ledit Alien (qui s'est enfui), et que tout est bien qui finit bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Sauf que pour Gin, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

En fait, la majeure partie des shinigamis pensent encore que c'est un traître. Résultat ? Il est régulièrement assigné à des missions-corvées parce que personne d'autre n'en veut.

Et s'ils le gardent encore comme capitaine, c'est juste parce que le Gotei est en manque.

C'est injuste, je sais. Mais il n'est pas le seul à qui ça arrive : les Vizards et Grimmjow (le seul arrancar s'étant rangé au côté des shinigamis) sont aussi mis de côté à cause de leur passé.

Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour arranger ça…

_Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose pour le moment. _

« Oh… et qu'est-ce que tu suggère ? Demandais-je en saluant les Vizards et en partant pour rejoindre mon appartement.

_Je rêve ou tu viens de te ranger à mon avis ? _

« Ceci est un rêve, tu vas bientôt te réveille. Mais avant ça, aurais-tu l'amabilité de répondre à ma question ?

… _Faites que je ne me réveille pas, faites que je ne me réveille pas, faites que je ne me réveille pas… _

« Kiki !

_Ca y est, je suis réveillé. Tu es contente, j'espère ? _

« Très. Maintenant, et si tu me répondais ?

_D'accord, je vais le faire… _

Un silence. Kiki semble avoir acquis un certain sens du suspens qui l'énerve, je l'avoue.

« Allez, crache le morceau !

_Très bien… « Marions-les », ça te dit quelque chose ? _

Je m'arrête. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

_Bieeeeeeeeeen ! _

C'est vrai que ça m'était presque sortit de la tête… mais maintenant que me voilà revenue sur le droit chemin, ça va saigner !

Je fais craquer mes poings, l'air sinistre.

La phase finale du plan « Marions-les » peut commencer !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Pas taper pour la mention aux Feux de l'amour (et à toutes les autres émissions étranges mentionnées dans le texte), mais il fallait que je le fasse... c'était une question de délire ou de mort !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	44. La femme qui murmurait

Salut tout le monde !

La citrouille est là, malgré la rentrée (bouhouhou... pourquoi moi ?) et ses sadiques de profs, avec ce tout nouveau chapitre qui, je dois avouer, me plait bien.

Le titre est inspiré de "l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux"... vous comprendrez vite pourquoi !

Je ne vous dit rien de plus... on se retrouve en bas !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à Tite, sauf Haru x)

* * *

Chapitre 44 : La femme qui murmurait à l'oreille des puceaux

* * *

Pour accomplir la phase finale du plan « Marions-les », il n'a pas fallu longtemps –enfin, il ne faudra pas longtemps une fois qu'elle sera accomplie.

_J'oubliais ta manie de considérer les choses acquises alors qu'elles ne le sont pas. _

« C'est Alzheimer, ça. Tu deviens sénile, Kiki, va falloir t'y faire ! Tient, à propos, t'as quel âge ?

… _Mais t'es conne ou quoi ? _

« Je pensais que ce point était dépassé depuis longtemps ?

_Grmph. _

« Quand à ta première affirmation, je te signal que nous avons un ENORME avantage de notre côté. Donc, plus rien ne va pouvoir me résister dans l'accomplissement de mon génialissime plan !

_La dernière fois que tu as pensé ça, tu as échangé de corps avec un autre. Alors si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de phrase à l'avenir, ça m'arrangerait. Je ne tiens pas à voir à quel point tu peux creuser dans le trou des conneries que tu es capable de faire. _

Je ne réponds pas, et joue avec ce qui était autrefois un bout de bambou destiné à remplir des rapports, et que j'ai _malencontreusement_ détruit.

C'est bêêêêête…

Je souris en me remémorant comment j'ai pu faire basculer Renji du côté sombre de la Farce.

_Quel jeu de mot débile…_

« Mais je t'emmerde !

Cette fois, je grogne. Mais même Kiki et ses remarques acerbes n'enlèveront pas le plaisir que je ressens aujourd'hui, mes chers amis. Car aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

Aujourd'hui, est le jour où Renji en personne est tombé dans mes filets, et a accepté de participer à mon génialissime, déminiaquissime, fantastiquissime, sublimpissime Plan !

_T'as pas l'impression de te répéter, là ? _

Je me doutais déjà que Renji ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps à ce que je lui avait fait lorsque j'étais encore dans le corps de Byakuya.

_Dit, tu m'écoutes ?_

Quelques mains aux fesses, quelques allusions grivoises subtilement glissées dans la conversation, et pour finir, le plaquage dans un couloir sombre, le tout assaisonné d'un air glacial du plus bel effet, et il était définitivement cuit.

Mais le must, ça a été ce que je lui aie fait une fois de retour dans mon corps.

Je vous aie parlé de l'appareil photo piqué à Kisuke ?

Additionnez ça avec moi dans le corps de Byakuya, puis un labo photo quand je suis retourné dans mon vrai corps, puis un coli contenant de _mystérieuses_ photos très… chaudes déposé _mystérieusement_ sur le pas de la porte de Renji.

Vous voyez le truc ?

Rien que pour le fun, j'ai filmé la réaction de mon ananas préféré lorsqu'il a feuilleté les photos.

Et c'est pas triste, croyez-moi.

Et quelques heures après, je me faisais kidnapper par ledit ananas, qui m'a emmené dans un coin sombre, pour me faire la demande de sa vie :

__Haru, j'ai besoin de toi ! _

Ce à quoi j'ai répondu par un sourire satisfait :

__Evidemment, Renji. _

Vlan ! CA, c'est de la réplique classe ! Tout moi, en fait.

_Tu sais que le dernier qui a été aussi nombriliste s'est noyé ? _

« Je ne suis pas nombriliste, je suis réaliste. Nuance. Et puis l'autre, il devait vraiment pas être malin pour se noyer. Faut dire qu'aller en mer alors qu'on sait pas nager…

… _Moi je te parle de Narcisse. _

« C'est un pote à toi ?

_Mais t'as vraiment aucune culture ! _

« Mais je t'emmerde !

_Tu te répète. _

Je pince les lèvres. Kiki m'énerve, c'est définitif.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il est cinq heures et demie, et c'est l'heure de mon rendez-vous coquin avec mon Renji d'amûûûûr…

_Ton humour est pitoyable. _

« Qui t'as dit que c'était de l'humour ?

Kiki ne répond pas, et je me lève en rigolant. Direction le bureau de mon capitaine chaud comme la braise !

….

Renji déglutit en regardant l'heure. Il était cinq heures et trente-deux minutes. Haru était en retard.

_Et si elle avait décidé de ne pas venir ? Et si elle me trouvait pitoyable ? Et si… _

Et plus les secondes passaient, plus il pâlissait, persuadé qu'Haru le détestait et était allé raconter ses mésaventures amoureuses au principale concerné.

Cinq heures trente-six, et il voulait aller se pendre.

Cinq heures trente-sept, et Haru allait se faire tuer.

Cinq heures trente-huit, et il était un gros nul qui méritait de se faire dépecer pour être manger par les peluches Chappy de Rukia.

Cinq heures trente-neuf, et…

_Salut Ren-chou ! Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai du passer chercher ça dans un des placards, et ça m'a prit un certain temps… c'est quoi cette peluche ?

Renji, plus que soulagé, reposa le Chappy qui devait servir à sa mort, et regarda le grand tableau que la lieutenante tenait.

_Euh… C'est quoi ?

Haru eu un sourire et posa le tableau contre le sol :

_Ca, mon cher Renji, c'est la clé de ta réussite amoureuse !

Elle dégaina une craie, et commença à écrire sur le tableau. Les yeux ronds, Renji lut :

LA CICOGNE, C'EST DU PIPEAU !

_C'est…

_Er oui, conclut Haru, bienvenu pour ta première leçon d'éducation sexuelle !

* * *

Je regarde la mâchoire de Renji tomber par terre. Heureusement que j'ai discrètement posté une caméra pour filmer ça, parce que sa tête en vaut _vraiment_ le coup.

Je suis la meilleure. Mouahahahaha.

_Le but de cette séance, mon cher Renji, expliquais-je doctement, est de t'apprendre _comment_ agir lorsque tu devras conclure avec ton (futur) mec. Dooooonc, de te dire comment on fait les bébés.

Je le regarde qui commence à rougir (cette vidéo va valoir des fortunes quand je l'aurais mise aux enchères).

_C'est bon, je suis pas débile à ce point-là ! Je sais comment on fait les bébés ! Proteste-t-il.

Bon, voilà qui va raccourcir un peu la leçon. Tant mieux, on va pouvoir passer aux choses intéressantes.

_Je sais qu'ils poussent dans les choux !

… Finalement non.

_Est-ce que la connerie est contagieuse ? Parce que ça expliquerait bien des choses, sinon. _

Je me racle la gorge, et répond :

_Navré de détruire tes illusions, mais NON, les mioches ne poussent pas dans les choux.

Il a l'air de tomber des nues. Nom d'un canard albinos, mais qu'est-ce qu'on leur apprend au Gotei ? Ils doivent quand même avoir des cours avec un sexologue, dans leur Académie, non ?

A voir sa tête, non.

En soupirant, je commence à expliquer les bases :

_Bon, vu que ton objectif n'est pas doté d'un utérus, je vais passer directement à la case 'amour entre deux hommes', okay ?

_... Gné ?

Mémo pour l'avenir : ne plus poser de questions à Renji.

_Très bien. Alors pour commencer, tu te vois plutôt en seme ou en uke ?

_Gné ?

Re-mémo pour l'avenir : ne plus oublier mes mémos trente seconde après les avoir formulés.

_... On verra plus tard pour la position, je vais juste d'expliquer les généralités à savoir. Bon, alors tu dois savoir que puisque les hommes n'ont pas d'utérus, il n'y a pas de rôles prédisposés pour la pénétration. C'est pour cela que…

Je me mets à illustrer ma démonstration avec des jolis dessins, tandis que j'explique les bases de la sodomisation et de la pénétration. Lubrifiant, prostate, préservatifs (très important ça) et jouissance.

_Tu connais les préservatifs ? Je suis étonné. _

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

_Tu n'es pas très portée sur ce genre de chose, habituellement. _

« Erreur ! J'ai toujours mis des préservatifs… MST, tu connais ?

_Tu es plus intelligente que je ne le pensais._

« Je prend ça comme un compliment.

_Ca sert à quoi les préservatifs ? Questionne Renji.

_A ne pas attraper de maladies.

_Comme le rhume ?

… La vidéo va vraiment valoir des fortunes.

_Nan. Pire que ça.

_La grippe alors ?

Mémo : Ne pas prendre en compte les répliques de Renji.

_On s'en fout. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu dois mettre un préservatif si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il se tait. Bien…

Je continue mes explications, toujours avec mes petits dessins, avant de m'arrêter, très contente de moi.

_Des questions ?

Renji lève timidement la main.

_Oui ?

_... Et ça, il le sait, Kuchiki-taicho ?

Je marque une pose. Euh… très bonne question. Mais vu la tête de Renji, piteux et un peu effrayé, ben…

On va dire que oui.

_Evidemment ! Il sait tout là-dessus ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu pose la question !

Renji parait soulagé. Et moi, ben… je suis dans la merde.

Encore une fois.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	45. note d'information

Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je n'ai pas posté ce week-end : et pour cause ! Je n'ai plus internet !

Actuellement, je vous écrit depuis mon lycée, histoire de vous prévenir que je ne pourrais poster que dans dix jours _minimum_ (oui, moi aussi je hais mon opérateur)

Voilà... ne m'en voulez pas trop, mais ben... je ne peux pas faire autrement ^^ alors je vous préviens histoire de ne pas vous laisser dans un suspens insoutenable x)

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	46. Mission impossible

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, la citrouille a récupéré internet !

Voici donc ce superbe chapitre, dont le titre... bah, je pense que tout le monde le connait, non ? x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à tite sauf Haru (et quelques menues choses)

* * *

Chapitre 45 : Mission impossible.

* * *

.

Je sifflote gaiement en entrant dans la boutique de Kisuke.

_Haru-chaaaaaaaaaan !

J'esquive le marchand ('pas envie de mourir étouffée, merci), et me dresse devant lui :

_Kisuke Urahara ! As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Classe, simple, fantastique, stylé, parfait. Tout moi, quoi.

_Et les chevilles, ça va ? _

« Tu vas me la ressortir à chaque fois, celle-là ?

_Je n'ai pas encore décidé. _

Kisuke s'approche, avec deux paquets, qu'il me fourre dans les mains.

_Tes bonbons, m'indique-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_Les bonbons de Byakuya, nuance. Et l'autre, c'est bien _ça_ ?

Il lève le pouce, et je souris.

Avec ça, le Plan pourra bientôt finir, et Byakuya et Renji seront ensemble… MOUAHAHAHAHA !

Je dis au revoir à mon marchand préféré, et repart à travers le portail. Direction : Le Seireitei !

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Byakuya ? _

« Serait-on curieux, monsieur (ou madame) mon zanpakuto ?

_Pas du tout. C'est juste pour me tenir au courant. _

« Bien suuuuur…

_Tss. _

Je rigole discrètement en arrivant dans le Gotei. J'adore Kiki.

« Tient, au fait…

_Oui ? _

« Tu veux toujours pas me dire si t'es une fille ou un mec ?

_Non. _

« Ca me fait de la peine, Kiki.

_C'est le sel de ma vie. _

« … Tu es cruel(le).

_Oui mon chou, je sais. _

Je soupire intérieurement, attristée par la méchanceté de mon épée. Mais qu'ais-je fait pour mériter cela, moi qui suis si douce et chaste ?

J'entends un bruit étrange, un peu comme si quelqu'un s'étouffait.

_Dis, tu pourrais prévenir avant de lâcher des énormités pareilles ! J'ai faillit m'étrangler avec mon verre de sang ! _

« Des énormités ? Quelles énormités ? Et… attends une minute, tu as dit du SANG ?

_Ta prétendue chasteté. Des trucs comme ça, on prévient avant de les lâcher ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai faillit faire un infarctus ?_

« Tu bois du sang ?

_Pourquoi ais-je la subite impression que tu n'as retenu que ça ? _

« Tu bois du sang ?

_Et toi tu te répètes. _

Nom d'un canard albinos. Mon zanpakuto est un vampire.

Wow.

… _Je suis consterné. _

« Euh… rassure-moi, c'est pas mon sang que tu bois, pas vrai ?

_Et si je te dis oui ? _

Je me sens pâlir. OMFH. _Oh My Fuckin' Haru_.

Kiki boit mon sang.

Kiki boit mon sang.

Kiki boit mon sang.

Kiki boit mon sang.

Kiki boit mon…

_C'est pas vrai ! Je blaguais ! _

Je respire mieux.

_En fait, c'est la manifestation physique de ton reiatsu que je bois. _

…

Je sens que je vais m'évanouir.

_Ca aussi c'était une blague. _

… Mais quel sens de l'humour pourri.

_Je m'adapte à mon public. _

« Hey ! C'était méchant, ça !

_Ton sens de l'observation m'étonnera toujours. _

Je renifle et décide de bouder mon zanpakuto et ses blagues foireuses.

_Très mature, comme d'habitude. _

Je ne réponds pas.

_Haru, arrête, on dirait une gamine. _

« M'en fous. Je boude.

Je prends la direction de la sixième division, histoire d'installer mon petit matériel. Dernière phase de l'opération 'Marions-les !' : Démarrage !

_C'est tellement cliché. _

Je ne réponds pas. D'ailleurs, je n'ai personne à qui répondre, parce que Kiki n'existe pas. Kiki ? Qui c'est ? Personne. Il n'est pas là.

_Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay… _

Je passe au bureau de Byakuya déposer _les_ biscuits, et, vérifiant qu'il n'est pas là, dispose quelques petites affaires un peu partout. Puis je me recule pour observer mon œuvre. Très, très bien, vraiment.

Je suis géniale. Vive moi.

Je me remets à siffloter en sortant dans le couloir.

_Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? _

Tient ? Un courant d'air vient de frôler mon oreille…

_On t'a jamais dit que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures ? _

« Je n'entends rien ! Tu n'es pas là ! LALALALALA !

… _Pff…_

Je marche un moment, avant de croiser la cible. Byakuya, qui s'avance vers moi, de glace.

_Arienai.

_... Byakuya…

Je tente de m'esquiver discrètement, histoire de le laisser aller à son bureau (et de commencer les opérations), mais il me retient d'un regard.

_Entrainement de soldats. Maintenant.

Qu… Nan ! Pas les bleus !

_Byaaaaaaaa… tu peux pas me faire çaaaaaaa…

_Maintenant.

_Steuplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, pas l'entrainement…

_Dois-je me répéter ?

Il pose la main sur son épée, et je me carapate rapidement en jurant contre cet abruti de capitaine à la noix.

Je veux pas aller entrainer les nazes ! Ils sont tous nuls, et en plus, c'est chiant les entrainements ! Ouin… pourquoi tant de haine ?

Je traine les pieds en me dirigeant vers le terrain d'entrainement de la division, où les shinigamis doivent m'attendre.

Pff… dire que j'avais réussi à éviter cette corvée jusqu'à maintenant !

J'arrive sur le terrain, où une trentaine d'hommes, épées à la main, m'attendent.

Un ancien souvenir remonte, et je lutte contre l'irrépressible envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Garde la classe, Haru. Garde la classe.

Je redresse le menton, rajuste discrètement ma chemise, et m'avance vers eux. Hors de question de me ridiculiser devant de simples soldats ! Après tout, je suis Haru la killeuse de hollows, et j'ai une réputation à tenir !

_Très bien ! Je vois que vous êtes tous là, alors on va pouvoir commencer !

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir (et surtout de remarquer que c'est moi qui était en retard), j'enchaine directement :

_D'abord, échauffement ! Douze tours de terrain en trottinant, ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

M'inspirant sans honte de mon prof de sport au lycée (un sadique en puissance… j'en frissonne encore !), je les fais suer pendant environs une heure.

_Cinquante pompes sur le bras gauche ! 1 ! 2 ! 3 ! 4 ! 5… BANDE DE FEIGNANTS ! PUISQUE C'EST COMME CA, VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE CENT ABDOS !

Oh My Haru. Je comprends pourquoi mon prof adorait nous faire souffrir. C'est énorme.

Néanmoins, n'étant pas sadique à ce point-là (quoique…) je décide de leur accorder vingt minutes de pause. Je suis vraiment trop sympa.

_T'es toujours fâchée ? _

… Instant de béatitude totale. Kiki vient de me parler en employant le ton d'un petit garçon/fille grondé(e). Ma journée vient de s'illuminer.

_Je… Même pas vrai ! _

Cette fois, c'est l'apothéose. Je m'écroule par terre en hurlant de rire.

_T-Tu m'énerve, Haru ! _

Dieu des canards albinos, faut qu'il arrête, sinon je vais mourir… de rire !

« Kiki… t'es trop chou… mais il fallait le dire si je t'ai fait de la peine… ouahahahahaha…

_Gnrf. _

* * *

.

Byakuya observa son lieutenant se rouler par terre en tapant des poings, manifestement hilare. Heureusement que les hommes qu'elle était sensée entrainer étaient partis se reposer, sinon la réputation de la division aurait été fichue (enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, quoi).

Maudite Arienai… Mais à quoi pensait-elle donc ?

Le brun se détourna, et s'installa à son bureau. Il soupira doucement, et ouvrit un tiroir pour sortir de quoi remplir ses rapports.

Il y avait une petite boite noire. Pas de cartes ni de mots. Juste une boite.

Byakuya la connaissait parfaitement. C'était _les_ biscuits, ceux qu'il mangeait depuis plusieurs semaines. Les biscuits de Renji, qu'une personne anonyme venait déposer chaque fois qu'il n'y en avait plus.

Bon, peut-être pas autant anonyme que ça. Mais Byakuya n'avait aucune intention de vexer Renji en lui disant qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était lui qui déposait les chocolats.

Il prit la boite, et l'ouvrit pour respirer l'odeur entêtante des biscuits. Hmm… c'était bon.

Il tendit la main pour en prendre un, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose.

Il y avait quelque chose sur les biscuits. Une photo, plus précisément. Une photo de quelqu'un en train de sourire, visiblement très heureux. Une photo de Renji.

_Renji souriant… _

Byakuya observa longtemps son ancien lieutenant faire face à la photographie, les yeux rieurs et la mine joyeuse.

Puis, il reposa doucement la photo, et de demanda pourquoi celui qui déposait les biscuits (il était maintenant sur que ce n'étai pas Renji) avait mit cette photo là.

_Un mauvais plaisantin, probablement. _

Il reposa la boite de biscuit dans le tiroir, et décida de partir marcher. Les rapports attendraient un peu.

_Cette photo est ridicule. Je vais aller la jeter. _

Il la glissa dans son haori, tentant d'ignorer le visage souriant de Renji qui semblait s'être imprimé dans sa rétine.

_Ridicule. Vraiment. _

_

* * *

_

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Byakuya commence à être _légérement_ OOC... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Tous les personnages le sont depuis le début de la fic, XD

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	47. Je ferais de vous des hommes !

Salut à tous !

Me voici me voilà, avec ce chapitre/interlude... bon d'accord, j'avoue, c'est un gros délire au titre inspiré d'une chanson de 'Mulan' qui n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire (mais est-ce qu'il y a une histoire ?) mais que je voulait absolument vous faire partager.

*va se cacher*

Voilàààààà...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à tite

* * *

Chapitre 46 : Je ferais de vous des hommes !

* * *

_Okay, bande de larves ! Maintenant, on va passer aux exercices pratiques ! Formez des groupes de trois !

Les shinigamis me regardent, étonnés, et je soupire.

_MAIS QUI EST-CE QUI M'AS FOUTU DES INCOMPETENTS PAREILS ! PAR TROIS, ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Oui je sais, même moi je m'admire. Mais pour tout dire, j'ignorais que je pouvais crier aussi fort.

_Et le monde aurait probablement été meilleur si tu ne l'avais jamais su. _

« Comme d'habitude, tu es incroyablement méchant(e).

_Ton sens de l'observation me laisse patois. _

« Dis, tu voudrais pas me dire si t'es un mec ou une fille ? Je commence à en avoir marre de devoir tout accorder deux fois !

_Laisse-moi réfléchir… non. _

Je soupire, avant de reporter mon attention sur les soldats devant moi. Trois jours que je les entraine. Trois jours que je me tape cette putain de corvée de mes deux (que je n'ai pas) pour le bonheur de mon très cher capitaine que j'aime beaucoup.

_L'ironie ne te va pas. _

« Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part…

Je reporte mon attention sur les shinigamis, qui sont (enfin) par trois.

_Maintenant, je veux que dans chaque groupe, vous nommiez un de vos membres… euh… Bacon, l'autre… Nutella, et le dernier Lardon !

Le silence est général. Ben quoi ?

_DOIS-JE ME REPETER ?

Je me sens tellement puissante… je m'aime. Vraiment. D'ailleurs, je comprends pourquoi il y a tant de personnes qui aiment gueuler sur les autres.

_Oui, parce qu'elles n'ont rien dans le pantalon. _

« D'un point de vue technique, moi non plus.

_T'es chiante, Haru. _

« Tel zanpakuto, tel maître.

_Vraiment chiante. Et puis d'abord, quand est-ce que toi, tu t'entraine ? Ce serait bien d'apprendre un peu à me manier ! _

« Je suis une merde avec une épée dans les mains !

_J'avais remarqué, merci. _

_Euh… Arienei-fukutaicho ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Je me tourne vers le shinigami qui vient de parler.

_Vous avez désigné Bacon, Nutella et Lardon ?

_Euh… oui, mais…

_PARFAIT ! Maintenant, je vais donner deux noms. Chaque fois, ces deux-là devront s'affronter, tandis que le troisième devra attaquer celui de… gauche, compris ?

_Euh… non.

Je me masse les tempes. Mais qu'ils sont c…

_Langage ! _

« Mais putain, j'allais dire crétin, bordel ! Tu sais très bien que je suis polie, moi !

_Je vois ça. _

Je fixe les shinigamis, avant de reprendre la parole :

_Très bien, je vais donner un exemple. Vous trois-là-bas ! Venez ici, ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Les trois que j'ai appelés arrivent devant moi.

_Vous avez choisi votre pseudo ? Parfait. Alors, NUTELLA ET BACON ! Affrontez-vous !

Deux d'entre eux se mettent face à face, et le troisième reste les bras ballants.

_Et maintenant, Lardon, tu vas te battre avec Bacon !

Aussitôt, Lardon se met en garde, et Bacon se tourne vers lui, laissant Nutella en plan.

…

Okay, cette phrase est totalement surréaliste.

_Tu l'as dit. _

« Ca aussi, c'est surréaliste.

_?_

« T'es d'accord avec moi ! C'est pas naturel, ce genre de chose !

Bon, laissons là ce surréalisme étrange. Je regarde, consternée, Lardon se battre contre Bacon sous l'œil morne de Nutella.

_STOP ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé !

_Ben… si, intervient timidement un autre shinigami.

_JE T'AI PARLE A TOI ?

Je respire profondément, avant de reprendre plus calmement :

_Ce que j'attends de vous, c'est que le deuxième nom –ici Bacon- se batte à la fois contre le premier que j'ai nommé, mais aussi contre le troisième. Dooooooonc, c'est ce que vous allez faire !

Un 'aaaaaah' de compréhension parcourt la foule. Eh ben quand même !

_Ce n'est pas de leur faute si tes explications sont fumeuses. _

« C'est pas vrai !

_Mais oui, bien sur…_

Laissant tomber Kiki et son ironie à deux balles, je lance :

_On recommence : LARDON ET NUTELLA !

Aussitôt, je vois tous les shinigamis se mettre en position. Les Lardon attaquent les Bacon, tandis que les Nutella affrontent également les Bacon.

… Quelque chose ne va pas.

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES, BANDE D'ABRUTIS !

Ils s'arrêtent et me fixent, visiblement déconcertés. Mais quels crétins !

_On a fait ce que vous avez dit ! Le truc avec Bacon qui se bat contre Lardon et Nutella !

J'assassine tous les shinigamis du regard, et ils se taisent, piteux.

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le DEUXIEME nom que j'annoncerais à chaque fois –que se soit Lardon, Nutella, Bacon ou même Roudoudou- devra se battre contre les deux autres.

Je les regarde avec un sourire made in Haru (donc psychopathe et indéniablement classe –même si légèrement crispé) et fait craquer mes poings.

_C'est bien compris, ou je dois me répéter ?

Ils acquiescent tous… avant de lever la main.

_Ouiiiii ?

_C'est qui Roudoudou ?

OMFH. Je sens que ça va être long…

* * *

.

_Alors ? _

« Alors quoi ? Répondis-je distraitement en regardant les shinigamis s'attaquer entre eux.

_Tu vas retourner t'entrainer bientôt ?_

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais une merde avec une épée dans les mains !

_Et je t'ai déjà répondu que je le savais ! Je te parle de ton entrainement pour maîtriser le shikai ! _

« Je maîtrise déjà ma queue !

Dieu (des canards albinos) que cette phrase est tendancieuse !

_Parce que tu crois vraiment que mon aspect physique est le seul de mon shikai ? Je suis déçu. _

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Quel est mon nom ? _

« Kiki.

_Le vrai ! _

« Ah… c'est Meeka no gen'sou, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

_Que signifie-t-il ? _

« Faiseur de chimères, mais de qu…

_Bien, nous avançons. Maintenant, pourquoi crois-tu que tu as autant de facilité dans le kido ? _

« Je donne ma langue au chat, Jean-Pierre.

_Et si je te dis que les chimères sont des illusions ? _

« …

_Que les illusions sont faites à bases d'énergie ? _

« …

_Que l'énergie est l'autre nom du reiatsu ? _

« … Oh putain.

_Je vois que tu commences à comprendre. _

« Je vais… je vais faire des illusions ! Wouahou ! C'est trop fort !

_Non. _

« Gné ?

_Tu ne vas pas faire d'illusions. Du moins, pas des vrais. Pas avec ce niveau. _

« Pas cool !

_Mais je t'emmerde ! _

Je renifle, puis continue :

« Bon, alors explique-moi ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec le shikai.

_Je te le dirais quand tu seras en train de t'entrainer. _

« C'est pas juste !

_La vie est injuste. _

Vexée, je regarde un instant les hommes s'entrainer. Manifestement, ceux qui doivent en affronter deux en même temps ont du mal.

_OK, ON CHANGE ! BACON CONTRE LARDON !

Docilement, ils obéissent, sauf trois d'entre eux, qui viennent se planter devant moi.

_Hey, ce truc sert à rien ! Se plaignit l'un d'eux –le Nutella.

_Ouais, et ces noms sont débiles ! Ajouta le Bacon.

Je hausse un sourcil et lève la tête (ils font plus de quarante centimètres de plus que moi) et esquisse un soulèvement de sourcil très classe.

_Vous trouvez vraiment que cet exercice ne sert à rien ?

Je passe sur les noms débiles, parce que c'est vrai que… voilà quoi.

_Ouais ! Répondent en cœur les trois futurs cadavres.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de tuer les membres du Gotei._

« Juste un peu !

_Mais comment tu peux tuer juste un peu quelqu'un ? _

« Euh… j'aviserais en temps voulu.

_Combattre deux types en même temps, c'est impossible et nul ! Geint Lardon.

_Toi, le Lardon, retourne dans ta quiche, tu veux ? Ce que je vous demande –ordonne- de faire est extrêmement simple, et vous sera très utile dans un vrai combat.

_Ah ouais ? Ben on voudrait bien vous y voir, vous !

Je lève un sourcil en souriant.

_Très bien. Vous trois, attaquez-moi.

Ils se pointent du doigt, étonnés :

_Nous ?

Non, les voisins.

_Evidemment, vous !

_Mais… mais c'est pas loyale ! On est trois contre une fille !

Je réfléchis un instant.

_Très juste. Un volontaire de plus ?

Une main se lève timidement, et le suicidaire vient se poster prés de moi. Je le fixe, surprise.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Ben je vous viens en aide, Arienai-fukutaicho !

Mais il a rien compris à la vie, lui !

_En même temps tes explications ne sont pas claires. _

« Elles sont limpides !

_Mouais. _

_Toi, expliquais-je, tu vas avec tes copains là-bas, pigé ?

_Mais…

_DOIS-JE ME REPETER ?

Piteux, il va rejoindre les trois soldats devant moi qui le regardent arriver, étonnés.

_Et maintenant, lançais-je en mettant mes poings devant moi, en garde !

_Mais, votre zanpakuto n'est même pas…

_EN GARDE !

Ils lèvent leurs armes et avancent prudemment.

_He ! Dégaine-moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dégaine-moi ! _

« Pas cette fois, Kiki. La prochaine, promis.

_Mais-eu ! _

Je lève la main, et conjure un Big Bang qui n'est évité qu'à grand peine. Profitant de leur surprise, je me glisse prés d'eux en shunpo et leur met trois grands coups de pieds.

Ils s'en vont voltiger vers le ciel. Une fois de plus, la Team Rocket va voir les étoiles !

_Ils sont trois. _

« Qui ?

_La Team Rocket. Jessie, James et Miaouss. _

« Ah ouais ? Ben dans ce cas, on a qu'à dire que c'est comme les trois mousquetaires qui étaient quatre.

Les quatre mousquetaires/Team Rocket tombent lourdement de l'autre côté du terrain. Mouahahahaha. Je suis la meilleure.

_D'autres réclamations ? Demandais-je suavement à l'assemblée.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Haru deviendra-t-elle une Mary-Sue avec tout plein de pouvoirs étranges ? A voir... ou pas.

Tient, au fait ^^ je voulais vous demander un truc.

Voilà, il se trouve que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances, et que je commence à avoir tout plein d'idées plus ou moins bizarres, alors je voulais vous questionner :

Est-ce que vous êtes partant pour une (trés) longue fic ? Genre 150 ou 200 chapitres ? Non, parce que je suis bien partie pour, là. Alors, ben... si vous ne voulez pas, dites-le moi avant que je m'embarque dans de gros délires sans fin x)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : la folle


	48. A coeur vaillant, rien d'impossible ?

Salut à tous !

Me voici, avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui... non, je ne peux pas le dire, ça vous fairez un trop grand choc.

C'est une grave nouvelle, et je tiens à ce que vous soyez préparé à ça. Les âmes sensibles partent, et ceux qui restent accrochent leurs coeurs, d'accord ?

Trés bien. A partir de maintenant, vous êtes responsables de vous. Je ne cautionne pas les dégats que pourraient vous infliger cette nouvelle.

Tenez vous bien, car ce chapitre... FAIS AVANCER L'HISTOIRE !

Ouiiiiii, j'ai réussi ! *trés fiére d'elle-même* j'ai fait un chapitre qui fait avancer le schmilblick !

Vous êtes contents, pas vrai ?

... NAOON ! PAS LES TOMATES !

* * *

Chapitre 47 : A coeur vaillant, rien d'impossible ?

* * *

.

_Je vais pas y arriver !

_Mais siiiii !

_Non ! Je ne vais pas être bon !

_Mais siiiiii !

_Il ne vas pas être convaincu !

_Mais siiiiii !

_Il va me haïr !

_Mais s… nooooon !

_Ah, tu vois ? Même toi tu n'es pas convaincue !

Je me masse les tempes. On reste calme Haru, on reste calme…

_Ecoute, Renji, mon père disait toujours que « si tu pars perdant, te reviens perdant ». Tu comprends ?

Il réfléchit un moment, avant de déclarer :

_Je crois… il disait vraiment ça, ton père ?

_Non.

Je respire un grand coup, avant de lancer :

_En tout cas, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Renji. On a étudié toutes les possibilités, alors il ne peut rien t'arriver qui ne soit pas prévu, d'accord ?

Il me regarde, manifestement pas très convaincu, et je soupire.

_T'inquiète, mon vieux ! Bya va te sauter dessus et vous allez copuler comme des chauds lapins !

_Bravo pour ta tentative de romantisme. _

« C'est Renji !

_J'avoue. _

_J'te fais confiance, Haru, mais ça a intérêt de marcher !

_Ca _va_ marcher, Renji, alors arrête de t'en faire et fonce ! L'amour t'attend, va le cueillir !

C'était la minute guimauve, par Haru la killeuse de hollows, et franchement, j'espère que j'aurais pas à en refaire, parce que je sens que je vais vomir.

_Tu es la réincarnation de Sakura Osokawa. _

« Eurk ! Tiens, à propos, où est-ce qu'elle est passée, elle ? C'est pas qu'elle me manque, mais si elle débarque pendant cette phase du Plan, on est dans la merde…

_J'ai l'air d'une voyante ? _

Je fronce les sourcils, avant de me tourner vers Renji.

_Alors on récapitule, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête.

_Tu entres dans le bureau, tu drague Bya, il te saute dessus, et moi et les autres on s'occupe du reste, ok ?

Renji lève la main.

_Oui ?

_Comment je vais savoir si je dois être le soumis ou pas ?

La question me bloque, et je mets quelques secondes à répondre :

_Ben… ça viendra tout seul, tu vas voir !

Ou pas, hem. Mais de toute manière, niveau éducation sexuelle, il est blindé, alors tout devrait bien se passer. Et de toute façon, s'il y a un truc qui dérape, j'interviendrais.

_Tu comptes les regarder ? _

« Evidemment.

_Miam. _

Je me fige. C'est moi ou Kiki vient de dire _miam_ ? A la pensée de deux (très beaux) hommes forniquant ? A moins que…

« Mais oui !

_Non ! _

« T'es un(e) yaoiste ! T'es fan des couples gays !

_Je… mgrph ! _

Wow. Alors ça c'est de la nouvelle. Kiki fantasme sur des couples yaoi !

_Ok… hem… j'y… j'y vais

Me ressaisissant, je fais un petit signe de la main à Renji, en essuyant une larme mélancolique. La phase finale du Plan est là, c'est tellement émouvant !

Quand je pense qu'il y a à peine quelques mois, mon petit Renji n'était qu'un petit capitaine de rien du tout qui pensait que les bébés naissaient dans les choux, et maintenant, regardez-le, c'est une véritable bête de sexe !

Ca me fait presque regretter de ne pas y avoir gouté, tiens…

_C'est écœurant. _

« Tu veux que je te rappelles _qui _est un(e) yaoiste ?

_La ferme ! _

Je regarde Renji entrer dans le bâtiment de la sixième division, et saisit mon talkie-walkie :

_Red Beast est entré sur les lieux, je répète, Red Beast est entré sur les lieux, tout le monde à son poste ! Equipe Alpha, rejoignez-moi au point de rendez-vous. Equipe Béta, vous infiltrez la zone ! Go go go !

_Equipe Alpha, bien reçu !

_Equipe Béta, bien reçu !

_Parfait concluais-je. Et maintenant, que la phase finale du Plan commence !

Je shunpote jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, où Shinji et les Vizards m'attendent, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Il est entré ?

_Pas encore, me répond Love, mais il arrive.

_Kisuke et Yoruichi sont là-bas ?

_Ils finissent de cuisiner Bya. Je leur dit de sortir ?

_Nan, c'est Renji qui va s'en charger.

Shinji hoche la tête et me tends une paire de jumelles, ainsi que plusieurs kilos de pop-corn. Je les prends avec un grand sourire.

Que le spectacle commence !

* * *

.

Byakuya se retint de soupirer d'agacement, alors que les deux imbéciles devant lui continuaient à babiller gaiement.

Il ne savait même pas de quoi ils parlaient, puisqu'il n'écoutait rien, vu que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Renji. Renji, Renji, et encore Renji.

Byakuya secoua la tête (intérieurement). Il devait se ressaisir.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, mais il découvrait des choses à propos de lui-même, et surtout de son ancien lieutenant. Cela avait-il un rapport avec les photos qu'il trouvait un peu partout, ou encore les fréquentes fois où il croisait Renji dans les couloirs, sans que celui-ci lui adresse un mot ?

Ces dernières choses avaient mit le monde bien rangé de Byakuya sans dessus-dessous.

Avec les photos, il avait découvert un Renji joyeux, bien loin de l'image de sauvage qu'il avait toujours cru voir en lui.

Mais ce qui avait achevé de massacrer l'ordinaire, c'était l'attitude que son ex-lieutenant manifestait envers lui. Le silence et l'indifférence.

Et c'était exactement pour cette raison que Byakuya bouillait. Parce que cela, ajouté aux effets secondaires de sa mésaventure dans le corps d'Arienai –et même les effets secondaires d'Arienai tout court- le mettait incroyablement sur les nerfs, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Enfin si, il savait. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

_Bya ? Bya ? T'es là ?

_C'est Kuchiki-taicho pour vous, Urahara, rétorqua froidement Byakuya.

Les deux idiots devant lui se mirent à rire, pas vexés pour un sou.

Soudain, une voix (pas si) inconnue retentit :

_Urahara, Yoruichi ! Arrêtez d'importuner Kuchiki-taicho, s'il-vous-plait !

Byakuya eu le temps de penser _jolie voix_ avant de se reprendre et saluer son ancien lieutenant d'un ton froid :

_R… Abarai-taicho.

_Kuchiki-taicho… puis-je vous parler en privé, s'il-vous-plait ?

Byakuya ne prêta pas attention à la sortie de Kisuke et de Yoruichi, obnubilé par le ton de Renji.

_Mais quand a-t-il apprit à se servir de sa voix de cette manière ? C'est… _

Non, on ne pense pas à la voix de Renji, Byakuya. On reste calme, et on respire.

_Je vous écoute, Abarai-taicho.

_Merci. Puis-je m'assoir ?

_Allez-y.

Renji obtempéra, et s'assit sur un siège, juste en face de Byakuya. Et ses doigts frôlèrent _tout à fait par accident_ ceux de l'homme.

_Nom de… _

_Voilà, j'aurais voulu vous parler de quelque chose qui se passe depuis plusieurs jours. Je pense que vous devez savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

_Oui. Toi. _

Renji continua à parler. Byakuya ignorait de quoi il parlait, puisqu'il était concentré sur le visage de son lieutenant. Ce visage si étrange, peuplé de tatouages, de rougissements soudains et de sourires discrets.

A un moment, l'homme vit son ex-fukutaicho se mettre à rosir, balbutier quelque chose à propos de Haru et de bananes, et s'empresser de détourner la conversation (ou plutôt son monologue).

Et la question franchit sa bouche avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'y penser.

_Pourquoi ?

Renji le regarda, stupéfait :

_Pourquoi quoi ?

_Pourquoi continuez-vous de m'ignorer chaque fois que nous nous croisons ?

_Euh… ben… c'est… je… je pensais que c'était ce que vous vouliez… que je ne sois plus dans vos jambes, bredouilla le capitaine de la cinquième division.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil à la fois amusé et consterné. Avait-il réellement donné cette impression à son ancien lieutenant ? Renji pensait-il qu'il ne l'aimait pas ?

_Vous vous trompez, Abarai-fukutaicho, murmura-t-il doucement. Je n'ai jamais souhaité _ne plus vous avoir dans mes jambes_, comme vous dites.

Renji leva la tête, et le fixa avec une émotion indéfinissable dans les yeux.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix tremblait légèrement :

_Dans ce cas… je peux vous embrasser ?

_A quelques mètres de là, Haru laissa tomber sa banane et poussa un grand cri de joie._

**Opération « Marrions-les »… TERMINEE ! **

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	49. De l'autre côté de l'action

Salut à tous !

Me voici me voilà avec ce petit bonus, au titre inspiré du film "de l'autre côté du lit"

Mais tout d'abord, je vous demade d'appaudire une lectrice sans qui vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre avant dimanche : il s'agit de Sawaturi Mayu, qui m'a envoyé une review aujourd'hui, alors que mon humeur était au plus bas (journée pourrie... j'étais à deux doigts d'aller chercher une corde) et qui m'a regonflée à bloc : grâce à elle, et à vous toutes (et tous) qui m'avaient envoyés des reviews, j'ai décidé de poster plus tôt ^^

Alors nomme-moi ton prix, camarade Mayu x) que je te récompense dignement.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 48 : De l'autre côté de l'action.

* * *

.

Jumelles dans une main, pop-corn dans l'autre, je regarde avec une pointe d'impatience l'entrevue de mes deux futurs mariés.

_Mais sautez-vous dessus, merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à causer comme deux eunuques !

_Des fois, souffle Shinji d'un ton pensif, je me suis demandé si Byakuya ne l'était pas.

Je lève un sourcil :

_Quoi, eunuque ?

_Ouais. Tu sais, vu qu'il n'a pas de réaction humaine, qu'il ne mate pas les nichons de Matsumoto, et tout ça quoi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _réaction humaine _?

_Ben… le truc qu'un mec a dans une zone particulièrement sud… 'fin tu vois quoi.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah, les érections... il pouvait pas le dire plus tôt ?

_Il semblerait qu'il ait un minimum de pudeur –contrairement à d'autres. _

« Tu pourrais arrêter de me viser avec tes phrases ? C'est lassant.

_Je ne nommais personne, c'est toi qui as prit ça de manière personnelle. On se demande pourquoi… _

Je ne réponds pas à Kiki, et me tourne vers Shinji :

_Oh non, je peux te garantir que Bya n'est pas _du tout_ dépourvu de réaction à ce niveau-là.

_Comment tu le sais ?

Je ferme les yeux avant de répondre :

_J'ai vécu un mois dans son corps, et crois-moi, je peux te dire qu'il n'est vraiment pas asexué. Et franchement, j'aimerais éviter d'en reparler ou même d'y repenser, c'était suffisamment traumatisant comme ça.

Oh oui. Traumatisant au plus haut point, vraiment. Surtout les trucs à faire le matin (ou même la nuit).

_Tu n'en as pas profité ? Je suis étonné. _

« Tu me connais bien mal.

_Tu as déjà masturbé des mecs, alors je ne vois pas quelle différence ça fait. _

« Tous les mecs avec qui j'ai fait des trucs étaient consentants. Là, c'était presque un viol !

_Tu as une conscience ? Wow. _

« Mais ta gueule…

Kiki ne répond pas, et j'ai tout le loisir de contempler mes deux tourtereaux blablater (ou plutôt Renji parle et Byakuya écoute –enfin, je pense).

_Haru-chaaaaaaaaan ! Me cri une voix inconnue.

Je sursaute, et fait signe à Kisuke de se taire. Mais Bob-man ne le voit manifestement pas comme ça, puisqu'il s'agenouille prés de moi pour me souffler à l'oreille :

_Alors ? Ils en sont où ?

_Arrête ! Ca chatouille !

Je fais une grimace. Je déteste les chatouilles (sauf quand c'est moi qui les administre, évidemment). Kisuke retire sa bouche de mon oreille et reprend :

_Alors ?

Je regarde à nouveau le couple de l'année, et rétorque :

_Blabla, encore et toujours… mais bougez-vous le cul, merde !

_Langage ! _

« M'en fous !

Je soupire en voyant que Renji n'a toujours pas bondi pour se faire l'amour de sa vie. Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris, petit ? On baise d'abord, on cause après !

_Dégeulasse. _

« C'est l'histoire de la vie.

_Ta morale est dégeulasse. _

« Oui, je sais.

Je grogne en encourageant intérieurement Renji à passer à table. Quoique, vu le regard de Byakuya, ça va probablement être l'inverse.

_Au fait, chuchote Yoruichi (qui vient d'arriver), quelqu'un a prit les paris ?

Je me tourne vers elle :

_Les quoi ?

_Les paris, sur Byakuya et Renji.

Intéressée, je délaisse temporairement mon matage en règle des deux susdits pour contempler la femme-chat, sourire aux lèvres.

_Paris qui disent quoi ?

Elle consulte des papiers :

_Pour l'instant, on est à dix contre un que Byakuya est le dominant.

Je hoche la tête, les sourcils froncés.

Alors… qu'est-ce que je vais miser ? Byakuya ou Renji ?

Mon instinct me dit que se sera Byakuya. Ce mec a beaucoup trop de fierté pour être en dessous de qui que se soit. Mais en même temps, si Renji sait se montrer convaincant…

Raaaah ! C'est trop dur ! Et puis, comment voulez-vous choisir quelque chose quand se sont deux têtes de mules qui sont en face l'une de l'autre ? C'est juste impossible !

_Je parierais plus tard.

Yoruichi acquiesce, et je retourne à mon observation.

Tss… toujours pas d'action, ça devient ennuyeux…

_Tu veux une banane ?

Je fais signe à Mashiro de se taire. Une banane, non mais et puis quoi encore ?

*Tilt*

_Mashiro ma grande, t'es un génie ! Hurlais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. C'est EXACTEMENT ce qu'il me fallait !

Elle me sourit largement :

_Ca tombe bien, j'en ai prit dix kilos !

Légèrement refroidie, je regarde l'énorme tas jaune qu'elle traine derrière elle. Mais comment j'ai fait pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt ?

_Aucune idée. Moi non plus je ne l'avais pas vu. _

Je hausse les épaules et prends une banane. Je la regarde avec un sourire victorieux.

Mouahahaha. Je suis la meilleure.

J'enlève la peau, et me lève sous le regard étonné des Vizards.

_Ne me dis pas que… _

« Oh yeah.

_Je vais vomir. _

_Haru ! Chuchote Rose, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il va te voir !

Un peu qu'il va me voir, le Renji ! C'est tout le but de la manœuvre : me faire voir –et pas qu'un peu !

Je le vois qui me regarde par la fenêtre –il est juste en face de moi, alors que Bya ne peux pas me voir. Je lui montre la banane, et je vois mon Renjichounet pâlir. Et c'est partit !

J'approche la banane de ma bouche, et commence à réaliser la fellation (sur une banane) du siècle.

Mouahahahaha.

_HARUUUUUUUUUU !

Je pâlis, et retourne me planquer en vitesse.

Non. Tout mais pas ça. Tout mais pas ça ! Pitié, tout mais pas çaaa !

Sakura Osokawa arrive en courant vers moi, une flamme vengeresse dans les yeux.

_JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI M'AS FORCEE A TOMBER AMOUREUSE DE CE MALOTRU ! APRES TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR TOI ! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE !

… On dirait ma mère.

Elle dégaine son zanpakuto, et hurle un le nom de son zanpakuto (un truc avec 'rose', 'amour' et 'noblesse' –ça ne m'étonne même pas), et c'est un… BAZOOKA GEANT ?

_MON BAZOOKA DE L'AMOUR TE FERAS LA PEAU AU NOM DE BYAKUYA-SAMAAAA ! ATTAQUE DE LA PASSION VERTUEUSE, YAAAAAAH !

Oh My Fuckin Fucked Haru.

La chamalow court vers moi, son immense bazooka rose à la main, et je ne vois qu'une chose à faire :

_Shinji ?

_Oui ?

_Si je meurs, veille à ce que ma tombe soit en marbre. Je veux du marbre blanc, et une épitaphe élogieuse qui me remercie pour mon acte de courage, pigé ? Cool. Et maintenant… adieu.

Je vois mon blondinet pâlir, et balbutier. Je lui fais signe de se taire, et me dresse face au Mal.

Je vais me battre pour l'amour de Renji et Byakuya !

BANZAIIIIIIII !

_C'est ri-di-cule. _

Je fais craquer mes poings, et laisse tomber mon zanpakuto à terre.

_Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reprends-moi ! _

« Tu mérites mieux, Kiki, que de servir pour massacrer un chamalow. Je t'utiliserais contre des adversaires de valeurs, promis.

_Mais…_

« Pas de mais. Au revoir, Kiki, tu auras été un bon zanpakuto.

_On dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir. _

« J'ai toujours aimé le mélodramatique.

Je regarde Sakura arriver, la bave aux lèvres et le regard fou, avant de m'élancer vers elle.

J'exécute un magnifique tacle en enfonçant mon épaule droite dans son estomac et en la propulsant par terre. Son bazooka lui échappe des mains, et sa tête frappe le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ca fait du bien.

_Toi, gémit-elle pitoyablement. Je sais ce que tu m'as fait ! Et je sais aussi ce que tu as fait à Byakuya-sama ! Tu l'as pervertie pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ! Mais je… *BAM*

Oups. J'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé sur la dose.

Je regarde mon poing droit, qui vient d'effectuer un crochet jusqu'à la mâchoire de chamalow –très beau crochet, soit dit en passant, que j'ai passé pas mal de temps à travailler lorsque je tuais encore des hollows sur Terre.

Bon, mais en tout cas, le chamalow est hors d'état de nuire pour le moment. Tant mieux.

Je me redresse, traine Sakura dans un buisson, la cache, et rejoins Shinji, qui me tend ma banane.

_Plus besoin de marbre blanc alors ?

Je fais signe que non en haussant les épaules, et récupère mon zanpakuto.

« Tu boudes ?

_Mmmph. _

Je ricane, et prends les jumelles. L'observatoire continue, et finalement… Je vois Renji rougir, et balbutier :

__Dans ce cas… je peux vous embrasser ? _

Je pousse un hurlement de joie.

Pas trop tôt.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

**! A lire ! **

**Voilà, il se trouve que j'ai décidé de fêter mon premier Noël sur Ffnet, et que je voudrais vous faire un cadeau, à vous lectrices et lecteurs... sauf que j'ai pas d'idées T-T**

**Des suggestions ? Des idées ? Vous voudriez que je vous offre quoi ? Un one-shot ? Une mini-fic ? Une interview d'Haru et ses compatriotes ? Choisissez, braves gens !**

**Aidez-moi à trouver quelque chose que je puisse vous offrir ! Citrouille en détresse ! Pére Noël prié de se présenter à l'acceuil ! **

**... Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, faites-moi signe et donnez-moi votre liste de cadeaux, que je puisse m'appeler Santa Pumkin !**

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (qui va aller adopter des rénes et se faire pousser la barbe... Ho Ho Ho !)


	50. Santa Pumkin en action !

Salut à tous !

Ici Santa Pumkin, qui vous parle du cadeau qu'elle va vous faire !

Vous aviez le choix entre un one-shot, une mini-fic et une interview... et bien sachez que c'est l'interview qui a gagnée !

C'est pour cela que je vais vous demader de poser tout plein de questions, afin qu'Haru et ses camarades (et même moi x)) y répondent dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Haru : Mouais... c'est un peu fumeux quand même, ton truc.

Hem... voilà, c'est la fin de ce message !

A bientôt pour la distribution de cadeaux de Santa Pumkin !

Ho ho ho !

A la prochaine !

Signé : Santa Pumkin


	51. The come back

Salut à tous !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bel et bien la citrouille qui vous parle !

J'ai réussi à publier, grâce à vos judicieux conseils (et à mon pére) ! Alors je vous remercie tous !

Voici donc ce chapitre, qui signe l'arrivée d'une nouvelle saga des aventures de Haru... et qui sera suivi d'une petite surprise ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 50 : The Come Back

* * *

.

Tout était calme dans le Gotei.

Les oiseaux gazouillaient tranquillement, et voletaient joyeusement dans le ciel, qui était d'un bleu éclatant.

Une légère petite brise joyeuse soufflait doucement sur les joues de jeunes femmes, leur arrachant un sourire paisible.

Le soleil, d'un jaune orangé éclatant, roulait paresseusement sur la toile céleste qui avait pris la couleur des mers du sud, et seuls quelques nuages, tels de solitaires navires, se détachaient, joufflus et amusés, de cet océan estival.

Gin parcourait les couloirs de son pas trainant, son habituel sourire de renard scotché sur les lèvres.

Dans sa main, un message du Soutaicho était serré, et deux mots étaient écrits au dos : _Pour Arienai. _Gin ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais il espérait que cela remettrait un peu d'animation dans le Seireitei.

En effet, depuis quelques jours, toutes les divisions étaient étrangement calmes. En fait, le Gotei tout entier était plongé dans une atmosphère sereine, et même ses habitants se laissaient glisser, languides, dans cette douce torpeur. Pas une colère, un chagrin, ou même un éclat de voix. Tout semblait plongé dans un bain de silencieuse gaieté.

Et Haru n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis ce moment-là.

Enfin, façon de parler. En fait, Haru était devenue… sage. Gin réprima un frisson d'horreur : pensez donc, Haru, _sage_ ! C'était contre-nature, non ?

Le capitaine entra dans la sixième division –étrangement déserte ces derniers temps- et entra dans le bureau.

Haru était là, allongée par terre, bras et jambes écartés, l'air absent.

_Hem… Haru-chan ?

Un faible soupir lui répondit.

_Ca va ?

Un silence. Haru battit des paupières, et déclama :

_Les oiseaux gazouillent tranquillement et volettent joyeusement dans le ciel, la brise est coquine, le soleil roule dans la toile marine du firmament et je fais des mauvais vers. Alors NON, tout ne vas PAS BIEN !

Elle se leva, et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, mains derrière le dos et sourcils froncés. Elle s'arrêta et fixa Gin, qui se retenait à grand-peine de sourire encore plus.

_Est-ce que tu te rends compte que même les nuages sont CONTENTS ? Tout le monde est CONTENT, de nos jours ! Plus une seule intrigue, une attaque, un hollow, une intrigue amoureuse à arranger ! QUE DE LA JOIE ET DE LA BONNE HUMEUR !

Elle continua sa diatribe, manifestement furieuse, avant de marquer une pause :

_D'ailleurs tu sais quoi ? Je sais ce qui se passe. Et tu sais ce qui se passe ?

Muet (et intérieurement mort de rire), Gin fit signe que non.

_JE M'ENNUIE COMME UN RAT MORT !

Haru grogna, et continua :

_Il ne se passe rien : tout le monde discute, sourit, et blablabla, et que tout va bien, et patati et patata, et qu'il fait beau pour la saison, vous ne trouvez pas ? et blablabla, et blablabla, et encore blablabla ! Pas d'action ! Alors je m'ennuie ! Je m'ennuie, merde quoi !

Sans un mot, mais toujours avec le sourire, Gin lui tendit la lettre. Haru la saisit, la parcourut du regard, et lui sauta dans les bras pour lui flanquer un baiser retentissant sur les deux joues.

_BANZAIIIIIIII ! Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant hors du bureau.

Et Gin resta seul, comme un idiot, les joues brulantes et l'estomac sur des montagnes russes.

Etrange.

Bah, il devait avoir mangé quelque chose de pas frais au déjeuner, se dit-il en haussant les épaules.

* * *

.

Je cours vers la première division, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Enfin ! Enfin un peu d'action !

_Pas trop tôt_.

Même Kiki est d'accord avec moi, tiens.

Il faut dire que ces temps-ci, l'atmosphère a été aussi lourde qu'une assiette de mélasse qui se serait peu à peu infiltrée dans la mare d'eau pure et claire (et surtout aussi agitée que de l'alcool dans un shaker) qu'était ma vie.

Renji est avec Byakuya, et ils s'entendent manifestement très bien, même s'ils se cachent pour vivre leur passion et que Renji ne veut rien me dire sur leur relation –ce qui est injuste, après tout QUI les a mis ensemble ? Hein ? J'estime avoir le droit d'avoir des détails croustillants, non ?

Et puisque l'opération 'Marions-les' est finie, il ne reste plus que mon humble personne, seule face à la brume céleste de la vie, qui tourbillonne autour de moi telle la voile d'un bateau abandonné dans une crique pluvieuse, et je marche dans ce tunnel rocheux qui me porte et m'emporte, pareil à la feuille morte…

_Tu recommences. _

« Hein ?

_A faire des mauvais vers. _

« C'est pas ma faute ! C'est l'air dans lequel on baigne… c'est tellement bucolique que ça en devient contagieux !

_Attends, tu peux répéter ? _

« Quoi ?

_Ce que tu viens de dire, tu peux le répéter ? _

« C'est tellement bucolique que ça en devient contagieux ?

_Tu viens de prononcer le mot 'bucolique' ! _

« Bah… oui ?

_Tu as du vocabulaire ! De la culture ! Je suis tellement ému… j'en pleurerais presque… _

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Gné ?

_Non, tais-toi. Ne dis plus rien, je veux graver cet instant dans ma mémoire. _

« De quoi tu…

_Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Je veux pouvoir me remémorer que mon shinigami a, au moins une fois dans sa vie, fais preuve d'un minimum de culture, PIGE ? _

Tout ça pour un malheureux 'bucolique', franchement.

J'enfonce la porte de la première division, et me jette devant le Soutaicho. Il va me donner une mission ! Une mission !

« Tu te rends compte, Kiki ? Je vais avoir de quoi m'occuper ! Enfin !

_Bucolique… bucolique… aaah… bucolique…_

… okay… on dirait que Kiki est toujours dans son délire.

_Bucolique…_

_Salut, Pap… Yamamoto-sama ! Vous avez une mission pour moi, hein ? C'est quoi ? Dites ! Alleeeeeeeeeez ! Je veux de l'action !

Papy-Yama ouvre la bouche, et j'ai une vue prenante sur son dentier tandis qu'il déclare :

_Arienai, vous partez sur Terre en vue d'une mission de surveillance de la ville de Karakura. Vous y resterez deux mois.

…

_KEUWAA ?

Moustache-man intervient, l'air pas content :

_Cessez de faire l'enfant, Arienai. Vous partez dans une demi-heure.

Stupéfiée, je sors du bureau, muette.

_Tu n'es pas contente ? Tu voulais de l'action, non ? _

« …

_Tu te plaignais de l'ennui, et ben c'est fini, non ? _

« …

_Tu vas en mission, ça devrais te réjouir ! _

« …

_Haru ? _

« … Sur Terre…

Je vais retourner sur Terre. Pour deux mois. Je vais retourner sur Terre. Je vais retourner sur Terre. OH MY FUCKIN' HARU !

« Je vais aller sur Terre butter des hollows ! Tu te rends compte ? Sur Terre ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! SUR TERRE ! YOUHOUUUUUUU !

Je vais aller sur Terre-eu ! Je vais aller sur Terre-eu ! Je vais aller sur Terre-eu ! Butter des hollows-eu ! Comme avant-eu !

_Okay…_

Folle de joie, je m'autorise une danse de la victoire au milieu du couloir, et me précipite dans mes appartements pour faire ma valise. Je retourne sur TERRE ! Et pour deux mois en plus !

Il faut que j'aille le dire à Shinji !

_On dirait une adolescente amoureuse qui va se confier à sa meilleure amie. _

« Oui, je suis amoureuse ! Amoureuse de la Terre, et de tous les magnifiques hollows que je vais pouvoir me farcir ! Enfin !

_Tss… pitoyable._

« M'en fous ! Je vais aller sur Terre !

Un soupir résigné retentit dans mon esprit, et je galope en direction de mon blondinet d'ami. Il faut absolument que je lui en parle ! Je suis tellement contente !

_On se croirait dans un feuilleton à l'eau de rose… _

« Je t'ai dit que je m'en foutais !

_Pas moi._

« Pas grave ! On va aller sur Terre Kiki, c'est pas trop géniale ça ?

_Est-ce que tu réalise que ça fait dix minutes que tu répètes la même chose ? _

« Est-ce que tu réalise qu'on va aller sur Terre ?

… _J'abandonne. Tu es irrécupérable._

« La Teeeeerre…

Je sautille joyeusement, prête à aller tout raconter à mon blondinet à moi, quand je regarde ma montre.

« Hiiiii ! Je suis en retard !

_Ca y est, après le feuilleton à l'eau de rose, nous voilà avec le lapin d'Alice au pays des Merveilles. _

Oubliant Shinji (je lui enverrais une carte postale pour me faire pardonner… une carte de la TERRE ! Ouiiii, enfin !) je me précipite vers la porte de transfert.

_JE SUIS LAAAAAAA ! PARTEZ PAS SANS MOAAA !

Je vois la porte s'ouvrir, et me jette dedans.

Direction : La Terre !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : Santa Pumkin (qui re-endosse son costume rouge et blanc pour la surprise !)


	52. Santa Pumkin wish you a merry Chrismas !

__

_Salut à tous ! _

__Chose promise chose dûe, voici le cadeau que j'aurais du vous offrir à Noël.

Vous l'avez donc pour le réveillon, histoire de fêter dignement l'année qui s'annonce ^^

Enjoy ^^

_

* * *

_

_Haru sifflote en rassemblant des brins de pailles qu'elle accroche gaiement ensemble. Derriére elle, un feu ronfle joyeusement dans une cheminée. _

_Elle prend un ruban, et l'accroche à sa sculture de paille. C'est une jolie... poupée vaudou ? _

__MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! KING PUMKIN VA MOURIR ! _

_Elle prend une batte de base-ball, et l'approche de la poupée et ricanant, démoniaque : _

__Désormais, je vais écrire la suite de l'histoire, et je serais le maître du monde ! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! _

_De la musique se fait entendre graduellement, en même temps que de la fumée envahit la piéce. _

_Elle est belle, elle est orange, elle est incroyable, elle est cinglée, elle est parfaite et elle est LA ! Santa Pumkin is back and bad !

_Mais oui ! C'est bien elle qui viens de sortir de la cheminée, un long manteau noir, son célébre (irl) chapeau et sa grenouille de compagnie ! _

__Alors, Haru ? Tu croyais m'avoir comme ça ? _

__Ton manteau brule. _

_King Pumkin cligne des yeux et se jette sur un extincteur. Une fois désenflammée, elle reprit sa pose (de trois-quart, main sur le chapeau, mystérieusement penchée. La classe quoi) et continua : _

__Tu aurais du deviner, pourtant, qu'on ne peux pas tromper King Pumkin. _

_Haru recule et saute à pieds joints sur sa poupée :_

__Cochonnerie ! Je savais que ça ne marcherait pas ! Saleté de marabout qui m'a fourgué ça ! _

_King Pumkin se contente de rire, et se saisit magistralement d'une corde. Haru pâlit. _

__Tu croyais pouvoir y échapper ? _

_Haru se met à courir : _

__WAAAAAAAAH ! _

__Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'héroïne que tu auras un traitement de faveur ! Tu vas de voir..._

__NAAAAOOOOOOOOOON ! _

__Répondre aux questions des lecteurs ! _

_Haru s'écroula, bave aux lévres, vaincue. _

__Pourquoi moaaaaaa... *couic* _

* * *

_Haru se réveille dans une piéce sombre. Aux murs, des instruments de tortures sont placés, recouverts de sang frais. _

_Et King Pumkin, sublime -comme toujours- dans sa longue robe de cocktail rouge, porte-cigarette à la main, bonnet de noël sur la tête (elle s'est changée) : _

__Enfin réveillée, niark niark niark..._

_Pourquoi t'as un bonnet de Noël sur la tête ? La période est passée, je te signale !

_LA FERME, HARU ! C'était un cadeau pour Noël, alors je m'adapte !

__Que vas-tu nous faire ? Interroge la voix de Renji. _

_En se tortillant sur sa chaise, Haru put voir que tous les personnages de bleach était présent (même Kiki). _

_King Pumkin éclata d'un grand rire sadique._

__Moi ? Rien du tout... du moins, si vous coopérez. Sinon... _

_Elle sort un pot de cire._

__Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit Byakuya, sur la défensive. _

_King Pumkin eu un grand sourire complétement fou : _

__De la cire à EPILER ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! _

_A ces mots, tous les personnages eurent un unanyme mouvement de recul. _

__Quelle horreur ! (Renji)_

__C'est immonde ! (Sasabike)_

__MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'ADORE L'IDEE ! Je m'en resservirais, c'est trop fort ! (Mayuri)_

_King Pumkin avala une bouffée de cigarette... et s'étouffa misérablement (elle ne fume pas). _

__Bref *kof kof kof* si vous ne répondez pas aux questions, vous serez... épilé ! Ne suis-je pas machiavélique ? _

__Surtout ridicule dans ta robe, en fait. _

__... CHAISES ! ACTIVATION !_

_Aussitôt, tous les personnages se retrouvèrent allongés, le pantalon (ou jupe) enlevé. Et en voyant certaines choses, King Pumkin eu du mal à ne pas vomir (mais elle ne vous dira rien ! Rien du tout ! -Kami-sama, les jambes du Soutaich... bleuaaaargh)_

__Et maintenant, déclara King Pumkin en déroulant une longue liste avec un sourire sadique, COMMENCONS ! _

_

* * *

_

.

**Tout d'abord, les questions de... Saruwatari Mayu ! **

__

Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Die-Pardons, Grimmjow !

Grimmjow : Ne retiens pas tes lapsus ! Tu peux dire que je suis un Dieu, c'est vrai après tout !

King Pumkin : MOLLET DROIT DE GRIMMJOW ! CIRE OF DEATH, GO !

Grimmjow :... *s'évanouit*

Tous les autres : Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

King Pumkin : C'est un blashplélme ! Je suis le seul Dieu ici !

Les autres :... Tu ne sais même pas orthographier ce mot !

King Pumkin : *angélique* Je fais un mollet droit collectif ?

Les autres : NAOOOOON !

King Pumkin : Je me disais, aussi... bref (breffons le monde, Mayu !). Pour répondre à ta question, Grimmjow n'est pas mort *jette un coup d'oeil au corps*. Enfin, maintenant peut-être, vu qu'il ne bouge plus *pousse le corps du bout de doigt : pouic pouic pouic**trouve ça trés drôle*. Mais dans la fic, il est officiellement 'chargé des affaires extérieurs' ! En gros, le Gotei ne voulait tellement plus de lui qu'ils l'épédient un peu partout dans le monde pour des missions pourries ^^

Les autres :... Elle a une explication, en plus ?

King Pumin : *rayonne**recommence à faire pouic pouic pouic avec feu-Grimmjow*

_Et aussi, aussi, maintenant que la guerre est finie, qu'est ce qu'il fout  
Aizen ? Il est en hibernation ou quoi ? =^=_

Aizen : Evidemment que non ! Je prépare un nouiveau plan sublime, qui...

King Pumkin : SPOOOOOOOOILE ! *bayonne Aizen*.

Aizen : *déprimé* Qui n'apparaîtra pas avant une centaine de chapitres. Mais vous allez me voir dans pas longtemps ! *trop content*

Les autres :...

_Oh, et une pour Gin ! T'ES GAY OU AMOUREUX DE HARU ? (Y a pas d'autre réponse_  
_possible, c'est soit l'un soit l'autre. Et si t'es pas content j'me ramène_  
_avec ma tronçonneuse en or massif et mon aquarium à piranhas.)_

Gin : R-Rien du tout !

King Pumkin : *regard faussement attristé* Tu me déçois, Gin, en ne répondant pas... MOLLET DROIT DE GIN ! CIRE OF THE DEATH, GO !

Gin :... argh *s'évanouit*

King Pumkin : En fait, vous en dire plus serait du spoil x) alors...

Les autres : Pourquoi tu l'as épilé si c'était du spoil ?

_Ichi est toujours dans le monde_  
_réel, non ? (Mis à part quand il vient se faire dépuceler par des Haru en_  
_chaleur, j'veux dire. *SBAF*) Il passe son temps à buter des Hollow ou bien_  
_cette basse tache a été reléguée à l'autre Afro-Man là ? Et puis,_  
_comment que ça se fait que Grimmjow il était avec lui quand Haru s'est faite_  
_chopée - pardon, je veux dire, quand Mademoiselle Arienai s'est jetée d'elle_  
_même dans les emmer - excusez-moi encore une fois, dans cette sublimité_  
_qu'est Soul Society ? Ils vivent en concubinage ou quoi ? [Je serais pas_  
_contre un oui, personnellement.] Idem, mais chut, faut pas le dire, on va se_  
_faire taper d'ssus sinon ! UwU_

Ichigo : Je vit toujours sur Terre, je tue des hollows, mais Grim n'est pas souvent là. Et NON, nous ne vivons pas ensemble ! Bande de pervers !

Haru : *regarde ses ongles* T'es quand même mal placé pour jouer la vierge effarouchée, Ichi...

Ichigo : Dit quelque chose, l'auteure !

King Pumkin : Nan, j'aime bien te voir embarrassé ^^

_Et puis, toujours d'après ce que j'ai compris, Rukia vit à Soul Society, non_  
_? Elle paie des visites dans le monde réel de temps en temps ou elle voit_  
_plus Hime & Co ?_

Rukia : Etant donné le salaire de misére qu'on nous paye, j'aurais du mal à retourner sur Terre pour le plaisir... dire que j'ai du laisser tous mes Chappy ! Ouin...

_une pour Shinji aussi : T'ES GAY OU AMOUREUX_  
_DE HARU ?_

Shinji : Zaimeriez bien le savoir, pas vrai ? Eh ben non ^^

_une autre pour Kikouchou : T'ES GAY OU AMOUREUX DE HARU ?_

Kiki : Tss... ridicule. Ni l'un ni l'autre, évidemment !

**Passons ****maintenant aux questions de C-louche (qui les a gentiment numérotées ^^)**

_1: Pourquoi Haru se sent-elle si impliqué dans les histoire d'amour du_  
_Seteirei?_

Kiki : Contre-transfert non-réalisé : c'est trés freudien. En fait, n'ayant pu tuer le pére et coucher avec la mére, elle se venge inconsciemment en multipliant les conquétes (notamment de sexe féminin) et en formant des couples -donc de futurs reproducteurs qui feront des enfant avec la possibilité de tuer le pére et coucher avec la mére- elle tente de reproduire ce qu'elle n'a pas pu vivre en espérant que...

Haru : Et dans les couples gays ? Le gosse, il couche avec qui ? Et il tue qui ? Le seme ou l'uke ?

Kiki :...

Haru : Mouahahahaha.

_2: Pourquoi Papy-Yama ne vire pas Haru du Seiteirei?_

Le Soutaicho : Vous croyez qu'on renvoie les gens comme ça, mademoiselle ? -Hélas...

_3: Pourquoi Haru n'est pas capitaine de SA divsion?_

Haru : Parce que je n'ai pas le bankai ! (heureusement...)

_4: Quand Kiki va évoluer?_

Haru : Au niveau Trente-huit ! Il va passer en Kikizaure et lancer du feu !

Kiki : Non mais tu me prends pour un pokémon ?

_5: Pourquoi Sacha retourne t-il sa casquette quand il commence un combat?_

King Pumkin : Parce qu'il fallait un geste pour éviter un bide avant chaque combat.

_5: Quand Pikachu va évoler?_

King Pumkin : Il ne veut pas évoluer. Comme Haru quoi.

_6: Shinji est-il concsient de ce qu'il risque en restant avec Haru?_

Haru : Risquer ? Quelle risque ? Le bénéfice de ma présence, plutôt !

_7: C'est quand la prochain fête de Mastumoto?_

Hitsugaya : JAMAIS !

Haru : Dans trois jours.

_8: Qui y est invité?_

Haru : Pas toi.

King Pumkin : Arrête d'être méchante avec les lecteurs ! Ce sont eux qui nous font vivre, n'oublie pas !

Haru : Pff...

_9: Est-ce que Mastumoto autorise l'alcool a son capitaine?_

Matsumoto : T'es folle ? C'est pas pour les gosses ce truc !

Hitsugaya : Matsumoto...

_10: Quel est le passe temps de Bobone quand Bya travail? _

Byakuya : Il médite, comme un zanpakuto devrait toujours le faire.

Bobonne : *s'assure que Byakuya n'entend pas* En fait, je tricote... c'est trés reposant... des moufles ?

King Pumkin : Ooooooh ! Trop mignon... mais pourquoi il y a marqué 'Bobonne' ?

Bobonne : Parce que mon surnom est magnifique !

King Pumkin :... MOLLET GAUCHE DE BOBONNE ! CIRE OF THE DEATH, GO !

_11: Grimmjow... ne serai t'il pas le réalisateur d'un film nommé "Les_  
_Schtroumpt"?_

Grimmjow : Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une telle question.

King Pumkin : Il a coproduit le filme.

*Grimmjow tente de se suicider en avalant la cire à épiler*

_12: Euh... J'ai oublié ma question... _

Soutaicho : Ce n'est pas grave. Cela m'arrive aussi.

Sasabike : Complétement sénile...

_13: Kiki est un gars, une fille ou un travesti?_

Kiki : Niahahahaha.

_14: Comment on faitpour ne pas se perdre dans le Seiteirei?_

King Pumkin : Il y a des cartes à tous les coins de rue (ce qui ne suffit pas).

_15: Est-ce que quand onva a la première division on peut obtenir des petite_  
_brochure avec les différentes activités d la journée?_

Haru : Non ! Et c'est nul !

Soutaicho : C'est l'organisation du Gotei !

Haru : Utilise des pléonasmes si tu veux, Papy-Yama, ça revient au même.

_16: Croiyez-vous que dans "Les Schtroumpt" La sorcière Unohana tiens le_  
_rôle de Gargamel?_

Unohana : Ah, ma jeunesse... nous étions libres et fous, en ce temps-là... et le Grand Schtroumpf était si charmant...

*Isane s'évanouit avec un couic**Unohana sourit et Haru hurle*

_17: Où se situe la division des Arrancars?_

King Pumkin : Répondre à cette question serait spoiler, aussi je me contenterais de dire : c'est contraire à ce que j'ai expliquer dans le paratexte du premier chapitre, mais... il n'y en a pas ^^

_18: Que genre de musique écoutez vous?_

Byakuya : Des chants grégoriens.

Renji : Musique ? Quelle musique ?

Haru : Elvis Presley ! The King ! Comme moi ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !

_19: Quel est le prochain "couple" qui aura l'honneur d'être mrié par la_  
_Grande Marieuse Haru?_

Haru : C'est vrai ça ! Qui ?

King Pumkin : *sourire démoniaque*. Aha... surprise surprise !

_20: Allez une dernière question... un peu de sérieux... Qui connait la blague_  
_du mec qui rentre dans un bar et qui dit : "Salut c'est moi" mais en faite_  
_s'étais pas lui?_

Mashiro : Moi ! Moi ! Moi !

King Pumkin :... C'est ridicule ! La question qu'il fallait poser devait être sérieuse ! Donc il fallait dire : Qui connait la blague du mec qui rentre dans un café, et plouf ?

Les autres :...

King Pumkin : J'aime pas votre regard ! MOLLET GAUCHE GENERAL ! CIRE OF THE DEATH, GO !

Grimmjow : *tout content* Moi je l'ai déjà fait-eu !

King Pumkin : *regard mauvais* CUISSE GAUCHE DE GRIMMJOW ! CIRE OF THE DEATH, GO !

**Voici maintenant la question d'irkala !**

_une question pour Kiki : es-tu une fille ou un garçon? parce que franchement_  
_moi ça me démange de savoir ça!_

Kiki : Niahahahaha.

**Dreamless-Lifless...**

_J'veux savoir si Kiki est un mec !_

Kiki : Niahahaha.

_Et pis j'veux savoir POURQUOI il a embrassé Haru OwO_

King Pumkin : Voilà une question qui a torturé pas mal d'esprits, je sens ^^ *mode prof*. Le saviez-vous ? Au Moyen-Age et dans l'Antiquité, le baiser était le signe de la confiance, du respect et de la fidelité ! Par exemple, les vassaux embrassaient leur seigneur (sur la bouche, eh oui ^^) quand ils lui faisaient allégeance !

_Est-ce qu'il serait amoureux d'elle ? %D_

Kiki : Mais arrêtez avec ça ! Vous n'avez pas écouté l'explication du dessus ?

_Haru ! Question no1 : Serais-tu capable de devenir zanpakutophile pour Kiki ?_

Haru : Baiser avec moi-même... intéressant...

Kiki : Même pas en rêve !

_Question no2 : A moins que tu ne sois déjà amoureuse ? (De Gin -PAN-)_

Haru : Je ne répondrais pas.

_Pourquoi tes plans sont toujours foireux ?_

Haru : C'est pas vrai ! Pumkin, dis-leur !

King Pumkin *regarde ses doigts* : Ben... en fait...

_Et, pourquoi, bordel de merde, penses-tu avoir la classe intégrale même_  
_quand t'as l'air conne ? (Celle-la elle fait mal '')_

Haru : JE M'INSURGE ! JE PROTESTE VIVEMENT !

King Pumkin :... pas faux.

Haru : QUOI ? TOI AUSSI ? TRAITRESSE !

_Byakuya, veux-tu bien rendre le balai à la femme de ménage et aller_  
_t'éclater avec Renji ?_

Renji *se met à baver*

Byakuya : Je refuse de répondre à une question aussi grossiére.

_Hey Haru, pour Nowel, si tu t'habillais genre miss nowel pour faire baver les_  
_mecs 8DD_

Haru :... J'y réfléchis trés sérieusement.

**Hiyoru et sa question...**

_Pour Haru : quand tu as vu ton zanpakutô en face, tu n'as même pas su dire_  
_si c'était un mec ou une fille ? Alors qu'il(elle) t'as embrassé ?_

Haru : C'est comme dans un rêve : il y a des détails que tu tente de deviner mais que tu ne peux pas.

Kiki : Niahahaha.

**Erienna :**

_UN ! est-ce que la Haru team va essayer de caser ladite Haru ?_

Haru Team *croise les bras avec un sourire inquiétant* : Niark niark niark...

King Pumkin : Spoil !

_DEUX ! Grimmy va-t-il être le malheureux élu ?_

Gin : NON MAIS CA VA PAS !

Les autres *regard triomphant*

Gin :... c'est juste que le bleu va pas avec le jaune...

Les autres : Bien suuuuuuur...

Haru : *rougit*

_TROIS ! Comme une certaine personne qui la précisé un peu plus bas, Haru_  
_vas-t-elle devenir zanpakutophile ? Ce serait drôle ^^ !_

Kiki & Gin : HORS DE QUESTION !

**Et voici Aliyela !**

_**- **Allez, Haru, dis-nous pour qui est-ce que tu as un petit faible (moi je_  
_dirai Gin, vu certaines de tes réactions... Quoiqu'il y a aussi papy Yama..._  
_Non, pas taper !)_

Le Soutaicho : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !

Haru : RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT !

Gin : Certaines réactions ? Quelles réactions ? Hein ?

_2 - Est-ce qu'on reverra Grimmjow et Haru au même endroit au même moment ?_  
_Et quelles seront leurs relations (crêpage de chignon ou concours du plus_  
_grand sadique ?)?_

King Pumkin : Aha...

_3 - Comment est-ce que l'auteur fait pour avoir des idées aussi folles et qui_  
_rendent aussi bien une fois écrites ? (non, franchement, suis vraiment_  
_curieuse)_

King Pumkin : Je suis un génie, c'est tout ^^

Les autres :Pff...

King Pumkin : CUISSE DROITE GENERALE ! CIRE OF THE DEATH, GO !

*Instant de grande douleur*

_4 - Est-ce qu'il neigera au Sereitei pour les fêtes ?_

Monsieur Météo : Et bien oui ! D'ailleur sur les routes, Bison Futé prévoit du rouge pour les r...

King Pumkin : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?

_5 - Quand est-ce que kiki admettra qu'en fait il adore Haru ?_

Kiki : Je ne l'adore pas !

Haru *rire concupiscent* : Bien suuuuur...

_6 - C'est quoi les effets du bazooka de l'amour du chamalow ? (la question qui_  
_me trotte dans la tête depuis le chap' 49)_

Sakura : Il détruit les impurs à l'aide de lances de l'amour fleurie ! YAHAAAAAA !

Haru *déglutit* :... Heureusement que je l'ai bloqué...

_7 - Ou en sont les paris seme/uke pour Bya et Renji ?_

Byakuya *dégaine son épée* : Quels_ paris_ ?

Yoruichi et Kisuke : Rien du tout ! Rien ! Aucuns paris ! Des paris ? Où ça ? Y a pas de paris !

_8 - et enfin, question pour tout le monde... qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour_  
_Noël ? (Koa ? Vous savez pas ce qu'est Noël ? Bah demandez à Haru, elle se_  
_fera une joie d'expliquer... niark)_

Byakuya : Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Renji : (*rêve* Des mentottes...) rien non plus (hélas...)

Soutaicho : La reine d'Angleterre, nue, sur un plateau d'argent. Ah, ma chère Elisabeth... vous êtes si belle...

**EN RAISON DE L'INSTANT DE VOMISSEMENT GENERAL QUI A EU LIEU, NOUS NE POUVONS PAS CONTINUER A REPONDRE A CETTE QUESTION. MERCI DE VOTRE COMPREHENSION.**

**La question de Yokai Ookami ! **

_A ton avis Haru, est-ce que Kisuke et Yoruichi sont juste de simple amis ou_  
_plus ?_

Haru *hausse les épaules* : Aucune idée... mais plus, je dirais.

**Maintenant, Shashin !**

_Hey hey hey! Alors moi, je demande à "Kiki" Pourquoi il veut tant rester_  
_mystérieux ?_

Kiki : La classe, Shashin. la classe.

Les autres : OO.

Kiki :... Non ! J'ai rien dit ! Oubliez !

_A Haru: Quand est-ce que tu vas utiliser ton zampakuto dans un_  
_véritable combat ?_

Kiki *se tourne vers Haru* : Oui, hein ? Quand ?

Haru *se tourne vers l'auteure* : Oui, hein ? Quand ?

King Pumkin : N'essaye même pas ! Du spoil reste du spoil !

_Et King Pumpkin! Quand est-ce_  
_que Haru sera en couple ?_

King Pumkin : *sifflote*

**Passons à Sid-X8 !**

_"Pourquoi Kiki était aussi énervé quand Byakuya est rentré dans le monde_  
_intérieur d'Haru, par là j'entends, Kiki est-il/elle possessif/ive avec Haru_  
_?"_

Kiki : Evidemment ! C'est MON maître, namého !

Haru : Je savais que tu m'adorais.

Kiki : Ca n'a rien à voir ! C'est du professionalisme !

_Que faisait Mashiro avec une montagne de bananes dans la chapitre_  
_précédent, élèverait-elle une garnison de singe-guerriers en secret, ou_  
_avait-elle seulement amené un "petit casse-croute" au-cas-où ?_

Mashiro : C'est pour les tortues-ninjas !

Les autres :...

King Pumkin : Parfaitement ! *persuadée que les tortues mangent des bananes*

Les autres :...

King Pumkin :... AISSELLE DROITE GENERALE ! CIRE OF THE DEATH, GO !

*Instant de grande douleur*

Les autres : Pourkwaaaa...

King Pumkin : J'aime pas votre regard. Et puis ça faisait longtemps, j'ai senti que ça commencé à vous manquer (ndla : c'est ce que dis ma prof de maths quand elle nous fait des interros surprises T-T)

**Voici le tour de... Keith Fye !**

_À Gi-gin : Serais-tu handicapé de la qu... Euh, de l'appareil génital ?_  
_Parce que depuis le temps que tu es "attiré" par Haru... Enfin moi je dis_  
_ça, je dis rien..._

Gin : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis pas-

Haru :...

Gin :... Non, mais c'est pas ça... en fait, je... raaaaaah...

_A Kiki Est-tu anti-Iceberg-man ou simplement_  
_ultra-Shinigami-possessive ? [Référence au moment où Bya s'est tapé_  
_l'incruste dans ton domaine... Ahem]_

Kiki : Les deux. Et NON Haru encore une fois, c'est juste du professionalisme !

_Alors, as-tu_  
_fais cette opération ? [Si tu vois pas, cherche dans mes précédentes reviews]_

Kiki : Je ne répondrais pas à ça ! *boude*

**Et voici venir le temps des pouples et des chants... Miss Tako-chan !**

_Kiki, tu es une fille ou un garçon?_

Kiki : Niahahaha.

_Kiki, tu veux bien m'épouser?_

Haru : HORS DE QUESTION ! Il est trés bien avec moi, Kiki !

Kiki : *petit sourire amusé*

_Comment va Bobone?_

Bobonne : Trés bien, merci. Je suis légérement déçu qu'on ai pas posé cette question plus tôt au vue de mon importance dans le texte, car je-

King Pumkin : AISSELLE GAUCHE DE BOBONNE ! CCIRE OF THE DEATH, GO !

_Haru, tu aimes le citron vert? Jouer des maracas?_

Haru : Non à la premiére question : le citron, c'est amer et pas classe. Mais les maracasses... une fois, quand je suis allée à la Gay Pride de Tokyo, il y avait une superbe fille qui en jouait, et c'était...

Kiki : PERVERSE !

Haru : Pff...

_Sakura, tu veux bien nous chanter une chanson? 0:)_

Sakura : Evidemment ! Alors, je vais vous interpréter 'Que je t'aime' ! C'est partit ! QUE JE T'AIME-EUUUUUUU BYAKUYA ! QUE JE T'AIME-EUUUUUU ! QUE JE T'...

King Pumkin : CUISSE DROITE DE SAKURA ! CIRE OF THE DEATH, GO !

Sakura : Même pas mal !

King Pumkin : Que... pourquoi ?

Sakura : je m'épile, moi !

King Pumkin *diabolique* : Ah oui ? Et ça aussi, tu te l'épile ? NEZ DE SAKURA ! PINCE A EPILER OF THE DEATH, GO !

Sakura : NAAAAAAAAN ! PAS LE NEEEEE-argh.

Haru : *applaudit*

_Gin, tu crois au père Nöel?_

Gin : (*rêve* ça dépend s'il est blond, féminin et qu'il s'appelle... nan ! j'ai rien dit !). Non.

_Bya et Renji, vous faites quoi pour le nouvel an?_

Byakuya : Le clan Kuchiki se réunit. Les étrangers ne sont pas invités.

Renji : Aucune idée T-T

**Et la question de Pawline !**

_A Haru : Quand est-ce que Gin passera à la_  
_casserole, ou le contraire?_

Haru : *réfléchit*

Gin :...

**maintenant, les questions d'Hibarisha ! (qui étaient à l'origine au début...)**

_Pour Santa (King) Pumpkin, Est-c'ke le magnfique, le sublime,_  
_le dieu grec, le... ouais, Grimmjow, koi xD vas venir se taper l'incruste..._  
_un jour ? Parce que... J"ai commencé à regarder Bleach grâce à lui ! Et_  
_mon esprit pervers lui doit beaucoup ! C'est une longue histoire... u.u_

Grimmjow : Décidemment, je suis trés apprécié... quoi de plus normal ?

King Pumkin : MOLLET GAUCHE DE GRIMMJOW ! CIRE OF THE DEATH, GO !

Grimmjow : *se re-évanouit*

Les autres : Mais pourquoi ?

King Pumkin : Le mollet droit sans le gauche, c'était pas beau.

Les autres :... *en fait, tu aimes juste le martyriser*

King Pumkin : Grimmjow... va revenir (faut bien s'occuper de son couple futur !) mais dans loooooongtemps !

_Kenpachi ! Y t'arrive quoi là ? Tu veux plus te battre avec_  
_Ichi ? J'aimerais bien le revoir moi ! Puis avec Haru... mouhahahahaha j'lui_  
_fait confiance pour foutre le bordel ^.^_

Ichigo : *soudainement trés abattu* Croyez-moi, il va revenir... hélas...

Kenpachi : Alors, Ichigo ! Tu t'es ramollie ! EN GARDE ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

_Pour Kiki, t'es un mec ou une fille ? :3 J'te vois bien en_  
_mec, pour pouvoir résister aux chocs quotidiens que te fait subir Haru, mais_  
_je veux savoiiiiiiiiir !_

Kiki : Niahahaha.

_Haruuuuuu ? Tu pense quoi de Gin ? ;D _

Haru : *rougit*

_Et aussi... As-tu p__révu une sépulture pour la chamalow ? Et as-tu prévu un plan pour l'y_  
_mettre incessament sous peu ? ET QU'ELLE Y RESTE ! Si c'est oui, je saute de_  
_joie et danse le french kankan Heuuu... nan vaut mieux pas... Question de_  
_sécurité nationale ! (ou pas ^.^)_

Sakura : Espéce de... de... de... de GARNEMENT !

*tout le monde reste stupéfié par l'insulte*

King Pumkin : *sors une télécommande avec un gros bouton rouge et appuie dessus**Sakura est assomée et escortée hors de la salle jusqu'à la fosse commune**RIP*

_Je tiens à te dire merci Santa Pumpkin pour être aussi_  
_généreux et bon avec nos esprits totalement dérangés !_

King Pumkin : Mais c'est totalement naturel, enfin ^^

Les autres : (surtout parce qu'elle est elle aussi un espit dérangé...)

King Pumkin : Je vous ai entendu... vous savez que j'ai fait quasiment tout le corps ? Il ne manque plus que...

Les autres : NAAAAOOOOOON !

King Pumkin : MAILLOT GENERAL ! CIRE OF THE DEATH, GO !

* * *

.

_Haru rentra chez elle -comme tout le monde- en se tenant l'entrejambe, les larmes aux yeux._

__Je hais cette satanée auteure, murmura-t-elle en s'écroulant sur le lit. _

_Et dans l'ombre, une silhouette ricanait. _

_

* * *

_

.

Voilààààà... j'espére que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai pas oublié de questions. Si c'est le cas, dites le moi !

Enfin bref... Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	53. Wilde Wide Sisters

Salut à tous ! Me voici me voilà, pour ce nouveau chapitre qui renou avec une tradition de cette fic : la course-poursuite !

Le titre est inspiré de 'Wilde Wide West'. Quand au rapport avec les soeurs, vous le verrez plus tard...

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, alors je me contente de vous dire bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 51 : Wilde Wide Sisters

* * *

_Qui… qui diable es-tu ?

Je souris et tends la main :

_Diable est le mot, hollow. Et maintenant… MEURS !

Un Big Bang jaillit, et il s'écroule, avant de s'éparpiller en milliers de petites étoiles noires.

Et franchement, honnêtement, vraiment, j'ai la classe. Une classe tellement intégrale que « perfection » et « Haru » sont en passe de devenir des pléonasmes. Un style tellement génial que même après tous ces longs mois passés dans le Soul Society à jouer les entremetteuses, je suis encore fantastiquement incroyable.

Vive moi.

_Je suis consterné. _

« Tu devrais être fier/fière de moi, Kiki ! Je suis la shinigamie la plus classe depuis… en fait, il n'y a jamais eu de shinigamie plus classe que moi !

_Tu. Es. Impossible. _

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Je secoue la tête en souriant, et m'avance vers l'âme errante qui me regarde avec crainte. C'est une vieille avec un sac, et elle me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un.

_N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux pas de mal, dis-je doucement. En fait, je suis…

Attendez une minute. Une vieille avec un sac ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Mais si ! Je la reconnais ! C'est la mémé d'il y a quelques mois, celle qui s'est enfuie en hurlant alors que je mourrais de faim ! C'est elle !

_Nom d'un canard albinos ! J'y crois pas !

La vieille me regarde en reculant lentement. Ah non ! Pas encore !

_Reste-là, tu v… MERDE ! REVIENS ! REVIENS J'AI DIT !

Peine perdue, la mémé s'est échappée, sans même m'avoir dit si oui ou non il y a des biscuits dans son fichu sac ! Fais chier !

_Langage ! _

« M'en fous !

Je trépigne de rage, et fais un geste obscène dans la direction de la mémé disparue.

_Haru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Je sursaute, et me tourne vers Ichigo qui débarque, zanpakuto dégainé et air affolé au rendez-vous.

_Hein ? Oh, rien. Juste un… adieu à une connaissance.

Ouaip. Une connaissance qui me met les nerfs en boule. Fichus vieux ! On devrait les tuer à la naissance, tiens.

_Ah… ok. Bon, t'as éliminé le hollow ? J'ai eu le mien pas loin d'ici.

J'acquiesce, et il me fait signe de le suivre.

Tss, comme si je ne savais pas où on allait ! Depuis le temps que j'habite chez Ichigo, je connais son adresse !

_Tu n'y es que depuis deux jours. _

« Et alors ?

Je suis docilement mon shinigami remplaçant préféré jusqu'à chez lui, où nous rentrons dans nos gigais, restés sagement sur le lit de la chambre de la carotte mentionnée précédemment.

Eeeeeh oui ! Dans le cadre de ma mission, je dois habiter là-bas, afin de surveiller la famille Kurosaki et tous ses spécimens. En gros, je suis nourrie, logée et blanchie à moindre coût. Génial, non ?

'Fin bref. Ichigo et moi nous relevons, nous époussetons, et sortons de la chambre… pour tomber sur Isshin Kurosaki et ses deux filles, verres à la main, collés à la porte.

Une veine palpite sur la tempe du rouquin, et je me contente de rigoler. Cette famille est définitivement _tordante_.

_Mon fils est devenu un homme ! Beugle Isshin en pleurant de joie. Il a enfin eu sa première expérience avec une fille ! Je suis si fier de toi !

Un coup de pied plus tard, et il est en bas des escaliers, maugréant contre son 'héritier indigne et très méchant'.

Et moi, je suis pétée de rire.

_Ouiiiii, souviens-toi, Ichigo, comment tu es devenu un homme... Souviens-toi…

Je me roule par terre, les mains crispées sur les abdos, sous le regard paniqué de la fraise/carotte, qui voit avec inquiétude ses sœurs pâlir. Au bas des escaliers, un gémissement étouffé nous parvient, et je réussis à me calmer suffisamment pour me relever, glousser, et voir deux furies agresser Ichigo.

_Ichi-nii ! Qu'as-tu fait ? Crie Yuzu.

_J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fait _ça_ ! Dit Karin en battant des paupières.

_M-m-m-m-mais n-naaaaaan, c'est pas vrai, je…

_Mens pas, Ichigo ! Hoquetais-je entre deux gloussements. Je t'ai vu, et crois-moi, j'étais vraiment _aux premières loges_…

Je repars dans une crise de fou rire.

_Euh… Haru ? _

Je tape des poings contre le mur, les larmes aux yeux.

_Haru, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça. _

Je ne réponds pas, très occupée à hurler de rire.

_Haru ! _

Ichigo n'est plus vierge depuis des mois et il ne l'a même pas dit à ses sœurs !

_Haru, regarde derrière-toi. _

Je me retourne, un grand sourire aux lèvres… et me jette à terre à temps pour esquiver deux poings d'une puissance redoutable. Euh… help ?

_Karin ? Yuzu ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous f… WAAAAAAAH !

Deux harpies se jettent sur moi, et je me mets à courir.

_Tu as dévergondé Ichi-nii !

_Ouaip !

OMH. J'ai affaire à la pire des espèces de sœurs : les surprotectrices. Et face à ce fléau, il n'y a qu'une seule solution : la fuite.

_BANZAIIIIIII !

Je saute par la fenêtre (qui est ouverte, comme par hasard… elles avaient prévu le coup ? J'y crois pas !), et atterrit sur le sol (super-Haru est dans la place !) sans ressentir la moindre douleur.

_Oh, vraiment ? _

« La douleur n'est qu'une information… mais ça fait mal-euuuu… j'ai le genou brisé… bouhouhou.

_Ferme-là et cours ! _

Je me relève, et regarde avec stupéfaction les deux folles bondir par la fenêtre dans ma direction. Mais c'est qui ces filles ? Leur mère était Wonder-Woman ou quoi ?

_Mais cours je te dis ! _

« Tes désirs sont des ordres !

Je galope le long de la rue, tout en essayant de garder un minimum de classe –ce qui est totalement loupé.

_OSKOUUUUUUUR !

Oui, je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas classe. Mais actuellement, la classe est reléguée au second rang, et la première de mes préoccupations est de sortir de là en vie. Et aussi de répondre à cette question hautement existentielle : _mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête quand j'ai dépucelé Ichigo Kurosaki ? _

_Une certaine quantité d'alcool. _

« J'apprécierais un peu de compassion !

_Appelle SOS amitié. _

« C'est pas drôle !

_Je m'adapte à mon public. _

_TU VAS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIR !

_KYAAAA !

J'accélère le rythme, et zigzague à travers la foule.

_Poussez-vous, merde ! Y en a qui essayent de survivre, ici !

Ils me regardent bizarrement, mais s'écarte de mon chemin. Gentils terriens, vous aurez un sucre.

_Et c'est mon humour qui n'est pas drôle ? _

« Je m'adapte à mon public.

S'ensuit un reniflement agacé, auquel je réponds par un sourire satisfait. Eh oui ! Même poursuivie, Haru la killeuse de hollows garde son sens légendaire de la répartie !

Je traverse une route, et tourne à un poteau, le cerveau en ébullition.

_Encore faudrait-il que tu en ais un. _

« Le sarcasme avant le déjeuner, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

_Tout comme l'humour de mauvaise qualité. _

« Tu fais des rimes, maintenant ?

_Je l'ai fait involontairement. _

« Et tu viens de recommencer !

_Mais tu me fais chier !_

J'étrangle un rire en sentant l'haleine fétide des deux folles me poursuivant sur la nuque. Il me faut un endroit sûr où je puisse me cacher le temps que la vapeur redescende (et qu'on mette ces filles sous tranquillisants).

Une idée lumineuse me vient soudain, et je me permets un large sourire.

_Non, non et non ! Ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas, ne le dit p…_

« Je vais aller chez Kisuke !

_Raaaah ! Tant pis, je t'aurais prévenu ! _

Je grimpe sur un mur, et me cache de l'autre côté, l'oreille aux aguets.

Finalement, j'entends deux paires de pas, et quelques grognements, qui s'éloignent progressivement. Gagné !

Je me mets à escalader le mur… avant d'échouer lamentablement, le visage dans la poussière. Mais pourquoi ce fichu gigai m'empêche de grimper ? C'est nul comme accessoire !

_C'est sensé être comme un humain. _

« Ouais, ben être humain, marmonnais-je intérieurement en fouillant dans mes poches, c'est vraiment naze !

Je sors le bidule qui contient les pilules d'âme artificielle, et l'approche de ma bouche. Un mouvement du pouce plus tard, et je sors du gigai avec soulagement.

_Très bien, voilà le topo : tu restes là jusqu'à ce que je revienne, et surtout, ne te fais voir de personne.

Mon gigai rougit, marmonne un 'oui, je ferais tout ce que vous ordonnez, maître, vous ne serez pas déçu, je vous le promets !' qui me laisse un peu perplexe, et va se cacher… dans un carton qui traine.

_Et voilà ! Encore une psychopathe ! Décidemment, j'aurais fait tous les tarés de cet univers, moi ! _

« Mais naaaaan ! Elle est juste un peu… timide ?

Je secoue la tête, et saute (c'est quand même plus pratique d'être un shinigami de ce point de vue là : zéro kilos, zéro complexes ! –mais c'est une autre histoire). Puis, je cours jusqu'à la boutique de mon marchand préféré.

Je passe la porte, et salut Ururu d'un grand sourire.

_Tu sais où est Kisuke ? Il se trouve que j'ai besoin de lui, et…

_Haru-chan !

L'objet de mes recherches me tombe dessus, et agite son éventail devant mon nez :

_Tu tombes bien ! J'allais justement nécessiter ta présence !

Je bats des paupières, étonnée :

_Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

_Ben pour les essayages !

_ ?

_Mais oui, explique Kisuke sous mon regard incompréhensif. Les essayages pour l'uniforme !

_Mais quel uniforme ? Et pour quoi faire ?

Ils n'ont pas osé m'inscrire à l'armée, si ?

_Pour aller à l'école, évidemment !

* * *

.

... Mouahahaha... j'ai fait revenir Haru à l'école... et croyez-moi, ça va secouer dans les prochains chapitres (qui sont déjà écrits !)

En espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	54. La cage aux folles

Salut !

Me voici me voilà, avec ce nouveau chapitre, au titre inspiré de la piéce de théâtre/film du même nom, car ça n'a... strictement rien à voir avec l'histoire de la piéce, mais vous verrez le rapprochement plus tard dans le chapitre ^^

Je poste plus tôt parce que c'est ma derniére soirée de libre avant loooooongtemps (examen oblige, hélas T-T)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 52 : La cage aux folles

* * *

.

_Allez Haru, fais pas la tête !

_...

_C'est pas comme si on allait t'envoyer à l'abattoir !

_...

_Tu vas voir, le lycée est sympa, et on s'amuse bien hors des cours !

_...

_Allez, c'est pas la mort !

_...

_Ca t'ennuierait de répondre ?

_Honnêtement ?

Ichigo soupira, et rajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. Derrière-lui, Haru marchait sombrement, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les poings crispés.

Le shinigami remplaçant faillit lever les yeux au ciel, mais se retint juste à temps. Son amie avait une droite plutôt puissante, et il ne tenait pas spécialement à la tester –surtout qu'elle avait la violence facile depuis ce matin.

**En même temps j'la comprends ! Devoir se coltiner des cours, ça craint ! **

« La ferme, Shiro.

**Hey ! J't'ai pas causé ! **

L'adolescent pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas à son agaçant (**moi ? Agaçant ? Non mais regardez qui parle !**) hollow intérieur.

_On arrive, annonça-t-il à la jeune fille.

Haru lâcha un juron, mais redressa la tête et bomba le torse. _Haru-classe en action ! _

Elle entra dans la cour, et lâcha un grognement inaudible à la vue des élèves. Dire qu'elle croyait avoir fini avec les cours en se faisant renverser par une voiture !

La vie était injuste.

Elle tritura un instant le rebord de sa jupe, et afficha un sourire stylé (selon elle) alors que les amis d'Ichigo s'avançaient pour la saluer.

Ishida inclina la tête, et marmonna un « Ishida Uryu. » fort peu engageant, tandis que Chad inclinait simplement la tête. Tatsuki, elle, fit un sourire à l'arrivante avant de se présenter et de lui demander son nom.

_Haru. Haru Arienai.

_Et tu viens d'où ?

_Tokyo. On a déménagé avec ma famille il y a quelques jours.

_Sérieux ? Waouh ! Pourquoi vous êtes parti ?

_Mon père a été muté ici.

Ichigo souffla de soulagement. Un instant, il avait eu peur qu'Haru ne donne une raison hautement improbable (du genre « pour sauver le monde, enfin ! Ca parait logique, non ? »).

_C'est comment, Tokyo ? Intervint Inoue.

L'adolescent aux cheveux roux se figea. Euh… help ?

_Grand. Il y a tout un tas de monde, et c'est la galère pour circuler ! Ici, c'est beaucoup mieux : moins de pollutions, plus de calme… à côté, Tokyo, c'est l'enfer !

_Wouah ! Tu dois connaître plein de choses ! Tient, au fait, je suis Inoue Orihime, ravie de te connaître !

Haru inclina la tête, un sourire poli aux lèvres, et inspecta la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

_Des obus à la place de nichons, de grands yeux bovins… c'est marrant, mais cette fille me rappelle quelqu'un… _

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ces longs cheveux roux, elle avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vu. A une fête, probablement. La question était : laquelle ?

_A Karakura… j'en ai pas fait des tonnes ici, vu que je venais juste pour les vacances depuis deux ans, et j'y ai passé quelques mois en pensionnat… réfléchissons…_

La sonnerie retentit, et Ichigo entraina une Haru très concentrée à sa suite.

_Comment t'as fait ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

_Hein ?

_Pour trouver cette excuse, t'as fait comment ?

Haru haussa les épaules :

_J'ai vécu à Tokyo. Je passais mes vacances ici quand je suis morte.

Le shinigami remplaçant ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Ils entrèrent en classe, et il alla s'installer à son bureau. Quelque chose l'interpellait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons une nouvelle élève, lança leur professeur. Il s'agit d'Haru Arienai, qui arrive tout droit de Tokyo. Miss Arienai, si vous voulez bien vous assoir…

Haru obéit, et s'installa à un bureau vide, dans le fond de la classe. Elle était juste à côté de la fenêtre, et elle pouvait voir le soleil briller, entouré de nuages. Et pas la moindre trace de hollows. _Juste quand j'en avais besoin. La vie est injuste !_

Elle fixa le dos d'Inoue, et pinça les lèvres. _Gros nichons, cheveux roux, grand sourire… merde, je la connais cette fille ! _

Elle se remit à réfléchir, occultant totalement le cours.

De son côté, le cerveau d'Ichigo fumait toujours.

**Mon pauvre roi ! Ca doit être siiiii difficile de réfléchir, quand on n'a pas l'habitude ! **

« Tais-toi, satané hollow ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas embêter quelqu'un d'autre, pour changer ?

**Laisse-moi réfléchir… parce que je suis toi ? **

« Malheureusement !

**Je ne te le fais pas dire ! J'aurais bien aimé être chez Haru, moi : je suis sûr qu'on se serait marré, tous les deux ! **

Ichigo frémit en songeant que le monde n'aurait probablement pas survécu à l'association Shiro/Haru.

Puis, il se remit à cogiter, ignorant son hollow. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la réponse d'Haru, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Ce furent donc deux shinigamis en pleine réflexion qui sursautèrent en cœur lorsque la porte claqua, et qu'une Chizuru en pleine forme débarqua dans la classe en lançant une excuse, pour aller s'assoir aussitôt après.

Il y eu un bruit de chaise repoussé.

Haru s'était relevé, les yeux grands ouverts. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un « o » muet, et ses paupières papillotaient.

En entendant le bruit, Chizuru se retourna. Elle rencontra le visage de Haru, et ses yeux s'agrandirent à son tour. Elle se leva, et fit face à l'adolescente blonde.

Dans un parfait synchronisme, leurs visages abordèrent la même expression stupéfaite, et leurs mains se levèrent lentement pour pointer la poitrine de l'autre. Et même leurs cris résonnèrent ensemble :

_LA POUFIASSE BLONDE !

_LA PETASSE NYMPHO !

Et dans un parfait accord, elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre.

* * *

.

Je grogne, et jette un coup d'œil à l'abrutie qui se tient à côté de moi, et qui me fusille du regard. J'y crois pas ! Il a fallu que je crève pour la revoir ! _Elle_ ! La pire nana existant dans cet univers !

La vie est trop injuste.

_Tu l'as rencontrée ici, non ? Tu aurais du t'y attendre ! _

« On ne s'attend jamais au pire. Il vous tombe sur la tronche quand ça lui chante –et évidemment, ce n'est _jamais_ un moment où on pourrait s'y préparer, non ! Il faut que ça nous embête !

_L'existence est une chienne._

« Tu as parfaitement raison.

_Je te plains de tout cœur. _

« Ton ironie me porte singulièrement sur les nerfs.

_Un mot de plus de cinq syllabes ? Serait-ce la présence de cette adolescente qui t'as donné un regain d'intelligence ? _

« Arrête de parler d'elle !

_Je t'en prie, c'est tout de même…_

« Ne le dis pas ! Ne le dis pas ! Je ne veux plus y repenser !

_Ton ex ! _

Je lâche un gémissement clairement audible, et baisse les épaules.

_Ben alors, _salope_, t'as peur de moi ?

Je grogne, et réponds rapidement à l'enflure qui se trouve à côté de moi :

_Je sais que t'en rêves, mais fais attention à dépasser les limites, _raclure de chiottes_ !

Elle fait un pas vers moi, et je lève les poings.

_Tu veux une autre bagarre ? La raclée que je t'ai fichue ne t'a pas suffi, connasse ?

_Raclée ? Je riposte. Ne confonds pas ce que _je_ t'ai fait avec les misérables pichenettes que tu m'as donnée, enfoirée !

Nous nous faisons face, tous deux rouges de colère. Ce qui jure de loin avec l'œil au beurre noir que j'ai infligé à mon ex-petite amie (mais commet j'ai pu sortir avec _ça_ ? Ca me dépasse).

Elle n'est pas dans un très bon état. Cela dit, moi non plus, malgré tout ce que je peux dire.

Ma lèvre est fendue, ma joue bleue, j'ai des traces de griffures dans le cou, et une très jolie marque de morsure sur la mâchoire.

N'empêche que je me suis bien défendue. La preuve ? Cette abrutie aux cheveux colorés, en plus de son œil au beurre noir, aborde un très beau front violet (j'ai toujours eu un excellent coup de tête), boite légèrement (le croc-en-jambe : vicieux, mais efficace !) et se tient le ventre en grimaçant (ma splendide droite).

Mes coups sont magnifiques… mais les siens aussi font mal !

_Je suis désespéré._

L'Immondice me fait la grimace, et je m'empresse de lui répondre.

Dire qu'il fut un temps où… non, ne pas y penser. Cette période me donne envie de vomir.

*Tilt !*

_Kami-sama, j'ai peur._

« Je sais où je l'ai rencontré, la rouquine !

… _? _

« Inoue Orihime ! Je sais d'où je la connais, maintenant !

Kiki ne répond pas, et je cligne des yeux en regardant l'Immondice, qui affiche un grand sourire en se jetant sur ladite rouquine.

« C'est elle !

_Qui ? _

« Inoue Orihime ! Je me disais que ces obus ne m'étaient pas inconnus !

_Tes moyens mnémotechniques me laissent patois. _

« On s'en fout des moyens ! Ce qui compte, c'est que je l'ai reconnue ! C'est à cause d'elle !

Enfin, plutôt grâce à elle. Mais sur le moment, je n'avais pas vraiment vu les choses comme ça.

« C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai cassée avec Chizuru ! C'est avec cette nana qu'elle m'a trompée !

Je grimace en voyant l'Immondice tenter de papouiller l'objet de notre rupture. L'enflure parait s'en rendre compte, et elle se retourne vers moi pour m'adresser un sourire triomphant :

_Alors, _Ruka-chan_, jalouse ?

En plus, elle ose ressortir mon ancien surnom ! La sale petite enfoirée !

_Pas du tout, enfin, _Zu-chan_, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai laissé tomber tout sentiment pour toi depuis que _je_ t'ai jetée !

Nous nous grognons mutuellement à la figure.

_Depuis que TU m'as jetée ? Non mais dite-moi que je rêve ! JE t'ai quittée pour beaucoup mieux ! Tu n'as toujours été qu'un second choix pour moi !

Ces mots pourraient être durs, si nous ne nous les étions pas déjà di des dizaines de fois deux ans auparavant. A partir du moment de notre rupture jusqu'à… ben… ma mort, en fait. Chaque fois que je venais à Karakura et que nous nous rencontrions, le même schéma recommençait. Ca pourrait être amusant, si ce n'était pas l'Immondice.

_Je ne comprends pas la raison de cette haine. _

« Elle a osée me tromper ! Tu te rends compte ?

_Tu n'as pas pu le prouver. _

« Elle a OSEE !

_Je t'emmerde, Chizuru Honsho !

_Moi aussi, Haruka Matsuri !

Elle tourne les talons, et je m'apprête à faire de même, lorsqu'une poigne me saisit et m'entraine à travers les couloirs. Finalement, je me sens plaquée contre un mur, et ouvre la bouche pour demander à Ichigo ce qui lui prend.

_Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Je lève un sourcil :

_Ecoute Ichigo, je m'engueule avec mon ex si je veux, ok ? Ca ne te concerne p…

_T'es MORTE, Haru ! MORTE, t'as pigé ? Personne ne doit te reconnaître !

…

_Boulette._

« Tu l'as dit.

Je me mords la lèvre, consciente que je viens de faire une connerie –quoiqu'en fait, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ma pire ex-petite amie se trouverait ici !

_Dans la famille Mauvaise Foi…_

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bon, en tout cas, il faut trouver une solution rapidement, histoire d'éviter un scandale lorsque l'Immondice découvrira la vérité.

Enfin, ça me donne une excuse pour quitter l'école. Yes !

Je m'apprête à partir, lorsqu'Ichigo me pose _la_ question :

_Et pourquoi Chizuru t'a-t-elle appelée Haruka Matsuri ?

… Je vais tuer cette nana.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Trés honnêtement, j'adore ce chapitre (et plus particuliérement la rencontre entre Haru et Chizuru). Je dois dire que ecs deux-là me font triper, et franchement, avouez qu'elles étaient faites ou pour s'adorer ou pour se haïr XD

Je vais tâcher de développer leur relation (que je trouve adorable... mais vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard), mais pour le moment, c'est le moment de vous demander des...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	55. Une journée de merde

Salut tout le monde !

Me voici, avec ce nouveau chapitre qui promet beaucoup... ça va bouger !

Le titre est tiré du film "Une journée de merde"

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! Vous savez qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus des 1000 ? Si on n'y parvient, je fait une grosse fiesta (virtuelle) avec pleins de cadeaux pour vous chers lecteurs !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 53 : Une journée de merde.

* * *

.

Chizuru rentra chez elle, passablement énervée.

Elle était revenue ! Haruka Matsuri était revenue ! Elle avait _osée_ !

Après plus d'un an de silence radio, elle avait _osée_ !

La jeune fille entra dans sa chambre, et jeta son sac sur son lit, folle de rage. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, et grommela durant quelques minutes sur la stupidité de son ex.

Son regard rencontra une des photos de sa table de chevet, et elle la jeta violemment par terre, avant de mettre un coup de pied dans le mur.

_Chizuru-chan ? Ca va, ma chérie ? Demanda sa mère, de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Hmph !

L'adolescente ouvrit à sa mère, la mine fermée.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna cette dernière avec un plateau de cookies.

_Rien, maman. C'est juste que… rien.

Yume Honsho hocha la tête, mais n'insista pas. Si sa fille avait vraiment des problèmes, elle viendrait lui en parler, après tout.

Elle déposa les cookies avec un sourire, et alla sur la table de chevet relever la photo. Son visage s'assombrit imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle vit le sujet, mais elle conserva un visage joyeux.

_Bon, eh bien je te laisse ! Tu as une préférence pour le diner ? Je pensais faire de la soupe au miso, mais il reste des ramens au porc, alors c'est à toi de choisir.

_De la soupe, s'il-te-plait.

La mère de Chizuru hocha la tête, et sortit de la chambre.

L'adolescente resta seule, et sortit ses affaires de cours afin de commencer ses devoirs. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait évacuer sa colère à travers les maths… _peu probable, mais essayons toujours._

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle avait fini ses devoirs (en plus des maths), mais sa rage était toujours là.

_Maudite Haruka !_

Chizuru entendit sa mère l'appeler, et sortit de sa chambre pour aller à la cuisine, où une assiette de soupe au miso l'attendait. Il n'y avait que deux assiettes sur la table –le père de Chizuru était mort quand elle avait cinq ans.

La conversation s'engagea joyeusement entre la mère et la fille, et c'est au bout de quelques minutes que l'adolescente se mit à parler de sa journée au lycée.

_Matsuri est revenue à Karakura ! Jeta-t-elle avec une grimace.

Sa mère ne parut pas comprendre, et Chizuru ajouta :

_Haruka, tu sais, mon ex ! Je suis sortie avec elle, il y a trois ans ! Et bien cette petite p… idiote est revenue de Tokyo !

Yuma ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Sa fille continua de parler, mais elle la coupa au bout de quelques secondes :

_Et puis…

_Chizuru.

La jeune fille s'interrompit :

_Oui ?

_Tu es sur de ne pas te tromper de personne ?

L'adolescente cligna des yeux :

_Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi tu me dem…

Sa mère s'était levée, et fouillait dans un tiroir. Chizuru ouvrit la bouche pour questionner sa mère, mais celle-ci la fit taire en lui tendant un papier.

La jeune fille s'en saisit, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"MONSIEUR ET MADAME MATSURI ONT L'IMMENSE DOULEUR DE VOUS FAIRE PART DU DECES DE LEUR FILLE,

HARUKA MATSURI,

VICTIME D'UN ACCIDENT DE LA ROUTE A KARAKURA.

PUISSE-T-ELLE REPOSER EN PAIX."

Pâle comme la mort, Chizuru leva les yeux vers sa mère :

_Q… Quand ?

_Il y a un peu plus d'un an.

_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Yume eu l'air embarrassée :

_J'ai essayée, mais dés que j'ai commencé à te parler des Matsuri, tu m'as interrompue…

L'adolescente se leva sans un mot, le faire-part de décès serré dans son poing, les yeux vides. Elle partit dans sa chambre, et laissa sa mère seule.

Yume soupira, et ferma les yeux. Elle espérait juste que sa fille s'en remettrait.

De son côté, Chizuru s'effondra sur son lit, les jambes tremblantes. Haruka était… morte ? Non ! Impossible !

_Je l'ai vue ! Je me suis battue avec cette salope !_

C'est alors qu'un épisode de sa vie lui revint : Lorsqu'Ichigo avait affronté le type brun.

Il y avait tout un tas de personnes. Des shinigamis. Des gens morts qui se battaient contre des monstres, avait-elle comprit. _Des morts qui paraissaient vivants._

Sa main tremblante attrapa la photo sur sa table de chevet, et la jeune fille la regarda longuement, avant de la balancer sur le sol, folle de rage.

_Cette petite conne va m'entendre ! Hurla-t-elle.

Et par terre, une Haru souriante enlaçant Chizuru faisait signe à l'objectif.

_

* * *

_

_Le lendemain matin…_

_._

Aujourd'hui, je suis partie de la maison des Kurosaki la première –pas envie de croiser Ichigo, merci bien.

_En même temps, c'est de ta faute._

« Oui, je sais, je vais aller chercher une corde et me tuer, histoire que tu sois libéré(e) de moi et que tu puisses te réincarner dans un autre shinigami

_C'est vrai ? C'est trop gentil !_

« …

Mon zanpakuto est un monstre.

_Tel maître telle épée._

Enfin bref. Je me suis levée à six heures du matin, me suis habillée, et suis partie de la maison Kurosaki (sans manger en plus !) en laissant un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine, histoire que tous les flics ne courent pas à ma recherche. C'est que Yuzu est légèrement portée vers les réactions extrêmes, quand elle veut.

_Je crois que nous avions tous remarqué… cette petite court remarquablement vite._

« Ouaip. Même si je me serais passé de savoir ça.

Je soupire en prenant la route du lycée. Maudit lieu !

_Haru ! Haru !

Je me raidis. Non ! Mais comment a-t-il fait ? Je le croyais endormi !

_Ce type a tabassé un des plus grands mégalomanes de toute la Soul Society. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir lui échapper ? _

Bonne question.

Je m'arrête, et Ichigo me rattrape :

_Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ?

Mais ils se sont donné le mot ou quoi ?

_Hmph.

_Quelle élégance._

« Oui bon ça va hein !

Je grogne, alors que mon ancien shinigami remplaçant préféré (voui ! je l'aime plus ! –_tellement mature…_) prend la parole d'un ton brusque :

_Comment tu fais pour te souvenir de ton ancienne vie ?

Je lève un sourcil :

_Hein ?

_C'est ça que je ne comprenais pas ! Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu avais vécu à Tokyo ! Tu n'es plus sensée te souvenir de ta vie d'humaine ! Tout doit s'effacer après le konso !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il a peut-être tabassé un mégalo, ce gamin, mais il est aussi con qu'un balai !

_Ichigo.

_Et… oui ?

_Tu te rappelle comment on s'est rencontrés ?

_Euh… tu te fritais avec Grimmjow et je suis intervenu, pourquoi ?

_Et tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

_Oui, Byakuya t'as immobilisé, et il a ouvert le portail. Tu t'es jeté dedans, et… attends une minute !

Bieeeeeeeeen ! Je finirais peut-être par faire quelque chose de ce gosse.

_Tu… T'as pas reçu le konso !

Je lève le pouce.

_Tu m'as mis un des tes Big Bang dans la figure avant que je te le fasse !

Trouver une excuse rapidement. Ce mec a battu un ancien capitaine : ne pas le mettre en colère, ou je ne vais pas faire long feu.

_Je vous connaissais pas encore à l'époque ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était butter des hollows !

Et c'est ce que je veux encore. Mais passons.

_Mouais… ça expliquerait certaines choses, fait Ichigo en réfléchissant. Sauf qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas !

Encore ?

_Encore ?

_Le konso, pour les âmes, c'est un truc qui pardonne les péchés, donc ça les empêche de devenir un hollow, tu piges ? Mais tant que t'as pas reçu le konso –comme moi, par exemple- tu peux encore devenir un hollow en te faisant manger !

… Ah. Et alors ?

Devant mon incompréhension manifeste, Ichigo soupire et lâche un « c'est bon, c'est pas grave, laisse tomber », et je hausse les épaules.

Nous faisons encore un bout de chemin ensemble avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

_Et pour Chizuru ?

Je l'interroge du regard.

_Comment on fait ? Il va falloir tout lui expliquer… fais chier ! Marmonne Ichigo avec une moue contrariée.

Encore une fois, je hausse les épaules avec beaucoup de classe.

_Frimeuse._

« La frime a été inventée par des gens qui voulaient avoir un prétexte pour me trouver des défauts.

_C'est Chizuru. C'est une salope, mais elle sait la fermer.

_Tu l'aimes tellement que ça en devient effrayant._

« Ton sarcasme est de moins en moins drôle.

Ichigo plisse les yeux, et questionne :

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je lève un sourcil.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Chizuru pour que vous vous détestiez autant ?

Je serre les lèvres.

_De toute manière, c'est tellement ridicule qu'il mourrait tout de suite de rire._

« Même réflexion que tout l'heure.

_Laisse tomber, Ichigo. C'est loin, et ça ne te concerne pas. Oublions, tu veux ?

C'est à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement véxé. Je souris et m'apprête à lâcher une vanne, quand…

*Bip !*

D'un même geste, mon shinigami remplaçant préféré et moi sortons nos portables/détecteurs de hollows. Des petits points rouges s'approchent de la ville. Nous nous concertons d'un coup d'œil, et partons chacun de notre côté pour encercler la masse.

Tout en courant, je saisis mes pilules d'âmes artificielles et en avale une.

Je sors de mon corps et me précipite vers les hollows, zanpakuto dégainé.

_Alors, petites m… PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Les yeux grands ouverts, je raffermis ma garde sur mon épée, prête à passer en shikai, les genoux en compote et des sueurs dans le dos.

Devant moi, des centaines de gillians et vasto lordes se dressent, prêts à commencer le combat.

« Nom d'un canard albinos…

_On est dans la merde._

_

* * *

_

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Prochain chapitre : BASTOOOOOOOON !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.


	56. La grande Bagarre

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici me voilà, et... 900 REVIEWS ! NOM D'UNE CITROUILLE EMPAFFEE, JE VOUS AIME, CHERS LECTEUUUUURS !

Oui, vous l'avez compris, je vous adore tous trés fort ! Et merci à Gun D'Ange, qui a laissé la 900éme ! (oui, je vais préparer ton autel XD)

Merci beaucoup !

Et voici donc ce nouveau chapitre avec, comme je vous l'avait annoncé, de la BATSON !

Le titre est un film avec don camillon : "la grande bagarre", qui résume bien le chapitre ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 54 : La grande Bagarre

* * *

.

J'aime bien me battre, c'est un fait.

Mettre des tartes, envoyer des pains, coller des marrons, donner des pêches… la baston, c'est un peu comme la popote, en fait. Et j'aime ça (la baston, pas la popote).

Sauf qu'il y a un moment où trop, c'est trop.

Et ce moment-là en fait partie. Parce que même avec la plus grande classe du monde, se castagner contre trois trillions de hollows, c'est… c'est…

_Totalement stupide et dangereux ? _

« C'est à peu prés ça.

_SUPER HARU KICK !

J'enfonce mon pied dans le masque d'un gillian, et en profite pour invoquer mon shikai.

Ma queue part aussitôt pour achever le gillian, et je commence à former deux Big Bangs, de faible intensité, vu je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver comment faire pour utiliser les vrais quand je suis en shikai…

_La faute à qui ? _

« Hey ! Je me suis entrainée !

_Pas suffisamment !_

« C'est parce que tu ne m'as rien dit sur mes super-futurs pouvoirs ! Je voulais apprendre le truc des illusions, moi !

_Hors de question que je t'apprenne à faire sortir un lapin de ton chapeau !_

« Une colombe, alors ?

_Non plus ! Je ne suis pas un magicien de foire ! _

« Dans ce cas, dis-moi en quoi consiste tes illusions !

_Quand tu te seras suffisamment entrainée !_

Pff… pas juste !

Je grogne, évite un Cero et riposte par un coup de queue. Autour de moi, des marées de hollows grouillent un peu partout.

Heureusement qu'ils ne m'ont pas encore vu, parce que sinon, Haru ne serait plus qu'un petit tas de cendre fumantes à l'heure qu'il est.

A propos de petit tas de cendres fumantes, je me demande comment Ichigo s'en sort.

_Concentre-toi sur tes hollows au lieu de passer du coq à l'âne !_

« Oui Maître.

_J'aime être reconnu à ma juste valeur. _

« …

Okay. J'avoue, je me suis fait avoir sur ce coup-là.

Le bras d'un hollow me frôle, et j'esquive juste à temps pour riposter avec un coup de poing magistrale (et très classe… comme moi).

Je décide d'opter pour un prudent repli vers les gillians, qui sont plus faciles et reposants à combattrais. Les Vasto Lordes, très peu pour moi.

Je continu à massacrer les gillians à tour de bras, lorsqu'une pensée incongrue me vient à l'esprit.

« Dis, Kiki…

_Ne m'appelle pas Kiki ! _

« Tu ne trouves pas que les gillians ressemblent à des capotes géantes ?

Un silence.

Non mais c'est vrai ! On dirait vraiment des préservatifs géants, ces trucs –enfin, si on enlève leur nez de Pinocchio.

_Pas faux._

Même Kiki est d'accord avec moi ! Si c'est pas la preuve que c'est vrai…

_Graaaaah…

A l'aide d'un sort de kido, je réduits le gillian au silence, avant de l'achever à l'aide de ma queue.

Silencieuse, précise et efficace. La classe, quoi.

Je m'aime.

Je tue trois gillians à la suite, avant de noter quelque chose d'étrange : le champ de bataille (enfin, plutôt le tapis de hollows) est totalement muet, et tous les hollows semblent reculer.

Ils ont raison d'avoir peur, ces petits. Craignez la puissante Haru, pauvres larves !

Mouahahahaha. Je suis trop forte.

_Euh… Haru ? _

« Oui ?

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit la raison. _

« Ah bon ?

Kiki n'a pas le temps de répondre, que je m'étrangle dans un souffle, avant de commencer à me plier en deux.

Une vague incroyablement puissante de reiatsu vient d'envahir l'air, et je trouve difficilement assez de force pour tenir debout dans les airs. Oh. My. Fuckin'. Haru.

Une petite silhouette avance vers moi, tandis que tous les hollows s'écartent comme pour lui faire une haie d'honneur.

La pression spirituelle semble s'alléger, et je peux recommencer à respirer normalement.

Prudemment, je me mets en position de défense, ma queue devant moi comme bouclier. On garde la classe, Haru. On garde la classe.

_Bonjour.

La silhouette s'est shunpoté jusqu'à moi, et je la salue d'un signe de tête avec toute ma classe.

_Quel est ton nom, shinigami ?

_Quand on est poli, on se présente d'abord… ta mère ne t'as jamais apprit ça ?

Tout en parlant, je détaille le type qui me fait face. Grand, brun, un air mégalo… mais je le connais ! C'est le type qui a voulu conquérir la Soul Society il y a quelques années, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté !

Et son nom, c'est…

_Tu ne me connais pas ?

_Si ! Attend, t'es… t'es… merde, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue !

Je sais qui c'est ! Et je connais son nom !

C'est… c'est… c'est…

_Alien Soumis !

Il cligne des paupières, et je lui lance un grand sourire, très fière de moi.

Je savais bien que je le connaissais !

_… T'es vraiment un cas, toi._

_C'est Alien Soumis, ton nom ! C'est toi le mec qui a foutu le bordel avec Ichigo et tout ça !

J'ai la très nette impression que sa mâchoire est prête à aller s'écraser contre la terre (donc à une grosse dizaine de kilomètres en dessous de nous).

Je l'entends marmonner un truc du genre « de tout les shinigamis, il a fallu que je tombe sur _ça_… pourquoi moi… complètement débile… plans à la con… » et autres grommèlements incompréhensibles qui me rappellent quelqu'un.

_Kiki ?

Alien Soumis s'interrompt dans ses jurons et cligne une nouvelle fois des yeux.

_Niahahahahaha ! _

Non, Kiki est toujours dans mon corps. Aucune chance pour qu'il soit allé posséder Alien Soumis.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

_Parce que c'est… ATTENTION ! _

J'ai tout juste le temps de parer un coup d'épée avec ma queue, que déjà Alien s'éloigne et me regarde. Nom d'un canard albinos, mais quand est-ce qu'il a bougé ?

_Je suis Aizen Sosuke, commente-t-il simplement.

_C'est pareil.

_Tu n'étais pas sensée être là, shinigamie. Qui es-tu, et où est Kurosaki Ichigo ?

Je lui lance un sourire de travers (j'ai trop la classe, j'ai trop la claaaaaaaasse !) avant de répondre :

_Etre imprévu est le propre des grands combattants, Alien.

Il ouvre la bouche pour rectifier, mais je le coupe :

_Quand à Ichigo, il est actuellement occupé ailleurs. Et pour ta dernière question… je suis ton pire cauchemar, Alien Soumis !

MOUAHAHAHAHA. J'ai le style le plus inter-sidéralement parfait de tout l'univers.

Vive moi.

_C'est Aizen Sosuke !

… On dirait un gosse qui va piquer une crise.

_Niahahahahaha._

« Arrête avec ton rire flippant !

Je regarde Alien, et rétorque :

_Ton nom importe peu. Mais si cela te fait plaisir, je le mettrais sur ta tombe.

Il se met à sourire et –NOM D'UN CANARD ALBINOS !

C'est le sourire le plus… le plus… le plus _horrible_ que j'ai jamais vu ! On dirait celui de la Sorcière de la Quatrième division ! C'est immonde !

_Haru._

« Quoi ?

_Tu es en face de l'ennemi numéro 1 de la Soul Society, un type surpuissant dont le seul reiatsu t'a empêché de respirer, et tout ce dont tu as peur, c'est de son SOURIRE ?_

« Il est trop flippant !

Alien commence à bouger, et je me prépare à l'affrontement.

Sauf qu'il ne m'attaque pas. Il se contente de relâcher son reiatsu.

J'ai toutes les peines du monde à rester debout, et je suis obligée de désactiver mon shikai pour avoir la pleine maitrise de mon reiatsu.

Une fois que c'est fait, je peux commencer à le relâcher. Je respire mieux, et même si ma pression spirituelle n'atteint même pas un quart de la sienne, il parait étonné.

_Pas mal.

Je lui lance un sourire tordu (et crispé, mais c'est pour une autre raison).

Puis, il commence à baragouiner un sort de kido qui a l'air de faire trois kilomètres de long. Pour ma part, je ne perds pas de temps et lui balance deux Big Bangs.

II les évite, et me regarde avec un peu de surprise. Ca t'en met plein la vue, pas vrai l'alien ?

_Je serais toi, je la fermerais et je regarderais autour de moi._

« Pourquoi ?

_Tu ne sens pas quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air ? _

« Mis à part le reiatsu de ce type ?

_Haru !_

« Très bien, très bien…

Je renifle l'air, et tente de détecter un truc qui ne collerait pas dans le reiatsu autour. Un truc, comme…

« Oh putain !

J'ouvre de grands yeux en regardant autour de moi.

_Ouaip. Comme tu dis._

Le décor, Alien… Une illusion ! Tout ça n'est qu'une foutue illusion !

Le reiatsu qui m'entoure –pas le mien, l'autre-, c'est un reiatsu qui n'a rien à voir avec celui qui se trouve normalement dans l'air ! C'est un faux ! Une putain d'illusion !

Je me mets à grogner, et Alien parait comprendre que j'ai tout deviné.

Aussitôt, tout se _déchire_ autour de moi, et je cligne des yeux.

Alien (le vrai, cette fois) me balance un sort de kido à la figure, qui m'électrocute avant de me faire traverser l'atmosphère (ou presque). Je m'écrase sur le sol, complètement assommée.

Putain de bordel de merde…

De loin, j'aperçois Ichigo, accompagné par une bonne moitié du Gotei, qui se précipite en courant vers les hollows. Alien Soumis à disparu.

Je vois Gin se pencher vers moi, et Shinji par-dessus lui qui me regarde, visiblement inquiet.

Et là, je m'évanouis.

* * *

.

Mouahahahaha... j'adore ce chapitre.

D'ailleurs, au passage, je trouve qu'Haru a une classe folle dedans, pas vous ?

En espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	57. Aux bons soins du docteur Kurosaki

Bonjour !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre (au titre tiré du film "aux bons soins du docteur Kellog"). J'espére que vous l'aimerez !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 55 : Aux bons soins du docteur Kurosaki

* * *

.

_Je suis sur dans une salle sombre et mal éclairée. _

_Autour de moi, des dizaines de silhouettes sombres se trémoussent au rythme d'une musique que je ne connais pas. _

_Les spots de mauvaise qualité éclairent la piste de rouge et jaune. _

_Sur une table, des dizaines de bouteilles. La plupart sont vides._

_L'air sent la sueur, le sexe et… les chamalow ? _

_Je m'approche de la table, pour saisir une des bouteilles. Aussitôt, une expression d'horreur éclaire mes traits. C'est… c'est… _

__Du sirop de guimauve ! Annonce joyeusement Sakura Osokawa en en buvant un grand verre. Rien de tel pour faire la fête ! _

_Je recule, et trébuche sur quelque chose. _

_Autour de moi, des centaines d'aliens dansent la macarenna, uniquement vêtus d'un tutu violet. _

_Par terre, dans mon effroi, je saisis ce qui m'a fait tomber. C'est un CD. Mais pas n'importe quel CD, non. En réalité, c'est la chose la plus atroce de tous les temps, revenu pour me hanter. C'est…_

__JUSTIN BIEBER ! KYAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurle Sakura, reprise par les aliens. _

_Je lâche à mon tour un grand cri d'horreur : _

_NAAAOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Je me redresse dans mon lit, et cligne des yeux en réalisant où je suis.

Devant moi, du blanc. Je tourne la tête, et ne rencontre que du blanc.

Serais-je dans mon monde intérieur ?

_Abrutie._

« J'en conclu que non.

Je lève les yeux, et rencontre un plafond, tout blanc lui aussi. Bizarre, tout de même… on jurerait que je me trouve à…

NAN ! Pas la quatrième division !

Je me lève en vitesse, terrifiée, et m'apprête à partir en courant, quand…

_AI-EUH ! Putain, ça fait mal !

Je porte la main à mon dos, en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de la douleur qui émane de mon bras lorsque je bouge. En tâtonnant, je rencontre des bandages.

Bizarre, je n'ai pourtant pas été blessée, si ?

_Si._

Des images me reviennent. Alien Soumis, l'illusion et le sort de kido.

_PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE DE MES DEUX !

_Langage !_

« On s'en fout, merde ! Je me suis faite…

_Débilement laminée ? Lamentablement écrasée ? Misérablement battre ? Stupidement..._

« Vaincre par un alien !

Je fulmine en silence, tout en faisant les cents pas.

Moi ! Haru la killeuse de hollow ! Vaincue par une putain d'illusion, et par un mec qui a plus de reiatsu que de sens de la mode !

_?_

« Sa coupe de cheveux est immonde ! Et ses fringues… personne ne lui a jamais dit que le look Sainte-Vierge total blanc, c'était démodé ?

_Le look QUOI ?_

« Laisse tomber. T'es qu'un zanpakuto, tu peux pas comprendre.

_… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _

« Tu passes ton temps habillé en noir ! T'es un gothique qui se fout de la mode, alors laisse ça aux professionnels, tu veux ?

_Dixit la fille qui ne porte que des chemises. _

« Parce que c'est la classe !

_Je renonce à comprendre._

« 'Heureux les simples d'esprits, car le royaume des cieux leur est dédié'…

_C'est même pas ça la citation et… attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'simples d'esprits' ? _

Je ricane, et m'étire… avant de glapir, à cause de la douleur dans mon dos.

_Haru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Je sursaute, et me retourne pour faire face à un Ichigo légèrement en pétard.

_Tu n'es pas sensé sortir du lit ! Tes blessures peuvent se rouvrir !

Je fais un geste d'apaisement :

_Relaaaaaaax, je vais bien ! J'ai juste…

_Fait plusieurs kilomètres de chutes libres et heurté le sol après avoir été touché par un très haut sort de kido, fait une autre voix –celle du père d'Ichigo.

Je grogne, et Isshin me fait un grand sourire avant de me pousser vers le lit :

_Repos pendant deux jours, Haru-chan !

…

_KEUWA ?

Isshin opine, imité par son fils.

_M-m-m-m-m-mais c'est pas possible ! _Deux jours_ ?

_Ne te plains pas ! Grogne Ichigo. Si tu avais été normale, ça aurait du être une semaine !

_Et toi ? Je contre-attaque. Ca t'arrive tout le temps ce genre de trucs, et tu ne restes jamais au lit !

_Je n'ai pas été blessé.

Les deux Kurosaki me forcent à rentrer dans le lit, et me recouvrent avec un drap.

Je cligne des yeux.

_Hey ! Je suis pas morte !

Silence.

_Enfin, techniquement si, mais pas cette fois ! Alors enlevez-moi ça ! Et puis d'abord où sont Gin, Shinji et les autres ? Ils sont déjà repartis ?

Pas de réponse. Furieuse, j'enlève moi-même le drap, et ouvre la bouche pour engueuler copieusement Kurosaki père et fils.

_KURO…

_Bonjour, _Ruka-chan._

Je me fige, et avale ma salive.

Ma tête se tourne lentement, et je serre les dents.

L'Immonde se tient là, pâle et bizarrement sérieuse.

Je décide de lancer les hostilités :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, s…

*Clac*

Je cligne à nouveau des yeux, surprise.

Sur ma joue, une douleur sourde pulse, et je devine qu'une superbe marque rouge doit s'y étendre.

Une claque. Chizuru m'a donné une claque.

_Bien fait._

« Toujours de retour au mauvais moment, toi…

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Chizuru qui me fixe, quelque chose d'indéterminable dans les yeux.

Lentement, elle lève le bras, et me montre un papier. Je le lit, et mon souffle se coupe quand je réalise ce que c'est.

Un faire-part de décès. Le mien, en l'occurrence.

_Belle déduction… tu as déjà pensé à remplacer Sherlock Holmes ? _

« La ferme.

Mon zanpakuto s'enferme dans un silence boudeur que je ne remarque pas.

_Tu es un des ces trucs, pas vrai ? Ces morts qui sont venus il y a trois ans. Ceux qui se battaient avec des épées… tu en es, je me trompe ?

Je fais signe que non, et elle se mord la lèvre.

Soudain, avant que je ne puisse m'y attendre, elle se jette sur moi.

_Putain, Chizuru, qu'est-ce que tu f…

_TU ES MORTE !

Elle me serre à m'étouffer, et je me sens bleuir.

_T'ES MORTE, PUTAIN ! ET TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIT !

Je hoquète, bafouille, et m'apprête à rendre l'âme à cause des bras de Chizuru.

_Tient, c'est Chizuru, maintenant ? _

« Les circonstances se prêtent mal à des insultes… et puis pourquoi je me justifie, d'abord ?

_Telle est la question._

Je secoue la tête, et m'apprête à faire quelque chose, quand…

*BAM*

_Que… Putain, arrête ! Ca fait mal, bor-*BAM*

Chizuru lève à nouveau son poing, et continue à me rouer de coup avant que je ne me décide à réagir.

Je lui envoie un coup de pied dans l'estomac et la repousse en me levant.

_Mais t'es complètement shtarbé ! J'suis blessée, t'as pas remarqué ? Je dois me reposer !

_Seulement quand ça t'arrange…_

« Ta gueule !

_JE M'EN FOUS DE TA PUTAIN DE BLESSURE !

Elle se jette sur moi, et je décide de ne pas me laisser faire.

C'est ainsi que, quelques instants plus tard, nous nous roulons par terre en nous hurlant mutuellement des atrocités à la figure.

_VA TE FAIRE ENCULER PAR UN CANARD ALBINOS, RACLURE DE CHIOTTE !

_VA BOUFFER LA PLANCHE A PAIN QUI TE SERT DE POITRINE, MERDEUSE !

Je lui envoie un sourire moqueur :

_C'est pourtant cette _planche_ _à pain_, comme tu dit, qui t'a plus chez moi, non ?

_J'espérais que tu aurais su compenser par l'expérience, et je me suis TROMPEE !

_AH OUAIS ?

_ET OUAIS !

_TU VEUX DE L'EXPERIENCE ? EN VOILA ! Je hurle en lui enfonçant mon genou dans le ventre.

Elle réplique en me mordant le cou, et j'étouffe un grognement de douleur.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ic… oh putain !

Nous nous tournons mutuellement vers Ichigo qui nous observe, le nez en sang.

Je regarde mon corps et celui de l'Immondice. A force de nous mordre et de nous griffer, nous sommes à moitié nues. Chizuru et moi échangeons un regard.

_DEGAGE, PERVERS !

Nous éjectons Ichigo d'un coup de pied unanime, et refermons la porte.

_Bon, on en était où ? Je questionne en rajustant les loques qui me servaient d'habits.

Chizuru répond :

_L'expérience.

_Ah oui, merci.

Nous nous jetons l'une sur l'autre.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Inutile de vous dire que mon passage préféré est celui où Haru et Chizuru se castagnent... j'adore écrire sur ces deux-là x)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : vous êtes toutes les bienvenues dans mon bunker ^^ il est grand et il y a internet et des crépes ! Venez survivre à 2012 avec moi !


	58. Ma famille et moi

Bonjour tous le monde !

Me voici... vraiment pas en forme, puisque je suis malade et que ça affecte mon écriture. Donc, ben... ce chapitre ne ressemble vraiment pas à ce que je voulais, mais il fait avancer l'histoire, et c'est déjà bien XD

Le titre est inspiré du film 'mon beau-pére et moi'.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 56 : Ma famille et moi.

* * *

.

_Alors… il nous faut du natto, du lait, du soja, du…

Je soupire, et m'appuie contre le chariot.

Pendant ce temps, Yuzu continue de détailler la liste des courses, et toute la famille Kurosaki l'écoute religieusement. Personnellement, je me contente de ronchonner en attendant le moment où je pourrais m'éclipser et faire une razzia au rayon Nutella.

_Tu n'as pas honte ?_

« C'est bon, le Nutella.

_Tu vas faire payer cette famille pour tes dépenses ? _

« Bien sur que non !

_Je suis rassuré._

« Je vais piquer les pots, c'est tout !

…._Tu n'as pas honte ? _

« Tu te répètes.

Kiki ne répond pas, et je lâche un rire intérieur.

_Tu veux bien aller chercher le lait s'il-te-plait, Haru ?

Oui !

_Bien sur, Yuzu ! Je réponds gentiment. J'y vais tout de suite.

A moi le Nutella ! MOUAHAHAHA !

Je suis démoniaque. Vive moi.

_Tu es surtout complètement stupide._

« T'es juste jaloux (se) parce que je vais me bâfrer de Nutella.

_Je viens avec elle !

« Et… Keuwa ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux et regarde Ichigo me prendre par le bras pour me conduire dans le magasin.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Pourrir mon opération Nutella ? C'est ça ? Il veut m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but ! Oh la sale petite carotte !

_Ce garçon est un saint._

« Toi aussi tu passes tu côté sombre de la Force ? C'est une conjuration !

Un complot ! Un complot contre Haru la killeuse de hollow ! On veut ma peau ! Ils veulent me tuer, découper mon corps comme du saucisson, le mettre dans des cartons à pizza et l'envoyer à Alien Soumis pour qu'il me mange en riant comme un dément !

AU SECOUUUUURS !

_T'es sur que t'es plus sous l'effet de la morphine, toi ? _

« Tais-toi, traître (sse) !

_Pff… Désespérant. _

Avec horreur, je vois le rayon Nutella disparaître, tandis qu'Ichigo m'entraine vers le lait.

Ouinnn… pourquoi moi ?

_Bon, maintenant, tu vas tout me dire !

Ichigo me plaque contre les bouteilles de lait, et je cligne des yeux :

_Gné ?

_Entre Chizuru et toi… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je pince les lèvres :

_La curiosité est un vilain défait, _Kurosaki. _

_Tu es ridicule Haru, j'espère que tu en es consciente ? _

« M'en fous.

_Tss… mais raconte-lui donc, qu'il y en ai au moins un qui rit ! _

« Pas envie !

_Allez, crache le morceau !

_Pas envie !

_On peut pas te reprocher de faire dans l'originalité, à toi._

Je croise les bras, une moue boudeuse sur la figure.

_Haruuuu…

Je grogne, et lance :

_J'ignorais que tu aimais les potins. Manque de pot(in), celui-là n'est pas pour toi ! Alors maintenant, fous-moi la paix !

Je me détourne, et commence à prendre des bouteilles de lait. J'entends Ichigo soupirer, et il vient m'aider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sous les commentaires acerbes de mon zanpakuto (_Et voilà une preuve de plus de la maturité de mon maître… félicitation Haru, s'il existait un prix de la bêtise, on devrait te le remettre… Tu… _« Ferme-là Kiki, par pitié…) nous retournons au chariot.

Yuzu coche le mot « lait » sur sa liste, et je lève un sourcil.

_Voilà une jeune fille bien organisée, ça fait plaisir à voir !_

« Dis donc, ils t'ont payés pour leur lécher les bottes, les Kurosaki ?

_Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de faire des compliments aux gens ? _

« Non. Je suis la seule que tu dois vénérer et adorer.

_On y croit… _

_Plus que le soja et les œufs et on a fini ! S'exclame Yuzu, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pas trop tôt ! C'est pas que je m'ennuyais, mais…

_Tu aurais pu rester à la clinique._

« Et passer une minute de plus dans la réplique miniature de la quatrième division ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

Kiki lâche un soupir agacé, tandis que je m'appuie contre le chariot. Bon, quand c'est qu'on part ?

_On dirait une gamine._

« Nous sommes tous de grands enfants, qu'est-ce que tu v… oh putain !

Paniquée, je cours vers une montagne de boite de thon, et m'y cache, le souffle court.

_Haru ?

Je fais signe à Yuzu de se taire, et tente de me rendre invisible.

_Haru ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ichigo est venu à côté de moi, les yeux grands ouverts. Je ne réponds pas, et risque un petit coup d'œil hors des boites de thon. Manque de bol, _ils_ sont toujours là.

_Pourtant, les vacances ne sont pas encore là._

« Mph.

_Haru ?

Je grogne, et Ichigo poursuit :

_Pourquoi tu te cache de cette famille ?

J'hésite quelques instants avant de répondre :

_Parce que c'est la mienne…

* * *

.

Un silence choqué s'écoula, alors qu'Ichigo battait des paupières, stupéfait :

_Ta famille ?

_Ca t'étonne tant que ça ?

_Ben…

Haru lâcha un ricanement :

_Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'étais née par l'opération du Saint-Esprit, si ?

Le shinigami rougit, et la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement amusée.

Pour cacher son embarras, l'adolescent aux cheveux roux risqua un coup d'œil vers les quatre personnes qui avançaient d'un pas tranquille.

_La femme, c'est…

_Ma mère, oui.

C'était une femme d'âge mur, aux traits sévères, accentués par le chignon qui retenait ses cheveux blonds –le même blond que ceux de Haru. Elle portait un tailleur noir, et des talons de la même couleur.

_Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air d'une japonaise.

_Tu peux parler, avec tes cheveux roux !

Ichigo opina, alors qu'Haru continuait :

_En fait, elle est française. C'est mon père qui est japonais.

L'homme aux traits fins et au sourire tranquille ressemblait effectivement au japonais moyen, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bridés. Et les deux petits enfants –un garçon et une fille- lui étaient semblables.

_Atsuhito et Emiko. Mon petit frère et ma petite sœur.

Il y avait une étrange retenue dans sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé les deux noms, bien loin de l'indifférence avec laquelle elle avait parlé de ses parents.

_Et ils ont quel âge ?

Haru se mordit la lèvre :

_Atsuhito avait sept ans lorsque je suis morte. Emiko, six.

_Oh. Je vois.

_Super. Bon, tu me dis quand ils partent, d'accord ?

Le shinigami remplaçant hocha la tête, et se posta nonchalamment hors des boites de thon.

Quelques instants plus tard, la famille Matsuri partit, et Haru put se glisser hors de sa cachette pour aller rejoindre Yuzu, Karin, Isshin et Ichigo.

Ceux-ci, compréhensifs, ne dirent rien, et se contentèrent d'aller vers les caisses.

Haru resta muette pendant tout le trajet, les yeux dans le vide.

« Putain… mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ?

_Aucune idée. _

« Je suis sur que c'est encore une idée à la vieille bique !

_La prof de kido ? _

« Non, ma mère.

_Ce n'est pas une façon de parler de ses parents ! _

« Je t'en prie, Kiki, essaie seulement de me dire que ma mère est une sainte.

_… J'arrive pas. _

« Ben voilà.

_Certes. N'empêche, je me demande pourquoi ils sont là._

« Moi aussi.

Haru soupira, et se dit que revenir sur Terre était beaucoup moins cool que ce qu'elle croyait.

* * *

… voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Il est court, mais c'est tout ce que mon esprit malade peut faire ^^

Néammoins, je le trouve pas mal (étant donné les circonstances où il a été écrit)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	59. Retour vers le Gotei

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici me voilà, avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui marque la fin d'un arc, et le début d'un autre... vous ne le verrez pas encore tout de suite, mais vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi... *en mode mystérieuse*

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à tite sauf Haru

* * *

Chapitre 57 : Retour vers le Gotei (et les problémes)

* * *

_Ce n'eeeest qu'un aurevoiiiiiir, Haruuuu…

_TAIS-TOI, IDIOT DE PERE !

Isshin se jette derrière-moi, et commence à baragouiner quelque chose à propos de son fils et de sa méchanceté. Je me contente de sourire, et lance :

_Un jour, tu vas finir par le tuer, Ichigo.

_Mouais, est la seule réponse qui me parvient.

Après avoir fait la bise à Yuzu et Karin, je fais un signe de main à mon shinigami remplaçant préféré et à son père, et m'avance vers le portail :

_Vous direz bonjour de ma part à Grimmjow lorsqu'il rentrera !

Un acquiescement derrière-moi. Je vais vers le portail, et m'apprête à quitter la Terre pour rejoindre la Soul Society.

Eeeeet oui ! Ma mission sur Terre s'est terminée, après deux mois d'intense surveillance et buttage de hollows !

_Bu-quoi ?_

« Buttage ! Du verbe 'butter' tu sais : je butte, tu butte, il butte…

_… Pitoyable._

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ?

_Laisse tomber._

Bref. Laissons tomber ce petit intermède grammatical et concentrons-nous plutôt sur le présent : Gotei, me voilà !

Je franchis le portail, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Yamamoto Genrusai, assis à son bureau, sursauta brusquement alors que dehors, un violent orage éclatait.

Il déglutit, et se leva. Il fallait être fort.

_Soutaicho-sama ! Hurla un shinigami en se précipitant dans son bureau. C'est arrivé !

Yamamoto ferma les yeux. Il s'en doutait.

_Soutaicho-sama ! Que sont vos ordres ? Devons-nous fuir ?

Le moment que tous redoutaient était arrivé. Pauvre d'eux.

_Soutaicho-sama ! Que faut-il faire ?

_Nous allons rester, soldat.

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa canne.

_Rester ?

_Oui, soldat. Nous allons rester et l'affronter.

Le shinigami avala sa salive, bredouillant un 'o-oui !' plein de crainte, avant de partir.

Et Yamamoto se tourna vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la tempête battait son plein, sinistre messagère de l'apocalypse à venir.

_Deux mois… forcément, c'était trop beau pour être vrai…_

Il ouvrit les yeux, bien décidé à se battre contre La Catastrophe. Il allait falloir être fort. Très fort. Courage.

_Yamamoto-sama ! Fit Sasabike en rentrant dans le bureau. Ca y est !

Le Soutaicho eu un haut-le-cœur. _Rester fort._

_Arienai est rentrée !

_Oh oui. Très fort._

* * *

Elle est superbe !

Elle est forte !

Elle est intelligente !

Elle a la classe !

Elle est parfaite, et surtout…

Elle est de retour !

_JE SUIS LAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je sors du portail sur une élégante pirouette, ma Haru-classe à son maximum, sous les applaudissements de tout le Gotei.

Haru is back !

_Pitoyable._

« Tu te répètes.

_Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour te qualifier._

« … Je ne répondrais pas à ça.

_Mouahahahaha ! Salut la Soul Soc…ben où ils sont ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux et me tourne un peu partout. Où sont mes applaudissements ? Et mes fans en délire ? Hein ? Non mais c'est quoi cette m…

_Langage !_

« On s'en fout ! Y a personne Kiki, tu te rends compte ? Personne !

Même les Vizards sont pas là !

Putain de petits enfoirés de salopiauds bordéliques ! Mais c'est quoi ces manières ?

Furieuse, je me mets à faire les cent pas, la mine sombre et vengeresse.

_Tu boude, quoi._

« Non ! Je fais les cent pas avec un visage sombre et vengeur !

_Tu boude._

« Non !

_Si._

« Non !

_Si._

« … Et puis même si je boudais, ça changerait quoi ? Avoue que j'ai mes raisons !

C'est vrai en plus ! Tout d'abord, je me fais très gravement blesser par Alien Soumis, et pas une visite pendant ma guérison ! Rien ! Que dalle ! Nada ! Nicht ! Nothing !

_Je crois qu'on a compris._

Ensuite, après deux mois d'absence, je reviens, bras ouverts, et là, personne ! Je trouve ça un peu gonflé, moi !

_Peut-être qu'ils ont quelque chose de plus important à faire._

« Plus important ? Plus important que d'accueillir Haru la killeuse de hollow ?

_Oui._

« Mais il n'y a rien de plus important !

Pas de réponse. Je recommence à mijoter (_bouder, tu veux dire_-« Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu veux ?) durant un petit moment. Mais pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus me voir ?

Soudain, j'aperçois trois petites silhouettes noires se précipiter sur moi.

Ah ben quand même ! Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas m'oublier !

Toute contente, je leur ouvre les bras, un grand sourire sur le visage…

Et me reçois un énorme coup de pied sur la joue, qui m'envoie valdinguer.

_HARU ! VIENS T'BATTRE !

_... Kenpachi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'une autre forme sombre s'agrippe à moi et commence à me secouer en m'étranglant.

_Haru-saaaaaaaaaaan… il faut que vous m'aidiez…

_Ru… Rukiaaablghrrr… ?

Je me laisse secouer, le nez dans les seins de la shinigamie la plus mignonne que je connaisse, un grand sourire débile aux lèvres. Ah… Rukia… Rukia…

_RUKIA ! POUSSE-TOI !

On m'arrache à la poitrine de ma petite Rukia chérie, et…

_HARU ! IL FAUT QUE TU M'AIDE !

Cette fois, c'est une poitrine dépourvue de seins qui m'étrangle.

_R-Renji ? Mais qu-urrrgh…

J'étouffe, alors que Renji s'applique à m'étrangler dans les règles.

_Non ! Pousse-toi Renji !

Retour dans la poitrine de Rukia.

_Dégage ! C'est moi qui ai le plus besoin d'aide !

Eurghhh… je meurs…

_POUSSEZ-VOUS, TAS D'MAUVIETTE ! HARU, VIENS T'BATTRE !

Nouveau coup de pied.

Pendant un moment, je passe tour à tour des coups de pieds de Kenpachi aux nichons de Rukia, puis à l'étranglement de Renji.

_A MOI !

_NON, A MOI !

_HARU, BATS-TOI !

Je cligne des yeux, alors qu'une colère sourde s'empare de moi.

_A moi !

_Non, à m…

_STOOOOOOOOP !

Renji et Rukia (qui me tiraient chacun par un bras), s'écartent de moi.

_NOM D'UNE PUTAIN DE SALOPERIE DE CANARD ALBINOS ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ?

Silence penaud. Folle de rage, je continue à les invectiver :

_J'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE QU'APRES DEUX MOIS LOIN DE TOUS, JE SOIS ACCEUILLIE COMME CA ! PAR TROIS FOUS QUI VEULENT MA PEAU ! CA FAIT PLAISIR, VRAIMENT !

Théâtralement, je les applaudis, un faux sourire scotché sur le visage.

_J'ai réellement apprécié, vous savez ?

Rukia et Renji, dans leurs petits souliers, se dandinent nerveusement. Je continue en tentant de me calmer.

_Alors maintenant, je vais vous dire bonjour. Ensuite, nous verrons… d'accord ?

Ils acquiescent (même Kenpachi ! –Je suis juste trop forte), et nous nous faisons la bise (Rukia)/partageons une accolade fraternelle (Renji et Kenpachi –qui a bien failli m'arracher le dos).

_Ben voilà ^^ c'est pas compliqué, pas vrai ?

Hochement de tête.

_ALORS MAINTENANT DITES-MOI POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ TENTE DE ME TUER !

Silence embarrassé.

_Ben… (Renji)

_En fait… (Rukia)

_Les deux autres je sais pas, mais moi, je voulais me battre (Kenpachi).

Bon, un problème de moins à deviner.

_Bientôt, promis, Kenpachi. Je suis en train de bosser sur une super nouvelle technique et tu seras le premier à la tester, ok ?

Il hoche la tête, manifestement satisfait.

_Quelle nouvelle technique ?_

« Ben… le truc des illusions ?

_Ravi de savoir que tu compte t'entrainer. Demain, nous passerons la journée à ça. Et puis après-demain aussi. Et puis après-après-demain. Et puis…_

Je déglutis.

C'est moi ou je viens de signer pour des heures d'intense douleur ?

_Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir ce bon Kenpachi, tout de même !_

« … Okay, ça c'était bas.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi._

J'avale ma salive, et me tourne vers Renji et Rukia :

_Bon, et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Aussitôt, deux masses se jettent sur moi, en pleurs, et je heurte le sol avec un bruit sourd, tandis que la paire de désespérés me hurle :

_BYAKUYA/RANGIKU ME DETESTE !

Et là, je sens pointer un énorme mal de tête.

* * *

.

... NAOOOOON ! On tape pas l'auteure ! Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ce n'est PAS un retour en arriére de vongt et quelque chapitres pour faire les même choses !

Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, mais vous le saurez bientôt. D'ici là... PAS TAPEEEEEEER ! Non, pas les pastéques ! Pitiiii-*couic*

En espérant que ça vous a plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

* * *

**IMPORTANT !**

**Comme je l'ai signalé dans ma fic 'La saga des sovrano II', Ma famille et moi est bientôt terminé (il devrait y avoir un peu plus de 30 chapitres ^^) dans mon ordinateur !**

**C'est pour ça que quelques idées de fic ont commencées à germer dans mon petit cerveau de citrouille... **

**Pour le moment, j'en retiens deux, qui sont les plus 'aboutis'. Je n'ai encore aucune idée du titre ou du résumé, mais j'aimerais vous fournir un petit synopsis de chaque, et que vous me donniez votre avis par mp ou dans vos reviews afin de savoir laquelle je commence en premier. **

**Tout d'abord, il y a une fic qui a commencé avec mon OS, Les femmes damnés (que je vous invite à lire). Ce serait une fic sérieuse, sombre, qui raconterais la vie de Lily Luna Potter, son combat pour arriver à se défaire de la réputation de son pére qui la suit partout, et surtout pour dévoiler au grand jour son homosexualité et vivre avec sans avoir à supporter les ragots et les haines. **

**En bref, de la romance (sombre, mais aussi légére), de l'humour (quand même !), et du yuri (en même temps, avec une héroïne lesbienne...)**

**Voilà pour la premiére... un projet sérieux, comme vous le voyez, et qui me plait de plus en plus ! **

**Pour la deuxiéme, il s'agirait d'une fic avec un OC (vous me connaissez, j'en mets toujours partout XD) : **

**Laissez-moi vous présenter Brooke Potter, la petite soeur de James Potter ! **

**L'histoire se déroulerais durant les années d'études d'Harry, et mon projet serait de les réecrire totalement en y insérant ce drôle de petit bout de femme (elle a un caractére trés particulier...) et en regardant ce que Harry serait devenu si elle l'avait pris en charge. **

**A cela s'ajouterais (une fois cette fic finie) une préquelle, qui s'intitulerait Mémoires d'une jeune fille rangée, et qui raconterait la vie de Brooke, de son entrée à Poudlard à sa prise en charge d'Harry. **

**Brooke Potter, même si elle "n'existe" pas encore, est un OC sur lequel j'ai beaucoup travaillé, et qui est probablement un de mes personnages les plus aboutis ^^**

* * *

Voilà... c'était la petite annonce du jour... répondez-moi, s'il-vous-plait ^^

Reviews ? Pleaaaaaaase...

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	60. Rukia sur canapé

Bonjour les gens x)

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, Pumkin poste plus tôt !

Vous pouvez dire merci à Nekookami et à son projet d'être ma milliéme revieweuse, projet que je ne peux qu'aprouver XD

Voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plus ^^

Le titre est inspiré du film "diamants sur canapée"

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 58 : Rukia sur canapé (ou plutôt divan)

* * *

..

Assise à mon bureau de lieutenant, je respire profondément et détache mon regard des rapports qui m'attendent (et que je vais m'empresser de refourguer) pour le planter dans celui des deux plaignants.

_Rappelez-moi pourquoi est-ce que je vous aide ?

_C'est toi qui nous a mit en couple, alors assume !

Voilà. Réponse fantastiquement ingrate de deux ingrats aux réactions ingrates. Tss…

_Si ça t'embête tant que ça, ne t'en occupe pas._

« Et perdre une occasion de m'amuser ? Non mais ça va pas, Kiki ?

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! _

Niark. Je ricane intérieurement, avant de répondre à mes très chers Rukia et Renji :

_Très bien. Je veux bien vous aider. Mais avant…

Je tends deux papiers et deux stylos.

_Signez là.

Ils s'empressent d'obéir. Mouahahahahaha. Je suis démoniaque. Vive moi.

_Fan-tas-tique !

_C'était quoi, Haru ?

Je fais un petit sourire à Renji avant de répondre :

_Votre nom à la place du mien sur la feuille de remplissage des rapports. Désormais, ils vous seront adressés.

Mouahahahaha.

_C'est…_

« Incroyablement intelligent ? Oui, totalement d'accord avec toi.

_Je pensais plutôt à mesquin. _

« Méchant(e) !

_Non, réaliste._

Dédaignant mon zanpakuto, je scrute mes deux shinigamis favoris, qui n'ont pas l'air content.

Finalement, Rukia soupire et lance :

_Si c'est le prix à payer pour que tu nous aide, je le ferais.

Je lui dédie un grand sourire :

_Super ! Alors maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

_Et moi ? Proteste Renji.

Je l'assassine du regard :

_Les dames d'abord, mon chou. Mais promis, dés que j'en ai fini avec Rukia, je vole à ton secours !

J'aime me sentir puissante.

_Complexe d'infériorité. _

« Hein ?

_Ca s'appelle un complexe d'infériorité. Tu veux te sentir supérieure pour pallier à ton manque de confiance en toi. C'est logique._

« Ou juste débile.

Bref.

Je fais signe à Renji de partir, et lui adresse un clin d'œil qui parait le rassurer.

Puis, je me tourne vers Rukia, prête à endosser mon costume de Wonder-Haru.

_Dis-moi tout, Rukia. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre toi et Rangiku ?

Elle me regarde, et sa lèvre se met à trembloter.

Oh oh… Je n'ai que le temps de me jeter sous mon bureau qu'elle s'élance vers moi et agrippe l'endroit où je me trouvais deux secondes auparavant.

_RANGIKU ME HAIIIIIT ! ELLE ME HAIT ! BOUHOUHOUUUUUU…

Elle continue d'étrangler ma chaise, et je me glisse hors du bureau, m'époussète, et lance d'un ton professionnel (j'ai la claaaasse… oh yeah !) :

_D'accord… et mis à part ça ?

Rukia lâche ma chaise et se tourne vers moi, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Mon cerveau cesse de fonctionner devant tant de… de… de… _KAWAIIIIII ! _

Elle est trop mignonne ! En fait, c'est…

_Ne le dis pas. Ne le dis pas. Ne le dis pas !_

« Son père était marchand de biscotte ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi craquante !

_Et voilà. Ton non-romantisme et ta stupidité ont (encore une fois) tout gâché._

« M'en fous ! T'as vu comment elle est trop belle ?

_Alors ça c'était de la phrase. _

Je ne réponds pas à mon idiot de zanpakuto, et me penche pour éviter une nouvelle slave de Rukia en pleurs.

…

Nom d'un canard albinos !

_T'es enceinte ?

Elle s'arrête brusquement et me regarde, tandis que je bats des paupières, hallucinée.

Enceinte ! Rukia est enceinte !

_Mais d'où tu sors ça ? _

« Les crises de larmes ! Le fait que Rangiku la déteste ! BON DIEU KIKI, ELLE EST ENCEINTE !

_… Pitoyable._

_Euh… Haru ?

_T'es enceinte ! J'y crois pas ! De qui il est ? Shuhei ? Madarame ? Ou…

Pire !

_Le Soutaicho ?

Affolée, je fais les cents pas dans la pièce. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ai fait ça !

_Haru ?

_Enceinte… enceinte…

_Haru !

_Enceinte… OMH, enceinte…

_HARU !

Je m'arrête brusquement :

_Quoi ?

_Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Enceinte !

Je cligne des yeux.

_Mais pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu l'étais ?

_MAIS JE TE L'AI PAS DIT ! T'ES PARTIE DANS TON DELIRE TOUTE SEULE !

Oh. Je vois.

_Pour une fois. _

« Avoue quand même que ce genre de réaction, c'est suspect !

Franchement, je veux pas dire, mais les grands cris, les larmes et tout le touintouin, c'est les clichés de la femme enceinte !

_Sachant que Rukia est lesbienne, ça en dit long sur tes capacités de raisonnement._

Je ne réponds pas, et me concentre sur la folle furieuse qui me crie dessus :

_Bon, raconte-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que Rangiku te déteste ?

Et hop ! Rukia repasse en mode « loque larmoyante », et se jette dans mes bras, au bord de l'hystérie.

Si c'est pas des réactions de femme enceinte, ça…

Mais passons. Quelques instants plus tard –et une fois Rukia calmée-, je l'écoute en prenant des notes sur mon calepin.

_On ne se voit quasiment jamais, entre son travail de lieutenant, et mes horaires à moi… est-ce que le divan était vraiment nécessaire ?

Je note 'ne se voient jamais' sur mon carnet avant de répondre :

_Totalement nécessaire. Ca aide le patient à se confier.

Si. Et même que c'est Freud qui l'a dit !

_C'est pas vrai !_

« Tu OSES contrarier Freud ?

_Si tu le dis.

_Je le dis, et Freud aussi. Mais je t'en prie, Rukia, continue…

Elle hoche la tête, et reprend :

_Et les soirées où on pourrait être ensemble, elle va régulièrement boire avec tous les autres. Je lui ai demandé si elle ne pouvait pas y aller un petit peu moins pour qu'on fasse plus de sortie… comme un couple, quoi ! Mais elle ne veut pas. Et puis elle regarde les autres filles… j'en peux plus ! J'ai l'impression que je l'intéresse de moins en moins… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je pince les lèvres et me lève brusquement.

_Toi, rien. Tu restes ici et tu manges des biscuits.

_Que… mais, et pour Rangiku ?

Je fais quelques pas et réponds :

_Je vais m'en occuper.

Là, je sors du bureau et, sans m'accorder une minute pour savourer la classe intégrale que je viens d'avoir, me dirige à grands pas vers le bureau de la dixiéme division.

J'y crois pas !

Rangiku a la chance d'avoir une petite copine mignonne, gentille, attentionnée, craquante, sexy (Rukia, quoi), et elle trouve le moyen de gâcher ça en allant boire et en matant les autres !

_T'es mal placée pour parler ! _

« … Pas du tout !

_Hypocrite._

Sans répondre, j'ouvre la porte de la dixiéme division, et tombe sur Hitsugaya, très occupé à remplir un rapport.

_Arienai…

Je le coupe :

_Pour une fois, ce n'est pas toi pour qui je suis venue, Toshiro. Où est Rangiku ?

Il ouvre de grands yeux avant d'indiquer une autre pièce.

_Fantastique, merci.

Je le plante sans un mot de plus, et défonce la porte.

Rangiku est là, avachie sur un canapé avec Kira.

_Tiens ! Haru-ch…

_Kira, tu dégages.

Il me regarde en clignant les yeux, mais un grognement (et je sais _très bien_ les faire lorsque je suis énervée) le convainc de ne pas rester.

Il part, et je me retrouve seule face à Matsumoto Rangiku.

Je fais craquer mes poings en avançant vers elle, folle de rage.

On ne fait pas du mal à Rukia sans en subir les conséquences, foi de Haru !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	61. Haru des bois

Bonjour à tous.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai une trés grave nouvelle à vous annoncer. Alors un peu de sérieux s'il-vous-plait !

En effet : je rentre de vacances, et...

**J'AI 1000 REVIEWS ! **(1006 plus exactement)

Merci beaucoup, à tous, pour ce merveilleux cadeau qui remonte mon moral épuisé par le ski (et mes chutes...) x)

Alors, eh bien merci, merci, merci !

Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, posté rien que pour vous (et pour Nekookami, qui a écumé tous les chapitres pour être la 1000éme XD)

Enjoooooooy !

* * *

Chapitre 59 : Haru des bois

* * *

Cachée dans un arbre, je plisse les yeux derrière ma paire de jumelle pour tenter de mieux distinguer ce qui se passe dans les bureaux de la dixiéme division.

Matsumoto est là, seule. Elle fait nerveusement les cents pas, le visage pâle.

_Elle a l'air bouleversée._

« Elle peut l'être, après ce que je lui ai dit.

_Tss… _

Je me permets un petit sourire satisfait.

_Tu te réjouis du malheur des autres ? _

« De leur bonheur prochain, plutôt.

_Je ne comprends pas._

« Alors regarde.

J'ai trop la classe. Je m'aime. Vive moi.

_Le rapport avec la situation présente est… ? _

« Que je viens d'avoir un style intersidérale.

Kiki ne répond pas, et j'observe Rangiku se ronger les ongles nerveusement.

Je suis méchante. Très méchante. Mais honnêtement, c'était pour son bien (et celui de Rukia), alors… l'amour justifie les moyens !

_Je ne suis pas convaincu. _

« Tais-toi et admire !

Je ricane et remue sur ma branche dans l'espoir d'enlever des feuilles qui tentent de s'incruster dans mes fesses.

_Quelle élégance._

« Ca graaaaatte…

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Rangiku prendre un papier et un stylo, et se mettre à écrire furieusement. Elle convoque ensuite un shinigami et le lui remet, à destination de « Kuchiki, Rukia », et je me permets un sourire victorieux.

Si avec ça je n'ai pas réussi à remettre ces deux-là ensemble, je veux bien arrêter de…

_Parler vulgairement ? _

« T'es fou/folle ? J'y arriverais jamais !

_L'espoir fait vivre…_

« Un jour, faudra que tu me dises la raison de ton problème avec mon langage.

_Il est immonde, grossier, et stupide._

Je lève un sourcil.

« Depuis quand c'est un défaut ?

_… T'es vraiment débile._

Je souris en me reconcentre sur la scène. Rangiku pratique une forme étrange de yoga, qui consiste à se frapper la tête contre les murs.

_Hem… Matsumoto-fukutaicho ?

Rangiku et moi sursautons dans un bel ensemble alors que le shinigami messager s'avance, et déclare :

_J'ai délivré votre message… et voici la réponse.

Il s'efface et laisse place à Rukia.

« Tu sais quoi, Kiki ?

_Quoi ? _

« Elle est trop mignonne !

… _Pitoyable._

Je pousse un soupir, et me gratte pensivement la tête en observant la scène.

_

* * *

_

__HARUUUUUUU ! JE T'AIME ! _

_Je lance un sourire à Rukia, avant de répondre : _

__Oui, moi aussi je m'aime. _

_Elle se précipite vers moi et me serre dans ses bras, des larmes de joie aux yeux._

__Oh, Haru, tu es tellement formidable ! _

_Ses petites mains se joignent pour me remercier, et je les prends dans les miennes. Derrière nous, un grand coucher de soleil illumine la mer éclatante de la plage où nous nous trouvons. _

__Ce n'est rien, Rukia. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! _

_Je lui caresse la tête tandis qu'elle me sourit, et se presse contre moi. _

__Oh, mais je le sais, Haru, me murmure-t-elle. Après tout, tu me l'as déjà dit… _

_Je cligne des yeux, tandis que les traits de Rukia se brouillent. _

__Chi… Chizuru ? _

_Elle s'écrit en se détachant de moi :_

__Tu avais promis, Haru ! Tu avais promis qu'on resterait ensemble ! _

_Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? _

__Tu m'as trahit ! _

_Non mais on se calme, là ! _

__Tu te rappelles que c'est TOI qui m'as trompée ? Je rétorque avec colère. _

_Un instant de flottement. _

__Ah oui, c'est vrai… ça ne change rien ! Tu as trahit tout le monde, Haru ! _

_Chizuru disparait, et c'est un double de moi-même passé à la Javel qui me fait face avec un grand sourire. Un sourire qui ne m'est pas inconnu… _

_… Mais qu'est-ce que je fous en face de moi ? J'ai changé de corps ? (encore ?)_

__Tu as trahit ! S'exclame mon double avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire qui me fait frissonner. Trahit, trahit, trahit ! _

_Et avant que je puisse répondre quelque chose (« Mais de quoi je –ou tu- parle, bordel de merde ? »), quelqu'un me pousse. _

_Et avec une grande inspiration, je me réveille. _

...

_Qu-WAAAAAAH !

Je bascule de ma branche d'arbre, et me rattrape de justesse à l'aide de mes mains. C'était juste.

_Et comment tu vas faire pour remonter, hmm ? _

« Un mot : Muscles !

Je contracte mes abdos, et pousse pour me remettre sur ma branche.

Yes you can, Haru, yes you can ! You are the best !

_Tu te parles à toi-même, maintenant._

« Techniquement, c'est ce que je fais depuis que je te connais.

Kiki ne répond pas, et je me réinstalle (avec difficultés) sur ma branche, en repensant au rêve bizarre que j'ai fait, et qui m'a valu la situation précédente.

Moi-même javellisée ? Et Chizuru ? Et Rukia ? Et…

_N'y réfléchis pas trop maintenant, ça ne servira à rien. _

« Pourquoi ?

Pas de réponse.

Je secoue la tête, et chercher mes jumelles du bout du doigt.

Renji me les passe avec un sourire aimable.

_Merci, Ren… Renji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il indique du doigt la scène que j'observais avant de m'endormir.

Je prends mes jumelles, et jette un coup d'œil en bas.

Ma respiration se bloque et je rougis. Il fait chaud d'un coup, non ?

_Perverse ! _

« Et fière de l'être… Oh My Fuckin' Haru ! Rukia est tellement… tellement…

Je sens qu'on me prend les jumelles des mains, et je fais un mouvement pour les rattraper, me redressant pour invectiver le voleur… avant de me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouve.

Je dévale trois mètres de feuille avant de m'écraser en bas, sonnée.

_Quelle débile aussi…_

« Roooooh… J'savais pas que Renji avait un jumeau…

Renji descend en douceur de l'arbre (pourquoi _lui_ il ne s'est pas rétamé ? La vie est injuste !) et se penche vers moi.

_Haru ? Ca va ?

Je me redresse en me grattant la tête :

_Ouais. ¨Par contre, si tu pouvais dire à ton frère d'arrêter de bouger, ça m'arrangerait…

Il lève un sourcil, et je cligne des yeux, faisant disparaitre les dernières vapes de l'alco… -ah non, pas cette fois- de mon choc.

_Dooooooonc, je reprends en me levant, et en entrainant Renji à l'écart de l'endroit où Rukia et Matsumoto se… font… bref. Etant donné que ma première mission est accomplie avec succès (et quel succès !) je suppose que tu viens pour me demander de t'aider ?

Il acquiesce, et je poursuis :

_Viens avec moi, mon divan t'attend.

Je l'entraine jusqu'à mon bureau, où il s'installe sur le divan. Je m'assois sur ma chaise et reprend mon carnet de note.

_Raconte-moi tout ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre toi et Byakuya ? Ca avait pourtant l'air de rouler quand je suis partie sur Terre !

_Rouler ? Oui, ça roulait… tant qu'on ne se cantonnait qu'au sexe !

Je bloque.

_Pardon ?

_Il n'a jamais voulu d'une relation de couple ! On ne se voyait qu'en secret, pour _le_ faire, et il repartait aussitôt après ! On n'a jamais parlé ensemble ! On ne s'appelle pas par nos prénoms ! Et quand je lui en ai proposé de faire _plus_ –genre discuter-, il m'a dit « de toute manière, Abarai, le sexe n'est que ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? » !

Hon hon.

_Je vois.

_NON, tu ne vois PAS ! J'en ai marre, bordel ! J'ai pété un plomb il y a trois jours –juste avant que tu reviennes, en fait.

Je lève un sourcil :

_Ne me dit pas que tu as…

_Rompu ? Bien sur que non !

Je soupire de soulagement.

_Par contre, j'ai _un peu_ détruit la salle d'entrainement de la cinquième division.

Pas grave. Le plus important, c'est qu'il est toujours avec Bya.

_Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? _

« Euh… honnêtement ? J'y réfléchis très sérieusement.

Soupir exaspéré dans mon esprit.

_Non seulement tu es perverse, mais en plus tu es st…_

« Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Kiki, t'es un(e) génie !

Je me lève d'un bond, et me plante devant Renji, sourire aux lèvres.

_Haru ? Tu as un…

_Plan ? Oui. Et crois-moi, si avec ça Byakuya ne te tombe pas dans les bras, je ne m'appelle plus Haru !

Il s'approche de moi, et je commence à lui chuchoter mon sublime, incroyable Plan.

Et vous voulez que je vous dise ?

Ca va déchirer !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reveiws ? Alleeeeeez !

Merci, et à la prochaine ! (pour un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire... mais je ne dis plus rien, ça gâcherait le suspens x))

Signé : La folle


	62. Autant en emporte le Plan

Salut les geeeeeens !

Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre *ricane en se frottant les mains*

Bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

PS : tout à tite sauf Haru

PPS : Titre inspiré du film "autant en emporte le vent"

* * *

Chapitre 60 : Autant en emporte le Plan

* * *

.

__Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, à toi ? Interrogea la première silhouette._

_L'autre eu un léger soupir, et marmonna : _

__Problème de cœur. _

__Pareil. Raconte. _

__Ca ne vous regarde pas. _

_Un regard de la première silhouette provoqua un nouveau soupir et, finalement, un début de parole : _

__Tout a commencé ce matin…_

* * *

.

Byakuya Kuchiki marchait tranquillement –non, pardon, avec toute la dignité impassiblement glaciale du monde- dans les couloirs de la sixième division.

Il avait beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, et ce n'était pas Arienai qui allait l'aider à réduire la pile des rapports. De toute manière, les grenouilles tomberaient du ciel avant qu'Arienai ne consente à _travailler_ sérieusement.

Pourquoi avait-elle était nommée lieutenant, déjà ?

_Ah oui. Renji était parti. _

Renji –non, Abarai- avait été nommé capitaine. Ce qui faisait que Byakuya ne le voyait quasiment plus à la sixième division. Mais quand il venait…

Le noble secoua intérieurement la tête, tentant de chasser les images qui lui venaient en tête.

On ne pense pas au sexe quand on travaille, Byakuya. Ce n'est pas convenable _du tout._ Surtout si le mot 'sexe' comprend un certain Renji n- oh non, pas de pensées perverses, il avait des rapports à remplir.

Byakuya chassa bien vite les choses inconvenantes qui menaçaient de supplanter l'intérêt du remplissage de rapport, et ouvrit la porte de la salle des archives, dans le vague espoir de la trouver en train de s'activer devant les feuilles budgétaires de la division de l'année passée, comme il le lui avait demandé.

La salle était vide. _Pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris ? _

Avec un soupir imperceptible, Byakuya ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau, l'esprit dirigé vers sa prochaine activité (à savoir le remplissage de rapport).

Il ouvrit la porte, et entra dans la pièce.

_Et là, je… tiens, salut Bya !

Arienai était là, avec une autre personne.

_Bonjour Kuchiki-taicho ! Comment allez-vous ?

_Renji ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? _

Avec un grand sourire très peu naturel, Renji salua son ancien capitaine, avant de se remettre à discuter avec Haru comme si de rien n'était.

_Vous le dites, si je gène ! _S'exclama intérieurement Byakuya.

Il resta debout, planté comme un piquet, devant les deux amis qui discutaient ensemble en riant. Et il avait l'air d'un véritable idiot.

Le noble poussa un soupir intérieur, et attendit que Renji se tourne vers lui pour engager la conversation –comme il le faisait tout le temps. Il lui demanderait des nouvelles de la division, des recrues, des…

Cinq minutes passèrent, mais il n'y eu rien.

Strictement _rien_.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que la pensée qui allait tourmenter Byakuya pendant longtemps germa dans son esprit. _Il y avait un problème. _

Le capitaine tenta vaillamment de chasser la petite chose perfide qui venait de s'incruster dans son cerveau, et il y réussit presque.

En fait, il y aurait réussi s'il n'y avait pas eu _l'incident._

Byakuya faillit s'étouffer lorsque la main d'Haru se posa doucement sur le bras de Renji –pas asses haut pour être une accolade fraternelle, ni asses bas pour que ça soit un accident.

Pile la bonne hauteur pour un flirt.

_On ne panique pas, Byakuya. Renji va la repousser._

La main de Renji effleura la hanche de Haru, tandis qu'un drôle de sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

Et soudain, il y eu une incroyable tension sexuelle dans la pièce.

Un lent sourire, à la fois séducteur et satisfait, se posa sur les lèvres d'Haru, tendit qu'elle coulait un regard volontairement provocateur au capitaine de la sixième division, qui semblait frappé par la foudre.

Elle se dégagea lentement de Renji, qui fit de même, et fit un clin d'œil discret à son ami, avant de se tourner vers Byakuya :

_Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça, mais on a du boulot ! Il faut qu'on voie _en profondeur_ les _liaisons_ entre la cinquième et la sixième division, pas vrai, Renji ?

Elle appuya ses paroles d'une petite tape sur les fesses de son ami, et Byakuya eu soudain des images sanglantes dans la tête.

_Mais pour qui elle se prend ? _

Renji rougit, et le sang qui affluait vers ses joues fit écho à celui de Byakuya, qui ne faisait qu'un tour.

_Il n'a pas le droit de rougir ! Pas pour… pour elle ! Que pour- mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? _

Effectivement, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Ce n'était pas parce que Renji et lui avaient une relation sexuelle qu'ils étaient en couple ! Il pouvait rougir pour qui il voulait, pas vrai ? C'était juste…

Nouveau rougissement lorsqu'Haru frôla _tout à fait par accident _la main de Renji.

Et Byakuya eu soudaine la très forte envie d'arracher les yeux de sa lieutenant.

Sans utiliser son zanpakuto.

Le noble reprit ses esprits, et se demanda ce qui clochait chez lui. Tout ça pour son stupide ex-lieutenant, et présent… présent… présent quoi, au juste ?

Amant ? Partenaire de sexe ? Le noble répugnait à utiliser le dernier mot, parce qu'il était définitivement inconvenant. _Mais cela voulait-il dire que Renji et lui étaient amants ? _

Question à creuser.

Après tout, amant signifiait qu'il y avait de l'amour entre eux –ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que voulait Renji, c'était du sexe, et Byakuya… aussi.

Parfaitement. Une relation sexuelle.

Mais alors, comment expliquer sa soudaine rage à la vue d'Arienai et Renji ensemble ?

__Maître ? _

__Quoi, Senbonsakura ? _

Son zanpakuto laissa passer un silence avant de répondre.

__Je sais ce que vous avez. _

__Eh bien ? Parle donc ! _

__Vous êtes jaloux_.

La phrase avait été murmurée, mais Byakuya l'entendit parfaitement, et il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive (intérieurement, s'entend).

__Je ne suis pas jaloux ! _

__Vous présentez tous les symptômes de la jalousie, Maître. _

C'est qu'il avait raison en plus.

Argh.

_Je serais… jaloux ? Mais alors… _

__Vous êtes amoureux, Maître. _

_..._

Toute idée de rapport envolée, Byakuya sortit de son bureau, et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la division. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se remettre de ses émotions. Et quelque chose de fort.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, quelques instants plus tard, dans le plus fameux (et unique) salon de thé du Gotei, attablé devant un Earl Grey.

Voilà. _Ca_, c'était la boisson forte idéale pour récupérer après un choc.

Byakuya s'apprêtait à saisir la tasse, quand une silhouette s'affala sur le siège devant lui. Elle héla le serveur, et commanda :

_Vous avez du saké ? Super. Amenez-en une bouteille, je la garde avec moi.

Et avec stupeur, Byakuya reconnut…

_Ichimaru Gin ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

* * *

.

Gin marchait dans les couloirs sans but précis, son habituel sourire de renard scotché aux lèvres.

Pourtant, intérieurement, il était bien loin de sourire.

En effet, depuis quelques jours, quelque chose le tourmentait. Enfin, pas vraiment quelque chose. _Quelqu'un_, plutôt. Et un _quelqu'un_ très spécial.

Haru Arienai. Vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Blonde déjantée (même Gin le reconnaissait). Buveuse et perverse invétérée. Et accessoirement objet de sentiments de la part du capitaine de la troisième division.

Gin s'arrêta brusquement, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, et se tourna contre le mur pour s'y cogner vigoureusement la tête.

Chaque fois qu'il osait l'avouer, ça lui faisait cet effet-là. L'am- les sentiments le rendaient masochiste, et il était bien parti pour finir dans un asile avant la fin de la journée.

En fait, tout ça, c'était de la faute d'Haru, se dit-il avant de repartir dans une séance d'embrassade avec le mur.

Mais quel idiot il était, d'être tombé am- _non, ne pas le dire, c'était mauvais pour sa santé mentale déjà vacillante_- d'avoir des sentiments pour la jeune fille !

_« Surtout pour une nana qui te considère comme son frère. _

La voix moqueuse de son zanpakuto avait retentie.

_« T'es vraiment pas doué, Gin mon chou…_

« Oui bon ça va, hein ! Je t'ai rien demandé !

_« Depuis quand j'ai besoin que tu me demandes quelque chose pour parler ? _

… Pas faux. Son épée était une insupportable bavarde.

_« Tu veux qu'on parle de tes monologues mentaux lorsque tu t'apitoies sur ton sort ? 'Et qu'elle ne m'aime pas, et que je suis nul…' mais va la voir, si tu y tiens tant que ça ! Si ça se trouve, elle aussi elle t'aime ! _

Gin fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et envoya son zanpakuto et ses récriminations (_« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Je suis déçue, Gin ! Moi qui ai tant fait pour toi ! »_) dans un coin de son esprit.

Mais en même temps… elle n'avait pas tort, son épée. Et s'il allait voir Haru ?

_« Vas-y ! Fonce ! Il est temps pour toi de vivre ton propre film américain à l'eau de rose ! _

« Hein ?

_« Aucune culture, comme d'habitude… c'est pas grave, laisse tomber et va la voir, ta Haru ! _

Gin obéit, l'estomac dans les chaussettes et les genoux en marmelade.

Il partit à la sixième division, et se planta devant la porte qui menait au bureau d'Haru. Il ouvrit discrètement et…

Eu une vue en gros plan de la main d'Haru effleurant la hanche de Renji.

Argh.

* * *

_._

__Et après, j'ai pas mal marché… jusqu'à tomber ici, et à y entrer pour passer le temps. Et comme t'étais là, ben…_

__Vous êtes venu vous incruster pour me parler de vos malheurs. _

__Tu l'as fait en premier ! _

__Parce que vous m'y avez poussé. _

__Pas faux… mais avoue que ça fait du bien ! _

_Pas de réponse. _

_Un serveur arriva, et posa sur la table une bouteille de saké et deux verres. Gin remplit le sien et le vida d'un trait. Il le re-remplit, et le leva : _

__A nos amours contrariés ! _

_Byakuya soupira, et leva sa tasse de thé –qui se vit remplacée par un verre de saké. _

__Pour se réconforter, se justifia Gin avec un sourire. _

_Le noble regarda le liquide, et la main d'Haru sur la hanche de Renji lui revint en tête. _

_Il bu le verre cul sec. _

_

* * *

_

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Zavez vu ? En fait, l'histoire avance ! Zêtes contents, hein ?

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	63. Je vous trouve trés beau

Bonjour bonjour !

Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre... niahahahaha...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à tite sauf Haru

PPS : Titre tiré d'un film, comme d'habitude. Vous verrez pourquoi à la fin...

PPPS : Pardon pour le double poste, mais je viens de remarquer un truc qui ne pouvait PAS attendre la semaine prochaine...

"Banzai !" **A 1 an ! C'est trop fort ! **

**Il y a un an (et quelques jours), j'ai commencé cette histoire... Wow ! **

**Et dire que maintenant, j'en suis à 250 pages word... Mon bébé a bien grandi (*essuie une larme*)**

**Merci à tous de me suivre et de continuer à apprécier les mésaventures d'Haru !**

* * *

.

Chapitre 61 : Je vous trouve trés beau

.

* * *

.

_Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, deux silhouettes passablement ivres marchaient dans la rue en vacillant un peu. _

__Pas l'habitude de la boisson, hein ? Fit Gin en évitant un poteau (le jumeau était juste à côté… bizarre…). _

__Hmph, répondit Byakuya en tentant de remettre en place son masque Kuchikien. _

_Mais l'ébriété aidant, il réussit juste à avoir l'air constipé. _

__Pas grave, fit Gin avec un vague geste de réconfort qui faillit assommer son interlocuteur. Moi non plus… en fait… Jamais trop aimé le saké… mais c'est bien pour les chagrins d'am- am- pour les chagrins. _

__Suis pas chagriné. _

__C'est parce que t'es bourré. Après, tu seras chagriné. _

__Nan. Suis un Kuchiki. Les Kuchiki sont jamais chagrinés._

__Bandes d'ivrognes ! _

__La f-ferme, Ichimaru ! T'insulte pas les Kuchiki ! _

_Byakuya leva le poing, et le lança avec la ferme (enfin, dans la mesure où quelqu'un d'aussi rond qu'une queue de pelle peut être ferme) intention de frapper son interlocuteur –ce qui échoua lamentablement._

_Gin émit un petit rire alcoolisé et lança : _

__Zêtes vraiment pas doués, toi et ton jumeau ! _

_Byakuya se contenta d'un grognement._

_Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant un petit appartement. Gin ouvrit en vacillant et dit : _

__Vala… ma casa, c'est ta casa… profite, Byakuya… _

_Le noble entra, et s'écroula dans un fauteuil. Gin, lui, se laissa tomber par terre. _

_Il y eu un long silence, que coupèrent deux soupirs aviné : _

__Renji…_

__Haru…_

_Les deux hommes ruminèrent pendant un moment, leur cerveau embrumé par l'alcool définitivement hors-service. _

_Et c'est ce hors-service qui provoqua l'Idée._

_Elle leur vint en même temps et un même sourire d'abruti bourré vint se coller sur leurs lèvres. Ils se levèrent et, dans un même temps, s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. _

_Et dans leur esprit, une même idée venait de germer. _

_Ils avaient un Plan. _

_

* * *

_

.

_Le lendemain matin…_

.

_Gnn… Haruuuu… plus prêt…

_Renji… Renji…

Allongées dans un lit, deux silhouettes remuaient lentement, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres de l'une d'entre elle, et un air serein sur l'autre.

Mais les deux faisaient des rêves _très_ agréables. Vraiment.

Sauf que la réalité, cette garce, se rappela à eux sous la forme d'un réveil strident et des lourdes conséquences de l'indigestion de saké.

La gueule de bois, quoi.

_Aww, grogna Gin en se levant, une main sur son crâne.

A côté de lui, Byakuya clignait des yeux, manifestement perplexe (façon Kuchiki). Il se releva, et sortit du lit. Un infime soupir de soulagement sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours habillé.

Il se tourna vers Gin, qui gémissait sur son mal de tête, et déclara :

_Vous souvenez-vous de notre soirée ?

_Moins foooooort… 'rrête de crier…

_Je ne cris pas.

_Mes oreilles… arrêêêête…

Byakuya leva un sourcil, et nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il venait de trouver la raison pour laquelle Gin ne participait _jamais_ aux réunions de beuveries organisées pas Haru. Les lendemains n'étaient visiblement pas son fort.

_Cuisine… armoire gauche… bouteille violette… steuplait, Byaaa…

Le noble obéit machinalement, et alla chercher ce qu'il demandait.

Il revint avec ladite bouteille violette, et une main sortit de sous la couette pour s'en emparer. Il y eu un bruit de déglutition, suivi d'un soupir de bonheur.

Finalement, Gin s'extirpa du lit et se leva en vacillant légèrement. Voyant qu'il semblait nettement mieux (et notant au passage de se procurer ce remède miraculeux contre la gueule de bois), Byakuya reposa sa question :

_Vous souvenez-vous de notre soirée, Ichimaru Gin ?

Le capitaine de la troisième division leva un doigt, parut réfléchir, puis dit finalement :

_Vaguement. Haru, Renji…

Byakuya opina. C'était à peu prés ce dont il se souvenait lui aussi (avec une remarque étrange sur la relation entre chagrin, alcool et Kuchiki).

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, et soupirèrent imperceptiblement.

Gin se dirigea vers la cuisine, et Byakuya s'apprêtait à partir, quand…

_Byakuya ! Amène-toi ! Viens voir !

Le noble, qui allait sortir, se figea, et alla dans la cuisine.

Gin était là, et tenait entre ses mains des liasses et des liasses de papiers, un grand sourire de renard sur les lèvres.

_On n'a pas fait que dormir, la nuit dernière ! Fit-il d'un ton étrangement joyeux.

Byakuya s'approcha, et les deux hommes se mirent ensemble à lire les papiers. Et lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils échangèrent un regard. _Oh non_, fit Byakuya. _Oh si_, répondit Gin.

Et finalement, se mirent tous deux d'accord.

Le Plan pouvait commencer !

* * *

_._

_Prête ? _

« Roger !

_Très bien. Campe-toi bien dans le sol…_

« Roger !

_Concentre-toi…_

« Roger !

_Concentre ton reiatsu…_

« Roger !

_Arrête de dire Roger…_

« Jean-Jacques !

_… Je ne dirais rien._

« Jean-Jacques !

Un grognement agacé, et je ricane.

_Concentre-toi ! _

« Oui Maître, je me concentre, ô Maître !

_Haru…_

« Oui, c'est bon, je redeviens sérieuse !

_Bien. Alors maintenant, concentre ton reiatsu._

« Déjà fait !

_Plus fort. Il faut que tu le sentes bouillonner. _

Je fronce les sourcils, et tente de réunir toute mon énergie. Et franchement, c'est pas facile. J'ai l'impression que toutes ces putains de molécules de reiatsu s'échappent chaque fois que j'essaye de les rassembler !

_… Mais comment t'arrives à faire des Big Bangs ? Et le kido ? T'es même pas capable de rassembler ton reiatsu ! _

Très bonne question.

« Euh… en fait, ça viens tout seul… sur l'instant, quoi.

_Je vois. Bon, on va changer d'angle d'approche alors. _

Je lève un sourcil, en me demandant pourquoi je ne me suis pas fait insulter sur la taille de mon cerveau. Bizarre… peut-être que Kiki est malade…

_Réfléchissons… qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que quelqu'un comme toi réussisse à faire ça…_

Je m'accoude contre le mur de la salle d'entrainement en attendant que Kiki sorte de ses ruminements intérieures.

Je me trouve actuellement dans le terrain d'entrainement de la sixième division, zanpakuto à la ceinture, et programme d'entrainement au rendez-vous. Parce que Kiki, ce sadique, mesquin et vicieux Kiki, a profité d'un trou dans mon emploi du temps pour me rappeler que Kenpachi allait me latter la gueule si je ne lui montrais pas ma 'super technique top-secrète'.

Et comme l'idée de mourir une deuxième fois m'inspire peu, j'en suis donc réduite à écouter les marmottements d'un zanpakuto qui ne va même pas m'apprendre à sortir un lapin de mon chapeau.

Oui, je lui en veux.

_J'ai trouvé ! _

Je tends une oreille pour l'écouter.

_Ferme les yeux ! _

Je m'exécute docilement.

_Maintenant… cours ! _

Je lève un sourcil surprise.

_Allez ! Cours ! _

« Les yeux fermés ?

_Evidemment. _

C'est marrant, mais on n'a pas le même sens des évidences, Kiki et moi.

_Hop hop hop ! Cours ! _

Hésitante, je me mets à courir doucement. Bah, de toute manière, la salle d'entrainement est vide, alors si je cours en rond, il n'y a aucun risque que je me cogne contre quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Mon pied butte contre quelque chose de solide. Déséquilibrée, je m'écrase au sol.

_Hein ?

Je me relève en ouvrant les yeux, et regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a rien.

_Ferme les yeux et cours ! _

« Contre quoi je me suis cognée, là ?

_Un obstacle. _

« Pourquoi je le vois pas ?

_Parce qu'il s'agit de reiatsu. _

Là, j'avoue, je reste bête.

« … Comment t'as fait ?

_Comme toi tu vas peut-être pouvoir le faire. _

Un grand sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

« Sérieux ? Je vais pouvoir balancer des trucs invisibles aux gens ? Genre un super Big Bang ?

_Non. _

Okay. Là, je comprends pas.

_C'est compliqué, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Mais sache que la première étape du chemin, c'est…_

« Que la Force soit avec moi ?

Un soupir intérieur. Je ricane.

_Que tu arrives à éviter les obstacles. Maintenant, va chercher un bandeau. Le noir, celui qui est posé par terre. _

Un bandeau ? Est-ce que… NOOOON !

« Je regrette Kiki, mais ce genre de pratique avec moi-même ne m'excite pas tant que ça.

_Abrutie ! Le bandeau, c'est pour que tu cesses d'ouvrir les yeux à tout bout de champs ! _

Oh. En même temps, c'est vrai que ça colle mieux avec le contexte (et le caractère prude de Kiki).

Je vais à l'autre bout de la salle, pour ramasser le bout de tissu qui s'y trouve, et entend le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

_Renji mon chou, c'est toi ? Je demande. Pourtant, on n'était pas sensé se retrouver avant une demi-heure, non ?

Je me retourne, bandeau dans la main. Et là…

_Bonjour.

Oh. My. Fucking. Fucked. Haru.

Devant moi, un dieu. Un putain de Dieu qui me donne des pensées pas catholiques du tout.

Gin me sourit, et j'ai soudainement très chaud.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	64. Les dieux sont tombés sur la tête

Bonjour à tous...

Nouveau chapitre...

Merci à ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews...

Enjoy...

PS : Mwahahahahaha.

* * *

.

Chapitre 62 : Les dieux sont tombés sur la tête (plutôt l'auteure, en fait)

* * *

.

_Haru ? _

« …

_Haruuuuuu ? _

« …

_Haru ! _

«…

_HARU ! _

« … Kiki…

_Ah ben quand même ! C'est pas trop tôt ! _

« J'ai croisé un dieu…

_Raaaah ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! _

Je soupire, et marche jusqu'à mon bureau, à la sixième division.

Ouais… un dieu… un putain de dieu au sourire canon…au corps de rêve… à la voix chaude et mélodieuse… aux yeux sexy et brulants… aux cheveux doux comme de la soie, et…

_Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. _

« Pas du tout… ce type est un dieu…

_Je suis atterré. _

Je souris, et m'installe à mon bureau. Nom d'un canard albinos, Gin est juste… _à mourir. _

Ce qui, techniquement, est déjà fait. Mais passons.

Je viens de sortir –ou plutôt de fuir- de la salle d'entrainement, où il est venu me faire admirer sa perfection absolue. Et maintenant, une seule question trotte dans ma tête :

Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas remarqué avant que ce type était canon à ce point ?

Et la réponse me revient. Parce que je l'ai toujours vu dans un haori ample, et jamais dans ce kimono pour homme noir, qui fait admirablement ressortir son teint d'albâtre, son…

_J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais sujette à des vagues de descriptions débiles lorsque tu flashais sur quelqu'un. _

« C'est pas vrai !

_Dois-je te rappeler que tu as écrit TROIS pages sur la couleur des yeux de Chizuru la première fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? _

« J'étais dans ma période écrivain, et… on s'en fout ! L'important, c'est que ce mec est juste parfait !

_Tu disais ça aussi pour Chizuru. _

Je grogne, et pousse d'un geste agacé une pile de rapport devant moi.

« Lâche-moi les basques avec Chizuru !

_Il va bien falloir que tu règles ton problème avec elle si tu veux pouvoir… non oublie !_

« Hein ?

Je me dresse, intriguée.

« De quoi tu parle, Kiki ?

_Du torse de Gin, tu sais, la partie que le kimono laissait voir…_

« Tu me manipules là, pas vrai ? Mais ça ne marchera pas !

_Il a la peau tellement blanche…_

« On dirait de l'ivoire… c'est si beau… sexy… canon… mortel…

Je vais me mettre à baver si ça continue, mais honnêtement, je trouve que c'est totalement mérité. Il est si…

_Merveilleusement beau ? _

« Exactement !

_Tu avais dit la même chose de Chizuru._

Je frappe du poing sur la table, dents serrés.

« Mais arrête avec cette salope !

Il y a un soupir dans mon monde intérieur, puis plus rien. Je pince les lèvres, et chasse l'Immondice de mon esprit, en tentant de me reconcentrer sur… aaaaah… Gin…

Aussitôt, un sourire béat s'installe sur mes lèvres, et je cligne des paupières.

_Haru !

Je tourne la tête vers Renji, qui déboule dans mon bureau, l'air complètement affolé.

_Oui ? Je réponds avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chou ?

Il bat des paupières, et questionne :

_Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Je lui envoie un autre sourire, il secoue la tête, et reprend son expression désespérée, pour s'écrier :

_C'est horrible ! C'est une catastrophe ! Une atrocité ! Un scandale ! Une horreur ! Une…

Je l'interromps en lui demandant d'en venir au fait.

Il déglutit, et m'annonce :

_Byakuya…

_Oui ?

_Je passais devant son bureau, et… et…

Je commence à m'inquiéter, et me lève pour faire face à Renji.

_Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Vu son air paniqué, je m'attends au pire. Et j'ai raison.

_Il flirtait !

_Lui ? Impossible ! _

« Ouais je sais. Moi aussi ça me choque.

Je pince les lèvres :

_T'es sur que t'as bien vu ?

Renji pousse un long soupir, et s'assoit sur mon bureau, écrasant au passage des rapports dont je me fous éperdument.

_Il avait un bras sur ses épaules, et il posait sa main tout prés de celle de l'autre ! Tu veux que se soit quoi ?

Mouais. Il a pas tort.

Je croise les bras, et fronce les sourcils. Connaissant Byakuya, il n'a pas pu choisir de draguer quelqu'un d'autre tout seul. Ca n'entre pas dans sa philosophie Byakuyesque.

_Comment tu le sais ? Il a peut-être changé !_

_Il ne veut plus de moi ! Geint Renji d'un ton larmoyant.

L'image d'une jeune fille en pleurs se superpose à lui, et je retiens difficilement un rire.

_Il veut toujours de toi Renji, ne t'inquiète pas, je marmonne d'un ton docte. Il est juste en plein déni, alors il cherche d'autres expériences, mais il finira pas revenir vers toi –avec mon aide, bien entendu.

« Freud a toujours raison.

_… Pitoyable. _

Je souris, et demande à Renji :

_Et avec qui il flirtait ?

La réponse me fait tomber par terre :

_Ichimaru Gin !

* * *

.

Byakuya vérifia discrètement que Renji était bel et bien partie, puis il se dégagea fermement du capitaine de la troisième division, qui eu un sourire moqueur.

_Je te déplais tant que ça ? Questionna-t-il en souriant.

Le noble eu une légère moue méprisante, et répondit :

_Vous savez très bien que je ne veux pas de vous, Ichimaru Gin. La comédie que nous jouons n'a qu'un seul but, et vous le connaissez.

Son interlocuteur eu un petit rire amusé.

_Evidemment, rétorqua-t-il. Renji.

_Et Arienai.

Aussitôt, le capitaine se raidit tandis que Byakuya esquissait un sourire supérieur.

Gin croisa les bras, et grommela quelque chose que le brun n'entendit pas. Enfin, il retrouva son expression habituelle –ce sourire de renard aussi impénétrable qu'une forteresse-, et reprit :

_On va manger ?

Le noble retint un soupir d'exaspération en entendant le changement de sujet peu subtil. De toute manière, dés qu'on parlait d'Arienai, Gin devenait un idiot aux neurones vides, qui niait tout sentiment pour la vice-capitaine de la sixième division.

Et _non_, il ne devenait pas pareil dés qu'il était question de Renji !

_Il était un Kuchiki, que diable ! _

Byakuya secoua intérieurement la tête, et suivit Gin qui sortait du bureau en souriant.

Les deux hommes marchèrent le long du couloir, avant de se tourner vers le bureau d'Haru, dont la porte était fermée.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Gin l'ouvrit et fit un grand sourire aux deux silhouettes entrelacées sur la table.

_Hey, Har… Haru ?

Derrière-lui, Byakuya se raidit, et laissa échapper un grognement de colère.

Devant eux, Haru et Renji, les lèvres soudées, à moitié nus, se séparèrent rapidement, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Pâle comme la mort, Gin claqua la porte et partit en courant.

Il n'entendit pas le « Shire, Senbonsakura » qui suivit, pas plus qu'il ne vit les pétales roses foncer sur les deux jeunes gens ébahis.

Et il n'aperçut pas les yeux pleins de colère de Byakuya.

Tant pis. Ou plutôt, tant mieux.

* * *

.

Je cligne des yeux, tandis qu'une centaine de canards cancanent à tue-tête, tentant manifestement de briser mes pauvres tympans.

_Gnnfff… Squisspasse ?

Elégant, je sais. Mais honnêtement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vidé une barrique de vodka.

« … Kiki ?

_Oui ? _

« Je me suis bourrée ?

_Non._

« Alors pourquoi j'ai une gueule de bois monstrueuse ?

_Parce que tu es aussi conne qu'un balai. _

Certes. Mais encore ?

_Fais marcher ta cervelle. _

Je secoue la tête… et me rends compte que je suis ficelée à une chaise.

Je cligne des yeux. C'est moi où quelque chose ne va pas ici ?

_Quel remarquable sens de la déduction. Je suis soufflé par tant d'intelligence. _

« Au lieu de persifler sournoisement, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à comprendre ce qui se passe, non ?

Je me tortille sur moi-même, pour tenter de voir où je me trouve. Sauf que mis à part la chaise où je suis assise, il n'y a que du vide et des murs.

Donc, je pense qu'on peut raisonnablement dire que je suis dans la merde.

_Y a quelqu'un ? Youhouuuuu !

Je m'égosille pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que…

_Arienai.

Je m'immobilise, tandis que Byakuya me fixe. Ah ben quand même !

_Hey, Bya, est-ce que tu pourrais me détacher ? J'ai l'impression qu'un fou m'a enfermé ici pour je ne sais quelles raisons tordues !

Il ne répond pas, et sors son zanpakuto.

Et là, je commence à avoir un très mauvais pressentiment.

_Bya ?

Il pointe son sabre sur moi, et murmure d'un ton menaçant :

_Tu vas regrette d'avoir perverti mon Renji, engeance infernale…

…

Oh putain.

* * *

.

... Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

... Pardon, mais c'est plus fort que moi... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me marrer...

J'adore ce chapitre (et les suivants).

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.

PS : Oui, Bya est OOC. Mais je l'ai déjà dit, et, honnêtement, je l'adore comme ça xD


	65. Crazy little thing called Love

Bonjouuuur !

Me voici, en pleine forme, avec ce chapitre... ce chapitre... MOUAHAHAHAHA.

Vous ne saurez rien de plus... niahahahahaha...

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le titre du chapitre est inspiré d'une chanson de Queen (il faut que j'arrête de l'écouter quand j'écris, parce que ça donne des trucs du genre... ben ça, quoi. Mouahahahaha)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Encore une fois : Mwahahaha.

* * *

.

Chapitre 63 : Crazy little thing called love

* * *

.

_Byakuya ! Fais pas ça !

_...

_Tu vas le regretter ! Penses aux conséquences de ton geste !

_...

_Et puis penses à mes enfants! Comment ils vont faire sans leur mère bien-aimée ! Et mon mari ? Mon pauvre mari ! Tu veux vraiment priver une famille d'une de ses composantes essentielles ?

_...

_Mon petit garçon vient tout juste d'avoir cinq ans ! Et ma fille ! Ma chère petite fille ! Elle a des cheveux bruns et des fossettes aux joues ! C'est adorable !

_...

_Tu n'es pas un monstre, Byakuya ! Tu es un humain avec un cœur, des sentiments ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça, au fond de toi !

_...

_Réfléchis sérieusement, Byakuya ! Penses au visage de mes enfants qui attendent leur maman à la maison ! Leurs petits yeux pleins de larmes ! Leurs…

_Vous n'avez pas d'enfants, Arienai.

_Pas faux._

« Tu permets ? J'essaye de survivre, là.

_Détails, Byakuya, détails ! Ce qui compte, c'est que si j'en avais, ils seraient terriblement tristes de la disparition de leur maman !

_...

_Sers-toi de ton cœur, Byakuya ! Tu en as un, après tout !

_Vous avez pervertie Renji.

Je ferme la bouche, alors qu'Iceberg-man (qui est actuellement Psychopathe-man), s'avance vers moi, sabre à la main.

_C'était un accident, Byakuya ! Un accident !

_Avoue quand même que ton explication est vraiment peu crédible._

« Mais c'est la vérité, en plus ! Pour une fois que je ne mens pas !

_J'apprécie le « pour une fois »._

Je déglutis, alors que Bya murmure :

_Vous voulez me faire croire que si je vous ai retrouvé, vous et Renji, l'un sur l'autre, pratiquant une activité buccale et tentant d'ôter vos vêtements, c'était à cause d'une glissade effectuée par mon ancien vice-capitaine.

…

…

… « activité buccale »…

Nom d'un canard albinos. C'est juste…

J'explose de rire sous le regard médusé de mon capitaine.

_Arienai…

Je m'étrangle toute seule en entendant Byakuya prononcer mon nom de la même manière qu'on dit 'tu vas crever dans d'atroces souffrances'.

Glups.

_En même temps…_

« Quoi, 'en même temps' ?

_Ca se comprend. _

… J'ai mal entendu là.

_Réfléchis trente secondes, Haru ! _

« Promis, je m'y mets dés que le fou qui en veut à ma vie n'est plus là.

Un soupir excédé, auquel je ne trouve même pas la force de répondre.

_Il est furieux parce qu'il croit que Renji et toi vous êtes ensemble, alors il a une réaction très logique, c'est tout._

J'ai marque un arrêt.

« Une réaction _logique_ ?

_Oui._

« Ligoter une innocente personne et tenter de la tuer c'est une réaction _logique_ ?

_Dit comme ça…_

« Ah !

Je me rengorge, et Byakuya m'assassine du regard.

_Je ne crois pas à votre excuse, Arienai. Vous avez perverti mon lieutenant.

… Est-ce qu'il se rappelle que Renji est passé capitaine il y a des mois ?

_Techniquement ton lieutenant, c'est moi, Bya.

Je me fais fusiller par deux yeux meurtriers.

_Ok, oublie, oublie ! J'ai rien dit du tout ! D'ailleurs, je ne parle pas. Je ne parle pas, vraiment ! Je suis aussi silencieuse qu'une tomb-

Non Haru, ne lui donne pas des idées. Cherche un autre exemple, viiiiiite !

_Pas une tombe, je ne voulais pas dire une tombe ! En plus, c'est moche une tombe ! J'aime pas les tombes ! C'est nul ! C'est…

_Ma femme est dans une tombe.

Surprise, je m'arrête, et cligne des yeux.

Byakuya a baissé son épée, et son regard est hanté. Je hausse un sourcil, alors qu'il se met à parler comme un robot.

_Hisana. Ma bien-aimée épouse. Elle est morte il y a des années. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai adopté Rukia.

C'est coooooooool… mais je m'en fous.

_Haru ! Ecoute donc un peu ce qu'il a à dire ! Fais preuve d'intelligence, pour une fois !_

« … Pourquoi « pour une fois » ?

_Ferme-là et écoute !_

Je me tais, et regarde Byakuya discourir d'un ton torturé et mélancolique –ce type est très fort pour faire ça tout en gardant son air kuchikien sur le visage. Total respect.

_J'ai tenté de faire mon deuil d'Hisana. Mais c'était impossible.

Muette, je l'écoute me faire des confessions plus qu'intimes, en me demandant ce qu'il a bien pu boire pour passer de « colère froide et meurtrière » à « je-confie-mes-plus-lourds-secrets-à-une-fille-que-je-n'aime-pas-et-que-j'ai-tenté-de-tuer » en trente secondes.

_Ca s'appelle un ascenseur émotionnel._

« Ou les effets du saké. Au choix.

_Et j'ai rencontré Renji. J'ai tenté de repousser ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, mais…

Je dresse l'oreille. Ah ? On dirait que ça devient intéressant !

_Je ne peux pas. C'est la même passion que j'ai eu pour Hisana.

Ah ben quand même ! Il réalise qu'il aime Renji ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Je fais un large sourire à Byakuya, qui m'assassine aussitôt du regard. Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_Et vous avez perverti Renji, m'accuse-t-il.

… Mais il est bouché ?

_Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident –noooooooon, éloigne ce sabre de moi, ça ne servira à rien !

Ma voix monte dans les aigus tandis que je tente de me reculer le plus possible du zanpakuto de Byakuya, qui est à présent à dix centimètres de moi.

_Espèce d'abrutie ! Parle-lui ! _

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais depuis tout à l'heure ?

_Tu es tellement stupide, Haru… bon, écoutes ce que je dis et répète-le, d'accord ? _

« Hein ?

Il y a un soupir dans mon monde intérieur.

_Contente-toi de répéter mes paroles, tu me remercieras plus tard._

Je cligne des yeux et hausse les épaules, ce qui parait surprendre Byakuya, puisqu'il me fixe d'un air interrogateur.

_Ecoute, Byakuya…_

_Ecoute, Byakuya…

C'est ainsi que je commence mon discours, d'un ton aussi sérieux que possible, alors que Kiki me souffle de très jolies paroles comprenant des mots d'une grande compassion, sagesse, et tout un tas d'autres émotions guimauvesque.

D'ailleurs, je compte bien effacer cet épisode de ma mémoire.

_Hisana, de là où elle est, te regarde avec tendresse, et je pense sincèrement qu'elle est heureuse que tu ais pu surmonter sa mort. Son plus grand souhait est que tu sois heureux, Byakuya…

Kiki ne dit plus rien, aussi je m'arrête, en tentant de garder un air aussi sérieux que possible.

_Je n'ai que faire de votre monologue, Arienai.

_QUOI ? Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet abruti congelé qui se fout de MON discours ? _

Je bats des paupières et balbutie quelques mots incohérents.

Pourquoi le monologue plein de guimauve et de bons sentiments que Kiki m'a forcé à dire n'a pas marché ? C'est pas normal : dans tous les films ça fonctionne ! Pourquoi pas ici ?

_Parce que c'est un idiot qui ne sait même pas apprécier les belles choses ! _

Je lâche un petit rire nerveux alors que Byakuya souffle d'une voix glacée :

_Vous allez à présent jurer _sur votre vie_ de ne plus jamais tenter de pervertir Renji Abarai, compris ?

_... C'est t- ouiiiii évidement, je promets, je jure, je crache, mais éloigne ce sabre de moiiii !

Je me recule autant que possible sur la chaise, tandis que Byakuya me fixe silencieusement.

Anxieuse, j'attends le moment où il parlera –ce qu'il fait au bout de cinq très longues minutes. Et cinq minutes dans un silence pareil, c'est vraiment très long. Vraiment.

_Bien. Au revoir, Arienai. Je vais retrouver Renji.

Il s'éloigne doucement, tandis qu'un grand sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Il va retrouver Renji ! Ca veut dire que mon Plan est officiellement terminé !

Hip hip hip HOURRAH !

Je sifflote joyeusement, heureuse d'avoir _enfin_ mis un point final à l'opération 'Marions-les' qui n'a duré –selon moi- que trop longtemps.

Je m'apprête à me lever pour partir, quand…

Les cordes qui m'enserrent se rappellent douloureusement à mon souvenir.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une pièce sombre, attachée, et ma seule chance de sortie vient de se casser.

Je suis maudite.

* * *

.

_Haru !

Renji se jette sur moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui fais un sourire difficile, et m'installe avec soulagement sur mon siège. Aaaaaah… qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de poser ses fesses sur un endroit moelleux, après avoir passé trois heures ligotée sur une chaise…

A cette pensée, je grince des dents tandis que Renji me remercie chaudement d'avoir construit son couple.

_Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher Renji, je réponds avec un grand sourire. Tu auras très souvent l'occasion de me prouver ta reconnaissance _par écrit_.

Il cligne des yeux, ne comprenant manifestement pas de quoi je veux parler.

_Tu es atrocement puérile. Faire payer Renji pour une faute qu'il n'a pas commise, c'est… atrocement puéril._

« Tu te répètes.

Toujours en souriant, je tends une pile de feuilles à Renji, qui les saisit en palissant.

_Monstre._

« Il savait à quoi il s'engageait en signant ce contrat !

_Pff…_

_Ce sont les rapports de ce mois-ci, j'indique gentiment à un Renji statufié. Il me les faut pour… disons deux jours ?

_Haru…

Je lève un doigt triomphant :

_Je me suis occupé de ton couple Renji ! A toi de payer !

Il grogne, et sors en pinçant les lèvres.

Une fois seule, j'éclate de rire.

Plus de rapports à remplir… ça valait bien le coup de rester trois heures sur une chaise, pas vrai ?

Je me lève en souriant, et sors de mon bureau. J'ai bien envie de raconter ça à Shinji, sauf qu'il est en mission dans le Hueco Mundo et qu'il ne rentre que dans deux jours.

Je grogne, et cherche un confident à qui raconter mes exploits.

L'image de Gin s'impose à moi, et je rougis en repensant à son torse pâle, ses cheveux doux, ses…

_Haru ? _

« Oui ?

_T'es chiante. _

« Langage !

Je ris doucement, avant de soupirer en revoyant l'éclat malicieux de ses yeux.

Aaaaaah…

Je marche jusqu'à la troisième division où, perdue dans des petits nuages roses et bleus, je me cogne contre quelqu'un.

_Hey ! Tu pourrais regarder où tu v- Gin ?

Je fais un grand sourire au d- non Haru, ne pense pas ce que tu allais penser, conserve ta santé mentale- à l'homme qui se trouve devant moi.

_Tu vas bien ?

Il me regarde froidement, dit 'oui', et tourne les talons.

Je reste bête.

Qui a échangé mon Gin –mon sublime, beau et sexy Gin- avec Byakuya Kuchiki dans ses mauvais jours ?

Je cours, et le rattrape en questionnant :

_Gin ? Ca va ?

Il se tourne vers moi, et esquisse un geste agacé en rétorquant :

_Evidemment. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser, _Arienai_, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de rester pour discuter avec toi. Au revoir.

Il part sans me regarder.

Je reste seule, folle de rage.

Alors comme ça Môsieur a des choses plus importantes à faire ? Môsieur est tellement imbu de lui-même qu'il ne veut plus fréquenter _Arienai_ ? Très bien !

_TRES BIEN ! Je hurle dans le couloir.

Ensuite, je me détourne, et part résolument dans la direction opposée.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus... personnellement, je m'éclate, là (sur Queen. Et franchement, ça fait peur)

J'aime Queen. Mais ça n'est pas le sujet.

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez ! Ne serait-ce que pour me lancer des kiwis sur ma fin xD

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	66. L'âge de Glace

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira...

Le titre est tiré d'un film que, je pense, vous connaissez bien x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à tite, sauf Haru, le titre, et l'histoire

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 64 : L'âge de Glace

.

* * *

.

Shinji et les Vizards sortirent fourbus du Dangai.

_Aaaaaah, soupira-t-il. Ca fait du bien de se tirer de ce désert puant !

Kensei opina, tandis qu'Hiyori lui mit un coup de tong fatigué –même elle sentait le contrecoup de leur épuisant séjour au Hueco Mundo- pour sa vulgarité.

Un grand cri les fit tous sursauter, alors qu'Haru leur sautait au cou.

_Les meeeeeecs… putain, c'est cool de vous revoir ! Le Seireitei vaut tripette sans vous !

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Hiyori, évita un coup de tong, fit la bise à Mashiro et salua amicalement les autres.

_Alors, le Hueco Mundo, c'était comment ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Un grand soupir fatigué.

_Epuisant, dit simplement Rose. N'y vas jamais, Haru –et surtout pas pour une soi-disant _mission de reconnaissance_.

Le petit groupe soupira en cœur, tandis qu'Haru ricanait.

_Et toi, Haru, questionna Love. Ca s'est bien passé, cette mission sur Terre ?

_Et pendant qu'on n'était pas là, le Gotei a pas été trop calme ?

_Tu parles ! Il faut absolument que je vous raconte tout ça !

Elle prit Shinji par le bras, et entraina les Vizards à sa suite, tout en leur narrant ses aventures et ses deux mises en couple.

Et puis ils croisèrent Gin.

Shinji voulu aller lui parler, mais la température du couloir baissa soudainement d'une vingtaine de degrés –au moins-.

Puis, le regard d'Haru et Gin se croisèrent, et il y eu un vent glacial, une tempête de neige, et même un ours polaire.

_Ichimaru.

_Arienai.

_C'est moi ou on vient de migrer au Pôle Nord ? _Se demanda Shinji en frissonnant.

Ensuite, l'adolescente et le capitaine continuèrent à marcher, sans se regarder.

Et Shinji, pas sur d'avoir tout compris, attrapa la manche d'Haru :

_Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Gin ?

Il rencontra un regard surpris.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Fit Haru, visiblement étonnée.

Derrière eux, les Vizards suivaient la conversation avec intérêt, manifestement mort de rire pour une raison inconnue.

_Ben… balbutia Shinji, tu sais, le vent glacial, l'ours polaire, la neige…

Haru eu un petit rire léger _pas du tout_ naturel. Beaucoup trop… non-Haruesque pour être vrai.

Quelque chose clochait.

Mais Shinji en arriva à la conclusion qu'il était tombé dans un univers parallèle uniquement lorsqu'Haru, qui les avait accompagné jusqu'à leur division, dit :

_Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller bosser !

Elle partit ensuite d'un pas léger.

_... Quand est-ce qu'Haru a muté pour devenir Sakura Osokawa ? Bredouilla Lisa.

_J'en ai aucune idée, mais quelque chose me dit que ça a un rapport avec Gin, dit Kensei en battant des paupières.

Ils se regardèrent tous, et Shinji mit les poings sur les hanches.

_Je pense qu'il est temps de s'informer sur ce qui s'est passé pendant notre absence…

Les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer.

* * *

.

En sifflotant, je me dirige vers mon bureau, ramasse les rapports, et sautille jusqu'au bureau de Renji pour les y déposer.

En passant, je croise Rukia, qui m'adresse un charmant sourire auquel je réponds aimablement.

_Haru ? _

« Quoi ?

_Rukia… tu la trouves jolie ? _

Je hausse les épaules mentalement.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi tu ne baves pas dessus ? _

« Je t'en prie, Meeka no gen'sou ! J'ai passé l'âge !

_… Comment m'as-tu appelé ? _

« Meeka no gen'sou.

_Est-ce que tu veux aller à la quatrième division, Haru ? _

Je ris.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas malade !

Je secoue la tête, et balance les rapports sur le bureau de Renji, qui aura l'immense plaisir de les y trouver quand il viendra.

Ensuite, je vais en direction du gymnase de la sixième division.

_Qu- tu vas t'entrainer ? _

« C'est si surprenant que ça ?

_… argh… _

Il y a un silence, tandis que je décide d'utiliser le shunpo pour atterrir directement devant la salle.

Ensuite, je me bande les yeux, et m'adresse à Kiki :

« Allez Kiki, fais ton truc des obstacles bizarres !

_Euh… oui, bien sur…_

Je me mets à courir, en tentant d'éviter le reiatsu. Je m'y entraine depuis deux jours, et… on va dire que mes résultats ne sont pas mirobolants.

Mais je bosse. Et j'y arriverais !

_Tu devrais vraiment régler ce problème avec Gin._

Je trébuche sur un obstacle invisible et me mange le sol.

_Non, sérieusement, Haru. _

« Quoi ?

_Il faudrait que tu t'expliques avec lui._

Je me relève en m'époussetant, et ôte le bandeau de mes yeux.

« Il n'y a RIEN à expliquer ! Rien du tout ! Gin est un gros con, moche et puant, qui ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui !

Parfaitement.

Je croise les bras, tandis que, dans mon esprit, mon zanpakuto soupire.

_Bon, au moins, tu ne m'appelles pas tout le temps Meeka no gen'sou._

« Hein ?

_Laisse tomber. _

Je hausse un sourcil. Kiki est bizarre, ces temps-ci, non ? Je me demande ce qu'il a…

_Tu pourrais arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? _

Je ricane, et remets le bandeau sur mes yeux.

« Allez Meeka no gen'sou ! On s'y met !

_… oui… _

Je trottine tranquillement, tous les sens aux aguets, afin de pouvoir repérer ces fichus obstacles de reiatsu.

Ce qui loupe misérablement.

Au bout de six ou sept chutes, j'entends un grognement dans mon esprit.

« Quoi ? Je marmonne avec mauvaise humeur.

C'est quand même pas ma faute si je suis incapable de repérer ces trucs !

_Hélas, non. Cette fois, c'est de ma faute. _

Je marque un arrêt.

« Je te demande pardon ?

_… quoi ? _

Je répète, pas sûre d'avoir tout entendu.

_Tu viens de me demander pardon poliment, là._

« Euh… on dirait ?

Il y a un blanc que je ne comprends pas.

_Kami-sama, j'aimerais tellement sauter de joie… mais je ne peux pas. Mon éthique m'interdit de me réjouir alors que les causes de cette politesse apparente sont indépendantes de la volonté de mon shinigami qui n'en est que la victime, et que ce sont elles-mêmes qui le poussent à faire ça…_

« Meeka no gen'sou ?

_Raaaah ! J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle m'appelle comme ça non pas à cause d'Ichimaru Gin ou de _l'autre_, mais parce que j'aurais réussi à la faire grandir et dépasser les deux ans d'âge mental ! _

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et qui c'est, l'autre ?

_De qu- NON ! Rien, oublie ! Moins on en parlera, mieux se sera ! De toute manière, ça tombera bien assez tôt ! _

Je commence sérieusement à me demander si mon épée a encore toute sa tête.

_Stop ! Stop, stop ! On arrête de délirer et on se concentre ! _

« Pour le moment, c'est surtout toi qui délire, je te ferais remarquer.

_Haru, s'il-te-plait, arrête de te faire passer pour moi en formulant des remarques raisonnables. C'est perturbant._

Je m'apprête à protester, lorsque Kiki (_tout n'est pas perdu ! _« Mais de quoi tu parles ?) prend une grande respiration et commence à parler :

_Bien. Alors comme je le disais, ce n'est pas de ta faute (pour une fois) si tu ne vois pas le reiatsu que je place en travers de ton chemin. En fait, j'avais espéré que tu le ferais toute seule, d'instinct, mais connaissant tes capacités intellectuelles, j'aurais du me douter que tu n'y arriverais pas._

Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, mes capacités intellectuelles ?

_Tu fonctionnes par émotions : il te faut de la peur ou de la colère pour arriver à produire une nouvelle capacité –normalement._

« Pourquoi « normalement » ?

_Tu poses des questions intelligentes ! Grands dieux, c'est encore plus grave que ce que je croyais…_

J'attends patiemment que mon épée finisse son délire sur mes soi-disant problèmes, et Kiki reprend d'un ton crispé :

_Le problème, c'est que d'une part il y a- je t'en parlerais plus tard-, et que cette capacité de percevoir le reiatsu ne résulte pas d'une application brute de puissance, comme c'est le cas pour tes Big Bang ou le shikai._

« Certes. Mais encore ?

_Laisse-moi finir, tu veux ? Bien. Je disais donc que, pour arriver à percevoir le reiatsu autour de toi, il faut que tu arrives à te concentrer. _

« Dois-je te rappeler qu'on avait déjà tenté ça et que ça n'avait pas marché ?

_HARU NOM D'UN CANARD ALBINOS LAISSE-MOI FINIR ! _

J'obtempère, en songeant que Kiki est _vraiment_ bizarre ces temps-ci : s'énerver comme ça, c'est vraiment pas son genre… et puis il y a ses remarques étranges…

« T'es malade ?

_Haru…_

« Promis, je me tais !

_Merci. _

Un silence.

_Bon, alors voici ce que nous allons faire…_

Attentive, j'écoute ce que Meeka no gen'sou m'expose et, une fois qu'il a fini, je me permets d'hausser un sourcil :

« Tu veux que je fasse QUOI ?

* * *

.

_Haru est QUOI ? Balbutia Shinji.

Renji répéta avec un hochement de tête.

_Elle est amoureuse de Gin.

_Et c'est réciproque, confirma Rukia.

Le Vizard pinça les lèvres, et questionna :

_Mais alors… la neige, le vent, l'ours…

Soupir collectif de la part de Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto et Byakuya (plus discrètement pour ce dernier, tout du moins).

_Ils refusent de se l'avouer, fit la lieutenante de la dixiéme division.

_Et ils font semblant de se haïr, dit Rukia.

_Et ils sont incroyablement débiles, ajouta Renji.

_Mais ils sont amoureux, terminèrent-ils ensemble.

Shinji et les Vizards croisèrent les bras, alors qu'une lueur familière s'installait dans leurs yeux, et qu'un sourire machiavélique se peignait sur leur visage.

_Je pense qu'il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire, fit Love.

Ils se regardèrent tous, et échangèrent un coup d'œil décidé.

_Les mettre ensemble !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Mine de rien, l'histoire avance, lentement, mais surement...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	67. Apocalypse Now

Boujour tout le monde !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre... qui... hum.

Disons simplement que ni celui-là ni les suivants ne seront trés drôles, mais c'est un passage obligé qui était prévu depuis le début. Mais j'avoue que je prends de gros risques x)

J'espére que vous l'aimerez ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 65 : Apocalypse Now

.

* * *

.

_Un mois plus tard…_

_._

Dans une petite salle sombre et étroite, un groupe de personnes attendaient nerveusement, assis sur de simples chaises en bois.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Glapit Hiyori en se levant brusquement.

Lisa soupira, sans quitter des yeux son magasine, tandis que Love répondait :

_Du calme, Hiyori, si ça se trouve, il est en train de ré-AIE ! PUTAIN MAIS POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?

La Vizardremit sa tong et renifla d'un air arrogant, sans répondre.

_Elle flippe parce qu'elle a peur que ça marche pas, dit Lisa en évitant souplement la tong qui vint percuter le mur.

_M-Même pas vrai ! J'en ai rien à foutre de savoir si ce crétin de Shinji a réussi à les foutre ensemble ! Je m'en fous ! Je stresse pas ! M'en fous ! T'entends ?

_Très convaincant, ricana Rose.

Un regard noir le fit déglutir, et il plongea précipitamment sous la table, lâchant son manga –que Love s'empressa de récupérer.

Mashiro, qui jusque là s'était tenue relativement tranquille (probablement à cause du bâillon qui lui recouvrait la bouche), se leva et, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler, commença à faire de grands gestes, giflant Kenseï au passage.

Et lorsque Shinji entra dans la salle, la bagarre avait été lancée depuis belle lurette.

Lisa enfonça son poings dans le ventre de Love, qui avait le pied dans la bouche de Kensei, qui tentait de se dégager en étranglant Hiyori, très occupé à tirer le slip de Rose, qui…

Une veine palpita sur le front du Vizard blond.

Il fit craquer ses poings, et prit son zanpakuto. Parce qu'Hirako Shinji n'était _vraiment_ pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Pas aujourd'hui.

Et il le prouva avec force.

C'est ainsi que, quelques instants plus tard, l'ensemble des Vizards s'asseyaient calmement, en tâtant avec précaution leurs bleus et bosses naissants.

_Tain, Shinji ! Pesta Kenseï. T'étais pas obligé de faire ç- non, oublie. J'ai rien dit !

_Je préfère, marmonna Shinji en rangeant son regard meurtrier à la même place que son zanpakuto.

Il s'assit ensuite, et poussa un très long soupir.

_Alors ? Hasarda timidement Love.

Un grognement lui répondit, avant que Shinji ne se décide à expliciter :

_Un échec, évidemment. J'ai essayé le truc de leur vanter les mérites de l'autre, mais ça a totalement foiré.

_Pourquoi ?

Le Vizard se mordit la lèvre.

_Gin m'a envoyé bouler, et Haru m'a sortit une description de deux heures sur tous les défauts de Gin avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'entrainement.

Il y eu un silence.

La nouvelle de Haru _s'entrainant_ était encore fraîche –elle datait d'à peine un mois-, mais elle faisait toujours son petit effet.

_J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle travaille pour de bon ! S'écria Rose.

Love approuva, et Lisa fronça les sourcils.

_Ouaip, fit Shinji. Haru s'est mise à bosser, et c'est chiant.

Dans un bel ensemble, les Vizards soupirèrent. Cela faisait un mois que la jeune fille ne sortait plus guère de la salle d'entrainement que pour accomplir quelques (rares) tâches telles que le remplissage de rapport (ceux qu'elle ne pouvait pas déléguer à Renji ou Rukia), dormir et... c'était tout.

En bref, elle était devenue quasiment invisible.

Et comme le disait si bien Shinji, _c'était chiant._

_Mais c'est pas possible ça ! S'exclama Hiyori en se levant brusquement. On y arrivera jamais avec ces deux abrutis-là !

_Faut dire qu'on n'est pas vraiment doué pour les Plans, grommela Love avec un haussement d'épaules. D'habitude, c'est Haru qui les fait…

_Sauf que là, je me vois mal aller lui demander de se mettre elle-même en couple ! Pesta Shinji.

Le groupe se regarda.

_Ca ne marchera jamais, prévint Kenseï.

* * *

.

Aooooooom… aoooooom… je vide mon espriiiiiiit… aooooooom… viiiiiiiiiiider mon espriiiit… aooooooom…

_Haru…_

« Tais-toi. Je vide mon esprit.

_Tu pourrais être crédible si tu arrêtais de penser des choses ridicules. Et je commence à en avoir assez de te le dire après un mois._

Je ricane, mais décide de me concentrer.

Immédiatement, je me détends et respire profondément. Aoooo-

_Haru ! _

« Ca va, ça va, je le fais sérieusement…

Je reprends mon exercice, en essayant de me calmer pour sentir le reiatsu autour de moi.

Eh non, ceci n'est pas un rêve.

Moi, Haru Arienai, suis bel et bien en train de _méditer._

Flippant, je sais.

Le plus bizarre, c'est que cette nouvelle méthode bizarre pour m'apprendre à maitriser mon shikai porte ses fruits !

_Au bout d'un mois, il serait temps ! _

« Chacun son rythme !

_J'avais oublié que ton second nom est Tortue._

« T'es chiant(e).

Je soupire, cesse d'écouter mon zanpakuto, et me reconcentre sur ma méditation.

Le prie dans cette méthode de drogué (non, sérieusement, s'assoir et faire 'aoooom' c'est pour les gens sains d'esprit, peut-être ?) marche.

En effet, depuis trois ou quatre jours, j'arrive à percevoir dans l'air, au bout d'une demi-heure de concentration, de légers courants d'un gris plus ou moins clair qui circule. D'après Kiki, il s'agirait des courants de reiatsu –sauf que je suis sensée les voir en couleur.

En clair, j'en suis au touuuuuuut début de ma nouvelle capacité.

_Exact. Et ce n'est pas normal._

« Pourquoi ?

_Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Pas pour le moment. Disons juste que… ça ira mieux une fois que tu auras réglé une certaine chose._

« Quoi ?

_Rien ! _

« Qu'est-ce que je dois régler ? Allez, dis !

_Rien du tout ! _

Je grogne et rouvre les yeux, mécontente.

Non mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Pourquoi ce fichu Kiki ne veut-il pas me dire ce qui se passe ?

_Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! _

« Mais comment je peux régler quelque chose si je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ?

…_ Rah, tu m'énerves ! Je ne te dirais rien, et puis c'est tout !_

Je grogne.

_Médites ! _

En soupirant, je ferme les yeux, prête à recommencer mes exercices.

* * *

_._

_Du blanc. Encore et toujours du blanc. _

_Partout. Juste du blanc._

_Une longue silhouette noire, qui tranchait l'étendue immaculée avec la brutale force d'une aiguille rocheuse, lâcha un soupir._

_Un ricanement sardonique lui parvint, et elle jeta un regard noir à l'ombre sur le sol._

__T'es vraiment space. _

_La silhouette en noir se raidit, et lâcha : _

__Regardez qui parle ! _

_L'ombre ne se départit pas de son énorme sourire malsain, alors qu'elle rétorquait : _

__Aurais-tu oublié que pour moi, c'est normal ? Je suis née pour être space… tu sais qui je suis ? Tu te souviens, Meeka no gen'sou ? _

_Souvenir. La silhouette soupira, tandis que le sourire de l'ombre s'élargissait._

__Tu sais, continua-t-elle, je ne te comprends pas vraiment. _

__Tu n'as pas été créée pour comprendre. _

_Un silence. _

__Exact, fit l'ombre en ricanant. Mais toutes les créations échappent à leur maître, pas vrai ? Surtout une création comme moi… tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je suis en train de faire. Tu le sens ? _

_Meeka no gen'sou ne répondit pas. Evidemment, que ça se sentait. Le poison se distillant lentement dans les rêves, les pensées et le monde d'Haru se sentait. _

__Je grandis. Chaque jour un peu plus. Et le bon moment approche, siffla l'ombre, en ricanant de plus en plus fort. Et tu ne peux rien y faire, Meeka no gen'sou. Tu as trop peur pour la peau de ta petite maîtresse pour ça… tes minables tentatives de protection ne servent à rien, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Le zanpakuto ne répondit pas, et se tourna pour fixer le blanc à perte de vue. Il ne vit pas l'ombre grandir, et prendre du relief. _

__Ca ne sers à rien, parce que tu es exactement comme elle : toujours à te cacher, à faire comme si ce que s'était passé était oublié… c'est ma force, ça. Votre lâcheté à tous les deux._

_L'épée ne répondit pas. _

__C'est pour ça que j'existe. Pour rappeler. _

_L'ombre se leva du sol, et ses longs bras d'araignée, aussi noirs que la nuit, vinrent entourer Meeka no gen'sou. _

__J'existe, souffla-t-elle, alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Et elle non plus. Parce que j'existe._

_Le blanc du paysage se fonça, et l'ombre poursuivit : _

__Tu connais la raison de ce monde intérieur. Tu sais pourquoi il est blanc. Et moi, je suis là pour changer ça. _

_L'ombre s'épaississait à vue d'œil, à présent, et Meeka no gen'sou ferma les yeux. _

__J'imagine que ça devait arriver, souffla l'épée. _

_Un ricanement lui répondit, et le son enfla dans la noirceur qui se propageait, petit à petit. _

__Ca ne devait pas arriver, répondit l'ombre. C'était déjà là. _J'étais_ déjà là. Depuis qu'elle est morte. En fait, depuis qu'elle _l_'a rencontré. Toujours… _

_Meeka no gen'sou semblait se fondre dans le noir trop profond du monde intérieur. Il rouvrit les yeux une dernière fois, et songea qu'il avait été stupide de croire que lui et Haru pouvaient y échapper. L'épée soupira, et se sentit disparaître. _

__A présent, dit-elle seulement, c'est à toi de jouer, Haru._

_Pendant un instant, ses yeux nacrés semblèrent résister à la noirceur étouffante. Puis, sans bruit, ils disparurent._

_Seul resta le rire. Triomphant._

* * *

.

Je respire calmement, en tentant de visualiser ces putains de courants de reiatsu que je suis sensée voir en couleur.

Pourquoi je suis en monochrome, d'abord ? Qui m'a transformé en chien ?

Je ricane toute seule, en notant au passage que Kiki n'a pas fait de remarque sur mon humour. Etrange…

« Kiki ?

Pas de réponse. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Et je recommence, sans prêter attention au léger mal de tête qui commence à percer –c'est habituel, quand je m'entraine trop.

« Meeka no gens'ou ? T'es là ?

Toujours rien, sauf un sentiment bizarre qui me tort l'estomac.

**_Chizuru. _**

Je me raidis, et me masse les tempes.

**_Lui. _**

J'ai de plus en plus mal à la tête, et Kiki ne répond toujours pas. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**_Eux. _**

Ma respiration est haletante, tandis que ma vue se brouille.

« Bordel, Kiki ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**_Ce qu'il y a, Haruka ? _**

La voix m'est inconnue, et je ferme les yeux. Ma tête va exploser.

**_Je suis là. Je suis là. Je suis là. Je suis là. Je suis là. Je suis là. Je suis là. Je suis là. Je suis là. Je suis là. Je suis là. Je suis là. _**

**_Je suis là._**

Un éclair de douleur me traverse, et je m'écroule à terre.

**_Je suis LA ! _**

Je hurle.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus... *angoisse*

Je pense que vous aurez compris ce qui se passe, et que vous me trouvez crédible *angoisse trés fort*

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	68. La femme au masque d'os

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui... bah, on continue dans le sérieux, quoi.

J'espére qu'il vous plaira ^^ (personnellement, j'adore le mélo, ça me fait hurler de rire. Autant dire que j'ai plus ris en écrivant ce genre de chapitre que ceux où Haru fait des bêtises)

Le titre est inspiré du film "l'homme au masque de fer"

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 66 : La femme au masque d'os

.

* * *

.

Shinji avançait tranquillement dans le couloir, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Il salua distraitement Matsumoto et Rukia, qui marchaient vers lui, et s'apprêtait à aller à la sixième division lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

_Shinji ? Fit Matsumoto.

_Ouaip ?

_Est-ce que tu vas voir Haru ?

Le Vizard hocha la tête, et vit avec surprise les deux femmes déglutir.

_Bonne chance. Vraiment.

_Pourquoi ? Interrogea Shinji, surpris.

Matsumoto consulta Rukia du regard, et celle-ci hocha la tête. La lieutenante de la dixiéme division s'approcha du jeune homme blond, et lui souffla :

_Elle est d'une humeur de chien.

_Un chien à qui on aurait arraché une dent, poursuivit Rukia.

_Sans anesthésie, termina Rangiku.

Shinji haussa un sourcil.

_Pourquoi donc serait-elle de mauvaise humeur ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard.

_Pas qu'on sache, fit Rukia.

_Mais ça a peut-être un rapport avec Abruti numéro 2.

Shinji cligna des yeux :

_Qui ?

_Gin, expliqua Matsumoto. On l'a surnommé Abruti numéro 2, parce que cet imbécile a flashé sur Haru et qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

_Oh. Je vois. Et c'est qui le numéro 1 ?

Rangiku lâcha un petit rire :

_Haru. Pour la même raison que numéro 2.

Cette fois, ce fut à Shinji de rire.

Finalement, il fit un clin d'œil aux deux femmes, et repartit en direction du bureau de Haru.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied :

_Haru-ch…

_ON FRAPPE AVANT D'ENTRER, DEGENERE DU BULBE !

Quelque chose de pointer vint se planter à quelques centimètres de Shinji, qui fit un bond sur le côté.

_Haru ?

_QUOI ?

Le Vizard cligna des yeux, tandis qu'une Haru en mode 'psychopathe' le fixait rageusement.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et de grands cernes les soulignaient.

_... T'as fumé quoi ?

_MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE QUESTION ALA CON ?

_Hey, Har-

Shinji se baissa juste à temps, tandis qu'un pied venait percuter l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes avant.

Une veine palpita sur sa tempe.

_Respire, Shinji. C'est ton amie, tu n'as pas le droit de la taper. Respiiiiiiire ! _

_Euh… je vais te laisser, Haru… Tchuuuss !

Il ferma la porte et partit en vitesse. Et même au bout du couloir le bruit des grognements de Haru s'entendait nettement.

Furieux, le Vizard partit à grands pas. Le Plan pouvait aller se faire voir !

Il entra dans la division des Vizards, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Sans un regard pour Kensei et les autres, il monta et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Non mais pour qui Haru se prenait-elle ? Qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur, d'accord, mais rien ne justifiait sa conduite !

Le Vizard blond rumina sa colère durant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que les autres Vizards montent le rejoindre.

_Shinji ? S'inquièta Love. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'homme se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas :

_Haru ! Voilà ce qui ne va pas !

_Pourquoi ? Questionna Mashiro. T'as pas réussi ?

_J'ai même pas pu essayer ! Elle m'a envoyé boulé en gueulant et en me donnant des coups !

Il y eu un silence.

_Sérieux ? S'étonna Hiyori. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? C'est pas dans ses habitudes, ça !

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Jeta Shinji, exaspéré.

_Elle a peut-être ses règles ? Fit Mashiro.

Une assemblée de regards assassins lui répondit.

Finalement, Shinji soupira.

_On aurait dit toi, Hiyori, ou Love quand on est allé sur Terre est que vous avez commencés à ressentir les effets de la hollowfication !

Un ange passa.

Shinji et les autres échangèrent un regard paniqué.

_Non. Pas possible.

Lisa pinça les lèvres et ferma son magasine.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne perd rien à aller vérifier, dit-elle seulement en se levant.

Pâle comme la mort, les Vizards la suivirent.

Et alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte, Haru s'écroulait devant eux.

Sur son visage, une couverture d'os s'était développée.

* * *

.

Je cligne des yeux.

Autour de moi, l'obscurité se dissipe, me laissant seulement un grand mal de tête. Raaaah… que les éléphants dégagent, il faut que je dorme, là !

Un ricanement dans ma tête. Je me raidis, et pince les lèvres.

_Haru ?

J'aperçois Shinji, et ce que je lui ai dit quelques secondes auparavant me revient.

**_Hu hu hu. Tu as fait n'iiiiiiimporte quoiiii, Haruuu…_**

_Ecoute, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, me dit-il.

**_Tu as essayé de le fra-ppeeeeer…_**

_Tu es en train de te hollowfier, comme Ichigo ou moi. Tu comprends ?

**_Tu lui as crié dessuuus…_**

_Je vais t'expliquer ce que tu vas devoir faire.

**_Tu as été mé-chaaaante, Haruuuu…_**

_On va te vider de ton reiatsu.

**_Pas étonnant qu'il te haïsse, tu ne crois paaaas ? _**

_Ensuite… et bien, tout va dépendre de toi.

**_Tout le monde te hait, Haru… tout le monde… Chizuru… ta mère… Lui… Shinji… tout le monde ! TOUT LE MONDE ! _**

Mes yeux se révulsent alors que Shinji me touche le front.

**_TOUT LE MONDE ! _**

« Ta… gueule !

Le truc en moi lâche un ricanement, et je m'évanouis.

**_Tout le monde te déteste, Haru. Ne l'oublie jamais._**

* * *

.

_Deux barrières, Hachi, commanda calmement Shinji.

Lui et les Vizards étaient revenus sur Terre, au terrain d'entrainement situé en-dessous de la boutique d'Urahara.

Le corps d'Haru avait été déposé au milieu, et il était maintenant maintenu par cinq piliers de fer, et entouré d'une immense barrière orangée.

La hollowfication pouvait commencer.

Shinji se mordit la lèvre. Que se passerait-il si Haru n'arrivait pas à vaincre son hollow ? Si elle échouait à affronter la part cachée de son esprit ?

Si elle _cédait_ ?

_Il faudra la tuer, Shinji.

Le Vizard leva les yeux vers Kenseï, qui le regardait impassiblement.

_Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. La règle ne tolère aucune exception.

_Je suis au courant !

Kenseï hocha simplement la tête, et se détourna.

Shinji mit sa tête entre ses mains. _T'as intérêt à t'en sortir, Haru. J'ai vraiment pas envie de te tuer. S'il-te-plait. _

Une main douce sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

Lisa lui indiqua la barrière d'un mouvement de tête :

_Ca a commencé.

Les cinq piliers de fer tremblaient violemment, et n'allaient pas tarder à s'enlever.

Shinji posa une main sur son zanpakuto.

_Il faut que tu réussisses, Haru. Il le faut. _

* * *

.

J'ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux. Je suis dans mon monde intérieur.

Tout est blanc, comme d'habitude. Sauf que Kiki n'est pas là.

Ca ne m'étonne même pas : il/elle ne répond plus depuis la première fois que l'autre à fait son apparition.

**_L'autre ? Tu n'as pas un nom plus intelligent que ça à me trouver ? _**

Je sursaute, et regarde autour de moi.

**_En bas, ma grande ! Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié où je me trouve, si ? _**

Un frisson me traverse l'échine, et je baisse les yeux.

On ombre ricanante me fait un grand sourire et agite la main. Mon souffle se bloque.

« C'est… toi ?

**_Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas encore fait le lien ! _**

« Ben…

**_… Est-ce que tu es débile ? _**

« Hey ! Ca suffit !

Un ricanement me répond, et mon ombre se met à tourner autour de moi, de plus en plus vite. L'instant d'après, ma jumelle javellisée me fait face.

Je grogne, et mets mes poings devant moi.

L'autre prend un air amusé.

**_Ne me dis pas que tu penses que c'est avec ça que tu vas me stopper !_**

Je ne réponds pas.

D'après ce que j'ai comprit, cette fille est mon hollow personnel –ce qui expliquerait mes maux de tête et tout le reste-. Et si elle agit comme Shirosaki pour Ichigo, alors il faut que je la batte.

C'est partit.

* * *

.

Les cinq piliers volèrent en éclats.

Dans la poussière de leur retombée, les Vizards, tous debout, regardaient une silhouette se lever en vacillant.

C'était Haru, sans être elle.

Un cri guttural retentit dans le silence soudain.

* * *

.

A tête entre ses bras, Chizuru tentait de se déconnecter de son cours, pour ne plus entendre l'atroce voix de son professeur de mathématiques.

Elle voulait dormir…

Soudain, une douleur aigue la déchira, et elle se redressa brusquement, le cœur battant à toute allure.

_Miss Honsho ! Une solution pour résoudre cette équation, peut-être ?

_Euh…

Orihime se pencha vers elle pour lui souffler la réponse, mais Chizuru n'écoutait pas.

Elle savait que quelque chose de mauvais était en train de se passer : quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Mais quoi ?

* * *

_._

_Dans une chambre, à quelques kilomètres de là, la fenêtre était ouverte. Il y eu un courant d'air. _

_Les photos posées sur la table de chevet vacillèrent. Et avec un lent mouvement de chute, l'une tomba. Il y eu des éclats de verre partout. _

_Le visage d'Haru était déchiré. _

* * *

_._

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	69. Innerworld

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre. On continue dans le sérieux, mais j'avoue qu'il ne me déplait pas, celui-là.

Mais AVANT, j'ai une grrrrrrrrande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

J'ignore si vous le savez, mais il existe en ce bas-monde une auteure de fanfiction, nommée Tinette, qui a écrit une fic appelée "la derniére parmi les meilleurs", où se trouve une héroïne (bien sur trés largement inférieur à Haru) nommée Hana.

Et comme, dans ma grande bonté, j'ai été lire cette fic (que je vous conseille), et qu'il se trouve que l'auteure et moi avons noué des liens, j'ai décidé d'accepter ses supplications.

Lesdites supplications étaient des demandes désespérées pour faire une coécriture avec la grande, la magnifique King Pumkin.

C'est pour cela qu'il y a quelques temps a vu le jour une fic nommée "la cage aux folles", qui rassemble *roulement de tambour*... nos deux héroïnes !

Eh oui, Haru apparait dans une autre fic (ainsi qu'Hana). Et, honnêtement, je me suis étranglée de rire en écrivant mes passages (qui sont évidemment les plus drôles *trés modeste*)

Dooooooooonc, tout ça pour dire que... ben on a une nouvelle fic, quoi.

Allez la lire, vous allez vous marrer (en toute modestie, évidemment xD)

Tinette, si tu me lis... non, rien, en fait (ah si. Comme je n'ai pas oublié de faire l'annonce, tu n'auras pas le chapitre 68 en exclusivité. Mwahaha).

Et maintenant, place à la lecture !

Le titre est inspiré du film "waterworld".

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 67 : Innerworld

.

* * *

.

Lisa plissa les yeux alors qu'elle regardait le corps d'Haru vaciller lentement.

_Elle n'a pas encore son trou, je pense qu'on a quelques minutes.

Love opina du chef.

_Je me demande où il va être… dit-il pensivement.

_En tout cas, fit Rose, il ne pourra pas être plus mal placé que celui d'Hiyori !

Il y eu un début de ricanement, vite interrompu à force de coup de tong.

_Tu disais quelque chose ? Gronda Hiyori en enlevant ses _deux_ tongs –signe annonciateur d'une apocalypse déchaussée.

_Riendutoutvraiment, maisquevas-tupenserenfin ? Balbutia Rose à toute vitesse.

Hiyori allait le taper quand une exclamation de Mashiro les fit tourner la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Haru.

Elle s'était mise à cracher une matière blanchâtre, qui ressemblait à…

_De l'os ? S'étonna Kenseï. Mais alors, son trou est-

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Haru tirait la langue avec un grand sourire dément.

Il y avait un énorme trou dessus.

_...

Il y eu un long silence chez les Vizards.

Rose fut secoué de frissons nerveux et, n'y tenant plus, il éclata de rire, en même temps que les autres.

Seul Shinji demeurait sérieux comme la mort –du moins, avant que Love ne déclare :

_Allez, Shinji, avoue que c'est juste tellement digne d'elle que ça en devient tordant !

Le Vizard blond pinça les lèvres. En même temps, son ami n'avait pas tort… un trou sur la langue, _franchement_ !

_Au moins, fit remarquer Kenseï, elle n'aura pas de problème pour se faire un piercing.

_Okay. Ca, c'était nul comme blague, rétorqua Lisa.

_Je t'emmerde.

_Et ça, c'était nul comme répartie.

_Bon, ça suffit les duettistes ! S'exclama Shinji. Regardez plutôt le développement du hollow, qu'on sache à quel moment il va falloir entrer dans la barrière !

Le reste du groupe opina, et ils se tournèrent tous vers la muraille orangée, où Haru continuait de ricaner comme une démente.

Son masque s'était entièrement développé, et une carcasse d'os entourait son corps, agrémentée d'écailles parsemées aléatoirement. Elle avait d'immenses griffes à la place des mains et des pieds, et des cornes semblables à celles d'un élan.

Les hollows avaient un sens de la beauté assez subjectif, c'était connu. Mais là…

_Je crois que c'est le hollow le plus _ridicule_ que j'ai jamais vu, marmonna Rose, alors que Love et Hachi opinaient, totalement d'accord.

_J'approuve complètement, fit Lisa en clignant des yeux.

Mashiro ne disait plus rien, et Kenseï posa une main sur son épaule, inquiet.

_Mashiro ? Ca va ?

_...

_Mashiro ?

_... J'VEUX LE MEME POUR NOEEEEEEL !

Elle allait se précipiter sur Haru, un immense sourire aux lèvres, quand Kenseï l'assomma, une veine palpitant sur le front.

_J'aurais du m'en douter, commenta-t-il avec un grimace.

Les Vizards ricanèrent, mais un hurlement plus fort que les autres les fit se taire.

_Tu as mis le chrono en marche, Hiyori ? Questionna Lisa.

_Yep.

_Parfait. J'y vais. Hachi…

Le Vizard hocha la tête et ouvrit une brèche dans la barrière, tandis que Lisa s'y engouffrait.

Elle dégaina son zanpakuto, et se posta face au hollow, qui la fixait.

Ensuite, elle se jeta sur lui.

* * *

_._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de Kiki ? Je questionne en envoyant coups de poings sur coups de poings._

**_Qui te dit que je lui ai fait quelque chose ? _**_Répond mon hollow avec un sourire._

_« Il est plus là ! _

**_Il en a peut-être juste eu marre de toi…_**

_« Mon cul oui ! _

_Nouveau rire dément. Est-ce que ce hollow sait que mes tympans sont des petites choses fragiles qui se brisent facilement ? _

**_Toujours la même réaction, hein…_**

_« Hein ? _

_J'exécute un splendide coup de pied, qui est rapidement paré par mon hollow._

**_Fuir. _**

_Je lève un sourcil en lançant un uppercut. _

_« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de prendre mes jambes à mon cou ? _

_Mon hollow pousse un soupir en évitant sans difficulté mon pied gauche._

**_Tu recommences._**

_« A faire quoi ? Te tabasser ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que c'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure ? _

**_Tu fuis, Haru. Pas au sens premier du terme : tu te détourne chaque fois qu'un sujet sérieux est abordé… tu te cache derrière ton humour foireux et ton sourire débile. _**

_« Est-ce que m'insulter est le but de ta vie ? _

_Non, parce qu'il semble bien partie, là._

**_Tu le refais. Les pirouettes sont ta spécialité, Haru. Tu esquives tout ce qui pourrait ne pas te plaire, et tu te construis une carapace de tes mensonges. _**

_Je ne réponds pas._

**_Tu sais pourquoi tu es aussi peu douée pour manier une épée ? _**

_« Et toi pour raconter n'importe quoi ? _

_Je me mets à attaquer avec férocité, mais le hollow esquive tout._

**_Tout simplement parce que manier un zanpakuto demande de la sincérité : il faut une communion totale avec son arme –ce que tu n'as pas. Tes dérobades perpétuelles ont crées un fossé entre toi et Meeka no gens'ou. C'est pour cela que j'ai pu le vaincre aussi facilement. C'est pour ça que tu ne maîtrise pas ton shikai._**

_« 'Vaincu' ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'vaincu' ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Kiki ? _

**_Ce que je vais te faire à toi !_**

_Je donne de plus en plus de coups, qui n'aboutissent jamais. Putain, mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression de frapper dans du vide ?_

**_Tout simplement parce que je suis le vide. _**

_« … T'aurais pas fumé quelque chose de fort, toi ? _

**_SUFFIT ! _**

_Je me raidis, tandis que mon hollow, dont les trais se sont provisoirement déformés sous le coup de son cri, semble se calmer. _

_Il se met à ricaner, et je soupire._

**_Je suis ton vide, Haru. Je suis celle qui tu as décidé d'abandonner le jour de ta mort._**

**_Je suis Haruka Matsuri._**

_Je me fige. _

_« Tu racontes n'importe quoi._

_Le hollow s'approche de moi._

**_Vraiment ? Explique-moi, dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu revoir ta mère ? Pourquoi tu t'es tellement mise en colère contre Chizuru ?_**

_Sa bouche se colle à mon oreille, et je serre les poings._

**_Pourquoi tu refuses de penser à Lui…_**

_« TA GUEULE ! _

_Folle de rage, je me jette sur le hollow, qui éclate de rire._

**_Tu n'as donc rien comprit ? La violence ne m'atteint pas ! Je ne suis pas l'incarnation des combats, comme le hollow de Kurosaki ! Moi, je suis Haruka Matsuri ! Je suis celle que tu hais, Haru ! _**

_Elle ouvre les bras, et tout devient noir._

**_Je suis ton passé ! _**

* * *

.

Chizuru marchait le long des couloirs, la tête vide.

Ses deux mains avaient des ongles rongés, et elles tremblaient.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _

Le pressentiment qui l'avait saisi durant le cours de mathématiques ne l'avait pas lâché, et la tenait aux tripes plus surement qu'un crochait.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle secoua la tête.

_Tu es ridicule, Chizuru ! Ressaisis-toi, enfin ! _

Et voilà qu'elle se parlait à elle-même… elle devenait tarée.

Chizuru leva les yeux au ciel et rajusta sa prise sur son sac à dos. Les cours étaient finis, il était temps de rentrer chez elle.

_Mais ce sentiment…_

Elle se gifla mentalement, et prit le chemin de sa maison.

Une fois arrivée, sa mère la serra dans ses bras, comme à son habitude. Chizuru remarqua quelque chose sur la table.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Eh bien… une de tes photos est tombée, Chizuru-chérie… elle est fichue, j'en ai bien peur.

De la sueur coula le long du dos de l'adolescente, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle s'approcha, et prit la photo entre ses mains.

C'était _la_ photo, la seule qu'elle avait gardée après sa rupture avec l'Enfoirée.

Le visage d'Haru était déchiré.

Pâle comme la mort, Chizuru reposa la photo.

_Chizuru ? Ecoute, je sais que tu y tenais, à cette photo, mais…

_Je vais dans ma chambre, bredouilla la jeune fille d'une voix blanche.

Elle partit en courant, et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

_On se calme. C'est ridicule de croire aux mauvais présages. Et puis d'abord, je m'en fous de l'Enfoirée ! _

Elle se laissa tomber à terre. Oui, elle s'en foutait, de l'Enfoirée.

_Mais la photo…_

Cette photographie représentait beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Même après avoir rompue, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à la jeter, prisonnière de la relation qu'elle avait eue avec l'Enfoirée.

Elle se rappelait encore du jour où Haru, avec le sourire qu'elle affectionnait tant, l'avait entrainée dehors, prés du pont Kyoshi, pour pique-niquer dans les environs. La photo avait été prise par un passant, et s'était ensuivi un baiser qui avait fait trembler les jambes de Chizuru.

_Maudite sois-tu, Haruka Matsuri ! _Pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

_Maudite sois-tu…_

* * *

_._

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Bonne nouvelle : dans quelques chapitres, on retrouve mon domaine de prédilection : le grand délire... oh _yeah_ !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	70. Ascenseur pour le flashback

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre... bah, on continue dans le sérieux, quoi U.U

Le titre est inspiré du film "ascenceur pour l'échafaud"

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 68 : Ascenseur pour le flash-back

.

* * *

.

_Soixante et unes minutes, annonça Hiyori en regardant le chrono.

A l'intérieur, Love criblait le hollow de coups, tandis que celui-ci se contentait de parer sans attaquer –ce que fit remarquer Rose :

_C'est quand même bizarre qu'il ne se montre pas agressif, non ? On dirait celui de Hiyori…

_Et le tien, dit Shinji en pinçant les lèvres.

Immédiatement, le Vizard se figea.

_Vous croyez que…

_Qu'elle affronte ce que toi et Hiyori avaient affronté ? Oui, totalement.

Rose et Hiyori se rembrunirent.

_Hey ! Cria Kenseï. Il se passe quelque chose à l'intérieur !

Le groupe se concentra sur la barrière : Haru avait commencé à violemment trembler, et Love s'était prudemment éloigné.

_M'est avis qu'elle a fini, fit Rose.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et Hachi créa une ouverture dans la barrière pour que Love puisse sortir.

Il fit bien car, une fraction de seconde après, Haru explosait.

Des monceaux d'éclats d'os s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, et la carapace qui la recouvrait s'évapora, laissant Haru debout.

Son masque était posé sur son visage : il s'arrêtait à la lèvre supérieure, et était entièrement blanc, à l'exception de deux larges bandes noires qui le traversaient de haut en bas à l'endroit où étaient les yeux.

Haru tomba sur le sol, et Hachi annula la barrière.

Les Vizards se précipitèrent sur le champ auprès de leur amie, et Shinji se risqua à parler :

_Haru… ça va ?

Il n'y eu pas de réponse, aussi l'homme enleva timidement son masque. Ce qu'il vit le fit pâlir.

Elle pleurait.

* * *

.

_Arrête de tourner, Shinji, tu me donne mal à la tête !

Le Vizard ne répondit pas, trop occupé à faire les cents pas.

Une veine palpita sur le front d'Hiyori, qui leva sa tong. La main de Kenseï la retint, et elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

Il hocha la tête vers Shinji, et la jeune fille grogna.

_Shinji, intervint Rose, ça ne sert à rien de te tourmenter : si c'est comme pour Hiyori et moi, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire –attendre.

_Hmph.

_Très élégant, railla Lisa.

Love leva les yeux au ciel, et Mashiro fronça les sourcils.

_Quelqu'un a des bananes ?

_MASHIRO,LA FERME ! Hurlèrent tous les Vizards.

La jeune fille leur tira la langue avant de s'enfermer dans un silence boudeur, uniquement rompue par les bruits qu'elle faisait en épluchant une banane, tirée de nulle part.

Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi, alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers la modeste porte en bois qui donnait sur l'appartement d'Haru.

Elle y était enfermée depuis bientôt une demi-heure –moment à partir duquel sa hollowfication avait cessée-, et les Vizards patientaient devant sa porte, inquiets.

_Salut !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Ichigo, qui venait de débouler dans le couloir.

_Love m'a prévenu, dit-il en pointant l'homme. Il y a un nouveau Vizard ? Il s'en est sortit ? C'est qui ? On le connait ?

L'avalanche de questions cessa soudain, et un temps gêné s'écoula avant que Shinji ne marmonne, cessant provisoirement de marcher :

_C'est Haru.

Ichigo battit des paupières.

_Hein ?

_Le nouveau Vizard, répéta Shinji. C'est Haru.

_... C'est une blague ? Balbutia le shinigami.

L'air de ses amis le convainquit que ça n'en était définitivement pas une.

_Mais c'est pas possible ! S'écria le jeune homme. Je veux dire –pas Haru, quoi ! Elle a même pas le profil !

_Et moi ? J'ai le profil ? Hein ? Dis ! Questionna Mashiro en entamant une autre banane avec un grand sourire.

Ichigo pinça les lèvres.

_Ouais, mettons que j'ai rien dis.

Il se mit à faire les cents pas, rejoignant Shinji.

_Mais quand même ! Haru ne peux pas avoir un hollow ! Elle n'a même pas eu de crises annonciatrices !

Les Vizards poussèrent un soupir collectif.

_C'est vrai qu'il ne sait rien, fit Kenseï.

_On n'a pas pensé à lui expliquer, la dernière fois.

_Il faut dire qu'on était un peu pressés.

_Avec raison.

_Oui.

_Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait daigner éclairer ma lanterne ? S'énerva Ichigo.

Shinji poussa Hachi du doigt, et le géant s'avança vers l'adolescent.

_Ce que tu dois savoir, Ichigo, dit-il, c'est que bien que notre hollowfication à nous soit le résultat des manipulations d'Aizen, elle n'aurait pu fonctionner sans des facteurs naturels qui y étaient propices.

_C'est à dire ?

Hachi se mordit la lèvre, et ce fut Shinji qui continua :

_Pour t'expliquer ça, il faut remonter à la nature-même des âmes.

Il s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots, puis poursuivit :

_Une âme est –en gros- divisée en plusieurs couches. Il y a ce que tu montres, et ta vraie personnalité, qui est-elle-même partagée entre plusieurs choses, mais ça n'est pas important.

_Je m'en doutais un peu, rétorqua Ichigo. Mais quel est le rapport ?

_Laisse-moi finir, tu veux ? Fit Shinji.

Le shinigami acquiesça.

_Merci. Bon, alors comme je le disais, l'âme n'est pas « unie ». Il y a des parties qui sont cachées, d'autres qu'on montre… tu saisis ? Bien. Alors tu dois savoir qu'une de ces divisions est nos peurs. Je ne parle pas de la peur des araignées ou de ce genre de truc –je parle dela Peur.

_Je ne comprends pas.

Shinji fronça les sourcils.

_Comment te dire… je prends un exemple : ce qui a permis à ta hollowfication de se former, c'estla Peurque tu avais de prendre gout aux combats, pas vrai ?

Pâle, Ichigo opina.

_Eh bien c'est de cette peur-là dont je parle : un aspect de ta personnalité qui te dégoute, quelque chose que tu veux tellement oublier que tu l'enferme dans un recoin de ton esprit.

» Le problème, reprit Shinji après quelques secondes de silence, c'est que –dans notre cas- les expériences qu'Aizen a fait sur nous ont projetées une portion d'âme de hollow en nous. Et cette portion d'âme a permis à notre Peur personnelle de grandir et de devenir un hollow –le nôtre.

_D'accord mais, et pour moi et Haru ? Aizen n'a pas pratiqué d'expériences sur nous !

_Il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité : votre mère s'est fait attaquer par un hollow alors qu'elle était enceinte de vous.

Le shinigami remplaçant perdit toutes ses couleurs, et il sentit ses genoux trembler.

_Je… je vois. Et pour les crises ? Balbutia-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_Quand ce sont déclenchées les tiennes ? Questionna Shinji.

_Lors de mes combats, pourquoi ?

Ichigo comprit soudainement :

_Oh… ma Peur est en rapport avec le combat, donc c'est là que je les ai eues… et pour Haru ?

Shinji pinça les lèvres, mais ce fut Hiyori qui répondit :

_Haru… a le même type de hollow que moi et Rose.

_C'est-à-dire ?

_Elle n'a pas peur de ce qu'elle _pourrait_ faire ou devenir. Elle a peur de ce qu'elle _est_.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil.

_Elle ? Avoir peur d'elle-même ? C'est ridicule !

L'air des Vizards le convainquit que ça ne l'était pas. Le shinigami remplaçant passa une main dans ses cheveux, préoccupé.

_Donc, ses crises auraient eu lieu lorsqu'elle pensait à elle ?

_A elle ou à quelque chose qu'elle a fait, rectifia Rose.

Lui et Hiyori se consultèrent un instant du regard, et la jeune fille hocha la tête. Ils se posèrent tous deux devant la porte, et Hiyori la poussa doucement. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement d'Haru.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? Interrogea Ichigo.

_Lui parler, répondit Hachi. Ils ont vécu la même chose qu'elle, et ils sont les plus à même de la comprendre.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, et croisa les bras.

_Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_On attend, rétorqua Shinji en se remettant à faire les cent pas.

Résigné, Ichigo s'assit par terre.

Et ils attendirent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux Vizards ressortaient. Personne ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était dit durant ce laps de temps.

Rose tapa sur l'épaule de Shinji :

_Vas-y.

L'homme hocha la tête, et entra à son tour.

* * *

.

Haru était assise sur son lit. Elle respirait profondément, et sur ses joues, ses larmes avaient tracés deux sillons brillants qui commençaient à sécher.

Shinji s'installa à côté d'elle, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Rose et Hiyori t'ont expliqués ce qui t'étais arrivé, pas vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire.

_Ton hollow à toi ne se vainc pas par un simple combat, comme celui d'Ichigo ou le mien, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il m'a fait revoir certains moments de ma vie, murmura la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

Shinji hocha la tête.

_Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le dompter définitivement… affronter tout ces souvenirs. En parler.

Haru déglutit, et le Vizard resserra sa prise sur elle. Elle tremblait.

_J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça, dit-elle faiblement.

_Ce n'est pas une question d'envie, c'est une nécessité, Haru.

Elle acquiesça, mais soupira :

_Dire que je pensais que tout ça s'était fini le jour où ce chauffard m'a renversé…

Shinji ne répondit rien.

Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence, Haru ouvrit la bouche.

_Tout ça a commencé quand j'avais treize ans…

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Bonne nouvelle : plus qu'un chapitre avant le retour de l'humour (ça commençait à me manquer !)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	71. Allo Haru, ici le passé

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici pour ce chapitre 69... et au risque de vous décevoir, il ne se passe rien de ce que vous pensiez qui allait se passer (je vous ais vu mater le nombre de chapitres, bande de perverses !)

MAIS par contre, c'est la fin des chapitres sérieux (pour le moment...) !

Le titre est inspiré de "Allo maman, ici bébé" (excellent, je vous le conseille ^^)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 69 : Allo Haru, ici le passé.

.

* * *

.

Haru prit une longue inspiration.

_Ouais. J'avais treize ans, je portais des minijupes, j'étais maquillée comme un camion volé, et je regardais les autres de haut.

Elle évita le regard interloqué du blond, et poursuivit :

_Je me croyais très forte, très belle, désirable… j'étais une pétasse, une vraie.

Shinji pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit rien. Il était impératif qu'Haru parle de tout ce qui la gênait : c'était la seule solution pour éviter la hollowfication.

_J'ai commencé à sortir avec des mecs –juste pour prouver que j'étais une grande. Je n'en ai aimé aucun : c'était juste des gars plutôt beaux, pas vraiment intelligents, avec qui il faisait bien de s'afficher.

_Ouais. Des adolescents sans importance -pour elle. Jusqu'au jour où…_

_Il s'appelait Iruka Azematsu. Il avait seize ans, et c'était le type le plus populaire de l'internat où j'étais. Toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, et j'en ai très vite fait partie.

_Des yeux bleus à tomber. Un sourire charmeur, qui avait vite fait de la convaincre qu'il lui fallait ce mec. Une araignée qui tissait sa toile._

_Et un jour, on est sortit ensemble. Ca a duré un peu plus d'un mois, et il a été adorable : le petit-ami parfait. Il m'a emmené sortir avec lui –on faisait le mur la nuit-, et il m'a fait découvrir les boîtes de nuit de Tokyo.

_Celles qui n'étaient pas regardantes sur l'âge de leurs clients, en fait._

_Ca a été comme ça pendant un mois. Il m'initiait à la boisson, et, chaque fois que j'étais bourrée, il en profitait.

Shinji ne comprit pas, et Haru du s'en apercevoir, car elle expliqua :

_Il a commencé par des attouchements. On s'en est fait, et c'est sur lui que j'ai exercée ma première fellation. Ca me plaisait bien, de faire ce genre de truc : j'étais invincible, j'étais une adulte… j'étais conne, en fait.

Elle soupira. _Ouais, très conne._

_Et un soir, il m'a fait boire un peu plus que d'habitude. Ensuite, il m'a emmené dans un endroit discret.

_Une ruelle déserte et sale. _

_Ensuite, il m'a ouvert les jambes.

Shinji tressaillit : il redoutait le pire. Un petit rire amer de la part d'Haru le rassura cependant, alors qu'elle continuait :

_Je n'ai pas perdue ma virginité cette nuit-là.

Le Vizard sentit un nœud se dénouer dans sa poitrine.

_Au dernier moment, j'ai hésité. Je ne voulais pas une première fois comme ça, alors je lui ai demandé d'arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire.

__Iruka… steuplait, fais pas ça… j'ai pas envie qu'on le fasse comme ça, vraiment… fit la jeune fille en repoussant faiblement son petit-ami._

_Ca l'a énervé : il m'a rembarrée, et il a cassé. Ensuite, il est partit.

_Ca n'était pas totalement vrai : avant de casser, il avait voulu « lui donner une dernière chance », selon sa propre expression. Et quand elle avait persisté, il avait éclaté. _

_Il s'était presque jeté sur elle, et avait hurlé : _

__Inutile de lutter. Tu n'es rien, Haruka Matsuri : juste une petite pute qui ouvre les cuisses pour n'importe qui. Alors maintenant fais ton job !_

_Je suis rentrée à l'internat. Et le lendemain soir, je suis ressortie. Je m'en voulais terriblement : j'aimais ce type, et je m'étais persuadée que coucher avec lui nous permettrait d'être ensemble de nouveau.

_Elle était retournée dans la boîte de nuit préférée d'Iruka. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était habillée très légèrement, et avait mis les vêtements qu'il préférait._

_Je l'ai vue : il était sur la piste de dance, et il pelottait une autre fille, qui devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que moi.

_Lui aussi l'avait vue. Et il lui avait sourit, en embrassant sa nouvelle conquête, un clone d'Haru, qui minaudait et gloussait comme une poule._

_Alors, ben… j'ai comme qui dirait pété un câble. Je me suis jetée sur le premier garçon qui passait, et je l'ai entrainé dans un coin sombre. Il avait un préservatif, moi aussi –j'en avais prévu. Et là, on a baisé.

_Ce n'était pas agréable, mais pas désagréable non plus. Le garçon avait procédé aux préliminaires correctement, et faisait attention à ne pas la blesser. Il aurait pu être un petit ami potentiel. _

_Iruka avait fait irruption à ce moment précis, et ses yeux avaient rencontrés ceux d'Haru. _

_Même plus de trois ans après, elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur message : « J'avais raison : t'es juste une pute, Haruka »._

_Après ça, j'ai foutue ma vie en l'air. Pendant six mois, j'ai fait que des conneries –mais des grosses-. J'ai bu, j'ai fumé, j'ai baisé avec n'importe quoi. Des fois sans préservatifs. J'aurais pu tomber enceinte, choper n'importe quelle maladie, mais j'ai évité ça, je ne sais pas comment. C'était une spirale infernale : quand tu es dans ce genre de truc, tu peux toujours tomber plus bas.

Shinji ne résista pas à l'envie de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

_Comment tu en es sortie ?

A sa grande surprise, un sourire éclaira le visage d'Haru.

_C'est une fille qui m'a tirée de là, fit-elle doucement. Ma première petite amie, Kyoko Gamore.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait d'elle, son visage s'apaisait.

_Elle avait deux ans de plus que moi. Un soir, alors que j'allais baiser avec un parfait inconnu, elle est venue vers moi, et elle m'a entrainée dehors.

Haru s'arrêta, et eu un sourire en coin, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose de particulièrement drôle.

_Ensuite, elle m'a foutue deux claques, et m'a demandé si je comptais continuer à me détruire longtemps comme ça. Quand je lui ai dit que je m'en foutais, elle s'est énervée.

_Elle lui avait fait un long discours, dont Haru ne se souvenait plus, mais qui était plein de colère, de leçons de morales, et d'autres paroles du même acabit. Elle avait une capacité vocale assez impressionnante, et Haru était restée scotchée par le son qui sortait d'un aussi petit bout de femme._

_Elle m'a plantée là, et je suis rentrée à l'internat, en réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Elle m'avait intriguée, et c'était la première fois qu'une autre personne que ma mère me faisait la morale.

Shinji sentit son amie se détendre, alors qu'elle poursuivait, parlant plus calmement :

_Le lendemain soir, je suis retournée dans la même boîte, en espérant l'y trouver. Ca n'a pas loupé. Pendant à peu prés une semaine, on a discuté.

_Elles avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Kyoko avait expliqué à Haru comment sortir, boire, et coucher « proprement ». Parce que malgré ses bonnes paroles, Kyoko n'avait jamais été une sainte, mais son rythme de vie était meilleur que celui d'Haru, qui avait bu ses paroles comme de l'eau._

_Après, tout naturellement, on est sorties ensemble. Ca a été super, même si ça n'a pas duré. On s'est séparée en bons termes, j'ai changé de pensionnat, et après, ça devient ennuyeux.

Shinji repéra l'inflexion dans la voix d'Haru. Ah ? Un événement dont elle ne voulait pas parler ?

_Il faut que tu racontes tout, Haru, dit-il.

La jeune fille eu un soupir agacé :

_Je viens de te dévoiler les moments les plus honteux de ma (courte) vie et tu en redemandes ? Tu serais pas un peu sadique sur les bords, toi ?

Le regard du Vizard était impitoyable.

_Bon, d'accord… t'es chiant, Shinji, fit Haru.

Elle croisa les bras.

_Je suis sortie avec un mec pendant quelques semaines, on s'est séparé, j'ai rencontré Chizuru, on est sorties ensemble, elle m'a trompée, j'ai cassée, j'ai eu quelques aventures par-ci par-là et je suis morte. _Happy end !_

Elle se leva, et fit un grand sourire à Shinji, toute trace de chagrin envolée.

_On y va ? Dit-elle.

Le Vizard se leva avec réluctance. Il savait que si Haru avait vidé une partie de son sac, une seconde était restée enfouie en elle.

Mais si elle ne décidait pas de la faire sortir d'elle-même, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

_Sauf si…_

Le front du blond se plissa, alors qu'il commençait à émettre des suppositions en son for intérieur.

Haru sortit de son appartement, et fit face aux Vizards.

_Bon, dit-elle, on y va ?

Hiyori jeta un regard en coin à Shinji, qui hocha la tête, confirmant ce qu'elle pensait.

_Allez vient, fit Lisa. Il est temps de t'entrainer.

* * *

.

Haru fit craquer ses doigts, tandis que Love lui expliquait comment faire surgir son masque de hollow.

Finalement, Haru se concentra et plaça ses doigts devant son visage, faisant mine de tirer quelque chose.

De l'énergie sombre coula et, un instant plus tard, son masque apparaissait.

Pour se désagréger aussitôt.

Haru cligna des yeux.

_Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

**_Tu ne pensais tout de même pas pouvoir me maîtriser aussi facilement ! _**

_Tais-toi ! _

« Ta g… Kiki ! T'es revenu !

_Evidemment._

« Putain, ça fais plaisir de t'entendre !

_Langage ! _

« Aaaah… ça m'avait manqué ça !

_Oui, bon, on va pas verser dans le sentimentalisme non plus, hein…_

« Tes répliques acides, ton hermaphrodisme, c'était horrible de plus les avoir !

_Moi, je n'ai pas du tout regretté ta débilité, par contre._

**_Dites, vous vous préoccupez un peu de moi ? _**

« La ferme, Urah !

**_…_**

_…_

**_Hourrah ? C'est quoi ça ? _**

« Ben vu que t'es mon hollow, t'es genre mon inverse ! Donc j'inverse mon prénom !

_Niahahahaha ! T'as vu ce que ça fait de se faire attribuer un surnom débile ? Hein, Urah ? _

**_Ouais mais non ! M'appelle pas Urah ! _**

« Comment, alors ?

**_Haruka. _**

Haru tressaillit en invoquant une deuxième fois son masque –qui se détruisit quelques secondes après.

« Pourquoi ?

**_Je te l'ai déjà dit : Je suis Haruka Matsuri, celle dont tu ne veux plus. _**

« C'est pas vrai ! Je t'ai vaincue, et j'en ai parlé à Shinji !

Un rire retentit dans son esprit.

**_Tu pensais que se serait aussi simple ? Si tu m'as vaincue, c'est parce que tu as trouvé le courage d'affronter ces souvenirs. Mais tu ne les a pas totalement exorcisés…_**

« Si !

**_Ah bon ? Et Chizuru, alors ? _**

Haru se raidit, et le masque qu'elle tenait dans la main –qui était parvenu à résister trois secondes- éclata brutalement en morceau.

De son côté, Shinji sourit.

Il avait trouvé la réponse à ses questions : Haru dissimulait encore une partie de son passé.

Et il avait une très nette idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour la forcer à l'exhiber…

Le Vizard sourit, et se tourna vers Ichigo :

_Comment as-tu dit que l'ex d'Haru s'appelait, déjà ?

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Kufufu... le suite la semaine prochaine, avec des chapitres... hum, plutôt... oh, et puis vous verrez bien par vous-même XD

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	72. Le Fabuleux Plan d'Urahara Kisuke

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre... j'espére qu'il vout plaira... car oui... c'est le retour... DE L'HUMOUR ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

... Bref.

Le titre est inspiré du "Fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain" x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 70 : Le Fabuleux Plan d'Urahara Kisuke

.

* * *

.

Chizuru marchait tranquillement dans la rue, panier de course sous le bras.

Dans sa tête, la vision d'une certaine jeune fille dans des positions non-équivoques, et surtout très peu habillée suffisait à la faire partir dans un pays rose et bleu où seules les femmes étaient admises. Les femmes _nues_, en fait.

Elle soupira, et changea intérieurement la position de la fille de ses rêves.

_Oui, comme ça… hmm… tellement belle… tellement…_

Elle essuya un filet de bave qui commençait à couler le long de sa bouche, et poussa un long soupir béat.

Ce fut alors qu'elle heurta un grand torse musclé qui n'avait rien de féminin.

Elle leva la tête, et sursauta :

_Ichigo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L'adolescent passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

_Je suis désolé, Chizuru, mais c'est pour le bien d'une amie, fit-il.

Chizuru ne comprit pas, et s'apprêtait à demander des explications lorsque quelque chose la heurte.

Elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir Urahara qui abaissa son bras, que l'inconscience la saisit.

Elle s'évanouit sans comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

.

Haru inspira longuement, essoufflée.

Devant elle, Hiyori renifla.

_C'est tout ce que t'es capable de faire ? Ca fait juste cinq secondes !

_Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si ce foutu masque ne tient pas plus ? Rétorqua Haru avec une longue inspiration.

_Il faut te concentrer !

_Je suis déjà concentrée !

_Concentres-toi plus fort !

La lieutenant serra les dents, mais ne répondit pas. Elle plaça sa main devant son visage, et son masque apparut.

Cette fois, il ne tint que deux secondes avant de disparaître, et Hiyori n'eu qu'à donner un coup de pied à Haru pour qu'elle aille s'écraser contre un mur.

_Putain ! Rageala Vizard.T'es encore plus nulle qu'Ichigo !

_Je… t'em… merde…

Haru se dégagea péniblement de la pierre, et se tint debout avec difficulté.

Shinji arriva à pas de loup derrière elle, et s'apprêtait à la frapper. Il n'eu même pas à le faire, puisqu'une fraction de seconde plus tard, Haru s'écroulait sur le sol pour se mettre à ronfler.

Le Vizard cligna des yeux.

_Wow, commenta-t-il simplement. Efficace.

Il se tourna vers Hiyori, et pinça les lèvres :

_Tu n'y serais pas allé un petit peu trop fort, par hasard ?

La jeune fille se contenta de fixer ses ongles.

Shinji soupira, et prit le corps inconscient dans ses bras.

_C'est partit !

* * *

_._

__Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Fit Yoruichi en pinçant les lèvres._

_Kisuke se contenta d'un sourire._

__Est-ce qu'un seul des mes plans a déjà raté ? Dit-il en souriant._

__Je commence par lequel ? Répondit Shinji._

_Le marchand se renfrogna, alors que le Vizard ricanait de concert avec la jeune femme._

__Celui-là fonctionnera parfaitement ! Après tout, je suis génial ! _

__Dois-je te rappeler qui en à eu l'idée ? _

_Kisuke souffla : _

__Vous le dites, si vous voulez que je rembarque tout ! C'est pas un problème ! _

_Les deux amis se turent immédiatement, et le marchand sourit à nouveau, satisfait._

__Bien ! Dit-il en tapotant son bob. Voyons si les caméras fonctionnent ! _

_Il prit une télécommande, sortie de nulle part, et appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, une demi-douzaine d'écrans s'alluma devant les trois adultes._

__Pourquoi six écrans, exactement ? Questionna Shinji, dubitatif. Un seul aurait suffit, non ? _

__Parce que c'est moi qui fournit le matériel, fut la réponse sans appel._

_Le Vizard haussa un sourcil, et échangea un regard avec Yoruichi._

__Et pourquoi est-ce que les autres n'ont pas eu le droit de venir ? Reprit-il._

_Cette fois, le marchand ricana._

__Mes caisses ont besoin d'être renflouées, dit-il._

__Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait qu'Hiyori et les autres n'aient pas pu venir ? _

_Kisuke eu un grand sourire prédateur et agita son éventail._

__A ton avis, souffla-t-il avec des airs de requin, combien est-ce qu'une bande de curieux seraient prés à payer pour des photos de _ça_ ? _

_Le Vizard se figea._

__Tu n'oserais pas..._

_L'air d'Urahara valait tous les acquiescements du monde._

__Kisuke ! S'exclama Yoruichi. Ce qui va se passer dans cette pièce doit rester privé ! _

__Explique-moi pourquoi vous êtes en train de regarder l'écran, alors ?_

_Il y eu un silence gêné, tandis que Yoruichi et Shinji trouvaient un intérêt certain dans la contemplation de leurs doigts._

_Kisuke sourit, et agita son éventail._

__Mouais… bon, dit finalement Shinji. Mais je veux contrôler les photos qui vont circuler ! _

__Et les vidéos._

__Et les- QUOI ?_

__Chut ! Le réprimanda le marchand. Elles se réveillent ! _

_Shinji se détourna pour fixer l'écran. Devant lui, dans une petite salle sombre –et fermée à clé-, deux silhouettes baillaient en s'étirant._

_Chizuru et Haru venaient de reprendre conscience._

__Pop corn ? Proposa Yoruichi. _

* * *

.

Je cligne des yeux, et lâche un bâillement sonore.

Eh ben… j'ai bien dormi, moi.

Je me relève pour m'assoir sur les fesses, et regarde autour de moi.

Est-ce que je n'étais pas au terrain d'entrainement des Vizards ? Parce que là, non.

_Ton sens de l'observation s'améliore de jour en jour._

« Kikiii… tu m'as manqué…

_Tu l'as déjà dit._

« C'est pas grave ! Et en plus, tu as fait du sarcasme ! C'est génial !

_… Kami-sama, pourquoi moi ? _

« Et tu refais ton délire sur Dieu ! C'est trop fort !

Je lâche un soupir béat. Qu'est-ce que je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé Kiki…

**_Et moi ? Tu n'es pas contente de m'avoir retrouvée ? _**

« Ta gueule, Urah !

**_C'est HARUKA, merde quoi ! _**

Je ricane, fière d'avoir pu énerver mon satané hollow.

_Bien dit ! _

« … Merci, Kiki… mais arrête d'être d'accord avec moi, c'est bizarre.

**_Vous vous êtes liguées contre moi ou quoi ? _**

« Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?

**_Tss… de toute manière, je m'en fous ! Je suis un hollow ! Je suis méchant ! _**

« Ah bah bravo les clichés !

**_… _**

_… Hein ? _

Je renifle.

« Pourquoi un hollow devrait toujours être méchant ? Hein ?

_Parce que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont conçus ? _

**_Ca m'embête de le dire, mais l'asperge a raison._**

_L'asperge ? Non mais qui tu traites d'asperge, là ? _

**_Le voisin. Non, sérieusement. Qui d'autre ici fait un mètre quatre vingt-dix ? _**

_Je fais un mètre quatre vingt-sept ! _

**_C'est ça, à d'autres ! _**

Sans tenir compte de la dispute qui se tient dans mon monde intérieur, je poursuis :

« En fait, vous êtes conditionnés pour être méchants… mais dans le fond, je suis sur que t'es une gentille, Urah.

**_C'EST HARUKA ! _**

_Niahahahaha._

**_Arrête avec ton rire de débile, je te signale que ton surnom est pas mieux que le mien ! _**

_Moi, au moins, je ne crie pas sur tous les toits._

« … Ah bon ?

_Haru, est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de t'allier à celle qui est notre adversaire ? Merci._

« Moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein, Kiki ?

_ARRETE DE- Haru, sérieusement, pourrais-tu ne pas démolir mes tentatives d'attaque envers notre hollow ? _

Je ricane, et m'appuies contre le mur.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être que je saches où je suis et pourquoi j'y suis, non ?

_Bonne résolution. _

**_… Ohooo… mais c'est que c'est intéressant, ça…_**

Je lève un sourcil.

« Quoi donc, Urah ?

**_NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! _**

_Continues, Haru. Vraiment._

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ton autorisation !

Je renifle d'un air faussement outré, et me levant. J'époussette mes habits, et m'étire.

Alors… récapitulons.

J'étais en train de m'entrainer –ou plutôt de me faire botter les fesses- par Hiyori, et puis plus rien.

Hum… mystérieux. Aurais-je été enlevée par des extraterrestres ? Invitée à une fête où l'alcool aurait coulé à flots ? Amnésiée par un savant fou ?

Je déglutis.

Je savais que je n'aurais _jamais_ du intervertir l'éprouvette du shampoing de Mayuri avec une autre –je en sais pas ce que s'était, mais pendant une semaine, il a eu des poils verts partout.

_Abrutie._

« Quoi ?

_Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que Mayuri t'aurait laissée en vie ? _

« Pas con.

Je m'inspecte sous toutes les coutures, histoire de voir s'il ne me manque pas des trucs, ou si on ne m'en aurait pas rajouté.

Finalement, je m'autorise un soupir de soulagement. Rien ne manque, mon superbe corps est entier !

**_Superbe, c'est vite dit…_**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

**_Rien… rien du tout…_**

Oulah. Ca, c'est pas bon signe.

**_Je tiens juste à te signaler qu'il y a quelque chose de très intéressant derrière-toi, ma très chère Haru._**

Je lève un sourcil et me retournes.

_Alors, _pétasse,_ tu daignes te rendre compte de ma présence ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux, et Chizuru me fixe avec colère.

Ensuite, elle se jette sur moi.

**_Oh oui… très intéressant… _**

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle;

PS : Vous _voulez_ le prochain chapitre. Vraiment.


	73. Les Feux de l'Amour I

Salut à tous ! Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre !

J'espére qu'il vous plaira ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy x)

* * *

.

Chapitre 71 : Les Feux de l'Amour I

Ou

Les bons flash-backs font de bons amis

.

* * *

_._

__Kami-sama, elles vont continuer longtemps comme ça ? _

__Ca fait une demi-heure : à mon avis, elles n'en ont plus pour très longtemps._

__Avant de s'entretuer ? Oui, je pense._

__Mais vous allez arrêter, tous les deux ? _

__Relax, Shinji, on rigole ! Regarde, elles ont cessés de se battre ! _

__Pas trop tôt…_

* * *

.

J'halète rapidement en m'appuyant contre le sol, les mains sur l'estomac.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Chizuru qui me jette régulièrement des regards vengeurs, que je lui retourne avec joie.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'assassinat visuel intensif, je marmonne :

_Je suppose qu'on peut arrêter de se surveiller, non ?

_De toute manière, tu es trop amochée pour ça, elle me rétorque avec une hargne un peu lasse.

_Que tu crois !

_Elle n'a pas tort. T'as vu l'état de ton estomac ? _

« Elle a toujours eu un coup de genou redoutable.

Mais je me suis bien défendue : la preuve en est des bleus qui germent sur ses bras et son cou.

_Tss… de vrais gamines._

**_Ouihihihihihi ! _**

« Kiki…

_Quoi ? _

« Urah a un rire aussi pourri que le tien.

**…**

_… Haru… _

Je lâche un ricanement, et Chizuru lève la tête vers moi.

_Tu ris toute seule ? J'ai toujours su que t'étais schizo.

_On peux dire qu'on se ressemblait, alors, je réponds automatiquement.

Nous nous fixons toutes les deux durant un moment, mâchoires serrées.

_Vous battre comme des chiffonnières pendant une demi-heure n'a pas suffit ? _

**_Mais nooooon, enfin, Meeka no gen'sou ! Tu sais très bien qu'elles adorent çaaaaaaa ! _**

« C'est nouveau, cette manie d'allonger les voyelles, non ?

**_Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de te concentrer sur le fond et pas la forme ? _**

« Laisse-moi deviner : Tu essayes d'être un vilain petit hollow, c'est ça ?

**_…_**

« C'est une habitude chez toi, les silences.

_Haru, tu es… _

« Fantastique ?

_On peut dire ça comme ça._

Diantre. Kiki me complimente, rien ne va plus.

_Dis donc, salope, tu m'écoutes ?

Je hausse un sourcil et répond d'un air suffisant :

_Pourquoi je devrais écouter un déchet comme toi ?

_Vous êtes irrécupérables._

Chizuru et moi nous toisons, soudainement en pleine forme.

**_La haine fait des miracles…_**

« Tiens ? Tu t'essaye au sarcasme, maintenant ?

_C'est toi qui m'a enfermé ici ? T'es vraiment tordue, comme nana !

Je lève un sourcil pour cracher :

_Evidemment que non ! Tu crois vraiment que je serais assez tarée pour rester avec toi dans cette pièce ?

_Tu l'as été. Surtout quand il y avait un lit._

**_Ouaip. Et même que tu as beaucoup, beaucoup aimé ç-_**

« On pourrait arrêter de remâcher le passé pour se concentrer sur le présent, s'il-vous-plait ?

**_Pourtant…_**

« Je vais être plus claire, Urah : Ta GUEULE !

Mon hollow se tait sur un ricanement, et je cligne des yeux pour me reconcentrer sur Chizuru.

Nous nous levons, vacillons un moment avant de nous tourner autour.

_Je suis sure que c'est toi ! Jette Chizuru.

_Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

_Pour m'emmerder ! C'est ce que tu t'appliques à faire depuis qu'on se connait, non ?

Je grogne, et m'élance vers Chizuru.

L'instant d'après, nous recommençons à nous battre.

* * *

_._

__Mais c'est pas vrai ! _

__Complètement irrécupérables…_

__Elles vont continuer comme ça longtemps ? _

__Jusqu'à ce qu'on les libère. _

__Hors de question, Yoruichi ! Nous avons un objectif ! Tempêta Shinji._

_La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Kisuke ne toussote discrètement._

_Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers lui, et le marchand sourit._

__Tu as un plan ? Interrogea Yoruichi._

_Kisuke agita son éventail devant lui._

__Mieux ! Fit-il triomphalement. J'ai une théorie ! _

_Shinji leva un sourcil, et l'homme continua : _

__Basée sur l'étude de nombreux cas et expériences, j'ai longuement réfléchie au cas d'Haru. Et si mes suppositions sont justes –et elles le sont-, ce combat devrait bientôt cesser._

_Effectivement, les deux jeunes filles, essoufflées, se séparèrent._

__Ensuite, elles devraient sortir des insultes._

_« Pétasse ! » « Je te hais ! » « On aurait jamais du être ensemble ! »_

__L'une d'entre elle devrait réagir sur les mots, et lancer une réplique à l'eau de rose totalement guimauve et inappropriée._

_« … Tu regrettes qu'on soit sortie ensemble ? »_

__Et là, conclut triomphalement Kisuke, nous devrions assister à une très grande séquence de…_

**FLASH BACK.**

_« Je le savais, soupira Yoruichi. J'aurais jamais du le laisser voir 'Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill' trente fois. »_

* * *

_._

_Des années plus tôt…_

_._

Haru soupira, et regarda sa montre en rajustant ses livres de cours.

_Fais chier ! J'aime pas l'école ! _

Elle pinça les lèvres et regarda autour d'elle : il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs de son nouvel internat –ils étaient en classe : les cours avaient commencés depuis vingt minutes déjà.

_J'vais encore arriver en retard… Putain de premier jour ! _

L'adolescente grogna en imaginant l'air pincé des professeurs qui ne manquerait pas de l'accueillir. _J'emmerde les profs ! _

Soudain, un lent sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Elle sortit du bâtiment, et avisa une poubelle.

L'instant d'après, elle sifflotait en marchant dans la rue, mains dans les poches.

_Ben voilà… c'est comme ça que j'aime mes premiers jours de classe ! _

Haru ricana en songeant à la tête de sa mère lorsqu'elle verrait que sa fille avait (encore) séché les cours. _Bien fait pour ta gueule, la vieille ! _

Oui, Haruka Matsuri est une rebelle de quatorze ans qui s'assume. _Putain ouais ! _

L'adolescente inspira l'air de la ville, et se dit que Karakura n'était pas si mal –même si ça ne valait pas Tokyo et ses boites de nuit.

Et Kyoko, aussi, qui était restée là-bas…

Haru secoua la tête, pour chasser les images de son ex-petite amie, avec qui elle était restée en contact depuis leur rupture. Elle lui manquait.

Le nez en l'air, elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui courait sans regarder devant elle.

La scène fut digne d'un film américain : Haru rentra dans Chizuru, et les deux jeunes filles s'écartèrent vivement.

_Pardon, j'suis en retard ! Balbutia Chizuru en ramassant ses livres.

_'Y a pas de mal, fit Haru en l'aidant.

L'adolescente s'épousseta, tandis que le regard de la jeune fille blonde s'égarait sur la jupe un peu mal mise. Chizuru le remarqua, et haussa un sourcil.

_Tu vas pas en cours ? Questionna-t-elle en remettant sa jupe, tout en dévoilant innocemment un bout de poitrine.

Les joues d'Haru se colorèrent d'un rouge que Chizuru trouva très intéressant, et l'école –qui n'était déjà pas très présente dans son esprit- partit très, très loin. De toute manière, sa mère ne dirait rien.

_Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? _

_Boarf, tu sais, moi et les cours… fit Haru en passant une main négligente dans ses cheveux, envoyant un sourire charmeur à l'adolescente.

Ce fut au tour de Chizuru de rougir.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard, avant qu'Haru fouille dans ses poches pour en sortir un porte-monnaie :

_Je te paye un café ou tu préfères t'emmerder toute la journée dans une salle de cours ?

_Le choix est vite fait !

Elles se sourirent.

_Au fait, moi c'est Chizuru Honsho. Et toi ?

_Haruka Matsuri. Mais je préfère Haru.

_Enchantée.

_Idem.

Haru sourit à nouveau. _Pour un premier jour, ça s'annonce plutôt bien…_

Elles partirent ensemble.

Ce jour-là, elles n'échangèrent pas leur premier baiser, mais un simple numéro de téléphone.

C'était le début d'une grande relation.

* * *

_._

__Elles secouent la tête. C'est bon signe ? _

__Très. Le premier flash-back est terminé, maintenant, elles devraient parler._

_« Si j'avais pu prévoir que ça se finirait comme ça… »_

_« Tu m'aurais laissé ramasser mes livres seules ? »_

_« … Peut-être pas. »_

__C'était Haru, cette chose à la guimauve ? _

__Que veux-tu, mon cher Shinji, les flash-back font des miracles._

_« On a vécu trop de choses… »_

__Kisuke…_

__Oui ? _

__Rassure-moi : tu n'as rien injecté à Haru ou à l'autre fille, pas vrai ? _

__Ben…_

__KISUKE !_

__Hey ! Du calme, parce que je crois bien qu'il va y avoir un…_

__Flash-back ? Encore ? _

__Fais chier…_

* * *

_._

*va se cacher*

Je crois que vous l'avez compris au titre... et au contenu... car ce chapitre... ce chapitre...

Ce chapitre, c'est de la GUIMAUVE ! Et les suivants aussi XD

MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

J-non ! Pas les kiwis ! PAS LES KIWIS !

*Brandit son bazooka-citrouille pour se défendre*

Si vous me tuez maintenant, vous n'aurez pas la suite, et- comment ça vous vous en foutez ?

...

*Va chercher Grimmjow*

*Lui mets son bazooka sur la gorge*

Si vous me tuez, le bazooka désintégrera Grimmjow ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

*Se fait ratatiner par Grimmjow*

Hem.

Eh bien... j'espére quand même que ça vous a plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : Tinette, à titre d'indication, on approche de plus en plus du chapitre 79... tu sais, _ZE_ chapitre ? Ushishishi...


	74. Les Feux de l'Amour II

Salut les gens !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui... continue dans une guimauve absolument horrible XD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Seule Haru est à moi.

PPS : Remerciez Tinette (et allez lire sa fic) parce que c'est grâce à elle que je poste si tôt (en fait, c'est pour savoir à combien de chapitres j'en étais avant _le_ Chapitre...)

* * *

.

Chapitre 72 : Les Feux de l'Amour, II

.

* * *

.

Haru croisa les bras et, de l'autre côté, Chizuru fit de même.

Les deux adolescentes s'affrontèrent du regard, tentant de chasser les dernières images de la série de flash-back qu'elles venaient d'avoir.

« Quand est-ce qu'on a été transportée dans un feuilleton à l'eau de rose ? » Se demanda Haru en soupirant.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, en se remémorant les quelques passages de sa vie qu'elle avait revu.

Son premier rendez-vous avec Chizuru (café et promenade. Normal quoi).

Son premier baiser avec Chizuru (… _Hmm… non, sans commentaire. C'était juste… bref_).

Son…

_Tu as une idée de qui nous a enfermé ici ?

Haru sursauta et se tourna vers Chizuru.

_Absolument aucune, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais j'imagine qu'on va bien finir par venir nous délivrer…

Après cela, elle se tut, et un long silence gêné s'installa entre elles.

« Si _par le plus grand des hasards_, il s'avère que c'est cet abruti de Kisuke qui m'a enfermé ici, je l'étripe !- non, d'abord je brûle son bob devant lui, je lui enfonce son éventail là-où-le-soleil-ne-brille-jamais, et _ensuite_ je l'étripe. »

Un sourire sadique s'installa sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle mettait avec délectation son Plan au point –dans son imagination, évidemment.

_Est-ce que… est-ce que tu regrettes vraiment ce qu'on a fait ?

La question de Chizuru était timide et hésitante.

Haru s'immobilisa.

_Guimauve time ! _

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et dit :

_Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître… non. Et toi ?

Chizuru soupira, et répondit :

_Non. Pas vraiment.

Elles échangèrent un regard.

Les yeux d'Haru effleurèrent les vêtements déchirés et les bleus de Chizuru. Ceux de Chizuru les marques de griffures et la chemise en lambeaux.

_Explique-moi comment on en est arrivé là ? Demanda Chizuru en soupirant.

_A se battre chaque fois qu'on se voyait ou juste à se haïr ?

_Ca fait une différence ?

Les deux adolescentes se fixèrent longuement.

A quelques mètres de là, Kisuke poussa un grand cri victorieux.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit Shinji.

_Elles en sont arrivées à la phase « confession » ! S'écria le marchand.

Yoruichi et le Vizard échangèrent un regard.

_Il semblerait qu'il soit devenu fou.

_C'est une nouveauté ?

_Encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

_Ah. Effectivement.

_Vous le dites si je vous gène ? S'écria le marchand.

Shinji ouvrait la bouche quand un regard noir le fit taire.

_Comme je le disais, poursuivit Kisuke en retrouvant son habituel sourire, elles en sont arrivées à la phase « confession » : les flash-back les ont suffisamment légumisées pour qu'elles deviennent fragiles et éprouvent l'intense besoin de vider leur sac.

Shinji pâlit.

_Légumisé… légumisé à quel point ?

_Eh bien, réfléchit le marchand, je dirais qu'elle est à présent l'équivalent d'une midinette devant _Plus Belle La Vie _lorsque Victoire et Sacha se sont séparés_._

_Kami-sama… Elle s'en remettra ?

Yoruichi posa une main sur son épaule :

_Nous serons là pour elle. On l'aidera à surmonter ce traumatisme.

Le Vizard hocha la tête, et se remit à regarder l'écran.

_En fait, fit Haru, c'est parce que tu m'as trompée.

Sa voix était amère, et Kisuke sourit. _Vas-y Haru ! Etape de l'accusation ! _

Chizuru se leva :

_Je t'ai pas trompée !

_Oui ! Bien Chizuru ! Défends-toi pour provoquer une bataille verbale ! _

_Ah bon ? Persifla Haru. Et ta main sur les nichons de cette fille –Orihime-, c'était quoi ? Une preuve de fidélité ?

_Joli ! _

Chizuru grogna.

_T'as toujours été beaucoup trop jalouse !

_Direct, de l'huile sur le feu ! Magnifique ! _

Haru leva les yeux au ciel.

_Regardez qui parle ! Rappelle-moi _qui_ me faisait des scènes chaque fois que je sortais ?

_Ouiii ! Vas-y, sois plus en colère ! _

_Que tu « sortais » ? Dis plutôt que t'allais boire et coucher avec n'importe quoi !

_Excellent ! _

_C'est pas vrai ! Je t'ai jamais trompée, MOI !

_Yeah ! Continue comme ça ! _

_Tu parles !

_Ca, ça manquait un peu d'imagination…_

_C'est vrai ! J'étais fidèle, mais pas toi !

_Dites donc ! Ca se ramollit, tout ça ! Allez, un peu plus de verve les filles ! _

_Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais invité ?

_Ca repart ! Bravo, Chizuru ! _

_Dis plutôt que tu n'as jamais voulu venir !

_Bi-_

_Ces fêtes étaient dégoutantes ! TU étais dégoutante !

_Jo-_

_C'est pour ça que tu m'as trompée ? Tu cherchais un prétexte pour que je casse ?

_Wow, ça s'enchai-_

_Je t'ai pas trompée !

_Menteuse ! Je vous ai vue !

_Je sais !

_C'était fait exprès pour que je casse ? Tu avais trop la trouille de le faire toi-même ?

_Je voulais te rendre jalouse !

_… Wow ! C'est mieux qu'Amour Gloire et Beauté ! _

_Me rendre jalouse ? Balbutia Haru. Mais pourquoi ?

_PARCE QUE TU NE M'AS JAMAIS DIT QUE TU M'AIMAIS !

Il y eu un grand silence.

Chizuru avait les poings serrés, et retenait les larmes dans ses yeux.

Haru, de son côté, s'était immobilisée.

_Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, murmura finalement la jeune fille. Jamais.

Elle déglutit péniblement, et essuya d'une main tremblante son nez.

Haru était statufiée.

_C'était pour ça ? Fit-elle finalement.

Chizuru ne répondit pas.

_Oui ! Et maintenant, la réconciliation ! Bravo les filles ! _

__Juste_ pour ça ?

_… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? _

Haru s'était levée.

_Tu m'as fait croire que tu me trompais _juste_ parce que je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ?

Chizuru avait les yeux grands ouverts.

__Juste pour ça ?_ Murmura-t-elle. _Juste pour ça ? _

Haru pinçait les lèvres, et Kisuke soupira.

_Ca, c'était pas prévu…_

_Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de ne pas savoir si tu m'aimais ? Hurla Chizuru en s'avançant vers Haru. De se demander si tu te jouais de moi ? Si j'étais juste une amourette de passage ? EST-CE QUE TU SAIS CE QUE C'EST ?

Clac !

Haru tomba à terre, une main sur la joue.

Chizuru s'interrompit, la respiration haletante, et baissa son bras.

_… Wow. Cette gamine a de la force ! _

Un long silence s'écoula.

_C'est pour ça que j'ai touché Orihime, dit finalement Chizuru. Pour voir si tu tenais un peu à moi.

Elle se tut, et observa Haru, qui n'avait pas bougée.

_Je croyais… je croyais que tu le savais, murmura l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, doucement. Je croyais que tu avais compris que je n'arrivais pas à le dire, mais que je le pensais de toutes mes forces.

Elle se leva en clignant des yeux, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un long rêve.

_Je t'aimais, Chizuru. Je t'aimais tellement que ça me faisait peur. J'avais jamais ressentit ça avant, et c'était beaucoup trop fort pour que je puisse le contenir. Je t'aimais.

Quelque chose de chaud coula le long de ses joues.

_Je t'aimais, putain ! Je t'aimais, et te voir avec cette nana…

Chizuru ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Je t'aimais, Chizuru… je t'aimais tellement…

Haru pleurait à grosses larmes à présent, évacuant toute la frustration qu'elle avait ressentie.

Des bras l'entourèrent, et Chizuru l'étreignit très fort. A son tour, la jeune fille leva des bras hésitants pour l'enlacer.

A quelques mètres de là, Kisuke ne disait plus rien.

_Vraiment guimauve, commenta Yoruichi en levant les yeux au ciel. Heureusement qu'elle va redevenir comme d'habitude !

_Tu n'as aucun cœur, Yoruichi, marmonna Shinji en se tamponnant les yeux.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil.

_Nan, Shinji, me dis pas que t'es sensible à ça !

_T-ta gueule !

Yoruichi ricana :

_Kisuke, regarde ça ! Shinji est- Kisuke ?

Le marchand renifla, et prit le mouchoir que Shinji lui tendait.

Et Yoruichi se sentit très seule.

* * *

_._

__Et sinon ? T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie, maintenant ? Interrogea Haru avec un petit sourire._

_Chizuru opina._

__C'est la rouquine- Orihime, c'est ça ? _

__Non. _

_Haru leva un sourcil :_

__Sérieux ? Mais t'es toujours collée à elle, pourtant ! _

_Chizuru sourit, et expliqua : _

__Elle s'assume pas, alors j'essaye de la faire craquer en la rendant jalouse._

__Et ça marche ? _

__Je suis sur la bonne voie. Et toi, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ? _

_Haru détourna les yeux._

__Non. _

_Chizuru n'insista pas, mais un petit sourire tendre fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ainsi donc Haru n'avouait pas ses sentiments, hein… intéressant._

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et trois silhouettes apparurent : _

__Félicitation ! Dit Kisuke. Vous vous êtes réconciliés, c'est génial ! _

_Haru cligna des yeux._

__C'est vous qui nous avez enfermé ici ? Questionna-t-elle en dévisageant le marchand, Shinji et Yoruichi._

__Ben… en fait… _

_Haru échangea un regard avec Chizuru._

_Elles se jetèrent sur eux._

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : Tineeeeette... pense au Chapitre... penses-yyyyyyyy... GWAHAHAHAHA !


	75. Président Débile : Apocalypse

Salut à tous !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre, que je poste aujourd'hui à cause de Zod'a, qui me harcéle depuis deux heures. Heureuse, Zod'a ?

BREF.

Finie la guimauve ! On attaque avec... avec... MOUAHAHAHAHA !

Le titre est un jeu de mot avec "Resident Evil : Apocalypse", et ça n'a... rien à voir avec le chapitre. Mais comme on sort de deux chapitres à la guimauve, il FALLAIT que je vous mette dans l'ambiance débile, non ?

* * *

.

Chapitre 73 : President Débile : Apocalypse.

.

* * *

.

_Une minute et trente secondes ! Tu t'améliores, Haru, bravo !

Je lance un sourire crâneur à Love, et esquive un coup de tong.

_Hey, Hiyori ! Tu pourrais me laisser trente secondes de repos, non ?

_Non.

Je cligne des yeux. J'ai cru entendre Kiki, d'un coup.

Hiyori se jette à nouveau sur moi, et je m'apprête à invoquer mon masque.

Ca fait trois semaines que « l'incident » entre moi et Chizuru s'est produit et, même si je ne le reconnaîtrais jamais, ça m'a bien aidé à m'améliorer.

Je me fige (et me prend un coup de poing qui me fait valdinguer jusqu'au mur).

_Haru ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

« Kiki ! C'est horrible ! Je… je…

_Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _

« Je parle comme Sakura Osokawa !

_… Haru…_

**_Ouahahahahaha ! _**

« Ton rire est toujours aussi pourri.

Je me relève, essoufflée, et Kenseï vient me voir :

_C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, Haru. Beau boulot.

_Merci mon chou.

Tiens, à propos de chou, où est Shinji ?

Je regarde autour de moi, pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'est pas là.

_Et ça fait juste deux heures que tu es là. Ton sens de l'observation me stupéfie._

« Oui bon ça va hein !

Je salue les Vizards, et sors du terrain d'entrainement.

Une fois dehors, je me dirige vers la sixième division, à pas de loup, et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire ? _

« Emmerder des gens.

_Je parlais de ce que tu vas faire. Pas ce pourquoi tu as été créée._

« Ca, c'était pas gentil !

_Ton sens de la répartie s'améliore de jour en jour._

Je renifle, et me plaque contre un mur, juste à côté de la porte de mon bien-aimé capitaine Byakuya.

Il est très exactement midi et quart. Ce qui signifie que dans approximativement cinq minutes, Renji devrait débouler pour entrainer Iceberg-man jusque dans un coin de la division pour manger (je n'ai pas précisé quoi).

Et comme Byakuya est amoureux, il est actuellement en train de rêver à l'amûr de sa vie.

Avec un grand sourire, je me place devant la porte.

_Tu es puérile._

« Mouahahahaha.

Je la pousse discrètement, en veillant à ce que Byakuya ne me voie pas.

_Vous êtes en avance, murmure Bya.

_J'ignorais que tu m'attendais avec autant d'impatience !

Je m'avance à l'intérieur de la pièce, avec toute ma classe (et il y en a beaucoup).

_Oh, Byakuya, je roucoule, j'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais !

_Ridicule._

_Arienai…

Il pose la main sur son zanpakuto, et je recule touuuuuut doucement.

J'avais oublié que les amoureux ont des réactions de femmes enceintes version Hannibal Lecter.

Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de finir en brochette.

Je souris à Byakuya, et m'apprête à partir, quand je me cogne contre quelque chose de dur.

Un torse, en fait.

_Si tu pouvais te décoller de moi, Arienai, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Je m'écarte, et regarde Ichimaru avec froideur.

_Navré, c'était un accident. Crois-moi que si j'avais eu le choix, je t'aurais évité.

Nous nous sourions avec toute l'hypocrisie du monde.

Je hais cet abruti. Vraiment.

_Ca, c'est probablement la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue venant de toi. Et honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver quelque chose de plus stupide que tes vantardises sur ta soi-disant classe._

« …

**_Ton sifflet est coupé ? Dommage, tu sais combien j'aime t'entendre siffler, petit canari ! Cui, cui, cui ! _**

« T'aurais pas fumé quelque chose de fort, Urah ? Genre ecstasy ou cocaïne ?

**_Ne. M'appelles. Pas. Urah ! _**

_Niahahahahaha._

Je cligne des yeux pour revenir à la réalité, et voir Ichimaru se diriger vers le bureau de Byakuya pour y déposer des papiers.

_Je suis venue t'apporter les rapports sur les stratégies de coopération entre nos divisions, puisque ce qui te sert de lieutenant est manifestement trop feignant pour faire son travail.

_Si la chose qui sert de capitaine à la troisième division avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intelligence, il aurait su que, pour que quelqu'un vienne chercher des papiers, il faudrait peut-être l'en avertir, je réplique mielleusement.

_Si tu avais eu des oreilles, tu aurais pu écouter lorsque le papillon de l'enfer est venu te le dire. Mais j'imagine que Mademoiselle Arienai est trop supérieur à nous tous pour s'abaisser à prêter attention aux messages qu'on lui envoie.

_Et si tu avais eu un cerveau, tu aurais-

_Je pense que tu t'es trompée de personne, Arienai. La personne qui n'a pas de cerveau ici, c'est toi.

_Ne me confonds pas avec toi, Ichimaru, tu veux ? C'est déjà assez vexant pour moi d'avoir à te parler sans que tu me prennes pour toi.

_C'est vrai, j'oubliais qu'Arienai est tellement bouffie de suffisance qu'elle ne peut même pas poser les yeux sur les gens normaux sans vomir.

Nous nous affrontons du regard, mon sourire contre le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement nous fasse rompre notre combat visuel.

Je me tourne vers Renji, et lui fait un grand sourire.

_Tiens, Renji-chou ! Tu es venue pour Bya ?

Il acquiesce.

_Euh… ouais. Tout va bien, Haru ?

_Bien sur ! Je réponds. J'étais juste en train de discuter avec Bya et machin, là.

_Je sais que ta mémoire est égale à celle d'un poisson rouge, Arienai, mais je pensais que te souvenir de mon nom était tout de même à ta portée.

Je me tourne vers Ichimaru.

_En réalité, je ne me suis pas donné la peine de te nommer puisque tu es une quantité négligeable, mon chou.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Renji frissonner, tandis que bidule et moi nous engageons dans un nouveau combat visuel.

_Totalement, absolument, complètement, ridicule._

« Tu te répète.

**_Trop drôle ! _**

_… Et dire que je pensais qu'Haru était la seule à avoir un humour pourri._

« Hey !

Je grogne en fixant Ichimaru, qui me fait son habituel sourire de renard.

Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce sourire…

_Menteuse._

**_Menteuse ! Menteuse ! Menteuse ! Menteuse ! T'es rien qu'une menteuse-eu ! _**

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression de partager mon esprit avec une gamine de trois ans.

_En fait, JE partage cet esprit avec deux gamines de trois ans._

« Kiki, t'es chiant(e).

_Euh… bon, on va aller déjeuner, hein, bredouille Renji en faisant un signe à Byakuya.

Je délaisse Ichimaru pour les deux tourtereaux.

_Bon appétit !

Je leur emboite le pas en glissant une capote dans la poche de Renji, qui ne s'aperçoit de rien.

_… Tu te baladais avec une CAPOTE dans la poche ? _

« En fait il y en a deux. Mais comme Byakuya parait d'assez mauvaise humeur, je ne lui donnerais pas. Pour le moment.

_Tu es irrécupérable._

« Je sais, mon chou.

Je sors du bureau, sans un regard pour Ichimaru.

Bon, et si j'allais m'entrainer ?

* * *

.

Les jours passèrent, et l'ambiance du Seireitei devint irrespirable.

Un nouveau dicton vit le jour : _là où Arienai et Ichimaru passaient, tout trépassait._

Le Gotei était envahi par l'hypocrisie qui suintait des injures faussement aimables qu'ils s'envoyaient, et il n'était pas rare de voir un faible shinigami s'évanouir lorsque le reiatsu des deux adversaires s'échappait un peu trop fortement.

Et c'était courant.

Au moins deux fois par jour, la lieutenante de la sixième division et le capitaine de la troisième s'affrontaient verbalement à coup de politesses sournoises et d'insultes plus ou moins (surtout moins, en fait) subtiles.

Le reste du temps, ils passaient leur mauvaise humeur –provoquée, selon les mauvaises langues, par la frustration sexuelle qu'ils contenaient- sur le reste du monde.

En gros, Haru faisait encore plus de blagues foireuses, emmerdait les gens, et Gin s'amusait à terroriser les divisions avec son sourire de renard.

Mais, comparativement à ce qui s'apprêtait à leur tomber dessus, ça restait vivable.

Insupportable, mais vivable.

Mais cette période de « paix » (enfin, de non-tuerie, quoi), les shinigamis ne purent l'apprécier à sa juste valeur que dans leurs souvenirs.

Seul Shinji, qui avait un solide sens de l'observation, pu observer les signes avant-coureurs de l'Apocalypse.

Et il _vit_.

Il vit le regard des hommes s'égarer sur les longues jambes d'Haru qu'elle dévoilait librement, sa gorge dénudée par son nouvel uniforme, par un beau matin.

Il vit les yeux de Gin se plisser lorsque Kira chuchota quelques paroles à l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui lui répondit par un sourire provocateur.

Il vit Gin effleurer de la main l'épaule d'une petite shinigamie nouvellement recrutée, et le rictus furieux d'Haru sous ses couches de provocation et de sensualité.

Alors, il _su. _

Désormais, Haru et Gin avaient entamé un nouveau stade : la jalousie. L'Apocalypse venait de débarquer.

Car dorénavant, entre eux, _c'était la guerre_.

* * *

.

...

...

MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Oui, chers lecteurs, vous l'aurez deviné, c'est le moment que vous attendez tous !

Dans les prochains chapitres, vous aurez droit (enfin !) au début de la rom- rom- merde, j'arrive pas à qualifier ce qui va se passer de romance, parce que... bah, vous verrez, XD.

En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

PS : Zod'aaaaa... Tineeeeeeette... Chapitre 79... huhuhu... (vous me haïssez, pas vrai ?)

PPS : **AU FAIT ! **

Oui, Zod'a, tu avais raison : si je t'ais obéis et que j'ai posté quand tu me l'as demandé (au bout de la deuxiéme heure de harcélement), c'est bien que je préparais quelque chose... car...

La semaine prochaine...

Arrive...

Pas de chapitre ^^

*se cache*

Ben oui les gens ! La citrouille, comme tous les lycéens, passe le bac ! Donc pas de chapitres pour cause de révision !

Désolé, et à la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	76. Le Début de la Fin

SALUT LES GENS !

ICI KING PUMKIN, EN EXCELLENTE FORME, POUR POSTER CE TOUUUUUUUUUUUUUT NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !

Ouais, zavez compris, je péte le feu (J'AI FINI LE BAAAAC ! HALLELUJAH !). Et... ce chapitre aussi !

Pour Zod'a, qui nous a pété un plomb parce que je n'avais pas posté la semaine derniére, pour Tinette, privée d'internet, à qui on pense tous trés fort, et enfin, à VOUS, chers lecteurs, parce que plus de 1400 reviews, CA SE FETE !

Je vous aime les gens, sérieusement.

Bref.

Le titre de ce chapitre est inspiré d'un film du même nom, parce que c'est le début de la fin (pas de la fic, je vous rassure XD. Je vais continuer à vous embêter un certain temps...) de... quelque chose. Vala.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjooooooooooooy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 74 : Le Début de la Fin.

.

* * *

.

_Ca ne peut plus durer ! Hurla Yamamoto en frappant du poing sur la table.

Les capitaines hochèrent la tête, en soupirant.

Deux semaines.

Ca faisait deux semaines que Gin et Haru se faisaient officiellement la guerre.

Et c'était _atroce._ Surtout pour les autres, en fait.

_Il faut faire quelque chose ! Fit Hitsugaya. Notre vie est en train de devenir un enfer !

Personne ne lui fit remarquer que leurs vies étaient _déjà_ un enfer, et donc que son sens de l'observation laissait grandement à désirer, mais tous le pensaient.

_Ils se comportent comme des enfants, murmura Byakuya.

Renji opina, et poursuivit :

_Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils arrêtent d'être en plein déni.

Il y eu un silence.

_Quoi ? Protesta le capitaine de la cinquième division. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de dire des trucs intelligents, non ?

_Oui… évidemment, Abarai, fit Sasabike.

Il se racla la gorge.

_Bref. Il nous faudrait quelque plan susceptible de mettre fin à ce qui se joue entre nos murs.

Un concert d'acquiescement lui répondit.

_Quelqu'un a une idée ? Questionna Ukitake.

A nouveau, le silence se fit.

_Mais à quoi ça sert de faire des conseils de guerre si personne n'a d'idées ? Explosa Mayuri. On n'a qu'à les disséquer et puis c'est tout, au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps !

Personne ne jugea utile de lui répondre.

Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, Renji bredouilla timidement :

_On pourrait… genre… les enfermer dans une pièce tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent ?

_Pour qu'ils s'entretuent ? Mauvaise idée, rétorqua Soi Fon.

Sans compter que ça avait déjà été fait quelques chapitres avant.

Bref.

Quelques minutes s'égrenèrent, et chacun songeait à un moyen de _foutre ces deux cons ensemble, de gré ou de force_.

Et au vue de la situation actuelle, on partait plutôt pour une solution de force.

Le philtre d'amour fut rejeté.

Le meurtre aussi.

Et au moment où tous commençaient à envisager d'exiler le Gotei au pôle nord pendant la nuit, la porte de la salle claqua.

_Vous ne voyez pas qu'on est en réunion ? Pesta Hitsugaya.

Kisuke fit un grand sourire à l'assemblée.

_Bonjour à tous ! Dit-il.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Urahara ? Grogna Yamamoto.

Le marchand prit l'air offusqué :

_On croirait que je vous dérange ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant la moue.

_C'est totalement vrai, gronda Mayuri. Tu nous déranges.

Kisuke lui tira la langue, et le scientifique posa la main sur son sabre.

_CA SUFFIT !

Tous sursautèrent, alors que le Soutaicho passait une main énervé sur son front.

_Urahara Kisuke, dit-il calmement (un peu trop calmement, en fait. _Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort –surtout si elle peut vous carboniser en trois secondes_). Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

_Eh bien, fit l'homme avec un sourire, en déployant son éventail. Il se trouve que la guerre entre Haru et Gin nous affecte aussi…

_Au fait ! S'écria Yamamoto.

En regardant la veine qui palpitait à son front, le marchand jugea plus utile (pour sa survie) de montrer ce pourquoi il était venu.

_J'ai trouvé le moyen de répandre la paix dans vos vies ! Dit-il en agitant son éventail.

_Nous ne prendrons pas de vos bonbons hallucinogènes ! Rétorqua immédiatement Renji.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

_Ca sent le vécu, marmonna Shunsui avec un rire alcoolisé.

Kisuke secoua la tête et, toujours avec le sourire, annonça :

_Je ne vais pas vous droguer. Je vais juste mettre un terme au conflit entre notre petite Haru et Gin.

Aussitôt, une vague d'espoir naquit dans tous les cœurs.

_Comment ? Demanda Unohana.

La question était la même partout : _comment sortir de cet enfer ? _

Kisuke sourit.

_Mes amis, j'ai la solution à tous vos problèmes.

Il mit la main dans sa poche, et en sortit une photo.

Les capitaines vinrent le regarder, et levèrent un sourcil.

_Et cette solution, termina triomphalement le marchand, s'appelle Chizuru Honsho !

* * *

.

_Okay, fit Chizuru en levant un sourcil. Si je comprends bien, Haru est amoureuse d'un gars mais ils se font la guerre.

_Oui.

_Et vous voulez que je vous aide à les mettre en couple.

_Oui.

_Pourquoi moi ?

_Parce que vous connaissez Haru mieux que personne.

_Et pourquoi je vous aiderais ?

_Parce que vous avez à cœur son bien-être ?

L'adolescente sourit, et croisa les jambes.

Byakuya, de son côté, soupira intérieurement. Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était _lui_ qui avait été envoyé pour faire le sale boulot ?

A ses côtés, Ukitake joignit ses mains.

_Alors, Miss Honsho, acceptez-vous de nous aider ?

Chizuru leva les yeux au ciel :

_Evidemment !

Si Kisuke avait été ici, il aurait sourit en pensant qu'un mois plus tôt, la jeune fille n'aurait pas du tout donné la même réponse.

La guimauve avait du bon, parfois.

Byakuya se leva, satisfait.

_Bien. Maintenant, vous allez nous suivre au Gotei, et nous-

_Le Gotei c'est le paradis, pas vrai ?

Ukitake leva un sourcil.

_Euh… oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

_Alors seuls les morts peuvent y aller, pas vrai ?

Les deux capitaines se figèrent.

_Et moi, aux dernières nouvelles, je suis encore en vie, fit Chizuru. Alors, comment on fait ?

Ils regardèrent la jeune fille.

_Et je vous préviens que je refuse de me suicider !

_Zut._

* * *

.

_Très bien, fit Chizuru en faisant craquer ses doigts. Commençons !

Les capitaines, à travers l'écran, hochèrent la tête.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle de réunion, devant un immense écran qui projetait une image grandeur nature de Chizuru, un tableau derrière elle.

_D'après ce que vous l'avez dit, commença l'adolescente en prenant une craie, Haru est dans sa phase JFCLMPCMFS.

_... Hein ? Fit très intelligemment Renji.

Chizuru leva les yeux au ciel.

_Je Fais Chier Le Monde Pour Contenir Ma Frustration Sexuelle.

La tête des shinigamis la convainquit d'expliciter ses paroles :

_S'il y a une chose que vous devez savoir à propos d'Haru c'est qu'en amour, elle est totalement prévisible.

_Arienai ? Prévisible ? Marmonna Sasabike.

Chizuru hocha la tête.

_Vous pensez qu'Haru est une sale gamine dont les actions sont irraisonnées, invraisemblables et complètement loufoques ?

Acquiescement général.

_C'est totalement vrai en tant normal.

Chizuru laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre :

_Mais ici, nous ne parlons pas de normalité. Nous parlons d'une Haru amoureuse.

L'assemblée se raidit, attentive.

_Et _ça_, fit l'adolescente, c'est le signe qu'elle est passée en mode « réfléchie ». Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit.

Byakuya leva un sourcil. _Ce qu'elle croit ? _

_Parce qu'en fait, reprit Chizuru, Haru en mode « réfléchit », est juste son passage entre son état d'esprit normal –imprévisible-, et le qi d'une gamine de douze ans fan de Justin Bieber.

Un frisson parcourut les capitaines.

_Sérieusement ? Fit Shunsui.

L'air grave, Chizuru opina.

_Genre, les couettes la robe à fleurs et tout ?

_C'est tout à fait ça. Et c'est ce qui fait qu'Haru réagit toujours de la même manière. _Toujours._

Renji cligna des yeux, et la jeune fille reprit.

_Et c'est pour ça que j'ai pu établir _ceci_.

Elle sortit un instant de l'écran, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un carnet.

Elle le pointa du doigt, et tous les shinigamis s'approchèrent pour en discerner le titre.

COMMENT DECODER HARUKA MATSURI

_C'est moi qui l'ai écrit, dit Chizuru. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur Haru est là-dedans.

Byakuya leva un sourcil.

_Mais, intervint Renji, quand est-ce que t'as pu l'écrire ? Quand t'étais avec Haru ?

Les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent de rouge, et elle bredouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à « rupture… obsession… et puis merde, hein ! »

Elle se racla la gorge, et reprit :

_Ce livre est un petit bijou dans lequel Haru est mise à nue. Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir –ou ne _pas_ savoir- sur elle y est renfermé. Ce qui fait de moi la seule experte en Haru-science.

Un sifflement d'admiration (à moins que ce ne soit de la consternation ?) parcourut les shinigamis.

_Chizuru Honsho, dix-huit ans, docteur ès Haru-science._

Ca faisait bien, sur un CV.

L'adolescente eu un sourire satisfait.

_C'est pour ça que je sais _exactement_ pourquoi Haru réagit comme ça, ce qu'elle va faire, et la manière dont il faut agir pour la mettre en couple avec ce Din.

_Gin.

_Ouais. Bin.

Personne n'osa demander si Chizuru faisait exprès de déformer le nom du futur/probable/si le Soutaicho ne pétait pas un câble et ne les carbonisait pas avant/ petit copain d'Haru par jalousie ou si elle avait juste l'équivalent mémoriel d'un poisson rouge.

Chizuru ouvrit le livre à la première page, et parcourut du doigt le sommaire.

_Bien, dit-elle finalement. Alors maintenant, il est temps de commencer les Haru-leçons.

Elle se tourna, et inscrivit sur le tableau : LECON NUMERO 1.

Ensuite, Chizuru fit craquer ses doigts, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est partit ! _

* * *

.

Voilà... en éspérant que ça vous ait plus...

Le prochain chapitre fera partie d'une grrrrrrrande tragédie en quatre actes, inspirée d'un livre que vous connaissez tous (et qui est à chier). Vous ne devinez pas ? Kufufufu...

On va se marrer, moi je vous dis XD.

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	77. Déstabilisation

Bonjour les gens !

Ici King Pumkin, pour ce nouveau chapitre...

Mais, diantre, que vois-je ?

Nous ne sommes pas Vendredi ! Ce n'est pas le jour où je poste !

Ohlala. C'est terrible.

Je le retire, ce chapitre, non ?

Oui, je le sens. Vous voulez que je le retire, ça se voit.

Je vous obéit, chers lecteurs ! Je retire ce nouveau chapitre posté en avance !

Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour vous, quand même...

...

Je blaaaaaaaaaaaaague !

Je suis au courant qu'on n'est pas vendredi *ouais quand même. Je suis peut-être une citrouille, mais j'ai aussi appris les jours de la semaine quand j'étais petite, comme vous, hein.*

Je poste en avance passqueeeeee... bah, j'avais envie quoi.

Profitez-en, parce que ça va pas arriver souvent.

Mais c'est arrivé ! Je poste en avance !

Mais avant de vous faire profiter du chapitre, je tiens à régler une petite histoire.

**Mikiche, trés chére, je mets ça ici étant donné que tu ne réponds ni à ma reviews ni à mes mp ou au coup de gueule sur mon profil. **

**J'ai reporté l'abus aux modos concernant ton plagiat. Je t'avais prévenu. **

**Alors maintenant, je te le répéte : tu me réponds, on s'explique et ça finit bien. Tu le fais pas... j'ai reporté l'abus quand même**

Bon, ça, c'est réglé, et maintenant, place au chapitre ^^

Le titre est inspiré de la saga que vous connaissez tous... TWILIGHT !

Merveilleux livres que ceux-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

Je blague. Hem.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Bon eh bien, enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 75 : Déstabilisation

.

* * *

.

Je respire un grand coup, et serre les poings.

_Très bien, c'est partit ! _

« Okay !

Je ferme les yeux, et me concentre attentivement. Finalement, au bout d'une ou deux minutes, les traits de reiatsu se manifeste devant moi, et- PUTAIN ! Je les vois en couleur !

_Langage ! _

« On s'en fout ! T'as vu, Kiki ? Chuis trop forte !

_Il était temps ! _

« J'ai réussi à voir ces machins en couleur ! Je maîtrise tes habilités bizarres ! Je suis la meilleure !

Totalement vrai. Je. Suis. Trop. Forte.

Et j'ai trop la classe.

_Tss…_

« Quoi ? Avoue que j'ai été parfaite, sur ce coup-là !

Et même sur tous les coups, d'ailleurs. Mais passons.

_Bien sur… est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, tu aurais oublié que tu n'es même pas en shikai, et que tu ne parviens seulement qu'à voir les traits de reiatsu ? _

Je reste coite, et croise les bras.

Kiki est d'une mauvaise foi incroyable : plutôt que de me féliciter pour mes progrès, il préfère être méchant(e).

_Je suis vexé. _

Je lui tire mentalement la langue, et m'assoit par terre.

« Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il y a un silence dans mon esprit, avant que Kiki ne réponde :

_Eh bien… nous allons passer à l'étape supérieure._

Aussitôt je me relève, soudain attentive. L'étape supérieure ? Ca veut dire que je vais pouvoir faire des illusions ?

_Non._

« … Mais tu m'avais dit que j'en ferais !

**_Haru en petite fille boudeuse… POUAHAHAHA ! C'est trop drôle ! _**

« Ton rire est de plus en plus pourri, Urah.

**_Ne. M'appelles. Pas. Urah ! _**

_Tu vas voir. Au bout d'un moment, on se habitue._

« Sérieux, mon Kikichounet ?

_NE M'APPELLES PAS KIKICHOUNET ! _

Je prends un air innocent, et rétorqua avec un grand sourire :

« Mais, si tu t'habitus à ton surnom, il faut bien que je t'en trouve un autre, pas vrai ? Sinon tu vas te lasser…

_… Kami-sama, vivement qu'elle évacue sa frustration sexuelle, parce qu'elle commence vraiment à devenir plus qu'énervante. _

Je lève un sourcil.

« Ma quoi ?

_Laisse tomber. Bon, on en était où ? _

Je me hâte de laisser tomber le sujet, de peur que Kiki renonce à m'inculquer la fameuse « étape supérieure » à laquelle je tente de parvenir depuis beaucoup trop de temps.

_Ravi de voir à quel point tu t'investis dans le travail. _

« C'était ironique ?

Kiki ne répond pas, et embraye directement sur l'explication de cette fameuse étape.

_Ferme les yeux. _

J'obéis, et les faisceaux de reiatsu ne tardent pas à se matérialiser devant moi.

_Bien. Maintenant, tu vas t'approcher de l'un d'entre eux. Tu vois le vert, juste en face de toi ? _

« Ouaip.

_Il s'agit d'un reiatsu naturel, une sorte de courant qui circule de partout. C'est le plus facile pour commencer à t'entrainer. _

Je m'approche dudit trait de lumière, les yeux toujours fermés.

_Maintenant, tu vas poser la main dessus._

J'obéis, et constate avec surprise que ce truc est aussi dur qu'un mur.

« Wow !

Par réflexe, j'ouvre les yeux, et ma main retombe immédiatement dans le vide.

…

Putain, c'est trop fort !

« Hey, t'as vu ça, Kiki ? Je peux toucher des trucs invisibles !

_… Pitoyable. Bref, reprenons._

Je ferme à nouveaux les yeux, et pose la main sur le trait vert.

_Maintenant, tu vas le pousser._

Je lève un sourcil.

« Le _pousser_ ?

_Non, le repeindre en rose. Evidemment, le pousser ! _

Je hausse les épaules, et commence à forcer sur le reiatsu devant moi. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, je m'échine à pousser ce fichu truc, qui résiste encore et toujours.

Fait chier !

« Il veut pas bouger !

_Non, c'est vrai ? _

Je respire profondément. On ne tue pas Kiki, c'est mon zanpakuto. On ne tue pas Kiki, c'est mon zanàpakuto. On ne tue pas Kiki, c'est mon zanpakuto. On ne tue pas Kiki, c'est mon zanpakuto. On ne tue pas-

**_Eh bien, Haru, t'es sur les nerfs ? Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec ce très cher Giiiiin d'amûr ? _**

Par contre, tuer le foutu hollow qui me pourrit la vie est permit. C'est partit.

_STOP ! Haru, concentre-toi et continue à t'entrainer ! Et toi, Urah, fermes-là, ça nous fera des vacances._

Je me raidis, mais obéit à Kiki. Je recommence à pousser en serrant les dents.

« Putain de bordel de merde d'un canard albinos ! Ce truc est beaucoup trop solide !

_… Haru ? _

« QUOI ?

_Tu pousses le mur, là._

J'ouvre les yeux. Euh… oups ?

_Ben on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…_

* * *

.

Deux heures plus tard, Haru sortait de la salle d'entrainement, épuisée.

Elle s'essuya d'un geste négligent le front, et souffla lourdement.

__Elle vient de sortir ! Est-ce que Numéro 2 est en place ? _

__Ouaip ! _

__Très bien ! Shinji, tu peux y aller ! _

__Hey ! On avait dit qu'on utilisait des surnoms ! _

__Shinji…_

__Quoi ? C'est moins marrant sans ça ! _

__Tu fais ce qu'on te dit et puis c'est tout ! _

__Okay, okay… mais vous ne m'ôterez pas de la tête que c'est largement moins fun quand on prend nos vrais noms ! _

Haru ne vit pas la caméra qui l'observait, pas plus qu'elle ne vit un Shinji boudeur shunpoter derrière elle.

_Hey, Haru-chan !

La jeune fille sursauta, et se retourna.

_Shinji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je t'ai même pas entendu arriver !

__Parfait. Elle est déstabilisée, donc plus réceptive._

__Sérieusement, Chizuru-san ? C'est pas du genre d'Haru d'être déstabilisé pour des trucs pareils ! _

__Je vous ai déjà dit et répété qu'on parlait d'une Haru amoureuse, et donc avec les réactions et le qi d'une…_

__Gamine de douze ans fan de Justin Bieber. On sait._

__Et de toute manière, qui c'est la prof en Haru-science, ici ? Vous ou moi ? _

__..._

__C'est bien ce que je pensais._

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea Shinji en pestant contre ses acolytes qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer, avec leurs jérémiades.

Haru cligna des yeux.

_Je sors de l'entrainement, là.

__Ca se voit. Elle est pas chiante._

__Love…_

__Oui ? _

__Ta gueule._

Le Vizard hocha la tête.

_Tu allais prendre une douche, j'imagine ?

_Euh… en fait…

_Si, la coupa Shinji. Tu. Allais. Prendre. Une. Douche.

__... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Elle va se rendre compte de quelque chose ! _

__Shinji ! Qu'est-ce qui te pr-_

_Oh. Ben… ouais. J'allais prendre une douche.

__J'y crois pas ! Ca a marché ! _

__Il faut qu'elle s'épuise plus souvent, ça nous éviterait des emmerdes et des prises de bec._

__Je suis d'accord._

__Idem._

__Moi aussi._

__Moi aussi._

__Moi…_

__BREF ! Vous pouvez arrêter de pourrir la ligne, s'il vous plait ? _

__Oui, Chizuru-san._

Shinji fit un grand sourire à Haru.

_Super ! Bon, on se voit à l'entrainement, demain ?

La jeune fille eu à peine le temps d'acquiescer que le Vizard repartait en sifflotant.

Haru battit des paupières, déstabilisée, puis haussa les épaules, et prit le chemin des douches féminines communes, qui étaient plus proches que celles de son appartement.

__Je suis le meilleur._

__Au lieu de te vanter, Shinji, vérifie que tu as bien inversé les enseignes des douches._

__C'est fait ! _

Haru poussa la porte où une enseigne indiquant « DOUCHES POUR FEMMES » était accrochée, et entra dans le vestiaire.

Elle se déshabilla, sans prêter attention à la caméra qui, cachée dans une ombre, l'observait.

__FERMEZ TOUS LES YEUX ! _

__Pourquoi, Chizuru-san ? _

__RESPECTEZ SON INTIMITE ! FERMEZ LES YEUX OU JE LE FAIS MOI-MEME ! _

__Mais vous êtes sur Terre…_

__Love, ferme les yeux. Un point c'est tout. _

Haru s'enroula dans une serviette, et se dirigea vers les douches.

Elle entra, mais une épaisse brume l'empêcha de très bien voir qui était dedans.

__C'est naturel, le brouillard ? _

__Non._

__Oh. Je vois._

Elle se dirigea vers la douche la plus proche, déposa sa serviette sur le côté, et appuya sur le bouton qui faisait couler l'eau chaude.

Immédiatement, un jet fouetta son corps, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Son regard rencontra une longue silhouette, plus grande qu'elle. Elle suivit la courbure du dos, pour descendre jusqu'à une paire de fesses qui la firent déglutir, et de belles jambes poilues.

… Poilues ?

_Har- Arienai ? Balbutia une voix stupéfaite.

Haru se figea, alors que ses yeux remontaient. Ils passèrent des jambes à… à…

_« Putain de bordel de merde. C'est-_»

_Un pénis, oui, lança Gin moqueusement. Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de- de-

A son tour, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'Haru était nue.

_Et elle était… elle était… _

Il déglutit.

Shinji faillit pousser un grand cri de victoire, alors que des semaines de frustrations sexuelles allaient faire leur effet.

Haru fit un pas vers Gin.

Gin fit un pas vers Haru.

Ils se rapprochèrent, et…

_KAMI-SAMA ! Il y a un homme dans les douches féminines !

Sakura Osokawa se couvrit le corps avec une serviette, avant de continuer à hurler :

_Sortez d'ici, Ichimaru-taicho, s'il-vous-plait ! Ce n'est pas votre place !

Haru retrouva ses esprits, détourna le regard et ricana :

_Eh oui, _Ichimaru_, comme tu l'as peut-être oublié, on est dans les douches pour nanas ici ! Alors à moins que tu nous cache quelque chose, tu ferais mieux de dégager !

Gin afficha son sempiternel sourire moqueur, et prit une serviette, avant de partir avec une dernière vanne :

_En tout cas, on dirait que ce que tu as vu t'as plut, pas vrai, _Arienai _

_Parle pour toi ! Cracha Haru, avant de poursuivre avec venin, je ne m'intéresse pas aux seconds choix, tu sais…

Gin disparut, et Shinji poussa un hurlement de désespoir.

__MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Pourquoi il a fallut qu'elle vienne s'incruster, celle-là ? _

__C'est qui ? _

__Un futur cadavre. On va s'occuper d'elle, t'inquiète, Chizuru._

__Merci, Shinji._

_Chizuru soupira, mais un sourire ornait ses lèvres._

_Les Vizards la regardèrent avec surprise, depuis leur écran, et elle désigna son livre : _

__Au moins, nous avons pu réaliser l'étape numéro 1 du plan « Marions-les ! »_

__J'ai une impression de déjà-vu, murmura Kenseï._

_L'adolescente terrienne ne tint pas compte de sa remarque, et poursuivit : _

__Nous pouvons dés maintenant décréter que la phase « DESTABILISATION » est terminée ! _

_Les Vizards hochèrent la tête._

__Alors, nous pouvons passer à la phase 2… _

_STIMULATION_

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : Zod'aaaaa... Tineeeeeeette... chapitre 79... uhuhu...


	78. Stimulation

Hellow les gens !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous avec impatience... ushishishi...

MAIS avant, il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous demander.

"Banzai !" a, comme vous le savez, une intrigue principale (mais siiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Elle est juste trés, trés, _trés_ bien cachée). Et comme j'ai une ligne de conduite à tenir, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas mettre... des petites aventures de deux ou trois chapitres, complétements loufoques et sans réel rapport avec le déroulement de la fic.

Donc, yé vous pose la question : Est-ce que vous voulez de ces petits hors-séris ?

Et si oui, vous les voudriez dans une fic séparée, ou inclus dans celle-là ?

Donc vala. Si vous pouviez me répondre, ce serait bien x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laisent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 76 : Stimulation

.

* * *

.

La queue d'Haru rencontra le poing d'Hiyori, qui fit un pas sur le côté, tandis que la jeune fille réattaquait à l'aide d'un coup de pied, alors qu'un morceau de son masque s'effritait.

_Elle ne peut toujours pas utiliser le kido ? Questionna Kenseï.

Shinji secoua la tête.

_C'est embêtant, marmonna le Vizard aux cheveux blancs.

Son ami haussa les épaules :

_Elle y arrivera, un jour. Avec de l'entrainement et de la motivation…

A cet instant, le masque de la jeune fille vola en éclat, et Lisa consulta son chronomètre.

_Une minute trente-deux secondes, comma la dernière fois.

Haru atterrit prés d'eux, et questionna :

_Est-ce que ça pourrait être ma limite ?

Shinji pinça les lèvres.

_Ca se pourrait, mais il y aura toujours moyen de gagner quelques secondes en s'entrainant.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et, sans un mot, retourna auprès d'Hiyori. Celle-ci rencontra le regard de Shinji, qui acquiesça lentement, et fronça les sourcils.

_Okay, Haru ! Beugla-t-elle. Cette fois, je ne vais pas être gentille avec toi ! Prépare ton masque !

Toujours silencieusement, Haru obéit.

Shinji déglutit, et se retourna. Il sortit une télévision miniature de sa poche, et l'alluma précipitamment.

Chizuru, manifestement en train de se brosser les dents, recracha tout son dentifrice lorsqu'une tête apparut soudainement dans sa salle de bain.

Elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître Shinji, et le dispositif de visionnage.

_Oh, Shinji-san, c'est vous !

Le Vizard acquiesça.

_Pourriez-vous enlever la bave de l'écran, Chizuru-san ? Ca gâche la retransmission.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement, et s'exécuta.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'accouda à son lavabo, et demanda :

_Pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Nous avions pourtant tout mis au point, hier.

Le Vizard se gratta la tête.

_C'est que… je voulais savoir : une fois qu'on l'aura mise avec Gin, est-ce qu'Haru va redevenir elle-même ? Genre-

_Immature, irresponsable, débile et arrogante ?

Chizuru sourit.

_Ouais. Elle va redevenir tout ça.

Shinji soupira, rassuré, et remercia la jeune fille, avant de couper la communication.

Chizuru resta seule, et attrapa sa brosse à dent.

_Ouais,_ songea-t-elle en reprenant sa toilette. _Elle va redevenir Haru… jusqu'aux premiers problèmes._

Son sourire s'agrandit, et elle se mit à ricaner.

_J'espère pour vous que ce Cin ne la mettra pas en colère. Vraiment._

Elle recommença à se brosser les dents en retenant un gloussement.

Les choses allaient devenir _vraiment_ intéressantes, maintenant.

* * *

__Vous êtes prêtes, les filles ? Elle arrive ! _

__Oui, Shinji-sama ! Nous sommes prêtes ! _

__Fantastique. Je vous laisse faire, vous et vos fantastiques talents d'actrices ! _

_Shinji faillit grimacer en entendant les rires de dindes qui lui répondirent, et se força à sourire aux quatre jeunes filles._

_Il se détourna, et disparut dans un shunpo, laissant les shinigamies glousser entre elles._

_Dire qu'il leur avait promis un rendez-vous (chacune) avec Byakuya Kuchiki –fantasme par excellence des jeunes femmes en chaleur- pour qu'elles acceptent de faire ça… _

_« Il va me tuer. »_

* * *

Je m'essuie le front en grimaçant, tandis que Kenseï me sert un verre d'eau.

_Merci, je souffle avec une grimace.

Nom d'un canard albinos, Hiyori n'y est pas allée de main morte !

**_Techniquement, elle l'est._**

Je lève un sourcil.

« Hein ?

**_La main d'Hiyori est morte, puisqu'elle aussi ! Pouihihihihihi ! _**

« …

_Wow. Ca, c'était vraiment nul._

« Complètement d'accord avec toi.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais après mes entrainements de Vizard, Urah est tellement épuisée qu'elle tente de le cacher en faisant des blagues atrocement foireuses.

**_NE M'APPELLE PAS URAH ! _**

_Niahahaha._

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et bois mon verre.

Immédiatement après, quelque chose remue dans mon ventre.

_Que…

Un éclair me traverse, et ma main se crispe.

_Haru ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

« Je… je…

_Tu as mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? _

« IL FAUT QUE J'AILLE PISSER !

Je me précipite hors de la salle d'entrainement. Nom d'un canard albinos, ma vessie va exploser !

_… Et c'est pour ça que tu fais tout ce cinéma ? _

« Arrête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bu trois tonnes d'eau !

Je marmonne une excuse à l'intention des Vizards, et me jette dans le couloir.

Toileeeeeettes…

* * *

_Les Vizards se regardèrent._

__Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu dans son verre, Kenseï ? Questionna Rose._

_L'homme haussa les épaules._

__Le truc que m'a filé Kisuke. _

_Shinji leva un sourcil._

__Et c'est quoi ? _

_Le Vizard haussa les épaules._

__Quelque chose comme un laxatif, marmonna-t-il. Mais pour l'urine._

__Un urinatif, alors ! Fit Mashiro, toute contente._

_Tous échangèrent un regard._

_Ils éclatèrent de rire._

* * *

Renji fit un grand sourire aux trois hommes.

_Super, les gars ! On fait comme on a dit, okay ?

Les shinigamis acquiescèrent, et le capitaine partit, très content de lui.

Bon, pour qu'ils acceptent de faire _ça_, il avait du leur promettre un rendez-vous (chacun) avec Matsumoto (et la permission de toucher ses seins) –le fantasme de tout homme hétérosexuel-, mais ça en valait probablement le coup… non ?

Il déglutit.

Rukia allait le tuer.

* * *

Haru sortit des toilettes avec soulagement, et remarqua en levant un sourcil qu'elle tenait toujours son verre d'eau.

_Gin, les mains dans les poches, se dirigea vers sa division, où une pile de rapport l'attendait._

Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant quatre jeunes filles glousser stupidement.

_Il s'avança, quand des paroles le firent se raidir. Il soupira en constatant que trois hommes discutaient avec un air grivois sur le visage._

_Kami-sama, non mais vous avez vu comment il m'a regardé ? Il est trop beau !

__Les mecs, vous avez vu la manière dont elle m'a reluquée ? Elle est trop bonne ! _

Haru ricana silencieusement. Elles parlaient probablement de Byakuya, se dit-elle.

_Le sourire de Gin s'élargit. Décidemment, Matsumoto faisait des ravages…_

_Ichimaru-taicho est l'homme de mes rêves !

__Arienai est un super coup ! _

Haru se figea.

_Gin marqua un temps._

_Et il est teeeeeeeeellement musclé ! Ca doit être fantastique de se reposer sur ses abdos !

__Et son cul est teeeeeeeeeeellement bombé ! Ca doit être jouissif de le chevaucher ! _

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose grogner dans sa tête.

_L'homme sentit un monstre hurler de rage dans son ventre._

_Et ses mains… vous avez vu ses mains ? Je rêve qu'elles me touchent trééés intimement !

__Et ses seins… vous avez vu ses seins ? Je rêve de les toucher tréééés intimement ! _

_Mais il est distant, répliqua l'une des filles avec un air boudeur.

__Mais ils sont tous petits ! Rétorque l'un des hommes en grognant._

_Ca ne le rend que plus mystérieux…

__Ca ne les rend que plus maniables… _

_Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il m'entraine dans son lit ! Il doit être super bon !

__Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais l'entrainer dans mon lit ! Elle doit être super bonne ! _

_Regardez les filles ! Glapit une des filles. Une amie m'a passée des photos de lui !

__Regardez les mecs ! Fit un des hommes. Un pote m'a filé des photos d'elle ! _

_Kami-sama… il est nu ?

__Putain… elle est super bien foutue ! _

Une veine palpita sur la tempe d'Haru.

_Le sourire de Gin s'évanouit._

_Je veux voir les autres !

__Montre nous les autres ! _

La jeune fille s'avança vers les quatre shinigamies gloussantes.

_Le capitaine marcha vers les trois shinigamis ricanant._

_Oh, Arienai-san !

__Tiens, Ichimaru-taicho ! _

_On était en train de regarder des photos d'Ichimaru-sama ! Il est trop beau, non ?

__On matait des photos d'Arienai-chan ! Elle est superbe, non ? _

Les photos en question vinrent se coller prés du visage d'Haru, qui perdit toutes ses couleurs.

_Gin eu une superbe vue sur une photographie montrant Haru avec des attributs félins, et ses joues se colorèrent de blanc._

_Vous… matiez… Gin ?

__Vous… regardiez… Haru ? _

_Oui. Il est beau, hein ?

__Ouaip. Elle est bonne, hein ? _

Haru sourit.

_Gin sourit._

Elle ouvrit son poing.

_Il dégaina son zanpakuto._

Un Big Bang éclata.

_La lame s'abattit._

* * *

.

Haru renifla et partit, laissant derrière elle quatre corps assommés.

_Gin colla son habituel sourire sur son visage et partit, laissant derrière lui trois corps évanouit._

Dans sa poche, les photos étaient précieusement rangées.

_Dans son haori, les photos étaient soigneusement conservées._

**Shinji sourit en regardant les caméras. **

**_Phase 2… Terminé ! S'écria-t-il.**

**Chizuru, sur l'écran, hocha la tête.**

**_Maintenant, je déclare ouverte la phase 3 du plan « Marions-les ! » : **

**BOUILLONATION **

**_... Est-ce que ce mot existe ? **

**_Love ? **

**_Oui ? **

**_Ta gueule.**

* * *

**.**

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Le format du chapitre est un peu spécial, mais je l'aime bien. Et je truove que les différences de pensées entre hommes et femmes sont bien exprimées dans la derniére partie (inspirée de mes nombreuses insertions dans les milieux masculins et féminins XD)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : Le chapitre 79 arrive bientôt... huhuhu...


	79. Bouillonation

Salut tout le monde !

Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre x)

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire... enfin si, mais vous les verrez en bas... haha... hem...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Bon, on le dit une bonne fois pour toute : tout est à tite sauf Haru.

* * *

.

Chapitre 77 : Bouillonation

.

* * *

.

_Chizuru tapota le tableau derrière elle : _

__Comme vous le savez, fit-elle, nous sommes actuellement en phase 3 avec Haru._

__Et Gin, ajouta Matsumoto, approuvée par Renji._

_Assis au milieu des Vizards, ils abordaient un air particulièrement satisfait. _

__Donc, fit Chizuru, pour cette phase-ci, il n'y aura qu'une seule chose à faire._

__A savoir ? Questionna Kenseï._

__Attendre. _

_Sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi, la jeune fille éclata de rire après son dernier mot._

__Chizuru-san ? S'inquiéta Shinji. Ca va ? _

__Ouihihhih… ça va, je vous assure… c'est juste que… OUAHAHAHAHAH !_

_Elle repartit dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire, et tous se regardèrent, perplexes._

__Promettez-moi, hoqueta la jeune fille, que vous ne ferez strictement RIEN. C'est très important… uhuhuh…_

_Les Vizards acquiescèrent, et l'adolescente déglutit, pour se calmer finalement._

__Dans ce cas, fit-elle, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : n'oubliez pas de filmer tout ça ! _

_L'écran s'éteignit sur ces mots, et Chizuru, sur Terre, se permit un nouveau hurlement de rire._

_« Haru, mon chou… tu n'as pas finie de souffrir ! »_

* * *

.

Il faut bruler ces photos.

Je dois bruler ces photos.

Il faut que je retourne m'entrainer.

Mais avant, je dois bruler les photos.

Je dois faire cramer ces photos.

Pour retourner m'entrainer.

Il est nécessaire de jeter ces photos au feu.

_Alors fais-le._

« Ta gueule Kiki. Je dois mettre ces photos au feu.

**_POUAHAHAHAHA ! _**

« Ta gueule Urah. Je dois mettre ces photos au feu.

Oui, au feu. D'abord. Je dois mettre ces photos au feu.

_… T'es au courant que tu tournes en rond, là ? _

« Je dois mettre ces photos au feu.

_Hem, Haru ? _

« Je dois mettre ces photos au feu.

_C'est une nouvelle technique d'auto-persuasion ? _

« Je dois mettre ces photos au feu.

_Haru ? _

« Je dois mettre ces photos au feu.

_Haruuuuuu ? _

« Je dois mettre ces photos au feu.

_HARU ! _

« TA GUEULE, KIKI ! Tu vois pas que je dois foutre ces putains de bordel de photos de mes deux où Gin apparait putain de bordellement nu dans ce putain de bordel de feu de mes deux ?

_Langage ! _

Je grogne sans répondre, et en tentant de faire taire le rire hystérique d'Urah, qui résonne depuis une demi-heure dans mon esprit.

« Urah, ferme-là ! J'ai mal à la tête !

**_Ca me fait une raison de plus de continuer._**

Pas con. Touchée.

**_Pouahahahahahahaha ! C'est trop toooooordant ! _**

Je serre les dents. Je dois mettre ces photos au feu. Je dois mettre ces photos au feu.

Je fixe la cheminée devant moi, puis les photos dans ma main. Les photos de Gi- de l'Abominable -parfaitement. L'Abominable-. Où l'Abominable est nu, enfin, quasiment.

Il faut que je les jette au feu. Hors de question de conserver sur moi ces _choses_, qui ne serviraient qu'à entacher ma magnificence et toute ma classe de par la personne qu'elles représentent.

Et ce même si cette personne a des abdominaux à faire se damner un s- non. L'Abominable n'a PAS d'abdominaux à faire se damner un saint. L'Abominable n'a rien si ce n'est un ventre d'Abominable.

Un brusque coup de vent (je soupçonne Kiki ou Urah) passe dans la pièce, et les photos s'échappent de mes mains.

_Voilà ! Elles sont au feu, on en parle plus !_

« NAOOOOON !

Je me jette dans l'âtre pour récupérer les clichés, et me terre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

…

Je cligne des yeux.

Est-ce que je viens de faire ce que je crois que je viens de faire ?

_… Kami-sama… je n'aurais jamais cru que ce jour viendrait… c'est… c'est…_

Ne me dites pas que je me suis conduite comme…

_Une gamine de douze ans fan de Justin Bieber ! Haru, c'est fantastique ! C'est…_

**_HILARANT !_**

_Exactement ! Niahahahahaha ! _

Je me laisse tomber à terre, pétrifiée de stupeur.

Oh non… je suis tombée aussi bas… pour des photos…

_Qu- Haru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hey ! Arrête ! Ne m'approche pas de ton ventre ! Tu ne peux p- HARU !_

« Je suis navrée, Kiki, mais après avoir vécu une telle honte, il n'y a qu'une chose que je puisse faire.

HARA KIRI !

**_Euh… Tu déconnes, là, pas vrai ? _**

_Non, Haru, fais pas ça ! _

« Urah, Kiki, vous me voyez désolée que vous aussi vous deviez crever avec moi, mais c'est la seule solution pour que mes réincarnations aient toujours la classe qui me caractérise et ne soient pas souillées par ceci.

_Non, nous on survivra, au pire on se réincarnera dans un autre shinigami, donc on s'en fout, mais tu peux pas ! _

**_Carrément ! _**

Je me fige, les larmes aux yeux.

Ainsi, Kiki et Urah tiennent vraiment à moi ?

« Je suis touchée, merci beaucoup ! Je savais qu'au fond vous étiez genti-

_Je n'ai pas encore pu corriger ton langage ni ta stupidité ! _

**_Et moi j'ai pas pu t'emmerder à fond ! _**

Une veine palpite sur ma tempe.

« Kiki ? Urah ?

_Oui ? _

**_Quoi ? _**

« Vos gueules.

Je croise les bras, et range mon épée dans son fourreau à côté de moi.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai toujours pas jeté ces photos, moi… il faut vraiment que je le fasse.

_Et allez, on est repartit pour un tour ! _

**_Ca commence à devenir chiant. Bon, et si t'allais voir Machin qui est sur les photos en vrai, qu'on se marre ? _**

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais faire ça pour ton bon plaisir ?

**_J'ai trop hâte de voir ta tête une fois en face de lui ! _**

J'ai l'impression d'être écoutée, c'est fou.

Je soupire, et regarde les photos.

Sur la première, Gin, uniquement vêtu de son haori de capitaine, les jambes croisées, devant un arbre en fleurs.

C'est cucul comme tout, et le montage est mal fait. D'abord.

_Hem, Haru ? _

« Quoi ?

_T'as le nez en sang._

Euh… merde ?

* * *

.

Gin inspira profondément, et expira.

Dans sa main, les photos d'Haru.

Il les posa sur le bureau, et décida de faire un tour, histoire de se changer les idées.

Il sortit de son office, fit quelques pas dans le couloir… et rentra aussitôt.

Il devait cacher les photos. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un entrait et découvrait les preuves évidentes que le capitaine Ichimaru- qui haïssait Arienai, après tout- avait des photos de ladite Arienai ? _Et qu'elle y était très peu vêtue ? _

Gin secoua la tête. Il devait détruire ces clichés. Et tuer les shinigamis qui les avaient pris.

_Non_, il n'était pas jaloux.

Vraiment.

Et _non_, il n'était pas non plus fou de rage contre ceux qui avaient osé violer l'intimité d'Har- Arienai en faisant des clichés aussi grotesques (mais diablement excita- non, il n'avait jamais pensé ça. Jamais) d'elle.

Le capitaine prit les photos, et parcourut la pièce du regard.

Où pourrait-il bien trouver un endroit sur où cacher les photographies ?

Une petite voix lui fit remarquer qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien les jeter dans la cheminée mais –Kami-sama seul savait pourquoi-, Gin ne l'entendit pas.

Finalement, après une longue et rigoureuse consultation avec lui-même, il convint que l'endroit le plus sur était son haori.

Parfaitement. C'était pour sa réputation.

D'abord.

Gin afficha son sourire de renard sur ses lèvres, et sortit de son bureau. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il marcha le long de quelques couloirs, sans destination précise, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant les vestiaires du Gotei.

Quelques bribes de voix s'en échappaient, et il tendit l'oreille, par curiosité.

_Putains de saignements de nez à la con ! Mes fringues sont foutues !

Gin se raidit. Cette manière de parler, ça ne pouvait être que…

_Je vais devoir mettre un uniforme de rechange en attendant qu'ils soient lavé ! Fais chier !

Haru.

Le capitaine fit quelques pas en arrière. Il devait partir. Har- Arienai ne devait pas le trouver ici. Pas avec des photos compromettantes. En fait, elle ne devait pas le trouver tout court.

_Tss… grogna Haru en sortant des vestiaires. J'aime pas les rob…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase : son regard venait de se planter dans celui de Gin.

Gin était hypnotisé par les vêtements d'Haru. Elle portait l'uniforme des shinigamis, son zanpakuto était attaché à sa ceinture, et son décolleté avait manifestement était prévu pour une poitrine plus grosse.

_Elle était magnifique._

Haru déglutit.

Elle ne devait pas céder. Elle ne devait pas céder. Elle…

_Gin était magnifique._

Ils allaient se rapprocher, quand…

Le nez d'Haru explosa en sang, et elle partit à toute vitesse.

Gin resta seul.

Ses joues se colorèrent quand il regarda le bas de son haori.

_« Ca s'appelle une érection, mon chou._

« Tais-toi. Vraiment.

* * *

_._

_Chizuru cligna des yeux._

__Elle a saigné du nez ? _

_Mashiro hocha la tête avec ravissement : _

__Yup ! Et c'était trooooop drôle ! _

_L'adolescente croisa les bras, un sourire sur les lèvres._

__C'est un bon signe, dit-elle. Ca veut dire qu'elle est presque arrivée à maturation. Il faut la laisser mijoter encore un peu, ensuite, on passera à la phase quatre du plan, où on pourra ajouter du citron._

_Personne ne releva l'utilisation du vocabulaire de cuisine, mais dans leurs têtes, l'image d'Haru se superposa à celle d'un plat en train de bouillir sur une plaque chauffante._

_Ce qui, tout compte fait, était plutôt fidèle à la réalité._

__Et la phase quatre, c'est laquelle ? Questionna Rose. _

_Chizuru prit sa baguette, et la pointa sur le tableau : _

__Il s'agit de la dernière ! Mes amis, préparez-vous pour la plus intense, la plus chaude, la plus jouissive, la plus orgasmique, la plus… _

_Elle rencontra le regard des Vizards, et toussota._

__Bref. Préparez-vous pour la phase finale du plan « Marions-les ! » A savoir…_

_CONCRETISATION ! _

* * *

_._

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Ouais, Gin est tellement trop OOC, mais bon... vous me direz, ils le sont tous dans cette fic xD. Pis je l'aime bien comme ça, moi U.U

...

Bon, j'imagine qu'il faut que je le dise maintenant...

Plus haut, je vous ais dit que je devais vous faire part de quelque chose... haha... *putain, je vais me faire flinguer*

Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en vacances. Et en vacances, les gens partent. C'est comme ça, c'est la vie.

Et donc, je pars. Un mois.

Et l'endroit où je vais n'a pas internet.

Donc...

Pas de chapitre pendant un mois...

A tout juste un chapitre du 79, c'est bééééééééte...

*Pumkin se met à courir*

On ne tue pas l'auteure !

De toute maniére vous ne me connaissez pas, donc vous ne pouvez pas venir me tuer.

*Pumkin se rappelle qu'elle connait plusieurs lectrices via msn*

Merde.

... Je m'en fous, il y a pas internet ! Vous ne pourrez pas venir !

*Pumkin se rappelle qu'elle connait une lectrice par téléphone*

Merdum. Merdum.

*Elle se met à courir encore plus vite*

Review ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine (dans un mois *NOOOON ! PAS LES KIWIIIIIS !*)

Signé : La folle


	80. Concrétisation, partie I

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !

HERE IS KING PUMKIN EN GRANDE FORME, QUI REVIENT DE SES VACANCES WITH ZIS NEW CHAPITRE OF THE ADVENTURES OF HARU !

*SBAF*

... Aie-eu. Ca fait mal vous savez.

*Les lecteurs s'approchent de Pumkin une lueur de folie dans les yeux, kiwis à la main*

*Pumkin recule doucement, puis se met à courir*

Voici ce nouveau chapitre, alors ne me frappez paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

Enjoy... haha... héhé... *cours encore plus vite*

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (ET POSEZ CA !)

* * *

.

Chapitre 78 : Concrétisation, première partie.

.

* * *

_._

__Eh bien ? Questionna Sasabike._

_Les Vizards haussèrent un sourcil dans un bel ensemble._

__Eh bien quoi ? Fit Shinji en mordant dans sa part de pizza aux anchois._

__Est-ce que vous avancez avec la fo- Arienai et Ichimaru ? _

_Il y eu un silence gêné, et Sasakibe fit de son mieux pour calmer la veine qui battait sur sa tempe._

__Parce que vous avez avancé, n'est-ce pas ? Grogna-t-il._

_Mashiro lui fit un grand sourire : _

__On est à l'étape 4 ! _

__CA FAIT DEUX SEMAINES QUE VOUS ETES A L'ETAPE 4 ! Hurla Sasakibe, perdant tout contrôle._

_Mashiro le regarda, renifla, et se mit à pleurer bruyamment sur l'épaule de Kenseï._

__Kenseiiiiiii… Sasamickey il est méchant avec moiiiiii…_

__Et il a bien raison, rétorqua l'homme, aussi impassible qu'un mur._

_Mashiro s'arrêta, prit un air choqué, et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, alors qu'elle se mettait à frapper Kenseï._

__Méchant Kenseï ! Méchant, méchant Kenseï ! _

_Sasakibe inspira très fort. _

_Il ne pouvait pas tuer les Vizards, ils étaient des alliés. Il ne pouvait pas tuer les Vizards, ils étaient des alliés. Il ne pouvait pas tuer les Vizards, ils étaient des alliés. Il ne pouvait p-_

__Vilain Kenseï ! _

_Bon. Le Soutaicho ne lui en voudrait pas pour une petite douzaine de meurtre s'il lui faisait du thé après, si ? _

_Sasakibe décida de ranger ses envies sanglantes dans sa poche avec un petit mouchoir dessus, et reprit calmement : _

__Donc, vous n'avez pas avancé._

_Lisa assomma Mashiro, et haussa les épaules._

__Non._

__Je vois, murmura Sasakibe. _

_Oui, il voyait. Et plus particulièrement son futur emprisonnement pour avoir démembrés une quantité certaine de personnes._

_Sans zanpakuto._

__Mais c'est pas notre faute ! Fit Rose._

__Ouais ! On a essayé de les mettre ensemble dans la même pièce, mais chaque fois ils se cassent avant, poursuivit Love._

__En plus, Chizuru-san est en pleine période d'examen, et elle ne peut pas nous aider, conclut Shinji. Autant dire qu'on en a pour un moment avant d'arriver à conclure la dernière phase._

_Sasakibe hocha la tête. _

_Il sortit de la salle, laissant les Vizards à leur pizza-party._

_Il marcha à travers le couloir. _

_Entra dans ses appartements._

_Alla à la cuisine. _

_Sortit une bouteille de saké._

_La vida d'un grand coup._

_Hurla._

__PUTAIN, FAIS CHIER ! _

* * *

.

Les Vizards se regardèrent. Ils avaient parfaitement entendu le cri de Sasakibe, et avaient tous sursauté.

_Il est pas content, hein ? Asserta Mashiro, qui s'était réveillée.

Kenseï leva un sourcil.

_Ca, c'est un euphémisme, marmonna-t-il.

_Un œuf-et-quoi ?

_Laisse tomber, Mashiro.

Shinji soupira.

_En fait, c'est pas ça le plus grave, marmonna-t-il.

Hiyori ricana.

_Ah ouais ? Et selon toi, c'est quoi ?

L'homme déglutit.

_Sasakibe va devoir le dire à Papy-Yama.

Il y eu un silence.

_Merde, souffla Rose.

* * *

.

Chizuru soupira, et regarda son cahier d'anglais, totalement découragée.

__Where is Brian ? _Questionna l'enregistrement qu'elle avait mis quelques minutes plus tôt.

__In ze quitchen_, répondit l'adolescente en se concentrant.

__What is the meaning of « kitchen » ?_ Interrogea à nouveau la voix.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? S'écria Chizuru.

Elle soupira, pestant contre les oraux d'anglais, les enregistrements débiles et les langues autres que le japonais.

__Where is Jenny, the sister of Brian ? _Enchaina l'enregistrement.

Chizuru se leva :

__In your ass, fucking bitch ! _Hurla-t-elle en arrêtant son poste.

_Quelque chose ne va pas, ma chérie ? Fit la voix inquiète de sa mère.

_Rien du tout, maman ! Je vais juste faire un tour dehors, j'ai besoin d'air ! Répondit hâtivement Chizuru, en remerciant le ciel que sa mère ne parle pas un mot d'anglais.

Elle attrapa son manteau, et sortit en courant de la maison.

Une fois dehors, la jeune fille inspira un grand coup, et l'air frais lui fit du bien, chassant les dernières bribes de la langue de la perfide Albion, qui l'ennuyait depuis bientôt une heure et demie.

Elle ne vit pas les silhouettes qui, debout sur un toit, regardaient autour d'elles.

_ELLE EST LA ! Hurla l'une des personnes en l'air.

Chizuru sursauta, et regarda autour d'elle.

_Q-

_CHIZURU-SAAAAAAN ! Hurla Rose en lui sautant au cou.

L'adolescente, surprise, bascula en avant, et se retrouva à terre, le nez devant une paire de chaussures.

Shinji lui fit un grand sourire plein de dents et envoya Rose valser d'un coup de zanpakuto bien placé.

_Navré, Chizuru-san, mais on a un problème, et Rose a du mal à supporter ce genre de chose, lui dit le Vizard en la relevant galamment.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil.

_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a choisi _moi_ comme cible ? Interrogea-t-elle.

L'homme se gratta la tête, l'air manifestement gêné.

_Ben… en fait…

_Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir nous aider ! Déclara Love, qui venait d'arriver.

Derrière lui, le reste des Vizards hocha la tête.

Chizuru soupira et croisa les bras.

_Si c'est pour Haru, je vous ais déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas me le permettre : j'ai des exams, là.

_Pitiééééééééé !

L'adolescente secoua la tête.

_J'ai dit non !

* * *

.

_Très bien, alors commençons tout de suite.

Chizuru se racla la gorge, et les Vizards, assis par terre, dans sa chambre, tendirent l'oreille.

_Je vais vous expliquer ce que vous devrez faire durant cette phase, et après _vous dégagez ! _

Tous s'empressèrent d'approuver, et l'adolescente grogna.

_Premièrement, vous devez…

* * *

_._

_Vous assurer que le terrain est totalement dégagé pour eux. S'il y a un seul facteur de distraction, Haru et Kin ne pourront pas se rapprocher. Eliminez tous les parasites._

Dans un placard, Sakura, solidement attachée, gémissait pitoyablement.

Shinji referma la porte avec un grand sourire.

_Depuis le temps que je voulais faire ça…_

* * *

_._

_Ensuite, vous devrez impérativement empêcher Haru et Tin de se voir avant de jour J. C'est absolument nécessaire._

_HARUUUUUUU ! Hurla Mashiro en sautant sur son amie.

_Que… Mashiro ? Balbutia la jeune fille.

_Tu joues avec moi ? Hein ? Steuplaiiiiiiiiiit !

Surprise, Haru battit des sourcils et suivit la Vizard, qui leva le pouce en direction de Shinji, très occupé à parler avec Gin.

_Danger évité. Ouf !_

* * *

_._

_Et enfin, la plus importante des choses…_

_Une fête ?

Je bats des paupières, et Renji me fait un grand sourire niais.

_Ouais ! Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas bourré la gueule entre potes, pas vrai ? Alors avec Rangiku, Iba, Ikkaku et les autres, on a décidé d'organiser une partie pour se cuiter !

Je lève un sourcil.

_T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

_… Haru ? Est-ce que tu viens de remettre en cause le bien-fondé d'une orgie ? _

_Bya va te flinguer, je termine avec un sourire.

Renji déglutit.

_Merde. J'avais pas pensé à ça.

_Je me disais aussi. C'était trop beau pour être vrai._

« Hein ?

_Laisse tomber._

**_Pouahahahahaha._**

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant le rire toujours aussi pourri d'Urah, et fais un grand sourire à Renji :

_J'ai rien contre le fait qu'on se bourre la gueule, mais je serais pas responsable pour les dégâts que fera Bya quand il découvrira que-

_Que _quoi_ ?

Renji et moi nous raidissons dans un bel ensemble, et je me tourne pour sourire à Byakuya.

_Tieeeeeens, Bya-chou… ça va ?

Il m'assassine du regard –putain, ce mec devrait travailler comme air conditionné, il a un don pour geler l'ambiance.

_Okay. Ca, c'était pourri comme blague._

« Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour.

Je laisse Renji s'expliquer avec son chéri, et-

… Ca fait bizarre de penser ça. Vraiment.

Passons (sérieusement, Renji et son _chéri_ ? Renji et son frigidaire apprivoisé, d'accord, Renji et son Iceberg-man, okay, mais Renji et son chéri… bref).

Je laisse donc Renji s'expliquer avec Bya, et en profite pour me tirer hors de la sixième division.

Une fois dehors, je tire un papier hors de ma poche. Les coordonnées de la fête dont Renji m'a parlé sont inscrites dessus. Je hausse les épaules.

Bah, pourquoi pas, après tout…

* * *

_._

_Chizuru jeta un bref coup d'œil aux papiers que lui tendaient les Vizards, anxieux._

__Ce sont les préparatifs de la fête ? Questionna-t-elle._

_Shinji acquiesça, et la jeune fille fronça les sourcils en regardant la liste du matériel._

__Alors ? Interrogea Love. On a tout ? _

_Chizuru acquiesça, et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres._

__Oui, vous avez tout… murmura-t-elle. _

_La véritable phase 4 allait pouvoir commencer… enfin. _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus... (et que vous ne me lyncherez pas pour avoir coupé juste avant le moment fatidique XD)

La semaine prochaine, viendra, auréolé de sa gloire, le Chapitre 79 !

Depuis le temps qu'on l'attend (enfin, que VOUS l'attendez XD *NON ! PAS DE KIWIS !*)

Savourez donc cette semaine d'attente insoutenable, à vous demander ce que Pumkin a bien pu faire dans ce chapitre... *éclate d'un grand rire sadique*

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	81. Concrétisation, partie II

Voici venuuuuuuu le teeeeeeeeeeemps des rires et des chaaaaaaants... et du CHAPITRE !

En effet mesdames et messieurs, aprés des mois d'attente, voici la venue de celui qui vous attendez tous !

CHUCK NORRIS !

(.. POSEZ CES KIWIS ! C'EST UNE BLAGUE !)

Non, voici la venue de celui avec lequel je vous embête depuis des mois !

Celui que vous espériez tant !

Celui pour lequel vous allez probablement m'étriper s'il n'est pas à la hauteur de vos attentes ! (... oh merde... *cours se cacher, au cas où*)

Celui-qui-a-été-Ecrit !

...

Comme je sais que la plupart d'entre vous se sont jetés sur le chapitre sans lire mon blabla, je ne vous retiens pas x) (en plus, vous me faites peur avec votre bave aux lévres).

Chers lecteurs, chers amis,

Voici aujourd'hui, pour vous, le **Chapitre 79 !**

**ENJOOOOOOOY !**

* * *

.

Chapitre 79 : Concrétisation, deuxième partie (ENFIN !).

.

* * *

_._

__Un, deux, un, deux… vous m'entendez, les gars ? _

__Ouaip, Chizuru-san. On vous reçoit cinq sur cinq._

__Parfait. _

Les Vizards regardèrent la pièce se remplir petit à petit de monde.

Il n'y avait que peu de personnes –uniquement des gens de confiance : Ikkaku, Yumichaka, Matsumoto, Iba, Kira et Renji.

Enfin, des personnes de confiance… tout était relatif.

Shinji posa la main sur son oreillette, et marmonna :

__Vous êtes sure que ça va marcher, pas vrai ? _

__Je connaissais le fonctionnement d'Haru alors que vous étiez encore dans les couches de votre mère, Shinji-san. Alors OUI, ça va marcher, et arrêtez de me poser la question toutes les trente secondes, merde ! _

Piteux, le jeune homme bredouilla quelques paroles incohérentes avant de se taire, sous le regard hilare de ses amis.

Lisa claqua dans ses mains, et immédiatement, tous les invités se rassemblèrent autour d'eux.

_Très bien ! Dit-elle d'une voix forte. Je suppose que vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes là aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Un acquiescement général lui répondit.

_Parfait. Dans ce cas, il est inutile de préciser que, pour la réussite de notre mission, il sera nécessaire que vous suiviez nos ordres et que vous fassiez tout ce que nous vous dirons.

De nouveau, un grognement approbateur.

_Fantastique. Je vais donc vous expliquer le déroulement de la soirée…

Shinji écouta patiemment Lisa, qui décrivait avec minutie les étapes de la phase 4 du plan « Marions-les », jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise.

Tous les bourrins- hem, les _potes_ d'Haru hochèrent la tête en marmonnant entre eux, et Love croisa les bras.

_Des questions ? Demanda-t-il.

Iba leva le bras.

_Oui ?

_Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir quand même se bourrer la gueule ?

Les Vizards poussèrent un long soupir, et l'oreillette de Shinji se mit à grésiller alors que Chizuru éclatait de rire.

__Kami-sama, les potes d'Haru sont toujours les même, qu'elle soit vivante ou morte. A croire qu'elle attire les bourrins débiles ! _

__Je ne suis pas un bourrin débile ! _

__Il y a des exceptions à tout. _

L'homme ne répondit pas, et Kenseï prit la parole pour donner les dernières recommandations :

_Comportez-vous comme d'habitude, et suivez le plan.

Les shinigamis acquiescèrent, et Shinji sursauta : Chizuru s'était mise à hurler.

__Shinji-san, précisez-leurs la quantité d'alcool ! C'est très important ! _

__La… ah oui, c'est vrai._

II s'avança, et se racla la gorge.

_Hem, il y a un truc que vous ne devez surtout pas oublier, okay ?

_C'est quoi ? Interrogea Ikkaku.

_Haru ne doit pas boire _plus_ de deux verres de saké. Pas plus, pas moins.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

_Seulement deux verres ? Fit Iba en souriant. C'est de Haru dont on parle, là. Elle ne se contentera _jamais_ de deux verres.

_Eh bien, c'est pour ça que nous sommes tous ici, pas vrai ? Répliqua acidement Shinji.

Devant eux, les shinigamis se regardaient, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_Ca va pas être de la tarte, souffla Renji.

Il ignorait à quel point il avait raison.

_Les gars ! Hurla Mashiro en se précipitant dans la pièce. Elle arrive !

_Attention ! S'écria Rukia en entrant de l'autre côté. Ichimaru-san est là !

Dans un bel ensemble, tous déglutirent.

C'était maintenant que la véritable épreuve commençait…

* * *

_._

__Haru vient d'entrer, Chizuru-san._

__Okay. Retardez un peu celle de Hin, qu'on puisse la placer correctement._

_Hey, salut Haru ! Fit Shinji en se dirigeant vers son ami. Ca roule ?

_Beaucoup mieux depuis que t'es là, répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

__Réplique cliché trop gentille. Elle commence à agir comme une fille normale, ça veut dire qu'elle est à point. Place-là dans le coin gauche, avec Iba. Mets-lui un verre de saké dans les mains._

_Haru-chan ! S'exclama Matsumoto en avançant vers elle, verre à la main. Ca va ?

_Tranquille Ran-chan, et toi ?

La lieutenante gloussa, et se pencha pour murmurer quelques paroles –surement à propos de Rukia- dans les oreilles de son amie, qui rougit.

__Elle rougit à la moindre mention au sexe. C'est bon ça. _

Shinji s'immisça dans la conversation entre les deux filles, et amena Haru à discuter avec Iba, dans un coin de la pièce, en lui fourrant du saké entre les mains.

Renji vint les rejoindre, une bouteille dans les mains, et la vida d'un grand coup.

_Ben t'es pressé de boire, railla Haru. Quelque chose à oublier ?

_Ouais.

Une lueur familière s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune fille, qui questionna :

_Quoi donc ?

_La réaction de Byakuya quand je vais rentrer à mon appart' cette nuit, marmonna Renji en grognant.

Haru, qui avait commencé à boire, s'interrompit et s'étrangla avec son saké. Iba, compatissant, lui mit quelques tapes dans le dos, et elle le remercia d'un geste de la main, avant de reprendre sa respiration.

_Renji, mon chou…

_Ouais ?

_Tu sais qu'on est tes potes, pas vrai ?

_Euh, ouais ?

La jeune femme fit très attention à réprimer le début de fou rire qui lui mangeait les lèvres, et termina :

_Tu peux nous dire si Byakuya te bat. On restera avec toi pour surmonter cette épreuve difficile, et même te protéger de lui.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Renji de s'étrangler, alors qu'Haru se mettait à hurler de rire.

__Shinji ! Lin vient par ici, planque Haru ! _

Le Vizard sursauta, et regarda autour de lui avec effarement.

_Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? _

__VITE, il se rapproche ! Trouve quelque chose, il ne fait surtout pas qu'ils se voient ! _

Shinji déglutit, regarda Haru, qui discutait joyeusement avec ses amis, et Gin, qui errait un peu au hasard, se demandant manifestement ce qu'il faisait là.

Il rencontra le regard de Matsumoto, et la compréhension se fit entre eux deux.

La jeune femme saisit Rukia et l'attira dans un baiser passionné. Son dos butta contre celui de Gin et, déséquilibrés, tous trois tombèrent. Ce fut le temps qu'il fallut à Shinji pour mettre une nouvelle coupe de saké dans les mains d'Haru et l'emporter rapidement voir Ikkaku.

Le capitaine cligna des yeux tandis qu'à côté de lui, le couple continuait à se dévorer la bouche sans gène.

_Ce n'est rien, dit-il sarcastiquement. Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir fait tomber, Ran-chan, vraiment. Mais c'est gentil de t'excuser.

_Hmmrrr… va chier, Gin, et laisse-moi faire un bébé par la bouche à la femme que j'aime… hmmrrrr… grogna Matsumoto entre deux baisers.

Rukia fit un grand sourire à la jeune femme, touchée par la déclaration, et se releva en lui prenant la main.

L'instant d'après, elles avaient disparue.

Gin soupira, se leva, et regarda sa coupe de saké.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, déjà ?

* * *

_._

__Okay, premier incident évité ! _

La voix de Chizuru résonna dans les oreilles de Shinji, qui soupira de soulagement.

__Ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers, Shinji-san, parce que la soirée n'est pas finie ! _

Ca, il s'en doutait.

Le Vizard souffla un bon coup, et resta quelques minutes à observer Haru, qui discutait de tout et de rien avec Kenseï et Yumichika.

Le second obstacle vint quand elle s'aperçut que sa seconde coupe de saké était vide.

_J'vais aller me resservir ! Annonça-t-elle à la cantonade.

Shinji, les yeux dans le vide, ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix perçante ne lui transperce l'oreille.

__PUTAIN SHINJI-SAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ? EMPECHEZ-LA DE SE RESSERVIR OU TOUT VA FOIRER ! _

L'homme fit un bond de trois mètres, revenant sur terre.

Il vit lentement Haru se diriger vers la table où les bouteilles d'alcool étaient déposées, tendre la main, et…

__VIIIIIIIITE ! _

Le corps de Renji atterrit sur la table, envoyant voler les bouteilles de saké et les verres.

Shinji soupira de soulagement.

_Strike, commenta Ikkaku à côté de lui. Très joli tir, mon pote, vraiment.

Le Vizard ne répondit pas.

__... C'est pas comme ça que je voyais la chose, mais ça marche aussi._

Haru cligna des yeux et Renji, allongé sur la table, lui fit un grand sourire.

_Tiens, Haru ! Ca faisait un bout de temps, non ?

_Environs cinq minutes, en fait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur la table ? Répliqua la jeune femme en se grattant la tête.

_Euh… c'est une très bonne question, en fait. Mais je suppose qu'on peut imputer ça aux mystères de la vie, fit l'homme en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

Haru remarqua avec amusement que sortir avec Byakuya semblait avoir un effet positif sur le vocabulaire de Renji, et regarda la coupe qu'elle tenait entre les mains –la seule qui avait échappé au massacre.

Elle la vida, et Shinji pâlit.

__Chizuru-san ? _

__Quoi ? _

__On a un problème. _

__... Merde. Combien ? _

__En tout ? Elle a bu trois coupes._

__Oh putain. _

Il y eu un silence, et le Vizard se mit à prier.

__Bon, on passe au plan B._

__Qui est ? _

__Dégagez. Tous, et de manière la plus naturelle possible. Laissez la salle déserte. _

Shinji haussa un sourcil.

__Quoi ? _

__Je vous l'ais dit, Shinji-san. On passe au plan B._

__Et c'est quoi le plan B ? _

__B comme « Baise ». _

Le jeune homme déglutit.

__Baise comme…_

__ « On les laisse faire exploser leur frustration sexuelle ». Oui._

__Oh. Je vois._

Shinji secoua la tête, et fronça les sourcils.

Laisser Haru et Gin seuls…

_C'est partit._

* * *

.

_Oups, désolé Haru ! Fit Love en contemplant la jeune fille trempée.

_Raaaah Love, tu fais chier ! C'était mes fringues de rechange !

La jeune fille pesta en contemplant ses vêtements, souillés par le saké, tandis que le Vizard s'excusait.

_T'inquiètes, Haru-chan ! Fit Rangiku avec un grand sourire. J'ai prévu, au cas où !

Elle fourra un paquet de linge dans les mains de son amie, et lui indiqua avec un sourire une pièce où se changer.

Haru la remercia, et se glissa dans la petite salle, qui était encore dans la pénombre.

Elle posa les vêtements sur une chaise, et tâtonna à la recherche d'un interrupteur.

Sa main se posa sur une poitrine.

Haru cligna des yeux mais, dans le noir, elle ne voyait rien.

Sa main tâtonna le long de la poitrine, pour arriver jusqu'à un cou. Une mâchoire, puis une bouche.

Gin alluma la lumière, aussi surpris qu'elle.

Ils se regardèrent.

Les yeux d'Haru se posèrent sur le visage de Gin, puis sur sa main, qui couvrait la bouche du jeune homme et son sourire de renard –qui était actuellement crispé.

Les yeux de Gin passèrent sur les yeux d'Haru, puis sa bouche, figée dans une expression de stupeur.

Dans un bel ensemble, ils se sautèrent dessus.

La bouche d'Haru s'écrasa avec violence et frénésie sur celle de Gin, et ses mains s'envolèrent et direction de sa tête, pour rapprocher leurs deux corps.

L'uniforme de Gin s'envola, déchiré, et la chemise d'Haru ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Il y eu beaucoup de bruit, et finalement le son caractéristique du shunpo. Les deux shinigamis avaient du tacitement conclure qu'un lit serait peut-être mieux pour faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

_Fuck yeah._

De l'autre côté de la porte, Shinji rougit et se détourna.

Il porta la main à son oreillette.

__Mission accomplie._

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait... pas plus

Eh ben NON !

Parce que ce que vous avez lu n'est pas la vrai fin... la vraie, elle est **LA : **

* * *

_._

_Le lendemain matin…_

_._

Une silhouette, dans un lit, se réveilla doucement en clignant des yeux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Haru soupira de contentement, et passa une main dans l'espace à côté d'elle, pour y rencontrer…

Du vide.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent, et elle se leva brusquement, pour se rendre à l'atroce vérité.

Elle était seule.

* * *

.

...

...

MOUAHAHAHAHA !

En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaiiiiine !

Signé : La folle

PS : J'ai eu du mal à publier ce chapitre... les événements se sont ligués contre moi O.O


	82. When Haru met Gin

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre où... bah... voilà quoi XD

Alors maintenant posez ces kiwis, restez loin de moi car voilà la suite, où vous découvrirez le bordel pas possible qui va régner... MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 80 : When Haru met Gin (et se fait plaquer de maniére mystérieusement stupide)

.

* * *

.

__Haru, tu es l'amour de ma vie ! _

__Gin, je t'aime plus que quiconque ! _

__Je ne sais pas comme j'ai pu vivre tout ce temps sans toi ! _

__Oh, Gin, c'est si romantique ! _

__Haru…_

__Gin…_

__Veux-tu m'épouser ? _

__Oh, mon amour, c'est si soudain, je… Oui ! Mille fois oui ! _

__Haru ! _

__Gin ! _

Yamamoto, un grand sourire aux lèvres, gémit dans son sommeil, tandis qu'il voyait Arienai et Ichimaru s'embrasser langoureusement, sur fond de marche nuptiale, coucher de soleil et cocotiers en option.

_Oh ouiiiii… enfin… ils étaient enfin casé… _

Il agrippa son oreiller, et fourra son nez dedans, sans prendre garde au filet de bave qui coulait le long de son menton.

_Haru, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, s'avança le long de l'autel, la tête humblement baissée._

_Gin, à côté du Soutaicho (qui présidait le mariage), lui fit un doux sourire, et la jeune fille rougit. _

Le vieil homme laissa échapper un long soupir ravi. Il adorait les mariages (et encore plus lorsqu'ils mettaient fin à une période infernale de tension dans le Seireitei).

__Haru Arienai, voulez-vous prendre Gin Ichimaru comme époux ?_

__Oui ! _

Yamamoto ronronna dans son sommeil. De mieux en mieux, ce rêve…

__Gin Ichimaru, voulez-vous prendre Haru Arienai comme épouse ? _

_Dans un bel ensemble, toute la salle se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait le marié, attendant sa réponse…_

Dans son sommeil, Yamamoto retint son souffle.

_Et soudain, l'horrible vérité les frappa tous._

La porte de la chambre du Soutaicho vola en éclat, vaincue par un poing furieux.

_A la place où aurait du se trouver Gin…_

_Il n'y avait rien._

Haru gronda, folle de rage.

_Où. Est. Gin ?

* * *

.

Shinji sifflota gaiement en s'habillant.

La vie était belle, les oiseaux chantaient, il n'y avait plus de tension sexuelle dans l'air, l'existence était redevenue supportable…

_Alléluia ! _

Le Vizard, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, alla joyeusement réveiller ses fantastiques amis, évita un sympathique coup de tong que la si gentille Hiyori lui avait chaleureusement envoyée, et songea que le monde était parfait, et qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'être avec des amis si bons et attentionnés.

_Il était tellement heureux…_

Le jeune homme se mit à chantonner, et décida avec joie d'aller dans l'appartement d'Haru, afin de la tirer du sommeil pour contempler le nouveau visage de la Paix.

La Paix… enfin…

Shinji éclata de rire, et acheva par ce fait de terrifier les Vizards, persuadés que leur compagnon était devenu complètement cinglé.

Il fit quelques entrechats, passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux (ressemblant de manière terrifiante à Aizen dans ses bons jours), et lança à la cantonade qu'il allait voir Haru et Gin.

Il sortit de son appartement, marcha le long d'un couloir, et soupira de bonheur en se postant devant la porte d'Haru.

Il l'ouvrit en grand.

_HARU-CHAAAAAAAN !

Shinji marcha à l'intérieur, et fit irruption dans la chambre de son amie, tout sourire.

Lequel disparut rapidement, alors qu'une explosion de reiatsu ébranlait le Gotei jusque dans ses fondations.

Et le jeune homme eu un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

.

_Gin est OU ? Hurla Shinji, devant un Sasakibe apparemment de glace.

_Le capitaine Ichimaru s'est porté volontaire ce matin pour une mission de reconnaissance au Hueco Mundo. Il s'y est rendu aussitôt avec une escouade de shinigamis.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur les épaules du jeune homme.

_Gin s'est tiré au Hueco Mundo, répéta-t-il.

Sasakibe acquiesça, et le Soutaicho, derrière-lui, poussa un très gros soupir.

Shinji passa une main sur son front.

_Okay. On reste calme. Gin s'est cassé, d'accord. Il venait de coucher avec Haru, de réaliser qu'il l'aimait, et il s'est cassé._

_Putain de bordel de merde._

Il inspira très profondément.

_Okay. Très bien. Super. Génial.

Niveau auto-persuasion on avait vu mieux, mais c'était tout ce qu'il était en état de fournir.

Finalement, il se décida à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

_Et Haru ? Elle est où ?

A l'entente du nom d'Haru, le Soutaicho poussa un long gémissement de douleur, et Sasakibe partit aussitôt le consoler, en lançant un regard de reproche à un Shinji halluciné.

_Alors ? Insista-t-il néanmoins.

L'homme, tout en servant une tasse de thé au commandant suprême, lui chuchota du bout des lèvres :

_Elle est partie après avoir pris connaissance de la durée de mission d'Ichimaru.

Le Vizard déglutit.

_Qui est ?

La réponse lui fit l'effet d'un coup de marteau :

_Deux ans.

* * *

.

Chizuru grogna en relisant pour la énième fois sa copie d'anglais, qu'on lui avait rendue quelques jours auparavant.

Elle avait eu 0.

Et vu le coefficient, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que sa moyenne générale passerait la barre des « nuls ».

Tout ça à cause d'Haru…

L'adolescente ricana toute seule, très fière d'elle. Elle avait _enfin_ réussie à caser Haru !

Ce qui faisait définitivement d'elle La Numéro Un en casage express.

Haru allait être folle de rage, songea Chizuru avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de contentement, sa note d'anglais oubliée, et passa une main tranquille dans ses cheveux.

Au moins, maintenant, elle allait avoir la P-

_CHIZURU-SAN ! Hurla une silhouette en se jetant sur elle.

_… J'ai une impression de déjà-vu._

Chizuru s'écarta d'un pas, laissant Rose s'écraser à terre, et fixa d'un air très fatigué les Vizards qui arrivaient.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe _encore _? Questionna-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Love se gratta la tête, et referma discrètement la fenêtre par laquelle le groupe était entré.

_Ben, en fait…

_C'est-à-dire que…

_Pour tout vous avouer…

_Il se trouve que…

_Comment dire…

_Il s'agit…

Un raclement de gorge inquiétant se fit entendre, et un regard noir de Chizuru convainquit les Vizards de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

_Haru a couché avec Gin, fit Shinji.

_Hn, répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. _Je suis au courant, abruti. C'est grâce à moi qu'ils ont fait ça !_

_Gin s'est tiré pour une mission qui va durer deux ans, et Haru a disparu en apprenant ça. On pense qu'elle est sur Terre mais on sait pas où, est-ce que vous pourriez nous aider ?

_Hn…

Il y eu un temps de réflexion.

_PARDON ? S'écria Chizuru, alors que les mots de Shinji se faisaient un chemin dans son esprit.

Le jeune homme blond hocha gravement la tête/

_Vous connaissiez Haru avant sa mort, Chizuru-san. Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où elle aurait pu se rendre ?

L'adolescente ne répondit pas.

_Hem… Chizuru-san ? Tenta Love.

Rien.

_Euh… on n'a pas le temps pour une crise de catatonie ! Lança Rose.

Mashiro opina vigoureusement, et Lisa passa une main devant les yeux de Chizuru, statufiée.

Au bout de dix minutes de tentatives infructueuses, Hiyori décida que ses (maigres) réserves de patience étaient épuisées, et saisit sa tong.

Elle allait l'abattre, quand une main saisit son bras.

Chizuru darda un regard brulant sur les Vizards, lâcha la main d'Hiyori, et murmura :

_Le connard… le putain de petit merdeux de connard…

Elle fit craquer ses poings, et une aura noire et meurtrière vint l'entourer.

Shinji déglutit.

_Ch… Chizuru-san ?

L'adolescente leva la tête vers lui, et lui fit un grand sourire dément.

OMH, songea le Vizard.

Il avait devant lui **Dark Chizuru. **OMFH.

_**Je vais tuer Ichimaru Gin**, annonça sombrement la jeune fille avec un rictus inquiétant. **Et ce sera très lent. En premier, je vais-**

_D'accord, répliqua très rapidement Shinji (qui n'avait pas envie de servir de cobaye lorsque Dark Chizuru voudrait donner une explication imagée des tortures qu'elle réservait à Gin). Mais d'abord, il faut qu'on retrouve Haru…

Chizuru sembla quitter son mode « dark », et lança un regard indéchiffrable au jeune homme.

_Venez, dit-elle en saisissant son manteau.

_Où va-t-on ? Questionna Kenseï.

L'adolescente grogna.

_Fouiller tous les bars de la ville.

Les Vizards levèrent collectivement un sourcil.

_Ne me dites pas que…

_Si Love, le coupa la jeune fille. Haru ne connait qu'un moyen de noyer ses chagrins d'amour.

_Se bourrer la gueule._

Shinji sentit que ma soirée s'annonçait longue…

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la maniére dont fini le chapitre... z'en pensez quoi ?

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	83. Mon nom est Boisson

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui... euh... ouais, je m'expliquerais en bas XD

Le titre est inspiré du film "Légion", et de la célébre phrase "Mon nom est Légion car nous sommes Nombreux", que j'ai transformé en "Mon nom est Boisson car nous sommes Bourrés" (comme vous pouvez le constater, la citrouille ne respecte même pas la religion XD). Et pas de commentaires sur mon jeu de mot pourri è.é

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 81 : Mon nom est Boisson

.

* * *

.

_Ruka-chou ! Ca fait un bout de temps, dis-moi !

_Moi… hu hu hu…

Je ricane toute seule, le nez dans mon verre de… euh… quelque chose de bon, en tout cas.

Devant moi une connaissance, dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom, me sourit en agitant son décolleté devant mon nez.

Oooooh… j'ai du coucher avec elle, non ?

_Oui. Et j'apprécierais que tu ne le refasses pas._

« Kikiiiii… ça faisait longteeeemps…

_Moins de quatre verres._

« Longteeeeemps…

Je me mets à rire, et la fille s'assied à côté de moi en commandant un verre.

Je louche sur le mien, et m'aperçois avec stupéfaction qu'il est vide.

Mais merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un type qui s'amuse à vider tous mes verres depuis… depuis un certain temps ?

Je grogne, et regarde ce que la fille vient de commander.

_Je prends la même chose !

Le barman me regarde, et hoche la tête.

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers la fille :

_T'as prit quoi, au fait ?

Elle me répond le nom d'un cocktail bizarre que je ne connais pas, et je cligne des yeux, avant de hausser les épaules.

Boarf. C'est de l'alcool, ça ne peut qu'être b-PUTAIN !

_Quoi ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que ton comportement est débile ? _

« Ce mec est trop canon !

_Kami-sama…_

Ma boisson arrive, et je l'avale cul-sec avec un grand sourire.

Woa… Ca fait longtemps que je m'étais pas sentie aussi bien !

J'ai bien fait de piquer un gigai à Kisuke pour aller ici. Cette boite m'avait manquée, avec ses mecs, ses meufs, et ses boissons…

_Tch._

_Alors Ruka-chan, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

Je prends une grande inspiration, et m'aperçois que je n'en sais rien.

…

Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Je me gratte la tête en commandant un autre verre au barman.

_Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? _

« Putain… non. Mais c'est bon ce truc, par contre. Je sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, mais c'est bon.

_… Tu ne vérifies même pas ? _

Je hausse les épaules, sans répondre à- à qui ?

Je me fige, et la fille à côté de moi lève un sourcil.

Nom d'un canard albinos…

_Haru ?_

J'entends des voix ! Putain, j'entends des voix !

_Ruka-chan ?

J'ai virée schizo ! Je suis devenue complètement tarée !

_C'est pas une nouveauté ça et- attends une minute, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? _

J'entends des voix et elles m'insultent !

**_Pouahahahaha ! C'est la meilleure, ça ! _**

Il y en a une autre ! Putain de bordel de merde de canard albinos !

Je me lève, paniquée, titube, et traverse la piste pour courir dans les toilettes.

Okay.

On reste calme Haru. Tu entends des voix. C'est un fait.

MAIS ça ne veut pas dire que tu es folle. Non, vraiment.

**_Même si c'est un facteur aggravant ? _**

« Même si-AAAAAH ! Ca recommence !

J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide, et m'asperge d'eau pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que mes pensées deviennent plus claires.

_C'est bon ? T'es calmée ? _

« … Urah ?

_Non._

« … J'ai trouvé !

_Pas trop tôt ! _

« Bobonne !

**_POUIHIHIHIHI !_**

« Ta gueule, Kiki !

_…_

**_…_**

_Haru, est-ce que tu es bourrée ? _

Je rigole toute seule.

« T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

_Sérieusement. Tu viens de me confondre avec machine hollow ? _

**_Franchement, tu viens de me confondre avec bidule épée ? _**

S'en est trop pour moi : j'éclate de rire et m'écroule sur le sol.

« Putain, les gars, vous êtes trop… trop, quoi !

**_... Bidule ? _**

_Quoi, machin ? _

**_Ramène-la à la raison. Elle est chiante, bourrée._**

_J'aurais plutôt cru que tu profiterais de son état pour prendre le contrôle de son corps._

**_Je suis pas Shirosaki. J'en ai rien à foutre de son corps, je veux juste l'emmerder un maximum._**

_C'est juste parce que tu es gentille, en fait._

**_TA GUEULE ! _**

Je me tords de rire sur le sol, tandis que les deux voix s'engueulent dans mon esprit.

**_Arrête de te foutre de nous, merde ! _**

« Pas ma faute si vous êtes tordants !

J'entends un grognement rageur, qui fait redoubler mon hilarité.

Y a pas à dire, se bourrer la gueule, ça a du bon…

**_Surtout quand c'est pour oublier, pas vrai, Haru ? _**

Je cligne des yeux, et me fige soudainement.

_Hollow…_

**_Pour une fois, rends-toi utile et ferme-la, Kiki._**

Il y a une exclamation indignée dans mon esprit, mais je n'y prête pas attention.

**_Kufufu… alors, Haru, tu commences à te souvenir ? _**

Je fixe le plafond.

« …

**_Pourquoi tu es ici ? Pourquoi tu t'es barrée de la Soul Society, en toute illégalité ? _**

« Urah. Ferme. La.

**_A cause de Giiiiiiiiiiiin…_**

_Hem… Urah ? _

**_Ginoun- quoi ? _**

_Arrête. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas déclencher._

**_Kufufu… Haruuuu ? Tu te souvieeeeens ? _**

Je ne réponds pas.

Gin.

**_Ouiiii… Gin… Gin qui t'a abandonnée… hu hu hu… abandonnée…_**

Gin…

_Urah, tais-t-_

**_Il t'a laissé tombeeeeeeer… _**

« Gin m'a laissé tomber…

**_Eh ouaiiiis… alors maintenant vas lui latter la gueule, qu'on rigole ! _**

« Gin m'a laissé tomber…

Je me mets à renifler.

Gin m'a laissé tomber… comme une vieille chaussette, un préservatif usagé, un contrôle de maths, une passoire rouillée, un canard albinos aveugle… il m'a laissé tomber…

**_Tout juste ! Et là, c'est le moment où tu te lèves et tu péte un câble en disant que tu vas le défoncer ! _**

Putain… il m'a laissé tomber…

**_Bon, la séquence émotion commence à être longue, là. On passe à l'action ? _**

Il m'a laissé tomber…

Je renifle.

_Je t'avais prévenu, Hollow…_

**_Qu-_**

« OUINNNNN !

J'éclate en sanglot et me roule en boule sur le sol.

Gin m'a laissé tombeeeeeeer !

* * *

.

Chizuru soupira en poussant la porte du _Vodka Paradise. _

Elle haïssait cet endroit. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de l'odeur de sexe, d'alcool et de sueur qui l'empestait jour et nuit, ou bien parce que venir ici ne lui rappelait que trop les soirées passées sans Haru, à s'inquiéter pour elle, et à la maudire.

Ce bar, se rappela-t-elle, était son préféré. Pas étonnant qu'elle s'y soit dirigée.

Derrière elle, Shinji et les Vizards jetèrent un regard sur la foule des danseurs, tous plus ou moins souls.

_C'est… bizarre, fit Rose.

L'adolescente renifla dédaigneusement. _Pitoyable, plutôt._

_Où est Haru ? Questionna Shinji en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

Chizuru jeta un coup d'œil vers le bar. Elle n'y était pas.

_Quand Haru veut soigner un chagrin d'amour, il n'y a que deux endroits où on peut la trouver. Le bar, quand elle se bourre, ou les chiottes.

Kenseï leva un sourcil.

_Les toilettes ? Pour quoi faire ? Questionna-t-il.

Mashiro soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel.

_A ton avis, Kenseï ? Jeta-t-elle d'un air exaspéré.

Il y eu un silence.

_Ma… Mashiro ? Balbutia Love. Qu-

_Pour éplucher des bananes ! Finit joyeusement la Vizard en en sortant une, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il y eu un soupir collectif. Nul ne sut dire si c'était du soulagement ou de la résignation.

Chizuru partit en traversant la piste de danse –elle connaissait la direction des WC, pour y être venue chercher Haru plusieurs fois.

Elle poussa la porte, et une silhouette au sol attira son attention.

_Bouhouhou… Gin m'a laissé tombeeeeer…

Chizuru souffla profondément.

Les Vizards, choqués, ouvrirent de grands yeux.

_C'est Haru, ça ? Bredouilla Shinji en observant la jeune fille qui gémissait pitoyablement, totalement ivre.

_Ouaip, répondit sombrement Chizuru. C'est Haru.

Sans un mot de plus, elle leva la jambe, et, de toutes ses forces, mit un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre de la shinigamie.

Haru geignit, mais ne chercha même pas à se défendre.

Chizuru serra les poings.

_HARUKA MATSURI ! Hurla-t-elle.

L'adolescente blonde cligna des yeux.

_Quoi ? Cracha-t-elle. 'Pouvez pas voir que je me morfonds sur mon sort ?

Elle tourna la tête, et repartit de plus belle dans ses sanglots.

_Giiiiii-AOUTCH !

Chizuru releva son poing, un rictus effrayant sur le visage.

_Tu-*coup*-vas-*coup*-te-*coup*-relever-*coup*-tout de suite-*coup*-et-*coup*-démolire-*coup*-sa-*coup*-putain-*coup*-de gueule-*coup*-à ce-*coup*-salaud-*coup*-qui-*coup*-t'as-*coup*-abandonnée !

Au mot « abandonnée », Haru poussa une longue plainte inarticulée –jusqu'à ce que Chizuru lui balance un coup de tête qui resterait probablement dans les annales.

_T'ES HARUKA MATSURI OUI OU MERDE ?

Toute à sa colère, elle balança un ultime coup de pied à Haru, qui alla voltiger contre le mur.

Il y eu un « BOOM », puis plus rien.

Shinji déglutit.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

WARNING ! Ne faites pas comme Haru, chéres lectrices (et lecteurs) : se bourrer la gueule n'est pas une solution XD

Par ailleurs, je ne saurais que trop vous recommander de ne pas vous lancer dans des trucs de ce type U.U. Etre ivre mort c'est jamais trés sympa (enfin, ce qui s'ensuit surtout XD).

C'était mon petit quart d'heure de Mére-La-Morale X), je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, si ce n'est...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	84. Le Jour d'Aprés

Salut tout le monde !

Me voici me voilà pour cette veille de rentrée, avec ce nouveau chapitre posté un peu en retard, désolé ^^

Le titre est inspiré du film "Le Jour d'Aprés", et... c'est tout U.U.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 82 : Le Jour d'Aprés (la cuite)

.

* * *

.

Putain de bordel de merde… j'ai mal à la tête…

_Tch. Evidemment._

« … Kiki ?

_Tu te souviens de moi ? C'est surprenant. Il semblerait que l'alcool n'ait pas effacé tes derniers neurones, finalement._

« Moins fooooort… ma tête me fait maaaaaal…

**_BOUH ! _**

Aaaaaaaaargh…

Je pose mes mains sur ma tête en faisant une grande grimace (muette, évidemment. J'ai suffisamment mal comme ça sans en rajouter, hein).

_Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. _

**_HA HA HA ! _**

Je pousse un long gémissement silencieux, et ouvre de grands yeux furieux sur mon monde intérieur.

Là, je pointe un doigt accusateur sur Urah, qui me fait un grand sourire, et commence à l'engueuler –sans parler.

Elle lève un sourcil.

**_Tu peux mettre le son, s'il-te-plait ? _**

Ma tête explose encore une fois. Est-ce que mes tympans peuvent mourir _maintenant_ ? Pitié…

_Tch. _

Kiki croise les jambes, assis dans l'air, et renifle dédaigneusement.

_Tu ne récolte que ce que tu as semé._

Je grogne (de manière muette), et réponds à mon zanpakuto d'un regard noir.

Urah ricane un peu trop fortement à mon gout, et je lui fais signe de la fermer.

**_Comment veux-tu que je me taise alors que tu ne me le demande pas directement ? _**

…

_Ce hollow est encore plus bête que ses pieds. _

C'es vrai qu'ils lisent dans mes pensées –alors que moi je ne peux même pas lire les leurs ! C'est injuste !

Kiki lève les yeux au ciel, et je me laisse tomber sur le sol avec un soupir.

J'ai maaaaaaal…

_Et tu vas continuer longtemps à geindre ? C'est pitoyable._

**_Vois le bon côté des choses : au moins, elle a arrêté de nous noyer dans le sang. Pas que ça me gène, mais…_**

Le sang ?

**_Mais t'es con ou quoi ? _**

Je fais un magnifique doigt d'honneur à Urah.

**_Quand tu chiales, on reçoit du sang, nous ! Et crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que tu choisisses autre chose, parce que ces fringues coutent une fortune à faire nettoyer ! Tu sais que le blanc c'est atrocement salissant ? _**

Kiki et moi lançons un regard effaré à Urah, qui continue sur sa lancée :

**_Enfin, au moins, on n'est plus noyé sous le sang, vu que tu roupilles. Parce que c'était putain de chiant de devoir nager dans la flotte pendant des heures ! _**

Un ange passe, et je cligne des yeux.

Des heures ?

_Exact. Trois, en fait. _

Putain. J'ai passé trois heures à me bourrer la gueule ?

_Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? _

« Non, je marmonna en fronçant les sourcils.

Mon mal de tête se calme un peu… pour reprendre aussitôt quand Urah explose de rire.

« Ferme-là !

**_Ushishishi… avoue que c'est trop drôle ! _**

« Putain, Urah, est-ce que tu pourrais fermer ta gueule ?

**_Ushishi-_**

_VOS GUEULES ! _

Urah et moi nous figeons, pendant que Kiki s'approche de nous, visiblement en colère.

« Kik-AIE !

**_Zanpa-AIE ! _**

Dans un bel ensemble, mon hollow et moi nous massons le crâne, tandis que Kiki fait craquer ses poings.

_Je dois recommencer ou vous allez vous taire ? _

J'échange un regard avec Urah, et nous fermons la bouche d'un commun accord.

_Bien._

Kiki croise les bras et plante son regard dans le mien.

_Et maintenant, Haruka Matsuri, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de jouer à l'idiote, et de faire face à la réalité ! _

…

« Gné ?

Je me prends une baffe retentissante.

**_Ushi-_***SBAF*

Urah voltige à côté de moi.

« Violent(e), hein ?

**_J'avoue._**

Kiki nous rattrape, et nous saisit par le col.

_Bien. Nous allons pouvoir faire les choses CALMEMENT, et avec SANG-FROID. Et surtout, sans que vous vous ENERVIEZ._

Je lève un sourcil.

« Il me semble que le/la seul(e) énervé(e) ici, c'est toi.

_JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME ! _

Je déglutis, et décide de me taire.

Kiki inspire, et poursuit :

_Donc, je disais…_

**_Des bêtises ! Ush-_**

Urah s'envole à l'autre bout de mon monde intérieur et s'écrase sur le sol.

… J'ai bien fait de la fermer. Vraiment.

_Tu vas arrêter de te voiler la face, et commencer à affronter ce qui s'est passé._

Je ne réponds pas.

_Tu ne réussiras à rien en fuyant –ou en te soulant ! _

« Oui bon, ça va hein ! Je-

_Oh non, Haru Arienai ! Tu vas m'écouter pour une fois et me laisser finir, jeune fille !_

Kiki m'attrapa par les épaules, et je cligne des yeux.

_Gin t'a laissée seule après que vous- vous- bref. Il t'a abandonnée._

Les mots se frayent un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit, et je déglutis.

Gin m'a abandonnée.

Oh putain.

_Et il est temps que t- oh non, Haru, me dis pas que…_

« T-ta gueule !

A ma grande honte, des choses mouillés viennent dans mes yeux et- putain, je chiale !

« Bouhouhou…

Je me jette dans les bras de Kiki, et nous basculons tous deux au sol.

« Gin m'a abandonééééééée…

Non, c'est pas moi. Je suis pas en train de pleurer comme une gamine (ou une ivrogne) dans les bras de mon zanpakuto.

Non, non, non.

Si.

« Il m'a laissée en plaaaaaaan…

Nom d'un canard albinos, je suis pitoyable.

Mais putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de vider son sac !

* * *

_._

_Meeka no gen'sou et Haru restèrent longtemps au sol. La jeune fille pleurait librement –de manière assez ridicule, d'ailleurs-, et l'épée ouvrait de grands yeux, absolument pas certain(e) de ce qu'il fallait faire._

_A quelques mètres de là, une silhouette entièrement blanche fit un grand sourire au zanpakuto, qui le foudroya du regard._

_Haruka leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que Meeka no gen'sou était totalement désemparé, et retint un ricanement._

_L'épée grogna silencieusement, et lui ordonna du regard de l'aider._

_Le hollow croisa les bras, et envoya un sourire moqueur à l'être indéterminé, qui pinça les lèvres._

_Ses yeux pâles se plantèrent dans ceux, noir et or, de la jeune fille, et Haruka y lut des menaces de mort qui la firent déglutir._

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et poussa un long soupir avant de lever les bras, faisant mine d'entourer quelqu'un._

_Incertain, Meeka no gen'sou fit de même, et se retrouva à caresser le dos d'Haru, qui continuait à sangloter._

_Haruka hocha la tête, et lui fit signe de continuer son manège. _

_Le zanpakuto obéit, et les pleurs d'Haru se calmèrent progressivement. _

_Finalement, après plusieurs minutes où le silence régna en maître sur l'endroit, Haru se redressa. Elle épousseta ses vêtements, et se racla la gorge._

_Elle planta son regard dans celui de son épée._

_« Ceci ne s'est _jamais_ produit._

_Meeka no gen'sou ne répondit pas, et la jeune fille inspira profondément._

_L'instant d'après, elle avait disparue._

_Haruka eu un fin sourire, et regarda l'endroit où Haru se tenait quelques secondes auparavant._

**_Elle va faire quoi, maintenant ? _**_Questionna-t-elle._

_Le zanpakuto renifla._

Ca me parait évident.

_Le hollow gloussa. _

**_Eh bien, dans ce cas, Ichimaru a du souci à se faire…_**

_Kiki acquiesça, et le sourire du hollow s'élargit._

**_Mais en attendant, je crois que c'est toi qui devrais t'inquiéter._**

_Le zanpakuto leva un sourcil et Haruka, hilare, sortit un appareil photo._

**_Combien tu crois que Lucifer me paierait pour avoir ces clichés ? Il me semble qu'il ne t'a toujours pas pardonné le coup du Caleçon…_**

_Meeka no gen'sou déglutit._

Tu n'oserais pas…

_Haruka ricana._

**_Je suis un hollow, chéri(e). _**

_Kiki se jeta sur elle._

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

J'ai remis ça avec le délire sur Lucifer et compagnie. Je crois que je suis incurable XD

Soyez rassuré : Haru va redevenir elle-même, et cessez d'être aussi pitoyable (et bourrée XD). Pour le plus grand malheur d'un certain capitaine...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	85. Le Retour de la Folle

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Ici King Pumkin, pour ce nouveau chapitre... bon, autant vous prévenir tout de suite avant que vous me lynchiez en lisant le chapitre : le combat tant attendu n'est **pas** dans ce chapitre U.U.

Voilà. C'est dit.

Il est dans le chapitre 85, donc maintenant que vous voilà avertis, je passe à un autre message x).

**Important !**

**Comme vous le savez, la Pumkin n'est pas qu'un être spirituel vivant uniquement d'amour et d'eau fraîche xD. En fait, elle est même un être humain scolarisé au lycée, en Terminale, avec le bac à la fin de l'année, les concours... **

**Et le fait est qu'elle a du travail. Beaucoup de travail. Pour vous donner une idée de la chose, j'ai une dizaine de livres à lire ET à ficher pour les connaître par coeur. Et ça, c'est juste pour la prépa que je méne à côté du lycée.**

**Vous l'aurez compris, je suis débordée par la rentrée. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine, mais je galére déjà à tout concilier, et j'ai de moins en moins accés à mon ordinateur.**

**DONC ! Je tiens à vous prévenir que TOUTES mes fics vont probablement être retardées ! Ce qui veut dire que Banzai et La saga des Sovrano paraîtront toutes les deux semaines, et que Green and Grey paraîtra une fois par mois. Ma Famille et Moi n'en sera pas affectée puisque je l'ai finie.**

**Il est inutile de me crier dessus, croyez bien que ça ne me plait pas. **

**Ce ne sera pas nécessairement pour tout de suite, mais je pense que je devrais le faire.**

**J'espére que vous comprendrez ^^"**

Passons ce moment de Sériositude, et tout de suite... ze chapter !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

Et... WARNING ! LEMON !

Je préciserais quand, comme ça, ceux qui ne veulent pas lire n'auront pas à le faire x)

Le titre du chapitre est inspiré du "Retour de la Coccinelle", chef-d'oeuvre qu'il n'est plus besoin de présenter... XD

* * *

.

Chapitre 83 : Le Retour de la Folle

.

* * *

.

Shinji et Kisuke échangèrent un regard.

Ils clignèrent des yeux, et les reposèrent sur Haru.

Ensuite, ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

_Hem… les gars ?

Ils observèrent Haru.

Se remirent à se regarder.

_Vous êtes lourds. Vraiment.

Ils l'ignorèrent résolument, et continuèrent leur petit manège.

Haru inspira profondément.

_D'accord. Je vais le redire encore une fois.

Elle ferma les yeux, et déglutit.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, et s'inclina totalement.

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. J'aurais pas du te piquer ce gigai, Kisuke, ou vous faire vous inquiéter comme des malades. C'est de ma faute, et je m'en excuse.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse.

Haru se mordit la lèvre.

_Est-ce que vous pourriez dire quelque chose ? Je commence à avoir mal au dos !

Un ange passe.

Finalement, la jeune fille releva la tête, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Shinji et Kisuke s'étaient évanouis.

Le peu de patience qu'elle avait engrangée en sortant de son monde intérieur partit en fumée.

_REVEILLEZ-VOUS, BANDE DE CORNICHONS !

Elle assortie ses paroles de deux Big Bang bien placés, et ses deux amis reprirent violemment conscience.

_Qu-Haru ? Balbutia Shinji.

La jeune fille croisa les bras, et marmonna :

_C'est suffisamment difficile de m'aplatir pour m'excuser sans qu'en plus vous tombiez dans les pommes, merde quoi !

Kisuke battit des paupières.

_Tu t'es _excusée_ ?

Haru rougit.

_Putain oui, mais merde c'est bon, hein ! J'ai juste dit une putain de bordel de merde d'excuse, parce que je suis putain de bordel de merde désolée !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

_Ah non hein ! Vous allez pas recommencer !

Kisuke lui dédia un grand sourire en agitant son éventail devant son visage, réfléchissant à toutes les tortures possibles qu'il pourrait infliger à Gin.

Shinji ébouriffa les cheveux d'Haru en ricanant, en posant la main sur son zanpakuto, se promettant d'appeler les autres Vizards pour une séance collective de passage à tabac d'Ichimaru.

A cet instant, leurs pensées étaient en parfait accord : _Ichimaru Gin allait souffrir._

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Haru, glissa Shinji.

Kisuke opina joyeusement.

_Et maintenant, Haru-chan, dis-nous plutôt ce qu'il va se passer.

Une lueur familière éclaira l'œil de la lieutenante de la sixième division.

_Maintenant ? Fit-elle.

Un grand sourire rancunier fleurit sur ses lèvres.

_Je vais aller éclater la gueule du mec que j'aime pour lui apprendre à me laisser en plan.

Elle éclata de rire, et Shinji intercepta le regard de Kisuke.

_Eh bien, manifestement, ils n'auraient plus besoin de torturer Gin. _

_Haru le ferait très bien elle-même. _

Ils ricanèrent, et se promirent de tout filmer.

* * *

.

Sasakibe se saisit de la théière, qui émettait une paisible fumée aux odeurs de menthe.

II la posa avec délicatesse sur le plateau, qui contenait une tasse en porcelaine, finement ouvragée, et l'apporta au Soutaicho.

Celui-ci, installé à son bureau, regarda le service à thé arriver.

_Est-ce…

_Du Darjeeling, Soutaicho-sama ? Oui, termina Sasakibe.

Son supérieur ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

_Nos réserves n'étaient-elles pas vides ?

Son lieutenant eut un fin sourire.

_J'ai réussi à dénicher la dernière dose de ce breuvage, Soutaicho-sama.

Yamamoto le regarda avec une singulière lueur. Sasakibe plongea ses yeux dans les siens, en versant le précieux liquide dans la tasse.

Durant de longues secondes, les deux hommes échangèrent une communion silencieuse, éclairés par le thé bouillonnant dans la tasse. Pas un thé ordinaire. LE thé.

**/!\ LEMON !**

Lentement, les mains du Soutaicho vinrent entourer la tasse.

Lentement, il la souleva. Le regard de Sasakibe le suivait, dévorant chaque instant de la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Lentement, il le porta à ses lèvres.

La chaleur du thé était contre sa bouche, si tentatrice et chaude. Il le voulait en lui, puissamment, profondément… et pourtant si tendre. Il voulait sentir ce liquide brulant ruisseler le long de sa paroi, amenant avec lui l'extase tant attendue, cette jouissance orgasmique… il le voulait tellement que l'envie en devenait pressante, à la fois délicieuse et douloureuse.

Il ouvrit les lèvres, et le breuvage allait couler dans sa bouche, pour lui assurer la délivrance, quand…

**/!\ FIN DU LEMON (eh ouais XD)**

_YAMAMOTOOOOO !

La porte vola en éclat, vaincue par un coup de poing furieux.

Sasakibe eu une très nette impression de déjà-vu.

Haru Arienai, suivie par les Vizards, fit irruption dans le bureau, et sauta sur le bureau, écrabouillant par la même occasion le service à thé, et la théière. Seule la tasse de thé échappa miraculeusement au massacre, toujours entre les mains du Soutaicho, qui ne put la boire.

_Ramène Gin au Seireitei TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla la jeune fille.

Sasakibe croisa les bras, mécontent, pendant que le Soutaicho rétorquait :

_Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Haru se calma d'un coup, et les Vizards avalèrent leur salive.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, un rictus de pure démence sur le visage.

Elle se pencha sur Yamamoto, et approcha son regard du sien.

_Parce que ce sale con m'a laissée en plan alors que nous venions de baiser, souffla-t-elle.

Haru émit un petit rire inquiétant, et poursuivit, ignorant la soudaine baisse de température qu'elle avait provoquée.

_Et il m'a mise en colère. _Très_ en colère. Alors je vais aller le chercher au Hueco Mundo, le ramener ici par la peau du cul, et faire de sa vie un tel enfer qu'il regrettera le jour où il a seulement _songé_ à se lever du lit où j'étais. _Pigé ? _

Le Soutaicho déglutit.

_Que voulez-vous, Arienai ? Questionna-t-il de la voix la plus ferme qu'il avait.

_Que vous m'envoyiez tout de suite au Hueco Mundo. Et par tout de suite, j'entends _dans la seconde qui suit._

Sasakibe, de l'autre côté de la pièce, secoua la tête.

_C'est impossible, Arienai. La prochaine mission ne partira que dans deux ans. Il va falloir att-

Haru gronda. Oui, gronda.

Shinji songea avec horreur qu'on avait remplacé son amie par un pitbull.

_Il est hors de question que je poireaute deux putains d'années avant de pouvoir étriper le salaud qui se terre chez les hollows !

Son reiatsu crépitait de fureur, et le Soutaicho jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa tasse de thé.

Il commençait à refroidir. _Non ! Pas le Darjeeling ! Pas la dernière dose ! _

_Dix-huit mois, tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

_Deux jours, rétorqua Haru.

_Au moins un an.

_Une semaine.

_Dix mois.

_Un.

_Neuf.

_Deux.

_Huit.

_Sept.

Yamamoto et la jeune fille se regardèrent.

_Six mois, firent-ils.

Haru gronda.

_Six mois, pas une seconde de plus.

Le Soutaicho hocha la tête.

_Maintenant, Arienai, dégagez ! Ordonna-t-il avec toute la dignité qui lui restait (c'est-à-dire très peu. Sérieusement, il venait de négocier avec une gamine pour qu'elle puisse tuer quelqu'un, et ce juste pour pouvoir boire du thé. Sa fierté était définitivement partie aux oubliettes).

Haru se détourna et, d'un grand bon, alla rejoindre les Vizards. Ils sortirent sans fermer la porte.

Sasakibe se mit à respirer plus librement, et échangea un regard avec le Soutaicho.

Celui-ci soupira.

_Eh bien, au moins nous aurons la paix durant les six prochains moi, commenta-t-il, très las.

Son lieutenant opina du chef, et le Commandant suprême avisa sa tasse.

Le thé était encore à la bonne température. Il pouvait le déguster, maintenant…

Il y eu un brusque courant d'air dans la salle. La porte claqua. Et la tasse explosa.

Un ange passe.

Yamamoto se mit à sangloter.

_Pourquoi moi ? _

* * *

.

Haru quitta les Vizards avec un grand sourire, et shunpota jusqu'à la sixième division.

Byakuya l'attendait.

_Puis-je savoir où vous étiez passée, Arienai ? Questionna-t-il froidement. Vous avez des rapports à remplir.

Haru avala sa salive.

« Merde… une diversion, vite ! Songea-t-elle frénétiquement.

En désespoir de cause, elle pointa quelque chose dans le dos de Byakuya, et d'écria :

_Oh, un Renji en string !

_Ca ne va jamais marcher._

« La ferme, Kiki.

**_Ushishishi !_**

Byakuya se retourna.

Haru ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ca a marché ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, et s'enfuit en courant.

Elle se réfugia au terrain d'entrainement de la division, et referma la porte à clé derrière elle.

Ensuite, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

Kisuke lui fit un énorme sourire, et gloussa :

_Cadeau, Haru-chan !

Haru cligna des yeux, une expression ravie sur le visage.

Le marchand échangea un regard avec les Vizards, qui étaient derrière lui et, d'un commun accord, ils disparurent, laissant Haru seule avec son « cadeau ».

Des centaines de statues de Gin.

Avec ça, elle en aurait bien pour six mois.

Haru sourit. _Des centaines de Gin…_

Elle dégomma le premier d'un coup de pied bien placé.

_CREVE, ORDURE ! Hurla-t-elle en dégainant son zanpakuto.

Dans une autre dimension, un homme au sourire de renard éternua violemment.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	86. Docteur Gin

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui... gwahahaha... gwahahaha... GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! (Urah, sort de ce corps è.é)

Je n'en dit pas plus parce que je crois que je n'en ait pas la force XD. Mis à part que... euh... souvenez-vous que Banzai n'est pas le vrai manga et que par conséquent la Pumkin ne prétend pas faire des personnages conformes aux caractéres originaux. Hahaha. Vous êtes prévenus XD.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

PS : Tout est à Tite sauf... allez, on le fait une derniére fois pour que ce soit clair : Haru, Kiki, Urah et Sakura sont à moi ! Par contre, les rires d'Urah sont piqués sans honte à Zod'a XD

* * *

.

Chapitre 84 : Docteur Gin…

.

* * *

.

_Six mois plus tard…_

_._

_Dans une large pièce, jonchée par des centaines de morceaux de pierre, qui avaient du représenter quelque chose dans une vie antérieur, une silhouette ricanait en pulvérisant la dernière à grand coup de poings._

_Elle s'acharna sur le mannequin jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, et s'occupa ensuite de lacérer avec de grands sourires joyeux les nombreuses affiches qui ornaient les murs, mettant en scène une seule et même personne. _

_Ichimaru Gin. Le Traître, pour certains. Le capitaine, pour d'autres. L'ami. L'objet de fantasmes (plus rare, mais existant). _

_Mais quelque soit la manière dont tous considéraient l'homme, ils s'accordaient pour un seul surnom, et ce depuis les six derniers mois : _

_Le Futur Cadavre._

_Un homme toqua à la porte de la salle, et reçut un grognement pour toute invitation._

_Il entra, et s'accouda contre le mur, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait l'étendue du massacre._

_La silhouette se retourna, et le regarda. _

__C'est le moment, souffla l'homme._

_La silhouette lui fit un ravissant sourire. Elle tendit la main._

_Une énorme boule bleue se forma, et alla détruire les morceaux à terre._

__PUTAIN OUAIS ! S'exclama Haru en faisant craquer ses doigts._

_Shinji eu un rictus moqueur, en songeant à Gin. _

_Il se promit de demander à Haru de lui laisser les miettes. Histoire de les carboniser par lui-même._

_Même s'il doutait qu'il reste quelque chose de Gin une fois qu'elle en aurait fini avec lui._

_Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la salle, rapidement rejoint par le reste des Vizards, qui se frottaient les mains avec anticipation. _

_Ils arrivèrent devant la cour de la première division, où Kisuke se trouvait déjà._

__Haru-chan ! Salua-t-il. Ca va ?_

__De mieux en mieux, grogna la jeune fille avec une lueur légèrement démente au fond des yeux et un sourire carnassier. _

_Le marchand gloussa, et agita son éventail en ouvrant le Garganta. _

__Bon voyage ! Fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au groupe. Amusez-vous bien à tuer tout le monde ! _

_Les Vizards lui firent un vague signe de la main, et se jetèrent dans le Garganta, tout zanpakuto dehors, et air psychopathe en prime._

_L'instant d'après, ils avaient disparus. _

_Kisuke referma le Garganta. _

_Il éclata de rire._

* * *

.

Un grand coup de vent souffla sur les dunes du Hueco Mundo, soulevant avec lui le sable blanc, et l'emportant droit sur une vingtaine de silhouettes, agroupées dans un campement de fortune.

Gin se protégea les yeux d'un geste distrait de la main, et attendit que la tempête passe –ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes.

Autour de lui, les shinigamis grognaient en maudissant le temps et le vent.

Le capitaine de la troisième division ne prêta pas attention à leurs jérémiades, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Six mois…_

Déjà six mois au Hueco Mundo, à lutter contre les hollows et à chercher des traces d'Aizen ou des anciens arrancars.

Six mois qu'il avait fuit Haru.

A la mention du nom de la jeune fille, le sourire de Gin disparut.

_Haru._

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, plusieurs mois –une éternité- auparavant.

_La bouche d'Haru contre la sienne, le corps d'Haru contre le sien, les mains d'Haru, les yeux d'Haru, la voix d'Haru, les doigts d'Haru, le-_

Oh non, il n'allait pas se lancer dans ce terrain-là. Hors de question.

Non.

No.

Niet.

Il avait décidé de renoncer à ça il y avait six mois, alors qu'il s'était réveillé dans un lit étranger, au côté de la femme de ses rêves (au sens propre. Quoi ? Il n'était qu'un homme, après tout).

Gin mit sa tête entre ses mains, ressassant pour la énième fois toutes les raisons qui avaient fait qu'il avait lâchement abandonné Haru, sans même lui laisser un mot.

Haru et lui… eh bien, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. C'était impossible.

Déjà, ils avaient passé des mois à se haïr avant qu'un concours de circonstance et une certaine dose d'alcool ne les fassent faire _ça_.

Parce que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Haru avait couché avec lui. Elle était bourrée, et elle devait probablement le haïr d'avoir injustement profité d'elle alors qu'elle était imbibée d'alcool, et qu'il était un vieux pervers horrible, et qu'elle devait avoir envie de le tuer, et…

Bref.

_« Tch. Gin-chéri, tu es ridicule. _

« Tais-toi.

Son zanpakuto ricana moqueusement.

_« Ton sens de l'éloquence me foudroie._

L'homme ne répondit pas –de toute manière, son épée n'était qu'une emmerdeuse de première qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de lui pourrir la vie de manière intensive, et ce depuis les six derniers mois.

D'abord.

_« Ushishishi._

Gin grogna, et croisa les bras, le regard perdu dans le ciel noir du monde des hollows.

Haru… Kami-sama, ça faisait toujours aussi mal de penser à elle.

_« Eh bien ne pense plus à elle. Vas la voir, dis-lui que tu l'aime, déshabille la, pose la sur le lit, approche ta bouche, fais-_

Gin se boucha les oreilles.

Il ne devait pas penser à Haru. C'était mauvais pour lui. Et pour sa santé mentale. Et pour sa zone Sud.

Il déglutit.

Sa zone Sud. Celle qui était la cause de tout.

_« … Tu veux dire que…_

« Tais-toi.

_« Oh non. C'est…_

« Tais-toi.

_« GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! _

Gin se leva, furieux, et s'éloigna du campement, sous le regard perplexe –mais habitué- des autres shinigamis.

« Ca. Suffit.

_« Kami-sama… tout ça, toute cette merde parce que…_

« Ne. Le. Dis. Pas.

_« Parce que t'es puceau ! _

_Raaaaaaaaaah !

S'installant sur une dune à l'écart, Gin ressentit la soudaine envie de s'enterrer dans le sable pour l'éternité.

Tout pour ne plus ressentir la honte qui le brulait.

_« T'es encore vierge ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! _

Gin émit un grognement inarticulé, et son zanpakuto explosa une fois encore de rire.

Oui, il était puceau.

Même s'il avait plus de cent-dix ans.

« Et ce n'est _pas_ drôle.

_« Oh que siiiii… ushishishishishi…_

Gin renifla exaspéré. C'était _lui_ qui se moquait des autres, normalement ! C'était la fonction de son fameux sourire je-suis-plus-malin-que-toi-et-je-sais-des-choses-que-tu-ne-sais-pas-et-je-compte-bien-m'en-servir-pour-t'embêter !

Alors pourquoi avait-il la soudaine impression que les rôles étaient inversés ?

_« Parce que t'es PUCEAU ! _

Nouvel éclat de rire hystérique.

Gin voulait mourir. Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Parce que c'était totalement vrai. Il était puceau.

Ce qui impliquait que lors de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Haru, il ne s'était _rien_ passé. Enfin si. Enfin non.

La vérité, c'était que…

Gin avala sa salive, mort de honte.

Comme beaucoup de personnes vierges lors du premier rapport, il avait subi la pire humiliation de toute sa (longue) vie.

Une éjaculation précoce.

_« OUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! _

Une pichenette mentale envoya le zanpakuto de Gin dans un recoin de son esprit très, _très_ profond, où ses rires ne s'entendirent plus.

Ensuite, il se laissa tomber contre le sol.

Une éjaculation précoce. Devant la fille qu'il voulait depuis des mois.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du regard éberlué d'Haru, nue, dans le lit, devant la scène pitoyable qu'il lui avait offerte. Ses yeux avaient lentement clignés, et s'étaient levé vers le shinigami.

Elle avait marmonné quelque chose, et Gin n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que _s'endormir. _

Oui, s'endormir.

Gin soupira longuement, et se remémora comment, le lendemain matin il s'était réveillé, nu, aux côtés d'une Haru ronflante (oui, Haru ronflait. Et pas qu'un peu), qui semblait avoir décidé que son bras était un doudou et qui bavait allégrement dessus.

Alors il était partit.

Lâchement. Traîtreusement.

Il était partit, et avait fait irruption chez le Soutaicho pour prendre une mission –n'importe laquelle, mais une mission _longue_ et _lointaine. _

Deux ans au Hueco Mundo, c'était parfait.

Au moins, songea-t-il, Haru aurai le temps d'oublier l'incident, et de faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre (quelqu'un qui ne serait pas puceau).

Quand à lui… eh bien, ses sentiments importaient peu, après tout.

Gin ferma les yeux.

Oui… c'était ce qui devait être. Haru était jeune, et pas amoureuse de lui. Elle allait avoir un petit copain, qui deviendrait un mari, aurait des enfants, une famille… et lui se contenterais de l'observer et la protéger en silence.

_Adieu, Haru._

L'homme souffla. Il était en paix.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne comprit _absolument pas_ pourquoi un énorme trou s'ouvrit dans le ciel, et qu'une furie blonde lui tomba dessus en hurlant :

_GIIIIIIN ! TU VAS MOURIR !

* * *

.

...

...

... *Pumkin se met à courir*

En espérant que ça vous ait plus... PAS TAPER ! *les fangirls de Gin se jettent sur Pumkin pour l'étrangler*

NAOOOOOO-*couic*.

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! *RIP Pumkin XD*

A la prochaine !

Signé : (feu) La Folle !


	87. Et Mister Haru

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous.

Aujourd'hui, un seul mot d'ordre : BASTOOOOOOOOON !

Je ne dis plus rien, si ce n'est que, comme vous risquez de le pensez en lisant une partie du chapitre, _non_, vous ne vous êtes pas trompés de fic XD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 85 :… Et Mister Haru.

.

* * *

.

Blattula Cucaracha marcha dans le sable sur ces nombreuses pattes en pestant. Sur son dos, son masque de hollow brisé par le Hogyoku formait une ravissante tache blanchâtre en forme de canard. Son masque…

Blattula cracha dans le sable, et sa salive brune creusa un trou fumant.

Dire que quelques jours auparavant, il était un magnifique Vasto Lorde, craint et redouté par tous ! _Terminator_, tel avait été son nom durant des siècles… la terreur des Gillians, l'empereur de la Forêt Sombre, le Dévoreur de canaris…

_C'était le bon temps !_

Et puis Aizen était arrivé.

Blattula sentit ses petites antennes se tendre vers l'arrière, tandis qu'il grondait en songeant au shinigami en blanc.

C'était lui qui, lui promettant monts et merveilles, l'avait appâté devant le Hogyoku.

_Tu seras le général en chef de ma toute nouvelle armée_, lui avait-il dit. Le menteur ! Il n'avait été le général de rien du tout puisque, sitôt la transformation terminée, la seule modification notable avait été l'apparition d'un sabre.

Blattula se souvenait parfaitement de l'air triomphant d'Aizen, qui lui avait demandé de dégainer son sabre pour passer en Resurreccion, après lui avoir expliqué comment faire.

Et son cri, glorieux, puissant, avait retentit dans le silence :

_« Tue, Terminator !_ ».

Saur que ça n'était pas _du tout_ sortit comme il l'avait voulu. Vraiment pas.

A la place, il avait pu voir le Terrible et Méchant Aizen se _pisser dessus_ de rire (mais mentalement, bien sur, parce qu'il était un Terrible et Méchant dictateur, non mais oh !) lorsque le nouvel arrancar avait hurlé _« Rampe, Blattula Cucaracha !_ ».

Il s'était sentit rétrécir, et, lorsque la métamorphose s'était stabilisée, l'horrible, l'atroce vérité était venue le frapper.

Terminator était devenu un _cafard._

L'arrancar voulut hurler sa rage dans le ciel, mais tout ce qui sortit de ses mandibules fut un petit gargouillis misérable.

Mais il se vengerait ! Il était Terminator le Terrible, il se vengerait !

Son cerveau se mit à bouillonner, établissant un Plan de toute beauté. Blattula sourit intérieurement, et se mit à courir vers la Forêt Sombre. Là-bas, il pourrait-

Sa cervelle sortit de son crâne lorsque le pied distrait de Shinji l'écrasa.

Le Vizard épousseta sa veste, et croisa les bras, les membres de son équipe derrière lui.

Gin se sentit déglutir en avisant la lueur psychotique qui brulait dans leurs yeux.

Devant lui, Haru fit craquer ses poings, le visage froid.

_Hachi…

_Oui ? Répondit l'homme en s'asseyant par terre.

_Une barrière, ordonna Haru. Tout de suite.

Hachi leva un sourcil, et quêta l'approbation de Shinji.

_Tout. De. SUITE ! Hurla la jeune fille en perdant tout contrôle.

Son reiatsu explosa autour d'elle, et un rictus de pure rage déforma son visage. Elle se mit en garde.

_Putaiiiiin, Hachi, grouille ! Soufflèrent le reste des Vizards en palissant dangereusement.

Il obéit avec empressement, et plaqua ses mains sur le sol.

Trois murs oranges jaillirent autour de Gin et Haru, et la jeune fille eut un sourire dangereusement psychopathe.

Ensuite, elle tendit les mains, et fit exploser deux Big Bangs, avant de se jeter sur Gin, shikai au vent.

_MEURS !

* * *

.

Gin esquiva un coup de queue vicieux, et leva les mains :

_Je peux tout t'expliquer !

_MON CUL QUE TU VAS T'EXPLIQUER !

Le capitaine lança un coup d'œil aux Vizards, les suppliant de le sortir de là, et tourna la tête après avoir reçu une demi-douzaine de doigts d'honneur et autant de grimaces.

Bon, d'accord. Les amis d'Haru n'avaient pas franchement apprécié qu'il s'en aille comme ça.

« Et comment je fais moi, maintenant ?

« _Tu récolte ce que t'as semé… ou plutôt ce que tu n'as PAS semé ! OUAHAHAHAHA !_

« Pour la dernière fois : Ce n'est pas drôle !

Son zanpakuto se contenta de hurler de rire dans son esprit, et Gin para un coup de poing, assortit d'un sort de kido en haussant un sourcil.

_Tu peux faire du kido en shikai toi, maintenant ?

Haru gronda.

_Tu crois vraiment que je me suis tournée les miches pendant que tu te la coulais douce ici ? Marmonna-t-elle en tentant de lui transpercer le ventre avec sa queue.

Gin se déplaça sur le côté en réfléchissant à ses moyens d'action.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas la tuer, si ?

Un coup de poing le prit par surprise, et il n'eut que le temps de se tourner légèrement pour éviter le plus gros des dégâts, alors qu'Haru se remettait à beugler :

_JE VAIS TE BUTTER !

Gin se contenta de brandir sa main, dans la ferme intention de l'immobiliser à l'aide d'un kido.

C'était avant qu'un _truc_ blanc vienne recouvrir le visage d'Haru, et qu'elle se jette sur lui avec une furie presque bestiale.

« Hey ! C'est quoi ça ?

« _A ton avis ? Crétin. _

Il y eu un instant de silence.

« Merde.

« _J'avoue. _

« Mais comment ça se fait ? Aizen n'a quand même pas pu pratiquer des expériences sur elle !

Au moment où il pensait ces mots, Gin sentit une vague de flamme traverser son ventre, et une très forte envie de dépecer son ancien maître à mains nues. _S'il avait osé toucher à Haru…_

Dans un sursaut de colère, Haru tandis la main, et un Big Bang rouge et noir vint s'écraser à côté de Gin (qui avait shunpoté juste à temps), ce qui eu pour effet de faire voler son masque en éclats.

Elle le reforma rapidement, et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent jusqu'à ses yeux.

Gin se mordit la lèvre.

Okay, c'était pas bien. Il avait abandonné Haru, il ne devait plus l'aimer, et c'était immoral parce qu'il avait cent dix ans et elle dix-sept, et tout un tas de choses dans le genre.

Mais Kami-sama, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle quand elle tentait de le tuer !

« _Tu es conscient qu'il y a un truc qui cloche dans ta phrase ?_

Un bruit sur le côté l'informa qu'Haru allai l'attaquer par la droite, et il du sortir son zanpakuto pour parer son attaque.

Aie. C'était pas bon ça.

Le fait qu'Haru se soit entrainé pendant six mois ne changeait rien au rapport de force qui existait entre eux deux : il était un capitaine surdoué avec un siècle d'expérience, et elle une lieutenante qui n'était même pas au Gotei depuis une décennie.

« _En gros, ça donne ?_

« Si je me bats sérieusement, je vais être obligé de la blesser pour la calmer.

« _C'est un problème ?_

Gin eu un hoquet d'horreur muet, alors que son zanpakuto lui envoyait une série d'image montrant Haru dans ses bras, inconsciente, tandis qu'il la serrait contre elle, torse nu, blessé, mais vainqueur.

« _Excitant, non ? _

« Pas. Du. Tout.

Un gloussement retentit dans son esprit, mais son épée se tue, et Gin reprit son combat (ou plutôt le défoulement d'Haru sur sa personne) avec le ferme espoir que son zanpakuto allait enfin la fermer.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa malchance habituelle.

Gin tressaillit quand une image d'Haru, les vêtements en lambeaux, son épée tenue à deux mains, se superposa à la vraie, les cheveux ébouriffés, et un air de guerrière désespérée très américain.

« Arrête ça et- est-ce que tu as regardé _ma _collection de film ?

« _Je ne répondrais pas à cette question débile. Tais-toi et apprécie la suite !_

« La suite ? Quelle s-

La Haru de la vision se redressa, et balança son épée au loin.

Ensuite, elle enleva ce qui restait de son haut.

« Stop ça. Maintenant.

« _Kufufu…_

Gin avala sa salive, et tenta de se reconcentrer sur la réalité, reléguant le film pornographique que lui faisait visionner son zanpakuto dans un coin profond de sa tête, pour éviter les attaques d'Haru.

« En plus, ça n'est même pas ressemblant. Haru n'est pas une midinette en chaleur !

Dés le moment où il lâcha ces mots, il _sut_ qu'il venait de faire une bêtise.

« _Tu veux du ressemblant ? On va faire du ressemblant ! _

Gin esquiva un coup de queue, un pied et un poing, et perdit toutes ses couleurs.

Dans son esprit, son épée rejouait avec jubilation _la_ scène, qui datait de six mois plus tôt.

Distrait, Gin ne put éviter un des coups, et trébucha sur le sol. Il se releva aussitôt, et invectiva mentalement son zanpakuto :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de te liguer avec Haru pour me faire perdre ?

« _Mouahahahaha._

Le capitaine grogna intérieurement, et se concentra sur la réalité –qui le rouait de coups avec une fureur monomaniaque que Kenpachi aurait applaudit à deux mains.

_Haru-chan, commença Gin, écoute, je…

_J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE QUE TU VAS DIRE, SALE MERDEUX !

L'insulte fut le mot de trop.

Parce que Gin était peut-être en tort, qu'il était amoureux et qu'il devait se battre face à l'objet dudit amour, mais il était quand même un homme, qui se battait depuis pas loin de… d'un bout de temps, qui était fatigué, qui devait lutter pour ne pas succomber aux visions que lui envoyait son zanpakuto et plaquer une certaine jeune fille contre le sol, afin de- (oooooh non, il n'allait pas penser ça. _Pas. Du. Tout._).

Alors, eh bien, il s'énerva.

Haru percuta le mur et s'écroula à terre, ligotée par un sort de kido.

Gin la rattrapa, et la tint contre lui, dans une posture qui aurait été romantique s'il ne l'avait pas prise par le col.

_Haru, fit-il, en abandonna le « -chan ». Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça, s'il-te-plait ?

_DANS TES REVES !

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Gin, et son sourire se crispa.

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il péta un câble.

Il agrippa Haru par le cou, et envoya son sourire de renard, son attitude impassible et sa dignité au diable.

Il lui hurla tout un tas de choses : comment il s'était morfondu pendant six mois au Hueco Mundo, tout ça à cause de sa virginité et de son éjaculation précoce qui avait fait qu'elle avait du le détester, et que de toute manière elle le détestait déjà bien avant, et qu'ils n'avaient passé la nuit ensemble qu'à cause de l'alcool, et que maintenant il apprécierait qu'elle arrête de vouloir le tabasser, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser, et que merde il aurait bien aimé pouvoir discuter calmement entre gens civilisés et pas en se tapant dessus comme des bêtes, et qu'elle devait refaire sa vie pendant qu'il resterait dans l'ombre pour la protéger, alors merde quoi !

Haru cligna des yeux, et ouvrit la bouche.

Et ça tombait bien, parce que Gin avait très envie d'y mettre la sienne.

« _YES !_

* * *

_._

_Au plus profond de l'esprit d'Haru, deux silhouettes sirotaient gaiement un étrange liquide rouge. _

_Kiki jeta un coup d'œil par les yeux d'Haru, et tomba sur un visage en gros plan. Le zanpakuto leva un sourcil, et Urah ricana. _

__Eh bien, commenta simplement l'androgyne, on dirait que tout va redevenir comme avant._

_Le hollow sourit._

__A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sur. Elle va quand même pas lui pardonner aussi facilement, si ? _

_Kiki haussa les épaules. _

__Qui sait…_

__Ouais. Qui sait…_

_Urah regarda son verre._

__Dis donc, c'est vachement bon ce truc, tu mets quoi dedans ? _

* * *

_._

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Dédicace spéciale à Kiki et Urah, futurs poivrots XD

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

**PS : Important ! **Il y a quelques temps, je vous avais dit que, du à ma surcharge de travail, je ne pourrais plus poster aussi souvent.

Ben voilà, désolé ^^. Je poste ce chapitre en négatif (c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas pu écrire de chapitres cette semaine) parce que j'allais quand même pas vous laisser en plan, pas vrai ?

Je vous avertis donc que je ne posterais probablement pas la semaine prochaine, sauf si j'arrive à écrire deux chapitres en une semaine (*consulte son planning* *s'évanouit*. Mouais...). Mais j'essaierais de poster aussi souvent que possible, avec un délai maximum de deux semaines !

En compensation, les chapitres vont s'allonger, puisque vous avez manifestement l'air de les trouver trop courts (pas vrai Tinette ? XD)

Navrée de casser l'ambiance, j'espére que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Evidemment, les délais s'appliquent aux sovrano et à green and grey (qui ne sera posté qu'une fois par mois ou toutes les trois semaines).

Voilà... à pluche les gens !


	88. Vol audessus d'un nid d'emmerdes

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui, je ne poste qu'une semaine aprés. Désolééééééééééééééé, mais c'est le seul délais qui me semble abordable pour tenir toutes mes fics à jour. En plus les chapitres rallongent ! Sisi, Pumkin peut faire des chapitres longs !

D'ailleurs, le 100 (déjà écrit... oui, j'ai de l'avance, mais je la garde pour quand je serais VRAIMENT débordée de boulot et loin de mon ordi et tout, désolé) fait DOUZE PAGES !

Vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis trop fiére de moi XD.

Mais passons U.U. Donc comme je le disais, à partir de maintenant, Banzai sera posté une fois toutes les deux semaines. Désolé ^^".

Maintenant, ce que vous attendiez tous : LE CHAPITRE !

Et également un pitit sondage à la fin... héhéhé.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

PS : Le titre est inspiré du film "Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucous". Il est assez explicite, je pense XD

* * *

.

Chapitre 86 : Vol au-dessus d'un nid d'emmerdes.

.

* * *

.

Il fallut deux mois pour que Haru pardonne à Gin.

Entre temps, il y eu plusieurs choses : un retour en catastrophes du Hueco Mundo, des Vizards furieux portant une Haru évanouit dans leurs bras, et un Gin enchainé par une douzaine de sorts de kido, une grosse pancarte « JE SUIS UN PERVERS, TAPEZ-MOI » collée au dos (il fallut une semaine pour la décoller de ses vêtements), des camisoles de force, un usage _légèrement_ excessif de Bankai enflammés et de tisanes calmantes, et une grosse explosion de reiatsu au réveil de Haru.

Deux jours après cela, l'ambiance au Gotei redevint un peu plus calme (de toute manière, il aurait été difficile de faire plus agité).

Haru resta terrée chez les Vizards, ne sortant plus que pour faire la paperasse à la sixième division –enfin, le temps d'aller refourguer la paperasse à Renji- et s'entrainer.

Les Vizards qui par ailleurs étaient positivement ravis d'avoir Haru chez eux vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et de la surveiller, pour empêcher le Pervers (nouveau surnom de Gin, après le désastreux épisode du Baiser au Hueco Mundo) de s'approcher d'elle.

Ce qui marchait. Un peu trop bien, même.

Et Gin, dans tout ça ?

Eh bien Gin s'arrachait les cheveux à longueur de journée.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose que le remake de feuilleton romantique qui avait eu lieu au Hueco Mundo lui avait fait comprendre, c'était que puceau ou pas, il serait avec Haru. D'abord.

Il lui avait fallut un mois pour comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune aide des Vizards ou de qui que se soit dans le Gotei ayant de vagues sentiments amicaux pour Haru, et qu'il devrait se débrouiller tout seul comme un grand.

Durant ce même laps de temps, il était parvenu à une conclusion somme toute logique : pour se réconcilier avec Haru, il devait lui parler.

Pour lui parler, il devait se trouver seul avec elle.

Pour se trouver seul avec elle, il ne devait y avoir personne autour.

Le problème, c'est que dés que Haru allait quelque part, les Vizards la suivaient –accompagnés parfois de Rukia (quand Haru allait aux toilettes), Renji (quand elle s'entrainait) ou Byakuya (quand il devait la forcer à remplir des rapports).

L'autre problème était qu'ils le détestaient. Tous. Et qu'ils le pensaient responsable de la mauvaise humeur d'Haru (ce qui était totalement vrai, au passage, mais Gin n'avait jamais fait plus preuve de mauvaise que depuis le jour où il s'était retrouvé dans le même lit qu'une certaine jeune fille).

Donc, pour se retrouver seul avec Haru, c'était mal barré.

A cela, l'esprit de Gin avait trouvé la conclusion logique, qui s'imposait naturellement : tuer les Vizards.

Et _non_, il ne devenait pas psychopathe.

Ou juste un peu.

BREF.

Gin, donc avait passé quelques jours à se demander si la perspective d'un emprisonnement à vie valait le coup de trucider une douzaine de personnes, avant de se dire que peut-être pas.

La seconde solution qui s'imposait était de trouver un seul endroit où Haru était toujours seule.

Les toilettes avaient été écartées.

La salle de bain aussi (il ne voulait pas passer pour plus pervers qu'il ne l'était déjà après l'épisode du Baiser).

Ne restait plus qu'un seul endroit : sa chambre.

Gin avait donc mis un plan au point, et s'était présenté devant l'appartement d'Haru, après avoir assommé les Vizards qui montaient la garde (parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être tombé dans un univers parallèle).

Il s'était arrêté devant la porte, et avait posé la main sur la poignée.

Et là, le stress avait décidé de paralyser tous ses muscles. Ballot.

Oh, et il pleuvait. Beaucoup.

Gin était donc resté _deux heures_ devant la porte de Haru, sous la pluie, en faisant un étalage silencieux de tous les jurons qu'il connaissait (et après plusieurs mois de vie avec des gens comme Grimmjow, il en avait un certain nombre à son actif).

Ensuite, Haru avait ouvert la porte.

Là, tous les beaux discours que Gin avait préparés s'étaient envolés avec son cerveau dans un endroit lointain, et il était resté muet.

Pendant approximativement cinq minutes, lui et Haru s'étaient regardé fixement.

Et quand Gin avait trouvé le courage d'ouvrir la bouche, seuls quelques gargouillis étaient sortis de sa gorge, étant donné que Haru lui avait mis une claque.

Heureusement, elle avait eu le temps de se calmer, et son coup n'avait pas été très fort –en plus, elle ne savait pas donner de claque. Des coups de poings oui, mais des claques, non-.

Et la seule chose que Gin avait pu dire avait été absolument, totalement, définitivement _pitoyable_ :

_Je suis désolé.

C'était tout.

En y repensant, c'était encore plus pathétique que ça n'en avait eu l'air en vivant la scène sur le moment.

Haru l'avait fixé, et avait battu des paupières. Gin avait eu très envie de fuir à toutes jambes, mais quelque chose (qu'il s'était promis d'étrangler dés qu'il aurait mis la main dessus) l'avait forcé à rester.

Et la jeune fille avait marmonné « ah ben quand même », avant de lui fourrer un parapluie dans les mains, et de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Le lendemain, Haru lui disait bonjour avec un sourire méfiant, et Gin se sentait stupidement content.

Ca, c'était le premier mois.

Le second mois, Gin le passa à _draguer_ Haru.

Enfin, à tenter de se réconcilier avec elle et à la convaincre que _non_, il ne se tirerait plus comme un abruti dés qu'il y aurait le moindre rapprochement physique de leurs modestes personnes.

_Cela_ lui prit très exactement un mois et deux jours, mais il aurait probablement mis moins de temps si Kisuke et les autres avaient acceptés de l'aider à faire un Plan au lieu de lui balancer des choses potentiellement mortelles à la tête chaque fois qu'il s'approchait à moins de cent mètres d'eux.

Et au bout d'un mois et deux jours de OOC total, Gin finit par, enfin, mettre un terme à la série de catastrophes et de fuites qui avait constitués les quelques dix derniers mois de la vie du Gotei, en plaquant Haru contre un mur et en réitérant l'épisode du Baiser.

Sauf que _là_, le Baiser avait réussit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gin perdait sa virginité _sans_ avoir eu d'éjaculation précoce (au grand dam de son zanpakuto), tandis que tous deux testaient les vertus des lits doubles.

Au bout d'un mois et trois jours, le Gotei tout entier était au courant de leur relation, et Renji s'était évanouit en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Haru pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre.

Et Haru et Gin avaient décidé que les bureaux étaient plus confortables qu'ils n'en avaient l'air.

Au bout d'un mois, trois jours et une heure, Byakuya tenta de les tuer tous les deux, Yamamoto dû l'enfermer dans son bureau à grand renfort de Bankai, et mettre le nouveau couple à la porte à grand coup de jets de flamme.

Ensuite, tout redevint à peu prés normal.

* * *

.

_Quelques temps plus tard…_

_._

Je baille en m'étirant, assise sur mon bureau au milieu des rapports, et sourit.

_Haru ?_

« Voui ?

_Tu as l'air abominablement niaise. _

**_Elle en n'a pas l'air : elle l'est. _**

Kiki et moi haussons unanimement un sourcil.

« Urah ?

_Hollow ?_

**_Quoi ?_**

« Ben… vas-y !

**_Gné ?_**

« Sors-nous un rire démoniaque ! C'est ton truc, non ?

**_Tu me fais chier, Haru._**

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

_Attends, on récapitule. _

J'opine, totalement d'accord avec Kiki.

1), mon zanpakuto, comme d'habitude, me sort une phrase insultante sur ce que je fais. 2), Urah, comme d'habitude, réagit en en rajoutant une couche. 3), elle termine, comme d'habitude, sur un rire pourri.

Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

_… J'Y SUIS ! _

« Crache le morceau !

_Elle ne nous a pas cassés les oreilles avec son rire ! _

Je me fige.

Urah n'a pas ajouté sur traditionnel rire pourri à ses traditionnelles répliques pourries, elle ne se met pas en colère, et elle m'appelle par mon nom sans adjectif dévalorisant.

Oh putain.

C'est pas un des signes annonciateurs de l'Apocalypse dans la Bible, ça ?

**_Mais ta gueule…_**

_Kami-sama, hollow, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? _

**_Rien !_**

« T'es malade ? T'as choppé quelque chose quand on était au Hueco Mundo ?

**_Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien ! _**

_Et puisqu'on te dit que tu as forcément quelque chose ! _

**_Mais arrêtez ! _**

« Pas avant que tu nous ais dit ce qui ne va pas !

**_Vous me faites chier à la fin ! Retourne avec ton super petit-copain et fous-moi la paix, shinigami ! _**

Je marque un temps.

Oh non… me dites pas que-

**_Non ! Absolument pas ! Non non non ! _**

« Est-ce que t'es _jalouse _?

**_Non ! Je ne le suis PAS ! _**

_… Kami-sama…_

**_Je suis pas jalouse du fait que le shinigami auquel je suis sensé pourrir la vie soit aussi heureux qu'une fangirl devant un bishonen à poil ! _**

Nom d'un canard albinos. _Ca_, c'est…

« Hilarant !

J'éclate d'un grand rire peu charitable. Urah est jalouse parce que _moi_ j'ai un mec (beau comme un dieu, qui plus est. Et marrant. Et beau. Et sympa. Et beau. Et… bah, c'est Gin, quoi), et qu'elle non… on dirait une gosse qui boude !

« T'inquiète pas, Urah. Un jour, toi aussi tu te trouveras un copain !

Enfin… un petit copain mental, quoi.

**_Mais je m'en tape d'avoir un petit copain, moi ! _**

« …

_… Hein ? Mais alors, pourquoi tu-_

**_Mais tu vois pas ? Réfléchit trente secondes, zanpakuto ! Je suis un HOLLOW ! J'existe pour pourri la vie de mon shinigami ! Et résultat ? Il est tellement dégoulinant de bonheur que ça me donne envie de vomir ! _**

Un ange passe.

« Euh… Urah ?

**_Je suis un hollow de meeeeeeeede… j'arrive même pas à faire mon job correctement… snif… je suis inutiiiiiiiile… ouinnn…_**

OMH. OMFH.

Mon hollow fait une dépression.

**_Je suis paaaaaaas dépressive… juste réaliste… je suis une sous-meeeerde, je ne mérite même pas d'existeeeeer… bouhouhou… achevez-moaaaaa… ce sera pas une grande perte de toute manière… OUINNNNNNNNNN !_**

_Haru, fais quelque chose, MERDE ! On commence à être noyé par les larmes, là ! MAGNE-TOI !_

Si Kiki devient vulgaire, alors il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire.

Je me lève, et me jette en courant dans le couloir.

_AU SECOUUUURS ! C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE ! ON VA TOUS CREVER !

Je fais irruption dans le bureau de Byakuya, et commence à beugler :

_Bya ! Il faut se planquer ! On va t-

Mon capitaine me fusille du regard, et une grande femme à ses côtés lève un sourcil. Immédiatement, l'air autour de moi se glace, et je me mets à grelotter.

_Bonjour, jeune fille, fait la nana. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous nous interrompez ?

_Ben… je suis la lieutenante, et je voulais prévenir B- (Byakuya me lance son regard _pas-de-conneries-Arienai-ou-je-vous-arrache-les-tripes_) le capitaine Kuchiki que c'était la-

_Oh ! Elle me coupe une nouvelle fois. Vous êtes donc Haru Arienai, n'est-ce pas ?

_Euh… ça dépend ce que vous lui voulez…

Elle hoche la tête et fait surgir un petit calepin de nulle part, pour noter quelque chose dessus.

_Sens de l'humour, beaucoup trop d'hésitation, un style vestimentaire à refaire, une voix criarde, une coiffure démodée… ça fait beaucoup de choses, mais je pense pouvoir arranger ça, n'est-ce pas, Byakuya ?

Il grogne légèrement, et hoche la tête. J'ouvre de grands yeux.

_Arranger quoi ? Je suis très bien comme je suis !

Et j'ai surtout une classe internationale.

La femme émet un petit rire dédaigneux. Nom d'un canard albinos… on dirait ma mère !

_Très drôle, Arienai-san, vraiment. Bon, et maintenant, permettez que nous voyons ensemble quelques menus détails qui-

_Mais vous êtes qui ? Je la coupe, le poil hérissé, sans tenir compte du regard furieux de Byakuya.

La nana hausse élégamment un sourcil, et darde ses yeux sur Bya.

_Tu ne lui as pas dit, Byakuya ?

Il secoue légèrement la tête. Mais pourquoi il reste silencieux ? C'est pas comme si…

Je pâlis. Oh putain.

_Je suis Kokoro Kuchiki, m'annonce la femme. Et je suis la mère de Byakuya !

… Argh.

Je lance un sourire crispé à la génitrice de Bya, et recule de quelques pas.

_Bon, ben… c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que j'y aille. J'ai une dépressive, sur les bras, et une fin du monde à annoncer… tchao !

Je m'apprête à passer la porte en courant, mais me fais rattraper par une poigne de fer.

Kokoro Kuchiki me prend par le col, et me fais un sourire polaire.

_Mais non, restez donc ! Après tout, cela vous concerne aussi !

Je bats des paupières.

_Hein ?

_Après tout, il faut que vous soyez là pour les préparatifs !

Là c'est clair, je suis paumée.

_Les préparatifs de quoi ?

La mère de Byakuya glousse, et annonce :

_Mais de votre mariage, évidemment !

* * *

.

MOUAHAHAHA. Suspens de la mort qui tue, non ?

En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ?

Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

**PS : IMPORTANT ! **

**Juste pour avoir votre avis : J'aimerais bien faire un Grimmichi... z'en pensez quoi ? Vous voudriez voir Ichigo et Grimmjow ? Répondez-moi vite x)**


	89. Mary à tout prix

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui-

...

1840 REVIEWS (et quelques) ?

...

Je vous aime T-T. Continuez comme ça, vous me boostez un maximum ! On se voit pour les 2000 ? Héhé...

Merciiiii !

Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre XD dont le titre... si vous ne connaissez pas le film dont il s'inspire, je vous mord è.é

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

ENJOOOOY !

* * *

.

Chapitre 87 : Mary (enfin, Haru) à tout prix

.

* * *

.

…

…

Oh. Putain.

Je prends une grande respiration, et ouvre la bouche :

_Deux minutes, je vous prie. Je reviens tout de suite.

Je sors calmement du bureau de Byakuya, et marche calmement vers la onzième division.

Là, je me poste calmement devant Kenpachi, et lui ôte calmement la recrue qu'il était en train de massacrer des mains.

_Ken, mon chou ?

Il me regarde en levant un sourcil.

_Ouais ?

_Frappe-moi. Fort.

Je croise les mains derrière le dos, alors qu'il me fait un grand sourire.

_… Est-ce que tu es devenue suicidaire ? _

« Je veux vérifier un truc.

**_Bouhouhou… elle n'a même pas besoin de moi pour être masoooooo… je suis une sous-meeeerde…_**

_Ca marche ! Mais j'vais te faire mal !

Je lève les yeux au ciel :

_Au lieu de dire des conneries, frappe-moi.

Kenpachi éclate de rire et se jette sur moi. Un coup de poing me fait valdinguer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, et je m'écrase contre le mur.

Et ça fait _mal. _Vraiment.

_Tch. _

**_Ouinnnnnn…_**

Je me relève avec difficulté, vacille un peu et me frotte la joue.

Si avec ça mes tympans ne se sont pas remis en place, c'est qu'il y a vraiment un problème.

_Merci Ken, mon chou ! Je crie avec un sourire. A plus !

Je sors de la onzième division, remet mes vêtements en ordre, et me rend en courant dans le bureau de Byakuya, qui m'assassine du regard.

_Je suis de retour ! Donc, vous disiez ?

J'interroge Kokoro Kuchiki, qui répond :

_Que nous allions préparer votre mariage.

…

Wow. Wow. WOW ! Est-ce que mes hallucinations auditives n'étaient pas sensées être parties avec le poing de Kenpachi ?

_De keuwa ? Je bredouille, en me mettant des baffes mentales.

La mère de Byakuya lève les yeux au ciel, et pose son regard sur Byakuya.

_Cette jeune fille ne m'as pas l'air très vive…

Nom d'un canard albinos.

Est-ce que j'ai entendu ce que j'ai cru entendre ?

_Je… crois. _

« Kiki, est-ce que je suis devenue cinglée ?

_Au risque de te décevoir, non. _

**_OUINNNNNN ! J'AI MEME PAS REUSSI A LA RENDRE CINGLEEEEEEE ! _**

Je ne suis pas cinglée, et mes tympans ne déconnent pas. Ce qui veut dire que…

Putain de bordel de chiure de merde de mes deux.

_Trente secondes, je marmonne entre mes dents. Je crois que le capitaine Kuchiki et moi on a des choses à se dire…

J'agrippe Byakuya par le bras, et le tire hors de son bureau pour le trainer dans le mien. Etrangement, il se laisse faire sans réagir, et je le plaque contre un mur.

_Et maintenant, Bya, j'articule, les dents serrées, tu vas me dire pourquoi ta foutue mère croit que toi et moi allons nous _marier_ !

_Je vous interdit d'insulter ma mère, Arienai !

Nous nous fixons tous les deux rageusement pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que je décide de le relâcher, et m'installe sur mon bureau, en envoyant bouler les rapports.

_Okay, Byakuya. On reprend tout depuis le début, d'accord ?

_Haru faisant preuve de maturité… j'aurais tout vu, vraiment._

« Ta gueule, Kiki.

**_AH ! Tu vois ? Même à toi, elle te parle sèchement ! Elle nous déteste ! On est des nuuuuls… snif…_**

« Ta gueule, Urah.

Je délaisse mon zanpakuto et mon hollow, pour me concentrer sur Byakuya, et poursuivre :

_Dooooooonc, aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que ta _très chère_ mère semble convaincue que nous allons nous marier ?

Pendant un instant, il a l'air de vouloir me réprimander, mais finalement, il croise les bras pousse un soupire.

_Cela fait très exactement cinquante ans que je suis veuf, me dit-il calmement. Et selon les lois de notre clan, il faut que je me remarie dans le mois qui suit, afin d'assurer une pérennité au clan Kuchiki.

Je me masse les tempes, énervée.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette règle débile ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi _moi_ ?

Byakuya a un geste agacé de la main.

_Vous ne comprenez pas, Arienai !

_Je ne comprends pas ? Je ne comprends PAS ? Il faudrait déjà que tu m'expliques correctement pourquoi, de tous les gens qui t'entourent, il a fallut que tu me choisisses MOI !

Folle de rage, je continue à hurler, sans me soucier de ce que Maman Kuchiki pourrait entendre, à quelques mètres de nous.

_Tu as toutes les filles hétéros et non-casées à tes pieds, alors pourquoi moi ? Tu aurais pu avoir Hinamori, n'importe qui, même _Sakura_, merde ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé que ça tomberait sur moi ? Je viens tout juste de me mettre en couple, MERDE QUOI !

**_En couuuuuuuple… bouhouhouuuuu…_**

« URAH, FERME-LA !

_Il suffit, Arienai !

Il tente de me congeler du regard, mais ma fureur triomphe.

_AH NON ! Si tu crois que tes pouvoirs de congélateur marchent sur moi, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au cul, et- _attends une minute ! _

En parlant de cul…

J'ouvre de grands yeux, et fronce les sourcils.

_Pourquoi tu ne te maries pas avec Renji ? C'est lui ton copain, non ?

**_Un copaiiiiin… tout le monde en a un… et moi je suis naaaaaaaaaaaaze ! _**

« Pour la dernière fois Urah, ta gueule !

_C'est impossible.

_Doucement Haru, pour une fois qu'elle n'a rien fait… _

« C'est valable pour toi aussi, Kiki.

_Je ne peux épouser Ren- Abarai.

**_Tu vois, zanpakuto ? Même toi elle te considère comme de la meeeeeerde… on est des nuuuuls…_**

_Tu… tu crois ? _

Bon dieu, mais je pige plus rien à la conversation, moi ! Entre Urah, Kiki et Byakuya… putain, j'ai mal à la tête…

Aux grands maux les grands moyens !

Je me cogne vigoureusement la tête contre le mur, et me tourne vers mon capitaine _adoré_ pour le questionner :

_Et pourquoi pas ?

La réponse est sans appel :

_Je ne le puis. Cela serait contraire aux règles de notre clan.

Je marque un temps.

_Dixit celui qui a épousé une nana qui n'était pas noble et qui veut en épouser une autre.

_Ce n'est pas pareil, marmonne Byakuya en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Je lève élégamment un sourcil.

_Euh… si, en fait.

_Non.

_Si.

_Non.

_Si.

_Non.

Sachant qu'on peut continuer longtemps comme ça, je le coupe.

_Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

_Vous épouser nous permettrait d'avoir la main mise sur la sixième division, et, plus tard, de vous nommer capitaine à un autre poste pour avoir une autre division sous notre commandement.

… Putain mais c'est digne d'un complot, ça !

Je secoue la tête, et décide qu'on s'en tape.

_Mais ce serait pareil avec Renji !

_Non.

_S- oh merde, on va pas recommencer, hein ! Pourquoi non ?

_Parce que c'est un homme.

_Et alors ?

_Les mariages homosexuelles ne sont pas permit au Gotei.

Moui. C'est sur que c'est un problème.

_Mais t'es un noble et tout ! Tu dois pouvoir faire une entorse aux règles, non ?

Et là, je crois rêver, lorsque Byakuya détourne la tête et marmonne un truc sur sa mère. La vérité me frappe comme un coup de marteau.

_Tu ne veux pas décevoir ta maman en épousant un mec ! Je l'accuse en pointant un doigt vers lui. C'est pour _ça_ !

OMH. C'est à la fois hilarant et tragique.

Byakuya croise les bras et m'assassine du regard.

_Il n'empêche que nous nous marierons, Arienai. _De gré ou de force. _

_Mais pourquoi _moi _? J'éclate en hurlant un bon coup. Je viens tout juste de me trouver un petit copain tellement parfait que ça en devient indécent, tout allait bien, je n'avais fait aucune connerie, alors pourquoi moi ?

__De gré ou de force, Arienai. _

Je grogne en serrant les poings.

Il veut jouer à ça ? Trèèèèèèèès bien.

Tentant de me détendre, je croise à mon tour les bras, et lui fais un grand sourire.

_Tu veux qu'on se marie, Byakuya ? Parfait. Prépare ton mariage, fais-toi plaisir. Mais je peux t'assurer une chose…

Je m'approche de lui, et colle mon visage contre le sien.

_Je serais la _pire_ future mariée du monde, Byakuya. Et je jure de t'en faire tellement baver que tu vas regretter d'avoir seulement _songé_ à m'épouser !

* * *

.

Je ricane, très fière de moi et de mon idée, et sors de mon bureau, pour rentrer dans celui de Byakuya, où sa mère nous attend, assise sur un siège.

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

_Alors grosse vachasse, on est trop vieille pour se tenir debout trente secondes ?

Je sens le regard de Byakuya me fusiller dans le dos et émet un nouveau ricanement.

On ne marie pas Haru Arienai sans son accord, foi de chieuse internationale !

A ma grande surprise, Kokoro se contente de glousser légèrement, et de lancer :

_Byakuya, veux-tu bien nous laisser quelques secondes ?

Il incline la tête et se retire tandis que, hallucinée, je vois sa génitrice se lever pour avancer vers moi, et me faire un sourire polaire.

_Voyez-vous, Haru, me dit-elle en me poussant contre le mur d'une simple pichenette, j'aime beaucoup mon fils.

Je déglutis devant son regard qui charrie des glaçons, et elle poursuit.

_C'est pour lui que j'ai consenti, il y a des années, à son mariage avec une roturière. Et c'est pour lui que je voudrais consentir à son mariage avec ce Renji Abarai.

… Elle est au courant ? Et elle est d'accord ?

_Euh… j'ai pas tout pigé, là.

Elle glousse à nouveau, et je frissonne.

Cette nana me fait peur.

__Malheureusement_, je ne peux prendre la décision d'autoriser les mariages homosexuels au Gotei ou dans notre clan, étant une simple veuve.

Je tente de retrouver un peu de contenance, et rétorque :

_J'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires de nobles ! Je ne me marierais pas avec Byakuya, même si je dois faire de votre vie à tous un enfer ! Et croyez-moi, je _peux_ le faire !

Elle hausse les épaules.

_La promesse a d'ors et déjà été signée, Arienai. Vous épouserez mon fils que vous soyez une mariée convenable ou non. Sauf si…

Je comprends rapidement que je suis acculée. Il ne me reste qu'une solution, et elle me donne l'étrange impression d'être une sardine devant un requin affamé.

_Sauf si _quoi_ ? Je demande en grognant.

_Sauf si vous trouvez un moyen de faire accepter le mariage homosexuel par la chambre des 46 _et_ les clans nobles. Auquel cas la promesse d'engagement –elle sort un papier de sa poche- sera nulle et non avenue.

…

Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle se faire avoir en beauté.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire._

« Tais-toi !

_… Tant de sécheresse… _

**_Elle nous haiiiiit…_**

Je jauge Kokoro Kuchiki du regard, et elle me fait un rictus triomphant qui me donne envie de lui arracher les lèvres.

_Avons-nous un accord ? Me dit-elle en tendant la main.

J'avale ma salive, et lui jette mon plus beau regard noir. Je suis dans la merde, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je prends sa main.

_Ouais, _belle-maman_.

On a un accord.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : Grimmichi adopté à la majorité ^^. Désolé pour les réfractaires... mais j'ai commencé à l'écrire, et je m'éclate... MOUAHAHAHAHA


	90. La dolce vita

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espére, vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plut x)

Le titre est tiré du film du même nom, et n'illustre pas-du-tout le contenu du chapitre, vous verrez pourquoi... XD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (Si on arrive à 2000 avant le chapitre 100, je vous offre un Hors-Série de malade !)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 88 : La Dolce Vita (ou pas...)

.

* * *

.

**_Je veux mourir. _**

_Moi aussi. _

« Vos gueules.

**_Tu as vu la manière dont elle nous parle, Meeka no gen'sou ? _**

_Oui. _

**_Ca a toujours été comme ça ? _**

_Hélas. Toujours. _

« Fermez-la, bande d'abrutis.

_Déjà, lorsque je n'étais pour elle qu'une vague conscience, je n'étais traité que comme quantité négligeable, qu'elle reléguait au fond de son esprit quand ça lui chantait._

_Arienai-fukutaicho, je suis envoyée par Kuchiki-sama pour vous rappeler que le diner de fiançailles aura lieu d'ici deux jours !

_Pourtant, je faisais toujours de mon mieux pour l'avertir, tu sais, hollow. J'étais toujours fidèle au poste, vaillant(e), prêt(e) à intervenir…_

**_Oui, je comprends ce que tu ressens._**

_Bien, je vous laisse, Arienai-fukutaicho. Mais n'oubliez pas : Kuchiki-sama en serait tés fâchée.

_Mais elle ne m'a jamais remarquée ! Elle n'en avait toujours que pour elle ! _

**_C'est terriiiiible…_**

_Oui. Et tu sais le pire ? Elle ne voulait pas de zanpakuto ! Elle m'a rejetée ! _

**_Oh kami-sama ! C'est horrible…_**

_Arienai-fukutaicho ! Je suis envoyée par Kokoro-dono pour vous dire de bien vous conduire lors du diner !

_Et quand elle m'a découvert, elle a été horrifiée ! Alors que je n'étais qu'un pauvre zanpakuto qui ne demandait qu'à bien faire sa mission et la remettre sur le droit chemin ! _

**_Je tente de faire la même chose… mais elle ne nous écoute pas !_**

_Elle va d'ailleurs vous envoyer un maître pour vous apprendre les règles du savoir-vivre d'ici quelques heures.

_Elle ne veut jamais s'entrainer ! _

**_Elle nous traite comme de la merde ! _**

_Haru-chan, ma très chère bru… comment vous portez-vous ? Mal ? Ce n'est pas mon problème, huhuhu…

_Mais on est de la meeeeeerde…_

**_Ouiiii… Bouhouhou…_**

_Et comment avance votre petite mission ? Si vous ne réussissez pas, vous devrez assister au diner. Au vu de l'état des choses, vous êtes partie pour le faire… *petit gloussement amusé*.

**_Je suis si malheureuuuuuuuuuuuuuse !_**

_Pareil._

_Au fait, on vous a prévenu pour les leçons de bonne conduite ? Fan-ta-stique !

_Son langage me désespère, mais au fond, ne serait-ce pas moi qui suis à blâmer pour mon incompétence ? _

**_Si je n'arrive pas à prendre son corps, c'est parce que je suis un hollow minable ! _**

_C'est moi qui vous les donnerait, par ailleurs, *gloussement sadique*. Quoi, on ne vous l'avait pas dit ? C'est normal, je viens de le décider.

_Nous sommes nuls. C'est normal qu'elle nous haïsse…_

**_T'as raison, zanpakuto. _**

_Bon, je vous laisse, Haru-chan *clin d'œil*. Après tout, vous avez du travail, n'est-ce pas ? Huhuhu…

_Au point où on en est, tu peux m'appeler par mon nom._

**_Et toi par le mien. _**

_J'ai été injuste envers toi, Haruka._

**_Non, Meeka no gen'sou. Tout est de ma faute. _**

_Arienai. _Où _sont les rapports que je vous avais demandés il y a _un mois _?

_Je suis navré._

**_Moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point._**

_Remplissez-les. Maintenant.

_Haruka…_

**_Meeka no gen'sou…_**

_Je-_

**_Dans mes bras ! _**

_Je me fiche de tout ce que vous pourrez dire, Arienai. _Remplissez ces rapports. _Je reviendrais dans dix minutes. Si ce n'est pas fait, vous ne verrez plus que la salle des archives pour les six prochains mois.

_Beuheuheuuuuu… _

**_Ouinnnnnnn…_**

_Nous sommes naaaaaaaaazes…_

**_Ouaiiiiiis…_**

_Et n'oubliez pas de vous conduire correctement lors du diner.

**_OUINNNNNN !_**

_BOUHOUHOUUUUUU !_

_Et vous vous chargerez de l'entrainement des soldats cette après-midi. Et pas question d'y échapper, le siège Osokawa vous surveillera. Ce sera tout, Arienai.

**_Je veux mourir. _**

_Moi aussi._

_Hey, Haru ! Ca te dit qu'on se fasse une sortie ce soir ?

_Hey, Haru ! J'ai des problèmes avec Rukia, tu peux m'arranger ça ?

_Hey, Haru ! Byakuya me semble un peu distant… tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

_Hey, Haru ! Un petit combat ! Maintenant !

_Hey, Ha-

_STOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

Le crayon se brisa net dans la main d'Haru qui se dressa brutalement, la paupière gauche violemment agitée par un tic nerveux, et planta son regard dans celui de Shunsui.

Le capitaine cligna des yeux, et bredouilla un « Haru-chan ? » qui fut manifestement très mal reçu.

Haru montra les dents et gronda, s'approchant de son ami, zanpakuto dégainé.

_Si c'est pour me demander _quoi que se soit_ en rapport même lointain avec les Kuchiki, une peine de cœur, de l'alcool, des combats ou des rapports, c'est même pas la peine d'y _penser_ ! En fait, ce n'est même pas la peine de me parler ou plutôt de me harceler !

_M-

_PAS DE MAIS ! Beugla-t-elle.

Son poing se planta dans le mur (et il y creusa _un trou. _Shunsui déglutit péniblement), la lame de son zanpakuto se mit à trembler.

_J'en ai putain de _marre_ que le monde entier veuille me rendre complètement _cinglée_ ! Alors maintenant tu remballe tes cliques et tes claques et tu te _casse_ !

Elle se recula de quelques pas, et souffla profondément.

_Et pour ma petite fête ? Fit Shunsui en montrant une bouteille de saké.

La température de la pièce descendit de trente degrés, et Haru lui jeta un regard où luisait clairement une envie de meurtre.

Ensuite, elle disparut.

.

.

.

Je réapparais à l'autre bout du Gotei, dans un petit coin de cour à l'écart des divisions.

Urah et Kiki sont devenus dépressifs et passent leur temps à se lamenter. _Depuis une semaine._

L'autre connasse de Kuchiki me rend la vie impossible. _Depuis une semaine. _

Son connard de fils fait la même chose. _Depuis une semaine._

Gin est en mission sur Terre. _Depuis une semaine._

Tous mes soi-disant amis me harcèlent. _Depuis une semaine. _

Et ma vie est un putain de merdier.

Alors, je fais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

Je hurle.

_PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

.

.

.

Gin rentra au Seireitei un grand sourire aux lèvres, impatient de retrouver sa Haru.

Oui, _sa_ Haru. Parce que c'était la sienne.

_Amoiàmoiàmoirienqu'àmoi. _

« _C'est l'abstinence qui te rend aussi débile ?_

« Tais-toi.

Mais même les remarques acides et franchement amusées de son épée ne pouvait faire se dérider Gin. Il allait revoir Haru !

Oui, il était niais. _Et alors ?_

« _Huhuhu._

Le capitaine de la troisième division passa brièvement dans son bureau pour y déposer les rapports que remplirait Kira plus tard, avant de se diriger avec sifflotant vers la division de sa chère et tendre.

Il poussa la porte du bureau d'Haru, entra et…

« _WHAT THE FUCK ?_

Gin opina mentalement, totalement d'accord avec son zanpakuto, et frissonna.

Parce que effectivement, _what the fuck ? _

La pièce était sombre, puisque les fenêtres étaient bouchées par les piles de papiers qui trainaient de partout, s'élevant jusqu'au plafond.

De nombreuses coupelles de saké trainaient au sol, plus ou moins vides, ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'emballage de plats réchauffés.

Et c'était le bordel.

Gin ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici ?

…

« Aizen est revenu attaquer Haru !

_« T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, toi._

L'homme fit le tour de la salle, cherchant un signe de vie, lorsqu'un gémissement le fit sursauter.

Il se jeta sur le bureau, envoyant voler toutes les feuilles, et finit par mettre la main sur une Haru endormie, qui parlait dans son sommeil.

Gin nota qu'elle avait quelque chose d'écrit sur la joue –probablement le reflet du papier sur laquelle elle s'était endormie-, quand un mot attira son attention :

_Putain de mariaaaaage… gnfff…

L'homme leva un sourcil, mais décida que les explications attendraient. Il prit Haru dans ses bras, et shunpota jusqu'à son appartement.

_« C'est meugnon…_

Gin déposa la jeune fille dans son lit, et la fixa en croisant les bras, incertain de la conduite à tenir.

_« Va lui préparer quelque chose à boire, crétin ! Non mais je vous jure ces mecs, aucun romantisme…_

« Du thé ?

_« Un chocolat chaud. _

« Chocolat chaud. D'accord.

Gin se précipita dans sa cuisine, et fouilla dans ses placards jusqu'à y trouver une tasse, du lait et du chocolat. _Je savais même pas que j'avais ça, moi._

Il terminait de verser le liquide dans la tasse quand un bruit de bâillement lui indiqua qu'Haru venait de se réveiller.

L'homme alla dans la chambre (oubliant la tasse à la cuisine), et Haru lui jeta un regard surpris.

_Gin ? T'es rentré ?

_Ca te déplait ? Répondit-il avec son habituel sourire.

A voir la tête d'Haru et les moments qui suivirent, non, ça ne lui déplaisait _vraiment_ pas.

_Au fait, questionna l'homme une fois qu'ils eurent finis leurs petites affaires, pourquoi t'étais endormie au bureau ?

Haru soupira.

_C'est une très longue histoire, crois-moi.

Gin plongea son regard dans le sien.

_Ca tombe bien, j'adore les longues histoires.

Sa petite-amie sourit, et commença à parler.

.

.

.

Au petit matin, une énorme explosion de reiatsu secoua tout le Gotei.

Les Vizards, comme tous les autres habitants, se réveillèrent en sursaut.

_Kessisspasse ? Demanda Love d'une voix endormie.

_'Sais pas, répondit Shinji en baillant. M-

La porte de leur appartement claqua avec furie, le coupant, et un Gin inhabituellement sérieux fit son apparition dans le cercle d'amis.

Immédiatement, des regards hostiles l'accueillirent, mais il les fit taire d'un coup d'œil furieux.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de faire les enfants, siffla-t-il en serrant les poings.

Son reiatsu volait autour de lui, et les Vizards échangèrent un regard inquiet.

_Que se passe-t-il, Ichimaru ? Questionna Hiyori.

Gin grogna.

_Haru a des problèmes, souffla-t-il. De _gros_ problèmes.

A des kilomètres de là, Kokoro Kuchiki éternua.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	91. Singin' in the Pain

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira x)

Le titre est inspiré de "singin' in the rain" et... on ne critique pas l'auteur pour ses jeux de mots pourris qui font pleurer des larmes de sang à la langue de Shakespeare XDDDD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (motivés pour les 2000 ? XD)

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 89 : Singin' in the pain

.

* * *

.

_Et donc je dois trouver le moyen de faire passer cette réforme pour ne pas me retrouver mariée à Byakuya de force, je termine sur un soupir.

Autour de moi, les Vizards échangent un regard, et Gin croise les bras.

_Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt ? M'interroge Shinji en grognant.

J'émets un petit rire nerveux, et me tasse sur mon siège.

_En faiiiiit… Comment dire… euh… ben… J'avais pas le droit ? Je bredouille lamentablement, dans mes petits souliers.

Lisa hausse un sourcil.

_Tu n'avais pas le droit, répète-t-elle.

Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête, et implore Gin du regard, mais il se contente de me faire son habituel sourire. C'est clair : il ne m'aidera pas.

Espèce de faux-frère !

… Enfin, de faux-petit-copain, quoi. J'me comprends.

Bref.

_Explique-nous à qui tu veux faire croire ça ? Me fait Hiyori en se déchaussant.

Je déglutis, et cherche du coin de l'œil une échappatoire.

_Beeeeeen… c'est-à-dire queeeee…

Je ris nerveusement.

_En fait, c'est la génitrice de Kuchiki qui m'en a empêché. C'était sensé rester secret… une histoire de convention, quelque chose comme ça.

La température de la pièce baisse de quelques degrés, et Shinji darde sur moi un regard polaire.

_Et donc, tu as décidé d'obéir à une règle stupide et de te tuer au travail plutôt que d'en informer tes chers _amis_ ?

OMH. Je suis morte.

A ma grande honte, je sens mes joues s'enflammer sous leurs regards accusateurs, et je baisse la tête.

_... Oui.

Dis comme ça, ce que j'ai fait parait vraiment débile. Et très honnêtement, ça l'était.

Ni Kiki ni Urah n'ajoutent de commentaires. Forcément, ils ont décidés de me faire la gueule et d'aller s'enterrer au fin fond de mon esprit pour pleurer sur leurs vies respectives.

Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein. Au moins, j'arrive de nouveau à suivre une conversation sans être interrompue par des pleurs particulièrement bruyants, suivis de grands bruits indiquant que Kiki ou Urah se mouchent.

Et je ne veux pas savoir avec _quoi_ ils le font.

M'enfin, c'est un peu trop calme dans mon esprit. J'ai plus l'habitude d'être seule dans ma tête, moi…

Shinji me tapote la tête.

_C'est bien que tu reconnaisses tes torts, on fait des progrès dans ton éducation.

_Hey ! Je m'écrie en me levant. Me parle pas comme si j'étais une gamine, c'est v-

Un coup d'œil glacial m'interrompt, et je me rassois en levant les mains.

_Non c'est bon, tu fais comme tu veux. Est-ce que je dois t'appeler Papa ?

Sans tenir compte de ma touche d'humour, Shinji reprend :

_Maintenant, tu vas retourner dans ton appart', faire dodo comme une gentille petite fille, et laisser les adultes prendre le relais, d'accord ?

Nom d'un canard albinos. Mais depuis quand elle est aussi paternaliste, la crevette ?

Je tente d'argumenter :

_En fait, chuis sensée faire ce projet de loi, pas v- okay okay, je vais me reposer ! Pigé !

J'écarte doucement la pointe du zanpakuto de Kenseï, et Mashiro glousse, avant de se taire sous mon regard noir.

Et ce fichu Gin qui ne m'aide même pas ! Tu parles d'un chéri…

Je me fige, et un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

Mais je suis con des fois, moi. On me propose de ne pas travailler et je proteste ? Maman-Kuchiki doit vraiment m'avoir chamboulé la cervelle !

_Bon, ben je me casse moi ! Je claironne en sortant de la pièce (mon bureau). Je vais dans mon appartement… Tu m'accompagne, Gin ?

Il rencontre mon regard et son sourire s'élargit.

_Evidemment, Haru-chan. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose en route. Après tout, les rues sont peu sure de nos jours…

Shinji nous toise froidement. Oops. J'avais oublié qu'entre Gin et lui c'est pas le grand amour.

_J'ai dit _dormir_, Haru.

Je lui lance un regard innocent.

_Bien sur que je vais dormir !

Avant d'ajouter, d'une petite voix :

_... Après.

J'attrape Gin par le bras, et nous sortons de la pièce alors que Mashiro demande d'une voix candide « est-ce qu'ils vont faire comme les lapins ? », ce à quoi Rose répond un « Image mentaaaaaaaaal ! » qui me fais doucement rigoler.

Ensuite, il me plaque contre le mur, et nous commençons à nous dévorer mutuellement la bouche.

Et ça fait du bien…

Je commence à ouvrir son haori, et sa bouche descend de la mienne, alors que nous décidons de-

__Hum hum. _

Gin et moi sursautons en cœur, tandis que Rose finit de se racler la gorge en nous regardant d'un air impassible.

…

Saleté de Vizards surprotecteurs.

Je grogne.

_Okay Rose, _c'est bon_. Je vais rentrer dans mon appart', tu peux repartir.

Il me fait un micro-sourire, mais reste.

Fais chier !

.

.

.

Gin et moi marchons côté à côté, dans un silence gêné.

Derrière nous, Rose nous suit sans dire un mot, les yeux fixés sur mon dos.

Je vais craquer.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde veut nuire à la bonne santé de ma sexualité (et de mon couple) ? D'abord le Soutaicho qui donne des stupides missions à Gin, puis Kuchiki-mère, et maintenant les Vizards ! Non mais c'est un monde ça !

Nous arrivons finalement à mon appartement, et je me sens respirer.

J'agrippe rapidement Gin, et nous entrons tous les deux chez moi, avant de refermer la porte au nez de Rose.

L'instant d'après, la moitié de nos fringues jonchent le sol et je me dis que je devrais peut-être déplacer le lit directement dans l'entrée, histoire de gagner du temps.

_Il te reste de la bière ? Interroge Rose.

_Oh… ouais, dans le frigo… je réponds en m'attaquant aux sous-vêtements de Gin, qui s'est figé.

_Merci.

Je marque un temps.

Deux petites minutes… qui est-ce qui vient de parler ?

En un éclair, Gin prend son haori pour couvrir ce qui nous reste de pudeur, et nous fixons Rose avec des yeux hallucinés.

_M-m-m-mais comment t'es entré ? Je bredouille.

Il hausse les épaules, et décapsule la bouteille de bière, parfaitement détendu.

Je. Vais. Le. Tuer.

Gin et moi échangeons un regard.

Il me fait un grand sourire reptilien. Nom d'un canard albinos, est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'aimais ce mec ?

_Laisse-moi le faire pour te prouver mon amour, Haru-chan ! Me susurre-t-il d'un ton théâtral en me faisant une parodie de baisemain.

_Bien sur, ô mon chevalier servant ! Je rigole. Mais vous devriez peut-être vous rhabiller avant, très cher.

Il se couvre avec _mon_ uniforme, et je retiens un ricanement, en se dirigeant vers l'intrus.

Une fois Rose enfermé dans le placard, inconscient, il se tourne vers moi.

_Où en étions-nous ?

_A la partie où tu enlevais mes fringues (que tu porte) pour me faire subir les derniers outrages, je pense, j'indique en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Il me fait un grand sourire, et se jette sur moi.

.

.

.

Ce n'est qu'au milieu de notre petite… hum, _affaire_, que quelque chose me revient.

Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû oublier, même si je le voulais profondément, et qui me frappe au moment le plus inopportun.

_Byakuya ! Je m'écris.

Au-dessus de moi, Gin fronce les sourcils, et je rougis.

_Tu sais, me dit-il, quitte à crier un nom, j'aimerais autant que ce soit le mien.

Visiblement, il est fâché. Est-ce qu'il pense que je…

_Beurk ! Je m'exclame. Tu crois vraiment que je fantasme sur ce type_-là_ ? C'est dégueulasse !

Bon, j'avoue, ça m'est _peut-être_ arrivé.

Mais c'était il y a longtemps, bien avant que je me mette à éprouver quoi que se soit pour Gin !

Et il faut avouer que l'idée d'un Byakuya sans son balai dans le fondement, totalement désinhibé, et très sauvage n'était pas déplaisante à l'époque. Mais c'est fini, promis.

Il me fixe, et répond :

_Avoue que les circonstances prêtent à confusion.

Je secoue violemment la tête.

_Ca n'a rien avoir ! C'est juste que j'ai mes foutues leçons de bonnes manières ou je sais pas quoi pour le dîner de fiançailles ! Il faut que je me casse, je suis en retard !

Il soupire.

_Tu sais que parler de toi te mariant avec un autre pourrait vraiment me rendre jaloux ?

Oooooh… c'est meugnon…

Un tel accès de romantisme mérite bien une récompense, non ?

Je lui souris, et l'embrasse doucement.

_J'imagine qu'au point où j'en suis, une demi-heure de plus ou de moins…

Il hausse un sourcil.

_Une demi-heure, hein ?

J'agite ma montre.

_Top chrono.

Il replonge sur moi, et nous entamons une danse que je connais bien.

Et Kokoro Kuchiki peut aller se faire foutre, parce que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne délaisserais Gin pour un glaçon comme Byakuya.

.

.

.

_A quelques kilomètres de là, dans le manoir Kuchiki, Kokoro consulta l'horloge murale, et fronça les sourcils. _

_Haru Arienai était, de manière irrémédiable, en retard._

_Contre toute attente, elle sourit._

_« Vous désirez vous rebeller ? Fort bien, très chère, fort bien… »_

_Elle sortit un calepin, et y inscrivit quelques lignes._

_« Mais vous apprendrez au prix fort qu'on ne joue pas avec le feu sans s'y bruler. »_

_Oh oui._

_Haru Arienai allait connaître la pire colère qui soit… Celle d'une Kuchiki ! _

_Kokoro éclata de rire. _

* * *

_._

__Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	92. Le Silence des Couteaux

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ? (Je vous ai déjà dit combien je vous aimais ? Ben je le redis : Je vous aiiiiiimeuuuuuh !)

Enjoy ^^

Le titre est inspiré du "Silence des agneaux" et... bah, c'est un titre quoi U.U

* * *

.

Chapitre 90 : Le silence des couteaux (et autres instruments de tortures appelés couverts)

.

* * *

.

Je débarque en courant au manoir Kuchiki, où les domestiques me regardent passer avec une pointe d'étonnement (et de frayeur. Je pense qu'ils n'ont toujours pas digéré le temps où j'habitais ici).

Je me jette dans un couloir en priant pour ne pas tomber sur Byakuya, et me retrouve finalement face à un grand mur coulissant en papier de riz, représentant de charmants petits lapins en train de… euh… de faire _quelque chose_ que je ne tiens absolument pas à identifier.

Je m'efforce de me calmer, et d'oublier le merveilleux moment que je viens de passer avec Gin –est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que ce mec était parfait ?

Merveilleux moment que j'ai d'ailleurs du abandonner par la faute de mon tout nouveau cauchemar personnel.

Je suis maudite.

Je souffle, et prend une grande inspiration, avant d'ouvrir la porte avec force.

_Salut, ç-

_Taisez-vous, Haru-chan, huhuhu…

Je referme la bouche, et Kokoro Kuchiki glousse à nouveau avant de s'approcher de moi.

_Chère, très chère Haru-chan, souffle-t-elle en souriant largement.

J'aipeurj'aipeurj'aipeuraidez-moiiiiiii !

Sa longue main se place sur mon cou, et ses longs, _très_ longs ongles manucurés s'enfoncent dans ma peau.

Ah ? Je viens de trouver plus douloureux que le vaccin de rappel de la quatrième division.

Je veux pas mouriiiiiiiir !

Kokoro colle son visage contre le mien, et me siffle à l'oreille :

_Arrivez encore _une fois_ en retard à _quoi que se soit_, et je vous jure que vous ne vous marierez plus pour la simple et bonne raison que je vous aurais _écorché vive. Compris, Haru-chan ?_

Ecorchée vive ?

_E-écorchée comme dans…

_Comme dans « je vous pendrais par les pieds, et ensuite je découperais votre peau avec mes ongles pour l'enlever comme de la pelure d'orange », oui.

…

Glups.

J'émets un petit rire nerveux, auquel elle répond par un de ses sempiternels gloussements, et repousse doucement ses mains de ma chair.

_Haha… promis, j'arriverais plus en retard… hehe…

La mère de Byakuya me sourit, et se met à contempler l'ongle de son index, qui doit bien faire dix centimètres au bas mot.

_D'ailleurs, qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ? Me questionne-t-elle en agitant ledit ongle devant moi.

_Des cochonneries avec mon copain, je bougonne. Pourquoi, ça vous dérange ?

Elle s'immobilise, et se met à me fixer, une lueur étrange dans l'œil.

Quelques minutes passent, et elle n'a toujours pas bougé.

_Euh… belle-maman ?

Quelque chose sort de sa bouche. Nom d'un canard albinos, elle… elle… elle _bave_ ?

Je lui saute dessus folle de rage.

_Je vous INTERDIT de fantasmer sur moi et mon copain en train de faire des trucs, espèce de vieille dégoutante ! Allez vous trouver une vie sexuelle mais éloignez-nous de VOS cochonneries à vous !

Elle sort de sa rêverie, et me repousse négligemment.

Ensuite, ses ongles aiguisés comme des rasoirs se plantent à deux millimètres de mon oreille gauche.

_Je _fantasme_ sur qui je veux, Haru-chan, me souffle-t-elle en approchant les lames qui lui servent de cuticules de mon œil. Est-ce que vous avez un _problème _avec ça ?

_O- Nooooooooooooooon, absolument pas, je bredouille à toute vitesse pour éviter une énucléation. Vous fantasmez sur qui vous voulez, enfiiiin ! Pas de problème ! Absolument pas !

Elle s'écarte de moi, et je peux respirer à nouveau.

Et l'atroce vérité me frappe.

Cette nana a quoi, cinq cent ans ? Voir même plus ? Et elle fantasme sur des jeunes de cent dix ans (pour Gin) et tout juste dix-huit ans (pour moi) ?

Mais elle est…

_Une COUGAR ! Je hoquète en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Kuchiki-mère.

Elle me regarde, et je me mets à craindre pour ma vie.

_Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais d-

_Si. Et vous avez raison.

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

_Ah bon ?

Kokoro acquiesce gravement, et pose une main sur sa tête et l'autre sur son cœur.

_Vous avez raison sur toute la ligne, Haru-sama ! Je ne suis qu'une vieille dégoutante qui n'a jamais eu de vie sexuelle, et que son mari a délaissé sitôt l'héritier né à cause de son caractère de cochon !

…

_De ce fait, je me venge sur vous parce que vous représentez tout ce que j'aurais voulu être : vous êtes jeune, belle, intelligente, sympathique, et vous avez la plus grande classe qu'il m'ait jamais été donné d'observer ! En un mot, Haru-sama, vous êtes parfaites !

…

_Et si je fantasme sur vous c'est parce que je vous aime ! Vous hantez mes nuits et mes journées ! Vous êtes la lumière de ma vie !

Elle se jette à genoux devant moi, et hurle :

_FAITES-MOI L'AMOUR, HARU-SAMA !

…

Enfin ça, c'est ce que j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle dise (même si je n'aurais pas accédé à sa requête. Je suis casée, c'est pas mon style. Mais ça aurait été marrant).

A la place, elle fait comme si elle n'avait pas entendu mon accusation, et reprend :

_Il est temps pour nous de commencer vos leçons de bonnes manières, Haru-chan. Et il va y avoir du travail…

Elle fait craquer ses articulations, et je déglutis.

Au secours ?

.

.

.

_Cinq heures plus tard…_

_._

_._

_._

Je sors du manoir Kuchiki, épuisée, et la tête pleine de divers conseils aussi débiles les uns que les autres.

Les couverts les plus écartés sont ceux qu'on prend en premier… non, en dernier. Ou alors c'est aléatoire… et puis il ne faut pas mettre plus de deux grammes de sauce sur le poisson, sinon ça veut dire qu'on pense que l'hôte porte une perruque… à moins qu'il ne soit chauve… on doit pas couper la salade, mais il faut pas l'enfourner dans la bouche d'un coup… et pas parler de politique, sauf si on veut provoquer un pugilat… ni de religion… il y a des religions au Seireitei ?

Je sais pluuuuuuuuuuus… j'en ai maaaaarre… mal à la tête… dodooooo…

Telle un zombie, je rampe jusqu'à mon appartement, et m'apprête à ouvrir la porte pour m'écrouler dans mon lit, quand une masse blonde me saute dessus.

_Haru-chan !

_AAAAAAAAAAH ! Je hurle, par réflexe.

Je ne veux plus être appelée _Haru-chan_. Plus jamais. Cette femme m'a traumatisée.

Je me roule en boule et me mets à trembler, l'esprit sans dessus-dessous, en marmonnant les conseils de Kuchiki-mère.

_Fourchette… baguette… perruque… poisson… AAAAAAAAAH !

Agagagaaaaa… plus jamaiiiiis…

Shinji me regarde d'un air inquiet.

_Haru-chan ?

_HIAAAAAAAAARGH ! ON NE DECOUPE PAS LA SALAAAADE !

Il fait un bond de trois mètres de haut, alors que les Vizards le rejoignent.

Je tente de me relever pour m'expliquer, quand-

_Haru-chan ? Ca va ?

_Haru-chan ?

_Haru-chan ?

_Haru-chan ?

_Ha-

Tout se met à tourner autour de moi. Et je péte un plomb.

_Ageboudubadu… girhtoaifpe… perruuuuuque ! Couvertisjgoz ablogoulum ? HAAAAAAAAAA ! Cuticulanogulaires, écorchée, chaussette !

On ne mange pas le veau avec des couverts en or. Et il ne faut pas éplucher les navets.

… Un canard albinos… oooooh…

_Babu, je marmonne en fermant les yeux. Abago babu.

Ensuite, très calmement, je m'évanouis.

.

.

.

Shinji ouvrit de grands yeux.

Au sol, Haru ronflait comme une bienheureuse, une expression de soulagement intense sur le visage.

_Mais qu'est-ce que cette femme lui a fait ? Bredouille Rose.

_Je sais pas, répondit Shinji. Mais je crois que je ne veux pas savoir.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard, et se mirent à trembler.

Lisa soupira, et leva le nez du magasine qu'elle était en train de consulter.

_Dans ce cas, on devrait reporter l'écriture de la réforme à plus tard, suggéra-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Et aller casser la gueule aux Kuchiki ! Brailla Hiyori en brandissant une tong.

Un gloussement se fit entendre derrière eux, et tous se figèrent.

__N'oubliez pas de rappeler à ma chère bru que le diner aura lieu demain… ushishishi…_

L'air baissa d'une quarantaine de degrés, et tous frissonnèrent, tandis qu'un autre gloussement se faisait entendre.

_... Qu- qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Love une fois que le rire se fut éteint.

_Aucune idée, répondirent les autres.

Ensuite, ils allèrent rejoindre Haru au pays des rêves.

.

.

.

Gin leva un sourcil en arrivant devant l'appartement d'Haru.

Autour de lui, une douzaine de corps gisaient à terre, évanouis, et l'un d'entre eux ronflait.

Le capitaine sentit l'amusement l'envahir en constatant que sa chère et tendre semblait trouver la terre très confortable.

Mais comme Gin Ichimaru était un gentleman, il décida de la ramener chez elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

Il entra dans la demeure, laissant les Vizards dehors (de toute manière, ils se débrouilleraient bien tous seuls, _kufufu_), et déposa Haru dans son lit.

Ses leçons devaient vraiment l'avoir épuisées, se dit-il.

Il se leva, et demanda à la cantonade :

_Où est-ce que tu ranges le café, _Haru-chan_ ?

A des kilomètres de là, Kokoro Kuchiki éclata de rire, tandis que le cri de frayeur d'Haru retentissait.

« _Je vous l'avais dit, très chère… vous allez regretter d'avoir provoqué ma colère…_ » Songea-t-elle avec amusement.

_« Huhuhu... et ça n'est que le début du jeu… je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser !_ »

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus x)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	93. Ma bellemére, sa famille et Moi

C'EST LES !

PLUS DE PENITENCEUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

LES CAHIERS AU FEUUUUUUUU !

ET LES DEVOIRS DANS LA GUEULEUUUU... les devoirs dans ma gueuleuuu... TT-TT

Bref.

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre, spécialement posté pour les vacances !

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient : il n'y aura (malheureusement) pas de chapitres pour Noël... Tout simplement parce que le Big Hors-Série De La Mort Qui Tue que je prépare pour le chapitre Numéro 100 (Et peut-être vos 2000 reviews... *message subliminal*) est gros, et qu'il me prend un certain temps à préparer x)

Mais tréve de défaitisme ! Voici ce nouveau chapitre (again) qui DEPOTE !

Alors j'espére que vous l'aimerez x) *trop en forme*

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

JE VOUS AIMEUUUUU !

(PS : le titre du chapitre est inspiré du film... wallé, vous le connaissez, nan ? XD)

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 91 : Ma belle-mère, sa famille et moi

.

* * *

.

Je suis née par un beau matin de mai, quand les oiseaux chantaient, les arbres bourgeonnaient, et la vie était belle.

Non, je déconne. C'était en février, on se les gelait, les piafs s'étaient tirés en Afrique, il n'y avait pas d'arbre à l'hosto, et c'était la merde.

J'ai eu une existence en toute somme paisible, entrecoupée de passages alcoolisés et sexuels plus ou moins agréables, de crêpages de chignons avec mes ex (enfin, surtout une en particulier) et ma mère, jusqu'à ce que je meure en sauvant une meute de bébés phoques de méchants traqueurs qui voulaient s'en servir pour faire des écharpes en fourrure pour habiller des vieilles riches.

Non, c'est pas vrai. Je suis morte renversée par un connard de chauffard (le jour où il ramène sa peau au Seireitei, je lui fais sa fête…). Mais de toute manière on s'en fout.

Ensuite, je suis glorieusement allée au Gotei où j'ai répandue la joie et l'amour en convertissant tous ceux que je rencontrais à l'homosexualité (de manière totalement inexpliquée, ceci dit), j'ai dépucelée une carotte et je suis devenue lieutenant.

Enfin, au terme de longues pérégrinations, je me suis mise en couple avec l'homme le plus parfait de l'univers.

Tout compte fait, j'ai eu une existence plutôt sympa, sans noyer des chatons ou faire écouter Justin Bieber à des enfants en bas âge (ou même à des gens tout court).

Je n'ai même pas tué Sakura Osokawa, c'est dire !

Je devrais avoir un karma en or, non ?

Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce que Dieu me hait ?

**_C'EEEEEEST UN FAMEUX TROIS-MAAAAT FIN COMME UN OISEAUUUUU…_**

_Je soutiens _mordicus_ que la thèse de Merleau-Ponty sur le sujet est totalement erronée : il ne s'agit guère plus que d'une de ses _idiosyncrasies_ inventées pour assumer le complexe eudipien de son phantasme qui n'a pas été intégré au niveau du Surmoi !

_Et quand j'ai eu deux ans, ma maman zanpakuto m'a interdit de mettre ma forme libérée dans la bouche ! Alors que j'ai toujours trouvé ça délicieux ! _

___C'est totalement ridicule, enfin ! Et _quid _de Sartre ? Oseriez-vous contredire Sartre ?

**_C'ETAIT UNE PUCELLE-EUUUUU ! QUI CHERCHAIT UN VIT-EUUUUUU ! _**

_Pascale est largement supérieur ! _Cogito ergo sum_ résume parfaitement la vérité !

**_ELLE TROUVA UNE CAROTTE-EUUU ! ET FIT COMME CHARLOTTE-EUUUU ! _**

_C'est ridicule.

_Et puis à cinq ans, Lucifer et les autres arrêtaient pas de se moquer de moi parce que j'étais pas un vrai dieu, comme eux ! _

_Cet assortiment de maki au caviar et à la truffe est délicieux, qu'en pensez-vous, Haru-chan ?

_Et vous Haru-chan, que pensez-vous des thèses sur le sujet ? Ne sommes-nous qu'une image sociale ou possédons-nous une véritable conscience ?

**_ELLE VOULUT ETRE UN HOMME-EUUUUU ! ELLE SE MIT DONC LA CAROTTE DANS LE C-_**

_Mais est-ce que c'est ma faute si ma maman à moi elle n'est pas une déesse ? Hein ? Je n'ai pas choisi d'être un zanpakuto ! _

**_EUUUUUU ! _**

_Vous faites une charmante fiancée, Haru-chan ! Prenez donc un peu de langue de saumon avec sa sauce roquefort, c'est délicieux !

Non, vraiment, je suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Alors qu'on m'explique CE QUE JE FOUS LA !

Je regarde autour de moi, et pousse un profond soupir.

A ma gauche, il y a deux vieux qui parlent depuis tout à l'heure de physique quantique, avec des noms bizarres, comme Merleau-Ponty ou je sais pas quoi, et qui me donne mon avis sur absolument tout ce qu'ils disent.

A ma droite, il y a ma charmante belle-mère, qui me fout des coups de coude chaque fois que je dis ou fait une connerie (autant dire que j'ai mal. Vraiment) et mon tout aussi charmant _fiancé_ qui s'applique à me tuer très lentement du regard.

Et dans ma tête…

**_ET ARRIVE UN SALE TYPE-EUUUUUUU ! QUI PREND SON VIT-EUUUUU ! _**

_Et puis j'avais toujours honte aux fêtes, parce que je ne tiens pas l'alcool ! Alors Gabriel, il me bourrait toujours, et une fois, il m'a obligé à me faire un piercing au nombril ! Et ça faisait mal ! _

Il y a ça.

Mon hollow et mon zanpakuto qui, après une semaine de silence, ont décidés de revenir.

Ais-je oublié de préciser qu'ils sont bourrés ?

Eh bien c'est fait. Kiki et Urah sont ivres comme des ânes morts. Et je ne veux pas savoir avec quoi ils se sont soulés mais à mon avis, c'est fort.

Je meurs d'envie de faire de même, mais les ongles de Kuchiki-mère crissent contre la table chaque fois que je fais mine d'approcher le saké, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle mette toutes les menaces dont elle m'a abreuvé avant ce foutu dîner à exécution.

Alors je tâche de maintenir mon air le plus Kuchikiesque possible, de ne pas me rouler en boule pour éclater en sanglot, et surtout d'oublier que ce truc sera peut-être ma vie si la putain de réforme que les Vizards sont en train d'écrire ne passe pas.

…

Maintenant que je me rappelle des enjeux du dîner, j'ai encore plus envie de pleurer.

Ou de me suicider.

Mais il y a _pire_. Largement pire.

Pire que les deux vieux et leur discussion métaphilosophique, pire que les coudes abominablement pointus de Kuchiki-mère, pire que les regards assassins de Byakuya, pire que les chansons paillardes d'Urah, pire que la complainte de Kiki, pire que les langues de saumon au roquefort.

Oh oui.

Et ce Pire est actuellement à l'autre bout de la table, en train de rigoler comme une BALEINE devant les déboires de sa petite-amie !

Alors moi, Haru Arienai, killeuse de hollow en chef, je jure solennellement de flinguer Gin Ichimaru sitôt ce dîner fini pour manquement à ses devoirs de petit copain.

Il est sensé venir m'aider au lieu de se marrer pendant que je suis obligé de bouffer des choses bizarres tout en écoutant des conversations tout aussi bizarres, me sortir de cet enfer pour m'emmener dans son appartement faire des choses pas catholiques, cet abruti

Alors pourquoi il ne le fait pas ? Hein ?

**_ET CHARLOTTEU ! CETTE COCOTTEU ! _**

…

_Quand je suis devenu un zanpakuto, je me suis dit que les choses iraient mieux… mais non ! _

…

_Je maintiens que Sartre dit la vérité lorsqu'il déclare que nous ne sommes que le produit de la vision que les gens ont de nous.

…

__Haru-chan_, goutez donc ces magnifiques ris de veau à la menthe !

…

Je. Veux. Mourir.

Désespérée, je jette un regard suppliant en direction de mon supposé cher et tendre, qui me fait pour toute réponse un grand sourire hilare.

Mais c'est qu'il se fout de moi !

Je le hais. Vraiment.

Bon d'accord, c'est pas vrai, et je reconnais que si lui avait été à ma place, j'aurais probablement eu la même réaction. Mais quand même.

Je plante mes baguettes dans un plat étrange, en souhaitant très fort ne _jamais_ savoir ce que c'est, et grignote une petite boule de viande.

… C'est pas mauvais, en fait.

J'en reprends, et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, Gin se met à ricaner deux fois plus, tandis que Kuchiki-mère me regarde d'un air approbateur.

_Je vois que les testicules de bœuf braisés vous plaisent, Haru-chan. C'est bien, il s'agit d'un plat très apprécié des connaisseurs, que nous présentons à la table de notre clan depuis des siècles, et-

Je m'immobilise, les baguettes à mi-chemin entre mon assiette et ma bouche.

J'ai bien entendu, là ?

Est-ce que ce que je viens de manger, c'est-

_Des couilles de VACHES ? Je glapis en recrachant tout ce que j'ai dans la bouche.

Je tire la langue, et la frotte vigoureusement pour tacher d'en faire partir les moindres atomes de l'immondice que je viens de boulotter sans savoir ce que c'était.

_Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! Sérieusement, on n'a pas idée de faire des plats aussi dégueu sans avertir les gens innocents avant ! Je-

C'est de la bave pleins les doigts, les doigts sur la langue, la langue en l'air et l'air très con que je me souviens de l'endroit où je suis.

Autour de moi, il y a un grand silence.

Euh… j'ai merdé là, non ?

**_ET GICLEU GICLEU MA POULEUUUU !_**

« Urah, TA GUEULE ! En plus, ça ne veut rien dire !

**_Tu es jalouse parce que je suis une artiste, moua ! Ouais m'sieur, une artiste ! _**

_Moi aussi j'aurais voulu être un artiiiiiiste… ou bien une star de cinémaaaaa… _

Je déglutis, et fait un grand sourire à l'assemblée.

_Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est… euh…

Merde, trouver un truc, vite.

_Ca fait partie d'un consensus économico-politique afin d'abhorrer les _suis generis_ de manière deutérocanonique pour éviter une vision anacréontique !

Ouais. Bon. C'est du grand n'importe quoi, ils ne vont jamais gober ça…

Je suis morte.

Tout le monde hoche la tête et se remet à discuter comme si de rien n'était.

Je reste figée.

Est-ce que ça a marché ?

_Mais où avez-vous apprit cela ? Me questionne Kuchiki-mère. Seuls les grands de ce monde connaissent l'astuce !

Je lève un sourcil.

_L'astuce ?

_Sortir quelque chose de très compliqué qui n'a aucun sens d'un air très convaincu, en comptant sur la fierté des autres qui vont faire semblant de comprendre pour ne pas passer pour des béotiens.

Je sais pas ce que « béotien » veut dire, mais je suis trop forte.

A l'autre bout de la table, Gin lève le pouce et me fait un sourire qui fait remuer des papillons dans mon ventre.

Je hais ce type.

Mais qu'est-ce que je l'aiiiiime…

Je pousse un discret soupir énamouré, qui ne passe pas inaperçu de l'objet dudit soupir. Son sourire se change en ricanement, et je le foudroie du regard, avant de dévoiler _par accident_ une épaule (le kimono de cérémonie qu'on m'a forcé à enfiler est un peu trop grand pour moi).

Il s'étrangle dans sa salive, et je me permets un sourire vainqueur.

Les épaules sont la kryptonite de Gin, et il n'y a que moi qui le sais. Je suis trop forte. Je m'aime. Vive moi.

Je résiste à l'envie de lâcher un grand rire mégalomaniaque, et le repas se passe, tandis que Gin et moi nous allumons mutuellement du regard, à grand renfort de sourires sexy et d'épaules dénudés.

Et quand, enfin, le dessert est fini et que tout le monde se lève de table pour aller marcher et discuter entre connaissances, je m'éclipse dans les jardins en prétextant une envie urgente (de jardin. Non, c'est pas vrai. En fait, j'ai fait semblant d'aller aux toilettes).

Gin m'y rejoint, et je lui offre un grand sourire.

_Les testicules de bœuf étaient bonnes ? Me demande-t-il en réprimant un ricanement.

Je grogne muettement, mais répond sur le même ton :

_Délicieuses. Mais j'ai réellement apprécié la compagnie de Byakuya, tu sais, mon _fiancé…_

Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il y a à savoir chez Gin, c'est que c'est quelqu'un de très, très possessif. Il essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais c'est atrocement flagrant.

Ce qui explique qu'il se jette sur moi comme un serpent sur un pauvre lapin pour me dévorer la bouche.

Et d'un coup, je vais beaucoup mieux.

Il y a un petit mur en pierre pas loin de nous, et il m'installe dessus tandis que je tente péniblement de desserrer son kimono de cérémonie.

Il ricane en ouvrant facilement le mien, et je grogne.

_C'est pas juste ! Tes habits sont beaucoup trop attachés !

_C'est la vie, sourit-il en s'attaquant à ma gorge.

Je pousse un gémissement étranglé, et décide qu'il est hors de question que je sois la seule à poil. Namého.

J'emploie toute ma force (et un peu de reiatsu) pour déchirer son kimono avec jubilation.

Et nous sommes très occupés à revoir les leçons sur l'anatomie humaine, lorsque le buisson derrière lequel nous sommes cachés bouge.

_Haru-chan, je voudrais vous présenter-

J'interromps Kuchiki-mère, qui s'est figée :

_Vous voyez pas qu'on baise, merde !

_Effectivement, lance une voix glaciale. Nous voyons cela.

Gin et moi nous séparons, tachant de remettre nos vêtements en ordre, les joues rouges.

_Je _souhaitait_ vous présenter Hiroshi Kuchiki, termine Kokoro en poussant un profond soupir.

Un vieillard me gratifie d'un regard polaire.

_Il est également le grand-père de Byakuya… et celui que vous devrez convaincre d'accepter la réforme.

Je me fige, tandis qu'un rictus froid se dessine sur les lèvres du vieux.

_Et au vu de la première impression que j'ai de vous, _Arienai_, croyez bien que cela ne sera pas gagné…

Il nous tourne le dos et s'en va. Je déglutis.

Je. Suis. Dans. La. Merde.

.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ?

Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : Juste comme ça U.U : La citrouille a une adresse msn rien que pour vous ! Comme j'aime rencontrer des gens et qu'on me l'avait déjà demandé, j'en ai créé une si quelqu'un veut discuter x)

La voici : kingpumkin hotmail. fr (sans les espaces, évidemment x))

Voilà voilà U.U si ça intéresse quelqu'un ^^


	94. The Hangover

JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE AAAAAAAAAAALL THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !

SANTA PUMKIN'S HERE DURING THE FABULOUS DAAAAAAAY

AND SHE HAS A GREAT CHAPTER AS A PRESENT FOR YOUUUUUUUU !

*Pumkin évite des kiwis*

Quoi, je chante pas bien ? Vilains T-T

Mais PLUS IMPORTANT !

Comme je me sentais affreuuuuusement coupable de ne rien vous offrir pour Noël (et que j'oublie réguliérement que vous avez une vie en dehors de mes fics), j'ai décidé de poster plus tôt !

L'esprit de Noël s'est introduit en moi... amen U.U

(en parlant de ça, je suis allée au ciné hier voir Mission impossible IV, et y'avait une puib pour Coca avec le pére Noël et tout avant le film, ben j'ai cru que j'allais chialer... NOEL COMMENCE AVEC LES PUBS COCA !)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (ET JOYEUX NOWEEEEEEL !)

ENJOY !

PS : Titre copié sur le film du même nom... aka Very Bad Trip en français ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 92 : The Hangover

.

* * *

.

_Bon, récapitulons !

Je hoche la tête en croisant les jambes, confortablement installée sur une chaise.

Devant moi, Shinji se gratte la tête en observant un grand tableau blanc sur lequel Mashiro s'applique à dessiner des bonhommes.

_Ca, c'est toi.

Il désigne une petite bonne femme blonde, qui-

_Hey ! Je m'écris. Pourquoi est-ce que ma peau est bleue ?

Mashiro me fait un grand sourire, et commence à peindre mes ongles en violet. J'avais oublié que son prof de dessin s'appelle Rukia.

_Donc toi –Shinji désigne la bonne femme-, tu veux rester avec Gin.

Il montre quelque chose sur le tableau que j'identifie comme… une petite crotte ?

_C'est toujours pas le grand amour entre vous, on dirait, je marmonne, résignée.

Mon blondinet ne répond pas, et enchaine sur la suite :

_Sauf que le clan Kuchiki (représenté par un assemblage de balais) veut que Byakuya se remarie. Et qu'ils ont décidés que se serait avec toi.

J'opine du chef.

_Pour éviter de passer le reste de ta vie à t'enfoncer un balais dans le c-

_On a comprit l'idée ! Je coupe précipitamment.

Image mentaaaaaaale !

_Tu dois faire passer une réforme autorisant le mariage homosexuel pour que Byakuya puisse épouser Renji, réforme que nous, Vizards, tes fidèles amis, sommes là pour écrire.

Shinji me montre un groupe de personnes habillées en super-héros, auréolés de lumière, avec une grande banderole intitulée « SAVIORS » au-dessus d'eux.

_Nous devons donc pourfendre deux ennemis ! Termine triomphalement mon ami.

Il montre deux simili-affiches, qui titrent « WANTED ! ».

_La vilaine Marâtre, Kokoro Kuchiki…

Mashiro dessine un sourire sadique au sosie de la sorcière de Blanche-Neige, et je me dis que j'aurais du trouver un autre cadeau que l'intégrale des Walt Disney pour Noël.

_Et le vilain Vieux Schnock, Hiroshi Kuchiki.

Une grosse patate ridée fait la grimace, son dentier à côté d'elle, et Mashiro, ses dessins finis, commence à éplucher une banane.

_MAIS, lance Shinji en levant un doigt en l'air, pour que tu puisses te concentrer correctement et jouer ton rôle, il faut d'abord qu'on règle tes problèmes internes.

Mes problèmes internes ?

Il veut quand même pas faire quelques choses à propos de mes règles, si ?

Je hausse un sourcil, et il m'explique :

_Ton zanpakuto et ton hollow continuent à t'embêter ?

Ah, Kiki et Urah…

_Non. Ils se sont tus.

J'imagine qu'ils doivent être en train de cuver leur vin dans mon esprit.

_Il va falloir que tu aille leur parler, si tu veux retrouver ton équilibre mental, me dit sentencieusement Shinji.

C'est pas faux. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'ils me font la gueule, il est temps que ça cesse !

Ils croient vraiment qu'ils ont le droit de me bouder sous un prétexte fallacieux (que je n'ai même pas compris, au passage) ?

Ils ont pris le droit de se bourrer dans mon esprit, sans ma permission ? Et en m'accusant de tout ? Non mais ils se prennent pour qui, là ?

_JE VAIS LEUR MONTRER QUI EST LE PATRON, MOI ! Je hurle en me levant, poing en l'air.

_Euh… c'est pas ce que-

Sans écouter Shinji, je plonge dans mon monde intérieur.

Nom d'un canard albinos, ça va chauffer, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

.

.

.

Je débarque dans mon monde intérieur, et fais craquer mes phalanges en m'avançant.

_Kiki ! Urah ! Amenez-vous, 'faut qu'on cause !

Pas de réponse.

Je décide de marcher un peu, au cas où ils soient loin (avec tout ce blanc qui fausse les distances, j'ai jamais pu déterminer la taille exacte de mon monde intérieur).

_Kikiiii ! Uraaaaaaah ! Vous êtes où ?

Et au fur et à mesure que je marche, ma rage disparait, pour faire place à la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

_C'est pas drôle ! Où est-ce que vous vous cachez, merde !

Dix minutes de plus et je commence à flipper.

Un quart d'heure, je flippe vraiment.

Une demi-heure, je me ronge les phalanges.

Une heure. Je vais craquer.

Une heure cinq. Je craque.

_BORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

Je me mets à balancer des Big Bangs un peu partout en explosant ma frustration de ces derniers jours, et plus particulièrement de ce fichue dîner où Gin et moi n'avons pas pu finir notre passionnante activité, pour cause de vieillard grincheux.

Une fois ma petite crise de nerfs finie, je dois me rendre à l'évidence.

Non seulement je ne me sens pas mieux (pour ça, il faudrait que je vois Gin… Giiiin…), mais en plus, Kiki et Urah ont fugués.

_Shinji ! Je hurle en réintégrant la réalité. Kiki et Urah se sont cassés !

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

_Haru…

_Quoi ?

_Ils sont toi. Ils ne peuvent pas partir.

…

Oh.

Piteuse, je rentre dans mon monde, bien décidée à trouver mon épée et mon hollow (m'enfin elle, si elle est vraiment partie, ce sera pas une grosse perte).

_Kiki ? T'es là ? KIKIIIIIIII !

**_Aouch… doucement, ma tête…_**

Je sursaute violemment, et me tourne dans tous les sens, sans voir personne.

_Urah ? T'es où ? Je te vois pas !

**_Mais qu'elle est con… à tes pieds, abrutie !_**

Aaaaah oui, c'est vrai. Je baisse la tête, et lève un sourcil en voyant Urah sous sa forme d'ombre.

_T'es pas sensée être devenue… chais pas, un genre de _vraie_ personne avec un corps et tout ?

**_Ca prend moins d'énergie d'être comme ça… et puis parle moins fort, j'ai maaaaaal…_**

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle doit se taper une gueule de bois monstrueuse, ma chère Urah. La pauvre petite chose…

Une soudaine idée diabolique me vient en tête. C'est mal ?

Une succession de flashs me montrant la conduite d'Urah lorsque _moi_ j'avais la gueule de bois me reviennent. En plus, j'ai une justification de vengeance. La vie est belle…

_Avant de commencer, j'annonce solennellement, je tiens à t'assurer que je compatis à tout ce que tu vis.

**_C'est vrai ? _**

_Non.

**_…_**

_Mais en tout cas, je reprends, tu dois comprendre que je fais ça par nécessité, et absolument pas sur un prétexte spécieux et une vengeance gratuite totalement immature. Vraiment.

**_J'aime pas quand t'utilises des grands mots… _**

_Alors, URAH, sais-tu OU est KIKI ? TU SAIS, mon ZANPAKUTO !

**_Huuuuurgh… ma t-_**

_JE ne le trouve PAS ! C'est VRAIMENT DOMMAGE, TU NE PENSE PAS ?

Ma voix monte dans les aigus, et je prends un énorme plaisir à observer Urah geindre en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

**_Arrête… mal…_**

_QUOI ? JE N'ENTEND PAS CE QUE TU DIS ! PEUX-TU PARLER UN PEU PLUS FORT ?

Urah pousse un cri de désespoir qui parait la faire souffrir encore plus, et se détache lentement du sol pour revenir à sa forme javellisée. Elle m'indique une direction du doigt, et marmonne :

**_Le crétin de zanpakuto est par là. Maintenant, par pitié, tais-toi._**

J'acquiesce, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Super. Maintenant, vas faire dodo, ensuite on discutera un peu du bordel qu'est devenu mon esprit durant ces dernières semaines.

Mon hollow grogne et disparait.

Je me remets à marcher, et ne tarde pas à apercevoir une grande forme noire allongée dans l'air.

_Ah, Kiki, t'es là ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous allongé(e) par terre (enfin, en l'air) ?

Pas de réponse. Je m'accroupis, et le secoue légèrement :

_Hey, tu dors ?

Toujours rien. J'ai été bourrée pas mal de fois, et je peux affirmer que ce n'est pas une gueule de bois ordinaire.

_Rassure-moi, t'es pas en train de me faire un coma éthylique, si ?

Evidemment, il ne répond pas.

Je vais flipper.

Ca y est, je flippe.

Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en cas de coma éthylique, déjà ?

Je sais pluuuuuuuus ! Je suis une merde dans les cas d'extrême urgence, déjà, sur Terre, quand quelqu'un en faisait un, j'étais tout juste bonne à appeler l'ambulance (mais à y penser, vu la quantité d'alcool que j'avais dans le sang, c'était un exploit).

Et encore, une fois, je me suis trompée et c'est les flics qui sont venus.

On a bien tous faillit finir en taule ce jour-là –il faut dire que proposer une partooze à des officiers n'est pas vraiment recommandé si on veut garder un casier judiciaire vierge.

BREF.

Tout ça pour dire que…

_Je sais pas ce qu'il faut faiiire ! Je glapis en secouant Kiki dans tous les sens. AIDE-MOI !

Il ne réagit pas, et je me mets à gueuler :

_URAAAAAAH ! VIENS ICIIIIIIIII ! AU SECOUUURS !

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle débarque en tenant un verre, où quelque chose se dissout :

**_Quoi ?_**

_On a un problème et –est-ce que c'est une aspirine ?

**_Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _**

Je lui montre le corps inanimé de Kiki :

_Il/Elle fait un coma éthylique ! On est dans la merde ! Est-ce qu'il y a une ambulance chez les zanpakutos ? Ou même un hôpital ? ARRETE DE RIRE !

**_Pouihihihi… bon sang, ça m'avait manqué… _**

Je la fusille du regard, et elle lève les yeux au ciel.

**_L'idiote qui te sert d'épée ne peut pas faire un coma éthylique. On fait parti de toi, Haru, à moins que tu crève, mourir nous est impossible. _**

_Mais pourquoi il ne se réveille pas, alors ?

**_Parce qu'il roupille. Et moi je vais aller faire de même, si tu permets…_**

Urah disparait, et je fixe Kiki en battant des cils.

Alors comme ça Môsieur (ou Madame) dort ? Il/Elle trouve que c'est intelligent que je me fasse du mouron ?

Avec un grand sourire, j'approche ma bouche de l'oreille de Kiki, et l'ouvre grand.

_**KIKIIIIIIIIIII ! DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! **

Mon zanpakuto ouvre de grands yeux, fait un bond de trois mètres de haut, et recule précipitamment.

_Hein ? Que- quoi ? Haru ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_Je suis venue pour discuter de certaines choses avec vous-deux. Oh, et ravie de voir que toi aussi tu te bourres la gueule comme tout le monde, Kikichounet.

_NE M'APPELLE PAS-… je suppose que je l'ai mérité, pas vrai ?_

Je hoche la tête.

_Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous trois de parler un peu.

.

.

.

Je sors de mon monde intérieur un large sourire aux lèvres.

_Ca s'est bien passé ? Me questionne Shinji.

J'opine du chef.

_Kiki, Urah et moi avons eu une conversation très instructive…

Et ma tête devrait regagner son état de bordel organisé (état qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter) d'ici peu.

_Oui bon, ça va, hein !_

**_J'approuve._**

_Toi, tu n'as rien à dire._

**_Et pourquoi ça, je te prie ? _**

_Parce que tout est à cause de toi._

**_Bien suuuur…_**

_Rappelle-moi qui a commencé à déprimer en premier ? Hmm ? _

**_… Oui bon ça va, hein ! Tu veux qu'on parle de ta déprime à TOI ? _**

_Et la tienne ? « Bouhouhou, je suis un hollow minable, ma vie est nulle, je ne fais même pas mon job correctement ! »_

**_Tu veux aller sur ce terrain-là ? Parfait ! Est-ce que « je voulais être un artiiiiiste ! Ou bien un star de cinémaaaa ! » Ca te dit quelque chose ? _**

_Et toi, tu-_

« … Nom d'un canard albinos… qu'est-ce que ça m'avait MANQUE !

_Tais-toi._

**_La ferme ! _**

J'éclate de rire toute seule, et les Vizards commencent à me regarder bizarrement.

Je m'apprête à leur expliquer, quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

_Haru ! Me hèle un Renji paniqué.

_Hey, salut Ren-chou ! Ca faisait un bout de temps, non ? Je le salut avec un sourire.

_On n'a pas le temps pour les banalités ! Je viens d'apprendre un truc horrible, il faut que tu m'aide !

Je commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Shinji et moi échangeons un regard anxieux, alors que le capitaine de la cinquième division reprend :

_J'allais voir Byakuya, quand je l'ai entendu parler avec une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Et tu ne vas jamais croire ce qu'ils disaient !

OMH. Je viens de comprendre.

_Byakuya va se marier ! S'écrit Renji d'un air catastrophé.

… _Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui avais pas dit._

« Ben…

**_POUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! _**

Je fais un grand sourire à Renji, et demande silencieusement à Shinji d'apporter des cordes. Au cas où.

_Assied-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

_QUOI ?

Je me gratte la tête d'un air embarrassé.

_Haha… désolé Renji… j'ai vraiment pas pu y échapper.

Il me fait un sourire.

_Pas grave, Haru. Je comprends.

Je le regarde, ébahie.

_C'est vrai ?

_Non.

Ensuite, il se jette sur moi.

.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Un petit cadeau pour Noël ? *yeux de chiots*

A la prochaine, ET JOYEUX NOEL !

Signé : Santa Pumkin

PS : Ho ho ho !


	95. Permis de marier

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui-

...

...

...

Attendez une minute...

*Pumkin regarde le compteur de reviews*

...

*Pumkin cligne des yeux*

*Hurle*

OHMYGADOHMYGAAAAAD ! 2000 REVIEWS ! Mondieumondieu, j'ai 2000 reviews !

Je... je vous aime. Tellement trop.

D'ailleurs, pour vous prouver à quel point je vous aime, j'aurais pu écrire un livre détaillant mon amour pour vous lecteurs, je l'aurais vendu à des milliards d'exemplaires, serait devenue riche. Avec ma fortune, j'aurais fait construire 2000 gâteaux en forme de "JE VOUS AIME" et je vous aurais payé à tous un billet d'avion pour venir les manger avec moi *.*

Alors je ne le dirais jamais assez : JE VOUS AIME !

Et comme je vous aime, je vais vous parler de ce fameux hors-série de la mort qui tue juste en bas, aprés le chapitre...

MERCIIIIIIIIII !

ET ENJOOOOOOOOY !

*PS : titre du chapitre tiré de "permis de tuer" ^^*

* * *

.

Chapitre 93 : Permis de marier

.

* * *

.

_...

_...

_...

_... C'est bon Haru, tu peux me relâcher, je suis calmé.

_La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, tu m'as mordu. Donc tu comprendras que.

_...

_...

_Ouais. Forcément.

_T'es un bon ami, je m'en voudrais de te perdre. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, hein.

_Ben tu vas probablement te marier avec mon copain, donc je t'en veux à mort, mais mis à part ça…

_Ah ouais. Quand même.

_En même temps, avoue que tu l'as un peu mérité.

_J'y ais été forcée, tu sais.

_Tu aurais pu me le dire.

_Quand on voit ta réaction… t'es fâché ?

_Nan ça va, je comprends. Mais j'ai quand même envie de t'arracher les yeux.

_Ca me soulage.

_Bon, tu me détache ?

_Uh ? Oh ouais, trente secondes.

Je tranche les liens de Renji avec mon zanpakuto, et il se relève en s'époussetant.

_J'ai l'étrange impression d'avoir été plongée dans une scène totalement surréaliste._

« Pas plus que d'habitude.

**_GWAHAHAHAHA !_**

« … T'as changé de rire, non ?

_Il me semble, oui._

**_Vous me faites chier._**

Renji se masse le poignet, et plonge son regard dans le mien :

_Bon et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Je lève un sourcil, tiquant sur le « on ». Renji lève les yeux au ciel.

_Tu n'imagine quand même pas que je vais vous laisser agir seuls, pas vrai ?

… En fait… si.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais une énorme tête de serpent squelettique s'agite devant mon nez.

_Tu disais ? M'interroge Renji avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je bats des paupières.

_Qui, moi ? Rien enfin ! Tu es le bienvenu pour aider !

Le crâne se rapproche de moi.

_D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas t'expliquer notre plan !

Encore un peu.

_Et tu pourras même être le chef si tu veux, !

Il me touche. Berk berk berk !

_Euh… s'il-te-plait ?

Le bankai de Renji se résorbe, et il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

_Ben voilà ! C'est pas plus compliqué que ça, pas vrai ?

Je reste bête.

_… Je… Je… Je l'aime._

« …

**_…_**

Oh My Haru.

Renji croise les bras, et m'interroge :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ensuite ?

Je relègue la vie amoureuse de Kiki au second plan, et lève un doigt.

_Eh bien, au départ, tu n'étais pas vraiment prévu dans le plan. Mais vu que tu es là, tu vas aller chez les Vizards pour prendre les mesures de ton futur costume.

_Sérieusement, ce garçon est fantastique !_

« Tu me fais peur.

Renji me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

_Un costume ? Quel costume ?

Je marque un temps.

**_… GWAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ca va être HILARANT !_**

_Ne critique pas ce jeune homme, hollow. Il a réussi à faire dire quelque chose de poli à Haru, et de ce fait, il a droit à notre respect éternel. Et à mon affection._

« Alors premièrement, ta gueule Urah, et secondement, arrête de dire des trucs effrayants impliquant toi et des sentiments amoureux, Kiki. Tu me fais flipper.

_Haru ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me répondre, s'il-te-plait ? Insiste Renji, qui a l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

Je lui fais un grand sourire, en me grattant le crâne.

Comment est-ce que je vais lui annoncer ça, moi ?

**_Avec des mots ? GWIHIHIHI !_**

« Je n'en ai qu'un seul pour toi : mi-nable.

Mouahaha. Je suis trop forte.

_Cesse de divaguer et donne ta réponse._

Immédiatement, je déglutis.

_Alors ? Fait Renji en agitant son zanpakuto.

Glups.

Bon. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

_Renji mon chou, tu vas te marier ! J'annonce avec un grand sourire.

_...

Avec une fascination un peu étrange, je vois sa mâchoire s'ouvrir pour aller choir au sol, ses yeux se vider et son visage devenir totalement blanc, puis rouge, et enfin arc-en-ciel.

_Qu… quoi ? Il bégaie lamentablement.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire légèrement nerveux, avant d'expliquer :

_En fait, il se trouve que le mariage arrangé entre Bya et moi a été provoqué parce que ça fait cinquante ans que sa première femme est morte et que le clan veut qu'il se remarie. Mais si on arrive à faire passer la réforme pour le mariage homosexuel, il pourra non pas se marier avec moi (qu'il n'aime pas) mais avec toi (qu'il aime) !

C'est pas beau la vie ?

Renji reprend contenance, et se racle la gorge.

_Okay. D'accord. Je vais me marier. Avec Byakuya. Pour la vie.

Je hausse les épaules.

_Si ça te déplait tant que ça, j'inventerais le divorce juste après le mariage.

Au point où j'en suis, de toute manière, un énorme changement des lois de plus ou de moins…

_Modeste, encore et toujours._

« Ravie que tu le reconnaisse.

_Super. Je vois.

Soudainement inquiète, je plisse les yeux.

_Ca va, Renji ?

Il hoche la tête, très calme.

_Oui. Bien sur. Ca va.

_Si tu le dis… je marmonne en croisant les bras.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller moi.

_Je me tire ! J'annonce en sortant de la salle où nous nous trouvions tous deux. J'ai rendez-vous avec le vieux du conseil pour un genre d'interrogatoire. A plus Ren-chou !

Il me salue vaguement de la main.

_C'est ça… et moi faut que je trouve un endroit où m'évanouir… tchao, Haru…

Renji s'en va d'un pas lent, et je regarde ma montre.

Bon, si je shunpote, je suis juste à l'heure.

Je m'exécute, et réapparait devant l'entrée du manoir Kuchiki.

… J'avais oublié à quel point c'était grand.

J'entre d'un pas conquérant, et harponne un domestique qui passe par là.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, et lâche :

_Je suis Haru Arienai, peut-être ta future maîtresse, alors dis-moi où est le bureau de Hiroshi Kuchiki. _Maintenant._

Il se met à trembler à la mention de mon nom, et m'indique un couloir d'une main incertaine avant de s'enfuir.

J'ai la classe. Tellement trop de classe. Je m'aime. Vive moi.

_Je me disais aussi… ça faisait trop longtemps._

« Ca m'avait manqué, huhuhu.

**_… Wow._**

_J'oubliais que c'est la première fois que tu assiste à ce genre de scène, hollow._

**_C'est… c'est…_**

_Pitoyable ? Nul ? Pathétique ?_

**_Trop COOL !_**

« …

…

« … Sérieux ?

**_Mais carrément !_**

Je cligne des yeux. Wow. Wow. WOW.

_Hollow ? Tu vas bien ?_

**_Ben oui pourquoi ?_**

« … Ne dites rien. Surtout, ne dites plus rien. Je veux graver cet instant dans ma mémoire. Alors ne dites rien.

Je ferme les yeux, lève les bras, et pousse une profonde inspiration.

_Aujourd'hui restera dans les mémoires comme celui où la classe ultime de Haru Arienai a été reconnu par les deux-tiers de sa personnalité !

Je me sens puissante.

_… Deux-tiers ?_

« Moi et Urah.

_Heureusement qu'il reste toujours le tiers sain d'esprit._

« Tch.

**_Tch._**

_Kami-sama… la vie va devenir encore plus difficile…_

__Hem hem…_

Je sursaute violemment, baisse les bras, et cligne des yeux.

_Uh ?

Hiroshi Kuchiki me fusille du regard.

_Cessez de faire l'idiote, Arienai. Ce n'est pas en vous faisant passer pour une imbécile que vous me persuaderez de renoncer à ce mariage pour contracter celui de Byakuya et Abarai.

Je m'immobilise.

J'avais pas pensé à cette technique, mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait marcher…

_Et pourquoi pas ? Je demande.

Il fait claquer son poing contre le mur, et je recule d'un pas.

_Parce que je préférerais encore avoir une retardée mentale pour bru plutôt qu'une pédale !

…

Ben c'est pas gagné…

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

VOTRE NATTENTION SIOUPLAIT !

Comme je vous aime beaucoup beaucoup et que j'ai pas besoin d'une marguerite pour vous conter fleurette, je vais réclamer trente secondes de votre temps pour vous parler de ce HS que je vous promet depuis belle-lurette.

Je compte le poster en même temps que le chapitre 100 (qui dépote un max héhéhé), et je vais avoir besoin de VOUS !

Vous avez des questions originales ? Pas originales ? Discrétes et indiscrètes ? Totalement absurdes ? Des choses que vous rêvez de demander à Haru/Kiki/Grimmjow/Sakura/Pumkin/Qui que se soit d'autres ? NE VOUS GENEZ PAS ! TOUT, je dis bien TOUT ce que vous avez jamais voulu savoir (ou ne pas savoir) est à votre portée ! N'hésitez pas !

Je vous attend ! ^^

Merci de votre attention U.U et... reviews ? Siouplaiiiiiiit *grands yeux de chiots*

A la prochaine (ET MERCIIIIII !)

Signé : La folle


	96. LesHommes qui n'aimaient pas les Blondes

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu à écrire x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (je vous naime *.*)

Enjoy !

PS : La titre est pris au film et roman Millénium, "les hommes qui n'aimaient pas les femmes".

* * *

.

Chapitre 94 : Les Hommes qui n'aimaient pas Les Blondes (et les gays)

.

* * *

.

Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil, sous le regard courroucé de Papi-Hiroshi, qui s'installe avec raideur sur un siège.

_Okay, je marmonne en me massant les tempes. On reprend depuis le début.

_Je vous signale que _je_ suis celui qui doit vous poser des questions, A-

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi ?

Je plante mon regard dans celui d'Hiroshi, et il retrousse les lèvres avec dédain.

_Vous êtes grossière, malpolie, idiote, roturière, blonde, sans aucun sens de la diplomatie ni même des bonnes manières, et votre manque d'élégance me donne envie de vomir.

…

Je vais le frapper.

Espèce de raciste des blondes !

_… Je m'efforcerais de ne pas faire de réflexions._

**_Moi si : GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

« Hey ! Je croyais que tu adorais ma classe !

**_Ta classe oui. Pas toi._**

« …

Fais chier.

J'inspire un grand coup, et m'efforce de rester calme :

_Bien. Et maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous avez contre Renji.

La réponse vient immédiatement :

_C'est un homosexuel.

On reste calme, Haru.

Mon massage de tempes s'accentue, et je récapitule :

_Donc, vous préférez que moi, Haru Arienai, que vous haïssez (et qui vous hait), qui a juré de faire de la vie du clan Kuchiki un enfer, épouse Byakuya plutôt que Renji, qui est un excellent capitaine, un bon gars, qui n'a rien contre les Kuchiki, juste parce que son orientation sexuelle (à laquelle j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup contribuée) vous déplait ?

_Oui.

Au moins, c'est clair…

_Et qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les homosexuels ?

Autant attaquer le sujet qui fait mal de suite, après tout. Comme ça au moins, je serais fixé.

_J'ignore quelle partie commenter : celle sur ton manque absolue de diplomatie, ou celle sur ton plan totalement stupide._

« Tais-toi, ce sera mieux.

Je fixe le vieux, qui semble prendre son temps pour réfléchir, avant de répondre :

_Ils sont contre-nature, ils ne font pas d'enfants, ce sont des monstres, et ils visent à contaminer la société.

Je marque un instant de silence.

Ces arguments, ce sont…

Non, ne me dites pas que-

_Vous êtes un HOMOPHOBE ! Je m'écrie en me levant, pointant le doigt sur Hiroshi.

**_…_**

_… Tu ne serais pas un peu longue à la détente, toi ?_

J'arrive pas à y croire : un homophobe à la Soul Society ! Je pensais qu'ils devenaient des hollows, moi.

**_…_**

« Quoi ?

**_Non mais c'est bon, laisse tomber là._**

« Gné ?

_Uh ?_

**_Sérieusement, j'y crois pas, c'est du racisme !_**

Je… ne pige rien du tout.

_Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, hollow ?_

**_Genre, juste parce qu'on est des hollows, on a été des gens immondes dans notre autre vie !_**

« Ben… c'est un peu le principe du truc quoi.

**_Ah ouais donc toi tu considère que tu juste parce que tu es un hollow t'es méchant ? Bonjour les clichés !_**

Je pense que Urah vient de partir dans un autre monde.

Sans plus l'écouter, je reprends ma conversation avec le vieil homme :

_Mais… Pourquoi ?

Il me regarde d'un air étrange.

_Pourquoi je n'aime pas les homosexuels ? Je viens de vous le dire, Arienai.

Je secoue la tête :

_On ne devient pas homophobe comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous êtes passé du côté sombre ? Dites-moi tout !

Je sors un calepin, et croise les jambes en le regardant d'un air sérieux.

La psychanalyse, y'a que ça de vrai !

_Tu pense réellement que ça va marcher ?_

« Bien sur, pourquoi ?

_Désespérant. Abominablement, atrocement, horriblement désespérant._

Je hausse un sourcil, et brandit mon crayon :

_Commençons par le commencement. Est-ce que vous avez assisté à un événement passablement traumatisant ayan un quelconque lien avec l'homosexualité ?

Hiroshi devient brusquement rouge brique, et se lève en hurlant :

_Je vous INTERDIT de fouiner dans ma vie privée ! Vous n'êtes qu'une roturière stupide, Arienai ! Vous allez épouser Byakuya Kuchiki, et vous devriez être fière de cet immense honneur ! Maintenant, SORTEZ DE CET ENDROIT !

Je me fais jeter dehors par les domestiques, et atterrit le nez dans la poussière devant l'entrée.

Folle de rage, je me relève et braille plusieurs injures à ce putain de manoir de mes deux, avant de croiser les bras pour réfléchir.

_Ca t'arrive ? Miracle. Peut-être tout espoir n'est-il pas perdu._

Le vieux a réagit très, très violemment lorsque j'ai commencé à lui poser des questions sur lui.

Et en psychanalyse, la violence ne veut dire qu'une seule chose : événement tragique à l'horizon !

_J'ai une seule question à te poser._

« Je t'en prie.

_Est-ce que tu penses vraiment faire de la psychanalyse ?_

« Evidemment.

_… Parfois, je me sens fatigué… si fatigué…_

**_Hinhinhin…_**

Sans prêter attention à Urah et Kiki, je fronce les sourcils.

Quelque chose en lien avec l'homosexualité a gravement traumatisé Hiroshi quand il était jeune. Et je dois découvrir lequel si je veux lui ouvrir les yeux !

_Est-ce que tu ne veux pas plutôt te concentrer sur des choses plus importantes ? Comme –je ne sais pas moi- la réforme ? Les quarante-six ? Je te rappelle qu'eux aussi tu vas devoir les convaincre !_

« Après, après.

_M-_

**_Laisse tomber. Elle se tape un complexe du héros, et si elle ne fait pas ça, elle va nous les briser jusqu'à la fin des temps._**

Je vais devoir interroger une personne qui connait bien la famille Kuchiki…

La victime est toute trouvée !

_BYAKUYA ! Je hurle en enfonçant la porte de son bureau.

Il ne sursaute pas, et se contente de poser le pinceau avec lequel il remplissait un rapport pour relever la tête et me fixer.

_Si vous n'avez pas une bonne raison pour m'interrompre, Arienai, je peux vous garantir que nos hommes auront un entrainement intensif pendant les dix prochaines années. _Sous votre surveillance permanente._

Je déglutis péniblement, et laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

_Je me demandais si tu savais ce qui aurait pu traumatiser Hiroshi Kuchiki quand il était jeune ?

A ma grande surprise, il lève les yeux au ciel.

_Sa jeunesse date d'il y a plusieurs dizaines de siècles, Arienai. Je n'étais pas né.

…

Merde. Je savais qu'Hiroshi était vieux, mais à ce point ?

_Si je comprends bien, je marmonne, t'en sais rien.

Il ne répond pas et se replonge dans ses rapports, me laissant grommeler.

Bon. Mon témoin numéro un ne sert à rien. Fais chier.

_Il ne te reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire…_

« M'en parle pas.

Je soupire, et sors du bureau. Une fois à l'extérieur, je shunpote, et réapparait devant une certaine pièce.

_BELLE-MAMAN ! Je hurle en défonçant la porte du bureau de Kokoro Kuchiki.

Elle lève le nez de son livre, et me fusille du regard.

__Haru-chan_, quelle mauvaise surprise de vous voir ici… que voulez-vous ?

Je frissonne, et me racle la gorge :

_Vous savez ce qui aurait pu arriver à Hiroshi Kuchiki de grave en rapport avec l'homosexualité dans sa jeunesse ?

Elle me regarde d'un air effaré avant d'émettre un petit rire.

_Je n'étais même pas née lorsque Hiroshi-dono était jeune, Haru-chan ! Vous devrez demander cela à quelqu'un d'autre…

…

_Mais qui ? Je balbutie lamentablement. Vous êtes la seule assez vie- (je m'interromps devant son regard) avec assez d'expérience pour me renseigner là-dessus !

A ma grande surprise, elle secoue la tête.

_Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui a connu Hiroshi-dono dans sa jeunesse, et qui pourra vous renseigner.

_Qui ? Je lui demande avec empressement.

Elle me le dit, et je me raidis.

Non… Non…

**_Si… Si… GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

NOOOOOOOOOON !

.

.

.

_Allons Haru, ne fais pas ta gamine et entre donc ! _Me dit Kiki alors que je me tortille devant la porte.

Je veux pas y alleeeeeeeeer ! Je veux rentrer à la maison !

Malgré moi, ma main se lève et viens toquer. Aussitôt, une voix me dit d'entrer, et je pousse le battant pour pénétrer la pièce.

Unohana Retsu me fait un sourire, et me questionne :

_Que puis-je faire pour vous, Haru-san ?

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

RETOUR DE LA SORCIERE ! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**IMPORTANT !**

**Pour les questions du HS, aujourd'hui DERNIER DELAI ! Dans deux semaines, pour le prochain chapitre, je ferme les guichets ! XD alors si quoi que se soit vous passe par l'esprit, c'est maintenant ou jamais !**

**IMPORTANT X2 !**

**Vous avez des demandes ? Des envies de couples ou de scènes inédites ? Demandez-le ! C'est en plus des questions et c'est gratuit x) profitez-en ! **

voilà ^^

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	97. Le Bureau de la Peur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nouveau chapitre, reporté à cause de l'italique qui n'y était pas ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 95 : Le Bureau de la Peur.

.

* * *

.

J'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !

La Sorcière avance vers moi et je me plaque contre le mur.

_Que se passe-t-il, Haru-chan ?

Elle s'approche ! Elle va me toucher ! MAMAAAAAAAN !

_… Je n'ai plus de mots pour caractériser ce que je vois._

« Kikiiiiiiiii ! Aide-moi, je veux pas mourir !

_Premièrement : NE M'APPELLE PAS KIKI ! Secondement : Tu es celle qui a choisie d'aller la voir, alors assume._

_Désirez-vous quelque chose ? Me demande l'Atrocité en me souriant de plus belle.

Les larmes aux yeux (de peur), je renifle de manière pathétique.

_Je… Je… Je…

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'arrive même plus à parler à cause de son aura emplie d'intentions meurtrières.

Elle veut ma mort, c'est certain.

_Cette femme est un médecin. C'est son rôle de sauver des vies._

« Elle va trahir son serment d'Hippopotame pour moi !

_C'est Hippocrate._

**_GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

« On s'en fiche ! Je vais mouriiiiiiir…

Terrifiée, je m'apprête à courir vers la porte quand une main mortelle m'attrape par le col.

__Vous désirez quelque chose, Haru-chan ? _Répète la Sorcière, une étincelle menaçante dans les yeux.

…

Oh My Haru. Elle SAIT !

Cette femme m'espionne : elle sait que je dois lui demander des renseignements. Une stalker. Dieu des canards albinos, fais-moi un signe…

J'avale ma salive, et bredouille :

_Euh… en fait… je… j'auraisvoulusavoirsi-parhasard-vousconnaissiezHiroshi !

Un ange passe, et je me mets à craindre le pire.

Elle va me faire croire qu'elle a des informations…

_Je le connais, et je peux vous parler de lui, si vous le désirez.

M'entrainer dans un coin sombre…

_Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, voulez-vous ?

Et me TORTURER !

_Quelque chose à boire ?

Je secoue la tête, et la Sorcière s'installe dans son fauteuil en me souriant.

« GWAAAAAAAAAH !

_… Pi-toy-able._

_Comme je le disais, j'ai bien connu Hiroshi Kuchiki dans sa jeunesse… que voulez-vous savoir de lui, Haru-san ?

Je respire un grand coup. Je suis la plus forte, je suis la meilleure, j'ai la classe, alors je ne me laisserais pas intimider par une vieille sorcière ! BANZAI !

_Dans sa jeunesse, Hiroshi aurait-il eu à affronter un événement traumatisant lié à l'homosexualité ?

Je n'ai même pas bredouillé. Je suis trop forte.

_Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça._

La Sorcière semble réfléchir un instant, et j'en profite pour reculer doucement.

J'ai presqu'atteint la porte (libertééééééé !) quand sa voix me fait sursauter :

_Effectivement, il y a bien eu quelque chose, lorsque nous étions enfants, mais j'ignore si Hiroshi-dono y a eu trait.

J'agite ma main.

_Je vérifierais ça. Dites toujours.

_Eh bien, fait la Sorcière en croisant les bras, il y a quelques temps de cela, le frère ainé de Hiroshi-dono, Akatsuki Kuchiki, fut trouvé en train d'embrasser un autre garçon, alors qu'il était sur le point de se marier et de reprendre la tête du clan. Le mariage fut annulé et il fut banni du clan, alors que son second frère –Ginrei- devenait le chef de famille, secondé par Hiroshi, qui était le cadet.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Le grand-oncle de Byakuya est gay… Byakuya est gay… La sœur de Byakuya est lesbienne… Et sa mère aussi, pendant qu'on y est ?

Pour une soi-disant famille respectable, ils ont quand même de sacrés numéros !

**_GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

_Et cet Akatsuki, il est toujours en vie ? Je questionne.

La Sorcière hoche la tête.

_Et vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

Elle me sourit.

_Evidemment.

.

.

.

Me revoilà devant le manoir Kuchiki.

Encore.

Il doit y avoir une malédiction qui pèse sur moi au sujet de cette baraque. Un truc comme quoi toutes les merdes possibles et imaginables qui peuvent m'arriver (changer de corps avec un Kuchiki, me faire pourchasser par un Kuchiki, devoir me marier avec un Kuchiki…) sont concentrée là-dedans.

Je suis maudite.

On se calme, Haru ! Inspire, respire, et…

_Chargeeeeeez ! Je hurle en me mettant à courir.

_Uh ?_

**_Gné ?_**

« This is SPARTAAAAA !

J'ai toujours voulu dire ça…

Je fonce vers l'entrée, la contourne, et me jette dans les jardins.

« _Akatsuki-dono habite dans un petit pavillon tout au fond des jardins du manoir Kuchiki »_, m'a dit la Sorcière en guise d'adresse.

Et évidemment, les GPS sont des objets inconnus du Seireitei. Tout comme les cartes. Ou juste les panneaux indicateurs.

Fais chier.

_Langage !_

« Oh ça va, hein.

Je tourne la tête dans toutes les directions, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un petit pavillon caché par les arbres.

**_Ce serait pas ce truc, là-bas ?_**

Je regarde ce que m'indique Urah, et plisse les yeux.

Une petite forme sombre se distingue des arbres au loin. Je lève mon poing, victorieuse.

« TROUVE !

**_Grâce à qui ? Hmm ?_**

Sans répondre, je me mes à marcher rapidement vers la petite maison, certaine que cela ne me prendra pas bien longtemps pour y arriver…

.

_Une demi-heure plus tard…_

_._

« RAAAAAAAH ! C'EST LOIIIIIIN !

_Ce sont les jardins des Kuchiki et- oh, regarde, un papillon !_

**_Où ça ? Où ça ?_**

« …

.

_Une heure plus tard… _

_._

_Haru ?_

« Gnf ?

_On ne serait pas déjà passé devant cet arbre, par hasard ?_

**_Oooooh… Une biche… elle est trop mignooooone !_**

Je veux mourir. Maintenant.

.

_Une heure et vingt minutes plus tard …_

_._

Debout devant un mur de brique, je me mets à hurler de joie.

_ALLELUJAH !

Enfin ! Après un temps infini à vadrouiller dans les bois, me voici devant la demeure d'Akatsuki Kuchiki !

**_Si c'est bien elle… t'as vue la taille de la baraque ?_**

Je cligne des yeux, et recule de quelques pas.

Un énorme château tout en brique blanche, dans le plus pur style occidental, me fait face, surmonté d'une demi-douzaine de tours où nichent des oiseaux de toutes les couleurs.

C'est ça qu'ils appellent un « petit pavillon » ?

_… Effectivement…_

« Vu comme ça, la demeure Kuchiki est une cabane.

Peut-être que c'est pas la bonne maison…

Une énorme inscription dorée me brule les yeux : en lettres majuscules est écrit « _HUMBLE DEMEURE DU GRAND AKATSUKI KUCHIKI »._

« …

**_…_**

_Le problème est résolu. Entre !_

J'obéis à mon zanpakuto, un peu hallucinée, et emprunte le pont-levis pour entrer dans le château. Une fois à l'intérieur, je traverse la cour, et toque à la seule porte qui me fait face.

N'entendant pas de réponse, j'entre, et là…

_UNE VISITEUUUUUUUSE !

_Quelque chose_ tout en froufrou et en masse me heurte. _Quelque chose_ me fait un grand sourire. _Quelque chose _me donne une étreinte à couper le souffle. _Quelque chose _me salut d'une voix suraiguë.

_Mad… Mademoiselle ? Je balbutie en reculant précipitamment par terre. Qu- qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Une grande jeune femme habillée comme une princesse se relève, s'époussette, et me sourit.

_Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement, mais j'ai teeeeeeellement peu de visiteurs que je deviens impossible chaque fois que quelqu'un vient !

Elle rit doucement, et je me lève à mon tour, en veillant à me plaquer contre le mur, le plus prés possible de la porte (au cas où).

_Ah… d'accord… je vois… héhé, je marmonne en lui faisant un sourire.

_Désirez-vous de thé ? Me demande-t-elle en sautillant vers une table.

Je secoue la tête.

_Non, merci. En fait, je suis Haru Arienai, et je viens voir Akatsuki Kuchiki… vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

La femme (qui est, au passage, drôlement jolie) me regarde, interloquée, puis éclate de rire.

Je cligne des yeux.

_Ben quoi ?

_Je peux vous conduire à lui, très chère… mais vous n'aurez pas besoin de bouger !

Je lève un sourcil.

_Bah pourquoi ?

Elle rit à nouveau, et d'un coup, sa voix devient beaucoup plus grave.

_Parce que je suis Akatsuki Kuchiki !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	98. Mon Transsexuel BienAimé

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plut à rédiger x)

Le titre est inspiré du film "mon sorcier bien-aimé"

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (JE VOUS NAIME !)

Enjoy^^

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 96 : Mon transsexuel bien-aimé.

.

* * *

.

…

Oh. My. Fucking. Fucked. Haru.

Je lève un doigt tremblant vers la jeune femme, et bredouille :

_V… Vous êtes un mec ?

Elle (ou plutôt il) fronce les sourcils, et hausse les épaules.

_J'imagine que d'un point de vue technique, oui.

Je cligne des yeux.

_D'un point de vu technique ?

_Tu veux une preuve ?

Il soulève sa robe et je fais un bond en me cachant les yeux.

_C'est bon merci, je suis convaincue ! Est-ce que vous pouvez _baisser_ votre jupe maintenant, s'il-vous-plait ?

Akatsuki Kuchiki rigole et se rhabille, alors que je me mets à respirer plus calmement.

_Wow._

« Quoi ?

_Tu as l'occasion de faire des commentaires pervers et tu t'en prives ? Wow._

« … L'estime que tu as de moi me fait chaud au cœur.

Finalement, alors qu'il… ou elle, s'affaire avec le thé, je prends la parole.

_Mais… vous êtes pas sensé avoir quelque chose comme mille ans ?

Kuchiki hoche la tête. Ma mâchoire se décroche.

_Mais c'est pas possible ! Je veux dire, vous êtes… vous êtes pas… enfin, tout ça quoi ! Je m'écris en désignant son visage.

_J'utilise beaucoup de crèmes.

…

Je veux bien accepter pas mal de choses, mais qu'un gars de mille ans ressemble à une jolie fille de trente, c'est IM-PO-SSIBLE !

_Ah oui ? Et Unohana alors ?_

« …

Okay, j'ai rien dit.

_D'accord. Vous êtes un gars.

_Une fille.

Je marque un temps.

_Mais… votre jupe… le…

Akatsuki lève les yeux au ciel.

_Mon corps, s'exclame-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur, est peut-être celui d'un homme, mais mon esprit, mon âme, est indéniablement celle d'une jeune femme de toute beauté !

…

_Y'a pas que l'âme qui est de toute beauté, je murmure en lorgnant sa silhouette gracile.

_HARU !_

« Oui, je SAIS ! Je suis en couple, mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai pas le droit d'apprécier la beauté !

Kuchiki rit et agite la main :

_Allons allons jeune fille, au lieu de palabrer inutilement, si nous passions au sujet principal ?

Je lève un sourcil.

_Le sujet- ah oui !

Je bombe la poitrine, me racle la gorge, lève le doigt et dit :

_Je suis Haru Arienai, et j'ai besoin de votre aide !

La jeune femme (bon, d'accord, le vieil homme) semble surpris, et me questionne :

_Pourquoi donc ? Je ne suis qu'une humble exilée de la famille Kuchiki…

**_Humble, c'est vite dit !_**

_Est-ce qu'il parle de lui au féminin ?_

« Tu parles bien de toi au masculin, alors que tu veux pas dire si t'es un gars ou une fille.

_Niahahahaha._

Je prends la parole, et dit :

_Eh bien selon mes sources, vous êtes le grand frère de Hiroshi Kuchiki (même si vous n'en avez vraiment pas l'air).

_Exact.

_Dooooonc vous pouvez m'aider ! Je termine triomphalement.

Il me regarde d'un air surpris.

_Mais à faire quoi ?

Je croise les bras, et commence à raconter mon histoire (enfin, l'histoire de mes emmerdes maritales).

.

_Une demi-heure plus tard…_

.

_Et donc j'ai besoin que vous vous vous réconciliiez avec votre frère pour qu'il ne considère plus l'homosexualité comme un truc dangereux, et que la réforme passe pour permettre à Byakuya de se marier avec Renji et moi d'être (enfin) tranquille ! Je termine avec un grand sourire.

En face de moi, Akatsuki Kuchiki pose lentement sa tasse de thé et cligne des yeux.

_Mon petit Byakuya est gay ?

Surprise, j'opine du chef.

_Gay… vraiment gay ?

_Euh… ouais ?

_Mon Byakuya à moi ?

Il est un peu long à la détente lui, non ?

_Mon tout petit ? Gay ? Comme sa grand-tante chérie ?

… Paradoxal. Mais passons.

_Eh ouais. Il est gay, et il a un copain.

Il se fige et, avant même que j'ai eu le temps de respirer, un poids s'abat sur moi.

_C'est MERVEILLEEEEEEUX ! JE SUIS SIIIIII HEUREUSE POUR LUI !

Akatsuki Kuchiki m'étreint chaudement en pleurant des larmes de joie sur mon épaule, tandis que je tente difficilement de la repousser.

_Euh… ça le sera pas s'il doit se marier avec moi ! Donc s'il-vous-plait, aidez-moi !

_Merveilleeeeeeeeeeeeux !

_Euh… Youhou ?

_Si heureuuuuuuuuuuuse…

Elle m'étreint de plus en plus fortement, et je commence à m'étrangler.

« Guaaaaargh… vais mouriiiir…

_Haru…_

« Quoi ?

_Elle t'a lâché._

« …

Oh.

Je me racle la gorge, et m'époussette.

_Donc, vous m'aidez ou pas ?

Immédiatement, l'expression de Kuchiki-oncle (ou tante) se ferme, et elle croise les bras.

_Arréte._

« Quoi ?

_C'est un homme. Arréte de dire « elle »._

« C'est un trans, nuance.

**_En Trans-ylvaniiie, un trans se maquille-euuu… GWAHAHAHA !_**

… O-kay…

_Non.

Je sursaute brusquement, et cligne des yeux.

_Hein ?

Akatsuki Kuchiki secoue la tête.

_Je suis fantastiquement heureuse que mon Byakuya d'amour marche sur le chemin de la merveilleuse contrée homosexuelle, mais je ne vous aiderais pas.

Je marque un temps.

_Mais pourquoi ? Je bégaie en me levant. Je veux dire, vous avez été victime de l'homophobie, non ? Vous devriez comprendre !

Je me fais fusiller par deux yeux froids.

Uhu, je comprends pourquoi il a des liens de parenté avec Bya.

_Je comprends ce que mon neveu ressent mieux que personne –même si dans mon cas c'est ma passion pour les jupes qui a fait mon malheur. Mais je ne peux pas vous aider, Haru, croyez-moi.

… Je suis larguée là.

_Au risque de me répéter : pourquoi ?

Kuchiki-tante toussote nerveusement.

_En fait, je suis un peu la malaimée du Gotei, marmonne-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. Ma présence dans vos rangs ne ferait que vous… euh… ben vous couler quoi.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Ton vocabulaire est étendu, c'est fou…_

Cette fois, elle rougit franchement.

_Pour tout vous diiiire, le gars que j'ai embrassé dans ma jeunesse, c'est l'actuel membre le plus influent du conseil des 46.

Un grand sourire franchit mes lèvres.

_C'est vrai ? Mais c'est trop cool ! On a un allié chez l'ennemi !

_Pas vraiment…

Je me fige dans ma danse de la joie, et tourne la tête vers la jeune femme (ou le vieil homme, suivant les points de vue).

_Mais le type est gay, non ?

Kuchiki émet un petit rire nerveux.

_Il était pas vraiment consentant…

Je m'étrangle avec ma salive et elle me tape le dos.

_Pas _consentant _?

Je m'écarte précipitamment de Kuchiki-tante et pointe un doigt accusateur vers elle :

_Espèce de DETRAQUE SEXUEL !

_C'était juste un baiser !

_Ca ne change RIEN !

_Il était beau garçon… et j'étais follement amoureuse !

_Vous l'avez VIOLE !

_Juste sa bouche !

_C'est PAREIL !

J'y crois pas : cette nana est une perverse !

_Regardez qui parle…_

« C'est pas la même chose !

_Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé lors de ce mardi –il pleuvait- ?_

« …

**_Il s'est passé quoi ? Montre, zanpakuto !_**

_Fouille._

**_Okay… Roh… Roooooh… ROOOOOOOOOOH !_**

« STOP ! Ne regarde plus ! Arrête !

_Niahahaha._

Je me racle la gorge, chasse les souvenirs de Ce Mardi Pluvieux et reprend :

_Bon, d'accord. Vous l'avez embrassé. Et ?

Akatsuki hausse les épaules.

_Rien d'intéressant… c'était son premier baiser, il comptait le réserver pour la fille qu'il aimait du coup il m'en a voulu à mort, à jurer de se venger, est entré à la chambre des 46 et à dominé les familles nobles pour me faire renvoyer en les rendant tous homophobes à mort et il me hait toujours et continue à entretenir l'homophobie ambiante à cause de moi etvoilàc'esttouthahaha…

…

…

_PARDON ? Je beugle.

Kuchiki-tante se lève d'un bond et se réfugie derrière un manteau d'hermine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_J'étais jeune et folle, je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer !

_Espèce de… RAAAAAAAH !

_Ce n'est pas sa faute !_

« M'en fous !

Je me jette sur elle, toutes griffes dehors, quand elle lève les mains et s'écrie :

_Stop ! Je vais vous aider !

Je m'arrête dans ma course, un pied en l'air, et attend la suite.

Kuchiki-tante lève un doigt.

_Je ne peux pas me montrer, mais je peux vous donner quelques conseils qui vous aideront à triompher du Mal Hétéro !

Je cligne des yeux.

_C'est-à-dire ?

Elle déglutit, pose son manteau d'hermine sur une chaise et croise les bras.

_Pour que votre réforme soit acceptée, il y a trois étapes à respecter !

Je lève un sourcil, et Akatsuki me fait signe de reculer.

_Mais avant, vous allez arrêter de vouloir me tuer, d'accord ? Dit-elle en me faisant un grand sourire.

Je grogne.

_Seulement si votre truc marche vraiment.

Elle opine vigoureusement la tête, l'air offensée.

_Evidemment qu'il marche ! Je ne suis pas la grande Akatsuki Kuchiki pour rien ! Tout ce que je fais marche.

_Oui bon faut pas en rajouter non plus, hein, je marmonne. Vous vous êtes quand même faite virer de la Soul Society pour avoir violé un mec.

_Je l'ai EMBRASSE !

_Ne recommençons pas et dites-moi plutôt ce que sont ces trois étapes, je souffle en me massant les tempes.

Quelqu'un a une aspirine ?

Kuchiki-tante rit, et s'assoit sur un fauteuil en croisant les jambes.

_Tout d'abord, vous devez trouver des gens.

Je lève un sourcil.

_C'est-à-dire ?

Elle devient sérieuse et m'explique :

_Ils doivent être bruyants, excités, prêts à s'emballer pour n'importe quoi, ne cherchant pas les causes profondes, pas nécessairement intelligents, nombreux, et surtout, surtout, ils doivent être prêts à faire une révolte pour un rien !

.

.

.

_L'association des femmes shinigamis ? Oui, c'est ici, me dit Nanao en m'ouvrant la porte.

Je lui souris et débarque dans un petit salon où une vingtaine de femmes (je reconnais Matsumoto et Nemu) sont assises en train de discuter.

_Chères compatriotes ! Je lance d'une voix forte. Moi, Haru Arienai, femme victime du système, requiers votre assistance !

Immédiatement, tout le monde se tait et m'écoute tandis que j'explique la situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Matsumoto lève la main :

_Et donc, tu as besoin de nous pour… ?

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

_Organiser la plus grande, la plus fantastique, la plus énorme des Gay Pride !

.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	99. Beaucoup de Bruit pour Rien

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre... plus qu'un avant le numéro 100 et le HS promis, héhéhé.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (je vous ai déjà dit que je vous aimais ? Oui ? Ben je le redis : je vous aime ! Comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinémaaaaaaa..)

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 98 : Beaucoup de Bruits pour (presque) Rien

.

* * *

.

Le Soutaicho dormait paisiblement, la tête sereinement posée sur son oreiller de plume d'oie spirituelle (très, très dur à trouver). Un léger filet de bave coulait le long de ses lèvres pour aller tacher le tissu, et Sasakibe soupira.

_Avec un peu de chance il ne fuit pas encore de l'autre côté…_

Il déglutit, et darda son regard sur l'extrémité du lit en priant pour que son patron ne soit pas incontinent.

_Epargnez-moi ça… pitié…_

Il était un homme bon ! Il avait toujours rempli ses tâches avec honneur, n'avait pas péché (ou juste des petits péchés capitaux de rien du tout) et surtout, surtout, supportait le Vieux En Chef depuis des siècles.

Au sens propre.

Il s'obligea à respirer profondément, et porta son regard vers la table de chevet du Soutaicho, où il venait de poser un petit service à thé qui fumait doucement.

Ca, c'était le bon côté des choses. Le thé.

Sasakibe s'autorisa un léger sourire en songeant que son rêve était devenu réalité : il était un styliste du thé.

Dénicher les herbes rares, marier les saveurs pour former les gouts les plus raffinés, tel était son travail.

Bon, il y avait quelques autres menues tâches, comme être le bras droit du Soutaicho, et de petits inconvénients, comme être le bras droit du Soutaicho, mais dans l'ensemble, son travail lui plaisait.

Heureusement, d'ailleurs, songea-t-il avec un frémissement. Travailler à vie dans quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas… il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Surtout qu'il était éternel.

Sasakibe frissonna, et chassa les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit d'un geste de main.

Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il avait du travail !

Il tendit une main douce vers l'épaule du Soutaicho, et la toucha avec précaution.

Cela suffit pour que le vieil homme se réveille et, par habitude, il tendit la main vers la table de chevet.

Sasakibe lui donna la tasse de thé en délicate porcelaine, avant de commenter :

_Aujourd'hui, nous avons de thé noir, servi dans cette théière Ming. Cela vous convient-il ?

Le Soutaicho acquiesça, et but avec sérénité son thé, avant, quelques minutes plus tard, de reposer la tasse vide en se levant.

Et comme tous les nobles, il dormait _nu._

Et sa barbe n'était pas suffisamment grande pour tout cacher.

_Hahaha. Ha._

Sasakibe eut un sourire nerveux et présenta rapidement sa veste au vieillard, qui s'en saisit et commença à se vêtir bien trop lentement au gout de son bras droit.

_Plus vite, je refuse de devoir me faire psychanalyser encore une fois à cause de ça !_

Une fois le Chef du Gotei habillé, il s'assit à son bureau et dit :

_Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

Vif comme l'éclair, Sasakibe sortit une liasse de papier.

_Tout d'abord, quelques rapports sur les relations interdivisionelles vous attendent. Ensuite, après avoir pris du thé à la fleur de cerisier, il vous faudra vous rendre à la douzième division pour vérifier que le capitaine Kurotsuchi n'a pas recommencé à faire des cobayes humains avec les hommes de son équipe, puis prendre le thé Darjeeling, puis présider la réunion des capitaines, avant de gouter le Earl Grey, puis régler le problème Arienai avant de prendre le thé-

_Arienai ? S'étrangla le Soutaicho en se levant brusquement.

Sasakibe avala sa salive.

_Mais elle a tout pour être hors d'état de nui- satisfaite ! Alors qu'a-t-elle bien pu _encore_ faire ? S'exclama son supérieur en frappant la table du poing.

L'homme devant lui toussota, parut chercher ses mots, avant de finalement soupirer.

_Je crois que le mieux serait de vous montrer cela en image.

Il avança jusqu'aux rideaux qui plongeaient la pièce dans la pénombre, et en souleva un.

Le Soutaicho se sentit pâlir. Beaucoup.

Ses jambes tremblèrent. Car devant lui s'élevait…

Une énorme masse de gens, principalement des femmes, habillées dans des couleurs voyantes, marchaient d'un pas énergique en se trémoussant, chantant sur une musique étrange et porteuse de sombres desseins.

_IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE OUAÏE EME CI AÏE ! IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE OUAÏE EME CI AIE-EUUUH !

Vaincu par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, l'homme chancela, et recula de quelques pas.

_Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante en pointant la scène du doigt.

Sasakibe croisa les bras et inspira, avant d'énoncer d'une voix faible :

_Ca, Soutaicho-sama, c'est la Gay Pride.

_Kami-sama… qu'allons-nous faire ?_

.

.

.

_YOUNG MEN ! THERE'S NO NEED TO FEEL DOWN-

_Ridicule. Absolument ridicule._

_I SAID : YOUNG MEN ! THERE'S NO NEED TO GO SLOW !

_Tellement insensé… grands dieux, mais qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça ?_

_STAY ZEN !

_Ne trouverais-je point un jour l'absolution ?_

_COZ YOU WILL BE-

_Je me sens si seul(e) parfois… pas toi, hollow ?_

**_AT THE OUAÏEUH EME CI AÏEUH !_**

_… Si seul(e)…_

« Fais pas cette tête Kiki ! C'est la FIESTA !

_Hélas… trois fois hélas…_

Sans prêter attention à mon zanpakuto, je fais un grand sourire à Matsumoto à côté de moi et brandit ma pancarte en gueulant :

_YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH ALL THE MEN ! SO COME AT THE OUAÏEUH EME CI AÏE !

C'est définitif : j'adore les Village People.

_Hey, Haru-chan ! Me hèle Rangiku.

_Oui ?

_C'est quoi la prochaine chanson ?

Je m'interromps un instant, et jette un coup d'œil vers notre D-J improvisé qui, confortablement assis dans un des chars que nous avons passé une semaine à construire, monte le son encore plus fort.

_SHINJI ! Je hurle pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

_OUAIS ? Il me répond.

_Y-A QUOI APRES YMCA ?

Il fronce les sourcils, et regarde sur ses platines.

_QUEEN ! YEAAAAAAAH !

Je le remercie, et ricane discrètement.

Qui aurait cru que la crevette accepte un jour d'écouter autre chose que du jazz ?

Je suis trop forte. Vive moi.

**_YEAH !_**

_Raaaaaaah…_

Je communique la réponse à Rangiku, et nous nous remettons à chanter en cœur, tout en portant nos pancartes.

Elles indiquent toutes un seul et même message : la raison de tout ce ramdam.

_POUR UN MONDE PLUS BEAU, MARIEZ LES HOMOS !_

_Je ne commenterais même pas le niveau du slogan._

« Il est très bien, je trouve.

En même temps c'est moi qui l'aie inventé. M'enfin.

Nous continuons tous à marcher, et je remercie silencieusement Akatsuki Kuchiki pour les conseils qu'il m'a filé.

Etape numéro 1 : Trouver un groupe d'excités du bulbe. Fait !

Etape numéro 2 (ma préférée) : FAIRE DU BRUIT !

Celle-là est en cours, et je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé allier l'utile à l'agréable…

« Mouahahaha.

_Grmph._

**_GWAHAHAHAHA !_**

_Mais qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça ?_

Soudain, alors que _We will rock you_ commence, Nanao, qui est en tête du cortège, nous fais signe de nous arrêter.

_Nous sommes arrivé ! Annonce-t-elle d'un air solennel.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se fige, la musique s'arrête, et nous posons calmement les panneaux.

Devant nous se dresse le bâtiment de la Chambre des 46. L'objectif final.

Je déglutis, et Nanao marche jusqu'à moi.

_Arienai-fukutaicho, me dit-elle. Nous avons remplie la première part du contrat.

Je hoche la tête, et inspire.

_Vous aurez ce que vous voulez. Promis, je respecterais ma part du marché.

Elle me fixe d'un air suspicieux.

_J'ai juré ! J'ajoute très vite. Je ne compte pas vous arnaquer !

Nanao croise les bras et dit :

_Dans ce cas, jurez devant tout le monde.

Elle m'énerve ! Est-ce qu'elle pense vraiment que je ne remplirais pas mes devoirs ?

_Tu veux une réponse honnête ?_

« Non. Vraiment, non.

On me tend un micro, et l'association des femmes shinigamis me pousse jusqu'au char le plus haut, où je surplombe toute l'assemblée.

Okay. C'est partit pour ma future mort.

_Moi, Haru Arienai, je commence d'une voix forte, jure solennellement devant vous que je respecterais mon contrat !

_Et remplirais les conditions, me chuchote Nanao.

_Et remplirais les conditions ! Je répète.

_Qui sont ?

_Qui- vous voulez vraiment que je le dise ? Je demande en affichant un air éploré dans l'espoir de les attendrir.

Vu leurs têtes, oui.

Pourquoi moi ?

Je déglutis, et lance :

_Désormais, l'association des femmes shinigamies bénéficiera d'une piscine…

Hurlements de joie, alors que je continue en creusant joyeusement ma tombe :

_Située dans les jardins de Byakuyaaaaa…

Ca y est, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort.

Bya va me tuer.

Je gonfle le torse et songe que, morte pour morte, autant m'enfoncer un peu plus :

_Et maintenant les filles, FAITES DU BRUIT !

Un hurlement d'assentiment me répond, et je descends du char pour hurler avec la foule.

_NOUS VOULONS-QUE-LE MARIAGE-HOMOSEXUEL-SOIT AUTORISE ! NOUS VOULONS-QUE-LE MARIAGE-HOMOSEXUEL-SOIT AUTORISE !

Pendant cinq minutes, nous beuglons divers slogans, jusqu'à ce que…

_ARIENAI ! Hurle une dizaine de voix folles de rage.

Devant nous apparaissent le Soutaicho, Sasakibe, ainsi que tous les membres du clan Kuchiki. Et enfin, ma cible…

_Puis-je connaître la raison de tout ce raffut ? Interroge d'une voix glaciale une silhouette masculine.

Je mets les mains sur les hanches, et me poste face à Akira Hoshikabe. Alias le membre de plus influent de la Chambre. Alias celui qui déteste Akatsuki. Alias celui que je dois convaincre. Hahaha.

Et maintenant, étape 3 : _se démerder._

Youpi.

_Nous sommes ici en tant que voix du peuple, afin que les lois réactionnaires du Gotei concernant le mariage homosexuel soient abrogées !

Il ricane d'une manière effrayante, et lâche :

_Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça…

Je m'apprête à rétorquer, mais il me tourne le dos et s'en va, nous laissant plantées là comme des piquets.

Pas de soucis, c'était prévu.

Si si. Vraiment.

_Mise en place du Plan ! Je lance en me tournant vers la foule.

_Qui est ? Demande Matsumoto.

Je lui fais un sourire et réponds :

_ON GUEULE !

.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Avec le chapitre 99 vous attends une petite surprise, huhuhu. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à celle qui va venir avec le chapitre 100, MUAHAHAHAHA.

Reviews ? Alleeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	100. Le Choc des Titans

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre... le numéro 99 !

Alors pour fêter ça, un double-chapitre (retenez vos hurlements de joie) !

Au menu : une double dose de délire, de l'action, et même de vrais bouts de guimauve !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews (je vous aime, tout simplement) !

ENJOOOOOY !

PS : Le titre est tiré du film du même nom x)

* * *

.

Chapitre 99 : Le Choc des Titans

.

* * *

_._

_Jour 1 :_

_._

_LE GOTEI - T'ES FOUTU – LES NANAS SONT DANS LA RUE ! - LE GOTEI – T'ES FOUTU – LES NANAS SONT DANS LA RUE !

Akira serra les poings et croisa les bras, les lèvres pincées.

Derrière lui, le Soutaicho poussa un profond soupir et dit :

_Vous êtes sur que-

_Oui.

Le Commandant déglutit et regarda les manifestantes hurler encore plus fort.

_Avec un peu de chance, un des deux craquera dans peu de temps…_

_._

_Jour 5 :_

_._

_HOMOPHOBIE EGALE CRETINERIE ! HOMOPHOBIE EGALE CRETINERIE !

_Envoyez les shinigamis les déloger ! Gronda Akira avec fureur.

_Impossible, répondit Sasakibe.

Un regard furieux se tourna vers lui et il frissonna avant d'expliquer :

_Ils sont tous mariés… et leurs femmes sont dans cette manifestation.

Il y eu un grognement, avant qu'Akira ne laisse échapper un rire léger.

_Très bien, que ces _femelles _continuent à brailler devant ma porte. La Chambre ne cédera pas la première !

.

_Jour 12 :_

_._

_C'EST LA LUTTEUH FINAAAALEUUUUUH ! C'EST LE DERNIER COMBAAAAAAAT… MAIS ON CEDERA PAAAAAS… C'EST LA LUTTEUH FINAAAALEUUUUUH ! ON RESISTERA-EUUUUH !

_Moi aussi, siffla Akira d'une voix sèche en fusillant Haru, debout sur un des chars, du regard. Je. Ne. Céderais. Pas !

_Mais nous si ! Retentirent des centaines de voix.

Avec surprise, le chef de la Chambre se retourna, et vit que les membres des 46, les capitaines et un certain nombre de fonctionnaires et shinigamis étaient derrière lui, l'air enragé.

_Comment ? Riposta Akira en plissant les yeux. Qu'entends-je ? Qu'ouïs-je ? Vous vous rendez ?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

_Que vous ont fait ces excitées pour vous pousser à un acte aussi indigne de vous ?

_Une des excitées en question, c'est ma femme, indiqua un des 46.

_Il y a ma femme aussi.

_Et la mienne.

_Et la mienne.

_Et ma copine, rajouta Gin (qui paraissait être sur le point d'exploser de rire).

Akira s'immobilisa, mais déjà la foule continuait :

_Le problème c'est que depuis que votre guerre a commencé, elles passent leur temps ici à brailler !

_Du coup, pour nous ça veut dire…

_Plus de sexe !

Les jointures de l'homme blanchirent dangereusement alors qu'il serrait les poings.

_Si je comprends bien, marmonna-t-il, je n'ai pas le choix.

_Effectivement, approuva Gin avec un énorme sourire.

Akira soupira, et se tourna vers le Soutaicho.

_Très bien. Faites-la rentrer dans la Chambre.

Gin sortit discrètement un magnétophone et chuchota quelques mots dedans. A l'extérieur, un énorme « YES ! » se fit entendre.

Akira se figea.

__Tout était planifié depuis le début ? _S'étrangla-t-il.

Gin lui fit un grand sourire tordu.

_Bon, on y va ? Dit-il. Il me semble que vous avez quelqu'un à recevoir…

.

.

.

Je déglutis et me racle la gorge.

A côté de moi, Shinji me fourre une liasse de papier dans les mains et dit :

_La réforme. Bye !

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre, il part en courant. Je cligne des yeux.

Je pue ou quoi ?

_Ca fait douze jours que tu ne t'es pas lavée._

« … Eh merde.

**_C'est le cas de le dire. T'es sur que t'as pas marché dedans ?_**

Je regarde la semelle de mes chaussures, lorsqu'une main inconnue me pousse dans la salle devant moi.

La porte se referme sur le visage de Gin qui, hilare, me souhaite bonne chance avant de la claquer.

…

_ESPECE DE CONNARD ! GIN, JE TE HAIS !

Quelque se racle la gorge, et je me fige.

_Si vous pouviez vous tourner vers nous…

Je laisse échapper un rire nerveux et me tourne vers la Chambre des 46 avant de gonfler le torse en serrant dans ma main la réforme.

_Présentez-vous, m'ordonne une voix sèche.

_Ca fait dix jours que je vous emmerde et vous me connaissez pas encore ?

_… Mais qu'elle est bête, mais qu'elle est bête…_

Un silence.

_Haru-Arienai-vice-capitaine-de-la-sixième-division-à-vos-ordres ! Je réponds très vite en esquissant un salut militaire.

J'ai pas osé leurs faire mon poids, ma taille et ma date de naissance. Il y a des limites à ma connerie, quand même.

**_Ah bon ?_**

_Je plussoie._

« Merci les gars, ça fait toujours plaisir. 

_Bien. Maintenant, dites-nous ce pourquoi vous êtes là.

_...

Un soupir.

_Non, ne répondez pas. Autorisation du mariage homosexuel, soit. Lisez-nous directement la réforme, ça ira plus vite…

Je déglutis, et mets les papiers à hauteur de mes yeux.

_Alors… euh… Réforme numéro 2348, visant à… euh… réformer (j'imagine) certaines lois du Gotei qui… euh… nous paraissent injustes et… euh… dépassées.

_Mais est-ce que tu as déjà lu ce texte ?_

« Non.

**_GWAHAHAHAHA !_**

_… Je vois. Bon, pousse-toi._

« Hein ?

Une pichenette mentale dans mon esprit et je me sens tomber… pour atterrir dans mon monde intérieur, où Urah me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Merde ! Je gueule en levant le poing vers le haut (où se dessine une fenêtre qui me permet de voir ce qui se passe). Tu pourrais prévenir, Kiki !

_Tais-toi, je te rends service._

Je croise les bras en grommelant, et Urah me tapote le bras d'un air halluciné.

**_Dis, shinigami…_**

« Ouais ?

**_Le zanpakuto… comment il fait ça ?_**

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Il/Elle le fait, c'est tout.

**_Ce truc est un as de la possession… j'y crois pas… et moi j'y arrive pas… mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout en tant qu'épée ?_**

_Niahahaha._

Mon corps (occupé par Kiki), se racle la gorge et commence à lire d'une voix forte.

Je soupire.

« Bon, vu la taille de la réforme, on en a pour un bout de temps. Urah ?

**_O-Ouais ?_**

« Tu saurais pas où Kiki planque sa réserve de machin rouge ? J'ai toujours voulu gouter.

.

.

.

Kiki apparait soudainement dans mon monde intérieur, et je sursaute.

_Allez, réintègre ton corps et- qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

« On cherche ta réserve de boisson. T'es vraiment un vampire qui se tape du sang ?

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais laisser le sort d'un garçon aussi gentil qu'Abarai entre les mains de cette chose… enfin, on y peut rien. File._

Urah éclate de rire, et je réintègre mon corps.

La Chambre des 46 observe un silence sérieux et je me dandine sur place.

_Alors ? Vous acceptez ?

Un des sièges grogne, et rétorque :

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous le devrions. La réforme est certes bien écrite et votre argumentation potable, mais il reste que les homo-

_Si vous n'acceptez pas on refait toutes la grève.

_LOI VOTEE !

Mouahahahaha.

Je sors de la pièce, très fière de moi.

_Alors, _Haru-chan ?_

Je sursaute, mais me reprends et fait face à Kokoro Kuchiki qui me regarde en croisant les bras.

_Réforme acceptée ! Je lâche en croisant les bras. Maintenant, annulez donc la promesse de mariage, qu'on en finisse…

Elle glousse.

_Vous oubliez une part de notre accord, très chère.

… Je flaire les emmerdes.

_C'est-à-dire ? Je questionne prudemment.

Kokoro me sourit et s'écarte, laissant place à-

Oh putain.

_Vous devez également convaincre l'ensemble des clans nobles.

Hiroshi me toise avec dédain.

_Je ne suis pas aussi faible d'esprit que cet incapable qu'Akira, Arienai. Votre réforme a beau avoir été passée, je n'accepterais jamais que mon héritier devienne une pédale !

Je déglutis.

Bon, restons calme. J'ai un Plan.

Parfaitement.

**_…_**

_… Haru…_

« Hahaha. Ha.

Je vais mourir.

_Bon sang, mais tu sers vraiment à rien. Bon, répète._

« Hein ?

_T'occupe et répète : pourquoi ?_

Sans comprendre, je m'exécute :

_Pourquoi ?

Hiroshi éclate de rire.

_Etes-vous donc aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air ?

_Et vous si triste ? Je contre-attaque en répétant ce que me dit Kiki.

Il me regarde sans comprendre, et je poursuis :

_Pourquoi tant de haine, Hiroshi ? Tant de rancœur ? Ne pouvez-vous trouver le courage de pardonner à ceux qui vous ont fait du mal ? Vous avez été trahis, je le sais, mais vous êtes fort !

Je vais vomir.

_Ferme-là et continue._

_Les blessures du cœur ne se referment jamais totalement, mais vous ne devez pas les garder ouvertes, car alors vous ne connaitrez jamais la paix ! Vous êtes un homme bon, Hiroshi, un homme blessé qui se cache pour tenter de se soigner… Mais ne vous cachez plus ! Vous avez des amis qui sont là pour vous ! Vous êtes bon, montrez-le, et pardonnez !

Il y a un silence.

« Si ça ne marche pas, je te tue.

_Hiroshiiii, bredouille une voix tremblotante.

Tout le monde sursaute, et se tourne vers-

_Akatsuki ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Je m'exclame en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il ne m'écoute pas, et se met à courir vers son frère qui le regarde sans rien dire.

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal ! Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure ! Oh, Hirsohi, je t'ai blessé si profondément, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'en suis voulu durant toutes ces années… petit frééééééére…

En pleurant, il étreint le vieux qui a soudainement pâli.

_Akatsuki…

_O-Oui ?

Je croise les doigts en priant : dieu des canards albinos, faites qu'il ne fasse pas tout foirer, faites qu'il ne fasse pas tout foireeeeer…

_Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffle Hirsohi en rendant son étreinte à son frère, le visage apaisé.

Je renifle tandis que la famille réuni sanglote en cœur.

Snurf. C'est écœurant.

_Explique-moi pourquoi tu pleure alors ?_

Je m'essuie discrètement les yeux avec un mouchoir.

« J'y peux rien, c'est les réconciliations… ça m'a toujours émue… snif.

**_C'est trop beauuuuuuuuu, bouhouhouuuu… je suis siiii heureuse pour euuuux…_**

_Mais qu'ais-je fais au ciel pour mériter ça ?_

_Akatsuki ? Balbutie une voix blanche à côté de moi. Akatsuki Kuchiki ?

… Encore ?

Je me tourne vers Akira qui, pâle comme un linge, fixe les deux hommes enlacés.

Ah non hein ! Pas question qu'un crétin vienne rompre ma belle réconciliation !

Je le saisis par les épaules et plante son regard dans le mien :

_Ecoute-moi bien, le vieux. Ils sont frères, ta connerie les a séparés et a failli provoquer mon mariage avec un glaçon, alors maintenant que _j'_ai réglé tous les problèmes que _tu_ as provoqué tu vas décamper et laisser les adultes tranquilles, sale gosse ! Ce gars t'a volé ton premier baiser, et alors ? N'en fais pas un fromage et vas voir un psy, merde !

Il me regarde d'un air indéchiffrable, et se dirige vers les Kuchiki.

« NOOOOOOON !

_Akatsuki, Hiroshi, dit-il en s'inclinant très bas. Je suis navré d'avoir été un idiot durant tout ce temps. Me pardonnerez-vous un jour ?

_Akira, souffle Akatsuki. Tu es vraiment… ?

_Oui, Akatsuki mon ami. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement stupide et puéril. J'ignore si tu me pardonneras un jour pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé, car je ne le mérite sans doute pas, mais-

_Cette fille… tu es avec elle ? Demande Akatsuki en l'interrompant.

Hiroshi acquiesce.

_C'est ma femme, et je l'aime.

Akatsuki et Hirsoshi sourient, et tous les trois s'enlacent fortement en pleurant.

…

Il me faut un autre mouchoir.

_Eh bien, commente Kokoro Kuchiki à côté de moi, il me semble que ce soit à mon tour de remplir ma part du contrat.

Elle sort un papier de sa manche et le déchire.

…

…

C'est tout ? Pas de feu d'artifice ni de gans avec des banderoles en mon honneur ? Alors que je me suis démenée pour eux ?

_Hem. C'est quand même les Vizards qui ont écrit la réforme et moi qui ait fait tous les discours._

« Oui bon, ça va hein.

Je fixe les bouts de papiers qui sont sur le sol, et monte en moi un grand, énorme, immense…

_ENFIN !

Je me mets à danser en hurlant de joie, et Kokoro lève les yeux au ciel.

_Heureusement que vous ne vous êtes pas mariée, le clan n'y aurait pas survécu, marmonne-t-elle avec lassitude.

Je lui fais un magnifique doigt d'honneur en ricanant. Depuis le temps que ça me démange…

Etrangement, elle éclate de rire et dit :

_Bon, il est temps que je vous laisse : ma bien-aimée m'attend, maintenant que nous pouvons être ensemble… à bientôt, Haru-chan !

Elle disparait en un instant.

Je marque un temps.

« Sa quoi ?

… Un doute me taraude.

Noooooon… ça ne peut pas être ça… même _elle_ elle n'est pas vicieuse à ce point !

…

Un _horrible _doute me taraude.

Le fait que la vieille soit bizarrement tolérante avec les homos… qu'elle veuille le bien de son fils au mépris du clan… qu'elle soit humaine… Qu'elle me choisisse _moi_… qu'elle ne me tue pas…

Et qu'elle fasse un lapsus JUSTE AU MOMENT OU CETTE PUTAIN DE LOI EST PASSEE !

Je. La. Hais.

« Cette nana me tue. Vraiment.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Prochain chapitre : Le numéro 100, et ce fameux hors-série que je vous avais promis !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : J'ai trouvé une nouvelle maxime pour mes études, que je vous invite tous à appliquer : "Heureux l'étudiant qui, comme la rivière, suit son cours sans sortir de son lit." J'approuve *.*


	101. Un Mariage presque Parfait

BONJOUR A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

Me voici avec ZE CHAPTER OF THE DEAD, puisqu'il s'agit du très attendu CHAPITRE 100 !

Merci à tous de m'avoir accompagné jusque là, supporté dans mes délires et même encouragée !

JE VOUS AIME !

Alors maintenant, voici 12 pages de chapitre rien que pour VOUS lecteurs de mes rêves !

ENJOOOOOOOOY !

* * *

.

Chapitre 100 : Un mariage presque parfait.

.

* * *

.

__C'est une BLAGUE ?_

_Kokoro Kuchiki me fait un grand sourire en brandissant un papier._

__Eh non, Haru-chan._

_Je sens mes jambes se mettre à flageoler, et une de mes paupières se mettre à battre nerveusement._

__Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà remplie ma part du marché ! Votre fils va se marier avec son copain, vous pouvez vous afficher avec votre copine, alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?_

_Un petit rire me glace le sang, et elle reprend :_

__Eh bien, vous avez certes réussis à faire accepter le mariage homosexuel dans le Gotei, mais…_

__Mais QUOI ?_

__Vous n'avez rien dit sur la manière dont le mariage doit se dérouler._

_…_

__VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? Je hurle en la pointant du doigt._

_Kokoro me regarde d'un air sévère et brandit ses griffes/ongles prés de ma jugulaire._

__Ais-je l'air de plaisanter, Haru-chan ? Me dit-elle._

_Je déglutis._

__On ne sait jamais… NON ! J'ai rien dit ! Enlevez vos gri… ong… trucs de moi !_

_OMH. Cette nana me fait toujours aussi peur._

_Kuchiki-mère glousse et s'écarte de moi pour dire :_

__Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis parfaitement sérieuse. Vous avez introduit une nouvelle coutume au Seireitei, il est donc de votre devoir de la gérer._

_Je cligne des yeux._

__Non mais je REVE ! QUI est-ce qui m'a forcé à l'introduire, hein ? –Noooon, oubliez, j'ai rien dit !_

_Kokoro soupire et me met un papier sous le nez d'un air démoniaque._

__Je ne voulais pas recourir à cette extrémité, mais puisque vous ne me laissez malheureusement pas le choix… Lisez un peu ce qu'il y a d'écrit là, kufufu._

_Non. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je-_

__QUOI ? Une autre promesse de mariage ? Vous manquez tant que ça de femmes potables pour me recruter A CHAQUE FOIS ?_

_Ou alors elle aime juste me torturer._

Je penche pour la seconde option.

**_Pareil… Et j'aime ! GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

__C'est le seul moyen pour vous faire marcher sur le bon chemin, Haru-chan, dit Kuchiki-mère. Donc, acceptez-vous d'organiser ce mariage, où dois-je vous marier à Hiroshi ?_

_…_

_Hiroshi ? Comme- HIROSHI ?_

_Des images mentales me viennent en tête. OMH. OMFH._

_Urgh. Je vais vomir._

__J'accepte !_

_Pourquoi je pensais pouvoir me reposer, déjà ?_

_Ah oui, c'est vrai._

_Parce que je suis maudite._

_._

_..._

_._

_Etape 1 : Organiser la rencontre des parents._

_._

_Euh… bonjour…

Le clan Kuchiki me regarde avec froideur, et je déglutis.

Okay. Il va falloir la jouer fine. Si on veut que cette rencontre réussisse, il faut-

_SALUT LES BLANCS-BECS ! Hurle la onzième division au complet en s'installant brutalement à la table des Kuchiki.

Etre discret.

Hahaha. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser des conneries, moi.

J'agrippe la manche de Renji et lui souffle :

_T'es sur que t'as pas d'autres parents ?

Il se gratte la tête d'un air gêné.

_Ben… non. La onzième division, c'est ma seule famille.

Je regarde la tête des Kuchiki, puis Ikkaku et les autres qui enchainent coupelle de saké sur coupelle de saké.

Et là, une idée démoniaque me vient en tête.

Je. Suis. Machiavélique. Je m'aime. Vive moi.

**_OUAIS !_**

_Et c'est reparti…_

J'émets un rire sinistre, et me frotte les mains.

Kuchiki-mère m'a certes demandé d'organiser le mariage… mais elle ne m'a pas dit qu'il fallait qu'il se passe _bien_ (pour les Kuchiki).

_SAKE ! Je hurle en rejoignant la onzième division.

Après tout, un mariage, c'est une fête…

« MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

_Je le sens pas. Je le sens vraiment pas._

**_Hinhinhin._**

.

...

.

_Etape 2 : La salle._

_._

_Non, Arienai.

_Mais-

_Ne cherchez pas. Il est hors de question d'organiser la cérémonie à Disneyland.

_Ce serait trop COOL !

_Jamais.

_M-

__Ce sera au manoir des Kuchiki, compris ?_

Je grogne, et donne un coup de pied dans le mur. Hiroshi m'indique la sortie, et je la prends en reniflant.

Même pô juste.

.

...

.

_Etape 3 : Déterminer le nombre d'invités._

_._

_ARIENAI !

J'avale ma salive et décampe de mon bureau.

_POURQUOI NE SUIS-JE PAS SUR LA LISTE ? VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

Derrière moi, Kokoro Kuchiki brandit ses ongles, et je sens mon estomac se mettre à faire des pirouettes.

**_GWAHAHAHAHA !_**

« Urah… Ta gueule !

_ARIENAI !

_Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs !

.

...

.

_Etape 4 : Choisir le menu._

_._

_Non.

_Mais…

_No. Nein. Nicht. En combien de langues je dois vous le dire ?

_Ceci fut le repas de fête des Kuchiki depuis dix générations !

_Eh bien il est temps de changer !

_Vous ne pouvez décemment pas faire ça !

Je secoue la tête en soupirant.

_Hiroshi… j'ai rendu la moitié du Gotei homosexuelle, vous pensez _vraiment_ que je ne peux pas faire ça ?

Il lève un doigt, mais je le coupe :

_C'est ça ou je vous jure que je fais voter une loi interdisant la consommation de votre fameux plat. Et ça ne sera vraiment pas plus difficile que faire accepter le mariage gay, vous savez.

Hiroshi déglutit, et je ricane avant de me lever pour partir.

Hors de question que je mange à nouveau des couilles de vache !

**_C'était plutôt bon._**

« …

.

...

.

_Etape 5 : Choisir la musique._

_._

_Shinji…

_Non, Haru. Je ne te parle plus.

_Je te jure que je voulais pas te blesser !

_Tu parles.

_C'est vrai !

_Hmph.

_...

_...

_...

_... Bon, d'accord. Tu seras le DJ.

_C'est vrai ? Ooooooh, c'est teeeellement gentiiiil ! Haru, je t'aiiiime !

Shinji se précipite dans sa chambre, me laissant soupirer.

_On pourra mettre du Armstrong ? Oh oui, c'est bien ça ! Armstrong !

Je lève un doigt :

_N'oublie pas Elvis Presley, aus-

_C'est qui le DJ ici ? Toi ou moi ?

_T-

_Bieeeen ! Alors maintenant, dehors !

Je me fais jeter hors de la demeure des Vizards, et me gratte la tête.

Je savais que j'aurais pas du céder.

On va se taper un mariage au jazz… fais chier.

.

...

.

_Etape 6 : Les costumes._

_._

_Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je porte une robe blanche !

Je baisse la tenue, déçue, et hausse les épaules.

_Tant pis Renji, c'est ton choix.

Je fais un grand sourire à Byakuya :

_Et toi Bya, qu'est-ce que tu en p-

__Chire, Senbonsakura._

Le tissu tombe de mes mains en tout petits morceaux. Je ris nerveusement :

_C'est bon, j'ai compris : pas de blanc… et du rouge ?

.

...

.

_Etape 7 : Les témoins._

_._

_Okay les gars ! Je clame en regardant la onzième division. Qui veut être le témoin de Renji ?

_MOI ! Hurlent-ils tous en même temps.

Je hausse un sourcil en fixant Renji :

_Fais ton choix, vieux.

_... Ils vont me tuer si je les choisis pas tous.

Je me gratte la tête, puis hausse les épaules.

_Boarf, au pire tu le fais. La facture pour les costumes va juste vachement augmenter.

Nous échangeons un regard.

_On s'en fout, c'est sur le compte des Kuchiki.

_Ce mariage va être sportif…_

« Putain oui !

.

...

.

_Etape 8 : Prendre du bon temps…_

_._

Je m'étire en baillant. Ouah, la journée a été dure…

_Toc toc toc, ricane Gin en entrant dans mon appartement.

_Salut, je marmonne en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Ca va ?

La suite se passe de mots. Mais c'était vraiment, vraiment bien.

Aaaaaaah… qu'est-ce que j'aime mon copain.

.

...

.

_Etape 9 : Etre dans la merde._

_._

Je fais craquer ma nuque en me raclant la gorge, et lisse mon costume d'une main nerveuse.

_Calme-toi. C'est juste un mariage._

« C'est la première fois que je suis invitée à un mariage gay… Ca me fait tout drôle.

**_Moi aussi. Hey, mais ce serait pas Elton John là ?_**

« OU ?

_Il n'est pas mort._

« Eh merde.

J'évolue dans le manoir Kuchiki vers le buffet, histoire de commencer la soirée avec une jolie petite coupe de saké hors-prix choisi uniquement pour ça.

_Tch._

« Ben quoi ? Ce sont les Kuchiki, ils s'en foutent ils sont riches.

**_GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

J'en prends deux, et me dirige vers les Vizards.

_Salut les gens, ça roule ?

Ils opinent et on commence à discuter. Quelques minutes. Quelques heures.

…

Y'a pas genre un mariage, en fait ?

_Ton sens de l'observation me stupéfie._

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est : pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde reste planté là ? On n'est pas sensé aller s'assoir pour que Bya et Renji se marient ?

**_… Ca sent les ennuis… Huhuhu…_**

_Haru ?_

« Ouais ?

_Il y a un problème._

« Je confirme, Houston.

**_Qui ?_**

Je fais signe aux Vizards que je reviens, et me dirige vers le bureau d'Hiroshi Kuchiki. Là, j'entre sans frapper et-

_Haru-chan, susurre Kokoro en plantant ses griffes à deux millimètres de ma tête. Puis-je savoir ce que vous _foutez _ici ?

… Elle est grossière. OMH.

_Aizen a attaqué ? C'est la fin du monde ? Je questionne en déglutissant.

Kuchiki-mère parait sur le point de me rembarrer quand Akatsuki (que je n'avais pas vu) intervient :

_Laisse, Koko-chan. On peut lui dire, elle fait partie de la famille…

…

Koko-chan ?

J'étouffe un rire hystérique, mais toute la smalla Kuchiki me fusille du regard.

_Arienai, marmonne Byakuya en me gelant de la tête aux pieds. Nous avons un problème.

_Qui est ?

_Renji a disparut.

Je marque un temps.

_HEIN ?

_Renji a disparut, répète-t-il.

…

« Oh putain.

_OH PUTAIN ! Je hurle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ? Partez à sa recherche ! On se grouille !

_Nous essayons de localiser l'endroit où il se trouve en cherchant son reiatsu, indique Hiroshi en croisant les bras. Ce sera beaucoup plus efficace et discret que-

_OKAY LES GARS ! Je beugle en me précipitant dans la salle de réception. RENJI EST INTROUVABLE, ON PART A SA RECHERCHE !

J'explique la situation et tout le monde hoche la tête avant de partir.

Ensuite, je me tourne vers les Kuchiki et achève :

_Restez là si vous voulez, moi je me casse.

Je shunpote.

_… Je peux savoir comment tu compte t'y prendre pour chercher Renji dans le Gotei ?_

« Excellente question.

**_GWAHAHAHAHA !_**

Bon. Réfléchissons de manière logique.

Déjà : pourquoi est-ce qu'un futur marié s'en irait de son propre mariage ?

« C'est vrai, pourquoi il a fait ça, ce con ? Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour organiser cette fichue fête !

_T'es vraiment égoïste, Haru._

« Hein ?

**_L'épée a raison : mets-toi à sa place deux minutes ! Du jour au lendemain, il se retrouve obligé de se marier. Tout a été décidé pour lui sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que se soit !_**

_Ca me tue de la dire mais Urah a vu juste. Comment tu te sentirais toi, si on te faisait ça ?_

« Bah… j'irais casser la gueule aux responsables.

_Rectification : Comment tu te sentirais si tu étais quelqu'un de normal et qu'on te faisait ça ?_

« Euh… j'irais casser la gueule aux responsables ?

**_Laisse tomber. Elle ne comprend pas ce que les humains ressentent._**

« Techniquement, vous non plus.

_Haru, tais-toi et cherche._

Chef oui chef !

J'avance d'un pas décidé… avant de me rendre compte que j'ignore totalement où aller.

**_Où peut se réfugier quelqu'un qui est blessé ?_**

« Mais oui !

Une ampoule s'allume dans ma tête, et je me mets à courir.

« Il doit être au bar !

**_…_**

_Mais qu'elle est bête, mais qu'elle est bête…_

**_Va chercher dans un endroit isolé et tranquille ! Il doit être là-bas à se morfondre…_**

Je cligne des yeux. C'est bizarre de se morfondre sans alcool.

Deux soupirs dans mon esprit, puis un ordre unanime :

**_CHERCHE/_**_CHERCHE !_

Je m'empresse d'opiner et shunpote dans tous les endroits isolés que je connais.

Une heure et demie après, je commence ceux que je ne connais pas.

Après avoir visité tous les coins tranquilles et isolés du Gotei et surpris un certain nombre de couples langues dans la bouches/autres orifices, je commence à m'énerver.

« PUTAIIIIIIIIN ! J'EN AI MARRE !

_Il reste encore des coins que nous n'avons pas visités. Tu devrais-_

« Rien du tout, je vais boire un coup. Ensuite, j'aviserais.

Je shunpote à mon bar préféré, le _Shinigaboire_, et pousse les portes pour entrer dans la salle.

_Hey, Haru ! T'es devenu –hips !- trouver Renji, toi aussi ?

La onzième division au grand complet me salut de la main, et trinque avant de vider leurs bouteilles de saké respectives.

Et dans un coin, Renji participe mollement en buvant comme un trou.

…

« _Va visiter les coins tranquilles et isolés, Haru, renonce à aller au bar, il ne fera jamais ça !_ C'est bien ça que vous me disiez, pas vrai ?

**_Ah ça va hein, on pouvait pas prévoir qu'il ne serait pas non plus normal._**

« Urah, TA GUEULE ! A cause de vous deux, j'ai passé _deux heures_ à m'emmerder en marchant ! Alors maintenant, vous la FERMEZ !

Je grogne, et repousse le saké que me propose un Ikkaku passablement ivre pour lui demander :

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, au juste ?

_On était –hips !- venu pour chercher Renji mais –hips !- il nous a offert une tournée aloooors… -Hips !-

_Hum, je vois. Merci Ikkaku.

Je m'éloigne de lui sans attendre de réponse et fais craquer mes poings.

C'est intelligent de la part de Renji : rendre ses potes soûls pour que personnes ne pense à lui demander des comptes sur son mariage… manque de pot, Haru la killeuse de hollows est là.

Et elle est furieuse.

Je saute sur Renji, le cloue au sol, et commence à lui gueuler dessus.

_JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ESPECE DE SALE PETIT CONNARD DE MES DEUX ?

Il me fixe en battant des paupières, et marmonne d'une voix pâteuse :

_Ah, Haru, c'est toi ? Tu veux b-

_NON ! JE VEUX QUE TU TE CASSE D'ICI POUR ALLER TE MARIER LIBREMENT AVEC TON COPAIN QUE TU AIME BEAUCOUP, ET C'EST UN ORDRE !

Je me mets à le secouer avec rage en hurlant des imprécations.

_TU TE RENDS COMPTE CE QUE TU NOUS FAIS AVEC TES CONNERIES ?

Renji soupire et passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

_Ouais… j'en ai fait une de belles de conneries…

Satisfaite, je le relâche… jusqu'à ce qu'il termine :

_Celle d'accepter ce putain de mariage.

…

MAIS JE VAIS LE TUER !

_Hey, calme-toi un peu, tu veux ? Essaye d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire._

« Grmph.

_Très bien, je marmonne. Tu as trente secondes pour t'expliquer. Après, je t'assomme et je te laisse dire tes dernières prières face à Byakuya.

Il déglutit et parait d'un coup vraiment inquiet.

_Euh… comment dire…

_29.

_Je…

_28.

_C'est…

_27.

_J'en ai marre, Haru. J'en ai vraiment marre.

Etonnée, je stoppe mon compte à rebours pour l'écouter avec attention.

Renji soupire, et dit :

_Je veux dire, j'ai jamais rien fait de moi-même. Si je suis tombé amoureux de Byakuya c'est parce que tu nous as réunit avec tes plans qu'on s'est mis ensemble, et maintenant le mariage… ça t'es jamais venu à l'idée que j'en voulais pas ?

…

_Tu as raison, Renji, je marmonne en me grattant la tête. Je suis désolée.

Il me fixe d'un air rassuré.

_C'est vrai ?

_EVIDEMMENT QUE NON ! Je hurle en lui mettant un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Il se plie en deux, et j'en profite pour lui assener un énorme coup de tête qui nous fait vaciller tous les deux.

Ensuite, je le pointe du doigt et braille :

_NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES INCERTITIDES A LA CON ? JE PEUX SAVOIR EN QUOI LE FAIT QUE JE VOUS AIS MIS EN COUPLE SERAIT INJUSTE ? HEIN ? SANS MOI, BYAKUYA SERAIT DEVENU OBESE A FORCE DE GRIGNOTER DES GATEAUX ET TU PENSERAIS TOUJOURS QUE LES BEBES NAISSENT DANS LES CHOUX AU LIEU DE T'ECLATER AU PIEU AVEC UN APOLLON (un peu frigide, il est vrai).

_Mais-

_PAS DE MAIS ! TU VAS TE MARIER, ET ALORS ? C'EST JUSTE UNE FORMALITE POUR EMPECHER UNE GRELUCHE DE TE LE PIQUER A CAUSE DE COUTUMES ANCESTRALES DEBILES ! SI VOUS VOUS AIMEZ PLUS VOUS DIVORCEREZ, MAIS LA TU VAS TE MARIER ALORS T'ARRETE TES CONNERIES ET TU VIENS !

Je ponctue mes mots d'une énorme claque qui parait le dessouler quelque peu.

**_… Wow._**

_J'avoue. Wow._

Il me contemple durant un instant, et j'en profite pour renifler.

_C'est bon ? Tes idées sont en place ? Je demande.

Renji s'appuie contre la table du bar, et soupire.

_J'imagine…

__T'en veut encore ? _Je marmonne en dégainant mon sabre.

Il me regarde d'un air sérieux, et un petit sourire vient éclairer son visage.

Il dégaine son sabre.

_T'es sure que tu veux affronter un capitaine, Haru ?

Je le considère d'un air amusé.

_On n'a pas le temps pour les gamineries, Haru._

« Le mariage a attendu deux heures à cause de tes conseils, il attendra bien quelques minutes de plus, non ?

**_OUAIIIIIS ! BASTON !_**

Renji et moi nous affrontons du regard, quand-

_Hey les gars ! Beugle Ikkaku. Y'a une baston et on nous invite pas ? Faites pas vos radins !

Quelqu'un défonce la porte du bar.

_On a parlé de baston, ici ? Interroge Kenpachi avec un grand sourire.

Nous nous regardons tous. Putain que ça m'avait manqué !

_BANZAAAAAAAAI ! Je hurle en me jetant dans la mêlée.

.

_Une demi-heure plus tard…_

.

_Bon okay, j'avoue, marmonne Renji en tâtant précautionneusement une de ses pommettes. J'ai un peu déconné en me barrant sans prévenir personne.

Ikkaku tire sur mon épaule pour la remettre en place, et je pousse un glapissement de douleur avant de bouger délicatement mon bras en grimaçant.

_Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, je commente en comptant mes doigts (au cas où j'en aurais perdu un).

_J'approuve, marmonne Ikkaku, appuyé par toute la onzième. Mais quelle baston mes amis, quelle baston !

Un peu plus loin, Kenpachi regarde autour de lui d'un air halluciné.

_Quoi, c'est déjà fini ? Bande de mauviettes !

_Une autre fois Kenpachi, je marmonne en me tenant la tête. Une autre fois.

Je me frotte le crâne et retire une poignée de cheveux.

_BORDEL ! Qui c'est qui tire les cheveux des gens que je lui fasse bouffer les yeux par les trous de nez ? Je gronde. C'est pas cool les gars, vraiment !

Renji rit faiblement, et lâche :

_Bon, si t'as fini avec ta tignasse, je crois qu'il y a un mariage en cours, non ?

J'opine du chef avec ravissement.

_Tout juste ! On retourne au manoir Kuchiki, et c'est parti !

Je me lève brutalement, et hurle à la cantonade :

_LES TEMOINS ET LE MARI, RAMENEZ-VOUS, ON SE CASSE !

_Et pour la note ? Intervient le barman d'un air fâché en s'extirpant de sa cachette. Il y a les réparations aussi ! Je vous aime bien les gars, mais quand même !

_Mets ça sur la note des Kuchiki, je balance avec un grand sourire. Nous, on a un mariage à faire !

Nous sortons du bar… pour nous faire balayer par une énorme tempête. Le vent souffle en rafale, d'énormes gouttes de pluie tombent en continue et le tonnerre se fait entendre de manière effroyablement forte.

…

What the FUCK ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je questionne d'un air halluciné en rentrant. C'est quoi cette tempête ?

Le barman hausse les épaules.

_Chais pas. C'est la première fois que ça arrive.

**_GWAHAHAHAHA ! Les événements se sont vraiment ligués contre ce mariage !_**

Je grogne, empoigne Renji et Ikkaku, et sors à nouveau du bar en luttant contre le vent.

_Ce mariage se FERA ! Je hurle à la tempête. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce mariage se FERA !

Pour toute réponse, de la grêle se met à tomber.

_Je lutterais jusqu'au bout, mais je ne renoncerais pas ! Je beugle en levant les bras pour le protéger la tête. BANZAI !

La onzième division et Renji hurlent avec moi, et nous nous mettons à courir.

Des éclairs zèbrent le ciel et se mette à tomber autour de nous tandis que nous accélérons.

_En shunpo les gars ! Je hurle.

_ON SAIT PAS LE FAIRE !

…

Mais qui m'a foutu des débiles pareils ?

Bon, reste plus qu'à courir, et- EST-CE QUE C'EST UNE TORNADE ?

_Wouah. Je sais pas ce que t'as fait à Kami-sama, mais il t'en veut._

**_J'avoue. C'est assez flippant d'ailleurs._**

« Kami-sama est un CONNARD !

Pour toute réponse, un grêlon plus gros que les autres me tombe sur la tête.

_CONNARD ! Je beugle en brandissant mon poing. J'VAIS TE TUER !

_J'aimerais bien voir ça._

La tempête s'arrête progressivement alors que nous approchons du but, et…

_Oh, vous m'aidez à porter mes courses, jeunes gens ? Nous fait une mamie sortie de nulle part.

_DEGAGE !

Nous arrivons finalement sur les lieux du crime, épuisés mais vainqueurs, quand-

_Aizen attaque ! Beugle le Soutaicho. Au combat !

…

Je regarde Renji. Renji me regarde.

Nous nous jetons dans les airs vers la petite forme blanche qui sort d'un immense Garganta.

Alien Soumis nous regarde d'un air supérieur tandis que je croise les bras en me massant l'arrête du nez.

_Alien, écoute-

_Attends Haru, me coupe Renji. Je peux ?

Je lui fais un sourire crispé :

_Bien sur mon chou.

_Merci.

Renji se tourne vers Alien qui le fixe d'un air surpris, et ouvre la bouche.

_Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de petit salaud efféminé ! Il est _hors de question_ qu'un type qui se balade en robe blanche me vole _mon_ mariage avec ses projets de conquêtes du monde ! Tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers alors trouve-toi des amis et ARRETE DE T'INCRUSTER !

J'approuve vigoureusement, et m'approche d'Alien.

_J'aurais juste une chose à ajouter, Alien…

_C'est Aizen ! Corrige le type en blanc en levant un doigt, l'air vexé.

_Alien… Arrête avec le gel. T'as l'air de Clark Kent, et au cas où tu ne le connaitrais pas, Clark Kent est un mec dont le hobby favori est de mettre son slip par-dessus ses fringues. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien dégager…

Il parait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais je lui montre la sortie d'un doigt impérieux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Alien Soumis est parti en reniflant et nous descendons d'un air angélique devant le Soutaicho.

_Bon, on le fait ce mariage ? Je questionne.

.

...

.

_D'où…_

_Etape 10 : Conclure l'affaire (enfin presque.)_

_._

_Naaaaaaoooooon ! Je veux paaaaaas !

_Siiii !

_Nooooon ! Haruuuu ! Ais pitiééééé !

Courbée contre Renji, la tête contre son dos et les pieds contre le mur, je pousse de toutes mes forces tandis qu'il résiste comme un beau diable.

_Tu vas aller à cet autel ! Je jette en pointant la sortie du doigt.

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_SI ! Je me suis pas cassée le CUL à tout organiser et à me battre contre vents et marées pour que tu me lâches maintenant !

_Je m'en fous ! Je veux pas y alleeeeeer !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Mais il est passé où le Renji qui a botté les fesses d'Alien pour avoir pourri son mariage il y a quelques minutes ?

_Parti avec lui ! JE VEUX PAAAAAAS !

_TU IRAS !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Dans ce cas, annonce-le à Byakuya TOI-MEME ! Je hurle en cessant brusquement de le pousser.

Déséquilibré, Renji tombe et se relève brusquement en me fixant d'un air dangereux.

_Voilà ! Et j'en profiterais pour lui dire que la fille qui a fait de son jardin une piscine est juste LA !

_Je T'INTERDIS !

_Je T'EMMERDE !

_Tu vas te marier !

_Tu vas crever !

Une veine bat sur ma tempe.

Bon. A situation exceptionnelle…

__Valse avec les ombres, Meeka no gen'sou !_

Ma queue apparait dans mon dos, et je la pointe sous le menton de Renji en faisant apparaître mon masque.

_Des réclamations ?

_Une : BANKAI !

…

A une lettre prés, il me piquait mon slogan.

Bon. Alors d'un côté du ring, on a : moi, Haru, en shikai et en os (sur la tête). De l'autre : Renji, capitaine fiancé furieux en bankai.

Je peux le faire.

_Tu iras te marier ! Je beugle en me jetant sur lui.

_Et c'est reparti…_

**_GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

.

Finalement, ce fut le Soutaicho qui régla le problème en débarquant dans la pièce où le futur marié et le futur cadavre blond se battait.

Après avoir détaché Haru du mur où la tête de Zabimaru l'incrustait, il s'énerva _légèrement_ et détruisit les costumes des deux jeunes gens à coup de lance-flamme.

Renji fit donc irruption dans la salle de cérémonie uniquement vêtu de lambeaux de tissus, une Haru en shikai derrière lui, en train de lancer des coups d'œil suspicieux à l'assemblée.

Le capitaine de la cinquième division se maria entouré de pétales de rose (de son cher et tendre. Au cas où il décide de se barrer. Encore.), d'une énorme queue au-dessus de lui (pour le protéger d'éventuels grêlons) et d'un ciel enflammé (si jamais Aizen décidait de se pointer encore une fois), ce qui fit considérablement monter la température.

Et à la question fatidique « Quelqu'un s'oppose-t-il à cette union ? », Haru déploya des trésors d'intentions meurtrières que Kenpachi applaudit à deux mains, tandis que Byakuya gelait l'ambiance de manière redoutablement efficace.

Au grand soulagement de tous, Renji put dire « oui. » sans que personne ne s'interpose.

Et le cas Osokawa ne comptait pas. De toute manière, elle avait été ligotée dés le début de la cérémonie, et savoir comment elle s'était échappée restait un mystère.

Mais Haru s'en était occupée. Peut-être même un peu trop bien, à en juger par sa mine satisfaite.

Bref.

Renji était désormais un Kuchiki mais, comme le lui avaient assuré tous ses amis « c'est pas pour autant qu'on va plus t'aimer, hein ! Tu resteras toujours un bourrin pour nous, mec ! ».

Il était parti avec Byakuya muni d'un chauffage portable et d'une paire de menottes en fourrures, cadeaux respectifs de la onzième et de Haru.

Elle lui avait promit qu'elle lui offrirait une pince à tétons pour Noël, avant de décamper, poursuivie par une centaine de pétales tueurs.

Et la fête d'après-mariage avait pu commencer.

Tout était bien.

.

Je pousse un soupir de contentement en vidant une coupelle de saké.

Aaaaaaah… la tranquillité… enfin.

**_Ouaip. Comme tu dis. Santé !_**

_Hollow ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec MON verre ?_

**_Attends, je goute !_**

_Pas touche !_

« Moi aussi je peux en avoir ?

_C'est pas pour les gamines._

« Mais-euh !

**_GWAHAHAHAHA !_**

_C'est valable pour toi aussi, hollow._

**_Mais-euh !_**

Je crois les bras en soupirant, et décide de me consoler avec quelques petits sushis à l'anguille.

_Anguiiiiiiiiille, je souffle en me jetant sur le buffet.

Je rafle tous les délicieux sushis sur un plateau, et m'installe à une table avec un grand sourire. En plus, il y a du gingembre…

« A TAAAAABLE !

Je regarde les sushis qui s'étalent devant moi en bavant. Niaaaaah… je sais pas qui a conçu le menu du mariage de Byakuya et Renji, mais c'est un génie.

_C'est toi qui l'as fait._

« Un vrai génie. Avec la classe la plus parfaite. Je l'aime.

_… Pitoyable._

Haha. Même Kiki ne peut pas me gâcher cette soirée.

Après toutes ces emmerdes, tous ces obstacles… j'ai réussis à marier Byakuya Kuchiki et Renji Abarai !

Je suis trop forte.

Poussant un soupir de contentement, je me calle sur mon siège en tapotant mon estomac bien rempli.

Soudain, deux mains se posent sur mes épaules tandis qu'une voix me chuchote à l'oreille :

_Est-ce que tu saurais pourquoi il n'y a _que_ des sushis à l'anguille et du saké sur le buffet ?

Je souris à Gin.

_Parce que c'est super bon ?

Il ricane et commence à me caresser la gorge, alors que je frissonne. Oh le-

_La journée a été plutôt fatigante, non ? Me chuchote-t-il d'un air compatissant.

J'opine du chef.

_Je suis épuisée.

_Hum. Nous ferions peut-être mieux de rester sage alors, non ?

_C'est une bonne idée…

L'instant d'après, nous enlevons nos vêtements à toute vitesse dans une chambre trouvée au hasard.

Je hoquète quand Gin fond sur ma gorge, et marmonne :

_Attends une minute… c'est pas la chambre des mariés ça ?

_On s'en fout.

Je réfléchis un instant, puis décide que ouais, on s'en fout.

Héhé.

Gin et moi nous dévorons mutuellement le corps depuis plusieurs minutes, quand…

_Hmph… Byakuya…

_Ren- Abarai…

_C'est Kuchiki maintenant…

Je lève la tête de… euh… Gin junior, et me tourne vers la porte en clignant des yeux.

Byakuya, à moitié déshabillé, me regarde tandis que Renji, la main dans la zone Sud de son désormais mari, se met à rougir furieusement.

Je déglutis et me tourne vers Gin.

_Mon chéri ?

_Oui ?

_ON COURS !

.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

ANNONCE !

Le Hors-Série promis est reporté à la semaine prochaine !

Tout simplement parce que j'ai perdu quelque chose comme le tiers de ce truc, et que le réécrire va prendre du temps... prenez vous-en à mon ordinateur T-T

Autre annonce : Nous sommes à trois mois du bac et de mes concours, lesquels passent avant mes fics. Je vous prévient donc que le rythme de publication va probablement être de plus en plus espacé, et que j'arrêterais d'écrire en mai pour me consacrer à mes révisions. Dites-vous que c'est un mal pour un bien, parce que si je loupe ces concours, je vais en prépa et là, j'arrête définitivement l'écriture ^^ alors que si tout se passe bien, je reprendrais dès fin juin ^^. Je suis désolée, mais mon rêve passe avant tout ^^.

J'espère en tout cas que le chapitre 100 vous aura plus x)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	102. ANNONCE ! HS posté !

BOUH !

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que le HS est SORTI !

Ca s'appelle "Banzai ! : The HS of the Dead", et il est LA !

Filez le lire è.é c'est le fruit de plusieurs mois de travail ! *.*

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	103. Tout est Bien qui commence Mal

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui signe l'entrée dans le nouvel arc de Banzai qui... euh... honnêtement, je ne vais pas vous mentir : il fait exactement 15 chapitres. Et ce sont quinze chapitres de _démence_. Je ne rigole pas. C'est peut-être le truc le plus taré que j'ai jamais écrit, et n'oublions pas que j'ai quand même fait intervenir _Akatsuki Kuchiki__ et une Gay Pride. _

Ceci dit, je ne me suis jamais autant marrée pour écrire un arc. J'espère que vous vous marrerez aussi, parce qu'il y a pas mal de mes tripes de citrouille déjantée là-dedans.

'Fin bref. Tout ça pour dire...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews, et ENJOOOOOOY !

PS : Un titre inventé pour celui-là. J'ai fouillé dans les titres de films pendant deux heures sans rien trouver. Alors, ben... occasion spécial 101 ?

* * *

.

Chapitre 101 : Tout est bien qui commence mal

.

* * *

.

_BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI !

Je hurle à gorge déployée en avalant les mètres à grandes enjambées.

Derrière moi, Gin tente de courir aussi dignement que possible, ce qui est totalement, définitivement, indubitablement, raté.

En même temps, il y a une centaine de sauvages peinturlurés derrière nous.

Donc bon. Il a des excuses.

En tout cas, il est toujours mieux que Byakuya. Mais c'est pas vraiment difficile d'être mieux que quelqu'un en slip kangourou couvert de peintures.

Il doit avoir froid au pied, n'empêche.

_Haru…_

« Oui ?

_Est-ce que le froid ne t'aurait pas un peu gelé le cerveau ?_

« C'est vrai qu'il fait vachement froid. Suis-je bête, c'est normal ! On est sur le Mont Blanc ! Ton sens de l'observation m'impressionne, Kiki.

Eh oui. Moi, Gin, Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, Yumichika, Rangiku, Rukia, les Vizards et Grimmjow sommes actuellement sur le Mont Blanc par ce beau mois de décembre, poursuivi par une horde de sauvages préhistoriques.

Hahaha. Ha.

Comment on en est arrivé là déjà ?

**_Tu as voulu fêter Noël._**

C'est vrai. J'ai voulu fêter Noël.

J'avais juste oublié un truc :

_Je. Suis. MAUDITE !

.

.

_Quelques temps plus tôt…_

_._

J'aime ma vie.

Héhé. Ouais. Parce qu'elle est vraiment trop bien.

Héhéhé.

Un grand sourire niais sur les lèvres, j'étale du dentifrice sur ma brosse à dent, prise juste à côté de celle de monchérin'amoiiii… Giiiiin…

Nyaaaaah…

**_Beuark. J'ai envie de vomir._**

« Même toi tu n'arriveras pas à gâcher mon bonheur.

_Je plussoie le hollow. Tu es tellement mièvre que j'en ai mal au cœur._

« Et moi je me plussoie. Laissez-moi être mièvre en paix, bande de jaloux.

Ils sont jaloux de moiiii, parce que j'ai un copaiiiiin, et qu'il est parfaiiiiiit… Nyaaaaah…

_Tu as du dentifrice sur le menton._

« M'en fous.

Je me brosse les dents d'un air absent, en fixant la brosse de Gin, qui me toise prés du lavabo.

L'avantage de sortir avec un capitaine, c'est qu'il a des grands, grands appartements.

Et un grand, grand lit.

Héhéhé.

_Tu as du dentifrice sur le cou._

« M'en fous.

Il y a des choses comme ça que j'aime dans la vie à deux : regarder la brosse à dent de mon copain à côté de la mienne, partager la douche (c'est teeeeellement mieux de se doucher à deux…), le lit, la table, et surtout, surtout l'avoir sous la main tout le temps.

Héhéhé.

Ca fait trois mois que Renji s'est marié avec Byakuya et que je n'entends plus parler des Kuchiki (sauf quand je travaille avec mon bien-aimé capitaine, évidemment. Hélas).

Trois mois de paix.

Trois mois de roucoulage intensif entre Gin et moi (enfin, moi je roucoule, lui il ricane).

Trois mois de jouissance.

**_Trois mois de souffrance._**

_Trois mois d'ennuis._

« Mais ça suffit vous deux !

En gros : trois putains de super mois. Héhéhé.

J'aime. Ma. Vie.

_Tu as du dentifrice sur la poitrine._

« M'en fous.

**_J'aimerais dire : GWAHAHAHAHAHA ! Mais c'est même plus drôle._**

« Ca ne l'a jamais été.

**_…_**

_Niahahaha._

Je ricane en rinçant ma brosse à dent, m'essuie distraitement le menton, le cou et la poitrine pour enlever le dentifrice, et m'étire.

Héhéhé.

Une fois mes ablutions matinales terminées, je me dirige vers le salon en baillant.

_Nuit agitée, Haru-chan ?

Gin, assis sur un fauteuil, livre à la main, me fait un grand sourire que je lui retourne.

_Tu devrais savoir pourquoi… qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Je demande en m'approchant.

_Un roman, répond-t-il. Tu veux essayer ?

Je fais la grimace et secoue la tête.

_Non, c'est bon. Moi et la lecture, tu sais…

Il ne répond pas, et se replonge dans son bouquin.

Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça mais faut que j'aille bosser moi.

…

« J'arrive pas à croire que je pense des choses pareilles.

**_Moi non plus. Ramène-nous de l'action ! Fais des conneries ! Mais que ça bouge, pitié !_**

_Va t'entrainer, plutôt._

« Une chose qui ne change pas : vous m'énervez toujours autant.

**_Hinhinhin._**

_Niahahahaha._

_Bon, j'annonce en mettant mon zanpakuto à ma ceinture, j'y vais !

Je me dirige vers la porte en notant au passage qu'il y a un calendrier accroché au mur, et que la date du jour est écrite en gros.

…

Je cligne des yeux.

…

_Giiiin ?

_Oui ?

_On est le combien aujourd'hui ?

_Le 16 décembre pourquoi ?

…

…

Oh putain.

…

_BORDEEEEEEEL ! J'AI COMPLETEMENT OUBLIE !

Je me jette hors de la pièce pour shunpoter jusqu'à mon appartement.

Comment j'ai pu ? Nom d'un canard albinos, c'est vrai qu'au Gotei ils ont une notion complètement foireuse du temps. Mais de là à oublier _ça_…

J'ouvre mes placards à toute vitesse et fouille dans les pièces. Je dois bien avoir le nécessaire pour _ça_, non ? Je suis quand même pas tombée aussi bas ?

_Haru-chan ?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Gin qui, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, me regarde d'un air perplexe.

Je lui saute au cou :

_GIN ! ON A UN PROBLEME !

Il bat des paupières.

_Ah bon ?

_OUI !

_Et quel est-il ?

Je marque un temps.

Mais… mais… mais il est con ou quoi ?

_Haru ! Ne parle pas comme ça de ton petit-ami !_

« Mais c'est une situation d'urgence !

**_GWAHAHAHAHA !_**

_Haru-chan ? Tout va bien ?

_NON ! Je beugle. ON A UN ENORME PROBLEME, GIN !

Il ricane et me pointe du doigt :

_Tu l'as déjà dit.

_C'est parce que c'est TRES, TRES GRAVE !

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est ton anniversaire ? Je pensais que c'était en février…

…

Mon anniversaire ?

_MAIS ON S'EN TAPE DE MON ANNIVERSAIRE ! DANS DEUX JOURS C'EST NOEL BORDEL ! **NOEL !**

Je finis ma tirade, et un long silence s'écroule.

Ensuite, Gin ruine ma vie :

_No-quoi ?

.

.

…

…

What the FUCK ?

Je cligne des yeux, recule de deux pas et déglutit.

_Tu… Ne… Connais pas… Noël ?

Il secoue la tête, et me sourit :

_Je devrais ?

…

Oh My Haru. Oh My Fucking Haru. Oh My Fucking Fucked Haru !

_Mais- mais c'est pas possible ! Je hoquète. Tout le monde connait Noël !

Il secoue la tête, et ouvre la bouche quand je le coupe :

_Le sapin ! Les boules ! Les guirlandes ! Les cadeaux ! LE PERE NOEL !

_Un ami à toi ?

…

**_…_**

_Tu sais Haru, il y a des tas de pays qui ne fêtent pas Noël._

« Les tribus mayas peut-être, mais pas les shinigamis ! C'est impossible !

J'attrape la main de Gin, et lui dit :

_Viens ici.

Je shunpote avec lui dans la cinquième division, et plus précisément le bureau du capitaine.

_RENJI !

Il sursaute, et se tourne vers moi.

_Haru ? Ichimaru-taicho ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_Gin ne connait pas Noël ! Je dis en pointant ledit inculte du doigt. C'est horrible !

Renji me regarde comme si je tombais du ciel.

_De quoi tu parles ?

.

.

Après avoir trainé mon bien-aimé chéri chez les Vizards, la sixième division puis la onzième, je dois me résoudre à l'évidence :

Personne ne connait Noël ici !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	104. Gotei, Noël Zéro

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui est, comme annoncé, le dernier avant juin. Merci à tous pour votre compréhension, j'ai été soulagée de voir que vous ne m'en vouliez pas ^^Vous êtes magnifiques, je vous aime !

Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre qui... euh... ne m'en voulez pas, mais je ne respecte rien, même pas la religion, donc... enfin, Tinette l'a lu et elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de choquant, donc... j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même XD

Le titre est inspiré du film "Allemagne, année zéro".

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 102 : Gotei, Noël Zéro

.

* * *

.

_C'est INADMISSIBLE ! Je hurle en faisant irruption dans le bureau du Soutaicho.

Sasakibe me regarde en clignant des yeux, mais je ne lui prête aucune attention et me dirige vers le vieux en chef, poings sur les hanches.

_Mais vous leur enseignez quoi au juste, aux shinigamis ? La moitié d'entre eux sont des puceaux persuadés que les bébés naissent dans les choux et l'autre moitié a un balai dans le cul !

Ce qui revient au même au niveau sexuel (à savoir le Néant absolu). M'enfin.

_Et surtout, surtout, je siffle entre mes dents, folle de rage, AUCUN D'ENTRE EUX NE CONNAIT NOEL !

_Calme-toi, c'est-_

« Je suis parfaitement calme !

**_Genre… GWAHAHAHA !_**

_Sérieusement, vous croyez que c'est comme ça que vous formerez de bons shinigamis ? Ils ne connaissent pas Noël ! Noël, bordel ! C'est la base !

_ARIENAI, TAISEZ-VOUS !

Je sursaute, et fais un bond en arrière pour éviter un coup de canne.

J'y crois pas !

Il essaye de me tuer parce que j'ai mis le doigt sur un complot démoniaque ! Je suis dangereuse pour le système !

_Non. Juste pour la santé mentale des gens._

« Et c'est la voix dans ma tête qui me dit ça ?

Je lève le menton et désigne le Soutaicho du doigt en déclamant :

_Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! J'ai découvert votre odieux complot visant à détruire Noël, mais je vous empêcherais de le mettre en œuvre ! Le Gotei fêtera Noël, même si je dois donner des cours particuliers dessus à chaque shinigami !

_Et c'est reparti…_

« Tu es de leur côté, c'est ça ? VENDU(E) !

**_GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

Je commence à faire les cent pas dans le bureau de Papy-Yama, la cervelle tournant à toute allure, tandis que Sasakibe pousse un profond soupir.

_Arienai…

_Quoi ? Je lance. 'Voyez pas que je prépare un Plan, non ?

_Nous ne savons absolument pas de quoi vous parlez.

Je m'étrangle dans ma salive. Mais c'est qu'ils persistent dans leur machiavélique entreprise, ces-

…

Je cligne des yeux. Et regarde la tête de Sasakibe et Papy-Yama.

…

_Ah ben quand même._

_Vous… je marmonne ne tendant un bras tremblant vers eux. Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas Noël ?

Ils secouent la tête en chœur.

Oh. My. Haru. Oh. My. FUCKING. Haru !

_Vous êtes sérieux là ? Je hurle d'une voix qui frise les aigus.

C'est- C'est impossible !

_Réfléchis trente secondes enfin, c'est logique._

« De réfléchir ?

_Mais qu'elle est- bref. Le fait que personne ne connaisse Noël ici est normal. Tu n'es plus sur Terre, Haru. Les fêtes n'ont aucun sens ici puisque tout le monde est éternel._

« … Gné ?

_Personne. Connaître. Noël. Car. Culture. Différente._

« Ah ben tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux parler simplement !

**_GWAHAHAHAHA !_**

Je regarde d'un air concentré Papy-Yama, qui pousse un grand soupir.

_Maintenant que vous avez la preuve que nous ne fomentons pas de complot ou que ne sais-je encore, pourriez-vous retourner travailler ?

_Nan.

Je renifle, et croise les bras.

Récapitulons.

Premièrement : dans une semaine c'est Noël.

Deuxièmement : Personne ne connait Noël ici.

Troisièmement : Noël est la meilleure fête du monde.

Conclusion logique : il faut fêter Noël.

**_… Mais d'où elle sort ça ?_**

_Ne cherche pas à comprendre._

_Messieurs ! Je lance avec un grand sourire, suivez-moi !

Deux soupirs me répondent.

_Et où ? Questionne Papy-Yama.

_A l'Académie !

.

.

.

_Un peu plus tard…_

_._

_Très chers shinigamis… chers amis… nous voici réunis en ce jour dans cette salle de classe un peu miteuse pour célébrer un instant historique !

Mon regard passe sur l'assemblée, constituée du Gotei tout entier. Au premier rang, Gin ricane sans retenue et je lui fais signe de se taire.

C'est qu'il va gâcher mon cours, cet abruti.

A côté de moi, Ichigo grogne.

_Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis là, déjà ? Me demande-t-il d'un air résigné.

Je lui dédie un sourire charmeur.

_Parce que tu m'aime ?

_Haru…

_C'est bon Ichi, je blague ! Plus sérieusement, je reprends en le regardant. En tant que seul être vivant ici, tu vas m'aider à leur expliquer cette magnifique fête d'amour, d'amitié et d'alcool qu'est Noël.

Il soupire d'un air résigné, et je me tourne à nouveau vers l'assemblée.

_Très bien, alors maintenant, commençons !

Je fais signe à Kisuke (prés de la porte) de démarrer le diaporama.

Un petit bijou de diapositive, que j'ai moi-même réalisé avec toute mon âme, mon cœur, mon sang, mes-

_En trente secondes._

« 'Vite fait bien fait'. Tout moi.

**_Hem. HEM._**

La première image démarre, et je me racle la gorge avant de commencer d'un ton docte :

_Noël : Noël est une fête au départ religieuse, afin de fêter la naissance d'un gosse qui s'appelait Jésus et dont les parents étaient tellement débiles qu'ils n'allèrent pas à l'hosto pour que la mère accouche, mais préférèrent la grange du grand-père. Jésus naquit donc dans de la bouffe pour bœuf, et plus tard il devint un genre de drogué qui se prenait pour le fils de Kami-sama. Mais comme les gens l'aimaient bien, ils décidèrent de faire une fête à son nom et Noël est parti de là. Mais on s'en fout, c'était y'a deux mille ans.

_… Tu es consciente que tous les chrétiens du monde vont te tuer ?_

« Chuis déjà morte.

**_GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

Je continue en zappant sur la deuxième diapo.

_Ce qui est important, c'est que Noël, c'est la fête ! On mange de la dinde avec des marrons, et puis on ouvre les cadeaux ! Evidemment, il faut de la neige sinon c'est pas drôle, et puis quelqu'un doit se déguiser un Père Noël et un autre en Mère Noël, histoire d'apporter les présents. Et ensuite on fait la fête jusqu'au Nouvel An ! En gros, je termine d'un air triomphant, Noël, c'est cool !

Oh OUAIS !

Des souvenirs d'internat me reviennent, et je souris d'un air niais. C'était le bon temps… les boites, l'alcool et les filles…

Gin se racle la gorge et je sursaute.

_J'en étais où ?

_Noël c'est cool, récite Ichigo d'un air profondément ennuyé.

C'est vrai.

_Et donc on va tous fêter Noël ! Je conclus d'un ton joyeux.

Il y a un instant de silence.

Ben quoi ? Où sont les applaudissements, les cris de joie et les embrassades ?

_Y'aura de l'alcool !

Rien.

_Des tas de gens !

Rien.

_Vous serez en congés payés !

_OUAIIIIIIIIS !

Je souris, mais une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me tourne vers Sasakibe t le Soutaicho, qui pincent les lèvres.

_Pourrions-nous savoir _pourquoi_ vous leurs accordez des congés payés ? Siffle Papy-Yama entre ses dents.

Je le regarde d'un air ébahis, et réponds en haussant les épaules :

_Ben parce qu'on va pas partir au ski en bénévolat, pas vrai ?

Autour de moi, il y a un moment de flottement.

…

« Je leur avais pas dit ?

_Stupide. Tellement stupide. Ca me désespère._

**_GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

La paupière gauche du Soutaicho se met à cligner, et je l'observe avec une fascination un peu étrange.

_Au… ski ? Répète-t-il en agrippant sa canne.

Je confirme d'un hochement de tête.

_Pour être vraiment en condition, et puis aussi parce que c'est sympa le ski.

_En condition ?

_Pour Noël. La neige, le chocolat chaud, le ski, les sapins, toussa toussa.

Kisuke éclate de rire dans son coin, tandis qu'Ichigo pousse un très long soupir.

Le Soutaicho me fusille du regard.

_Et vous pensez que nous allons vous laisser faire ?

_Vous refuseriez des vacances ? Je lui réponds en battant des paupières. L'hôtel où on va est très confortable, il y a même un sauna pour les vi- les hommes qui veulent se détendre un peu.

Sasakibe hausse un sourcil.

_Vous avez réservé ?

_Ben oui, je rétorque.

_Mais avec quel argent ?

_Celui des congés.

_Quels congés ?

_Ceux que vous venez d'accorder à tout le monde.

L'instant d'après, je me jette hors de la salle en tirant Gin par le bras, tandis qu'un jet de flamme me brule le bout des fesses.

_T'as fait fort sur ce coup-là, rigole Gin.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres, tandis qu'il poursuit :

_Alors comme ça on va au ski, hein ? Et où donc ?

_Sur le Mont Blanc !

.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

J'espère n'avoir offensé personne en mettant ma propre version de la Bible, mais si c'est le cas, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre la religion, les religieux, les dieux, les anges et tout et tout. En fait, j'adore la religion, c'est absolument passionnant mais là n'est pas le sujet. Bref, je suis partie du principe que si on fait des blagues sur les blondes et que tout le monde s'en fout (je suis blonde, et j'attends toujours que le Comité de Défense Capillaire vienne me protéger de toutes les blagues qu'on me lance -et que je lance aussi U.U), donc qu'on devrait pouvoir blaguer sur la religion... non ?

(selon plusieurs personnes interrogées, non. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vous ?)

Aussi : plusieurs personnes ont remarquées une incohérence dans le chapitre précédent. Je rectifie : nous sommes bien le 18 décembre, il y a une semaine avant noël, et pas deux jours. Erreur de scénario, désolé^^et bravo à tous ceux qui l'ont remarqué !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	105. Maman, on doit prendre l'avion !

YO HO HO !

Vous n'y croyez pas, hein ? Et pourtant c'est arrivé !

J'AI SURPASSÉ MES EXAMENS ! FINI LE BAC ET LES CONCOURS ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Et vous savez quoi ? La première chose que je fais en rentrant chez moi, c'est POSTER !

Ne suis-je pas magnifique ? (non, ne répondez pas. Je sais que vous me haïssez d'avoir pas posté depuis aussi longtemps XD)

Etant donné que, depuis le temps que vous attendez un chapitre XD, je me doute que vous ne lisez pas mon blabla, je vais me contenter de vous faire un grand sourire de citrouille, de vous dire MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, et de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

ENJOOOOOOOOOY !

PS : le titre est tiré du film "maman, j'ai raté l'avion !"

* * *

.

Chapitre 103 : Maman, on doit prendre l'avion !

.

* * *

.

Je me frotte les mains en arrivant dans le hall de l'aéroport, ma valise derrière moi. Et encore plus derrière…

_Waaaah ! C'est énorme !

_Héhé, on doit pouvoir faire une sacrée baston là-dedans !

_Ikkaku, tu ne trouve pas que ce gigai me grossie ? Mes hanches ne sont pas si larges, pas vrai ? Kami-sama, mes hanches sont énormes, c'est ça ? Je le savais ! Comment vais-je faire… ma si gracieuse silhouette empâtée par ce maudit gigai… ma vie est foutue ! Foutue !

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'fous là moi ?

_On est en mission, Grimmjow.

_J'ai pas causé Ichi, c'est bon !

_Héhéhé…

_Calmez-vous, tous.

Par ordre d'apparition : Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Gin et Byakuya. Il faut y ajouter les Vizards, qui trainent à côté de moi, et Rangiku et Rukia, qui-

_DITES DONC VOUS DEUX ! Je hurle aux deux femmes. VOUS VOULEZ BIEN ARRETER DE VOUS ECARTER SISTEMATIQUEMENT DU CONVOI ? SI ON VOUS PERD FAUDRA PAS VENIR VOUS PLAINDRE !

Un grand bruit de fracas suit, et Byakuya porte machinalement la main à sa ceinture en trucidant Rangiku du regard, tandis qu'elle sort sa langue de la bouche de Rukia. L'atmosphère chute de trente degrés, et j'interviens immédiatement :

_Stop ! Pas de meurtres, de tentatives de meurtres ou d'intentions meurtrières ! Byakuya, range ton zan- ah non, c'est vrai que tu l'as pas dans ton gigai-. Range ton aura de glaçon, Rangiku, arrête de sauter sur Rukia toutes les trente secondes et Rukia, arrête d'être sexy ! Nous sommes un groupe de personnes NORMALES qui allons NORMALEMENT prendre un avion NORMAL et surtout SANS ATTIRER L'ATTENTION !

Silence autour de nous : tous les autres passagers se sont arrêtés et nous fixent avec de grands yeux. Je montre les dents en grognant, et ils reprennent tous immédiatement leurs petites affaires.

Bien, je préfère.

_Tch._

« Ah commence pas, Kiki. J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal avec cette bande de gosses sans que tu en rajoute.

_Je refuse d'obtempérer à un ordre aussi stupide. Et je rappelle que tout est de ta faute._

**_GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

« Kiki : Ca partait d'une bonne intention ! Urah : A bien y réfléchir, mis à part rire comme une débile, tu sers à rien.

**_C'est pas vrai !_**

_C'est totalement vrai. Oh et Haru : Tu aurais du t'en douter._

Je renifle en agrippant ma valise, tandis que Shinji me fait une grimace d'encouragement.

Nous sommes à l'aéroport de Tokyo, au milieu de milliers d'autres japonais et non-japonais, qui prennent tous un air très concentré en se dirigeant vers leur quai d'embarquement.

C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'on soit arrivé jusque-là, je tiens à le préciser.

Parce qu'entre la répartition des gigais qui a failli tourner au bain de sang (principalement à cause de Yumichaka), le train qui a failli tourner au bain de sang (Ikkaku et un grand balèze un peu trop susceptible), le taxi qui a failli tourner au bain de sang (Byakuya était dans le même que Rangiku) et Kenpachi qui s'est paumé on-ne-sait-où mais qui transforme probablement ce on-ne-sait-où en bain de sang, il y a de quoi devenir chèvre.

Au passage : mééééééééééé.

_Ca y est, elle nous a pété une durite._

**_C'était pas déjà fait ?_**

_Alors Haru-chan, tu découvre les joies d'être chef ? Me susurre une voix moqueuse à l'oreille.

_Totalement. Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que tous les capitaines sont masos, je réponds en me tournant vers Gin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il ricane et m'embrasse. Je m'envole pour les étoiles et tous les Vizards se cachent les yeux en hurlant.

Nyaaaaaaaaah… j'ai déjà dit que je l'aimais ?

**_Hélas…_**

_Je plussoie._

Je sors ensuite nos billets d'embarquement (c'est moi qui les ait tous pris, après trois presque-disparitions, des tentatives de découpages sauvages et d'assassinats de porteurs) et fronce les sourcils.

_Bon les gens ! Je déclame fortement. On va aller enregistrer nos valises, et ensuite on ira au terminal d'embarquement pour prendre notre vol !

Ils me regardent comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre.

J'oubliais qu'ils n'ont jamais été sur Terre de leur vie (enfin, leur mort). Ben ça va pas être du gâteau…

Je me racle la gorge et explique plus clairement :

_Nous aller nous débarrasser de valises, puis partir pour Mont Blanc. Vous comprendre ?

Un murmure d'assentiment suit ma phrase, et je pousse un soupir avant de poignarder les Vizards, qui se marrent ouvertement, du regard.

Soudain, mon téléphone (enfin, le téléphone qui Kisuke nous a distribué à chacun pour que nous puissions nous joindre mutuellement en cas de problème) sonne. Je décroche, et voit le nom de Kenpachi s'inscrire sur l'écran.

Ah ben pas trop tôt !

_Allo, Kenpachi ? T'es où ? On t'a perdu avant les taxis, tu foutais quoi ?

_BASTOOOOOON !

…

C'est vrai que c'est Kenpachi.

_Passe-moi Yachiru, j'ordonne calmement.

_HARU-CHAAAAN ! COMMENT CA VA ?

_Arrête de crier, je t'entends très bien ! Où êtes-vous bon sang de merde ?

Un silence.

_Beeeeeeeeen… J'crois qu'on n'aurait pas du tourner à gauche à la première sortie. On est dans un endroit où il pleut beaucoup, et puis y'a du vent et tout ! Y'a la mer partout autour de nous, et pleins d'arbres. Y'a aussi une ville pas loin ! Ca s'appelle… Ginowan !

Je cligne des yeux.

Ginowan ? Mais c'est-

_A OKINAWA ? Je beugle dans le combiné. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez à OKINAWA ? On est à Tokyo, bordel. TOKYO !

Je reçois pour toute réponse un éclat de rire.

_T'inquiète Haru-chan ! On prend le navion et on vous rejoint ! A plus !

_BASTOOOOOON !

Suit le bruit de la tonalité.

_Wow._

**_Comme tu dis : wow. Ces gars sont cinglés._**

« ET dépourvu d'un quelconque sens de l'orientation.

Je soupire, et regarde ma montre. Il nous reste deux heures avant le vol, et ça ne sera pas de trop pour tout faire.

Je tape dans mes mains et appelle ma petite troupe autour de moi en leur désignant le comptoir d'enregistrement :

_Nous allons passer par là : déposez votre valise et faites un sourire à l'hôtesse, je m'occupe de tout.

Ils acquiescent et, l'un après l'autre, posent leurs valises. Je montre les cartes d'identités et les billets de tout le groupe à l'hôtesse, qui me regarde d'un air halluciné.

_Mais… ils sont à vous tout cela ? Me demande-t-elle en désignant les shinigamis.

Je hoche la tête en soupirant.

_C'est un groupe d'handicapés moteurs ? Nous avons des mesures pour faciliter le voyage, vous savez…

_Ce ne sont pas des handicapés, juste des… euh… des gens pas tellement habitués à la civilisation. Bon, ce fut un plaisir de discuter mais je dois y aller. A plus ! Je salue en m'écartant.

Je pars rejoindre Gin et les autres, attrape mon homme à moi par la manche et entraine tout ce beau monde vers l'étape suivante : le contrôle.

Après avoir dépouillé Ikkaku de tous les objets tranchants et/ou potentiellement dangereux qu'il traine avec lui, je les fais passer par le détecteur de métal, qui, à mon grand soulagement, ne sonne pas.

La sécurité ne nous accorde pas un regard, et je récupère mon sac de voyage.

_Bien ! Maintenant, on y vaAAAAAAH ! BYAKUYA ! LACHE CE TYPE TOUT DE SUITE !

_Ne me donnez pas d'ordre, Arienai. Cet impertinent a fait preuve d'insolence.

Je me jette sur lui, et tente d'enlever ses mains et son regard d'un pauvre touriste américain (à en juger par l'atroce chemise rose à fleur qu'il porte) qui a eu le malheur de reluquer d'un peu trop prés les fesses de Rukia.

_Ca suffit Byakuya ! Tu n'as pas le droit de tuer tous les gens qui regardent Rukia d'un peu trop prés et- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS RANGIKU ?

_Il est hors. De. Question. Que quiconque regarde MA Rukia ! Hurle Rangiku en faisant craquer ses poings alors que Rukia essaie vainement de l'arrêter.

Je tends un pied pour l'écarter, tandis que je repousse Byakuya d'une main et le touriste, qui semble vouloir se battre, de l'autre.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi MOI ? Je voulais juste aller skier et fêter Noël en paix !

**_C'est… C'est ENORME ! Ca m'avait tellement manqué ! J'adore ! POUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

_Ridicule. Totalement ridicule._

« RAAAAAH !

Je finis par les séparer, et rétablit le silence en envoyant le touriste balader, quand-

_Giiiiiin ?

_Oui, Haru-chan ?

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ce gars ?

_Trois fois rien enfin ! Il allait juste mal se conduire avec toi, kufufu.

J'adore mon copain, mais là je vais péter un plomb.

_Hem… Haru ?_

« QUOI ?

_La sécurité arrive. Ils ont des matraques._

« Eh m…

.

_Deux heures et quelques coups de matraques plus tard…_

_._

_Tout le monde s'assoit –Ikkaku, lâche cette hôtesse !- calmement à sa propre place –j'ai dit _à sa propre place_, Rukia, alors descend des genoux de Rangiku- prend un livre ou regarde la fenêtre ou dort ou fais n'importe quoi pour rester CALME ! C'est déjà un miracle que les officiers nous aient laissé partir, alors nous allons juste finir ce putain de voyage tran-qui-lle-ment !

Mon regard passe sur ton le monde, et j'agite le tazer volé à la sécurité.

__Pigé ?_

Tous déglutissent et hochent la tête, sauf Byakuya qui regarde déjà le ciel d'un air de frigidaire.

Satisfaite, je souris à l'hôtesse et lui dit :

_Maintenant, si on pouvait décoller…

Elle opine, et court pratiquement jusqu'à la cabine du commandant.

Je m'affale sur mon siège, un air soulagé sur le visage.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais tu m'as presque épatée sur ce coup-là._

**_Quand c'est qu'on décolle ? Quand c'est qu'on décolle ? Hein ? Hein ? Je veux décoller !_**

_Ah ça suffit, hollow. Nous décollerons dans cet engin de malheur bien assez tôt… hélas… Tu as du chewing-gum, Haru ? C'est important, pour ne pas être malade. Ou des somnifères._

« …

**_VROUUUUUM ! ON DECOOOOOOLLE !_**

_Beuargh… 'vais être malade…_

« …

Je vais pleurer.

Je. Hais. Les. VOYAGES !

* * *

.

Voilààààà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

**WAIT ! GRANDES NOUVELLES ! **

**LISEZ, C'EST IMPORTANT. **

**Deux nouvelles. **

**La première : la publication de "Banzai !" reviens à UNE SEMAINE ! Comme mes exams sont finis et que je n'ai plus grand chose à faire mis à part poireauter en stressant pour les résultats, je vais avoir le temps d'écrire. Donc les chapitres seront de nouveau postés une fois par semaine pendant les vacances ! **

**MAIS ! **

**Il y a PLUS ! **

**En effet, je compte terminer cette fic pendant les vacances. Pour vous, ça veut dire quoi ? Que où que j'aille (prépa ou monécolederêvetropbien) LA PUBLICATION RESTERA A UN CHAPITRE PAR SEMAINE ! **

**Elle est pas belle la vie ? XD**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que voilà. **

**Merci d'avoir lu x)**


	106. Mont Blanc Parano

YOOOOOO !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre x) haha je pète la forme après les résultats du bac (que j'ai eu MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA avec le bonus de la mention très bien *.*)

Il ne se passe pas beaucoup de trucs alors considérez ça comme une transition avant les choses _vraiment_ intéressantes *ricanement démoniaque*

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! I LOVE YOU !

ENJOOOOOOOOOY !

PS : Le titre est dérivé de "Las Vegas Parano" U.U

.

REPONSE A LA REVIEW ANONYME : Haru a une frange carrée... 'fin droite... 'fin chais pas trop, une frange normale quoi XD. Mais à la Bieber... *frissonne* j'ai des images mentales bizarres dans la tête. ET ! Laisse moi un lien que je puisse voir les dessins hein è.é (je suis tellement trop flattée que des gens veuillent dessiner Haru *.* chaque fois je me mets à rougir comme une dingue XD)

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 104 : Mont Blanc Parano

.

* * *

.

Françoise Martin était une gentille petite hôtesse, qui travaillait au gentil petit hôtel suisse _Le Chalet Blanc_. Elle avait un gentil petit travail, qui lui convenait, et menait en toute somme une gentille petite vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, son existence allait radicalement changer.

Elle ne le savait pas lorsqu'elle se leva le matin, dans son gentil petit appartement, ni même quand elle alla travailler au _Chalet_, pour accueillir les gentils petits touristes qui venaient skier.

Oh, bien sur, elle avait déjà eu affaire à des gens qui n'étaient pas corrects, mais le _Chalet_ n'accueillait généralement que des gentils petits ennuis.

Sauf que ces ennuis-là, comme elle devait les découvrir bientôt, n'étaient pas gentils et encore moins petits.

Et tout cela commença lorsque, assise devant son comptoir, elle vit une troupe de gens surexcités débouler dans le hall, en parlant une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Mais Françoise ne perdit pas son calme. Elle avait l'habitude, et elle savait gérer les gentilles petites situations comme une gentille petite chef.

__Good morning, sir_, dit-elle dans un anglais qu'elle pensait impeccable. _Could I help you ?_

Il y eu un instant de flottement. Les étrangers la regardèrent un battant des paupières, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand « _YES ! I ameuh coming ! Two minutes !_ » ne retentisse, pour le plus grand soulagement de Françoise, qui commençait à croire qu'elle devrait se servir du langage des signes pour se faire comprendre.

Une grande blonde aux cheveux ébouriffés s'extirpa du lot, trébucha sur une valise, l'insulta copieusement et se jeta quasiment sur Françoise pour la fixer, un air psychopathe sur le visage.

Mais Françoise resta calme. Pour le moment.

__Good morning, miss_, lança-t-elle avec un sourire. _Are you customers ?_

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, et parut réfléchir (oui, dans cet ordre-là).

_Euh… _We areuh here to skier. We wanteu to live ineu that hotel._

L'accent asiatique rendait son anglais (déjà quelque peu foireux) totalement incompréhensible, et Françoise fut obligée de battre des paupières d'un air étonné.

__I am sorry, but could you repeat please ? I'm affraid I didn't understand what you were saying, miss. Are you customers ?_

__What the fuck ? Oh, shit hein._

Une part de l'esprit de Françoise admira la facilité avec laquelle les jurons s'échappaient de la bouche de la jeune fille, tandis que l'autre s'indignait de temps de grossièreté.

__Miss ! _S'exclama-t-elle. _Please, don't say such things it's-_

__Ah ça va hein_, rétorqua l'adolescente… en français, à la grande surprise de l'hôtesse. _Parlons français, je mieux comprendre._

Son accent mangeait encore la moitié des mots, mais c'était mieux.

__Je vois_, fit chaleureusement Françoise. _Vous êtes donc des clients ?_

Et ce fut ce moment précis qui changea sa vie.

Le moment où elle ouvrit les portes du gentil petit _Chalet Blanc_ aux pires clients qui soient… les shinigamis.

Oups…

.

* * *

.

Je balance ma valise dans un coin, mes chaussures dans l'autre, et m'affale sur l'énorme lit deux-places qui trône dans la pièce.

Du repos… enfin !

Ma tête s'enfonce avec délice dans l'oreiller, et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

J'ai vraiment cru que je n'arriverais jamais jusqu'au Mont Blanc, avec tous les boulets qui me servent d'amis derrière moi.

Mais j'ai vaincu !

J'ai emmené une douzaine de shinigamis du paradis –enfin, du Gotei-, jusqu'à ma bien-aimée Terre, et plus que ça, en SUISSE !

Je suis trop forte.

_Il n'y a aucun mérite à s'attribuer la réussite d'une opération que tu as voulue mener._

« Mais sans moi ils se seraient perdu !

_Sans toi ils n'auraient jamais eu l'occasion de se perdre. Nuance._

**_A propos de se perdre, où est le psychopathe marrant ?_**

…

Oh merde.

Je saisit mon portable, et tape rapidement le numéro de Kenpachi avant de le coller à mon oreille.

Deux sonneries, puis une voix aigue :

_A L'HUILE !

Yachiru. Splendide.

_C'est Haru ! Je dis. J'appelle pour savoir où vous êtes et- qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit de fond ?

_Ca ? C'est le vent ! Hurle Yachiru.

Je hausse un sourcil.

_Le vent ? C'est drôlement fort pourtant !

_C'est parce que c'est le blozzard !

Je me fige.

_Le blo- le BLIZZARD ?

_Ouiiiii ! Confirme Yachiru d'un ton joyeux. C'est ça !

Il y a du blizzard. Il y a du blizzard ?

_Mais vous êtes où ? Je beugle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres m'empêche d'entendre et je hurle :

_Quoi ?

_J'ai dit que je savais pas où on était ! Réponds Yachiru. Mais y'a des trucs noirs et blancs, et pis ils ont des pattes et ils font coin-coin !

Des trucs noirs et blancs qui font coin-coin…

**_Hum. J'hésite entre des canards albinos mazoutés et… des canards albinos mazoutés._**

_Combien de lettres ?_

« Euh…

Bon. Nous avons donc des espèces de canards monochromes et du blizzard.

Hum.

**_Je laisse tomber. Des idées, zanpakuto ?_**

_Aucune._

« J'Y SUIS !

_Sérieusement ?_

**_Pour une fois qu'elle m'impressionne…_**

C'est vraiment réconfortant de se savoir estimée par les siens.

Je secoue la tête, et reprend le téléphone :

_Il y a des pingouins ?

_Wai, c'est ça ! Rigole Yachiru. Ils sont trop drôles ! Et Ken-chan il s'amuse trop à découper le nounours tout blanc !

…

…

… Oh putain. Oh. PUTAIN !

_Vous êtes au pôle Nord ? Je bredouille d'une voix tremblante.

Yachiru dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas, car des grésillements surgissent. Quelques secondes, la ligne se coupe sur un ultime « GROAAAAAR ! » qui me fait frémir.

Kenpachi et Yachiru sont au Pôle Nord. Et nous en Suisse.

Magnifique.

Je laisse tomber mon téléphone avec un soupir et un début de migraine.

Mais ne laissons pas ces considérations nous assombrir la vie !

**_Ouais ! On est au Mont Blanc ! On va skier !_**

_Hélas…_

« Vous me donnez encore plus mal à la tête. Vraiment.

Gyaaaaaaah… je veux dormir…

Je grogne et ferme les yeux en souriant. Fini de réfléchir, maintenant, dodo !

_Parce que tu réfléchis d'habitude ?_

**_POUOHOHOHO !_**

« Pitoyable.

Mais je m'en fiche ! Je vais faire dodo !

Et plus tard, je vais voir Giiiiiiin…

Je m'enfonce dans la couette en ronronnant de plaisir.

Et soudain, le Diable frappe à ma porte.

_Haru ? Fait une voix étouffée. C'est ta chambre ?

_Non ! Je suis pas là !

…

_Ca, c'était complètement stupide._

**_Mais hilarant ! GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

_Ouvre Haru, marmonne la voix.

Je me lève en rageant, et ouvre la porte, pour me retrouver face à-

_Ichigo ? Je bredouille en ouvrant de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se frotte les cheveux d'un air embarrassé, et me dit :

_Ben… J'peux rentrer ?

…

OMH. Il va pas me faire une déclaration d'amour quand même, pas vrai ?

Je lève les mains.

_Ecoute Ichigo, je sais que tu dois te sentir intime avec moi parce qu'on a eu un genre d'aventure ensemble mais je suis casée et t'es pas mon genre. En plus, sans vouloir te vexer, Gin est vraiment mieux niveau physique.

Et mental aussi. Et tout.

Héhéhé.

**_Dégoutant._**

Ichigo lève les yeux au ciel.

_Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, si ça peut te rassurer. Et tu n'es pas mon genre non plus.

Je renifle. Menteur. Je suis le genre de tout le monde, c'est bien connu.

_Je n'ose même pas répliquer à ça._

« Héhéhé.

Je recule pour le laisser entrer, soulagée par l'absence d'intentions sexuelles qui émane de lui.

Ichigo s'assied en tailleur sur un des fauteuils de la pièce, et soupire.

_Okay, commence-t-il. Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai un service à te demander.

Je suis immédiatement à côté de lui, oreilles grandes ouvertes et sourire aux lèvres.

_Ouiiii ?

_Nom d'un chien, c'est reparti…_

**_OH OUAIS !_**

« Taisez-vous, je me concentre.

Je bats des paupières.

_De quoi as-tu besoin Ichigo ?

Comme si je l'ignorais. Je ne suis célèbre que pour une chose (outre ma classe en toute somme fantastique), et c'est…

_Un plan !

Je pensais à l'amour, mais ça marche aussi.

_Un Plan pour quoi ? Je demande en laissant un sourire carnassier fleurir sur mes lèvres.

J'ai la classe. J'ai la classe. J'ai la claaaaasse !

Ichigo plante son regard dans le mien, et déclame avec des airs de fin du monde :

_Aider Grimmjow à se mettre en couple !

…

…

…

_HEEEIN ?

* * *

.

Voilà... en espèrant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

**OH !**

J'ai un pari pour vous U.U

Comme vous le savez, Banzai a actuellement 2307 reviews... que diriez-vous si ce magnifique petit chiffre montait à 3000 ? Bon, je suis réaliste XD 700 reviews avant la fin de Banzai ça fait beaucoup étant donné que sans vouloir vous faire de peine, Banzai n'atteindra pas le 200 chapitres XD

MAIS si ça peut vous motiver, je promets un ENORME HS de la mort qui tue si les 3000 reviews sont atteintes...

Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien XD

Quoi qu'il en soit, je lance ça comme ça parce que j'ai un orgueil de malade sur cette fic, mais si on les atteint pas, je veux vous dire que je vous aime carrément trop et que 2000 reviews c'est déjà énorme et plus que ce que j'espérais quand j'ai commencé Banzai XD

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	107. Le roux et le noir

Salut tout le monde !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre x)

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews ! ET A TOUS CEUX QUI SE SONT ENGAGÉS POUR ATTEINDRE LES 3000 ! I LOVE YOU ! VOUS ETES MAGNIFIQUES !

Pour ceux qui se posaient la question, le HS _pourrait_ avoir un rapport avec Pirates des Caraïbes, Jack Sparrow, et Banzai, toussa toussa. _Pourrait. _Huhuhu.

ENJOY !

PS : Le titre n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le chapitre, mais j'aimais bien le jeu de mot par rapport au bouquin et tout et tout kwa U.U

* * *

.

Chapitre 105 : Le roux et le noir.

.

* * *

.

Je cligne des yeux.

Regarde Ichigo.

Re-cligne des yeux.

Me masse les tempes.

_Attends, je marmonne. On la refait, tu veux ?

Ichigo cligne à son tour des yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ?

_C'était une phrase simple, pourtant._

**_Je confirme !_**

« Vous savez combien c'est chiant de devoir tenir une conversation en entendant régulièrement des voix dans sa tête ?

**_Justement… Gwéhéhéhéhéhé !_**

Okay. Laisse tomber, Haru.

Je me reconcentre sur Ichigo, qui m'observe d'un air indéchiffrable. Je lève un doigt, et marmonne :

_Tu as besoin de moi pour ?

_Aider Grimmjow à se mettre en couple, répond-il calmement.

C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

_Et avec qui ? Je demande en croisant les doigts pour qu'il réponde « moi ».

Enfin, pas moi hein. Lui. Mais comme c'est lui qu'il parle, il dit « moi », pas « lui ».

_C'est ça. Essaie de te dédouaner._

« Mais c'est vrai !

_Alors pourquoi tu essaies de te justifier face à toi-même ?_

…

« Touché.

_Haru ? Tu m'écoute ?

Je sursaute, et me retourne vers Ichigo :

_Euh… non. Tu peux répéter ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Ben quoi ?

_Je disais que je veux que Grimmjow se mette en couple avec quelqu'un.

_Toi ? Je demande avec un grand sourire.

Il secoue la tête. Eh merde…

D'habitude, mon instinct ne faillit jamais, alors pourquoi là oui ?

_N'importe qui. Un garçon de préférence, je pense.

A moins que… noooooon…

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

Ohooooooo…

_Haru, t'es toujours là ?

La véritable histoire devient très claire dans ma tête. Ainsi c'est donc cela, héhéhé.

_Hein ?_

**_Gné ?_**

« Mon petit Ichigo grandit ! Il affronte les affres de l'amouuuuur !

Folle de joie, je saute au cou d'Ichigo en le félicitant.

_Je suis fière de toi ! Avec Grimmjow en plus, c'est magnifique !

Un silence.

_Mais de quoi tu parle, Haru ? Bredouille Ichigo.

Je lève un sourcil, avant d'afficher une moue complice.

Il est timide, c'est tellement mignon !

Je me frotte les mains. Tout est très, très clair maintenant. Et ça tombe bien, parce que ne plus marier des gens m'avait atrocement manqué.

_Hem… Haru ?_

« Oui ?

_Je crois que tu fais fausse-route, là._

« Quand on n'a pas l'instinct, Kiki, on n'intervient pas.

_Raison de plus pour te taire._

…

Passant sur la méchanceté de mon zanpakuto, je croise les bras et rassure Ichigo, qui me regarde d'un air ébahi, d'un large sourire. Ce qui n'a bizarrement pas l'air de le réconforter.

_Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, j'ai tout compris !

**_GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

_Je ne suis pas sûr, justement, rétorque Ichigo.

Je lui fais signe de se taire, et me lève pour faire les cents pas.

Récapitulons.

_Tu aimes Grimmjow, je déclare en fronçant les sourcils.

Un silence. Haha ! Qui ne dit mot consent !

_Mais comme tu es trop altruiste, tu pense qu'il sera beaucoup mieux avec une autre personne que toi, ou des conneries du genre 'je ne le mérite pas, blablabla', et du coup tu tente de t'effacer pour lui faire trouver l'amour !

Pas de réponse. Je ricane d'un air satisfait. Je suis vraiment trop forte.

**_Alors ça… alors ça… YOUHOUUUU !_**

_Et c'est reparti._

« Chut.

Ichigo lève les mains pour m'interrompre, et commence à parler :

_Nom d'un chien, Haru, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Ce n'est pas du tout ça !

…

Ah non ?

_Mais c'est tellement logique ! Je proteste en tapant du pied.

Et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de gens en couple ! Il faut que je m'y remette, sinon je vais mourir d'ennui !

Quoique, je pourrais passer mon temps avec Gin…

_Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais : oui, fais donc ça !_

ET mettre Ichigo et Grimmjow en couple.

Très bon plan, je trouve.

**_Moi aussi… MUAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

_Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Grimmjow ! Tempête Ichigo. Je veux juste que tu le mettes en couple !

_Argument d'autorité, totalement irrecevable et pas crédible ! Je riposte en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

_Haru, sais-tu ce qu'est un argument d'autorité ?_

« Je suis morte à seize ans Kiki, comment je peux le savoir ?

**_Oui Kiki, comment elle peut le savoir ?_**

_Je suis fatigué(e). Tellement fatigué(e)._

Ichigo m'assassine du regard.

_Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est qu'un argument d'autorité, Haru ?

…

Putain mais ils me font chier avec leur manie de couper le cheveu en quatre.

_On s'en fiche ! Je réponds en balayant l'air de mes bras. L'important, c'est que tu es amoureux de Grimmjow.

_Je ne le suis PAS !

_Si, tu l'es !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Pourquoi je le serais ?

_Pourquoi tu ne le serais pas ?

_Parce que je ne le suis pas !

_Si tu l'es !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

Il me coupe d'un air agacé.

_Tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu tort de te demander de l'aide. Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à caser Grimmjow pour qu'il arrête de squatter chez moi, mais manifestement tu n'es pas prête à faire preuve d'intelligence. J'me casse.

Il sort en claquant la porte, me laissant en plan.

…

…

…

_Espèce de sale petit CON ! Je hurle en balançant un oreiller contre la porte. T'as pas le droit de me laisser en plan comme ça ! Tu vas le payer ! JE VAIS TE METTRE EN COUPLE ET TE RENDRE HEUREUX, QUE TU LE VEUILLE OU NON, ET C'EST UNE PROMESSE, NOM D'UN PUTAIN DE CANARD ALBINOS !

Il n'y a que le silence qui me répond, ce qui me rend encore plus furieuse que je ne le suis déjà.

On ne plante pas Haru Arienai de cette manière ! Et je jure sur la tête de toutes les blondes de ce monde que je ne laisserais pas une carotte avoir le dernier mot !

_Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, Ichigo Enfoiré Kurosaki ! Je hurle en donnant un coup de pied dans mon lit… pour le regretter aussitôt après.

Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi_ mes forces sont-elles réduites dans ce gigai ? Ca fait maaaaaal !

_Tch. Lavette._

« Mais-euh !

**_Pff. Ridicule._**

Je me raidis, vexée, sous les rires moqueurs de mon zanpakuto et mon hollow.

« Ah ça suffit, vous deux ! Vous voulez que je repasse les souvenirs du diner chez les Kuchiki, qu'on voit qui est le plus ridicule ?

**_…_**

_… On change de sujet ?_

« Héhéhé.

Je ricane un court instant, avant de me reprendre. Pas de distraction, soldat !

Tu vas mettre Ichigo et Grimmjow ensemble avant la fin de ce voyage, foi de moi-même ! Et ils me remercieront à genoux ! Mouahahahahahaha !

J'éclate de rire dans ma chambre, et fais craquer mes poings.

_Tu sais que tu es parfois un peu effrayante, Haru-chan ?

Un petit ricanement détend immédiatement tous mes nerfs, et je saute au cou de Gin.

Giiiiiiiin !

**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Pas le retour de la loque à la guimauve…_**

_Une poubelle, vite. Je dois vomir._

Nous nous embrassons doucement, et je souris benoitement.

J'ai déjà dit combien j'aimais ma vie ?

**_Eurk._**

_… Quelqu'un a un sac en plastique ?_

« Sors de ma tête pour vomir !

Kiki ne répond pas, et j'en profite pour plonger mon regard dans celui de Gin.

Et once again : Giiiiiin…

_Tiens, t'étais où ? Je lui demande.

_J'ai été poser mes affaires dans ma chambre.

Je lève un sourcil.

_Ca t'a prit autant de temps ?

_Eh bien, tes chers amis les Vizards, qui ont tenu à s'occuper de la distribution, m'ont mis dans la pièce la plus éloignée… mais j'ai arrangé ça, kufufufu…

Qu'est-ce qu'il est bien, quand même.

_Et toi alors ? Me demande-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'oreiller que j'ai précédemment balancé après le départ d'Ichigo.

Je lui dédis un grand sourire.

_Tu te souviens quand je te disais que je m'ennuyais ?

_Tu me l'as dit ?

_Non. Mais on s'en fiche. Parce que mon ennui vient de s'évaporer !

Il me jette un regard curieux.

_C'est-à-dire ?

Je lui prends la main, et l'entraine vers le lit. Il hausse un sourcil hésitant entre l'excitation et l'amusement, mais je secoue la tête.

_Pas maintenant. Non, je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'un peu moins sportif, mais de très stimulant.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

_Je suis tout ouïe, Haru-chan.

Je SAVAIS que j'avais bien fait de le choisir.

_Hélas…_

_Gin très cher, je susurre en lui prenant la main, nous allons élaborer un Plan !

.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Non, vous ne rêvez pas : La couple Arienai/Ichimaru passe à l'action ! Ca va promettre...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	108. Le diner de Plans

Salut ^^ voilà le nouveau chapitre x)

J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, vu que je suis un peu déprimée en ce moment, mais j'espère quand même que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Le titre est tiré de "un diner de cons." Il aurait pu convenir aussi, mais Haru s'y est vigoureusement opposée... allez savoir pourquoi...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews, et qui se sont engagés pour arriver aux 3000 ! Je vous aime très fort !

* * *

.

Chapitre 106 : Le diner de Plan

.

* * *

.

_Dans une petite pièce sombre… ah non pardon, dans une grande salle de restaurant, assis autour d'une table surmontée d'un appareil à fondue au fromage, une dizaine de silhouettes poignardaient vigoureusement d'innocents morceaux de pain pour les noyer dans la marmite à fromage d'un air gourmand…_

.

_Okay les gars ! Le premier qui fait tomber son bout de pain devra se travestir pour une semaine, d'accord ?

Les Vizards m'approuvent d'un air ravi, et je ricane en plongeant ma baguette dans le fromage.

_Ca s'appelle une fourche._

**_N'importe quoi ! C'est une fourchette !_**

Les suisses sont vraiment trop compliqués. Chez nous, une baguette, c'est une baguette, point.

_En fait, ça s'appelle une pique, Haru-chan, me glisse Gin à l'oreille, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_Oui ben c'est vraiment trop compliqué, je bougonne en sortant mon morceau de pain.

L'odeur du fromage fondu me vient aux lèvres, et je pousse un soupir de plaisir.

_C'est vachement bon, fait Shinji en enfournant son quatrième morceau de fromage. Il ne manque plus qu'un peu de jazz, et ce serait vraiment parfait.

_Tu nous gonfle avec ton jazz ! Beugle Hiyori en lui balançant un coup de tong.

_Gnph, marmonne Lisa, plongée dans un de ses fameux magazines pornographiques.

_Je vais faire tomber le morceau de fromage de Kenseï ! Comme ça Kenseï devra mettre uneu jupeu ! Hurle Mashiro en se jetant sur la pique dudit Kenseï, qui pousse un grognement de rage.

Love et Rose ricanent de concert, avant de se reconcentrer sur leur manga.

Je les observe, secrètement, amusée, en songeant que ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé en leur compagnie comme ça.

_Pas assez longtemps, hélas._

« Rabat-joie.

Je ne réponds pas à Kiki, et mâchonne pensivement un morceau de pain. Mon regard dérive vers Gin, qui mange son fromage sans difficultés. Qu'est-ce qu'il a la classe, quand même…

Soudain, son sourire s'élargit et il me lance :

_Tu devrais surveiller ton bout de pain, Haru-chan, ou il va se faire la malle.

Une image de moi-même s'impose, vêtue d'un uniforme de lycéen japonais pour homme, donc noir.

Hum. Il manque quelque chose…

Une salle de classe vide s'installe, et un Gin vêtu d'un costume de professeur, des lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez, m'apparait. Ben voilà, c'est quand même mieux !

Je ferais peut-être bien de le laisser tomber, ce fichu bout de pain.

_Pas de perte volontaire, Haru ! S'exclame Shinji en me toisant d'un regard sévère.

_Non mais j'hallucine… elle veut se travestir en homme…_

**_La claaaaaasse…_**

Je grogne, mais cesse de tripoter mon bout de pain. Gin ricane, et plonge le sien dans la marmite.

Et là, j'ai une vision divine.

_… Hein ?_

Devant moi, Gin retire ses vêtements d'homme, pour chausser un kimono, un _komon_ de préférence, et entrouvrir le haut en me regardant… OMH, je crois que je vais saigner du nez.

**_…_**

_Comme tu dis, hollow._

« Il faut absolument qu'il perde ce foutu bout de pain.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres, je retiens un peu de bave et fixe Gin de manière concentrée.

Pouvoir de l'esprit sur la matière, GO !

Aooooooom… Dieu des canards albinos, prête-moi tes supers ondes mentales pour faire tomber son bout de pain ! Aoooooom…

_Mais quelle débile…_

« Chut ! Je concentre mes ondes mentales !

**_GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

Je fronce les sourcils en fixant la pique de Gin. Tombe, petit morceau de pain, tombe !

_Haru ?_

« Silence là-dedans, je me concentre.

Un soupir dans mon monde intérieur.

_Tu te rappelle de ce pourquoi tu t'es entrainé, ces derniers temps ?_

Je lève un sourcil.

« Le truc avec les courants de reiatsu ? Oui, mais quelle rapport avec la choucroute ?

Enfin, la fondue quoi.

_Réfléchis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu détourne un courant de reiatsu ?_

Euh…

« Ca fait comme si quelque chose bougeait ?

_La manière dont tu écoute mes leçons me fait chaud au cœur, crois-le. Bon, pour faire simple, lorsque tu détourne un courant de reiatsu, l'adversaire pense que quelqu'un va vers lui, puisqu'il sent une masse d'énergie bouger._

« Et ça donne ?

_Il est distrait, et tu peux en profiter pour l'attaquer._

…

« T'ES UN GENIE, KIKI !

_NE M'APPELLE PAS KIKI ! Mais merci, ça fait du bien de se voir reconnaître à sa juste valeur._

Je réprime un ricanement machiavélique, et ferme les yeux.

Courants de reiatsu… où êtes vous… apparaissez-moi !

Aooooooooooom…

_Haru-chan ? Tout va bien ? Me demande Gin en s'approchant de moi.

J'ouvre les yeux pour l'apercevoir tout prés de moi. Giiiiiii- NON ! Pas de distraction ! Je dois rester concentrée, pour mon bien-aimé futur_komon _!

**_GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

« Mais pourquoi tu ris ?

**_Parce que t'es conne !_**

…

_Deux minutes, Gin mon chéri, je dis en lui envoyant un sourire qui fait pousser des hurlements aux Vizards.

Je me détourne.

« C'est-à-dire ?

**_T'es dans un gigai ! T'as pas tes pouvoirs ! Et même le zanpakuto l'a oublié… GWAHAHAHAHA !_**

…

Eh merde.

_C'était prévu !_

« Sérieux ?

_Oui. C'est une allégorie._

« Pour dire ?

_Distrait-le de n'importe quelle manière ET ARRETE DE ME LES BRISER !_

Je sursaute violemment. Wow, Kiki est vraiment énervé, là.

Mais il/elle est de bon conseil (pour une fois). En plus, j'ai une excellente idée…

Je passe une main dans le cou de Gin, et l'entraine dans un grand baiser qui sent le fromage. Les Vizards hurlent, Gin est manifestement très content, et je tâche de garder la tête froide en attrapant sa pique. Je la presse contre le bord de la marmite, discrètement, et-

Une main s'agite dans mon dos pour faire tomber mon propre bout de pain. Et le bras qui s'y rattache méne directement à… Gin ?

…

Il est vraiment parfait, ce gars. Même classe, même phantasmes que moi.

Je l'aime.

Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais le laisser gagner !

J'accentue le baiser, et mon autre main part empêcher la sienne de faire tomber mon morceau de pain, tandis qu'il fait de même de son côté.

Je GAGNERAIS !

Notre baiser devient plus sauvage, alors que nous nous tendons tous deux jusqu'à l'extrême. Je le sens pousser un grognement.

Son bout de pain semble sur le point de se détacher, et…

_Bordel, mais trouvez-vous une chambre ! Hurle Hiyori en nous assenant un coup de tong violent.

Je tombe de ma chaise, entrainant Gin avec moi, et nous nous retrouvons étalés sur le sol, au milieu de tous les autres clients qui nous regardent depuis tout à l'heure avec ébahissement.

Euh… oups ?

Je me relève, et Gin fait de même en époussetant ses vêtements.

Shinji pousse un profond soupir.

_Maintenant que vous avez fini vos gamineries, on pourrait peut-être parler de ce pourquoi tu nous as invité ici, pas vrai Haru ?

Je me gratte la tête.

_C'était pas pour manger de la fondue ?

Soupir collectif. Ben quoi ?

_Tu as dit que machin et toi deviez nous parler d'un truc, indique Lisa.

Un truc…

Ah ouiiiiiiiiii !

Les souvenirs me reviennent, et je m'installe sur les genoux de Gin, croise les jambes en essayant de ne pas grimacer à cause de ses genoux pointus.

_Il se trouve qu'Ichigo est amoureux de Grimmjow, je commence à expliquer. Mais il est en plein déni et m'a donc demandé de trouver un autre homme pour Grimmjow.

_Sérieusement ? Pouffe Love. Quel idiot !

J'opine du chef avant de poursuivre.

_J'ai donc décidé que nous allions l'aider à réaliser son amour. Et Gin et moi avons mis au point un Plan !

Immédiatement, les regards s'allument.

_Dis-nous tout, roucoule Shinji.

Je fais craquer mes doigts.

_Nous allons le rendre jaloux !

_Comment ? Demande Rose.

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

_Laissez-moi donc vous expliquer notre magnifique, merveilleux Plan…

.

_Et pendant que Haru parlait de son énième Plan, un large sourire aux lèvres, elle ne remarqua pas le regard surpris qui s'était posé sur elle._

_Dans un coin de la salle, une silhouette étouffa un glapissement._

__Ha… Haruka ? Souffla-t-elle, avant de se lever précipitamment pour sortir de la salle._

_Une fois dehors, elle s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle court._

_C'était impossible. Et pourtant…_

_Jeanne Matsuri déglutit, et partit. Impossible. Tout bonnement impossible._

_Mais alors, qui avait-elle vu ?_

_Elle rajusta son chignon, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches blondes, et se jura d'en parler à son mari._

_Elle devait en avoir le cœur net._

__

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

La semaine prochaine, un chapitre tout en actions, en grimmichi et en humour !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	109. Les Shinigamis font du Ski, partie I

HELLOW LES GENS !

This is King Pumkin for this new chapter of the dead !

Je suis en très grande forme, vu que j'ai eu un de mes concours et que donc j'échappe à la prépa maléfique et que donc aucune de mes fics ne sera arrêtée pendant deux ans, muahahahahaha.

(PS : S'il y a des lyonnais, qu'ils se mettent à courir, parce que la citrouille débarque chez eux en septembre ! BWAHAHAHAHAHA !)

Blague à part, j'adore ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

ET JE VOUS ADORE VOUS TOUS AUSSI ! Merci pour vos somptueuses reviews ! I LOVE YOU !

(ouais, je péte la forme XD. Après une semaine à passer mon temps à faire la fête, je pense que la seule chose qui me permet de tenir debout c'est l'adrénaline XDDDD)

* * *

.

Chapitre 107 : Les Shinigamis font du Ski, Partie I

.

* * *

.

_IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE !

_On est à la _montage_ Mashiro. C'est normal.

_ IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE !

_Elle me les brise… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me les brise…

_ IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGE !

_MAIS TA GUEULE !

Mashiro se tait brusquement, et nous l'assassinons tous du regard, irrités au possible.

_Expliquez-moi pourquoi on l'emmène ? Grogne Renji.

_Parce qu'on tient à retrouver l'hôtel en un seul morceau à notre retour, je marmonne.

_Elle marque un point, intervient Kenseï.

Je le remercie du regard. Il se contente de m'envoyer une grimace.

Nous –les Vizards, Gin, Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Matsumoto, Ichigo et Grimmjow- nous trouvons actuellement au début des pistes de ski, face à une demi-douzaine de tires-fesses et de télésièges différents.

_Kami-sama… glups._

**_Est-ce que ce…_**

« Tire-fesse.

**_Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_**

Un souvenir me revient en tête, et je crispe les cuisses par reflexe. Hahaha. Haha. Ha.

« Absolument pas.

**_…_**

_Bien ! Je m'exclame en frappant dans mes mains. Tout le monde a enfilé ses skis ?

Hochement de tête général. Béni soit le directeur du magasin pour avoir réussi –au bout de deux pénibles heures- à leur montrer comment enfiler ces trucs.

J'espère simplement que son évanouissement n'était pas une rupture d'anévrisme.

_Mais pourquoi t'as pas les même machins que nous ? Interroge Rangiku.

Je regarde mes patinettes à moi. La seule et unique paire du magasin, héhéhé. J'ai du me battre avec un gosse pour les avoir, mais j'ai vaincu !

_Parce que je maitrise trop bien les skis, je réponds d'un ton léger. Les patinettes sont vraiment plus dures, vous savez ?

_Haru. Tu es nulle avec des skis au pied._

« Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir, pas vrai ?

Je me frotte les mains en regardant le panneau d'affichage des pistes.

_Très bien ! On commence par une facile ? Verte ? Bleue ? Je ne voudrais pas vous perdre tout de suite, je ricane.

Trois regards noirs me fusillent. Oups.

J'avais oublié que je trimbalais deux bourrins de la onzième et un bourrin tout court.

J'avale nerveusement ma salive.

_On commence par laquelle alors ? Je demande en me déplaçant discrètement pour cacher les noires et les rouges.

_Celle-là ! Lance Ikkaku en pointant le doigt sur…

**_L'extra-panthère noire ! Tu vas tellement souffrir ! GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

_Je T'INTERDIS de le faire ! Sinon, je m'en vais !_

_On ferait peut-être mieux de commencer par… la nain de jardin ? Je bredouille en montrant la plus petite verte.

Ikkaku me lance un coup d'œil dédaigneux.

_J'te savais pas être une mauviette, Haru.

_REPETE UN PEU ? Je hurle en le prenant par le col.

Il cogne sa tête contre la mienne, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Folle de rage, je le fixe.

_Une mauviette, Haru. Mais j'aurais du m'en douter, après tout, _t'es une nana._

JE VAIS LE TUER !

_JE VAIS TE TUER !

_J'aimerais bien voir ça…

Une colère froide se répand lentement dans mes veines. Ah ouais ? Parfait.

Il l'aura voulu.

_Mais quelle débile. Quelle débile…_

**_POUAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

_Les enfants ! Je lance en tapant dans mes mains. En route pour l'extra-panthère noire ! Allez, on se dépêche !

Le groupe arrive, je laisse passer Ichigo et Grimmjow, très occupés à se crêper le chignon, avant de réunir le reste.

_Nous allons les laisser monter au tire-fesse les premiers, d'accord ? Je chuchote. Laissez-moi faire, je m'occupe de tout.

Tous acquiescent, mais Gin prend un air songeur.

_Haru-chan…

_Oui ?

_Comment marche cette chose ?

…

J'observe les Vizards et les shinigamis, qui regardent avec des yeux ronds les perches défiler.

Un grand sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Je prends la manche de Gin.

_On va prendre le télésiège, en fait.

Nous nous détournons, laissant le reste du groupe se dépatouiller avec l'appareil. L'avantage du télésiège, c'est que nous allons avoir une magnifique vue sur leurs déboires…

Je suis démoniaque.

Vive moi.

**_Putain oui !_**

.

.

.

Grimmjow déglutit en regardant la perche que l'humain lui tendait.

Il était sensé accrocher ce truc _où_, déjà ?

L'homme lui dit un truc totalement incompréhensible, lui fourrant la perche dans les mains. Grimmjow l'assassina du regard.

L'humain, hein. Pas la perche.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il gratifia néanmoins l'objet d'un grincement de dents.

_Pourquoi j'fais ça déjà ? Se lamenta-t-il.

_Bon Grimm, tu te bouge ? Beugla une voix renfrognée derrière lui.

Une voix qui appartenait au shinigami le plus haïssable de tous les temps. _Kurosaki_. Celui pour qui il faisait tout ça.

_Je suis un crétin. Un connard de merdeux de crétin. Et je vais me castrer volontairement pour le connard de merdeux de crétin derrière moi. JE VEUX BUTTER QUELQU'UN._

Le moniteur finit par avoir assez du grand échalas aux cheveux bleus qui bloquait la file depuis bientôt cinq minutes. Il saisit la perche, et lui fourra… là où elle devait être fourrée.

Il ne sut jamais à quel point il avait été proche de la mort ce jour-là.

La perche s'emballa immédiatement, entrainant avec elle Grimmjow, qui poussa un miaulement étranglé. Ichigo éclata de rire avant de prendre la sienne pour le suivre.

Il n'avait toujours pas réfléchi à un plan depuis qu'Haru l'avait laissé tomber sur ce coup-là. Mais il en était certain : Grimmjow devait être en couple.

Ne serait-ce parce qu'ainsi, il arrêterait de squatter sa chambre, de le provoquer à des heures indus de la nuit, et surtout, surtout, de vider son frigo chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient.

Le jeune homme ignorait que c'était là le quotidien du parfait couple marié, ou alors il le refoulait dans son inconscient avec une force que Freud aurait applaudi à deux mains (avant de l'allonger sur son divan pour lui demander de parler de son complexe d'Œdipe, évidemment).

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

Le début du trajet se passa plutôt bien. Grimmjow était soulagé de voir que son service trois-pièce était encore en état de marche malgré la perche, et les skis ne semblaient pas être si durs à manier que ça.

Tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envie d'aller au petit coin.

Grimmjow grogna en sentant l'envie irrépressible d'aller se délester du contenu de sa vessie au plus vite, et imputa la chose à la perche. Il décida d'attendre.

Trente secondes plus tard, il lui était impossible de se retenir.

Grimmjow expérimentait ici un phénomène fort connu (en tout cas de l'auteure) qui consiste à tenter de délayer une envie sans autre résultat que son accroissement, jusqu'à devenir insupportable.

C'est pourquoi il décida de faire un petit tour dans les bois, persuadé que la perche l'attendrait.

Il avait oublié une chose. Ses pieds. Ou plutôt ce qu'il y avait dessous.

Son ski gauche s'emballa brusquement alors qu'il tentait de pousser la perche, alla percuter un petit tas de neige et se dit que comme c'était confortable, mieux valait rester dedans.

Grimmjow vacilla, tenta de l'arracher, mais ne réussis qu'à provoquer la rébellion soudaine de son ski droit. L'appel de la liberté l'avait saisit, et les forêts qui bordait la piste avaient l'air terriblement tentante.

Aussi le ski droit décida de partir exactement à l'opposé du gauche, avide de nouvelles découvertes.

Grimmjow lâcha la perche. Ses bras exécutèrent un délicat arc de cercle répété une dizaine de fois, tentèrent de battre verticalement dans l'espoir sinon de s'envoler mais tout du moins de rétablir un semblant d'équilibre, ce qui, avouons-le au vu de la suite des événements, foira lamentablement.

Même la perche succomba à l'envie de partir à l'inconnu qui avait saisit les différentes parties du corps de Grimmjow : ivre de vitesse, elle accéléra.

Mais plus rien ne la retenait, si ce n'était le bassin de l'espada. Porté par l'avant, celui-ci suivit la perche. Le reste de l'être de Grimmjow se retrouva donc penché vers l'arrière.

Ceci donna l'occasion rêvée aux skis pour partir : ils firent se retourner les pieds de Grimmjow, afin de pouvoir heurter les cailloux et se libérer de l'emprise de leur propriétaire.

Mais, hélas pour le gauche, seul le droit réussi, et il décida de filer sur la piste avec un cri de victoire muet.

Pendant ce temps, un phénomène fort intéressant s'observait sur le visage de Grimmjow, phénomène méritant d'être décrit et expliqué.

Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas comprit les velléités de révolte qui semblaient avoir saisi son être. Sa bouche s'était légèrement ouverte, en un « gneuh ? » interrogatif et perplexe, tandis que ses paupières battaient avec un manque de coordination étrange.

Ensuite, la surprise avait fait place à la colère. Il avait alors tenté de réunir ses membres, imposant sa volonté de chef de son corps, le visage concentré et barré par un rictus furieux.

Puis la rage avait cédé à la terreur, voyant qu'il était impuissant.

Et surtout qu'un arbre courrait vers lui.

Ignorant le manque de réflexion qu'induisait cette pensée, Grimmjow remarqua que son bassin –pour le moment le dernier fidèle au poste- venait de lâcher prise, laissant la perche filer vers l'horizon. Son pied droit, celui qui n'avait plus de ski, se souleva, laissant au gauche la liberté de manœuvre nécessaire à emporter son propriétaire dans le décor.

Mais pendant un instant, Grimmjow fut beau. Libéré de toutes contraintes, filant à travers la neige et les cailloux, le visage transformé par son hurlement bestial (_NOOOOOOON !_), il avait tout d'un prédateur unijambiste poursuivant son innocente proie.

Ensuite, il se mangea l'arbre.

Un rire presque hystérique se fit entendre dans le ciel –Haru faisait trembler le télésiège de toutes parts en se tapant les cuisses.

Elle avisa Ichigo qui arrivait. Eut des étoiles dans les yeux. Ramassa la neige qui s'était entreposé sur ses patinettes et sur les skis de Gin, très occupé à se féliciter mentalement pour avoir un aussi bon goût en femmes.

_Ben alors Grimm ! Lança Ichigo en ricanant ouvertement. La perche est devenue folle ?

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, la tête enfoncée dans l'arbre. Ichigo allait rire un peu plus, quand…

Poutch.

Ce fut le bruit exact que fit une énorme boule de neige tombant du ciel en s'écrasant contre sa tête.

Très lentement, Ichigo vacille. Ses skis se dérobèrent sous lui, et il se détacha doucement de la perche, roulant avec une vitesse impressionnante mais néanmoins gracieuse vers Grimmjow, l'entrainant dans sa chute.

Leurs deux corps s'imbriquèrent l'un dans l'autre, unis pour expérimenter douloureusement les lois de la physique. Leurs gémissements étouffés retentirent à travers toute la forêt lorsqu'ils buttaient sur des cailloux. Le cri ultime vint lorsqu'ils s'écrasèrent contre un arbre, arrêtant leur chute.

Grimmjow cligna des yeux. Ichigo poussa une plainte de douleur.

[Haru hurla de rire.]

Les deux jeunes gens redressèrent la tête, sonnés. Ichigo regarda autour de lui. Nulle trace de piste de ski, de tire-fesse démoniaque ou de civilisation.

_Oh putain._

_Grimm ?

_Ouais ?

__On est où ?_

* * *

_._

CLIFFHANGER OF THE DEAD !

J'espére que ça vous a plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	110. Les Shinigamis font du Ski, Partie II

Salut les gens !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plus !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews, I LOVE YOU !

* * *

.

Chapitre 108 : Les Shinigamis font du Ski, Partie II

.

* * *

.

_Tu as fait QUOI ?

_J'ai perdu Ichigo et Grimmjow ? Je bredouille en regardant mes pieds.

Renji grogne.

_Non, ça on s'en fout. J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais pas prit ce fire-tesse comme nous ! Traitresse !

_C'est « tire-fesse », Renji, je rectifie.

Il m'assassine du regard, et j'ai le bon gout de rougir.

**_POUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tu vas te faire tuer !_**

_Le hollow a raison. Tu vas connaître la douleur d'avoir trahis ses amis._

« Vous auriez préféré prendre le tire-fesse ? Fallait le dire mes bichons, je vous aurais mis à contribution.

**_… Ouais en fait non._**

_J'approuve._

Je ricane, avant de me taire sous le regard réfrigérant de Byakuya. Glups. C'est vrai qu'il n'est peut-être pas très content d'avoir du prendre le tire-fesse… Héhéhéhé. Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé.

_Uh ?_

« J'ai des PHOTOS !

Muahahaha.

L'association des femmes shinigamies va me les acheter une petite fortune. Et je serais riche à millions. Byakuya voudra juste me tuer, mais depuis le temps qu'il veut le faire, j'ai l'habitude.

Je fais un grand sourire à Byakuya, qui me foudroie du regard. Ikkaku se racle la gorge :

_Bon, on descend ? C'pas que j'm'ennuie, mais…

_Ce paysage est hautement inesthétique, renifle Yumichaka. Pourrions-nous partir au plus vite ?

Je lève la main.

_Mesdames et Messieurs ! Votre attention s'il-vous-plait !

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je leur fais un grand sourire.

_On fait la course ?

Un hurlement bestiale me répond. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur mes petits pour partager mon enthousiasme.

_… Pitoyable._

« T'es juste jaloux(se), Kiki-chéri(e).

_NE M'APELLE PAS COMME CA !_

**_GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

_C'est un pari, Haru-chan ? Souffle Gin à mon oreille.

Je lui coule un regard provocateur.

_Ca pourrait… Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais parier ?

Il me chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille. Je me mets instantanément à rougir.

_Kami-sama. Rassure-moi Haru, tu ne compte pas faire ça ?_

**_… Est-ce que ce mec était vraiment puceau y'a pas six mois ?_**

« Parfois je me pose la question.

Gin ricane.

_Alors, Haru-chan ? Ca te tente ?

_Dis non. Non non non non non non non-_

_Un peu mon neveu ! Je m'exclame. Tu vas m'en devoir une belle Gin, quand je t'aurais battu à plate couture !

_C'est ce que nous verrons, Haru-chan… c'est ce que nous verrons…

Je pousse sur mes patinettes, et arrive sur la ligne de départ improvisée que vient de désigner Ikkaku. Je m'installe entre Shinji, qui me fait un clin d'œil, et Yumichaka, qui termine de se faire les ongles.

Et devant nous, couverte de neige, l'extra-panthére noire.

…

Est-ce que ce sont des _cailloux_ ?

_Kami-samakami-samakami-samaaaaaaaaa… mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Kami-sama,aide-moipitiépitiépitié…_

**_… Euh… on pourrait peut-être descendre en marchant ? Ou mieux, prendre un ascenseur ?_**

« Hors. De. Question. Mon honneur est en jeu !

_Notre vie aussi, et je REFUSE de te laisser la gâcher pour une question d'honneur ! VAS-T'EN !_

« NON !

Ikkaku brandit ses poings.

_A vos marques…

_Réfléchis bien Haru ! Pense à nous ! A tout ce qu'on doit faire, tous ces pays à visiter, cette vie à vivre…_

_Prêt…

_Tu as un cœur ! Tu es humaine, Haru, alors montre-le ! SORS DE CETTE PISTE TANT QU'IL EN EST ENCORE TEMPS !_

_Partez !

_BANZAAAAAAAAAI ! Je hurle en m'élançant sur la piste.

_NOOOOOOOOOON !_

Les patinettes en parallèle, je fais un virage pour éviter une bosse, les mains tendues comme un équilibriste. Haha ! Mes années de vacances aux sports d'hiver me reviennent. J'étais la plus douée de la station.

**_Menteuse._**

« Okay. Peut-être pas. Mais c'est l'état d'esprit qui compte.

_Au lieu de blablater, regarde devant toi !_

« Oui Maî-GWAAAAAAAAAH !

J'exécute un chasse-neige d'urgence pour éviter une énorme plaque de verglas.

_AU SECOUUUUUUUUURS !

Dans un large virage incontrolé, je vois les arbres se rapprocher de moi… pour finalement m'arréter en accentuant mon chasse-neige, à deux centimêtres d'une branche qui aurait pu me trouver le cerveau.

Je louche dessus. Glups.

« Heureusement que j'ai quelques réflexes de survie…

_Si tu en avais vraiment, on serait déjà partis depuis LONGTEMPS !_

_Alors Haru-chan, on a des problèmes ?

Gin sifflote en s'arrêtant à côté de moi dans un mouvement de ski impeccable.

…

_Mais comment t'as fait ça ? Je bredouille en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il me sert un grand sourire de renard.

_Eh bien, il est possible qu'Aizen ait fait construire une station de ski à Las Noches pour s'amuser un peu… j'en ai évidemment profité… huhuhu.

…

Le CONNARD ! C'est un champion de ski et il me l'a pas dit !

Je le fusille du regard.

_Je te hais, Ichimaru.

Il m'envoie un baiser du bout des doigts avant de partir en ricanant.

_On se voit en bas des pistes, Haru-chan !

JE VAIS LE TUER !

**_Ton futur gage t'ennuie tant que ça ?_**

« Bien sur que non. Mais il ne me battra PAS !

Je l'ai dépucelé, je l'écraserai, foi de moi !

Je me remets en piste avec quelques difficultés, je regard rivé sur la petite silhouette moqueuse de mon soi-disant petit copain. Je. Le. BATTRAIS !

Sans prêter attention aux cris derrière nous, qui indiquent que tout le monde ne se débrouille pas aussi bien que Gin et moi, je me remets en parallèle, et…

_TOUT SCHUUUUUUUUSS !

Je plisse les yeux, serre les fesses et congédie mon instinct de survie.

_Oh non. Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! Tu- HIIIIIIIIII !_

« Quel que soit ton sexe, Kiki, je tenais à te faire remarquer que tu cries comme une nana.

**_J'ai très envie de rire, mais en fait… MAMAAAAAAAN !_**

Je fonce tout droit en retenant une furieuse envie de hurler. Tout va bien. Tu vas dépasser Gin, arriver en bas des pistes, et de toute manière je suis déjà morte alors je n'ai pas à avoir peur, pas vrai ?

_Tu peux toujours te casser un bras. Ou les deux. Avec les jambes. Le coccyx aussi. Et le cou. Et…_

« …

On remercie Kiki pour le vote de confiance…

**_REGARDE DEVANT TOI !_**

J'esquive de justesse un tas de graviers, et peste entre mes dents.

Mais c'est QUOI cette piste de merde ?

_L'extra-panthère noire. Que TU as voulu faire. Alors maintenant prends conscience de ta connerie ET SORS-NOUS D'ICI !_

« JAMAIS !

Je contourne le tas de gravier, et positionne mes patinettes dans la bonne direction pour m'élancer gracieusement.

Renji, tranquillement assis sur la tête de serpent squelettique qui constitue son Bankai, me fait un petit coucou.

_Tu t'en sors, Haru ? Me demande-t-il avec intérêt.

…

…

…

HEEEEEEEEIN ?

_M… M… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous en shinigami ? Je bafouille en manquant de me manger un arbre. Et sur ton Bankai ?

Renji hausse les épaules.

_C'est vachement plus pratique. Et puis, il y a une course à gagner, pas vrai ?

Il me fait un grand sourire et s'éloigne en sifflotant. Je regarder derrière moi, et ouvre de grands yeux.

Ikkaku est lui aussi passé en Bankai. Il se sert d'une de ses lames pour surfer sur la neige en détruisant des arbres, le tout parsemé de rugissements d'enthousiasme. Yumichaka squatte la deuxième lame, le nez plongé dans son miroir.

Rangiku s'est fait un trône de cendres et descend la piste en voletant, Rukia sur ses genoux.

Les Vizards sont hors de vu, mais je remarque Byakuya qui skie tranquillement parmi les gigais.

…

_BANDE DE TRICHEURS ! Je beugle en m'arrêtant pour agiter un doigt rageur. VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !

Rangiku me dépasse en sifflotant.

_On se voit en bas, Haru-chan ! Glousse-t-elle.

Rukia me fait un énorme sourire.

_A plus ! Ricane-t-elle.

Je reste bête.

Ma si gentille, innocente, mignonne Rukia… quel démon l'a piqué ? Elle est si «

_Pff._

« Oui Kiki, tu as raison. Je dois me concentrer sur le présent.

_Hein ?_

Je vais gagner cette course, dussé-je y perdre la vie ! (enfin, la mort)

Je sors une pilule d'âme artificielle et l'avale. Je retrouve ma forme de shinigamie, et ordonne à mon gigai de descendre la piste sans rien se casser.

Ensuite, je me tourne vers la descente et brandit mon zanpakuto.

_Ne me dit pas que- OH NON ! HORS DE QUESTION, JEUNE FILLE, JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS M'UTILISER COMME CA !_

_Valse avec les ombres, Meeka no gen'sou ! J'incante.

Aussitôt, je passe en shikai. Avec un grand sourire, je positionne ma queue sur le sol.

Je ne suis peut-être pas excellente en patinette, mais il y a une discipline de sport d'hiver dans laquelle j'excelle. Et je gagnerais avec elle.

« Accrochez-vous bien ! Kiki…

_Je refuse !_

« Trop tard.

Super-zanakuto de la mort qui tue, mode LUGE !

_BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAI ! Je hurle en m'élançant sur ma luge métallique improvisée.

_Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI ? Qu'ais-je fait au monde pour mériter ça ? En plus c'est FROID !_

**_YIPEEEEEEE ! PLUS VITE !_**

Assise sur ma luge, je fonce à travers la piste, rattrape Rukia et Rangiku, puis Renji qui bat des paupiéres en me regardant arriver à son niveau.

_Salut beau gosse ! Je lance. Et à plus tard !

Il serre les dents et hurle :

_En avant, Zabimaru !

Il accélère. Je le talonne de prés sur ma luge, le visage concentré.

Je ne le laisserais pas gagner !

_Quel usage honteux de ton zanpakuto… je suis consterné(e) par ceci… ma forme libérée… quelle honte…_

« Zabimaru fait pas tout un cinéma lui ! Pourtant, Renji fait la même chose que moi.

_Zabimaru est un serpent-babouin. Il n'a déjà plus de honte._

… Il est médisant, mon Kiki.

Côte à côte, Renji et moi nous assassinons mutuellement du regard, tandis que nous glissons sur la neige avec nos luges respectives.

_Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Grince-t-il. Je gagnerais cette course !

_Tu peux toujours rêver mon mignon ! Je réponds en serrant les poings.

_Ah ouais ? Eh ben prends ça : HADOU NUMERO 99 !

J'esquive son sort et me stabilise difficilement sur ma luge. Il le prend comme ça ? Parfait !

_SUPER BIG BANG ! Je beugle en lui en balançant un.

Il vacille pour l'éviter, et réplique avec du kido. Et bientôt, nous nous battons à grands coups de sorts et de coup de pieds pour songer à ce que nous étions originellement en train de faire.

A savoir glisser.

Sur une piste noire.

**_Haru…_**

« Quoi ?

**_Tourne la tête._**

Intriguée, je me détourne de Renji et voit, juste devant moi…

_BOOOOOOOOOOOSSE ! Je hurle en levant les bras pour me protéger.

Renji pâlit en l'apercevant et beugle aussi. Il m'agrippe par le bras, je fais de même. On va mourir. On va mourir. On va mouriiiiiiiiiiiir !

Et serrés l'un contre l'autre, braillant d'une même voix, nous nous dirigeons vers l'énorme montage de neige qui nous fait face.

_AU SECOUUUUUUUUURS !

_AAAAAAAAAAAH !_

**_MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !_**

Nos luges respectives grimpent la bosse, le sommet se rapproche, et…

_AAAAAAAAAAAH !

JE VOOOOOOOOLE ! AU SECOUUUUUURS !

Toujours collée à Renji, j'agite les bras alors que le sol s'éloigne de nous à toute vitesse. Et bientôt, nous nous retrouvons totalement en l'air, libérés de toutes contraintes terrestres… Ou pas.

Dans un lent mouvement en forme d'arabesque, nous retombons vers le sol ce qui, étrangement, me fait bien plus peur que monter.

_JE VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! Beugle Renji à côté de moi.

_MOI NON PLUUUUUUUUS !

Dieu des canards albinos, aide-moi, pitié ! Je serais sage, j'arrêterais d'embêter le monde –enfin, exception faite de Byakuya. Et Renji. Et… Oh et puis sauve-moi merde !

Et ensuite, je m'écrase. Littéralement.

Ma tête s'enfonce dans le sol, alors que je découvre que la neige recéle des particularités gastronomiques plus que douteuses. Avec un grand bruit de ferraille, ma queue s'écrase sur moi, et par-dessus elle…

_RENJIIIIII ! T'es LOURD ! Je braille sans retenue en agitant les pieds.

Un autre poids s'ajoute.

_VIRE ZABIMARU DE LA !

Un silence.

_Haru ?

_Ouais ? Je grommelle en tentant de prendre une position plus confortable.

_Ta queue et Zabimaru se sont emmélés. J'arrive plus à bouger. On est bloqués.

…

_Merde, je lâche.

_Ouais, m'approuve Renji.

_Kami-sama…_

Je me tortille un peu, sans autre résultat que balancer accidentellement mon pied dans les côtes de Renji, qui pousse un petit cri étouffé.

_Navré vieux. On est dans quelle position ? Je demande.

Je le sens bouger au-dessus de moi, et retient une grimace lorsque son poing m'écrabouille la joue.

_Eh bien à vue d'œil, je dirais que tu es aplatie sur le ventre. J'ai les jambes coincés dans ta queue, ma tête est sur ton dos…

C'est pour ça que je mâchonne ses cheveux depuis tout à l'heure alors.

_Le manche de Zabimaru est quelque part dans une articulation de ton shikai, et le reste nous entoure plus ou moins. Oh, et évite de bouger ton pied gauche. J'ai envie de pouvoir me servir de mon matériel encore quelques temps.

_Reçu, je marmonne. Pas de jambe gauche.

Je tente de mouvoir ma queue, mais elle ne répond pas.

« Kiki ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

_Ne me parle pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien. Tu as complétement embrouillée ma forme libérée, si tu me fais bouger, tu vas briser les jambes de Renji. Et probablement te détruire le coccyx._

Okay. Je vais éviter alors.

Je recrache un caillou et une méche de cheveux de Renji. Pensive, je questionne :

_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Je le sens hausser les épaules.

_J'imagine qu'il va falloir attendre Ikkaku et les autres pour qu'ils viennent nous libérer. Ca va être la honte, m'enfin…

J'approuve du mieux que je peux. C'est-à-dire en produisant un petit bruit de gorge.

Un silence s'écoule.

_Bon, fait Renji. De quoi on pourrait parler ?

_Chais pas, je réponds. Ca va avec Byakuya ?

_Ouais, lance-t-il. Ca me fait toujours un peu bizarre de m'appeler Renji Kuchiki. Mais c'est plutôt cool en fait. Y'a des tas de serviteurs, et tu me crois si je te dis qu'ils ont la plus grosses cave de saké que j'ai jamais vu ?

_J'y ai vécu un bout de temps, donc j'ai eu le temps d'y faire un tour. T'as vu les bouteilles du fond ? C'est du bon, je termine en bavant quasiment sur la neige.

Renji m'approuve vigoureusement, ce qui nous fait trembler de toute part.

_Euh… on va y aller mollo avec l'enthousiasme hein, je marmonne. J'ai pas envie de dévaler le reste de la piste sur le ventre avec toi dessus, hein.

_Ouais ! Dit Renji en se stabilisant soudainement. On va pas tenter le diable. Oh, mate-moi ça ! Il y a un lapin !

Je cligne des yeux, et aperçoit effectivement un lièvre qui vient vers nous, inconscient de notre présence.

_Il ne nous a pas détecté, je marmonne. Surtout, ne bouge pas. Un faux mouvement et on finit en compote en bas des pistes.

Renji déglutit.

Le lapin s'approche de moi, reniflant la terre. Un poil vient me chatouiller le nez. Oooooh non ! Dégage stupide lapin ! Dégage !

_Vas-t-en, je siffle. Ou je te mords !

_Haru, m'avertit Renji, calme-toi, tu fais tout bouger !

_J'y peux rien ! Je rétorque d'une voix aigue. Ce foutu lapin est en train de me mettre sa queue dans le nez !

Je retrousse les narines, tandis que le lièvre se poste juste devant moi, avant de regarder autour de lui. Et de me foutre le putain de pompom qui lui sert de queue dans les naseaux !

Une sensation familière s'empare de mon organe nasale.

_Non Haru, ne fais pas ça, retiens-toi, retiens-toi…_

**_Pense à quelque chose de triste ! Viiiiite !_**

« Je… je…

_ATCHAAAA !

Je m'immobilise aussitôt après ça. Le silence se fait autour de nous. Soudain, un craquement.

Merde.

Dans un hurlement, l'ensemble formé par Renji et moi se met à rouler, écrasant le lapin. Tour à tour, nous roulons dans la neige, en mangeant alternativement le sol puis en étant projeté en l'air.

_AAAAAA-grpmrrrmpppp-AAAAAAAAA-gmmrrrprppp-AAAAAAAAA-grrppprrr-AAAAAAAAAAH !

_Au secouuuuuurs ! Je vais vomiiiiiiir !_

**_Hiiiiiiiirk ! Pas sur moiiiiii !_**

Pendant une éternité, nous dévalons à toute allure la piste.

_JE TE HAIS ! Grrpmmppp ! Me hurle Renji.

_C'EST PAS MA FAUTE –grrrmmmrppp- C'EST CE FOUTU LAPIN ! Grmmrpppp !

_GMMMRRP ! TE DEDOUANE PAS ! GMMRRPP ! SURTOUT EN ACCUSANT UNE INNOCENTE BETE !

Nous nous hurlons dessus entre deux entre deux dégustations de neige, quand soudain…

Sur un ultime « BAM », nous atterrissons en bas des pistes.

Je m'écroule sur le sol, et des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux.

Ooooooh… Satuuuuuurne… et ça touuuuuurne…

Héhéhéhé. J'aime mes jeux de mots.

_Même à moitié assommée elle trouve le moyen de faire de l'humour nul. Cette fille me tue._

**_Waaaaaaah… des étoiiiiiiles…_**

A côté de moi, Renji bredouille quelques mots incohérents.

Soudain, une tête hilare se penche sur moi.

_Eh bien eh bien, Haru-chan… on dirait bien que tu vas devoir te résoudre à faire ce que je t'ai demandé, ricane Gin, hilare.

Je louche sur son sourire rayonnant et répond d'une voix pâteuse :

_Ouais… mais d'abord, démêle-nous s'il-te-plait. Ensuite… où est mon gigai ?

Il s'apprête à me répondre, lorsqu'une petite voix le coupe :

_Excusez-moi, monsieur, je voudrais passer… oh, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à terre madame ? Vous allez bien ?

Tous mes esprits me reviennent en reconnaissant la voix. Je me redresse soudainement, et ouvre de grands yeux.

Devant moi, Atsuhito Matsuri. Mon petit frère.

_Onee-chan ? S'exclame-t-il.

Eh merde.

.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

**PS : IMPORTANT ! **

**Comme beaucoup de gens sur notre belle planète, je pars en vacances... **

**Sans Internet...**

**Pendant deux semaines...**

**Donc pas de publications... **

***s'enfuit en courant***


	111. Les Shinigamis Font du Ski, Partie III

Hullo !

Hem... que dire, que dire... je suis désolée ? *esquive les kiwis*

J'ai un retard monstrueux, maiiiiiiiiis c'est pas ma faute ! Ffnet m'a fait un truc bizarre quand j'ai voulu poster et j'ai du attendre de me remettre du bug ._. je suis désolééééée T-T

Mis à part ça, merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews, je vous aime chaque jour un peu plus et c'est pas peu dire ! XD

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Les Shinigamis font du Ski, Partie III

.

* * *

.

Hum. Le plus important est de rester calme.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je hurle en m'enfuyant à toute jambes, rengainant du même coup mon shikai.

_Je pensais que le plan c'était de rester calme ?_

**_Ben du coup, ça me donne envie de voir sa définition de « devenir hystérique ». Peut-être qu'elle médite…_**

_Si seulement._

« Pourrait-on se concentrer sur le présent, s'il-vou-plait ?

_A savoir ?_

« PANIQUER !

Je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la merde, je suis dans la meeeeeeeerde…

_Euh… Haru ?

Je m'étrangle dans mon kimono alors que Renji, qui a lui aussi rangé Zabimaru, m'attrape par le col et me ramène vers lui.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te casses comme ça ?

_Sscrrfffbrrfréééééére ! Je bredouille en tendant le doigt vers la petite silhouette qui cligne des yeux.

_Magnifique. On sent ton lyrisme naturel._

« Ce n'est pas le moment. Nous sommes en crise !

Renji pousse un profond soupir.

_Oui, c'est un gosse qui voit les esprits. Et alors ? On va juste se casser, personne ne le croira. C'est pas la première fois que ce genre de situation se produit.

Oui mais non ! Là c'est GRAVE !

Je me mets à trépigner en indiquant successivement le gosse (LE gosse ! LUI, bordel ! Jesuistellementtropdanslamer de) et ma modeste personne (qui est dans une merde monstrueuse).

_Euh, ralentis Haru, je pige que dalle là, marmonne Renji en se grattant la tête.

_C'EST MON PETIT FRERE BORDEL !

Autour de nous, le silence se fait.

…

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être CONNE moi !

Renji ouvre de grands yeux, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Car une petite masse compacte vient de se jeter sur moi en hurlant :

_ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAN !

Je m'écrase au sol, emportée par son élan, et pousse un gargouillis inarticulé tandis qu'il me serre à m'écraser les poumons en pleurant.

Non, non, non, non, noooon… mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ma putain de famille choisisse précisément cette semaine pour venir skier ?

_Laisse-moi reformuler : pourquoi as-tu choisi cette semaine précisément pour venir skier alors que tu sais pertinemment que ta famille vient tous les ans dans cette station à ce moment précis ?_

…

« Une pulsion inconsciente refoulée ?

**_Depuis le temps qu'on te dit que tu dois te faire psychanalyser… GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

Je me débats faiblement tandis qu'Atsuhiko pleure en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Autour de nous, les gens s'approchent en lui demandant ce qui ne va pas, et je me rappelle juste à temps que pour les autres, je suis invisible. Un môme qui pleurniche contre la neige en braillant le nom de sa défunte soeur, ça doit être flippant.

Heureusement, Renji et Gin réagissent très vite. Renji m'empoigne pour me soulever, tandis que Gin se saisit rapidement d'Atsuhiko en posant deux doigts sur son front. A ma grande surprise, il s'endort.

_Comment t'as fait ça ? Je bredouille en m'époussetant.

_Un petit tour de passe-passe d'urgence mis au point par la douzième division, murmure-t-il en faisant semblant de bercer Atsuhiko.

Endormir les gens. La classe. Je me demande ce que je pourrais faire avec ça…

_Rengaine tes idées de blague à la con et ramène-toi, Haru, ma fait Renji en me prenant par le bras. Il faut qu'on décide ce qu'on va faire du gosse.

_Oh. Ouais. Le gosse, je réponds machinalement en me laissant entrainer vers le chalet.

Putain de bordel de chiure de couilles de merde. Le gosse.

_Sois un peu plus polie quand tu parles de ton frère, tu veux ?_

« Mon frère. Nom d'un canard albinos.

Mon frère. Mon petit frère. Atsuhiko. Mon petit frère.

**_Euh… zanpakuto ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de nous faire, là ?_**

_C'est le choc. Ca va lui passer._

Comme un automate, je m'installe dans notre appartement, les yeux dans le vide. Renji coule un regard inquiet vers moi, mais ne dit rien.

_Il dort dans la pièce d'à-côté, annonce Gin en venant vers nous.

_Oh. Cool.

_Nan, rectifie Renji. Pas cool du tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait de ce gamin ? On peut pas le relâcher comme ça, ça va nous causer des tas d'ennuis, surtout s'il va tout raconter à ta famille.

Hmph. Ma famille. Ma famille est ici. Ma bien-aimée famille est ici.

_... Ma famille est là, je balbutie, hallucinée.

_Haru-chan ? Fait Gin en s'approchant de moi. Ca va ?

Non. Ca ne va pas. Mais alors là pas du tout.

« Les gars, j'ai besoin d'un conseil.

_Jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !_

**_Dis toujours…_**

« Je me mets à courir tout de suite ?

_TU RESTE LA ! Me hurlent simultanément Renji et Gin alors que je bondis en direction de la porte sans même attendre la réponse de mes deux copains intérieurs.

…

Mais comment ils ont su ?

_Le mot « prévisible » est synonyme de ton prénom._

**_En gros, t'es conne._**

« Et on remercie Kiki et Urah, toujours présents pour me remonter le moral !

Piteuse, je retourne me rassoir à côté de Gin, qui se met à m'ébouriffer mes cheveux –il a un truc avec ma tignasse.

_Puisque la fuite n'est visiblement pas une option, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je finis par demander en croisant les bras.

La petite tête d'Atsuhiko qui débarque dans la pièce d'un air accusateur répond à ma question : on improvise.

Hahaha. Ha.

« AU SECOUUUUUUUUURS !

_Onee-chan ! Hurle Atsuhiko. Tu es vivante ! Je l'ai toujours su !

Ma gorge se serre alors que je le regarde. Il avait sept ans quand je suis morte, et il doit bien approcher de ses dix ans à présent. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas grandi : toujours le même gamin pâlot, aux cheveux lisses et au visage poupin, dont les grands yeux noirs se plantent dans les miens.

Oh non, pas ce regard, pas ce regard…

_Onee-chan ?

La petite lèvre d'Atsuhiko se met à trembler, ses yeux s'illuminent de larmes contenues. Oh non, je ne… je ne…

_ATSUHIKOOOOOOOO ! Je hurle en me jetant sur lui.

Il est trop mignoooooooooooon !

Je le serre très fort dans mes bras. Il n'a pas changé… mon petit frère chériiiiiiiiii…

**_… Wow._**

_Comme tu dis. Wow. Qui aurait cru qu'elle soit comme ça ?_

_Atsuhikoooo…

_Onee-chaaaaan…

Il est trop mignon avec sa petite bouille… j'ai jamais pu lui résister…

C'est Renji qui nous interrompt en se raclant la gorge.

_Euh, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les scènes de retrouvailles familiales, mais on a comme qui dirait un problème !

Gin me regarde lui avec de grands yeux.

_C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi affective, Haru-chan, remarque-t-il avec curiosité.

_Tu peux crever pour que je fasse ça au lit, je grogne en retour. Atsuhiko est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Parce qu'il est trop MIGNON !

_Haru ! Glapit Renji. On avait dit _pas_ de mention de ta vie sexuelle devant moi ! J'ai des images mentales maintenant !

_Et moi un adorable enfant dans les bras alors TAISEZ-VOUS !

Je renifle en serrant encore plus fort Atsuhiko contre moi. C'est qu'ils vont finir par le traumatiser à force de mal parler !

_J'hallucine…_

_Onee-chan ? Hoquète Atsuhiko.

_Oui ? Je réponds en me mettant à tripoter ses cheveux –j'ai toujours adoré faire ça.

_Où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi Mère et Père ont-ils dit que tu étais morte ? J'ai été très triste, tout le temps ! Et Emiko aussi, et tout le monde ! Alors où tu étais ? Pourquoi on est allé prier pour toi ?

…

Je vais peut-être recommencer à courir.

Je pousse un profond soupir, et lâche Atsuhiko pour m'asseoir sur le sol, juste devant lui.

_Viens ici, je lui indique en tapotant le sol.

_Mais-

_Atsuhiko. Viens ici mon grand, il faut que je te raconte une histoire.

J'ai toujours été minable pour raconter des histoires. Mais je suppose que je peux essayer de faire une exception pour cette fois.

Et je ne renonce pas à m'enfuir dès que l'occasion se présentera.

_Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, une fille a traversé la rue sans regarder correctement. Et là, un conna- un vilain chauffeur est arrivé…

.

.

.

__SALOPERIE DE SKI ! Hurla Shinji en plantant ses bâtons dans le sol._

_A côté de lui, Hiyori avait abandonné depuis belle lurette, et avait tout bonnement cassé ses skis pour sortir ses pieds du carcan métallique, avant de se venger sur les arbres environnants à grands coups de poings._

__Je vais tuer Haru, marmonna-t-il sombrement._

__Moi d'abord, rétorquèrent dans un synchronisme parfait Kensei, Love, Rose et Lisa._

_Un peu plus loin, Mashiro sculptait des… choses de neige en sifflotant._

_C'était d'ailleurs la seule à prendre la situation raisonnablement calmement. Mais c'était Mashiro, donc ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose._

__J'en ai MARRE ! Hurla Hiyori. Ca fait trois heures qu'on est paumé dans cette foutue montagne, je me les gèle, Haru va crever et j'en ai marre !_

__Tu l'as déjà dit, indiqua mollement Rose._

__JE T'EMMERDE !_

__CA SUFFIT ! Beugla Kensei en serrant les poings._

__TA GUEULE KENSEI ! Répondit Hiyori._

__Hiyori, tais-toi ! Marmonna Shinji._

__Vous faite chier, laissa tomber Lisa._

__Papillon de lumièèèèère… chantonna Mashiro._

__J'VAIS VOUS BUTTER ! S'écria Hiyori en s'avançant vers eux._

__Silence._

_Ils se figèrent tous à l'entente de la voix glaciale de Byakuya._

_Ce dernier se tenait debout, raide comme un piquet. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la petite clairière enneigée où ils se tenaient._

__Nous allons rester ici. R- Abarai va envoyer des secours et venir nous chercher, énonça-t-il lentement._

__Ah oui ? Ricana Shini. Et comment ? Nous n'avons pas nos portables, et on ne peut même pas sortir des gigais parce que toutes nos affaires ont été perdue dans notre chute !_

_Pour comprendre sa tirade, il fallait remonter quelques heures en arrière._

_Les Vizards et Byakuya skiaient alors tranquillement, très loin derrière les tricheurs, lorsqu'un grand tremblement avait secoué la terre. Ils ne sauraient que plus tard que c'était du à la masse combinée d'un bankai serpent-babouin et d'une queue géante, emberlificotés dans leurs propriétaires respectifs qui dévalaient alors la montagne à toute vitesse._

_Une énorme plaque de neige avait déboulé de la forêt environnante, emportant le petit groupe. Leur chute avait durée quelques minutes, ce qui avait été amplement suffisant pour les emmener dans un endroit totalement inconnu._

_Après s'être dépatouillés péniblement dans la neige, les Vizards et le capitaine avaient décidés de retourner vers la station… et s'étaient perdus au beau milieu de nul part._

__Les secours vont arriver, répéta Byakuya. Maintenant, taisez-vous, Hirako._

_Shinji obéit de mauvaise grâce, refroidi (littéralement) par l'aura polaire qui émanait du corps de l'aristocrate. Il allait parfaitement avec le décor hivernal, remarqua le petit blond en ricanant intérieurement._

_Soudain, quelque chose retentit. Tous se statufièrent._

__C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Love en fronçant les sourcils._

__Aucune idée, marmonna Lisa. Un animal ?_

_Le bruit retentit à nouveau. Il s'agissait de pas._

__Non, murmura Hiyori. Ce sont des gens. Ils s'approchent._

_Un grondement s'éleva dans les airs. Tous frissonnèrent._

__Okay. Et ça, c'est humain à ton avis ? S'exclama Rose._

_Le grondement s'amplifia._

__Rassemblez-vous ! Ordonna Shinji. Quoi que se soit, ça ne peut pas être moins fort que n… nous…_

_Le dernier mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors que la forêt bruissait unanimement. Et des buissons jaillirent les propriétaires du grondement. Shinji déglutit._

__Qu'est-ce que…_

_Des hurlements s'élevèrent._

_._

* * *

_._

__Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus x)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : Je me suis achetée des berlingots à la violette, et c'est vachement bon U.U

PPS : Comme y'a plein de monde qui le fait, je pensais ouvrir un livejournal. Juste pour donner des nouvelles, prévenir des retards, ou juste blablater. Vous en pensez quoi ?


	112. Les Shinigamis font du Ski, Partie IV

****Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre où ça commence à bouger... héhéhé.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews (Je vous aime, mais ça vous le savez, non ? XD), et bonne chance à tous ceux qui rentrent cette semaine ! JE VOUS SOUTIENT ! *ricane en se prélassant vu qu'elle ne rentre que le 17*

Enjoy !

****.

* * *

****.

Chapitre 110 : Les Shinigamis font du Ski, Partie IV

.

* * *

.

Je pousse un grand soupir en regardant Akihiko s'éloigner sur un dernier adieu.

**_Si tu te mets à chialer, je démissionne._**

« Je pensais qu'au contraire, c'était le malheur des gens ton trip.

**_On pourrait arrêter avec ces putains de clichés ?_**

« Gnmph.

Gin se positionne à côté de moi en croisant les bras, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise.

_Il doit avoir du mal avec les sentiments humains._

« D'une, tu es mal placé(e) pour parler. De deux, insulte encore une fois mon Gin et je t'arrache les yeux.

Non mais.

_Ca va aller Haru ? Questionne Renji.

J'opine du chef.

_Ouais. Va juste falloir que j'évite de me montrer en gigai pour ne pas provoquer de collisions impromptues, je marmonne.

La simple idée d'une desdites _collisions_ avec ma mère ou ma petite sœur me donne des frissons dans le dos.

**_Ce serait plutôt marrant… héhéhéhé…_**

_Et après ça veut se détacher des clichés…_

**_Ah ça va hein._**

Je retiens un ricanement. Heureusement que mes voix intérieures sont là pour me remonter le moral !

_Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

« Vous m'avez distraite de tout ce truc familiale. C'est sympa de votre part.

**_Uh ?_**

_Gné ?_

…

**_J'étais sincère quand je disais que je voulais te voir rencontrer ta mère._**

_Et moi j'ai juste saisie l'occasion de statuer une vérité générale._

**_En gros, on s'en fout de toi._**

…

_Gin ?

_Oui Haru-chan ?

_Tu as une corde sur toi ?

Il doit y avoir une falaise pas loin. Ou juste un grand arbre.

**_Elle va pas nous faire une déprime quand même, si ?_**

_Haru ? Tu n'étais pas sérieuse, rassure-moi._

« HAHA !

Je pointe un doigt mental sur Kiki et Urah, triomphante.

« Vous voyez que vous vous préoccupez un peu de moi quand même !

**_… Pas du tout !_**

_Je plussoie._

J'émets un rire amusé. Ils sont tout gênés

« C'est mignoooooooooon…

_Hem, Haru ?

Je me tourne vers Renji.

_Oui ?

_Vu qu'on a fini avec ton petit frère, je me demandais si tu avais vu Byakuya. Ca fait un moment qu'on est en bas des pistes, et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu…

Lui aussi il est mignooooooooooon…

**_Mais que quelqu'un lui foute une baffe, merde !_**

Je rigole toute seule avant de froncer les sourcils.

C'est vrai que ni Byakuya ni les Vizards ne sont là. Etrange… Même dans leurs gigais, ils auraient déjà du être descendus depuis belle lurette.

_Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux, prononce Gin d'un ton badin. Ce sont de grands garçons après tout, ils trouveront bien leur chemin tout seul. Sauf s'ils se font manger par un ours, mais que peut-on contre le Destin ? Rien, tout simplement. Je suis profondément triste pour eux, mais c'est la vie. Tu viens Haru-chan ?

Il me fait un grand sourire reptilien.

Hum.

J'adore Gin, mais quand ses instincts de psychopathe traitre ressortent, c'est un peu flippant.

Même si essayer ça au lit pourrait être intéressant… et je lui dois toujours un gage… huhuhu…

_Haru, _pas-de-ricanements-pervers-en-ma-présence !_ S'écrie Renji en se bouchant les oreilles. Je fais déjà de gros efforts pour vous supporter tous les deux, alors ne teste pas mes limites !

_Il a totalement raison !_

**_Non, j'en veux plus ! Des détails, des détails !_**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_Ca va, je me tais Renji.

Il soupire en me remerciant du regard, avant de se ressaisir.

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Byakuya et les autres ? C'est un peu inquiétant qu'ils ne se soient toujours pas montré, non ?

Je hausse les épaules.

_Ils sont peut-être avec Rukia, Rangiku et tout le reste. On n'a qu'à aller les chercher, le chalet n'est pas très grand et la station non plus.

Je prend Gin par le bras et empoigne Renji.

_C'est partit les gars !

.

.

.

Le monde tournait, songea distraitement Grimmjow en clignant des yeux. De droite à gauche. Ou peut-être de gauche à droite. Ce genre de nuance n'était pas son fort.

(Du fond de sa tombe, Galilée poussa un cri d'horreur, que personne n'entendit (et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça).)

Passant une main engourdie dans ses cheveux courts, l'espada poussa un grognement alors que sa vision se stabilisait.

Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce sombre et froide. Vraiment très froide.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

Telle était la question actuelle, à laquelle s'ajoutait une fournée d'autres : _Comment je suis arrivé là ? Où je suis ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc poisseux sur mon pied ?_

Si les deux premières questions allaient –pour le moment- rester sans réponse, la troisième fut résolue dès que Grimmjow baissa le regard.

Son gros orteil était inondé d'un liquide transparent. De la bave.

Grimmjow battit des paupières.

_PUTAIN ! Hurla-t-il. MAIS C'EST DEGUEU !

Il dégagea vivement son pied et se saisit d'un pan de sa doudoune de ski pour frotter vigoureusement l'objet du délit.

Oui, Grimmjow était plutôt tatillon sur l'hygiéne. Le sang ne le génait pas, pas plus que la poussière ou la sueur, parce que c'était des trucs de mecs. Mais la bave… _Eurk_, songea-t-il en grimaçant.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte que la bave avait un propriétaire. Et que ce n'était pas un escargot.

Il se rendit également compte que la prochaine fois qu'il virerait Kurosaki Ichigo de son pied, il ferait mieux d'investir dans une armure.

_PUTAIN PAPA DEGAGE ! Hurla le shinigami remplaçant en balançant un grand coup de pied droit dans l'aine de Grimmjow.

Ce dernier poussa un petit cri aigu. La bave fut soudainement le dernier de ses problèmes.

_Je n'aurais jamais de gosses. En fait je m'en fous, mais je suis sur que je pourrais plus jamais bander ! CONNASSE DE CAROTTE !_

_Je suis majeure, et tu continue toujours ce jeu déb- Grimmjow ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? S'étonna brusquement Ichigo en secouant la tête.

La seule chose qui franchit les lèvres de Grimmjow fut un sifflement suraigu. Les mains crispées sur la zone endolorie, il priait tous les dieux de sa connaissance (soit Aizen) de laisser son cher service trois pièces intact.

_Je vais tuer Poil de Carotte. Non. Je vais vérifier que tout marche correctement avec lui, et ENSUITE je le tuerais._

L'espada s'obligea à contenir ses pulsions. Fort heureusement, son Hierro s'étendait sur toute sa peau, et la douleur disparut rapidement.

_Euh… oh… merde… euh… désolé, je voulais pas… c'est mon père, il me réveille tout le temps brutalement, du coup j'ai des genre de réflexes, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_Je vois surtout que tu es un taré venant d'une famille de tarés qui va me rendre taré. JE VEUX TE BUTTER._

Entre autres choses, évidemment.

_Ca va, marmonna néanmoins Grimmjow en s'affalant contre le sol.

_Oh. Cool. Tant mieux. Cool. Ouais.

Et dire que les gens se plaignaient du manque de conversation de Grimmjow…

Un silence géné s'écoula entre eux, avant que le neurone bleu dudit espada ne lui rappelle la situation présente (à savoir qu'ils étaient enfermés dans une pièce sombre, froide et étroite).

_Une idée de ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda-t-il.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, tachant de se remémorer les dernières heures.

_Voyons voir. On a pris le tire-fesse pour aller sur cette fichue piste de ski, tu t'es cassé la gueule et moi aussi. On a roulé jusqu'à un endroit inconnu et après, c'est le trou, conclut-il.

Grimmjow hocha la tête. C'était aussi ce dont il se souvenait.

_C'est louche ce truc, dit-il inutilement.

Il rencontra la regard d'Ichigo. La même pensée traversa leur esprit.

_HARU ! Beuglèrent-ils. FAIS-NOUS SORTIR DE LA !

_Je vais la butter_, fit silencieusement Grimmjow. _Salope de blondasse de merde._

Ils s'époumonèrent joyeusement durant dix minutes, mais personne ne vint.

_Putain, mais quelle chieuse ! Hurla Grimmjow. TON SENS DE L'HUMOUR EST DEBILE, SHINIGAMIE !

Encore une fois, personne ne répondit.

Ichigo sentit un énorme doute le tarauder.

_Grimmjow… souffla-t-il.

_Quoi ?

_Je ne pense pas qu'Haru soit derrière tout ça.

_...

_Totalement d'accord avec toi.

Grimmjow déglutit.

_Si Blondie n'est pas responsable, alors _qui_ ?

Et encore une fois, telle était la question. Et pour couronner ce drame shakespearien, la réponse arriva immédiatement, sous la forme d'un grincement de porte.

Immédiatement, Grimmjow et Ichigo se mirent en position de combat… et furent écrasé par une dizaine de Vizards ficelés comme des rôtis de porcs.

La porte se referma aussitôt, sous le regard halluciné des deux jeunes hommes.

_Shinji ? Lisa ? Hiyori ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Bredouilla Ichigo en se précipitant pour détacher le groupe.

Kensei grogna en se massant les poignets, tandis que Shinji répondait :

_La même chose que vous, j'imagine. On s'est fait attaquer, assommer et nous voilà !

_C'est la merde quoi, compléta Love, fataliste.

Tous soupirèrent.

_Une idée de la manière dont on va sortir de là ? Demanda Rose.

Un ange passa.

_La seule personne à pouvoir nous retrouver, c'est Haru, marmonna Lisa.

Ils se regardèrent.

_On est GRAVE dans la merde._

.

.

.

_Shinjiiiiiii ! Looooooooove ! Mashiroooooooo ! Vous êtes oùùùùùùù ?

J'agite les mains en m'enfonçant dans les bois, de la neige jusqu'aux cuisses. Derrière-moi, Gin et Renji scrutent les arbres en plissant les yeux.

Ca fait bientôt une heure que nous cherchons les Vizards et Byakuya, dans nos gigais. Rangiku et les autres sont au bar, à moitié bourrés, et ils ne nous ont été d'aucune aide.

Nous voilà donc dans la nature sauvage. Je frôle l'hypothermie, j'ai mal aux jambes et la voix qui déraille. Mais qui a eu l'idée conne de venir ici ?

**_C'eeeeest ce sacréééé Charlemaaaaaagneu… sacré Charlemaaaaaagne…_**

« No comment.

_Byakuyaaaaaaaa ? T'es làààààààà ? Je beugle en avançant difficilement.

Personne ne répond. Fait chier. Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par Renji si jamais je perd son mari.

En même temps, il a qu'à le surveiller un peu mieux, hein. Le couple c'est eux deux, pas nous trois !

Et ça, c'est très exactement l'avant-dernière chose que j'ai le temps de penser avant qu'une vingtaine de silhouettes se jettent sur nous avec furie.

La dernière étant _oh putain._

Parce qu'effectivement, OH. PUTAIN !

_AU SECOUUUUUUUUUURS !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Reviews ! Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : j'ai un livejournal U.U c'est king_pumkin33 livejournal. com

C'est pas super instructif, mais bon, si vous vous ennuyez... XDDD


	113. Voisins du troisième type

Salut à tous !

Ici King Pumkin, avec un nouveau chapitre pour remonter le moral à tous ceux que cette semaine de rentrée auraient totalement déprimé x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

PS : Le titre est un film qui a l'air absolument énorme, avec Ben Stiller et des aliens... énorme, je vous dis !

* * *

.

Chapitre 111 : Voisins du troisième type (voir plus)

.

* * *

.

_Je vous avais dit qu'elle viendrait nous chercher !

_Elle n'est pas venue nous chercher, Shinji. Elle a été _capturée._

_En nous cherchant !

_Ou juste en se baladant.

_Eh bien, Haru vous cherchait bel et bien…

_Tu as entendu quelque chose, Shinji ?

_Non Love rien. Et toi ?

_Un petit sifflement… comme le bruit d'un serpent visqueux.

_Oh, tu devrais peut-être consulter. Bref, où en étions-nous ?

Hmmmr… mal à la têêêêêêête…

_Ah, tu te réveille. Pas trop tôt._

« Ouais, 'fin j'aurais quand même dormi un peu plus.

**_Moi aussi, ouaaaaah…_**

_J'hallucine. Tu as fait la sieste ?_

**_Ben ouais._**

_… Te rends-tu compte de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes ?_

**_Bah…_**

« La situation ? Quelle- OH MERDE !

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux et me lève soudainement, en alerte.

_GIN ! RENJI !

_Oui Haru on est là, mais arrête de nous briser les tympans, par pitié, grince Renji en me faisant signe de me rassoir.

_C'est aussi gentil de penser à nous, hein, marmonne Rose.

Les Vizards ! On les a retrouvé !

_Pas exactement._

« Ah ?

Déstabilisée, je me rassois avant de regarder autour de moi.

_On est où en fait ? Je demande en plissant les yeux.

Dans la semi-obscurité qui régne, je distingue les silhouettes de Vizards, Renji, à côté de moi, et Gin, mais aussi Grimmjow et Ichigo, qui échangent des regards gênés.

_Enfermés, répond Shinji. Depuis deux heures pour vous, quatre pour nous et cinq pour ces deux-là –il désigne Grimmjow et Ichigo.

_Ca je le vois bien. Mais où, exactement ?

_C'est la question à trois millions, répond sombrement Kensei.

… Je savais pas qu'il pouvait faire de l'humour, tient.

_Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour les vannes ?_

« C'est important de pouvoir relativiser dans une situation critique.

Mais passons.

Je croise les bras.

_Récapitulons, voulez-vous ?

Ils acquiescent.

_Gin, Renji et moi étions en train de vous chercher…

_Tu vois ! S'exclame triomphalement Shinji. Je t'avais dit qu'ils viendraient nous chercher, Love !

Ce dernier pousse un reniflement, et je hausse un sourcil. Shinji me fait signe de continuer. J'obtempère :

_Et là, on a entendu quelque chose bouger. Le temps de se retourner, et des dizaines de… euh… de trucs nous ont sautés dessus et nous ont assommé.

_C'est ce qui s'est passé pour nous aussi, approuve Lisa. Et probablement pour Grimmjow et Ichigo.

_Probablement ? Je relève.

Shinji pince les lèvres.

_Ils ne se souviennent plus de rien. Une histoire de chute.

Un peu de sueur coule dans mon dos. Euh… oups ?

**_Oh ouais ! Je m'en rappelle ! C'était trop fort le coup de la boule de neige ! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

_Tu es une criminelle. Et je pèse mes mots._

« C'était pour les bienfaits de mon Plan !

_Et tu as vu où il nous a mené ? On est enfermé dans une espèce de caverne, et nous sommes cernés par des… des…_

L'hésitation de Kiki est compréhensible. Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des. Mais des _quoi,_ au juste ?

_Quelqu'un à une idée des choses qui nous ont assommé ? Je demande à la ronde.

_On les a tous vu, marmonne Hiyori. On était conscients quand ils nous ont capturés.

_Alors vous avez aussi vu l'endroit où on est ? Je questionne avec espoir.

Les Vizards hochent positivement la tête. Ben allez, parlez !

C'est finalement Rose qui prend la parole. Grâce à lui, j'apprends que nous nous trouvons actuellement dans une sorte de village souterrain, situé sous une énorme couche de glace. Nous avons à priori été trainé là-bas par un long tunnel qui a été creusé à travers la glace.

Selon lui, le village est plutôt rustique : il est composé de huttes en pierre et en terre, assez rudimentaires. Nous sommes au fond du vollage, dans une hutte un peu isolée, gardée par deux de nos ravisseurs.

Lesquels sont atypiques. Rose nous les décrit comme des petits hommes aux traits asiatiques, trapus et vêtus de fourrure. Ils ne parlent ni anglais ni français (et encore moins japonais), et on ignore pourquoi ils nous ont capturés ou même comment les autorités ont fait pour ne pas détecter une civilisation souterraine juste à côté d'une PUTAIN DE STATION DE SKI.

_En gros, on a été capturé par des hommes de Neandertal qui nous retiennent prisonniers dans un monde que personne ne connaît, je résume rapidement.

Rose approuve.

_C'est la merde.

_Comme tu dis, soupire Shinji.

Je m'affale contre la poitrine de Gin avec un long soupir de découragement (bon, et aussi de confort parce que merde, il a quand même des abdos de malade. Ce qui fait que je l'ai renommé mon matelas personnel d'ailleurs).

_Quelqu'un a un Plan ? Je marmonne en levant les yeux.

Renji se gratte la tête.

_Bah…

_C'est-à-dire que…

_En fait…

_Comment dire…

_On pensait que toi tu en aurais un, avoue Lisa.

…

Oui mais non.

Je suis une marieuse moi, pas McGuyver !

**_Tu sers à rien quoi._**

« Dixit celle qui ne fait que rire de manière débile.

**_…_**

_Niahahahahaha._

« Toutes considérations faites, cette définition pourrait aussi s'appliquer à toi, Kiki.

_… Tch._

**_GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

_Très franchement les gars, je n'ai aucune idée de comment nous sortir de là, désolé, je laisse tomber. Et j'imagine que personne n'a ses pilules d'âme artificielle pour partir et prévenir Rangiku et les autres ?

Ils secouent la tête.

_L'avalanche dans laquelle on a été pris nous a dépouillée, dit Rose en montrant ses poches vides. Et ces deux-là –il montre Ichigo et Grimmjow- ne les ont pas non plus.

Je hoche pensivement la tête. Ben on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

_De toute manière, tout est de ta faute, Haru ! Gronde soudainement Ichigo en me fixant avec rage. Si tu n'avais pas eu cette stupide idée de fêter Noël, on n'en serait pas là !

…

Et c'est une carotte qui va me faire la morale ?

_Je te signale que je ne t'ai jamais obligé à me suivre, je réponds en reniflant. Et puis d'ailleurs, tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul comme un grand en tombant. Je n'y suis pour rien !

Bon, ce n'est pas totalement vrai non plus. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte, hein ?

_Je te méprise profondément._

« Et moi je te conchie, comme ça on est quitte !

Muahahahahaha.

Ichigo grogne avant de se replonger dans la contemplation du sol, suivi par Grimmjow, qui n'a rien dit depuis tout à l'heure.

Hum. Etrange. Je me demande ce qui leur est arrivé à tous les deux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ici… seuls… dans une petite pièce sombre… désespérés… frigorifiés… brulants de la passion de l'ultime instant ensemble… OH PUTAIN OUI !

Ils ont couchés ensemble mais maintenant ils ne savent plus comment réagir !

C'est tellement mignon… mais typiquement masculin et con. La fuite après l'acte n'amène à rien pourtant (et Gin en sait quelque chose, héhéhé). Fort heureusement pour ces deux empotés-là, Haru la marieuse est dans la place !

_Grimmjow ! Je déclare en le pointant du doigt. Ichigo t'aime, et s'il s'est donné à toi, c'est pour te le prouver !

Je me tourne vers Ichigo.

_Ichigo ! Grimmjow t'aime, mais il est juste trop maladroit pour te le prouver !

Et je conclut fièrement :

_Maintenant que les quiproquos sont réglés, vous pouvez vous embrasser.

My work here is done. MOUAHAHAHA.

_… Haru…_

« Quoi ?

_Ils n'ont pas couchés ensemble._

« …

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Haru ? Bredouille Ichigo en ouvrant de grands yeux. T'as pété un plomb ou quoi ?

_Mais… mais…

_Il me semblait que c'était clair pourtant ! Comment il faut que je te le dise pour que tu pige ?

_Mais… je…

Nooooon ! Mon beau Plan ne peut pas se finir comme ça ! Suppliante, je me tourne vers Grimmjow, qui évite consciencieusement mon regard.

Connard d'espada, va.

**_GWAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

_En plus tu nous fous la honte à Grimmjow et moi ! Termine Ichigo qui tourne la tête vers ledit Grimmjow. Hein Grimmjow ?

Grimmjow le regarde.

Et il l'embrasse.

_OH YEAH ! Je hurle en levant le poing.

Je le savais ! Mes plans ne pouvaient pas échouer comme ça !

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait réussi…_

**_Bizarrement, j'ai renoncé à tout préjugé le jour où elle m'a surnommé Urah. Tu aurais du faire de même, ça t'éviterait de nombreuses désillusions._**

_Et l'autre qui dit des choses sensées… j'aurais décidemment tout vu._

Je me tourne vers Gin avec un grand sourire.

_T'as vu ça ?

Il hoche la tête en déglutissant. Je hausse un sourcil.

_Ben quoi ?

Il désigne ce qui se passe dans mon dos. Je me retourne… et ferme immédiatement les yeux.

Okay. Ca commence à devenir un peu trop hardcore là.

_Rassurez-moi, ils vont s'arrêter avant qu'on voit leur caleçon, pas vrai ? Bredouille Love.

Aucun de nous ne répond, très occupés à éviter de rougir ou de saigner du nez.

_SORTEZ-NOUS DE LA ! Hurle Hiyori en tapant de toutes ses forces contre la porte.

Nous nous collons tous contre le mur, en évitant soigneusement de regarder les deux hurluberlus qui se… euh… bref, dans un coin.

_Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Haru ? Grogne Shinji. On t'a jamais dit qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser ?

_Je pouvais pas savoir qu'ils étaient en manque _à ce point-là_ ! Je réponds d'une voix qui frise les aigus.

Et voilà qu'ils gémissent… Nom d'un canard albinos, mais ça vire au porno ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

_Personne de volontaire pour aller les arrêter ? Je questionne. Même contre du chocolat ?

_Ca va pas non ? Répond Rose. Ils seraient bien capable de nous atomiser à coup de zanpakutos ! ET ARRETE DE REGARDER, MASHIRO !

_Mais-euuuuuh !

Manifestement, personne pour les stopper. En même temps, il faudrait quelqu'un qui puisse les battre tous les deux.

…

Mais je suis con ou quoi ?

_Renji !

J'agrippe mon ami par le col.

_Byakuya est par là, non ? Il peut pas utiliser son aura de glaçon pour les calmer ?

Ca m'étonne qu'il ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. Ou juste qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté. Je regarde autour de moi.

Eh bien, il y a une raison pour laquelle il n'est pas intervenu. Une raison toute simple.

_Il n'est pas là, dit Renji en se mordant la lèvre. A priori, les Inuits ou quelque soit leur nom l'ont pris avec eux.

Je cligne des yeux.

_Avec eux ? Mais pourquoi ?

C'est Shinji qui me répond :

_Pour en faire leur dieu !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Ne me frappez paaaaaaas... je sais, j'abuse, maiiiis... maiiiiis... j'avais prévu ce passage, cette phrase depuis la NAISSANCE de Banzai !

J'ai attendu DEUX ANS pour avoir la jouissance de l'écrire. DEUX ANS ! Alors... ne me tuez pas ?

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	114. Sans Byakuya Rien ne Va

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard abominable, mais j'ai passé deux semaines à me débattre avec l'absence wifi/le wifi public qui-marche-une-fois-sur-trois-cent de mon nouvel appart.

JE VOUS AIME ! (oui, ça venait du coeur. Vous m'avez horriblement manqué pendant ces deux semaines)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce qu'il fait probablement partit de mes préférés xD

Le titre est inspiré du film "Sans Sarah rien ne va"

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

ENJOOOOOY !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 112 : Sans Byakuya rien ne va (surtout quand Haru est là)

.

* * *

.

…

_Tu peux répéter ? Je bredouille.

Renji grogne.

_Les Inuits –ou quelque soit leur nom- ont pris Byakuya avec eux parce qu'ils pensent qu'il est la réincarnation de leur dieu.

…

_Leur dieu ? Mais dieu comme-

_Comme « être divin vénéré par des tas de gens » oui.

…

…

…

_POUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

C'en est trop pour moi : la tension de l'atmosphère, le stress et le porno entre Grimmjow et Ichigo cumulés me font exploser de rire. Je m'affale sur le sol, hilare.

_Oh putain… huhu… ça, c'est la MEILLEURE DU SIECLE !

Byakuya, dieu des Glaçons, priez pour nous !

_POUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**_Kami-sama… c'est trop beau pour être vrai… je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour… GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

_Merci, merci de m'avoir mis dans cette situation, Kami-sama, je t'aime ! Merci de m'avoir permit de vivre cet instant unique…. Byakuya Kuchiki, dieu d'une peuplade rustaude et archaïque… merci !_

__Hm hm_.

Renji se racle la gorge avec force et m'assassine du regard. Son aura remplie d'intentions meurtrières me force à me calmer, et j'essuie discrètement des larmes de rire qui perle à mes paupières.

_Désolé, Renji, mais… tu comprends, c'est un peu la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase quoi… entre la situation, Grimmjow, Ichigo et maintenant _ça_, j'avoue que j'ai un peu craqué…

Je fais de mon mieux pour avoir l'air coupable. Renji pousse un profond soupir.

_Ca va Haru, je comprend. Même moi j'ai rigolé en y repensant. C'est juste que là, il faudrait plutôt songer à s'échapper d'ici au lieu de partir en fou rire, quoi.

_Ouais, approuve Shinji. Et je suis aussi pour qu'on prenne des photos !

C'est vrai ça ! Si on ramène des photos de Byakuya attifé en dieu, l'association des femmes shinigamis va nous payer une fortune pour les avoir… héhéhé.

Je me frotte les mains lorsqu'un nouveau regard noir me fait reprendre contenance.

_Euh on verra la question des photos plus tard, je marmonne en toussotant dans le creux de ma main pour cacher mon sourire. Pour le moment, il faut essayer de trouver une manière de s'évader.

_On est d'accord ! Dit soudain Grimmjow.

Nous nous retournons tous vers lui. Je constate avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il est habillé, et qu'Ichigo –qui rougit tellement qu'on dirait qu'il a muté de carotte à tomate- aussi.

Détail mignon du jour : ils se tiennent par le bras ! (J'imagine que se tenir par la main est un peu trop fleur bleue pour eux)

_Ravi de voir que vous avez fini vos petites expérimentations, glousse Gin. Bon retour parmi nous, kufufu…

Aussitôt, les deux perdent immédiatement quelques mêtres sous son regard moqueur, et se mettent à bredouiller des choses incompréhensibles en regardant leurs doigts de pied.

_On s'expliquerait plus tard, grogne Kensei. Là, il faut surtout qu'on arrive à se casser en vitesse.

_OUAAAAAAIS ! Hurle Mashiro. ON CASSE TOUUUUUUT !

Il y a un moment de silence.

_Ca m'ennuie de le dire, fait remarquer Hiyori, mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle.

_Pareil, dit Lisa.

_On vote ? Propose Shinji. Qui est pour passer en mode « bourrin » ?

Je lève la main, suivie par toute la salle… sauf Gin.

_ J'aime bien les plans plus subtiles, m'explique-t-il en haussant les épaules. Instinct d'ancien traître.

_On n'a pas le temps pour les magouilles, grommelle Shinji. La majorité a voté pour le bourrinage, alors il est temps de bourriner !

_OUAIS ! Nous hurlons tous en levant la main.

C'est partit !

_Je prends les commandes, je déclare. La onzième division m'a apprit quelques trucs sur ce genre d'opération.

_Trucs qui se résument à « éclate tout »._

« Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir, pas vrai ? Et puis j'aime bien commander.

_Atteint le Bankai et devient capitaine._

« CA VA PAS NON ?

**_Chuis d'accord !_**

_Pourquoi donc ?_

**_C'est carrément la honte pour un hollow que son possesseur devienne capitaine !_**

« Merci pour ton soutien, Urah… même si c'est pour des raisons bizarres. Mais vous étiez passés où au fait ? Je vous ai plus entendu pendant un bout de temps, non ?

_Nous… méditions._

**_Ecoute pas le zanpakuto. En fait, on se marrait comme des bœufs en pensant à Mister Freeze. Mais l'aut' trouvait que pour préserver son image de zanpakuto coincé du cul, il valait mieux le faire en silence._**

_Je vais te tuer._

« Meuh non. Ca me fait plaisir que tu puisse te marrer sur autre chose que ton refus de me dire ton sexe, Kiki. Comme tu as trouvé une autre source d'amusement, tu peux me le dire d'ailleurs : t'es un mec ou une fille ?

_Niahahahahaha._

_Okay les gars ! Je déclare en frappant dans mes mains. Renji, Grimmjow et Kensei, en position devant la porte ! Vous êtes les plus costauds, vous allez pouvoir la défoncer sans problème ! Ensuite, Ichigo et moi on s'occupera des gardes, pendant que Shinji, Rose, Love, Lisa, Mashiro et Gin, vous passerez devant nous pour empêcher les autres Inuits de nous attaquer.

_Les Inuits ?_

« Ben ouais. Les esquimaux.

_Les Inuits vivent au Pôle Nord. Nous sommes en Suisse._

« C'est pas le moment de me faire une leçon de géo !

_Tch. Ingrate._

Grimmjow, Renji et Kensei se placent devant la porte. Je lève la main.

_Prêts ? Feu… Go !

D'un unanime coup de pied, ils enfoncent la porte. Aussitôt, Shinji et moi sortons pour nous jeter sur… le vide ?

Je m'écrase contre le sol, et crachote un peu partout pour régurgiter la neige que j'ai avalé.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Bredouille Shinji. Il y avait bien deux gardes lorsqu'on a été emmené ici pourtant !

_Manifestement ils ne sont plus là, je rétorque en me relevant. Bon, eh bien ça va nous faciliter les choses. En avant toute ! Prochaine étape, retrouver Byakuya !

Je commence à me frotter les mains en imaginant sa tête lorsqu'il saura qu'il saura qu'il n'a échappé à ses fidèles adorés que grâce à moi. Héhéhéhé.

_Ca devrait pas être difficile, estime Ichigo. Je pense qu'il est là-bas.

Il tend son doigt vers le centre du village.

_Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Je demande en battant des paupières.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

_Ces gars le considèrent comme leur dieu. Tu crois qu'ils l'auraient foutu dans la hutte la plus naze du village ?

Je regarde la direction qu'il indique. Une énorme hutte recouverte d'inscription et de bijoux surplombe le village. Oui, forcément, ça paraît logique.

_Bon ben direction le palace de Byakuya ! Je lance en commençant à marcher.

_Je ne crois pas non, Haru-chan, sifflote une voix amusée.

Une main m'attrape par le dos de ma veste, et Gin me ramène près de lui en souriant largement.

_Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gin ? Je questionne en battant des paupières.

_Oui, Gin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle veux que tu la lâches ? Et que tu partes d'exiler en Tasmanie Orientale ? Ajoute Shinji d'un ton très convaincu.

Je le trucide du regard.

_Shinji…

_Ca va, ça va, maugrée-t-il. Je laisse ton adorable copain parler.

Ouais. Mon adorable copain. Niaaaaah…

_Passons, je marmonne en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, Gin ?

_Tu as un don pour les plans violents, mais là, les choses réclament un peu de subtilité, ronronne Gin. Etant donné que je suis le seul à en posséder un peu, je me charge de ça.

…

_Je ne suis pas du tout vexée de me faire traiter de bourrine non-subtile, je grogne en croisant les bras. _Pas du tout._

_Evidemment que non. C'est la vérité après tout._

« Vive mon superbe zanpakuto, toujours là pour me réconforter !

Gin passe une main dans mes cheveux.

_Allons amour, tu sais que je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser…

…

Amour ?

…

Mes joues se mettent à bruler.

**_… Sérieusement ?_**

_Kami-sama. Ca… ça, c'est… kami-sama !_

« VOS GUEULES !

Arrête de rougir, arrête de rougir, arrête de rougir, arrête de rougir, MERDE QUOI !

_Haru ?

Je me détourne pour éviter que Gin voit mon visage (qui doit ressembler à une belle tomate), et bredouille :

_Gnurf. Explique-nous ton plan.

Et arrête d'être romantique uniquement quand tu veux te faire pardonner, sale petit copain de merde !

**_Genre tu lui en veux…_**

_Ah, l'amour… niahahahaha._

« Mais vous allez la fermer oui ?

**_Huhuhuhuhu…_**

_Voici ce que nous allons faire, explique Gin. Vous allez tous vous déguiser en Inuits, et nous nous mêlerons à la foule pour aller voir ce cher Byakuya. Une fois là, il nous suffira de le prendre avec nous puis de partir.

…

_Explique-moi en quoi c'est subtile ? Je persifle en me tournant vers lui.

Il se contente de me faire un grand sourire en agitant la main.

_Rendez-vous ici dans une demi-heure, et en costumes ! A plus tard messieurs !

Il disparaît. Je hausse un sourcil. Comment diable a-t-il pu faire ça alors qu'il est dans son gigai ?

_Connard, grommelle Shinji avant de se tourner vers nous. Bon, on fait comme il a dit ?

Les Vizards approuvent. Grimmjow et Ichigo se regardent avant de déclarer :

_On va chercher des habits d'Inuits. A plus !

Ils disparaissent également. Les Vizards m'adressent un petit signe de la main avant de partir, Renji fait de même, et je regarde autour de moi.

Bon. Je suis toute seule. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller chercher des fringues d'Inuit.

.

.

.

Gin retrouva Shinji, Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow et les autres Vizards au point de rendez-vous convenu.

Ils avaient tous réussi à dégotter des habits d'Inuits, c'est-à-dire un ensemble de pagnes et de vestes en peau d'animaux qui sentaient la charogne. Tous sauf Gin.

Shinji sentit une veine battre à sa tempe.

_Pourquoi t'es pas déguisé, Ichimaru ? Gronda-t-il.

Gin tenta de prendre un air innocent.

_Je suis le chef des opérations, Shinji-kun. Le chef des opérations reste en dehors du terrain, c'est normal.

_J'vais le butter_.

Le Vizard blond tenta de garder son calme. Se massant le front, il se tourna vers ses camarades, et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous présents… à l'exception d'Haru.

_Quelqu'un a vu Haru ? Demanda-t-il.

Tous secouèrent la tête. Shinji eu un mauvais pressentiment.

_On va aller la chercher, proposa Renji. Elle s'est peut-être juste perdue.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un Inuit les accosta, visiblement très excité.

_Vainièviteuh ! Débita-t-il à toute vitesse. Ceilaibrationneuh kommiance ! Vainièvainié çakriphisse kapeuturai ! Vainiévainié ! Grosseu grosseu fiaissta !

Il prit Renji par le bras et l'entraina. Les Vizards, Ichigo et Grimmjow le suivirent, Gin restant en retrait puisqu'il n'était pas déguisé.

L'Inuit les entraina jusqu'au centre du village, où un impressionnant attroupement se tenait. Il devait y avoir tous les Inuits du village, songea Shinji. Et ils braillaient tous une seule phrase :

_MAITREUGLAGLA ! CAKRIPHISSEUH MAITREUGLAGLA ! GROSSEUH GROSSEUH FIAISSTAAAAAA ! MAITREUGLAGLA !

Ensuite, Byakuya parut. Shinji se retint juste à temps d'éclater de rire en voyant qu'il était quasiment nu, à l'exception d'un petit pagne, et que son corps était couvert de peinture blanche. Il était encadré par une dizaine d'Inuits armés jusqu'aux dents, et assis sur un large trône de paille.

A son arrivée, les Inuits se mirent à hurler :

_MAITREUGLAGLA !

« Maîtreuglagla » n'exprima aucune émotion face à l'enthousiasme dont il était l'objet. Shinji supposa qu'il était soit en train d'élaborer un plan pour s'échapper, soit mort d'hypotermie.

Soudain, un Inuit se plaça devant lui. Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique et tenait un bâton à la main. Une énorme coiffe faite en peau d'ours cachait à moitié son visage. Shinji supposa que ce devait être un prêtre. Etrangement, il était blond.

Le prètre ouvrit la bouche, et commença à déclamer d'un ton très convaincu :

_Euh… Aoubaga Maitreuglagla, ibougondo ech ti, hakuna matata !

Il faisait de grands mouvements dans tous les sens, cherchant visiblement à impressionner son auditoire.

_KILL BI- MAITREUGLAGLA ! Finit-il par hurler en désignant Byakuya –lequel lui renvoya un regard aussi réfrigérant que mort.

_Ils… ils vont tuer Byakuya ? Bredouilla Renji d'une voix étranglée.

_Calme-toi, lui conseille Ichigo. Il vaut mieux voir d'abord ce qu'il en est réellement.

L'énorme marmite bouillant que les Inuits posèrent devant Byakuya acheva de leur ôter tous leurs doutes.

_Oh merde, souffla Renji. Merde merde merde.

_CAKRIPHICEUH ! Se mirent à hurler les Inuits. CAKRIPHICEUH MAITREUGLAGLA !

_On doit faire quelque chose ! S'écria Renji. Byakuya va mourir !

Le prétre choisit exactement ce moment pour brandir son bâton dans les airs et hurler :

_YEAAAAH ! CAPRIFICH !

Ce fut à cet instant précis que le bout de son bâton heurta son imposant coiffe, qui roula sur le côté, dévoilant le visage de l'homme.

Qui était une femme.

Haru déglutit en observant l'assemblée.

_Euh… merde ?

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.


	115. Bons Baisers de Suisse

Salut à tous !

Navrée pour mon retard, mais la wifi ne s'est, hélas, toujours pas arrangée... 'fin bref. J'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla, et je vous lire le chapitre !

Le titre est tiré d'un James Bond, "Bons baisers de Russie", et je crois qu'il donne un assez bon aperçu de

Ouais nan en fait. De rien du tout. XD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (NOUS ATTEINDRONS LES 3000, MES AMIS ! JE VOUS AIME !)

Enoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 113 : Bons Baisers de Suisse

.

* * *

.

TATAN TATAN TATAN TATATATATATAN TATATATAAAAAAAAN… TATATATA TAAAA… TA TA TA TA TA TAAA TAAA TAAA TAAA TATATATATA… TATATAAAAN…

_… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_

« Tatan tatan… tatan… tatan tatan tataaaaan… La musique de la panthère rose enfin ! Aucune culture, Kiki.

J'avance sur le pointe des pieds, plaquée contre le mur d'une des huttes des Inuits, ombre parmi les ombres, silencieuse comme la mort elle-même, mon corps est une arme létale surentrainée, et je suis là pour accomplir ma mission, pour le bien de ma patrie.

Mon nom est Bond, James Bond.

« TATATAAAAAN !

_Sans commentaire pour la première partie. Mais la seconde me laisse perplexe : pourquoi est-ce que tu chante la musique de la Panthère Rose en te prenant pour James Bond ?_

UN INUIT !

Je me jette contre un autre mur, sans cesser de chantonner. Je retiens ma respiration lorsque l'Inuit se précipite à à peine quelques mètres de moi pour aller vers la tente la plus riche du village.

Ca devient serré… Il est temps de passer à la musique de Mission Impossible !

« Dum dum dumdumdum dum dum dum dum doooooom…

Talalalaaaaan, talalaaaaaaan… talalalaaaan tala !

_J'hallucine. J'hallucine COMPLETEMENT._

**_TALALAAAAAAAAAAN TALA !_**

_Kami-sama. Tuez-moi. Maintenant._

« Chut ! Tu me déconcentres ! J'ai une mission à accomplir !

TATATAAAAN !

Tel le cobra prêt à frapper (TATATATAAAAN !), je me glisse, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, de murs de huttes en murs de huttes, silencieuse et rapide, efficace et discrète…

Maintenant, il faut que je trouve un pauvre petit Inuit qui va avoir une soudaine passion pour le naturisme. Héhéhé.

_Et une boutique de vêtements ? C'est bien aussi, de trouver des boutiques de vêtements. Acheter des vêtements, normalement, sans blesser personne. Ce genre de choses quoi._

« Bien sur que non ! Nous sommes en MISSION, Kiki, en MISSION ! Nous avons un standing à tenir ! Nous ne pouvons décemment pas aller comme tout le monde dans une boutique et demander des habits !

**_En plus on est dans un putain de village préhistorique. Où est-ce que tu veux trouver une boutique ?_**

_… Touché._

Je plisse les yeux pour distinguer un Inuit qui correspondrait à peu près à ma taille et à mon poids. Haha ! Trouvé !

_Youhou !

L'Inuit qui erre un peu au hasard et que j'ai repéré regarde dans ma direction. Je lui fais un sourire coquin :

_Salut mon grand fou…

Il fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche. Je lui envoie un baiser imaginaire qui le déstabilise suffisamment pour que j'ai le temps de me jeter sur lui, le trainer dans la hutte la plus proche et l'assommer.

Eurk eurk eurk. J'ai fait des avances à un homme de Neandertal. Je veux mourir.

_QUI a choisi cette stratégie ?_

« Hey, ça a marché non ?

_Haru. Un jour, il faudra qu'on discute de ta manière de tout résoudre par le sexe. En fait, il faudra qu'on discute de ton problème avec le sexe en général._

« Je te réponds exactement la même chose, monsieur/madame coincé(e) du cul.

**_Et VLAN !_**

Sans attendre, je me saisis de la… tunique, j'imagine que c'est comme ça que le machin en fourrure que ma victime porte s'appelle, et enlève mes propres habits. Brrrr, fais pas chaud. Je ferais mieux de m'habiller rapidement.

Sans attendre, je roule le corps dans un coin sombre et enfile sa large tunique, l'espèce de chapeau en fourrure qui recouvre quasiment toute ma tête et saisit son bâton.

Mode caméléon, ACTIVE ! Muéhéhéhé.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à me fondre dans la masse pour rejoindre les autres.

Je m'apprête à me retourner, lorsque…

_K… Kouaketufélà ? Hurle une voix.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers l'inconnu. Qui s'avère être un Inuit. Avec d'autres copains Inuits. Avec des lances. Des lances pointues. Pointues et pointées. Sur moi.

Ils me regardent. Je les regarde.

_Yo ? Je propose avec un grand sourire.

.

.

.

_AU SECOUUUUUURS ! AIDEZ-MOIIIIIIIIII !

Saucissonné, attaché à un large piquet situé juste devant la marmite, je hurle à m'en décrocher les poumons.

_JE VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIIR !

_Mais quelle débile. Mais. Quelle. DEBILE !_

**_Franchement, je suis d'accord avec le zanpakuto. Même pour toi, c'était vraiment con de faire ça._**

« Mais je pouvais pas savoir !

_De tous les locaux qu'elle aurait pu prendre, il a fallu qu'elle se fasse le putain de PRETRE !_

OMH. Kiki vulgaire. Ca résume la situation.

« Je savais pas que ce gars était le prêtre sensé organiser la cérémonie, merde quoi !

_C'ETAIT LE SEUL AVEC UN BATON, DES BIJOUX ET UNE TUNIQUE PRECIEUSE. TU T'ATTENDAIS A QUOI, LE PAYSAN MOYEN ?_

« Je savais paaaaaaas…

_ON VA CREVER A CAUSE DE TOI, ESPECE DE SALE… SALE BLONDE !_

Un des Inuits s'approche de moi avec une lance. J'avale ma salive lorsqu'il me fusille du regard.

Hum. Visiblement, les Inuits n'ont pas appréciés que je me fasse passer pour leur prêtre lors de la cérémonie de sacrifice de Byakuya. Pourtant, je trouve que j'ai été assez convaincante dans mon speech.

Je devrais penser à me reconvertir.

**_Euh… si tu pensais à fuir au lieu de monologuer ? Enfin, moi je dis ça…_**

_J'APPROUVE !_

Kiki est à moitié hystérique depuis tout à l'heure. Tout ça parce que ma couverture est malencontreusement tombée à l'eau.

Si ce foutu bâton n'était pas aussi long, aussi…

_Haru..._

« Oui ?

_ARRETE DE MONOLOGUER ET COURS !_

Je regarde les cordes qui m'entourent, et essaie de m'en détacher. Mais elles sont largement trop serrées pour moi, et je ne peux rien faire sinon regarder l'eau de la marmite bouillonner.

_Arienai. Je vous hais.

_Moi je dis qu'une fois qu'on s'y est habité, l'eau ne doit pas être si mauvaise, je commente avec un haussement d'épaule à l'adresse de Byakuya.

Lequel est toujours sur son trône –attaché, également-, juste à côté de moi. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, les Inuits veulent le plonger dans l'eau bouillante pour le manger et acquérir sa divinité.

Et moi ? Ben je suis le dessert.

_Franchement, tu aurais du le prévoir, Byakuya. A force de congeler tout le monde, c'était quasiment sûr que des gens finiraient par faire de regrettables quiproquos.

Lesquels vont nous tuer. Hahahaha.

_Taisez-vous, Arienai. J'essaie de penser à un plan pour nous échapper.

Oh, c'est bien ça.

_Oui. Tu devrais faire la même chose. Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je meurs dans un bouillon._

Sans écouter Kiki, je fronce soudain les sourcils. Maintenant que j'y pense, Byakuya et moi ne sommes pas seuls dans cette merde ! Où sont passés les Vizards, Renji, Gin et notre nouveau couple ?

_Hey, les copains ! Je hurle en regardant la foule. UN PEU D'AIDE SERAIT LA BIENVENUE !

Rien. Ah, si ?

_OJOURDUI GRAAAAAAAANDEUJOURNAI ! JOURNAI CAKRIPHICEUH ! Beugle un Inuit près de moi. CAKRIPHICEUH MAITREUGLAGLA Y JONEPOAL !

Jonepoal ? Qui c'est ça ?

_JONEPOAL TRAITREU ! TRAITREU DOAPAIRIR !

Oh. Je crois que c'est moi. Tout de même, je me demande d'où il tire ça.

_Il y a peut-être des choses plus importantes à faire que de l'étymologie, non ?_

« Comme ?

_PANIQUER !_

Les Inuits soulèvent le piquet où je suis attachée, et le rapprochent de la marmite. Euh… C'est pour me tenir plus chaud ?

_IN ! DEU ! Y…

Ils exécutent de grands mouvements de balanciers en me secouant dans tous les sens. OMH. Je crois que je viens de comprendre.

_Il était temps !_

ILS VONT ME PLONGER DEDANS !

_AU SECOUUUUUUUUUURS !

_Ah ben quand même. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_TROA ! Braillent les Inuits en me balançant dans la marmite.

Le temps ralentit alors que je ferme les yeux, terrorisée.

_HIIIIII ! MAMAAAAAAAAAAN !

**_A L'AIIIIIIIIDE !_**

_KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAA !_

Quelque chose de bouillant me brule la joue, mais je n'ai même pas le temps de changer mon hurlement en cri de douleur qu'un poids se jette contre moi et m'envoie bouler contre un arbre.

Je m'écrase contre terre, le nez dans la poussière, sonnée.

Euh… il vient de se passer quoi, là ?

_Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais Kami-sama, MERCI d'avoir un petit-ami, Haru._

« Hein ?

Je tourne la tête. Immédiatement, mes yeux s'agrandissent comme je vois une grande forme indubitablement shinigamesque s'affairer à trancher les cordes qui retiennent Byakuya à son trône à grands coups de zanpakutos.

Comment diable Gin est-il redevenu un shinigami ?

_HARU ! Hurle Renji en venant vers moi. ON S'CASSE !

Je tente de me relever… avant de me souvenir que je suis toujours attachée à ce putain de piquet.

Putain de bordel de merde de canard albinos.

_ATTENDEZ-MOI ! Je crie en me redressant pour sautiller après lui, les Vizards, Ichigo et Grimmjow, qui tracent.

_Tiens, salut Haru-chan !

Gin court à côté de moi, son sourire habituel sur les lèvres. Byakuya nous dépasse rapidement.

Et derrière lui, les hordes d'Inuits.

Gin et moi échangeons un regard.

_Chéri ?

_Oui ?

_On est dans la merde.

_Totalement d'accord avec toi. Maintenant, si tu permets…

Sans attendre, il saisit un bout du piquet sur lequel je suis attachée et me fait basculer sur son épaule avant de se mettre à accélérer.

Oh ? C'est marrant, j'y avais pas pensé. Mais c'est cool que ça marche.

_Rappelle-moi de lui offrir des fleurs._

**_Ugh, non. Je suis allergique au pollen._**

_Tu sais qu'on irait probablement plus vite si tu me détachais ? Je suggère d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

_Tes désirs sont des ordres, répond Gin d'une voix soyeuse en sortant son zanpakuto.

Il tranche mes cordes d'un mouvement fluide et je retombe sur le sol, libre, pour me mettre aussitôt à courir.

_CAKRIPHICEUUUUH ! Hurlent les Inuits en commençant à nous jeter des lances.

_AU SECOUUUUUUUURS !

.

.

.

Voilà donc à peu près tout ce qui s'est passé pour me conduire, moi, Haru Arienai, killeuse de hollows en chef, dans cette sombre merde.

J'accélère le pas en trainant Gin par la main. Fort heureusement, grâce à mes nombreuses fuites, j'ai acquis un niveau certain d'athlétisme. Je songe à me présenter aux JO en course, d'ailleurs.

Comme quoi, à quelque chose malheur est bon.

_Malheur ne sera bon à rien du tout si on meurt ici !_

« Tu marque un point.

Mais pour le moment, mis à part courir comme des tarés, je ne vois pas trop ce que nous avons à faire d'autre.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Gin, qui court aussi dignement que possible, sous sa forme de shinigami. Ce qui me fait penser à un truc.

_Comment t'as fait pour sortir de ton gigai ? Je questionne en tournant au coin d'un arbre.

_Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de sortir d'un gigai sans utiliser de pilules d'âmes, répond Gin en haussant les épaules –mais je note qu'il pâlit significativement.

_Comment ?

_En mourant.

Il déglutit, et ajoute :

_Mais crois-moi, Haru-chan, tu ne veux pas en savoir plus que ça.

Je confirme. Je ne veux rien savoir.

Une lance se plante juste à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter. Nom d'un canard albinos. Est-ce qu'on va mourir ?

Une autre répond à ma question. On va mourir.

_Gin, je bredouille. Si on s'en sort pas, je veux que tu sache que tu es un excellent petit copain.

_Et c'était sensé être romantique ?_

« Non. Informatif.

_Eh bien, Haru-chan, quelle déclaration, sifflote une voix bien connue.

Un bruit de dérapage se fait entendre, et nous nous figeons tous alors qu'un énorme 4x4 surgit des arbres pour s'arrêter devant nous.

Kisuke nous fait un énorme sourire.

_Un peu d'aide, les enfants ?

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	116. Mission Noël

Salut les gens !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre, avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! Je vous aime, continuez comme ça !

ENJOY !

* * *

.

Chapitre 114 : Mission Noël

.

* * *

.

La petite équipe de rescapée retourna en voiture au chalet, Haru sanglotant librement au cou de Kisuke, qui la réconfortait en regardant Gin, visiblement hilare.

Gin lui renvoya un sourire victorieux lorsqu'Haru se jeta finalement dans ses bras, même s'il était encore déstabilisé par le soudain côté femme enceinte de sa petite-amie. Un soudain doute traversa son esprit, mais il le fit taire. Et se promit d'enquêter discrètement –au cas où.

Une fois les esprits (bon, surtout celui d'Haru) calmés, ils purent tous parler de ce qui venait de se passer, et prendre un nombre tout à fait excessif, selon Renji, de photos de Byakuya avant qu'il ne s'extirpe de son gigai.

Haru cessa de pleurer pour rire de manière quasiment hystérique (inquiétant encore plus Gin) en voyant tout de même que le capitaine de la cinquième division avait gardé le pagne de Byakuya soigneusement rangé dans sa valise. Visiblement, la vie sexuelle de Renji et Byakuya allait se trouver enrichie d'un nouvel accessoire.

Les mauvaises nouvelles arrivèrent l'heure suivante, sous la forme d'un papillon de l'enfer qui vibrait de colère.

Le Soutaicho avait été mis au courant des petites aventures de la troupe, et il exigeait qu'ils reviennent tous au Gotei _ET C'EST UNE HONTE QUE MALGRE LES VACANCES GENREUSEMENT DONNEES VOUS NE PUISSIEZ PAS VOUS COMPORTER EN ADULTE, SURTOUT VOUS KUCHIKI ! JE ME FOUS DE VOTRE TENDANCE AU TRAVESTISSEMENT MAIS JE VOUS PENSAIS PLUS DIGNE QUE CELA ! VOTRE CLAN EN ENTENDRA PARLER ! _(à ce moment du message, Byakuya prit une intéressante couleur verte)

Récupérant au passage Rangiku, Rukia et leurs compagnons de beuverie, qui étaient restés au bar et n'avaient donc aucune idée de tout ce qui venait de se passer, les apprentis skieurs shinigamis firent leurs valises et se saisirent des tickets d'avion que Kisuke était venu leur apporter.

_Maintenant que j'y pense, formula Haru (dont le comportement était redevenu normal), comment t'as su qu'on était dans la merde et comment t'as fait pour venir aussi vite ?

Le marchand haussa les épaules.

_Nous avons reçu un appel de Yachiru et Kenpachi mais comme la liaison était mauvaise, nous n'avons pas pu capter grand-chose. Du coup, le capitaine-commandant a préféré vérifier que rien de mauvais n'était arrivé, expliqua-t-il. Heureusement que j'ai pu vous localiser grâce à la puce de vos gigais, sinon je crains fort que vous ne soyez devenus des brochettes à l'heure qu'il est…

Les Vizards frissonnèrent et Haru fut prise d'un spasme convulsif.

_Je crois que je vais devenir végétarienne, murmura-t-elle.

Byakuya ne dit rien, mais il approuvait intérieurement. Voir une marmite pleine d'eau bouillante devant vous vous rendait soudainement plein de compassion envers les langoustes.

Trimbalant leurs valises, la troupe se rendit en discutant tranquillement vers l'entrée, où la réceptionniste poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_Dieu merci, ils vont enfin partir !_

Haru s'immobilisa devant la porte, et se tourna vers le hall et tous ses amis.

_Quand je pense qu'on va devoir fêter Noël au Gotei, soupira-t-elle. Enfin, au moins on aura pu descendre quelques pistes.

Une, en fait. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

C'est alors qu'une question frappa Haru.

_Tu dis que tu as été appelé par Kenpachi ? Interrogea-t-elle en regardant Kisuke.

Lequel hocha la tête.

_Mais… Ils sont où, en fait ?

Il s'avéra que Kenpachi et Yachiru étaient en Amazonie, et qu'ils vivaient dans un petit village d'indigènes qui les vénéraient apparemment comme les réincarnations de leurs anciens dieux guerriers (ce qui n'était, tout compte fait, pas très éloigné de la réalité).

Shinji se demanda brièvement comment les archéologues du futur réagiraient en découvrant des peintures sacrées représentant un immense homme aux cheveux hérissés portant une petite fille rose sur son dos. Puis, se rappelant qu'il était quasiment éternel, il se dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à aller vérifier lui-même.

Ce petit détour accomplit, les shinigamis purent –enfin- rentrer chez eux. Et tous poussèrent un immense soupir de soulagement en songeant que Noël s'arrêtait.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'étaient que les plans d'Haru n'en n'étaient qu'à leurs débuts… ce qu'elle se fit un plaisir de leur annoncer.

En effet. Les shinigamis croyaient être passés par le pire. Ils avaient tort.

Le pire les attendait. Et il venait sous la forme de paquets enrubannés.

_Il faut qu'on s'offre des CADEAUX ! Hurla une Haru folle de joie.

.

.

.

Je sifflote en rangeant précieusement tous les paquets que j'ai acquis aujourd'hui dans un placard de mon appartement.

Muahahahaha. Qu'est-ce que j'aime Noël. Même si le ski a tourné court, il n'en reste pas moins la meilleure partie du monde : les cadeaux !

Et accessoirement le grand diner avec la dinde, le sapin et compagnie… qui finit par les cadeaux. Héhéhé.

_Je pensais que tous les enfants dépassaient ce stade lorsqu'ils grandissaient. Tu sais, une histoire de maturité._

« De quoi ?

_Laisse tomber._

**_DES CADEAUX ! DES CADEAUX ! DES CADEAUX ! JE VEUX DES CADEAUX ! Tu m'as offert quoi, hein ? Dis, dis, dis ! Tu m'as offert quoi ?_**

…

Euh…

**_Je veux mon cadeau ! Je peux pas attendre ce soir, je veux mon cadeau ! Tu m'as offert quoi, hein ?_**

_Allons hollow, tu te montre irrespectueux envers la tradition. Tu attendras minuit, comme tout le monde._

…

**_Mais-euuuuuuh…_**

« Attendez une minute…

Il faut offrir des cadeaux à son hollow ?

**_… Tu… Tu… TU NE M'AS RIEN ACHETE ?_**

_Niahahaha. Une preuve de plus que tu n'es rien pour elle, contrairement à moi. Je suis sur que mon cadeau sera magnifique._

Et à son zanpakuto ?

_QUOI ?_

… Nom d'un canard albinos.

_Tu ne m'as rien prit ?_

**_Tu ne m'as rien acheté ?_**

_Comment OSE-TU ? Moi qui t'ais supporté pendant tout ce temps ! Qui t'ai encouragé, accompagné, distraite, réconforté ! COMMENT OSE-TU PRENDRE DES CADEAUX A TOUT LE MONDE SAUF A MOI ?_

**_Et moi ? Moi qui ais envahis ta tête pendant tout ce temps, qui t'ais harcelée, faite déprimer- bon, mauvais exemple. Mais quand même ! Tout le monde sait qu'on prend toujours un cadeau pour ses fidèles compagnons intérieurs !_**

_Oui !_

« Sérieusement ?

Pas de réponse, si ce n'est des reniflements vexés. Je reste bête.

Est-ce que faire des cadeaux à son hollow et son zanpakuto n'est pas comme se faire des cadeaux à soi-même ?

**_Fais une exception pour cette fois. J'ai vu un super film avec plein de sang et je le veux._**

_Quand à moi, je ne dirais pas non à un petit vin de caractère. Je te montrerais le catalogue et tu n'auras qu'à passer commande._

Je soupire. On dirait bien que je n'ai pas le choix.

**_Yep._**

_Tout à fait._

Je jette un coup d'œil dans mon porte-monnaie, et déglutit. J'espère qu'il me restera un peu d'argent, parce que ma paie n'arrive qu'en fin de mois… prochain. Et comme j'ai déjà dépensé pas mal en cadeau, je risque fort de me retrouver sur la paille.

**_Bah, t'iras squatter chez monsieur sociopathe, c'est bien ce que tu fais tout le temps, non ?_**

Pas con.

En parlant de Gin, j'espère qu'il aimera son cadeau…

Je regarde distraitement dans le placard. Qu'est-ce que je lui ais prit, déjà ? Impossible de m'en souvenir.

Fronçant les sourcils, j'écarte les cadeaux, les étiquettes défilant devant mes yeux. Rangiku, Rukia, Shinji, Renji, Hiyori, Rose, Love, Kensei, Mashiro, Lisa, Byakuya, Ichigo, Grimmjow… J'écume les présents, sans trouver le plus important.

Une goutte de sueur glacée me coule dans le dos.

Je me jette dans le bureau de Rangiku.

_AU SECOURS !

Elle me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

_Haru-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_J'ai un énorme problème !

Un immense, gargantuesque, atroce, horrifiant, terrible problème.

_Quoi ?

_J'ai pas de cadeau pour Gin !

.

.

.

_Au même moment…_

_._

Chizuru ronronna de plaisir en regardant une photographie prise récemment, se moquant du devoir de mathématiques qui n'attendait que sa bonne volonté pour être entamée.

_Tatsuki-chaaaaaaaan, susurra-t-elle avant de rire stupidement.

Elle était en couple, elle était en couple, elle était en couple, elle était en couple, elle était en couple, elle était en couple, elle… bref. Chizuru Honsho était en couple avec Tatsuki Arisawa, et elle aimait ça.

_PUTAIN OUI ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça !_

La jeune fille ne chercha pas à retenir le soupir énamouré qui franchit ses lèvres. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Tatsuki avait craqué et embrassé Chizuru au beau milieu de la cour du lycée, ne supportant plus que la jeune fille bave sur Orihime. Trois mois que Chizuru flottait sur un petit nuage.

Elle gloussa en regardant la photo, puis le cadeau qu'elle comptait offrir à l'adolescente pour Noël. Elle espérait très fort recevoir un baiser, et pas un coup de poing…

_Bien le bonjour, Chizuru-chan !

_HIIIII ! Hurla la jeune fille en bondissant hors de son lit.

Elle brandit ses poings, prête à se défendre contre l'intrus.

_Je vous préviens, j'ai suivi des cours de self-défense ! Ne m'approchez pas, sale pervers pédophile violeur psychopathe ! Menaça-t-elle.

Gin haussa un sourcil amusé.

_Quelle image peu flatteuse tu as de moi, Chizuru-chan, soupira-t-il, faussement blessé. Mon cœur en est tout retourné !

Chizuru renifla, reconnaissant un shinigami.

_Putain, mais quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que ma baraque n'est pas un foutu squatte ? Pesta-t-elle. Arreêtez de vous incruster, bordel !

Gin parut surpris, et l'adolescente devina que c'était sa première visite. D'ailleurs, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu avec les parasites habituels –les Vizards.

Dans ce cas, qui était-il ?

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle, avant de se reprendre. Non, d'abord : t'es qui ?

Gin lui fit un sourire félin.

_Ichimaru Gin, ench-

_HORS DE CHEZ MOI !

Le capitaine évita une chaussure qui visait sa tête, et ricana.

_Visiblement, tu me connais, non ?

Chizuru grogna.

_Un peu mon n'veu.

Elle était quand même celle qui avait manoeuvré pour qu'Haru soit en couple avec lui, nom d'un lama espagnol !

_Et tu as tout gâché en t'enfuyant je ne sais pas où, sale petit connard ! Beugla-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Gin saisit d'où elle venait en venir (après tout, il n'y avait pas trois mille occasions où il s'était enfui… quoique) mais décida de ne pas commenter. Pas la peine d'envenimer encore plus la situation.

_Eh bien tout cela est arrangé maintenant, alors pourrions-nous aller droit au but ?

Chizuru renifla.

_Tu as trois secondes avant que je ne t'expulse d'ici à coups de pied aux fesses, Din.

_C'est Gin, précisa obligeamment le capitaine.

Un regard noir le convainquit de passer outre.

_Je suis venu te voir sur les conseils de quelques connaissances, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire de renard.

Il s'agissait en réalité des Vizards, qui lui avaient juste fourrés une adresse dans les mains avant de le jeter dehors en lui hurlant de ne plus les embêter et de mettre son sourire dans l'endroit où le soleil ne brillait jamais.

_En fait tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis et tu es là parce que tu t'es fait foutre à la porte par les parasites habituels, pas vrai ? Gronda Chizuru.

Le sourire de Gin ne vacilla pas d'un iota, même s'il grimaçait intérieurement. _Oups, découvert._

Chizuru soupira.

_Chizuru Honsho, ex-petite amie et spécialiste d'Haru. J'imagine que tu as un problème avec elle ?

Gin retint une nouvelle grimace à l'entente du titre. _Il_ était le spécialiste d'Haru.

Bon, vu la situation, peut-être pas.

_Effectivement, confirma-t-il, même si l'admette lui en coutait. Je fais face à quelques difficultés dû à cette fête, Noël…

Chizuru haussa un sourcil, ignorant que, à des kilomêtres de là, Rangiku faisait de même tandis qu'Haru se mordait la lèvre.

Elle et Gin l'avouèrent quasiment en même temps :

_Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrait lui acheter !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	117. A Christmas Tale

Salut les gens !

Me voici me voilà pour ce dernier chapitre de l'arc de Noël... chapitre absolument, incroyablement, horriblement _guimauve_. Mais, hey, je fais ce que je veux. Y'a pas de raison pour que je puisse pas écrire des trucs romantiques de temps à autres. Et puis bon, il a été écrit à Noël (il y a donc quelques temps XD) et Noël, c'est les cadeaux, le bonheur, mais aussi l'amouuuuuuuuuuur... alors voilà. Quoi que vous puissiez lire, sachez que je ne regrette absolument rien.

En plus, Tinette a dit qu'elle l'aimait bien. Et comme sa parole fait force de loi, vous avez eu ce chapitre au lieu que je le détruise dans un accès de honte.

VIVE L'AMOUR ! VIVE NOEL ! VIVE LA GUIMAUVE !

C'était tout ce que j'avais à dire U.U

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! DECHAINEZ VOUS POUR LES 3000 ! I LOVE YOUUUUUU !

* * *

.

Chapitre 115 : A Christmas Tale.

.

* * *

.

Rangiku me regarde.

Je la regarde.

Elle me regarde.

Je la regarde.

Elle explose de rire.

On ne frappe pas Rangiku, Haru. Sinon, tu peux dire adieu à ton cadeau pour Gin.

**_Hum._**

_Quoi ?_

**_Est-ce que le fait qu'elle se parle à elle-même compte comme une quatrième personnalité ? Et est-ce qu'elle aura le droit au surnom qui tue, elle aussi ?_**

« …

**_Quoi ? Je pose juste la question. Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça._**

_Dire que je pensais avoir touché le fond des limbes du désespoir…_

« Fais-moi penser à t'acheter une pelle.

Secouant la tête pour sortir de ma petite parenthèse intérieure, je fixe Rangiku, qui essuie les larmes de rire qui perlent au coin de ses yeux et me désigne du doigt en gloussant :

_Huhuhu… toi… huhu… tu sais pas quoi… huhu… prendre à Gin ? C'est… c'est… POUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Je. Vais. La. Frapper.

_Rangiku, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule _deux minutes_ et te rendre utile ? J'interroge doucereusement.

Elle laisse échapper quelques gloussements, mais finit par se calmer. Avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, elle monte sur son bureau et soulève une latte du plafond, tend le bras et en retire une bouteille de saké.

_Avant de parler des problèmes de cœur que toi et mon meilleur pote avez, je vais avoir besoin de ça, m'explique-t-elle.

Moi aussi.

_File, je marmonne. Je vais en avoir besoin aussi.

Rangiku me lance la bouteille, que j'attrape.

_Pas de verre, grimace-t-elle.

_T'inquiète, je réponds en enlevant le bouchon et en buvant directement au goulot.

Elle vient près de moi, et je lui redonne la bouteille. Elle en boit quelques gorgées, soupire, et commence :

_Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

_Je te l'ai dit, je grogne. C'est Noël dans moins de deux jours, et j'ai pas de cadeau pour lui.

Elle hausse les épaules.

_Je vois pas le problème.

… Sérieusement ?

_De manière technique, dans un couple, le cadeau de l'un est sensé être l'autre._

**_D'humeur romantique, zanpakuto ?_**

_Rappelle-moi qui a tenu à accrocher des rideaux roses ?_

_Ben je suis grave dans la merde ! Je lâche. Une petite-amie est sensée offrir un truc cool à son copain pour Noël, c'est la base ! Enrichir la relation, prouver son- voilà, c'est la _base_ ?

Rangiku cligne des yeux.

_Son _voilà_ ?

Je bats des paupières, avant de comprendre et de voir la petite étincelle dans ses yeux. Une étincelle que je connais très, très bien.

_Oh non, je menace. Il est hors de question que tu-

_Et si tu t'allongeais sur le divan, hein, Haru ? Me dit Rangiku avec un grand sourire. Nous devons parler toutes les deux.

Qu'elle me psychanalyse. Moi, Haru Arienai, Héritière suprême de Freud, vais me faire psychanalyser sur l'amour.

Damned.

_Chizuru plissa les yeux en regardant Din._

__Et donc, dit-elle, tu n'arrive pas à trouver de cadeau pour Haru ?_

_Tin hocha la tête sans rien dire (de son propre avis, beaucoup trop de sa dignité s'était envolée ces dernières minutes sans qu'il ait besoin de dire adieu à ce qui restait). Chizuru fronça les sourcils._

_Il y avait quelque chose derrière ça. Quelque chose de plus important que le cadeau._

__Où est le problème ? Interrogea-t-elle soudainement._

_Hin la fixa avec une pointe de surprise._

__Eh bien, déclara-t-il, c'est un usage terrien commun n'est-ce pas ? Offrir des cadeaux pour prouver le… truc._

_Le truc._

_Le TRUC._

_Chizuru eu envie d'éclater en sanglot. Ou de rire, elle ne savait pas trop._

_« Nom d'un lama espagnol, songea-t-elle. Tu t'es vraiment trouvée un copain à la hauteur de ton complexe amoureux, Matsuri. »_

_Malgré elle, un petit sourire se fit jour sur ses lèvres. La petite visite de Fin s'annonçait plus drôle que prévue._

__Allonge-toi sur mon lit, Rin, dit-elle doctement. Nous allons devoir parler._

_Son regard dévia vers un tiroir de son bureau, où _ils_ se trouvaient. Elle ricana sinistrement. Enfin, ils allaient avoir leur utilité… bon, pas pour la personne à qui elle les destinait, mais quand même._

_Chizuru tendit le bras, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit quelques papiers._

__Et remplir un petit questionnaire, ajouta-t-elle en retenant son gloussement._

_Elle les fourra dans les mains de Kin. Et lui donna un stylo._

__Prêt ?_

_Euh… t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je demande en louchant sur les papiers et le stylo.

Rangiku hoche la tête.

_A moins que tu ne préfère que je te prenne entre quatre-yeux et te pose tout un tas de questions embarrassantes –ce que ni toi, ni moi, ni cette charmante bouteille de saké et toutes ses copines, ne voulons.

Je soupire. Et prends la bouteille de saké avec moi.

_Tu ferais bien d'en chercher d'autres, je marmonne. Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin.

**_OH YEAAAAAAAAH !_**

_Niahahahahaha._

« Merci pour le soutient moral les gars. Vraiment.

_Ceci est indubitablement l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie._

**_Et de la mienne ! Allez shinigamie, au boulot ! Montre-nous donc comment tu remplis…_**

_Un questionnaire sur l'amour !_

Ils éclatent de rire une nouvelle fois, et je sens une chape de désespoir s'abattre sur moi.

Heureusement que je fais ça pour une bonne cause…

.

hHh

.

Okay. Restons calme. Restons. Calme.

Je cligne des yeux en fixant le stupide papier devant moi. J'ai vu pire, non ? Je veux dire, j'ai quand même rencontré Alien Soumis, et des barbares qui ont voulu me faire rôtir, donc je suis pas mal endurcie.

Alors qu'on m'explique pourquoi je panique ?

C'est juste une simple question. Une simple putain de question.

_Langage !_

**_… T'es sérieux(se) là ?_**

_Non. En fait, je m'amuse beaucoup trop._

« Quand se sera fini, je veux que vous sachiez que tout ça va se payer. Très cher.

_C'est ça, c'est ça… Pour le moment, concentre-toi sur ton papier, tu veux ?_

Je renifle et attrape une nouvelle fois la bouteille de saké. Une fois que j'ai deux gorgées d'alcool de plus dans le sang, je retourne à la contemplation de mon cauchemar actuel. Qui tient sous la forme de huit petits mots.

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous plait chez votre partenaire ? »_

_Gin fixa la feuille en clignant des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui plaisait chez Haru ? Hum. Hum. La question méritait réflexion._

_La première chose qu'il aurait répondu aurait été probablement en rapport avec son humour. C'était ça qui l'avait attiré au départ, lorsqu'Haru venait d'arriver. Elle était marrante, et il aimait bien le petit jeu de coups bas mutuels auquel ils s'étaient exercés._

_Mais son physique était aussi attirant –il n'était qu'un homme, après tout. Et elle avait un côté affectueux qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant, ne serait-ce que dans sa manière de lui prendre la main ou le bras à tout bout de champ. Ou de s'endormir contre lui sur le canapé quand ils regardaient un film. Ou de s'asseoir sur lui en grimaçant à cause de ses genoux pointus. Haru était tactile. Il aimait bien ça._

_Après s'être pensivement gratté le menton avec le stylo, Gin écrivit « Tout. »_

« Pour vous, quel est le sujet de conversation le plus taboue au sein d'un couple ? A) Les ex. B) La famille. C) l'avenir. D) les sentiments. »

Euh…

Je regarde la question sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Les ex ? Gin n'en a pas –et ce n'est pas près de changer si vous voulez mon avis. Et je ne parle pas des miens, donc ce n'est pas tellement tabou. Ca ne vient juste jamais dans la conversation.

La famille ? Ni lui ni moi n'en avons. Niet, donc.

_Hem…_

« Quoi ?

_Rien. Vraiment, rien. Mais le sujet n'est pas clôt._

L'avenir ? Ca ne m'a jamais effleuré. Gin non plus, puisqu'il ne m'en a jamais fait part. Et puis, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça devrait avoir de tabou, ce serait débile. On n'y pense juste pas. Non plus.

Les sentiments… hum. Je jette un regard à Rangiku, qui regarde tranquillement par la fenêtre. Si je triche, elle le saura jamais, pas vrai ?

_Haru…_

« Ca va, ça va.

Avec un soupir, je coche le D.

_« Dans une relation amoureuse, l'autre est : A) Un camarade de jeu, B) Un compagnon de vie, C) Un associé, D) Un complice. »_

_Gin haussa un sourcil. Y'avait-il vraiment une différence ?_

_Pour lui, Haru était tout ça. Complice en mauvais coups, associée… en mauvais coups, camarade de jeu… pour des mauvais coups. Et compagnon de vie… Est-ce que ça supposait qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec Haru ?_

_Il décida prudemment d'éviter le sujet, et cocha, au hasard, la réponse A)._

« Les mots qui résument le mieux votre couple sont A) sécurité et stabilité, B) Tendresse et soutien, C) Echange et ouverture sur le monde, D) Réconfort et sécurité. »

…

Elle est où la case « Sexe et rock'n'roll » ?

_Tu veux bien faire ce test correctement ?_

**_En même temps… tu trouve qu'il y a des mots qui leurs ressemblent ?_**

_Ben…_

« Gnurf.

Sécurité et stabilité, n'en parlons pas. Tendresse et soutien, idem. Sérieusement, _qui_ espère de la tendresse et du soutien de la part de _Gin_ ?

_Toi._

« Ta gueule.

Echange et ouverture sur le monde… la dernière fois qu'on s'est ouvert au monde, on s'est fait poursuivre par une bande de sauvages préhistoriques. Mais si « ouverture sur le monde » contient « aventures bizarres et tordues », ça doit être pas mal. Pour les échanges, bah… on parle, quand même. Ouais, c'est bien ça, échange et ouverture sur le monde.

Ce sera toujours mieux que « réconfort et sécurité ». De quoi est-ce qu'on pourrait se réconforter ? Et on est très en sécurité –après tout, Gin est capitaine, et je ne suis pas non plus à sous-estimer.

Bon. Va pour « Echange et ouverture sur le monde. »

_« Qu'est-ce qui fait que vous êtes ensemble ? A) Les passions communes. B) La liberté consentie à l'autre. C) Les moments de rire. D) Le temps. »_

_Gin eut un moment d'hésitation. La réponse D était à proscrire, déjà –ils n'étaient même pas ensemble depuis six mois. Tout comme la réponse A –mis à part leur gout pour les blagues, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun._

_La liberté consentie à l'autre… il était vrai qu'ils étaient assez indépendants l'un de l'autre. Haru allait où elle voulait, lui aussi, et la jalousie n'avait jamais été un problème. Après tout, il savait que lorsqu'il rentrerait, ou lorsqu'elle rentrerait, l'autre serait toujours là. Mais est-ce que c'était ça qui les tenait ensemble ?_

_Le rire semblait une bonne option. Mais c'était plus une caractéristique de leur amitié. Gin fronça les sourcils, sous le regard amusé de Chizuru. Qu'est-ce qui les tenait ensemble ?_

_Il pensa à Haru, aux soirée tranquilles devant la télévision qu'elle avait déménagée de son appartement au sien, à la collection de films, et aux longues grasses matinées au lit, et les déjeuners tranquilles, et les moqueries._

_Il sauta la question._

« Quel spectacle vous séduit le plus ? Une mer A) Démontée, avec des vagues immenses. B) D'huile, silencieuse et transparente. C) Animée d'un léger ressac. D) Tour à tour calme puis agitée. »

Je hausse un sourcil, avant d'écrire.

« E) J'aime la montagne. »

_« Quelle qualité vous définit le mieux ? A) la gentillesse. B) L'enthousiasme. C) La spontanéité. D) La bonne humeur. »_

_Gin cligna des yeux._

_Etait-il possible de choisir la réponse E) ?_

« Votre couple ressemble plutôt à : A) Un nid. B)Un tremplin. C) Un château. D) Un navire. E) Un train. »

…

C'est quoi ces questions ?

_Tais-toi et réponds._

« Je peux mettre « à un vaisseau spatial » ?

_Non._

Bon. Au hasard alors. Je coche la case du navire. En espérant qu'ils ne parlent pas du Titanic.

_« Qui, dans votre couple, apporte des idées neuves, prend des initiatives ? A) Lui. B) Elle. C) Les deux. »_

_Gin poussa un soupir, et cocha sans hésiter la réponse B). Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas du genre à apporter des initiatives, surtout parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment faire. Il se promit d'y penser plus sérieusement._

« La pire des situations, à votre avis : A) Aimer deux personnes à la fois. B) Aimer une personne qui n'est pas libre. C) Ne pas aimer. D) Aimer une personne volage. »

_Haru. « E : être une orpheline battue et violée par sa marâtre » ne marche PAS._

**_Tu avoueras qu'elle marque un point._**

_Arrête de l'encourager. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de vouloir rajouter des réponses ?_

« C'est bon, je coche.

B).

_« Caresser simplement les cheveux de votre partenaire, pour vous, ça à un côté : A) Déroutant. B) Charmant. C) Rassurant. D) Délassant. »_

_Gin aimait bien les cheveux d'Haru. Ils étaient doux, et il aimait la voir s'énerver lorsqu'il les ébouriffait._

_D)._

« La sexualité dans un couple sert à : A) Découvrir les faces cachées de l'autre. B) Calmer le stress de la vie quotidienne. C) Approfondir la relation. D) Empêcher l'autre d'aller voir ailleurs. »

Euh…

C, j'imagine. Mais notre relation doit être vachement profonde vu la fréquence de nos-

_STOOOOOOOOP ! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN SAVOIR !_

Je ricane, et coche la case.

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous agace chez lui/elle ? »_

_Gin prit le temps de réfléchir. Ce qui l'agaçait chez Haru… son hyperactivité, quand lui avait simplement envie de lire tranquillement. Sa tendance à faire la fête de manière exagérée –il se souvenait encore de la fois où elle était arrivé chez lui ivre, et de la dispute qui s'était ensuivie. Depuis, elle n'avait touché à du saké que de manière modérée._

_Et peut-être sa relation très proche avec tous les hommes qui passaient. Bon, il était peut-être jaloux. Probablement jaloux. Okay. Il était jaloux._

_Il renifla, et inscrivit simplement « trop d'exubérance tue l'exubérance. »_

« Qualifieriez-vous plutôt votre couple de : A) Fusionnel. B) Parallèle. C) Copain. D) Passionné. »

Bonne question.

On n'est pas tellement fusionnels. Je veux dire, on fait des trucs ensemble, mais on n'est pas non plus collé l'un à l'autre en permanence. Mais pas jusqu'à vivre en parallèle. Copain… nan, plus depuis un bout de temps.

Passionné ? Ouais, j'aime bien. Ca nous correspond bien. Va pour passionné.

_« Quel est votre moment préféré dans une journée typique de votre couple ? »_

_Gin savait parfaitement quoi répondre à cette question. Le soir, juste après avoir mangé, avant d'aller se coucher. Haru, épuisée par sa journée, venait se coucher contre lui sur le sofa. Ils mettaient un film, ou Gin prenait juste un livre et elle lisait par-dessus son épaule._

_Il sourit doucement, avant de se ressaisir et d'écrire quelques mots sur le papier. Ensuite, il se leva et tendit la liasse à Chizuru._

Je tends les feuilles à Rangiku.

_Et maintenant ?

Elle me sourit.

_Maintenant, tu te démerdes.

_Gin sentit qu'il allait frapper quelqu'un._

__Aurais-tu l'amabilité de répéter, Chizuru-chan ? Questionna-t-il doucereusement._

_Chizuru ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui :_

__Débrouille-toi. J'ai pas que ça à foutre._

_Tu te fous de mois ? Je m'écris. Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aiderais !

Rangiku cligne des yeux.

_J'ai dit ça moi ? J'm'en rappelle pas.

…

_Rangikuuuuuuu…

Elle se contente de soupirer.

_Hey Haru, c'est ton copain. Tu dois connaître ses gouts, non ?

Bah…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? M'interroge Rangiku.

Je fronce les sourcils. Embêter les autres, m'embêter, discuter, lire… LIRE !

_MERCI RANGIKU ! Je hurle en décampant.

Direction le magasin de Kisuke !

_La révélation frappa Gin avec la force d'une massue._

__Alors Yin ? Qu'aimes Haru ?_

_Haru aimait embêter les autres, mettre les gens en couple, et surtout, surtout, elle aimait…_

__Merci bien, Chizuru-chan, déclara-t-il en dédiant un sourire félin à la jeune fille. Et à bientôt !_

_Il s'en fut par la fenêtre. Direction le magasin d'Urahara !_

.

hHh

.

Haru et Gin réussirent Kami-savait-comment à s'éviter dans le magasin de Kisuke, qui eu fort à faire pour gérer ses deux clients. Mais chacun repartit avec son cadeau, très fier de lui.

Et finalement, Noël arriva.

Haru avait organisé un immense buffet… au manoir Kuchiki, avec l'aide d'Akatsuki qui s'était montrée _absolument ravie hihihi_ de participer. C'était d'ailleurs elle… ou lui, qui s'était chargé de la décoration.

En regardant la dentelle rose sur le sapin, Haru se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du.

Kokoro fut –hélas- invitée, ainsi qu'Hiroshi et Akira, qui étaient copains comme cochons depuis le mariage de Byakuya.

De son côté, Haru avait rassemblés tous ses amis, au grand désespoir de Kokoro qui avait vu les Vizards, Kenpachi, Yachiru et Ikkaku vouloir entamer une bataille de nourriture –et même une bataille tout court- dans le salon millénaire du manoir.

Elle avait poussé un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'Haru avait déclaré que la dinde aux marrons était sacrée, et qu'il était hors de question de s'en servir comme gourdin.

En revanche, le regard que la jeune fille avait porté sur les petits fours n'avait pas été pour la rassurer.

Mais la bataille de nourriture avait été évitée, merci Byakuya (dont le regard assassin avait su contenir non seulement la onzième, les Vizards, mais aussi Haru. _Ca c'est mon fils_, songea Kokoro avec fierté.)

Le diner s'était plus ou moins bien passé. Et puis étaient arrivé les cadeaux. Chacun en était venu les mains pleines.

C'est Haru qui, vêtu d'un costume de mère Noël qui n'aurait jamais du, selon Gin, avoir une jupe aussi courte, qui procéda à la distribution.

De sa part, Mashiro reçut trois kilos de bananes haute-qualité, Shinji un livre pour apprendre à jouer du saxophone (les Vizards s'étant cotisés pour lui offrir ledit saxophone –et des boules quiès pour eux), Lisa des mangas, etc etc…

Elle faillit mourir lorsque Byakuya posa les yeux sur le cadeau de Renji.

_Je t'avais bien dit que je t'offrirais une pince à tétons, ricana Haru en courant pour éviter le zanpakuto de son capitaine.

La vie n'était qu'un perpétuel recommencement.

Gin avait observé le diner avec un amusement mêlé d'impatience. Shinzo n'avait pas arrêté de lui hurler de réclamer son cadeau, _maintenant tout de suite JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QU'ELLLE T'A OFFEEEEEERT !_

Il avait fait taire son zanpakuto. Mais n'avait pas pu ne pas noter qu'elle avait donné des cadeaux à tout le monde sauf lui.

Et elle avait paru amusée. Un peu trop amusée pour être honnête.

Oh, et elle l'avait allumé _toute la soirée._

_Ca allait se payer._

C'est pour cela que dès la fin de la fête, au beau milieu de la nuit, il l'avait entrainé chez lui.

Il était temps de réaliser son Plan.

Dès qu'ils passèrent le seuil de l'appartement, la musique se mit en marche. Et Elvis commença à chanter _Love me tender_.

Avec une jubilation extraordinaire, Gin observa les yeux d'Haru s'agrandir et se lever vers lui.

_C'est…

Il hocha la tête.

_Mais…

_Pas de musique au Gotei ? Oui, normalement. Mais Kisuke-kun a réussit à modifier cette petite machine comme il l'avait fait pour ta télévision, et à fournir quelques CD avec.

Pendant un moment, il crut qu'Haru allait pleurer. Elle se contenta de l'embrasser très doucement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, son sourire était lumineux. Elle lui prit la main.

_Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui dit-elle.

Elle disparut dans le salon, et revint avec un paquet enrubanné. Gin haussa un sourcil. Cacher son cadeau dans _son_ salon ?

_C'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas du tout observateur, se justifia Haru.

Gin manqua de hausser un sourcil devant son rougissement très prononcé. Il n'avait jamais vu Haru rougir, et en était arrivé à penser qu'elle n'avait tout simplement jamais honte.

Sur un bredouillement, elle lui fourra le paquet dans les mains avant de se reculer, visiblement anxieuse.

Tournant son cadeau, Gin vit qu'il était rectangulaire. D'une main experte, il déchira le papier doré et se retrouva face à…

_Je sais que t'aimes bien lire, et j'savais aussi que t'arrivais pas à le trouver en japonais, du coup j'ai un peu cherché, et je l'ai trouvé, mais il est en édition bilingue, donc t'as l'anglais sur une page et le japonais sur l'autre, et-

Haru parlait très vite, d'une voix hachée et nerveuse. Elle ne le regardait pas.

Tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, Gin posa l'édition du _Roi Lear_ sur le canapé et prit son visage en coupe, faisant taire toutes ses paroles d'un baiser.

La musique fut éteinte, le livre oublié, et le ciel blanchit lentement, dévoilant l'aube du petit jour, qui ne serait pas contemplé par les habitants de l'appartement avant longtemps.

* * *

.

Ce chapitre allait avec un petit commentaire de ma part, que j'ai décidé de vous laisser pour vous montrer l'état dans lequel j'étais xD :

"Voilà… c'était du pur jus de guimauve. Je vais probablement me détester lorsque je relirais ça, et je ne sais même pas si je le posterais. M'enfin, j'ai eu envie de me montrer un peu romantique, et… voilà."

Très éloquent. Tout moi.

Bref... en espérant que vous ayez aimé...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez ! Pour Noël ! Pour cet avant-dernier arc qui vient de se terminer !

Car oui, l'avant-dernier arc est fini, et vous aurez le premier chapitre du tout dernier arc la semaine prochaine... vous vous sentez comment ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe la raison, REVIEWEZ ! Je vous aime !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (qui a un peu la larmichette à l'oeil parce que c'est le début de la fin... et aussi parce qu'elle est très, très sensible à la guimauve... T-T)


	118. Intro

Salut les gens !

Me voici, avec une pointe d'émotion, pour le premier chapitre du tout dernier arc de _Banzai_.

Pour l'occasion, je vous annonce que -sauf exception-, tous les titres de chapitres seront non plus tiré de films, mais de chansons x) elles ont toutes une signification pour moi, mais je ne vous conseillerais pas forcément de les écouter en même temps que vous lisez les chapitres, étant donné que les gouts de chacun sont différents. Si vous écoutez de la musique, prenez-en une que vous aimez U.U

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! JE VOUS AIME ! DEFONCEZ VOUS POUR LE DERNIER ARC !

PS : _Intro_ est un titre du groupe Sum41.

* * *

.

Chapitre 116 : Intro

.

* * *

.

Il pleuvait. Beaucoup.

La foule était compacte, visage fermé, corps raide, parapluie sur la tête. Derrière eux, les larges bâtiments du Rukongai dessinaient l'horizon, brouillé par les trombes d'eau.

Devant eux, le cimetière des officiels du Gotei.

Et une nouvelle tombe. Une stèle de pierre grise parmi les stèles de pierre grise. Un nom parmi les noms.

_Haru Arienai._

Byakuya monta sur la petite estrade qui avait été aménagée pour faire un discours. Il était encore plus froid que d'habitude. A ses côtés, Renji regardait le sol, un brasier dans les yeux et dans le coeur.

Les Vizards n'étaient pas venus. Mais tout le monde savait qu'ils n'étaient plus sortis de leur quartier depuis les évènements tragiques -les même évènements tragiques qui avaient coutés la vie à Ichigo Kurosaki et Haru Arienai.

La cérémonie sembla durer une éternité. Peut-être le dura-t-elle ; le temps n'avait, après tout, qu'une valeur très relative dans le monde des shinigamis. Une éternité de sanglot pour Rangiku, Rukia et quelques autres. Une éternité de rage pour Ikkaku, Yumichaka, Renji, dont les poings serrés témoignaient de leur colère. Les terrains d'entrainement de la onzième division seraient tachés de sueur et de sang ce soir-là.

Une éternité de silence pour Gin.

Rangiku l'avait prit par le bras dès le début de la cérémonie, très doucement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il se change en poussière et disparaisse sous la brise, la pluie et la douleur.

Le discours de Byakuya ne dura pas longtemps pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il parla du travail d'Haru, un peu et en évitant de trop mentir, et déclara à mots couverts qu'elle avait mis de la joie dans la sixième division.

Renji prit la parole, la voix nouée par le chagrin et la fureur. Haru était une amie, dit-il en retenant ses cris de frustration. Une amie qui n'avait pas mérité de mourir. Pas aussi tôt. Pas comme ça.

Il était trop secoué pour songer à faire la moindre blague. Ca n'aurait pas plus à Haru, mais Haru était morte. Et il n'y avait que dans les films que les gens arrivaient à rire de la mort.

La vie n'était pas un film.

Même Kokoro, dans le dernier rang et le visage camouflé par un voile noire, ne cachait pas sa stupéfaction. Haru, sa voix forte et son rire retentissant, avait toujours semblé invincible.

_Si c'était le cas, que faisaient tous-t-ils là ?_ Lui glissa une voix perfide.

Kokoro ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Gin ne fit pas de discours. En fait, il ne parla pas. Personne ne se souvenait de la dernière fois où il avait parlé.

Le capitaine-commandant fit une brève apparition, dit quelques mots et repartit aussitôt. Professionnel.

La cérémonie finit comme elle avait commencé, sous la pluie et dans le silence. Petit à petit, la foule reflua comme une marée huileuse. Les plus proches amis d'Haru présents, Renji et Rangiku, restèrent un peu plus longtemps, leur ombre débordant sur la tombe comme un grand voile noir.

Puis Renji partit rejoindre Byakuya, et Rangiku resta aux côtés de Gin –qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle attendit patiemment qu'une heure se soit écoulée, que l'obscurité ait vaincu le soleil, pour poser une main précautionneuse sur son épaule.

_Gin, murmura-t-elle. Viens.

Son ami ne bougea pas, les épaules basses, le visage déserté de tout sourire. La pluie ruisselait sur l'herbe et la pierre avec un murmure infini.

_Gin, répéta de nouveau Rangiku. Il faut qu'on parte.

Le crépitement de l'averse fut le seul à lui répondre. Le regard obstinément fixé sur la dalle de pierre, Gin ne l'écoutait même pas.

Rangiku pensa à la manière dont elle aurait réagi si c'était le nom de Rukia qui avait été marqué sur la tombe.

Elle se détourna et laissa Gin à son chagrin.

Gin ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était partie. Il ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il y avait eu du monde avec lui, partageant sa peine et son chagrin. Le nom sur la dalle de pierre, la photo posée à côté, était tout son univers à ce moment précis.

Ce n'était pas possible, hurlait son esprit. Haru ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas elle –si forte, si indépendante, si invulnérable, pas Haru. Haru, qui avait survécu aux Kuchiki, aux sauvages Neandertal, _Haru ne pouvait pas mourir. _Elle était trop jeune, trop avide de vivre, trop tout.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser là, face à cette tombe et ce nom qui n'aurait jamais dû être gravé sur la pierre.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner.

Gin resta devant la stèle jusqu'à ce que le cœur de la nuit s'abatte sur ses épaules. Sans savoir comment, il retourna à son appartement, son appartement qui avait l'odeur d'Haru, les affaires d'Haru et la vie d'Haru, et s'écrasa sur le grand lit trop vide.

Le sommeil dans lequel il plongea avait le gout de la mort.

.

hHh

.

_Trois jours plus tôt._

_._

Je soupire en regardant la montagne de rapport qui s'étale devant moi.

Bon. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Juste six mois de rapport non remplis et à compléter pour dans dix minutes.

Totalement jouable.

_Je tiens à faire remarquer que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu t'organisais un peu mieux._

**_Ce serait quand même vachement moins drôle. A ton avis, que va lui faire Mister Freeze quand il découvrira qu'elle l'a pas fait ?_**

_Senbonzakura en shikai. Classique._

**_Tu rigoles ? Ca fait six mois qu'elle a rien foutu. Il va passer en Bankai !_**

_Tu veux parier ?_

**_Un peu mon n'veu !_**

« Je suis toujours impressionnée par la manière dont vous me soutenez dans les épreuves, les gars. Sérieux.

_Si tu t'étais organisée…_

« Ah ça va hein.

Je fais craquer mes poings en saisissant mon stylo.

Mission remplissage de rapport pour éviter de mourir déchiquetée, GO !

_BANZAI ! Je hurle en prenant la première feuille.

Je commence à écrire à toute vitesse (et aussi à tout hasard), enfilant les rapports les uns après les autres. Héhé, qui a dit qu'on ne travaillait pas bien dans l'urgence ?

_Qui a dit que Byakuya n'allait pas te tuer lorsqu'il aura sous les yeux les torchons que tu remplis ? ET TU AS VU CES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE ?_

« Encore une fois Kiki, je suis morte à seize ans. Et je n'avais pas un master en grammaire et lettre classique, alors fous-moi la paix avec les fautes !

_Tu pourrais demander à Ichimaru de te donner des cours. Je signale qu'il a une orthographe impeccable._

« J'y réfléchirais.

En fait, c'est surtout le concept de cours particuliers qui m'attire… héhéhé.

Je me laisse le temps d'une petite pensée pas tout à fait catholique, avant de me remettre au gribouillage.

Dire que ça va bientôt faire deux ans qu'on est ensemble, et... nyaaaaaah...

_Je te conseille aimable d'arrêter ces pensées tout de suite. Tout. De. Suite._

**_Moi j'aime bien._**

_… Pardon ?_

**_Ben ouais ! Se désespérer, ça sert à rien alors autant prendre le bon côté des choses et se marrer devant ses airs de guimauve miévrasse !_**

_Tu fais parfois preuve d'un sens philosophique surprenant._

« Vous voulez bien vous taire deux minutes ? Faut que je me concentre !

C'est que ça demande de la réflexion d'écrire n'importe quoi très vite.

_Si elle sort ça à Byakuya Kuchiki, je résilie mon pari. Il passera en Bankai._

**_Crève. Un pari est un pari, mon choupinet._**

« Est-ce que vous m'avez écouté ?

_Nan._

**_Nan._**

…

Soudain, j'entends des pas dans le couloir. Des pas secs, réguliers et surtout venant du bureau de mon capitaine adoré.

Byakuya vient vérifier si j'ai rempli tous les rapports.

Merde. Merde. MERDE.

_Viiiiiiiiiiiite ! Je glapis.

Je suis mal, je suis mal, je suis maaaaaal…

J'accélère le rythme. La porte s'entrouvre. De la sueur me coule dans le dos.

Byakuya entre dans mon bureau et me congèle du regard. Meeeeeerde.

_Arienai…

L'instinct de survie prend le dessus.

_Byakuya-je-suis-désolée-je-voulais-vraiment-remplir-les-rapports-mais-ma-grand-mère-est-morte-et-

_Laissez tomber les rapports, Arienai.

…

What ?

Je relève la tête du sol (je me suis planquée sous mon bureau et près de la fenêtre) pour cligner des yeux. Est-ce que j'ai entendu ce que je viens d'entendre ?

_Gwa ? Je bredouille.

_Laissez tomber les rapports, répéte Byakuya.

_Hein ?_

**_Gnuh ?_**

_Est-ce que tu es malade ? Je m'inquiète en me levant pour tâter son front. Fièvre, hallucination, peste, quelque chose comme ça ?

Il me fusille du regard. Bon, il est pas malade.

_Nous partons en mission sur Terre, dit-il. Un reiatsu d'une puissance inquiétante a été repéré aux environs de la ville de Karakura, la troisième division est déjà sur les lieus. Nous la rejoignons immédiatement. Prenez votre zanpakuto et dépêchez-vous.

Oh. Je vois.

_J'arrive ! J'annonce.

J'attrape mon zanpakuto et lui emboite le pas.

**_Pas de shikai ! T'as perdu ton pari, zanpakuto !_**

_Pas de bankai non plus. Tu as également perdu._

« Ca veut dire que c'est moi qui récupère le butin ?

_Dans tes rêves._

Zut.

Byakuya et moi nous rendons près du portail qui mène à la Terre, où les troupes de la sixième division est déjà là et l'empruntons rapidement. En chemin, Byakuya me tend une sorte de bonbon.

_Avalez-le lorsque nous serons sur Terre. Votre limite de force sera automatiquement levée.

Je déglutis. La limite de force levée avant même le début de la mission ? Ca ne prévoit rien de bon. En plus, nous avons été prévenu au dernier moment…

Les choses ne doivent pas bien se passer.

Je réalise soudain que Gin est là-bas, et qu'il ne m'en avait pas parlé. Il a du être prévenu juste avant moi. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

_Evidemment que non. Il est capitaine, ce n'est pas comme s'il craignait grand-chose._

« Oui mais même. On sait jamais.

**_Putaaaaaaain… c'était marrant la miévrerie mais ça, c'est juste CHIANT !_**

« Si ça peut te consoler, je pense que tu auras de quoi t'éclater sur Terre.

En effet, Byakuya et moi, suivie par le reste de la division, arrivons au bout du chemin. Et je peux sentir les perturbations de reiatsu qui secouent l'atmosphère.

Quoi qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Et j'ai raison. Car à peine nous avons posé le pied dans le ciel terrien que nous arrivons en plein champ de bataille.

Je reconnais Kira, qui se bat avec un gars qui fait surgir des tentacules de nulle part. C'est vraiment un hollow ?

_Ce sont des espadas, Arienai, m'informe Byakuya d'une voix blanche.

_Des espadas ? Mais… ils ne sont pas sensé être tous morts, mis à part Grimmjow ?

Il acquiesce lentement.

_C'est ce que nous pensions. Visiblement, nous avions tort.

Je déglutis. Des morts ayant ressuscités de leur seconde mort ? Space.

_Mais dangereux. Avale ce foutu bonbon._

J'obéis sans rien dire, et sens ma limite se lèver aussitôt.

Je me tourne vers Byakuya.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il me fait signe de me taire et colle un portable à son oreille –je reconnais le modèle que Kisuke nous avait distribué quand on est parti au ski. Les autres shinigamis de la division viennent de se jeter dans la bataille sans attendre.

_Et c'est très bien comme ça._

**_Nan ! je veux du combat ! Du sang et tout ! YEAAAAH !_**

_Alors ? Je demande à Byakuya lorsqu'il range le téléphone.

_Ichigo Kurosaki fait face à Aizen, me dit-il. Jaggerjack est avec lui. Nous allons les aider. Le reste des divisions ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je viens de les informer de la situation.

Il lève la main et m'ordonne de le suivre. Nous nous glissons à travers le champ de bataille, couverts par les sièges de la division. Je note au passage que le combat est plutôt déséquilibré : les shinigamis sont beaucoup plus nombreux que les hollows, dont seulement quelques-uns sont des espadas, et ils gagnent.

Bizarrement, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Nous nous éloignons petit à petit du cœur du champ de bataille. Byakuya m'ordonne de cacher mon reiatsu, et j'obéis sans rien dire.

Je sens mes mains trembler légèrement au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochons de la zone où se trouve Alien. Ma première rencontre avec lui ne m'a pas laissé un très bon souvenir.

Byakuya pose une main sur mon épaule.

_Tout se passera bien, Arienai, me dit-il calmement. Continuez à marcher.

Je hoche la tête, intérieurement surprise par son comportement. Ca peut avoir de la compassion, un glaçon ?

Nous avançons sur quelques mètres avant de nous immobiliser : des éclats de voix se font entendre.

_Eh bien, Ichigo-kun… je pensais que tu serais plus fort que la dernière fois.

_Vas te faire foutre, bâtard !

_Quel langage, Jaggerjack-kun…

Je me raidis, prête à débarquer sur les lieux pour affronter Alien, quand Byakuya me retient.

_Pas de bêtises, Arienai, compris ? Nous allons essayer de l'attaquer par derrière, puisqu'il ne nous a pas encore repéré.

_Vraiment, Byakuya-kun ?

Alien fait un large mouvement de sabre et j'ai à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il est juste derrière nous avant de l'éviter. Byakuya a fait de même. Nous nous rétablissons tous deux à quelques pas de lui, zanpakutos dégainés.

_Quel honneur que le chef du clan Kuchiki soit ici pour m'affronter, ronronne Alien en lui souriant.

…

_Hey, chuis là aussi hein ! Je signale en levant la main.

Son regard se porte sur moi.

_Tu es ?

J'hallucine, il m'a oublié ?

_Haru Arienai, CONNARD D'ALIEN SOUMIS ! Je hurle. T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE M'OUBLIER !

On va dire que c'est le stress qui me fait autant gueuler.

_Ou ta stupidité naturelle. A la réflexion, ça doit être surtout ça._

**_BASTOOOOOOOOOON !_**

_Et le hollow qui s'y met…_

Alien grimace.

_Oh. Oui, je me rappelle. Hélas.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Byakuya qui aborde une expression semblable à… de la compassion ? Hey, c'est l'ENNEMI ! On ne compatit pas avec l'ENNEMI ! C'est la base !

_Quand il s'agit de toi, je peux arriver à comprendre._

« TRAITRE !

_Haru ? Byakuya ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Ichigo arrive à mes côtés, Grimmjow sur ses talons. Ils sont dans un sale état tous les deux : du sang de partout, et une vilaine coupure sur le ventre pour Grimmjow.

_On vient en renfort, je rétorque. Ca se voit non ?

Ichigo se contente de renifler, avant de brandir son zanpakuto –je remarque qu'il est en bankai, et que même blessé il dégage une énergie impressionnante. Utilisant son masque de hollow, il se jette sur Alien. Grimmjow l'imite, Byakuya passe en Bankai.

Hum.

J'ai le temps de faire une sieste ? Alien a l'air plutôt occupé avec ces trois-là, et j'ai la nette impression de déranger.

**_NON ! BASTOOOOON !_**

_Tu sais quoi ? On va attendre qu'Aizen soit mort. Ou on va juste aller combattre de la petite friture. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer l'arme à gauche aujourd'hui._

« Ca tombe bien, moi non plus.

Je m'apprête à faire discrètement demi-tour, lorsque Byakuya rugit :

_Arienai !

Et merde. Repérée.

Blasée, je jette un coup d'œil sur le combat… et étouffe un hoquet de surprise.

Alien a libéré son énergie -_toute_ son énergie. Grimmjow git sur le sol, visiblement KO, et Ichigo tient à peine de bout. Byakuya distrait Alien par ses pétales de roses, mais il a l'air d'avoir du mal.

Et Alien semble à peine à bout de souffle.

Je retrousse mes manches. Time for show !

Hahaha. Genre je vais pouvoir le battre.

**_VAS-Y !_**

_Quand on ne peut plus y échapper… essaie juste de rester en vie._

« Sans blague ?

_Valse avec les ombres, Meeka no gen'sou ! J'incante.

Ma queue apparaît. Sans hésiter, j'enfile mon masque et me jette sur Alien.

_BANZAAAAAAAI !

_Pour l'attaque discrète, on repassera._

Alien esquive mon Big Bang avec aisance, mais hausse un sourcil.

_Un masque ? Comment-

Il s'interrompt soudain et évite mon attaque sans même s'en préoccuper. Sa bouche se ferme, songeuse.

_Une naturelle ? Murmure-t-il. Comme Kurosaki ?

Gnuh ?

_Je t'en foutrais des naturelles moi, saleté de Martien ! Je crache en balançant un sort de kido.

_Martien ?

Alien a l'air surpris. J'en profite pour lui mettre un coup de poing qui finit dans le vide. Mais les pétales de Byakuya, profitant de la distraction, lui entament le bras.

_Comme les petits hommes verts ? Questionne Alien sans s'occuper de sa blessure.

_Ben… ouais.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, grommelle quelque chose du genre « j'ai l'air d'être vert ? » avant de tendre la main. Sans aucune incantation, il en sort un énorme éclair qui me projette contre un des buildings alentours. Je m'enfonce dans le mur avec un glapissement de douleur.

_Toujours ces références, siffle Alien qui n'a plus l'air si impassible que ça. C'est ennuyeux. J'ai pensé te garder pour mes expérimentations lorsque j'ai vu ton masque, mais seul Kurosaki me suffira.

Il s'extirpe des feuilles de Byakuya et s'élance sur moi.

Je l'évite souplement pour reculer rapidement.

Le combat à trois –Alien, Byakuya, moi- continue pendant quelques minutes. Et il est très déséquilibré.

Je veux dire par là que je saigne de partout, que Byakuya est hors-jeu (Alien m'a délaissé pour l'assommer et que je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher) et que ce connard de salaud efféminé en robe blanche n'a strictement RIEN.

Sans grand espoir, je m'élance à nouveau sur lui.

_BIG BANG !

Il évite mon attaque et le coup de queue qui va avec. Son zanpakuto vole vers moi.

Je gémis sourdement lorsque son zanpakuto s'enfonce dans mon bras. Alien se recule. Je chancelle.

_Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps, ronronne-t-il. Un dernier mot avant de mourir ?

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire carnassier.

_Un : CREVE !

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mon pied s'enfonce dans son estomac, et il se courbe en deux en lâchant un « oof » étouffé. Ma queue lui déchire une partie de la cuisse, mais il shunpote.

Ca fait du bien.

Je le contemple en haletant, le corps en feu. C'est la première fois que je le touche. Même les illusions de Kiki, qui me servent de distraction, n'arrivent pas à m'offrir des ouvertures suffisantes.

Alien me jette un regard dédaigneux.

_Pathétique, shinigamie.

Visiblement, il est en rogne.

_Ah ouais ? Je réponds. Attends de voir la suite ! Même ta mère te reconnaitra plus quand j'en aurais fini avec toi !

Il fait un pas en avant, lorsqu'une voix nous interrompt :

_Aizen-sama ! Je suis là !

Un mec aux cheveux roses s'extirpe d'un Garganta, un large sourire aux lèvres. Alien ne le regarde même pas.

_Pas trop tôt, Szayel, dit-il. Prend Kurosaki avec toi. Nous partons.

…

C'est une blague ?

_YOUHOU ! Je hurle. CHUIS LA AUSSI ! ET CHUIS PAS ENCORE MORTE !

Barbie me regarde.

_Ce reiatsu… dit-il. Une autre comme Kurosaki ?

Alien opine.

_Nous la prenons ?

_Non. Tue-la.

Barbie a l'air déçu, mais il dégaine son zanpakuto.

_Désolée, charmant cobaye, roucoule-t-il. Mais les ordres sont les ordres…

Il se jette sur moi.

_HARU !

Barbie se fait éjecter du chemin, tandis qu'une silhouette familière se poste devant moi. Je la reconnais avec soulagement.

_Gin !

.

hHh

.

Gin jeta un coup d'œil à Haru, mais veilla à rester concentré sur Aizen, qui les observait sans rien dire.

_Tu vas bien ? La quatrième division est en chemin. Vas les rejoindre, je m'occupe de lui, dit-il en sortant son zanpakuto, le visage fermé.

Haru renifla en agrippant son bras blessé pour endiguer le saignement.

_Ca va pas non ? J'ai encore de quoi lui botter le cul ! Protesta-t-elle en se mettant en garde.

_Ce n'était pas une demande, Haru, lâcha Gin d'une voix glaciale. Tu n'es plus apte au combat. _Rejoins la quatrième division._

Eberluée, Haru cligna des yeux, ébahie par le ton froid du capitaine. Elle secoua ensuite la tête.

_Ne pense même pas que je vais te laisser seul face à ce-

_Je suis ton supérieur et je t'ORDONNE de partir ! Cracha Gin. Obéis !

Haru serra les dents.

_Jamais !

__C'est un ordre, Lieutenant Arienai !_

Un bon observateur aurait distingué sans peine la tension dans les membres du capitaine, et la peur dans sa voix. Gin savait ce dont était capable Aizen. Haru n'était pas de taille –personne ne l'était. Et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse se faire massacrer.

Haru n'était pas bonne observatrice.

Aizen, si.

_Vas te faire foutre ! Hurla Haru.

Elle bondit et se jeta sur Aizen, un Big Bang dans chaque main. Aizen sourit.

Il y eu un bruit étouffé. Un bruit de déchirure.

Haru hoqueta. Une vague de sang sortie de sa bouche, inondant son y avait une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux. Comme incrédule, elle baissa la tête vers sa poitrine.

Le zanpakuto d'Aizen y était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

_Qu…

Un gloussement se fit entendre.

Aizen leva sans effort la lame, soulevant le corps d'Haru. Et Gin pouvait voir Kyoka Suigetsu dépasser, derrière son dos. La lame était entièrement recouverte de rouge.

Il retourna la lame. Elle hurla. Et vomit encore plus de sang.

_Alors, _Gin-kun_, siffla Aizen. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir ce qu'on aime le plus mourir sans pouvoir rien faire ?

Haru poussa un cri inhumain encore lorsqu'il retira sa lame de son corps. Elle s'écroula au sol, agenouillée devant son assassin, le visage crayeux. Gin se précipita à ses côtés et la traina loin d'Aizen, la peur au ventre.

_Haru, murmura-t-il. Haru, parle-moi. Haru !

Aizen rit. C'était horrible ; c'était haïssable ; c'était _triomphal_.

_Je doute qu'elle puisse te parler. Mais elle est encore en vie, si cela peut te consoler. Mais plus pour longtemps.

_Vas… te… faire… enculer… connard… d'Alien Soumis, hoqueta Haru, une bulle rougeâtre au coin de ses lèvres.

Aizen leva un sourcil.

_Encore consciente ? Je suis impressionné, admit-il de bonne foi.

_Tu… vas voir quand… j'taurais… botté le… cul…

_Et même capable de jurer. Quelle enfant amusante, commenta l'homme avec un gloussement poli.

Il posa les yeux sur Gin, _Gin le traitre, Gin qu'il voulait faire souffrir plus que tout au monde pour l'avoir dupé,_ qui murmurait une litanie de mot à Haru pour la garder éveillée.

_Parle-moi Haru, parle-moi, ne t'endors pas, surtout, surtout ne t'endors pas…_

_Aizen-sama !

Szayel apparut aux côtés de son maître, Ichigo dans les bras.

_J'ai le garçon ! S'exclama-t-il avec ravissement, indiffèrent à la scène qui se jouait à ses pieds.

Aizen hocha la tête.

_Nous partons, annonça-t-il. Notre tâche ici est terminée.

Il s'arrêta soudainement.

Une idée s'était fait jour dans sa tête. Une idée encore plus délicieuse que tuer la petite-amie d'Ichimaru et lui après. Il vit que le capitaine ne lui prêtait pas attention, concentré sur l'idiote agonisante. _Gin, Gin, Gin... combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ? Les sentiments te rendent faible, tu le vois bien. Regarde ce que cette gamine a fait de toi. Je pourrais te tuer tellement facilement. Mais ce ne serait pas drôle, n'est-ce pas ? La punition ne serait pas à sa juste mesure. Qu'en pense-tu ?_

Sans effort, il envoya Gin valdinguer à l'autre bout du champ de bataille _(tu es décidément bien faible. Tu n'aurais jamais du me trahir)_. Et saisit Haru par les cheveux. Elle gémit sourdement, la respiration hachée et déjà lointaine.

_Je prends _ça_ avec moi, déclara-t-il doucereusement. Je te renverrais son zanpakuto quand je l'aurais tuée. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps… Szayel _adore_ ses nouveaux instruments, et il a énormément de manipulations à faire... Il va sans dire qu'elles ne sont pas très agréables, termina-t-il avec une voix et un sourire de miel.

A ses côtés, l'espada aux cheveux roses n'eut pas besoin de signal pour comprendre que la mission était terminée. Il leva la main et invoqua un Garganta. Gin arriva une fraction de seconde trop tard, Bankai déployé, Shinzo déjà en train de décrire un arc de cercle mortel visant la tête d'Aizen, des dizaines de stratégies dans la tête, des centaines sorts de kido au bout des lèvres-

Il n'eut que le temps de voir la silhouette triomphante de son ancien maître qui trainait celle, agonisante, de la fille qu'il aimait.

Et l'instant d'après, le ciel, insolemment bleu, était tout ce qui se présentait à lui.

Il tenta tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ouvrir un Garganta, une faille, n'importe quoi, et partir retrouver Aizen pour le tuer en le faisant souffrir le plus possible et surtout, surtout, récupérer Haru pour l'amener à Unohana, parce que sinon Haru allait mourir _et peut-être était-elle déjà morte_ et-

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'était plus seul. Les hollows avaient été massacrés, et les arrancars s'étaient enfuis. Le Gotei arrivait à la rescousse. Trop tard.

Il fallut les efforts combinés de Unohana et sa lieutenante pour le persuader d'arrêter de s'épuiser et de gaspiller son reiatsu restant. Il fallut les visages catastrophés de Renji, des vizards, de tous, pour lui faire réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il fallut des interrogations, des supplications pour savoir ce qu'étaient devenus Haru et Ichigo. Il fallut une seule réponse que Gin ne se souvenait même pas avoir dite. Il fallut la réalisation de tous de ce qui s'étaient passé. L'attaque des arrancars avait été une distraction. Aizen était venu pour enlever Ichigo, et pour leur montrer sa nouvelle puissance en battant à lui seul un capitaine, un espada, Ichigo Kurosaki et une lieutenante.

Il fallut à peine un regard pour les persuader de le laisser seul au milieu du champ de bataille et du sang d'Haru _Haru dont la poitrine s'était empalée sur l'épée d'Aizen, Haru qui était partie et Haru qui lui avait hurlé d'aller se faire foutre avant de se jeter dans les bras de la mort. _

Gin resta debout. Il n'avait pas rengainé son zanpakuto. Son regard était plongé dans la flaque pourpre devant lui.

Vaincu.

.

hHh

.

Aizen, Szayel et leurs fardeaux arrivèrent dans les dunes du Hueco Mundo. Aizen lâcha aussitôt les cheveux d'Haru avec dégout, la laissant tomber sur le sable immaculé.

_Que faisons-nous, Aizen-sama ? Interrogea Szayel, Ichigo toujours dans les bras.

_Nous rentrons à Las Noches, répondit le tyran d'une voix soyeuse. Nous avons ce que nous étions venu chercher.

Le regard du savant se porta sur la jeune fille au sol. Sous elle s'étalait une énorme rivière de sang, vite absorbée par le sol.

_La prenons-nous ? Questionna-t-il.

_Seulement le zanpakuto, répondit Aizen. Je l'enverrais à ce cher Gin dans quelques temps. Sa réaction devrait être amusante. Quand au corps… les hollows s'en occuperont. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas leur refuser un tel festin, n'est-ce pas ?

Szayel ne répondit pas.

Ils s'éloignèrent sans un regard pour la forme brisait qui gisait parmi les dunes.

.

_Plus tard, bien plus tard, presque trop tard, une forme vint à cet endroit. Elle creusa, déblaya, et découvrit le corps enfoui par les tempêtes de sable. Le tira. Prit son pouls. N'en trouva pas._

_Haru Arienai était _morte_._

_La silhouette traina lentement la jeune fille par les pieds, laissant une trainée de sang séché sur son sillage._

_Le vent souffla._

_._

__

* * *

.

A suivre...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	119. Rondo Alla Turca

Coucou les gens !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, avec un morceau de Mozart en guise de titre. Encore une fois, c'est purement informatif : Ne l'écoutez pas pendant la lecture !

Je vous conseille plutôt de l'écouter après que vous ayez lu le chapitre... je vous expliquerez pourquoi à la fin du chapitre x)

* * *

.

Chapitre 116 : Rondo Alla Turca

.

* * *

.

Assis sur son large trône blanc, Aizen laissa un sourire paisible envahir son visage, reflet du sentiment d'intense satisfaction qui avait pris possession de lui depuis trois jours.

La mission avait été un succès, contrairement aux deux autres fois.

A la pensée de ses deux tentatives de kidnapping loupée, le visage de l'ancien capitaine se plissa légèrement sous le mécontentement, alors que les images lui revenaient bien malgré lui.

La première fois, il était arrivé à Karakura dans la ferme intention de capturer Ichigo Kurosaki -il l'avait après tout bien fait pour Orihimie-quel-que-soit-son-nom, alors en quoi capturer un autre adolescent serait-il difficile ?- mais s'était trompé de cible, et avait du faire face avec la Très Agaçante Blondie. Et avait au passage prit le détestable surnom d'Alien Soumis.

_Alien Soumis. Lui, Aizen Sosuke, surnommé Alien Soumis. Comment cette petite arrogante avait-elle osée ? _

_"A mon avis, elle a utilisé sa bouche. Tu sais, ce truc qui te sert à faire des sourires flippants. Ben voilà."_

Et voilà que Kyoka Suigetsu s'en mêlait. O joie.

_"Et je suis bien partie pour rester un moment, mon petit bonhomme. Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonnée le gout de son sang."_

Splendide. Tout simplement splendide. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que son épée détestait tuer les blondes ?

_"Pas "les blondes". Elle. Cette enfant était innocente. Je t'avais dit de ne pas tuer d'innocent, et tu n'as fait que ça. Alors compte sur moi pour te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que tu fasse des excuses, jeune homme."_

Aizen décida sagement de ne rien répondre.

La deuxième fois qu'il avait voulu kidnapper Kurosaki, les voies célestes avaient eu un léger problème de communication car il s'était retrouvé au Gotei, au beau milieu d'un mariage entre Sa Seigneurie des Glaçons et Renji Abarai. Blondie s'était encore trouvée sur son chemin, mais Aizen n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

Toujours était-il qu'elle l'avait cette fois comparé à un homme qui mêtait ses sous-vêtements par-dessus son pantalon, et qui utilisait la même marque de gel que lui.

Aizen avait depuis arrêté d'en mettre.

_"Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudra pour que tu arrête de te lisser la mèche ?"_

Une apocalypse, très probablement.

Décroisant les jambes avec agacement, Aizen se promit de ne plus céder aux piques moqueuses de son zanpakuto pour se concentrer sur le fil de ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux, revoyant avec une pointe de jubilation sa troisième et dernière expédition.

Se battre contre Kurosaki avait été absolument jouissif. Sentir le gamin réaliser l'écart de puissance qu'il y avait entre eux deux, maintenant que Aizen avait développé son potentiel jusqu'à un niveau jamais atteint. Il avait quasiment été sur le point de remercier l'impudent shinigami de l'avoir battu la première fois, puis de lui avoir arraché la moitié du Hogyoku. Car Aizen avait apprit de ses erreurs -la preuve en était du corps qui devait reposer dans le laboratoire de Néo-Szayel.

Mais aucune des sensations éprouvées face à l'enfant n'avait excédée celles qu'il avait eu en revoyant Gin.

Son ancien lieutenant -son ancien _protégé_. Le garçon qu'il avait sortit du Rukongai et de la poussière, le diamant brut qu'il avait personnellement taillé, jusqu'à lui confier ses plans et une partie de lui-même. Gin avait été la chose la plus proche d'un ami pour lui.

Et il l'avait trahi. Aizen, en voyant le faciès moqueur du jeune homme lorsqu'il lui avait planté son zanpakuto dans la poitrine, aidant Kurosaki à l'achever, s'était juré d'obtenir vengeance.

Et Aizen Sosuke avait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Oh, l'expression du traître lorsqu'il empalée sa petite-amie sur son zanpakuto, de la même manière que Gin l'avait fait avec lui, valait toutes les trahisons du monde. Pour la première fois, il avait vu l'inébranlable sourire de Gin Ichimaru céder place à de la peur. Mieux, à de la _terreur_.

L'élève avait cru pouvoir surpasser le maître. Mais il n'avait pas bien apprit sa leçon. _Les sentiments nous rendent faibles. Les sentiments sont des ouvertures. Les liens sont des ouvertures. Les ouvertures sont des faiblesses. _

_Et être faible, c'est être mort. _

Un léger gloussement s'échappa des lèvres ivoirines d'Aizen. Son ancien homme de confiance avait-il cru pouvoir tomber amoureux en toute impunité ? _Vilain garçon. Tu avais vraiment besoin d'être puni. _

Le grondement de rage de Kyoka Suigetsu ne ternit en rien sa bonne humeur. Il adorait que ses plans se déroulent comme prévu -ce qui n'était pas souvent arrivé, avouons-le- et encore plus quand il avait droit à des petits à-côtés aussi agréables que celui-ci.

Il avait renvoyé le zanpakuto de la fille, Blondie, à la Soul Society le lendemain des évènements, et plus précisément à Gin. Il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à y joindre une petite carte titrant "_Elle n'a pas été très résistante. Choisis mieux, la prochaine fois..._" Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir avoir pu saisir l'expression sur le visage du capitaine à ce moment précis, mais se douter qu'elle avait du être mémorable.

Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua que Néo-Yami était là, agenouillé. Intrigué, Aizen leva un sourcil, l'invitant à parler.

L'espada ne dit rien, se contentant de lever un sourcil en retour.

Néo ou pas, il n'avait jamais été adepte de la subtilité. Avec un soupir, il se décida à parler :

_Que se passe-t-il, Yami ? Dit-il doucement en veillant à montrer que si c'était _encore_ pour cette histoire de dentifrice ce n'était même pas la peine de répondre.

_Aporro Szayel m'a envoyé vous dire que le sujet A s'est remis de ses blessures. Il n'attend que votre aval pour commencer les tests.

Oh. Visiblement, il n'était pas question de dentifrice. Tant mieux.

Aizen se leva avec grâce et fit signe à Néo-Yami de partir. Voyant que l'espada ne comprenait manifestement pas, il retint une envie de taper du pied et lui ordonna de se retirer, ce que l'autre fit en grommelant dans sa barbe (par ailleurs inexistante). Aizen supposa qu'il n'était pas content de servir de messager m'enfin, est-ce que c'était sa faute si le Hogyoku n'avait pu reconstruire que les premiers arrancars et qu'il était hors de question qu'il dépense plus d'énergie pour de simples hollows ?

Faisant passer ses réflexions au second plan, il s'engagea dans les longs couloirs de Las Noches, ses pensées dérivant au gré des flots.

Toute communication avec les autres dimensions avait été coupée dès que la mission à Karakura s'était fini, empêchant les shinigamis de débarquer pour reprendre leur précieux shinigami remplaçant. Aizen n'était pas homme à commettre deux fois la même erreur, qu'on se le dise.

ET il avait Kurosaki Ichigo à sa merci.

Aizen du retenir un rire maléfique -bien que techniquement il n'ait aucune honte à rire maléfiquement. Il était dans sa demeure maléfique d'être maléfique aux plans maléfique, alors ça semblait même approprié, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher le solennel du moment.

Celui où il observerait le corps brisé de Kurosaki devenir sa nouvelle arme.

Le rire maléfique était sortit. Bah, tant pis.

Il s'étrangla dans sa bouche dès qu'il arriva aux laboratoires de Néo-Szayel.

_A-A-A-Aizen-samaaaaa ! Bredouilla le scientifique en jetant une bâche derrière lui et en se précipitant vers son maître. Comment allez-vous ? Il fait beau hein ? Un temps magnifique pour une promenade, et si on allait observer les dunes du Hueco Mundo, hein ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Aizen battit des sourcils.

_Szayel, dit-il calmement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

_Q-q-q-quoi doooonc ?

__Ca_, répondit Aizen en tendant le doigt vers l'imposant objet hâtivement couvert.

L'expression innocente de Szayel n'était pas du tout convaincante.

_Ca ? Oh, ça ! Rien, rien du tout. C'est... ma réserve de confiture ! Ma grand-mère fait une délicieuse confiture à la mûre, et chaque fois je n'en ai pas assez, donc j'ai décidé de la stocker et de voir si je pouvais la cloner pour en avoir autant que je veux sans fatiguer la pauvre femme. Je vous ai déjà parlé de ma grand-mère, Aizen-sama ?

_"... Aizen mon petit, je crois que j'ai trouvé encore plus crétin que toi."_

Aizen ordonna silencieusement à son zanpakuto de se taire, continuant de couver l'espada numéro 7 d'un regard plein d'une rage aussi calme que polaire.

Néo-Szayel déglutit légèrement.

_Euh... vous voulez voir le sujet A ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Puis, très convaincu :

_Vous VOULEZ voir le sujet A !

Il prit Aizen par le bras et le fit pivoter jusqu'à le mettre devant une énorme cuve remplie d'un liquide vert qui faisait des bulles. Et dedans flottait Ichigo Kurosaki.

Nu.

S'il y avait eu un record de la pirouette la plus rapide, Aizen l'aurait probablement écrasé.

_Szayel, grogna-t-il. Pourquoi ce garçon est-il _nu_ ?

_"OH LA PRUDE !"_

Ca n'avait rien à voir. Comment était-il sensé rester digne et imposant quand le... _machin_ de sa Némésis-et-future-arme flottait ?

_"PRUUUUUDE !"_

_Eh bien... c'est plus pratique pour que les sondes passent, et puis le liquide n'attaque pas le corps, donc je n'en ai pas vraiment vu l'intérêt, répondit le scientifique, visiblement éberlué.

_Habille-le, ordonna Aizen. _Maintenant. _

_Mais...

__Maintenant, Szayel. _

Néo-Szayel n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas voir la menace. Il appela l'un de ses Luminas, et l'instant d'après, le sujet A, alias Ichigo Kurosaki, était proprement vêtu d'un slip.

_Cela vous suffit-il, Aizen-sama ? Dit-il avec humilité.

Son chef se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête avant de fixer la silhouette inanimée de son ancien ennemi.

_Donc, Szayel, il est totalement remit ?

L'arrancar hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_Ca a été relativement facile, bien que long. Mais il n'est endormi qu'à cause des tranquillisants. Je peux commencer le processus quand vous voudrez, Aizen-sama. J'aurais juste besoin de deux jours pour activer les produits et vérifier que tout est en accord avec leur métabolisme.

Sur le point d'acquiescer, Aizen se ressaisit -il avait la nette impression de s'être fait mener en bateau. La conversation ne portait originellement pas sur ça, si ?

__Szayel_, siffla-t-il venimeusement en amorçant un pas vers le mystérieux objet.

Le scientifique se jeta dessus, et fit face à son maître, collé contre la paroi de la chose, prêt à faire rempart de son corps pour protéger son

expérience.

_Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, Aizen-sama, vraiment, ce n'est pas du tout du tout-

Sans l'écouter, Aizen tira la bâche. Et l'Horreur se présenta devant lui.

Le trésor de Szayel n'était autre qu'une immense cuve, identique à celle qui retenait Kurosaki. Sauf que dans celle-ci se trouvait un autre corps. Un corps qu'Aizen n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour. Qu'il n'aurait jamais _voulu _revoir un jour.

Haru Arienai, aussi nue qu'au jour de sa naissance.

La température de la pièce chuta de trente degrés. Minimum.

Lorsque le regard d'Aizen se posa sur Szayel, celui-ci souhaita brusquement ne jamais avoir été ressuscité.

_Je peux tout expliquer ? Hasarda-t-il.

_Tu as intérêt, gronda Aizen en retour.

Sa main se porta sur son zanpakuto, qui hurla_. _

_"Oh non jeune homme, pas cette fois ! Si tu m'utilise, je te jure que je peuplerais tes rêves d'illusion et tu as vu ce que je peux faire la dernière fois ! Sauf que là, tu découvriras la passionnante vie sexuelle de YAMAMOTO et sa CANNE !"_

Aizen verdit, blanchit, verdit, et ôté sa main de son épée. Szayel se mit à respirer plus librement.

_Tu as deux minutes, murmura l'ancien capitaine. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle fait là et pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as soignée alors que j'avais explicitement ordonné que son corps soit livré aux hollows.

_Eh bien, vous ne l'avez pas _explicitement _ordonné, Aizen-sama. En fait, vous avez dit "on ne peut pas refuser un tel festin aux hollows, n'est-ce pas ?" et comme je suis un hollow aussi, votre ordre aurait pu être-

__Szayeeeeel..._

_J'ai-récupéré-la-fille-et-j'ai-réussi-à-réanimer-son-coeur-parce-que-je-la-trouvais-intéressante, débita l'espada à toute vitesse.

Vu la tête d'Aizen, ce n'était probablement pas la bonne chose à dire.

_Intéressante ? Répéta l'homme, incrédule. Tu as foutu tous mes plans en l'air pour une fille _intéressante_ ?

_Pas bon, pas bon, pas bon du tout_, songea Szayel avec frénésie. _Vite, une excuse. Je veux pas re-mouriiiiiiiiiiir... _

_Elle pourra vous être utile ! Assena-t-il avec conviction.

Aizen haussa un sourcil furieux, mais néanmoins légèrement curieux -ce que Szayel interpréta comme une invitation à continuer.

_Comme Kurosaki, c'est une Vizard naturelle, et je sais que vous êtes intéressé par ce phénomène, et deux cobayes c'est toujours mieux qu'un !

Il fit un large sourire à son chef. Et espéra très fort qu'il venait de se découvrir des talents d'orateur.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le laboratoire, alors qu'Aizen croisait pensivement les bras. La fille était relativement puissante et, malgré son caractère abominable, elle pourrait faire une bonne arme, si-

_Szayel, dit-il. Pourrais-tu appliquer le processus aux deux sujets ?

Le scientifique retint sa danse de la joie. _VICTOIRE ! _

_Avec plaisir, Aizen-sama, roucoula-t-il. Tout sera prêt dans deux jours, et les sujets A et B seront paaaaarfaits ! A la prochaine, grand maître vénéré que j'aime !

Il poussa son chef jusqu'à la porte, et la referma juste avant d'entendre une dernière exclamation :

_Et pour l'amour du ciel, _habille-la ! _

.

hHh

.

_Les laboratoires étaient déserts depuis longtemps. Seul le doux bruit de bulles d'oxygènes dans les cuves résonnait, répétées à l'infini par l'écho. _

_Ichigo Kurosaki ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et sa poitrine se gonfla dans une inspiration démesurée. Il avait reprit conscience depuis plusieurs heures, mais la présence d'Aizen et de son subordonné l'avait empêché d'agir. Il n'avait pu qu'écouter la conversation, de plus en plus inquiet. _

_Ils avaient été capturés, Haru et lui. Et Aizen entendait les soumettre à un processus dont il ne savait rien. Ce n'était pas bon. Ils devaient fuir. _

_Le shinigami ferma les paupières, forçant son esprit abruti par les drogues à fonctionner. Un plan. Il devait mettre au point un plan, et partir du Hueco Mundo avant deux jours. Sinon, Szayel -savoir comment il était encore en vie restait un mystère- pourrait démarrer son processus. Et Ichigo n'avait aucune envie de savoir en quoi cela consistait. _

_Ignorant le pressentiment dans son esprit, il fit taire les battements affolés de son coeur, et se mit à réfléchir. _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Au menu du prochain chapitre : le réveil d'Haru... et beaucoup, beaucoup de bruit.

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : Voilààààà. Maintenant, écoutez donc ce magnifique morceau de Mozart, parce que c'est exactement l'état d'esprit d'Aizen lorsqu'il traverse Las noches pour aller voir Szayel et sa némésis préférée. Sentez la jouissance qui dégouline de ce mouvement, imaginez Aizen en train de sautiller en le fredonnant, incroyablement fier de lui... jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Haru.

Muahahahahaha.


	120. First Mouvement Moderato-Allegro

Salut les gens !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, avec, encore une fois, un titre qui renvoie à la musique classique. Ou plutôt, qui _semble_ renvoyer à la musique classique xD. En effet, l'auteur n'est autre que Deep Purple, et on comprend pourquoi à partir de la huitième minute (le morceau en fait 19).

Ne. L'écoutez. Pas. En. Lisant. Cette fois, c'est juste un mémento personnel que je me fais pour me rappeler ce que ce chapitre devait normalement être (à savoir sérieux), et de ce qu'il est devenu (ça, vous verrez par vous-même U.U)...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! JE VOUS AIME ! Continuez comme ça, on va y arriver, aux 3000 ! X)

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 118 : First Mouvement ; Moderato-Allegro

.

* * *

.

_La première chose qui me revient, c'est la douleur._

_Une sensation d'être déchirée de l'intérieur, quelque chose de froid enfoncé dans ma poitrine, et l'horrible, l'atroce sentiment de terreur abject qui me tord les boyaux. J'ai mal. Terriblement mal. Dans mes souvenirs, quelqu'un crie. Je crois que c'est moi._

_Le sourire d'Alien, et le mouvement que son épée accomplit en tournant dans ma cage thoracique, en brisant tout ce qui s'y trouve, et les hurlements en moi de Kiki, Urah, et puis moi aussi. Et toujours cette expression triomphante sur son visage, cette lueur de plaisir dans ces yeux._

_Ensuite, je crois qu'il m'a relâché. Je suis tombée sur le sol, et la douleur continuait, et il riait._

_Et les mains de Gin sur mon visage, sa demande désespérée de lui parler, de ne pas m'endormir. J'ai voulu rester éveillée, je crois. J'ai insulté Alien pour ne pas céder au sommeil._

_J'ai échoué._

_Lentement, Gin est devenu trouble, le paysage s'est brouillé, je n'ai plus pu entendre Kiki, ni Urah, ni personne. La douleur s'est apaisée, ça m'a fait peur, parce que mon cœur s'est apaisé aussi._

_Et la nuit est tombée._

Je n'ai plus mal. En fait, je ne ressens plus rien du tout.

Je flotte.

Est-ce que c'est ça, la mort, la vraie ?

_Non._

Oh. Kiki ?

_Tout juste. Kami-sama, Haru, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, à te jeter sur le sabre de ce malade ! Non mais à quoi tu pensais, espèce d'inconsciente ?_

« Sur le moment ? Euh…

_C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu ne pensais pas. Tu devrais apprendre. Ca nous éviterait de crever comme des crétins à cause de toi et ta stupidité abyssale !_

… C'est marrant, j'imaginais pas que je me ferais insulter même dans ma mort. Le monde est décidemment plein de surprise.

_Tu n'es pas morte, idiote. Enfin, pas une seconde fois._

« Sérieux ?

_D'un point de vue technique, tu es restée morte pendant quarante-six secondes. Nous avons réussi à faire repartir ton cœur et ton cerveau est resté irrigué._

« Si tu le dis.

Attendez une minute. Qui c'est « nous » ?

_Le hollow et moi, évidemment._

Si mon corps n'était pas paralysé par la noirceur, j'en aurais ouvert les yeux en grand. Kiki et Urah m'ont sauvé la vie ?

_Vas pas croire qu'on a fait ça parce qu'on t'aime bien. Si tu meurs, on meurt aussi, tu te souviens ?_

Je décide de faire semblant de le/la croire. Mais au fond, je suis sûr qu'ils m'adorent tous les deux. La seule chose étrange est que je n'entends pas Urah.

_Elle est encore en train de t'aider. Elle a prit le contrôle de ton reiatsu pour encourager tes organes vitaux à fonctionner. En plus, le Hueco Mundo est son domaine, elle est plus utile que moi, ici._

Je tente mentalement d'acquiescer, avant de percuter une partie de la phrase.

« Le Hueco Mundo ?

Hum. On va la refaire.

« Le HUECO MUNDO ?!

_Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Ah non, tu étais inconsciente –par ta propre faute d'ailleurs, Miss Kamikaze. Aizen a cru très malin de te trainer par les cheveux jusqu'au Hueco Mundo puis de t'abandonner dans le sable. Il a dit quelque chose à propos de combien ça ferait souffrir Ichimaru._

J'assimile péniblement la phrase, et tous les évènements récents. Récapitulons.

Je suis morte. Pendant quarante-six secondes certes, mais morte tout de même. Quelle manière idéale de commencer la journée, je devrais y penser plus souvent.

J'ai été kidnappé, et me trouve actuellement au Hueco Mundo. Ca tombe bien, je voulais prendre des vacances.

Alien est un connard qui a une dent contre Gin, et qui m'a tuée pour le faire souffrir. CONNARD.

Evitant de penser à Gin, et surtout à ce que je lui ai dit avant de me faire embrocher, je me concentre sur la situation présente.

« Donc je suis dans les dunes du Hueco Mundo, incapable de bouger, et à la merci de n'importe quel hollow ?

_Non._

…

« J'ai pas tout compris, là.

_Aizen a bien tenté de t'abandonner, mais son serviteur, Szayel, t'a récupérée et soignée. Tu te trouves dans ses laboratoires, avec Ichigo._

Nouvelle info : Ichigo est avec moi, et il est vivant. Ouf.

La question à trois millions étant : qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

_Je l'ignore, et je ne tiens pas à rester là pour le découvrir. Ecoute, Haru, ces types sont des grands malades. Tu dois t'échapper avec Ichigo. Si vous arrivez à sortir de Las Noches pour vous réfugier dans la forêt des Gillians, vous êtes quasiment sauvés._

Las quoi ? Et pourquoi « quasiment » ? Et on ne peut pas juste retourner au Gotei ?

_Aizen a coupé la dimension des autres. Toute traversée est impossible. Mais si vous réussissez à vous protéger dans la forêt, on devrait pouvoir trouver un moyen. Sauf que pour ça, il faut que tu te réveilles._

Dans la noirceur qui m'entoure, je parviens à entrevoir un rayon de blanc.

_Voilà, comme ça. Tu dois te réveiller, Haru, et vite !_

Ouais. Parce que le mot « laboratoire » me fait penser à Mayuri. Et que si le type qui m'a foutu ici a été fait dans le même moule que l'autre savant fou, je ne veux pas rester. Vraiment pas.

En concentrant mes forces, j'arrive à froncer les sourcils. Cool, je peux exprimer mon mécontentement ! Prochaine étape, pouvoir rouler des yeux.

_ET SE BARRER !_

Et se barrer.

Allez Haru, on se concentre. Tu peux te réveiller. Tu vas te réveiller. BANZAI !

Rassemblant toute mon énergie, je me débats contre le noir autour de moi. Je peux sentir mon corps, mon cœur, et- Avec une énorme inspiration, j'ouvre les yeux.

Et je tombe sur le visage d'Ichigo.

_HIIIIIIIIII !

Ca m'a échappé. Sauf que bizarrement, mon cri est sortit sous la forme d'un gargouillement étranglé. Je comprends pourquoi en baissant les yeux : ma bouche est enfermé dans un masque à oxygène.

Ichigo commence à ma parler, sauf que je n'entends rien. Je remarque alors qu'il porte un masque similaire au mien, et flotte dans une grande cuve emplie de liquide vert.

Uh. Plus cliché, tu meurs.

_Regarde autour de toi._

Obéissant, je réalise que je suis dans une cuve similaire, uniquement habillée d'une petite culotte et d'un soutien-gorge… qui ne sont pas ce que je portais avant toute cette merde.

OMH. Je me suis faite déshabiller par l'ennemi. Pire, tripotée par l'ennemi. OMFH.

BANDE DE PUTAINS DE PERVERS !

_Langage ! Et aussi, Kami-sama, Haru, CONCENTRE-TOI SUR LE PLUS IMPORTANT !_

Pas faux. Décidant de reléguer mon viol au second rang, j'examine mon corps. Il y a des sondes plantées à mes poignets –urgh. J'aime pas les piqures.

_J'ai dit le plus important, pour l'amour de Kami-sama !_

Sans écouter Kiki, je baisse les yeux sur ma poitrine, et les écarquille. A l'endroit où le zanpakuto d'Aizen m'a transpercé se trouve une fine cicatrice rosée, qui ne laisse rien deviner de ce qui m'est arrivé.

Merde. C'est carrément moche comme truc.

_Non mais j'hallucine. Elle est sur le point de se faire trancher en morceau par un scientifique fou et elle se plaint de son apparence ?_

**_Bah, c'est vrai que c'est moche…_**

« Urah !

**_Putain, je t'ai sauvé la vie et tu m'appelles encore comme ça… Tu crains, shnigami…_**

« Et moi je t'emmerde. Ca va ?

**_Ouais. Je ressuscite des gens tous les jours, pas de problème. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'vais aller piquer un p'tit somme. Merci de ne pas appeler mon pouvoir avant quelques heures, et à la prochaine…_**

« Urah ?

**_Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du hollow le plus cool de tout l'univers. Je ne suis pas là, mais vous pouvez toujours me laisser un message et vous faire foutre ! Biiip… biiiip… biiip…_**

Je vais la laisser dormir.

Un grognement me fait sursauter, et je cligne des yeux en regardant Ichigo, qui m'appelle depuis tout à l'heure. Il désigne l'extérieur de nos bocaux. Je réussis à comprendre qu'il veut que nous nous évadions.

Je suis partante. Mais comment ?

Voyant mon sourcil interrogateur, il indique un appareil dans le coin de la pièce, mime un sort de kido puis un grand bruit. C'est un rébus ?

_Ce qu'il veut te dire, c'est que la machine réagit au reiatsu. Vous devez vous sortir de là sans l'utiliser, sinon une alarme se déclenchera._

C'est tout de suite plus clair. Je fronce les sourcils, et regarde le haut de la cuve. Pas de couvercle. Bien.

Je lève le pouce pour montrer à Ichigo que j'ai un Plan. Bizarrement, ça ne semble pas le rassurer.

Battant des jambes pour nager jusqu'en haut, je m'agrippe au bord et force sur mes abdos pour me hisser hors du liquide. Et putain, ça fait MAL. Je ne suis manifestement pas totalement remise de ma presque-mort.

Avec un grognement étouffé, je tombe hors du bocal. Le masque s'enlève, et les sondes s'arrachent douloureusement de mes bras. Fais chier, je saigne maintenant.

Je me relève avec difficulté. Bon, je suis libre. Très mal en point, mais libre.

Je tangue vers Ichigo, et constate que son bocal à lui a un couvercle. Hum. Est-ce que j'ai de quoi passer en mode bourrin ?

… Nan. Je suis trop crevée pour ça.

Je fais signe à Ichigo que tout va bien, avant de regarder le laboratoire. Si ce que racontent les films est vrai, il doit bien y avoir de quoi m'aider ici, non ?

Mes yeux tombent sur une grosse bouteille dans une étagère, où est marqué « ACIDE CHLORHYDRIQUE ». Le chlorhydrique, je sais pas ce que c'est, mais l'acide, ça m'a tout l'air d'être le bon truc.

Je me saisis de la bouteille, la soupèse et, avec un grand sourire, la balance sur la cuve d'Ichigo.

Elle y explose, et creuse un grand trou dans le verre. J'ai à peine le temps de penser à faire une danse de la victoire que je me rends compte d'un autre truc. Dans le bocal, il y avait du liquide. Beaucoup de liquide. Qui se déverse maintenant sur moi.

Fais chier.

Quelques hurlements et glissades plus tard, le liquide se tarit, et je peux respirer un peu mieux, allongée sur le sol, Ichigo à mes côtés.

_Haru, souffle-t-il. Tu es la fille la plus conne que j'ai jamais rencontré.

_Hey, je réponds, ça a marché, non ?

C'est là que la porte s'ouvre en grand sur Barbie aux cheveux roses.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bord- OH MERDE ! Glapit-il en nous apercevant.

Sans réfléchir, je me jette sur lui et fais la seule chose efficace que je pense à faire. Je l'empêche à jamais d'avoir des rejetons en lui écrasant le paquet avec mon genou.

Il pousse un petit cri étranglé en crispant les mains sur son ex-appareil reproducteur. Sans attendre, je prend la main d'Ichigo et hurle :

_ON COURT !

Nous nous mettons à galoper comme des dératés, alors que Barbie se redresse et hurle « ALERTE ! LES SUJETS SE SONT ECHAPPE ! ALERTE ! »

_Mais quelle conne ! Beugle Ichigo. MAIS QUELLE CONNE !

_TA GUEULE ET COURS !

Nous traversons le laboratoire à toute vitesse, en veillant à ne pas glisser sur les flaques de liquide qui se sont répandues un peu partout. Derrière nous, Barbie et une armée de trucs bizarres nous poursuivent.

_Il faut qu'on trouve un truc pour les ralentir ! Je lance à Ichigo.

Il acquiesce et, sans attendre vide une des étagères remplies de fioles sur le sol, avant de m'en fourrer quelques-unes dans les bras.

_Balance-leur ça ! M'ordonne-t-il en se remettant à courir, les mains pleines de flacons.

Je lui emboite le pas en commençant à bombarder nos assaillants à l'aveuglette –ce qui, au vu des cris, semble marcher.

C'est alors que qu'un truc frôle mon bras.

Merde. Ils contre-attaquent.

_Ichigo ! On a un problème !

_Sans blague ? Répond-il.

_C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ! Je rétorque. Ils ripostent !

Il jette un œil derrière-lui et pâlit en évitant une fiole. Nous avisons en même temps une petite porte discrète cachée dans le fond. Un placard ?

_Amène-toi ! Dit Ichigo en me prenant par le bras.

Nous enfonçons la porte et nous cessons de respirer pour être discrets. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent, puis s'éloignent : ils ne nous ont pas repérés. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en m'appuyant sur le mur.

Qui bouge.

Avec une expression d'horreur, nous nous retournons lentement. Oh non. Oh non. Oh non…

Une énorme étagère remplie de produits vacille avant de s'écraser sur nous.

.

hHh

.

_Szayel ! Cracha Aizen en pénétrant dans le laboratoire de l'espada. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ?

Piteux, le scientifique apparut devant lui, les cheveux ébouriffés et des choses collées sur le corps. Aizen se demanda distraitement pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait des oreilles de lapin sous les bras, avant de décider qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

_Euh… les… euh… les-sujets-se-sont-échappé-Aizen-sama-mais-c'est-pas-ma-faute ! Débita Szayel en priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas mourir.

La température passa dans les négatifs.

__Pardon ?_ Siffla Aizen en plissant les yeux.

Szayel allait répondre, lorsque deux voix se firent entendre, venant des tréfonds du laboratoire. Deux voix qui hurlaient.

Sans attendre, Aizen se mit en marche, bien décidé à capturer les évadés et à se charger d'eux lui-même. On ne s'échappait pas de ses plans comme ça !

Szayel sur les talons, il fit irruption dans la partie la plus sinistrée du laboratoire, d'où sortaient les voix.

_Alors, Ichigo-kun, ronronna-t-il en soulevant une planche de bois du pied. Tu as cru pouvoir t'en sortir comme… ça ?

Son dernier mot fut une exclamation de stupeur. Car si sous les débris se trouvaient bien Ichigo Kurosaki et Haru Arienai, leur forme, elle, n'était pas du tout celle attendue.

Deux bébés le regardèrent en faisant des bulles de bave.

_Kami-sama, murmura Aizen.

* * *

.

To be Continued...

.

Reviews ?

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.

PS : des dessins d'Haru fait maison, ça vous plairait ?


	121. Born To Be My Baby

Salut les gens !

Me voici me voilà, pour ce nouveau chapitre visiblement attendu avec impatience, puisque c'est le début des aventures de Bébé-Haru et Bébé-Ichigo.

Amusez-vous bien, parce que ce n'est pas du tout leur cas, héhéhé.

Born To Be My Baby apartment à Bon Jovi, n'a absolument aucun rapport avec le chapitre, mais mon ordi vient de me la passer et je trouve le titre tellement approprié au chapitre que je ne pouvais pas ne pas le mettre.

J'avoue, j'ai explosé de rire en le tapant. Il en faut peu, je sais. Je suis une fille facile, que voulez-vous ?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Enjoy !

PS : Baby's In Black appartient aux Beattles. Ecoutez-le AVANT de lire le chapitre, et fredonnez l'air en le lisant. Juste l'air, les paroles on s'en fout. Mais l'air est tellement drôle que... voilà.

PPS : Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner appartient aux Fall Out Boys. Il n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre. Ne l'écoutez pas. J'aimais juste bien le titre. U.U.

* * *

.

Chapitre 119 : Born To Be My Baby

(Ou : Baby's In Black)

(Ou : Nobody puts Baby in a Corner)

.

* * *

.

Bon.

Rétrospectivement, ça aurait pu être pire.

_Pire ? PIRE ? Comment les choses auraient-elles pu être PIRES ? _

"Je suis toujours en vie.

_Tu es un foutu BEBE ! _

"Un bébé vachement cool, je trouve. Je suis carrément adorable, mate-moi ce petit nombril !

En fait, exceptée les bulles de bave intempestives et le fait que je doive porter une couche, ma situation n'est pas trop mal.

Je me trouve dans les appartements personnels d'Aizen -qui a des gouts de merde en décor comme en coiffure-, dans un petit berceau fait avec des trucs blancs et lisses, juste à côté d'Ichigo. Lequel ne prend pas les choses avec autant de décontraction que moi, au vu de sa tête catastrophée. J'essaie de lui faire un sourire encourageant, mais la bave rend ça plutôt bizarre.

Ichigo se met à vagir exagérément. Hey, je suis quand même pas si flippante que ça en bébé, si ?

_Si. _

Peuh. Même pas vrai. J'ai gagné des concours de beauté pour bébé quand j'avais six mois, d'abord. J'étais la Reine des couches, l'Impératrice du bac à sable, la Duchesse...

_De la crèche oui, je sais ! Maintenant, si on pouvait arrêter ces digressions qui vont finir par avoir le reste de ma santé mentale déjà dangereusement vacillante et réfléchir à un plan d'action, ça m'arrangerait, MERCI ! _

"Ca va, ça va, j'y réfléch-oooooooooh !

_Quoi ?_

"Je peux sucer mes pieds !

La claaaaaaasse... je mâchonne pensivement mon gros orteil en constatant que j'ai un petit gout d'abricot. Probablement le savon qu'Hallibel a utilisé lorsqu'elle nous a lavé, Ichigo et moi.

D'un point de vue purement technique, ça fait mon second viol en moins de vingt-quatre heures. J'ignore si je devrais me sentir flattée ou cruellement mutilée. Peut-être que sucer mon pied droit me donnera une vue plus clair sur les évènements.

Hum.

Je pense qu'être transformée en bébé a eu quelques effets étranges sur mon mental.

_SANS BLAGUE ? _

"Je te trouve légèrement hystérique ces derniers temps, Kiki. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_BIEN SUR QUE CA VA ! TU T'ES EMBARQUEE DANS UN COMBAT AVEC L'HOMME LE PLUS DANGEREUX DE CE MILLENAIRE, TU ES MORTE-_

"Pendant à peine quarante-six secondes.

_ET MANTENANT TU ES UNE FOUTUE MORVEUSE ! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE J'AILLE, ESPECE D'IDIOTE INCOMPETENTE ET DENUEE D'INSTINCT DE SURVIE ? _

"Tes insultes seraient carrément plus frappantes si elles étaient plus courtes.

_RAAAAAAAAAAAH ! _

Je ricane -enfin, tente de ricaner, ce qui fait que je glousse en bavant- avant de décider de me reconcentrer. Ouais. Se reconcentrer. Pose ce pied et pense, Haru. Pense, pense, pense.

Oh misère. Se concentrer trop fort a un effet assez inhabituel sur les bébés. Merde. Et c'est le cas de le dire.

Il faut changer ma couche.

Okay. Même pour mon âge physique actuel, qui doit se situer entre six mois et un an, _ça_, c'est humiliant.

Heureusement que Urah roupille, parce que sinon elle m'aurait emmerdé (HA HA HA) avec ça pendant tout le reste de ma très, très longue vie de shinigamie.

_Bien qu'étant fondamentalement soulagé(e) de voir que tu as l'intention de vivre une longue vie, j'aimerais que nous parlions avec plus de précision sur ce que tu comptes faire pour t'assurer de voir les cinq prochains siècles, et maintenant si possible. _

On dirait que Kiki s'est calmé. C'est un peu effrayant devoir à quelle vitesse il/elle passe d'un état d'extrême fureur à un état de froideur Kuchukiesque.

_Haruuuu..._

"Je sais, j'essaie de réfléchir.

Mais ma couche doit d'abord être changée. Et vite.

Dieu des canards albinos, je veux totalement oublier ce qui va se passer. Avec une grande inspiration, j'ouvre la bouche et me mets à hurler. Et sérieusement, ce truc est l'arme la plus dangereuse du _monde_. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entrainement, je pourrais briser des vitres.

Ichigo me lance un regard alarmé, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, et continue à brailler de toute la force de mes poumons. Et ça marche : un instant plus tard, mon nouveau papa débarque, en chemise de nuit et filet à cheveux.

Oui, Aizen Sosuke porte un filet à cheveux la nuit. Ce gars est encore plus efféminé qu'Akatsuki, et je pèse mes mots.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'être incontinente vaudrait _presque_ l'expression qu'aborde son visage lorsqu'il baisse les yeux sur moi. Arrêtant de beugler, j'agite le bras dans la direction de ma couche en lui envoyant un sourire lumineux.

Muéhéhéhéhé. Prend ça, connard d'Alien.

Il déglutit, pâlit, et m'assassine des yeux.

_Jamais, siffle-t-il.

Oh, vraiment ?

Je lui fais un autre sourire. Et hurle encore plus fort.

Ca semble le paniquer, parce qu'il se précipite sur moi en tentant de me couvre la bouche avec les mains.

_Ca va, _ça va_, je vais le faire, mais tais-toi !

Je me contente de continuer à brailler en regrettant de ne pas avoir de dents pour le mordre. S'il croit que je vais me taire sur une misérable promesse, il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au cul. J'ai trop hâte de voir la suite pour songer à me taire.

_Haru, je croyais qu'on devait parler d'un plan ? _

"Plus tard mon chou, plus tard.

_Non, maintenant, c'est urgent-_

"Shhh. Contente-toi d'apprécier le spectacle.

Car spectacle il va y avoir.

La porte de la toute nouvelle chambre d'enfant s'ouvre avec fracas, laissant voir ma très nouvelle et sexy maman. Elle est blonde, mate de peau, a un cul d'enfer et des seins qui me feraient regretter d'être en couple, mesdames et messieurs, Hallibel Tia !

Alien se raidit immédiatement, paralysé. Je retiens un gloussement jubilatoire et continue de gémir lentement, comme la martyr que je suis. Hallibel nous regarde avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

_Aizen-sama, énonce-t-elle lentement, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous avez vos mains sur le cou de ce bébé ?

Byakuya devrait prendre des leçons de froideur avec elle.

Avec intérêt, j'observe Alien me trucider des yeux en murmurant "tu me paieras ça, sale gosse" puis se relever pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

_Tia Hallibel, je-

__Pas de ça avec moi, Aizen-sama_, siffle Hallibel. Vous souhaitiez étrangler cette innocente enfant, monstre !

Je l'aime. Sérieusement, je l'aime. En partie parce que je suis encore vivante uniquement grâce à elle -si elle n'avait pas débarquée dans le labo au moment où Alien s'apprêtait à me trainer à nouveau dans le désert et nous avait pris Ichigo et moi sous son aile sans écouter personne, je serais dans la merde-, en partie parce qu'elle est probablement la seule personne au monde à pouvoir transformer le très redouté ennemi numéro 1 du Gotei en gamin piteux.

Muahahahahaha.

_Haru-_

"Plus tard !

_Aizen-sama, ronronne Hallibel en se glissant près de nous. Qu'avions-nous convenu ?

_Ha-

__Qu'avions-nous convenu ? _

Alien baisse la tête, vaincu.

_Ne faire aucun mal aux bébés, qu'ils soient des chatons, des chiots, des phoques ou des humains, récite-t-il d'une voix morne.

_Bien, approuve Hallibel. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui vous reste à faire... ?

_Je vais me conduire en père responsable et aller changer sa fou-

__Aizen-sama..._

_Changer son adorable couche. Satisfaite ?

Hallibel secoue la tête.

_Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit dans les cours d'éducation parentale ?

Alien fronce les sourcils. Puis recule de plusieurs pas.

_Oh non ! Il est hors de question que je fasse ça !

Les yeux d'Hallibel se rétrécisse.

_Vraiment ?

Six secondes. C'est le temps qu'Alien résiste à son regard de la mort qui tue. Wow. Si je comptais vraiment séjourner ici, je l'aurais immédiatement adoptée comme mère.

_Très bien, cède Alien. Je vais leur montrer ces signes d'affection.

Il tapote la tête d'Ichigo (qui a l'air complètement halluciné) puis la mienne, avant de fixer Hallibel.

_Heureuse ?

_Extatique.

Héhéhé.

Enfin, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai toujours la zone Sud du corps qui baigne dans des choses absolument dégoutantes. Changez-moi, qu'on en finisse !

Avec un soupir, Alien me prend dans ses bras. Pas trop tôt. Allez esclave, à la salle de bain !

_Haru, il faut qu'on parle._

"Deux minutes Kiki, je savoure ce moment.

_*Soupir.* Très bien. Mais tu vas le regretter. _

* * *

_._

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus.

Pour Baby's In Black, je m'explique : fredonnez l'air. Bien.

Imaginez Haru en train de philosopher sur sa nouvelle condition en suçant ses pieds d'un air résigné pendant que Kiki lui gueule dessus. Bien.

Maintenant, faites les deux en même temps.

Haru, à ce moment précis, est la personnification de l'air de cette chanson. Un peu résigné, très je m'en foutiste, et complètement hors de la réalité, avec un grand sourire débile aux lèvres et de la bave de partout.

Par contre, Ichigo, lui il ressemblerait plus à un morceau de Slipknot, vu son état de stress actuel... heureusement qu'Haru relativise pour deux xDDD.

Au menu du prochain chapitre ? Un Papa Aizen pas super motivé, des couches, une triple dose de Kyoka Suigetsu et d'images mentales étranges, les espadas numéro 3 et des ceintures de chasteté mentionnés dans la même phrase, Urah qui débarque, et surtout, LE RETOUR DE L'ANGST MUAHAHAHAHAHA.

Nan, je blaaaague. Ou pas. Qui sait ? La seule manière de le découvrir, c'est de lire le prochain chapitre et de POSTER DES REVIEWS !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.


	122. Hells Bells

Hellow !

Euh... que dire ?

Désolé pour le retard, mais les révisions pour les partiels me prennent vraiment tout mon temps ET GRIMMJOW EST DE NOUVEAU DANS LE MANGA PRAISE THE LORD DBKLJBKHVKSCMBQKHV

et maintenant, PLACE AU CHAPITRE !

PS : le titre est une chanson (superbe, magnifique, incroyable chanson) de AC/DC.

* * *

.

Chapitre 120 : Hells Bells

.

* * *

.

C'était officiel. Il haïssait les gosses.

Aizen retint un grognement frustré en croisant les bras, debout dans les laboratoires de Szayel. Il aurait du tuer cette shinigamie lui-même quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Et Kurosaki Ichigo également -au diable les plans machiavéliques pour la prise de pouvoir.

Il avait du changer des couches. Des couches sales, puantes, et remplis de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir. Des choses qui allaient probabement le traumatiser à jamais.

Le bon côté des choses étant que Blondie avait eu l'air aussi horrifiée que lui lorsqu'il avait commencé à… à faire ce qui devait être fait.

Mais ça n'enlevait _rien_ au fait que ce passage était parmi les plus atroces et les plus humiliants de toute sa (longue) vie.

Kurosaki était plus calme, comme bébé, mais Aizen était raisonnablement persuadé que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas encore sorti de l'état de stupeur comateuse dans lequel la découverte de son nouveau corps l'avait plongé.

Et en même temps, il aurait été dur de faire plus agité que Blondie. La fille n'arrêtait pas de brailler ou de glousser avec des airs de psychopathe poupin, et elle semblait avoir un disfonctionnement buccal parce qu'elle bavait.

Une machine à bave et à crottes, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu que de tous les produits possibles et imaginables que contenaient les laboratoires de néo-Szayel, il avait fallu que ces deux crétins tombent sur ceux qui avaient formé un élixir de jouvence express ?

Quelqu'un, quelque part, devait profondément lui en vouloir.

Bon, son karma n'était probablement pas le meilleur du monde, mais tout de même, il n'avait pas mérité ça, pas vrai ?

_« Tu veux que je réponde honnêtement ? _

Et Kyoka Sugetsu qui s'y mettait. Fantastique. Tout bonnement fantastique. Il adorait sa vie.

_« N'attend aucune compassion de moi, Sosuke. _

Il avait cessé d'attendre quoi que se soit d'autre que des vannes de son zanpakuto depuis des années.

_« A juste titre. _

Ils n'étaient pas ici pour parler de sa position éthique, si ?

_« L'ironie ne te va pas du tout. _

L'homme retint un reniflement dédaigneux. Son zanpakuto n'était pas en forme, au vu du niveau de ses remarques de bas niveau.

_« Tu veux qu'on parle des tiennes, monsieur je-céde-à-une-femme ? _

Okay. _Ceci_ n'allait certainement pas revenir sur le tapis.

_« Oh si. _

Oh non.

_« Oh si. Alors comme ça tu es incapable de résister à cette chèèèèère Hallibel-chan ? _

Ca n'avait rien à voir. Il ne pouvait pas résister au foutu instinct maternel de sa subordonné. Pourquoi avait-il autorisé les femmes à faire partie de l'espada ?

_« Parce que tu es un sale pervers ? _

… Quoi ?

_« Allons, on ne me la fait pas à moi. Les seules espadas femelles potables ici sont où tes aides personnelles –qui sont des grognasses pas possibles, au passage- ou bien TOUJOURS l'espada numéro 3, qui fait TOUJOURS un bonnet F. Et ça veut jouer la sainte-nitouche en mettant des ceintures de chasteté…_

Ce n'était PAS la raison ! Et, pour l'amour de Kami-sama, ce qu'il portait étaient des obis, pas des ceintures de chasteté !

_« Ouais ouais, on y croit… _

Il détestait Kyoka Suigetsu. Profondément.

_« C'est réciproque. _

Avec un soupir, Aizen s'appuya contre le mur en se massant les paupières. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit –merci Blondie qui avait très visiblement _adoré_ le réveiller toutes les deux heures- et était certain que son teint de pêche était fichu.

Et, évidemment, Néo-Ulquiorra avait encore oublié d'acheter de l'anti-cerne.

Il était entouré d'incapables, songea-t-il avec fatalisme.

_« Qui se ressemble s'assemble._

Dixit SON zanpakuto.

_« … Touché. _

HA.

Aizen retint son sourire triomphant. Il avait eu le dernier mot !

_« Mais visiblement pas le kit « neurone » distribué à la naissance de tout être. _

… Zut.

Décidant de reléguer sa conversation avec son zanpakuto au second plan (_« tu dis ça parce que tu as encore perdu, homme de mauvaise foi._), l'ex-capitaine darda son regard vers néo-Szayel, qui venait vers lui en tentant très fort de ne pas trembler.

Héhé. Ca faisait de bien de voir qu'il était encore redouté.

_« C'est tragique d'avoir besoin de terrifier les autres pour se rassurer sur sa virilité. _

Aizen retint une envie de taper du pied en hurlant, et se contenta de faire un sourire digne quoiqu'indéniablement crispé à l'espada.

_Alors, Szayel, as-tu la réponse à mes questions ?

Le hollow opina du chef.

_Je peux accélérer le processus de croissance pour annuler les effets des produits qu'ils ont reçu, mais il va me falloir plus de temps que prévu, avoua-t-il.

Aizen pinça les lèvres.

_Combien ? Demanda-t-il.

_Cinq ans, répondit Néo-Szayel. Je peux vous promettre qu'ils seront revenus à la normal et que leur reiatsu sera totalement stabilisé dans cinq ans.

Cinq ans. C'était long, bien plus long que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

_Tu ne peux pas faire mieux ?

Néo-Szayel soupira.

_Non. Si j'accélére plus, leurs corps seront déformé et ils n'y survivront pas. Cinq ans, c'est le maximum que je puisse faire.

_Très bien, céda Aizen. Tu as cinq ans, Szayel, pas une seconde de plus ou de moins.

Il s'apprétait à tourner les talons lorsque le scientifique le rattrapa.

_J'ai- je dois vous dire quelque chose, Aizen-sama, débita-t-il.

Il semblait nerveux. Aizen se fit la remarque qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû forcer autant sur son côté « incarnation du Mal », les effets secondaires sur ceux qui en étaient victimes pouvaient durer vraiment longtemps. Et il ne tenait pas à ce que Néo-Szayel meurt d'une rupture d'anévrisme –comme les soixante-quatorze autres hollows sur lesquels il avait trop forcé la dose.

_Je t'écoute, répondit doucement Aizen.

Néo-Szayel se racla la gorge.

_Il… Il se trouve que j'ai étudié ce qui était arrivé aux deux Sujets, et… j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, Aizen-sama.

Oh. D'encore plus mauvaises nouvelles que dernièrement ? Difficile à concevoir.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea le maître du Hueco Mundo en retenant autant que possible son aura irritée (il tenait à savoir ce que le savant avait à lui dire sans que celui-ci lui fasse un crise cardiaque, merci bien).

_La transformation n'a été que physique, débita rapidement Néo-Szayel en déglutissant. Les deux Sujets ont gardé leur esprit d'adulte dans un corps d'enfant.

Sans blague ?

_Eeeeeeet… ? L'encouragea Aizen.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeet… ça les détruit, avoua Szayel en filant ensuite se protéger derrière un Lumina qui passait par là. Nemetuezpasparpitéééé !

Aizen marqua un temps.

_Ca les détruit, répéta-t-il en battant des cils.

Une petite voix approuva de derrière le Lumina :

_Leur corps ne peut pas supporter leur reiatsu d'adulte, ni leur esprit développé. Leur cerveau va probablement exploser, ou faire quelque chose d'étrange que je ne peux absolument pas prédire.

Oh. C'était embêtant, ça. Très embêtant. Blondie au naturel, c'était déjà emmerdante. Mais Blondie et _quelque chose d'étrange que je ne peux pas prédire_ était encore pire.

_Dans combien de temps ? Demanda l'homme.

Néo-Szayel consulta l'horloge du laboratoire.

_Je l'ignore, mais probablement pas plus de quelques heures.

Aizen fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait.

Les deux shinigamis étaient en danger. Si leur état mental ne régressait pas au plus vite, ils mourraient sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Personne… vraiment ?

_Mais oui, murmura Aizen.

Un immense sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres –sourire qu'il s'empressa de camoufler. Une seule entité avait suffisamment à cœur le bien-être d'un shinigami pour tout faire pour le sauver. Même si cela signifiait sa propre perte…

_Szayel, dit-il en se redressant, impérial. Ne t'approche plus des Sujets. Ne tente rien.

Le scientifique releva la tête de son Lumina.

_Mais si je ne fais rien, ils vont-

Aizen lui sourit. Et c'était un sourire absolument terrifiant de triomphe.

_Tu n'auras rien à faire pour les sauver, Szayel.

_Leurs zanpakutos s'en chargeront. _

Oh, comme il avait hâte. Les choses s'annonçaient _tellement _plus faciles maintenant.

.

hHh

.

Haru grimaça mentalement alors que son mal de tête s'intensifiait. Elle avait eu le crâne percé par une douleur aussi subite qu'intense depuis bientôt deux heures, et regrettait de tout son être que les bébés n'aient pas droit à l'aspirine. Dans son berceau, Ichigo semblait être dans un état pire que le sien, au vu de son teint dépourvu de toute couleur.

_Haru_.

La voix de son zanpakuto était dépourvu de toute trace d'émotion. La jeune fille leva un sourcil (mental, encore une fois).

« Kiki ? Ca va ?

_Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les banalités. Descend. _

Inquiéte, la shinigamie obéit et arriva rapidement dans son monde intérieure.

Pour se retrouver face à l'apocalypse.

« Oh merde. OH MEEEEERDE. KIKI ! URAH ! VOUS ETES OU ? QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?

Haru s'immobilisa alors que son zanpakuto se matérialisait devant elle, le visage tiré.

_Te voilà enfin._ _J'ai essayé de te parler, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter…, _murmura l'épée, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose._ Quoiqu'il en soit, le temps nous file entre les doigts. Nous devons faire vite, tu m'entends ? _

« Euh… t'as décidé de faire des travaux de reconstruction ?

Meeka no gen'sou ne se fâcha même pas. Okay. Haru était _vraiment_ inquiéte maintenant.

_Haru, je… je suis désolé. Vraiment. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire plus, mais mon pouvoir a des limites. _

… Huh ? Kiki… s'excusait ?

« De quoi tu parles ?

Son zanpakuto lui sourit tristement.

_Ton corps est en train de s'auto-détruire, Haru. Il ne supporte pas ton reiatsu et ton esprit d'adulte. Si je ne fais rien, tu vas mourir, et pour de vrai cette fois. Je suis désolé. _

Haru sentit un horrible pressentiment lui tordre le ventre.

Une cloche invisible sonna trois coups. Un avertissement. Un compte à rebours. Le début d'une fin.

« Kiki ? Qu'est-ce que tu-

_Je vais sceller ta mémoire, Haru_, lui expliqua Meeka no gen'sou en entourant la jeune fille de ses bras dans une étreinte de fer qui l'empêchait de bouger. _Je vais sceller tes souvenirs, ton reiatsu, le hollow et moi. C'est le seul moyen pour que tu vives. _

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Et utilisa toute sa force pour empêcher Haru de se débattre.

Deux coups.

« Je te demande PARDON ? Hurla la shinigamie, folle de rage. Il est HORS DE QUESTION que toi et Urah creviez ! JE TE L'INTERDIS !

_C'est la seule solution_, souffla le zanpakuto. _Nous ne mourrons pas vraiment, nous serons juste… effacés. Nous ne te manquerons pas. _

« KIKI ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT-

_Tu sais_, dit Meeka no gen'sou. _Je suis content que tu ais été mon maître. Adieu, Haru. _

L'épée posa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille.

La cloche sonna le dernier coup. La note resta suspendu dans les airs, cristalline. Les larges pans de blanc qui tombaient avec fracas sur le sol restèrent figés au beau milieu de leur course. Le visage d'Haru était statufié dans une expression de colère et de peur. Il y avait quelque chose de liquide dans les yeux de Meeka no Gen'sou. Et subitement, le temps reprit.

Haru s'effondra.

Le zanpakuto la retint doucement. Lentement, comme sous l'effet d'un vent inexistant, le corps de sa propriétaire se dispersa en poudre argentée, lui glissant entre les mains comme du sable pour s'évanouir.

Joie, peine, amour, souvenirs : tout ce qui avait constitué Haru Arienai venait de s'évaporer.

Comme dans un rêve.

Meeka no gen'sou se redressa. A ses côté, Urah apparut et croisa les bras.

**_Okay. Alors d'abord elle crève, je dois lui sauver la vie, je m'endors quoi, trente secondes ? Et quand je me réveille j'apprend qu'on va crever… y'a des moyens plus chouettes de commencer la journée, je trouve. _**

_Magnifique. Il a fallut que je passe mes derniers instants avec toi_, riposta le zanpakuto. _Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer mieux. _

Urah soupira.

**_Ca fait chier. _**

_Je sais. _

**_Je veux pas mourir. _**

_Je sais. _

**_Elle va me manquer. _**

_Je sais. _

**_Toi aussi. _**

_Je sais. _

Un silence. Le monde intérieur d'Haru était presque totalement en ruine maintenant. Ne restait du blanc qu'une petite plateforme sous les pieds du hollow et de l'épée.

Urah grimaça. Et agrippa fermement le bras de Meeka no gen'sou.

**_J'imagine qu'il est temps de faire les adieux de circonstance… à la prochaine, zanpakuto. _**

_A la prochaine, hollow. _

Sur une dernière inspiration, ils fermèrent les yeux. La plateforme se craquela. Tomba en ruine.

Et le noir les engloutit.

.

hHh

.

_Cinq ans plus tard. Las Noches, Hueco Mundo._

_._

Le silence était total sur le vaste terrain d'entrainement du palais. Sur les tatamis noirs ne se trouvait qu'une seule présence en mouvement. Une autre se laissait deviner dans les ombres des murs -elle observait.

La personne sur les tatamis dansait. Une danse de métal, une danse d'attaque, une danse de prédateur.

Une danse de mort.

Elle esquissa un recul, pour prendre appui sur sa jambe gauche et exécuter une série d'attaques à la grâce rodée par l'habitude. Les larges uniforme blanc des guerriers du Hueco Mundo suivaient les mouvements du danseur-guerrier, lui donnant des airs fantomatiques.

Il exécuta une feinte en se glissant dans le dos de son adversaire imaginaire pour l'empaler de sa lame, le visage fermé. Seules les quelques gouttes de sueur qui roulaient le long de son front laissaient deviner qu'il s'était livré à cette danse de tueur depuis plusieurs heures.

L'observateur, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, suivait avec acuité les gestes du guerrier, qui continuait à virevolter, s'attaquant maintenant à deux adversaires fictifs en même temps.

Ce fut le bruit d'un applaudissement lent et mesuré que le fit s'arrêter. L'observateur avançait vers lui, le visage éclairé par un mince sourire. Le guerrier se retourna et haussa un sourcil, visiblement intrigué. Son interlocuteur muet se contenta de montrer la porte : un hollow s'y trouvait.

La créature baissa la tête en voyant que les deux jeunes gens l'avaient remarqué.

_Aizen-sama vous attend, murmura-t-elle seulement.

Le guerrier hocha la tête et lui fit signe de partir d'un simple geste de la main. Le hollow disparut dans l'ombre, laissant les deux silhouettes seules.

Sans prendre le temps de se changer, elles franchirent la porte et s'évanouirent dans les airs en shunpo, pour réapparaitre dans la salle du trône.

Immédiatement, deux genoux se posèrent à terre dans une synchronisation parfaite, en même temps que les têtes pliaient et que deux poings gantés de noir touchaient le sol. Deux lourdes tresses, l'une blonde et l'autre rousse, tombèrent avec un léger bruit mat.

Ils s'exprimèrent en même temps :

_Bonjour, Père.

Aizen, assis sur son large trône blanc, leur sourit.

_Katsu, Kurogane. Quelle belle journée, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

La slhouette agenouillée sur la gauche leva la tête. C'était une fille, aux longs cheveux blonds noués en une réplique de ceux de son compagnon. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur l'ancien capitaine, interrogatifs.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de nous faire mander ainsi.

A ses côtés, un jeune homme grand et roux, le danseur-guerrier, opina légèrement, visiblement curieux.

Aizen inclina la tête, et leur répondit :

_Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit que ton impatience n'était pas une qualité, Katsu. Mais tu as raison, aujourd'hui est un jour inhabituel. En fait, c'est un jour que j'attend depuis votre naissance.

La jeune fille, qui s'était rembrunie au reproche, releva la tête.

_J'ai décidé de vous confier une mission, murmura Aizen. Une mission sur Terre.

Les deux jeunes gens en blanc écarquillèrent les yeux avant de se reprendre, à nouveau sérieux. Ils fixèrent leur père et maître, le visage fermé.

_Quels sont vos ordres ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Aizen étendit le bras, et envoya une photo voleter dans l'air pour se poser devant eux.

_Cet homme est un ancien shinigami. Tuez-le.

Deux regards se posèrent sur le visage souriant de la photographie. Ils inclinèrent à nouveau la tête. Aucune émotion n'était présente sur leurs visages.

_Quand partons-nous ?

Aizen sourit.

_Maintenant.

_Bien.

Ils disparurent.

Resté seul, Aizen laissa un rire léger s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Il allait tester la force de ses deux protégés, et une fois que ce serait fait, il pourrait passer à son véritable plan.

Et la Soul Society tremblerait en entendant le nom de Katsu et Kurogane Aizen, les guerriers personnels de Aizen Sosuke. _Les armes ultimes. Oh, les choses s'annonçaient tellement amusantes…_

Sur la photographie, figé, le visage lumineux d'Isshin Kurosaki observait la scéne.

* * *

.

A suivre...

Reviews ?

PS : pour raisons de partiels, plus d'update jusqu'à la deuxième semaine de janvier... Ca vous laisse le temps d'imaginer tout ce qui s'est passé, et ce qui _va_ se passer...

Love.

Signé : La folle.


	123. Generator

Hum...

Buenos días ?

Avant que vous ne me frappiez, je... j'ai... euh... j'ai une bonne excuse pour le retard ?

Sisi. Une excellente excuse. J'étais... occupée. Parfaitement.

Bref. Navrée pour la semaine de retard et l'attente, mais hey, le chapitre est là, c'est le principal non ? *grand sourire convaincu*

Trêves de paroles !

Après un insupportable mois d'attente, voici LA SUIIIIIITE !

ENJOY ET MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !

PS : le titre est une chanson des Foo Fighters. Ne l'écoutez pas pendant que vous lisez, encore une fois. Ce n'est _qu'un_ titre.

* * *

.

Chapitre 121 : Generator (of troubles)

.

* * *

.

Extrait Un : Le prénom.

.

_Journal d'Aizen Sosuke, quatre ans et trois semaines auparavant, 10h58 de matin, depuis son bureau._

_._

_Ils vont me tuer. Tous. _

_Sérieusement. Entre les néo-espadas dont tous les neurones n'ont pas été ressuscités, le Hueco Mundo à gérer et les deux machines à crottes qui tapissent le tapis du salon de bave, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un asile de fous. Un asile que JE dois gérer. _

_Evidemment, Kyoka Suigetsu s'en donne à cœur joie. Elle n'a visiblement jamais entendu parler du concept de solidarité maître/zanpakuto. (Et OUI Kyoka, c'est à sens unique. Je suis ton propriétaire, tu dois me respecter. )_

_Toujours pas d'anti-cernes. Ni de nuit complète, d'ailleurs. Les machines à crottes trouvent ça très drôles de me tenir éveillé toute la nuit. Quand l'un daigne se taire, c'est l'autre qui s'y met. _

_Dire que je pensais que ma vie serait plus calme lorsqu'ils perdraient la mémoire. Ha ha ha. _

_(Mémo : penser à vérifier s'ils ont vraiment perdu la mémoire. Hypothése d'un complot pour me rendre fou, possible complicité de Kyoka Suigetsu et de la Folle.)_

_Bref. Journée abominable. Semaine abominable._

_Je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir repris l'entreprise familiale. La carrière de maître du monde n'est pas si attirante que ça. Peut-être que Papa accepterait de me faire re-rentrer dans la famille si je lui disais que ma vocation se trouve dans le tissage de dentelle ? _

_Y réfléchir. _

.

.

_Journal d'Aizen Sosuke, quatre ans, deux semaines et six jours auparavant, 15h06, le salon._

_._

_C'est décidé, je reprends l'entreprise de Papa. _

_Je retire mon mémo précédent : c'est vraiment un complot. Ils s'y sont tous mis. TOUS. Même Néo-Ulquiorra (Ulquiorra, mon plus fidèle et dévoué serviteur, même lui !) et Néo-Barragan (qui ne s'intéresse jamais aux affaires. Jamais. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Un complot, c'est la seule explication). Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi, et en faveur de qui ? Les machines à crottes ! Ils ont délaissés leur maître et créateur pour deux machines à crottes ! _

_Je réalise que je dois être un peu confus. Je reprends depuis le début. _

_Tout a commencé sur une idée de la Folle. En même temps, depuis que les machins à crottes sont là, TOUS mes ennuis sont à cause de la Folle. Ou des machines à crottes. Ce qui revient strictement au même. _

_Bref, tout a commencé à cause d'elle. J'aurais du me méfier : ça faisait au moins deux jours qu'elle ne m'avait pas gueulé dessus (alors que je suis son maître. Elle devrait avoir du respect pour moi, quand même. Mais non, Madame n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je hais les femmes) _

_Elle est venue me voir avec son air suspicieux, celui qu'elle aborde quand je parle de mes plans aux réunions. Elle est venue me voir, et là… _

_« Rassurez-moi. Vous avez pensé à un prénom pour les petits, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_J'avoue que ma réaction n'a pas été des plus appropriée : je suis resté légèrement coït (Kyoka, tu n'as aucun commentaire à faire). Heureusement, je me suis rapidement repris (Kyoka, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit sur les commentaires ?) et j'ai répondu que oui. (Tout plutôt qu'admettre que je pensais les nommer A et B (j'avais l'impression que ça n'aurait pas été très bien reçu)). _

_Bizarrement, elle n'a pas semblée convaincue. _

_Elle m'a fourré un livre dans les mains, et m'a ordonné d'en choisir un pour chaque machine à crottes. J'ai fini par penser que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. _

_Grave, grave erreur. _

_TOUT LAS NOCHES S'Y EST MIS. Ils viennent tous me voir pour y aller de leur petit conseil sur les prénoms que je devrais choisir. Soi-disant que ça aura une influence déterminante sur la vie des petits. _

_SI CA A UNE INFLUENCE, ALORS POURQUOI TOUS LES MIENS SONT REFUSES ? _

_Aucuns de ceux que j'ai proposé n'a été prit (d'ailleurs, depuis quand est-ce que cette décision est publique ? Ce sont mes armes, je leur donne le prénom que je veux !) alors qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. _

_Sérieusement, qui peut faire mieux que Ryuko et Ryuku ? Il paraît que c'était trop cliché. Ha. 'Leur en foutrait du cliché, moi. Ces prénoms étaient très bons. Yamiko et Suzaku ont été refusés aussi. Suis-je le seul à penser à la peur monstrueuse qu'auraient eue nos ennemi en entendant que le nom de leurs tueurs est « Fille des ténèbres » et « Phénix » ? Visiblement. _

_Je suis le seul être compétent ici. Normal, je suis le chef. Mais quand même._

_Puisqu'ils persistent à refuser tout prénom raisonnablement effrayant, je vais aller dans le sens contraire. Le garçon s'appellera Koma et la fille… Ikuto. Poney et pervers. A mon avis, les ennemis se pisseront dessus en les entendant. Mais probablement pas de peur. _

_Je m'en moque. Ils l'ont cherché. _

_._

_._

_Journal d'Aizen, quatre ans, trois semaines et cinq jours auparavant, 09h34, bureau._

_._

_La Folle a failli m'arracher la tête. _

_Proposer Koma et Ikuto n'était visiblement pas une bonne idée. Du coup, ils ont choisis sans moi. _

_Parfois, je me demande qui gouverne ici. _

_Bref. Tout ça pour dire que les prénoms sont choisis. La fille s'appelle Katsu, et le garçon Kurogane. _

_A la réflexion, c'est pas trop mal. Il y a « noir » dans Kurogane. Et le kanji de Katsu est prometteur. Hum. Je suis en train de devenir aussi superstitieux qu'eux. _

_Mais bon. Ils auraient pu trouver pire. _

_Première nuit de plus de quatre heures aujourd'hui. La vie recommence à me sourire. _

_._

__kKk

.

_Moment présent._

_._

_Et moi je te dis qu'on aurait du tourner à gauche à la rue Meiji !

_N'importe quoi ! File-moi cette carte !

_Pas question, t'as vu ton sens de l'orientation ? Si je t'avais écouté cette fois-là, on serait encore perdu-

_Est-ce que c'est ma faute si le Nord n'existe pas au Hueco Mundo ? Hein ? Je te signale qu'avoir une boussole marche très bien normalement !

_T'es NÉE au Hueco Mundo, comment tu pouvais ne pas savoir ça ?

_Tu tiens à remettre les histoires de famille sur le tapis ? Très bien ! Rappelle-moi qui-

_Oh non ! Je t'interdis de reparler de ça ! Pour la dernière fois, c'était un ACCIDENT !

Azami cligna des yeux en observant la scène.

Devant elle, deux grandes personnes se disputaient une large carte en la tirant chacun de son côté et en hurlant des choses que son esprit de petite fille de six ans n'aurait probablement jamais du entendre.

_De toute manière c'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Hurla une des grandes personnes, une fille. Juste parce que Papa te préfère ne te donne pas tous les droits !

_Regardez qui parle ! Répliqua le garçon. Qui-

_Oooooh non, ne pars pas sur ce terrain-là !

_J'y pars si je veux !

_Ah ouais ?

_Eh ouais !

_Tu le prends comme ça ?

_Je le prends comme ça !

_PARFAIT ! PREND-TOI CA DANS LA GUEULE, KUROGANE SALE PETIT CON !

La bouche d'Azami fit un « o » silencieux lorsque la fille tendit le poing et qu'une énorme boule bleue jaillit, pour se jeter sur le garçon, qui l'évita de justesse.

_KATSU, GROGNASSE ! Beugla-t-il. Juste parce que t'as ta soi-disant super-technique tu te crois super forte, c'est ça ?

_Eh ouais ! Moi j'ai une technique originale, moi ! Moi je ne me contente pas de m'appuyer sur mon Bankai parce que « ouais il est trop cool et je deviens gothique quand je l'utilise », MOI !

_T'es juste jalouse parce que tu l'as pas encore atteint !

_JE L'ATTEINT QUAND JE VEUX !

_AH OUAIS ?

_EH OUAIS !

Les deux grandes personnes avaient le front collé l'un à l'autre, deux énormes veines battant en parfaite synchronisation. Le garçon sembla sur le point de répondre, lorsque la carte résolue d'elle-même le conflit : elle se déchira. Et s'envola. Pour aller se poser dans l'eau du fleuve, à quelques mètres de là. Coula.

Les deux grandes personnes se figèrent. Se tournèrent vers le tombeau liquide de feu-leur carte. La regardèrent s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

_Eh merde, dit la fille.

Le garçon approuva, aussi subitement calme que sa compagne. Ils se regardèrent visiblement gênés.

_Pour tout à l'heure…

_J'ai abusé…

_Je le pensais pas…

_De toute manière, si Papa gérait un peu mieux ses Gargantas, on en serait pas là, conclut la fille.

_Tout à fait d'accord, répliqua le garçon.

_Et puis on doit pas être loin de la cible. T'as la photo, non ?

_... C'est pas toi qui l'avais ?

_...

_...

_... Chier.

Le garçon se gratta la tête, et Azami remarqua qu'il avait de très très trèèèèèès longs cheveux, qui faisaient une tresse de princesse comme celle de sa nee-chan Orihime.

_Waaaaaa, souffla-t-elle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que les deux grandes personnes la remarquent.

La fille posa les yeux sur elle, perplexe.

_Kurogane ?

_Quoi ?

_On a de la visite.

Le garçon regarda Azami, puis haussa les épaules.

_C'est une humaine, elle ne nous voit pas. Mais t'écoute ou pas, en cours ?

_Essaie seulement de prétendre que Papa est le professeur le plus passionnant du monde, renifla la fille. Et je pense qu'elle nous voit. T'as déjà vu une gamine faire « waaaaa » dans le vide, toi ?

_Attends, mis à part toi ?

_Je t'emmerde.

Le garçon ricana, et s'accroupit devant Azami.

_Bonjour, dit-il. Tu peux nous voir ?

La bouche toujours ouverte, Azami opina, les yeux fixés sur la longue chevelure du garçon.

_Je crois qu'elle est retardée, indiqua la fille. T'as vu sa tête ?

_Elle a un petit air de famille… ce serait pas ta sœur par hasard ? Riposta le garçon, venimeux.

_Ze peux tousser tes sseveux, monsieur ? Zézaya Azami.

Le garçon cligna des yeux.

_Hein ?

_Bien sûr, ma petite ! Intervint la fille avec un énorme sourire. Touche donc les cheveux de Tonton Kurogane, il adore ça. Tu peux même en arracher une poignée si tu veux !

_Trop cooooool ! S'écria Azami en tendant la main vers les zoulis sseveux.

_Hop hop hop, PAS TOUCHE ! Hurla le garçon en s'écartant précipitamment. Mes cheveux restent là où ils sont, pigé ? Et toi, Katsu, arrête de l'encourager !

_C'est pas ma faute si tes cheveux sont teeeeellement beaux, Kuro-chéri ! Minauda la fille. Pas étonnant que Papa t'interdise de les couper, tu as un côté tellement féminin avec ! Une vraie princesse !

_Il te l'interdit à toi aussi, _et je n'ai pas de côté féminin_ !

_On y croit, _Kuro-chan_…

_ARRETE AVEC CE SURNOM !

Azami ne disait plus rien : elle avait attrapé le bout de la tresse du garçon, et la suçait avec un air extatique, absolument ravie d'avoir une nouvelle tétine –son pouce commençait à fatiguer.

Malheureusement pour elle, le garçon s'en rendit compte. Avec un cri suraiguë et très peu virile, il fit un bond en arrière, tenant du bout des doigts sa natte gluante de bave.

La fille non plus ne disait plus rien : elle se roulait sur le sol, totalement hilare.

_Katsu, arrête de rire ! Ordonna le garçon (dont les joues rouge vif atténuaient grandement l'autorité). Nous sommes en situation sérieuse ici, on a une mission !

_Okay, okay, j'arrête, gloussa la fille en essuyant quelques larmes de rire qui perlaient à ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, ô grand chef aux cheveux baveux ?

_Katsu…

_Ben quoi ?

Le garçon soupira, et posa de nouveau son regard sur Azami.

_Ecoute, petite, il ne faut pas mâcher les cheveux des gens, d'accord ? C'est malpoli. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Il se trouve que nous sommes des… euh… touristes, et que nous recherchons un… que nous recherchons un membre de notre famille qui devait nous accueillir, mais il n'est pas là. Tu le connais ?

Azami haussa un sourcil.

_Ben… ze sais pas, si tu me dis pas à quoi il ressemble.

_Très juste, concéda le garçon. Il est… euh… grand, et puis brun aussi, et… il a une barbe, comme ça (il mima la forme de la barbe) et c'est un homme, et… euh… ça te dit quelque chose ?

Voyant que les deux grandes personnes le fixaient avec espoir, Azami se creusa la tête, revoyant la description. Son papa était grand, mais il n'était pas brun, et il n'avait pas de barbe. Par contre…

_Tonton Isshin ! S'écria-t-elle en levant le doigt. Mon Tonton il est tout pareil !

Puis, avec des airs de comploteuse, elle leur fit signe de s'approcher, et souffla très sérieusement :

_Et même qu'il a des _pouvoirs_. Il s'en sert plus trop, mais j'l'ai déjà vu quand il est un siminani, et il a une épée suuuuuper grosse, et il a une robe toute noire et il découpe des nollows et tout et tout ! Il est troooop super cool Tonton Isshin, conclut-elle solennellement.

Au-dessus d'elle, les grandes personnes s'étaient figées.

_Tu crois que… commença la fille.

_Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr, répondit le garçon. C'est une petite ville humaine, ils doivent tous se connaître, non ? Si elle dit que c'est le bon, c'est le bon.

_C'est toi l'chef, lança la fille en exécutant une parodie de salut militaire.

Le garçon renifla, mais se reconcentra sur Azami.

_Dis-moi, tu pourrais nous conduire à ton oncle ? Demanda-t-il en lui souriant doucement.

Azami fronça les sourcils, son petit cerveau réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Finalement, elle parvint à un accord interne, et annonça, lumineuse :

_Okay ! Mais que si tu me donnes tes sseveux !

Le garçon se figea.

_Oh non, pas quest-

_Kuroganeeee, susurra la fille, pense à la missiooooon…

Un instant plus tard, le garçon semblait au bord du suicide, Azami, qui mâchonnait la tresse, avait des étoiles plein les yeux et la fille évitait de les regarder pour ne pas hurler de rire.

La petite troupe marchait avec plus ou moins d'entrain vers la ville, sur les directions joyeuses d'Azami, lorsqu'une silhouette se matérialisa près d'eux.

_Voyons voir, marmonna-t-elle. Reiatsu inconnu… z'êtes qui au juste ?

Zennosuke Kurumadani releva la tête pour interroger les reiatsus qui avaient fait bipper son portable. Zeenosuke Kurumadani. Alias Afro-man-san. Alias le shinigami en charge de la ville de Karakura.

_AAAAAAAAH ! Hurla-t-il. DES ESPADAS !

L'instant d'après, il s'effondrait. La fille, qui avait shunpoté derrière lui, baissa le poing.

_Okay, dit-elle. Je crois qu'on a un problème.

* * *

.

A suivre...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

__A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	124. Stuff Is Messed Up

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre où ça bouge !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! Je vous aime !

Et n'oubliez pas que l'objectif du millénaire est d'atteindre les 3000 reviews avant la fin de la fic pour avoir ze super HS of ze dead de la mort qui tue ! Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien u.u

Enjoy !

PS : La chanson est aux Offsprings. Même conseil que d'habitude : ne l'écoutez paaaaas... en lisant le chapitre, tout du moins. Ceci dit, je tiens à vous faire remarquer que le titre résume quasiment (bon d'accord : _complètement_) Banzai. J'ignore si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose... XD

* * *

.

Chapitre 122 : Stuff Is Messed Up

.

* * *

.

Extrait 2 : L'histoire du soir. 

.

_Journal de Hallibel Tia, Quatre ans, deux semaines et trois jours auparavant, 20h16, chambre des enfants._

_._

_Le MONSTRE. _

_Il a osé. Il a osé outrepasser la confiance que je lui avais généreusement accordé en dépit de son comportement des plus douteux, pour commettre cet acte abominable. _

_J'ai laissé passer son délire sur les prénoms –même si sérieusement, Ryuko et Ryuku ? Il s'est cru dans un dessin animé ou quoi ?- et même le fait qu'il leurs jette des regards noirs à tout bout de champ. Alors qu'ils sont tellement mignons (même si la manie qu'à Katsu de baver m'inquiéte légèrement). De mon avis, j'aurais du être plus sévére. _

_Mais non. J'ai laissé passer, je lui ai permit son comportement horrifiant, j'ai même été jusqu'à continuer à l'appeler « Aizen-sama » alors que de mon avis, le seul suffixe qu'il mérite commence par « c », et ce n'est pas « crétin ». Mais TROP, c'est TROP ! _

_J'allais pour dire bonne nuit aux petits, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'ils sont là, lorsque j'ai vu qu'il était déjà là. Intriguée, je me suis approchée, et j'ai remarqué qu'il tenait un livre. Il leur racontait une histoire ! _

_J'avoue que mon cœur s'est emballé sous la joie. Naïvement, j'ai cru qu'il allait enfin prendre ses responsabilités de père, les chérir, les aimer, bref, tout ce que je tente de lui inculquer lors de nos leçons quotidiennes d'éducation parentale. _

_Pauvre folle que j'étais. C'était oublier sa véritable nature. _

_Car le Monstre ne leur lisait pas une des magnifiques histoires concoctées par Yami –qui a un don pour écrire des contes de fées. Non. _

_Il leur répétait qu'ils devaient lui obéir. _

_Quand j'ai entendu cela, je peux t'assurer, Journal, que tout mon engouement a cessé. A la place, la froide colère qui me saisit dès que je pose les yeux sur sa silhouette est venue, et j'ai fait irruption dans la pièce en me retenant de lui arracher la tête avec mon sabre. _

_Et ça a été dur. Vraiment. _

_Bon, il s'avère que j'ai peut-être un peu cédé. J'ai hurlé un certain nombre d'insanités concernant sa mère (pauvre femme tout de même. Devoir élever ça…), le fait qu'il soit un père indigne et l'endroit où irait sa tête si je le reprenais à faire ça. Même si je ne suis pas sûre que tout ce que j'ai dit soit anatomiquement réalisable, j'étais plutôt fière de moi. _

_D'ailleurs, il avait l'air choqué. Ha. Bien fait. _

_Mauvais père. _

_Me voilà donc près des petits, après avoir chassé le Monstre (qui est retourné dans son bureau, piteux). Katsu a l'air assez amusée. Brave petite. Tout le portrait craché de sa mère. _

_Par mère, j'entends bien évidemment l'éprouvette qui l'a conçue. Pas moi. Pas du tout._

_En même temps, il n'y a pas trente-six blondes à Las Noches. Et elle a mes yeux. Je suis sûre qu'elle a mes yeux. Et Kurogane a le même visage que moi petite. Mais je ne suis pas leur mère. Non non non. _

_Je leur ai lu l'histoire de Killer, le hollow qui déchiquetait les shinigamis. Comme moi, ils ont l'air d'adorer cette histoire. En plus, les images sont criantes de vérité –le sang est incroyablement ressemblant. _

_Katsu s'est endormie. Kurogane s'amuse à lui toucher le ventre, et glousse lorsqu'elle grogne. Ils sont mignons. Si j'étais leur mère…_

_Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais leur mère. Ha. Qui est-ce que je trompe ici ? Et tu n'as pas à répondre. Tu es un Journal. _

_N'empêche, si tu pouvais le faire… je ferais une bonne mère ou pas, à ton avis ? _

(note ajoutée par Kurogane et Katsu, des années après : _**Une excellente**_.)

.

kKk

.

_Moment présent._

_._

Azami battit des paupières. Des espaquoi ?

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as pas repéré avant, Katsu ? Gronda le garçon. C'est ton job le reiatsu !

_Tu crois que je fais attention à tous les reiatsus qui passent ? On voit bien que t'es une merde en kido mon pote ! Cette ville baigne dans le reiatsu, je serais incapable d'y repérer quoi que se soit ! Rétorqua la fille en croisant les bras.

Le garçon renifla, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder le corps.

_C'est bien joli de l'avoir assommé, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui maintenant ?

_Je propose l'acide chlorhydrique, fit la fille en levant la main. Ou les pierres attachées au pied.

_T'as un sens de l'humour incroyable, grinça le garçon. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On continue la mission ou on rentre ?

La fille frissonna.

_Ca va pas non ? Papa va nous tuer si on rentre les mains vides. Et je sais pas toi, mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à être de corvée vaisselle pour les deux prochains mois.

Ils déglutirent de concert.

_Mission donc, conclut le garçon. Mets ton masque, on passe à l'action.

La fille opina. Le garçon fouilla dans un petit sac qu'il avait sur le dos, et en sortit deux masques identiques. Après en avoir jeté un à la fille, il le posa sur son visage. Le masque était entièrement blanc, sans ouverture aucune.

C'est ce qui permit à Azami de faire le lien.

_Un masque ! Comme les nollows ! Mais alors, ce dont parlait le monzieur… Les nespadas ! _

_VOUS ZETES DES NESPADAS ! Hurla-t-elle en se reculant brutalement.

Des nespadas, comme ceux que Uryu-nii avait combattu !

Azami sut ce qu'elle devait faire : enrayer la menace. Elle tendit la main, et agita son bracelet de perles.

_SUPER ARC !

Un petit arc blanc se matérialisa à son bras, et elle plissa le front, se concentrant pour matérialiser deux flèches qu'elle lança.

_Hey, Kurogane ? Interrogea la fille en interceptant la flèche qui lui était destiné. C'est quoi ça ?

_Mais est-ce que tu dors chaque fois qu'on a cours ? C'est une Quincy, Papa nous en a parlé cent fois !

_Une Quincy ? Comme dans « si tu mange pas ta soupe le grand vilain Quincy viendra te dévorer » ?

La fille enleva son masque, et Azami, encore sous le choc de voir que ses flèches avaient été dispersées aussi facilement, remarqua qu'elle avait pâli. Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel.

_Katsu, Hallibel nous racontait ça quand on avait cinq ans, me dit pas que t'y crois encore ?

_Je t'emmerde, répondit la fille en reculant. Ce Quincy a hanté mes cauchemars pendant des années !

Le garçon soupira, puis retira à son tour son masque et s'approcha d'Azami.

_Tu veux bien baisser cet arc ?

_Non ! Vous zétes des méssants ! C'est Uryu-nii et Papa qui me l'ont dit ! Cria Azami.

_Des méchants ? Nous ? Qui c'est qui dévore les petits enfants innocents qui ont le malheur de pas aimer la soupe ici, hein ? Gronda la fille, visiblement vexé.

_Katsu…

_Quoi ? Avoue que c'est quand même incroyable de se faire traiter de méchant par une Quincy !

Le garçon parut sérieusement perdre patience.

_Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de cinq ans ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu te sens insultée par une gamine de _cinq ans_ !

_J'ai six ans ! Intervint Azami, vexée.

_Et moi je t'emmerde, poursuivit Katsu en assassinant son compagnon du regard.

Lequel sembla juste profondément résigné. Il se tourna ensuite vers Azami, et lui fit un mince sourire.

_Ecoute, je sais que Katsu peut paraître un peu effrayante, mais il ne faut pas avoir peur d'elle. Nous ne sommes pas des espadas –regarde, nous n'avons pas de masques !

Azami leva un sourcil et montra silencieusement le masque blanc qu'il tenait à la main. Le garçon parut embarrassé, et se racla plusieurs fois la gorge.

_Oui, euh, bon, c'est pas un masque de hollow… il est en plastique, pas en os ! En fait, c'est… c'est…

_Un masque de tueur de Quinc- commença la fille.

_D'agent secret ! La coupa rapidement le garçon en toussant très fort.

_D'agent secret ? Fit la fille en battant des paupières.

_D'agent secret, répéta le garçon en hochant la tête, très convaincu.

_D'agent secret… j'aime. Ouais, écoute ça la môme ! On est des agents secrets !

La fille tendit le poing, rayonnante. Azami fit un « o » muet pour la deuxiéme fois de la journée. Des agents secrets en nespadas… ça voulait dire…

_Vous zavez été enquéter au Mueco Hundo et vous faitre votre rapport à Tonton Isshin passque c'est vot' chef et qu'il est trop super fort, pas vrai ? Vous étiez en mission secréte ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il y eu un silence.

_Totalement ! Approuva la fille.

_TROP COOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Beugla Azami en se jetant sur eux.

_J'avais raison Katsu, grimaça le garçon. Cette fille pourrait être ta sœur.

_Ce qui ferait d'elle la tienne aussi, _frérot_, ricana la jeune fille.

_Il faut absolument que vous alliez voir Tonton Isshin ! Pépia Azami. Un rapport de mission ça doit jamais attendre, c'est Zames Bond qui l'a dit !

_Et on ne contrarie jamais James Bond, chuchota la fille solennellement.

_Wai !

_En route !

_Wai !

Elles allaient partir, le menton relevé, lorsque le garçon les rattrapa.

_Katsu. Masque !

La fille leva les yeux au ciel, mais obéit et remit son masque.

_Satisfait, grand chef ? Persifla-t-elle.

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de mettre le sien. Azami observa la scène sans rien dire, laissant les deux agents secrets préserver leur anonymat. _Pour pas que le méssant eh ben il les retrouve… trop malin ! _

_Zétes trooooop forts, murmura-t-elle, le regard empli d'admiration.

_Je sais, admit modestement la fille.

_Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? L'interrompit le garçon.

Azami sentit son cœur s'emballer. Le garçon-agent-secret-cheveux-de-princesse lui demandait son nom !

_Azami Ishida ! Débita-t-elle. Ravie de vous rencontrer !

Puis, plus timidement :

_Et vous ?

_HAHA ! S'exclama la fille en la pointant du doigt. J'attendais cette question !

Elle gonfla le torse, leva le menton, se désigna du pouce et prit la pose :

_Sache, jeune Quincy, que tu as devant toi la très puissante et noble impératrice des mondes, celle qui régnera sur l'univers, la belle, magnifique, KATSU !

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai fait, soupira le garçon. La honte est une notion plutôt obscure pour toi.

_Ta gueule, hérétique !

_On lui dira. Moi c'est Kurogane, frère infortuné de Katsu, se présenta à son tour le garçon.

_Infortuné ? _Infortuné ? _Kurogane, sale-

_On y va ? Sourit Kurogane en tendant la main à Azami.

Laquelle l'accepta avec joie. Leurs paumes se rencontrèrent, lorsqu'une voix les interrompit :

_Ecarte-toi d'eux, Azami.

Un jeune homme d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'année remonta ses lunettes. Son regard noir et froid transperça celui, invisible sous le masque, des deux silhouettes.

Ishida Uryu arma son arc d'un mouvement souple.

_Vous avez trente secondes pour laisser partir ma sœur, me dire qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez, énonça-t-il froidement. Au-delà, vous mourrez.

Sous son masque, Katsu cligna des yeux.

_Euh… pas taper ? Hasarda-t-elle.

.

kKk

.

_Soul Society, au même moment._

_._

_Soutaicho-sama ?

Yamamoto Genrusai releva la tête de son thé vers Sasakibe.

_La douzième division vient de nous transmettre des informations. Deux reiatsus inconnus se trouvent à Karakura… et nous pensons qu'ils venaient du Hueco Mundo.

La tasse fut repoussée au loin.

_Du Hueco Mundo ? Répéta le Capitaine-Commandant en fronçant les sourcils. Envoyez une escouade de détection. Je veux savoir si c'est une menace sérieuse ou juste une diversion.

Sasakibe hocha la tête.

_Bien, Soutaicho-sama.

* * *

.

A suivre...

Reviews ?

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.

PS : pour ceux que ça intéresse, la chanson qui sert de titre au chapitre correspondait au dernier paragraphe, annonciateur de problèmes... et d'action, héhéhé...


	125. Time For You To Go

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Euh d'abord, désolé pour mon retard, mais j'ai passé la semaine sans ordi (je viens de le récupérer) donc pour poster c'était problématique XD

Juste comme ça, MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! On se rapproche des 3000, alors continuez comme ça x) n'oubliez pas qu'un magnifique HS vous attend à la sortie !

Le titre est à Sum-41, et encore une fois l'explication vous attend en fin de chapitre x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 123 : Time For You To Go

.

* * *

.

_Extrait 3 : Le baby-sitter, partie 1_

_._

_ Journal de Sun-Sun, trois ans et quelques mois plus tôt, 23h40, dans le couloir. _

_._

_'Me suis isolée pour écrire tranquillement, même si ça veut dire adieu à mon lit et à ma nuit. _

_De toute manière, les deux autres idiotes ont commencées à se disputer à côté. Et très franchement, je n'avais pas envie de rester pour voir comment ça allait finir -la dernière fois m'a suffit, merci bien. Sérieusement, nous partageons la même fichue chambre, elles pourraient apprendre la notion de pudeur, non ? _

_Ces femmes me désespèrent. Si nous n'étions pas toutes les trois sous les ordres d'Hallibel-sama, je les aurais tuées depuis longtemps. _

_Et je suis sérieuse. J'ai des problèmes pour dormir depuis que... non, n'y pensons pas. _

_(Tout de même, qui aurait cru qu'Apache ait une aussi grosse poitrine ? Elle cache bien son jeu, la garce)_

_ Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler._

_Hallibel-sama m'inquiète en ce moment. Elle, d'habitude si calme, si posée, a eu un comportement totalement horrifiant ce matin. Elle a rit. _

_Sérieusement. Hallibel-sama. Rire. MAIS OU VA LE MONDE ? _

_J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. D'ailleurs, les deux crétines (qui ont d'ailleurs commencés à faire un autre genre de bruit que ceux d'une dispute... brrr, je frissonne. N'y pensons pas) aussi. C'était absolument incroyable. _

_D'ailleurs, son comportement est absolument incroyable depuis que Katsu et Kurogane sont arrivés -hem. Depuis que les deux parasites sont arrivés. A croire qu'elle se prend pour leur mère ! _

_... Rectification : elle se prend pour leur mère. La preuve ? Elle joue avec eux, leur apprend à à découper les Luminas, leur lit des histoires, et rit (RIT !) quand ils font de soi-disant blagues. Ha. _

_Il n'y a qu'avec ses fraccions qu'elle a le droit de faire ça ! Nous la servons depuis des décennies, et ils sont là depuis quoi, deux ans ? Ce sont peut-être des gosses de cinq ans, mais ils restent des_

_Sun-sun-chan ? Kess tu fais là ?

_Oh. La mioche est arrivée. Je lui en pose des questions moi ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi elle est debout à onze heures du soir ? C'est totalement malsain pour une enfant. _

_Okay. Je n'ai jamais écrit ça, pigé ? _

_C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question. Tu es sensée être couchée, Katsu. Au lit !

_Voilà. Froide, séche et posée. Tout moi. _

_J'veux pô.

_Sale mioche capricieuse. _

_Pourquoi ?

_Raaaah ! Non ! Pas de questions ! Tu te moques de cette mioche, Sun-sun, reprend-toi ! _

_Kurogane est avec P'pa. Il lui apprend à lancer des Getsuga. Mais comme j'sais pas l'faire, ben P'pa a dit que j'devais rester au lit. Mais j'aime pas le noir.

_Oooooooooh. Aizen-sama, vous transgressez les ordres d'Hallibel-sama ? Elle entendra parler de ça, croyez-moi. Il me semblait l'avoir entendu dire très clairement que les petits ne seraient pas entrainés après sept heures du soir. Père indigne. _

_Attendez une minute. Est-ce qu'elle pleure ? _

_Dis, Sun-sun-chan... tu crois que P'pa m'aime pas ?

_Ah. Kami. Sama. Elle pleure. _

_Mais comment je gère ça moi ? Je suis une hollow ! Pas une nounou ! _

_Euh... qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_Non ! Chasse-là, chasse-là ! Tu n'as pas à gérer les larmes, tu es une forte et courageuse espaça, tu- oh et puis merde. Bon, cher Journal, à la revoyure. Garde ma dignité avec toi, je n'en ai plus besoin. _

_Ben il dit toujours que Kurogane c'est l'plus fort, et qu'il sera le meilleur guerrier. Et puis Kurogane, il a un zanpakuto déjà libéré, alors que j'arrive pas à passer en shikai, et P'pa l'entraine lui-même, et chuis une fille, et-

_Aizen-sama, aussi puissant soit-il, est un sombre crétin qui n'arrive pas à voir que tu feras une excellente guerrière, murmura Sun-sun. C'est la testostérone qui fait ça.

_La testoquoi ?

_Ce qui fait que les hommes sont cons.

_Aaaaaah...

Un silence.

_Tu que je te montre un truc ?

_*reniflement* quel truc ?

_Un truc bien. Ca s'appelle un Cero. Tu veux apprendre à le faire ?

_Wai !

_Amène-toi.

_Cher Journal. _

_Je crois que je deviens folle. Je crois aussi que ça ne me dérange pas. _

_Et l'avantage, c'est que je n'aurais plus à devoir supporter les bruits horripilants de Mira-Rose et Apache. Le désavantage, c'est qu'Hallibel-sama va me tuer. Bah, si je lui explique la situation, elle devrait comprendre... _

_Au pire, je dirais que c'est la faute d'Aizen-sama. _

_Niark niark niark. _

_Maléfiquement tienne, Sun-sun. _

* * *

.

kKk

_._

_Moment présent. _

_._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_Katsu...

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! IL EXISTE VRAIMEEEEEENT !

_Katsu !

_IL VA NOUS DEVOREEEEEEEEER !

_KATSU BORDEL, FERME-LA !

Kurogane baillonna sa soeur, une veine battant sous le masque, aucunement gêné par ses larges mouvements paniqués.

_HMPHPHHMMM !

Rodé par l'habitude, le jeune homme traduisit aisément, avant de répondre :

_Pour la dernière fois, le grand méchant Quincy n'existe pas ! C'est un CONTE !

_HMPHHHH ! HMMPHM !

_Il n'y a pas forcément une part de vérité dans tous les contes et je peux savoir ce que les lunettes viennent faire là-dedans ?

_Hmphhh. Hmmph, hm hm hmph.

_... Sérieusement ?

_Hmph.

_Katsu, tu as un problème.

_HMPH !

Kurogane releva juste à temps la tête de sa ô-combien-charmante soeur pour voir qu'une série de flèches se dirigeaient vers eux. Sans hésiter, il shunpota, et les deux jeunes gens réapparurent à quelques mètres de là, pour observer Uryu.

Lequel nota que la blonde semblait triomphante.

_HA ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu vois, j'avais raison ! Tirer sur des gens innocents est une preuve de maléfiquerie !

_Maléfiquoi ? _Se demanda Uryu en clignant des yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit sur le fait d'inventer des mots ? Soupira la silhouette rousse à côté de la blonde.

_"Les gens comprennent mieux lorsqu'on parle japonais au lieu de sortir des nouveaux mots en attendant qu'ils comprennent de suite", débita-t-elle d'un ton monocorde. Satisfait ?

_Je suis sûr qu'Hallibel et les filles seront ravies.

La blonde -Katsu, se rappella Uryu- changea immédiatement d'attitude. Et le Quincy fut certain que si elle ne portait pas un masque, elle aurait bavé.

_Tu crois que Mira-Rose me fera un câlin ? Droit sur son adorable petite poitrine...

Uryu se racla la gorge. Très fort. Et très rouge.

_Pourrions-nous en revenir au sujet principal ? Questionna-t-il froidement.

_Uryu-nii ! Faut pas les tuer ! Intervint une voix d'enfant à côté de lui. Moi aussi z'ai cru que c'était des nespadas, mais en fait non ! C'est des _zazents secrets_ !

_Recule-toi, Azami, ordonna son frère, avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus douce : je vais le vérifier moi-même, d'accord ?

Muette, sa petite soeur opina, comprenant le besoin de son grand-frère de s'assurer que les deux agents secrets n'étaient pas des traîtres. Peut-être même Uryu-nii lui-même était un agent secret, et le bras droit de Tonton Isshin -ah non, c'était leur papa le bras droit- le super-lieutenant du bras droit... le poignet droit !

_Trop fooooooort, murmura-t-elle en regardant son Uryu-nii avec admiration.

_Je reprends, lança Uryu en regardant les deux inconnus. Qui êtes-vous, et que venez-vous faire ici ?

_Nous sommes des touristes, et on cherche un membre de notre famille ? Hasarda la blonde.

_Pas convaincant, laissa tomber le Quincy en armant son arc. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas dangereux ?

_Qu'est-ce qui _nous_ prouve que _tu_ n'est pas le Grand Méchant Quincy ?

_IL N'Y A PAS DE GRAND MECHANT QUINCY, KATSU !

_Ouais, et il n'y a pas non plus de Père Noël, c'est ça ? Grogna la blonde.

Un silence consterné s'abattit.

_En réalité, commença Uryu, il-

La fin de sa phrase fut coupée par deux mains sur sa bouche.

_Shhhh ! Pas question de briser ses illusions ! Lui chuchota férocement l'inconnu roux.

Sans réfléchir, Uryu tira trois flèches pour se débarrasser du corps qui pesait sur le sien. Immédiatement, l'inconnu se recula, mais l'une des flèches brula légèrement son épaule.

_Kurogane ! Cria la blonde.

_Ca va, j'ai rien, répondit-il. L'uniforme a tout prit.

_HA ! T'as cru que je m'inquiétais ? Dans tes rêves !

La fille délaissa son frère avec un reniflement dédaigneux pour se tourner vers Uryu. Sous son masque, un sourire sauvage éclaira son visage.

_N'empêche, ça mon petit pote, c'est une déclaration de guerre ! GERONIMOOOOO !

Elle se jeta sur lui, poing en avant. Uryu l'évita aisément en tournant simplement sur lui-même, avant d'encocher une nouvelle flèche, qu'il lâcha immédiatement sur la fille. Laquelle l'évita en sautant, avant de fondre à nouveau sur lui.

_Ca se voit que son prof favori était Nnoitra, soupira Kurogane en regardant sa soeur échanger coup sur coup avec le Quincy. Enfin, j'imagine qu'on peut seulement blâmer Papa... Aw, c'est fatiguant.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. _Katsu s'est mise dans la merde toute seule, elle s'en sortira toute seule. Et j'estime que je mérite bien une petite sieste, moi._

Le visage furieux d'Hallibel surgit dans son esprit. Hum. Peut-être devrait-il aller l'aider. En plus, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, alors autant finir le Quincy le plus vite possible, tuer quelque-soit-son-nom, et retourner au Hueco Mundo. La Terre le mettait bizarrement mal à l'aise.

_Katsu, appela-t-il simplement.

Elle comprit immédiatement.

Avec surprise, Uryu vit l'une de ses flèches se planter dans le vide tandis qu'elle disparaissait, se matérialisant près du roux. Ou de la rousse ?

Le jeune homme plissa des yeux, examinant plus précisément ses adversaires. Ils portaient exactement le même uniforme blanc aux larges manches, avec un obi noir et un col roulant. Le même que les espadas, dont le souvenir était aussi lumineux que lorsqu'il les avait combattu, des années auparavant. De même, leur coiffure était similaire -une longue tresse serpentant leur dos. Mais si la blonde était indubitablement une fille, le doute restait quand à son allié(e ?) roux.

Garçon ou fille ?

_Toi ! Jeta-t-il en désignant le/la concerné(e). Es-tu un homme ou une femme ?

_C'EST LA GUERRE ! Hurla en retour l'objet de son interrogation. JE VAIS TE TUER, ESPECE DE-

__Kurogane. Mission. _

La blonde se retenait visiblement de rire. Uryu regarda le roux -au vu de son prénom, c'était un homme- grommeler quelque chose sur "l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité", mais obtempéra : il retourna aux côtés de sa compagne.

_Je vais vraiment faire couper ces saletés, grogna-t-il. Ordres ou pas.

_Je vais adorer voir la réaction de Papa lorsqu'il te verra chauve, persiffla la fille. Mais si je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser, toi non plus. Alors finissons ce combat, tu veux ?

Le changement dans leur posture fut imperceptible. Mais Uryu avait veillé à garder ses sens alertes tout au long des années, et la signification du mouvement ne lui échappa pas : le véritable affrontement commençait maintenant.

_Nii-san ? Tenta Azami, qui n'avait pas comprit ce qui se passait.

_Vas-t-en, lui intima son frère. Maintenant !

La petite fille hésita.

_MAINTENANT, AZAMI ! Hurla Uryu.

Elle n'eut que le temps de voir deux silhouettes se jeter sur lui avant de commencer à courir.

* * *

A suivre...

Reviews ?

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.

PS : Le titre correspondait au fait que dans le prochain chapitre, ça va bouger sévère. Bouclez vos ceintures, parce que ça DEMENAGE !


	126. Beat It

Bonjour tout le monde !

Euh... que dire, que dire... je suis encore une fois désolée pour mon retard, mais je suis comme qui dirait débordée par le boulot en ce moment et poster est vraiment la dernière chose dans mon esprit en ce moment ^^" (pour vous donner une idée, ça fait un mois que je ne dors plus que cinq heures par nuit. N'ALLEZ JAMAIS A SCIENCES PO LYON C'EST LA PIRE IDEE DU SIECLE. ILS VONT VOUS FAIRE CROIRE QUE VOUS ETES EN VACANCES TOUTE L'ANNEE ET VOUS ALLEZ COMMENCER A VOUS HABITUER A SORTIR TOUS LES SOIRS ET A AVOIR UNE VIE SOCIALE DIGNE D'UN FILM AMERICAIN ET A FAIRE LA GRASSE MATINEE LE WEEK END ET ENSUITE BAM DEUXIEME SEMESTRE ET LA VOUS DEVEZ VOUS DEMERDER ENTRE LES SIX EXPOSES, LES TROIS DISSERT, LE CRIT ET LES DIX HUIT SOIREES AUXQUELLES VOUS AVEZ JURES D'ALLER A VOS POTES HAHAHAHAHA).

(de manière plus sérieuse, allez à sciences po lyon si vous pouvez, c'est trop cool. Mais ne croyez _jamais_ les deuxièmes années qui vous assurent que "non t'as pas à bosser t'auras le temps, le 1A c'est des vacaaaaaances". Ce sont des connards qui ricanent dans votre dos en voyant vos grands airs réjouis à l'idée de ne pas travailler).

Bref. Je suis un peu surmenée. Mais je le vis bien.

Comme je sais que vous n'en avez rien à cirer de ma vie (et vous avez parfaitement raison), je vais me contenter de vous dire un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews (plus que 93 avant les 3000 *clin d'oeil* bientôt les 3000 ! *clin d'oeil, clin d'oeil*)

Je vous aime tous !

Enjoy !

PS : Une fois n'est pas coutume, le titre est à Michael Jackson. Une autre fois n'est pas coutume, vous pouvez tenter de l'écouter pendant le chapitre (la partie pas en italique). Mais bon. Je serais vous, je le ferais qu'à la deuxième relecture. Si vous voulez le relire. Bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 124 : Beat It

.

* * *

_Journal super extra-intime et top secret de Szayel Aporro Grantz, l'incroyable génie du mal, trois ans et quelques mois auparavant, 13h07, dans son laboratoire. _

_._

_Furieux._

_Journal, cher cahier d'expérimentation contenant tous mes géniaux secrets, je suis furieux. _

_Pourquoi ? Te demandes-tu. Après tout, ce charmant caractère doux, pacifique et curieux qui est le mien ne devrait point céder à des émotions aussi violentes que la colère, n'est-ce pas ? Un être en tout point supérieur à la crasse couche des mortels se doit de rester calme pour prouver son élévation d'esprit. _

_Mais TROP, c'est TROP ! _

_Je n'aurais JAMAIS du ramasser cette fille dans le désert. Ni ramener le garçon. Ni être ressuscité (Aizen-sama croit peut-être que je ne le sais pas ? HA ! C'est sous-estimer mon fantastique esprit !). Ni naître comme hollow. Ni naître tout court. JE HAIS MA VIE. _

_Ils ont détruits mon labo. Totalement. Je suis assis sur les restes de Lumina 576 pour écrire, en regardant avec un mélange de rage et de désespoir ce qui fut un jour ma fierté. _

_Des années de travail parties en fumée, et tout ça à cause d'Aizen-sama. _

_Oui, parfaitement. Aizen-sama. Si ses plans n'avaient pas autant de trous qu'un morceau de gruyère anorexique, mon bien-aimé laboratoire serait encore en vie à cette heure-ci. Et Lumina 576 ne serait pas en train de salir ma blouse avec ses intestins. Pourquoi est-ce que je les ai créés avec ces trucs gluants déjà ? Bande d'incompétents. Même pas capable de servir de chaise proprement. _

_Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Le sujet est qu'ils ont anéantis MON MAGNIFIQUE LABORATOIRE. Je vais les tuer, et après j'irai tuer Aizen-sama. _

_Saleté de gosses. _

_Quand je pense que je leur ai offert des sucettes... et un pot de confiture de Grand-Maman ! La pauvre femme, elle qui s'échine à m'en envoyer des paquets tous les mois, que dirait-elle si elle apprenait ce que j'en ai fait ? _

_Brr. J'en frissonne d'avance. _

_Bref. Que disais-je ? Mes pensées, aussi sublimes et généralissimes soient-elles, sont légèrement confuses. _

_Ah oui. Les sales gosses. _

_Tout a commencé i peine quelques heures. J'étais en train d'avancer sur mon Projet numéro 5.9 lorsque quelqu'un a toqué à la porte. A ma grande surprise, il s'agissait d'Aizen-sama. Il avait un gosse sous chaque bras, et semblait au bord de la crise de nerf -d'ailleurs, il courrait pratiquement lorsqu'il s'est enfui après me les avoir fourré dans les bras en marmonnant quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. _

_J'aurais du saisir l'avertissement : sa mèche était en bataille. Rien de bon ne peut se produire lorsque la mèche d'Aizen-sama est en bataille. _

_Ce n'est que plus tard que j'appris toute l'histoire. _

_En fait, tout avait commencé par Hallibel-chan. Comme tous les matins, elle était avec les petits -erm, les sales gosses- pour les emmener à la forêt de la Mort découper quelques Gillians et leur montrer les bases du combat. D'habitude, ça les occupe toute la matinée. Ensuite, Aizen-sama prend le relais avec Kurogane et Katsu part généralement vadrouiller le long de Las Noches ou s'entrainer avec les Fraccions d'Hallibel-sama (d'ailleurs, je me suis fait de nombreuses fois la réflexion qu'Apache déteignait beaucoup trop sur elle). _

_Mais aujourd'hui, il s'avère qu'Hallibel-chan avait un rendez-vous (et d'après Luppy, qui le tient de Ulquiorra qui le tient de Yami qui le tient de Lilynette, ce ne serait pas sans rapport avec Monsieur-le-roi-de-la-sieste... j'aurais bien envoyé un de mes Luminas enquêter là-dessus, mais ils sont tous morts), et qu'elle a dû confier en toute hâte les mioches à la première personne qu'elle a vu, c'est-à-dire Ulquiorra. _

_J'en rirais presque si tout cela n'avait pas mené à la perte de mon laboratoire-chéri. Ulquiorra et des gosses ? Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? _

_Les hormones, je vous jure... _

_Bref. Elle a confié les gosses à Ulquiorra qui, cela va sans dire, s'est trouvé fort incommodé. Comme Yami passait par là, il les lui a refilé et s'est enfui à toute vitesse -selon mes sources, c'était plutôt comique. Qui aurait cru que notre Impératrice des glaçons puisse avoir l'air aussi paniqué lorsque Katsu s'est mise à lui faire un câlin en l'appelant Tata ?_

_Sauf que Yami n'étant pas la plus qualifiée des nounous, il n'a pensé qu'à les emmener se battre avec lui. En un sens ce fut une bonne chose, puisqu'il a forcé Katsu a activer son shikai (en même temps, une queue de cette taille est plutôt pratique pour s'accrocher à la falaise d'où il l'avait lancée). C'est un avancement majeur pour les plans d'Aizen-sama, mais je crains que les fesses de Yami ne soient plus jamais les même une fois qu'Hallibel-chan aurait découvert ce qu'il a fait. _

_(Ce qui m'amène à me demander d'où elle a prit cette habitude de mettre des fessées à tout va. Je pense que lire "Mum-mag, le magazine des mères qui aiment leurs petits poussins" a de mauvais effets sur elle) Grâce aux braillements de Katsu (cette gamine a une voix impressionnante), toujours suspendue à sa falaise, et aux appels paniqués de Kurogane, Luppy les a trouvé et a réussi à décrocher Katsu. Il a ensuite décidé de jouer avec eux, puisque Yami s'était tiré comme le lâche qu'il est. _

_Sauf que Luppy n'avait pas pris en compte leurs instincts d'ex-shinigamis (en même temps, il n'y a qu'Aizen-sama et moi qui le savons), et a déclaré que leur premier jeu serait "les shinigamis et le hollow". _

_Je ne l'avais jamais entendu hurler ainsi. Katsu et Kurogane sont plutôt effrayants quand ils ont décidé d'attraper quelque chose, et au bout de quelques minutes, Luppy rampait devant Aizen-sama pour le supplier d'agir comme le père qu'il est et de prendre ses gosses en charge. _

_Ce qu'Aizen-sama a fait. Je pense personnellement qu'il pensait que s'il refusait, Hallibel-chan mettrait ses menaces à exécutions (bien que 79% des choses qu'elle lui promet ne sont anatomiquement pas réalisables. Il faut avouer qu'elle est tout de même assez convaincante lorsqu'elle se met en colère. Les effets dévastateurs de Mum-mag, une fois de plus). Selon l'heure à laquelle il les a prit en charge et celle où il a craqué, je dirais qu'il a tenu deux heures et trente-six minutes. _

_C'est plus que la dernière fois. Mais franchement, qui aurait cru que deux gosses de six ans soient aussi horripilants ? _

_Enfin. Tout ça pour dire que j'ignore ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais il couru jusqu'à mon laboratoire pour me les donner en glissant qu'il viendrait les reprendre d'ici quelques mois. Je pense qu'il voulait dire "heures", mais bon. _

_Et moi ? Moi, pauvre, naïf petit Szayel, j'ai cru en l'humanité. J'ai cru que si je demandais poliment (et en les menaçant de mon épée) à Kurogane et Katsu Aizen de se tenir tranquilles_deux minutes_, le temps que j'aille chercher un produit pour leur fabriquer un somnifère et pouvoir travailler en paix, ils obéiraient. _

_DEUX. MINUTES. _

_C'est le temps qu'il leur a fallu pour construire une bombe et faire exploser mon laboratoire. _

_COMMENT ONT-ILS PU CONSTRUIRE UNE BOMBE ? CE SONT DES GOSSES ! DES GOSSES, BORDEL ! _

_... hum. Excuse mon langage peu châtié, journal, mais l'ire m'envahit comme un torrent furieux aux portes d'un frêle barrage par une sombre tempête. _

_Mais les résultats sont là : je n'ai plus de laboratoire, Katsu plus de sourcils, Kurogane a perdu ses cheveux roux au profit d'un noir suie douteux, et Hallibel-chan va me tuer. _

_C'est décidé. Il leur faut une occupation. _

_Mieux : un baby-sitter. _

_Génialement tien,_

_Szayel. _

_._

_kKk_

_._

_Moment présent. _

_._

Uryu bascula sur le côté pour éviter le poing qui jaillissait vers son visage, tendit son arc et eu tout juste le temps d'envoyer une flèche avant de devoir sauter pour éviter l'un de ses assaillants. En plein vol, la fille le rejoignit ; le Quincy du effectuer une torsion aussi impromptue que désagréable pour éviter un coup de pied fouetté qui arrivait droit vers son estomac.

Il atterrit sur ses pieds en vacillant légèrement, mais dû aussitôt reculer à toute vitesse, car le garçon se jetait sur lui, sa tresse battant violemment l'air au gré de sa course. Uryu arma son arc sans difficulté et se baissa soudainement, surprenant le garçon qui bondit dans le but de le heurter au dos. Une demi-douzaine de flèches partirent en balayant toute la zone autour de lui. La fille, qui arrivait, s'en débarrassa en glissant au sol pour y rouler et se relever, tandis que le garçon les balayait simplement d'un geste de la main.

Plissant les yeux, Uryu envoya à nouveau des flèches -en pure perte. Son arc était fait pour le combat à longue et moyenne distance, et ces deux-là étaient des combattants au corps-à-corps. Tant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'éloigner, il ne pourrait pas avoir l'avantage.

L'uppercut le prit par surprise, et son bras le tança douloureusement lorsqu'il le porta à son visage pour parer. Le garçon profita de l'ouverture laissée par l'attaque de sa soeur pour se matérialiser dans son dos et lever le genou. Uryu du se glisser sur le côté à toute vitesse pour éviter des attaques des deux côtés.

Ce n'était pas bon. Katsu et Kurogane, ses deux assaillants, fonctionnaient en symbiose totale. Chaque fois que l'homme se défendait contre l'un, l'autre profiter des ouvertures laissées pour le faire tomber à terre. Ils se complétaient, et Uryu n'avait pas eu un instant de repos depuis la demi-heure qu'ils se battaient. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Pratiquement huit ans de paix avaient succédés à la bataille d'hiver, et aucun adversaire sérieux n'était venu -même ceux des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés cinq ans auparavant n'étaient guère que de la petite friture.

Son style de combat s'était émoussé : ce n'était après tout pas contre les quelques hollows de bas niveau qui peuplaient Karakura qu'il allait progresser. Et il le regrettait profondément en sentant son corps gémir sous le rythme infernal que les deux inconnus lui imposaient.

Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

La fille se baissa brusquement pour éviter une flèche, et le garçon surgit de son dos pour bondir sur Uryu, qui ne dû qu'à un heureux réflexe de sauter en arrière pour l'éviter.

Il devait gagner du temps -le temps que mettraient les renforts à arriver.

Azami était certainement en route pour prévenir leur père. Sauf que l'hôpital était à l'autre bout de la ville, et qu'elle avait six ans. Avec de la chance, elle rencontrerait en chemin le marchand, Urahara, ou Kurosaki Isshin. Avec de la chance... mais pouvaient-ils vraiment compter sur de la chance ?

Peu importe, décida Uryu en se courbant pour lancer des flèches. Les renforts allaient arriver. Les renforts_devaient_ arriver. Parce qu'Uryu ne tiendrait plus longtemps, qu'il se battait contre deux personnes à la fois, qu'elles ne semblaient même pas fatiguées, _et qu'elles n'avaient même pas encore tirées leur zanpakuto. _

Un coup de pied retourné faillit le mettre à terre. Maudissant son manque de concentration, Uryu recula. Le jeu du chat et de la souris auquel ils se livraient depuis une demi-heure avait assez duré. Il ne faisait qu'éviter les attaques en ripostant faiblement. Il ne survivrait plus très longtemps comme ça.

La tactique qu'il avait mise en place -tout baser sur son endurance et tenter de les épuiser- ne marchait pas. Il devait passer au Plan B.

Uryu se mit à courir, laissant ses adversaires totalement en plan.

Sous leurs masques, ils clignèrent des yeux.

_Euh... il nous fait quoi là ? Bredouilla Katsu.

_Il court, répondit Kurogane, pragmatique.

_Sans blague. Mais pourquoi il se barre, le con ? On était dans un putain de combat !

_Nnoitra déteint beaucoup trop sur toi.

_Moi aussi je t'aime. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_On repeint le plafond. Sérieusement, t'es désespérante. On le poursuit, évidemment !

_Hey, moi je demandais pour être pour être polie -tu sais, vu que t'es le chef et tout.

_Katsu, TAIS-TOI ET RATTRAPE-LE !

Le Quincy, sans écouter la dispute que faisait rage, accéléra pour prendre de l'élan. Il devait concentrer suffisamment d'énergie pour pouvoir sauter et rester en l'air suffisamment rapidement et le plus haut possible pour les prendre de surprise.

La fille se matérialisa brutalement à côté de lui, envoyant sa jambe le faucher. Mais Uryu, bien que déstabilisé, pu se rétablir. Fléchissant les jambes, il se projeta dans les airs, baissant son arc vers le sol pour bombarder l'aire alentours de flèches. Un énorme ban de fumée dû à la collision des flèches avec le sol l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait sous lui, aussi il plia un genoux, toujours dans les airs, et rajusta ses lunettes, sur ses gardes.

La suite lui prouva qu'il avait eu raison de le faire.

Deux silhouettes percèrent le nuage brumeux. Uryu jura entre ses dents et arma à nouveau son arc.

Une bordée de flèches iridescentes se dirigèrent en rangs serrés vers les deux jeunes gens. Cette fois, songea Uryu avec un éclair de satisfaction, ils auraient du mal à éviter.

_Hado no gojû hachi : TENRAN ! S'écria la fille en tendant le bras.

Une tornade de reiatsu jaillit de son index, balayant les flèches. Mais, sous l'onde de choc, elle fut projetée en arrière tête la première et retomba vers le sol sur un petit geste d'adieu à son frère.

Uryu, qui avait bondit sur le côté à toute vitesse pour ne pas être pris dans la tornade, ne put que se protéger du garçon avec une série de flèches, l'esprit stupéfié.

Du kido ? La fille avec utilisé du _kido_ ?

Impossible. Les espadas ne pouvaient pas utiliser du kido -c'étaient des hollows. Seuls les shinigamis...

_Seuls les shinigamis pouvaient utiliser du kido. _

_Kami-sama, murmura le Quincy en pâlissant. Une nouvelle expérience d'Aizen ?

Des espadas encore plus évolués que les précédents, qui pouvaient utiliser les techniques de combat des shinigamis en plus de leurs atouts de hollows. C'était mauvais. Incroyablement mauvais.

Il fit quelques pas sur le côté pour éviter un coup de poing qui lui aurait probablement défoncé le plexus, envoya une flèche et décida que quitte à se battre, autant le faire et obtenir des réponses.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Lança-t-il en s'écartant de plusieurs mètres. Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Le roux laissa échapper un bref rire amusé.

_C'est la pire technique pour extorquer des informations à un ennemi que j'ai jamais vu, commenta-t-il. Pourquoi je te répondrais, Quincy ?

C'était une bonne question, se dit brièvement Uryu avant de se ressaisir :

_Et pourquoi pas ?

Une idée, venu du temps où il avait fait face à des hollows mégalomanes qui n'attendaient rien de plus qu'une perche pour déballer leur vie, le prit. Avec un sourire imperceptible, il décida de poursuivre.

_Quelle gloire à vaincre quelqu'un s'il ne vous connait pas ? Questionna-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme rit à nouveau.

_Bien tenté, dit-il, visiblement amusé. Ca aurait marché sur Katsu. Manque de chance pour toi, je suis très loin d'être Katsu...

Il se jeta sur lui.

_Que tu me connaisses ou pas, te battre me suffit largement !

.

_kKk_

_._

Yuki Mitaro sortit à la tête de son équipe, débarqua dans un vaste espace à l'herbe rase. Il regarda de tous les côtés, zanpakuto sortit, mais vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Se tournant la troupe de shinigamis de la septième division qui l'accompagnait, il lança :

_Nous allons nous établir ici. Selon les rapports, les deux reiatsus inconnus ont été repérés à cinquante mètres de là.

Les hommes opinèrent, obéissants.

_Qui a le détecteur ? Demanda ensuite Yuki.

_Moi, chef !

Un jeune homme à l'air très enthousiaste arriva en agitant une petite machine dotée d'un écran et de quelques boutons.

_Tu sais la régler ?

_Oui, chef !

Yuki sentit une pointe de fierté lui traverser le coeur. "Chef". Il était chef. Héhé. Sa mère allait être tellement fière de lui !

_Super, dit-il avec chaleur, accentuant le sourire admiratif de son subordonné. Peux-tu voir où sont les deux reiatsus ?

_Oui, chef !

Bon. Il était gentil, le gamin, mais il manquait très clairement de conversation.

_Magnifique, fit-il tout de même en voyant que le shinigami triturait les boutons de l'énorme télécommande, un air concentré sur le visage.

A peine deux secondes passèrent que le jeune homme relevait déjà la tête, le visage vidé de toute couleur.

_Ch-chef... je-j'en ai repéré u-un, bégaya-t-il, plus pâle que la mort.

Yuki, légèrement inquiet, fronça le sourcil.

_Où est-il ?

Tremblant, le shinigami tendit le doigt vers le ciel.

Juste après, une fille masquée leur tombait dessus.

Il y eu du bruit, de la poussière, et quelques jurons qui firent rougir les plus jeunes membres du groupe.

_C'était une longue chute, se plaignit une voix inconnue. La prochaine fois que je sauve la peau à ce profiteur de Kurogane, ce sera sur la terre ferme !

Yuki tendit son zanpakuto vers l'origine de la voix, imité par tous les autres.

_Vous êtes dans un territoire sous la juridiction du Gotei, et vous n'y êtes pas autorisé. Veuillez décliner votre identité, ordonna-t-il d'une voix claire.

La fumée se dissipa, laissant voir une silhouette entièrement vêtue de blanc, dont la seule touche de couleur était sa longue tresse blonde, ses gants noirs et son zanpakuto. Sa tête se pencha légèrement, bien que le masque qu'elle portait empêcha de voir son expression.

_Tiens donc... il semblerait que nous ayons plus de compagnie que prévue, murmura-t-elle. Vous êtes des shinigamis, c'est ça ? Reprit-elle à voix haute.

Yuki hocha la tête, sérieux.

_Nous vous prions de décliner votre identité, répéta-t-il, sinon nous devons vous arrêter.

Sous son masque, elle haussa un sourcil.

_M'attaquer ?

Un large sourire impatient.

_J'adorerais voir ça.

Yuki déglutit alors que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait autour d'eux.

_Amenez-vous ! Rugit la fille en dégainant son zanpakuto.

.

_kKk_

_._

Kurogane laissa le corps inconscient d'Ishida Uryu s'écraser sur le sol, avant de redescendre, les mains dans les poches.

Il fut à peine surpris en découvrant le carnage qu'avait fait sa soeur, tranquillement allongée sur le sol.

_Pas très propres, Katsu, commenta-t-il.

_Ils sont encore vivants, répondit-elle en se relevant. C'est suffisant, je trouve.

Elle passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Nnoitra. Beaucoup trop.

_Hmph, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme. Ils sont arrivés quand ?

_Il y a un peu plus de trois minutes. Ca a été avec le Grand méchant Quincy ?

__Katsu... _

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un téléphone sonna. Ca venait de la poche de l'un des shinigamis, nota Kurogane. Il échangea un regard avec sa soeur.

_Je suis contre ! Dit-elle en levant la main.

_Je n'ai rien dit, grogna Kurogane.

_Justement. Quoi que tu dise, ça va être une mauvaise idée. Donc je suis contre.

_Katsu, tu fais chier. Si on laisse sonner ce truc, les instances des shinigamis vont se douter qu'il y a un problème, et on va en voir débarquer des tonnes-

_Je suis pour !

_Moi pas. Je réponds, tu la fermes et tu regardes.

Kurogane se saisit du téléphone et appuya sur le bouton pour décrocher.

_Allô, équipe Alpha ? Equipe Alpha, vous m'entendez ? Grésilla une voix au bout du fil.

_Equipe Alpha présente, répondit Kurogane en se pinçant le nez pour modifier sa voix.

_Mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée-mauvaise...

_Votre rapport ? Avez-vous identifié la menace ?

_Idée-mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée...

_Oui- enfin non, il n'y en a pas, donc pas de soucis. Ca devait être un truc passager.

_Mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée-mau...

_Reçu cinq sur cinq, on vous renvoie à la base. Vous irez faire votre rapport à la douzième immédiatement, vous m'entendez ?

_Euh... okay...

_Idée-mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée-mauvaise-idée...

_Très bien ! On vous envoie le portail, tenez vous prêt !

_Mauvais-id... uh ?

Avant même que Kurogane ait pu dire quoi que se soit, un grand portail s'ouvrit juste devant eux, et les y aspira.

_Je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Beugla Katsu en tombant. JE LE SAVAIS !

* * *

.

A suivre...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	127. Pretty Woman

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre et...

Non.

Je peux pas faire ça.

Je ne peux pas. Plus.

Je ne peux pas continuer comme d'habitude, comme si de rien n'était, en sachant que...

BANZAI A 3000 REVIEWS.

3000.

GENRE, TROIS. MILLES. REVIEWS.

Je vous aime. Vous êtes beaux. 3000 reviews, sérieusement. Quand je pense qu'au premier chapitre j'en avais 2, et que je ne pensais pas aller bien loin. Je ne pensais même pas que des gens _liraient_ cette fic.

Et maintenant, trois ans plus tard, 125 chapitres après, 3000 REVIEWS !

Je ne le dirais jamais assez : chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, vous êtes ma plus grande motivation et ma plus grande source d'inspiration. Et ce matin, quand j'ai regardé mes mails et que j'ai vu le chiffre, vous m'avez presque fait pleurer. Et ensuite, j'ai lu la review de Gun d'ange, et là, j'ai pleuré).

Merci.

Et bonne lecture !

PS : le titre est la chanson-phare du film du même nom x)

* * *

.

Chapitre 125 : Pretty Woman

.

* * *

Extrait 5 : Le baby-sitter, partie II

.

_Journal intime de Luppy, trois ans et quelques mois auparavant, 22h48, dune de Las Noches._

_Las Noches n'est pas en sécurité. Las Noches est le danger. Dois m'éloigner de Las Noches. Sont devenus fous. Doit partir. M'enfuir. Doit être en sécurité. _

_ILS SONT PARTOUT. ILS NOUS REGARDENT, NOUS OBSERVENT ET JOUENT AUX SHINIGAMIS ET AU HOLLOW AVEC NOUS ET ILS SOURIENT ET ILS PRENNENT LEURS ZANPAKUTOS ET JE VEUX PAS MOURIR AU SECOURS ILS ARRIVENT ILS M'ATTAQUENT MAMAN QUELQU'UN PROTEGEZ-MOI AU SECOURS SECOURS SECOURS SECOURS_

_._

_Note de service à l'adresse de Katsu et Kurogane Aizen, 23h09._

_Nous venons de retrouver Luppy. J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous, il est terrorisé et refuse de rentrer à Las Noches. Vous êtes consignés dans votre chambre jusqu'à la fin du moi._

_Sévèrement,_

_Sosuke Aizen. _

_._

_Note de service à l'adresse de Sosuke Aizen, 23h13._

_Ils ne savent pas lire et sont couchés depuis 20h, inutile de leur adresser des notes. Et être consignés dans leur chambre n'arrangera rien. De plus, dois-je vous rappeler QUI a engagé Luppy comme baby-sitter ? _

_Cordialement,_

_Tia Hallibel. _

_._

_Note de service à l'adresse de Tia Hallibel, 23h15._

_Lorsque vous aurez une solution à proposer, venez donc me voir au lieu de placarder des petits mots, Hallibel. _

_Tyranniquement,_

_Sosuke Aizen (votre seigneur et maître). _

_. _

_Note de service à l'adresse de Sosuke Aizen, 23h20._

_J'ai une solution : prenez vos responsabilités de père et occupez-les. _

_Narquoisement,_

_Tia Hallibel. _

_._

_Note de service à l'adresse de Tia Hallibel, 23h22. _

_J'ai un empire à gérer. Je ne peux pas les garder 24h/24. _

_Sérieusement, _

_Sosuke Aizen. _

_._

_Note de service à l'adresse de Sosuke Aizen et Tia Hallibel, 23h25._

_Au lieu de placarder des mots à des heures indues de la nuit, allez donc régler vos comptes face-à-face et arrêtez de nous embêter. Est-ce que vous pensez à l'exemple que vous donnez aux enfants ? _

_._

_Note de service à l'adresse de l'inconnu des notes de service, 23h30._

_Que celui qui a écrit ça se dénonce. Et c'est un ordre. _

_Furieusement, _

_Sosuke Aizen._

_._

_Note de service de Szayel Aporro Grantz, 00h07. _

_Etant donné que plus personne n'a mis de notes pendant un moment, j'en profite. Chers confrères, j'ai trouvé la solution ! _

_Mon nouveau prototype de Lumina 3.4 est la nounou parfaite. D'ailleurs, je vais l'envoyer garder les petits dès demain. Enfin, si j'ai votre aval, évidemment, Aizen-sama. Après tout, peut-être souhaitez-vous garder les petits __plus longtemps ? _

_Respectueusement, _

_Szayel Aporro Grantz. _

_._

_Note de service à l'adresse de Szayel Aporro Grantz, 02h58._

_JAMAIS ! UN LUMINA NE S'APPROCHERA PAS DES PETITS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? _

_Fermement, _

_Tia Hallibel. _

_._

_Note de service à l'adresse de Tia Hallibel, 03h17._

_Hallibel, vous n'avez pas besoin de mettre des majuscules pour faire comme si vous hurliez, c'est ridicule._

_Dignement, _

_Sosuke Aizen. _

_._

_Note de service à l'adresse de Szayel Aporro Grantz, 03h08. _

_Le Lumina peut venir prendre les gosses tout de suite. Non, rectification. Il doit venir prendre les gosses tout de suite. Et il peut les garder autant qu'il veut. _

_Expressement, _

_Sosuke Aizen._

_. _

_Note de service à l'adresse de tous les tarés qui mettent des notes de service, 03h49._

_Sérieusement les gars. Est-ce que vous DORMEZ de temps en temps ? _

* * *

_._

_Moment présent. _

_._

Il n'y avait que du silence dans la petite chambre.

Un rayon de soleil chauffait doucement le lit, débordant de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Sous les couvertures, une silhouette fine dormait du sommeil du juste, une expression sereine sur le visage.

Ce fut avant que le réveil sonne.

Un grognement fort peu distingué s'éleva, et une main sortit de la couette pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée à l'innocente machine, de manière plutôt virulente. Sur un dernier bruit suraiguë, le réveil s'éteignit avec un grincement métallique protestant contre le sort qui lui était réservé chaque matin et à l'heure de la sieste.

Une masse de cheveux bruns se leva, dévoilant un visage bouffi par le sommeil.

_Greuuh... fit la bouche sous l'énorme touffe capillaire. Ssskisspaaaasse ?

Le rayon de soleil chatouilla le petit nez retroussé, qui se tortilla pour tenter de lui échapper. La même main qui avait fait taire le réveil le frotta, avant d'être rejoint par sa consoeur pour frotter le visage pointu, dans un mince espoir de sortir définitivement leur propriétaire des bras de Morphée.

En bas du lit, une paire de chaussons pelucheux furent chaussés à l'aveuglette, et conduisirent joyeusement, l'endormie jusqu'à la salle de bain -étonnant miracle car son imposante chevelure lui couvrait une bonne moitié du visage.

Le robinet d'eau froide fut ouvert à fond, et un grelottement plus tard, une shinigamie nettement plus réveillée faisait face au miroir.

Deux heures, quatres brosses et six produits démêlants plus tard, le monstre chevelu qui habitait sa tête avait été vaincu, et réduit à l'état d'une queue de cheval lisse et fonctionnelle, bien qu'un peu ébouriffée.

La St Michel de la chevelure laissa échapper une exclamation triomphante, qui se mua vite en cri d'horreur lorsque son regard se porta sur l'horloge mural du salon.

_JE SUIS EN RETAAAAAAAAAARD ! Hurla Satori Ikeda en bondissant hors de ses appartements, une tartine dans une main et ses chaussures dans l'autre.

_Kami-sama-kami-sama-kami-sama-Kuchiki-taicho-va-me-tuer-kami-sama-au-secours-pitiééééé... _

_POUSSEZ-VOUS ! Hurla-t-elle aux quelques personnes qui marchaient tranquillement dans les rues du Gotei. Elles rirent en la saluant de la main :

_Courage Ikeda ! Tu vas y arriver !

_Kuchik-taicho est parti voir les recrues, tu as une chance !

_MERCIIIIIIII ! fit la shinigamie en disparaissant devant eux.

_Okay. Il est 08h28. Ce qui signifie que tu as très exactement deux minutes pour arriver, t'installer et remplir ton premier rapport avant que Kuchiki-taicho n'arrive. Pigé Satori, ma fille ? Tu peux le faire ! _

Elle pouvait le faire. Elle le faisait tous les matins, elle pouvait recommencer un jour de plus.

_C'est le bon esprit ! Allez Satori, on se bouge ! _

Accélérant le pas, elle salua distraitement le lieutenant de la dixième division, Matsumoto Rangiku, et fonça dans la sixième, la sienne.

Là, elle s'immobilisa immédiatement, et se plaqua contre le mur, la respiration bloquée et le regard sérieux.

_Très bien. Maintenant va se jouer la partie la plus difficile. _

_Bonjour, Ikeda-san ! La salua une voix.

_Hatsuda-san, répondit-elle. Quelles sont les conditions d'action ?

Avec un rire, son ami, Daisuke Hatsuda, septième siège de la sixième division, se colla près d'elle, son visage mâte illuminé par son éternel sourire joyeux.

_Kuchiki-taicho est dans son bureau avec Hitsugaya-taicho. Tu peux y aller, la voie est libre.

Remerciant de la tête le jeune homme, Satori se baissa et courut jusqu'à la première porte du couloir, l'enfonçant quasiment pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Resté seul, Daisuke se gratta le menton, pensif.

_J'aurais peut-être du lui dire qu'elle est toujours en pyjama... _

.

sSs

.

_Victoiiiiiiire... souffla Satori en s'asseyant sur son ô-combien-adoré siège.

_Muéhéhé. J'ai VAINCUE ! _

Avec un sourire triomphant, elle se saisit de son premier rapport, prête à commencer sa journée d'un bon pied, lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit.

_Bonjour, Kuchiki-taicho ! Salua la jeune fille en se levant, tout sourire. Comment allez-vous ?

_Il ne pourra rien me reprocher, cette fois ! _

Le regard de Byakuya Kuchiki était proprement polaire. Le sourire de Satori se gela. Il baissa les yeux. Elle baissa les siens.

Hello Kitty agita une patte pelucheuse, étalée en grand sur son pyjama.

_Ikeda-fukutaicho, laissa simplement tomber le capitaine. Il y a un uniforme de rechange dans les vestiaires. Veuillez vous vêtir proprement et retourner au travail.

Il repartit aussitôt, laissant une Satori en larmes et pleine de gratitude devant son capitaine.

_Kuchiki-taicho, vous êtes le plus grand de tous les hommes, le plus honorable, le plus intelligent, le plus généreux, merciiiiii ! Je vous promet de ne plus jamais vous faire honte ! _

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, elle courut jusqu'aux vestiaires et alla ouvrir son casier pour en sortir son second uniforme.

Satori était devenue shinigamie quatre ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle été sortie cinquième de sa promotion à l'Académie. Elle venait au départ d'un district pauvre du Rukongai, et était fière de son parcours incroyablement rapide. En deux ans, elle était passée d'un obscure siège de la troisième division au lieutenant de la sixième, dans un parcours sans faute que même Sakura Osokawa n'avait pu réaliser.

_Dans la tronche ! _

Etrangement, Satori n'aimait pas Sakura. C'était totalement et prévisiblement réciproque -Hatsuda avait raconté à la jeune fille que Sakura-Enfoirée-Osokawa haïssait tout ceux qui osaient approcher Byakuya Kuchiki. Manque de pot, Satori était lieutenant. _Muéhéhé. Connasse. _

Satori se vêtit rapidement. Se regarda.

Elle enleva son uniforme, le plissa pour que tous les froissements disparaissent et le remit.

Elle épousseta ses épaules, retenant un cri d'horreur à la vue des trois pellicules qui avaient osés naître dans ses cheveux et se poser sur ses épaulettes.

Elle se dévêtit à nouveau.

Il lui fallait une douche. D'urgence. Comment kuchiki-taicho réagirait-il s'il voyait que les cheveux de sa subordonnée -dont la réputation de la division dépendait- étaient sales ? Pire_, et si la merveilleuses chevelure de Kuchiki-taicho avait des pellicules par ma faute ? _

_Satori ma chérie, une douche est totalement nécessaire, marmonna-t-elle. Est-ce que j'ai mon shampoing ici ?

Son regard rencontra l'horloge, et elle frémit. Le temps de terminer sa douche -en comptant le soin antipou et antipelliculaire qu'elle comptait utiliser- et l'heure du déjeuner ne serait plus très loin. Le choix était cornélien : mettre des pellicules sur Kuchiki-taicho ou ne pas l'embarrasser en lui laissant une montagne de rapports non-remplis ?

Elle déglutit. Une décision. Elle devait prendre une décision.

Elle opta pour un compromis.

_Ikeda-san, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Interrogea un Hatsuda éberlué lorsqu'elle revint.

_Tu as remarqué ? C'est génial, non ? Ca s'appelle une charlotte ! S'exclama Satori, béate. Et c'est l'instrument idéal pour protéger les cheveux de Kuchiki-taicho de tout abominable parasite !

Hatsuda cligna des yeux. Fixa l'étrange filet rose qui recouvrait les cheveux de son amie. Haussa un sourcil.

_Tu veux mettre... _ça_ à Kuchiki-taicho ?

Indignée, Satori secoua vigoureusement la tête, horrifiée à l'idée d'imposer quelque chose d'aussi peu raffiné à son capitaine.

_C'est pour mes cheveux ! Dit-elle. Tu imagine bien que je n'obligerais jamais les magnifiques cheveux de Kuchiki-taicho à devoir être enfermé dans ceci ! Ils sont beaucoup trop beaux... ces longs cheveux d'ébènes qui encadrent son visage, et accentue son teint ivoirin... tellement noble... distingué...

Elle poussa un soupir extatique.

_Kuchiki-taicho... quel grand homme vous faites...

Un nouveau sourire rêveur sur le visage, elle fit distraitement un signe d'au-revoir à son ami avant de sautiller jusqu'à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague. Hatsuda laissa échapper un rire résigné : la jeune fille était en chaussettes.

.

sSs

.

Satori leva le poing en finissant son dernier rapport :

_Et c'est le fantastique lieutenant Ikeda qui a fini son travail ! Qui c'est la meilleure, hein ? C'est TOI, ma grande ! S'applaudit-elle tout haut en regardant ses belles piles de rapports.

_Yeah ! Et maintenant, direction le déjeuner ! _

La seule pensée suffit à la faire baver.

_A TAAAAAAAAABLE ! Rugit-elle en se jetant vers la porte.

Heureusement, Kuchiki-taicho n'était nulle part en vue, sinon nul doute qu'il aurait réprouvé sa course dans les couloirs. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait passer avant le comportement à l'intérieur de la division, c'était bien...

_Sushiiiiiiiis, ronronna-t-elle en faisant irruption dans le bureau de Rangiku.

Laquelle recula imperceptiblement à la vue des yeux affamés de son amie.

_Bonjour ? Tenta-t-elle faiblement.

_Sushis, répéta Satori.

Son regard se porta sur le bento que portait la jeune femme, avant de s'illuminer.

_Pas aujourd'hui Satori-chan, désolée, sourit Rangiku en levant la boite pour empêcher la jeune fille de l'attraper.

_Mais pourquoi ? Geignit Satori. Ce sont des _sushis_ !

_Et ils ne sont pas pour toi. Demain je t'en apporterais, promis.

Satori leva les yeux vers Rangiku, la lèvre tremblante.

_S'il-te-plaiiiiiiit...

_Non.

_Maiiiiiiis...

_Demain, Satori-chan.

_Rangiku-chaaaan...

_N'insiste pas, Satori-chan, lui conseilla la lieutenante. S'il-te-plait. J'ai rendez-vous.

Interloquée, la jeune fille haussa les sourcils, à la fois étonné par la mention du rendez-vous et le ton inhabituellement sérieux de son amie.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Rangiku hocha la tête.

_Oui, bien sûr. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial... je dois rendre visite à une amie.

_Une amie ?

Battant des paupières, Rangiku regarda la petite brune avant de se frapper le front de sa paume de main.

_Oui, j'oublie souvent qu'on ne se connait que depuis deux ans, et que tu étais en mission la dernière fois, désolé. Tous les ans depuis quatre ans, nous avons un rituel particulier.

Satori hocha la tête, se sentant bizarrement incommodée. Rangiku parut s'en apercevoir, car elle lui fit un sourire hésitant avant de proposer :

_Tu veux venir ?

_N-non ! Je ne veux pas vous déranger ! Répondit hâtivement Satori en se grattant la tête. Je veux dire- c'est- euh... voilà quoi.

Rangiku rit et la prit par le bras.

_T'inquiétes pas. Elle va adorer faire ta connaissance !

Un sourire vint éclairer les lèvres de Satori alors que les deux jeunes femmes sortaient du bureau.

_Mais les sushis sont pour moi !

_QUOI ? Mais- mais-

_Pas de "mais", Satori. Tu achèteras quelque chose au marchand du coin !

_Mais-euuuuh...

.

sSs

.

Connaissant Rangiku, Satori s'était attendue à se retrouver dans beaucoup d'endroits aussi différents les uns que les autres : un bar, un parc, un bar, un club de strip-tease, un bar, ou même un pub.

Mais certainement pas un cimetière.

Rangiku fit un large sourire aux Vizards et à Renji.

_Yo les gars ! Quoi de neuf ?

Son regard se posa sur la tombe en face d'eux. Son sourire s'adoucit.

_Salut, Haru.

.

sSs

.

Satori déglutit en serrant ses baguettes pour se saisir d'un sushi, mal à l'aise sous tous les regards.

_Je pige pas pourquoi tu l'as amenée, râla un blond -Shinji. Elle connaissait pas Haru !

_Et je pense qu'Haru aurait été enchantée de faire sa connaissance, répondit Rangiku en l'assassinant du regard.

Coupant court à la dispute qui s'annonçait, Renji écarta les bras.

_STOP ! Putain, les gars, on est ici pour parler avec Haru, pas pour se gueuler dessus !

Un silence penaud suivit sa déclaration. Shinji marmonna quelque chose avant d'incliner la tête vers Rangiku, qui fit de même avant de commencer à manger son bento.

Satori, les joues en feu, n'osait pas parler. Elle se sentait totalement déplacée ici -elle ne connaissait le capitaine Kuchiki-bis que de vue, et n'avait jamais adressé la parole aux Vizards. Et cette Haru... qui était-elle, au juste ?

_Les mecs, fit Lisa. Vous craignez. On a même pas présenté Haru à... Ideka, c'est ça ?

Satori hocha la tête.

_Satori Ideka, lieutenante de la sixième division, enchantée...

_Haru, répondit Rangiku. Haru Arienai. Ta prédécesseur, Satori-chan.

Okay._ Là_, Satori se sentait encore plus mal.

_Ma- ma... oh... euh... je- je vois ? C'est... cool de te rencontrer... Arienai-san... euh...

A sa grande surprise, Rangiku, Renji et les Vizards éclatèrent de rire.

_Pas besoin d'être aussi formelle, Ideka-chan, lui dit Love. Haru n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui respectait la politesse.

_Ca, c'est un euphémisme, grogna Kensei.

_Haru-chan ben c'était la meilleure ! S'écria Mashiro en levant une banane. Et les bananes aussi !

Après cela, l'ambiance se détendit considérablement, et les épaules de Satori se relâchèrent. La conversation put s'engager entre les amis autour d'une bouteille de saké.

_T'en veux ? Proposa Rose à Satori.

_C'est gentil, mais je ne bois pas, répondit celle-ci.

Un cri d'effroi se répercuta dans les rangs.

_Sacrilège, hoqueta Renji. Heureusement qu'Ikkaku n'est pas venu, il ne t'aurait pas laissé en vie pour avoir dit une telle chose sur la tombe d'Haru !

Les autres opinèrent avec force de conviction.

_Elle... euh... aimait boire ? Hasarda Satori avant de se figer.

Est-ce que je viens de faire passer cette femme pour une alcoolique ?

_Un peu mon neveu ! S'exclama Rangiku. On a fait des fêtes de malades avec elle, hein Renji ?

Lequel opina vigoureusement la tête.

_Ah bon ? Fit Satori, titillée par sa curiosité. Mais... elle les faisait en étant lieutenante ?

_Surtout en étant lieutenante, ricana Shinji.

Satori cligna des yeux. La lieutenante de Kuchiki-taicho avait réussi à faire des fêtes sans se faire tuer ? La jeune shinigamie hésita entre de l'admiration et de la consternation -et l'honneur de la division ? _Quid_ de l'honneur de la division ? La sixième était la plus respectable, la plus honorable, et son capitaine le plus incroyable, le plus... le plus parfait..._ Kuchiki-taicho... quel honneur de travailler sous vos ordres... _

_Euh... Elle va bien, ta copine ? Interrogea Shinji en voyant que la petite shinigamie brune levait des yeux pleins d'étoiles vers le ciel, de la bave plein le menton. Je crois qu'elle a migré vers une autre planète.

_Elle fait ça de temps en temps, t'inquiète pas. Elle redescendra lorsqu'elle aura fini d'énumérer toutes les qualités de Byakuya, expliqua doctement Rangiku.

Visiblement légèrement horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le Vizard s'écarta d'elle, la laissant seule avec Renji qui tentait de dissimuler tant bien que mal son aura de jalousie. Six ans de mariage n'avaient atténué en rien la possessivité mutuelle du couple -hélas pour Sakura.

_Bon, alors parlez-moi un peu de vous les gars, lança joyeusement Rangiku en se servant du saké. Comment va la vie ?

_JE MANGE DES BANANES !

_Mashiro, TA GUEULE !

_KENSEI, SALE GROS MECHANT NAZE ! JE T'AIME PLUS !

_PUTAIN MAIS FERMEZ-LA !

_La routine, marmonna Shinji en évitant la bordée de coup de tongue distribuée par Hiyori. Et toi ?

_Pareil. Ni attaque de hollow ni mission palpitante... pas vrai Renji ?

_Ouais, approuva le capitaine. Enfin, j'me plains pas trop ceci dit. La dernière fois qu'il y a eu une attaque, on a bien vu comment ça s'est terminé.

Les regards se portèrent sur la tombe, et un soupir unanime se fit entendre.

_Au fait, Ichimaru va bien ? Interrogea soudainement Love.

Satori descendit juste à temps de sa rêverie pour entendre Rangiku répondre :

_Bah, tu sais comment il est. Je suis passée le voir à son bureau ce matin, et il était comme d'habitude -pour ce que ça veut dire.

_Quel crétin, laissa tomber Shinji, vigoureusement approuvé par Kensei et Hiyori. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de lui, au juste ? Monsieur fait sa petite dépression de diva tous les ans, lui faire remarquer qu'Haru lui aurait botté le cul pour ça ne sert à rien. Ce gars a toujours adoré le dramatique.

_Et tu s'y connais, persifla Lisa en sortant un manga.

_Et je m'y- Lisa, tu pourrais arrêter de pourrir mon argumentation s'il-te-plait ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, le nez plongé dans le livre.

_Excusez-moi, mais vous parlez bien d'Ichimaru-taicho ? Demanda timidement Satori, qui avait suivi la conversation avec un sentiment grandissant d'hallucination.

_Qui d'autre ? Répondit mornement Rose.

_Gin Ichimaru, notre cheeeeer ami au sourire de renard et au crâne aussi vide qu'une cosse de petits pois, grogna Shinji.

Satori cligna des yeux. Elle avait travaillé pour Ichimru-taicho pendant deux ans, et s'était même prise d'affection pour l'homme. Bien qu'il l'énerva prodigieusement, avec ses ricanements et sa manie de surgir dans son dos quand elle ne s'y attendait pas. Mais elle l'aimait bien quand même. Un peu. Pas autant que Kuchiki-taicho, évidemment, mais quand même. Il lui avait donné des chocolats une fois.

Excepté le fait que ces chocolats avaient été la cause d'une monstrueuse crise de fois -mais Satori n'était pas entièrement sûre que ce soit de la faute d'Ichimaru-taicho. Quoique.

_Et Ichimaru-taicho connaissait Arienai-san ? Questionna-t-elle.

_Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, grinça Shinji.

Sous le regard interrogatif de la jeune fille, il daigna expliquer :

_Ils étaient ensemble depuis quasiment deux ans quand elle est morte. Hein Haru ? Même que ça nous a couté pas mal de cheveux blancs de les réunir...

Satori s'était figée.

Ichimaru-taicho... en couple ? En couple comme "amoureux" ? Genre, avec des SENTIMENTS ?

_Wow. _

_Wow.

_Ouais, ça surprend. En même temps, ils se ressemblaient pas mal tous les deux, marmonna Renji.

Le sourcil de Satori se haussa. Ichimaru-taicho. Avec une fille. Hum. _Hum. _

Quelle genre de fille pourrait le supporter ?

Elle tenta d'imaginer Ichimaru-taicho tenir la main à une fille, dont le visage restait totalement flou. Mieux : Ichimaru-taicho dans un salon de thé en train de se faire donner la becquée. Ou alors dans un restaurant le jour de la St-Valentin, avec un énorme bouquet de rose. Ou cuisinant un petit diner romantique. Ou embrassant. Ou- son visage prit feu alors qu'une image très peu désirée s'installait dans son esprit avec un ricanement sardonique. _Kami-sama. C'est plus que ce que je ne voulais jamais savoir. _

Pour enlever l'abominable image (_enfin, abominable... NON, SATORI ! Reste professionnelle ! Que dirait Kuchiki-taicho s'il te voyait ?_), Satori se mit en devoir d'imaginer le genre de fille qui pourrait tomber amoureuse de Gin Ichimaru -et le faire tomber amoureux en retour. Si tant était qu'une telle chose soit possible.

C'est ainsi que dans sa tête, Haru Arienai devint une grande femme pulpeuse, aux magnifique cheveux argentés et au visage avenant, avant d'être barrée puis remplacée par la même femme, mais cette fois avec un fin sourire moqueur, plus féminin que celui d'Ichimaru-taicho, qui terroriserait la sixième division et offrirait du saké à tous pour les enivrer et accomplir de diaboliques oeuvres avec son compagnon.

C'est ainsi qu'elle imagina Haru Arienai.

C'est donc ainsi que, une heure plus tard, en marchant pour retourner à sa division, elle ne la reconnut absolument pas lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec elle.

* * *

.

A suivre...

Reviews ?

Signé : La folle.

PS : Vous pensiez que j'avais oublié ? Eh bien non. Avec les 3000 reviews (j'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs), va venir **UN HS. **

**Lequel ? Vous demandez-vous. Quel HS ? **

**Ben justement, j'en sais rien. **

**C'est pour cela que une fois que Banzai sera terminé, vous aurez le choix entre plusieurs HS, étant donné que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'idées, et que je vais avoir besoin de vous pour m'aider ! **

Mais en attendant, je vous laisse vous demandez ce qui vous attend la semaine prochaine...

Bye bye !


	128. Get Around Town

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles rencontres, nouvelles découvertes... et surtout nouvelles emmerdes !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent les reviews !

Enjoy !

PS : Le titre est une chanson de Revolver. Ne. L'écoutez. Pas. En. Lisant. Le. Chapitre. Attendez les explications à la fin pour savoir pourquoi je l'ai choisie x)

* * *

.

Chapitre 126 : Get Around Town

.

* * *

.

Extrait 6 : La Conversation.

.

_Journal intime de Sosuke Aizen, un peu moins de trois ans auparavant. 14h56, son bureau. _

_._

_Je me promenais ce matin lorsque l'évidence m'a frappée. _

_Katsu et Kurogane vont avoir douze ans -ou onze. Ou treize. Leur croissance accélérée empêche de compter des anniversaires stables. Je suis raisonnablement satisfait de leurs progrès, même si Katsu n'a pas atteint le Bankai, elle s'entraîne pour le faire, et je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle y parvienne. C'est une Aizen après tout. Et le fait qu'elle surpasse largement son frère dans sa maîtrise du kido compense ses graves défaillances dans le combat à l'épée. Les deux petits sont prometteurs... _

_Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. _

_Kurogane et Katsu, donc, vont devenir des adolescents. Ils sont bons au combat et entièrement dévoués à ma cause. M'est avis que nos ennemis ne vont pas tarder à trembler de peur une fois que je les lâcherais sur le Gotei, héhéhé. _

_Et je viens de m'apercevoir d'une chose. Quelque chose dont je me serais passé incroyablement volontiers. _

_Ils n'ont aucune idée de comment on fait les bébés. _

_Aucune PUTAIN d'idée de comment tout ça marche. Ils ne savent rien. Nicht. Nada. Nothing. RIEN. _

_Comment mes deux guerriers cruels et impitoyables peuvent être crédibles si personne ne leur a jamais expliqué le truc fleurs et les abeilles ? Je veux dire, tout le monde sait ce qui se passe avec les graines, le gonflement du ventre et tout ce genre de... pratiques barbares et totalement indignes de moi. _

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'il y a bien une chose que les vengeances puériles de Kyoka Suigetsu qu'elle exerce lorsque je suis endormi en se croyant sans doute très drôle m'ont apprise, c'est bien que la fécondation in vitro est une bénédiction. _

_(Ha, tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein, Kyoka ? Mais j'ai su tourner tes petits tours vicieux en avantage ! Qui c'est qui se sent bête maintenant, hein ?)_

_(CE N'ETAIT PAS UN CHALLENGE. KYOKA, ARRETE CA. TOUT DE SUITE)_

_Très bien. Je reprends. Il n'y a pas d'images dans ma tête. Je ne sais rien de l'anatomie du Soutaicho qui est normalement cachée par sa barbe. Ni de ce qu'il fait avec Barragan dans son temps libre. Rien. Rien du tout. _

_Sosuke, respire. Voilà. C'est bien. Ton psychiatre va être fier de toi. _

_OH KAMI-SAMA. Il me faut une consultation d'urgence._

_(Quand à toi Kyoka, arrête avec ça. Maintenant. Ajouter la canne du Soutaicho à l'ensemble ne me fera plus rien)_

_(Ulquiorra non plus)_

_(Si je dois vomir, je le fais sur toi. Alors ENLEVE KOMAMURA DE LA)_

_(Et pour la dernière fois, cesse d'utiliser nos pouvoirs pour me torturer ! Je suis ton seigneur et maître, bon sang !)_

_Où en étais-je avant que mes pensées dégénèrent ? Je vais me relire._

_Ah oui. _

_Ils ne savent RIEN sur la conception des enfants. Comment est-ce qu'on peut avoir peur de guerriers s'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de comment marche le truc avec la cigogne ? _

_J'ai été consulter un livre sur le développement des enfants, il y a quelques temps -pas du tout pour leur fournir de l'affection ou quoi que se soit, mais juste pour voir s'ils ne devenaient pas trop déséquilibrés. Après tout, un guerrier à moitié fou risquerait de se retourner contre moi et je n'ai pas sacrifié des années de ma vie pour mourir aussi bêtement que ça. _

_(Je n'aime pas ton gloussement narquois, Kyoka. Pas du tout. Je n'ai aucun sentiment envers Katsu et Kurogane _(les deux prénoms sont furieusement raturés) _envers les gosses. Ce sont des armes. C'est tout)_

_J'ai donc lu un livre. Et dedans, il y avait marqué que l'aspect sexuel est important. Un truc sur le complexe d'Oeudipe et d'Electre qui m'ont parut un peu tiré par les cheveux (Kurogane n'envisage sérieusement pas de me tuer, si ?) (quand à Katsu... je ne suis pas pédophile, merci bien. Qu'elle aille donc tuer sa mère si ça lui chante, mais pas de coucherie avec le père. On a des principes, ici)_

_En gros, le livre disait que s'ils n'apprenaient pas en termes corrects ce qu'était vraiment le... truc, ils pourraient en avoir des idées perverses et devenir pédophiles ou violeurs. Ca ne me dérange pas tant -nous sommes des MECHANTS, après tout. Mais ils ne doivent pas penser que ce truc est une bonne chose. _

_Je ne le répéterais jamais assez : les sentiments nous rendent faibles, et le... le passage à l'acte, c'est le Mal. Compris ? _

_Et si ça devait arriver, ce serait uniquement lorsque je régnerais sur le monde. A ce moment-là, si Kurogane ramène une fille suffisamment jolie, intelligente mais pas trop -je ne voudrais pas me faire renverser par ma belle-fille, ce serait totalement ridicule-, et surtout fidèle à notre cause, j'envisagerais le mariage. Mais pas de sexe avant ça. Je ne veux pas de petits-enfants illégaux, moi. _

_(Quoi, Katsu ? Ha. Hors de question qu'elle ait un compagnon. Aucun homme n'est fait pour elle. Il est hors de question qu'ils l'approchent)_

_(Et NON Kyoka, ce n'est pas de la protection. Juste du bon sens)_

_(Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les mots "BON SENS", pour l'amour de moi !)_

_Bref. La conclusion de tout ça, c'est que Kurogane, Katsu et moi devons parler. _

_Je veux mourir. _

_Ils arrivent. L'heure qui va suivre va être absolument abominable. _

_Journal, adieu._

_Funébrement tien, _

_Aizen Sosuke._

_._

_Journal d'Aizen Sosuke, un quart d'heure plus tard. _

_._

_Ils savaient. Tout. _

_Les monstres. Ils savaient et ils ne me l'ont pas dit. Ils m'ont laissé me ridiculiser pendant DIX MINUTES avant que Katsu ne m'avoue en rigolant qu'Hallibel leur avait déjà parlé de ça quand ils avaient neuf ans. _

_Je hais ces gosses. Et je hais Hallibel. _

_Comment a-t-elle pu oser ? C'est une conversation entre hommes (enfin, entre hommes et fille) ! Les femmes ne devraient pas intervenir là-dedans -surtout la Folle. _

_Dix minutes. J'ai une envie incroyable de frapper quelque chose._

_Mémo : Frapper le bureau pour se défouler n'est pas une bonne idée. J'ai mal au poing. _

_Je suis totalement furieux. _

_Ils en savaient plus que moi sur le sujet. Deux gosses de DOUZE ANS en savaient plus que moi sur le sujet._

_J'ignore si je dois blâmer le Gotei pour le manque de renseignement qu'il nous donne dans ces domaines-là ou juste ma propre stupidité. Va pour le Gotei. Ca fait juste une raison de plus pour les écraser._

_Je suis démoniaque. Muahahahahaha. _

_Sombrement tien, _

_Aizen Sosuke._

_._

_kKk_

_._

_Moment présent._

_Quelque part dans le Gotei..._

_._

Au beau milieu d'un chemin désert, un immense trou s'ouvrit, déchirant l'espace autour de lui, et tremblota quelques instants avant de se stabiliser. Immédiatement, deux silhouettes en tombèrent, recrachées par la grande bouche cosmique.

Enfin, Katsu tomba. Kurogane, lui, atterrit souplement sur le sol, sa tresse à peine secouée par leur voyage interdimensionnel.

Sans un regard pour sa soeur qui gisait au sol dans une réplique saisissante de l'étoile de mer, la bouche pleine de terre, il poussa un soupir. Ca me fait chier de le dire, mais Katsu avait raison. Je n'aurais jamais du décrocher ce foutu téléphone.

A la réflexion, il n'aurait même jamais du poser un pied sur Terre -même la menace de deux mois de vaisselle ne pouvait pas surpasser la fatigue que tout ces problèmes allaient lui causer. Et en plus, ils avaient un lave-vaisselle. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on se fait TOUJOURS avoir par cette menace débile ?

_Tu sais quoi, Kurogane ? Lança Katsu en relevant la tête de la terre, le ton hésitant entre la jubilation et la consternation. Ben j'avais raison. C'était une putain de mauvaise idée.

_Quand tu auras fini de débiter des lapalissades, on pourra essayer de réfléchir à un plan d'action, marmonna le jeune homme en croisant les bras, sourcils froncés.

_Moi ! Interrogez-moi, M'sieur ! J'ai un super plan ! Brailla Katsu en agitant la main.

Kurogane se contenta d'un grondement, indiquant à la jeune femme qu'il valait mieux qu'elle donne son idée sobrement si elle voulait rester en vie.

_Je propose qu'on retourne dans ce portail à la con et qu'on file à la maison, et merde aux deux mois de vaisselle. En plus, est-ce qu'on a pas-

_Un lave-vaisselle ? Ouais. Depuis nos treize ans.

_Et on continue toujours à-

_Ouais. Portail ?

_Portail.

La blonde et le roux se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers le portail.

Lequel n'était plus là.

Plus tard, la légende raconterait que leurs cris s'étaient entendus jusqu'au dernier quartier du Rukongai, et que depuis, les mères racontaient à leurs enfants que s'ils ne mangeaient pas, le Fantôme Hurleur viendrait hanter leurs nuits de sa voix terrible (mais ce n'est pas le sujet).

_J'ai un second plan, annonça Katsu une fois qu'elle eu fini d'exprimer son mécontentement à grand coup de vocalises. On défonce tout.

Kurogane se sentit incroyablement tenté. Le côté sombre de la Force était fantastiquement attirant lorsque votre seule porte de sortie venait de se refermer -littéralement- sous votre nez.

Une partie de lui -qui avait la voix de Nnoitra- approuvait avec force le plan.

Une autre -qui avait la voix de Starck- lui conseilla de laisser tomber et d'aller faire la sieste.

C'est la voix d'Hallibel qui résolut son dilemme, en hurlant sur les deux autres de se taire, puis en expliquant très précisément à Kurogane qu'il valait largement mieux établir un plan qui n'impliquait pas des doses massives d'hémoglobine. Ce sur quoi il était résolument d'accord.

_Katsu, commença-t-il. Nous allons- ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE !

Déçue, elle désagrégea le Big Bang qu'elle venait de former.

_Quoi encore ? Se plaignit-elle. J'adore ce plan. Et tu as vu ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'on a suivit le tien ? Moi je dis qu'on ferait beaucoup mieux de suivre mon idée. Aucun risque de se retrouver dans une autre dimension en défonçant tout !

Kurogane décida d'oublier ce qui venait d'être dit. Et de glisser quelques mots à Hallibel et leur père au sujet du nombre d'heures que Katsu passait avec Nnoitra.

__Je _suis le chef d'équipe...

_Uniquement parce que tu es le petit chouchou de Papa.

Il décida d'ignorer ça aussi.

_Donc _je_ suis celui qui décide. Pour le moment, nous allons nous cacher et voir où nous nous trouvons précisément. Ensuite, nous essaierons de trouver un moyen de rentrer.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Kurogane tourna la tête vers sa soeur. Rectification : vers le vide que sa soeur avait un jour rempli.

Son hurlement fit frémir toutes les âmes qui peuplaient les alentours.

_KATSUUUUUUUUUU !

.

kKk

.

Katsu sifflota en marchant dans une ruelle, mains dans les poches et vêtue de l'uniforme d'un shinigami qu'elle avait assommé et ligoté quelques minutes plus tôt. Les vêtements étaient trop grands pour elle, mais ils couvraient efficacement ses habits du Hueco Mundo, et son zanpakuto tenait parfaitement à sa ceinture.

La tête de Kurogane avait été sans prix. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour l'autorité -en même temps, avec un père comme le leur, c'était à se demander comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas devenir des ambitieux mégalomanes avec un amour immodéré du gel. Et elle détestait royalement l'autorité.

Il allait très certainement la tuer. La dernière fois qu'elle avait osée disparaître devant son nez, il avait quasiment fallu lui déboiter l'épaule pour la remettre dans le bon sens.

Et après c'était elle la brute ? Ha.

Hypocrite.

_Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait quand même que je sache où je suis, moi. _

Une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas au Hueco Mundo, ni sur Terre -quoique. Elle ne connaissait rien à la géographie terrienne, donc peut-être que certains des habitants avaient ce genre d'habitude vestimentaire. Et ils étaient tous des épéistes. Et uniquement formés de particules spirituelles.

Les terriens étaient décidément impressionnants, se dit la jeune fille.

Elle continua à marcher, son incroyable sens de l'observation en marche pour tenter de découvrir dans quel pays elle était. Elle connaissait le Japon, et... le Japon ? Leur père n'avait jamais jugé utile de leur donner des cours de géographie. Ou alors elle n'avait jamais jugé utile d'y prêter attention.

Après tout, elle était une guerrière. Les trucs qui impliquaient des bouquins, c'étaient pour les faibles.

La preuve ? Oncle Nnoitra -qui était carrément le plus fort de tous les guerriers (ceux qu'Hallibel appelait "les bourrins")- ne savait pas lire. Si c'était pas une preuve, ça...

Quelques routes identiques se succédèrent, sans que Katsu ne croisent personne. Elle commençait même à se dire qu'elle était tombée dans une ville-fantôme lorsqu'elle heurta quelqu'un au coin d'une rue.

Immédiatement, elle se retrouva plongée dans deux grands yeux bruns. Et accessoirement la bouche collée à celle d'une autre.

.

sSs

.

Satori cligna des yeux. Loucha. Re-cligna des yeux. Répéta le même manège jusqu'à ce que son cerveau se remette à fonctionner. Lorsqu'il le fit, elle put enfin avoir une réaction normale.

C'est-à-dire se reculer en hurlant.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Braillèrent les deux jeunes filles en commençant immédiatement à s'essuyer la bouche.

_Kami-sama-je-viens-d'embrasser-une-fille-kami-sama-kami-sama-j'ai-embrassé-une-fiiiille... _

_ET C'ETAIT MON PREMIER BAISER ! Hurla la lieutenante.

_Pour moi aussi ! Répliqua l'inconnue en crachotant de partout. T'avais pas le droit !

_Toi oui peut-être ? _Mon premier baiser ! _

_C'est TOI qui as foncée sur moi ! Et tu m'as EMBRASSEE !

_FAUX ! C'est TA faute !

_C'est la TIENNE ! Espèce de... PERVERSE !

Satori poussa un hurlement en entendant l'insulte. _Moi ? Une perverse ? Quelle... quelle..._

_GOURGANDINE ! Brailla-t-elle en retenant des jurons qui l'auraient déshonorés. TU es la fautive ici !

_C'est pas vrai ! C'est TOI qui m'as volé mon premier baiser ! IL ETAIT RESERVE A MON PRINCE CHARMANT, CONNASSE !

La blonde paraissait prête à tuer Satori, laquelle ne désirait rien d'autre que la dépecer. Lentement.

_IL ETAIT POUR _MON_ PRINCE CHARMANT ! Répliqua-t-elle.

_LE MIEN !

_LE MIEN !

La jeune fille brune gronda en mettant son bras en avant, agitant son insigne de lieutenant.

_Je suis ta supérieure ! J'ai par conséquent raison ! _Tu_ as volé mon premier baiser !

_L'honneur de la sixième division est terni à jamais... la chose la plus sacrée de mon être a été dérobée par ce grossier individu... Kuchiki-taicho, pardonnez à votre lieutenante qui n'a pas su préserver sa pureté... Non ! Ne me pardonnez pas ! _

_Je suis indigne de votre pardon, Kuchiki-taicho, sanglota Satori en levant la tête vers le ciel, catastrophée. Je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez plus de moi. Qui voudrait d'une personne aussi... aussi _moi_ comme lieutenante ? Je devrais me faire seppuku ! Je ne suis pas digne de votre division !

Tout à son soudain chagrin, elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'inconnue avait reculé de plusieurs pas, soudainement très mal à l'aise.

_Euh... on en rediscute quand t'auras été en thérapie okay, miss Schizo ? Dit-elle avec un sourire nerveux. A pluuuuus !

Le temps que Satori reprenne ses esprits, elle s'était mise à courir.

La lieutenante regarda autour d'elle. Sa voleuse de premier baiser avait disparue.

_Et lâche avec ça ! _Ragea-t-elle mentalement. _Comme si déshonorer une innocente jeune fille ne suffisait pas ! Elle aurait du prendre ses responsabilités et m'épouser ! _

Hum. Peut-être pas, finalement.

Mais qui savait si son Prince Charmant voudrait encore d'elle une fois qu'il saurait qu'elle avait donné son premier baiser à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Satori se figea soudain.

_Et si... _

_Et si c'était ELLE mon Prince Charmant ? _

Son dos fut soudain inondé de sueur froide. Une femme. Une femme grossière, lâche et inconnue. Non. C'était impossible. Son Prince Charmant était... déjà, c'était un homme. Et il était poli, gentil et ne l'aurait jamais traité de perverse.

Mais _si c'était elle_ ?

Satori déglutit. Une partie d'elle-même lui hurlait de retrouver l'inconnue pour avoir des réponses, tandis que l'autre niait frénétiquement cette possibilité. Pour le bien de sa santé mentale (que dirait Kuchiki-taicho si sa lieutenante faisait une névrose alors qu'elle n'était même pas à la retraite ? La division ne s'en relèverait jamais...), Satori décida de reléguer l'épisode aux confins de sa mémoire pour se concentrer sur la mission qu'elle s'était assignée.

A savoir trouver le maximum d'informations sur Haru Arienai.

Ignorant totalement la situation des plus comiques, elle oublia complètement l'inconnue et se dirigea vers la sixième division, et plus précisément vers les archives. Elle en saurait plus sur sa mystérieuse prédécesseur, foi d'Ideka !

.

sSs

.

Satori sortit des archives avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_C... Cent dix-sept plaintes pour consommation abusive de saké ? CENT DIX-SEPT ? _

Et trente-trois pour allusions sexuelles déplacées. Vingt-six pour comportement sexuel déplacé.

Dont _vingt-deux_ d'entre elles avec Gin Ichimaru.

Avec. Gin. Ichimaru.

Satori s'empressa d'aller aux toilettes pour plonger sa tête sous un robinet d'eau froide, espérant faire partir le sang qui s'était emmagasiné dans son visage. _Vingt-deux plaintes pour comportement sexuel déplacé avec Ichimaru-taicho. ICHIMARU-TAICHO. _

Elle avait toujours cru qu'il était asexué, pour l'amour de Kami-sama !

Apprendre qu'il avait eu une petite-amie c'était déjà beaucoup. Mais vingt-deux plaintes... Kami-sama. Un nouveau coup d'eau froide s'imposait.

Une fois le visage trempé mais à nouveau calme, elle put réfléchir sur ce qu'elle avait trouvé d'autre.

Haru Arienai avait été une lieutenante déplorable. Elle avait accumulée en moyenne trois mois de retard sur tous les rapports, et il était mentionné que la méthode la plus efficace pour la forcer à les remplir était de l'enfermer directement dans la salle des archives avec la menace de ne jamais la laisser sortir si elle faisait autre chose que remplir des rapports (Satori avait été stupéfaite d'apprendre qu'elle avait une fois tenté de les _manger_.)

Le seul point positif de son dossier était qu'elle avait une excellente réputation chez les hommes de la sixième, et qu'elle les entrainait dur. Un post-scriptum faisait la remarque qu'elle le faisait uniquement pour échapper aux rapports, mais c'était déjà ça.

Mais le plus intéressant était ce qu'elle avait fait en-dehors du travail. Satori avait été stupéfaite d'apprendre que sa prédécesseur avait participé à la mise en place du mariage homosexuel, qui avait permit à Kuchiki-taicho d'épouser Kuchiki-bis-taicho, anciennement Abarai.

Ca, et le fait qu'elle ai emmené une partie de officiels des divisions au ski.

Satori avait eu la vague impression de tomber dans une autre dimension lorsqu'elle avait lu les mots _tribu d'hommes préhistoriques._

La jeune femme soupira en se grattant la tête, pensive. Haru Arienai avait été quelqu'un de haut en couleur, visiblement, et sa mort avait attristé beaucoup de gens. Il était marqué sur son dossier que Kurosaki Ichigo (le héros de la guerre d'hiver) et elle avaient été tués des mains d'Aizen Sosuke, et que seul leurs zanpakutos avaient été retrouvés. Ils avaient été enterrés à la place des corps, toujours manquants.

Il n'y avait pas de photos d'elle dans son dossier.

Alors, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Satori Ideka se retrouva à toquer à la porte de son ancien capitaine, Gin Ichimaru.

.

sSs

.

_Kami-sama. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? _

Elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait Haru Arienai.

_Et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que d'interroger son ex-compagnon, qui est un capitaine et qui n'a visiblement pas bien prit sa mort ? _

(Le dossier mentionnait qu'Ichimaru-taicho avait assisté à la mort d'Haru Arienai.)

_Je suis totalement idiote. _

Une partie de son esprit rétorqua que c'était un fait indémontrable, et Satori du résister à une vague d'auto-apitoiement sur sa stupidité totalement indigne de la sixième division.

Car la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

Le visage souriant d'Ichimaru Gin lui fit face.

_Bien le bonjour, Ideka-chan. Qu'est-ce qui amène ma chère ex-petite dixième siège à mon humble demeure ? Gloussa-t-il.

_Euh... je... euh...

_Une idée. Trouve une idée ! _

_Jeeeee... suis venue prendre de vos nouvelles, Ichimaru-taicho ! Débita-t-elle avec un large sourire nerveux. Comment allez-vous ?

_Ma foi très bien, et toi Ideka-chan ? Comment est la vie de lieutenante de ce cher Byakuya ?

Il n'y avait aucun signe de chagrin ou même d'une quelconque émotion -hors de la moquerie perpétuellement présente dans son sourire- dans l'air d'Ichimaru-taicho. Satori commençait même à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé les paroles de Rangiku et Shinji, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas faite rentrer.

Faute de mieux, elle décida d'y aller au culot (et envoya une prière à Kuchiki-taicho pour qu'il la pardonne pour son comportement horrible.)

_Vous avez du thé ? Kuchiki-taicho a encore vidé nos réserves avec Kuchiki-bis-taicho, et je meurs d'envie d'une petite tasse ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Le sourcil d'Ichimaru-taicho tiqua légèrement, lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas dupe de son jeu. Néanmoins, son sourire ne varia pas d'un iota et il s'effaça silencieusement :

_Mais bien sur, Ideka-chan ! Entre donc, kufufu...

Le gloussement donna des frissons dans le dos à la jeune fille. Deux ans passé en compagnie de Kuchiki-taicho, noble, silencieux, digne Kuchiki-taicho, avait émoussé sa résistance au Maléfique Et Effrayant Ricanement d'Ichimaru-taicho.

Cependant, elle entra, et se retrouva dans l'appartement du capitaine. Lequel était relativement spacieux et bien décoré. Il y avait un large canapé dans le salon, qui donnait sur une télévision -Satori haussa un sourcil à cette vue. Rares étaient les shinigamis qui avaient des objets terriens chez eux- et une collection de films à côté.

_Assieds-toi donc, Ideka-chan, lui proposa ichimaru-taicho sans se départir de son sourire.

Le regard de la lieutenante se porta sur la table à l'autre bout du salon, et elle inclina poliment la tête, s'agenouillant sur l'un des coussins. Ichimaru-taicho disparut dans la cuisine... et Satori se releva aussitôt, en alerte.

Elle commença à examiner tous les meubles, à la recherche d'une photo, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

_Je suis une horrible personne. Et je vais probablement être traduite en cours martial pour ça. MAIS POURQUOI JE NE PEUX PAS M'ARRETER ?_

Ichimaru-taicho n'était pas encore revenu de la cuisine, et Satori, dans un mouvement aussi impulsif qu'incontrôlé, pénétra dans la dernière pièce où elle aurait jamais pensé se trouver un jour.

La chambre du capitaine.

_Je vais tellement trop mourir une fois qu'il m'aura repéré. _

_Mais sérieusement, qui aurait cru qu'Ichimaru-taicho pouvait dormir dans une pièce aussi normale ? _

Satori fit un pas dans la pièce, et ses yeux repérèrent aussitôt le cadre qui était sur la table de chevet. Avec une exclamation étouffée de triomphe et de désespoir (_je suis morte. Totalement, définitivement morte._) elle s'en saisit et regarda la silhouette représentée sur l'image.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Gin shunpota juste à côté d'elle, son sourire exsudant de froideur.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Ideka-chan ? Siffla-t-il, sa main instinctivement postée sur son zanpakuto.

Satori ne répondit pas, le visage plus pâle que la mort.

La fille sur la photo n'avait ni le corps pulpeux ni les cheveux argentés ou le sourire démoniaque qu'elle avait imaginé. En fait, elle était blonde, filiforme et riait aux éclats.

Et elle était l'exacte copie de celle qui avait volé son premier baiser.

_Kami-sama... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

* * *

.

A suivre...

Reviews ?

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : J'ai choisi la chanson pour l'aspect surréaliste et complètement pas en phase avec la réalité pour caractériser le ton du chapitre du point de vue de Satori : un enchainement d'évènements déjantés sur lesquels elle n'a aucun contrôle et qu'elle ne comprend pas, et qui lui donnent l'impression d'halluciner. D'où la chanson. Maintenant vous pouvez l'écouter :p


	129. Are you ready ?

Bien le bonjour !

Tout d'abord, sincèrement désolée pour le retard, je voulais vraiment poster, j'vous jure ._.

Ensuite, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! I LOVE YOU GUYS KEEP GOING !

Enjoy !

PS : Le titre est une chanson de AC/DC. Et je pense qu'il dit à peu prés tout ce qu'i savoir...

* * *

_._

Chapitre 127 : Are you ready ?

.

* * *

.

_Extrait 7 : La rebelle._

_._

_Journal intime de Barragan, un an et six mois auparavant, 17h45, chambre. _

_._

_Les jeunes ne sont définitivement plus ce qu'ils étaient. Surtout les demoiselles. De mon temps, quand on avait un peu d'estime de soi et des autres, on ne portait pas ce genre de coiffures tout à fait ridicule. Une hollow bien élevée se doit d'avoir un masque bien couvrant, de longues jupes -quand ils ont assez de conscience pour savoir ce que sont les habits, évidement- et être polies. _

_Pudeur était le maître-mot de cette époque bénie. _

_Décadence est le maître-mot de celle-ci. _

_Tout ça c'est à cause de ce shinigami, qui a cru pouvoir s'emparer de MON royaume sans demander la permission. Mais je guette, je guette. Il n'est pas dit que le Roi Barragan se laissera abattre par ce gamin en robe ! _

_Ceci dit, je dois arrêter d'écrire : c'est l'heure de ma tisane à la camomille. _

_Fièrement tien, _

_Barragan._

_._

_Rapport du Capitaine Aizen Sosuke, commandant du navire de guerre Las Noches 18h02, galaxie du Hueco Mundo, salle de contrôle (soit le bureau), un an et six mois auparavant._

_Sosuke Aizen au rapport. _

_La situation est catastrophique. _

_Cette petite garce _(le mot est raturé plusieurs fois)_blondasse_(idem)_cette gamine impertinente a vidée toutes les FOUTUES réserves de GEL de Las Noches. Alors que je pensais en avoir pour au moins deux ans ! PLUS UNE GOUTTE DE GEL NUL PART ! _

_Comment puis-je gouverner si mes cheveux sont décoiffés ? Pire... si quelqu'un découvre que je suis naturellement FRISÉ ? Ma carrière finirait dans l'eau boueuse de la flaque devant le paillasson de mon père où je serais forcé de rentrer pour reprendre cette maudite fabrique de dentelle. Et même si l'idée me parait parfois incroyablement tentante, il me suffit de me rappeler de ma première -et dernière- expérience avec une aiguille pour me convaincre qu'être maître du monde me sied largement mieux. _

_MAIS IL N'Y A PLUS DE MAUDIT GEL. _

_Si ça ne rendrait pas les trois années et demi qui viennent de s'écouler caduc, je la tuerais. Et merde aux soi-disant menaces de Neo-Hallibel, je suis sûr que certaines sont totalement irréalisables pour un être normalement constitué. _

_Mémo : Penser à demander confirmation à neo-Szayel. Je suis loin d'être une petite nature, mais lorsqu'elle parle de faire CA avec deux parties de mon corps qui ne devraient jamais se rencontrer, j'estime avoir le droit de me renseigner avant de tenter toute action de nature incertaine. On ne devient pas maître du monde sans un certain instinct de survie. _

_Mémo2 : Arrêter les digressions. Même si le Mémo1 est utile, il n'est pas du tout relié au sujet principale. _

_En même temps, avec tout ce qui se passe dans ce château de m- dans ma magnifique demeure, le fait que ma santé mentale vacille légèrement ne devrait pas être surprenant. (Et non Kyoka, elle n'était pas déjà partie. Etre maître du monde n'implique pas forcément être fou. Je suis totalement raisonnable et lucide.)_

_(...)_

_(Très bien. Tu gagnes avec cet argument. Mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de l'affaire de la Lettre et du pot de confiture. mon psychologue est déjà bien assez riche comme ça.)_

_Place au sujet principal. _

_La situation ne pourrait pas être pire. _

_Enfin si. Katsu pourrait avoir atteint le Bankai ou s'être découvert des pouvoirs secrets et ultra-puissants. Kami-sama merci, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à empêcher Kurogane de faire sauter les salles d'entrainement comme ça. _

_Sauf que Kurogane ne fait pas sa PUTAIN DE CRISE D'ADOLESCENCE. _

_Katsu est en train de me rendre fou. En fait, elle rend tout le monde fou -sauf Neo-Nnoitre (mais pourquoi, pourquoi l'ai-je confié à lui après l'échec -rayez ça : après le DESASTRE de la tentative Lumina 3.4 ?). Il n'y a que lui, la Folle et ses Fraccions qui arrivent à la supporter. _

_Ca a commencé par les habits. Je n'ai rien dit lorsqu'elle a délaissé l'uniforme pour ces espèces de... dean ? bean ? jean ? noires et troués, avec les colliers pour chien ornés de pique et le tee-shirt à tête de mort. Elle a quinze ans, ça va lui passer, me suis-je dit. _

_Erreur. Grave erreur. _

_Le lendemain, c'était le rouge à lèvre violet et les ongles noirs. Encore une fois, je me suis tut. Après tout, elle continuait à s'entrainer, et mieux ! Elle ne parlait plus. _

_Le jour d'après, elle est arrivée avec un piercing. Un piercing. Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour trouver un foutu piercing dans un DESERT ? _

_Elle a commencé à mâcher du chewing-gum, et je reste convaincue que seul le fait qu'un guerrier peut difficilement se permettre d'avoir une marée noire à la place des poumons l'a empêchée de commencer à fumer. _

_Mais aujourd'hui... _

_Une iroquoise. Une putain d'iroquoise. _

_Et pas de la gnognotte, hein. Une rangée de pique qui devait bien faire vingt centimètre de hauteur, teints en violets. Sans compter que ça jure horriblement avec son teint, c'est luisant de gel -MON gel. C'est apparemment tout ce qu'elle a trouvé pour les faire tenir. Mais la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, c'est qu'elle s'est rasée les côtés du crâne. Alors que j'avais explicitement ordonné qu'ils ne se coupent pas les cheveux (une fois qu'ils seront suffisamment long, mes deux guerriers personnels auront deux magnifiques tresses. Si ce n'est pas du standing, ça...)_

_J'ai été un bon père. J'ai cherché à comprendre, à pardonner, mais TROP, c'est TROP ! _

_ON NE S'EN PREND PAS A MON GEL, FOI D'AIZEN SOSUKE ET ADOLESCENCE OU PAS ! JE SUIS SON CREATEUR ET MAITRE, ALORS IL EST TEMPS QU'ELLE CESSE CA ET QU'ELLE M'OBEISSE ! _

_Je m'en vais de ce pas régler ce problème. Mon autorité de père et de seigneur a été contestée, et il est grand temps qu'elle soit rétablie ! _

_Fin du rapport. _

_Dignement tien, _

_Sosuke Aizen. _

_._

_sSs_

_. _

_Moment présent._

_._

Satori n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement vulgaire -l'honneur de la sixième division, encore une fois.

Mais en cet instant précis, elle sentit que la situation méritait bien une belle bordée de jurons.

_Putain de bordel de merde, hoqueta-t-elle. Putain de bordel de sa mère les oies de merde de chiure de bordel de MERDE !

Dans sa main, le cadre tremblait dangereusement. Ce fut une paire de doigts fins qui le lui enleva -une paire de doigts fins, froids, et irradiant d'une colère aussi polaire qu'intense.

_Ideka-chan, souffla Gin derrière elle, toujours aussi souriant. Il est toujours poli de répondre lorsqu'on pose une question, tu sais ?

Satori tourna un visage plus pâle que la mort vers lui.

_Je... je...

_Kami-sama, mais comment je formule ça, moi ? "Tiens, Ichimaru-taicho, je voulais vous dire que je viens de croiser votre ex-petite amie qui est sensée être morte depuis des années. Oh, on s'est embrassée et elle avait l'air carrément vivante. Mis à part ça, quoi de neuf ?"_

La partie de son esprit qui était encore rationnelle lui indiqua que c'était une mauvaise idée. Non, rectification : c'était une Mauvaise Idée.

Ensuite, elle disparut sous l'afflux d'émotions incontrôlables qui venait d'envahir sa tête, offrant au regard du spectateur un magnifique exemple d'hystérie silencieuse.

Totalement paniquée, Satori fit la seule chose que son cerveau était en état de lui ordonner.

Elle shunpota, disparaissant devant un Gin stupéfait.

.

sSs

.

_Mais quelle idiote...

*BANG*

_Quelle débile...

*BANG*

_POURQUOI j'ai fait ça ?

*BANG*

_C'était-

*BANG*

_Totalement stupide...

*BANG*

_Irresponsable...

*BANG*

_TELLEMENT CON ! Qu'est-ce que je fais moi, maintenant ?

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

Isolée dans une ruelle déserte, Satori fixa le mur contre lequel elle tentait désespérément d'écraser sa tête dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

Son front protesta violemment lorsqu'elle voulut le cogner une énième fois, aussi la jeune fille se contenta de s'appuyer contre le mur, une grosse envie de hurler au bord des lèvres.

_Chut. Calme-toi, Satori. Tu es une lieutenante responsable... qui vient de foutre sa carrière en l'air en cambriolant un putain de CAPITAINE. _

*BANG BANG BANG*

_Je me suis introduis illégalement dans la chambre d(Ichimaru-taicho. Je l'ai violé. Ma vie est un cauchemar._

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*

_Ma vie est un cauchemar ? Quelle blague. MA VIE EST UN PUTAIN D'ENFER. _

Sans compter ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

_Hahaha. HA HA HA HA HA._

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*

Ce ne fut que lorsque son front commença à saigner un peu trop abondamment pour être honnête que Satori daigna arrêter sa tentative d'auto-mutilation par mur interposé pour pousser une longue plainte :

_Mais pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiiii ?

Une fois son malheur exprimé, la lieutenante pu penser plus calmement.

_Récapitulons._

Oui. Récapituler. Rationnellement. Sans s'exploser le crâne contre le mur. Ca sonnait plutôt bien.

_Tout d'abord, je suis invité à un déjeuner funèbre sur la tombe de ma prédécesseur._

Satori opina mentalement.

_Ensuite, alors que je cherche à en savoir plus sur elle, je croise une fille qui m'embrasse-_

La partie romantique de ses pensées poussa un hurlement à ce souvenir.

_Avant de se casser. Je vais aux archives, en apprend un peu sur Haru Arienai, mais il n'y a pas de photos, donc je décide d'aller voir son ex-petit ami qui fait sa déprime de l'année, et qui est accessoirement un capitaine surdoué et ultrapuissant. _

Cette fois, ce fut la partie logique qui hurla.

_Là, je m'introduis dans sa chambre, et m'empare de la seule photo qu'il a de sa petite amie. MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE FAIS DES TRUCS AUSSI... AUSSI... CONS ? _

Seul le sang qui coulait encore de son front l'empêcha de re-présenter sa tête au mur.

Néanmoins, le pire restait à venir.

_Et cette fille... Haru Arienai... morte depuis cinq ans... ne l'est pas. Et je l'a croisée au coin de la rue. Ha. Ha. Ha. _

Satori eu une envie absolument incroyable de se mettre à pleurer.

Soudain, une pensée frappa son esprit.

_Que dirais Kuchiki-taicho s'il me voyait ainsi ? _

Une lieutenante incapable de maitriser ses émotions... la honte serait jetée sur la division pour les trente prochains siècles !

Kuchiki-taicho maitrisait toujours ses émotions. Il était toujours calme, noble, digne, patient, _Kuchiki-taicho, vous êtes le plus grand, le plus bon des hommes !_

L'esprit soudainement plus calme, Satori put envisager un plan d'action. Retrouver la fille s'imposait. Lui demander des explications aussi.

Et après... après...

_J'ai toujours été incroyablement mauvaise pour les Plans, _songea la lieutenante, démoralisée.

**Allons Satori, ma fille ! Tu peux bien te laisser emporter par le moment, non ? IMPROVISE, POULETTE ! **

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de son zanpakuto, qui ne lui parlait que très rarement. Mais lorsqu'elle lui parlait...

**FOOOOOOOOOOONCE ! J'ai toujours voulue vivre de grandes et excitantes choses ! **

Elle était horriblement _bruyante_.

**Qui a quelque chose à foutre du bruit ? A L'AVENTURE, MA JOLIE ! **

Un soupir. Puis...

_Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée_, se dit Satori. _Après tout, improviser a été ce que j'ai fait de mieux actuellement. _

_Ou pas. _

Satori se massa les tempes. Agir ? Ne pas agir ?

**AGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! **

Bon. Agir, donc.

Elle disparut de l'allée pour se matérialiser dans un coin tranquille. Là, elle s'assit et ferma les yeux.

**Attends, c'est CA ton idée de l'action ?**

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Satori. Elle agissait : elle devait retrouver la fille. Sauf que les blondes étaient plus que courantes au Gotei -pour une raison plus qu'étrange étant donné qu'ils étaient tous japonais. La seule chose de personnel à chacun des shinigamis n'était autre que son reiatsu.

Etendant le sien autour d'elle, Satori se concentra pour trouver la signature énergétique de sa cible.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de fouiller dans sa mémoire, car l'empreinte lui revint aussitôt. Satori possédait une mémoire hors du commun lorsqu'il s'agissait du reiatsu. Elle n'avait besoin que de rencontrer un shinigami et sentir son énergie pour la stocker dans sa tête et ne plus jamais l'oublier. Un don utile pour elle, qui était spécialisée dans le kido.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, facilitée par le fait que son épée s'était enfin tue, elle put trouver le reiatsu qu'elle cherchait.

Elle disparut aussitôt.

.

kKk

.

Katsu poussa un grognement de bonheur en passant ses bras derrière sa tête, étalée sur un toit à l'écart du centre de la ville où elle était arrivée.

Elle avait beau ne pas avoir été pratiquement élevée avec Starck, comme Kurogane l'avait été dès leur sept ans après L'Incident Lumina, mais elle savait apprécier une bonne sieste quand l'occasion se présentait. Comme disait Oncle Nnoitra : _un guerrier doit savoir quand se reposer. Ou quand avaler sept doses de café d'un coup. _

Katsu s'était essayée au café, une fois. Elle avait depuis interdiction _formelle_ de s'approcher à moins de vingt mètres de tout ce qui pouvait y ressembler.

_Hmmm... fait bon. _

Le soleil lui donnait sommeil, et elle avait fermé les yeux depuis un petit moment déjà.

Elle avait trouvé l'endroit par pur hasard, alors qu'elle fulminait dans les rues sur la gamine qui lui avait volé son premier baiser -SON PREMIER BAISER !-, qu'elle avait juré de garder pour Lui. Le Prince.

Un soupir énamouré s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle rosissait, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Un jour, son Prince la trouverait. Ou elle le trouverait, s'il n'était pas assez rapide. Et ils pourraient aller botter du cul de shinigamis ensemble puis régner sur le monde avec Kurogane, leur père et tous les espadas. Et ensuite, ils partiraient dans l'espace pour découvrir des martiens et voir s'ils savaient se battre, et...

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle s'imaginait en train de découper des petits hommes verts, en compagnie d'une ombre floue -elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi son Prince ressemblerait.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

Elle n'avait certes toujours aucune idée de la ville où elle se trouvait, mais encore une fois, la géographie terrienne et elle...

Le plus important était que Kurogane ne l'avait pas encore trouvée. Avec sa détection de reiatsu en tout point miteuse et le fait qu'il possédait le même sens de l'orientation qu'une limace lobotomisée, il y avait fort à parier qu'il devait tourner en rond en tentant de trouver son chemin, et possiblement en découpant tout ce qui venait à lui.

Ils n'avaient pas été élevés par un psychopathe pour rien. Dans la famille Aizen, être en colère signifiait beaucoup, beaucoup d'hémoglobine.

Katsu ricana en imaginant son frère en train de hurler en détruisant murs sur murs.

_(A des kilomètres de là, Kurogane Aizen éternua avant de se remettre à défoncer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.)_

Tâchant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il lui ferait lorsqu'il la trouverait -ou plutôt lorsque leur père leur ordonnerait de rentrer et qu'elle se retrouverait seule avec lui dans la salle d'entrainement- elle s'étira avant de se remettre dans la position où elle était.

La matinée avait été riche en émotion, mais aussi incroyablement frustrante (_sérieusement, pourquoi c'est Kurogane qui se tape tous les ennemis intéressants ? Moi aussi je voulais bouffer du Quincy ! Ca lui aurait apprit, à ce sale monstre mangeur d'enfants_), aussi elle décida qu'elle méritait au moins une après-midi de repos... et surtout de préparation à l'inévitable raclée qu'allait lui infliger son frère.

_Si seulement j'avais atteint le Bankai ! J'me ferais pas défoncer chaque fois qu'on se bat. _

La vie était profondément injuste.

Katsu décida de banir les pensées acides qui venaient dans son esprit pour dormir définitivement, prenant à peine le temps d'étendre son reiatsu de manière à percevoir tout ce qui pourrait venir vers elle -une pratique rodée par l'habitude. Nnoitra avait toujours adoré se jeter sur elle quand elle dormait. _Attaque-surprise ! Un guerrier doit toujours être sur ses gardes_, lui avait-il dit.

Il avait moins fait le malin lorsque Hallibel avait appliqué son propre précepte en l'attaquant dans son sommeil parce que sa protégée n'avait pas eu ses heures complètes de sommeil.

Un petit sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille à cette pensée.

Il s'effaça aussitôt en sentant une énergie inconnue se matérialiser près d'elle.

_Sérieusement ? Marmonna Katsu en relevant le buste. Je voulais _dormir_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle entrouvrit un oeil... et fut immédiatement debout, doigt pointé vers l'arrivant.

_TOI ! Beugla-t-elle en même temps que Satori.

Elles clignèrent des yeux.

_Vas-y en premier, proposa Satori.

Katsu incligna la tête.

_Merci bien. Donc : TOI ! Voleuse de premier baiser ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça ! Rétorqua Satori. Et je pensais que nous avions décidé que _tu_ étais la coupable ici !

_Moi ? T'es la seule qui a décidé ça quand tu phantasmais sur Bya, miss Schizo ! Grogna Katsu.

Satori haussa un sourcil.

_Bya ? Qui-

La réalisation la frappa. _Kuchiki-taicho ! _

_COMMENT OSES-TU ! Brailla-t-elle. JE TE DEFENDS DE DONNER UN SURNOM AUSSI DEGRADANT A KUCHIKI-TAICHO !

Katsu battit des paupières, éberluée.

_Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_DU SURNOM HORRIBLE QUE TU AS DONNE A KUCHIKI-TAICHO ! C'EST UN GRAND HOMME, TU DEVRAIS LE RESPECTER ! IL EST INCROYABLE, ET DIGNE, ET NOBLE, ET INTELLIGENT, ET LUI AU MOINS IL NE SE FAIT PAS PASSER POUR MORT !

Maintenant, Katsu était totalement paumée.

_Mis à part ton obsession inquiétante sur je-ne-sais quel gars du coin, j'ai rien pigé.

_JE N'AI PAS D'OBSESSION ! Je... le respecte juste profondément.

Satori serra les poings en voyant que la blonde ricanait.

_Ouais. Du respect pour le graaaaaaand... sauf si c'est un nain ?

_JE VAIS TE TUER ESPECE DE... BLONDE !

_OMMM ! Je suis choquée. Moi, blonde ? Qui l'eut cru ?

_... Hein ? _Se demanda intérieurement Satori. _ ?_

_Oh My Moi-Même, daigna expliquer son interlocutrice avec un sourire suffisant.

Satori considéra un instant lui demander de se faire interner puis demander à se faire interner aussi. Elle secoua la tête et reprit :

_Si on parlait de ce qui compte vraiment ? Tu as des explications à donner, je pense.

_Si la sieste est interdite ici, je plaide non-coupable ! Je veux dire, je suis... étrangère, et je ne savais pas qu'il y a des villes sur Terre où on ne peut pas faire la sieste ! En plus il n'y a rien pour le dire ! Un panneau serait le bienvenu, on arriverait à moins de regrettables quiproquos, tu sais ? Je sais que le bon sens est étranger à quelques personnes mais tout de même-

La seule chose que put émir Satori à cet instant fut :

_Gnuh ?

Katsu cligna des yeux.

_C'est pas pour la sieste, alors ?

_Bien sur que non ! Ce serait totalement idiot ! Je veux dire, _qui_ punirait les siestes- _Attends une minute ! _Est-ce que tu pense que nous sommes sur _Terre_ ?

_Ben... ouais ?

Satori marqua une pause. Puis une autre. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

_Mais t'es débile ou quoi ?

_Répète ça un peu pour voir ? Gronda la fille en se raidissant.

Toutes les émotions que Satori avait ressentit durant ces dernières heures... ou plutôt minutes, se manifestèrent dans son large sourire moqueur.

_Débile _et_ sourde.

_J'VAIS TE BUTTER !

_AH OUAIS ?

_OH OUAIS !

_BEN AMENE-TOI !

La blonde brandissait déjà ses poings, et Satori était sur le point de tirer son zanpakuto, lorsque...

Un silence total s'abattit. Puis, _ça_ recommença.

_Y'a ta fesse gauche qui vibre, indiqua Satori.

Katsu cligna des yeux en regarda son postérieur. Et effectivement, sa fesse gauche vibrait. _Ah oui, le masque ! _

_Deux minutes, marmonna-t-elle.

_Je t'en prie, répondit poliment Satori.

La fille réussit Kami-sama-savait-comment à extirper une espèce de masque blanc de son uniforme de shinigami. Maugréant contre les gadgets ridicules -du moins c'est ce que Satori crut entendre- elle se retourna et mit le masque pour entendre le téléphone.

_Allo oui ? Fit Katsu.

__... KATSU AIZEN... frsshff... _

_Salut P'pa ! Ca roule ?

__FRSSHRRRFF ! FFRRRRRSHHHHH ! _

_On a une sale connection là, est-ce que tu passes sous un tunnel ?

_...

_P'pa ?

Satori, pendant ce temps, restait vaguement hallucinée devant la scène. La blonde -Haru-, parlait à un _masque_ ? _Et l'appelait PAPA ? _

_Je piges pas ce que tu dis ! Dit la fille en parlant plus fort. Tu peux répéter ?

Le masque crachota une longue tirade rendue incompréhensible par les grésillements, avant que quelques mots se détachent plus ou moins imperceptiblement.

Finalement, l'appel se coupa violemment sur un dernier mot que Satori ne comprit pas.

La fille rangea soigneusement le masque.

_Qu'est-ce que ça disait ? Questionna la lieutenante.

Le silence lui répondit. Lentement, l'autre se retourna, sa tresse battant au soleil.

Le souffle de Satori se figea.

Doucement, la fille lui sourit. Un sourire impatient, avide, sauvage -carnassier.

Son uniforme de shinigami tomba à ses pieds.

Le bas large de son pantalon fouetta l'air, soulevé par la brise.

Satori fit un pas en arrière. Les cours de l'Académie revinrent à son esprit, incroyablement vivaces. _Manches larges. Du blanc. Un obi. _

_Espada. _

_Ce que ça disait ?

Le sourire s'agrandit. Bestial.

_"Tout exterminer", ronronna celle qui avait été connue un temps comme Haru Arienai.

Ses yeux verts étincelèrent. Elle mit son masque.

Puis se jeta sur Satori.

* * *

.

A suivre...

Reviews ?

Mais surtout... _are you ready for the next chapter ? _Parce que je vous conseille de vous préparer... à la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.


	130. Back Where I Belong

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles rencontres... à moins qu'elles ne soient anciennes ? Allez savoir... ;)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vous aime !

Enjoy !

PS : Le titre est une chanson de Sum-41.

* * *

.

Chapitre 128 : Back Where I Belong

.

* * *

_Extrait 8 : La dispute._

_._

_Journal intime de Kurogane Aizen, deux ans et six mois auparavant, 23h56._

_._

_Je me suis disputé avec Katsu. _

_Ca craint. _

_Hallibel m'a dit que c'était pas grave. On passe notre temps à se gueuler dessus, et on s'en est jamais voulu. Je pige pas pourquoi cette fois-ci elle a pété un plomb. _

_Mais pété un plomb genre grave quoi. Elle m'a carrément fait flipper -et c'est KATSU. La fille qui a essayé de bouffer un Lumina. Je pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être plus flippante qu'avec un bout de main qui sort de la bouche, sérieux. Mais elle l'a fait. _

_Cette nana est TARÉE. Encore plus que moi (alors qu'on a quand même été élevés par la même famille de psychopathe, hein)_

_Ca doit être un truc d'hormones. Les filles, c'est ultra-instable. _

_Mais niveau instabilité, je pensais quand même avoir fait le tour. Je veux dire, Katsu se met à gueuler et à tenter de tuer tout ce qui bouge toutes les trois secondes, avant d'essayer de violer Mira-Rose, et ce au moins sept fois par jour. Si c'est pas de l'instabilité, ça... _

_Bref. Tout ça pour dire que quand on a commencé à se foutre sur la gueule, je m'attendais à... ben à ce qu'on se foute sur la gueule, quoi. Les bandages étaient dans un coin, Papa nous regardait du coin de l'oeil et Yami était déjà en train de distraire Hallibel. La routine, quoi. _

_Sauf qu'au lieu de passer en shikai pour essayer de m'embrocher, elle s'est mise à chialer. _

_Je te JURE. Je m'y attendais grave pas. _

_On venait de commencer à échanger des marrons en se balançant des insultes -classique- quand j'ai balancé un truc vache. Je me rappelle même plus quoi, mais on le fait tout le temps. _

_Sauf que là, au lieu de m'exploser la tête, elle a juste arrêté de se battre._

_Et je rappelle qu'on parle de Katsu, hein. _

_Elle a arrêté de se battre, du coup moi aussi. Je lui ai demandé ce qui allait pas, mais elle m'a juste dit de la fermer avant de renifler. _

_ET ELLE A CHIALÉ. _

_Mais pas des petites larmes. Des rivières d'eau qui ont commencé à bousiller son uniforme. Incroyable. Je l'avais jamais vu chialer. En fait, je pensais que sa connerie avait déshydratée ses glandes lacrymales. _

_J'avoue, j'ai séché niveau réactions. Sérieusement, qui sait comment on réagit quand une fille -nan, pas une fille, quand KATSU- se met à chialer ? _

_Je suis resté con. Faut dire que depuis qu'on est gosses, c'est quand même moi qui pleure le plus souvent. Ca fait mal à ma virilité, mais c'est la vérité. Katsu a toujours été la plus... masculine de nous deux. Aouch. Ma testostérone vient de s'envoler. _

_Bref. Je suis resté con, et quand je me suis repris, j'ai peut-être pas eu la meilleure réaction du monde. _

_"Tu chiales ?" je lui ai demandé -ouais je sais, c'était vraiment débile comme phrase. Mais merde, c'est Katsu quoi ! Depuis quand faut être subtile avec Katsu ? DEPUIS QUAND ELLE PLEURE ? _

_"Ta gueule, connard ! Je pleure même pas !" qu'elle m'a répondu. _

_Et c'est là que j'ai fait une connerie. _

_"Ha ! Tu pleures ! T'es une chochotte !"_

_Je SAIS, c'était con. Mais j'ai treize ans, c'est de mon âge d'être con ! (bizarrement, Hallibel n'a pas eu l'air de prendre ça comme un argument valable)_

_Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me frappe. Eh ben nan. Elle s'est enfuie en courant. _

_C'était carrément space. _

_Le truc encore plus space, c'est qu'Hallibel m'a engueulé. Ca faisait carrément bizarre de me faire engueuler sans Katsu à côté de moi -mais hey, le tout était déjà tellement surréaliste qu'un élément de plus ou de moins... J'ai pas pigé au début pourquoi elle le faisait, parce qu'Hallibel est vachement flippante quand elle gueule, et qu'elle a plus tendance à menacer les gens qu'à expliquer pourquoi elle nous gueule dessus. Ca doit être un truc de maman. _

_Au bout de dix minutes à m'exploser les tympans sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle est partie. J'étais content. __Ca a pas duré. _

_Parce que Sun-sun, Mira-Rose et Apache s'y sont mises. _

_Et ben Hallibel est peut-être flippante, mais ces trois-là sont HYPER flippantes. Elles m'ont pas gueulé dessus. Elles m'ont parlé. Eh ben je comprend pourquoi Papa préfère encore se taper Hallibel plutôt qu'elles. Elles ont commencé par me demander si j'étais fier de moi, et si faire pleurer les filles me donnait un sentiment de puissance, parce que si j'étais le cas, j'étais vraiment un minable condamné à finir obèse à mater des pornos, bouffer des chips et jouer à des jeux vidéos en ligne (j'ai pas compris le rapport) et que si je la faisais pleurer encore une fois, elles s'assureraient que je puisse plus avoir d'enfants et que la mort me semblerait très très très agréable._

_J'ai cru que j'allais faire dans mon pantalon. _

_Les. Nanas. Sont. Flippantes. _

_J'ai plus vu Katsu depuis. J'ai foncé dans ma chambre quand les Harpies m'ont lâchées, et je me suis terré là depuis. J'ai l'impression de les sentir garder la porte. Brrr. _

_Je me demande comment Katsu va. Et pourquoi elle a pleuré. Je me rappelle même plus ce que je lui ai dit, c'est con. _

_Faudra que j'essaie de m'en souvenir. Ca fait ultra-bizarre qu'elle soit pas là. Je me sens bizarre. _

_Je vais aller m'excuser, je pense. _

_Sauf qu'il est minuit. Et que Katsu est pas rentrée. Elle est encore avec Hallibel ? J'arrive pas à dormir. Je me sens vraiment bizarre. _

_Merde au couvre-feu. Je vais la chercher. _

_Bizarrement tien,_

_Kurogane Aizen._

_._

kKk

.

_Moment présent. _

_._

_Je dois faire _quoi_ ?

_Nettoyer les égouts ! Répéta jovialement le futur cadavre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je suis avec toi, et nous devons seulement nettoyer ceux du Gotei ! Ce n'est que quelques kilomètres de long, nous aurons presque fini après-demain !

La paupière de Kurogane tiqua.

_En plus, on va pouvoir discuter, ou même chanter ! Tu aimes chanter ? Moi j'adore ça. Je le fais tout le temps quand je dois nettoyer les égouts, ça me remonte le moral ! La vie est belle en chantant, tu ne crois pas ?

La seconde paupière de Kurogane tiqua. Il ressemblait à un gros hibou roux. Un gros hibou roux et entouré par une aura meurtrière.

_Pourquoi je fais ça, déjà ? Grogna-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

_Parce que c'est notre devoir en tant qu'honorables membres de la quatrième division ! S'écria son interlocuteur (qui ne comprenait visiblement pas la notion d'aparté) en levant le poing, très fier.

Kurogane voulait mourir.

Mais POURQUOI est-ce qu'il avait piqué un uniforme de shinigami de cette division de taré ? Sur TOUS les shinigamis du monde, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le SEUL qui était de corvé avec l'abruti qui lui parlait.

_Putain de plan à la con. Se déguiser pour s'infiltrer, mon cul oui ! _

_Je hais Papa. _

Une main joviale se saisit de son bras, et le shinigami, totalement inconscient que son futur prochain allait rapidement se résumer à être une petite bouillie sanglante, déclara :

_Allez viens ! Tu vas voir, on trouve plein de trucs drôles dans les égouts ! Quand je pense que les autres divisions ne le savent pas, sinon elles se battraient toutes pour le faire ! Vraiment, la quatrième division est la meilleure, c'est nous qui avons toutes les tâches les plus importantes ! Tu te rends compte ? Alors que tout le monde nous considère comme des inutiles, sans nous, ils ne survivraient pas ! Décidemment, la quatrième est vraiment la plus importante des divisions ! Ca me rappelle ce qu'Unohana-taicho, qui est vraiment une femme et une capitaine incroyable et magnifique et elle est vraiment gentille et elle est très respectée parce qu'elle est très forte, m'a dit un jour, "tu sais, Koji, nettoyer les égouts-"

Kurogane sentit une vague de consternation s'abattre sur lui, suivit d'une envie subite et dévorante de détacher la langue du futur-cadavre pour la lui fourrer dans des endroits que la morale interdit de nommer.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. Forcément, quand on avait été presque élevé par Stark, la sieste semblait rapidement une meilleure option qu'un long combat sanglant, fatiguant, et salissant. Mais ce petit shinigami aux cheveux bruns bouclés qui lui parlait depuis tout l'heure avait le don de faire ressortir son côté violent. Ce qui, jusqu'à présent, une seule personne avait été capable de faire.

Le choc de la réalisation fit quasiment défaillir le jeune homme.

_Ce large sourire niais... __Ce babillage incessant... __Cette voix criarde... __Kami-sama. _

_C'est Katsu en mec !_

Koji Hotaro ne comprit pas pourquoi son gentil nouveau camarade fit soudainement un bond en arrière, mains tendues devant lui comme dans le vain espoir de se protéger.

_Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu veux que je t'emmène à la quatrième ? Unohana-taicho a toujours du temps pour soigner ses hommes parce qu'elle est super gentille et vraiment une super capitaine qui aime son équipe comme nous l'aimons, et c'est pour ça que la quatrième est vraiment la plus belle et la plus unie des divisions, tu dois être content de l'avoir intégré et-

*BAM BAM BAM*

_HIIIIIIIIIIII ! ARRETE ! TU VAS TE FAIRE MAL A LA TETE ! C'EST TRES DANGEREUX TU PEUX AVOIR DES HEMATOMES CEREBRAUX OU UN AVC OU UN BLEU QUI DEGENERERA EN HEMORRAGIE INTERNE ET UNOHANA-TAICHO SERA TRES TRISTE ET MOI AUSSI PARCE QU'ON EST DE SUPERS AMIS MEME SI ON SE CONNAIT PAS TRES BIEN-

*BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM*

_MAIS POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ? NOUS POUVONS T'AIDER ! LA QUATRIEME DIVISION EST TON AMIE ! JE NE TE LAISSERAIS JAMAIS TOMBER ! TU NE DOIS PAS TE MUTILER A CAUSE DE TON LOURD PASSÉ DOULOUREUX ET TERRIBLE QUE TU N'OSE RACONTER A PERSONNE, NE T'INQUIETE PAS ! NOUS SOMMES TA FAMILLE, NOUS T'AIMONS ! JE T'AIME !

*BAM... BAM ?*

Interprétant la baisse des cognements de tête contre le mur, Koji décida de continuer dans cette veine.

_OUI, JE T'AIME !

Kurogane cligna des yeux.

_Okay. CA, c'est quelque chose que même elle, elle m'a jamais sorti. _

Koji vit le moment d'hésitation de l'inconnu qui portait un uniforme de la quatrième. _Super ! Il doit être en manque d'amour, mais la quatrième est là pour le sauver ! JE suis là pour le sauver ! Cher ami, je vais t'aider ! _

La suite se passa à la fois très lentement et très vite.

Kurogane vit le shinigami s'approcher de lui. Il regarda ses lèvres se tendre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour hurler. Il tenta de reculer. Une main l'attrapa par la taille. Il voulut passer en Bankai. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Koji Hotaro, anonyme membre de la quatrième division fraîchement sorti de l'Académie, roulait une pelle à Kurogane Aizen.

Et à cet instant précis, le guerrier personnel d'Aizen, celui qu'il avait entrainé pendant des années pour être un dieu parmi les dieux, _s'évanouit. _

.

kKk

.

_Kurogane cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un grand désert parsemé de pierres brunes. Il s'aperçut aussi qu'il était allongé, et décida de se relever pour voir ce qu'il se passait. _

_Et il se prit un énorme pain dans la tête. _

__BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! ALORS SHINIGAMI, ON FAIBLIT ?_

__NON MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT TARÉ BORDEL ! ON FRAPPE PAS LES GENS COMME CA ! _

__AH OUAIS ?_

__OUAIS ! _

__BEN PRENDS-TOI CA ! _

_Kurogane évita de justesse le coup de pied qui suivit et se recula. Katsu était toujours aussi chiante quand elle voulait un combat, songea-t-il avec agacement._

__Tu l'auras voulu Katsu, grogna-t-il en sortant son zanpakuto. Viens pas te plaindre quant je t'aurais fait bouffer la poussière. _

_Il y eu un silence._

__Mais de qui tu parles, shinigami ? _

_Ce fut à ce moment précis que Kurogane s'aperçut que la voix n'avait rien de féminin. Et ce fut également à ce moment précis que la fumée devait lui se dissipa, laissant voir son interlocuteur._

_Du bleu. Une immense flamme qui ondoyait au vent. _

_Le coeur de Kurogane rata un battement. Il avait mal à la tête. _

_Un sourire brut. Carnassier. Qui le dévorait -l_'avait dévoré, avant, bien avant, dans un autre temps un autre temps un autre temps Kurogane avait mal à la tête un autre temps un autre temps sourire sourire.

_Quelque chose déchira ses tripes, son cerveau, sa mémoire, son coeur. Il tomba à genoux. _

_Un regard insolent. Qui l'avait prit une fois et ne l'avait jamais laissé. La tête de Kurogane le brulait plus que jamais. L'inconnu aux cheveux bleus ne bougeait pas, figé dans le temps, effacé de la mémoire. Les pensées du jeune homme se brouillaient plus que jamais, il avait mal, incroyablement mal, depuis qu'ils étaient allé sur Terre et dans le Gotei, ils n'auraient jamais du y venir_Jamais jamais jamais pourquoi pourquoi mal à la tête me souvient pas veux pas me souvenir dois pas me souvenir mauvais mauvais dévorant mourir veux pas pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi-

_Le monde explosa. _

_._

kKk

.

_Meilleur ami-san ? Meilleur ami-san, vous allez bien ?

La poitrine de Kurogane se souleva démesurement alors que se redressait d'un bond, saisissant son zanpakuto d'un mouvement souple et le pointait droit sur la jugulaire de Koji, le regard fixe.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?_

_Me... Meilleur ami-san ? Bredouilla le jeune homme en fixant nerveusement la lame du zanpakuto. Tu vas bien ?

_Qu'est-ce... qui... m'est arrivé ? _

_Tu- tu peux a-a-a-arrêter de pointer ton zanpakuto sur m-m-m-moi ?

_Qui était cet homme ? Qui était-il pour moi ? Quel était son nom ? _

_Son nom... _

_Quel... était... son nom ?

Koji cligna des yeux.

_Son nom ? Dit-il, incertain de quoi répondre. Le nom de qui ?

La question se répercuta dans l'esprit de Kurogane. _Le nom de qui ? De qui ? De qui ?__De qui ?__De qui ?__De qui ?__De qui ?__De qui ?__De qui ?__De qui ? QUI EST-IL ? _

_QUI EST-IL ?

La lame du zanpakuto se mit à trembler, au fur et à mesure que la sueur se mettait à rouler sur le visage privé de couleur de Kurogane. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Et la question restait.

_Il n'aimait pas les questions. Les questions faisaient mal. Elles avaient toujours fait mal. Il y a un an elles avaient fait mal et Papa les avait sauvé, et il y a plus longtemps aussi. Papa effaçait les questions. Il leur laissait juste la réponse. _

_La réponse à toutes les questions. _

_"Il n'y a qu'une chose à rétorquer au question, mes enfants... mes chers enfants... et il s'agit de votre soumission à mon ordre. Mon ordre est absolu. Vous n'avez pas besoin de questions. Vous avez des ordres."_

De l'autre côté du Gotei, à la douzième division, les machines se mirent à biper follement.

_Taicho ! Hurla Akon. Nous avons un problème !

_Sans blague ? Rétorqua Mayuri. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Je veux un rapport !

_Deux reiatsus inconnus... les même que ceux qui étaient sur Terre, hoqueta un des sièges. Mais ils sont en train d'augmenter ! L'un d'eux a pour le moment le niveau d'un lieutenant, mais le second...

Très pâle, il leva les yeux vers son capitaine.

_Je n'ai jamais vu de reiatsu comme celui-ci...

_Moi si, laissa tomber une voix grave.

Renji salua à peine Mayuri de la tête.

_Je prend en charge ce reiatsu-là, dit-il simplement. Faites établir un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'aire, ça risque de faire des dégâts.

Un instant plus tard, il avait disparut et courrait vers la zone, sourcils froncés.

_Se pourrait-il que se soit toi... Ichigo ? _

_Mais alors, l'autre source d'énergie... _

Son corps se raidit, sans pour autant qu'il dévie sa course.

_Impossible._

Pourtant...

Renji fit venir un papillon de l'enfer à lui.

_Je dois prévenir Byakuya !_

.

kKk

.

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ALLEZ, VIENS T'BATTRE SHINIGAMIE ! MONTRE -MOI C'QUE T'AS DANS LE VENTRE !

Satori bondit en arrière pour éviter une étrange boule bleue faite d'énergie qui visait sa tête.

_ALLEZ ! T'AS PEUR OU QUOI ?

Elle vire-volta, serpentant entre la marée de reiatsu, le visage fermé.

_BATS-TOI !

De l'autre côté, la fille blonde -Haru- riait ouvertement en la faisant danser, enchainant les attaques avec une facilité déconcertante. De la sueur coula le long du dos de Satori. Cette fille était forte. Très forte.

La preuve ?

Satori s'escrimait à s'approcher depuis une dizaine de minutes. Et la fille n'avait toujours pas _bougé. _A la place, d'innombrables boules bleues surgissaient du néant pour tomber sur la lieutenante.

_C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU SAIS FAIRE ? ET T'ES LIEUTENANTE ? BANDE DE FAIBLES !

L'oreille de Satori détecta la pointe de colère derrière l'apparente hilarité. Ou la fille en avait eu assez de ce combat facile, ou...

_Ou elle avait conservé une partie de l'orgueil d'être lieutenante de la sixième division, et elle était déçu par le niveau de sa remplaçante. _

Satori sentit son coeur rater un battement, à mesure qu'une rage infinie montait en elle.

_Raikoho, incanta-t-elle calmement.

La boule bleue qui se dirigeait vers elle fut balayée comme une brindille. Son zanpakuto fit un bruit sourd en sortant de son fourreau.

_Tu vas regretter ces mots, siffla la lieutenante en se plaçant en position de combat.

Sous son masque, Katsu sentit un sourire fleurir. Elle leva les poings.

_Le véritable combat commençait enfin. _

___Amène-toi ! Rugit-elle.

Satori leva son zanpakuto.

_Tonne, DOGOU NO NAGAREBOSHI ! Hurla-t-elle au ciel.

La lumière devint aveuglante, et Katsu du lever la main pour protéger ses yeux malgré le masque.

Le regard de Satori était plus dur que la pierre lorsqu'elle baissa la main. Un énorme marteau hérissé de piques y nichait. _Dogou no nagareboshi... prête ? _

**Plus que jamais, poulette ! **

_Alors allons-y ! _

Satori prit de l'élan, une grande respiration, et balança son marteau dans les airs en même temps qu'elle tendait l'autre bras :

_BYAKURAI !

Le sourcil de Katsu se leva, intrigué. Elle balaya le sort de kido d'une main.

_Tu crois que c'est en balançant ton arme et en me lançant un sort comme ça que tu vas m'avoir ? Tu me sous-esti-

Un objet se présenta dans son champ de vision. _Merde ! _

Le marteau de Satori s'enfonça dans le sol tandis qu'elle sautait, n'y échappant que de justesse. Satori sourit.

_C'est toi qui me sous-estime, déclara-t-elle tranquillement.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Katsu atterrit, les yeux plissés. Elle étudiait le marteau. Son regard se porta sur son manche, prolongé par une chaine... laquelle était directement reliée à un bracelet autour du poignet de Satori. La compréhension se fit jour dans son esprit.

_Le marteau te sert à distraire ou à attaquer ton adversaire d'un côté, pendant que tu le fais de l'autre avec le kido, énonça-t-elle. Deux fois plus de chances de toucher ton ennemi, puisque tu l'attaques de deux côtés différents. C'est une technique intéressante.

Satori hocha la tête, intérieurement nerveuse que son style de combat ait été lu aussi facilement. Mais elle n'avait le shikai que depuis trois ans, et travaillait encore à gommer les failles dans son utilisation. Si cette fille les découvrait...

D'un geste souple de la main, elle fit revenir son marteau à elle. Elle observa que la posture de combat de son adversaire était nettement plus défensive qu'auparavant. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit méfiante ? Ou tentait-elle simplement de trouver une faiblesse ?

Dans les deux cas, Satori ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe d'attendre pour être fixé.

_Shakkao ! Cria-t-elle. Osaken !

Au même moment, son autre main lançait le marteau en lui imprimant un mouvement de rotation.

Elle enchaina avec trois autres sorts de kido, attaquant son adversaire de tous les côtés à mesure que son marteau se rapprochait d'elle, effectuant de larges cercles. La fille voulut s'écarter sur le côté. Satori sourit. Juste ce qu'elle attendait.

__Odori no suisei, premier mouvement : La cage des Six Enfers ! _

Un courant électrique parcourut toute la chaine, touchant la fille qui laissa échapper un jappement de surprise. Au même moment, les cinq sorts la heurtèrent alors que le marteau finissait sa rotation autour d'elle, sa chaîne la ligotant et l'électrocutant.

Satori essuya la sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux, l'autre bras toujours tendu par la tension exercée par la chaîne. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de discerner quelque chose au travers de la poussière qui s'était élevée avec l'électricité.

_Amusant, constata une voix derrière elle.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Satori heurtait un mur avec un gémissement de douleur.

Derrière elle, Katsu, le pied levé, inclina la tête.

_Je commence à voir pourquoi ils ont fait de toi une lieutenant. Ceci dit...

Elle shunpota, et son poing fit valser Satori.

_Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu me vaincras !

Satori se releva péniblement, encore incrédule. Son attaque avait échouée ?

Sous le masque de Katsu, le sourire s'était teinté d'une pointe de douleur. Elle avait pu s'échapper avant que la chaine ne se referme totalement sur elle, mais son dos avait pris un sort de kido et une partie de l'électricité. Son uniforme était en lambeau, et elle avait plusieurs brulures.

La fille -Satori- était plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Katsu n'arriverait jamais à la battre si elle ne passait pas aux choses sérieuses.

Le sourire s'agrandit.

_Okay gamine, dit-elle. Tu m'as montré ton shikai et ton style, alors je vais te récompenser.

A son tour, elle tira son zanpakuto. Mais au lieu de le pointer vers le ciel, elle le plaça devant elle.

_Valse avec les ombres, Meeka no gen'sou !

Ce fut au tour de Satori de lever les bras devant elle pour se protéger du déferlement de reiatsu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Cette force n'avait rien à voir avec celle que la fille avait auparavant. Elle déglutit, et rappela son marteau, prête à attaquer à tout moment.

Il n'y avait personne à l'endroit où s'était tenu Katsu Aizen.

Immédiatement, Satori se prépara à lancer un sort de défense, quand un pic de reiatsu se fit sentir à sa gauche.

_Une attaque ! _

Elle se tourna, lançant son marteau et un Shakkao... pour ne heurter que du vide.

Un éclair lui transperça le flan. Du sang gicla, et Satori glapit, de douleur aussi bien que de surprise, avant de reculer à toute vitesse.

_Qu'est-ce que-_

La fille en blanc passa une man négligente dans ses cheveux. Satori n'en revenait toujours pas.

_J'ai bien sentit une attaque, à ce moment-là ! Et il n'y avait personne derrière moi, j'aurais pu le jurer ! Ma détection de kido ne m'a jamais trompé, alors comment est-ce possible ? _

_Alors shinigamie ? Sourit Katsu. _Tes sens ne seraient-ils pas aussi fiables que tu le pensais ? _

Son énorme queue de métal frémit au-dessus d'elle, impatiente et luisante de sang. Katsu baissa la tête, effectuant une parodie de révérence.

_Permets-moi de te présenter mon ami le plus fidèle, Meeka no gen'sou, et mon style de combat...

Une goutte pourpre tomba sur son masque. Elle la ramassa avec son doigt, et souleva la couverture blanche pour la porter à ses lèvres.

__Warutsu wa arashi o_, chantonna-t-elle. Le plus glorieux, efficace et mortel des arts.

Elle se remit en position de combat, et Satori fit de même, en tentant d'oublier la douleur de son flanc lacéré.

_La valse de la tempête contre la danse de la comète, constata Katsu, amusée. Voyons lequel de nos deux ballets est le plus fort, veux-tu ?

Satori serra les dents et laissa son marteau à terre, levant les deux mains.

_TENRAN !

Deux tornades jaillirent de ses mains, se dirigeant vers la jeune fille. Mais Satori n'attendit pas de voir le résultat :

_HALEN !

La boule de feu violette jaillit, se dirigeant vers le flan droit de son adversaire, qui commença à éviter ; mais au même moment, Satori avait shunpoté et l'attaquait systématiquement de tous les côtés :

_HALEN ! HALEN ! SOKATSUI ! SHAKKAO ! HALEN !

Elle se mit ensuite en devoir d'immobiliser sa cible en invoquant une incantation de Bakudo, _Horin_. Le ruban de feu se dirigea vers Katsu au même moment que Satori chargeait son marteau en énergie et le jetait sur l'espada.

__Odori no suisei, deuxième mouvement : L'étreinte de Kagutsuchi ! _

L'action s'était déroulée en moins de quelques secondes.

Satori, épuisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, chancela et du rappeler son marteau à elle pour s'y appuyer. _Merde... deux mouvements d'affilés, et je suis crevée... je n'aurais jamais du les enchainer comme ça, ça ne fait pas longtemps que je travaille dessus, et tous ces sorts prennent une énergie incroyable. M'enfin, si avec ça elle est pas à terre..._

Fermant les yeux, la lieutenant se concentra sur le reiatsu de son adversaire. Il vacillait dangereusement, et ne semblait plus en très bon état. Elle sourit. _YES ! _

**SATORI, DERRIERE TOI ! **

_Quoi ? Qu-_

_C'est ICI que ça se passe ! S'écria Katsu en lui mettant un coup de pied retourné.

Satori n'eut pas la force de l'éviter : elle s'écrasa lamentablement contre l'un des -rares- murs qui avaient survécus à leur combat.

_Co... Comment ? Hoqueta-t-elle en épongeant son nez ensanglanté. Tu- tu étais là tout le temps ! J'ai senti ton reiatsu, et-

__Exactement_, sourit la fille. Tu as senti mon reiatsu.

Elle s'approcha en marchant. Satori tenta de se relever, lorsque l'énorme queue de métal bondit vers elle, comme animée d'une vie propre, et se ficha juste à côté d'elle, lui déchirant le biceps.

_A ta place, je ne bougerais pas. Je n'aime pas tuer. Vraiment. Mais si tu m'y forces, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir.

Katsu regarda son adversaire se figer, le souffle court. Elle était en piteux état. Remarquant un mouvement du poignet, elle posa le pied sur le bras de Satori, qui gémit sous la pression.

_Pas de petits tours avec ton marteau. Tu veux vraiment mourir ?

Satori sourit.

_Pour... la sixiéme... hoqueta-t-elle.

Et son marteau heurta le dos de la jeune fille en blanc.

Même avec le masque, la lieutenante fut capable de voir la surprise s'inscrire sur les traits de celle qui avait été connue sous le nom d'Haru.

_Encore une fois, souffla-t-elle entre deux profondes respirations, tu m'as... sous-estimée... je... peux contrôler mon... marteau par... la pensée... la main est juste... plus pratique...

_Ah ouais ? Grinça son interlocutrice. Ben on va voir si là je te sous-estime !

La douleur s'entendait dans sa voix.

_Tu peux pas utiliser ton marteau ou les sorts, quand tu bouges, pas vrai ? Tu les contrôle pas... alors je vais te faire bouger ! Gronda-t-elle.

Elle se saisit du marteau, sans se soucier de l'électricité qui lui brulait la main, et tira Satori par la chaine.

L'instant d'après, la lieutenante voltigeait dans les airs.

_Crois-moi, grogna Katsu, je peux faire ça pendant _très _longtemps. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu tombe dans le coma. Ca te dit ?

_Je pense que nous préférerions tous éviter cette éventualité, retentit une voix glaciale.

Katsu hoqueta. _Qu'est-ce que..._

L'intru se saisit du corps de sa lieutenante, arrachant le marteau des mains de la jeune fille, et shunpota pour déposer Satori sur le sol.

_Vous vous êtes bien battue, dit-il avec une pointe de douceur. Mais elle n'est pas de votre niveau.

Satori sourit.

_O-oui... taicho...

L'instant d'après, elle s'était évanouie.

Byakuya Kuchiki se tourna vers la fille masquée.

_Et maintenant, dit-il durement, vous allez m'expliquer qui vous êtes, et pourquoi votre shikai est le même que celui de mon ancienne lieutenante.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que l'univers prouva son sens de l'humour foireux. Le monde cessa de tourner.

Car avec un timing remarquable, Ichimaru Gin venait d'apparaître.

* * *

.

A suivre...


	131. Noots

Bonjour tout le monde !

Déjà, désolé pour le retard, mais je crains que ça ne devienne une habitude jusqu'à la fin de l'année... je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, je suis débordée par les révisions, doooooonc... encore navrée ._.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews ! Je vous aime !

Et maintenant, place à des retrouvailles très attendues...

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 129 : Noots

.

* * *

.

_Extrait 9 : Le rêve._

_._

_Journal intime de Katsu Aizen. 10h45, chambre. Un an auparavant._

_._

_J'ai encore rêvé de Lui. _

_Je n'ai pas vu son visage ou entendu sa voix, mais je me souviens très nettement du haori blanc jeté sur une chaise dans son appartement -je SAIS que c'est son appartement, mais que j'y ai mit des affaires à moi, et aussi que je lui ai offert un des livres qu'il y a dans son imposante bibliothèque. Et il y avait ce haori, parfaitement repassé, qui avait de longues manches et une coupe que je n'avais jamais vue. _

_Ce n'était pas un vêtement de Las Noches, j'en suis sûre. J'ai fouillé la garde-robe de Papa -rien. Aucun de nos habits n'est taillé de cette manière ou dans ce tissu. J'ai sentit le tissu, il a glissé entre mes doigts et il était doux et il sentait son odeur et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas un rêve. _

_J'ai réellement touché ce foutu haori. Ca semble incroyablement con et illogique, mais je l'ai touché. Je l'ai vu, sentit, et même mis pour rire un jour. JE LE SAIS. _

_Il y avait un numéro sur ce haori. J'ai passé je ne sais pas combien de temps à tenter de me souvenir de quel numéro il s'agissait, mais j'ai échoué à chaque fois. J'ai l'impression de le connaître par coeur, comme je connais ce maudit haori, j'ai toutes ces connaissances sur le bout de la langue mais aucune ne sort. C'est incroyablement frustrant. _

_Kurogane s'est moqué de moi lorsque je lui en ai parlé, mais je sais que lui aussi il rêve de sa Personne. Il refuse de me le dire, mais je le sens. Et je sais que lui aussi il a peur de tout ce qui se passe, de toutes ces sensations, ces souvenirs qui nous viennent avec la certitude absolue que nous les avons vécus mais qui restent inaccessibles et pourtant, pourtant tellement PROCHES ! _

_C'est en train de me rendre folle. _

_._

_Deux jours plus tard, 16h09, chambre._

_._

_Kurogane s'inquiète. Il est venu me voir ce matin, mais je lui ai dit d'aller se faire cuire un oeuf chez Yami. Nnoitra est aussi passé, et Hallibel et les filles et tout le monde. Je les ai envoyé bouler. _

_Je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre de la journée. J'emmerde l'entrainement, les leçons et Papa. _

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne veux pas dormir. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois ce haori. Mais dès que j'essaie de tendre le bras pour l'attraper, tout disparait. C'est horrible, c'est frustrant, c'est douloureux et j'ai envie d'en savoir plus alors même que je tente de toutes mes forces de faire disparaître ces images. _

_Parfois, j'ai envie que ma vie redevienne comme avant que je me mette à rêver de Lui. _

_Ca ne dure jamais longtemps. Je veux en savoir plus. Je veux savoir pourquoi ça m'arrive. Je veux savoir qui porte ce haori. Je veux Le connaître. _

_J'ai passé plusieurs heures -toute la nuit- a tenter de fouiller dans ma tête pour savoir d'où je tirais ces images. Je me moque de ce que Papa dit. Je sais que ce ne sont pas des rêves, même Kurogane le sait même s'il n'en parle pas, parce qu'il a des cernes énormes sous les yeux et qu'il est venu s'assoir avec moi dans la chambre toute la nuit hier même s'il n'avait pas l'air conscient de ce qu'il faisait. D'ailleurs, quand je le lui ai dit ce matin, il m'a répondu que je me faisais des idées. _

_Ils pensent tous que je suis tarée. Je l'ai vu dans leurs yeux. _

_Je sais que je ne suis pas folle. Je sais que ce que je vois est vrai. Je leur ai dit, hurlé, mais personne ne m'écoute. _

_Je ne suis pas folle. Peu importe ce qu'ils disent tous, je ne suis pas folle. _

_Parce que j'en ai découvert plus. La nuit passée, j'ai tiré les fils du souvenir du haori. Bizarrement, j'ai sentit que quelque chose me repoussait désespérément, mais j'en ai triomphé -pas pour longtemps. Trois secondes. J'ai pu accéder à un nouvel endroit de ma conscience pendant trois secondes. Un nouveau souvenir. _

_Ce n'est pas un souvenir comme les autres. Il n'y a ni vue ni ouïe ni senteur. _

_Mais Il me touche. _

_Mes mains m'ont brulées à l'endroit où Il les a prises. J'ai eu la chair de poule à la base du cou, là où ses doigts se sont posé pour ébouriffer mes cheveux. Et pendant trois secondes, il y a eu un torse large dans mon dos, des bras autour de mon ventre, et la sensation extraordinaire de me sentir complète. _

_C'est pour ça que je sais que je ne suis pas folle. Parce que le vide en moi a une raison d'être. Il y a eu quelqu'un pour le remplir. Non. Il y avait quelqu'un, et maintenant il y a le vide. Contrairement à ce que Kurogane et moi avons toujours cru, le vide que nous ressentons tous les deux n'est pas naturel. __Il a été implanté en nous par la perte de nos Personnes. _

_Et je suis formellement déterminé à découvrir pourquoi. _

_._

_17h28, chambre._

_._

_C'est Papa le coupable._

_C'est Kurogane qui me l'a dit. A priori, il était près des labos de Szayel, et il l'a entendu parler avec Papa. Papa lui demandait si c'était possible que nos esprits commencent à se souvenir, que le processus soit incomplet, et Szayel a répondu que normalement non. _

_Kurogane s'est enfui à ce moment-là. Il est aussi choqué que moi._

_Une partie de mon esprit se réjouit parce que ça veut dire que j'avais raison tout le long. L'autre est dans un état catatonique. _

_Papa nous a mentit. Il nous a fait des choses. _

_Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Papa nous effacerait la mémoire ? C'est notre père ! Il n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais c'est notre PÈRE ! POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL NOUS A FAIT CA ? _

_Je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Kurogane est avec moi, il a l'air complètement perdu. Il adore Papa, peut-être même plus que moi. Lui non plus ne comprend pas. Mais il m'a avoué qu'il avait aussi rêvé de sa Personne, et que ça lui faisait peur comme ça me fait peur, parce qu'il a pensé qu'il devenait fou. _

_Il a rêvé de se battre jusqu'au sang et d'aimer ça, d'être exténué et d'être enlacé sauvagement. La suite se passe de mots, mais ses rêves sont largement plus hardcores que les miens. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il l'a caché. _

_Et pourquoi il n'est jamais venu mater les magazines cochons de Nnoitra avec moi. Y'a que des filles dedans, et c'est pas vraiment dans un vagin qu'il veut mettre sa _

_Je m'égare. Je pense que c'est le choc de découvrir que ma vie est un mensonge. _

_Il y a des pas dans le couloir. _

_C'est Hallibel. _

_Je te laisse, elle veut nous parler. _

_Rêveusement tienne,_

_Katsu. _

_._

_Note de service privée de Szayel Aporro Grantz à Aizen Sosuke, 17h35._

_Plan réussi. Vos illusions ont été d'une grande aide. Leur mémoire a été effacée. Il n'y aura aucune conséquence. _

_Le processus peut continuer._

_Respectueusement, _

_Szayel Aporro Grantz._

_._

_kKk_

_._

_Moment présent._

_._

Koji ferma les yeux. _Unohana-taicho qui êtes aux cieux -enfin, ici quoi- priez pour nous, pauvres pêcheurs, maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort, ce qui revient strictement au même parce que je vais MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUURS ! _

Face à lui, son meilleur ami leva son zanpakuto.

_Je vais te tuer, gronda-t-il. Je vais exterminer ce putain d'endroit, ensuite je botterais le cul de Katsu et on rentrera à la maison.

On aurait dit qu'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même.

Koji ouvrit la bouche :

_N-n-n-n-nous ne sommes pas obligé d'en arriver là ! N-n-n-nous pouvons parler de çAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_MAIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU LA FERMES ? Hurla Kurogane, dont la tête menaçait d'exploser.

Katsu allait tellement trop mourir quand il la retrouverait. La situation ne serait pas aussi bordélique si elle avait écouté ce qu'il lui disait.

_Mais non ! Madame n'en fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude ! Alors que je suis le chef ! Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte de ce que me feront Hallibel, ses tarées de Fraccions et Nnoitra si elle crève alors qu'elle est sensée être sous ma surveillance ? Hein ? Chaque fois c'est le même refrain ! "Elle est plus faible que toi, elle n'a pas le Bankai, tu es son frère, tu dois la protéger, sinon on te mange le fois avec des petits pois hihihi" ! Et l'autre qui n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête ! _Mais POURQUOI est-ce que c'est MOI l'ainé ici ?_

Koji avait une théorie très intéressante là-dessus. Néanmoins, comme il était mort de trouille, elle se résuma à "iiiirk", car Kurogane agitait son sabre à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Et on pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait sur lui, mais Koji tenait quand même au peu de neurones qu'il avait, merci bien.

_Bon, fit Kurogane, qui avait fini de pester sur sa bien-aimée soeur, tiens-toi tranquille que je te Getsuga tenshote.

Il n'était pas un grand fan de la manie de Katsu d'inventer des mots, mais celui-là avait de la gueule, il fallait l'avouer. Surtout que c'était largement plus pratique que "tiens-toi tranquille que je te lacéré avec un grand ruban de reiatsu en forme de croissant de lune noir et rouge."

_Euh... Je... Pitié ?

Katsu se serait très probablement arrêtée pour rire diaboliquement en annonçant "hmm... nan", ou alors expliquer en détail pourquoi elle était cruelle, démoniaque, géniale, etc etc. Pas Kurogane.

_Getsuga Tensho, annonça-t-il sobrement.

Du bout de son épée naquit une énorme vague de reiatsu aux couleurs de la nuit, qui se précipita sur le shinigami de la quatrième division.

Il y eu un hurlement (de fillette). Puis une énorme explosion.

Kurogane baissa son arme.

Le regard de Renji était insondable. A ses côtés, la longue lame démantelée de Zabimaru serpentait dans les airs, encore fumante de l'attaque qu'elle venait de parer.

_Toi, murmura-t-il. Qui es-tu ?

Kurogane, camouflé par son masque, fronça les sourcils.

_Gestuga Tensho, répéta-t-il.

La même attaque que quelques secondes auparavant jaillit et fondit sur Renji avec l'avidité d'un oiseau de proie.

_Pas très inventif, commenta-t-il.

Il leva son épée pour détruire la vague de reiatsu, quand une forme vêtue de blanc se matérialisa au coeur de celle-ci. Kurogane se jeta sur lui, profitant de l'ouverture laissée par le Getsuga. Renji jura entre ses dents et recula.

Face à lui, l'inconnu au masque blanc -_non, pas l'inconnu. Ichigo. Ichigo. C'était Ichigo. Mais Ichigo était mort cinq ans auparavant. Et Ichigo ne l'aurait jamais attaqué comme ça-_ ne lui donna même pas un moment de répit avant de recommencer à se jeter sur lui, son immense zanpakuto dentelé ruisselant de reiatsu.

Un zanpakuto qu'il connaissait bien.

_Impossible, souffla Renji, les yeux écarquillés, en reculant à toute vitesse pour esquiver les attaques successives. Cette épée... Tu ne peux pas posséder cette épée !

Kurogane retint une envie de ricaner.

_Parce que j'ai l'air de tenir un poireau, là ?

Renji vire-volta sur le côté pour échapper à un nouveau Getsuga.

_Nous avons récupéré ce zanpakuto il y a cinq ans ! Je l'ai _vu_ être enterré ! Comment peux-tu l'avoir ?

_Il y a cinq ans ? _

Un pic de douleur traversa la tête de Kurogane. Zabimaru se dirigeait vers lui et, déstabilisé, il ne put l'éviter que de justesse.

_Je pense que t'as eu une putain d'hallucination, shinigami, gronda-t-il. Je venais d'être créé y'a cinq ans, et j'ai eu mon zanpakuto que quatre ans auparavant.

Secouée par le vent, sa tresse se mit à battre derrière lui. La douleur sourde qui battait à ses tempes empêchait Kurogane de se concentrer correctement. Maudissant sa soudaine migraine, il résista à l'envie de se frotter les paupières.

_Okay. Merde à la destruction de la ville. Je vais juste me débarrasser de ce gars-là le plus vite, et ensuite j'irais chercher Katsu. _

Et après, une bonne grosse sieste de deux ou trois siècles (au moins).

Il aimait ce plan. Simple, précis, concis, et efficace.

Restait à le mettre en application.

Renji fixait l'homme qui avait le reiatsu d'Ichigo avec méfiance. Il ne bougeait plus, préparant sans doute une nouvelle attaque. Et s'il avait la fantastique réserve de reiatsu qu'Ichigo avait, alors cette attaque avait toute les chances d'être destructrice.

C'est alors que l'homme leva la main.

_Une attaque ! _

Aussitôt, Renji brandit Zabimaru devant lui, prêt à passer en Bankai, les sourcils froncés, le regard déterminé, et le reiatsu déchainé.

_Tu peux te pousser ?

Il y eu un silence.

Renji fixa l'inconnu.

_Hein ?

_Tu peux te pousser ? Redemanda Kurogane.

Puis, se rappelant des leçons d'Hallibel sur la politesse :

_S'il-te-plait ?

Renji battit des paupières, se sentant légèrement déstabilisé (et très con).

_Gnuh ?

Une petite veine palpita à la tempe de Kurogane. _Mais ils m'ont refilé le dernier des abrutis comme adversaire ou quoi ?_

_Ecoute, dit-il. Je me suis un peu mis en colère de manière irrationnelle, mais c'est fini. Je promets de ne pas détruire cet endroit, de ne tuer personne et de manger mes légumes, mais est-ce que tu pourrais t'écarter pour que je passe ? Je dois retrouver ma soeur avant qu'elle ne se mette dans des emmerdes monumentales. Devoir de grand frère, ce genre de chose.

Devant l'air bovin de son adversaire, il se sentit obliger de rajouter une autre partie de la vérité :

_En plus, je meurs d'envie de faire une sieste.

Poli, il patienta quelques secondes, le temps que le capitaine face à lui retrouve ses esprits. _Sérieusement, c'est à se demander s'il a eu le kit "neurones" à la naissance. Et il est capitaine ? Ben s'ils sont tous comme ça, Papa va tellement trop conquérir le monde facilement... _

_Et puis Renji quoi. Mais quel abruti nommerait RENJI capitaine ? _

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander où il avait apprit le prénom du capitaine, car celui-ci répondait :

_Ta... soeur ?

Kurogane hocha la tête.

_Ouais. Blonde, grande, conne. Vous l'avez vu ?

Les soupçons de Renji se confirmèrent immédiatement. Il avala sa salive. Heureusement qu'il avait demandé à Byakuya d'aller s'occuper du second reiatsu, et surtout, surtout, d'éviter que le capitaine de la troisième division s'y dirige...

Il ne le savait pas, mais son plan avait complètement foiré. Mais n'est pas génie tacticien qui veut après tout.

_Je crois surtout que tu nous dois beaucoup d'explication, dit-il en raffermissant sa prise sur son zanpakuto.

Kurogane soupira.

_La méthode douce marche pas alors ? Bon, j'imagine que y'a plus qu'à passer aux choses sérieuses. Dommage pour toi, shinigami.

Renji se contenta de serrer les dents.

_Enlève ton masque, gronda-t-il avec fureur. Tout le monde t'a reconnu.

_L'argument de la célébrité marche avec Katsu, shinigami. Pas avec moi, se moqua Kurogane.

Il pointa son sabre en avant, soudainement sérieux.

_Tu veux que j'ôte mon masque ?

Il sourit.

_Force-moi... BANKAI !

_BANKAI ! Rugit en retour Renji.

Leurs deux reiatsus se dispersèrent autour d'eux et se percutèrent comme deux mers furieuses.

_GETSUGA TENSHO ! Hurla Kurogane en abattant son sabre.

_EN AVANT, ZABIMARU !

Les deux anciens amis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, le visage déformé par la rage.

Kurogane se jetait sur le côté pour éviter de se faire dévorer par Zabimaru, lorsqu'un cri lointain qu'il fut le seul à entendre traversa son esprit. Il comprit tout de suite.

_Katsu a un problème !_

Il voulut s'enfuir pour la rejoindre, mais le Bankai de Renji l'en empêcha.

_Tu n'iras nul part ! J'ignore si tu es vraiment celui que je crois, feula Renji en se jetant sur lui, mais je le découvrirais ! ALORS ENLEVE TON FOUTU MASQUE !

Parant l'attaque, Kurogane ne put que continuer à se battre en guettant la moindre ouverture, son inquiétude redoublant ses maux de tête.

_J'arrive, Katsu. Mais d'ici-là, tâche de ne pas mourir ! _

.

kKk

.

Le silence était total dans l'espace dévasté où s'était tenu le combat entre Satori et Katsu.

Gin fixait la silhouette devant lui, l'énorme queue qui se dressait devant elle en une position défensive, la pose nonchalante mais les poings raidis, et les longs cheveux emprisonnés dans une tresse qui battait au rythme des bourrasques.

Le shikai était le même. Rien d'autre ne l'était.

Un monstre rugit. _Qui avait osé ? Qui avait osé profané la sépulture d'Haru et s'emparer de son zanpakuto ? _

Gin tira son épée. Byakuya l'arrêta d'un geste.

_Ichimaru, dit-il calmement sans le regarder, pupilles fixés sur l'intrus. Ceci n'est pas votre combat. Veuillez partir.

_Eh bien eh bien, serais-tu possessif au point de ne pas me laisser ma part d'amusement ? Ce combat est autant le tien que le mien... peut-être plus, même, qu'en dis-tu, _Byakuya-kun_ ?

Une vague d'intentions meurtriéres se propagea à la mention du prénom du capitaine. Instinctivement, Byakuya réaffermit sa prise sur son zanpakuto. Tous ses sens lui criaient que l'homme à côté de lui allait le tuer.

_Ce combat n'est pas le vôtre, répéta-t-il néanmoins. Trop de sentiments personnels y sont mêlés. Vous n'apporterez rien de bon ici. Retournez auprès du Soutaicho pour recevoir vos propres ordres.

_Hmm... non.

Suivit un ricanement du plus bel effet, qui ne cachait en rien la froideur de l'aura qui émanait de Gin.

Face à eux, la fille qui n'était pas -ne _pouvait_ pas- être Haru n'avait pas bougé. Son regard, caché par le masque, n'avait pas quitté le capitaine de la troisième division. Quelque chose tambourina aux portes de son esprit. Quelque chose qui hurlait pour être libéré.

Quelque chose que les doigts glacés d'Aizen firent taire d'une caresse.

_"Pas de questions. Tu pose toujours trop de questions, Katsu. Tu n'es pas faite pour les questions, tu n'as pas été créée pour cela."_

_"Mais alors, pour quoi ai-je été créée ?"_

_"Pour me servir, mon enfant. C'est le seul et unique but de votre vie, à Kurogane, toi, Hallibel, et tous les autres. Me servir. Tu comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas à poser de questions ?"_

_"Parce que tout ce dont j'ai besoin de me préoccuper, c'est vous ?"_

_"C'est très bien, ma petite. Tu as bien appris la leçon."_

_"Pére... ?"_

_"Oui, Katsu ?"_

_"Est-ce que c'est cela, être une famille ?"_

_"Oui, Katsu. C'est cela, être notre famille. Car je suis votre père, votre maître, votre créateur, votre tout. Vous n'avez été créés que pour moi. C'est cela, être notre famille. ne graviter qu'autour de moi, et moi seul. Mais il faut faire le silence maintenant, et oublier toutes les questions. Est-ce bien compris ?"_

_"Oui, Père."_

_"Splendide. Dors bien, Katsu, et ne fais pas de rêves, car ils ne sauraient que te distraire de ton véritable but."_

_"Vous servir..."_

Le regard vert de Katsu se durçit.

Byakuya comme Gin, qui étaient dans une discussion plus qu'animée (autant que faire ce peux, n'oublions pas que nous parlons de Byakuya et Gin), se retournèrent tous deux vers la jeune femme lorsqu'un océan de fureur aussi glacée que létale les engloutis.

_Vous savez quoi ? Lança-t-elle à la cantonade. Je me fous de savoir à qui est ce combat. En fait, je veux bien vous prendre tous les deux si ça vous fait plaisir.

Elle se mit en position de combat.

_Mais dans tous les cas, préparez-vous à mourir !

Elle disparut.

Aussitôt, Byakuya fut sur ses gardes. Il ne sentait plus aucun reiatsu mis à part le sien, celui du capitaine à côté de lui, et celui, vacillant, de sa lieutenante.

Soudain, il y eu un mouvement. Derrière lui, le prévinrent ses sens. Il tira fluidement son épée et se retourna vivement, prêt à l'abattre... sur du vide.

Il n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour parer l'attaque de Katsu qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. _Il y avait bel et bien du reiatsu devant moi, et aucun devant... ce n'était pas du shunpo, alors comment ? _

Un sifflement se fit entendre et la jeune fille dut bondir dans les airs pour échapper à Shinzo, soudainement déployée.

Byakuya se tourna vers Gin, furieux.

_Pour la dernière fois, Ichimaru, ceci n'est pas votre combat ! Allez vous en ou vous serez convoqué en cour martial !

Gin n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les paupières pour transpercer Byakuya du regard, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, aussi cruel, absurde et reptilien que toujours. Katsu détourna le regard. Et prit une grande inspiration.

_Warutsu wa arashi o, énonça-t-elle tout bas, les yeux fermés. Pas d'attaque numéro un : le pas du scorpion.

Elle s'élança dans les airs.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils en même temps que Gin en sentant que le reiatsu de leur attaquante s'était évaporé.

Soudain, une fléche de reiatsu indiqua que quelqu'un se jetait sur eux. Byakuya leva son sabre -pour ne trancher que l'air. Et il y en eu une autre. Encore une autre. Puis deux en même temps. Trois. Quatre. Le nombre de reiatsus augmentait au rythme d'un tempo connu de leur propriétaire seule.

Byakuya serra les dents en forçant son corps à ne pas bouger. Mais la faiblesse était là : après des décennies à ne se relier quasiment que sur sa détection de reiatsu pour savoir d'où venaient les attaques, il avait acquis des réflexes, qui l'obligeaient à esquiver des attaques imaginaires. Etrangement, Gin ne bougeait pas -alors qu'il aurait du. N'importe quel shinigami aurait du : esquiver des attaques en les repérant à leur reiatsu était quasiment inscrit dans leurs _gènes_.

Soudain, une masse de reiatsu légèrement plus dense que les autres arriva. Ce fut la réalisation pour les deux capitaines.

Le bruit des zanpakutos s'entrechoquant contre l'énorme queue métallique de Katsu fut strident. La jeune femme recula aussitôt et roula sur le côté lorsque Byakuya abattit son zanpakuto sur elle. Il remarqua brièvement qu'elle n'avait pas attaqué Gin, consciemment ou pas, avant de shunpoter à nouveau vers elle, mais cette fois le bras tendu pour lancer un sort de kido. Il articulait à peine le "Geki" quand la fille disparut de nouveau.

Katsu camoufla son reiatsu, le dispersant dans le ciel alentour pour se rendre quasiment invisible. _Okay. Ca ne va visiblement pas marcher : ils ont trop de contrôle sur leurs réflexes pour se laisser prendre par ça, et ils ont même réussis à me repérer. _

_Passons au niveau supérieur. _

Elle prit à peine le temps d'essuyer la sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux et de se masser les temples dans le vain espoir d'endiguer le bourdonnement qui n'avait cessé de s'amplifier depuis leur arrivée sur Terre. Et se força à ne plus penser au maudit sourire du capitaine aux cheveux argentés.

Elle inspira profondément.

_Le scorpion dans le sable. Le crocodile en eaux troubles. La danse des prédateurs. _

_Warutsu wa arashi o. Pas d'attaque numéro deux : le pas du crocodile.

Au sol, Byakuya, bien que toujours en alerte, regardait Gin. Il avait vu la réaction de l'autre aux premières attaques -il n'avait pas bougé. Confiant, certain, _habitué._ Et maintenant, il voyait son silence qui révélait bien plus que des centaines de mots.

_Cette technique... commença le capitaine de la sixième division. Vous la connaissiez ?

Un ricanement sans joie lui répondit.

_J'ai fait plus que la connaître, répondit Gin. J'ai aidé Haru à la créer.

Byakuya se figea.

_Alors...

_Oui, fit Gin -qui avait deviné ses pensées. Ce style de combat est celui d'Haru. Il se nomme _Warutsu wa arashi o_, et je ne l'avais plus vu à l'oeuvre depuis cinq ans.

Sa voix grondait quasiment sur les derniers mots. _L'imposteur avait pillé la mémoire d'Haru. Il l'avait profané._

Shinzo se rétrécit dans sa main, prête à regagner une taille de géant pour trancher tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Le regard de Gin n'avait jamais semblé aussi froid et impitoyable, et Byakuya se souvint brusquement pourquoi, à une époque lointaine, le Gotei tremblait devant ce sourire immense et carnassier, porteur de promesse de mort et de peur.

Et brusquement, il y eu une nouvelle attaque. Mais il y avait une différence.

Elle ruisselait d'intentions meurtrières. Une volonté de tuer peut-être aussi puissante que celle de Kenpachi. Une envie de sang, de massacre et d'extase.

Byakuya comme Gin shunpotèrent pour l'éviter. Comme ils le firent pour la deuxième, et celle qui suivit, et celles qui arrivaient ensemble, les traquant sans pitié et les obligeant à bouger malgré eux.

Car si les attaques qu'ils avaient reçu au début ne faisaient appel qu'à leurs réflexes, qui pouvaient être maitrisés, celles-ci faisaient appel à l'_instinct de survie_, la part la plus animale de l'Homme. La plus indomptable de toutes. Byakuya salua mentalement l'habileté de leur propriétaire. Jouer sur l'instinct de survie était malin. Très malin.

Tellement malin que l'uniforme de Byakuya fut déchiré au niveau de la manche lorsque Katsu l'attaqua -et disparut aussitôt.

_Vous connaissiez aussi cette technique, Ichimaru ? Questionna-t-il.

Il fut surpris de voir le capitaine secouer légèrement la tête tout en continuant d'esquiver les attaques fictives. Tous deux avaient décidés de cesser de lutter -s'opposer à son propre corps prenait une énergie incroyable, ce qui était d'ailleurs probablement le but de la technique.

_Quand... quand warutsu wa arashi o était à l'oeuvre, elle ne comportait qu'un mouvement d'attaque et deux de défense. Elle était d'ailleurs supposée être une technique de défense. Tu connaissais Haru aussi bien que moi, Byakuya-kun : elle n'était pas ce genre de combattant.

Dans sa voix, l'hésitation et le regret avaient été à peine perceptible. La rage, elle, l'était beaucoup plus. C'est alors que Gin renifla moqueusement :

_Et pour ce qui est d'émettre des intentions meurtrières... c'est ridicule ne trouve-tu pas, Byakuya-kun ?

Ca l'était. Haru Arienai était incapable de la moindre intention meurtrière. En fait, Byakuya l'avait toujours caractérisé comme quelqu'un de relativement inoffensif en combat. Elle attaquait, certes, mais jamais pour tuer.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de leur assaillant.

Bloquant à nouveau celle-ci, Byakuya décida de passer aux choses sérieuse. Il consulta Gin du regard, et l'homme opina.

__Chire, Senbonzakura_, murmura le noble.

Gin se contenta d'un sourire alors que Shinzo s'allongeait légèrement.

Les attaques continuaient, sans que les deux capitaines fassent quoi que se soit. Et finalement, la fille en blanc se matérialisa derrière Byakuya. Sa queue érafla l'épaule du capitaine, faisant gicler du sang. Byakuya se contenta d'un mince sourire.

Katsu hurla lorsque les pétales déchirèrent sa peau et que Shinzo fonçait vers sa cuisse. Elle ne put disparaître que de justesse, pour se matérialiser un peu plus loin, le bras gauche en sang et le flanc lacéré.

_Merde. J'ai trop pris confiance en moi, j'ai dû laisser une ouverture en attaquant... je dois riposter ! _

_Je vois qu'on est devenu sérieux, messieurs, provoqua-t-elle à haute voix. Tant mieux, je n'attendais que ça !

Elle tendit les mains, faisant jaillir une demi-douzaine de Big Bang. Elle comptait les utiliser en tant que distraction pour venir les affronter au corps-à-corps, le domaine où elle excellait -sans compter que ses réserves de reiatsu faiblissaient dangereusement.

Par contre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme aux cheveux argentés qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à attaquer se jette sur elle avec une haine froide à peine contenue.

Katsu ne para que difficilement le coup de zanpakuto, pour riposter avec un uppercut qui n'atteignit pas sa cible. L'homme avait shunpoté... et l'attaquait par derrière ! Elle vire-volta et se baissa de justesse, évitant un coup de lame qui l'aurait décapitée.

_Hado no goju yon : Halen, incanta calmement Byakuya.

Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre lorsque la boule de feu violet toucha le dos de leur adversaire, déjà précédemment entamé par l'attaque de Satori.

Laquelle avait reprit conscience, et regardait d'un oeil impressionné le combat.

_Quand je me suis mesurée à elle, la différence de niveau était flagrante... mais contre ces deux capitaines, elle n'a aucune chance. Elle est en train de se faire massacrer ! _

C'était la stricte vérité. La guerrière d'Aizen n'était pas de taille -même contre un capitaine, elle aurait perdu facilement. Alors deux... Mais Katsu serra les dents en esquivant tout ce qu'elle pouvait -à savoir les pétales de l'homme brun, les sorts de kido et la lame rétractable de l'autre _l'autre qui lui disait quelque chose, qui lui faisait mal à la tête, elle voulait arrêter ce combat, elle avait mal, elle avait peur, elle voulait rentrer à Las Noches avec Kurogane. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. _Alors elle serrait les dents et elle continuait.

_Bakudo no kyû : Horin ! Incanta Byakuya.

Katsu vit arriver le lasso de feu avec horreur. La lame de l'Autre la menaçait de l'autre côté, les pétales s'apprêtaient à la réceptionner si elle bougeait- _merde. J'ai pas le choix. _

_Warutsu wa arashi o. Pas de défense numéro deux : le pas des mensonges.

Byakuya sentit une pointe de surprise s'emparer de lui lorsque ses pétales comme son sort virèrent brusquement de direction pour s'abattre quelques mètres plus loin. Plissant les yeux, il parvint à déceler la nature du tour.

_Vous transportez votre reiatsu à un autre endroit pour faire croire que vous y êtes, déclara-t-il sobrement.

La fille prit une grande inspiration, avant de répondre :

_Pas exactement... j'ai fait _croire_ à tes jouets que mon reiatsu était là-bas... et ça a tellement bien marché que toi aussi t'y as cru, pas vrai ?

Elle se mit à ricaner, avant de hoqueter en sentant son corps cesser de lui obéir.

_'Chier. J'ai trop forcé... j'avais déjà utiliser le pas de la brume pour supprimer mon reiatsu par trois fois avant... j'aurais pas du utiliser celui du mensonge... mais 'Kuro m'aurait tué si j'avais été capturée... sans compter 'Pa... merde, je me sens vraiment pas bien. _

Byakuya vit la jeune fille chanceler, les membres tremblants. Il voulut lever la main pour l'immobiliser, mais Gin l'avait devancé.

_Eh bien Usurpatrice-chan, trouverait-on les limites de son pouvoir ? Enfin, "son"... façon de parler, gloussa-t-il.

Il dressa son épée.

Du sang jaillit du masque de leur adversaire.

Katsu gémit sourdement en sentant quelque chose se déchirer dans sa poitrine.

_NON ! Pas maintenant ! C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Putain, ressaisis-toi ma fille ! Il n'est pas question que tu face une attaque devant- devant- _

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Elle vomit une gerbe pourpre.

Sa poitrine la brulait en la lacérant de l'intérieur. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur.

Sa vision se brouilla. Douleur.

Son poing tremblait. Douleur.

_Non... NON ! _

Dans un effort surhumain de volonté, Katsu se redressa, les yeux étincelants derrière son masque.

_AMENEZ-VOUS, SHINIGAMIS, rugit-elle, avant de se remettre à cracher du sang dans sa main.

_Stop ! Ca suffit ! PAS MAINTENANT !_

Elle balança le liquide dans sa paume au loin en ignorant de toute ses forces le mal qui contusionnait sa poitrine et s'attaquait à présent à tout son corps, emprisonnant ses organes dans un étau_._ _Vas te faire foutre, maladie de merde ! Je gagnerais ce combat ! _

Derrière elle, sa queue frémit.

Katsu se jeta sur Byakuya.

Son coeur rata un battement. Littéralement.

Elle s'effondra au beau milieu de son sang, la respiration erratique. Ses doigts ensanglantés agrippèrent la terre avec fureur. _Assez ! _

Son coeur faiblit. Elle sentit l'oxygéne lui manquer.

_J'ai dit : CA. SUFFIT ! _

_Je... ne... céderais... PAS !

Des gouttes de sang s'écrasèrent au sol alors que Katsu se relevait, s'appuyant largement sur sa queue. Byakuya rappela Senbonzakura à lui.

_Rendez-vous, dit-il. Vous n'êtes plus en état de combattre.

_Vas... te faire... foutre !

Respirant difficilement, Katsu brandit ses poings.

_JE VAIS TE BUTTER ! Hurla-t-elle. JE VOUS BUTTERAIS TOUS !

Elle fit un pas en avant.

Un ricanement moqueur retentit dans les airs.

_Une affirmation très discutable, Usurpatrice-chan, sifflota Gin, qui venait de se matérialiser devant elle, en baissant Shinzo.

La lame était pleine de sang.

Katsu cligna des yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que...

Son masque se brisa en morceau. Derrière, son visage. Barré par une immense plaie oblique.

Gin perdit toutes ses couleurs.

Deux yeux verts le fixèrent. Les même yeux verts qui l'avaient fixé cinq ans auparavant. Le même visage. La même voix.

_G... Gin ?

Le même sang.

Katsu s'effondra dans ses bras. Gin oublia de respirer. Il venait de tuer la fille qu'il aimait.

Pour la seconde fois.

_LÂCHE MA SOEUR ! Hurla une voix inconnue.

Avant même que quiconque puisse voir ce qui se passait, un éclair roux se saisit de la jeune femme blonde à moitié inconsciente, l'arrachant à Gin, qui saisit aussitôt son zanpakuto.

_Repose-là, siffla-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

_Vas te faire foutre, shinigami, cracha Kurogane en serrant son précieux fardeau contre lui.

_Kurogane ? Fit faiblement ledit fardeau. C'est toi ?

Le jeune homme répondit en resserrant son étreinte.

_On rentre à la maison, Katsu, dit-il avec une douceur insoupçonné. J'ai déclenché le dispositif de secours que nous avait donné Hallibel. Elle arrive.

Sa soeur fit une grimace faible.

_Je... vais me faire engueuler, pas... vrai ?

_Ca, tu peux le dire, grogna Kurogane -même si l'inquiétude était trop présente dans sa voix pour la rendre menaçante.

Katsu ferma les yeux.

_Je... je voulais juste arrêter d'être faible... mais je me suis loupée, on dirait...

Le Garganta s'ouvrit derrière eux. Gin se leva, une terrible impression de déjà-vue devant les yeux. Byakuya avança. Renji apparut, le souffle court. Puis tous les capitaines, alertés par l'ouverture d'une faille.

Une main en sortit et agrippa Kurogane par la peau du cou.

Gin n'eut que le temps de tendre la main, touchant les cheveux désormais longs de Haru avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Silence.

* * *

.

A suivre...


	132. The Deepest Blues Are Black

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Eh oui, un nouveau chapitre, pondu en pleine période de partiels parce que je vous aime xD

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

PS : Le titre est une chanson des Foo Fighters.

* * *

.

Chapitre 130 : The Deepest Blues Are Black

.

* * *

.

_"_Comment vont-ils ? _

__Ils s'en sortiront. J'ai trouvé quelques blessures inquiétantes, mais rien de bien grave. Je les ai mit dans les cuves de soin pour quelques heures._

__Tu sais que je ne parle pas de leur état physique. _

__C'est pourtant la seule chose préoccupante. _

__Les barrières sont toujours entières ? _

__Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire, mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elles aient cédé. Le conditionnement est trop fort pour être brisé par ce genre de petites aventures. _

__Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Dès qu'ils iront mieux, tu me les enverras. _

__Ne me dites pas que vous comptez-_

__Serais-tu en train de critiquer mes actes, _hollow_ ? _

__N-non, bien sûr que non, vous savez que je n'oserais jamais ! Mais tout de même, les barrières tiendront, recourir à... ça, me parait un peu superflu. _

__Silence. Tu es mon serviteur, tu n'as aucun droit de regard sur ce sujet. A moins qu'un petit rappel de ta véritable place soit nécessaire ? _

__NON !- Je veux dire, ma fidélité vous est acquise, je ne... jamais je ne... NON ! NON ! HIAAAAAAARGH ! _

_Bruit d'un corps tombant sur le sol._

_Les cris continuent._

__Quel dommage que je sois obligé de recourir à de telles méthodes, tu sais pourtant que j'aimerais les éviter. Mais parfois, tu m'y oblige. C'est entièrement de ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? _

__O-Oui... ma faute... tout est de ma faute... s'il-vous-plait- ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! MA TETE, ELLE- ELLE VA EXPLOSER ! ARRETEZ LES IMAGES, PAR PITIE ! _

_Les cris baissent progressivement. Petit rire suffisant._

__Tu vois, il suffit de reconnaitre ta véritable place, et tout va bien. Je ne suis pas un monstre, tu le sais. _

__Oui... _

_Bruit de sanglots. _

__Maintenant que tu as compris ta leçon, je compte sur toi pour ne plus m'obliger à te la rappeler. Et pour me les envoyer dès qu'ils seront réveillés. Est-ce bien compris ? _

__O-o-oui. Je vous les enverrais... je vous les enverrais... _

__Tu m'en vois absolument ravi. N'oublie pas, Szayel. La salle du trône, dès qu'ils sont réveillé, où il t'en coutera. _

_Bruit de pas s'éloignants. Toujours des sanglots._

__B-bien... Aizen-sama."_

_Conversation enregistrée par les caméras de sécurité du laboratoire de Szayel Aporro Grantz, 17h46, Las Noches. _

_._

_kKk_

_. _

_Gotei, bureau du Soutaicho. 17h50._

_._

_CONNARD !

_Jaggerjack-san, calmez-vous ! Ceci est un comportement inapproprié en présence du Sou-

_TA GUEULE ! ABARAI, SALE CON DE SHINIGAMI ! POURQUOI TU M'AS PAS PREVENU ? J'VAIS T'BUTTER ! J'VAIS T'BUTTER, P'TITI MERDEUX ! VIENS T'BATTRE ! **VIENS T'BATTRE ! **

_Jaggerjack-sa...

_Ca va, laissez le. Je le comprends. J'aurais sans doute réagi pareil s'il s'était s'agit de B... d'une personne très chère à mon coeur.

_J'VEUX PAS DE TA PITIÉ ! AMENE TOI QUE JE TE BOTTE LE CUL !

_Il suffit Jaggerjack, ou votre insolence pourrait vous coûter cher, menaça sobrement Byakuya en posant la main sur son zanpakuto.

Grimmjow répondit en brandissant ses poings, lèvres retroussées en un rictus animal. L'atmosphère se refroidie considérablement. Renji écarta les bras, se plaçant entre les deux hommes, mortellement sérieux.

_Stop, commanda-t-il avec une autorité surprenante. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer. Aizen a commencé à bouger, et les tensions ne feront que nous affaiblir face à lui !

_Le capitaine Kuchiki-Abarai a raison, approuva le Soutaicho en se levant de son siège. Les temps ne sont pas propices à vos querelles enfantines. Vous êtes des membres du Gotei, veuillez vous conduire comme tels !

Grimmjow renifla dédaigneusement.

_ASSEZ ! Jaggerjack, je ne tolérerais plus votre comportement de bête ! Vous avez été autorisé à participer à cette réunion, ne nous le faites pas regretter, est-ce bien compris ?

L'aura de pouvoir qui émanait du Soutaicho -et le fait que des flammes commençaient à émaner de sa canne- calma le hollow, qui se contenta de grogner en enfournant ses mains dans ses poches. De son côté, Byakuya avait rangé son épée sur un regard de son compagnon.

_Okay, marmonna finalement Grimmjow. Parle, shinigami.

Renji lui fit un mince sourire avant de reprendre sa place dans la salle de réunion, soulagé qu'une bagarre n'ait pas éclatée.

_Comme je le disais, l'individu que j'ai eu le loisir de combattre i peine quelques minutes possédait le même zanpakuto et le même reiatsu qu'Ichigo Kurosaki. Il ne sera possible de vérifier s'il s'agit du véritable Zangetsu qu'en... qu'en regardant si la tombe le contient toujours ou non.

Il lança un regard à Grimmjow, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Les hollows n'avaient pas le même sens du sacré que les shinigamis : cette tombe ne voulait rien dire pour lui, qu'ils y creusent s'ils voulaient. _C'est pas comme si Ichigo se trouvait là-dedans après tout_, songea l'ancien espada avec un grognement mental.

_Nous nous sommes battu pendant environs une demi-heure, poursuivit Renji en fronçant les sourcils pour se rappeler exactement de ce qui s'était passé. Il-

_Qu'en est-il de sa force ? Le coupa Mayuri. Je vais avoir besoin du maximum d'informations possibles pour le contrer... évidemment, le corps serait apprécié pour le disséquer... mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie n'est-ce pas ?

Il fallut les efforts conjugués de Komamura et Renji pour empêcher Grimmjow de se jeter sur lui. Moqueur, le scientifique lui dédia un large sourire avant d'inviter Renji à lui répondre -ce que le shinigami fit après s'être assuré que Grimmjow n'était pas sur le point de tuer le capitaine de la douzième division.

_Par rapport au Ichigo d'il y a cinq ans, dit-il, songeur, je dirais que l'individu était largement plus fort. Il contrôlait mieux son reiatsu, et ses attaques étaient basées sur un apport égal de force et de vitesse maitrisées. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu l'impression d'affronter un capitaine. Un capitaine avec de l'expérience et des capacités impressionnantes.

Les visages s'assombrirent.

_Ce n'est pas bon, murmura Hitsugaya en croisant les bras. Est-ce que l'imposteur aurait pu avoir accès à toute la mémoire de Kurosaki et à ses pouvoirs ? Mais comment ?

_C'est la question à trois millions de yen, répondit Renji.

_Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me taraude, fit remarquer Unohana. Comment pouvons-nous être sur qu'il s'agit d'un imposteur ?

Il y eut un silence.

Shunsui opina lentement, un air de compréhension sur le visage.

_Nous sommes partis du principe que l'intrus était un imposteur imitant Ichigo Kurosaki. Mais un reiatsu est unique, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi l'homme que vous avez affronté ne pourrait-il pas être la même personne ?

Le silence devint encore plus pesant, alors que tous réalisaient les implications de ce que l'homme venait de dire.

__Non._

Etrangement, ce n'était pas Grimmjow qui avait parlé. C'était Byakuya. Prenant une inspiration, il fit deux pas en avant, devenant le centre de l'attention.

_J'ai connu Ichigo Kurosaki, commença-t-il du ton solennel qui lui avait gagné depuis longtemps le respect de tout le Seireitei. Il n'était pas parfait. Mais s'il y a bien un défaut qu'il n'a jamais eu, c'est la traîtrise. Il était fidèle à ceux qu'il voulait protéger ; ceux-là même que Sosuke Aizen a tenté de blesser. Il ne se serait jamais volontairement allié avec lui.

Ukitake approuva, Renji et Kenpachi aussi.

Grimmjow força ses poings à se desserrer. _Ichigo n'était pas un traître. Ichigo n'était pas un traître. Ichigo ne pouvait pas être un traître. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné. Ichigo n'était pas un traître ! _

_A propos de traître, s'éleva la voix chantante de Mayuri. Où est donc notre bon capitaine de la troisième division ? Je pense qu'il a des choses à nous dire sur le second reiatsu repéré, non ?

.

sSs

.

_Uuuuuuugh... ma têêêêêêête... _

Satori poussa un long soupir en plaquant ses mains contre son front, dans le vain espoir d'endiguer son sérieux mal de crâne. Elle se trouvait à la quatrième division depuis bientôt une heure et demi, qu'elle avait respectivement passé à dormir et à discuter. Avec la seule personne au monde qu'elle aurait voulu éviter plus que tout.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, une grimace sur le visage. Sa tête allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, elle en était sûre. Et même le sourire d'Unohana-taicho ne la persuaderait pas du contraire.

Voilà ce que c'était de se cogner le crâne contre le mur, se faire massacrer par une revenante... et parler avec Ichimaru Gin.

Instinctivement, la scène lui revint. _Raaaaah... rien que d'y penser ma tête me fait mal... Kuchiki-taicho, aidez-moiiiiiiiiiii..._

_Satori venait de se réveiller de la bienheureuse inconscience où elle avait plongé dès la disparition des deux intrus. Elle cligna des yeux. _

_Et hurla. _

__I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Ichimaru-taichooooo... qu-que faites-vous ici ? _

_"Non. Non. Non. NON ! Pas lui ! Pas maintenant ! Faites que ce soit un rêve, faites que ce soit un rêve..."_

_Gin sourit. Satori eu envie de pleurer. _

__Bien le bonjour, Ideka-chan. Je pense que nous devons parler, kufufu_ ~

_"HA HA HA. Super. J'adore parler. J'adoooooore parler."_

__Ah... euh... je... euh... oh ? Fut tout ce que parvint à bredouiller Satori, qui ne souhaitait rien tant que de disparaître sous terre à ce moment précis._

_Le sourire de Gin dégoulinait de sadisme et de froideur. _

__Eh oui. En fait, je pense que nous devons parler d'une... connaissance commune. Tu vois certainement d'où je veux en venir, Ideka-chan ? _

_Durant un bref instant, Satori caressa l'idée de répondre "non". Mais comme elle tenait à la vie, elle se contenta de bafouiller : _

__Euh... j'i-j'imagine que vous voulez parler de Arienai-san, I-I-Ichimaru-taicho ? _

_Le sourire de Gin s'agrandit. L'atmosphère perdit trente degrés. Satori lutta contre son instinct, qui lui hurlait de sauter par la fenêtre pour fuir. _

__Exact, gloussa-t-il. En fait, Ideka-chan, j'aimerais que tu me raconte tout ce qui s'est passé entre- entre elle et toi, puisque tu es la première à l'avoir vue. _

_"KAMI-SAMA ! ICHIMARU-TAICHO A BEGAYÉ ! ICHIMARU-TAICHO A BEGAYÉ ! IL A BEGAYÉ !" _

_Le club des femmes shinigamies allait a-do-rer l'information. _

_Si Satori vivait assez longtemps pour la leur donner, ceci dit. "Je vais éviter de m'exciter dessus. En plus, que dirait Kuchiki-taicho ? Lui qui est si pur, si noble... il doit haïr le commérage ! Mais peut-être aimera-t-il savoir quelque chose qui embarrasse Ichimaru-taicho ? NON ! Je ne dois pas penser à Kuchiki-taicho en termes aussi vils ! Kuchiki-taicho est le plus merveilleux des capitaines, le plus-_

**_Bla bla bla. Bon. Comme j'ai l'intention de profiter de la vie un peu plus longtemps que ce que ton manque d'instinct de survie laisse présager, je te conseille de lui répondre. _**

_Oh. C'était une parole pleine de bon sens, décida Satori. _

__Eh bien... que- que voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda-t-elle. _

_La réponse était extraordinairement simple. Et elle signa l'arrêt de mort de la jeune lieutenante._

__Tout_~

_Satori battit des paupières et prit une grande inspiration. Une très grande inspiration. _

__Alors, tout a commencé en début d'après-midi. Je marchais dans la rue, et au tournant..._

_Elle se figea. Pâlit. Verdit. Voulut mourir._

_"Je peux quand même pas lui dire qu'on s'est EMBRASSÉ !"_

_Gin commença à soupçonner quelque chose en voyant la bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrir puis se refermer répétitivement. _

__Allons, Ideka-chan, pas la peine de paniquer, ricana-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez embrassées. _

_"IL A DEVINEEEEEEEEEEE !"_

__ICHIMARU-TAICHO JE SUIS DESOLÉE JE SUIS VRAIMENT VRAIMENT DESOLÉE JE NE VOULAIS PAS C'ÉTAIT UN ACCIDENT JE SUIS INCROYABLEMENT DESOLÉE JE VOUS EN PRIE NE ME TUEZ PAS PARDON PARDON PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! _

_Etrangement, Gin ne réagit pas. Il ne posa même pas la main sur son zanpakuto. Satori fronça les sourcils en sentant que son reiatsu était totalement stable. Cela... ne lui faisait rien. _

__Eh bien ? Dit-il. J'attends la suite de ton histoire, Ideka-chan... _

_La shinigamie prit le temps de remercier mentalement les cieux pour être encore en vie puis de calmer son coeur affolé avant de reprendre : _

__Après ça... nous nous sommes criées dessus, puis nous nous sommes séparées. Je voulais chercher des informations sur ma prédécesseur suite à- à quelque chose que m'avait dit le lieutenant Matsumoto, aussi je suis allée aux archives. Mais il n'y avait pas de photos dans son dossier, alors j'ai... euh... décidé d'aller chez vous pour voir si vous aviez une photo d'elle ? _

_Hm. Ca sonnait encore plus pathétique qu'avant. _

_Encore une fois, Gin ne réagit pas. La mention d'une (presque) parfaite inconnue s'introduisant chez lui pour s'emparer de la photo de son ex-petite amie ne lui faisait rien. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas._

__Après... j'ai reconnu Arienai-san comme étant la fille que j'avais croisé auparavant-_

_Une pointe de colère perça dans le reiatsu du capitaine, ce qui confirma les soupçons de la jeune femme. _

__J'ai immédiatement compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. J'ai localisé le reiatsu d'Arienai-san (encore une fois, il y eu une flamme de colère dans le reiatsu de Gin), et suis allée la trouver. La suite, je crois que vous la connaissez. J'avais déjà tout raconté à Sasakibe-dono. _

_Gin hocha la tête, son sempiternel sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva, lui dédia un ricanement avant de la remercier de sa manière habituelle -à savoir avec encore plus de ricanements-. Il allait sortir, quand Satori n'y tint plus._

__Vous ne pensez pas que c'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? _

_La silhouette du capitaine de la troisième division se figea un instant, avant qu'un visage souriant ne se tourner vers elle._

__Que veux-tu dire, Ideka-_chan_ ? Sa voix était doucereuse, presque menaçante. _

_Mais Satori ne se laissa pas démonter. _

__Les mentions de celle qui s'est introduite dans le Seireitei ne vous font rien. Par contre, votre reiatsu s'enflamme lorsque je parle d'Arienai-san et de celle que vous avez combattue comme une seule et même personne. Vous pensez encore que c'est une imposture. _

_Il lui sembla apercevoir un éclat bleu dans les yeux plissés de l'homme. Son sourire était devenu pleinement froid. _

__Je pense que tu fais un peu trop de suppositions pour ton propre bien, Ideka-chan, siffla-t-il. _

_Satori soutint son regard sans ciller. Comme chaque fois qu'elle utilisait sa perception, un calme et une assurance surnaturelle prenaient possession d'elle. Le reiatsu ne mentait pas -jamais. Le reiatsu savait. Le reiatsu dévoilait. Le reiatsu était tout. _

__Je pense que vous ne pouvez pas accepter l'idée qu'après tant d'années elle soit en vie, énonça-t-elle simplement. Je pense que vous vous sentez trahi. Ai-je tort ? _

_Gin se détourna. _

__Haru, dit-il, ne se serait jamais alliée avec Aizen. _

_Toujours souriant, il sortit. _

__J'ai lu son reiatsu, Ichimaru-taicho, lança Satori dans la pièce où elle se trouvait à présent seule. Vous savez ce que j'y ai trouvé ? _

_Il n'y eut pas de réponse. _

__Du vide, murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. Son reiatsu souffre du vide qu'elle ressent. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé à Arienai-san, mais je peux vous garantir que c'est bien elle qui était ici, mais qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Quelque chose de très grave et qui la déchire de l'intérieur. _

_Sa voix tremblait sur les mots qui suivirent : _

__Et... et elle était triste. Tellement, _tellement_ triste. Et- et quand elle vous regardait, son reiatsu, il... _

_La voix de Satori hoquetait légèrement. _

__Il pleurait, Ichimaru-taicho. _

_Sa voix s'éteignit progressivement. _

__Je ne pense pas qu'un imposteur aurait pu ressentir ça, vous savez. _

_Le silence s'installa. _

_Gin quitta l'ombre où il était et disparut dans le couloir. _

_._

_kKk _

Les Vizards l'attendaient.

Personne ne lui dit rien. Gin se contenta de passer entre eux sans se préoccuper de leurs mines sombres.

Ce fut Shinji qui prit la parole en premier :

_Ichimaru.

Gin lui servit son plus beau faux sourire.

_Oui, Shinji-kun ?

_Le Soutaicho veut nous voir. Ramène tes fesses.

Le capitaine obéit sans un mot -ses relations avec les Vizards ne s'étaient jamais arrangées, même des années après. Ils arrivèrent en silence dans le bureau du capitaine-commandant. Tous les autres capitaines, lieutenants -exception faite de Satori- ainsi que Grimmjow, Urahara et Yoruichi s'y trouvaient déjà.

_Messieurs, les salua le Soutaicho ("et mesdemoiselles" ajouta Hiyori dans sa barbe). Si je vous ai tous convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai de grandes nouvelles à vous annoncer.

Toute la salle tendit l'oreille.

_Nous allons tous au Hueco Mundo ! Annonça joyeusement Kisuke en agitant son éventail.

_Hein ?

_Quoi ?

_Comment ?

_Expliquez-vous, Urahara !

Le marchand gloussa avant d'obtempérer.

_L'arrivée de nos deux... invités, d'abord sur Terre puis ici, a durablement affaibli la barrière qu'Aizen avait mis en place pour empêcher toute intrusion au Hueco Mundo. J'ai réussi à établir un passage de la Terre à là-bas. Malheureusement, il ne tiendra pas longtemps et ne pourra pas supporter beaucoup de pressions spirituelles. Vous ne pourrez donc pas tous y aller, mais il est important de se décider sur nos heureux gagnants très vite, sinon vous n'aurez plus aucune chance, huhuhu~

_Combien ? Interrogea Hitsugaya.

Kisuke sourit.

_Pas plus de six capitaines -ou forces équivalentes. Mais le passage devrait pouvoir supporter un ou deux lieutenants en plus... Dépéchez-vous messieurs, car le train va partir !

Sur un ultime goussement, il disparut en ouvrant un portail céleste.

Immédiatement suivi par une dizaine de silhouettes.

Le Soutaicho poussa un profond soupir en regardant ses effectifs restants.

_Nous allons surveiller la Soul Society et la Terre, dit-il. Au cas où Aizen prépare une attaque-surprise, compris ?

Tous hochèrent la tête. Yamamoto se leva.

_Alors AU TRAVAIL !

Un instant plus tard, tous avaient disparus. Le Soutaicho se rassit, l'inquiétude creusant les traits de son visage.

_Le reste est entre vos mains... Aizen doit tomber, vous m'entendez ? Aizen doit tomber ! _

.

kKk

.

Kurogane ouvrit les yeux.

Le monde tournait. Et pas dans le bon sens.

_Bonjour, Kurogane-kun, sifflota une voix près de son oreille gauche. Ta sieste a-t-elle été agréable ?

Le jeune homme grogna, l'esprit embrumé et un solide mal de tête qui tambourinait à ses tempes.

_Pas vraiment, Szayel, répondit-il en se frottant les paupières. Quand est-ce que je me suis endormi d'ailleurs ?

Le scientifique haussa les épaules.

_Je crois que c'est Hallibel-chan qui t'a assommée en vous ramenant à Las Noches. Elle est sacrément remontée contre vous. Aizen-sama a du intervenir directement pour l'empêcher de venir vous hurler dessus dès votre réveil. Mais je te préviens en toute honnêteté qu'elle ne va pas tarder à vous tomber dessus. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tout le reste de l'espada fasse de même -vous nous avez fait une belle peur, les gosses.

Il se saisit d'un calepin.

_Aizen-sama est furieux. Une histoire de mauvaise interprétation d'ordres, a priori. Mais passons : comment tu te sens ?

_Comme une grosse merde, marmonna Kurogane en se redressant sur le lit d'hôpital où il se trouvait. J'ai un mal de crâne terrible, et mon estomac recommence à faire des siennes. Mais mis à part ça, rien de grave.

Les sourcils de Szayel se froncèrent discrètement, et il disparut dans son laboratoire pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une demi-douzaine de fioles qu'il versa dans un grand verre -lequel se mit à fumer, provoquant une légère déglutition de la part de Kurogane.

_Bois ça, ordonna le savant d'un ton impérieux. Ca calmera tes maux de ventre et de tête.

Puis, avisant la grimace du soi-disant grand guerrier :

_Tu veux que j'appelle Hallibel-chan pour qu'elle te le fasse boire _elle-même_ ?

Kurogane perdit toutes ses couleurs et s'empressa d'avaler le contenu du verre d'un grand coup. Szayel ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit soupir soulagé s'échapper lorsque le visage du jeune homme se détendit visiblement.

_Carrément efficace ton truc, souffla-t-il d'une voix absente.

Le scientifique répondit par un "hmm hmm" approbateur en inscrivant quelques mots sur son calepin. Kurogane le regarda faire en clignant lentement des yeux, alors que le produit faisait son effet.

_Bon, commença Szayel une fois le check-up de son patient terminé. Tu as eu de la chance : aucune blessure grave, mis à part celle sur ton biceps qui j'ai pu réparer sans te mettre en cuve. Ton estomac m'inquiète un peu, mais il est comme ça depuis toujours donc il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire. Par contre il va falloir que tu reste là, Ai-

_Comment va Katsu ?

Szayel s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il avala sa salive. _Merde. J'espérais qu'il ne poserait pas cette question. _

Le regard brun de Kurogane était plus tranchant que de l'acier.

_Szayel, gronda-t-il. Comment. Va. Katsu ?

_Enfer et damnation. Il a eu un trop bon maître en matière d'intimidation, ce gosse..._

_Pas aussi bien que toi, répondit finalement le hollow en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. J'ai dû la mettre en cuve pour réparer ses blessures corporelles, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour son coeur. Cette petite idiote savait qu'elle ne devait pas forcer sur son reiatsu, et pourtant elle a été puiser dans ses réserves... après, ça a été le schéma classique : plus assez d'énergie spirituelle pour soutenir son coeur, et sa malformation a conduit à la crise. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour regonfler ses réserves, mais il va falloir qu'elle évite de combattre à fond pendant quelques temps.

Le visage du scientifique n'admettait pas de contradiction sur les mots suivants :

_Ce qui signifie que je compte sur toi pour ne plus te battre avec elle et empêcher Nnoitra de l'approcher. Tu sais comment ça se termine chaque fois qu'ils sont ensembles.

Kurogane hocha la tête. Mais ses yeux restaient durs.

_Ouais, ça marche. Elle est encore en cuve ou elle se repose ?

Un rire nerveux lui fit comprendre qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

_En fait, elle s'est réveillée avant toi... et elle est comme qui dirait partie. Quelque part. Aizen-sama a ordonné que je m'occupe de toi en priorité, donc je n'ai pas pu la ramener, hahaha. Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? Bredouilla-t-il en louchant sur le zanpakuto de Kurogane.

Ou plutôt l'endroit où se trouvait le zanpakuto de Kurogane. Lequel s'était envolé -avec son propriétaire.

Szayel soupira. Et songea très fort à s'exiler.

_Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur dire qu'Aizen-sama voulait les voir. Je vais me faire tuer. _

.

kKk

.

Sans grande surprise, Katsu était dans une des salles d'entrainement.

Kurogane déboula dans la vaste pièce, essentiellement composée de punching-balls laminés et de traces de coups dans les murs, et regarda autour de lui avant de lever la tête.

Suspendue à une trentaine de mètres de haut, une petite silhouette blonde exécutait des séries d'abdominaux, jambes enserrées à une longue barre de métal horizontale.

_KATSU ! Brailla Kurogane. REDESCEND TOUT DE SUITE !

Une réponse fut marmonnée. Il ne l'entendit pas mais l'habitude remplaçait efficacement tous les mots.

_RAMENE TES FESSES ICI OU JE VIENS TE CHERCHER !

Le reniflement dédaigneux fut clairement audible dans le silence. Cependant, la jeune fille enleva ses jambes de la barre en exécutant un alto pour l'attraper avec les mains, puis se laisser gracieusement tomber au sol.

Deux yeux verts aussi froids que la banquise le transpercèrent.

_Me voilà, grogna Katsu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_T'empêcher de faire des conneries, répondit Kurogane. On vient de rentrer d'un combat, t'as fait une crise et tu t'enfuis de l'infirmerie pour aller t'entrainer ? Non mais tu pensais à _quoi,_ au juste ?

Katsu grogna et se détourna.

_Fous-moi la paix, Kurogane. J'ai pas à répondre de c'que je fais devant toi.

Quelque chose se mit à bouillonner dans le ventre du jeune homme, qui sentit une énorme rage s'emparer de lui. Dents serrées, il agrippa le bras de sa soeur pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Son autre main était crispée sur Zangetsu, livide.

_Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir comme ça ! Cracha-t-il. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu te rends compte que t'aurais pu CREVER là-bas à cause de tes conneries ? Putain Katsu, mais A QUOI TU PENSAIS ? Tu SAIS que le truc que t'as dans le coeur peut te tuer si tu forces trop ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu enchaines les dépenses de reiatsu sans te soucier de rien ! Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant cracher du sang pendant que ces connards de shinigamis s'acharnaient sur toi ? TU LE SAIS ? J'ETAIS MORT DE TROUILLE KATSU ! PARCE QUE T'ETAIS A DEUX DOIGTS DE MOURIR ! ET MAINTENANT TU JOUES ENCORE AVEC TA SANTÉ EN TE CASSANT DE L'INFIRMERIE ALORS QUE T'ES PAS GUÉRIE ! ALORS _A QUOI TU PENSAIS _?

Il l'agrippait à présent par les deux bras, le regard plongé dans le sien, une expression de furie mêlée à de l'angoisse plaquée sur le visage.

_T'as fini ?

La voix était vide d'inflexions.

Katsu se dégagea lentement, le visage fermé.

_Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. Maintenant, si tes geignements sont terminés, je vais aller prendre une douche. Bye.

Elle shunpota, laissant un Kurogane tiraillé entre la stupéfaction et la colère derrière elle. Il voulut hurler, mais se contenta de dégainer son zanpakuto. La salle d'entrainement avait grand besoin d'une seconde couche de dégâts.

Katsu réapparut dans ses appartements. Dans un silence complet, elle enleva le haut de son uniforme d'espada, dévoilant une brassière blanche, son ventre où se dévoilaient des abdominaux légèrement dessinés, et son cou noyé dans la sueur. Elle se débarrassa ensuite de son pantalon, restant en sous-vêtements. Son épée finie nonchalamment jetée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Elle s'était faite massacrer par des shinigamis. Elle avait perdu. Encore. Elle avait fait une crise. Encore. Kurogane avait dû la sauver. Encore. Elle avait dû aller dans une cuve d'urgence. Encore.

_Elle en avait assez d'être faible._

Elle ne pouvait pas atteindre le Bankai. Elle ne pouvait pas battre Kurogane. Elle ne pouvait pas faire en sorte que leur père la regarde comme une guerrière, comme il regardait Kurogane. Et maintenant, il allait la considérer comme une moins-que-rien. Encore.

_Elle en avait assez d'être un boulet. _

Elle entra dans la douche.

_Elle en avait assez d'être dépendante des autres. _

Elle tourna la poignée, faisant surgir une cascade d'eau sur ses longs cheveux.

_Elle en avait assez d'être à la traîne de tout le monde. De ne pas pouvoir être à leur niveau. Ne pas pouvoir leur prouver qu'elle avait sa place dans le Hueco Mundo. _

"Tu n'as pas ta place au Hueco Mundo," susurra une voix par-dessus son épaule.

Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Il avait toujours aimé la prendre par la taille. Elle avait toujours adoré sa possessivité.

"Tu n'appartiens pas au monde des hollows."

Une bouche dans son cou, joueuse. Il passait son temps à jouer avec elle. Leur relation aurait été déséquilibrée si elle n'avait pas fait de même avec lui.

"Ta place est au Gotei."

Un corps derrière elle. De temps en temps, il se laissait un peu aller. Savoir que c'était parce qu'il lui faisait confiance lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

"Ta place est avec moi."

Katsu se laissa lentement glisser contre le mur de la douche et enserra son visage contre ses genoux. _Ca suffit. Ca suffit. Ce n'est pas réel. Rien de tout ça n'est réel. Tu es malade. Ca n'est pas réel. Ces choses que tu crois connaitre sont juste un produit de ton imagination. Ce n'est pas réel. _

_Vas-t-en, gronda-t-elle.

"Non."

_Vas-t-en.

"Tu sais que tu ne veux pas que je parte." Un petit rire.

_Si. Je veux que tu t'en aille. Je ne te connais pas. Tu n'existe pas.

"Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincue. Peut-être qu'au fond de toi tu sais que tu te mens ?"

_Je ne me mens pas ! Tu n'existe pas ! Tu n'existe PAS ! SORS DE MA TETE !

"Mais si je n'existe pas, petite Katsu, pourquoi...

_Tais-toi-tais-toi-tais-toi-tais-toi-tais-toi-tais -

"_Pourquoi_ est-ce que tu m'as vue ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de me voir chaque fois que tu ferme les yeux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherche tant à entendre le son de ma voix ? Pourquoi-"

_TAIS-TOI !

Elle avait hurlé.

Le ruissellement de l'eau sur elle fut la seule chose qui répondit.

Katsu attendit que sa respiration haletante se soit calmée. Ensuite, très doucement, elle commença à pleurer.

* * *

.

A suivre...


	133. Uprising

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre dont le titre est tiré de Muse, juste pour la symbolique :D

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 131 : Uprising

.

* * *

.

Aizen n'était pas content. Pas du tout.

Son Plan, si beau, si magnifique, si _diabolique_ Plan, avait misérablement échoué. Non seulement Kurosaki Isshin n'était pas mort, mais en plus le Gotei était au courant de l'existence de Katsu et Kurogane. Enfin, comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisamment contrariant, les barrières mentales péniblement intégrées à grand renfort de conditionnement et tout juste maintenant après les évènements de l'année passée menaçaient de sauter.

_Superbe. Tellement. Trop. Superbe. _

Et Kyoka qui en rajoutait une couche.

_Excuse-moi mon petit, mais tu avouerais que cette fois-là, j'ai bien le droit de rire un peu. Parce que tu t'es complètement foiré ! _

Suivit un gloussement hilare qui fit grincer les dents du dictateur.

Néanmoins, son zanpakuto avait raison : Aizen admettait volontiers que sur ce coup-là, il y avait eu échec sur toute la ligne. Assit sur son trône, le shinigami laissa échapper un soupir contrarié.

Bon. La première partie du désastre n'était pas _entièrement_ de la faute des sales gosses. Les caméras intégrées à leur masque avaient montré qu'ils s'étaient même très bien débrouillés contre le Quincy (même si Aizen allait sérieusement devoir faire quelque chose pour la stupide phobie de Katsu, qui avait évidemment réussie à se ridiculiser dans les formes_._ Franchement, _qui_ avait encore peur du Grand Méchant Quincy de nos jours ?).

L'arrivée des shinigamis avait tout gâché, malheureusement.

_Sauf que ça, mon grand, tu aurais dû le prévoir. Je te l'avais dit en plus ! Mais non, faisons comme si Kyoka n'existait pas, après tout elle ne donne que de mauvais conseils ! Ce n'est pas comme si tout ce que j'avais fait ET qui avait réussi depuis le début était grâce à elle ! Non, plutôt que d'être reconnaissant et de m'écouter, Môssieur Aizen préfère se débarrasser d'elle à la première occasion pour devenir Papillusion, et puis faire comme si Kyoka n'existait pas chaque fois qu'elle essaie de se rendre utile ! _

Aizen se surprit à souhaiter être sourd.

_Ah oui ? Très bien. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de prendre mes pouvoirs, mais je peux te garantir que la nuit passée était ta dernière nuit de sommeil avant un ou deux siècles. Tu vas apprendre à tes dépends que je peux être encore plus inventive que d'habitude. _

L'homme frissonna. Oh non-

_Oh si. Maintenant, l'inutile zanpakuto dont tout le monde se moque éperdument va aller préparer tes futurs cauchemars. A plus dans l'bus et démerde-toi bien avec les gosses !_

Il était fatigué. Si fatigué...

Son regard tomba sur la pile de papiers qui trainaient sur l'accoudoir de son siège immaculé. Il s'agissait du rapport de Szayel -lequel devait probablement mourir de peur après leur petite _discussion._ Aizen avait déjà lu le rapport une demi-douzaine de fois. Il décida de le relire.

_Sujet A._ Kurogane.

Il avait toujours été le plus doué -déjà, quand il n'était encore que l'ennemi d'Aizen, il était un génie dans l'art du combat. Shikai à trois ans, Bankai à sept. Sa force n'avait cessée de croître. Il avait aussi toujours été le plus obéissant ; mais c'était probablement là aussi un trait qui restait de son ancienne vie.

Aizen n'était pas peu fier de dire que son protégé aurait pu battre la vaste majorité de l'espada sans mourir.

Et qu'il l'aurait fait sans hésiter une seconde.

Ses blessures à lui n'étaient pas graves. Seul son estomac était inquiétant : il s'agissait d'une réminiscence de son ancien corps. Là où le zanpakuto d'Aizen l'avait transpercé, sa chair n'avait cessé de le brûler lors de crises de douleur qui arrivaient lorsqu'il épuisait ses réserves (ce qui ne se produisait pas souvent). Et lorsqu'il rencontrait la couleur bleue. Kurogane haïssait la couleur bleue.

Aizen pinça les lèvres en songeant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire au jeune homme, avant de hausser les épaules. C'était nécessaire, après tout. Et Kurogane lui en serait probablement reconnaissant.

C'était nécessaire. A son plan, à sa réussite. A _leur_ réussite. A tous deux. A son plus grand guerrier et à lui. Ils régneraient sur le monde. Il suffisait juste d'une toute petite chose. Une chose nécessaire. Kurogane comprendrait. Il avait toujours été intelligent. Il comprendrait que c'était _nécessaire._

Aizen pinça les lèvres en regardant la suite du dossier pour se changer les idées.

Katsu. Elle n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plans -dès le début, il n'avait voulu qu'Ichigo Kurosaki, le seul shinigami qui l'avait jamais battu. Et puis elle s'était mêlée de ses plans, et avait fini par devenir sa seconde arme.

Elle avait toujours été à la traîne. Et elle avait toujours gardé les traits les plus irritants de la personnalité d'Haru Arienai, probablement parce qu'il lui avait permis de rester avec Hallibel Tia, ses Fraccions, et _Nnoitra_. Cependant, Aizen l'avait vu évoluer. Elle était devenue puissante -pas autant que Kurogane, mais tout de même. Et il savait que, comme lui, elle aurait massacré tout ce qui lui était cher s'il avait fait ne serait-ce que claquer des doigts.

Ses blessures n'étaient pas rassurantes. D'après Szayel, ses réserves de reiatsu, bien qu'impressionnantes, étaient quasiment vidées. Et son coeur allait nécessiter une autre opération pour l'empêcher de lâcher à une autre crise.

Toujours selon Szayel, son coeur subissait le même défaut que l'estomac de Kurogane. Car si leur esprit avait tout oublié de leur vie de shinigami, leur corps se souvenait de ce qui avait été fait. Et il se manifestait.

Ce serait bientôt terminé, se dit Aizen. Les crises, les sautes d'humeur, les accidents comme celui d'un an auparavant, tout serait terminé. Et le monde serait à ses pieds.

Il claqua des doigts et Yami apparut devant lui.

_Vas chercher Szayel. Dis-lui de démarrer la procédure Oméga.

Yami disparut sans un mot. Aizen appuya sa tête sur le bout de ses doigts, pensif.

Oui. La procédure Oméga était nécessaire.. C'était ce vers quoi ces cinq dernières années avaient tendues après tout. Le but ultime. Le moyen de faire plier le Gotei.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pâles. Le moment qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie approchait. Et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Seul le vent froid du Hueco Mundo entendit son rire.

.

kKk

.

_Katsu-

_J'vais bien, Hallibel. J'ai juste besoin... j'ai juste besoin de repos. Du repos. C'est ce que Szayel a dit. Il faut un peu de repos. Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée. Il faut juste du repos. Mais j'vais bien.

Un large sourire forcé.

La porte se referma au nez d'Hallibel.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait tenté de parler à Katsu toute l'après-midi, sans aucun résultat que les même phrases sans cesse répétées.

Kurogane semblait être dans le même état, si ce n'est qu'alors que sa soeur restait enfermée dans sa chambre, lui massacrait systématiquement toutes les salles d'entrainement. Ce qui inquiétait le plus l'espada étant que normalement, le contraire se produisait.

Elle serra les poings. _Tout était de la faute d'Aizen._ Cette stupide mission, et le dérapage. Maintenant, les deux enfants qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme siens étaient mentalement détruits. Et le salopard ne leur avait même pas rendu visite pour s'excuser ou prendre de leur nouvelle ! _Père indigne ! Vous ne méritez même pas ce nom ! _

Entrant rageusement dans ses appartements, elle baissa la tête en tâchant de retenir ses larmes.

Derrière elle, ses Fraccions venaient de la rejoindre, soucieuses.

_Hallibel-sama ? Commença Mira-Rose. Vous allez bien ?

_Quelle question stupide, renifla Apache. Tu vois bien la réponse ! T'as vraiment rien dans la tête !

_J'VAIS T'BUTTER !

_AH OUAIS ?

_EH OUAIS !

_Ca SUFFIT !

Les deux Fraccions se calmèrent immédiatement.

Hallibel, le visage crispé par la colère, partit sans un mot dans sa chambre, laissant les deux hollows se regarder piteusement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un détail les frappe.

_Où est Sun-Sun ?

.

kKk

.

_Ouvre.

_Je vais bien, il me faut juste du repos.

_Je me fiche éperdument de tes mensonges. Ouvre où je défonce la porte.

_Je vais bien. Vas-t-en.

_Je vais défoncer la porte.

_Sun-Sun...

_A trois je passe en Resurrection. Et tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu y as gouté ?

_...

La porte ne fit aucun bruit en s'entrebâillant.

Un grand oeil vert brillant de fièvre affronta le regard surpris de la Fraccion.

_Gamine, tu-

_J'ai un peu de mal à me remettre de ma dernière crise. Mais avec un peu de repos ça va aller. Ca va toujours, pas vrai ? Un peu de repos, et puis c'est bon. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Juste un peu de repos.

Sun-Sun n'était pas sûre d'aimer le faible sourire de la jeune femme. Pas plus que la lueur dans ses yeux.

Son zanpakuto bloqua la porte lorsque Katsu essaya de la refermer.

_Je vais rentrer, énonça calmement la hollow, et tu vas tout m'expliquer. Et ce n'est pas négociable, gamine.

_Sun-

__Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais me répondre ?_

Elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la chambre avec un froncement de sourcil. La pièce était dans un désordre absolu. Le lit avait été renversé et projeté contre la bibliothèque, dont les livres déchirés laissaient partir leurs pages. Des creux dans le mur laissaient voir des traces de sang, et les mains lacérées de Katsu firent comprendre à Sun-Sun que la situation était largement plus grave que ce que tout le monde pensait.

_Dans le fauteuil- (un regard sur le côté lui apprit que si fauteuil il y avait eu, fauteuil il n'y avait plus) par terre. Assieds-toi pendant que je vais chercher des bandages. Et c'est un ordre, dit-elle froidement.

Vaincue par son aura d'autorité, Katsu ne put qu'obéir. Sun-Sun remarqua qu'elle tremblait, et qu'elle se murmurait régulièrement des choses incompréhensibles.

Elle farfouilla durant quelques secondes dans la salle de bain de la jeune femme avant de trouver le kit de premier soin, qu'elle apporta aussitôt. S'agenouillant près de Katsu pour être à sa hauteur, elle sortit les bandages et réussit à en entourer les mains de la jeune fille sans pour autant montrer les siennes.

_Masochiste, grogna-t-elle. Tu tiens beaucoup trop de-

_Kenpachi ?

La voix était absente.

_Je sais, tu me le dis tout le temps. Heureusement que j'ai pas été mutée à la onzième, t'imagine le résultat ? Remarque, j'aurais eu une classe encore plus grande, héhéhé.

Sun-Sun se figea.

_Pardon ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

Katsu battit des paupières, le regard trouble. Mais le voile qui avait engloutit ses pupilles avait disparut.

_Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle.

_Tu... qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Interrogea Sun-Sun.

Les prunelles de la jeune femme s'agrandirent démesurément. Un tic nerveux agita ses paupières.

_R-rien ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Tu entends des choses !

Elle arracha ses mains de celles de la Fraccion, se redressant. Sa respiration était hachée.

_Je n'ai rien dit ! Absolument rien ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Je suis Katsu ! Je suis moi ! _VAS-T-EN ! _

Lorsqu'ils fixèrent Sun-Sun, les yeux de Katsu ne la regardaient pas.

__SORS DE MA VIE ! _

Une vague de reiatsu meurtrière s'échappa d'elle, projetant Sun-Sun contre le mur. La fraccion hoqueta et vacilla sous la violence du coup.

__VAS-T-EN ! __VAS-T-EN ! __VAS-T-EN ! __VAS-T-EN ! __VAS-T-EN ! __VAS-T-EN ! __VAS-T-EN !_

Le reiatsu augmentait, aussi agité qu'une mer en pleine tempête. Le corps de Sun-Sun réagit avant que son esprit puisse le faire : elle se jeta dans le couloir, le visage livide, pantelante. Ses membres étaient secoués de spasmes incontrôlables.

Elle avait toujours eu un lien particulier avec Katsu, jouant le rôle d'amie, confidente ou même partenaire de combat. Mais la femme qui avait hurlé, dans la chambre, _cette femme-là n'avait rien de la jeune fille exubérante et combattive qu'elle avait connue._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Murmura Sun-Sun pour elle-même, la bouche sèche. Katsu continuait de hurler.

_Rien qui soit important... pour toi, répondit une voix polie.

L'instant d'après, Sun-Sun tombait au sol, évanouie.

Il y eu des pas feutrés. Une porte s'ouvrit, les hurlements enflèrent.

Puis ce fut le silence.

.

kKk

.

Le punching-ball s'effondra au moment où Kurogane baissait les poings, pantelant. Sa tête le tançait en continu.

_"P'tain mais t'es vraiment nul sans ton épée !" _

_"J't'emmerde."_

_"Ah ouais ? Ben moi j't'encuuuuuule..."_

_"Arrête ça. Tu sais que j'aime pas ça."_

_"C'est pas c'que tu disais hier soir". Un ricanement. Puis un bruit de coup. _

_"T'es lourd, (...)"_

_"Ca va, ça va, j'arrête, pas b'soin de me taper. Sauf si tu tiens à me chauffer évidemment, (...)"_

Kurogane secoua la tête et récupéra son zanpakuto. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Et d'une aspirine.

_"Tu veux vraiment me suivre partout ? Même dans la douche ?"_

_"Ben ouais."_

_"T'es sérieux là ?"_

_"J'ai eu suffisamment de mal à t'avoir, je vais pas te laisser partir aussi facilement."_

_"..."_

_"Ben quoi ?"_

_"Ferme-là (...), et viens ici."_

Son poing se crispa sur son manche et sa bouche se tordit sous le coup de la douleur de sa tête. _Stop. Ca suffit. _

Kurogane obligea son visage à aborder une expression impassible, en oubliant que sa main venait de tordre la poignée de la porte de la salle d'entrainement pour n'en laisser qu'un bout de métal tordu. Il marchait dans le couloir lorsqu'une mèche de cheveux bleue passa devant son nez.

_"(...) ! (...) ! Reviens ! J'voulais pas, j'te jure !"_

_"Tu voulais pas quoi ? Me démonter l'épaule ? J'en ai ma claque de ta domination à la con ! Chuis pas une poupée gonflable, (...) !"_

_"(...)... reviens... j'suis désolé..."_

_"Tu crois que les excuses suffisent ? J'en ai marre d'avoir des bleus et des morsures à chaque fois ! C'est pas que ça le sexe !"_

Devant lui, la silhouette puissante de l'homme aux cheveux bleus poursuivait une ombre. Les couloirs blancs de Las Noches étaient devenus ceux d'une petite maison chaleureuse.

_"VOTRE PERE ADORÉ EST RENTRÉÉÈ ! Vous vous êtes bien amusé ?"_

_"TA GUEULE, P'PA !"_

_"Méchaaaaaaaant ! Mon fils est méchant !"_

_"En même temps tu l'as mérité, le vieux."_

_"Et son petit-ami aussi est méchant ! Masaki mon amour, protége-moi !"_

Kurogane frappa le mur jusqu'à ce que ses jointures saignent. Le sang tâcha les murs de la maison qui blanchirent. L'instant d'après, il était dans le décor familier du palais. L'homme avait disparut. Il avait toujours mal à la tête.

Il se massa longuement les tempes, sans pour autant diminuer la douleur dans son crâne. Tout allait bien.

_Tout va bien, souffla-t-il. Tout va... bien...

_"(...) !"_

_Tout...

_"(...), t'as vu ça ? C'est pas un super Cero ?"_

_"Mais oui, (...)"_

_Va...

_"T'as pas l'air convaincu. T'veux que j'le teste sur toi ?"_

_"Ca va aller, (...). J'suis pas d'humeur."_

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_

_"J'ai... j'ai pris conscience d'un truc cette nuit."_

_"Ah ouais ? Quoi ?"_

_Bien...

_"Je t'aime."_

La tête de Kurogane explosa.

_"C'est ça dont j'ai pris conscience."_

Il tomba à genoux, une main crispée dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur son estomac. Il hoquetait.

_Ca suffit... ça suffit... arrête... s'il-te-plait... arrête...

Sa voix n'était guère plus qu'un murmure. Quelque chose d'humide roula sur ses joues.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, ronronna une voix douce à côté de lui. Tes souhaits vont être exaucés.

Kurogane n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner : pas plus que Katsu il ne vit l'aiguille qui s'enfonça dans sa chair. Son coeur rata un battement. Sa vision se brouilla.

_"Je t'aime..._

_Grimmjow."_

Tout devint noir.

.

kKk

.

Lorsque Kurogane ouvrit les yeux, il était dans la salle du trône.

Autour de lui, il n'y avait aucune lumière, si ce n'était celle qui illuminait l'immense fauteuil de pierre en face de lui. Un fauteuil sur lequel se trouvait Aizen.

A côté de lui, une voix marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Kurogane reconnut la voix de Katsu. Comme lui, elle venait visiblement de se réveiller.

Et tout comme lui, elle était enchainée au sol.

Le jeune homme voulu se débattre, mais les lourdes cordes de métal le maintenaient dans une position agenouillée : seule sa tête avait été levée puis immobilisée.

Aizen sourit.

_Bonjour, mes enfants. Soyez les bienvenus face à votre destiné.

_Père ? Bégaya Katsu. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi sommes-nous enchainés ?

_Et de quoi parlez-vous ? Compléta Kurogane en luttant contre le mauvais pressentiment qui nouait ses tripes.

Il y eu un silence.

_Savez-vous comment vous êtes nés ?

L'interrogation soudaine fit tressaillir les deux combattants.

_Vous nous avez créés, répondit prudemment Kurogane. Il y a cinq ans.

Un hochement de tête accueillit sa réponse.

_Correct, approuva Aizen. Mais incomplet.

De la sueur coula le long du front de Kurogane. _Incomplet ? Comment ça ?_

_Il y a cinq ans, j'ai envahie le Gotei. Et j'ai ramené deux petits souvenirs avec moi...

Kurogane et Katsu se figèrent, la couleur disparaissant lentement de leurs visages tendit qu'ils prenaient conscience des mots de celui qu'ils avaient toujours considérés comme leur père.

Le sourire d'Aizen s'agrandit, cruel et félin.

_Vous connaissez le dicton, n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, _tout se transforme._

A côté de Kurogane, il y eut un hoquet étranglé.

_Non, balbutia Katsu. C'est impossible ! C'est- c'est- Père-

Aizen rit.

_Je vois que tu as deviné, souffla-t-il avec satisfaction. C'est exact, Katsu. Je vous ai kidnappé, et totalement recréés. Vous étiez deux shinigamis ordinaires, sans grand intérêt, saviez-vous ? Mais grâce à moi, grâce à mon génie, vos deux coquilles vides et laides ont été détruites pour laisser places aux armes les plus parfaites qui soient. _Mes_ armes.

Les pupilles de Kurogane s'agrandirent démesurément.

_Vous... vous nous avez manipulé... trompé... bredouilla-t-il sans y croire. Toutes ces années-

_Tout était faux ?

La voix de Katsu n'était qu'à un cheveu de se briser.

Le ton d'Aizen n'avait jamais été plus chaleureux.

_Absolument tout.

Il se leva sans prêter attention au visage défait de ses enfants, qui le fixaient avec désespoir.

_Mais peu importe le passé, lança-t-il d'une voix claire. Si je vous raconte tout cela, c'est parce que vous alliez le découvrir seuls. Et pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire. Ce serait gâcher cinq ans de travail...

Il claqua dans ses mains. Immédiatement, Szayel arriva avec un énorme gong.

_J'ai étudié pendant longtemps les travaux des vivants sur le conditionnement humain. C'est absolument fascinant, expliqua Aizen. Si les conditions prérequises sont remplies, un seul son peut déclencher chez le sujet un changement total. Un changement qui aurait été mis en oeuvre puis caché dans les recoins les plus sombres de l'esprit pendant _toutes ses années._

Il se saisit de la fine massue que Szayel lui tendait.

_Un changement dont vous allez avoir l'honneur de subir, termina Aizen dans un souffle.

Kurogane voulut crier, se boucher les oreilles, faire quelque chose-

Le gong retentit.

_Procédure Oméga... lancée._

.

kKk

.

Aizen se rassit confortablement sur son trône. A ses côtés, Szayel se tordait nerveusement les mains.

_V-v-vous croyez q-que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase : un doigt impérieux posé sur la bouche de son maître le fit taire. Aizen souriait.

_Ne crains rien, Szayel, le réprimanda-t-il doucement. Regarde plutôt devant toi.

Avec prudence, le scientifique tourna la tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément.

Deux silhouettes se mirent debout, brisant toutes les chaines sans même y faire attention. Deux têtes se levèrent vers le trône. Deux regards impassibles fixèrent l'homme qui s'y trouvait sans faire attention au hollow à côté de lui.

Deux bouches parlèrent.

_Bonjour, Aizen-sama.

Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du tyran. Parfaits. Ils étaient _parfaits_.

_Bonjour, mes chères armes, répondit-il. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_Complets, répondit sans hésitation Kurogane.

_Lucides, rajouta Katsu.

_M'en voulez-vous de vous avoir conditionné ? Demanda Aizen.

La réponse fut unanime :

_Non.

_Pourquoi ? Questionna le shinigami : et Szayel put voir combien il s'amusait de cette scène.

_Vous nous avez ouverts les yeux sur la réalité.

_Et nous n'avons pas le droit de vous juger. Vous êtes notre maître, tout ce que vous faites est bon.

Ils finirent ensemble.

_Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort pour vous...

Leur sincérité se sentait. Ils savaient, au plus profond d'eux-même, ce qui leur avait été infligé. Ils n'en avaient cure. Tous leurs liens, les

liens de la mémoire, du sang ou du coeur, tous ces liens n'étaient plus ; ils n'avaient été que de fragiles ficelles qu'un coup de ciseau avait tranché. N'en restait qu'un seul. Un énorme câble d'acier qui les rattachaient à la seule chose qui comptait pour eux.

_... Aizen-sama.

Le rire d'Aizen avait le goût de la victoire.

_Splendide, ronronna-t-il. Absolument splendide. Vous êtes tels que je vous avais imaginé, mes fidèles guerriers. Faits par moi, pour moi, et uniquement dévoués à moi. N'est-ce pas magnifiques ?

Szayel hocha silencieusement la tête, encore incrédule. Il allait partir quand les alarmes retentirent.

Les shinigamis attaquaient.


	134. You're Going Down

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre, dont le titre est une chanson des Sick Puppies.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

PS : J'ai un tumblr, thefeministpumpking .tumblr .com (sans les espaces), où des news concernant Banzai, les sovrano ou mes fics en général seront postées de temps en temps (en français, mais il y a de l'anglais aussi dans ce que je reblog). N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil :D (pub, pub)

* * *

.

Chapitre 132 : You're Going Down

.

* * *

_._

_Las Noches, 15h17_

_._

_Le silence rugissait dans le paysage apocalyptique du Hueco Mundo._

_Ce fut avant qu'une énorme déchirure brise le ciel noir, vomissant une dizaine de silhouettes, qui atterrirent sans bruit sur les dunes ivoirines._

_Des têtes se tournèrent, découvrant pour certains le paysage, tandis que d'autres le contemplaient avec une haine à peine dissimulée. Finalement, un des arrivants s'avança au centre du groupe, s'assurant tous les regards, et prit la parole._

_Ils se rappelaient du plan ? Oui, répondit-on avec agacement._

_Le plan avait été élaboré chez Urahara Kisuke en toute hâte la veille, mais ils avaient été prévenus d'avance qu'aucun écart ne serait toléré –la mission avait trop d'importance. D'autant plus que, dans le terrain ennemi, un écart pouvait signifier la mort. Et même si le marchand avait assuré qu'il travaillait sur un second Garganta pour envoyer des renforts aussi vite que possible, le groupe tout entier était conscient de la vérité._

_Ils étaient livré à eux-mêmes dans l'univers de leurs pires ennemis. Et personne ne serait là pour entendre leurs cris._

_Mais il n'y avait que de la détermination dans tous les regards._

_Sans même un coup d'œil vers le ciel, où leur unique porte de sortie se refermait définitivement, ils se mirent à marcher._

_Devant eux, les tours blanches de Las Noches._

_._

_kKk_

_._

_Groupe 1, Aile Nord/Ouest._

_._

Matsumoto sentit sa main trembler légèrement, et elle raffermit sa prise sur son zanpakuto pour l'en empêcher.

A ses côtés, Rukia plissait les paupières, tentant de se remémorer la cartographie de Las Noches qu'elle avait produite elle-même des années –huit- auparavant après sa petite…_ visite_ dans l'antre d'Aizen.

_Je pense que nous nous dirigeons vers le Nord, énonça-t-elle précautionneusement. Je ne reconnais pas ce couloir, mais il me semble que nous approchons de la salle du trône.

La lieutenante de la dixième division se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait comprit.

_Le problème, poursuivit Rukia, c'est que les couloirs sont mouvants. Le capitaine Ichimaru nous avait dit que lorsque nous y étions, il les avait déplacé pour nous aider. Mais Aizen pourrait ne pas avoir les mêmes intentions, aussi nous devons être prudents…

_Sans blague, répondit acidement Rangiku.

En voyant le regard surpris et légèrement blessé de la jeune femme, elle se hâta de s'excuser :

_Désolée. C'est juste que… notre mission, c'est d'aller chercher Haru, pas vrai ?

Rukia opina, ne voyant pas d'où elle voulait en venir.

_Et si- et s'il n'y avait _rien_ à chercher ? Formula finalement Matsumoto en se mordant la lèvre.

Un silence.

_Tu connaissais Haru, Rukia. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_, elle se serait faite passer pour morte ? Et tu as vu l'état dans lequel elle a mis Satori ? _Et elle est avec Aizen !_ Notre Haru n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Jamais !

Matsumoto parlait vite, comme pressée de se débarrasser de ses pensées, le regard baissé vers le sol et les poings serrés.

Une petite main douce se posa sur son bras.

_Je… je comprends, avoua Rukia en évitant son regard. Je me pose les mêmes questions à propos d'Ichigo. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, et- et ça me fait peur. De savoir qu'Ichigo pourrait avoir trahi… ça me terrifie.

Ses yeux se firent durs.

_Mais c'est pour cela que nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas ? Pour trouver des réponses. Savoir. Nous ne saurons la vérité que lorsqu'Haru et Ichigo seront en face de nous, alors pour le moment, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est suivre le plan. D'accord ?

Rangiku acquiesça faiblement avant de lancer un petit sourire à Rukia.

_Encore une fois, tu as raison, rit-elle doucement. Décidemment, je me demande ce que je ferais sans t-

Le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds.

Les deux femmes se mirent à hurler en tombant.

Puis, aussi brusquement que la terre avait disparut, elles atterrirent –douloureusement- sur du carrelage froid et blanc.

Immédiatement, elles dégainèrent leurs zanpakutos, se collant dos à dos pour couvrir leurs failles et observer la zone, totalement plongée dans l'ombre.

_Qu'est-ce que ta carte dit de cette endroit ? Questionna Matsumoto avec une pointe de moquerie.

_Que nous sommes dans un piége, répondit sombrement Rukia.

Un applaudissement se fit entendre.

_Je vois que mes adversaires ne sont pas les derniers des imbéciles… cela me ravit, ronronna une voix. Avec un peu de chance, ce combat sera intéressant.

Une lumiére crue inonda la salle. Rukia et Rangiku portèrent une main à leurs yeux, aveuglés, avant que leur vue ne s'adapte.

Szayel leur dédia une révérence moqueuse.

_Je compte sur vous, susurra-t-il. Offrez-moi un beau spectacle, chères petites shinigamies. Faire de vous mes cobayes n'en sera que plus jouissif…

Il claqua des doigts.

Des hordes de Lumina déferlèrent.

.

kKk

.

_Groupe 2, Aile Sud/Ouest._

_._

_Nous devons êtres très prudents. Après tout, cet endroit est le repère d'un dangereux criminel !

_Putaaaaaaaain… tuez-moi de suite, sérieux…

_Que dites-vous, Hiyori-san ?

_Que je vais te butter dans genre trois secondes. Ou me livrer à Aizen pour plus t'entendre. Non, mieux ! TE livrer à Aizen._

_Rien, grommela Hiyori.

_Oh, je vois. Comme je le disais, il est important que nous établissions un plan sérieux pour parer à toutes les éventualités. En tant que membre qualifié du Gotei, il me semble évident que je prendrais la tête du convoi pour vous protéger de toute menace.

_Non mais j'hallucine là. « Membre qualifié du Gotei » ? J'me marre._

_Hiyori-san, j'apprécierais que vous m'écoutiez, car mes instructions pourraient bien vous sauver la vie !

_Je. Vais. Péter. Un. Câble._

La main d'Hiyori se porta machinalement vers sa jambe pour se saisir de sa tong bien-aimé, lorsque…

Un énorme tentacule visqueux défonça le couloir devant eux.

_Mais quiiii avons-nous lààààà ? Deux futurs mooooortes…

D'autres tentacules rejoignirent le premier, portant en leur creux un jeune homme –ou une jeune fille, Hiyori ne savait pas trop : elle était trop occupée à se frotter les paupières sans croire à ce qui lui arrivait.

_Des tentacules ? Des putains de TENTACULES ? Mais on est dans un porno ou quoi ?_

Luppy gloussa.

_Bienvenues sur mon territoire, mes agneaux. _Bienvenues en enfer._

Des dizaines de tentacules se jetèrent sur eux.

_,Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hiyori-san, tout ira bien si vous suivez mon plan ! Préparez-vous, ça va être dur, mais nous allons y arriver grâce à moi !

Sakura leva son zanpakuto. Et fut aussitôt balayée par un tentacule.

Hiyori soupira en sortant le sien.

_Ouaip. Pas de doute, ça va être dur._

.

kKk

.

_Groupe 3, Aile Sud/Est._

_._

Toshiro poussa un soupir contrarié en fixant les murs désespérément blancs de Las Noches.

Heureusement que Urahara Kisuke leur avait fourni une petite carte comportant quelques indications sur les salles du palais d'Aizen, sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu ne serait-ce que trouver l'entrée.

_Pourquoi s'était-il porté volontaire pour ça, déjà ?_

Ah oui. Matsumoto.

Le capitaine renifla avec dédain. Sa lieutenante l'avait quasiment forcé à passer le portail en décrétant qu'il était impératif qu'il vienne.

Dans son esprit, Hyonimaru poussa un petit rire et lui rappela avec douceur qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Hitsugaya le reconnut de mauvaise grâce, s'avouant la vérité.

Laquelle était qu'il était fou d'inquiétude à propos de la jeune femme, et que lorsqu'il l'avait vu bondir dans le portail, suivie par Rukia Kuchiki, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la suivre pour s'assurer qu'elle irait bien. Bien évidemment, il avait nié avec conviction les piques moqueuses de sa lieutenante, qui s'en était rendue compte.

Ses efforts semblaient néanmoins avoir été vains, puisqu'il n'était même pas dans le même groupe qu'elle.

En effet, le plan imaginé par le marchand, Urahara Kisuke, visait à immobiliser les différents espadas avant d'aller attaquer Aizen : pour cela, chaque capitaine avait été réparti dans un couloir particulier menant à un espada, tandis que les lieutenants, plus faibles, avaient été mis à deux.

Mais tout le monde se demandait encore ce que diable faisait Sakura Osokawa avec eux.

Toshiro ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en revoyant la tête d'Hiyori lorsqu'elle avait apprit avec qui elle serait groupée. Bien fait pour elle.

Deux portes s'offrirent soudain à sa vue.

Le capitaine cessa de marcher pour les observer, sourcils froncés. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu cela sur la carte qui lui avait été donné –mais peut-être était-ce une partie de château que Kurosaki et ses amis n'avait pas vu ? Ou alors, peut-être qu'Aizen avait simplement décidé de faire des travaux ? Trop d'hypothèses se présentaient pour pouvoir se décider.

Pendant un instant, le jeune homme envisagea de faire marche arrière, pour retourner sur un terrain connu. Il repoussa rapidement l'idée.

Il ne fuirait pas. Pas alors qu'il était tout prés d'Aizen le traître, celui qui avait détruit Momo, la manipulant et la cassant au-delà de tout espoir de réparation.

Le visage de Toshiro se ferma en songeant à son amie. Celle qui avait un jour été la lieutenante de la cinquième division était à présent enfermée dans un asile, et ce depuis cinq ans –depuis qu'Aizen avait été attaqué.

Savoir que son ancien capitaine été revenu, et qu'il avait tué deux valeureux membres du Gotei, l'avait brisée. Les spécialistes de la quatrième avaient diagnostiqué une très sévère dépression alimentée par de fréquents épisodes de paranoïa.

Elle était partie en thérapie dans un bâtiment de la quatrième division –un bâtiment que Toshiro appelait avec dégout _l'asile_- pour se faire soigner. Elle n'en était jamais ressortie.

La main de l'apparent adolescent se crispa sur son zanpakuto.

Tout était de la faute d'Aizen. Il avait écrasé des dizaines de vie sous son pied, sans même y prêter attention. Sa mégalomanie, son narcissisme, avaient ruinés beaucoup trop d'existences et d'innocents.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya était bien décidé à le lui faire payer.

Il regarda les portes, et finit par se décider pour celle de la gauche. Sa main se posa sur la poignée avec un tressaillement aussitôt réprimé, et il l'ouvrit.

Pour la refermer immédiatement.

(Apache poussa un profond gémissement en sentant la langue de Mira-Rose sur son corps, avant de froncer les sourcils.

_T'as entendu quelque chose ? Questionna-t-elle en veillant à garder sa voix stable.

_Ouais. Toi. Bon, on continue à discuter ou… ?

Un grognement s'ensuivit, puis encore plus de gémissements, entrecoupés de bruits mouillées.)

Toshiro se jeta quasiment sur la porte de droite, et poussa quasiment un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il était sur un terrain de combat.

Lequel bougea.

Tout en tentant de ne pas vaciller, le jeune homme vit avec surprise que de l'eau emplissait tout la salle, trempant ses pieds. _Qu'est-ce que-_

_Bonjour, shinigami. Et bienvenu sur mon territoire.

La voix froide qui avait parlé céda la place à une grande silhouette bronzée.

Le visage de Toshiro perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait gardé.

_Toi, murmura-t-il. Comment ?

Hallibel haussa un sourcil.

_Surpris ?

_C'est impossible ! Cracha Toshiro. Tu ne peux pas être là ! Tu… tu es _morte_ !

L'espada se contenta d'un petit rire.

_J'ignore qui tu es, enfant, mais je pense que tu as des hallucinations. Ceci dit…

Elle sortit son épée.

_Ne compte pas sur moi pour te témoigner de la compassion !

Toshiro n'eut que le temps de dégainer son zanpakuto pour parer l'attaque.

.

kKk

.

_Groupe 4, Aile Nord/Est._

_._

_Fais chieeeeeeeeeer… j'm'emmeeeeeeerde… j'tais venu pour combattre, pas pour me taper six millions de kilomêtres…

Renji leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la plainte à côté de lui.

Sans tenir compte de l'air exaspéré de son compagnon d'infortune, Kenpachi continua de se lamenter tout haut. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus il se rendait compte d'à quel point il avait sous-estimé Yachiru.

_Dire que je pensais que c'était elle la gamine insupportable… en fait, c'est une héroïne. Une véritable héroïne._

Il se promit de lui envoyer des caisses de bonbons en remerciement du sacrifice qu'elle faisait tous les jours en supportant le capitaine de la onzième division.

Il aurait juste apprécié qu'elle soit là _maintenant._

Au lieu de ça, Renji servait officiellement et ce depuis un quart d'heure de confident à Kenpachi –ou plutôt de punching-ball morale : c'est de Kenpachi dont il était question, après tout.

_Cette mission est naaaaaaaze… j'veux botter le cul d'Aizen !

_Vous le ferez, Kenpachi-taicho, lui dit Renji avec lassitude.

_Y'a intérêt.

_Mais oui.

Kenpachi ricana en caressant la poignée de son zanpakuto. Et Renji aurait pu jurer que la lame avait frémit d'anticipation.

_Tel maître tel zanpakuto, après tout._

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas atteint le Bankai… A cette pensée, le sang de Renji se glaça. Kenpachi en Bankai ? Autant dire que la Terre était fichue.

_Hey, Abarai, tu m'écoutes ? Grogna l'homme.

_C'est Kuchiki, Kenpachi-taicho, corrigea machinalement Renji.

_Ouais je sais, mais chaque fois j'ai l'impression de parler à l'aut' glaçon. Alors, tu m'écoutes ?

_Evidemment, assura le shinigami en louchant sur la lame dentelé du zanpakuto de Kenpachi, qui s'agitait juste devant son nez.

_Bien. Donc, j'disais qu'on devrait se faire un p'tit combat –vu qu'cette mission est vraiment emmerdante. Ca fait un bout de temps que tu t'es plus pointé à la division, du coup j'veux voir tes progrés. Et vu qu'tu veux pas être muté à la onzième…

_Je suis capitaine, Kenpachi-taicho, protesta faiblement Renji.

_M'en fous. Donc, vu qu't'es pas à la onzième, j'me disais qu'on pourrait faire ça maintenant.

Kenpachi abordait son plus beau sourire carnassier. Renji recula de trois pas.

_Je… euh… je suis marié ? Dit-il en agitant son alliance.

Le capitaine leva un sourcil.

_Et alors ? C'pas comme si on allait baiser.

_Oui, maiiiiiiiiiiiis… maiiiiiis… c'est pareil ! S'écria Renji avec toute la conviction du monde.

Kenpachi sembla tomber des nues.

_Sérieux ?

Renji opina du chef.

_Totalement. Quand on est marié, ça marche comme ça.

_Pourquoi ?

Renji prit une grande inspiration/

_Parce que…

_Parce que chaque fois que j'affronte Byakuya ça finit en séance de sexe sauvage et que je ne peux plus penser au mot « entrainement » sans avoir une érection ?_

Il avait la distincte intuition que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire.

_Parce que c'est écrit dans le Code Du Mariage, assena-t-il finalement.

_Le Code Du Mariage, répéta Kenpachi.

_Faites qu'il y croit, faites qu'il y croit, faites qu'il y croiiiiiiit…_

_Bah putain. J'te plains, Abarai. Remarque, le glaçon est super fort à ce qu'il paraît donc bon… mais quand même quoi. En plus tu peux pas l'tuer… où est le fun ?

Renji retint de justesse le « au lit » qui lui brulait les lèvres.

Par contre, il ne se priva pas d'hurler lorsqu'il tomba dans un énorme trou au sol.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il était dans une énorme salle, que surplombait un large trône. _Est-ce que je suis dans l'antre d'Aizen ?_

_Bonjour, shinigami.

Un énorme homme à la peau noire et ridé lui fit face, assit sur son trône.

_Mon nom est Barragan, se présenta-t-il. Et je suis ta mort.

Renji déglutit. Et se mit en garde.

Barragan rit.

.

kKk

.

_Groupe 4bis, Aile Nord/Ouest._

_._

Kenpachi s'interrompit brusquement dans sa complainte, pour regarder l'endroit où s'était tenu Renji.

Contre toute attente, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

_Alors comme ça, ils se sont enfin décidés à passer à l'action, hein ? Marmonna-t-il en frottant amoureusement la poignée de son zanpakuto. Tant mieux, j'commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer.

Il regarda autour de lui, fit la moue, et leva son sabre.

Autour de lui, les murs s'écroulèrent bruyamment. Kenpachi rit.

_Allez, amenez-vous ! J'veux un putain de combat !

Quelqu'un soupira.

_De tous les adversaires, il a fallut que ce soit un clone de Yami. Magnifique.

Kenpachi se tourna vers la source du bruit, qui enjambait lentement un pan de mur, les mains dans les poches.

_Alors c'toi que je vais massacrer en premier ? Gronda-t-il, son rictus sauvage s'agrandissant de seconde en seconde. Pas de problème. Ca me changera de l'aut' surexcité de la dernière fois.

Ulquiorra se contenta simplement de le fixer, puis de lever une main.

_J'ai étudié ton reiatsu, shinigami, dit-il. Tu es fort. Je vais donc devoir utiliser une main pour te battre.

Un regard légèrement surpris se posa sur ladite main. Kenpachi se gratta le menton.

_Une main ? Ca me va.

Ulquiorra ne put cacher son étonnement lorsque l'homme rangea son sabre et brandit son poing.

_Mais te plains pas quand je t'aurais bousillé la gueule, hollow !

Avec un rire dément, le capitaine de la onzième division bondit.

.

kKk

.

_Groupe 5, entrée Nord de Las Noches._

_._

Yami grogna en frappant une dune de sable de son pied. _Fais CHIER ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois aller garder la porte ? Hein ?_

_De toute manière, on sait que les shinigamis sont déjà dedans, alors à quoi ça sert de garder une foutue porte qui est de toute manière totalement inutile ? Tout le monde sait qu'il y a trois trouzmillions de passages secrets ! Mais non, on envoie Yami garder la porte nord, parce que Yami est gentil et que Yami EST UNE PUTAIN DE POIRE DE MERDE !_

Le hollow, n'y tenant plus, abattit un grand Cero dans le sable –ce qui n'aboutit qu'à le couvrir dudit sable.

_« Yami, fait-ci, Yami, fais ça, Yami, sois mon messager attitré, Yami, va garder la porte, Yami sois un bon esclave et gratte-moi le dos ! » Y'en a marre ! Je suis le plus fort de tous les hollows, bordel ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me coltine les trucs merdiques ?_

Tout ça parce qu'Aarrionero _(ou quelque soit le nom de ce type bizarre_, songea Yami) ne voulait pas sortir à la lumière du jour. Quelque chose comme quoi ça ruinerait son maquillage –Yami n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux jérémiades du numéro 9-, et que Sommarie gonflait tout le monde avec ses tirades sur l'amour.

Yami poussa un grand soupir.

_Si seulement j'pouvais avoir quelqu'un à butter, se plaignit-il tout haut. Mais non ! Chaque fois, le fun est pour les autres ! C'est toujours ce morveux de Kurogane et cette pisseuse de Katsu qui s'éclatent le plus !

_Y'en a marre du favoritisme ! Nous aussi on a été créé pour servir Aizen, merde quoi !_

_Excusez-moi, l'interrompit une voix polie. Mais avez-vous parlé de personnes nommées Katsu et Kurogane ?

Yami hocha machinalement la tête.

_Ouaip. Soi-disant super-guerriers. Ha. Mon cul ouais ! Juste de petits morveux qui se croient tout-puissants, si vous voulez mon avis, grogna-t-il.

_Je vois, reprit la voix toujours aussi poliment. Merci beaucoup pour vos informations. Mais pourriez-vous par hasard m'en dire plus sur la manière dont ils sont arrivés ici ?

Yami ouvrit la bouche.

Et se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

Il claqua des dents en se retournant brusquement, poings levés.

_Tout le monde ici sait comment ils sont arrivés ! Cracha-t-il. T'es un shinigami !

La silhouette devant lui hocha la tête.

_C'est effectivement le cas. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour combattre, aussi-

_RIEN DU TOUT ! J'VAIS T'BUTTER, SHINIGAMI !

_OUAIS ! Un adversaire ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_

_Et j'me fous que tu sois une putain de nana ! Hurla-t-il. J'vais te latter la gueule !

Son interlocuteur secoua tristement la tête.

_J'espérais ne pas en arriver là. Mais il semble que vous ne vouliez pas entendre raison… je vous prie de me pardonner, Hollow-san, pour ce que je vais faire.

_FERME-LA ET BATS-TOI !

Un Cero jaillit.

Unohana soupira et sortit son zanpakuto.

.

kKk

.

_Groupe 7, Aile Sud._

_._

Byakuya avançait prudemment le long d'un immense couloir, du même sempiternel blanc que le reste de Las Noches, tous ses sens en alerte.

Une partie de lui-même s'inquiétait pour Renji, et surtout les possibles adversaires qu'il pourrait rencontrer, mais il la fit rapidement taire avec un pli de lèvres contrarié.

S'inquiéter était stupide et non-productif. En effet, même s'il lui était parfois difficile de le reconnaître, son ancien lieutenant était un homme fort, au point de parfois pouvoir lui tenir tête au cours de leurs affrontements. Il n'y avait aucun lieu de se faire du soucis : Renji s'en sortirait probablement très bien, et penser à lui ne ferait que distraire Byakuya de sa tâche.

_Oui, mais si-_

Byakuya fronça les sourcils en s'obligeant à faire taire la petite voix qui le taraudait depuis le début de la mission.

_Et s'il tombait contre le plus fort des espadas ?_

_Contre Aizen ?_

_Et s'il mourait ?_

_Et s'il subissait le même sort que Kurosaki et Arienai ?_

_Et si Byakuya devait l'affronter ?_

_Il suffit, murmura doucement Byakuya en faisant taire toutes ses interrogations.

La mission. Il devait se concentrer sur la mission.

Senbonzakura rit doucement dans les tréfonds de son monde intérieur.

_« Cela ne vous rappelle-t-il rien ?_

Evidemment que ça rappelait quelque chose à Byakuya. _Hisana._ Lorsque sa maladie avait commencée, il n'avait pu se concentrer, quelque soit la tâche qu'il exécutait. Tout ce à quoi il pensait était sa femme –comme maintenant.

_Cela est-il un mal ?_ Questionna-t-il silencieusement son zanpakuto.

_« Bien sur que non. Vous êtes un homme sage, et vos préoccupations le sont elles aussi. Ne craignez pas de vous souciez pour ceux que vous aimez, car ils vous aideront à devenir fort._

Byakuya se contenta d'un hochement de tête mental, et réprima le « Tu parles trop, Senbonzakura » qui lui brulait les lèvres.

A la place, il se contenta de sortir calmement son zanpakuto, de se retourner et de le pointer vers le fond du couloir.

_Montrez-vous, ordonna-t-il froidement. Je sais que vous êtes là.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

_Je vois que tes sens sont aiguisés, énonça une voix posée. Mais le seront-ils suffisamment pour recevoir mon Amour ?

La respiration de Byakuya se bloqua, alors que son esprit peinait à accepter la situation.

Sommarie avança vers lui.

_Ceci ne peux pas se produire, souffla faiblement Byakuya. Tu ne peux être en vie.

Le hollow étendit les bras mais n'ouvrit pas ses yeux, la tête penchée vers le côté, interrogateur.

_Et pourquoi donc ?

_Parce que je t'ai tué !

.

_Tapie dans l'ombre, Sun-Sun retint un glapissement puis se ressaisit et tendit l'oreille pour capter la conversation._

_Quelque chose n'allait pas –elle le sentait. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas._

_Et elle comptait bien découvrir quoi._

.

kKk

.

_Groupe 8, 9 et 10, Aile Nord._

_._

Trois bruits de pas retentirent dans trois couloirs différents.

.

Shinji. Main sur son zanpakuto, sens aux aguets, alerte. Il n'était jamais venu à Las Noches, mais il pouvait sentir partout la présence de son ancien officier. Il n'avait jamais eu plus envie de tuer quelqu'un.

Aizen avait prit Ichigo et Haru –deux amis, deux _gamins_- tout comme il n'avait pas hésité à prendre tant d'autres vies. Et maintenant, après cinq ans à vouloir tourner la page, il les leur rendait, lobotomisés, persuadés que les shinigamis étaient leurs ennemis ?

Shinji retint un grondement alors qu'il avançait toujours dans le couloir trop blanc. Aizen avait battu des records de perversion et de cruauté –mais c'était la dernière fois. Parce que maintenant, le Gotei tout entier venait pour voir du sang. _Le sien._

Ils ramèneraient Ichigo, Haru, et le cadavre du traître ; Shinji se le promit silencieusement.

.

Grimmjow. Poings serrés, reiatsu tourbillonnant follement autour de lui, furieux. En lui, Panterra grondait, déchainée.

Devant lui, l'image d'Ichigo flottait, comme elle l'avait fait depuis les cinq dernières années. Ichigo, qu'il avait cru mort, et qui était revenu. En tant que marionnette d'Aizen.

La farce était cruelle ; des années auparavant, c'était Ichigo qui était venu couper les fils de Grimmjow à Las Noches. Et maintenant, l'inverse se produisait.

Le félin, contrairement à Shinji, ne chercha pas à retenir son grondement. Il y aurait du sang aujourd'hui, et ce serait celui de son ancien maître.

Et Ichigo reviendrait. Il _devait_ revenir.

.

Gin. Mains détendues, posture calme, étrangement à l'aise entre les murs qu'il avait fréquentés durant si longtemps.

Seul son sourire laissait deviner que le monstre froid et reptilien qui sommeillait en lui venait de s'éveiller. Lui aussi venait pour voir du sang.

Le seul doute qui persistait était de savoir _lequel_.

.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps à la salle du trône, se rejoignant.

Ils entrèrent sans même échanger un regard.

.

Gin se rappelait parfaitement de la salle du trône, pour y avoir siégé durant des années. La longue marche sur le carrelage blanc, entouré d'ombres et de colonnes, et puis le trône.

Et Aizen, nonchalamment assis dessus.

Ce qui était nouveau, en revanche, étaient les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient à ses côtés, impassibles.

Aizen leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

_Tiens donc… mes deux traîtres favoris, et mon cher, très cher ancien capitaine. Quel _plaisir _de vous voir ici.

_Le seul traître, c'est toi, Sosuke, gronda Shinji en dégainant son zanpakuto.

Le mouvement fut imperceptible. Mais l'instant d'après, les deux silhouettes avaient disparus de leur place. Et Shinji avait la gorge enserrée par deux lames effilées.

Aizen rit.

_Je crains que tu n'ais un peu énervé mes gardes, Shinji, ronronna-t-il. Pardonne-leur, ils sont un peu protecteurs envers leur _maître_.

Il claqua des doigts.

Les lames furent rengainées, et les deux guerriers étaient à nouveau à leur place.

Grimmjow et Gin s'étaient figés.

Devant eux se tenaient Ichigo et Haru. Sauf que ce n'était pas Ichigo et Haru.

Les souvenirs resurgirent. Les traits de leurs compagnons étaient resté gravés dans leurs mémoires, sans même faner avec le temps. Ils correspondaient.

Ichigo avait les mêmes cheveux flamboyants, la même mâchoire volontaire, le même nez fin, et la même beauté brut qui laissait deviner le combattant sous l'homme. Haru avait la même bouche, le même visage légèrement rond, les mêmes courbes discrètes.

Mais Ichigo avait toujours eu un brasier dans les yeux, qui reflétait la protection qu'il voulait offrir, sa générosité, combien il se souciait de ceux qu'il aimait. Haru avait toujours eu une étincelle hilare, une pointe de moquerie, d'inquiétude, aussi, et une large part de gentillesse. Il était possible de lire en tous deux comme un livre ouvert, et la maxime qui faisait du regard une fenêtre sur l'âme n'avait jamais été plus vraie dans leurs cas.

Les prunelles de ceux qui se tenaient en face d'eux ne reflétaient rien.

Rien dans le brun normalement si vif d'Ichigo, rien dans le vert foncé habituellement chaleureux d'Haru. _Rien._

Grimmjow et Gin dégainèrent leurs zanpakutos, livides.

Aizen leva la main. Ceux qui avaient été Ichigo et Haru cinq ans auparavant se raidirent comme un seul homme.

_Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, souffla le tyran avec une douceur presque douloureuse.

Deux bruits sourds ; ceux de lames qu'on sortait de leur fourreau.

_Oui, Aizen-sama.

Le ton était bas, froid et monotone.

Mais les regards venaient de s'allumer. Et la dévotion, la détermination féroce à _obéir_, était peut-être pire que le vide qu'elle avait remplacé.

Katsu et Kurogane bondirent.

Leurs zanpakutos visaient le cœur de Gin et Grimmjow. Sans aucune hésitation. Un bruit de ferraille –les deux hommes avaient paré l'attaque. Ils disparurent.

Shinji, resté seul, fit face à Aizen.

_Monstre, cracha-t-il.

Le shinigami n'avait jamais cessé de sourire. Il se leva. Prit son zanpakuto.

_Je te retourne le compliment, _ma chère petite expérience_, susurra-t-il.

Shinji se jeta sur lui.


	135. Let It Rock

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. Je vais tout faire pour que le prochain chapitre arrive à temps, promis !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

PS : La chanson est de Kevin Rudolf.

* * *

.

Chapitre 133 : Let It Rock

.

* * *

.

_Aile Nord/Ouest. _

_._

_Hado no ichi : SHO !

Le Lumina fut projeté contre le mur, son énorme mâchoire claquant dans le vide avec un bruit sec -à l'endroit exact où s'était la tête de Matsumoto une fraction de seconde auparavant. La lieutenante remercia Rukia du regard en tranchant une autre Fraccion sans se soucier du liquide violacé qui l'éclaboussa.

Rukia se contenta de pincer les lèvres en se baissant pour défoncer la cage thoracique de son assaillant d'un coup de pied. Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui encombrait ses yeux. A deux pas d'elle, la moitié d'une tête de Lumina se dissolvait lentement au contact du sol. La jeune femme pesta en sentant le terrain devenir glissant et obligea ses pieds à rester ferme.

Szayel rit.

_Quelles adorables petites poupées vous faites, mes chéries. J'adore votre manière de vous battre -on se croirait dans une pièce de kabuki !

_Ta gueule, gronda Rangiku. Tu nous soules avec tes commentaires à la con ! Viens te battre plutôt, Barbie !

Le scientifique ne sembla pas vexé pour un sou. Assis sur un fauteuil, il dégustait un plateau de petits fours, un large sourire hilare sur les lèvres.

_Vous me semblez bien assez occupées comme ça, mes biquettes, ronronna-t-il. Nous ne voudrions pas avoir un combat _trop_ déséquilibré, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix parodiait l'inquiétude d'une mère. Mais le ton débordait de condescendance et de moquerie.

Rangiku sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir. Sa bouche allait s'ouvrir pour prononcer les mots fatals -_Miaule, Haineko !_- qui aurait mit un terme à la mascarade ridicule qu'elles jouaient depuis trop longtemps, lorsque Rukia hurla :

_NON ! Pas maintenant, tu m'entends ?

_Oui, grinça Matsumoto. Je sais.

Sa partenaire hocha la tête en slalomant à travers les Luminas, son sabre brillant à la lumière crue du laboratoire. Mais Matsumoto ne le vit pas : elle était trop occupée à sa propre danse de mort pour avoir le temps de se concentrer sur autre chose.

C'était dans le plan. Leur plan -celui sur lequel elles s'étaient mis d'accord en marchant dans Las Noches. Ne pas tirer son zanpakuto, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Préserver leurs forces, leur reiatsu, leur endurance, au maximum. Matsumoto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour avoir forcé Rukia à utiliser le Sho, même si c'était afin de lui sauver la vie. Les deux femmes n'étaient que trop conscientes de l'écart de force entre elles et les espadas -il s'était douloureusement fait sentir huit ans auparavant.

Dans son coin, Szayel se détendait tranquillement en regardant les deux shinigamies se débattre au milieu du flot des Luminas. Comme il était bon de faire son travail sans se fatiguer... _je suis tellement trop génial. Huhuhu._

Son état d'apaisement lascif ne devait pas durer.

Rangiku échangea un regard avec Rukia tout en enfonçant la garde de son zanpakuto dans le nez d'une des Fraccions. _Ca ne peut plus durer !_ Hurlait son regard, trahissant son début de fatigue. _Si on continue comme ça, on va juste s'épuiser sur la petite friture. On doit s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute et attaquer le plus gros !_

Rukia ne put qu'opiner. Le changement fut immédiat.

Szayel ouvrit de grands yeux. Son plateau tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd qui fut aussitôt absorbé par le fracas de la bataille.

Rukia et Matsumoto venaient de passer au niveau supérieur. Désormais, au lieu de combattre chacune de leur côté, elles faisaient front uni. Un rouleau compresseur venait de se mettre en marche. Elles avançaient côtés à côtés, en tranchant tout ce qui arrivait à leur portée. Chaque fois que l'une présentait une faille, l'autre la couvrait, et inversement. Elles se battaient ensemble, lacéraient ensemble, tuaient ensemble, dansaient _ensemble_. Szayel ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Ses deux ennemies s'étaient muées en une seule et même entité, aussi belle que destructrice. De tous ceux qu'il connaissait, seuls Katsu et Kurogane auraient pu prétendre atteindre ce niveau de synchronisation.

Les Luminas n'avaient aucune chance.

_Merde. Moi qui espérais pouvoir me reposer..._ Szayel grinça des dents. Les proies étaient plus fortes que prévues, et il allait devoir ordonner aux Luminas de se retirer s'il ne vouait pas perdre tout son stock.

Pour la deuxième fois, il claqua des doigts. La pièce fut désertée de toute trace de Fraccions en un battement de cils.

Les deux shinigamies se mirent aussitôt en position de défense, prenant garde à ne laisser aucune faille dans leur posture. Szayel repoussa d'un geste négligent la chaise et avança. Ses chaussures émettaient un bruit sec sur le carrelage. Il s'était remis à sourire.

Sans même se concerter, Rukia et sa compagne se déplacèrent lentement de chaque côté pour commencer à l'encercler.

_La tactique n'est pas mauvaise, commenta Szayel en montrant qu'il les avait percé à jour. Mais je crains que contre _moi_, elle ne soit inutile. Ceci dit, vous avez de la chance...

Un long sifflement se fit entendre lorsque le hollow tira son zanpakuto de son fourreau. Il lécha amoureusement la lame, les yeux fermés par l'extase.

_Vous allez avoir l'honneur de contempler ma véritable forme, acheva-t-il avec un ronronnement.

Il pointa la pointe du sabre droit dans sa gorge.

__Susurre... Fornicaras !_

_._

_kKk_

_._

_Aile Sud._

_._

__Calme, Bru-_

__Déchire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi._

Le corps de Sommarie s'effondra au sol. En plusieurs morceaux.

Byakuya prit une profonde inspiration en rengainant son Bankai. Le hollow devant lui était mort. Depuis plus de dix ans. Et pourtant, il venait de l'affronter -ou plutôt de le massacrer en quelques secondes : sa surprise avait été telle qu'il n'avait pas songé à se retenir pour le capturer vivant et lui soutirer des informations, juste à le tuer le plus vite possible _parce que ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit là, devant lui, alors que Byakuya avait vu de ses yeux son corps se dissoudre à cet endroit précis, mais une décennie auparavant._

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Byakuya sortit de la pièce sans prendre la peine de vérifier si Sommarie Le Roux était vraiment mort (en même temps, voir la tête de votre ennemi à deux mètres de son cou est un assez bon indicateur.)

Une fois dans les couloirs de Las Noches, il s'accorda un moment de repos contre un mur pour réfléchir à la situation.

Premièrement, il venait de combattre -bon, d'accord, de massacrer- un hollow qui était supposé être mort. Et même si Aizen possédait encore une partie du Hogyoku, Byakuya doutait qu'il puisse ressusciter les défunts. Deuxièmement, le hollow ne se souvenait pas de lui. Au premier abord, cette pensée paraissait être stupide, mais elle était pertinente : Byakuya et Sommarie s'étaient déjà mesuré, le hollow aurait du se rappeler de lui s'il s'était s'agit du _même_ hollow.

_Mais il s'agissait du même hollow_, objecta une partie de sa conscience. _Il avait sentit son reiatsu, et il s'agissait du même. Les deux Sommarie se ressemblaient en tous points._

Sommarie aurait donc joué la comédie ? Dans quel intérêt ? Le rendre confus ? C'était une stratégie superflue, grossière et sans subtilité, bien loin de la manière habituelle qu'avait Aizen d'opérer.

Alors _pourquoi_ ?

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Bon, il allait peut-être réfléchir à tout ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il trouve Renji, et qu'il vérifie s'il allait bien.

_"Si je puis me permettre... _

Le noble leva un sourcil en invitant son zanpakuto à parler.

_"Peut-être devriez-vous vous concentrer sur la mission. Votre compagnon est un homme fort, il saura faire face à son adversaire. Qui plus est, nous sommes proches du coeur de Las Noches, Aizen ne doit pas être loin. _

Sanbonzakura avait un point, lui concéda Byakuya -bien à contre-coeur. 

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le reiatsu environnant. Même s'il n'avait pas le don naturel de sa lieutenante pour la détection de reiatsu, il restait toujours l'un des meilleurs nécromanciens du Gotei. Il n'eut aucun mal à repérer l'énergie, malsaine, enragée, _terrifiante_, d'Aizen qui bouillonnait dans le creux des reins de son palais.

Byakuya aurait pu y aller. Aurait _du_ y aller. Pour le devoir, l'honneur, la mission, pour tout un tas de choses que son cerveau lui hurlait de faire.

Il fit demi-tour et se mit à courir vers le reiatsu de Renji.

.

kKk

.

_Aile Sud/Ouest._

_._

Hiyori avait su que la situation était grave dès qu'elle avait posé un pied dans la pièce.

Elle avait depuis révisé son jugement. La situation n'était pas grave : elle était _catastrophique. _Le gars -ou la fille, allez savoir- qu'elle affrontait était beaucoup, beaucoup trop fort. Même son shikai et son masque n'avait su lui conférer de quoi contrer la vitesse des huit foutues tentacules qu'il utilisait pour se battre.

Sakura Osokawa n'avait été d'aucune aide. En fait, elle gisait dans un coin depuis le début de la bataille, assommée.

_Aloooooors, shinigamie-chaaaaan, on abandoooonne ? Roucoula le hollow en fouettant les murs, le visage déformé par un rictus hilare.

_Putain, mais qu'il arrête cette manie d'allonger tous les mots ! Je viens pas d'abandonner une chieuse pour en retrouver une autre, BORDEL ! _

_Dans tes rêves, gronda la Vizard en crispant les poings. _Gatoringu Jidanda_ !

Elle se jeta sur lui, prête à écraser le visage de la pétasse ricanante sous les coups, esquivant toutes les tentacules... sauf une.

L'appendice se referma sur sa gorge. Hiyori laissa échapper un gargouillis stupéfait, qui se mua vite en un gémissement muet de douleur. Luppi gloussa, regardant avec amusement la Vizard s'élever dans les airs, l'énorme tentacule visqueux enroulé autour du cou.

_Dis-moi, comment pense-tu que je devrais te tuer, shinigamie-chan ?

_Je..suis... pas...une... foutue... shinigamie ! Rugit Hiyori, avant de s'étrangler. Le tentacule avait resserré sa prise.

Luppi avança, un doigt pointé de manière réprobatrice.

_Tut tut tut, fit-il en secouant la tête avec un faux sérieux. On ne répond pas aux adultes, petite ! Tes parents ne t'ont-ils donc rien apprit ?

_Et c'est un gars avec une apparence de gamin de six ans qui me traite de petite ? Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !_

_Je disais donc, avant que ma petite _shinigamie-chan_ ne m'interrompe si grossièrement, comment devrais-je te tuer ?

Une lueur malsaine s'alluma dans ses yeux.

_D'un coup sec, pour te briser le cou ? Faire jaillir une de mes piques pour te transpercer la gorge ? Ou peut-être resserrer légèrement mon tentacule et te regarder lentement t'étrangler ? Ou encore...

Son sourire s'agrandit, se teintant de démence.

_Ouvre bien la bouche, ma chérie, car il est l'heure de passer à taaaaaaable !

Hiyori pâlit mortellement. Il ne comptait tout de même pas-

Quelque chose d'énorme, de hideux, à la texture molle et pâteuse, s'introduisit dans sa bouche. Hiyori voulut hurler. Le tentatcule envahit sa gorge. Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir.

Et le tentacule avançait.

Hiyori sentit de la bile monter, mais l'appendice monstrueux bloquait tout -le vomi, sa respiration, ses pensées-. Sa mâchoire inférieure était descendue au maximum, au point de se disloquer, et ses lèvres se craquelaient déjà, la peau distendue par la taille du tentacule qui avançait toujours -et Luppi riait, riait, riait, et l'appelait shinigamie-chan, et il riait encore et encore- et elle pouvait sentir son coeur se soulever, autant d'horreur que de désespoir, et la conviction, la conviction si _intime_ que rien au monde ne pouvait être plus atroce que ça-

Et le tentacule avançait.

Le cerveau d'Hiyori avait depuis longtemps abandonné toute pensée rationnelle. Dans sa tête, tout n'était qu'un assemblage de terreur abjecte teinté de folie. Il y avait des choses dans sa gorge, son oesophage était gonflé, presque à en éclater, pesant sur sa trachée ; sa mâchoire hurlait, l'articulation malmenée menaçant de lâcher prise à tout moment ; sa langue était écrasée sous le poids de la chose ; son palais saignait ; et seuls ses réflexes la faisait lutter pour de l'air. De l'air qu'elle n'obtenait pas. La bave et la bile roulaient le long de son menton. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, injectés de sang, et il n'y avait qu'une hystérie animale en eux. Luppi riait.

Et le tentacule avançait.

_Je vais mourir_, réalisa presque tranquillement Hiyori.

_Ce truc va aller dans mon estomac, et tout faire exploser. Je vais avoir une hémorragie interne, et agoniser pendant quelques minutes. Sauf si le manque d'air me fait perdre conscience avant. Le tentacule va broyer mes organes, mes côtes et mes poumons. _

_Et après, je meurs. _

Des tâches blanches dansaient devant son regard, au fur et à mesure que sa vision se brouillait. Elle pouvait sentir les spasmes de ses membres, qui se débattaient pour échapper à la torture ; sans résultat. Elle pouvait aussi sentir l'écœurant appendice en elle, qui violait à la fois son corps et son esprit. Mais une partie d'elle, détachée, observait la scène avec une froideur clinique.

_Je vais mourir. _

Elle aurait presque pu se faire à l'idée. Qu'est-ce que c'était, la mort, après ça ? Une délivrance ? _Oui. Tout -tout plutôt que ça. Il faut que ça s'arrête. _

La voix de son zanpakuto avait cessé de se faire entendre depuis longtemps. La lame gisait aux pieds de la Vizard, inutile. Et Hiyori se sentait glisser dans les limbes de l'inconscience. _Si je ferme les yeux, c'est fini_, se dit-elle. _Si je ferme les yeux, tout s'arrête. Allez, plus qu'un effort et ce sera bon. Il faut juste que je ferme les yeux. _

Elle garda les paupières ouvertes.

Si elle avait pu, elle en aurait rit. _Alors je veux encore vivre ? Même si ça veut dire que ça doit continuer ? C'est ça ? _

C'était tellement stupide. Elle allait mourir de toute manière. Mieux valait s'abandonner plutôt que de résister et d'avoir encore plus mal. Ca paraissait être logique. _Mais j'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très logique, je crois. _

Dans ses oreilles retentissait le son toujours plus distant, effacé, du gloussement infernal de Luppi. Elle sentait qu'il parlait, mais les mots n'avaient plus de sens -qu'est-ce qui en avait, quand vous étiez en train de vous faire envahir par un énorme tentacule qui ravageait tout sur son passage ?- et elle sentait aussi les fluides sur son menton et sa poitrine, le bourdonnement lointain des autres tentacules, et le bruit d'une silhouette qui avançait, et encore d'autres mots...

__Ô souverains, masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne. Feu et sang de la guerre. Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud. Hado no sanjû : _SHAKKAHO !

Il y eu un son étouffé. Le bruit de quelque chose qu'on sectionnait. Et un hurlement -rage et douleur.

Hiyori tomba au sol. Le tentacule avait cessé d'avancer.

En fait, il s'était évaporé en cendres.

La poitrine d'Hiyori se souleva démesurément pour prendre le plus d'air possible. Elle hoquetait, pleurait, haletait, encore incrédule, encore stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se passer, et le vide dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge et dans son corps. _Je suis vivante. Je suis vivante. Je suis vivante. _

Sakura serra les dents en baissant la main.

Elle brandit son zanpakuto.

Très peu étaient ce qui s'étaient véritablement intéressés au zanpakuto de Sakura Osokawa. Les professeurs de l'Académie y avaient vu une épée ordinaire, d'un niveau impeccable mais sans signes particuliers. Les recruteurs de la sixième division y avaient vu une arme potentiellement dangereuse, mais qui se fondait dans la masse des soldats. Haru avait vu un énorme bazooka rose et hideux. Byakuya y avait vu le signe d'une médiocrité vague, couplée à un caractère irritant.

Personne n'avait songé à aller plus loin. Plus loin que l'arme. Plus loin que la fille qui parlait fort. Plus loin que l'apparence soigneusement forgée.

Mais parfois, parfois, presque jamais, Sakura et son épée agissaient pour une même cause.

Et en ces très rares occasions, tellement rares que personne ne s'était donné la peine de les guetter, lorsque maître et zanpakuto agissaient en harmonie, Sakura laissait sa lame montrer sa véritable forme.

_Défend, KOUBAI !

Il y eu une explosion de fumée. Luppi se couvrit les yeux de ses bras, gêné par le vent puissant qui venait de se déclencher. Lorsqu'il les baissa, Sakura le fixait avec une rage à peine contenue.

Elle tenait une énorme épée tellement noire qu'elle semblait aspirer la lumière de la main gauche. Dans la droite, un bouclier, forgé dans le même métal. La seule chose qui venait rompre l'aura brutal, quasiment animale, qui se détachait du shikai, était la délicate fleur de prunier qui trônait sur la garde de l'épée.

Sakura Osokawa détestait son shikai du plus profond de son être. Elle le trouvait trop gros, trop lourd, pas assez esthétique. C'était pourquoi elle avait fait tout ce qui était possible pour changer sa forme, et avait réussi -mais au prix du dédain profond de son zanpakuto pour elle.

Cependant, Sakura Osokawa n'avait pas toujours été une jeune femme obsédée par son apparence et un homme. Elle avait un jour été une fille pleine de rêves et de détermination qui était entrée à l'Académie dans le but de devenir capitaine pour protéger tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas le faire eux-même. C'était là que Koubai était née, et avait formé ce qui deviendrait plus tard l'arme de la jeune femme.

Et c'était cette même jeune fille que Sakura avait provisoirement laissé rejaillir. Pour protéger Hiyori -pour protéger tous ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Koubai, au plus profond de l'esprit de Sakura, sourit.

_Allons-y !_

Sakura se jeta en avant.

_Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à Hiyori ! Hurla-t-elle en abattant son épée sur un Luppi stupéfait.

.

kKk

.

_Aile Nord/Ouest._

_._

_Merde. Merde, merde, meeeeeeeerde._

Renji dérapa le long d'un couloir, se rétablit de justesse avant de se remettre à courir.

_Mais pourquoi je me suis porté volontaire pour cette missiooooooon... Ah oui, parce que je suis complètement CON._

_Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, shinigami... retentit une voix gutturale derrière lui.

_J'adorerais dire "je relève le défi" mais j'ai trop besoin de ma respiration. _

_Car on n'échappe pas à la MORT !

La brume noire qui léchait les talons de Renji dévoila une tête squelettique qui laissa échapper un rire démoniaque. De la sueur coula le long du dos du capitaine.

_Quel comble pour un shinigami, quand même. _

Poursuivant sa course, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la plaie béante de son flanc -il avait été touché par la Resurreccion de Barragan, et avait du couper un large pan de chair pour éviter de voir son corps se dessécher entièrement- qui avait été cautérisée à l'aide d'un sort de kido hâtif pour endiguer l'hémorragie. Renji se promit de remercier Byakuya pour les leçons de kido quotidienne qu'il lui avait dispensé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être que je trouve une solution, moi. _

Pour battre son adversaire. Ou juste survivre. Renji aimait bien l'option de la survie. Il avait très envie de continuer à la suivre.

_Mais où est Kenpachi quand on a besoin de lui ? Pesta-t-il entre ses dents.

_Toute résistance est inutile ! Beugla Barragan.

_Et l'autre qui se met aux références Star Wars... _

Le capitaine se donna une série de claques mentales. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour ou même de se laisser distraire. Il devait élaborer un plan !

_Tu ne passeras PAS !

_Mais comment je peux rester sérieux s'il continue à reprendre toutes les putains de références des films cultes ? _

La scandale qu'il du enlever précipitamment parce qu'elle venait d'être touchée et menacer de réduire son talon en cendre lui donna la réponse : _en me rappelant que ce type est incroyablement dangereux et que si je me fait toucher, je suis mort. Suis-je bête._

Renji retint un soupir. Décidément, sa journée ne faisait qu'aller en se dégradant...

_Bon, récapitulons. _

Son adversaire -Barragan- était l'espada numéro 2. Il avait le pouvoir de désagréger tout ce qu'il touchait. Et était également sensé être mort depuis des années. D'après le rapport de Soi Fon, qui l'avait abattu avec l'aide du Vizard Hachi, il n'avait pas de protection face à sa brume destructrice, ce qui signifiait que le seul moyen de le vaincre était de faire se retourner son attaque contre lui.

_Trop facile. _

Jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui, l'homme vit que la brume progressait rapidement, et que le squelette, quelques mètres plus loin, marchait sans se presser. _Il en a rien à foutre ou quoi ? _

Renji fronça les sourcils en constatant que la brume ne se fatiguait pas, alors que lui commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais. Fuir ne sert à rien, ça retarde juste l'inévitable. Je dois l'attaquer... mais comment ?_

Il regarda autour de lui. La seule chose qui l'entourait étaient des couloirs, encore et encore -pas l'endroit idéal pour libérer Zabimaru, dont la taille ne ferait que l'entraver dans ses mouvements. Sans compter que la brume, qui n'avait que peu d'espace pour se dissiper, n'en était que d'autant plus dense, tout comme les pétales de Byakuya l'auraient été... _Mais oui ! _

La Resureccion de Barragan avait un nombre étonnant de points communs avec le Bankai de son compagnon. Bankai que Renji avait apprit à connaître depuis des années, et qu'il pu décrire dans les moindres détails les yeux fermés. Décrire et contrer.

Il sourit.

Zabimaru rugit en apparaissant dans les airs, détruisant tout sur son passage -y compris les murs. Renji pivota et s'enfonça par l'ouverture, laissant un Barragan furieux derrière lui.

_Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement, shinigami ! Beugla-t-il en ordonnant à sa brume de poursuivre l'homme.

_Qui a dit que j'avais l'intention de fuir ?

Barragan se retourna immédiatement et lança sa brume sur le shinigami, qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui. Elle ne rencontra que du vide -il avait shunpoté.

_Oops, ricana Renji en réapparaissant cette fois sur la droite. On dirait bien que l'âge te fait perdre ta vision.

L'espada gronda.

_Je ne laisserais pas un misérable insecte tel que toi se moquer de moi !

La brume se jeta sur lui. Sans effet.

_Pas là ! Sifflota allègrement le capitaine.

Nouvelle attaque. Nouveau shunpo.

_Pas là non plus...

Encore.

_Ben alors Barnie-

Encore.

_On fatigue ?

Barragan rugit, fou de colére.

_CESSE DE FUIRE ET AFFRONTE TA DESTINÉ !

_Je crois pas non, _songea Renji avec un reniflement.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris continua longtemps. Renji était conscient que tout dépendait de son endurance. S'il ne faisait que ralentir une fraction de seconde la brume le rattraperait. Ce qui n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait voir arriver de sitôt.

Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle.

Barragan, si.

Cinq, dix, vingt minutes, une éternité plus tard, et les effets étaient visibles. A force d'être taraudé par les moqueries et les escapades incessantes de Renji, Barragan, qui n'avait jamais été provoqué de sa vie, commença à déraper.

Aveuglé par la colère, il ne maitrisait plus sa brume aussi bien.

Renji laissa filtrer un rictus. Et disparut à nouveau.

Il réapparut collé à son assaillant.

Barragan ne réfléchit pas.

La brume fila vers eux.

_La Resurreccion de Barragan avait l'apparence de l'arme ultime. Une brume mortelle qu'il pouvait contrôler à volonté et lancer sur ses adversaires. Une technique d'attaque parfaite. _

_Mais Renji connaissait une arme exactement pareille. Celle de Byakuya. _

_La brume de Barragan possédait toutes les qualités de Senbonzakura. Et tous les défauts. _

_C'était un fait connu que la brume n'est pas une masse compacte et unie, mais plutôt un assemblage de milliards de molécules bougeant ensemble, à l'identique des pétales de Byakuya. C'était ce qui permettait à l'attaque d'avoir une portée d'attaque quasi-infini. Mais il y avait une facette sombre à cette apparente invulnérabilité. _

_Contrairement à ce que la majeure partie des shinigamis croyaient, Byakuya ne contrôlait pas Senbonzakura comme un tout. Il devait prendre en compte chacune des pétales et les intégrer dans la masse pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et se blesser involontairement avec ses propres attaques -ce qui expliquait qu'il doive toujours déterminer une zone de sécurité autour de lui où aucune de ses pétales ne devait entrer. _

_C'était difficile avec des milliers de pétales. _

_Et totalement impossible avec des milliards de molécules chacune porteuse de mort au moindre contact. Ce qui expliquait que la zone de "non-danger" de Barragan soit beaucoup plus étendue que celle de Byakuya. _

_Renji avait étudié la manière dont Barragan se comportait avec sa brume. Il laissait trois mètres d'espace entre elle et lui -la distance minimum pour éviter qu'une molécule volatile ne vienne à son contact. _

_Mais avec la rage, il avait commencé à ne plus pouvoir gérer sa zone de "non-danger" aussi bien qu'au début. En perdant son sang-froid, il avait aussi perdu une partie de ses facultés de raisonnement, et avait commencé à se reposer sur son instinct de tueur pour guider la brume. _

_Et celui-ci lui disait de tuer l'insolent shinigami. A tout prix. _

_Aveuglé par la rage, l'espada commit une erreur fatale. _

_Il laissa la brume entrer dans sa zone. _

Renji disparut.

La masse noire s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Barragan.

Non.

Presque _toute_ la masse noire s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Barragan.

Lentement, il leva sa main gauche vers lui.

Ses doigts s'évaporèrent dans le désert.

Sa main.

Son bras.

Barragan hurla.

Ses yeux vides rencontrèrent ceux de Renji. Il y lut de la surprise. Du déni. De la colère.

Du désespoir.

_Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas lui. Pas lui qui avait vu le commencement de l'univers, la naissance de l'homme, la décadence des empires, pas lui qui avait survécu au milieu des premières tribus de hollows, pas lui qui les avait asservis et s'était élevé au rang de dieu. Pas lui qui avait les pouvoirs de la Mort, pas lui qui avait réduit en cendres des souverains et des puissants. _

_Pas lui. Pas lui. _Pas moi. _Pas moi.__ Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi.Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi.Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi.Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi.Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi.Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi.Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi._

_PAS MOI !

Le visage de Barragan était la seule chose qui restait, à présent, déformé par la peur et l'angoisse. Le cri enfla, déchirant le ciel et le désert.

Le roi déchu tomba en poussière.

.

kKk

.

_Sun-Sun inspire profondément. Elle ne devait pas faire de bruit. Ou le shinigami l'annihilerait comme il avait annihilé Barragan. Une part de son esprit -la part rationnelle, celle qui n'était pas en train de hurler de terreur en voyant que l'homme aux cheveux rouges avait détruit le roi du Hueco Mundo, celui qui les avait gouverné depuis des siècles, la Mort elle-même- la forçait à rester calme. _

_Elle allait se camoufler. Vérifier qu'il ne la voyait pas. Et continuer sa course. _

_Elle en avait suffisamment apprit en voyant le combat entre Sommarie -encore un autre qui était mort- et l'étrange shinigami entouré de pétales de rose. Ce n'était pas une simple attaque. _

_C'était une mission de secours. _

_Mais pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Qu'y avait-il de si précieux à Las Noches pour risquer quelques-uns des shinigamis les plus importants du Gotei ? _

_L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'évanouit soudain, son corps s'effondrant dans le sable sans bruit. _

_Sun-Sun recommença à marcher lentement, méfiante. Etait-ce une ruse ? _

_Elle fit prudemment le tour du shinigami, zanpakuto dégainé pour parer une éventuelle attaque. Mais l'homme ne bougeait toujours pas. _

_Avec une grande inspiration mi-choquée mi-soulagée, Sun-Sun réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de reiatsu. Son combat avait du l'épuiser. _

_L'occasion était parfaite. Un ennemi en moins -pour elle, pour Hallibell-sama, pour Aizen-sama, pour Apache et Mira-Rose, pour Katsu et Kurogane, pour sa _famille_. _

_Sun-Sun leva son zanpakuto. _

_L'ombre de l'arme longea la carotide du shinigami. Un coup. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Un - seul - petit - coup. _

_La tête de l'homme remua légèrement, et se tourna sur le côté. _

_Il ressemblait aux jumeaux, réalisa Sun-Sun. La même ligne de mâchoire volontaire, prête à sa courber pour rire ou à se durcir pour attaquer. Les même cals sur les mains, témoins de l'entrainement intense auquel leur propriétaire se soumettait chaque jour. Le même soin presque obsessionnel du zanpakuto, dont la lame aiguisé brillait sous la lune pâle du Hueco Mundo. Le même visage paisible dans le sommeil, libéré des contraintes. _

_Elle réalisa que lui aussi devait avoir une famille. Des cris, des rires, des combats ratés et des fausses colères, des gens à haïr et à aimer. Comme Katsu. Comme Kurogane. Comme elle._

_Sun-Sun baissa sa lame. _

_Elle recula. Se mit à courir. Jeta un dernier regard à celui qu'elle avait épargné. _

_Il y avait une autre silhouette agenouillée auprès de la première. Un homme en blanc, -non, L'homme en blanc, celui qui avait tué Sommarie- qui venait tout juste d'apparaitre, les mains posées sur la poitrine du shinigami évanouie, des émanations familières de reiatsu émanant de lui -il le soignait. Il leva la tête. _

_Les yeux clairs de Sun-Sun rencontrèrent ceux, ébènes, de Byakuya Kuchiki. _

_Une fraction de seconde passa. Une éternité. _

_Il avait vu ce qu'elle avait fait. Il avait vu son acte de lâcheté. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle non plus. Il aurait pu la tuer. Elle voyait la détermination féroce qui brulait en lui (protéger l'homme à terre, le protéger à tout prix, contre tout et tous, le protéger). Il aurait _du_ la tuer._

_Il ne le fit pas. _

_Il hocha la tête, en remerciement muet, et se reconcentra sur l'homme. Il la laissait partir. _

_Sun-Sun reprit sa course. _


	136. Dead Star

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Une nouveau chapitre, au titre tiré d'une chanson de Muse...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 134 : Dead Star

.

* * *

_._

_Aile Nord-Ouest. _

_._

(_Elles allaient mourir._)

Szayel tapota pensivement sa bouche.

_Voyons voir... que manque-t-il ? S'interrogea-t-il à haute voix.

Il claqua des doigts.

_Mais oui ! Lumina, au pied !

Une vingtaine de créatures se précipitèrent vers lui. Szayel soupira.

_Il faut vraiment que je me mette à retenir vos numéros, ça commence à devenir fatiguant de ne pas pouvoir appeler un de vous sans avoir le reste qui débarque. Hmm, toi là, avec l'air stupide -non, pas toi, _l'autre_, Kami-sama j'ai l'impression de parler à des gosses, je vous jure, c'est vraiment irritant je me demande pourquoi je vous garde parfois, je suis vraiment trop bon envers vous... enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Bon, puisque vous êtes visiblement trop idiots pour savoir quel Lumina je désigne, vous allez tous m'apporter la télécommande de la chaine hi-fi. Sans bousculade, _par __pitié_, j'en ai assez de devoir refaire mes expériences parce que vous les brisez en vous précipitant tous dans le laboratoire !

Un Lumina lui remit l'objet dans les mains. Szayel la prit et, avec un grand sourire, appuya sur un bouton.

_MUSIQUE ! S'exclama-t-il.

La salle fut immédiatement remplie par une musique d'ambiance, semblable à celle utilisée dans les jeux télévisés.

_Paaaarfait, ronronna le scientifique en avançant. Lumières ?

Des projecteurs s'allumèrent, l'illuminant.

_Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à la première émission de votre arrancar préféré, Szayel Aporro Grantz le Magnifique !

Les Lumina applaudirent avec enthousiasme, alors que Szayel saluait l'audience en gloussant.

_J'ai avec moi les deux équipes qui vont s'affronter ! D'un côté...

Un roulement de tambour se fit entendre.

_L'équipe Szayel, composée de moi, et... moi !

Chorus d'applaudissements et de cris enthousiastes.

_Et de l'autre...

Tambour.

_L'équipe Shinigamie, composée de ces deux charmantes demoiselles !

Les Luminas huèrent.

(_Elles allaient mourir._)

Szayel pouffa.

_On dirait bien que vous n'avez pas séduit le public, très chères, glissa-t-il à Rukia sur le ton de la confidence.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

Szayel fronça les sourcils.

_Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très heureuse d'être ici. Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez combien participer à mon jeu est un _honneur_. Peut-être qu'un petit rappel vous fera du bien...

Il clappa dans ses mains. Un Lumina y fourra une nouvelle télécommande. Elle possédait un unique bouton, énorme et rouge. Il appuya.

Les câbles qui enserraient le corps de Rukia grésillèrent, le courant électrique qui y passait clairement visible. Rukia hurla. S'arqua sur sa chaise, incapable de se détacher.

_ARRETEZ !

Szayel ne relâcha pas le bouton.

_Arrêtez ! Poursuivit la voix. Nous... nous comprenons.

_Que comprenez-vous ? Interrogea-t-il doucement.

Rukia hurlait.

_Le jeu est... le jeu est un honneur.

Rukia hurlait.

_Vous êtes heureuses d'y être ?

Rukia hurlait.

Rangiku acquiesça.

_Je n'ai rien entendu.

Rukia hurlait.

_Nous... nous sommes heureuses d'y participer.

Szayel sourit. Jeta la télécommande par dessus son épaule. Rukia arrêta de hurler. Il lui caressa la joue.

_Tu as de la chance que ta compagne soit plus intelligente que ça, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de se détourner. Puisque nos deux compétitrices sont prêtes et _heureuses_, je suggère que nous commencions !

Rangiku, du haut du mur où elle était épinglée, se força à sourire à Rukia.

"Tout ira bien", soufflèrent ses lèvres. "On va s'en sortir. D'accord ?"

Rukia hocha la tête.

_Tut tut tut ! Fit Szayel. Pas de messes basses entre vous !

Rangiku, sous le sang qui la recouvrait, sous les larmes, sous la peur, lui jeta un regard mauvais. Mais ne dit rien. Pas la peine de recevoir encore une "punition".

(_Elles allaient mourir._)

_Je vais vous lire le règlement ! S'écria le scientifique en brandissant un amas de feuilles. Il les consulta d'un oeil critique, avant de hausser les épaules et de les balancer par terre pour se contenter de brandir un doigt sous le nez de Rukia, reprenant :

_Premièrement ! Le but du jeu est de faire tourner la roue -il désigna l'imposant objet qu'un Lumina avait amené dans la salle. Comme vous le voyez, presque toutes les cases sont remplies de gages.

Les yeux brumeux de la jeune femme tombèrent sur lesdits gages. Le nom d'un organe ou d'un os était inscrit sur chacune d'entre elles.

_Quand l'un des participants tombe sur une de ses cases, l'animateur, c'est-à-dire moi, détruira l'organe concerné !

Il brandit une poupée à l'image de Rangiku, puis une lui ressemblant.

_Vous l'aurez compris, vu votre surnombre, c'est Brune-chan qui fera tourner la roue, et Rouquine-san qui en subira les conséquences. Un merveilleux travail d'équipe, n'est-il pas ?

Rukia déglutit. Regarda Rangiku. Rangiku, crucifiée au mur, des piques aux mains et aux pieds, comme un grand papillon brisé.

(_Elles allaient mourir._)

_En revanche, si l'un des participants tombe sur la case 'victoire' (Szayel indiqua la minuscule bande jaune sur la roue), alors c'est gagné, et vous repartez avec le plus beau prix qui soit... votre vie !

(_Elles allaient mourir._)

_Prêtes ? Ronronna Szayel en posant le doigt sur la roue.

Rukia déglutit. La voix de Mastumoto retentit. Ferme.

_Prêtes.

Szayel gloussa.

_Les dames d'abord ! Brune-chan, je te laisse dire stop...

Il fit tourner la roue.

Rukia inspira.

_Tout ira bien. On va s'en sortir. D'accord ?_

(_Elles allaient mourir._)

_Il faut dire stop, Brune-chan, ronronna la voix du scientifique, menaçante. Ou je pourrais moi-même choisir la case...

La respiration de Rukia se bloqua.

_Stop ! S'écria-t-elle.

La roue s'arrêta. Et sous la flèche-

_'Fémur gauche', lut Szayel, visiblement déçu. On dirait bien que vous avez de la chance, shinigamies-chan !

Il ouvrit la poupée de Rangiku, et sortit la brindille correspondante. La brisa.

Le gémissement muet de la jeune femme au mur poignarda Rukia en plein coeur. Sa jambe venait de se briser.

_A moi ! Poursuivit gaiement l'homme, tournant la roue avec enthousiasme. Hmm... Stop !

La roue s'arrêta sur 'métacarpes'.

_Tous ? S'étonna Szayel. Soit.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit quelques brindilles de sa poupée, les écrasant toutes sous son pied. Des craquements se firent entendre. Il grimaça, les mains rendues informes par les fractures.

Rukia se prit à espérer. S'il était vulnérable à la roue, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance-

Szayel rit. Ses mains avaient repris leur forme originelle.

_Heureusement que j'ai une capacité de régénération illimitée, pas vrai ?

(_Elles allaient mourir._)

_A toiiiiiii !

Rukia fixa la roue en plissant les yeux. Coeur. Foie. Radius. Cerveau. Langue. Clavicule. Tout allait trop vite. Mais il fallait se dépêcher, où Szayel choisirait...

_Stop.

Clavicule droite. Rukia pâlit. Un des os les plus durs à soigner du corps. Un de ceux qui faisaient le plus mal en se brisant, aussi.

_T'inquiéte Rukia, souffla Rangiku. Tant que c'est pas un organe, ça va-

Szayel fit éclater la brindille qu'il venait de sortir. Rangiku étouffa son cri. Elle haletait, les yeux dans le vide, le visage vidée de toute couleur.

_Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais dit que je devais briser les choses à un seul endroit à chaque fois, songea Szayel en faisant la moue.

Il brisa les deux morceaux obtenus en quatre.

Puis en huit. Encore. Et encore.

Ecrasa le tout sous son talon. Et continua jusqu'à n'obtenir plus que de la poussière.

Les hurlements de Rangiku avaient depuis longtemps dépassés le strident.

Le silence s'abattit, uniquement rompu par le bruit de ses gémissements, et par celui des larmes de Rukia s'écrasant au sol.

Les Luminas applaudirent.

(_Elles allaient mourir._)

_A moi ! Chantonna Szayel en sautillant jusqu'à la roue.

Il la fit tourner. Elle s'arrêta sur 'rein gauche'. Il brisa la brindille. Se soigna aussitôt. Rukia n'avait même pas regardé la case.

_Brune-chan, c'est ton touuuuuuur...

Le scientifique lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Rukia sentit un grondement s'élever au fond d'elle.

Il se jouait d'elles. Depuis qu'il avait activé sa Resurreccion, il savait qu'il allait gagner. Il se moquait d'elles. Les regardait de haut. Et les tuait à petit feu, du haut de ses talons aiguilles, un rictus confiant sur les lèvres.

Tout ce contre quoi elle s'était toujours battue.

Elle avait été une orpheline, méprisée par tous. Elle avait forcé son chemin jusqu'à l'Académie, et leur avait montré, à tous, que même une gamine du Rukongai pouvait briller. Grâce à Renji.

Elle avait été une Kuchiki marginale, détestée par le clan. Elle les avait forcé à la considéré comme une égale en devenant une étoile du clan. Grâce à Byakuya.

Elle avait été une shinigamie sans pouvoir, sans espoir, condamnée à mort pour avoir sauvé des vies. Elle s'était ressaisie. Grâce à Ichigo.

Elle avait été une femme timide, amoureuse et persuadée qu'elle ne serait jamais regardée par la femme qu'elle aimait comme autre chose qu'une connaissance. Elle s'était ressaisie. Grâce à Haru.

Elle était une poupée brisée, attachée sur une chaise et convaincue qu'elle périrait. Elle allait se ressaisir. Pour Renji. Pour Byakuya. Pour Ichigo. Pour Haru. Pour Rangiku. Pour tous ceux qui l'avaient aidés et aimés. Pour elle.

(_Elles allaient mourir._)

(_Mais pas sans se battre._)

Son zanpakuto, qu'un Lumina avait jeté dans un coin, trembla légèrement.

Szayel fit tourner la roue.

Personne ne prêta attention au petit filet d'un bleu brillant qui se dirigeait lentement vers la roue et le scientifique. Qui grippait le mécanisme.

Rukia plissa les yeux. La petite bande jaune tournait, quasiment invisible. Et finalement-

_Stop.

S'arrêta sous l'aiguille.

'Victoire.'

Szayel lui sourit. Enjôleur.

Et poussa la roue d'un doigt.

Ce fut une case d'un rouge sanglant qui s'installa sous l'aiguille.

'Coeur.'

Celui de Rukia rata un battement.

_Je n'ai jamais dit que je devais respecter les règles, ronronna Szayel en ouvrant la poupée en deux.

Un rire le fit s'interrompre. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était faible, d'abord, à peine un gloussement entre la raison et la folie. Ca n'avait aucun sens, ce ricanement bizarre et incongru. Il songea à appuyer de nouveau sur le bouton rouge, parce qu'il n'avait que lui qui avait le droit de rire, parce que cette fille, cette fille, _pour qui se prenait-elle, cette fille-_

Et puis ça éclata. Libre. Gigantesque. _Tr__iomphant._ D'un coup, comme ça avait commencé, ça s'arrêta. Resta le sourire de Rukia.

Il était carnassier.

_Moi non plus.

Quelque chose de froid transperça la jambe du savant.

_De... de la glace ? S'exclama le hollow en luttant pour s'extirper de la prison qui grandissait. Comment-

Le sourire de la jeune femme ne s'effaça pas. La glace s'épaissit. Et se hérissa de piques.

Szayel glapit. Lâcha la poupée.

Un nuage de cendres la rattrapa.

Rangiku laissa échapper un soupir satisfait.

_Bravo Rukia, murmura-t-elle, luttant pour garder conscience. Un timing parfait...

Szayel écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte que la seconde shinigamie n'avait jamais eu de zanpakuto. Ou plutôt qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rengainé.

_Luminas ! Feula-t-il. Aidez-moi ! Enlevez cette foutue glace ! C'EST UN ORDRE !

Les Luminas se jetèrent sur lui. Rukia fronça les sourcils en redoublant d'efforts.

_ATTAQUEZ-LA ! ELLE CONTROLE LA GLACE ! TUEZ-LA ! Hurla le savant en se débattant pour échapper à la glace qui lui arrivait à présent au torse. TUEZ-LA !

Les Luminas changèrent de direction et se jetèrent sur Rukia, qui sentit la sueur lui aveugler la vue. Son reiatsu baissait dangereusement, la glace devenait de plus en plus fragile, et elle n'allait pas tenir, elle n'allait pas y arriver, elle-

_Je ne crois pas non, gronda Rangiku.

Ses doigts bougèrent légèrement.

Szayel émit un petit bruit étouffé. Les Luminas s'arrêtèrent.

_Tu vois, dit Rangiku d'un ton calme en le regardant se tortiller, mon zanpakuto a une particularité. Quand je suis en shikai, il est sous forme de cendres, cendres que je contrôle. Tu dois probablement avoir deviné ce que tu sens remuer dans ton corps -si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu dois être un gars intelligent. Tu as deviné, hein ? Toutes ces particules qui remontent de tes intestins... bingo, mon grand.

Elle sourit.

_Tout au long de ton petit jeu de cinglé, j'ai dispersé mes cendres autour de toi. Pas beaucoup, non, à peine un dixième du total -juste ce que je peux contrôler sans mon zanpakuto. Trop peu pour que tu les vois. Suffisamment pour que tu les inspires toutes. Et là, cette drôle de sensations, ce sont toutes les cendres qui montent. Et tu sais où elles montent ?

Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

_Vers la seule partie de ton corps que tu ne peux pas régénérer. Et la seule partie de ton corps que je peux anéantir en créant un tout petit caillou de cendres.

Szayel s'effondra au sol.

_Ton cerveau.

Rukia hoqueta.

Rangiku prit une profonde inspiration. Lui sourit.

(_Elles avaient gagné._)

Elle s'évanouit.

_Rangiku ! S'écria Rukia. Rangiku ! Réponds-moi !

Aussi vite qu'elle put, elle brisa ses liens en s'aidant de sa glace, sans prêter attention aux Luminas attroupés autour de leur maître, et se précipita vers elle en ignorant la douleur qui taraudait ses membres.

_Rangiku ! Dis quelque chose !

Elle attrapa une chaise et grimpa dessus pour enlever les piques qui retenaient la jeune femme au mur. La lieutenante de la dixième division s'écrasa contre elle, la précipitant au sol.

_Aidez-moi à la relever bon sang ! Hurla Rukia aux Luminas sans réfléchir.

Ils la regardèrent. Les rouages de leur esprit primaire se mirent à cliqueter.

_Maître battu. Fille. Maître. Meute. _

_Faire quoi ? _

_Meute. _

_Meute. Alpha. Meute. Battu. Meute. _

_Nouvel Alpha. _

_Nouveau maître._

_Fille. _

Ils allèrent vers elle. Soulevèrent Rangiku, avant de la poser par terre. S'agenouillèrent devant Rukia.

_Fille. Alpha. Maîtresse. _

_Obéir. Meute obéit à Maîtresse. _

Rukia cligna des yeux, incrédule.

Les créatures... l'écoutaient ?

Un gémissement de Rangiku attira son attention. Elle avait besoin de soin.

Remettant le Mystère Lumina à plus tard, elle se jeta sur la jeune femme.

_Nous devons la soigner ! S'écria-t-elle en regardant les Luminas. Il doit bien y avoir de quoi soigner les gens ici, non ?

Les Luminas se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. La phrase était trop compliquée pour eux.

Rukia pesta entre ses dents, posant deux doigts sur le cou de son amie pour prendre son pouls. _Merde. C'est beaucoup trop faible ! _

_Je t'interdis de me crever entre les bras, tu m'entends ? Gronda-t-elle en appliquant ses mains sur la poitrine de Rangiku. J'ai déjà perdu Kaien et Ichigo, il est hors de question que je te perde aussi !

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait suivi une formation rapide avec la quatrième division cinq ans auparavant, obsédée par son impuissance (_sa faiblesse_), obsédée par l'idée de devenir plus forte (_moins lamentable_), plus compétente (_plus un fardeau_), plus polyvalente (_plus utile_).

(_Plus utile. Ne plus jamais rester derrière. Ne plus jamais regarder le dos de ceux qu'elle aimait. Ne plus les voir tomber. Etre utile. Etre forte. Etre elle._)

_Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, Rangiku, cracha-t-elle en pompant son reiatsu dans le corps de la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas le droit !

Une aura lumineuse l'entoura, avant de s'effilocher vers la lieutenante. Les mots courraient dans sa tête -"Pour effectuer une transmission de reiatsu d'urgence, assurez-vous de ne plus être en shikai. Vous devez disposer d'au moins la moitié de votre énergie. Moins, vous mourrez."

(_Elle n'avait qu'un quart de son énergie._)

"Ne mettez pas votre vie en danger. Préférez toujours appeler une équipe de secours plutôt que de vous plonger dans des risques inutiles."

(_Les risques inutiles avaient toujours été sa spécialité._)

"Une fois que les conditions sont remplis, la manœuvre est simple. Ouvrez les barrières qui contiennent votre reiatsu. Déversez-le."

Sa vision se brouilla.

"Mais n'en versez que le minimum. Vous devez mettre le blessé dans un état stable, sans prendre de risques. Arrêtez-vous dès que vous vous sentez faiblir."

Elle devait arrêter.

(_Sauf que le pouls de Rangiku était toujours beaucoup trop faible._)

(_Et que ne ferait-elle pas pour Rangiku ?_)

Elle continua.

Longtemps.

Longtemps.

Longtemps.

Les lumières du laboratoire s'éteignirent.

(_Elles allaient mourir_)

.

sSs

.

_Aile Sud-Ouest._

_._

_Il était une fois une petite fille qui voulait une famille. _

_Il était une fois une orpheline du Rukongai. Cette orpheline ne venait pas des quartiers les plus risqués du Rukongai, là où les hommes se battaient contre les rats pour vivre, mais elle ne venait pas non plus des quartiers les plus riches, où le luxe embrassait l'indécence. _

_Cette orpheline vivait dans le quartier numéro 24. Dans ce quartier, il existait des orphelinats. Les enfants n'y étaient pas maltraités, mais ils n'étaient pas choyés non plus. Il y avait des écoles, aussi. C'était dans une des ces écoles que la petite fille avait apprit à lire. _

_Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de livres dans le quartier numéro 24. Mais elle en trouva un. _

_C'était un recueil de contes de fées. Il y avait toujours une princesse qui vivait dans un grand château avec sa famille, quand soudain un méchant dragon la kidnappait. Mais à la fin, arrivait toujours un prince pour la sauver, l'épouser et ils avaient une grande famille et ils vivaient heureux pour toujours. _

_Elle voulait être une princesse. _

_Elle se moquait du luxe et des bijoux, elle se moquait aussi du dragon et du royaume. Mais elle voulait une famille. Elle voulait être aimée. Elle voulait aimer. _

_L'amour n'était pas un sentiment connu dans le quartier numéro 24. _

_Un jour, la petite fille vit une bande de garçons qui frappaient un petit chien. Elle se jeta sur eux pour s'interposer. Elle ne fut pas assez forte. __Les garçons la forcèrent à regarder pendant qu'ils tuaient le petit chien. _

_Plus tard, la petite fille enterra le corps brisé du petit chien. Elle songea qu'il n'avait pas eu de famille, lui non plus. Elle se demanda si elle finirait comme lui, un jour, une petite princesse en carton désarticulée qu'on balançait sur le sol avec un rire méchant. _

_Il était une fois une petite fille qui rencontra un shinigami. Il s'appelait Kaien Shiba. _

_Un hollow avait attaqué le quartier numéro 24, et Kaien l'avait tué. Avec lui, il y avait une femme. Sa femme. Ils avaient combattus ensemble, et la petite fille les regarda s'étreindre avec des grands yeux. _

_Le shinigami avait une famille. Une famille à protéger, une famille à aimer. Une famille qui lui donnait de la force. _

_Le lendemain, Sakura s'inscrivait à l'Académie.__  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Il était une fois une petite fille qui voulait être quelqu'un._

_Sakura avait trouvé une famille. Un clan. Les Osokawa l'avaient adopté quasiment tout de suite après son entrée dans l'Académie. Ils étaient des aristocrates mineurs, qui voulaient du sang neuf et fort pour redorer le blason de leurs ancêtres._

_Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens qui insistaient pour qu'elle les appelle père et mère la regardaient avec autant de mépris. _

_Un jour, quelqu'un le lui dit. _Tu n'es pas digne de notre famille.

_Alors Sakura décidé qu'elle deviendrait digne. Elle deviendrait quelqu'un. Sa famille l'accepterait. _

_Ses résultats devinrent encore meilleurs -si c'était possible. Elle sourit à sa famille. _

_Ils ne la regardèrent même pas. _

_Au coin d'un couloir, elle surprit une conversation. Une conversation sur le mariage. Son mariage. Elle se renseigna sur son prétendant, pleine d'espoir d'enfants et d'amour. _

_Il avait cinq cent vingt ans, et ses précédentes femmes reposaient paisiblement au cimetière. _

_Ce soir-là, Sakura pleura. __Pour la dernière fois. _

_Le lendemain, elle avait établit un plan. __Elle refusa le mariage. On lui ordonna de choisir un fiancé. Elle sourit. Du sourire impeccable et vide qu'elle allait désormais perpétuellement aborder. _

_Et lança haut et fort le nom du seul que personne ne pourrait jamais avoir. _

_Kuchiki Byakuya. _

_._

_._

_._

_Il était une fois une petite fille qui serrait la main d'Haru Arienai. _

_Cette petite fille avait depuis longtemps le corps d'une femme. Elle avait un joli sourire, d'excellents résultats et un avenir tout tracé. Elle n'était pas marié. _

_Elle n'avait pas d'amis. Personne ne voulait être avec la petite fille adoptée. La petite fille sans famille, ils l'appelaient. La petite fille qui croyait qu'elle pouvait épouser Kuchiki Byakuya. La petite fille qui prétendait être quelqu'un. _

_Haru la regarda en battant des paupières lorsqu'elle lui demanda de se pousser. _

_Elle était tellement déplacée dans l'univers rangé de l'Académie. Trop grande, trop blonde, trop bruyante. Sakura avait entendu parler d'elle -la fille qui disait à la professeur de kido de se taire. La fille qui avait débarqué au Gotei dans un grand bang. La fille qui était un grand bang. _

_La fille qui était tout ce que Sakura n'était pas. _

_Pendant un instant, Sakura crut qu'elles allaient être amies. _

_Ensuite, elle vit le regard dédaigneux d'Haru Arienai. Haru Arienai qui n'aimait pas les petites filles trop rangées, Haru Arienai qui ne savait rien du quartier numéro 24 et des mariages arrangés. Haru Arienai qui ne prenait pas la peine de comprendre. Haru Arienai qui ignorait que tout le monde n'était pas aussi libre qu'elle. _

_La fille qui était un grand bang et la petite fille qui voulait en être un ne se sourirent plus jamais. _

_Sakura cessa de chercher des amis. Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir l'irritation d'Haru quand elle était là. Elle fit semblant de ne pas entendre ses récriminations. _

_Elle fut sincèrement heureuse pour elle lorsqu'Haru fut promut. _

_Elle continua à suivre ses progrès, de loin, sans rien montrer. Parce qu'elles auraient pu être amies. Parce qu'Haru s'était trouvée une famille -une famille bruyante, étrange et qui se déchirait aussi souvent qu'elle se réconciliait. Parce que grâce à elle, Sakura Osokawa avait rencontré Kokoro Kuchiki. _

_Parce que, quelque part, elle espérait toujours pouvoir être l'amie de la fille qui était libre. _

_._

_._

_._

_Il était fois une petite fille qui regardait un grand bang mourir. _

_L'enterrement d'Haru ne tira pas une larme à Sakura. On l'accusa de ne pas avoir de coeur. Elle sourit. Et salua la remplaçante d'Haru Arienai. _

_Satori Ideka était était aussi un grand bang. Moins bruyant, moins éclatant, mais un grand bang quand même. Sakura ne chercha jamais à s'en faire une amie. _

_Les grands bangs mourraient toujours. _

_Sakura s'était depuis longtemps résignée à être un silence. Mais même la pensée de pouvoir vivre alors que les grands bangs mourraient ne suffit jamais à la faire s'aimer. _

_Elle se maria. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ceux qui l'avaient adopté heureux. Elle se demanda si c'était cela, une famille, être heureux quand on envoyait un de ses membres à l'échafaud. _

_Elle retourna leur sourire. Et repensa au petit chien d'il y avait si longtemps, brisé par les coups des garçons. A la petite princesse en carton qu'elle avait eu peur de devenir. La petite princesse en carton qu'elle était devenue. _

_Sakura n'avait jamais autant haïe les contes de fée. _

_._

_._

_._

_Pendant cinq ans, tous les jours, quelqu'un déposa des fleurs sur la tombe d'Haru Arienai. Pendant quelques temps, des curieux se demandèrent qui le faisait. Ils en conclurent que ce devait être Gin. _

_Ce n'était pas Gin. Ce n'était pas non plus Rangiku, Renji ou les Vizards. _

_Les curieux se lassèrent bien vite. _

_Personne n'interrogea jamais Sakura -personne n'y pensa. Et elle se contenta de sourire à ceux qui la voyaient passer près du cimetière. _

_._

_._

_. _

Il était une fois une petite fille qui avait grandi.

Sakura sourit en plongeant son épée dans le coeur de Luppi. C'était un petit sourire, discret et lumineux. Le sourire d'une petite fille qui s'était retrouvée.

Le corps de l'espada tomba en poussière en même temps que le masque si longtemps porté par sa meurtrière.

La fille qui était devenue libre se tourna vers Hiyori.

_Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

La Vizard hocha lentement la tête avant de tendre un bras tremblant.

Sakura baissa la tête vers l'endroit qu'Hiyori pointait.

Il y avait un grand trou à la place de son ventre. Son sourire resta. Il devint juste un peu plus satisfait. Un peu plus apaisé. Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de regrets. Le petit chien l'attendait.

Elle s'effondra.

_Il était une fois, une petite fille qui était devenue quelqu'un..._

.


	137. Don't Cry

Bonjour à tous !

Navrée pour le retard, mais j'ai été coincée dans un trou perdu sans internet, eeet... voilà.

Plus de blabla, place au chapitre, avec un titre des Guns N'Roses à ne pas écouter, encore une fois (oui, je vais arrêter de mettre cet avertissement à chaque fois, vous devez en avoir ras le bol maintenant xD)

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 135 : Don't Cry

.

* * *

.

_Il l'entend pour la première fois une semaine après qu'Haru et lui se soient mis ensemble. _

_C'est une membre de la sixième division qui le dit. _

_Ils sont dans un couloir. Ils ne se touchent pas -il ne le sait pas encore, mais elle lui avouera plus tard qu'elle avait peur qu'il déteste son contact. Malgré ça, il y a entre eux une atmosphère confortable et détendue. _

_La femme passe, entouré par quelques-uns de ces amis. Elle les voit et renifle. _

_"Ils sont pas faits pour être ensembles." Elle croit sans doute être discrète, en se penchant pour le chuchoter à l'oreille d'un autre. _

_Haru ne s'est rendue compte de rien. _

_(Et si cet après-midi là, pendant l'entrainement de la sixième division, elle la fait courir pendant trois heures sans s'arrêter en la bombardant de Big Bangs, c'est une coïncidence.)_

_La deuxième fois, c'est dans un brouhaha confus. Gin n'entend rien de précis, mais il sent, il _sait_, que les murmures sont désapprobateurs. Haru vient de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, et pendant un moment il ne sait pas comment réagir face à la vague d'hostilité qui surgit dans la foule des passants. Il se contente de retourner le baiser et de dédier son plus beau sourire de serpent aux shinigamis quand Haru tourne le dos pour partir travailler. _

_Il sait pourquoi leur relation n'est pas acceptée. _

_Il est Gin Ichimaru. Il est le traître, celui qui s'est allié à Aizen, celui qui a tué, torturé et mentit sans remord. Le petit génie aux mains ensanglantées, qui blesse tout ce qu'il touche, qui a creusé son chemin sur les os de ses compagnons._

_Elle est Haru Arienai. Elle est l'amie qui apporte le saké aux soirées, celle qui est connue de tous par ses fuites mémorables pour échapper aux rapports à remplir, celle qui rit et vit sans regret. La shinigamie grande gueule, feignante, sociable, qui fait son chemin en étant aimée. _

_Pour les autres, ceux qui ne les connaissent pas (et même, se dit-il parfois quand son regard se pose sur les Vizards, pour ceux qui les connaissent), leur relation est malsaine. Il profite d'elle, dit-on, il la fait chanter, il l'a manipulé pour qu'elle accepte d'être sa petite-amie, parce que le monstre du Gotei veut se donner l'illusion de ne pas être seul. _

_Gin connait les accusations. Il les a entendu à propos de son amitié avec Rangiku, il sait qu'il les entendra toujours. _

_Elles ne l'affectent pas. Il se moque de l'opinion des autres. _

_Et pourtant... _

_Et pourtant, le soir, quand Haru, rendue irritable par un quelconque évènement, se distancie un peu, quand il est fatigué et que son esprit est embrumé par le sommeil, il doute. _

_Gin est un génie. Il connait les mécanismes de l'esprit humain. Il a pu tromper Aizen pendant des années, lui mentir, lui faire croire qu'il lui était dévoué, et il est même parvenu à se faire passer pour un ami. _

_Face à ça, convaincre Haru qu'elle l'aime semble incroyablement facile. _

_Il se pose la question. Il se demande si leur jeu amoureux n'est pas plutôt son jeu à lui, un jeu où elle ne serait qu'une marionnette, une distraction pour passer le temps, pour se faire croire qu'il n'est pas seul, il se demande si les gens auxquels il tient, si Haru et Rangiku (parce que vraiment, il n'y a qu'elles pour lui, et c'est largement suffisant) ne sont pas que des illusions, des poupées qu'il arrange sur la scène pour valser avec lui. _

_Plus d'une fois, il songe à la quitter. Il songe à partir, à laisser Rangiku, Haru, son travail et ses livres, et rester seul avec son cerveau trop actif. Aizen n'est plus là maintenant. Il n'a plus de couverture à maintenir, plus de justifications pour rester dans le Gotei (plus de justifications pour vivre sa vie et ressentir ce qu'il soupçonne fortement être du bonheur). _

_Il ne le fait pas. Parce qu'il est un monstre d'égoïsme. Parce que chaque fois qu'il voit Haru, toutes ses résolutions s'envolent, et il oublie tout -ses doutes, les autres, les masques et les illusions- et tout ce qu'il veut c'est pouvoir être avec elle encore un peu. Même si elle doit en souffrir. Même si ce n'est pas bon. Juste encore un peu. _

_(Parfois, il la surprend en train de le regarder avec un air surpris et émerveillé, comme s'il est un cadeau fait pour elle et qu'elle a peur qu'un jour, en se retournant, il soit partit. Il se demande si elle sait que c'est lui qui devrait la regarder comme ça.)_

_Les remarques continuent. La plupart du temps, les langues de vipères attendent que Gin ait tourné le dos. La plupart du temps, elles s'assurent qu'Haru soit hors de portée d'oreille. _

_Un jour, elles ne sont pas assez prudentes. _

_Etrangement, Gin ne se souvient plus de ce qui s'est dit. Il se rappelle vaguement que c'est un homme qui l'assassine du regard et lâche une parole du bout des lèvres, peut-être quelque chose comme quoi il se demande ce qu'elle fait avec lui (ironiquement, l'inconnu ignore que Gin se pose la même question tous les jours). Il se rappelle aussi que des insultes ont suivis. _

_Gin hausse mentalement les épaules, se contente de raffermir sa prise sur la taille d'Haru et fait un pas en avant -avant de se rendre compte qu'Haru s'est arrêtée. Il lui jette un regard. Elle s'est raidie. Elle se retourne. _

_"Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?" Crache-t-elle. Il y a du venin dans sa voix, ses jointures sont blanches à force de serrer les poings, et Gin peut sentir son reiatsu gronder. _

_L'homme se tait. Il n'avait visiblement pas prévu qu'elle l'entendrait. _

_Il y a une froideur effrayante sur le visage d'Haru. Elle s'approche de lui et saisit son col. Elle est plus petite que lui, mais elle sait se servir de son reiatsu pour augmenter sa force, et les pieds de l'homme décollent du sol quand elle le soulève. _

_"Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de connard insignifiant," souffle-t-elle en serrant les dents, son autre main dangereusement proche de former un Big Bang. "Ne fais que serait-ce que penser à insulter mon copain ou à insinuer quoi que ce soit à son sujet ou au sujet de notre relation, et je peux te _jurer_ que même la promesse de la cour martiale ne suffira pas à m'empêcher de te retrouver et de t'anéantir."_

_Elle le repose sur le sol. L'homme émet un couinement douloureux lorsqu'elle le plaque ensuite contre le mur, zanpakuto dégainé et posé contre sa gorge. _

_"Tu m'entends ?" Reprend Haru avec un rictus froid. "Je t'anéantirais. Et j'y prendrais du plaisir."_

_Elle le lâche, et balaie la foule du regard. _

_"Ca vaut pour vous tous. Je ne suis certainement pas l'esprit le plus brillant du Gotei, loin de là, mais j'ai des oreilles. Je sais ce que vous pensez. __Vous pensez que notre relation est une farce. Vous pensez qu'il ne peut pas aimer. Vous pensez que c'est un monstre. Et vous vous permettez de l'insulter. Vous vous permettez de _nous_ insulter. Alors écoutez-moi bien. Ca fait des semaines que je supporte ça, mais c'est fini. Je ne tolérerais plus une seule remarque déplacée. Ne vous imaginez même pas que je ne m'en apercevrais pas. Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez de moi, parce qu'une grande partie sera certainement vraie et que je m'en fous. Mais que vous vous permettiez de traiter Gin comme un monstre, je ne l'accepterais plus."_

_Autour d'elle, le silente est total. _

_"Mais vous savez le plus drôle ? Vous osez critiquer, mais en vérité, vous ignorez complètement que vous ne lui arrivez même pas à la cheville."_

_Elle sourit. _

_"Vous me faites pitié."_

_Elle tourne les talons et arrive au niveau de Gin. Là, elle l'embrasse. Quand elle se détache de lui, elle a son habituel sourire aux lèvres. _

_(Il la regarde, et il voit dans ses yeux une exaspération mêlée d'amusement. _Tu crois que je suis aveugle, hein, Gin ? Tu pense que je ne vois pas tout ce qui agite ta petite tête de génie ? Mais tu n'es pas un très bon acteur, tu sais. Pas avec moi. Alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter de te douter parce que je t'aime. Et si tu n'es toujours pas convaincu, va demander au gars que je viens de laisser, là-bas. _Et brusquement, son sourire prend tout son sens. Gin réalise qu'il a cruellement sous-estimé la fille qui partage sa vie)._

_"Bon, on y va ? Je te rappelle que tu me dois une soirée cinoche à la maison, mon grand. Alors ramène tes fesses par là !"_

_Elle le prend pas le bras et sifflote. _

_Gin est partagé entre être effrayé par le changement brutal de mentalité, et être un peu (beaucoup) émoustillé. _

_Plus personne ne critique leur relation. En partie par peur d'Haru. Mais majoritairement parce que maintenant, tous les anciens détracteurs de Gin sont convaincus qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils gagnent un nouveau surnom : 'le couple psychopathe.' _

_Haru lui dit un matin d'un air songeur qu'elle pense à faire encadrer la devise et à la mettre sur le seuil de leur appartement. _

_Gin se retient de lui demander de l'épouser. Parce que c'est stupide, parce que c'est un coup de tête, parce que ça ne fait que deux ans qu'Haru et lui sont ensemble, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais parlé d'avenir, et parce qu'il est relativement certain qu'Haru est allergique à la notion d'engagement. Il n'a jamais autant regretté son silence. _

_Parce que trois heures plus tard, Haru meurt. _

_._

_gGg_

_._

_(Haru est morte.)_

_Il quitte la quatrième division dès que le shinigami chargé de le surveiller détourne le regard. Il n'est pas soigné. Il saigne encore. Il s'en moque. _

_Il rentre chez eux- _

_Non._

_Il rentre chez lui. _

_(Haru est morte.)_

_Il ouvre son placard, sort une bouteille de saké, et boit jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience. C'est drôle, parce que la seule fois où il a fait ça, c'est pendant la soirée qui a suivi sa trahison au Gotei, quand il a sourit à Rangiku en piétinant son coeur. C'est drôle, parce que c'est la même chose qu'Haru avait fait lorsqu'il est partit au Hueco Mundo, le lendemain de leur première nuit ensemble. C'est drôle, parce que dans ces trois cas, il a eu envie de mourir. _

_Il se réveille le lendemain matin. Ca fait deux jours qu'Haru est morte. Il marche dans l'appartement et catalogue tout ce qui lui appartient. _

_Une heure plus tard, et il y a un grand feu dans une clairière isolée du Seireitei, et il regarde les affaires d'Haru bruler sans rien dire. _

_Il ne garde qu'une seule chose. Une photo de lui et d'elle, qu'il pose sur sa table de chevet, face au mur, et s'interdit de regarder. _

_(Il prétend même qu'il l'a oublié, cette photo, jusqu'au jour où la nouvelle lieutenante de Byakuya s'en saisit, et où ce n'est que grâce aux hurlements de rage de Shinzo qu'il ne la tue pas.)_

_Une fois que sa vie avec Haru n'est plus que cendres, il retourne travailler. _

_Il ignore les commentaires désolés sur son passage, parce qu'ils sont stupides. Il ignore aussi les rumeurs haineuses qui l'accusent de l'avoir tuée, parce qu'elles sont vraies. _

_Quand Rangiku vient le voir, elle se retrouve face à un sourire froid qui refuse de l'écouter. _

_Gin fait semblant de ne pas savoir que, lorsque Rangiku part, c'est pour se terrer dans un bar et boire jusqu'à ce que Rukia vienne la trouver et la serre dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleure parce que son meilleur ami est en train de mourir. _

_(Haru est morte.)_

_Pendant cinq ans, la farce continue. Gin se dit qu'il va bien. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par le croire. _

_Mais tous les ans, le même jour (le jour où il a refusé de demander à Haru de passer sa vie avec lui, celui où il l'a perdu à jamais), il se rend dans la clairière isolée où il a brulé les affaires d'Haru, et passe des heures à déchainer sa colère sur ce qui l'entoure. _

_._

_gGg_

_._

_Parfois, il rêve qu'il y a une petit fille qui l'appelle. Elle a les cheveux longs, et il y a un garçon à coté d'elle. Elle pleure. _

_Il tend la main pour la rejoindre. Mais il s'aperçoit qu'elle est pleine de sang. _

_Dans ses bras, Haru agonise. _

_Il se réveille couvert de sueurs froides. _

_._

_gGg_

_._

_Haru avait un testament. C'est une obligation pour tous les officiels du Gotei, mais Gin est quand même surpris qu'elle l'ait fait. Byakuya l'y a probablement obligée. _

_Rangiku le traine de force à la lecture du papier. Il y a peu de monde : Renji, Byakuya, Rangiku. Les Vizards ne sont pas là -Rangiku lui apprendra plus tard qu'ils ont refusé de venir, en crachant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un texte pour se souvenir d'Haru. _

_Un membre de l'administration de la sixième division se racle la gorge avant de lire. _

_Les mines graves des personnes présentes s'effacent rapidement quand ils entendent le contenu. _

_"Yo les gens," lit l'homme avec un air embarrassé -et c'est plus que comique d'entendre le contraste entre sa voix gênée et le texte d'Haru, tellement peu approprié à un testament qu'il en devient indécent. "D'abord je veux que vous sachiez que c'est la faute de Byakuya si vous êtes là, donc prenez-vous en à lui parce que c'est lui qui m'a obligé à le faire alors que c'est complètement con parce que j'ai tellement la classe que quand je frôle la Mort, elle met des mois à s'en remettre."_

_L'homme hésite. "Euh... est-ce que vous voulez que je décrive les smileys qu'elle a mit ?"_

_Gin ne sait pas si Rangiku rit ou pleure. Certainement les deux. _

_"Continuez," ordonne Byakuya. L'homme hoche la tête. _

_"Eh ouais Bya, vu que si vous lisez ça je suis morte pour la deuxième fois -d'ailleurs est-ce que quelqu'un a étudié ça ? C'est quand même vachement space comme notion, de mourir une deuxième fois. Bref. Vu que je suis morte, Bya, tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule et tu pourras même pas me blâmer parce qu'on a pas le droit de blâmer les morts, c'est pas poli héhéhé. Tu l'as dans l'os hein, Iceberg-man ?"_

_Le lecteur toussote dans sa main. _

_"Vous voulez peut-être que je passe l'introduction ?"_

_"Non." _

_Les regards se tournent vers Gin. Il sourit en caressant le manche de son zanpakuto. L'homme déglutit mais obtempère. _

_Pendant dix minutes, Gin imagine qu'à la place de la voix tremblotante et mortifiée de l'inconnu, c'est celle d'Haru qui babille d'un ton rigolard en se moquant de leur posture raide et de leur mine austère. _

_Elle ne distribue pas ses possessions ("parce que ça me fait chier de faire une liste. Démerdez-vous les gars, faites une battle royale ou je sais pas quoi, mais comptez pas sur moi pour m'emmerder à faire ça"), Gin en est secrètement soulagé parce qu'il ne se voit pas expliquer aux amis d'Haru pourquoi il a tout brulé. A la place, elle leur donne des conseils. _

_C'est tellement typique d'elle que tous ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire. _

_"Renji, je t'ai pas marié pour rien, donc t'as intérêt à vivre une longue vie bien remplie avec Byakuya -et par là, je veux dire que tu dois considérer comme ma dernière volonté le fait de t'envoyer en l'air avec lui jusqu'à ce que le bâton qu'il a dans le cul disparaisse pour être remplacé par ta-" l'homme ne finit pas, mais il a les joues rouges pivoines. _

_"Byakuya, je veux que tu te décontracte un peu. Deviens cool, mon gars, et lâche ton amour pour les rapports, parce que c'est pas humain d'adorer autant la paperasse."_

_Le concerné se contente de soupirer avec un mélange de résignation et d'amusement. Gin hausse un sourcil mental, avant de réaliser qu'Haru considérait Byakuya comme un ami -ou plutôt "il peut pas me saquer et moi non plus mais hey, j'ai vécu chez lui, j'ai échangé mon corps avec lui, on a failli se marier, il s'est marié grâce à moi à un de mes potes, et je bosse pour lui, donc on doit être plus que des connaissances"-, et que peut-être que Byakuya aussi la considérait comme une amie. Ou la version byakuyesque d'une amie. _

_"Rangiku, t'es trop cool, ne change jamais. Par contre, tu trouveras ci-joint la location de mon ancienne réserve secrète de saké. Non seulement il doit rester deux ou trois bouteilles, mais en plus c'est un endroit que ton capitaine ne découvrira jamais. Ouais je sais, tu m'aime. Donc maintenant tu peux arrêter de te plaindre du fait que je ne boive plus. Ou va casser les oreilles à Gin, ça lui fera les pieds tiens."_

_Rangiku rit faiblement, et attrape le bout de papier que lui tend le notaire pour le serrer contre elle. Gin devine que ce n'est pas à cause du saké. _

_"Gin," reprend l'homme. _

_Il se raidit imperceptiblement. _

_"Tu as été un petit copain trop classe. Donc si je crève, je veux que tu te trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour mettre à contribution tout ce que je t'ai enseigné, jeune padawan. Ne laisse pas la science du Sexe se perdre, pigé ? Bon, je crois que j'ai fini de remplir ce papier de merde, donc je vais pouvoir me tirer et filer chez nous. Ce soir, c'est sushis à l'anguille muahahahaha. Allez, à plus les poteaux."_

_L'homme repose le papier. _

_"Voilà," dit-il, "c'est tout ce qu'il y avait."_

_Gin a envie de rire. _

_Les derniers mots d'Haru. L'ordre d'aller baiser quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si elle pensait qu'il la regarderait mourir et partirait dans un bar sans regrets. Comme si elle pensait que ses sentiments étaient tellement faibles qu'il pourrait supporter d'entendre ça sans la haïr de toutes ses forces. _

_"Tu sais qu'elle ne le pensait pas, Gin." _

_Rangiku lui attrape le bras. Il se rend compte que sa main tremble sur son zanpakuto. _

_"Elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait... c'était une blague pour elle. Elle ne se doutait pas que nous allions tous l'entendre un jour. Elle l'a écrit pour rire. Tu sais qu'elle l'a écrit pour rire."_

_Il le sait. _

_Ca n'en devient pas moins dur à entendre. Que Haru, si désinvolte, si sûre d'elle, lui demande de vivre sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle puisse l'envisager- _

_"Gin, ton reiatsu !" Siffle Rangiku. "Calme-toi bon sang !"_

_Il suinte d'intentions meurtrières. Heureusement qu'ils marchent dans un couloir désert, sinon Gin est relativement sûr que plusieurs shinigamis de bas rang se seraient déjà évanouis. _

_Il force son reiatsu à s'apaiser. Il quitte Rangiku avec un sourire et une banalité, et shunpote. _

_Haru voulait qu'il rencontre d'autres personnes ? _

_Très bien. _

_._

_gGg_

_._

_Il se rend dans un bar. Il avise une fille totalement ivre et visiblement à la recherche d'un partenaire pour la soirée, et la ramène chez lui. _

_Ils se déshabillent. Il couche avec elle. Dans les mêmes draps où lui et Haru ont fait l'amour un nombre immémorable de fois, où ils ont fait la grasse matinée, où ils ont séché le travail pour profiter un peu plus l'un de l'autre, où elle lui a sourit paresseusement avant de l'embrasser, où il lui a caressé les cheveux, le soir, lorsqu'elle n'arrive pas à s'endormir, où-_

_Il s"interrompt au beau milieu de l'acte, s'écarte de la fille comme si elle l'avait brulé, et lui ordonne de partir. Elle l'insulte. Il saisit son zanpakuto et lui montre la porte. _

_Elle part en courant, ses vêtements serrés contre elle, la peur inscrite sur son visage. _

_Ce soir-là, il ne dort pas. Le soir suivant non plus. __Il brûle les draps. _

_Il ne recommence jamais. _

_._

_gGg_

_._

_Il devient un spectateur. _

_C'est étrange, après avoir passé des années -cent dix ans, lui rappelle son esprit, et il se sent vieux et las, soudainement- à agir, à comploter, à réfléchir, à être un des acteurs principaux de la grande pièce du Gotei, cette pièce qui relatait la lutte d'Aizen contre le Gotei, c'est étrange de sortir de scènes pour s'assoir dans les gradins et regarder. _

_Il interagit avec les autres, évidemment. Il parle avec Rangiku, fait son travail, lit, embête Byakuya, et terrifie les nouvelles recrues, mais il le fait mécaniquement, de loin, comme un figurant. _

_Il n'a plus rien à faire. Plus d'Aizen, plus d'Haru, plus rien. Juste la pièce qui se déroule sans lui. _

_Peu à peu, Haru sort de l'esprit des gens. Ils retournent à leur vie quotidienne, font des plans, avancent sur leur chemin. Renji et Byakuya continuent à s'aimer, à affronter l'immobilisme et les traditions du clan Kuchiki : la rumeur dit que les anciens veulent les forcer à avoir des enfants et qu'ils font leur possible pour refuser. _

_Rukia et Rangiku se séparent, et Gin la tient longtemps dans ses bras pendant que son amie pleure. Rukia se met en couple avec Shuhei rapidement, et trois ans plus tard ils commencent à parler de mariage. Rangiku tente de refaire sa vie. _

_Les Vizards alternent entre la Terre et le Gotei, leur groupe encore plus fermé et inaccessible que jamais. Ils parcourent le Japon à la recherche d'autres Vizards naturels, comme Ichigo et Haru l'avaient été. _

_Gin se contentent de regarder la pièce évoluer. Et pourtant, au fil des ans, il peut se sentir changer. Le souvenir d'Haru s'efface de sa mémoire. _

_D'abord, ce sont des petites choses, comme sa couleur favorite, ou l'air qu'elle fredonnait le matin sous la douche. Son morceau préféré d'Elvis Presley. Le film dont elle connaissait les répliques par coeur. _

_Un matin, il se réveille et il ne se rappelle plus de son rire. _

_._

_gGg_

_._

_La petite fille ne vient plus. _

_Il arrête de rêver. _

_._

_gGg_

_._

_Un nouveau siège arrive dans sa division. Elle s'appelle Satori Ideka, son sourire est large, elle est maladroite, toujours en retard, elle remplie ses rapports sans faute et a des cheveux impossibles. _

_Au début, Gin la traite comme il traite tous les autres : avec un sourire reptilien et de la distance. _

_Ensuite, il commence à l'apprécier. _

_Il ne l'aime pas, pas comme il a aimé Haru ou comme il aime Rangiku. Mais il l'apprécie. _

_C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de penser. Comme il _a_ aimé Haru. C'est la première fois qu'il ne pense pas "comme il aime Haru". _

_Quelque chose s'écroule en lui. _

_Le lendemain, il recommande Satori pour une promotion dans une autre division. Il ne regarde même pas le poste qui s'est libéré. Il sait juste qu'elle doit partir. _

_Il sait aussi que Satori n'a rien à voir avec ses sentiments. Il ne l'a jamais considéré de manière romantique, et il ne le fera probablement jamais. Elle est juste le reflet de sa peur la plus profonde : qu'un jour, il oublie Haru. Qu'il suive sans le savoir le conseil de son testament stupide et qu'il refasse sa vie avec une autre. Qu'au lieu des siens, se soient d'autres cheveux qu'il caresse le soir, que se soit avec une autre qu'il se réveille, qu'il sèche le travail, qu'il- _

_Il refuse. Il s'accroche à ses souvenirs de toutes ses forces, et il se haït de plus en plus, parce qu'il a l'impression de la tuer une seconde fois en l'oubliant. _

_Un jour, Rangiku lui dit qu'elle est heureuse qu'il ait tourné la page. Il sent son coeur, ou ce qu'il en reste, se déchirer__. _

_Il se contente de sourire. _

_._

_gGg_

_. _

_Pour la première fois depuis des années, il rêve. _

_Une femme se tient devant lui. Son zanpakuto est sorti. Ses yeux le fixent. Ses lèvres sont retroussées dans un rictus animal. _

_Tu m'as tué, dit-elle, et maintenant tu oses m'oublier. _

_Je te hais, dit-elle encore. Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais. _

_Elle plonge son zanpakuto dans son coeur, mais quand Gin baisse la tête, il n'y a rien. __Face à lui, la fille s'effondre. Il réalise que Shinzo est plantée dans sa poitrine. Il réalise que c'est lui qui tient le manche. _

_Je te hais, dit la fille. Elle crache du sang. Je te hais. Elle meurt. Je te hais. _

_Quand Gin se réveille, il ne se rappelle plus de rien. Mais il y a sur sa peau une couche de sueur glacée et dans ses tripes un mauvais pressentiment. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, Satori sonne à sa porte. _

_._

_gGg_

_. _

Il sourit sous le ciel bleu artificiel du palais d'Aizen. Et dégaine son zanpakuto.

Face à lui, son adversaire fait de même. Sa tresse blonde fouette l'air sous le vent violent qui souffle. ses yeux verts sont aussi durs que la roche et aussi haineux que ceux de la fille du rêve.

"Vous allez regretter de vous en être pris à Aizen-sama, toi et les tiens," énonce-t-elle calmement. "Mon maître est le plus puissant des dieux. Il vous détruira tous et régnera sur les mondes comme il aurait du le faire depuis le début des temps. Et je l'aiderais. En t'anéantissant."

Gin se souvient qu'il y a des années de ça, Haru avait promis une telle chose à l'homme qui avait eu le malheur d'insulter leur couple.

Quand il se jette sur elle, c'est avec l'intention de tuer.


	138. INFO

Je suis désolée, pas de chapitre cette semaine, juste ce petit mot écrit à la va-vite entre deux jurons parce que rien ne rentre dans ma valise. Je pars au Canada demain et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.

Me frappez pas, je promets d'essayer de poster depuis la patrie du sirop d'érable.

Love,

Pumkin (qui retourne faire sa valise)


	139. Requiem

.

Chapitre 136 : Requiem (For a Dream)

.

* * *

.

.

.

(I comme Idiot)

.

(_Idiot_. C'est un qualificatif que Grimmjow connait bien. Nombreux sont ceux qui l'ont utilisé pour le rabaisser, à Las Noches. Il est idiot, parce qu'il pense avec son épée, avec ses tripes, avec sa soif de sang jamais comblée.

Idiot, parce qu'il cherche toujours la bagarre, même avec les plus forts que lui (il peut se rappeler de ce jour fatidique où il a sourit à Aizen, plein de confiance et de mépris envers ce shinigami qui osait lui demander d'être son subordonné, et où il a dit "Viens te battre. Viens te battre, et si tu gagne, p'tét que j'accepterais." Persuadé de sa force, rempli de sa gloire et de son _idiotie_. Et il se souvient de la douleur quand l'homme l'avait écrasé sous son talon avec un petit rire, mais surtout, surtout, du _désespoir_, de la réalisation qu'il n'était _rien_ face à ce rire et cet homme qu'il a détesté avec la force de celui qui n'a même plus sa vie à perdre.)

Idiot, parce qu'il s'en fout. Il est comme il est, peu importe ce que pensent les autres. De toute manière il les tuera tous, un jour. Au Hueco Mundo, dans le panier de crabes qu'étaient Las Noches, c'est son mantra.

Idiot, il se le dit quand il débarque au Gotei, sous le regard brulant de celui qui l'a vaincu (sauvé), pour se rendre et proposer de travailler pour eux (pour lui).

Idiot, il se l'assène quand il tombe amoureux.

Idiot, il le crache face à la tombe qui ose l'affronter.

Idiot, il se le répète pendant cinq ans, comme une punition. Tu l'as perdu. Tu n'avais que lui, et tu l'as perdu. Idiot. Espèce d'idiot.

_Idiot_, énonce celui qui a un jour été Ichigo. Il est calme, le ton est clinique. _Idiot_. Et dans sa bouche, ce n'est même pas une insulte, c'est un fait. _Tu es idiot de revenir ici après avoir trahi._

Et face à cet homme qu'il ne connait plus, il se demande vaguement comment un mot peut réussir à le faire souffrir là où des dizaines de coups ont échoués.)

.

Ils sont à l'intérieur de Las Noches. Grimmjow le sait, parce que le ciel est bleu -cet horrible bleu artificiel qui l'a toujours énervé, parce que c'était une preuve de plus qu'Aizen les méprisait tous. Un ciel bleu parce que le noir du Hueco Mundo n'était que digne des bêtes qui y rugissaient. Un ciel bleu parce qu'il voulait se croire au Gotei, déjà en maître là-bas au lieu d'être forcé de régner sous l'obscurité du royaume des hollows.

Zangetsu a le même éclat violet, presque noir, lorsqu'Ichigo (_l'Autre Ichigo, celui qui ne se souvient plus de lui, d'eux, et qui est ici pour le tuer_) le sort de son fourreau, murmure la formule de son Bankai, et que la lumière cru du faux soleil s'y reflète.

Grimmjow ne peux s'empêcher de sourire en sortant Panthera. La scène est tellement familière que c'est douloureux. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, il y a une part de lui, la part qui rugit et qui réclame du sang, qui est heureuse. Parce que perdre Ichigo, Grimmjow ne peux pas. Vivre sans Ichigo, Grimmjow ne peux pas. Mais se battre contre Ichigo ?

_Putain oui que je peux._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

(C comme Combat)

.

(Grimmjow a toujours adoré se battre. Il se rappelle de ses premières secondes en tant que hollow, déjà au Hueco Mundo, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise âme, mais une victime dévorée par un de ses compagnons, et si ce n'est pas la chose la plus _ironique_ qui soit jamais arrivé à Grimmjow (le truc de tomber amoureux d'un foutu shinigami mis à part), alors il ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Il se rappelle de ces premières secondes, d'abord désorienté parce le masque sur son visage et _quatre pattes, la faim au ventre, le désert sordide, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, où suis-je, ma famille, mon frère, comment vais-je veiller sur eux, pourquoi moi, pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi_ et puis ensuite la forme brutal qui s'est jeté sur lui en hurlant et le combat, les coups donnés au hasard, et puis le sang noir et gluant qui tombe dans sa gueule et _La. Sensation. De. POUVOIR_.

Il mange le hollow inconnu, et se met en quête d'un autre.

Bientôt, ses motivations changent. Ce n'est plus pour le pouvoir hypnotique, la puissance brute qui court dans ses veines quand il se nourrit de ses semblables, qu'il se bat -non. Il est déjà puissant. Il se bat pour le _défi._

L'adrénaline devient sa drogue.

Il évolue et reste le même. Son corps change -Gillian, puis Vasto Lordes- mais son esprit stagne. Sur le moment, il pense que c'est l'apogée de son existence, cette lutte perpétuelle pour sa vie, le sentiment d'être toujours menacé, toujours poursuivi, mais toujours triomphant.

Ensuite, il se lasse. Il court dans le désert, rugit, tue, mange, rit, mais il le fait sans appétit. Les choses deviennent mécaniques. Il est arrogant parce qu'il ne rencontre plus personne de meilleur que lui.

Un jour, un shinigami arrive et le soumet. Pendant un bref instant, il se dit que les choses vont redevenir intéressante. Il a tort.

Il avait oublié ce qu'était l'adrénaline jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Ichigo.

Ichigo lui grave dans les veines la véritable notion de _combat_. Il lui inculte avec son épée ce qu'est un _combattant_. Grimmjow perd leur premier véritable affrontement, mais gagne la réalisation qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment battu avant.)

.

Ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre.

Grimmjow sait comment Ichigo se bat. Il compte sur sa vitesse, sur sa puissance et, même s'il ne se l'avouera jamais, sur sa chance.

Pas ce Ichigo-là.

Les coups sont vifs et d'une précision quasiment chirurgicale. Pas un mouvement n'est gaspillé. Sa respiration ne change pas, et Grimmjow est relativement certain que s'il collait son oreille contre la poitrine de l'autre, il n'entendrait que le rythme calme et monotone de son coeur.

Le Ichigo qu'il connaissait n'était pas un guerrier. C'était un protecteur, un combattant qui luttait uniquement pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Ce Ichigo se bat par _habitude. _Il n'est pas un guerrier non plus, parce qu'il n'y a pas plus de soif de sang dans ses gestes que ce qu'il y en avait dans ceux de l'Ichigo de Grimmjow, il n'est pas un combattant, parce qu'il n'a pas de cause juste. Il est un _tueur_.

Grimmjow n'a jamais autant haïe Aizen qu'à ce moment précis.

Bien sûr, depuis le moment où il l'a connu, il a souhaité la mort de ce shinigami qui n'avait d'homme que l'apparence. Bien sûr, quand il est s'est réveillé sur le champ de bataille désert où il n'avait pas été assez fort pour protéger Ichigo, il n'a rien voulu d'autre que plonger ses griffes et ses crocs dans les tripes de son assassin. Bien sûr, pendant cinq ans, il a ruminé sa vengeance et sa colère. Bien sûr…

Mais c'est facile de haïr quelqu'un quand il a tué l'être qui vous été cher. C'est une haine sourde, qui vous posséde et vous ravage et ne laisse rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide qui n'a plus rien à perdre (une coquille vide que Grimmjow serait devenu si aisément, sans l'intervention –ironiquement- des Vizards, aussi cassés que lui, mais déterminés à ne pas se laisser détruire comme ils l'avaient fait cent dix ans auparavant).

Cette haine-là, cette haine que Grimmjow ressent quand il échange coup sur coup avec l'Autre, ce n'est pas une haine d'animal, brutale et intense. C'est une haine froide et insidieuse, qui murmure des faits à son oreille, c'est une haine qui l'aveugle d'objectivité. C'est une haine douce, une haine tentatrice, une haine qui paraît tellement, tellement _raisonnable_.

Une haine d'humain.

_Tue-le_, elle dit. _Tue cet inconnu en face de toi. Ce n'est pas Ichigo, tu le sais. Aizen l'a créé pour se venger de ta trahison. Tue-le, et tu seras libre. Tu seras libre d'aller tuer Aizen, et tu pourras le faire souffrir, longtemps, longtemps, et tu pourras sourire, après cinq ans passés à pleurer. Tu pourras tous les faire souffrir. Cet imposteur qui ose prétendre être ce que tu as de plus cher, son créateur, et puis la fille qui ressemble à ton ancienne amie, et puis tous les espadas qui travaillent avec eux, et puis le Gotei, qui n'a rien fait pendant que le ver grandissait en son sein, et puis tu pourras te tuer toi. Enfin._

_Getsuga Tensho.

Le ton est bas, soigneusement contrôlé. Grimmjow évite et riposte. Sa haine lui susurre de viser le cœur.

Il va pour l'épaule.

La haine est déstabilisée. Elle le bombarde de faits, elle le presse de rectifier son erreur et de le tuer, parce que c'est _raisonnable_, c'est pour le _mieux_, ça lui fera du _bien_.

La haine d'humain est terrible parce qu'elle a l'apparence de la vérité. Elle justifie tout. Elle justifie que Grimmjow tue celui qui est en face de lui, elle a justifié que des hommes envahissent des pays, elle a justifié qu'ils tuent, mécaniquement, proprement, des peuples entiers, elle a justifié les pires abominations, parce qu'elle _s'est_ justifiée.

Il y a longtemps, quand Grimmjow marchait dans le désert ou dans Las Noches, avant que son yeux ne se plante pour la première fois dans des pupilles ourlées de brun et qu'il se mette à _regarder_ au lieu de _voir_, à _réfléchir_ au lieu de _penser_, il aurait cédé à cette haine.

Plus maintenant.

Parce que si la haine d'humain est la plus puissante, elle oublie souvent qu'il a beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle. Et cette puissance, elle vient d'une toute petite chose. Une myriade de toutes petites choses.

Cette puissance, elle vient des _gens_, tout simplement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(H comme Humain)

.

(_Qu'est-ce qu'un humain ? _

Est-ce que c'est une espèce ? Est-ce que c'est cette forme rosée qui marche à deux pattes sur cette Terre ? Est-ce que c'est cette âme qui habite tout corps hominidé ? Est-ce qu'on est humain quand on est shinigami ?

Est-ce qu'on est humain quand on est hollow ?

Non, répondent les shinigamis. Un hollow n'est pas humain parce qu'un hollow est formé de mauvais sentiments. Un hollow est une bête, assoiffé de sang.

Mais quand on est un Vasto Lorde, qui parle ? Quand on est un arrancar, qui marche sur deux pieds et sourit ? Quand on est Grimmjow ?

Est-ce qu'on est humain, quand on est Grimmjow ?

_Non_, disent les shinigamis, les hollows, Grimmjow lui-même.

_Oui_, rétorque Ichigo.)

.

Un humain, c'est avant tout _quelqu'un_. Quelqu'un qui rit, quelqu'un qui pleure, quelqu'un qui s'énerve, quelqu'un qui hait et quelqu'un qui pardonne. Quelqu'un qui souffre. Quelqu'un qui aime.

Un humain, c'est un être pleins de failles et de doutes, avec ses défauts, ses faiblesses, mais aussi avec sa lumière et sa force –sa force _d'exister_.

Longtemps, Grimmjow a crut que l'humain du couple, c'était Ichigo. Ichigo, avec son complexe de héros, avec ses ronchonnements de grand-père, ses colères d'enfant, sa foi de saint (en ses amis, en ces inconnus qu'il défend quotidiennement face aux hollows), son sourire de gamin et ses passions d'homme.

Un jour, ils s'étaient disputés violemment, probablement sur quelque chose que Grimmjow avait fait, et il lui a hurlé avec rage que c'était lui, l'humain, c'était lui qui faisait des trucs biens, alors pourquoi attendait-il de Grimmjow qu'il le soit aussi, quand tout ce qu'il avait jamais été, c'était une bête ?

Ce jour-là, Grimmjow a apprit qu'Ichigo pensait que c'était _lui_, l'humain du couple. Parce qu'Ichigo se fait peur, avec son pouvoir et son hollow et sa trop grande foi en tout le monde. Parce que parfois, les autres shinigamis le regardent avec crainte et admiration, comme d'autres regardent les idoles de leurs dieux, et qu'Ichigo rêve la nuit que ses cheveux ne sont plus roux mais bruns et qu'il devient l'homme qu'il a voulu tuer.

Depuis, ils ont révisés leur jugement : il n'y a pas un humain dans le couple, il y en a deux.

Le sang de Grimmjow coule lorsque Zangetsu passe à travers sa cuisse, sans pour autant toucher l'artère. Il recule de justesse, en grimaçant sous la douleur.

Face à lui, l'Autre s'arrête. Il penche la tête sur le côté.

_Pourquoi ? Interroge-t-il avec une sorte de curiosité morne.

Grimmjow hausse un sourcil, sur ses gardes.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne tentes pas de me tuer, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

Derrière son masque de hollow, deux yeux noirs et dorés sont brusquement traversés par un éclair indéchiffrable, qui disparaît aussitôt.

_Je suis l'arme d'Aizen-sama, ton ancien maître, que tu as trahi. Je porte le même visage que ton ancien amant, que tu as laissé mourir. On m'a créé à partir de son corps. Tu devrais vouloir le venger. Et pourtant, tu ne cherches qu'à m'immobiliser.

Le ton est monotone.

_Tu devrais être content, non ? Rétorque Grimmjow. T'as un avantage sur moi : toi, tu veux me tuer.

Des sourcils se froncent.

_Oui, répéte l'Autre, dans ce qui semble être un aparté plutôt qu'une réponse. J'ai un avantage. J'ai été ordonné de te tuer par mon maître, et je le ferais. Tu es un faible, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, de ne pas vouloir me tuer. Ta faiblesse sera ta mort.

Grimmjow sourit. L'Autre, derrière son masque, cligne des yeux.

_Tu as raison sur tout sauf une chose, dit l'arrancar. Etre faible, ce n'est pas être mort. Etre faible, c'est être humain. C'est toi qui m'as apprit ça, il y a longtemps. Mais moi, je suis moins bon avec les mots que toi.

Il se remet en garde, carnassier.

_Alors je vais te l'apprendre avec mes poings !

Le combat reprend. L'Autre ne comprend pas, Grimmjow le sent.

_Je ne suis pas ton ancien amant, énonce-t-il en tentant d'empaler son adversaire sur Zangetsu. Je suis un clone, créé uniquement pour assouvir les ambitions d'Aizen-sama. Je n'ai aucun lien sentimental avec toi.

_C'est ce qu'il t'a dit, hein ? Combien de temps il a passé à te nourrir de ces conneries, l'au' méchu ? Combien de temps avant que t'y crois ? Combien de temps avant que tu te forces à être ce qu'il voulait que tu sois ?

_JE SUIS FIDELE A AIZEN-SAMA !

Le hurlement lui a échappé. Pour se venger, l'Autre redouble de coups, comme un enfant qui se cache derrière ses colères pour ne pas avouer qu'il ne sait plus où il en est.

C'est tellement naïf, comme réaction. Tellement Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(I comme Innocent)

.

(C'est peut-être ce qui correspond le mieux à Ichigo, l'innocence.

Pas que Grimmjow comprenne, d'ailleurs. Lui, il est aussi innocent que la hyène qui vient de naître, alors pensez donc… mais Ichigo, il est innocent. Tellement innocent que parfois, ça en devient effrayant.

Il a accepté les pouvoirs de Rukia pour sauver sa famille, en envoyant balader les conséquences, et puis après, il a été la sauver en ignorant que c'était impossible, que des millénaires de tradition étaient contre lui, en brandissant sa foi inébranlable en la justice (cette conception un peu floue que même les shinigamis ne comprennent pas bien, mais dont Ichigo semble suivre le chemin sans faillir), et il a battu Aizen, et il a même réussi à percer la carapace de Grimmjow, tout ça parce qu'il ne savait pas que personne n'était _sensé_ le faire…

Innocent. Stupide, stupide innocent Ichigo.

Etre innocent, c'est une force parce que les innocents soulèvent des montagnes. Mais être innocent, c'est aussi la plus terrible des malédictions ; parce que les innocents, quand on déchire le voile de leurs illusions, souffrent toujours terriblement plus que les autres.

Grimmjow n'a pas d'innocence. Plus depuis longtemps –et ça lui va très bien comme ça. Il a vu la manière dont Ichigo a pu souffrir, combat après combat, et il ne veut pas expérimenter la même chose. Une partie de son esprit lui souffle que c'est parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais le supporter sans perdre sa santé mentale, et c'est probablement vrai.

Pourtant, parfois, quand il voit Ichigo accomplir l'impensable sans s'en rendre compte, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être un peu envieux.)

.

C'est drôle, se dit Grimmjow en laissant une éraflure pourpre sur la tempe de son adversaire, de repenser à tout ça alors qu'il se bat pour deux vies –la sienne, et celle d'Ichigo.

Il effectue une torsade compliquée pour éviter Zangetsu, reconnaissant d'avance un mouvement familier et l'ouverture qui en découle. Son pied percute la poitrine de l'Autre, et l'envoie bouler contre un rocher. Uniquement pour manquer de se faire désintégrer par un Getsuga entièrement noir.

La couleur le fait hausser un sourcil. Quand Ichigo se relève, il y a un masque d'os sur son visage.

_… Eh merde. Là, ça va devenir plus compliqué._

Ichigo en normal, même avec cinq ans d'entrainement en plus et une volonté de tuer un peu inquiétante, il peut gérer. Mais Ichigo-hollow ?

Il va falloir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Un Cero vaporise une partie du masque, qui se reforme aussitôt. Grimmjow ne se laisse pas distraire, et fond sur sa proie comme le prédateur qu'il est. En lui, Panthera ronronne. Elle sait qu'il est en train de faire ce qui est juste.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec lui ? Questionne-t-il en se contorsionnant pour griffer l'avant-bras d'Ichigo, qui esquive et balance un Getsuga.

_Que veux-tu dire ? La voix de son adversaire, sous la couche monotone, est perplexe.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec Aizen ?

Un large mouvement de faucille qui manque de décapiter l'arrancar précède la réponse :

_J'ai été créé pour servir Aizen-sama. Ma vie est un instrument au service de ses plans.

_Bla bla bla –Grimmjow s'accorde une seconde pour dédier une moue dédaigneuse à son adversaire, balayant l'argument d'un revers de main. La propagande, je la connais, j'en ai bouffé pendant des années, et t'es pas aussi bon qu'Ulquiorra à ce genre de trucs. Moi ce que je demande, c'est la vraie raison.

_Tu te méprends, répond l'Autre en continuant ses attaques meurtrières. Vous hollows aviez une existence précédent l'arrivée d'Aizen-sama, un esprit propre et des buts propres, et c'est pourquoi vous n'étiez pas de bons serviteurs. Le sujet B et moi-même n'avons pas d'individualités. Nous ne sommes dédiés qu'à Aizen-sama, nous ne vivons que pour lui, parce qu'il est notre _tout_. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre l'étendue de notre dévotion, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le fasses. Tu ne sais rien, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Pour la première fois, Grimmjow se fait la réflexion que, pour une machine à tuer, son interlocuteur est très bavard. _Est-ce que…_ Ses paupières s'ouvrent démesurément.

_Est-ce qu'Ichigo tente de m'aider à le vaincre ?_

Echange de coups. La respiration d'Ichigo-qui-n'est-pas-Ichigo-mais-en-fait-peut-êt re-que-si se fait de plus en plus hachée.

Grimmjow en profite.

_Mais si tu n'as pas d'individualité… pourquoi est-ce que tu peux dire _je_ ?

_Ta question est incohérente, grince l'autre en redoublant d'efforts.

Un sourire.

_Nous étions trois à arriver dans la salle du trône, tout à l'heure. Ichimaru, Hirako et moi. Tu avais trois choix. Pourquoi moi ?

Un Getsuga.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

Zangetsu tranche l'air.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu te justifies envers moi ?

Du sang coule.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas utilisé ton masque dès le début ?

Getsuga.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais trainer ce combat en longueur ?

Zangetsu.

__Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me tuer ? _

Hurlement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(G, comme Grondement)

.

(Grimmjow gronde comme une panthère : dangereusement, avec provocation. C'est une menace et une promesse. _Viens m'affronter. Viens me faire sentir vivant. Viens mourir._

Ichigo gronde comme un humain : avec rage et douleur. C'est un avertissement. _Tu peux encore reculer. Ne m'oblige pas à t'affronter._

La silhouette brisée que Grimmjow affronte, elle gronde comme un animal blessé qui se terre dans un coin et mord tout ce qui s'approche : avec folie, désespoir et solitude. C'est une supplication.

_Aide-moi._)

.

Sujet A hurle. Le monde hurle avec lui.

Son masque explose. De l'os recouvre son corps. Au creux de sa gorge, un trou se forme.

_Il a mal._

Face à lui, l'Ennemi ne se met pas en garde. Il attend. Il le méprise. Il doit le mépriser. Sujet A se montre faible, à hurler ainsi. Sujet A ne doit pas être faible, parce qu'être faible c'est être mort.

Il se jette sur l'Ennemi.

_Il a mal !_

Il ne pense même plus à coordonner ses attaques, se blesse autant qu'il échoue à blesser l'Ennemi, mord, crache, tranche, lutte _contrel'Ennemicontrel'Ennemicontrelui-mêmepasbless erpastoucherl'Enneminonnonnon_ –

Une femme arrive. Elle a été sa mère dans une autre vie (sa couverture, celle où il prétend être un véritable homme et pas l'arme _le monstre_ qu'il est vraiment), et puis il y a un enfant aux cheveux blancs qui l'accompagne et sent comme ceux qu'ils doivent tuer et ils crient et Sujet A ne comprend pas, ne comprend plus, il veut Aizen-sama, il veut qu'Aizen-sama lui explique –

_Il a MAL !_

Aizen-sama doit donner des ordres, Aizen-sama saura pourquoi il n'arrive pas à tuer l'Ennemi, Aizen-sama saura le punir et rendre son esprit de nouveau plein uniquement d'Aizen-sama, et pas de toutes les questions qui le font souffrir, pas de l'Ennemi, il ne veut qu'Aizen-sama –

_IL A MAL. _

Il recule. Il veut fuir, retrouver Aizen-sama, il veut –

L'Ennemi approche.

Il ne veut pas que l'Ennemi approche. L'Ennemi lui fait peur. Aizen-sama doit détruire l'Ennemi. Aizen-sama –

_NON._

Quelque chose piétine son esprit. Non. Quelque chose _délivre_ son esprit.

L'armure d'os tombe en miettes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(O, comme Origine)

.

(__Grimmjow ? C'est toi ? _

_L'arrancar croise les bras et te contemple avec un mépris évident. _

__Evidemment. Tu connais qui d'autres avec des cheveux bleus, shinigami ? _

_Tu te frotte les cheveux, bizarrement gêné. Face à toi, ton ancien adversaire lève les yeux au ciel._

__Pas b'soin de te demander si tu dois me tuer, abrutit. J'suis avec tes potes maintenant, vu que l'aut' méchu est en fuite. Ils'm gardent sous clé, histoire que je dézingue pas toutes les mauviettes qu'ils appellent des soldats. _

_Grimmjow sous clé. L'expression est aussi surréaliste qu'incongrue. Néanmoins, tu te contentes de froncer les sourcils –ton expression favorite. _

__Je… vois, dis-tu de la voix de celui qui ne voit rien du tout. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_Ton interlocuteur hausse les épaules avec décontraction. _

__'Paraît que t'as besoin de renforts dans c'trou perdu. Du coup ils m'ont sortis de leur trou perdu à eux pour m'envoyer là. _

_Tu apprendras plus tard que 'leur trou perdu' référait à la cellule dans laquelle le Gotei l'avait emprisonné pendant des mois pour s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait rien de dangereux (pour eux). Tu seras en colère, mais il te dira qu'il n'en a jamais rien eu à foutre, et tu soupçonneras que c'est parce qu'il savait que c'était le seul moyen de te revoir. _

__T'inquiète, shinigami, j'vais pas te manger._

_Il a du voir ton air inquiet, et se méprendre sur sa signification. A moins qu'il veuille juste se moquer de toi. _

__J'suis doux comme un agneau maintenant. _

_Il ricane. Toi aussi, involontairement. Il paraît surpris, mais le cache vite. Dans ton estomac, il y a une boule chaleureuse, sans que tu saches très bien ce qu'elle fait là (il faudra des mois de cohabitations, un voyage au ski désastreux et la non moins désastreuse intervention d'Haru Arienai pour que tu comprennes enfin)._

_Tu lui tends la main. _

__Bienvenu sur Terre, Grimmjow. _

_Il te regarde en coin, comme pour vérifier que tu es vraiment sérieux avec cette offrande de paix à peine déguisée. _

_Ta main reste ignorée. _

_Cependant, quand il grogne et t'ordonne de lui montrer l'endroit où il va loger, la sienne effleure ton épaule, et tu sais qu'il accepte ta proposition. _

_Alors, tu souris. _

_Lui aussi. _

_Et d'un coup, ton monde gagne des couleurs que tu ignorais qu'il avait perdues._)

.

Hallibel et le gamin pompeux avec un nom bizarre arrivent sur la scène. Grimmjow leur jette à peine un coup d'œil, trop occupé à esquiver les attaques enragées du hollow devant lui. Il entend qu'elle murmure frénétiquement _non, non, pas ça, pas maintenant_, et se demande distraitement quel est son lien avec son adversaire.

L'Autre rugit et balance un nouveau Cero.

Grimmjow serre les dents. Une fraction de secondes auparavant, il pensait que les choses avaient une chance de s'améliorer. Maintenant, il tente juste de sauver sa peau.

_Nous devons intervenir ! Hurle le nain en dégainant son épée.

_Non, enfant -Hallibel est toujours aussi calme, décidemment.- Il nous tuerait.

La question que son interlocuteur ne pose pas, c'est _lequel_ ? Probablement parce qu'il ignore la réponse. Très honnêtement, Grimmjow l'ignore aussi.

Il esquive un coup de griffe (plus tard, en y réfléchissant, il remarquera que l'attaque ne l'aurait de toute façon jamais touchée) et brandit son poing.

L'Autre recule comme s'il l'avait brulé. Rugit.

Non.

Hurle.

C'est de la douleur et de la solitude et de la rage et de la peine. Grimmjow a l'impression de se recevoir une claque. Pour ce qui semble être la première fois, il ouvre vraiment les yeux sur ce qui l'entoure.

Et il comprend.

Il ne retrouvera pas Ichigo avec des coups. Pas plus qu'il ne le retrouvera avec des mots meurtriers qui le rendent fou.

Il s'arrête.

Panthera gémit quand il brise sa Ressurreccion. Son sabre tombe à ses pieds, inutile, comme ses mains qui pendent le long de son corps.

L'Autre lève le bras.

Et Zangetsu se dirige vers le cœur de Grimmjow.

L'arrancar le regarde sans sourciller.

La lame s'arrête à un millimètre de sa poitrine. Elle tremble.

Grimmjow fait un pas en avant. Un autre. Et encore un autre. Il lutte. Contre ses instincts qui pointent le sabre qui pourrait si facilement le tuer, contre cet animal, en face de lui, qui va le déchiqueter, contre son propre sabre, abandonné. Toute sa vie au Hueco Mundo, Panthera, la bête qu'il a été et qu'il est encore, tous lui hurlent de se protéger, de se battre, de _survivre_.

Mais Grimmjow décide qu'il en a assez de survivre. Maintenant, il a envie de vivre. Tant pis pour l'adrénaline. Tant pis pour les batailles. Tant pis pour le sang. Tant pis pour tout. Doucement, il se laisse aller.

Ses mains prennent le visage du hollow en coupe. Son front se pose doucement contre le masque d'os. Ses bras entourent son adversaire.

Zangetsu tombe au sol.

L'armure d'os se craquèle.

Quand Grimmjow sourit, d'un de ces sourires un peu cassés, un peu maladroits, et incroyablement lumineux qu'il n'avait plus utilisé de puis cinq ans, c'est à un visage inondé de larmes qu'il le dédie.

_Salut, Ichigo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Il y aurait du y avoir un combat épique.

Il y aurait du y avoir du sang, et puis des cris et puis des coups d'épée meurtriers et puis du kido et des sorts interdits et des explosions d'énergie. Il y aurait du y avoir des flash-backs, il y aurait du y avoir des questions jamais répondus et des réponses face au silence et à l'obstination.

Il y aurait du y avoir un chemin parcouru pour tous les deux, il y aurait du avoir de la haine puis de l'acceptation, de nouvelles blessures et de nouveaux soins. Il y aurait du avoir un éclair de reconnaissance dans les yeux du sujet B quand Gin l'a combattue, il y aurait du avoir un raisonnement chez Gin qui lui aurait montré que la fille qu'il aimait était toujours là.

En somme, il y aurait du y avoir des retrouvailles.

C'est con.

C'est con, parce que tout ce qu'il y a là, c'est une fille qui pleure en serrant quelqu'un dans ses bras. Le gars qui agonise en lui parlant, il est blond, couvert de sang, et son bras gauche a disparue. Il s'appelle Shinji Hirako, et il n'a même pas tenu un quart d'heure contre Aizen.

La fille a l'air de ne pas comprendre. Elle a l'air d'avoir peur. Le gars lui sourit.

(Il y en a un autre qui les observe, un peu plus loin. Il a des cheveux argentés, et son zanpakuto est couvert de sang.)

Aizen arrive. Il parle à la fille. Il parait qu'il est son maître, et qu'elle doit obéir. Elle ne le regarde même pas. Le gars dans ses bras ferme les yeux.

La fille hoquette pitoyablement.

Si elle avait été une héroïne, elle se serait relevée, elle se serait battue, elle aurait sauvé la vie du gars et démonté la gueule du méchant. Si elle avait une héroïne, elle aurait avancé vers la bataille au lieu de continuer à pleurer. Si elle avait été une héroïne, elle aurait été digne. Mais cette fille, _c'est pas une héroïne_. C'est juste une fille avec de la morve qui coule du nez et des larmes pleins les joues.

Alors elle fuit. Elle lâche le gars dans ses bras, elle recule, et puis elle disparait : et juste comme ça, elle laisse les trois mecs et le Destin en plan.

Forcément, c'est con. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on y peut, au fond ? L'ennui avec la vraie vie, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de scénario. Le chevalier se fait la malle et laisse le dragon tuer la princesse. Tant pis pour lui. Tant pis pour tout.

Rideau.


	140. Castle of Glass

Bonjour à toutes et à toutes !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard horrible, mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à trouver le temps d'écrire...

Merci beaucoup pour me supporter et continuer à me lire !

Enjoy !

PS : le titre est de Linki Park

* * *

.

Chapitre 137 : Castle of Glass

* * *

.

.

.

C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui meurt le jour de ses seize ans.

Le nom de cette fille, c'est Haruka Matsuri (mais appelez-la Haru, ça lui fera plaisir). Elle est blonde, grande, et pas hyper-intelligente.

Le matin de son anniversaire, elle a séché les cours pour aller faire des conneries en ville, et un mec qui roulait un peu trop vite l'a écrasée. Sauf qu'elle s'est relevée –en laissant son corps sur le bitume. La suite est relativement simple.

La fille se découvre des pouvoirs, manque de se faire bouffer, passe un an à crever de faim, rencontre des gars en robe, va dans le repaire des gars en robe, intègre une division de gars en robe, sème la merde comme d'autres le blé, met des gens en couple, se fait des potes, se bastonne avec les gars en robe, se trouve un copain, va au ski, et se fait kidnapper par un mec en robe.

Globalement, ça se résume à ça.

(Bon, il y a des détails, mais on s'en branle.)

Mais il y a un truc que vous avez pas capté. Comment est-ce que vous auriez pu le capter, de toute manière ? La fille qui raconte l'histoire, c'est elle. Et laissez-moi vous dire que n'importe qui aurait fait un meilleur narrateur qu'elle.

Moi, par exemple. Mais évidemment, personne ne m'a consulté –en même temps, j'étais pas là au début, forcément…

Trêve de diversion.

Cette fille, donc, elle vous a pas tout dit. Dans ses pensées un peu bizarres, dans ses descriptions de sa classe, dans _tout_, elle vous a caché le plus important.

Allez, on va voir si vous êtes malins.

Ça fait trois ans que vous connaissez cette fille. Ca fait trois ans que vous suivez ses aventures. Trois ans que vous rigolez avec elle.

Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important dans l'histoire d'Haru Arienai ?

Sa connerie ?

Pas faux. Mais en fait si, complétement faux. Je ne vous blâme pas, parce que la connerie pour Haru, c'est comme l'eau pour d'autres : ce qui vous compose à 90%.

Cherchez plus profond. Oubliez les blagues et les bêtises. Oubliez le sourire et regardez la dans les yeux, cette fille. Inspectez les tréfonds de ce qu'elle appelle son monde intérieur, et qui n'est autre que son âme, tout bonnement.

Gin ?

Vous vous rapprochez.

Oui, c'est vrai. Gin est important, pour Haru. Pas que je comprenne pourquoi, mais c'est pas mon histoire alors je la ferme.

Gin et Haru, ils étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Personnellement, je suis de l'avis que Gin n'est fait pour être avec personne. Trop flippant, ce mec. Et pourtant, elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Pendant un temps, j'ai pensé que c'était que pour le cul, mais a priori y'a autre chose. Me demandez pas quoi, j'en ai aucune idée.

Ils auraient jamais du être ensemble, mais ils ont dit merde au monde et ils se sont mis en couple, avec tous les sentiments et les trucs bizarres qui vont avec.

Gin aurait pu être la réponse à ma question. Toute la guimauve qui s'écoule des derniers événements vous donne raison. Même moi, qui connais la vérité, je serais presque d'accord.

Sauf que oui mais non.

Gin et Haru ils s'aiment, mais on s'en fout.

Oui d'accord ils ont défiés le monde, ils feraient tout l'un pour l'autre, mais franchement, _et alors ?_ C'est une histoire d'amour comme beaucoup d'autres, y'a rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans si vous voulez mon avis.

Balayez Gin. Regardez plus attentivement dans Haru.

Oubliez ce dont elle passe son temps à parler. Oubliez sa classe, ses rougissements débiles quand elle voit son mec, ce dont elle déblatère dès qu'elle a une minute. Je vous ai dit qu'elle était une narratrice horrible, alors tenez-en compte…

Et concentrez-vous sur ce dont elle ne parle _pas_.

Son petit frère, sa petite sœur, son grand frère (vous ne saviez pas qu'elle en avait un ? Quand je vous disais qu'elle est merdique en narration). Sa mère, son père, son enfance, les pensionnats. Ses ex, Iruka, Kyoko, Chizuru.

Pas mal. Vous êtes bons. Vous avez quasiment le doigt dessus.

Regardez la liste.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous en commun, ces gens ?

Bingo.

Elle les a adoré. Elle les a détesté. Elle les a vénéré. Elle les a haïe.

Mais dans tous les cas, elle les a _aimé_.

Et là, je sais ce que vous vous dites.

Ouais, c'est l'amour, les sentiments. On le savait, c'est cliché ! Tu te fous de notre gueule avec l'histoire de Gin en nous disant qu'on s'en moque de leur couple, mais tu nous ressorts l'amour trois lignes plus bas ? Revois ton scénario, ma grande.

Eh ben laissez-moi vous rire au nez.

Ça a à voir avec l'amour, c'est vrai, je ne le nie pas. Mais le problème avec vous autres les humains, c'est que vous réduisez l'amour à une petite portion de ce qu'il est vraiment. Vous vous concentrez sur Romeo et Juliette, et vous oubliez le principal.

Qu'est-ce qui manque, sur cette liste ?

Vous avez la famille.

Vous avez les compagnons.

_Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas là ?_

Ca y est !

Je vois votre bouche s'arrondir. Vos yeux s'ouvrent en grand et vous oubliez de respirer.

Bravo. Vous avez deviné.

Les _amis._

Ooooooh… vous êtes déçus ? Vous vous attentiez à quelque chose de mieux ? De plus romantique ? De plus épique ? En toute somme, quelque chose de moins _commun_ ?

Vous avez tort. Vous ne pouvez même pas savoir à quel point.

Etre un enfant et jouer avec ses amis dans le bac à sable. Etre un ado et saluer ses potes le matin, en allant en cours. Etre un adulte et manger des pizzas avec ses amis. Se plaindre de tout et rien. Refaire le monde. Se disputer, se réconcilier, rire et se fâcher.

La plupart des gens prennent l'amitié pour garantie. On perd des amis, certes, mais on en gagne toujours. Et même si vous êtes timide, même si vous êtes nerveux, même si vous n'osez pas trop aller vers les autres, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour rire avec vous.

Peut-être que certains savent de quoi je parle. Peut-être qu'il y a des gens qui n'ont pas d'amis. Peut-être qu'il y a des gens terriblement seuls. Peut-être qu'il y a des gens un peu comme Haru.

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Haru n'a jamais regretté sa mort ? Qu'elle n'aime pas sa famille, d'accord. Chizuru aussi. Mais il ne vous ait jamais arrivé de vous dire « mais, et ses potes ? »

La raison est simple. Haru ne regrette pas ses amis parce qu'avant de mourir, elle n'en a jamais eu.

Vous avez trente secondes pour me dire que je raconte des conneries. Vous gênez pas, je vous comprends. Pendant trois ans vous vous êtes tapés la sociabilité de l'aut' blondasse, Rangiku, Renji, les Vizards, la onzième et tout le bataclan. C'est pas les potes qui ont manqué à Haru, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'en serait pas fait avant ?

La réponse, je ne l'ai pas. Si j'avais accès à toutes les pensées d'Haru, à toutes ses expériences, je pourrais vous le dire, mais même moi je ne peux pas faire ça. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est deviner à partir de ce que je sais.

Alors réfléchissons.

Haruka Matsuri. Sa mère s'appelle Jeanne Matsuri, née Bignon, et son père Keita Matsuri.

Jeanne Matsuri est la secrétaire de l'ambassadeur français au Japon. Elle rencontre Keita Matsuri, conseiller à la Diète. Jeanne l'épouse par intérêt, lui par convenance.

Ils ont un fils et, trois ans plus tard, une fille. Cette fille, c'est Haru.

Imaginez l'enfance. Entre une mère qui ne veut que se hausser dans l'échelle sociale, et un père étranglée par les traditions et les règles de son poste. Ils vont dans des écoles privées, des pensionnats, où l'éducation comme leurs camarades ne veut qu'une chose : faire d'eux des êtres redoutables, manipulateurs, et surtout seuls.

Pas vraiment les conditions idéales pour avoir des amis.

Et puis quand Haru a dix ans, elle pète un plomb et décide de faire tout ce que sa mère déteste. Elle continue comme ça jusqu'à treize ans –l'histoire avec Iruka, vous la connaissez. Elle re-pète un plomb et fait la conne pendant six mois.

Pas de quoi faire des bonnes connaissances non plus.

Et puis ensuite, elle rencontre Kyoko et commence à utiliser un peu son cerveau. Elle se fait des potes, et vous vous dites que c'est bon. Sauf que non.

Des potes, c'est des gens qui vous voient sourire. Des amis, c'est des gens qui vous voient pleurer. _Et qui vous aiment quand même._

Haru ne s'est pas fait d'amis. Quelque part, je me dis que c'est parce qu'elle a toujours eu un peu peur qu'ils s'éloignent. Et si on ne les laisse pas s'approcher, les gens ne peuvent pas partir, pas vrai ? Pour elle, je pense, ça a été beaucoup plus simple de les garder à distance plutôt que de prendre le risque.

Ou alors elle est juste conne. Je vous laisse décider.

Quoi qu'il en soit, un jour elle est morte, elle est allée à la Soul Society, et elle a rencontré les Vizards.

Je ne sais plus comment ils se sont rencontrés. Personne ne le sait, eux les premiers. Mais c'est un peu comme ça avec les amis. Des fois. Ils sont là, à vos côtés, comme s'ils l'avaient été toute leur vie.

Zarbi, si vous voulez mon avis. M'enfin, c'est pas moi qui vais juger hein.

Bref.

Les Vizards et Haru, ça a pas accroché tout de suite. Forcément, elle y connaissait rien en potes. Elle a passé deux semaines à se demander avec qui elle devait coucher (et aussi pourquoi est-ce que, bizarrement, elle n'avait pas envie de le faire) avant que Shinji lève les yeux au ciel et lui explique que tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était déconner avec eux.

Shinji.

Parlons-en de Shinji !

Pour le moment, c'est un pauvre type qui se vide de son sang sur le sable, mais y'a cinq ans, c'était le meilleur ami d'Haru. Forcément, ils ont les mêmes cheveux.

Il m'a bien compliqué la tâche celui-là, à l'époque. Vous savez, quand j'étais encore en train d'essayer de détruire l'âme de l'aut' blonde –depuis j'ai compris que c'était vachement plus drôle de la regarder se foutre dans la merde. Les autres javellisés devraient en prendre une leçon.

Ce gars-là, c'est la toute première personne avec qui la débile a jamais eu un lien émotionnel qui passait pas par son vagin.

Du coup, des fois, je me demande…

Si elle l'avait connu quand elle était petite, dans son premier pensionnat ? A dix ans ? A treize ans ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait été plus heureuse ?

Surement. Je le sais, même si ça m'a emmerdé de l'admettre, vu que si elle l'avait connu avant, baaaah… j'aurais probablement pas existé. Et puis je crois qu'elle le sait aussi.

Alors moi, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est arrêtée quand il a traversé un mur pour atterrir sur le sol.

Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a même plus regardé l'autre grande asperge et qu'elle l'a prit dans ses bras sans comprendre.

Parce que vous voyez, l'amour c'est bien, mais l'amour, c'est toujours violent, chez Haru. Elle a aimé Gin de toutes ses forces, et puis elle l'a haïe de toutes ses forces aussi quand Aizen l'a reprogrammée. L'amour, c'est un peu comme un torrent et un barrage. Des fois, le torrent coule à toute puissance. Et puis des fois, on fout un barrage devant et c'est fini.

Mais les amis ?

Les amis, c'est un peu comme une petite rivière tranquille qui s'introduit partout et puis qui vous suit, juste comme ça.

Alors…

Alors le torrent dont je parlais tout à l'heure (alias l'amour, alias Gin, vous pigez ?), il est resté coincé derrière le barrage. Mais en y ajoutant cette rivière… peut-être que ça va péter.

Ou peut-être pas. Allez savoir.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je m'en fous, ou que je souhaite que ça n'arrive pas. Faut dire que ces cinq ans étaient vachement calmes.

Mais au fond, j'en serais presque contente. Ne serait-ce que parce que plus pouvoir emmerder l'aut' androgyne m'avait manqué. Cinq ans dans un barrage, c'est long.

Alors rompra ? Rompra pas ?

Qui sait. Mais une chose est sûre :

Les choses vont recommencer à devenir marrantes.

.

.

.

.

.

Le sujet B avait fuit le champ de bataille.

Aizen ne s'accorda qu'une fraction de seconde pour y penser. Le conditionnement du sujet B avait failli. C'était inattendu, déplorable… et ça lui donnait envie de rire.

La petite idiote l'avait déçue, comme toujours, mais s'ils croyaient qu'un _déchet_ comme elle allait suffire à renverser ses plans, ils se trompaient. Oh, comme ils se _trompaient._

Son regard se planta dans les yeux de son ancien protégé. Gin le fixait sans rien dire, avec cette expression froide et immobile qu'il connaissait tellement bien. Peu importe la misérable conne. Sa vraie victoire, elle était là. Son ancien lieutenant n'avait que du venin dans les yeux. Comme il se devait.

_C'est bon de te retrouver, mon cher, _cher_ Gin.

Peu de gens avaient pu plonger dans l'esprit d'Aizen. Gin, Shinji, même s'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer le masque et pas la profondeur, le Soutaicho, et probablement Unohana. Aucun n'avait vraiment _comprit_ Aizen.

Il cherchait la domination du monde. Mais avant tout, il cherchait un ennemi.

Ichigo n'avait jamais fait l'affaire. Aizen cherchait un double, quelqu'un d'aussi glacial et calculateur que lui. Quelqu'un avec qui bataillait sur le grand plateau d'échec de l'univers. Quelqu'un qui se haïrait autant qu'il le haïssait _parce qu'ils seraient exactement le même._ Quelqu'un qui serait un génie, quelqu'un qui serait un monstre, quelqu'un qui serait un frère. Quelqu'un que Gin avait été, avant qu'Haru ne l'humanise.

Quelqu'un que Gin venait de redevenir.

Aizen sourit.

_Alors, cher ami. Prêt à jouer ?

Face à lui, un miroir.

Gin avança d'un pas.

.

.

.

.

.

(Dans le sable, une main crispée sur une poignée de zanpakuto se relâcha.)

(Vaincue.)

.

.

.

.

.

Il y avait une fille qui pleurait.

Elle pleurait tout le temps. Elle pleurait parce qu'on l'avait enlevé à tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait perdu son corps dans un accident. Un peu après, elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait perdu son être. Ensuite elle a pleuré parce qu'elle ne se rappelait plus. Et puis elle a pleuré parce qu'elle se rappelait.

Il y a quelques secondes, elle a pleuré parce que quelqu'un a déchiré son cœur en tombant dans ses bras.

Mais maintenant, elle a séché ses larmes.

Katsu desserra les poings. Elle avait pleuré suffisamment longtemps. Elle avait été en colère suffisamment longtemps.

Maintenant, elle arrêtait. Elle arrêtait de fuir. Elle arrêtait de s'auto-apitoyer. Elle arrêtait de chercher.

Maintenant, elle _trouvait. _

Elle trouvait qui était l'homme qui avait agonisé dans ses bras. Elle trouvait qui était l'homme qui lui avait fait mal en lui souriant. _  
_

Et pour trouver, elle arrêtait d'avoir peur de ce qui était en elle.

Pour trouver, elle faisait la paix.

Katsu ferma les paupières. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas vraiment sereine, pas vraiment contente ni même satisfaite. Bien sûr, elle avait envie de vivre plus avec Kurogane et Hallibal et les filles et tous les autres. Bien sûr, elle avait envie de continuer à être heureuse.

(_Mais qui a dit que tu ne le seras pas ?_)

Katsu inspira. Sourit. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait… bien. Juste bien.

Sous le ciel bleu du palais d'Aizen, le vent souffla comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Et on entendit un son. Comme si quelque chose, quelque part, se brisait. Se reconstruisait. Mourait. Naissait.

(Ou peut-être que c'était juste le bruit d'un torrent.)

Alors, doucement…

J'ouvre les yeux.


	141. Roar

.

Chapitre 138 : Roar

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Un montre converse avec un autre. _

_« Sais-tu ce qu'est la vie ? »_

_Haussement de sourcil. _

_« Nous sommes morts. »_

_« Ne fais pas l'idiot, ça ne te va pas. Réponds à ma question. »_

_« Hmmm… ce qu'est la vie ? S'amuser, j'imagine. Que serait l'existence sans amusement ? »_

_Un sourire félin accompagne la réponse. Son interlocuteur laisse échapper un petit rire. Il s'attendait à la réponse, bien évidemment –il s'attendait toujours à tout. _

_« Tu ne regardes pas assez loin, mon cher apprenti. La vie, c'est chercher. »_

_« Chercher quoi ? »_

_Regard énigmatique. _

_« Une raison. »_

_Une raison de vivre. Une raison de tuer. Une raison de régner. Une raison de rester sur scène jusqu'à la fin –et d'être celui qu'on applaudit quand tous les autres sont partis._

_« Et tu l'as trouvé toi, cette raison ? »_

_« Si je ne l'avais pas trouvé, crois-tu que je serais ici ? »_

_Nouveau rire. L'autre s'éloigne, sa robe de capitaine flottant au gré de la brise._

_Gin regarde son capitaine disparaître sans se départir de son sourire._

_« Je ne suis pas d'accord, Sosuke-sama, murmure-t-il au vent. La vie, c'est regarder dans l'abysse… et survivre lorsque l'abysse te regarde en retour. »_

.

.

.

Il y a deux raisons pour laquelle le surnom de Gin au Gotei était « le serpent. » La première, celle que tout le monde connaissait, était parce que ses yeux plissés et son sourire froid lui donnaient un air reptilien.

Cette raison-ci est complétement fausse.

La véritable origine de ce surnom remonte à l'Académie, lorsque, pour la première fois, quelqu'un se battit avec le jeune garçon pâlot qui faisait renifler de moquerie les autres élèves.

L'Histoire ne retint pas le nom de l'inconscient qui fit face à l'enfant sur le tatami. En revanche, elle retint avec acuité la peur qui saisit la foule aux tripes en entendant le sifflement du tranchant couper l'air en une fraction de seconde.

(Il y a une raison pour laquelle Gin eut le plus court parcours académique de toute l'histoire du Gotei.)

_Un serpent_, murmura-t-on alors. _Il se bat comme un serpent._

(Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était surdoué.)

La souplesse avec laquelle il se mouvait, la rapidité de ses gestes et surtout, surtout, la _précision_ inouïe avec laquelle il frappait. Tout en lui rappelait le style mortel d'un cobra en chasse.

(C'est parce qu'à partir de son premier combat, plus personne ne voulait l'affronter.)

La première fois qu'Aizen posa les yeux sur Gin, cela lui apparut immédiatement. Mais pas parce que son apprenti était un terrifiant combattant. Non. Aizen était un génie, et il sut faire ce que les élèves et les instructeurs de l'Académie n'avaient pas fait.

Il réfléchit.

Le Gotei avait vu des générations de génies défiler en ces murs. Aizen lui-même avait brillé lors de sa scolarité, Shinji aussi, Sasakibe, le Soutaicho… leurs styles étaient largement meilleurs que celui de Gin. Alors pourquoi Gin était-il le seul à faire _peur_ ?

La réponse lui parvint avec la force d'un coup de marteau.

Gin n'effrayait pas parce qu'il était excellent. Gin horrifiait parce qu'il était _illimitable._

Tous les génies avaient des limites. Ils se fatiguaient, ils buttaient contre des problèmes, en un mot. Leur talent n'était pas infini. Immense, oui, mais pas infini. Ils finissaient tous par se cogner contre le mur décisif : leur condition d'humain.

Pas Gin.

Gin s'améliorait. Perpétuellement. Chaque coup était meilleur que le précédent, chaque stratégie plus brillante, chaque geste plus mortel, _et il n'y avait pas de fin_. Le potentiel pur qui débordait de son corps était indéterminable, et il terrorisait les autres parce qu'ils ne savaient pas si l'être qui leur faisait face pouvait un jour trouver sa finitude.

_Gin n'était pas humain._

_Et c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle Aizen le haïssait autant qu'il le voulait. _

_Allons, mon cher apprenti, tu m'as l'air bien morne. Me voir ne remplirait-il donc pas ton cœur de joie ?

Il se moquait, tourbillonnant autour de Gin.

Shinzo rencontra Kyoka. Sembla se faufiler sous la lame pour déchirer la manche d'Aizen. Il se laissait faire –il s'amusait trop. Et surtout, il voulait _voir_.

_Bien sûr que si, Sosuke, ronronna le capitaine en déchirant une illusion comme un enfant brise un papillon, tu sais que j'adore ta compagnie. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas au Gotei ? Ce cher Mayuri a une pièce spéciale qui t'est réservée…

Sa voix dégoulinait de miel et de venin. Aizen laissa son sourire s'agrandir. _Ca lui avait tellement manqué_.

Mais ce n'était pas fini. Gin n'était pas celui qu'il devait être. Il fallait travailler le diamant sali par l'humanité encore un peu avant qu'il ne devienne pur de nouveau.

Kido contre kido. Gin avait maîtrisé le _kurohitsugi_ depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Aizen fut presque tenté de se laisser enfermer par le cercueil juste pour voir s'il pourrait se défaire.

_Tu t'es amélioré, remarqua-t-il d'un ton égal en évitant l'attaque. Mais pas assez pour me battre, je le crains. Vraiment, Gin, comment notre belle pièce de théâtre va-t-elle pouvoir se dérouler si tu n'es pas assez déterminé à me tuer ? Ta raison vacillerait-elle ?

L'écho à une conversation qu'ils avaient eu longtemps auparavant ne fit même pas tressaillir Gin.

_Tu sais, Sosuke, j'ai toujours trouvé ta logique un peu vacillante. Trouver des raisons, toujours des raisons… ça ne t'a jamais ennuyé ?

Le traître para un coup d'épée, tissa une illusion et se déroba gracieusement face au sort qui aurait du le tuer sans verser une goutte de sueur.

_Bien sûr que non, Gin. Après tout, que serait le protagoniste de la pièce que nous jouons sans raison d'exister ?

Haussement de sourcil.

_Une pièce? _Vraiment_, Sosuke ? Tu es devenu encore plus mélodramatique qu'avant…

Cette fois, Aizen pinça les lèvres. Et son attaque suivante fut sèche et puissante.

Le sourire de Gin lorsqu'il l'évita était insupportable.

_Eh bien, on dirait que je t'ai vexé. C'est parce que j'ai insulté ta précieuse pièce ?

Aizen manqua de grincer des dents. _Il suffit !_ Gin n'était pas sensé penser comme ça ! Il n'était pas sensé se moquer de la pièce ! Il était son ennemi, sur la même scène que lui, avec le même scénario ! _Comment osait-il ?_

_Oooooh, tu es vraiment fâché, hmm ? J'en suis tellement navré, susurra Gin en manquant de décapiter son ancien maître.

Les yeux plissés de l'ex-capitaine n'auguraient rien de bon. Mais il ne céda pas. Il avait fréquenté Gin pendant plus d'un siècle, il connaissait les stratégies de son adversaire –et il savait exactement comment les contrer.

_Crois-tu vraiment que tu peux avoir le dessus sur moi, Gin ? Ronronna-t-il en attaquant brutalement. Je pensais que ce qui s'est passé avec ta précieuse petite-amie aurait prouvé le contraire, n'est-il-pas ?

Il sut qu'il avait gagné lorsque le capitaine cessa de sourire.

_Je n'ai jamais pu avoir ta réaction en direct à ce moment-là. Est-ce que la voir t'insulter avant que je ne lui enfonce Kyoka Suigetsu dans le cœur t'a fait mal ? Est-ce que tu m'as haïe ? _Est-ce que tu l'as haïe ? _

Shinzo s'allongea.

_Et lorsque tu l'as revu ? Lorsque tu as manqué de la tuer une deuxième fois ? Lorsqu'elle a tenté de te tuer pour mon bon plaisir ?

Gin ne répondit pas.

__Et lorsque la seule chose qui l'a faite réagir a été de voir un autre que toi ? _

_Ichimaru !

C'était Shinji qui avait parlé.

_L'écoute pas- c'est un menteur… le laisse pas t'avoir…

_Tais-toi, commanda négligemment Gin. Hirako, _tais-toi._

Le Vizard était trop faible pour éviter le sort de kido qui l'assomma. Aizen sourit.

_Combien est-ce que ça t'a couté de ne pas le tuer maintenant, mon très cher apprenti ?

Le serpent du Gotei ouvrit la bouche.

__Bankai._

Aizen ouvrit sa robe.

Au creux de sa poitrine, la moitié du Hogyoku.

_La pièce pouvait commencer, maintenant._

.

.

.

_Bataille du Hueco Mundo, Acte final._

_Avec, dans les rôles principaux : _

Aizen.

(Le méchant)

Shinji.

(Le sacrifié)

Gin.

(Le vengeur)

.

.

.

Une explosion de reiatsu secoua le monde des hollows.

Dans une pièce au faux ciel bleu, deux amants qui venaient de se retrouver se mirent immédiatement en garde.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandirent.

_Aizen, murmura-t-il en retentant le « sama » qui venait instinctivement. Il l'a activé !

Grimmjow eut un mauvais pressentiment.

_Il a activé quoi ?

Le jeune homme lui prit le bras et commença à courir sans répondre. Ce fut Hallibel qui, leur emboitant le pas avec Hitsugaya, cria :

_Le Hogyoku !

.

.

.

Ichigo.

(Le sauveur sauvé)

Grimmjow.

(L'aimé)

Hallibel.

(La protectrice)

.

.

.

Partout, des yeux cherchèrent avec inquiétude la source de la perturbation.

Byakuya se leva et vacilla dangereusement. Le bras réconfortant de son mari le rattrapa.

_Merci, chuchota Renji en le soutenant.

Le Kuchiki secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

_Nous sommes mariés, Abarai, vous n'avez pas à me remercier de vous avoir sauvé la vie.

Le capitaine rit. L'homme qui partageait sa vie soupira et dégaina son zanpakuto.

_Puisque vous êtes plein d'énergie, mettez-là à profit et commencez à avancer. Nous avons un tyran à combattre.

Plus loin, Kenpachi se détourna et partit.

_Espérons que l'aut' méchu sera plus drôle, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Derrière lui, le corps d'Ulquiorra se dissolvait lentement.

A l'entrée de Las Noches, un géant gémissait.

_Pitié… j'vous ai tout dit… arrêtez juste de sourire…

Unohana descendit de la forme libérée de Yami et épousseta son haori avec soin.

_Je vous remercie pour vos informations, hollow. Je rapporterais votre coopération au Soutaicho.

Yami se contenta de geindre un peu plus fort.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya.

Byakuya.

Renji.

Kenpachi.

Unohana.

(Les héros)

.

.

.

Deux salles. Quatre shinigamies.

.

.

.

Matsumoto.

Rukia.

Sakura.

Hiyori.

(Les victimes)

.

.

.

Sun-Sun continuait à courir. Elle avait prévenu Hallibel-sama de ce qu'elle avait entendu, et avait assisté à la découverte de la vérité, horrifiée.

_Kurogane, Katsu… _

Tout n'avait donc été que mensonge ?

A côté d'elle, Mira-Rose et Apache partageaient sa stupéfaction. Mais au-delà de tout, une seule chose s'imposait.

Elles avaient sentit le reiatsu de Katsu fuir. Et puis celui de leur maître, terrifiant, et d'un coup, complétement _haïssable._ Peu importaient les mensonges. Peu importait leur allégeance.

Katsu et Kurogane étaient en danger.

Et qu'elles soient maudites si elles ne parvenaient pas à les aider.

.

.

.

Sun-Sun.

Mira-Rose.

Apache.

(Les témoins)

.

.

.

Gin était un prodige. Un être sans limites. Du moins c'est ce qu'Aizen avait toujours pensé.

Il laissa le pouvoir du Hogyoku rayonner le visage déformé par la déception. Il ne remarqua même pas que le champ de bataille se remplissait de seconde en seconde.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la foule, c'était avec une aura d'empereur.

Devant lui, le corps brisé de son ancien subordonné.

Le regard d'Aizen passa sur la foule. Hallibel, Kurogane, Sun-Sun… ils l'avaient trahis. Ils l'avaient tous trahis.

Peu importait. Il était puissant. Il n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Il n'avait plus besoin de rien.

Dans la pièce, tous les rôles avaient été décidés. Et personne ne pouvait l'empêcher d'accomplir le scénario.

_Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, ronronna-t-il.

Il leva Kyoka. D'ici quelques secondes, s'en serait fini. Gin, le seul qui aurait pu avoir de la valeur, le seul qui aurait pu être son ennemi, allait mourir.

_Adieu, murmura-t-il.

_Je te regretterais, mon cher, cher ami._

Kyoka s'abaissa.

Et-

_JE T'INTERDIS DE LE TOUCHER !

Un rayon d'énergie d'un bleu brulant manqua d'arracher la main d'Aizen.

Celui réalisa pourquoi personne n'avait bougé pour l'arrêter.

Il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui.

Une silhouette atterrit devant le corps de son ex-lieutenant, zanpakuto dégainé. Un rictus furieux laissa échapper un grondement animal. Deux yeux verts se plissèrent. Une tresse blonde se souleva, fouettée par les vents.

Aizen serra les poings. _Le déchet._

_Tu n'as rien à faire ici, énonça-t-il calmement. Crois-tu vraiment être de taille, _Katsu_ ? Face à moi ? Face à ton _maître_ ?

La fille hissa avec rage.

_Tu n'es pas mon maître. Tu n'es rien. _Rien._ Je vais te détruire.

Aizen rit.

_Vraiment, petite fille ? Et avec quoi ? Je t'ai tout appris, je connais toutes tes techniques. Tu n'es que poussière face à moi.

_Tu oublies une chose, Aizen. _Je ne suis pas seule._

Derrière elle, des sourires carnassiers.

Le sujet B brandit son zanpakuto.

_Tu vas mourir.

Ichigo s'était calmement placé à côté d'elle, Zagetsu à la main. Il y avait une tristesse étranger dans ses yeux.

_Pour tout ce que tu as fait, tu vas mourir.

La fille sourit.

.

.

.

Haru.

(Celle qui ne rentrait pas dans le scénario)

.

.

.

__Bankai._


	142. Vivre et Mourir

.

Chapitre 140 : Vivre et Mourir

.

* * *

.

.

.

Haru avait parfois dit que son shikai était stupide –_une queue ? T'es sérieux là, Kiki ?_-. Kiki n'avait jamais été d'accord. Haru avait toujours dit qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais le Bankai. Kiki n'avait jamais été d'accord.

Des deux, c'était toujours le zanpakuto qui avait le dernier mot.

Alors, fallait-il vraiment s'étonner que non pas une mais _trois _queues tranchent l'air lorsque la jeune fille se jeta sur Aizen.

Calmement assit dans le monde intérieur d'Haru, regardant les murs blancs se reconstruire, Kiki sourit.

* * *

.

.

.

Le cœur d'Hallibel rate un battement.

Devant elle, Katsu et Kurogane –_non, deux shinigamims, deux innocents qu'Aizen a mutilé à jamais_- bondissent.

Muette, pétrifiée, elle les regarde.

Le shinigami roux. Ichigo, l'a appelé le hollow aux cheveux bleux qu'il lui semble connaître. Il se bat comme Kurogane _(parce qu'il est Kurogane)._

_(Non non, tais-toi, tais-toi, mes enfants sont morts, ils n'ont jamais existé, c'était un mensonge, encore un mensonge, toujours une mensonge.)_

Son Bankai étincelle sous la lumière lunaire du Hueco Mundo. Hallibel ne connaît pas son nom. Kurogane non plus ne le connaissait pas. Celui-là doit le connaître. C'est son zanpakuto, après tout. _(mais c'était le zanpakuto de Kurogane aussi, celui avec lequel il s'entrainait tous les jours, celui qu'elle devait lui interdire de poser sur la table, celui qu'il regardait avec des yeux tristes parce que son arme restait désespérément muette)_

Elle reconnaît le style. Une myriade d'attaques chaque fois plus puissantes. Kurogane avait le même. A un exception prés. Kurogane aimait se battre. Elle se rappelle de son excitation mal contenue lorsqu'il l'affrontait (et se faisait éternellement battre) ou que lui et Katsu ravageaient les salles d'entrainement pendant des heures (elle est certaine que si elle fait un effort, elle peut se rappeler de leurs scores mutuels…).

Ce shinigami-là, on dirait que chaque mouvement lui arrache les tripes.

_(si tu te battais contre ton père, est-ce que ça ne te ferait pas le même effet ?)_

_(sauf qu'Aizen n'est pas le père de ce shinigami-là. Pas plus qu'elle n'est pas sa mère.)_

Et puis il y a la shinigamie blonde qu'elle doit se retenir d'appeler Katsu.

Elle a le Bankai. Ça aurait fait tellement plaisir à Katsu de l'avoir. Elle aurait passé son temps à provoquer Kurogane pour voir son efficacité, et à parader dans Las Noches avec un sourire extatique.

_(peut-être que cette fille-là aussi le fera, mais dans sa propre maison, avec sa propre famille)_

Il est magnifique, son Bankai. Pas par son aspect extérieur, mais parce qu'il correspond exactement à son style de combat _(celui de Katsu, qui est celui de la fille parce que Katsu est une illusion)._

Il y a trois queues. Elles sont plus fines que celle du shikai de Katsu, mais beaucoup plus effilées. Au bout de deux d'entres elles, celles que la fille a d'instinct placé au même niveau que ses mains, des griffes rétractables qui éraflent les vêtements d'Aizen. Deux mains supplémentaires. Katsu aurait définitivement adoré. _(si Katsu avait existé)_

Et puis, disparue la tenue d'espada. Sauf qu'au lieu d'un nouveau kimono à l'image de celui de Kuro- du shinigami roux, c'est une armure matelassée qui lui permet une liberté de mouvement complète. Katsu avait toujours été une combattante au corps-à-corps après tout.

Hallibel se bat aussi. Ils se battent tous contre Aizen. Pas en même temps, évidemment. Ils se gêneraient trop. Mais des sorts de kido fusent et des silhouettes shunpotent pour tenter de porter le coup fatal. Ils alternent entre observation angoissé et tentatives ratées.

Les deux seuls qui n'arrêtent jamais, ce sont les non-enfants d'Hallibel.

Quelque part, elle se dit qu'Aizen doit être fier. Toutes ces heures d'entrainement, ces journées passées à s'épuiser, ces exercices surhumains qu'il leurs imposait, tout ça à payé. Ses deux victimes _(parce qu'elle ne peut plus se résoudre à les appeler « ses deux enfants »)_ ne se sont jamais battues aussi bien.

A côté d'elle, elle sent l'étonnement des autres shinigamis. L'un d'entre eux, celui qui a les cheveux rouges, murmure qu'il n'a jamais vu deux combattants aussi synchronisés. Elle a envie de lui répondre, de lui expliquer qu'ils ont passé toute leur vie dans ce but, de lui parler de leurs entrainements et de leur volonté farouche d'être les meilleurs. Elle a envie de lui parler de Kurogane et Katsu, mais elle se rend compte qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

_(parce que ses petits n'ont jamais existés.)_

_(et ça la tue.)_

Elle se bat, et elle voit Sun-Sun, Mira-Rose et Apache se battre avec elle.

La shinigamie blonde laisse échapper un grondement lorsque la lame d'Aizen déchire sa cuisse. Lorsqu'elle se pose par terre, c'est une de ses queues qui vient la soutenir à la place de sa jambe.

Sun-Sun crie :

_KATSU !

Elle se précipite à ses côtés. La fille lui dédie un sourire fatiguée, murmure quelques mots et repart aussitôt.

Hallibel reste figée. Elle a répondu à Sun-Sun ? _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle répond au nom qu'elle n'a plus ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle prétend encore avoir des liens avec eux ?_

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Aizen étend les mains. Le Hogyoku mutilé rayonne dans sa poitrine.

_A TERRE ! Hurle une voix.

Hallibel met trop de temps à réagir. Et lorsque des dizaines d'éclairs noirs tranchent l'air, c'est vers elle qu'ils se dirigent.

Son sabre est devant elle, et l'eau qu'elle a amassé forme un mur clair, mais elle sait déjà que ce n'est pas assez. Elle va mourir. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle va mourir seule.

Et puis on la pousse. Il y a une explosion.

Hallibel ouvre les yeux.

Les deux shinigamies la fixent avec une inquiétude dévorante. Il y a du sang le long de leurs épaules.

Et par-dessus le bourdonnement de ses oreilles malmenées, elle entend des syllabes.

_... Ha… Bel… ? … Maman ?... Va ?

Elle réalise qu'elle pleure.

Elle réalise qu'elle les prend dans ses bras, comme quand ils étaient petits, et ne fait pas attention aux autres qui repartent à l'attaque.

Elle réalise qu'elle est stupide.

Elle réalise que ses enfants sont là. Ils l'ont toujours été.

Quand elle se relève pour attaquer, Hallibel Tia est devenue elle-même.

Et le Hueco Mundo recommence à craindre l'espada numéro 3.

.

.

.

Ichigo et Haru ne pensent pas.

Ichigo et Haru _attaquent_.

Toutes les leçons que leurs corps ont intégré pendant cinq ans sont là. Ils se complètent, et même le nouveau Bankai d'Haru, qu'elle ne maîtrise que grâce à l'adrénaline qui enflamme ses veines, ne peut leur enlever leur synchronisation.

Ichigo et Haru ne pensent pas.

Ils n'ont jamais été aussi terrifiants. Les coups s'enchainent et ne se ressemblent pas. Ichigo laisse Haru s'approcher d'Aizen pour le distraire tandis qu'il prépare un Getsuga Tensho monstrueux. Et plus tard, c'est lui qui se jette sur l'homme alors qu'Haru concentre son énergie entre ses mains pour produire Big Bang sur Big Bang.

Aizen leur a tout prix. Mais plus que tout, il a tenté de leur prendre _Hallibel._

Alors Ichigo et Haru ne pensent pas. Ils haïssent, froidement.

Ils sentent d'autres présences à leurs côtés. Ils ne s'en préoccupent pas. Leur stratégie, le fruit de toute une vie de cohabitation, les fait seulement prendre conscience l'un de l'autre.

Peu importe les noms, peu importe les existences. Ils sont jumeaux, dans la vie et dans la colère.

Et ils vont tuer Aizen.

Non, Ichigo et Haru ne pensent pas.

Ils ne pensent pas à Grimmjow, qui attaque aussi avec furie, à Gin, étendu sur le sable avec à peine un filet de vie en lui, à Hallibel, qui les accompagne et guide les attaques des autres pour ne pas les gêner, parce qu'Ichigo et Haru ne doivent _pas_ penser.

Parce que s'ils le font, ils ont terriblement peur de se rendre compte que c'est leur père –_leur maître_- qui se tient devant eux.

Ils ne doivent pas penser, parce que s'ils le font, ils savent, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, que ce n'est plus Aizen qu'ils attaqueront, mais les gens qui se battent avec eux.

.

.

.

_Vous ne pourrez jamais me battre.

Malgré le combat, malgré le sang, malgré le Hogyoku qui lui pompe son énergie, Aizen trouve encore le moyen de ronronner calmement.

_Qui vous a apprit à vous battre ? Qui vous a donné toutes vos leçons ? Qui vous a élevé ?

Il esquive les attaques, gracieusement. Et pourtant, des perles de sueur commencent à perler sur son visage.

__Moi_. Je suis votre maître. Pensez-vous _vraiment _que vous pourrez vous rebeller ?

Le Hogyoku rayonne, et une vague de reiatsu malsain déferle autour de lui. Ses adversaires esquivent.

_Et je ne parle même pas de vos _pitoyables_ alliés. Comment le Gotei que j'ai défait par deux fois pourrait-il vous aider ?

Personne ne lui répond.

Aizen continue de danser.

Mais cette fois, il ne danse plus avec ses victimes. Il danse avec sa mort.

Il commence à avoir peur.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya balance un jet de glace sur Aizen, et réalise qu'il s'est fait avoir lorsque la glace n'arrive que sur du vide. Il brise l'illusion et tend le bras.

_Pas maintenant ! Commande Hallibel. Katsu est au milieu !

Comme mue par un marionnettiste invisible, la jeune fille bouge et Hitsugaya peut attaquer.

Au fond de lui, il est impressionné. Hallibel semble être partout à la fois, coordonnant, attaquant, défendant. Grâce à elle, et grâce à son étrange charisme qui les convict tous rapidement –même Kenpachi et Byakuya- de lui obéir, ils comblent toutes les failles, se complètent sans se gêner.

Et dans le même temps, le jeune capitaine ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'admiration face à leur adversaire. Aizen est attaqué de tous les côtés, impitoyablement, et même le Hogyoku ne peut pas faire face sur tous les fronts. Il faut évoluer sur un autre niveau intellectuel et physique que le commun ds shinigamis pour arriver à tenir debout –ce qu'Aizen fait incroyablement.

Mais il cédera. La certitude chante dans le cœur d'Hitsugaya. Il cédera. Parce qu'Hitsugaya est un prodige, lui aussi, et qu'il est peut-être un des mieux placés pour comprendre Aizen. Il cédera. Pas parce qu'il n'y a qu'une chose que le Hogyoku ne peut pas améliorer.

Aizen est humain.

Et il cédera.

Hitsugaya sourit et essaie de ne pas penser au fait que l'absence de Matsumoto sur le champs de bataille ne peux vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

Elle aussi, elle a cédé.

.

.

.

Aizen refuse de reculer.

Aizen refuse de s'abaisser.

_Sosuke…_

Kyoka Suigetsu lutte. Elle lutte avec lui, pour lui, parce que même s'il l'a trahie un nombre incalculable de fois, même si elle le hait, même s'il n'a aucun regret parce qu'elle n'est qu'un outil, elle l'aime. Elle l'aide, contre tout son jugement, mais elle le supplie de la poser.

_Je t'en prie, arrête. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça…_

Le Hogyoku tire sur son corps et son âme. Il lui donne toujours plus, contre de moins en moins de puissance.

_Tu vas te tuer ! Sosuke, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi, arrête de gaspiller ta vie, ça ne sert à rien…_

Aizen refuse de l'écouter.

_Sosuke !_

Elle l'appelle. Même maintenant, après tout ce qu'il a fait, elle croit encore qu'il y a du bon en lui.

Stupide outil.

_Rappelle-toi ! Rappelle-toi de qui tu es ! Tu peux encore faire demi-tour SI TU ARRETES D'UTILISER LE HOGYOKU !_

Aizen refuse.

_Sosuke, s'il-te-plait, pour l'amour de tout, arrête de te faire du mal ! Tu ne peux pas gagner, c'est fini…_

Aizen refuse.

Il peut gagner. Il va gagner. Il a passé sa vie à planifier ce moment. Il doit gagner. Parce que sinon, rien n'a plus de sens. Sinon, _il_ n'a plus de sens.

_Je t'en supplie Sosuke, cesse cette folie, tu es en train de mourir…_

Elle dit vrai. il peut sentir son énergie baisser dangereusement. Il doit arrêter de tirer sur ses réserves personnelles. Il doit trouver autre chose.

_Sosuke, arrête de l'utiliser, tu n'en tireras rien de bon…_

Il se fige. Il a trouvé autre chose.

_Sosuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu f-_

Il plonge sa lame dans sa poitrine. Droit dans le Hogyoku.

Le hurlement de Kyoka est strident.

_SOSUKE, NON ! PITIE !_

Déjà, il peut sentir un renouveau de puissance arriver au fur et à mesure que la présence constante dans sa tête s'efface.

_Sosuke, par pitié, arrête…_

Elle halète. Elle pleure.

_Ce n'est pas moi que tu tues, Sosuke… c'est ton âme…_

Il sourit.

_Sosuke, je t'en prie… pense à toi… pitié… Sosuke… tu ne seras plus jamais humain si tu le fais… je t'en supplie… pense à toi… penses à ton âme…_

Une âme ?

Il va devenir tout-puissant.

Il n'a pas besoin d'âme.

_So… su… ke…_

Au moment où Koyka Suigetsu meurt, le Hogyoku explose.

.

.

.

Le Hogyoku explose.

Tous se jettent à terre alors que des vagues déferlantes d'énergie fouettent l'air.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Hurle Renji pour couvrir le bruit des vents déchainés.

Haru, Hitsugaya et Byakuya, ceux qui sont le plus sensible au reiatsu, sont pâles comme la mort.

_Il… balbutie Haru, son Bankai disparaissant en même temps que son masque. Il…

_Il vient de tuer son zanpakuto, termine Byakuya. Aizen a sacrifié son propre zanpakuto au Hogyoku.

Un rire tranche l'atmosphère.

Et Aizen marche vers eux.

Sauf que ce n'est plus Aizen.

_J'aurais du faire ça plus tôt, déclame-t-il. Tout ce cirque pour une clé, alors que la véritable solution était juste devant moi…

Il n'a pas changé. C'est son reiatsu qui n'est plus le même.

Byakuya a l'impression de baigner dans une cuve d'acide.

_Impressionnés ? Ronronne Aizen en ouvrant les bras.

Tous se remettent en garde. Les Bankai et les masques se réactivent.

_Visiblement pas assez.

Aizen tend la main.

_Une petite démonstration s'impose !

.

.

.

Le combat continue.

Aizen ne cesse jamais de sourire.

Il y a quelque chose de froid dans son esprit.

Quelque chose de manquant.

Quelque chose qu'il a oublié.

_Et c'est tellement, tellement agréable…_

.

.

.

Renji est le premier à tomber.

Il s'écroule contre un morceau de mur et s'évanouit, épuisé par son combat contre Barragan et Aizen.

Byakuya perd une précieuse seconde à vérifier qu'il est toujours en vie avant de retourner se battre, une fureur glacée dans les yeux.

.

.

.

Mira-Rose tombe en deuxième.

Apache n'a pas le contrôle de Byakuya. Elle hurle et se réfugie avec elle.

Un rayon violet brulant la frappe dans le dos.

Elle s'écroule sur sa compagne.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya doit retourner en Shikai.

Et même sa glace ne peut rien face au feu brûlant du Hogyoku.

Il tombe prés de Gin et Shinji, et consacre ses dernières forces à être certain qu'ils sont toujours en vie avant de basculer dans l'inconscience.

Sa dernière pensée est pour Matsumoto.

.

.

.

Grimmjow est particulièrement vicieux. Aizen sacrifie un bras en s'acharnant sur lui, juste pour entendre le cri de rage d'Ichigo qui se jette sur lui avec une colère redoublée.

L'espada tente de le rassurer, mais le murmure qui sort de sa gorge est inaudible.

Haru et Hallibel hurlent à Ichigo d'aller le voir, tandis qu'elles retiennent Aizen avec Byakuya.

_Ca va aller ? Souffle Ichigo en passant une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

Grimmjow lui dédie son plus beau rictus.

_Vas lui casser la gueule, shinigami. Tu sais que ça m'excite quand tu casses des gueules.

Il s'évanouit sous le sourire rassuré d'Ichigo

.

.

.

Byakuya tombe en protégeant le corps inconscient de Renji d'une attaque dévastatrice.

Il tente de rassembler ses forces en pestant, mais ne peut que regarder le combat en espérant amèrement un miracle.

.

.

.

Hallibel s'effondre dans un coin. Elle ne s'évanouit pas. Elle ne cherche pas à se soigner.

Elle concentre son énergie.

Et elle attend.

.

.

.

Restent Ichigo et Haru.

Aizen leurs sourit.

_Toujours pas décidés à vous soumettre ?

_Jamais, gronde Haru. Tu vas crever, connard.

Il a déjà entendu quelque chose du genre, il y a longtemps…

_(_Un dernier mot avant de mourir ?_

__Un : CREVE !)_

Oh, oui. Il y avait cinq ans, juste avant de tuer l'idiote.

Elle n'apprenait jamais, décidemment.

_Tu aboies beaucoup, Katsu. Mais tu n'as jamais vraiment su mordre, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, peut-être que tu aurais pu les sauver…

Elle se tend. Elle serre les dents. Il glousse.

_Même ton nouveau jouet ne te sert à rien. Tu n'as pas pu sauver ton ami, ce cher Shinji, et tu n'as pas pu sauver Gin non plus. J'ai toujours eu raison à ton sujet. Tu es incroyablement _inutile._

Elle va se jeter sur lui. Il le sent. Elle ne sait faire que ça, se jeter sur les gens lorsque les mots lui manquent. Déchet.

Haru reste où elle est.

_Tu as raison.

Sa voix est étranglée.

_Toute seule, je ne peux pas sauver les gens que j'aime.

Ses yeux se plantent dans les siens. Il n'y voit que de la détermination.

_Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas aider.

Il réalise la raison pour laquelle elle a continué à parler. _Une distraction._

Une pointe de reiatsu sur le côté. Ichigo.

_C'est futile, susurre-t-il en tendant les bras et en déchainant l'énergie du Hogyoku sur eux.

Quelque chose lui perce l'épaule par derrière.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent.

Haru sourit.

__Warutsu wa arashi o. _Le pas des mensonges.

Ichigo recule juste à temps pour éviter une nouvelle attaque.

Aizen serre les dents.

_Vous croyez vraiment que cette pathétique tentative de distraction va servir à quelque chose ?

Haru ne répond pas. Autour d'elle, son Bankai vacille.

_Et voilà que tu as gaspillé toute ton énergie.

Il se moque allégrement.

_Vraiment, Katsu. _Quelle idiote tu fais._

Elle doit se mettre à genoux pour reprendre sa respiration. Un peu de sang coule de sa bouche.

Aizen évite de nouvelles attaques et hausse un sourcil en remarquant qu'elle continue de sourire.

_Getsuga Tensho !

Ichigo se jette sur lui.

.

.

.

Haru tendit la main et y rassembla tout son reiatsu restant.

_C'est une mauvaise idée._

« Probablement.

_Ichigo est au courant ?_

« Ouaip. Sans lui je ne pourrais pas faire ça après tout.

_Ce garçon n'a pas une once de bon sens._

« Ouaip.

_J'espère pour vous que ça va marcher._

« Ça a intérêt.

La boule d'énergie n'était guère plus grosse que son poing. Haru hurla en la balançant.

_MAINTENANT !

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle tous leurs alliés étaient tombés avant eux. Ils les avaient protégés, pour qu'ils aient le temps de préparer un plan. Une dernière tentative pour contrer le Hogyoku.

Quelque chose que seul Ichigo pouvait faire.

La boule d'énergie fonçait vers Aizen. Il haussa un sourcil.

_C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? _Ridicule._

Il s'apprêtait à la balancer au loin, lorsqu'une chose inattendue se produisit.

La boule changea de direction. Et se précipita sur Ichigo.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. L'énergie rentra en lui.

_Qu'est-ce que-

Ichigo cria.

Et de son ventre, de l'endroit exact où avait disparu la boule, sortit un immense rayon d'énergie d'un blanc aveuglant qui se jeta sur Aizen.

L'énergie violette du Hogyoku fut balayée comme une brindille.

Le rayon engloutit Aizen.

Une éternité passa.

Et, finalement, tout s'arrêta.

Aizen regarda autour de lui. Ichigo respirait péniblement, visiblement épuisé.

Et lui n'avait rien.

Un sourire triomphant déforma son visage.

_J'ignore ce que vous avez voulu faire, mais c'était véritablement _pitoya-_

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa tête.

_Il y avait quelque chose dans sa tête._

_Qu-

Une douleur aigue lui perça le crâne.

Haru laissa échapper un ricanement.

_Alors Aizen… qu'est-ce que ça fait… d'être de nouveau humain ?

Aizen hurla.

.

.

.

_Le Hogyoku est une machine. Une machine sentiente, certes, mais une machine quand même._

_Et une machine n'a pas d'âme._

_Alors qu'il étudiait la possibilité de fusionner avec le Hogyoku, Aizen se rendit compte que faire cohabiter un esprit humain, rempli de souvenir et d'émotion, et une machine était impossible._

_Il en tira la conclusion qu'il ne devait pas fusionner entièrement avec le Hogyoku. Et lors de toutes ses utilisations, il veilla soigneusement à garder une barrière entre l'instrument et son âme._

_Mais en sacrifiant Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen n'avait plus fait qu'un avec le Hogyoku. Il avait tué son âme, accédant au pouvoir ultime._

_Bien sûr, Ichigo et Haru ignoraient tout cela._

_La seule chose qu'ils avaient vu, c'était qu'Aizen avait donné son humanité au Hogyoku et qu'il était devenu tout-puissant._

_Leur conclusion avait été aussi simple qu'impensable._

_Ils avaient décidé de rendre son humanité à Aizen._

_Lorsque le rayon avait atteint Aizen, ce n'était pas du reiatsu qui l'avait frappé. C'était une toute petite partie de Meeka no gen'sou et de Zangetsu, propulsée par le seul être au monde qui avait assez de volonté pour le faire sans perdre sa propre âme._

_Ichigo._

.

.

.

Aizen hurle. Et il se souvient.

Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Il a tué Kyoka. Il a tué son zanpakuto.

_Mais le pouvoir, le pouvoir, le pouvoir. Le pouvoir du Hogyoku. Celui pour qui il a tué Kyoka._

Il n'est plus lui.

_Il est un dieu._

Il a mal.

_Il ne sent rien._

Il veut son âme.

_Pourquoi en aurait-il besoin ?_

En lui, le Hogyoku et l'humanité s'affrontent.

.

.

.

_Ce n'est pas un combat entre le bien et le mal._

_C'est un combat entre le vide et la matière._

.

.

.

L'énergie du Hogyoku tourbillonne et envoie voltiger Haru et Ichigo.

Aizen hurle.

Personne ne voit la silhouette qui s'approche.

.

.

.

_Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka._ _Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka._ _Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka._ _Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka._ _Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka._ _Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka._

.

.

.

_Elle est morte en le suppliant de penser à lui. _

Il a le pouvoir.

_Même pas à elle. A elle qui l'avait accompagné, toujours, toujours, toujours-_

IL A LE POUVOIR.

_Elle est morte. La seule personne -même pas une vraie personne (mais si, une vraie personne)- à le connaître vraiment est morte._

POURQUOI Y RENONCERAIT-IL ?

_Morte. Morte. MORTE !_

POURQUOI. POURQUOI. POURQUOI ?

.

.

.

Le Hogyoku se déchaine.

Au creux du torse d'Aizen, des lambeaux de chair se détachent.

La tornade d'énergie accélère.

.

.

.

_Il a mal. Tellement mal. _

Il a mal. Tellement mal.

_Ca fait mal d'être humain. _

Ca fait mal d'être une machine.

_Il voulait être un dieu._

Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression d'être un vers ?

.

.

.

_Merde...

La respiration d'Haru est haletante.

_S'il continue comme ça, il va tout détruire... on va tous crever... putain...

Une main douce caresse ses cheveux.

_Ne te fais pas tant de soucis.

Haru lève la tête.

Hallibel lui sourit.

_Tout va bien.

_Hallibel ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

L'espada leva son zanpakuto.

_Arrêter tout ça.

_Qu- Non ! Tu ne peux pas entrer là-dedans ! Tu n'y survivras jamais !

C'est Ichigo qui a parlé.

Hallibel lève les yeux au ciel.

_Vous me sous-estimez, les enfants.

Elle lui caresse la tête. _Juste une dernière fois._ Elle s'éloigne. _Elle a été avec tous ceux qu'elle aimait juste une dernière fois._

_Hallibel ! Fais pas ça ! MAMAN ! ARRETE !

Elle remercie tous les dieux qu'elle ne connait pas que les jumeaux ne puissent plus se lever. Parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle continuerait à marcher s'ils venaient la prendre par le bras.

La tornade l'accueille en lui brulant la peau.

Hallibel lève son épée.

.

.

.

Un scénario, c'est de la dentelle.

Tu le couds. Méthodiquement.

Oh, tu commences avec de petites choses. Tu prétends aimer tes parents, tu leur fais de grands sourires et tu caches le corps des chats sur lesquels tu t'entraines à utiliser ton reiatsu.

Un jour, tu leurs dis que tu as faim et tu attends patiemment qu'ils t'emmènent à l'école des shinigamis.

Tu fais tes devoirs, tu écoutes les leçons. Tu fais semblant de te faire des amis. Tu les formes à t'obéir. Tes professeurs pensent que tu deviens le meilleur. Ils ignoraient que tu étais _déjà_ le meilleur.

Tu quitte l'école et tu gravis les échelons. Tu deviens lieutenant. Et tu t'amuse avec ton capitaine, à le voir essayer de te percer à jour sans se rendre compte que tu le transformes en monstre.

Tu tisses. Soigneusement.

Tu ris quand Urahara emmène les expériences ratées sur Terre pour les soigner. Ils ne pourront rien prouver contre toi. C'est dans le scénario.

Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais. Tu as trouvé un nouveau pion –un petit garçon aux yeux froids et au sourire sanglant. Il devient un allié. Un ami.

Le soir, tu te couches en souriant parce que tu contrôles tout.

Parfois, tu t'ennuies. Mais tu te dis que c'est temporaire.

Ça l'est.

Parce qu'un jour, alors que tu arrivais au sommet de ta gloire, Gin te trahit et permet au petit pion roux de plonger sa main dans ton cœur pour t'arracher la moitié du Hogyoku, ta dignité, et ton plan.

Tu es détruit. Tu te réfugies au Hueco Mundo pour soigner tes plaies.

Et tu reconstruits. Rageusement.

Tu ne prêtes aucune attention au déchet blond qui par deux fois se tient devant toi. Tu es trop occupé par ton scénario.

Finalement, tes forces sont prêtes. Tu as reconstruit ton espada à partir de leur sang et du tien. La Création est ta chienne. Plus que jamais, tu es un dieu –un dieu pour eux, un dieu pour toi. Au creux de ta poitrine, il y a des éclats noirs qui pulsent et prennent ta vie. Tu la leurs donnes avec un sourire indulgent, parce qu'ils te la rendront au centuple.

Tu sculpte. Sereinement.

La nuit, tu rêves que tu es resté au Gotei et qu'ils te croient encore leur ami. Tu rêves que tu leur arraches les yeux et qu'ils te remercient. Tu rêves que tu es leur empereur. Tu te réveilles avec la certitude tranquille que tu le seras.

Un jour, tu passes à l'attaque.

Tu les écrases. Tous. _Et c'est BON._

Tu revis.

Gin arrives, et tu le punis. Tu as tout perdu à cause de lui, ce n'est que justice qu'il perde tout grâce à toi.

Tu lui prends sa fierté, son sourire et ses sentiments.

Tu domines. Euphoriquement.

Ils sont tous à toi.

Mais encore une fois, tu sous-estimes le déchet blond quand tu lui accordes la vie, dans les laboratoires de Szayel.

Alors ça ne devrait pas vraiment t'étonner de voir que ton scénario subit un léger contretemps et que tu dois maintenant élever deux enfants.

Non, ça ne devrait pas t'étonner, Sosuke, que tu souries parfois en les regardant apprendre à marcher.

Ça ne devrait pas te surprendre lorsque tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec eux à leur apprendre des techniques au lieu de te préoccuper de ton scénario.

Ça ne devrait pas te faire drôle lorsque tu ne remarques pas que tu hésites à leur infliger une énième séance de lavage de cerveau qui les rendra malades pendant des jours.

Ça ne devrait pas te prendre aux tripes lorsqu'ils se souviennent.

Ça ne devrait pas te faire serrer les dents lorsque tu ordonnes à Szayel d'augmenter le rythme des séances pour mieux les détruire.

Ça ne devrait pas t'empêcher de dormir lorsqu'ils reviennent laminés du Gotei.

Ça ne devrait pas te mettre le cœur au bord des lèvres lorsque tu sonnes le gong qui efface Kurogane et Katsu et amène au grand jour les sujets A et B.

Alors vraiment, Sosuke, si tout cela ne t'a pas fait lever un sourcil, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu t'étonnerais de les voir maintenant unis, froids, parfaitement comme tu les avais imaginé, mais dressés contre toi avec des yeux haineux et désespérés ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça te donnerais envie de reculer ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais hurler ?

_Ce n'est pas dans ton scénario, Sosuke. Alors pourquoi…_

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mis à les aimer ?_

Tu as voulu que le monde colle à ton scénario, Sosuke. Tu as voulu que ta vie soit un scène en ton honneur.

Mais si tu avais voulu que les acteurs récitent le texte que tu avais écris, peut-être que tu aurais du coller au tien, petit dieu en carton.

La vérité, Sosuke, c'est que tu as tellement voulu leurs imposer un scénario que tu as oublié de lire le tien. Tu aurais du garder ton âme soigneusement enfermée dans ton script, empereur de pacotille. Parce que tu l'as laissée à découvert et que deux enfants s'en sont emparés.

Et maintenant, ils vont la déchirer.

Tu vas te battre, roi sans trône. Oh oui, tu vas te battre. Et peut-être même que tu vas les tuer. Peut-être même que tu vas régner sur l'univers. Tu es puissant, après tout.

Mais au fond de toi tu sais depuis très longtemps, depuis exactement cinq ans, que tu ne pourras jamais gagner.

Tu n'aurais pas du sous-estimer le déchet blond et le pion roux, Sosuke. Mais plus que tout, tu n'aurais pas du _te_ sous-estimer.

Bats-toi, pseudo-divinité. Fais leurs face. Crache leurs des atrocités. Fais-les te détester encore plus. Persuade ton public que tu n'as pas de cœur.

Bats-toi, et essaie de ne pas t'effondrer.

.

.

.

_On dirait que tu as un coeur, finalement. _

Sinon pourquoi est-ce que tu hurlerais.

_Tu n'arrives pas à choisir._

Entre la machine-

_Et ton humanité._

C'est étrange d'être irrationnel.

_C'est horrible de ne plus pouvoir pleurer._

Tu n'as jamais pleuré. Tu as toujours pensé que c'était pour les faibles.

_Mais maintenant, tu regrettes de ne pas en être capable._

Tu es faible.

_Et tu réalises que tu n'as jamais été fort._

Tu es en train de te détruire.

_Tout ça parce que tu t'es laissé aller à ton humanité._

Tu veux mourir.

_Ils te haïssent._

Tu as mal.

_Ils te haïssent._

Tu te hais.

_._

_._

_._

Aizen hurle.

Sa gorge n'est plus qu'une immense plaie. Son visage n'a plus de peau. Ses mains sont des os.

Il hurle.

Ca ne devait pas finir comme ça. Il devait régner sur l'univers, avec Kurogane et Katsu à ses côtés. Il devait anéantir ses ennemis. Il devait être un dieu.

Il est un homme qui meurt.

Quelque chose plonge dans sa poitrine.

Aizen tourne la tête.

Il plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Hallibel. Elle ne sourit même pas. Elle devrait.

Elle vient de le tuer, après tout.

Et, alors qu'il s'effondre en cendres, Aizen réalise qu'il y a une poésie étrange à tout ça. La folle, la seule qui ait jamais été capable de lui tenir tête... c'est un peu logique qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir l'assassiner. Et pour leur sempiternel sujet de dispute en plus. Les enfants.

Dans son torse, le Hogyoku se révolte.

Aizen meurt avec un gout étrange sur les lèvres.

Celui de l'apaisement.

.

.

.

* * *

Un scénario, c'est comme de la dentelle.

Et ton père te le dirait : tu n'as jamais su faire de la dentelle.

* * *

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Le Hogyoku explosa.

Haru et Ichigo serrèrent les dents et tendirent les mains. Une vague de reiatsu surgit dans un faible espoir de protéger ceux qui étaient à terre.

Une éternité plus tard, les sables du Hueco Mundo avait retrouvé leur sérénité.

Au centre d'un immense cratère, des restes calcinés.

Et le corps brulé d'Hallibel.

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir.

_C'était fini._

_Enfin._

Haru sentit son reiatsu.

_Elle est vivante, murmura-t-elle.

Ichigo l'entendit. Il sourit simplement.

_Evidemment, répondit-il. Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle se laisserait abattre aussi facilement, pas vrai ?

Haru rit. C'était bon, de pouvoir rire, après tout ce temps.

Et puis son regard tomba sur deux silhouettes. Laissant Ichigo se diriger vers Grimmjow, elle rampa difficilement vers son meilleur ami et son compagnon.

Vivants.

Ils étaient tous vivants.

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant les larmes sur ses mains qu'elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

Elle prit leurs mains et leur administra les dernières traces de reiatsu qu'il lui restait. Sa vision se troubla.

Gin ouvrit les yeux.

Elle sourit.

_Salut beau gosse. Je suis rentrée.

Alors, tout doucement, elle se permit de basculer dans l'inconscience.

Tout irait bien, maintenant.

Elle était rentrée.

.

.

.

Bien sûr, tout ne se règle pas comme ça, dans une histoire pareille.

La disparition du Hogyoku ayant détruit les barrières qui fermaient la dimension du Hueco Mundo, les secours arrivèrent rapidement pour soigner les victimes.

Matsumoto perdit ses jambes. Hallibel l'un de ses bras. Shinji l'autre. Renji aurait besoin d'une sévère rééducation. Haru aurait toujours des problèmes au coeur. Ichigo allait avoir besoin d'énormément de temps pour soigner son ventre.

Mais quasiment tous furent sauvés.

Sauf Hiyori.

Mira-Rose.

Apache.

Et Sun-Sun.

Haru et Ichigo furent arrêtés. Il y eut un procès pour savoir s'ils étaient vraiment fidèles au Gotei. Ledit procès fut brutalement interrompu lorsqu'Akatsuki Kuchiki, les Vizards, ceux qui avaient participé à la bataille et étaient conscients, en bref, tous ceux qui aiment Ichigo ou Haru, firent irruption dans la chambre des 46 pour protester.

Ce fut long.

Outre les blessures physiques et les procès, il y eut les cicatrices mentales à soigner. Les relations à réparer. Il fallut qu'Haru et Ichigo se réadaptent à leur vie. Qu'ils découvrent qui ils étaient -plus l'Ichigo ou la Haru d'il y avait cinq ans, mais plus Kurogane et Katsu non plus. Ce fut horriblement difficile.

Mais la vie à ceci d'extraordinaire qu'elle continue. Toujours.

Alors, finalement, après des années...

Les choses redevinrent non pas normales -la normalité est une notion bien superflue après tout, qu'on soit humain sur Terre ou shinigami au Gotei-, mais à peu prés sereines.

* * *

.

.

.

_Des années plus tard..._

_._

_HISAGI-FUKUTAICHO !

Shuhei, tranquillement allongé par terre à gazouiller avec ses enfants, fit un bond et tenta d'un réflexe paternel surhumain de protéger toute sa progéniture en même temps -chose difficile puisque les cinq bambins qui gambadaient joyeusement dans la pièce avaient décidé d'explorer chacun un coin différent.

_Que puis-je faire pour vous Ideka-fukutaicho ? Demanda-t-il calmement en décrochant un de ses enfants du porte-manteau.

Satori lui fit signe d'attendre qu'elle ait reprit sa respiration.

Une minute trente plus tard (il fallait vraiment qu'elle se remette au sport, parce que ça devenait vraiment consternant pour une shinigamie).

(Personne ne vit la main qui sortait discrètement de la porte pour kidnapper l'un des petits)

_Où... Où...

Bon. Elle allait s'accorder trente secondes de plus.

Deux minutes plus tard (demain elle allait faire du jogging. Et finit les dîners uniquement à la glace), elle avait de nouveau une respiration normale.

__Où est-elle ?_

Rodé par l'habitude, le visage d'Hisagi prit simultanément un air effrayé et résigné.

_Dans son bureau, répondit-il en s'y dirigeant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

_Vous voulez _vraiment_ savoir, Hisagi-fukutaicho ?

Hmm.

Non.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, Hisagi eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il se tourna rapidement pour compter sa marmaille.

_Un... deux... trois... quatre... _

_..._

_J'en ai plus que ça d'habitude, non ?_

Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à noter le chiffre quelque part.

Et puis ça lui revint.

_AYATO ! Beugla-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

_Papa ! Babilla joyeusement le petit Ayato, trois ans, en agitant ses crayons de couleur. La dame elle m'a donné des crayons de couleur et du papier pour dessiner !

Hisagi perdit toutes ses couleurs.

_C'est- c'est bien mon chéri, murmura-t-il en s'approchant, la boule au ventre. Papa est très content.

_Papa ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_Ce n'est rien mon chéri.

_Trois mois de rapport._

_Au moins l'arbre est bien dessiné, hasarda Satori dans un via espoir de lui remonter le moral.

Ayato applaudit, très content que la dame aux cheveux bizarres aime son dessin.

_Oui, il est très joli l'arbre, dit absentement Hisagi. Mais maintenant tu vas aller voir Tata Akatsuki avec tes frères et soeurs, parce que papa a quelque chose de très important à faire.

_Ah oui ? Tu vas faire quoi papa ?

_PAPA VA ALLER TUER LA DAME AUX CRAYONS DE COULEUR !

Satori dut agripper son camarade par son kimono pour l'empêcher de se jeter par la fenêtre.

_Hisagi-fukutaichooooo, dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne resteriez pas avec vos enfants pendant que je vais aller chercher la dame ? Hmm ? En plus je crois qu'il y en a un qui est en train de partir dans le couloir...

L'effet fut immédiat : Hisagi tourna la tête, lâcha un "merde !" retentissant et partit en courant.

Avant de revenir, de prendre Ayato dans ses bras, et de repartir.

Satori carra les épaules et se remit à courir.

Elle avait une mission après tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait dans le bureau de son amie, Matsumoto Rangiku.

_Heeeeey, Satori, ça vaaaa ?

Sans avoir le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Satori se retrouva sur les genoux d'une jeune femme visiblement pas très sobre.

_Diiiis, je me disais, vu que t'es célibataire et moi aussi, on pourrait peut-êêêêtre... tu saiiiis, hein ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Matsumoto ne lui faisait jamais de blagues comme ça.

Satori avisa les bouteilles.

Les pièces du puzzle cliquèrent dans sa tête.

_Rangiku...

_Ouiiiii ?

_C'est elle qui t'a payé en saké pour me retenir, pas vrai ?

La jeune femme eut la décence de paraître légèrement honteuse.

_Baaaaah...

__Rangiku._

_Me regardes pas comme çaaa ! Tu sais combien c'est dur d'avoir du saké par ici depuis que Taicho a trouvé ma dernière réserve ? Hmmm ?

Satori sentit un grand volcan de colère bouillir en elle.

_Je vais la tuer._

_Encore. _

_Et est-ce que tu sais où elle pourrait être ?

Matsumoto haussa un sourcil aviné.

_A ton avis... où est-ce qu'elle va quand elle a fait une connerie ?

Satori ferma les poings.

_Ichimaru-taicho._

Elle se remit à courir.

_ARIENAI-TAICHO ! Beugla-t-elle en enfonçant la porte du bureau du capitaine de la troisième division.

Avant de s'arrêter promptement.

Et de rougir.

En saignant du nez.

Une fois qu'elle reprit conscience, elle ne put qu'apercevoir un bout de haori blanc qui filait par la fenêtre.

_Bonjour Satori-chan, ronronna Gin sans chercher à couvrir ni son torse ni son cou plein de suçons. Tu arrives un peu à mauvais moment, m'enfin, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Du thé ?

_Je- Je- RAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il la regarda partir avec un grand sourire.

Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de pouvoir embêter le monde, quand même...

.

.

.

Une fois arrivée de l'autre côté du Gotei, je regarde derrière mon dos.

C'est bon ? Elle me suit plus, l'autre tarée ?

_Ce n'est pas une manière de parler des gens comme ça, Haru._

**_Bah si. Moi je trouve même qu'elle est limite trop polie. Une fille qui passe sa vie à écrire des poèmes sur l'aut' glaçon, c'est plus que taré. _**

_C'est une admiration saine et-_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avoues pas simplement que tu es fan de ses cheveux, Kiki ?

_JE NE SUIS PAS-_

**_Y'a pas de honte à avoir. On a tous nos petits fantasmes. _**

Ou nos gros fantasmes. Moi par exemple, j'ai un gros fantasme. Sauf que c'est pas un fantasme, c'est ce que je vois tous-

_POUR L'AMOUR DE KAMI-SAMA HARU ARRÉTE-TOI LÀ._

« Ah ça va espèce de prude.

_Ça n'a rien à voir. Tout le monde n'aime pas entendre parler de ta vie sexuelle._

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il n'y a que toi qui es repoussé(e). Les gens adorent ma vie sexuelle. Je suis sûre qu'Urah-

**_Ça va pas non ? J'en ai rien à battre de ce que tu fais de tes fesses. En fait ça me débecte plus qu'autre chose. Je fais juste semblant d'être d'accord avec toi pour faire chier l'aut' coincé(e). _**

« …

Trahie par ma propre âme. Quelle tragédie.

« En tout cas, Gin, lui, il adore ma vie sexuelle.

Bon, vu que c'est la sienne aussi, ça se comprend. Mais quand même. Son avis compte. D'abord.

Bref. Retour au sujet premier.

« De quoi on parlait déjà ?

**_Du fantasme chevelu du zanpakuto._**

Ah oui c'est vrai.

« Honnêtement je trouve ça flippant d'être aussi à cheval sur les règles sans être une Kuchiki.

Sérieusement, c'est dingue. Des fois j'ai l'impression d'être face à Byakuaya mais en plus poilu. Et en moins couillu, évidemment.

_Elle n'aurait pas à te poursuivre si tu ne persistais pas à sécher les réunions-_

« Mais tout le monde les sèche !

Bon d'accord. Gin et moi on les sèche. Et puis Kenpachi aussi. Et Shunsui. Tous les gens important quoi. Sauf Renji, mais lui c'est parce que Byakuya le fait dormir sur le canapé s'il le fait.

_Il est très bien ce petit._

« Ceci dit de temps en temps ils arrivent en retard et c'est vachement drôle de les voir essayer de se rhabiller en écoutant le vieux.

Ah ces Kuchiki.

_Et puis elle n'aurait pas non plus à te courir après si tu remplissais tes rapports à temps. Tu sais, ceux sur la coopération avec la sixième division que tu devais rendre. Il y a trois mois._

« … Ah c'est pour ça qu'elle me chasse ? Je pensais juste qu'elle s'était dévouée parce qu'elle est jeune et naïve et qu'elle pense encore que les capitaines sont des sains.

_Ils le seraient. Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas là pour les pourrir jusqu'à la moëlle. _

« Je te ferais remarquer que Shunsui s'en occupe beaucoup mieux que moi depuis un petit millier d'années. Donc bon.

**_POUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis quasiment aux extrémités du Gotei, pas très loin des terrains d'entrainement de la treizième.

Je m'affale dans l'herbe. Cette chère Satori me trouvera jamais ici, c'est mort.

Néanmoins, je dois quand même reconnaître que c'est flatteur d'être poursuivie avec autant de zèle. Ça me fait chier, mais c'est quand même flatteur. Et puis comme ça je garde la forme.

J'aurais quand même aimé finir ma petite session avec Gin, mais on n'y peux rien. Je reprendrais tout ça ce soir à la maison. Héhéhé.

Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé.

_Pour la dernière fois Haru, par pitié, stop. _

Je tire mentalement la langue à Kiki. Rabat-joie va.

Hmmm. Il fait bon en ce moment. Le Seireitei n'a pas de saisons, mais il fait quand même meilleur que d'habitude. Un de ces quatre il faudra qu'Ichigo monte. La dernière fois c'est moi qui suis descendue, il m'en doit une. Et je ne suis toujours pas convaincue que sa victoire dans notre dernier combat était honnête.

Je veux dire, j'ai trois queues, il n'a qu'une épée. Il doit forcément tricher.

_Ou alors il est meilleur._

**_Je pense qu'il est meilleur._**

« Laissez-moi réfléchir… Nan. Il triche.

Une des herbes me chatouille le nez. Je l'écarte pensivement.

Aujourd'hui, ça va faire trente-cinq ans que je suis morte. Ce n'est pas grand-chose en temps shinigami, et pourtant… il s'en est passé, des trucs, en trente-cinq ans.

_Le temps n'est pas très important. Tu es une shinigamie, Haru. Tu as l'éternité devant toi. Le principal, c'est de savoir si tu as des regrets._

**_Euh… j'ai loupé un épisode là ? Quand est-ce qu'on est passé de « foutons-nous de la gueule de l'aut' blonde » à « philosophons gaiement » ?_**

« Ta gueule Urah. Chuis vieille, j'ai le droit de philosopher. C'est écrit dans le code des capitaines.

_Non._

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu l'as lu peut-être ?

_Non. Tout bonnement parce que tu ne l'as pas lu._

« Oui ben dans ce cas tu le sais pas. Peut-être que c'est écrit.

De toute manière quand Gin ou Ichigo deviendront Soutaicho (je penche pour Ichigo, Gin est trop flemmard) ils le mettront pour me faire plaisir. Voilà.

_Pourquoi tu ne deviendrais pas Soutaicho, toi ?_

J'ai un frisson d'horreur.

« Ca va pas non ? Déjà qu'il m'a fallu un bout de temps pour accepter de devenir capitaine, j'vais pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties et me taper encore plus de boulot tout ça parce que t'es mégalo !

_… Un de ces jours, je vais craquer et je vais t'étrangler dans ton sommeil._

« Je te manquerais trop.

_Non._

**_Non._**

« Sales traitres.

Voilà ce que j'ai comme regrets : avoir un zanpakuto et un hollow méchants envers moi. Nah.

**_Bouhouhou. Je suis tellement triste. Quelle accusation horrible. M'en remettrais-je un jour ? _**

« Je préférais quand tu passais ton temps à rigoler, Urah.

_Si nous n'étions pas là, tu aurais la tête tellement grosse que tu ne pourrais plus passer les portes. Il faut bien des gens pour te la dégonfler de temps en temps. _

**_J'avoue._**

« Je n'aime pas cette insinuation.

_Qui a parlé d'une insinuation ? Je mentionnais un fait, c'est tout. Tu es dépourvue de toute modestie. Et tu es prétentieuse. Et orgueilleuse. Et-_

« Oui bon ça va Kiki j'ai compris.

Saleté de zanpakuto va.

_Ne fais pas semblant, je sais que tu m'adores. _

« Et maintenant c'est qui c'est qui est prétentieux(se) ? Hmmm ?

**_Elle t'a eu sur ce coup-là, zanpakuto. POUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! _**

_Je ne suis absolument pas prétentieux. Ou prétentieuse. _

La réflexion me frappe comme un éclair.

« Le voilà le truc que je regrette !

_Hein ?_

« Mais si. Un regret horrible, abominable, qui me hante perpétuellement…

_… Haru…_

« C'est terrible ! Je ne peux pas en dormir la nuit ! J'ai une boule dans le ventre, des nœuds dans les tripes, l'estomac qui fait des montagnes russes-

_Haru…_

« Je rêve de pouvoir effacer ce regret, de pouvoir enfin aller vers l'avenir, avoir trois enfants, une jolie maison et un chien-

_Haru ! _

« Quoi ?

**_Oui zanpakuto, quoi ? T'aurais pas pu la laisser continuer ? J'aime bien quand elle parle de ses malheurs._**

« Merci Urah, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bref. Quoi ?

_Laisse tomber._

« Maiiiiiiiiiiiis…

_Non._

« Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez…

_Non._

« Steuplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…

_Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. _

« Tu me délivrerais d'un tel poids… tu ne veux pas rendre ta propriétaire heureuse ?

_Je ne changerais pas d'avis. _

« Sale sale.

_Insulte-moi autant que tu veux, je ne céderais pas. Tu ne sauras pas mon sexe._

« Mais Kiki, c'est hyper important pour moi !

_Et ça me concerne parce que… ? _

…

« Je te hais.

_Moi aussi je t'adore. _

Toujours dans l'herbe, je hausse les épaules.

M'en fous. Je suis une shinigamie. J'ai toute l'éternité pour trouver.

…

« Nan en fait c'est trop long l'éternité. Allez Kiki dis-moi, s'il-te-plaiiiiit… mon Kiki d'amour à la crème chantilly…

_Niahahahahaha. _

« Tu le prends comme ça ? Parfait.

_Qu-_

« Urah, tiens-le/la, je vous rejoins.

_Hollow, lâche-moi de suite ! _

**_Nan. Moi aussi ça me titille. _**

« Allez Kiki, on va voir ce qu'il y a sous ton manteau.

_Jamais ! _

« Ah ouais ? Et ben c'est partit !

Mission Découvrir le Sexe de Kiki : go !

« BANZAAAAAI !

_AU SECOUUUUUUUUURS ! _

* * *

_ ._

FIN.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà.

Aujourd'hui est le jour où Haru vous tire sa révérence. Après **3**** ans et 5 mois** de balade sans but sur ffnet.

Après **308,960 mots**, soit plus que les trois premiers tomes de Harry Potter combinés.

Après **plus de 850 pages**.

Après **trois fichiers word différents**, pour **140 chapitres.**

Après **281 mises en favoris**, **220 follows**, et **3356** reviews toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres.

Mais ça, ce ne sont que des chiffres. Parce que aujourd'hui, c'est aussi le jour où je vous dis merci.

Merci d'avoir tous cru dans les premiers chapitres que le Haru-instinct était le zanpakuto d'Haru parce que sans vous, **Kiki n'aurait jamais vu le jour**.

Merci d'avoir voté pour le couple Haru/Gin parce que sans vous, **il ne serait jamais arrivé.**

Merci de m'avoir fait sourire. Perpétuellement. **  
**

Merci de ne pas m'avoir crié dessus pour mes délais de publication tout bonnement atroce vers la fin.

Merci de m'avoir fait pleurer de joie. **  
**

Merci de supporter mes sempiternelles fautes d'orthographe.

Merci de m'avoir soutenue. **  
**

Merci d'avoir été là. Certains depuis le début, certains en cours de route, certains depuis hier. Vous êtes tous incroyables.

Certains d'entre vous sont arrivé il y a trois ans, lorsque King Pumkin mettait encore des smileys dans les phrases et postait tous les deux jours.

Certains d'entre vous ont suivis l'évolution de cette fic en direct, en même temps que mon évolution personnelle.

J'avais tout juste quinze ans lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire Banzai. Aujourd'hui j'en ai dix-huit. C'est peu, mais c'est énorme.

Banzai a suivi le cours de mes pensées. Cette fic a commencé comme un défi personnel un peu stupide -après toutes les histoires merveilleuses que j'avais lu, je voulais en écrire une. Une série d'aventures un peu connes où une fille dérangée fait tout ce que nous rêvons tous de faire dans un manga : elle fout la merde.

Et puis petit à petit, je me suis rendue compte que Banzai reflétait la manière dont je vois le monde. J'en suis venue à me livrer énormément à Haru. Et en retour, elle s'est un peu ouverte à moi.

Banzai m'a faite évoluer. Haru, au travers de sa connerie et de ses sourires, m'a énormément aidé.

Et c'est peut-être un peu stupide, un peu égoïste aussi, de ma part, mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura un peu aidé aussi.

Merci à toi, Haru. Parce que tu as ta vie propre, aussi irritant que ce soit pour moi lorsque je peine à te faire suivre mon scénario.

Mais surtout, surtout, merci à **vous**.

Banzai ne serait rien sans vous.

Alors pour la dernière fois, avec honneur mais aussi avec le coeur serré et les yeux humides, je vous le dis...

A la prochaine.

Signé : La folle.


End file.
